Inocencia Robada
by karynita
Summary: Tímida, e ingenua, y con un doloroso pasado. Frío, arrogante y con un mal concepto de las mujeres. Vivían en mundos diferentes, pero al convertirse en la sirvienta de los Uchiha, sus vidas se entrelazaran para siempre...-en menos de dos meses, te haré mía
1. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1: el comienzo...**

Miro por decima vez el mismo papel que yacia en sus manos, algo andaba mal y no encontraba el maldito motivo. Fruncio el ceño furioso consigo mismo y con todos los demas. Odiaba cuando las cosas se complicaban de esa manera, pues no hacian mas que ponerlo de pesimo humor...

-¡Tayuya! -grito con su fria voz-

Despues de unos segundos una alborotada y nerviosa peliroja toco la puerta y entro...

-digame señor...-dijo nerviosa, pues sabia que aquellos dias eran fatales con el humor del pelinegro que tenia delante-

-cafe...-se limito a decir y su mirada nuevamente bajo a los papeles-

-¡claro! -exclamo al tiempo que salia corriendo de alli-

Sin dejar de correr atraveso la enorme sala, y al entrar a la cocino preparo lo mas rapido que pudo el cafe para su preciso jefe...

-¿a donde vas con eso? -pregunto otra peliroja, pero a diferencia de la primera esta tenia los ojos rojos como las llamas-

-a darselo a mi Sasuke...-informo con una sonrisa coqueta-

-en tus sueños Tayuya, si hay alguien que deba hacerlo soy yo! -chillo apuntandose con el dedo-

-no empieces Karin...-bufo molesta y rodando los ojos-

-oh vamos...mirate, ¿crees que se fijaria en ti? -añadio burlonamente-

La peliroja bajo los ojos, es verdad que no se comparaba con karin, pero tampoco era un espanto, tenia lo suyo! Por ejemplo...bueno tenia un buen culo, y habia visto al señor Sasuke bastantes veces mirandola, o mejor dicho mirandole su trasero, pero claro nada de ello relucia si tenia a Karin como competencia. Con esos ojos rojo llama que hacian una perfecta convinacion con sus cabellos, los cuales a proposito era largos y abultados, y su cuerpo...tenia pechos grandes, demasiados grandes para su gusto pero no para el gusto de los hombres, ella en cambio tenia poco,muy poco, y su trasero, bueno en ese sentido le ganaba pues tenia un buen trasero pero el de ella era el mejor...

-vamos Tayuya dame eso que yo sacare mas provecho que tu...-exclamo arrogantemente y extendiendo la mano para que le diese el cafe-

-diablos, eres detestable...-informo extendiendole la taza de cafe-

-asi me gusta amiga...-dijo sobradoramente y despues de eso salio de la cocina-

-"_¡perra!_" -penso apretando los dientes-

En fin sea como sea alguno de esos dias conseguiria que su jefe se fijara en ella, aunque claro primero tenia que sacar a karin del camino...

-como sea...-mascullo cabreada-

Por su parte la ojiroja se acomodo el uniforme, pues al ser parte de la servidumbre debia llevar puesto uno si o si, y una vez que sintio que estaba perfecta entro al despacho de su jefe sin tocar...

-cafe para ti Sasuke...-añadio melosamente y se acerco para dejarlo en el escritorio del pelinegro-

-ya te dije muchas veces que no me llames asi! -dijo molesto al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para ver friamente a la peliroja que tenia delante-

-pero sas...-estaba apunto de decir nuevamente su nombre pero el pelinegro la detuvo levantando una mano- es decir, señor Sasuke

-asi esta mejor...-añadio triunfante-

-crei que podria llamarte por tu nombre aunque sea cuando estuvieramos solos...-se quejo molesta-

-¿y por que podrias hacerlo? -pregunto de manera tajante-

-bueno es que nosotros...-exclamo nerviosa- osea tu y yo...

-eso ya lo dijiste...-apunto mientras tomaba la taza de cafe para llevarsela a la boca y darle un sorbo- retirate Karin

-pero...

-¡retirate! -ordeno friamente- a menos que quieras que te despida claro...

-¡no! -chillo sobresaltada- ya me voy señor, cualquier cosa que necesite solo me avisa...

Despues de eso salio despavorida del lugar, temiendo que su jefe cumpliera con aquella amenaza que le lanzo...

-"_si no fuera tan apuesto, y no estuviera tan bien dotado!_" -penso con una sonrisa maliciosa-

- ¿y bien? -pregunto burlonamente la otra peliroja que le esperaba afuera-

-¡callate! -chillo molesta-

-crei que le sacarias mas provecho que yo Karin...-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-

-¡y lo hice! -dijo apuntandose con el dedo-

-¡ja! deja de mentir, escuche como casi te despide

-¡no seas tonta! eso es por que solo escuchaste, pero si hubieras estado ahi dentro con nosotros hubieras visto como me miraba, me estaba devorando solo con mirarme! -informo presumida-

-si, si, si...-bufo cansada de la actitud de la peliroja- como sea, ten en cuenta algo karin

-¿que?

-nunca seras nada serio para Sasuke, eres solo como un aparato...-dijo maliciosamente-

-¡callate!

-eso es, un aparato que solo le sirve para desestresarse! -exclamo mofandose de su "amiga"-

-aunque sea sirvo para eso...-comento con una falsa sonrisa, pues en el fondo sabia que lo que decia tayuya era cierto-

-pues para eso, prefiero no ser nada...

-ustedes dos vayan a molestar a otro lugar! -rugio una voz desde dentro del estudio- ¡sus voces son un taladro! -volvio a rugir-

-¡si! -dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo y rapidamente salieron disparadas de alli-

Bufo por enesima vez cuando sintio como las dos sirvientas se alejaban de alli. Ese definitivamente no era su dia, y para empeorarlo su prometida vendria para la hora del almuerzo...

-tengo que terminar esto...-susurro para si mismo-

Bajo la mirada hacia sus papeles y aunque lo intento y lo intento no pudo concentrarse, estaba desmasiado exasperado. Dejo caer el peso de su espalda en la silla y clavo la mirada en la puerta. Necesitaba destensarse.

-¡demonios! -mascullo poniendose de pie-

No es algo que le gustara hacer, aunque claro que recibia lo suyo, y ademas le ayudaba a sentirse mucho mejor. Salio de su despacho a paso lento mientras pensaba en ello...

-"_para algo tenia que servir..._" -penso friamente-

Las mujeres solo servian para una cosa, el sexo. Le fastidiaba de sobremanera estar rodeada de gente como esa, pero no tenia opcion, ademas todo el mundo necesita a alguien que haga las cosas por uno, y mas si tenia los recursos para ello, es decir, si estaba forrado en dinero, como él...

-"_¿y ahora donde se metio?_" -penso furioso con la ojiroja-

Cuando la necesitaba desaparecia, y cuando no lo hacia estaba en todas partes. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando estaba en aquel estado y necesitaba darse un "descanso" o iba con alguna prostituta, o iba con karin, que tecnicamente era lo mismo. Tambien estaba tayuya y tenten, sus otras dos sirvientas, las cuales obviamente eran unas regaladas, pero preferia usar solo a una, cuando se cansara de karin atacaria a alguna de las otras...

_-las mujeres sirven solo para dos sasuke...-señalo el hombre que tenia sentado delante de él, un hombre apuesto pero mayor- la primera es para saciar nuestras necesidas...-señalo refiriendose al sexo- y la segunda para darnos hijos..._

_-lo se...-dijo el pelinegro mirando a su padre-_

_-pero espera, por que la parte de hijos nos viene con un problema, a veces te dan hijas! y comunmente sucede, asi que ni siquiera eso hacen bien! -añadio burlonamente-_

_-pero piensa que si no nacieran mujeres no tendrias con quien satisfaser tus necesidades...-apunto con una sonrisa de medio lado-_

_-umm... en eso tienes razon, pero como te dije solo sirven para eso...-exclamo dando un sorbo de su taza- ademas debes tener cuidad, todas las mujeres son unas zorras! solo se fijan en tu dinero y en tus "dotes", pero sobre todo en tu dinero..._

_-lo que quiere decir que las mujeres nos llueven...-comento maliciosamente-_

_-gente como nosotros sasuke, hay pocos, y mujeres es algo que nunca nos faltara..._

_-supongo..._

_-es asi! -dijo seguro- pero trata de recordar algo sasuke, nunca pero nunca dejes en estado a alguna por que inmediatamente tendras que cargar con aquella responsabilidad por toda tu vida..._

_-como tuviste que hacer con mama, no? -pregunto friamente-_

_-ese es otro tema sasuke...-dijo desviando la mirada y continuando con su trabajo-_

Sus ojos divagaron por toda la sala mientras aquel recuerdo de la charla con su padre pasaba por su mente, cuanta razon tenia!

-¡Karin! -llamo cansado de buscar-

Espero solo unos pocos segundos antes de que la peliroja apareciera corriendo...

-¿si señor? -pregunto conquetamente, y es que no habia momento en el que no lo hiciera-

-¡vamos! -ordeno dando media vuelta y dirigiendola a un cuarto del fondo-

-oh...claro...-dijo con el corazon a mil al saber a lo que se referia-

-¡apurate!

Camino a paso apresurado hasta aquel cuarto, en el cual solo habian cosas viejas, y se metio alli con la peliroja. Siempre lo hacian alli, y es que ni en sueños la llevaria a su cuarto o a algun otro sitio...

-¡hazlo de una vez! -mascullo molesto al ver que la ojiroja se quedaba quieta-

-s...si...-dijo mientras se levantaba el vestido para bajarse las pantaletas y asi quedar expuesta a su jefe-

-vamos, date vuelta...-exclamo exasperado y desabrochandose el cinturon de sus pantalones-

La peliroja obedecio sin decir nada, y es que las cosas siempre eran asi, y aunque intentaba una y otra vez que su jefe la tratara de otra manera nunca lo conseguia...

-vamos Karin... -reclamo molesto-

-lo siento amor...-se disculpo al tiempo que rapidamente colocaba las palmas de sus manos contra la pared y se inclinaba un poco para que su jefe tuviera mejor acceso a ella-

El pelinegro termino desabrocharse el cinturon y bajo solo lo necesario de su pantalon para despues tomar su rigido pene con su mano y guiarlo a la entrada de la sirvienta. Una vez acomodado a gusto entro en ella sin previo aviso, y dando una fuerte estocada, no importandole si la chica estaba preparada para ello...

-¡ah! -gimio la ojiroja con una mueca de disgusto en su cara pues aun no estaba lo suficientemente humedecida para recibirlo tan duro- Sa..Sasuke...

-no te quejes... -gruño frunciendo el ceño y continuando con sus fuertes estocadas-

-no...no me quejo...-jadeo sin aliento y cerrando sus ojos- vamos sigue asi...-pido relamiendose los labios-

Sin duda alguna tener sexo con su patron era lo mejor. Habia estado ya con varios hombres pero ninguno la tenia tan grande como el pelinegro que la embestia desde atras...

-¡ah! -volvio a gemir-

-¡Karin! -reclamo molesto- ¡no grites fuerte! -ordeno frunciendo el ceño-

Sus negros ojos se cerraron al igual que sus finos labios. Con cada embestida sentia como su cuerpo se relajaba mas y mas, una de sus manos tomo la cintura de la peliroja para evitar que se moviera tanto. Debia aceptar algo, karin era una mujer atractiva y es por eso que entre sus tres sirvientas la habia elegido a ella, sin embargo habia veces en las que creia que aquello no importaba, pues lo unico que queria de ella era su intimidad. Jamas habia llegado a mas con la ojiroja, no la habia desnudado ni nada por el estilo, y no pretendia hacerlo. Lo unico que necesita era su cavidad...

-besame Sasuke...-pido como en otras ocasiones y buscando los labios del pelinegro, pero como siempre estos lo evitaron-

El azabache fruncio el ceño al ver las intenciones de la peliroja, mas giro el rostro para evitar que la misma lo lograra. Es que acaso no lo entendia? no la besaria. Y siendo sincero jamas habia besado los labios de una mujer, pues creia que aquello era innecesario. Los besos era una muestra de aprecio, de cariño o algo asi, al menos él lo veia asi, y es por eso que hacerlo seria algo estupido. Pero Karin no lo entendia y siempre lo molestaba con eso...

-¡ha! -gruño roncamente-

-vamos Sasuke...hazlo...hazlo mas rapido...-pidio deseosa-

Demonios que hasta le molestaba su voz! que no podia quedarse callada? La embistio con mas añico sintiendo que todo acabaria, siempre era asi, solo unos minutos de embestidas y listo. Nunca la llevaria a la cama y la desnudaria, pues lo unico que deseaba saciar era su miembro, y con descubrir la intimidad de la chica era suficiente...

-¡ah! -gimio sonoramente la peliroja cuando llego al climax-

El azabache fruncio el ceño aun mas y dando dos embestidas mas se retiro de ella antes de llegar al orgasmo...

-vete... -ordeno tomando si miembro con una mano-

-puedo hacerlo yo...-se ofrecio dandose vuelta y mirando el miembro de su jefe-

-¡vete Karin! -ordeno nuevamente-

-como quieras...-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y subiendose las pantaletas-

Despues de eso se dio la vuelta y salio de alli mas feliz que nunca. El pelinegro por su lado apoyo una mano en la pared y la otra comenzo a moverla sobre su duro miembro...

-mierda...-jadeo con los ojos cerrados y apretando mas fuerte-

Movio su mano cada vez mas rapido y despues de un momento logro derramarse lanzando un pequeño y ronco gemido. Apoyo su sudada frente en la pared mientras sentia como su calida escencia resbala entre sus dedos para despues caer al suelo...

-demonios...-mascullo despues de un momento al ver sus dedos empapados de ese espeso liquido blanco-

Bueno, despues de todo estaba acostumbrado a ello ya que jamas se habia derramado dentro de una mujer, aquello era demasiado riesgoso pues no pretendia dejar embarazada a alguna de esas inservibles. Lanzo un suspiro y decidio que lo mejor seria tomar un baño pues en una hora vendria su prometida...

**... ... ...**

Se desperto sobresaltada por los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Miro a su alrededor confundida y entonces lo comprendio, se habia quedado dormida otra vez...

-¡muchacha! ¡muchacha despierta! -gritaba la señora que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta-

-lo siento, ya me estoy vistiendo...-dijo al tiempo que se ponia de pie haciendo que sus largos cabellos rosas resbalaran por su espalda-

-¡apurate que ya es tarde! -la regaño-

-de verdad lo siento...-exclamo apenada-

Despues de eso sintio como la señora se alejaba de su cuarto, y dando un suspiro comenzo a vestirse rapidamente. Se puso una larga pollera y una remera lo bastante ancha como para cubrirle todo...

-dios es la tercera vez que me pasa...-susurro nerviosa-

Una vez que se puso sus sandalias agarro un pañuelo rosa y se lo envolvio en la cabeza, metiendo todos sus pelos dentro de este para despues salir a paso apresurado...

-¡ahi te deje tu encargo! -grito la señora que ya estaba a bastantes metro de alli...

-¡muchas gracias! -agradecio con una sonrisa-

Se agacho y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas levanto el enorme balde que tenia delante de ella para comenzar a caminar con este hacia los lavaderos. Era una rutina hacer eso, pues ese era su trabajo y gracia a él podia pagar sus alimentos y la habitacion en la cual dormia...

-buenos dias...-saludo a un señor que pasaba a su lado-

Continuo caminando entre las calles de su pueblo hasta que diviso el lavadero, sonrio al ver aquello ya que ese dia hacia demasiado calor y cargar aquel balde no era nada facil...

-mira ahi viene...-escucho un murmullo entre la dos chicas que tenia delante de ella-

-hola...-dijo timidamente cuando paso junto a ellas-

Las dos muchachas no se molestaron en contestarla, y en vez de ello la miraron con el ceño fruncido. Acelero el paso para llegar hacia un lavadero vacio y una vez alli dejo el balde en el piso...

-por fin...-dijo dando un suspiro y pasando una mano por su frente-

-¿que sucede contigo Sakura? -escucho la grave voz de su jefa- es el tercer dia que llegas tarde!

-lo siento, lo siento mucho...-dijo inclinando la cabeza-

-si sigues asi no tendre mas remedio que dejarte tirada por ahi...-exclamo cruelmente-

-lo siento señora no se repetira...-informo viendola fijamente con aquellos ojos jades que resplandecian bajo el sol como dos llamas unicas-

-es la ultima vez muchacha, si lo vuelves a hacer despidete de este trabajo...-añadio ferozmente-

-gracias, gracias...-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-

-ahora ponte a trabajar, que si no lo haces ¿quien lo hara?¿tu madre o tu padre? ¡ja! -comento con una sonrisa maliciosa y despues de eso se dio la vuelta-

La sonrisa de su rostro se borro al escuchar aquel comentario, y sus ojos se nublaron. Por que tenia que decir aquellas cosas?

-¿te pondras a llorar Sakura? -pregunto una chica que se acercaba junto a otra, eran las misma de hace un rato-

-n...no, claro que no...-susuro apretando las manos contra su pollera-

-oh vamos, sabemos que quieres llorar...

-quiere llorar...-dijo la otra burlonamente-

-vamos llora, no ganaras nada con eso Sakurita, ya deberias saberlo...

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para hacer su trabajo, ignorando completamente a las muchachas. Se agacho y tomo la primera prenda de su balde para colocarla en el lavadero, el cual ya estaba lleno de agua, y despues de eso metio sus manos alli para comenzar a lavar...

-¿nos estas ingnorando? -pregunto la chica de ojos marrones-

-no lo hago, es solo que quiero comenzar a trabajar, llegue tarde y no pudo retrasarme...-dijo suavemente y tratando de no enfadarlas mas-

-pues cuando se te habla tienes que responder! -dijo la otra molesta-

-esta bien, ¿que quieres que te responda? -pregunto dandose la vuelta-

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos pues en verdad no habian echo ninguna pregunta...

-te crees lista, ¿cierto? -pregunto la ojinegra-

-¿por que dices eso? -pregunto confundida-

-no te hagas la mosca muerta Sakura, ¡que no te queda! -grito enojada- siempre con tus libros en las manos, ¿quien crees que eres?

-¿eh? -dijo confundida- ¿que tiene que tenga libros? -pregunto inocentemente, y la verdad era que solo tenia dos libros-

-¡oh vamos! ¡no sabes leer! ¡solo los tienes por presumida!

-eso es cierto...-contraataco la otra- finges leer para que la gente se fije en ti, ¿cierto? quieres llamar la atencion a toda costa!

-yo no finjo nada, no crei que aquello les molestara...-dijo con una expresion de desconcierto, era verdad ella no sabia leer pero aquellos libros...- no lo hice con mal intencion, de verdad...

-¡callate! -grito una histerica- no eres nadie Sakura, eres una bastarda! -añadio de forma cruel-

-¿por que me dices eso? -pregunto con los ojos cristalizados-

-¿sabes lo que escuchamos ayer en el bar? -pregunto la otra destellando fuego por los ojos-

-¿que? -pregunto temerosa-

-Kankuro dijo que eras la mas linda del pueblo, y que con besarte habia sentido miles de cosas...

-¿¡que! -dijo soprendida- ¡yo nunca lo bese!

-no seas mentirosa que yo y ella lo escuchamos! -informo molesta- sabias que a ella le gustaba Kankuro y es por eso que lo besaste, ¿cierto?

-¡eres una ramera! pero esta en tu naturaleza serlo ¿no?

-no, yo...-tartamudeo totalmente confundida- no entiendo por que dijo eso, es mentira...

-te gusta seducir a todos Sakura, aceptalo!

-eso no es verdad, yo no haga nada...-dijo llevando una mano a su pecho-

-¡metirosa! ¡la mayoria de los chicos se fija en ti! -apunto envidiosa-

-pero eso...eso no es mi culpa, yo no hago nada -se defendio ingenuamente-

-pero eso solo es por que tu los buscas! -agrego la otra, llena de envidia hacia la pelirrosa-

-no, yo...

-si ella y yo hicieramos lo mismo todos estarian atras de nosotras! -exclamo la ojinegra-

-¡oigan ustedes! -grito la jefa- ¿que demonios hacen ahi?

-solo vinimos a saludar a Sakura...-apunto una secamente-

-vayan a trabajar de una vez y dejen de perder el tiempo! -ordeno furiosa- y tu...-señalo a Sakura- ¡deja de armar tanto escandalo!

-pero no hice nada, ellas vinieron y...

-no te pedi explicaciones muchacha! conozco a las de tu tipo Sakura, y no me agradan...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño y escupiendo en el suelo- ponte a hacer tu trabajo...

-si señora...-dijo bajando la mirada-

Despues de eso vio como la señora se retiraba y nuevamente se dio la vuelta para hacer su trabajo. Hundio sus manos en el agua y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no por la señora, ni por las chicas, si no por el echo de recordar que le recordaron que era una bastarda. Las cosas siempre fueron asi en aquel lugar, muy pocas personas la aceptaban, y las demas simplemente la ignoraban o la molestaban, y la razon...bueno la razon no la entendia muy bien. Tal vez era el echo de que su madre habia sido una prostituta, y que nadie sabia quien era su padre, ni siquiera su madre pues se habia acostado con muchos hombres como para adivinar cual de todos era...

-debo apurarme...-susurro al tiempo que frotaba el vestido de sus manos contra una de las paredes del lavadero-

Ademas no solo era eso, si no tambien los chicos...Por alguna razon siempre la molestaban, y eso no hacia mas que hacer que las demas chicas se enojaran con ella, pues todas decian que era ella quien coqueteaba con ellos, y muchas incluso llegaron a decirle que se habia acostado con ellos por plata, como su madre...

-"_no pienses en eso Sakura..._" -se dijo mentalmente-

Pero era imposible no pensar en eso cuando todo el tiempo sucedia, cuando todo el tiempo le hacian recordar de donde provenia, y cuando todo el tiempo aquello recuerdos horribles asechaban en su mente...

_-¿a donde? ¿a donde me lleva señora? -pregunto a aquella mujer que decia ser su madre, y que probablemente lo era pues sus pelos rosas la delataban-_

_-vamos hija necesito tu ayuda en algo...-exclamo con una sonrisa amplia-_

¡No pienses en eso! ¡no lo hagas! Una y otra vez se repetia eso, pero los recuerdos aparecian en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora. La atormentaban, lo hacian dia y noche, mañana y tarde. Todo el tiempo, toda la vida deberia vivir con aquel peso...

_-¡no! ¡mama! -grito asustada-_

_-¿ahora si soy tu madre? -pregunto con un fajo de billetes en su mano-_

_-¡no! ¡no me dejes aqui!_

_-calmate que solo sera un rato...-exclamo sin mirarla y con los ojos fijos en la plata-_

Sacudio la cabeza a ambos lados haciendo que aquellos recuerdos se desvanecieran como el polvo. Jamas podria superar eso, jamas lo haria. Fijo sus jades al cielo deseando con todo el alma que todo cambiara, aunque sabia que eso era imposible...

_-tus ojos son dos gemas unicas, no dejes que el brillo de ellas desparezca. Nunca dejes que se opaquen, hazlas brillar Sakura, y por favor sonrie por mi..._

Sonrio al recordar aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que fueron las mas lindas que nunca nadie le dijo. Las guardaba en su corazon, muy en el fondo, las guardaba para recordar a la unica persona que se habia preocupado por ella...

**... ... ...**

Sintio como un carruaje llegaba al lugar, esa debia ser su prometida. Bufo molesto y se puso de pie, dejando de lado todos aquellos papeles sobre su escritorio. No tenia hambre, y de echo no tenia ganas de ver a su prometida, estaba demasiado ocupado para estar con ella, pero no podia hacer nada...

-¡señor, señor! -llamo cierta ojimiel del otro lado de la puerta- ¡la señorita Ino ya llego! -informo seriamente-

-ahora salgo...-informo terminando de acomodar sus papeles-

Una vez que lo hizo, se miro en el espejo y sonrio, le agradaba ser como era. Tenia un buen porte, y todas las mujeres suspiraban por el, era normal pues era demasiado apuesto...

-¿donde esta Sasuke? -escucho la voz de la pelirubia-

Sin perder mas tiempo salio a paso lento, y camino hacia la sala para ver a su "querida" prometida. La ojiceleste llevaba un vestido celeste, que era corset la parte de arriba, y despues a partir de la cintura, se abria enormemente, en forma de campana.

-¡Sasuke! -dijo con una sonrisa enorme al verlo-

-hola Ino...-saludo tratando de no parecer tan frustrado-

La pelirubia se acerco hasta su prometido y acerco su rostro hacia los labios del chico, pero este se adelanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, siempre hacia lo mismo.

-¿acaso nunca dejaras que te bese? -susurro cerca de su rostro-

-ya hablamos de esto Ino -señalo molesto-

-pero aun asi no entiendo ¿por que no dejas que lo haga? -pregunto inflando los cachetes-

El pelinegro lanzo un suspiro cansado, hasta ese momento no habia tocado a su prometida y eso era normal, pues las doncellas se mantenian virgenes hasta su casamiento, y como era de esperarse ino no era la excepcion. Pero los besos si estaban permitidos, y es por eso que la ojiceleste siempre le reclamaba aquello, y él no tenia demasiados excusas para ello. Y la verdad es que a veces sentia que no hacerlo era estupido, pues algun dia tendria que besarla, pero claramente ese dia no seria...

-no empiezes que no tuve un buen dia

-pero si el dia recien comienza...-exclamo frunciendo ceño-

-tal vez para ti si, pero yo que me levante a las 7 siento que a pasado una eternidad...

-como sea...-dijo dandose la vuelta- ¿donde esta tu padre?

-aqui estoy...-se escucho la grave voz de cierto pelinegro que se encontraba al final de las escaleras-

-buenos dias señor Fugaku! -saludo educadamente la pelirubia-

-mi queria nuera, ya te dije que solo me llames por mi nombre...-dijo al tiempo que bajaba las enormes escaleras-

-seria poco educacion de mi parte señor...-informo aun con una sonrisa-

-entoces llamame por mi nombre...

-pero...

-hazlo de una vez Ino...-comento cansado cierto pelinegro- mi padre no dejara de insistir...-añadio comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor-

-el tiene razon...-informo Fugaku-

-bien, entonces ¿vamos a comer Fugaku? -pregunto un poco incomoda-

-vamos...-dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mano a modo de saludo- ustedes no se queden paradas ahi y preparen todo! -ordeno a las tres sirvientas-

-¡si señor! -respondio la pelimarron-

-vamos Tenten, Tayuya, antes de que nos despidan...-exclamo la peliroja-

-si...

Despues de eso ya se encontraban las tres personas en la mesa, Fugaku, Sasuke e Ino, ambos comian en silencio y solo de rato en rato comentaban una que otra cosa, mientras que las sirvientas se mantenian paradas muy cerca de ellos por si presisaban algo...

-asi que, ¿ya decidieron la fecha? -pregunto el uchiha mayor-

-no...-dijo rapidamente el pelinegro que tenia del lado derecho-

-no aun...-agrego la pelirubia que estaba a lado de su prometido- pero pronto lo haremos...

-eso espero...-continuo diciendo el azabache- ambos ya tienen 18 años, no tienen que perder mas tiempo!

-hablas como si ya fueramos viejos...-exclamo el uchiha menor- aun tenemos tiempo...

-si lo tenemos...-afirmo la ojiceleste- pero aun asi no perdamos mas tiempo Sasuke...

-eso lo hablaremos despues Ino...-bufo cansado-

-en fin, ese es asunto suyo y dejare que decidan la fecha para cuando quieran pero no tarden demasiado por que ahi si me metere...-aclaro con una sonrisa- bueno ahora si cambiando de tema, dime Sasuke ¿encontraste el problema? -pregunto seriamente-

-aun no...-informo molesto-

-que raro, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado...

-ni yo, estoy revisando las cosas una y otra vez y no se que demonios es! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-calmate amor, veraz que ya lo encontraras...-comento de manera alentadora y haciendo que cierta peliroja bufara molesta-

-eso espero, el resultado de los balances es muy importante...

-lo importante es que den positivos, ¿no lo crees? -pregunto el Uchiha mayor a la pelirubia-

-s...si, eso creo...-dijo bajando la mirada al no saber de que le hablaban-

-oh lo siento, olvidaba que ustedes no entienden de esto...-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-

-esos no son los temas que nos conciernen a las mujeres...-exclamo un tanto molesta-

-tienes razon, lo siento Ino...-se disculpo seriamente-

El Uchiha menor por su lado, solo observaba callado todo ello. Su padre siempre sacaba uno que otro comentario para degradar a las mujeres, y es que hacer eso le hacia sentirse importante...

-¡señor Uchiha! -se escucho la voz de una mujer grande que acaba de entrar a la cocina-

-cuantas veces te dije que no interrumpas asi, Kasa! -exclamo molesto-

-oh ¡lo siento señor! -se disculpo bajando la cabeza- no sabian que estaban en el almuerzo

-ahora ya lo sabes, ¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto seriamente a su ama de llaves-

-es solo... que ya se a quien podria ser la nueva...-dijo nerviosa-

-¿nueva? -pregunto el Uchiha menor confundido-

-nueva sirvienta...-aclaro su padre-

-hmp...-exclamo sin interes-

-¿de quien se trata? -pregunto el pelinegro-

-es una...conocida, es bastante jovencita asi que creo que servira señor...

-bien, dile que venga y veremos si sirve o no

-claro señor, ahora si que tengan un buen provecho -exclamo educadamente para despues retirarse del lugar-

-¿otra mas? -pregunto el uchiha menor disgustado-

-si

-¿no cree que con tres ya es suficiente Fugaku? -pregunto la pelirubia-

-ella tiene razon, solo sera mas problematico...-apunto seriamente-

-no son asuntos que debamos discutir, ademas necesito a alguien que cuide...-dudo un segundo- a tu madre Sasuke...

El pelinegro lo miro disgustado y despues de eso continuo comiendo. El ambiente se tenso de repente y nadie mas se atrevio a decir nada...

-solo espero que no traiga problemas...-agrego el Uchiha menor para despues seguir comiendo en silencio-


	2. Encuentro

Hola amigos! Aca les trigo el segundo capi de esta historia!

Espero que les gusta y me dejen sus valiosos comentarios!

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN! De verdad muchas gracias amigos!**

******... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... **  


**Capitulo 2: encuentro...**

El atardecer se asoma por todo el lugar, y una que otra estrella comenzaba a hacer su aparición. Era una tarde tranquila y fresca, al menos no hacia tanto calor como el resto de los días, y él agradecía eso pues viajar cuando el clima era agobiante era lo peor...

-ya esta esto amor...-comento su prometida que acaba de guardar todos los papeles en su maleta-

-hmp...

-¿que mas te falta? -pregunto amablemente-

El pelinegro echo una mirada a todo el lugar, se encontraban en su despacho, y estaban organizando todo para su partido, la cual seria en unos pocos minutos...

-creo que eso es todo...-exclamo mirando los papeles de su mano-

-eso espero, cuidado que te olvides algo amor...-añadió cariñosamente-

-no lo haré...-exclamo ya molesto-

La pelirrubia sonrió al escucharlo, el humor del azabache nunca cambiaría y ella debía acostumbrarse a él, aunque en realidad ya lo había echo. Se acerco hasta el chico y se quedo observándolo un buen rato hasta que este levanto la mirada de los papeles para posarla en sus ojos celestes...

-¿que? -pregunto confundido-

-no es nada...-dijo dándose la vuelta-

El azabache bufo cansado, y su mirada nuevamente se dedico a recorrer el papel de entre sus manos. Tenia un importante negocio que realizar y no pretendia confundirse, es por eso que estaba leyendo aquel papel una y otra vez, ademas lo mas frustrante de todo es que para realizar dicho negocio debia ir a otro pueblo que quedaba a un par de horas de allí ...

-dos días ¿cierto? -pregunto la pelirrubia al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón de aquel lugar-

-algo así...-susurro sin dignar en mirarla-

-¿puedes despegar tus ojos solo unos segundos de tus papeles? -pregunto un tanto molesta-

-¿que sucede ahora Ino? -pregunto cansado de la actitud de la chica-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- ¡sabes lo que sucede!

-Ino estoy ocupado ahora, así que no me interrumpas! -ordeno frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el tono de voz que la chica uso con el-

-Sasuke...todo el tiempo estas ocupado...-exclamo en tono mas bajo y de manera mas calmada-

-maldición...-mascullo para si mismo al darse cuenta que ya se había desconcentrado-

-lo siento...-se disculpo apenada-

El pelinegro no dijo nada mas, y la chica tampoco, creando un ambiente bastante silencioso hasta que la pelirrubia se puso de pie y camino hacia él...

-de verdad lo siento Sasuke...-exclamo nuevamente y pasando una mano por la mejilla del chico-

-esta bien Ino...-mascullo sin mirarla-

Ino no era mala chica, por así decirlo, de echo era la mujer mas aceptable que conocía. Era bonita, educada, provenía de una buena familia, y eran pocos los momentos en los que lo molestaba. Todas las mujeres que había conocido hasta ese momento no lo dejaban en paz, eran demasiado cargosas y solo querían una cosa de él. En fin, así eran las mujeres después de todo ¿no? Por eso había aceptado a Ino para que sea su esposa, dentro de todo era la mejor, de eso estaba orgulloso, pues era él quien estaba comprometido con ella...

-¿no deberías ir volviendo a tu casa? -pregunto de repente-

-¿quieres que me vaya? -exclamo con una leve mueca de molestia-

-no es eso, pero ya debo irme y mas tarde ser mas peligroso -apunto dando en el clavo-

-mmm...creo que tienes razón...-susurro mirando por la ventana- ¿tu necesitas algo mas?

-no, ya termino...

-entonces me iré Sasuke...-concluyo con una sonrisa- dentro de dos días vendré para ver si ya llegaste...

-claro

-adiós amor, ten mucho cuidado...-dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla-

-tu también -exclamo como si nada-

El ojinegro la siguió con la mirada hasta que la misma desapareció detrás de la puerta y entonces dio un suspiro. Ino era muchas cosas, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse incomodo en su presencia. Le tenia aprecio, pero no como el que ella quería, y él pensaba que lo que ella quería jamas lo conseguiría...

-en fin...-susurro al tiempo que se ponía de pie- ¡Tenten! -llamo fuertemente-

Tomo los papeles del escritorio y los metió en la maleta, después de eso nuevamente vio todo el lugar para corroborar que nada le faltara y una vez echo se encamino hacia la puerta...

-¡Tenten! -volvió a llamar-

-¡aquí estoy señor! -dijo la ojimiel que venia a paso apresurado-

-¿donde esta Sai?

-afuera señor...-exclamo viéndolo de arriba a abajo-

-dile que aliste a los caballos -ordeno fríamente-

-ya lo hizo señor -informo entusiasmada-

-hmp...

-¿se ira ya? -pregunto siguiendo el paso del ojinegro-

-volveré dentro de dos días, dile eso a mi padre

-claro señor...

Después de eso salio de allí, sin si quiera despedirse de aquella sirvienta, y al hacerlo vio a un pelinegro parado a lado de un carruaje el cual iba dirigido por cuatro caballos...

-buenos dias señor... -saludo con una sonrisa al Uchiha-

-veo que ya tenias preparado todo¿no? -pregunto con una media sonrisa-

-claro, siempre le gusta ser puntual así que arregle todo ya desde esta mañana...-comento orgulloso de si mismo-

-bien echo...-añadió al tiempo que camina hacia el chico-

El chico sonrió ante las palabras del pelinegro, pues era muy difícil que un uchiha reconociera que se hizo algo bien, rápidamente corrió hasta las puertas del carruaje y abrió una de ellas para hacer pasar al Uchiha...

-ve lo mas rápido que puedas Sai...-ordeno al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de una-

-si señor...-exclamo como todo chófer obediente-

Después de eso camino hacia la parte delantera del carruaje y se sentó allí para dirigir a los caballos y ponerlos en marcha. Agito las riendas y los cuatro caballos conjuntamente comenzaron a marchar a un paso veloz...

-este sera un viaje largo...-susurro dando un bostezo de cansancio- "_solo espero que el señor no este de mal humor_" -pensó al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el extenso camino que se abría frente a ellos-

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos miraban atentos la luna a través de la ventana, no podía estar mas feliz y entusiasmada. Ese día claramente lo recordaría siempre, siempre, siempre lo haría, por que ese era uno de los días mas felices de su vida...

-no puedo creer que este pasando...-susurro arrugando una carta entre sus manos-

Sus ojos jades se cristalizaron de la alegría, y su pecho se lleno de felicidad, no es que fuera algo grandioso pero ella aun así estaba mas feliz que nunca. Esa mañana había recibido una carta de su tía Kasa, en la que decía que fuera a Konoha, que era uno de los mejores pueblos de todo el lugar, por que donde trabajaba necesitaban una nueva sirvienta...

-gracias Kasa...-susurro con una enorme sonrisa y recordando el momento en que recibió la carta-

_El sol le pegaba con mucha fuerza esa mañana, ese seria un dia caluroso de eso no había duda. Metió nuevamente sus manos en el agua y comenzó a lavar las prendas, el lugar aun estaba vació pues ella se había levantado mas temprano para adelantar el trabajo atrasado que tenia..._

_-aun me falta mucho...-murmuro despacio-_

_Pasaron bastante minutos en los cuales se quedo metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de un carruaje la saco de ellos. Levanto la mirada y efectivamente vio un carruaje que avanzaba por el camino de tierra, eso era algo extraño pues a aquel pueblo iba muy poca gente..._

_-"deben traer algo para la señora..."-pensó viendo como el carruaje se alejaba-_

_Nuevamente bajo la mirada y continuo su labor con tranquilidad hasta que pasaron mas y mas minutos y la gente comenzo a llegar. No es que fuera una antisocial, y de echo le gustaba tener alguien con quien charlar, pero ese era el problema, la gente no hablaba con ella, la gente hablaba de ella. Y ella sabia cuales eran los motivos pero aun así todos los días lograban incomodarla con sus comentarios..._

_-"ya tendría que estar acostumbrada, pero..." _

_-¡Sakura! -escucho que la llamaban-_

_Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio a su patrona en el otro lado de los lavaderos..._

_-ven niña, ¡vamos! -llamo con el ceño fruncido-_

_-si...-exclamo al tiempo que se secaba las manos en el vestido-_

_Rapidamente se dirigio hacia la mujer, probablemente la regañaria por alguna cosa que habia echo mal..._

_-buenos dias...-saludo educadamente-_

_-te llego una carta hace una horas mas o menos...-exclamo desganada-_

_-¿una carta? -pregunto sorprendida-_

_-eso dije, el señor que te la trajo aun esta esperando por ti..._

_-¿un señor? -dijo aun mas confundida-_

_-¿¡es que no hablo claro o que! -grito molesta-_

_-l-lo siento...-se disculpo apenada- ¿aun esta esparando? _

_-si, asi que ve rapido y vuelve rapido tambien que tienes muchas cosas que hacer...-apunto disgustada-_

_-¡claro! _

_Despues de eso salio corriendo de alli, debia apurarse si no queria ganarse algun castigo. ¿Una carta? ¿un señor? No entendia a que se debia todo eso, pues nunca habia recibido nada de nadie, y es que ella no tenia a nadie. No tenia padre, no tenia madre, no tenia hermanos ni parientes, aunque...si tenia una tia, pero ella no contaba, pues podria recibir carta de cualquier persona menos de ella..._

_-¿usted...usted es...? -pregunto agitada y llegando hacia el señor que se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto-_

_-¿yo soy quien niña? -exclamo viendola de arriba a abajo-_

_-oh lo siento, yo vivo aqui, mi nombre es Sakura...-exclamo con una sonrisa-_

_- ah Sakura...-exclamo extendiendole un sobre- esto es para ti..._

_-¿y quien lo manda? -pregunto tomandolo entre sus manos-_

_-una tal...Kosa...Kisa..._

_-¿Kasa? -pregunto sorprendida-_

_-si, si, Kasa...-aclaro-_

_-muchas gracias -dijo al tiempo que abria el sobre-_

_Saco la carta de alli y la miro de arriaba a abajo confundida, despues de eso vio que el señor que le entrego la carta no se disponia a marcharse de alli. Levanto la mirada confundida y por un momento creyo que estaba esperando que le diera algo a cambio de sus servicios..._

_-yo...no tengo...-exclamo apenada-_

_-no te preocupes que ya me pagaron...-aclaro al ver lo que la chica queria decir-_

_-¿entonces...?_

_-tienes que venir conmigo -sentencio decidido-_

_-¿eh?_

_-Kasa me dijo que debia llevarte a Konoha con ella...-aclaro seriamente- por que no lees la carta y sales de dudas..._

_-es que yo...yo no se leer...-susurro un tanto apenada-_

_-ah es cierto, que tonto soy...-dijo el hombre como si lo que acaba de decir la pelirrosa fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- ¿quieres que te la lea? -pregunto amablemente-_

_-por favor..._

Su concentracion desaparecio cuando el carro produjo un movimiento brusco e hizo que su cabeza se tambaleara hacia un costado. Rapidamente miro el camino a travez de la ventana y vio que estaban en un lugar rocoso. Todo hubiera sido mas facil si hubiera ido simplemente en un caballo en vez de ir en un carruaje, pero su tia no queria aquello, y se lo habia dejado claro en la carta...

_-bueno a ver...-dijo el señor al tiempo que tomaba la carta- Sakura...-comenzo a leer- se que te parecera raro que te escriba pero son asuntos de trabajo, en el lugar en el cual trabajo necesitan a una criada, y como no se me ocurrio nadie mas pense en ti. Ya sabes que el pueblo es Konoha, el señor del carro ya sabe la direccion asi que te traera aqui inmediatamente..._

_-quiere que vaya...-susurro la ojijade sorprendida-_

_-aun falta...-añadio y continuo leyendo- viajaras en el carro, no quiero que la gente de aqui te vea llegar como una pueblerina salvaje, asi que ni se te ocurra venir sola en caballo. Espero tu llegada dentro de dos dias, y por favor no hagas nada que me averguenze...-concluyo el señor- eso es todo niña..._

_-¿a Konoha? -susurro aun impactada- quiere que vaya a trabajar alla?_

_-eso dice..._

_La pelirrosa bajo la mirada al suelo y sintio como una terrible emocion invadia todo su ser. Estaba segura que la carta era de su tia, pues las expresiones eran de ella, pero claro tambien sabia que probablemente ella no la habia escrito..._

_-entonces...¿debo ir contigo? -pregunto dudosa-_

_-supongo...-exclamo como si nada-¿ quien es la persona que te escribe?_

_-es mi tia..._

_-¿y quieres ir con ella? -pregunto al tiempo que hacia descansar la espalda en el poste que tenia detras- es decir ¿con quien estas aqui?_

_-sola_

_-entonces ve con ella asi estaras aunque sea con algun pariente..._

_La pelirrosa volvio a bajar la mirada. No le emocionaba ir con su tia, pues sabia perfectamene que ella no la queria, pero lo que le emocionaba era ir a Konoha, nunca le gusto en el pueblo que estaba, y menos lo que hacia alli. Tal vez en Konoha conseguiria algo que le ayudara a superar a si misma..._

_-¡si, si quiero ir! -exclamo con una sonrisa animada-_

_-entonces empaca tus cosas que partiremos ya mismo..._

_-claro..._

_Rapidamente entro a su cuarto y se saco el delantal que usaba para lavar las ropas. Miro a todos lados y agarro el primer bolso que vio, empacar sus cosas seria lo mas facil del mundo pues no tenia practicamente nada..._

_-debo apurarme...-susurro aun sonriendo-_

_Lo primero que tomo fueron dos libros que guardaba bajo el colchon y una par de fotos que estaban pegadas en la pared. Despues corrio hacia un estante que estaba situado frente a su cama y de alli saco un par de prendas y las metio en el bolso..._

_-no tengo nada mas...-dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo poco que poseia-_

_Miro una vez mas el pequeño y feo cuarto en el cual habia vivido desde hace ya varios años y despues de eso se dio la vuelta y salio de alli..._

_-¿tan rapido? -pregunto el hombre-_

_-no tengo muchas cosas...-dijo apenada y mostrando su pequeño bolso, el cual por cierto se encontraba un poco sucio-_

_-mejor asi, la verdad es que ya quiero salir de aqui_

_-yo tambien...-susurro con los ojos apagados-_

_-entonces ¿vamos? _

_-claro._

_-¿no tienes que despedirte de nadie? -pregunto curioso mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje-_

_-no, no hay nadie..._

_-bueno...-exclamo abriendole la puerta a la chica-_

_-gracias_

_Subio un tanto incomoda en aquel carruaje pues casi nunca habia viajado en algo asi, y despues de eso vio como el señor caminaba hacia delante y se subia para comenzar su recorrido..._

_-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! -alguien la llamaba y ya sabia quien era-_

_-¿nos detenemos? -pregunto el señor que conducía al escuchar los gritos-_

_-no hace falta -informo sacando la cabeza por la ventana- ¡lo siento señora! ¡debo irme! -grito en tono elevado-_

_-¿¡que! -dijo su patrona aun trotando para mantener el ritmo de los caballos-_

_-¡me iré a Konoha! -grito emocionada- ¡adiós! ¡y gracias por todo! -exclamo fuertemente y después de eso volvió a meter la cabeza-_

_-¿¡que! ¡imposible! -chillo la señora que había dejado de correr al carro- ¡Sakura no me puedes dejar así! ¡Sakura!_

_Sonrió internamente al escuchar las cosas que decía la señora...No estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente se iba de ese pueblo, no le debía nada a nadie, y no tenia por que despedirse de nadie. Se acomodo mejor en su asiento y miro a través de la ventana como con cada segundo aceleraban mas el paso..._

Otro temblor del carruaje la saco de sus pensamientos...Miro nuevamente a través de la ventana y observo que debía ser la madrugada o algo así, pues la luna había cambiado su posición inclinándose un poco hacia la derecha. Ya llevaba un día de recorrido y faltaba uno mas, si hubiera ido en caballo hubiera llegado mucho mas rápido...

-un día para llegar a Konoha...-susurro emocionada-

Pasaron poco minutos y el sueño comenzó a vencerla, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero de repente sintió que el carruaje se detenía. Confundida saco su cabeza por la ventanilla...

-¿que sucede?

-¡mete la cabeza niña que va a pasar otro carruaje! -exclamo el señor-

La pelirrosa lo obedeció inmediatamente y a los pocos segundos vio las cabezas de unos caballos pasar por su costado. La distancia que los separaba era mínima, y eso era normal pues el sendero por el que iban era sumamente estrecho. Después de eso vio al chófer del carro, el cual era un chico palido, y cuando el mismo siguió avanzando vio el carruaje, la ventana y después... dos pozos negros que le pertenencian a un joven al cual no logro distinguir bien pues todo estaba demasiado oscuro, sin embargo por algún motivo sus ojos quedaron perdidos allí...

-bonitos ojos...-escucho que murmuraba el joven dueño de aquellos profundos ojos-

Su carruaje comenzó a avanzar y la conexión se perdió tan rápido como apareció. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante el cumplido de aquel joven, pero después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Debía dormir un poco ya que de lo contrario no tendría energías para el día siguiente...

Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y cerro sus ojos para minutos después dejarse vencer por el sueño, y entrar en un mundo fuera de la realidad...

**... ... ...**

Muchos murmullos y cuchicheos escapaban de la cocina de aquella enorme casas, y eso era debido a que tres sirvientas se encontraban hablando de miles de cosas...

-que suerte tienes Karin...-exclamo una pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en la mesada-

-ella tiene razón, eres la única que se ha ligado al señor...-comento la ojimiel-

-es que tengo con que hacerlo querida! -exclamo altanera y sacando pecho-

-¡ja! deja que se me de la oportunidad y te lo sacare mas rápido de lo que canta un gallo! -añadió la pelimarron-

-inténtalo si quieres pero no lo lograras...-exclamo tratando de no dar importancia a aquel comentario-

-lo haré Karin, lo haré...-susurro al tiempo que cortaba un pedazo de manzana para después meterselo a la boca-

-oigan y no se olviden de mi! -señalo Tayuya- ¡yo tampoco me rendire!

Las otras dos comenzaron a reirse fuertemente al escucharla, y la misma fruncio el ceño frustrado y molesta.

-¿¡de que se rien! -pregunto al tiempo que bajaba de la mesada-

-oh vamos Tayuya...sabes que no tienes posibilidades contra mi...

-ni contra mi...-apunto la ojimiel-

-¡eso creen ustedes! -se defendio cabreada-

-como sea...-comento la ojiroja- ¿hoy no tiene que llegar la nueva? -pregunto cambiando de tema-

-¡es verdad! -dijo la ojimiel- que fastidio...

-lo es, ademas no hace falta, con nosotras ya es suficiene! -dijo la ojiroja de manera presumida-

-vean el lado bueno ella se encargara de cuidar a Mikoto, ya no cargaremos con esa estupida mujer...-apunto Tayuya de manera despectiva-

-mmm puede ser...-dijo la ojimiel- ¿y como creen que sera?

La ojiroja se rio burlonamente al escuchar aquella pregunta...

-¿como crees? -pregunto maliciosamente- ¡viste lo que es Kasa!

Las dos chicas se rieron ante el comentario de la peliroja, pues Kasa era demasiado fea y desagradable...

-es conocida de ella...-continuo la chica- es de su pueblo, debe de ser una tonta y horrorosa campesina...

-¡lo sera! -afirmo la otra peliroja-

-entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos...-comento la ojimiel-

-¿y de que tendriamos que preocuparnos? -pregunto la ojiroja-

-pues...no lo se, yo la habia visto como una competencia mas...

-¡ja! tu crees que alguien podria hacerme competencia a mi! -chillo fuertemente-

- oh no, claro que no, nadie puede hacer competencia a la grandiosa Karin! -señalo la pelimarron a modo de burla-

-¡callate! tu...-dijo pero se callo al sentir el ruido de un carruaje llegar alli- ¡debe ser Sasuke! -exclamo emocionada-

-¡vamos a ver! -apunto la otra peliroja al tiempo que salia corriendo de alli-

-¡no espera yo primero! -reclamo la ojiroja saliendo a toda prisa de ahi-

-¡oigan ustedes! -llamo la grave voz de kasa haciendo que las tres se detuvieran en mitad del salon- no se emocionen que no es el señor Sasuke...-aclaro bajando las grandes escaleras-

-¿como lo sabes? -pregunto la ojiroja-

-es la nueva...-sentencio algo fastidiada- reconozco el carruaje...

-¡wou! ¿ya llego la nueva? -dijo cierta pelimaron entusiasmada-

-asi es...-afirmo seriamente- ¡ahora apartense!

Las tres chicas se hicieron a un lado de mala gana dejando que Kasa pasara hasta la puerta principal...

-¿y como es ella? -pregunto Karin curiosa-

-ahora la veras...-exclamo abriendo la puerta-

Despues de abrirla se quedo parada alli, viendo como el carruaje se detenia, y sintiendo como las otras tres se paraban a su lado, ansiosas por conocer a la nueva. La puerta del carruaje se abrio y entonces los ocho ojos prestaron mas atencion, viendo asi bajar a una jovencita de alli. La primera en fruncir el ceño fue la ojiroja, y despues de ella la siguieron las otras dos. La muchacha no era como se la imaginaban. LLevaba un vestido tipico de campesina, pero aun asi se podia apreciar que tenia un lindo cuerpo, en su cabeza llevaba un pañuelo negro que no dejaba ver rastros de pelo y le cubria toda la frente, y sus ojos...sus ojos eran unicos...

-¡Sakura ven aqui! -ordeno kasa-

-hola tia...-saludo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a las cuatro mujeres, algo intimidada por las atentas miradas a su persona-

-oigan ustedes...-llamo a la tres sirvientras- ella es Sakura...-presento de mala gana-

La primera en reaccionar fue la ojiroja que dio un paso hacia delante y la miro de manera altanera...

-soy Karin...-se presento de mala gana y observando asombrada el color de los ojos de la chica-

-¡dios...que ojos! -mascullo cierta ojimiel que se acerco hacia la pelirrosa para verla mas de cerca-

-¿q-que? -pregunto nerviosa-

-oh lo siento, mi nombre es Tenten! -saludo con una sonrisa falsa-

-el mio Tayuya...-se presento la otra-

-pasa Sakura...-ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al lugar-

-claro...-exclamo aun nerviosa y siguiendo a su tia-

Entro al lugar y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Eso no era una casa, eso era una mansion. Tenia un elegante y grande salon central, en el que habian varios sillones y estantes, en los cuales habian libros, despues tenia bastante muebles y adornos que a simple vista se notaban que eran sumamente caros. Sus ojos contiuaron observando y vieron que en la mitad del salon habian unas enormes escaleras alfombradas que en un punto se dividian en dos escaleras, una para cada lado, y de alli solo pudo observar varias puertas...

-es...es hermoso...-susurro sumamente asombrada-

Ya cuando habia visto la casa desde afuera supo que esa era una casa de personas ricas, pero jamas creyo ver semejante belleza. Es mas, nunca en su vida creyo estar en un lugar asi...

-¿y tu eres la sobrina de Kasa? -pregunto cierta ojiroja que no dejaba de observarla-

-¡no es mi sobrina! -dijo rapidamente kasa- es...es una conocida...

La ojijade la miro unos segundos y despues bajo la mirada. Siempre era asi, su tia jamas quiso reconocerla como su sobrina, y simplemente decia que era una conocida. No la culpaba, despues de todo quien tendria que ver con alguien como ella?

-¡con razon! -dijo la ojimiel-

-¿que quieres decir? -pregunto molesta Kasa-

-no, no, nada...-se corrigio rapidamente- oye y dime ¿tus ojos...?

-¿que tienen? -pregunto confundida-

-es que nunca habia visto unos asi...-exclamo acercando su rostro hacia la chica para verla mejor-

-yo tampoco...-dijo Tayuya al tiempo que daba una vuelta alrededor de la chica y la miraba molesta-

-probablemente su padre los tenia de ese color, por que su madre no...-informo la ama de llaves-

-¿por que usas un pañuelo? -pregunto la ojiroja señalando la cabeza de la chica-

-es mas comodo...-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿de que color es tu pelo? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

-¡negro! -dijo rapidamente Kasa- su color de pelo es el mismo que el mio...

-asi es...-afirmo la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa-

Otra cosa a la que debia acostumbrarse, su tia odiaba su color de pelo, pues le hacia recordar a su hermana, osea a su madre, es por eso que habia decidido ponerse el pañuelo, aunque la verdad es que casi siempre lo usaba pues siempre que las chicas de su pueblo se lo veian suelto le tiraban uno que otro comentario no muy agradable. Esta bien, lo sabia, su color de pelo no era comun, "rosa", no habia conocido a nadie que lo tuviera rosa, excepto su madre claro, sin embargo a ella le gustaba asi...

-¿y cuantos años tienes? -pregunto la ojimiel-

-dieciseis...

-vaya somos mas viejas que tu...-continuo la pelimarron-

-¿de verdad? ¿cuantos años tienen ustedes? -pregunto curiosa-

-las tres dieciocho...-hablo la ojiroja-

-¡suficiente! -exclamo Kasa- ustedes tres vayan a trabajar, y tu Sakura ve a cambiarte y ponte esto! -añadio dandole el uniforme que usaban las sirvientas-

-si tia...-exclamo obediente-

-no me digas asi! -reclamo molesta- no quiero que nadie, escuchame bien, nadie sepa que eres mi sobrina...-dijo molesta- y el pañuelo quiero que lo uses todo el tiempo, no tengo ganas de ver tu pelo...-apunto señalando su cabeza-

-claro...-dijo bajando la mirada-

-¡pero apurate Sakura! ¡mira que tienes mucho trabajo!

-si pero...-dijo indecisa- ¿donde me cambiare? -pregunto un poco nerviosa-

-oh cierto...-dijo comenzando a caminar- sigueme...

Ambas mujeres caminaron por el salon, y lo atravesaron hasta llegar a un estrecho pasillo que tenia varias puertas a su costado.

-esta es mia...-señalo la primera puerta del pasillo- y la tuya sera esa...-comento apuntando la utlima puerta del pasillo-

-¿es mi cuarto?

-claro, ¿que mas? -pregunto mirandola altaneramente- ve a ducharte, y despues ponte el uniforme...

-si

-nuestro baño es aquella puerta...-señalo apuntando la puerta que estaba frente al cuarto de la chica- no se te ocurra usar otro por que los patrones se enojaran, ¿lo entiendes?

-si Kasa...-respondio aun observando todo el lugar-

-bien, hazlo rapido que tengo que decirte todo lo que haras...

La pelirrosa asintio con la cabeza y despues de eso fue rapidamente a su nuevo cuarto. Cuando entro a este se maravillo al ver como era. Las paredes eran blancas, y de un lado tenia una linda cama de madera, con un colchon bastante ancho, y un cubrecamas de color marron, al lado de la cual habia una mesita con una pequeña lampara, y del otro lado habia un armario de tamaño mediano...

-es maravilloso...-susurro sumamente emocionada-

Nada de ello podia comparase con el lugar en el que vivia, comenzando en el pueblo, ya que este era un lugar maravilloso comparado con su anterior hogar, despues aquella casa, que practicamente era una mansion, y su cuarto...no podia pedir nada mas, konoha, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor lugar de todos...

-¡Sakura apurate! -escucho la voz de su tia-

Rapidamente camino a su cama para acomodar todo, sin lugar a dudas aquello iba a ser fabuloso...Pasada una media hora la pelirrosa ya se encontraba lista para hacer los quehaceres, ya se habia bañado y ahora se encontraba con su tia recorriendo toda la casa...

-despues ese es el cuarto de Mikoto...-apunto su tia a una puerta la blanca-

La ojijade la escuchaba atentamente, y trataba de recordar todos los lugares, y aunque sonara extraño, aquello estaba mas dificil de lo que creyo pues esa casa tenia tres pisos y muchas habitaciones. Ambas mujeres continuaron recorriendo todo el lugar. La pelirrosa ya tenia puesto el uniforme, el cual consistia en primero un vestido blanco, bastante simple y delgado, arriba de este iba la otra parte que consistia en otro vestido, de color gris, tambien simple, que se cerraba por la espalda y tenia cuello alto, pero lo que mas le gustaba es que el vestido gris era inflado a partir de la cintura para abajo, y por ultimo arriba de este llevaba un delantal blanco...

-bueno tu tarea principal sera la señora Mikoto, pero eso sera mejor que lo decida el señor, asi que ahora puedes empezar por limpiar la pieza del señor Sasuke...

-de acuerdo Kasa...-exclamo al tiempo que se alejaba de ella dispuesta a realizar sus tareas en aquella casa...-

**... ... ...**

Por fin ya se encontraba en Konoha, la verdad es que el viaje había sido demasiado estresante y aburrido. Todo el paisaje estaba apagado debido a que la noche ya se avecinaba, y solo un par de luces iluminaban los caminos y las casas, Miro por la ventanilla y logro distinguir su casa.

-por fin...-susurro pasando una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos-

-¡llegamos! -dijo el pelinegro que conducía-

-¿de verdad? -susurro para si mismo al tiempo que bajaba del carruaje- ¡lleva esto a mi estudio! -ordeno al chico pálido al tiempo que le lanzaba su maleta-

-¡si señor!

Después de eso entro a su casa y se saco el saco rápidamente, aquella endemoniada prenda era demasiada calurosa...

-¡señor Sasuke! ya llego...-escucho que decía Kasa, la cual se había acercado rápidamente hacia el-

-hmp...

-¿se le ofrece algo señor? -pregunto rápidamente-

-café...-dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras-

-ya mismo se lo subiere señor...-dijo la criada-

El pelinegro termino de subir las escaleras y se encamino para el lado derecho de los pasillos. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cuarto, tomar un café, y descansar hasta el siguiente día. Unos gritos abajo le hicieron desviar la mirada, y supo que las sirvientas se habrían enterado de su llegada. Siempre era lo mismo...

-que fastidio...-dijo molesto-

Camino un poco mas y por fin llego a su cuarto, aunque se soprendio un poco de ver que una de las puertas estaban abiertas. Sigilosamente entro y entonces pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer que se hallaba de espaldas a él. La muchacha estaba sobre una silla y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pues se encontraba tarareando una canción. Se encamino hacia ella, y se extraño de no reconocer de quien se trataba...

-oye...-llamo deteniendo su paso detrás de la muchacha-

Su fría y grave voz probablemente la habrían sorprendido por que la chica dio un brinco al escucharlo, y al estar parada en una silla resbalo y cayo, pero para su suerte él fue mas rápido y la cogió entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y vio como la chica levantaba lentamente la cabeza para ver a su salvador, entonces fue ahí que quedo anonado ante tanta belleza...

-¿y... tu eres...? -pregunto observando fijamente a aquellos inigualables ojos jades-


	3. Altercados!

Hola gentee aca les subo el tercer capi de la historia!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSS! de verdad que eso es lo mejor jejej**

bueno buen sin perder mas tiempo les dejo para que lean :P

espero les guste, y otra cosa esta es una epoca antigua =)

por cierto me gustara que pasen por mi otra historia: nuestro destino o nuestro amor?

ahora si a leer!

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... **

**Capitulo 3: altercados!**

Se quedo pasmada al ver su situacion. Habia estado tan concentrada que no sintio cuando aquel joven entro a la habitacion, y mucho menos cuando se acerco a ella, es por eso que cuando escucho aquella voz tan cerca de ella se sobresalto y resbalo, pero para su suerte el joven la atajo y ahora la sostenia entre sus brazos. Lo miro fijamente, y observo que tenia unos bonitos ojos, de echo eran los mas lindo que habia visto haste ese momento, y hubiera seguido apreciando eso si no fuera por que la voz del joven la saco de sus pensamientos...

-¿y...tu eres...? -pregunto viendo fijamente aquellos inigualables ojos jades-

El aliento del chico choco contra su rostro y entonces comprendio que la distancia de sus rostros era escasa, eso sin contar que aun seguia entre sus brazos y podia sentir su pecho contra su cuerpo...

-¡ha! -grito asustada y sin mas le pego una cachetada para despues saltar de sus brazos al suelo- ¿¡quien es usted! -pregunto nerviosa-

El pelinegro parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender lo que sucedia. Inconcientemente retrocedio un paso y llevo una mano a su mejilla, la cual estaba un tanto sonrojada. ¿Acaso...acaso esa chica le habia pegado?

-¿¡por que hiciste eso! -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

¿Quien se creia esa mujer para pegarle? ¡No podia creerlo! En su vida alguien le habia pegado, y mucho menos una miserable mujer, y ahora esta muchacha le pegaba sin ninguna razon ni motivo.

-¡maldita mujer! ¡no debiste hacer eso! -apunto furioso y apretando los puños con fuerza-

-¿quien es usted? -pregunto llevando ambas manos a su pecho-

No pudo evitarlo, tal vez si lo hubiera pensado mejor solo habria saltado de sus brazos pero ella era asi, tenia reacciones un tanto agresivas, pero tampoco era para tanto solo le habia pegado una cachetada, y el joven al parecer habia enfurecido.

-¿¡quien eres tu! -pregunto el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica-

-yo pregunte primero...-aclaro rapidamente y retrocediendo dos pasos-

-¿que? -dijo confundido-

-yo pregunte primero -repitio lentamente y en tono mas calmado-

Bien, ahi habia algo mal, eso era seguro, por que al parecer aquella muchacha no sabia con quien estaba hablando.

-¿que haces en mi casa? -pregunto deteniendo su paso a un metro de la chica-

-¿su casa...? -pregunto confundida y entonces lo comprendio-

-¡Sakura! -ambos voltearon el rostro al escuchar la voz de karin-

-es Karin...-susurro sin moverse-

-¿Sakura, estas aqui? -se escucho que preguntaba para despues asomar su cabeza por la puerta-

-aqui estoy... -dijo mirando a la chica-

-¡oh Sasuke! -chillo la ojiroja al ver a su amado pelinegro-

-¡no molestes Karin! -ordeno molesto y despues volvio a clavar su mirada en la ojijade, algo que sin lugar a dudas molesto a la pelirroja-

-no sabes cuanto te eche de menos...-añadio de manera melosa y entrando al cuarto- y te traje tu cafe...

-responde mi pregunta chica, ¿quien eres? -pregunto el azabache a la ojijade, ignorando completamente a la ojiroja-

-¡es Sakura! -repondio la ojiroja al tiempo que rapidamente se acercaba a ellos- es la nueva sirvienta Sasuke...-exclamo despectivamente al tiempo que dejaba la taza de cafe sobre uno de los muebles-

-si usted es Sasuke...-susurro la ojijade sumamente nerviosa- entonces...

-¡soy tu jefe! -exclamo cruzandose de brazos y notando recien en ese momento que la chica llevaba el uniforme de las sirvientas de la casa- "_debi notarlo antes..._" -se recrimino entrecerrando los ojos-

-este...yo...-comenzo a balbucear, ya sabiendo de antemano que habia golpeado a su patron-

-tardaste mas de dos dias Sasuke! -interrumpio la ojiroja- no sabes como me tenias...-añadio de manera sensual-

-¡ahora no Karin! -exclamo sin apartar su mirada de la pelirrosa- ademas ya te dije que no me llamaras asi!

-claro...-susurro rapidamente y frunciendo el ceño-

-asi que tu eres la nueva sirvienta, ¿no? -pregunto mirando a la ojijade de arriba a abajo-

-¡si señor Sasuke! -volvio a interrumpir la peliroja al tiempo que se ponia delante de la ojijade- es una conocida de Kasa, una puebleriana, ya...

-¡le pregunte a ella no a ti Karin! -aclaro hastiado del comportamiento de la chica-

-es como ella dice -susurro la pelirrosa con la mirada gacha, y es que estaba sumamente apenada con lo recientemente ocurrido-

-oye Sakura ¿por que no vas abajo a ver que hay que hacer? -exclamo la ojiroja sumamente molesta- ¡no ves que interrumpes!

-¿interrumpo? -dijo confundida y sin comprender a que se referia- pero debo ordenar el cuarto del señor, Kasa me dijo que lo haga...

-pero...-recrimino la peliroja-

-¡Karin vete tu! -ordeno molesto-

La pelirroja miro molesta a la ojijade, y despues de eso se dio la vuelta para macharse del lugar. Ella era muy atrevida en todo pero sabia cual era su limite, es por eso que preferia retirarse antes que ganarse algun castigo. Salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta de la mala gana para despues murmurar algo para ella misma...

-Sakura, ¿eh? -pregunto el pelinegro molesto-

-señor yo...yo lo siento...-se disculpo sumamente apenada- no sabia que ustes era el dueño de esta casa...

-y que creiste que era, ¿un ladron? -pregunto frunciendo ceño, aun no podia creer que aquella chica le hubiera pegado-

-es solo...que me asusto...-aclaro levantando la mirada- de verdad lo siento -se disculpo nuevamente-

No supo por que razon, pero cuando la chica levanto la mirada el aparto la suya y se dio la vuelta para despues encaminarse a su cama...

-mujer tenias que ser...-dijo despectivamente-

La pelirrosa lo vio confundida y despues lo comprendio, tenia frente a ella otro machista mas. Hombres que se creian superiores a ellas solo por el echo de que ellos eran hombres, y ellas eran mujeres

-mira niña que sea la ultima vez que se te ocurre levantarme la mano! -ordeno fuertemente- ¡la proxima vez lo lamentaras!

-¡si señor! -respondio rapidamente-

El pelinegro se sento en la cama y se saco los zapatos para despues recostarse en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo.

-¡traeme mi cafe! -ordeno sin mirarla-

La pelirrosa dejo el plumero que sostenia entre sus manos para tomar entre las mismas la taza de cafe que habia dejado Karin. Rapidamente se encamino hacia el pelinegro y se lo dejo en el velador que tenia al costado de la cama...

-aqui esta señor...-anuncio al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para seguir con su labor-

El azabache se sento cansado y toma la taza con una mano y el platillo con otra. Entreabrio sus labios y dio un sorbo al cargado cafe...

-ya esta frio...-susurro frunciendo el ceño y dejando la taza de cafe nuevamente en su lugar-

La ojijade lo escucho mas no dijo nada. No podia estar frio, ¡se lo habian traido recien! Fruncio el ceño y tomo el plumero entre sus manos para continuar limpiando aquel enorme mueble...

-¡oye! -llamo el azabache- ¿cuantos años tienes? -pregunto sin rodeos-

-¿que? -dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

-¿es que acaso eres sorda? -pregunto molesto- dije ¿que cuantos años tienes?

-dieciseis...-respondio mirandolo fijamente-

-hmp...

Nuevamente volvio a recostarse en la cama y clavo su mirada en el techo. ¿Dieciseis? Era dos años menor que él, pero eso no importaba mucho, lo importante alli es que era su sirvienta, y por lo tanto estaba en sus garras. Sintio como la chica continuaba con su labor, dandole la espalda e él, y entonces clavo sus ojos en ella. Comenzo desde abajo, viendo solamente sus pies, pues el vestido que usaba era hasta los tobillos, pero aun asi dedujo que tenia unas piernas lindas o normales. Su mirada continuo subiendo hasta llegar a su trasero...

-"_tiene un lindo trasero..._" -penso mirando aquella zona sin pudor alguno-

Despues de observar aquella zona continuo subiendo la mirada, llegado asi, a su cintura la cual era sumamente pequeña y plana, y por ultimo llego a los pechos, a los cuales no podia ver pues la chica estaba de espalda, pero aun si dedujo que no eran exagerados ni grandes, tampoco eran pequeños, eran normales, sin embargo aquello no era algo de mucha importancia, ademas de que unos pechos grandes hubieran quedado desproporcionados considerando el resto de su cuerpo, pues aquella muchacha se veia sumamente delicada.

-"_es linda..._" -penso con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos-

Aparte de todo eso, tambien estaba su rostro, y aquello era lo que lo habia impresionado, pues hablando de cuerpo habia visto varios mejores, mas voluminosos y carnosos, pero hablando de rostros, el de ella era unico. Tenia la piel blanca como la nieve, y de echo, para ser una pueblerina la tenia demasiado cuidada, pues normalmente todas las personas de pueblos la tenian seca y ajada, despues tenia labios finos y rosaseos, demasiado tentadores para su gusto, sin embargo eso era algo en lo que no deberia fijarse, asi que continuo con su nariz, era delgada y delicada, y por ultimo sus ojos...Bien, debia admitirlo, jamas en toda su vida habia visto algo asi, eran grades, brillosos, y su color...no tenia un color definido...

-"_verdes..."_ -fue lo primero que penso-

Verdes, no definitivamente no eran verdes. Claro que tenian algo de ese color, pero no eran exactamente solo verdes. Tenian algo mas, algo que sin lugar a dudas era lo que los hacia fascinantes. Parecian dos grandes gemas expuestas a una brillante luz, que hacia que resplandecieran notablemente. Su mirada continuo divagando por el cuerpo de la chica y noto que la misma llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, el cual le cubrio toda la frente y se ataba por el lado de atras en un fuerte nudo...

-"¿_sera pelada?_" -penso viendo el pañuelo- ¿eres pelada? -pregunto como si nada-

-no señor...-respondio la chica sin mirarlo, las preguntas sobre su pañuelo comenzaban a ser algo comun- es mas comodo usarlo -añadio tocando su pañuelo- el pelo suelto es...

-ya entendi -interrumpio bruscamente-

No necesitaba escuchar mas, solo queria saber si era pelada o no. Bueno al diablo con eso, lo unico que alli importaba era que aquella mujer era su sirvienta y por lo tanto la poseeria. Su mirada bajo nuevamente al trasero de la ojijade y se quedo alli, ya imaginando a su entrepierna chocando contra aquella zona, que por cierto era la unica que importaba...

-no eres virgen, ¿cierto? -pregunto sin tacto alguno, y es que él era asi-

Vio como la chica se sobresaltaba al oirlo, y dejaba de hacer lo que hacia para segundos despues darse la vuelta y verlo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Genial, aca venia la parte en la cual se le tiraba encima...

-"_es tan facil..._" -penso con una media sonrisa y viendo como la chica lo miraba-

-¿c-como...? -pregunto sumamente desconcertada-

-¿eres virgen? -repitio como si nada-

La ojijade fruncio el ceño al escucharlo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar haciendo que el plumera resbalara de ellas hasta chocar contra el piso...

-no...no puede preguntarme eso -dijo con la voz temblorosa y el ceño fruncido-

-¿por que no? soy tu jefe -apunto arrogantemente- es facil si o no...

-¡no responder su preguta señor! -aclaro sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba-

No queria, no queria ceder ante aquel sentimiento, hacerlo era perder el tiempo, ya que aunque llorara, aunque gritara nada cambiaria. Se agacho y tomo el plumero con fuerza para despues levantarse y sorprenderse al ver a su patron de pie...

-entonces no lo eres...-añadio de manera triunfante-

-piense...piense lo que quiera...-susurro bajando la mirada-

-sere directo contigo Sakura...-aclaro recalcando su nombre- este viaje me dejo bastante cansado y estresado, y necesito a alguien para satisfacerme, ¿lo entiendes? -pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa-

La ojijade lo miro confundida, y trato de entender lo mejor posible lo que su patron le dijo. Mientras tanto él aun tenia su sonrisa en el rostro, era imposible que le dijiera que no, era una mujer, una pueblerina, era demasiado obvio que esta chica seria igual de regalada que las demas...

-¿quiere...quiere que llame a kasa? -pregunto inocentemente-

-¿que? -dijo sorprendido y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-

-es que...yo ya termine aqui señor, y tengo mas cosas que hacer...-aclaro tranquilamente y creyendo que su patron hablaba de otra cosa-

-espera, espera...creo que no nos estamos entendiendo Sakura...-comento un tanto alterado-

Bien, esta chica era demasiado ingenua o demasiado estupida. Es que cualquier mujer entenderia a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Es que acaso tendria que bajarse los pantalones y mostrarle su pene para que lo comprendiera?

-no lo entiendo señor...-dijo despues de unos segundos-

El pelinegro levanto una ceja al oirla, y despues de eso fruncio el ceño...

-bien, entonces te lo dire de otra manera...-agrego con un tono mas sensual- quiero que te des la vuelta y...-callo de inmediato cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrio sin previo aviso-

-Kasa...-susurro la ojijade-

-señor aqui esta su cafe...-comento acercandose al pelinegro-

-¿es que no sabes tocar? -pregunto sumamente molesto-

-oh lo siento, crei...

-ya no importa -interrumpio cansado- dejalo por alli...

-¡si señor! -dijo al tiempo que rapidamente dejaba la taza de cafe-

-señor tal vez Kasa pueda ayudarlo...-comento la pelirrosa tranquilamente-

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido y hasta tal vez, se ruborizo un poco. ¿¡Esa chica estaba loca o que! ¿¡Como se atrevia decir eso!

-¿en que puedo ayudarlo señor? -pregunto amablemente kasa-

Oh genial, su mente no pudo evitar imaginar ciertas imagenes horrorosas con kasa, y al hacerlo todo su estomago se removio de asco...

-¿señor? -llamo kasa al verlo un tanto extraño-

-¡no es nada! -dijo rapidamente y agitando la cabeza-

-pero me dijo que...

-¡no es nada! -repitio bruscamente y fulminandola con la mirada-

-c-claro...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

-¡es verdad! -dijo kasa de repente- va a perdonarla señor, es la primera vez que viene aqui, y ella es medio torpe...

-ya me di cuenta de eso -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Kasa lo miro confundida y despues de eso vio a sakura. Probablemente aquella tonta muchacha ya habia echo algo malo...

-por cierto, la señorita Ino llego hace unos momentos...-dijo Kasa sin apartar la mirada de la ojijade-

-Ino...-bufo cansado-

-se quedara a cenar con nosotros señor -informo con una sonrisa-

-de acuerdo, dile que ya bajo

-¡si señor! -exclamo bajando la cabeza para despues salir de alli-

-espera ti...Kasa! -se corrigio rapidamente- ya termine con la habitacion del señor, ¿ahora que debo hacer?

-sigueme Sakura, te mostrare el siguiente cuarto -exclamo secamente- con permiso señor...

-con permiso -repitio Sakura bajando tambien la cabeza-

La puerta se cerro frente a sus ojos mas su mirada se mantuvo clavada alli por varios segundos mas. ¿Que habia sido todo eso? ¿Acaso su nueva sirvienta lo habia rechazado, o en verdad no lo habia comprendido?

-¡no pudo haberme rechazado! -exclamo molesto- seria una verdadera tonta si lo hiciera...-mascullo autoconvenciendose de eso-

Probablemente se estaria haciendo a la mosquita muerta. Pero eso no funcionaria con él, si ella queria jugar, jugarian, pero ella seria la que terminaria perdiendo. Por que no habia juego que un Uchiha perdiera.

Sonrio maliciosamente, esa chica no sabia con quien se habia metido...

**... ... ...**

Tres sirvientas se encontraban, como siempre, cuchicheando en la cocina, pero esta vez se encontraban mas exhaltadas que siempre pues los cuentas corrian rapido en aquella casa...

-¿estas segura Karin? -pregunto una pelirroja-

-¡claro que estoy segura! -dijo cruzandose de brazos- esa Sakura ya se quiere ligar con mi sasuke! -chillo molesta-

-no lo se...-comento una ojimiel- tu exageras las cosas Karin

-¡pero esta vez no lo hago! -se defendio cabreada- cuando entre al cuarto ya lo estaba engatusando...

-no estaras imaginando cosas, ¿verdad? -volvio a cuestionar la pelimarron-

-¡claro que no Tenten! -aclaro molesta- ¡se distinguir cuando alguien coquetea o cuando no lo hace! ¡y esa niña lo estaba haciendo!

-¡concocida de Kasa tenia que ser! -mascullo la otra pelirroja- ¡no lleva ni un dia aqui!

-¡es por eso que les digo! -exclamo la ojirroja- ¡tenemos que sacarla de aqui!

-vaya Karin, pareces asustada...-apunto entre risas la ojimiel-

-¡claro que no! es solo que es niña viene a invadir nuestro territorio asi como si nada!

-¡Karin tiene razon Tenten! ¡no necesitamos otra chica mas! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-bien entonces ¿estan de acuerdo? -pregunto la ojiroja con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡yo si! -dijo rapidamente la pelirroja-

-como quieran, pero no se que planeas Karin...-comento la ojimiel cerrando sus ojos-

-aun no lo se pero algo se me ocurrira, ademas ustedes tambien piense!

-lo intentaremos -añadio la ojimiel-

-¿es que siempre soy yo la que tiene que pensar? -pregunto cabreada-

-algo asi Karin...

-oigan ustedes, ¿¡es que siempre estan perdiendo el tiempo! -pregunto Kasa entrando a la cocina junto a Sakura-

-hola chicas...-saludo con una sonrisa-

Ninguna de las tres le respondio , y solo se limitaron a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, algo que sin lugar a dudas ambas mujeres notaron.

-_"¿y ahora que hice?"_ -penso bajando la mirada-

-"¿_que habra echo esta vez?"_ -penso Kasa frunciendo el ceño- bueno mira Sakura ya es la hora de la cena, en esta casa los patrones siempre cenan a las nueve, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos...

-si Kasa...

-solo tenemos dos patrones, el señor Sasuke, al que ya conociste...

-y demasiado bien, ¿cierto? -pregunto Tayuya-

-¿que? -pregunto sin comprender-

-¡no interrumpas cuando hablo Tayuya! -mascullo la pelinegra-

-claro Kasa... -mascullo de mala gana-

-como te decia Sakura, por un lado esta el señor Sasuke, y despues esta su padre Fugaku...

-¿y la madre? -pregunto la pelirrosa-

-oh...procura no tocar ese tema si no quieres meterte en problemas...

-¿pero por que? -pregunto a su tia-

-¡solo haz lo que te digo Sakura!

-claro...

-Mikoto, ese es su nombre, y tu seras la que estara a cargo de ella...

-si, Kasa

-pero como ya te dije eso te lo dira alguno de los señores...-informo seriamente- otra cosa que debes saber, si bien aca son solo dos señores siempre tenemos visita de alguno de sus amigos o conocidos, asi que la comida debe ser abundante...

-bien...

-hoy vino su prometida, la señorita Ino...-aclaro seriamente- debes hablarle con respeto ya que dentro de poco sera tambien nuestra patrona...

-¡eso no lo sabes! -interrumpio la ojiroja molesta al escuchar lo que decia Kasa-

-sera asi Karin, quieras o no...

La pelirrosa miro a ambas mujeres confundida, ¿que es lo que sucedia alli?¿por que Karin actuaba de esa manera?

-de acuerdo Kasa...

-bueno ahora ayudanos a llevar las cosas -ordeno al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- y ustedes no se queden alli!

-claro...-exclamo la ojimiel rodando los ojos-

Despues de eso las cuatro criadas se dirigieron al comedor, cada una de ellas cargaba con platos, vasos o bandejas con comida. La pelirrosa llevaba dos botellas, una en cada mano, y su mirada se perdia en cada adorno que veia a su paso, y es que las cosas que habian alli eran demasiado bellas...

-dejalo en el medio de la mesa...-comento la ojimiel que tenia a lado-

-claro...-exclamo al tiempo que entraban al comedor-

Era un lugar bastante amplio, en el techo habia varios candelabros que iluminaban todo el lugar, pero el que mas le llamo la atencion fue el que estaba en el centro pues estaba adornado con diamantes, o algo asi, pero algo era seguro y era que era sumamente valioso, cualquiera se daria cuenta de ello, incluso ella...Despues de eso vio una enorme mesa en el comedor, la cual llevaba un lindo mantel blanco, y en el centro habian una par de velas prendidas, lo cual le resulto inutil pues con los candelabros ya era suficiente...

-"_que hermoso..."_ -penso cuando vio un enorme florero en la esquina de aquel lugar-

La mesa estaba rodeada de varias sillas, que tenian un enorme espaldar para apoyerse, sin embargo la mayoria de ellas estaban vacias, pues solo tres personas se encontraban alli, en la cabezera estaba un señor de un semblante bastante serio, que suponia debia ser el señor fugaku, a su derecha estaba el señor sasuke y a lado de este estaba una pelirubia...

-Sakura...-recrimino Kasa al verla parada y sin moverse-

-lo siento...-murmuro y rapidamente coloco las dos botellas en la mesa-

-tu debes ser Sakura, ¿cierto? -pregunto el señor de la cabezera-

-si soy yo señor...-exclamo un tanto nerviosa-

-de acuerdo, yo soy Fugaku...

-lo se señor...-añadio parandose junto a Kasa-

-asi que tu eres la nueva, ¿eh? -pregunto la pelirubia que estaba junto al señor Sasuke-

-si señorita

-bien, mi nombre es Ino y soy la prometida de Sasuke...-informo con una sonrisa-

-un gusto...-dijo tambien con una sonrisa, por alguna razon aquella señorita le agradaba de sobremanera-

-Sakura es un lindo nombre...-continuo diciendo la ojiceleste- ¿cual es tu apellido? -pregunto interesada-

La ojijade dudo unos segundos en responder, pues sabia que al decir su apellido sabrian que era familia de Kasa, mas aun asi decidio decir la verdad. Despues de todo a ella no le importaba que lo supiera...

-Haruno...-informo al tiempo que entrecruzaba sus dedos-

-¿Sakura Haruno? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿eso no significa algo?

-asi es...-dijo el señor Fugaku- significa flor de cerezo, ¿no es asi? -pregunto a la pelirrosa-

-si asi es, señor...-admitio moviendo la cabeza-

-flor de cerezo, vaya eso es muy lindo...-añadio la pelirubia- ¿es el apellido de tu padre?

-no, es de mi madre...-comento apenada-

-¿y cual es el de tu padre? -pregunto curiosa-

-bueno yo...-exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

-Ino deja de preguntar ya...-exclamo el Uchiha mayor- mira que tengo hambre...

-lo siento Fugaku...-se disculpo con una sonrisa- era simple curiosidad...-agrego al tiempo que tomaba los cubiertos con sus manos-

La pelirrosa suspiro aliviada, la verdad es que no le gustaba que le preguntaron sobre aquel tema, era algo que trataba de evitar todo el tiempo, ademas de que ahora habian demasiadas personas como para contarlo...

-Sakura, parate a lado de la señorita Ino...-ordeno Kasa que se encontraba parada en una esquina del lugar-

La pelirrosa asintio con la cabeza, y rapidamente dio vuelta la mesa para ponerse junto a la pelirruibia. Miro a las otras sirvientas y observo que Tayuya y Tenten, estaban a ambos lados del señor Fugaku, mientras que Karin estaba junto a Sasuke. Sonrio internamente, pues preferia estar junto a la señorita Ino antes que con los Uchiha...

-"_¿cuanto tardaran en esto?_" -penso dando otro suspiro de cansancio-

-Karin la pimienta! -escucho que ordenaba el menor de los uchiha-

-¡si señor! -exclamo rapidamente y salio corriendo de alli-

Bueno despues de todo no era un trabajo muy dificil. La verdad es que estaba muy feliz con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Konoha era un lugar maravilloso, y el trabajo era mejor de lo que creia, pues alla en su pueblo el trabajo era demasiado agotador, cansador, e incomodo, pero aqui era de lo mejor. Limpiaba los cuartos sola, sin que nadie la estuviera vigilando, podia agarrar lo que quisiera de la despensa, y ademas no era un trabajo dificil, era pasar un plumero y trapo por todos los muebles...

-"_y recien es mi primer dia..._" -penso emocionada y cerrando los ojos-

-Sakura pasame el salero...

Era maravilloso, realmente maravilloso! Solo esperaba no arruinar todo eso, por que por lo general lugar en donde iba la gente la despreciaba. Pero trataria de no pensar en eso, esta era un lugar diferente, podia sentirlo...

-Sakura el salero...

-_"tengo que conocer todo el lugar..."_

-¡Sakura! -escucho la grave voz de Kasa-

-¿q-que? -exclamo abriendo los ojos y viendo que todos los ojos estaban posados en ella- ¿que...sucede? -susurro sumamente intimidada-

-Sakura te dije que me pasaras el salero...-dijo cierta pelirrubia de manera amable-

-lo siento señorita...-se disculpo apenada-

Despues de eso rapidamente le paso el dichoso salero, el cual estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, y la chica le dio una sonrisa. Definitivamente la prometida del señor Sasuke era una excelente persona...

-"_parece buena..._" -penso al tiempo que le devolvia la sonrisa-

Hubiera seguido observando a la señorita Ino, pero las risas burlonas de las otras sirvientas hizo que su mirada se desviara hacia ellas, y efectivamente Karin, Tayuya, y Tenten se estaban riendo por lo bajo. Decidio ignorar aquello y continuar metida en sus pensamientos, claro que esta vez prestando mas antecion a lo que sucedia a su alrededor...

-"_debo ser mas atenta..."_

-Sakura, ¿trabajabas antes? -pregunto el mayor de los uchiha-

-si, señor...

-¿de que trabajabas? -pregunto interesado, y ella supo que intentaba saber mas de su pasado para ser si era confiable o no-

-era lavandera señor...-exclamo sin apenarse por ello, mas si noto como Kasa se removia incomoda-

-lavandera, ¿eh? -dijo para si mismo- ¿un trabajo pesado no es asi?

-algunas veces, señor...-exclamo viendolo fijamente-

-¿y tu madre estaba de acuerdo con que vinieras aqui? -continuo preguntando-

-no tengo madre señor...-respondio ya incomodandose por el ambiente-

-oh lo siento niña...-dijo como si nada- ¿y tu padre?

Lo sabia, sabia que vendria aquella pregunta. Siempre era lo mismo, preguntas frecuentes y despues llegaba aquella parte...

-señor va a perdonarme pero...-dijo e hizo una pausa, como debatiendose si debia decirlo o no- no es un tema del que me gusta hablar...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa falsa-

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escucharla, y ella pudo ver como el señor Fugaku fruncia el ceño, al igual que kasa. Los nervios se apoderaron de su ser, al parecer el patron no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse con una pregunta flotando. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de kasa y vio como la misma le hacia muecas de disgusto, nuevamente ignoro aquello y bajo la mirada...

-¿no vas a responderme? -pregunto en un tono frio el uchiha-

-Fugaku deja de incomodarla...-pidio amablemente la pelirubia-

-no es incomodarla Ino, pero es mi casa y no pienso tener aqui a alguien de quien no se nada! -exclamo dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡tu, responde sakura! -ordeno friamente-

-no se por que pero Sakura tiene problemas para responder preguntas...-escucho que decia el señor sasuke-

-no es eso...solo que...-añadio la pelirrosa al tiempo que miraba a ambos uchihas-

-estas haciendome perder la paciencia niña! -apunto Fugaku-

La pelirrosa lo miro fijamente y despues de unos segundos y tomando valor de donde no tenia decidio abrir la boca...

-si usted señor Fugaku quiere saber mas sobre mi, le pediria que sea en frente de menos personas...-dijo lo mejor que pudo, y tratando de no sonar mal educada-

-¡Sakura! -reclamo su tia sumamente nerviosa-

-no quiero hablar sobre este tema frente a todos, no me estoy negando solo le estoy pidiendo que sea en otro lugar...-agrego la ojijade-

-pero como te atreves...-comenzo a decir el uchiha mayor-

-papa dejalo...-interrumpio el azabache menor- no dira nada aqui, preguntale despues todo lo que quieras...-exclamo como si nada-

Vio como el ceñor Fugaku fruncia aun mas el ceño para despues relajar todas las facciones de su rostro y retomar la tranquilidad...

-esta bien, sera despues Sakura...

-g-gracias señor...-exclamo aliviada pero no lo veia a él si no que al pelinegro menor, pues en verdad le agradecia a él-

-¡ve a lavar las cosas Sakura! -ordeno Kasa ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia-

-s-si...-dijo rapidamente- con permiso...

Salio de alli lo mas rapido que pudo, y es que el ambiente se encontraban sumamente tenso por lo reciente, en verdad agradecia que Kasa la hubiera mandado a lavar las cosas, pues al menos asi estaria sola...

-"_creo que lo arruine..._" -penso desanimada y apretando los manos contra su delantal-

Siempre era asi, por alguna razon o motivo, siempre terminaba arruinando todo. Era su mala suerte, todos se lo decian en el pueblo, le decia que estaba maldita por su madre, y mas despues de...Agito la cabeza con fuerza al tiempo que entraba a la cocina, no pensaria en nada de eso.

-cielos...-susurro asombrada al ver frente a ella un pilar de platos y ollas sucias- no puede creer que se ensucie tanto...-susurro acercandose al lavaplatos-

Sin perder mas tiempo largo el agua y tomo el jabon de un costado. Estaba acostumbrada a lavar cosas asi que aquello no seria dificil. Se sumio en sus pensamientos y nuevamente se olvido del exterior, penso en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada. En el pueblo siempre que lavaba se metia en sus pensamientos y asi el tiempo pasaba de manera mas rapido, y tal como pasaba alli paso aqui, ya que cuando volvio en si se dio cuenta que ya le faltaba muy poco...

-estoy tardando...-susurro para si misma y tratando de apurarse-

Tomo el ultimo plato que le faltaba y lo enjabono para despues comenzar a enjuagarlo, y mientras lo hacia sintio que alguien entraba alli, suposo que seria alguna de las sirvientas o tal vez kasa, la cual vendria a recriminarle su comportamiento, sin embargo aquellas ideas se desvanecieron cuando sintio que una mano se posaba con fuerza en su trasero...

-¡ah...! -dijo sorprendida y asustada ante aquel tacto sorprensivo-

Inmediatamente intento darse la vuelta pero otra mano se poso en su cintura impidiendole cualquier movimiento...

-¡sue...sueltame! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos crispados por la impresion-

-se que te gusta...-escucho un murmullo en su oreja al tiempo que la presion en su cintura se reducia-

Aprovecho aquel instante para darse la vuelta y sin perder tiempo, ni pesarlo dos veces estrello el plato de sus manos contra la cabeza de su "atacante", haciendo que el mismo se rompiera en varios pedazos y que su agresor cayera al suelo desmayado. Las manos le temblaron fuertemente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sin embargo aquel temblor no se comparo con el que le siguio, al distinguir, tirado en el suelo, a su "atacante"...

-oh cielos...-balbucio sumamente sorprendida- ¡el...el señor Sasuke!


	4. Incidente, desgradable?

Hola gentee linda! ^^

Aca les subo la conti de esta historia! espero que les guste...

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus opiniones respecto la historia, y espero que este capi tambien les gute XD**

bueno ahora si a leer!

suerte en todo amigos!

**... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... ... ****... ... **

**Capitulo 4: incidente...desagradable?**

Aprovecho aquel instante para darse la vuelta y sin perder tiempo, ni pesarlo dos veces estrello el plato de sus manos contra la cabeza de su "atacante", haciendo que el mismo se rompiera en varios pedazos y que su agresor cayera al suelo desmayado. Las manos le temblaron fuertemente al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sin embargo aquel temblor no se comparo con el que le siguio, al distinguir, tirado en el suelo, a su "atacante"...

-oh cielos...-balbucio sumamente sorprendida- ¡el...el señor Sasuke!

Lo miro sorprendida, aturdida y aterrada. No era posible que eso le este pasando! pero pensandolo mejor si era posible, y de echo no era raro pues una de sus cualidades era meterse en problemas...

-oh cielos...oh cielos...-balbucio sumamente nerviosa-

Rapidamente se agacho, procurando no cortarse con los pedazos del plato, y sin perder tiempo alguno extendio sus ya temblorosas manos al rostro de su jefe. Por todos los dioses solo pedia que no estuviera muerto...

-s-señor Sasuke...-llamo al tiempo que le daba leves palmadas en la mejilla- ¡vamos señor! -pidio desesperada-

El terror se apodero de su ser. ¡Lo habia matado! Habia matado a su patron el primer dia. Su corazon se acelero como nunca antes y su cuerpo temblo fuertemente, le esperaba el castigo, luego la carcel, y despues tal vez la muerte...

-oh dios...-susurro ya con los ojos cristalizados, sin embargo los mismo tomaron un brillo especial cuando sintieron que el señor Sasuke tosia debilmente- ¿s-señor Sasuke? -llamo sumamente nerviosa-

No recibio respuesta mas aun asi pudo ver como el pecho de su patron subia y bajaba a un compaz lento, esos eran signos de que aun estaba con vida, y ello era algo que agradecia con todo el alma...

-vamos señor, reaccione por favor...-murmuro dando nuevamente suaves palmadas en su mejilla-

Lo vio detenidamente y noto que tenia una mueca de disgusto en su cara, mas aquello era normal pues recibir el choque de un plato con su cabeza no debio de ser muy agradable...

-no fue mi culpa...-murmuro autoconvenciendose de eso- él...él se lo busco...

-¡Sakura! -escucho la voz de Karin cerca de alli-

-¡Karin! -exclamo sobresaltada-

Sintio que el corazon se le subia a la garganta, y no lo decia literalmente, pues en verdad sintio aquella molestia en esa zona. Sin darle tiempo a nada la puerta de la cocina se abrio y sus nervios estallaron.

-¿Sakura? -pregunto la ojiroja que estaba del otro lado de la mesada al no ver a la pelirrosa-

-a-aqui estoy...-informo poniendose de pie rapidamente-

En su interior agradecio una y mil veces el echo de que aquella enorme mesada estuviera de por medio entre la puerta y el lavaplatos, pues la misma era sumamente larga y por lo tanto lograba cubrir el cuerpo de su patron...

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto la ojiroja con el ceño fruncido- ¿y que fue ese ruido?

-este...yo, sin querer se me resvalo un plato...-mintio sumamente nerviosa-

-¡si seras torpe niña! -exclamo molesta al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelirrosa-

La ojijade la miro aterrada y sin perder tiempo salto por el cuerpo de su patron para llegar justo frente a Karin.

-¡es-espera Karin! -dijo poniendose delante de la pelirroja-

-¿que crees que haces? -cuestiono molesta-

-los vidrios, el plato...-tartamudeo sin sentido alguno-

-¡quitate! -ordeno sumamente impaciente-

-es que...los pedazos del plato! -exclamo sumamente nerviosa- aun no lo limpie, y puedes...puedes cortarte...

Vio como la ojiroja fruncia el ceño y por un momento creyo que se habia dado cuenta de lo sucedido, pero para su alivio la misma se dio la vuelta y se alejo de alli...

-si que eres rara...-escucho que susurraba de manera altanera-

Suspiro aliviada cuando la chica paso la puerta, pero aquella tranquilidad duro muy poco pues inmediatamente la pelirroja se fue del lugar, por la otra puerta, ya que la cocina tenia dos entredas, entro cierta ojimiel...

-¡T-Tenten! -exclamo sumamente alterada-

Nuevamente, y sin perder tiempo salto por sobre el cuerpo de su patron y llego rapidamente al otro lado, pues la ojimiel estaba de ese lado, y vio como la misma la miraba de manera rara...

-¿donde esta Karin? -pregunto tranquilamente y observando todo el lugar-

-¿Karin? ah si Karin se acaba de irse...-exclamo con una sonrisa falsa-

-como sea...-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- por cierto procura no romper muchas cosas...-comento con una risa burlona-

-lo hare...-dijo al tiempo que su mirada la seguia hasta la puerta y la veia desaparecer por alli-oh cielos, ¿y ahora? -susurro al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y veia a su patron-

Si alguien se enteraba de lo sucedido alli era seguro que la echaban, y eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a aceotar. Konoha era el lugar al que siempre quiso ir, y ahora que estaba alli lo arruinaba el primer dia.

-no quiero volver a mi pueblo...-murmuro con los ojos vidriosos-

Si su patron se habia enojado por una cachetada no queria imaginarse como se pondria por el golpe con el plato, ¡pero el se lo busco! Cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en una solucion y sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazon. Si lograba arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto y el patron no recordaba nada, entonces estaria salvada...

-yo...¿deberia...? -se pregunto a si misma-

Bueno, al menos no perdia nada con intentarlo, y de echo y si todo salia bien ganaria bastante a cambio asi que sin dudarlo mas salio de la cocina para ver si habia alguien por alli, y para su suerte todos se encontraban en el comedor, asi que debia ser rapida y silenciosa...

-bien, si lo hago rapido tal vez no me vean...-susurro tratando de tomar valor-

Pero tambien estaba el lado contrario de todo eso, y era que si la veian iba a ser una situacion bastante comprometedora, pues estaria arrastrando el cuerpo inconciente del señor Sasuke, el cual aproposito tenia sangre.

-¿sangre? -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y dandose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle-

Y es que efectivamente un hilo de sangre, bastante fino, resbalaba de la frente del pelinegro. Alterada y nerviosa corrio rapidamente para tomar una servilleta, para despues colocarsela en la frente de patron.

-no...no es grave...-tartamudeo viendo un pequeño corte, del cual provenia la sangre-

Paso suavemente la servilleta por alli, procurando limpiar todo rastro de sangre, y despues de eso se puso en marcha. Bien, la situacion no era facil, pues en comparacion de cuerpo el suyo era diminuto comparado con el del señor Sasuke.

-no debo perder mas tiempo...-se reprendio ella misma al darse cuenta que aun no habia echo nada-

Velozmente se agacho y tomo a su patron por ambos antebrazos, con ambas manos, para despues comenzarlo a arrastrar hacia la puerta mas cercana a la sala. El pequeño ruido que producian los pedazos de vidrio al chocar contra el cuerpo de su patron la aterraban, primero por que podria cortarse con ellos, y segundo por que temia que aquel diminuto ruido llamara la atencion de las sirvientas, sin embargo, cuando logro sacarlo de la cocina y dejarlo en la sala todo estaba en silencio.

-es muy pesado...-murmuro ya con la respiracion un tanto acelerado-

Su mirada recorrio toda la sala, y despues de eso se detuvo en la escalera. Un escalosfrio la recorrio al darse cuenta de que subir aquello seria sumamente dificil, o imposible...

-_"¿que hago?"_ -penso llevando ambas manos a su corazon-

Bien, hacer eso era dificl, muy dificil, pero si no lo hacia la correriam y eso era lo ultimo que queria. No queria irse de alli! Habia echo tareas mas pesadas que eso, claro que si. En el pueblo cargaba con baldes sumamente pesados y subia por colinas bastante empinadas para secar dicha ropa, eso si que era pesado...

-p-puedo h-hacerlo...-añadio apretando sus puños-

Nuevamente se agacho y continuo arrastrando el cuerpo de su patron, procurando no lastimarlo con nada y tambien rogando que no despertara, y que nadie saliera del comedor. Tardo no mas de un dos minutos en alcanzar el comienzo de las escaleras, y al llegar alli cayo sentada en uno de los escalones. Su rostro ya se encontraba palido por el esfuerzo y sabia que aun faltaba lo peor...

-debo apurarme...-se reprendio nuevamente al darse cuenta que perdia el tiempo-

Nuevamente coloco sus manos en los antebrazos de su patron y estaba vez tuvo que duplicar la fuerza, y hasta tal vez triplicarla para comenzar a subirlo lentamente. Sus ceño se fruncio y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el lugar por donde sostenian a su patron, pues las mismas se resbalaban cada dos por tres. Con el corazon a mil, la frente sudada, y los nervios de puntas, no se percato de que, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llegando al lugar donde las escaleras se dividian en dos, mas aun asi eso no quitaba el echo de que el tiempo transcurria velozmente, y en cualquier momento saldrian del comedor los miembros de la familia o las sirvientas...

-_"por favor no..."_ -penso aterrada- "_solo un poco mas..."_ -se dijo mentalmente aunque sabia que al estar en el lugar que las escaleras se dividian en dos aun le faltaba la mitad-

Nuevamente comenzo a esforzarse y a continuar con aquella ardua tarea. No sabia si lo lograria, pero de algo estaba segura y es que su patron despertaria todo adolorido, pues subir arrastrado por las escaleras no era algo placentero. Mientras lo arrastraba, escalon por escalon, se dio cuenta que el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su frente volvia a aparecer...

-oh no...-murmuro sin detenerse-

Bueno, ahora no importaba mucho, pues despues se lo limpiaria, pero lo importante alli es que debia apurarse, y sin saber como, saco fuerzas de donde no tenia, y comenzo a subir mas rapido, hasta que despues de otros minutos ya se encontraba en el final de la escalera...

-lo logre...no pudo creerlo...-comento con una sonrisa-

Ahora venia lo mas facil, aunque aun asi debia apurarse. Nuevamente comenzo a arrastrar a su jefe en direccion a su cuarto y aquello le resulto sumamente facil, pues despues de subir las escaleras aquello no era nada. Tardo apenas unos segundos en llegar a la puerta del cuarto del señor y otros pocos en arrastrarlo hasta el borde de su cama, lugar donde tuvo que emplear aun mas fuerza que en subir las escaleras pues debio ponerlo en su cama.

-¿por que tiene que pesar tanto? -comento con la respiracion agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente-

Aun en su estado no pudo evitar sonreir, pues lo habia conseguido, al menos la primera parte pues cuando su patron despertara se le vendria la tormenta. Bueno despues pensaria en eso ya que ahora debia arreglar todo el desorden que ocasion. Rapidamente salio corriendo del cuarto y miro a todos lados, viendo si habia algo que la delatara, y si lo habia pero solo era una cosa, y eso era la alfombra, pues la misma estaba arrugada en varias partes, pero eso no era problema, asi que a medida que caminaba lo arreglaba facilmente. En las escaleras no tuvo que hacer nada ya que las mismas estaban intactas, y en el salon tuvo que hacer lo mismo que en el pasillo de arriba.

-_"eso es todo..."_ -penso aun agitada-

Nuevamente corrio hacia la cocina pero pego un brinco al ver que en la misma estaba su tia...

-¡K-Kasa! -dijo sobresaltada-

-¿donde estabas? -pregunto de manera dura-

-yo...este...-tartamudeo impactada- ¡fui a-al baño! -se excuso lo mejor que pudo, mas aun asi no fue muy bueno-

-¿al baño? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-asi es...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-como sea, dime ¿¡que significa esto! -apunto señalando los pedazos del plato-

-se me rompio un plato...-exclamo moviendo sus manos en signo de nervios-

-¡maldicion Sakura! ¡llevas solo un dia aqui y ya me estas ocasionando problemas!

-¿que? -pregunto confundida- ¿a ti?

-claro que si, yo te recomende y su tu te portas mal las culpas caen sobre mi! -exclamo furiosa-

-¡no hice nada tia! -se defendio dando un paso hacia la mujer-

-no me llamas asi...-mascullo furiosa- ¿como te atreviste a contestar asi al señor fugaku?

-no queria hablar sobre aquel tema, eso es todo...

-pero no puedes hacer eso, no estan en tu pueblo Sakura, ¡debes acostumbrarte a la vida aqui! -recalco furiosa-

- lo se tia...Kasa! -se corrigio-

-ademas se ve que ya hiciste algo por que las otras tres...-añadio refiriendose a las sirvientas- ¡ya te miran mal!

La pelirrosa sintio una opresion en su pecho. No es que le importara mucho las sirvientas, y de echo recien las conocia, pero lo que le dolia es que siempre era lo mismo, siempre, siempre era asi...Jamas encajo en ningun lugar, y siempre la gente termina viendola mal y comentando acerca de ella, ¿por que era asi? ¿por que siempre sucedia lo mismo? ¿Tan mala persona era?

-yo no hice nada, no pude hacerlo apenas llevo un dia aqui...-comento con los ojos cristalizados-

-pues no se pero algo debiste hacer...-exclamo colocando ambas manos a los costados de su ancha cintura- ahora limpia eso antes de que el patron lo vea! ¡y despues vete a dormir!

-si Kasa...-exclamo obediente y se acerco hasta los pedazos para levantar uno por uno- por...por cierto...-añadio de manera insegura-

-¿ahora que quieres?

-el señor...el señor Sasuke...-dijo trabandose en sus propias palabras pues mentir no era algo en lo que fuera buena- se fue a dormir...

-¿que?

-me dijo que les avisara...-exclamo viendo como sus manos temblaban mientras levantaba aquello pedazos- estaba...estaba cansado...

-mmm...al señor Fugaku no le va a gustar, y mucho menos a su prometida...

-dijo que no le molestaran...-concluyo con las mejillas calientes por los nervios-

-bien, se los dire, y ellos veran...-comento dando media vuelta para salir de alli- ¡tu haz rapido tu trabajo!

-claro...-susurro viendo como se iba de alli-

Bien, ahora habia otro problema y ese era que tal vez su prometida quedria verlo antes de irse, o tal vez su padre, cualquiera de los dos era lo mismo pues se darian cuenta que el señor estaba desmayado, pero eso ya estaba fuera de sus manos, asi que simplemente rogo a dios que aquello no sucediera...

-_"si no pasa nada, despues ire a verlo..."_ -penso llena de culpa y remordimiento-

Y es que no podia dejarlo asi como si nada, no se iba a morir, pero aun asi le habia ocasionado un desmayado y una herida en la frente, no podia simplemente dejarlo, debia verificar que su patron estuviera totalmente bien, pero claro eso lo haria cuando ya todos se fueran...

Suspiro entre cansada, nerviosa, frustada, pero sobre todo lleno de culpa y remordimiento, y es que mentir no era algo que le gustara, pero esta vez sus razones eran las justas, al menos para ella lo eran...

**... ... ... **

Camino disgustada hacia la salida de la casa de su prometido, y es que el mismo la habia abandonado a mitad de la cena y ni siquiera se lo habia dicho. Dio un suspiro de frustracion, Sasuke era de hacer alguna de esas cosas, pero ¡por dios! ¿cuanto costaba que le avisara?

-¿estas segura que no quieres que lo despierte? -pregunto Fugaku-

-no dejelo Fugaku, yo...yo hablare con él despues...-exclamo con una falsa sonrisa-

-como quieras, pero creeme que yo tambien mañana hablare con él -sentencio con el ceño fruncido, y es que ni a él le habia echo gracia la actitud de su hijo-

-por favor no vayan a pelear por algo asi...-pidio ocultando su frustacion-

-no lo haremos, no te preocupes. Ahora vete a casa que tus padres ya deben estar preocupados...

-como siempre, un gusto pasar un rato contigo suegro...-añadio amablemente-

-ten cuidado Ino...

-no te preocupes...-exclamo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para despues marcharse, acompañada de Tayuya-

Su rostro lo decia todo, estaba sumamente apagada y deprimida. La razon por la cual solo iba a esa casa era por Sasuke, pero el mismo ni siquiera tenia la minima consideracion con ella ¿Que debia hacer? ¿que debia hacer para que sintiera siquiera un poquito de aprecio por ella?

-_"tal vez con el tiempo...-"_ -penso cerrando los ojos y deseando aquello con toda su alma-

Mientras esto sucedia, dos ojos jades observaban toda la escena con total precaucion y atencion, pues queria que todos se fueran a dormir de una vez para ver si el joven sasuke se encontraba bien. Lentamente cerro la puerta de su cuarto, y se recargo en ella, solo unos minutos mas y podria librarse de culpas...

Y sin darse cuenta los mismos pasaron, y ella ya se encontraba a la escucha de algun ruido que le indicara que alguien todavia estaba despierto, pero este no llego, y ella dedujo que ya todos estarian profundamente dormidos. Sin perder tiempo alguno abrio la puerta de su cuarto con mucho cuidado y saco la cabeza para ver el oscuro pasillo que se extendia frente a ella...

-no debo hacer ruido...-musito para si misma-

Lentamente salio de su cuarto y despues cerro su puerta procurando que la misma no sonara ni nada por el estilo. Una vez echo eso se dirigio a paso veloz a la cocina para llenar un pequeño recipiente de agua fria, y despues de eso se encamino al cuarto de su patron. En el camino vio a todos lados, asustada y aterrada de que alguien la viera, pero para su suerte nada sucedio y ella ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del pelinegro.

-_"vamos Sakura..."_ -penso tomando valor y colocando su mano en la perilla de aquella enorme puerta-

Para su suerte aquella puerta era sumamente silenciosa, por lo que entrar no fue dificil. Se encamino lentamente hacia la cama y pudo ver que su patron aun seguia desmayado, o solo dormido, mas aun asi estaba en la misma poscicion en la que ella lo habia dejado, por lo que creia que aun no habia reaccionado. Rapidamente llevo una mano a su frente y sintio como la misma estaba un poco caliente, algo que la alarmo mas de lo que debia..

-solo eso me falta...-susurro metiendo una de sus manos en el recipiente con agua, en la cual tenia una pequella toalla-

Una vez bien mojado llevo el trapo a la cabeza del pelinegro y lo dejo descanasar alli. Solo esperaba que la temparatura volviera a su estado normal, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a divagar por el enorme lugar deteniendose en la ventana, observando la espectacular vista que habia desde alli, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba parada alli. Todo estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna ilumina todo aquel paisaje mas aun asi pudo distinguir el ruido de muchas pisadas...

-¿caballos? -susurro sorprendida-

Y asi era efectivamente, pues a la luz de la luna pudo distinguir un caballo negro. Su corazon comenzo a palpitar con fuerza, con una emocion que no creyo que podia sentir. Despues de su reciente descubrimiento se encamino nuevamente junto al pelinegro y lo observo, primero porcurando ver algun indicio de que estaba en mal estado, pero despues simplemente lo observaron por hacerlo, y recien en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su patron era muy lindo, mas eso no importaba.

-"_mañana debo darme un tiempo para ver a los caballos..."_ -penso con una sonrisa interna y sentandose en el borde de la cama-

Nuevamente llevo sus manos hacia el trapo de su patron, y sintio que el mismo ya estaba algo tibio asi que se lo retiro para llevarlo nuevamente al recipiente, sin embargo al hacerlo se sobresalto de sobremanera al ver que los ojos de su patron se habrian lentamente...

-_"oh dios..."_ -penso alarmada y arrugando el trapo entre sus dedos-

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo aturdia completamente, no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido y estaba sumamente confundido. Sin darse cuenta llevo una mano a su cabeza y sintio que la misma estaba humeda. No tardo mucho mas en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo vio que no estaba solo...

-¿q-que? -fue lo primero que salio de sus labios al no estar seguro de lo que sucedia-

-señor Sasuke por fin despierta...-exclamo entre nerviosa y aliviada- ¿como se siente? -pregunto preocupada y arodillandose en la cama-

La miro mas que confundido y despues de eso su mirada recorrio todo el lugar, logrando distinguir su cuarto, y tambien que era de noche. ¿Que habia sucedido? ¿como habia llegado alli? y lo mas importante ¿que hacia ella en su cuarto? Inmeditamente se vio a si mismo, para ver con que se encontraba y vio que aun estaba vestido...

-¿que demonios haces aqui? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño y sentandose de golpe-

-¿como se siente? -repitio su pregunta, ignorando la de él-

-¿que estas diciendo? ¡responde! ¿que haces en mi cuarto? -pregunto de manera autoritaria-

La pelirrosa se intimido antes las palabras de su patron, pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora, si no que por el contrario le importaba saber si él recordaba algo de lo sucedido, su futuro dependia de ello.

-es-estoy cuidando de usted...-susurro viendolo fijamente-

-¿que? -dijo al tiempo que la analizaba de arriba a abajo y lograba ver el humedo trapo de la ojijade-

-¿no...no lo recuerda? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa-

-¿que debo recordar? -pregunto frunciendo aun mas el ceño, dispuesto a contraatacar si la chica decia algo que no le gustaba-

Un enorme alivio recorrio todo su ser al oirlo, parecia que ese dia dios habia decidido apiadarse de ella por que escuchar aquella pregunta fue lo mejor. Tanto la preocupacion como los nervios desaparecieron en ese momento, y tuvo que usar todo su autoncontrol para que una sonrisa no escapara de sus labios. Volvio a clavar sus ojos en los de su patron y vio que el mismo esperaba impaciente una respuesta, y entonces nuevamente los nervios la invadieron.

-es que usted...-susurro sumamente nerviosa y sintiendose sumamente culpable-

-¿yo que! -pregunto impaciente al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor para escuchar atentamente a la ojijade-

-usted...usted se cayo y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -exclamo lo mas rapido que pudo, tratando de que la explicacion no se extendiera mas-

-¿me cai? -pregunto incredulo- ¿¡donde me cai! -pregunto perdiendo la paciencia, ya que lo irritaba de sobremanera no recordar que era lo que habia sucedido-

-en la cocina...-murmuro acomodandose mejor en su lugar- ¿de verdad... de verdad no lo recuerda? -pregunto temerosa-

El azabache aun tenia su mano en la cabeza, y es que la misma parecia ser presa de una gran presion. Cerro los ojos en un intento de recordar que habia sucedido, y de pronto pequeñas y rapidas imagenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Estaba en el comedor con su padre e Ino, despues de eso se paro, no recordaba con que exusa, pero si recordaba que fue a la cocina y entonces...

-espera...-dijo abriendo los ojos y clavandolos en los de la pelirrosa con suspicacia- ¡a ti si te recuerdo! -puntualizo frunciendo el ceño-

-¿a...mi...? -tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa y temiendo que recordara todo-

-yo fui a la cocina...-exclamo dudando un poco- y...

-y se cayo...-agrego rapidamente- resbalo con...con algo, cayo al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza...-mintio lo mejor que pudo-

El azabache la miro confundio e incredulo, no sabiendo si debia creerle o no, pues recordaba otra cosa pero la misma era borrosa y distorcionada.

-¿que sucedio despues? -pregunto molesto-

-me dijo que no le dijiera a nadie...-comento arrugando aun mas la toalla entre sus manos- lo ayude a venir aqui, y despues avise a todos que se habia ido a dormir, como usted me dijo...-concluyo con la voz temblorosa-

-¿yo te dije eso? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, y es que por alguna razon sentia que aquello no cuadraba-

-s-si señor...-murmuro bajando la mirada-

El pelinegro la observo detenidamente y despues se dio cuenta de que ya deberia ser demasiado tarde...

-¿y puedo saber que haces ahora aqui? -pregunto de repente y de manera tajante-

-es cierto...-murmuro al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del azabache-

Se quedo paralizado en su lugar, cuando la chica, sin previo aviso, y como si nada, coloco su frente sobre la suya. Sus ojos observaron incredulos aquello, viendo el restro de ella a milimetros del suyo y pudo distinguir que los ojos de ella estaban cerrados...

-¿que haces? -pregunto reaccionando por fin y alejado su rostro del de ella-

-es que tenia un poco de fiebre...-dijo con un tono de preocupacion- aun tiene un poco...

El pelinero fruncio el ceño al oirla, no por lo que decia si no por lo que habia echo. Esa muchacha era demasiado atrevida, al menos el la veia asi. Sin embargo por unos segundos no dijo nada ya que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de identificar el aroma que desprendia la ojijade...

-¿entonces me estabas cuidando? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-solo vine a ver si necesitaba algo señor...-exclamo timidamente- y como tenia algo de fiebre...-añadio mostrando la toalla de su mano-

-ya estoy bien...-exclamo molesto-

-pero...tiene un poco de fiebre...

-ya dijiste eso -exclamo impaciente-

-entonces tome...-exclamo extendiendo el brazo-

-no necesito eso...-musito con indignacion-

-pero...

-¡no lo necesito! -recalco mas fuerte-

-si lo necesita...-dijo de manera caprichosa-

-¡no necesito eso! solo necesito dormir... -exclamo al tiempo que se recostaba- ¿que esperas? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-que se ponga esto...-dijo mostrando la toalla-

-¿tu no eres terca verdad Sakura? -pregunto ironicamente- ¡vete de mi cuarto ahora! -ordeno friamente-

La pelirrosa dudo unos segundos mas despues se resigno y se levanto de alli, todo bajo la mirada fria de su patron. Estaba molesta con él, pues acaba de descubrir que el pelinegro era demasiado obstinado. En fin, no pretendia seguir discutiendo y arriesgandose a que la echaran, despues de todo era su salud no la suya, y fue ahi que la culpa nuevamente se apodero de su ser, si el señor Sasuke estaba asi era por su culpa...

-buenas noches señor...-dijo educadamente mas el mismo no le respondio y simplemente cerro los ojos, impaciente por que la chica se fuera de una vez-

Sintio que la oijade no se movia y estaba a punto de gritarle para que lo hiciera, pero se cayo cuando sintio algo fresco en su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato al tiempo que escuchaba los pasos de la ojijade alejarse rapidamente. La miro con el ceño fruncido, viendo asi como se iba corriendo de alli y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y se dio cuenta que le habia puesto la toalla.

-pero...-dijo incredulo y arrugando la toalla entre sus dedos- ¡pero que mujer! -gruño molesto y quitandose esa toalla de uno sola vez para despues arrojarla al suelo-

La verdad es que necesitaba esa toalla, pues sentia todo su rostro caliente, pero no lo haria, no dejaria que aquella muchacha se saliera con la suya, nadie podia contra un uchiha y mucho menos una insignificante sirvienta...

**... ... ...**

Ese mañana habia decidido levantarse mas temprano de lo que Kasa le habia dicho, pues pretendia hacerlo algo. Ya se encontraba con su uniforme puesto y sus cabellos humedos ocultos en su pañuelo negro. Aquel dia estaba sumamente feliz pues todo habia salido, aunque sonase extraño, como ella habia querido.

-no puedo creerlo...-murmuro aun conmocionada por todo lo que habia sucedio la noche anterior-

En toda esa noche no pudo dormir casi nada, pues las ansias se apoderaban de ella una y otra vez, era en parte por eso tambien que se habia levantado a esas horas. Suspiro mientras sus manos se movian en la preparacion que realizaba, alli en la cocina, en completo silecion...

-_"hoy probablemente el señor Fugaku me pregunte de todo..."_ -penso dando otro suspiro-

Se metio en sus pensamientos, como casi siempre, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que a los pocos segundos la puerta de la cocina se abrio, y sus ojos se desviaron alli para ver a un pelinegro que la veia un tanto sorprendido.

-¡s-señor Sasuke! -exclamo sobresaltada, ya que creyo que a esa hora todos dormirian-

-hmp...

-buenos dias...-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta rapidamente para no verlo a los ojos, ya que aun era conciente de que le habia mentido y de que la noche anterios le habia puesto la toalla-

El azabache la miro de manera fija para despues tomar un vaso y llenarlo de agua para beberlo de un solo trago, pues se habia despertado demasiado sediento. Miro de reojo a la ojijade, la verdad no creyo que la encontraria despierta, pues aun era demasiado temprano...

-¿quiere...algo? -pregunto de manera dudosa la ojijade-

-cafe...-dijo rapidamente- bien cargado...-añadio-

-ahora se lo hago señor -exclamo dejando de lado lo que hacia-

-llevalo al comedor -ordeno saliendo de la cocina y dando un supiro, era mejor no tocar el tema de ayer-

La pelirrosa se relajo cuando su patron se fue, y es que temia que le dijiera algo mas sobre el suceso de la noche pasada, pero por suerte no lo hizo. Se apresuro a hacer el dichoso cafe, y mietras lo preparaba tambien movia su "preparacion"

-"no debi levantarme temprano..." -penso seriamente al darse cuenta que tenia bastante sueño-

Despues de unos pocos minutos el cafe ya estaba listo asi que sin perder tiempo se lo llevo a su patron. Cuando entro al comedor vio que el pelinegro estaba leyendo muy concentrado unos papeles, tanto asi que ni siquiera levanto la mirada para verla...

-aqui esta señor...-dijo en un susurro para no romper aquella tranquilidad-

El azabache no dijo nada, si no que simplemente tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo, todo esto sin dejar de leer los papeles de entre sus manos, sin embargo debio detenerse al ver que la ojijade se quedaba parado frente a él...

-puedes irte...-dijo sin mirarla-

-si, es solo que...-exclamo de manera dudosa-

Dio un suspiro de frustacion y por fin levanto la mirada para verla, ¿es que acaso no podia concentrarse ni siquiera a esas horas?

-¿que quieres? -pregunto en tono molesto-

-tome...tome esto...-exclamo extendiendole un pequeño recipiente que contenia una sustancia verde, y mucosa-

-¿que es? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-es para su herida...-añadio dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa, ya que su patron no lo tomo-

-¿de que hablas? -pregunto confundido-

-la de su frente señor...

-ah eso...-exclamo como si nada-

-esto ayudara a que se cure mas rapido...-murmuro bajando la mirada-

-no la necesito -exclamo de inmediato-

-pero señor...-reclamo levantando la mirada nuevamente-

-ni siquiera se lo podria llamar herida...-dijo al tiempo que llevaba su mano a aquel lugar-

-pero aun asi...-dijo dudando si debia seguir o no-

-llevatela -ordeno como si nada- no la usare...-aclaro con su grave voz-

Iba a reclamar nuevamente, pero el sonido de un carruaje cerca de alli la hizo callar.

-abre la puerta, es Naruto...-exclamo al tiempo que volvia a clavar su mirada en los papeles-

-claro...

Rapidamente se encamino hacia la entrada de aquella casa, pasando por el salon principal, y sin esperar a que tocaran abrio la puerta, viendo asi a un pelirubio que tenia la mano levantada, probablemente dispuesto a tocar.

-buenos dias señor...-saludo educadamente-

-ah...hola! -saludo de manera animada- ¿Sasuke ya esta despierto? -pregunto aun sin entrar-

-si señor, me dijo que lo hiciera pasar...-dijo dandole lugar al chico, el cual inmediatamente entro-

-tu eres nueva, ¿cierto? -pregunto viendo a la chica-

-empeze ayer señor...-aclaro con una sonrisa-

-¿cual es tu nombre? -pregunto interesado-

-Sakura.

-lindo nombre...-exclamo con una sonrisa- Sakura quiero pedirte algo...-añadio aun con su sonrisa-

-d-digame señor...-dijo un tanto nerviosa-

-deja de decirme señor, me hace sentir viejo...-exclamo sonriendo aun mas-

-pero...¿como le digo? -pregunto dudosa-

-que tal Naruto, ¿eh?

-Naruto...-repitio el nombre- no puedo decirle asi...-susurro apenada-

-¿y por que no? -pregunto el chico acercandose al rostro de la pelirrosa-

-seria mala educacion...-aclaro viendo fijamente a aquellos ojos celestes-

-oye...-dijo acercando su rostro aun mas de la pelirrosa-

-¿que...que sucede? -pregunto retrocediendo un paso por la cercania de aquel sujeto-

-Naruto ¿que haces? -escucho la grave voz de cierto pelinegro-

Su mirada se desvio hacia su patron, y vio que el mismo se encontraba en la puerta que daba al comedor.

-hola teme...-saludo sin apartar sus ojos de la ojijade-

-¿por que me ve asi? -pregunto intimidandose a mas no poder y volviendo a mirarlo-

-es solo que...-dijo haciendo que la pelirrosa lo escuchara atentamente, y no solo ella si no tambien cierto pelinegro- tus ojos...-susurro seriamente-

-¿que tienen? -pregunto llevando una mano alli-

-Naruto ¡deja de perder tiempo! -dijo el pelinegro al ver que su amigo no hacia mas que estar parado como idiota-

-espera Sasuke, ¿que no lo ves? -pregunto por fin dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo- mira sus ojos, son fascinantes...-dijo volviendo a clavar sus ojos en el rostro de la chica-

-¿mis ojos? -pregunto incredula-

-claro, ¿que color son? -pregunto alejandose por fin de ella- ¿verdes?

-algo asi...-exclamo apenada-

-tanto para eso...-escucho que mascullaba su patron-

-son muy lindos Sakura -alago amablemente-

-gracias señor...-respondio aun intimidada-

-¿no es asi Sasuke? -pregunto encaminandose al pelinegro-

-¿el que? -pregunto desinteresado-

-oh vamos, mira sus ojos, debe ser la primera vez que vemos algo asi...

-tu exageras todo Naruto -exclamo rodando los ojos- Sakura traeme los papeles de sobre mi escritorio...-ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta-

-¡si señor! -exclamo reaccionando por fin-

El pelinegro se sento nuevamente en su lugar, y el pelirubio lo imito sentandose a su lado.

-llegas mas temprano de lo que dijimos...-dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su cafe- y mira el aspecto que traes...-añadio al verlo lleno de tierra-

-si lo se, pero sabia que te levantarias mas temprano, eres demasiado predecible Sasuke...-exclamo burlonamente- y lo de la tierra es por que me cai de un caballo hace unos momentos...

-¿no viniste en carruaje? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-si, si, pero antes de eso...-aclaro con una sonrisa picara-

-tu nunca cambiaras Naruto...-mascullo resignado-

-señor aqui esta...-escucho a su sirvienta que acaba de entrar al comedor-

-¿son los que estaban sobre el escritorio? -interrogo desconfiado-

-asi es...

-bien...-se limito a decir y despues tomo los papeles-

-joven Naruto, ¿quiere algo? -pregunto dudando si la palabra joven le agradaria mas que la de señor-

-un cafe por favor Sakura...-exclamo con una sonrisa al ver que ya no lo llamaba señor- y un trapo o algo para limpiar mis heridas...-exclamo mostrando sus antebrazos, los cuales tenian pequeños raspones cubiertos de tierra-

-oh...¿que le sucedio? -pregunto acercandose al pelirrubio-

-no es nada no te preocupes Sakura...-exclamo volviendo a tapar sus antebrazos-

-s-si...-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta-

-es muy agradable...-comento el pelirrubio una vez que la ojijade ya no estaba alli-

-a ti todo el mundo te parece agradable...-exclamo con una sonrisa burlona-

-no todo el mundo, hay gente que no es agradable...-exclamo refiriendose a él, algo que el pelinegro capto enseguida-

-pues si no te gusta mi compañia puedes irte -aclaro como si nada-

-vamos teme no seas asi, solo bromeaba...-exclamo sonriendo- a veces eres tan sentimental

-sera mejor que te calles ¡baka! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-joven Naruto...-nuevamente era la voz de la sirvienta lo que interrumpia- aqui esta...-exclamo entrando con la taza de cafe para el pelirrubio-

-muchas gracias Sakura...-comento amablemente-

-y esto...-comento mostrando un pañuelo humedecido- muestreme sus heridas...-añadio amablemente-

-no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo Sakura -aclaro con una sonrisa-

-no se preocupe, no me molesta...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

El pelirrubio la miro sorprendido, mas despues le extendio sus brazos.

-no es nada grave...-aclaro a la ojijade con una sonrisa-

-no, no lo es...

-me lo hice cuando me cai de un caballo...-comenzo a charlar-

-¿no sabe cabalgar? -pregunto sorprendida-

-podria decirse que no...-respondio su patron con una sonrisa burlona hacia el ojiceleste-

-oye Sasuke ¡tu callate! -exclamo haciendo varios gestos-

-es la verdad baka...-mascullo dando otro sorbo a su cafe-

-no escuches al teme Sakura, yo si se cabalgar...

-¿teme? -dijo confundida-

-ya sabes Sasuke, asi lo llamo yo...

-ya veo...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquel debia ser el amigo del señor Sasuke, pues la confianza con la que hablaban los delataba. Parecia una buena persona, bastante animada y entusiasmada, aquello le agrado de sobremanera. Ademas era muy amable, y educado.

-ya esta joven...-exclamo cuando termino de limpiar los rastros de tierra del pelirrubio-

-gracias Sakura...-agradecio el chico viendo sus antebrazos-

-joven Naruto puede usar esto si lo desea...-agrego la pelirrosa al tiempo que agarraba su preparacion, la cual no habia usado su patron-

-¿que es eso? -pregunto al ver aquella sustancia-

-ayuda para que las heridas curen mas rapido...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-oh si es asi, entonces si...-dijo entusiasmado- ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-yo lo hice...-aclaro metiendo un dedo alli para sacar un poco-

-¿de verdad? -pregunto sorprendido-

-es una receta que me enseño una...una amiga...-concluyo tomando nuevamente el brazo del chico para pasarle la sustancia por alli-

-auch...-se quejo levemente-

-si seras marica...-exclamo el pelinegro, el cual se habia mantenido al margen de aquella "amistosa" charla...-

-tu no sabes nada teme! -exclamo molesto- esta frio...

-si asi es...-confirmo la pelirrosa-

-es bastante buena Sakura... -felicito una vez que la chica termino-

-ni siquiera paso un minuto naruto! -aclaro el pelinegro-

-pero ya no me esta ardiendo, ademas supongo que me ayudara ¿no?

-claro joven, es bastante efectiva...-exclamo limpiando sus dedos en una servilleta-

-espero que tus pequeñas heridas no nos ocasiones problemas cuando cabalgemos Naruto...-agrego de manera tajante-

-no, claro que no!

-¿van a cabalgar? -pregunto de repente, mas despues se arrepintio por su intromision, ademas de que ambos jovenes la miraron atentamente-

-asi es...-respondio el pelirubio- siempre viene bien un poco de aire fresco...

-si, es verdad...

-¿algun dia quieres ir a cabalgar conmigo Sakura? -pegunto el ojiceleste amablemente-

-¿eh? -dijo sorprendida-

-sera divertido, el paisaje aqui es hermoso...

-si, me di cuenta...-exclamo un tanto nerviosa-

-¿entonces...? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-sera un placer joven...-respondio devolviendole la sonrisa-

-Naruto apurate a terminar tu cafe, mira que se nos hace tarde! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-ya tenias que saltar...-exclamo rodando los ojos-

-señor Sasuke...-llamo suavemente- ¿quiere...quiere que ensille los caballos? -pregunto entusiasmada-

-¿sabes hacerlo? -pregunto entre sorprendido e interesado-

-claro...

-entonces hazlo, una para mi y otro para naruto...-añadio seriamente- el establo esta en la parte de atras...

-lo se...-dijo con una sonrisa y dando media vuelta para salir corriendo de alli-

-es magnifica...-susurro el pelirubio volviendo a prestar su atencion al pelinegro-

-crei que le eras fiel a Hinata...-mascullo el azabache un tanto molesto-

-oye ¿que quieres decir? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-lo obvio, estas seduciendo a mi sirvienta...-exclamo como si nada-

-¡no seas teme Sasuke! -exclamo en tono elevado- jamas le haria algo asi a Hinata, ademas ¡no estaba haciendo eso!

-¿y entonces que hacias? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-no estaba haciendo nada, Sakura es muy agradable, y creo que podriamos llegar a ser amigos mas adelante...

-si, claro...-exclamo sin darle importancia-

-¡lo digo en serio!

-esta bien Naruto...-musito con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-si seras Sasuke...-exclamo retomando su postura de tranquilidad- oye esta crema es buena...-exclamo tomando el recipiente con la preparacion de la chica-

-hmp...-exclamo viendo aquel recipiente-

-¿me pregunto que tendra? -cuestiono oliendo el prodcuto-

El azabache vio atentamente aquel recipiente, y despues de unos segundos en lo que tuvo un debate interno, extendio su mano hacia el pelirrubio.

-¡dame eso! -dijo de repente y arracandole el recipiente-

-¿que haces? -pregunto confundido-

El pelinegro lo miro molesto y despues sin decir nada coloco dos dedos en aquel recipiente para sacar un poco, y una vez echo se levo ambos dedos a la frente, en donde yacia su pequeña herida...

-¿tienes una herida? -pregunto viendo atentamente al pelinegro-

-¡no preguntes! -mascullo molesto-

-como digas...-susurro dando un sorbo a su cafe- al parecer hoy no es tu dia...-dijo con una sonrisa-

-como sea...-exclamo desviando su mirada y sientiendo la frescura de aquella preparacion- ¿ya terminaste? -pregunto impaciente-

-no, espera...-informo tomando el cafe de manera mas rapida de un solo trago-

-¡cielos Naruto! -dijo sorprendido- vas a atragantarte...

-¡claro que no! -dijo seguro-

-eres tan...animal...-apunto seriamente-

-si, si, si como sea...-dijo sin darle importancia, y es que él estaba acostumbrado al caracter de su amigo- ya esta...

-vamos de una vez...-dijo mientras se ponia de pie y se encaminan hacia los establos-

Se encamino hacia la salida, y sintio como su amigo lo seguia de cerca, sin decir nada. Sonrio de medio lado, Naruto si que lo conocia bien, aunque la verdad que aquel dia no sabia por que estaba de ese humor, tal vez el golpe de la noche anterior, o la intromision de su sirvienta, o quizas solo fuera una de esos dias malos...

-todavia no, ¿no? -pregunto el ojiceleste-

-no Naruto...-sentencio-

Dio un supiro fuerte, a veces no entendia como demonios tenia de amigo a alguien asi. Bueno, algo era seguro y es que ese dia junto al pelirrubio si que iba a ser largo...

**... ... ... **

Sus ojos jade brillaban de la emocion al ver a tantos caballos frente a ella. si habia algo que hacia que el corazon se le acelerara, y los ojos le brillaran esos eran lo caballos, y es que animales tan majestuosos como ellos no habia ninguno, al menos para ella era asi.

-son muy lindos...-susurro acariciando el hocico de una de ellos-

En aquel establo en total habian trece caballos, tres eran negros, uno blanco, dos grises, y el resto, osea siete, eran marrones. El establo era bastante grande, suficientemente espaciosa para todos ellos, y el suelo estaba cubierto de paja, la cual uno que otro ellos eran magnificos, sus pelajes brillaban y era sedosos, y ninguno de ellos era demasiado delgado, sin lugar a dudas, en aquel lugar cuidaban muy bien a los caballos...

-bien, a ver...-dijo mirando a los caballos para elegir a dos-

Pasado unos segundos opto por una negro para su patron, y es que por algun motivo sentia que ese pegaba con el pelinegro, y despues uno marron con manchas blancas para el joven naruto. Saco a ambos caballos al mismo tiempo, ya que cada caballo tenia su propio lugar en el cual estaban encerrados por una pequeña puerta de madera, y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que era sumamente dóciles, ya que ambos salieron sin relinchar ni nada por el estilo...

-voy a ensillarlos ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto con una sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba el hocico de ambos con sus dos manos-

Despues de eso tomo dos monturas, o sillas de montar, y se la coloco primero al negro, y despues al marron. Las ajusto con fuerza, y las acomodo de manera delicada, procurando que al subir a ellos resultara facil. Despues de eso los vio con una sonrisa y suspiro de cansancio mientras acariciaba el hocico del negro.

-ey Sakura, ¿estas aqui? -escucho la voz del pelirrubio-

-si joven Naruto, aqui estoy...-exclamo con una sonrisa- aqui estan sus caballos...

-gracias Sakura...-dijo el pelirubio tomando las riendas del marron-

-tomo señor...-musito a su patron al tiempo que le extendia las cuerdas-

-¿estan bien ensilladas? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

-si -dijo de manera segura-

El pelinegro lo dudo, y es por eso que lo verifico antes de subir y caerse por la torpeza de alguna mujer. Fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba perfecto.

-esta bien...-exclamo en tono bajo-

-este caballo...-comento la ojijade de repente- ¿es pura sangre? -pregunto dudosa-

El azache enarco una ceja al oirla...

-si lo es...-respondio seriamente- ¿por que?

-oh vaya...-dijo sorprendida- es que no crei que tuvieran estos caballos por aqui, son magnificos...

-son espectaculares...-agrego acariciando el lomo del mismo y viendo a la chica-

-vamos Sasuke, ¿no que estabas apurado? -exclamo el ojiceleste subiendo a su caballo torpemente-

-¡Naruto no hagas eso! -advirtio acercandose al chico, y viendo que el mismo subia de manera brusca y torpe a su caballo-

-oh...oh no...-dijo aferrandos con fuerza, a su ahora alterado caballo-

-joven Naruto...-dijo sobresaltada-

El caballo del pelirubio se habia sobresaltado por su presencia, pues este no habia sido nada cuidadoso al subir en él, y ahora se prepara para correr con el ojiceleste teniendose a duras penas con una mano.

-¡Sasuke! ¡haz algo con tu caballo! -grito alterado-

-¡demonios! -gruño furioso y acercandose rapidamente al chico, mas no logro hacerlo pues el caballo comenzo a correr velozmente-

-¡joven Naruto! -dijo la pelirrosa parandose junto a su patron y viendo como el caballo se alejaba- oh dios...-dijo asustada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho-

-ese estupido, siempre igual...-mascullo por lo bajo y escuchando como el rubio gritaba-

-¿que...que es eso? -dijo de repente la pelirrosa viendo una cuerda que se deslizaba rapidamente en direccion al caballo-

-¿eh? -dijo confundido el azabache al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y veia una cuerda entre sus pies- no puede ser...-susurro y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la cuerda jalo su pie haciendo que cayera de espalda y que comenzara a ser arrastrado a medida que el caballo de alejaba-

-¡señor Sasuke! -dijo asustada y dando un paso hacia delante viendo como el pelinegro era arrastrado velozmente-

Hubiera seguido observando anonada aquella escena, con un rubio alborotado sobre un caballo y un pelinegro siendo arrastrado por la tierra, de no ser por que sintio que por entre sus pies se movia una cuerda. Bajo la mirada rapidamente y entonces palidecio al comprenderlo...

-¡ah! -grito cuando cayo de espalda, y al igual que su patron fue arrastrada por el caballo-

Sus grandes manos se aferraban con fuerza a donde podian pero aquello era imposible pues el caballo era demasiado rapido, y para peores el pelirubio no lo podia detener y el caballo daba vueltas y vueltas.

-maldicion...-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrio cuando sintio un grito-

A duras penas volteo el rostro y vio de manera distorcionada, a su sirvienta siendo arrastrada al igual que el, solo que a unos seis metros de el...

-¡teme haz algo! -grito el ojiceleste-

El caballo dejo de dar circulos por alli y rapidamente tomo direccion contraria la establo, corriendo en recto y sin parar...

-¡el rio! -grito el ojiceleste-

-_"no puede ser!"_ -penso alarmado y viendo como poco a poco se acercaban a aquel estrecho rio que dividia sus terrenos del resto del paraje...-

El caballo continuo corriendo y cuando se encontraba a solo unos metros flexiono las patas y dio un magistral salto.

-¡oh cielos! -grito el pelirubio exhaltado y aferrandose aun mas al caballo-

El animal llego sin ningun problema al otro lado, mas cuando salto la cuerda que arrastraba se solto de sus patas facilmente, mas aun asi ambos jovenes arrastrados no pudieron impedir el rio. El pelinegro cerro los ojos cuando vio que caeria, y cayo. Sintio el agua chocar contra el con fuerza y su frialdad calar sus huesos...

-¡ah...! -grito una pelirrosa al ver su destino, y despues de eso simplemente se sintio rodeada de agua-

El pelinegro sintio que el agua volvia a estremecerse cuando un cuerpo caia alli, y entonces supo que aquella habia sido su sirviente. Abrio sus ojos como pudo y la vio sobre él, a mas o menos un metro de distancia,con los ojos cerrados, pero duro asi poco tiempo pues a los pocos segundos los abrio sobresaltada y comenzo a moverse para salir de alli, la imito de inmediato y a los pocos segundos ambos sacaron la cabeza en la superficie al mismo tiempo, abriendo grande sus bocas para tomar bocanadas de aire.

-¿que...que fue...eso? -tartamudeo abriendo sus ojos lentamente-

-¡es el estupido de Naruto! -gruño aun con la respiracion agitada y viendo fijamente a la chica, la cual estaba en sus mismas condiciones-

-el joven...Naruto...-susurro viendo a todos lados y moviendo tanto manos como pies para flotar-

-oigan...-se escucho un murmullo- oigan ¿estan bien? -pregunto un pelirubio que se encontraba de pie del lado derecho del rio-

-¡Naruto!¡ mira lo que haces! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido y fulminandolo con la mirada-

-joven Naruto...-murmuro la pelirrosa al ver al pelirubio, pues el estado de este era deplorable-

Tenia todo el cuerpo cubierdo de tierra, los pelos despeinados, revueltos para distintas direcciones, y la cuerta, por la cual ellos habia sido arrastrados, enroscada por los pies.

-¡Naruto juro que te matare! -grito el ojinegro furioso- eres...-dijo pero se cayo cuando escucho una risita proveniente de la ojijade-

Volteo el rostro para verla y vio que se estaba riendo. ¿Que demonios le causaba gracia? fue lo primero que penso, pero despues simplemente se quedo observandola, viendo como con cada segundo su risa aumentaba. Nuevamente iba a decir algo pero ya tambien escucho otra risa, estaba vez proveniente de su amigo ojiceleste. Vio como este se reia y caia de espaldas a la tierra, entre exhausto y divertido, pues aun seguia riendose. Nuevamente poso sus ojos en la ojijade, quien continuaba riendose con ganas. No lo pudo evitar, y aunque trato de retenerlo, una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios al escuchar a aquellos dos tontos reirse, mas su risa duro poco pues sus ojos vieron algo que le llamo la atencion...Estaba a pocos centimetros de la ojijade por lo que facilmente pudo distinguir como el pañuelo resbala por los pelos de la chica, dejando primero, libre su frente, viendo asi sus cejas...¿rosas?

-¿rosa? -murmuro viendo atentamente a la chica mas su duda quedo confirmada cuando uno que otro mechon escapron de alli, eran rosas tambien-

La pelirrosa callo al oirlo, e inmediatamente llevo su mano a su cabeza, la cual ya estaba practicamente descubierta. Dio un respingo al ver eso y ver tambien como el pelinegro la miraba sorprendido. El pañuelo termino de resbalar de su cabeza, y sus pelos se esparcieron inmediatamente, algunos mechones cubrieron su rostro mientras que las puntas flotaban en el agua.

-¿tu pelo es rosa? -cuestiono el azabache aun sorprendido, y aunque pregunto eso era evidente-

La observo detenidamente, deslumbrado antes este nuevo descubrimiento. Era rosa, definitivamente lo era. No era rojo, ni naranja, ni bordo, era rosa. ¿Acaso existia aquello? al parecer si. La continuo observando, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Aquello...aquello era fascinante. Verde y rosa no eran una buena combinacion, al menos siempre penso asi, pero definitivamente en ella se veia espectacular.

-s-si, es rosa...-musito bajando la mirada avergonzada-

-nunca vi algo asi...-susurro aun sin salir de su asombro y acercandose un poco a la chica-

La pelirrosa no logro comprender el doble significado de aquellas palabras, y simplemente penso que se referia a su pelo, pero el azabache lo habia dicho sin pensarlo, y no lo decia solo por su pelo si no por todo. La combinacion de todo lo que poseia la chica era unico, es que ¿cuando tendria la oportunidad de ver a alguien mas como ella?

-¡señor Sasuke! -se escucho la voz de Kasa a lo lejos-

Los ojos de ambos jovenes se desviaron hacia aquella direccion y efectivamente Kasa venia corriendo hacia ellos, aun con su camison y con sus sandalias. La pelirrosa no espero mas y nado hacia el borde para salir de alli rapidamente.

-¡oh cielos! ¿que paso señor Sasuke? -pregunto preocupada y viendo confundida a la pelirrosa y al ojiceleste, el cual habia dejado de reir al oirla-

Sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en la ojijade, la cual tenia todo el pelo suelto y revuelto, en un hermoso remolino. Su ceño se fruncio como nunca antes.

-no sucedio nada Kasa...-exclamo aun con su mirada fija en la pelirrosa y nadando hacia la orilla-

-un pequeño accidente...-agrego el pelirubio del otro lado aun sin levantarse-

Kasa miro a los tres y su mirada se detuvo frente a la ojijade, llena de furia e indignacion..

-tu lo hiciste ¿cierto Sakura? -pregunto acercandose a grandes zancadas a la pelirrosa-

El azabache salio del rio y levanto al mirada al oir a Kasa.

-n-no, fue un accidente...

-¡callate! -ordeno fuertemente y llamando la atencion tambien del ojiceleste, el cual se puso serio de repente- ¡siempre haces algo!

-Kasa yo no...

-¡dije que te callaras Sakura! -ordeno nuevamente- ¡maldicion niña! -gruño furiosa y viendo su pelo lleno de ira-

-Kasa...-dijo nuevamente pero no continuo cuando recibio una fuerte cachetada que le hizo voltear el rostro-

-¡oye! -dijo el pelirrubio-

-¡cierra la boca Sania! -grito Kasa alterada y sin escuchar al ojiceleste-

La pelirrosa se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su madre en boca de su tia, su mejilla rapidamente comenzo a arderle al igual que sus ojos. Por su lado cierto pelinegro veia sorprendido, y aturdido aquella escena.

-¡desgraciada! -grito al tiempo que le iba a pegar otra cacheta-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos al saber que le pegaria otra vez, mas el golpe no llego y pasado unos segundos nada sucedia...

-señor...señor...-dijo la pelinegra nerviosa al tener su mano aprisionada-

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos lentamente al escuchar a Kasa, confundida vio que tenia delante de ella, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver entre ella y Kasa, impidiendo que la mano de su tia llegara a su rostro a nada mas ni nada menos que su patron...


	5. Doloroso recuerdo

Hola gente linda! aqui les subo la capi para que se entretengan unos minutitos XD

**espero que este capi les guste y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

Estoy super apuradisima asi que no les hago perder mas tiempo ^^

a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: doloroso recuerdo...**

La pelirrosa se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su madre en boca de su tia, su mejilla rapidamente comenzo a arderle al igual que sus ojos. Por su lado cierto pelinegro veia sorprendido, y aturdido aquella escena...

-¡desgraciada! -grito al tiempo que le iba a pegar otra cacheta-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos al saber que le pegaria otra vez, mas el golpe no llego y pasado unos segundos nada sucedia...

-señor...señor...-dijo Kasa nerviosa al tener su mano aprisionada-

La ojijade abrio los ojos lentamente al escuchar a Kasa, confundida vio que tenia delante de ella, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver entre ella y Kasa, impidiendo que la mano de su tia llegara a su rostro a nada mas ni nada menos que su patron...

-señor...Sasuke...-dijo totalmente sorprendida la pelinegra-

-¿por que hicieste eso? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido y sin soltar la muñeca de la mujer que tenia delante de él-

-señor...es...es que ella...-exclamo aturdida-

La pelirrosa miraba aun sorprendida aquello, no solo por el hecho de que su patron la habia defendido, si no tambien por todo lo que sucedia, como el hecho de que su tia la habia llamado Sania, como a su madre...Lentamente llevo una mano a su cabeza, tocando asi sus pelos, y entonces lo comprendio. Su tia odiaba el color de su pelo justamente porque aquel color era el mismo que habia tenido su madre, y era por eso mismo que le hacia recuerdo a su madre, a su hermana...

-es que ella...-continuo la pelinegra-

-¿ella que? -pregunto molesto y liberando por fin su muñeca-

El corazon de la ojijade se acelero, nunca nadie la habia defendido ni mucho menos. Y a decir verdad, sentir que alguien lo hacia era una sensacion bastante agradable, bastante calida...

-yo crei que ella...

-¡la proxima vez no creas! -ordeno seriamente-

-Sasuke...-llamo el pelirubio, que se encontraba del otro lado, al ver que el azabache se estaba sobrepasando-

-lo siento señor...-se disculpo la pelinegra bajando la cabeza- no volvera a suceder, lo siento...-exclamo aun con la cabeza baja-

-hmp...-exclamo para despues darse la vuelta y mirar a la pelirrosa, la cual lo miraba entre sorprendida e intimidada-

-yo...-comenzo a balbucear la ojijade-

-oye Sakura ¿estas bien? -pregunto el pelirrubio-

-s-si joven, no fue nada...-susurro bajando la mirada al suelo-

-ya...ya mismo le alistare ropas secas señor...-informo la pelinegra que tenia detras-

-para Naruto tambien...-apunto sin mirarla-

-¡Sakura tu tambien ven a ayudarme! -ordeno entre dientes y viendola llena de furia-

-cla-claro Kasa...-murmuro con la voz temblorosa- señor...-llamo dando un paso hacia su patron-

-¡Sakura vamos! -interrumpio con el ceño fruncido- ¡el señor debe tener frio!

-lo siento...-murmuro bajando nuevamente la mirada para despues irse a paso apresurado de alli seguida por Kasa-

El pelinegro la siguio con la mirada hasta que la misma desaparecio al doblar la casa. Despues de eso se dio la vuelta para ver molesto al ojiceleste...

-¿que? -pregunto inocentemente el pelirrubio-

-¡todo esto es tu culpa! -apunto al tiempo que se sacudia las ropas en un inutil intento por secarse-

-¿mi culpa? -pregunto incredulo- culpale a aquella cuerda que se enrosco en la pata de mi caballo...que por cierto ¿donde esta? -pregunto mirando a todos lados-

-oh no lo puedo creer...-dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza- ¡hiciste que se me escapara un caballo!

-no seas asi Sasuke, ya muchas veces se te escaparon tus caballos...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

-¡y tardo dias en encontrarlos! -informo furioso- como sea...-dijo entre dientes y viendo el lugar por donde ambas mujeres se habian ido hace unos momentos-

-¿que es Kasa de Sakura? -pregunto el ojiceleste y viendo tambien en aquella direccion-

-creo...que una conocida...-se limito a responder-

-hiciste bien en intervenir, no tenia derecho a pegarle -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-no, no lo tenia ademas...

-ademas ¿que?

-Sakura no tuvo la culpa de esto, el unico responsable fuiste tu! -exclamo volviendo a enfurecer-

-si, si como sea, despues te ayudare a encontrarlo ahora dime algo...-exclamo restandole importancia al asunto-

-¿que?

-su pelo...su pelo es...-dijo dudoso-

-rosa...-concluyo seriamente-

-rosa...-repitio desconcertado- no lo puedo creer, jamas vi tal cosa...-exclamo con una sonrisa enorme-

-tampoco yo...-confeso al tiempo que desabrochaba su camisa-

-¡esa chica sin lugar a dudas es fascinante! -exclamo llevando ambas manos a su nuca-

-deja de perder tiempo y ven aqui...-dijo seriamente y dandole la espalda, dispuesto a irse de alli-

-oye espera! ¿como quieres que llegue alli? -dijo señalando el otro lado del rio-

-¿como crees? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida- nadando...

-¡Sasuke no! ¡voy a mojarme! -reclamo haciendo puchero-

-aunque sea estaras limpio...-dijo mirandolo de arriba a abajo- luces horrible...

-¡teme no! -dijo molesto- traeme uno de tus caballos asi paso...

-pierdes tu tiempo Naruto -dijo comenzando a caminar en direccion a la casa-

-¡Sasuke! -llamo desesperado-

-te lo mereces, despues de todo estoy asi por tu culpa...-apunto aun sonriendo-

-eres...-dijo levantando una de sus manos con el puño cerrado-

-si no quieres mojarte tendras que quedarte ahi por mucho tiempo...-exclamo alejandose del lugar-

Despues de decir aquello no escucho mas quejas del pelirrubio, por lo que supuso que ya se habia rendido, y asi fue, ya que despues de un momento sintio el chasquido del agua al recibir a alguien alli, alguien que se llamaba Naruto.

-baka...-murmuro de manera triunfante-

-es...esperame tema...-tartamudeo saliendo del agua lentamente- esto...esto esta muy frio...-exclamo temblando de pies a cabeza-

-vamos Naruto que pareces mujer -dijo burlonamente-

-ya veras, esta me la pagaras...-aseguro al tiempo que corria para alcanzarlo-

-¡oye no me salpiques! -se quejo molesto-

-yo parecere una mujer pero tu pareces un viejo amargado! -exclamo con una sonrisa triunfal-

-¡baka! sera mejor que cierres la boca! -exclamo molesto-

-creo que ya...-dijo pero se cayo al ver a cierto pelinegro frente a ambos- ¡buenos dias Fugaku! -saludo levantando una mano-

-Naruto, Sasuke...-dijo el Uchiha mayor viendo a ambos jovenes- ¿que demonios sucedio?

-no fue nada papa...-exclamo como si nada- un pequeño accidente...

-pero diganme que sucedio! -exigio con el ceño fruncido-

-fue mi culpa Fugaku...-acepto el pelirrubio- monte un caballo con algo de torpeza, y despues de eso arrastre a Sasuke y Sakura conmigo...-exclamo algo nervioso-

-los arratraste, ¿como? -cuestiono sin enteder-

El ojiceleste suspiro cansado, eso era algo dificil de explicar y en aquel momento lo unico que queria hacer era sacarse todas esas prendas mojadas que llebava pegadas a su cuerpo...

-danos un respiro...-comento el uchiha menor-

-de acuerdo, pero despues cuentenme todo...-exclamo aun con el ceño fruncido- ¿estas seguro que fue culpa tuya y no de la sirvienta? -pregunto dudando un poco-

-¿que? no, fue mi culpa Fugaku...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido- es que nadie lo entiende?

-esta bien, ahora sera mejor que se vayan a cambiar...-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

-eso es lo que intentamos...-susurro para si mismo-

-yo necesito un baño con agua bien caliente...-exclamo fuertemente el pelirubio-

-yo tambien...-susurro el azabache-

Despues de eso ambos entraron a la casa, viendo asi como todas las sirvientes estaban expentantes ante lo que sucedia, tambien vieron a Sakura la cual se mantenia a un costado hablando con Kasa o algo por el estilo.

-oye Sakura ¿no deberias cambiarte? -pregunto el ojiceleste mientras se acercaba a la chica-

-si joven, lo hare enseguida...-exclamo con una sonrisa falsa-

El pelirrubio la miro fijamente y noto como sus ojos estaba totalemente rojos, habia llorado, eso era seguro, mas aun asi decidio no decir nada al respecto. Miro a casa seriamente, lo mas obvio es que la pelinegra hubiera ocasionado el llanto de la pelirrosa...

-¿usted...se lastimo? -pregunto preocupada-

-no claro que no, en realidad creo que tu y Sasuke fueron los mas afectados...-exclamo con una sonrisa burlona-

-Sakura...-llamo Kasa molesta- ¡ve a cambiarte y despues buscame! -ordeno seriamente-

-si...-dijo rapidamente y sin mas salio de alli para ir a su habitacion-

-señor Sasuke enseguida mandare ropas secas a su cuarto y al del señor Naruto...-dijo con una sonrisa-

-de acuerdo, vamos Naruto...-exclamo al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto-

El pelirrubio lo siguio en silencio, una ducha bien caliente seria lo mejor en ese momento. Ademas su habitacion tambien estaba arriba, claro que no era suya pero pues esa no era su casa, pero era algo asi, ya que aquella habitacion siempre la habia usado él cuando se quedaba en la casa de su amigo...

-Kasa la reto -susurro cuando ya estuvieron arriba-

-¿como lo sabes? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-tenia los ojos vidriosos, probablemente estuvo llorando...

-no es asunto nuestro Naruto...-exclamo como si nada-

-tu nunca cambiaras Sasuke...-dijo resignado y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-no necesito hacerlo -apunto con una sonrisa altanera- cuando estes listo avisame...

-aun iremos? -pregunto animado-

-claro que si, aun es temprano...-exclamo deteniendo su paso, pues ya habian llegado a su cuarto- pero esta vez tendras que tener mas cuidado! -recalco con el ceño fruncido-

-de acuerdo teme...-dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia su cuarto- no tardes mucho...

El pelinegro entro a su cuarto dando un suspiro de frustraccion, sin duda alguna esa mañana no habia sido para nada normal. Rapidamente se deshizo de sus prendas, quedando completamente desnudo, y despues se encamino hacia la ducha, donde se metio y dejo que el agua calienta relajara todos sus musculos, aunque tambien sentia el ardor de sus heridas, pues ser arrastrado por un caballo deja ciertas marcas, mas aun asi las mismas no eran de importancia. Lentamente, y dando otro suspiro se recosto alli, ya que tenia una bañera y dejo que el agua impactara contra su rostro...

**... ... ...**

Abrio la ducha e inmediatamente se metio alli, no importandole que el agua aun estuviera fria, y de hecho asi estaba...Su cuerpo se estremecio al sentir el frio del agua pero despues de unos segundos la misma comenzo a calentarse hasta que por fin llego a caliente, bien caliente, solo en ese momento se dejo caer sentada en el duro suelo, y una vez asi junto sus rodillas contra su pecho y comenzo a llorar.

-¿acaso siempre sera igual? -susurro con la voz quebrada-

No habia sido culpa de ella lo de hace un momento, sin embargo aun asi Kasa la culpaba de ello. Las cosas siempre eran asi para ella, cualquier cosa que sucedia, grande o pequeña, siempre le echaban la culpa a ella, era algo que no podia evitar. Cerro los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, podia soportar eso, siempre lo hizo, pero lo que no podia soportar eran las palabras que usaba Kasa cuando se referia a su madre...

_La tomo de la mano una vez que doblaron la casa y se metieron adentro. La presion en su muñeca era fuerte y ella sabia que la pelinegra estaba furiosa con ella..._

_-¡hiciste que el señor Sasuke me retara! -exclamo soltando la mano de la chica y mirandola con el ceño fruncido-_

_-Kasa yo no quise que sucediera...-susurro sinceramente-_

_-¡dios! ¡no entiendo como me anime a traerte aqui! -comento furiosa- solo traes problemas contigo! _

_-lo que sucedio alli...-susurro bajando la mirada- no fue mi culpa, fue un accidente._

_-no me importa! lo que me importa es que ahora por tu culpa el señor estara molesto conmigo! -recalco frunciendo el ceño-_

_-lo siento...-murmuro apenada-_

_-¡y crees que con eso se solucionaran las cosas! -pregunto fuertemente- ademas...-añadio rapidamente- ¡mira tu asqueroso pelo! -mascullo entre dientes- ¡miralo! -grito tomando un mecho del pelo de la chica para jalarlo con algo de fuerza-_

_-tia sueltame...-se quejo retrocediendo un paso-_

_-no me digas asi Sakura! -exclamo soltando el pelo de la chica- ¿es que no lo entiendes? no quiero que sepan que eres...¡eres mi sobrina! -apunto despectivamente-_

_Los ojos de la ojijade se cristalizaron y no supo que hacer, ni como reaccionar. Estaba segura que aquel era el momento en que Kasa comezaria a hablar de su madre..._

_-te dije que no queria que mostraras tu pelo!_

_-fue un accidente, el señor Sasuke y yo caimos al agua Kasa._

_-mentirosa! lo habrás hecho aproposito! -apunto en tono severo-_

_-no fue asi! -se defendio rapidamente- el caballo del joven Naruto._

_-callate! no pedi explicaciones! -exclamo rapidamente- ahora el señor ya vio tu pelo...-dijo para si misma- sabes lo que pensara? -preguto maliciosamente- pensara en que es lo mas ridiculo que vio jamas!_

_-no me importa lo que piense...-murmuro desviando la mirada-_

_-a ti no pero a mi si! -dijo enfurecida- con ese pelo, con ese asqueroso pelo te pareces a ella...a Sania...-exclamo entre dientes-_

_La pelirrosa trago en seco al oirla, y sintio como algo se oprimia en su interior..._

_-pareces...pareces un puta...-continuo la pelinegra- como tu madre!_

_-yo no soy como ella! -dijo ya con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-_

_-claro que lo eres, de tal palo tal astilla...-agrego con una sonrisa- te diria si te parecieras a tu padre pero como nadie sabe quien es...-añadio maliciosamente-_

_-¡Kasa! -se escucho de repente la voz del uchiha mayor-_

_-¡señor Fugaku! -exclamo sobresaltada-_

_-dime ¿que sucedio? -pregunto el pelinegro que habia sentido los gritos hace unos momentos-_

_-fue...fue un pequeño accidente señor, el señor Sasuke y el señor Naruto ya vienen para aquí._

_-que? -dijo confundido y bajando las escalares rapidamente- que sucedio? -pregunto mirandola severamente pero despues de eso su atencion se dirigio a la pelirrosa, la cual estaba empapada y llorando, y aproposito...acaso tenia el pelo rosa?, rapidamente trato de alejar aquella pregunta, eso no le importaba- y a ti que te paso? _

_-ella estaba alli cuando sucedio -interrumpio la pelinegra rapidamente- no se preocupe señor que todo esta bien...-exclamo con una sonrisa-_

_-¿donde esta Sasuke? -pregunto volviendo a fijar su mirada en Kasa-_

_-estan por la parte de los establos señor, ya deben venir..._

_-ire a ver si todo esta bien...-exclamo al tiempo que miraba de manera acusadora a la ojijade-_

_Una vez que el uchiha mayor salio de alli, la pelinegra bufo molesta y volvio a fijar su vista en la pelirrosa..._

_-viste como vio tu pelo? -pregunto molesta- ahora ya todos lo sabran..._

_-Kasa que sucedio? -escucho la voz de una ojiroja que entraba a la sala seguida de las otras dos sirvientas-_

_-nada que les interese! -dijo de mala gana-_

_-oye...-dijo la ojimiel que estaba detras de Karin- no lo puedo creer...-mascullo acercandose rapidamente a la pelirrosa-_

_-que sucede? -pregunto limpiando rapidamente las lagrimas de su rostro-_

_-tu pelo es rosa...-dijo soprendida-_

_-ah...si...-exclamo bajando la cabeza-_

_-vieron eso chicas? -pregunto mirando a las otras dos, las cuales tambien veian a la pelirrosa sorprendidas-_

_-claro que si, no estamos ciegas...-repuso frunciendo el ceño y viendo sumamente molesta a la pelirrosa-_

_-ves lo que te digo...-murmuro Kasa al acercarse un poco a la ojijade- tu siempre traes problemas Sakura...-exclamo en tono elevado-_

_Despues de eso los tres señores llegaron a la casa, y ahora ya no era uno solo el empapado si no los dos..._

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron rapidamente cuando sintio unos fuertes golpes en al puerta.

-¡Sakura apurate! -escucho la voz de su tia-

Rapidamente reacciono y se puso de pie, habia estado tan concetrada que no habia medido el tiempo que permanecia allí.

-¡Sakura! -llamo nuevamente-

-ya voy Kasa...-exclamo sin animos-

-¡mejor asi niña! -exclamo molesta- hay demasiadas cosas que hacer...-agrego antes de irse-

Despues de eso permanecio solo unos pocos minutos mas en la ducha, para depues secarse y ponerse el uniforme, que por cierto le quedaba un poco grande, pues este no era el suyo, ya que el mismo estaba mojado...

-debo apurarme -susurro al tiempo que peinaba sus largos cabellos-

Se miro fijamente en el espejo, y sonrio levemente. Tal vez a nadie le gustara su pelo pero a ella le gustaba, ademas ahora ya todos la habian visto asi, por lo que no tendria que seguir ocultandolo. Sabia que Kasa se molestaria pero aun asi decidio llevarlo suelto...

-¿que mas puede pasar? -murmuro para si misma-

Se hecho una ultima mirada al espejo, observando los detalles de su cara. La mayoria de las personas decian que era el vivo reflejo de Sania, pero para ella no era si. Ella era Sakura, no sania, claro que no. Ademas el color de sus pelos podian haber sido iguales pero definitivamente no eran identicos. El pelo de su madre siempre llevaba bastante rulos, como el de Kasa, rulos alborotados por todos lados, y era largo, muy lagro, en cambio el de ella era lacio, pero lo que mas le gusta es que aun siendo lacio era bastante abundante, sobre todo en la parte de atras, claro que tambien tenia algo de ondas pero aquella eran apenas visibles, ademas el suyo le llegaba apenas un poco mas arriba de la cintura...

-estoy tardando demasiado -susurró reaccionando por fin-

Despues de eso salio rapidamente de alli, y ni siquiera entro a su cuarto si no que simplemente se dirigio con Kasa. La pelinegra no estaba en el salon por lo que dedujo estaria en la cocina, y efectivamente asi era pues podia oir su voz desde allí.

-tu prepara el desayuno para el señor Fugaku, y algo caliente para el señor Sasuke y Naruto...-escucho que ordenaba a alguna de las sirvientas-

-Kasa -llamo mientras entraba alli y se ganaba la mirada de todas-

Kasa se dio la vuelta para verla seriamente, y despues de dar un par de ordenes mas a las demas se dirigio a ella, no sin antes echarle una rapida y fugaz mirada a sus cabellos...

-¿por que estas asi? -pregunto señalando su pelo-

-ya lo vieron todos Kasa...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-pero aun asi...-mascullo entre dientes-

-no me importa lo que digan...

-ya te dije que a mi si! -exclamo en tono elevado-

-nadie sabe que soy tu sobrena...-murmuro lentamente- no tendrias porque preocuparte, es mi pelo...-exclamo al tiempo que posaba sus ojos en los negros de ella-

-como sea! -dijo de mala gana- despues hablaremos de eso, ahora quiero que lleves esto a los señores! -exclamo mostrando dos tazas que contenian algo adentro, pero sea lo que sea deberia ser caliente- vamos llevaselo! -ordeno dandose la vuelta para salir de alli-

-si...-respondio aun cuando la pelinegra ya no estaba alli-

Rapidamente tomo la bandeja que tenia delante de ella, la cual contenia las dos tazas, y salio de alli, dispuesta a realizar sus tareas. Nuevamente atraveso la sala y esta vez, al hacerlo noto que en la mesita de uno de los costados se encontraba su preparacion...

-que hace aqui? -murmuro para si misma-

Probablemente alguna de las otras lo habria dejado alli, pero eso ya no importaba. Rapidamente lo tomo y lo puso en la bandeja, no queria que Kasa lo viera y comenzara a hablar sobre eso, depues de eso continuo su camino hacia la habitacion de ambos jovenes...

-_"donde sera el cuarto del joven Naruto_?" -penso de repente al darse cuenta que no lo sabia-

En fin, primero le llevaria las cosas a su patron y despues buscaria la del pelirubio. Subio cada escalon con el mas delicado movimiento, procurando que nada se rebalsara y que nada se le cayera, y es que cielos santo! que ella era demasiado torpe cuando se trataba de aquellas cosas...

-bien...-dijo una vez que sus pies tocaron superficie plana...

Lentamente se encamino hacia el cuarto del señor, y una vez frente a este toco la puerta suavemente...

-que? -escucho la grave voz del patron desde adentro-

-señor traje algo caliente...-informo mientras veia ambas tazas-

-pasa.

La pelirrosa abrio la puerta, con algo de dificultad, pues ambas manos sostenian la puerta, y despues de eso entro y la volvio a cerrar. Levanto la mirada y entonces un leve sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas al ver frente a ella a su patron, el cual tenia el torso totalmente expuesto a sus ojos, y la parte de abajo solo se cubria por una gran toalla blanca que lo rodeaba desde la cintura...

-dejalo en el mueble...-ordeno mientras se sentaba en la cama y daba un suspiro-

La pelirrosa tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y es que nuevamente habia quedado distraida ante la belleza de su patron. Ella no era asi, claro que no, pero tenia que reconocer que jamas habia visto a alguien tan bello como lo era su patron, y en verdad es que recien en aquel momento lo veia con claridad...Rapidamente alejo aquellos pensamientos y se encamino hacia el mueble que le indico el pelinegro, para despues dejar alli la taza...

-señor...-dijo para llamar la atencion de el pelinegro al tiempo que se paraba frente a el-

-¿que? -pregunto clavando sus frios ojos en los de ella-

-¿me pordria decir donde es el cuarto del joven Naruto? -pregunto aun con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-a la derecha, dos puertas mas -apunto seriamente y mirando fijamente sus pelos, los cuales aun lograban sorprenderlo-

-gracias -exclamo con una sonrisa y sin mas comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta-

El pelinegro la siguio con la mirada, y es que en realidad estaba algo sorprendido. Arqueo una ceja mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncia el ceño. La había hecho pasar, con él en esa condicion, aproposito, pues queria ver la reaccion de la pelirrosa ante eso, pero al parecer la misma ni siquiera lo habia notado, algo que sin lugar a dudos lo estaba fastidiando.

-este...-escucho que balbuceaba su sirvienta a solo un metro de la puerta-

¡Perfecto! Rapidamente desecho todo lo que habia estado pensando, era esa parte en la cual la ojijade se le entregaria en bandeja de plata, como las demas, y claro estaba que no la aceptaria, al menos no ahora, tal vez lo dejaria para despues...

-dime -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y aun viendo la espalda de la chica-

-bueno yo...-tartamudeo nerviosa-

Tal vez a la tarde estaria bien, no lo sabia. Esa dia habia empezado no muy bien y tomar a una mujer haria que se relajara, como casi siempre...Si, definitivamente lo haria a la tarde, cuando volviera de su cabalgata con Naruto. Pensar en ello comenzo a emocionarlo, y sin mas su mirada se poso en el trasero de la ojijade...

-queria agradecerle por lo de ese rato...-exclamo dandose la vuelta-

La verdad es que no queria tocar aquel tema, pues tal vez su patron se molestara por recordar aquel incidente, pero aun asi decidio que agradecerle era necesario...

-¿que? -dijo confundido y saliendo de sus pensamientos no muy sanos-

-ya sabe...-susurro nerviosa- por lo de Kasa...-añadio con una sonrisa-

-ah...-atino a decir totalmente desconcertardo ante el giro de las cosas-

-de verdad gracias...-exclamo nuevamente-

-no fue nada...-susurro desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario-

La pelirrosa aun seguia sonriendo, y es que recordo aquella linda sensacion que sintio cuando su patron la defendio. Despues de eso prentedia irse al ver que el pelinegro no pensaba decir nada, pero su mirada se percato de las magulladuras de los antebrazos del mismo...

-esta lastimado? -pregunto acercandose al pelinegro-

-no es nada...-exclamo volviendo a clavar su mirada en la chica-

La verdad es que estaba bastante molesto por lo recientemente sucedido, molesto y confundido...que diablos le pasaba a aquella pelirrosa?

-oh su espalda tambien...-exclamo preocupada y viendo varias marcas alli-

-no es nada que no sane...-dijo como si nada y restandole importacia a aquel asunto-

La chica permanecio parada alli sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero despues de unos segundos dejo la bandeja en el mismo mueble en el cual habia dejado la taza y tomo el recipiente donde tenia su preparacion...

-que haces? -pregunto confundido y viendo aquel recipiente-

-se lo pondre señor, sanara mas rapido...

-no lo necesito...-dijo rapidamente-

-pero si lo hace! -reclamo un tanto molesta- no le hara nada malo, por que es tan terco? -pregunto sin malas intenciones-

El pelinegro se soprendio al oirla, mas pudo distinguir que aquella pregunta no habia sido para molestarlo si no que simplemente ella pensaba aquello, mas aun asi lo molesto un poco...

-no soy terco...-afirmo frunciendo el ceño- de hecho creo que tu eres la terca...-apunto seriamente-

-¿yo? ¿por que? -pregunto confundida-

El pelinegro no respondio mas mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de ella...

-no le arderá -aseguro suavemente- no duele nada.

-¡no tengo miedo! -dijo rapidamente al comprender lo que su sirvienta pensaba-

-entonces ¿por que no quiere que se lo ponga? -pregunto rapidametne-

El azabache resoplo molesto, aquella mujer si que era molesta! mas aun asi su mirada se poso en el recipiente que tenia entre sus manos...

-hazlo rápido -exclamo sin mirarla-

-de acuerdo -dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su patron habia cedido-

Lenta y cuidadosamente se sento en el borde de la cama, un poco alejada de su patron pero lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar sus brazos heridos. Dos de sus dedos se metieron en aquel recipiente y una vez hecho tomo el brazo de su patron para girarlo un poco, ya que las magulladuras estaban en sus antebrazos, y lentamente paso sus dedos por allí.

-¿como es que se hizo esto? -pregunto confundida-

-es una pregunta estúpida -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-no...no me referia a eso...-exclamo rapidamente- es solo que yo no me hice nada, y usted si...-informo seiamente-

-no tienes ni un rasguño? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-no señor...-dijo al tiempo que terminaba con aquel brazo-

El pelinegro extendio su otro brazo para que la chica hiciera lo mismo que en el anterior, y asi fue, ya que nuevamente coloco dos dedos alli y los paso suavemente por su antebrazo...

-tal vez tiene la piel mas delicada...-exclamo levantando la mirada para verlo-

-claro que no! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-¿por que no?

-un hombre no puede tener la piel mas delicada que una mujer...-mascullo molesto-

-¿y por que no? -cuestiono interesada-

-¡pues porque no! -dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio-

-no lo entiendo...-informo para si misma mientras continuaba deslizando sus dedos por el antebrazo de su patron-

Despues de unos segundos en los que se mantuvo haciendo eso, termino con ambos brazos. La verdad es que solo eran pequeños raspones pero aun asi era mejor hacer aquello antes de que la herida se pudiera infectar o algo...

-esto ya esta -comento soltando el brazo de su patron- falta su espalda.

-si -dijo como si nada-

La pelirrosa lo dudo unos segundos pero despues de eso y al ver que el pelinegro no se movia, decidio hacerlo ella. Rapidamente se arodillo sobre la cama para despues gatear y ponerse detras de su patron, el cual por cierto no habia dicho nada ante su accion, algo que la aliviaba pues habia tenido miedo de que se molestara...

-deberia tomar su té señor -informo al tiempo que nuevamente metia dos dedos en su preparacion-

-cuando termines -exclamo enderazando la espalda-

-s-si -exclamo rapidamente-

Nuevamente sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer los raspones, que en ese sector era mas grandes que en sus antebrazos, y pudo sentir asi la masculinidad de aquella espalda. Era estupido, pues solo estaba pasando sus dedos, pero aun asi sentia la imponente presencia de su patron...

-¿a que hueles? -pregunto el pelinegro de repente y tratando de ignorar la agradable sensacion que le producian los dedos de la chica en su espalda-

Y es que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido concentrado, tratando de descifar el aroma de la pelirrrosa, que por cierto era bastante peculiar, desde que habia entrado en aquel cuarto lo habia inundado de él...

-¿como? -pregunto confundida-

-¿a que hules? -pregunto nuevamente- tienes un olor...-dijo indesiso-

-¿huelo mal? -pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas al creer que se referia a eso, y sin mas dejo de hacer lo que hacia-

El pelinegro solo una risita involuntaria al oirla, mas rapidamente se encargo de hacerla desaparecer de inmediato.

-no me referia a eso -exclamo seriamente-

-¿entonces a que? -pregunto confundida-

-tu aroma es demasiado fuerte -exclamo ladeando el rostro para verla de reojo-

-¿ah si? -pregunto al tiempo que inspiraba hondo, tratando de sentir lo que su patron sentia pero al hacerlo lo unico que pudo sentir era el fuerte aroma de su patron, bastante varonil y bastante agradable- no siento nada...

-hmp...-exclamo volviendo a girar el rostro para mirar al frente- falta mucho? -pregunto con su habitual tono de desinteres-

-no mucho señor -dijo al tiempo que retomaba rapidamente su labor-

-¿que te dijo Kasa? -pregunto de repente y se maldijo una y otra vez por hacerlo-

-no me dijo nada señor -mintio bajando la mirada-

Iba a preguntar una cosa mas pero se mordio la lengua para no hacerlo. No era costumbre de él hacer aquellas cosas, lo que pasaba es que el pelirrubio lo habia dejado confundido cuando dijo que la pelirrosa habia llorado. Bien, eso a él no le importaba...

-¿que le sucedio aqui? -pregunto de repente la pelirrosa al pasar sus dedos por una cicatriz que abarcaba mas o menos toda su espalda-

El pelinegro sintio un escalosfrio cuando los dedos de la chica recorrieron aquella zona mas decidio ignorarlos en su totalidad...

-un pequeño accidente.

-debio doler, ¿no? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-debo aceptar...-dijo cerrando los ojos unos momentos- que si dolió.

-ya veo...-exclamo viendo aquella marca-

Despues de eso nuevamente el silencio reino, y solamente se concentro en terminar de hacer aquello, mientras que él aun seguia concentrado tratando de identificar su aromo, y tratando de no relajarse demasiado ante esa especia de masaje...

-señor...-llamo indecisa-

-¿umm? -exclamo aun con los ojos cerrados-

-¿puedo preguntar algo...? -exclamo al tiempo que abandonaba su espalda y se arodillaba a su lado-

-¿que? -dijo voltenado el rostro al sentir que la chica se colocaba en su costado-

-ese rato...-comenzo un tanto nerviosa- ¿por que...por que me defendio? -pregunto viendolo con su grandes ojos jades-

-no te defendí -exclamo rapidamente- solo...solo intervine entre ustedes...-se defendio molesto-

-¿y por que lo hizo? -cuestiono un tanto decepcionada-

-¿por que hice que?

-¿por que intervino? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-¿por que lo preguntas? -cuestiono ya entendiendo lo que la chica penaba-

Genial! eso era lo unico que faltaba, que aquella sirvienta creyera que la habia defendido por alguno motivo en especial. Las cosas no eran asi, simplemente lo había hecho porque Kasa le pego sin razon alguna, solo por eso.

-es solo que...-dijo dudosa- quiero saberlo...-dijo sin saber que decir exactamente-

-no entiendo a que quieres llegar...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-solo sentia curiosidad...-confeso mirandolo fijamente- de saber que se siente, o se piensa cuando se defiende a otros...-susurro mas para si misma que para él-

El pelinegro la vio totalmente confundido, aun sin entender a que se referia...

-nunca nadie me defendio...-exclamo bajando la mirada- entonces...me preguntaba porque usted lo hizo...-susurro suavemente- aunque se siente lindo...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¿que estas diciendo? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-solo era curiosidad señor...-exclamo levantando la mirada-

Sus negros ojos captaron la suavidad de los de la chica, una suavidad que hizo que estremeciera de sobremanera, no de la forma que uno se estremece habitualmente, era diferente, era distinto...Miro mas detenidamente aquellos jades notando la sinceridad en ellos...

-¿hablas en serio? -pregunto despues de unos segundos-

-que..? -dijo confundida-

Sus labios se entreabrieron para soltar otra pregunta pero entonces el sonido de la puerta hizo que callara, asi como tambien hizo que retomara su postura habitual. Miro en direccion a la puerta, al igual que la ojijade, y ambos distinguir a un entusiasmado pelirubio que entraba tranquilamente...

-oye teme ya estas...-dijo pero se cayo al ver a la pelirrosa alli- ¿Sakura? -pregunto tontamente-

La pelirrosa rapidamente se puso de pie y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-¿ya esta bien joven Naruto? -pregunto amablemente-

-eh...si...-dijo aun desconcertado-

Rapidamente le lanzo una mirada a su amigo pelinegro, pero el mismo no hizo mas que mirarlo tranquilamente...

-¿interrumpo algo? -pregunto despues de unos segundos sin comprender bien lo que decia-

-¡que dices baka! -exclamo el pelinegro molesto-

-joven Naruto tome -dijo la pelirrosa totalmente ajena a lo que decian-

-este...gracias Sakura -agradecio sonriendo-

-su espalda ya esta señor...-informo esta vez a su patron- ¿necesita algo mas?

-no -se limito a responder-

-bien, entonce con permiso...-exclamo tomando la bandeja entre sus manos para despues salir de alli a paso apresurado, y es que en verdad habia perdido demasiado tiempo en aquella habitacion-

La puerta se cerro una vez que la chica salio de alli, mas aun asi sus ojos celestes aun seguian clavados alli, pero despues volteo el rostro y vio de manera acusadora al pelinegro...

-¿que? -pregunto el azabache molesto-

-¿ interrumpí algo? -pregunto nuevamente-

-¿acaso eres estúpido Naruto? -pregunto poniendose de pie y con el ceño fruncido-

-¿eso fue un si o un no?

-claro que no interrumpiste nada! -informo al tiempo que caminaba hasta su armaria para sacar una camisa de alli-

-que hacias con ella? -pregunto inquisidoramente y viendolo de arriba a abajo, haciendole notar que aun estaba en paños menores-

El azabache fruncio aun mas el ceño al entender aquella estupida mirada, mas aun asi decidio hacerse al desentendido y simplemente comenzo a ponerse su camisa con sumo cuidad. La verdad era que habia olvidado que aun estaba en paños menores...

-¿no piensas responderme? -pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna-

-¡no respondere estupideces! -dijo molesto-

-como quieras...-añadio restandole importancia al tiempo que caminaba a la cama del chico y se tiraba alli-

-ni siquiera puedo cambiarme tranquilo...-murmuro para si mismo-

-¡eso es porque tardas demasiado! -exclamo escuchando el murmurllo del chico-

-_"estúpido Naruto"_ -penso frunciendo el ceño y abotanondo su camisa-

-tu ropa es demasiada incomoda Sasuke-mascullo estirando un brazo-

-¡eso es lo que se usa para montar Naruto! lo que pasa que tu no estas acostumbrado.

-puede ser, pero debes aceptar que estos pantalones son sumamente incomodos! -exclamo apuntando aquellos ajustados pantalones-

-para mi son perfectos -mascullo molesto- y de hecho para la mayoria del mundo lo son, excepto claro para ti.

-esta bien, esta bien...¿ya estas listo? -pregunto impaciente-

El pelinegro no respondio si no que simplemente continuo con su labor de vestirse comodamente, poniendose sus pantalos de montar y por ultimo se puso sus botas de cuero, ya que aquello era lo mas comodo y adecuado...

-vamos...-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que pequeñas gotas salpicaran de la misma-

-por fin...-dijo dando un suspiro-

Decidio ignorar aquella ultima acotacion del pelirrubio, y se encamino hacia la puerta, seguido por el ojiceleste. Antes de abrir la puerta hecho una rapida ojeada a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que aun era temprano por lo que tendrian bastante tiempo para despejarse de todo aquellos estresantes asuntos.

**... ... ...**

El señor Sasuke y el joven Naruto ya se habian ido hacer bastante tiempo, y desde entones ella se encontraba limpiando el gran comedor de alli, sin embargo hace unos minutos el señor Fugaku entro alli y le dijo que lo siguiera, algo que obedecio inmediatamente.

-por aqui...-escucho que decia el señor-

Con cada paso que daba se sorprendia mas y mas, pues hasta ese momento solo habia conoocido hasta el segundo piso de aquella enorme casa, y ahora ella junto a su patron Fugaku se encaminaban para el tercer piso. La escalera que comunicaba el segundo con el tercero era menos llamativa y elegante que la que comunicaba al primero con el segundo. Era larga, bastante larga, y angosta, demasiado angosta, tanto asi que a lo ancho solo entraba una persona, por lo que ahora su patron iba primero y ella lo seguia Ademas a ambos lados tenia pared, por lo que parecia un oscuro pasillo.

-esta probablemente sea una de las pocas veces que toco este piso, asi que escuchame bien...-comento cuando sus piernas tocaron el suelo de aquel piso-

La pelirrosa se apresuro a seguirlo y cuando termino de subir las escaleras la luz del sol impacto contras su rostro. Aquel lugar era mas luminoso de lo que pensaba, y aquello era algo obvio pues rapidamente noto que ese piso estaba lleno de ventanas, las cuales estaban tapadas por cortinas de color bordo, y solo una dejaba entrar a los rayos del sol. Algo que tambien noto fue que aquel piso era igual de grande que el segundo, mas este se veia mas vacio...

-aqui hay muchas puertas -exclamo el pelinegro- pero solo una te tiene que preocupar, o mejor dicho dos.

-si señor.

-mira la primera es esta...-exclamo caminando unos pocos pasos para apuntar la puerta que tenia a su derecha- es un cuarto pequeño y en él hay varios frascos, todos ellos con remedios muy importantes-

-¿remedios? -pregunto sorprendido-

-asi es, y el segundo cuarto...-continuo dando unos pasos mas- es este...-apunto en tono severo-

-¿y ese es...? -pregunto confundida-

-aqui esta Mikoto -dijo con voz amarga-

-Mikoto -repitio en un susurro-

-es...es mi esposa...-confeso de mala gana-

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo...

-ella esta enferma...-continuo sin cambiar su semblante- quedate tranquila que no es nada contagioso...-aclaro rapidamente-

-ya veo...-murmuro sintiendo ya lastima por aquella mujer-

-necesita muchos cuidados, y quiero que tu seas la principal encargada de ello -ordeno seriamente-

-¡si señor!

-claro que también Kasa, y las demas ayudaran, pero de hoy en adelante tu seras la principal responsable de Mikoto, ¿ podrás hacerlo? -cuestiono levantando una ceja-

-si señor, yo me hare cargo -exclamo dando un paso hacia la puerta, dispuesta a entrar-

-¡espera! -añadio rapidamente-

-¿que sucede señor? -pregunto confundida-

-hay una hoja en la pared...-informo seriamente- cada color representa al remedio de ese color, están ordenados por horarios desde la mañana a la tarde, es facil de entenderlo asi que no tendras problemas...

-claro señor...-exclamo rapidamente-

Despues de eso vio como su patron desviaba la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-señor...-llamo indecisa- ¿comienzo ya?

-claro -exclamo seriamente- cualquier cosa que necesites se lo preguntaras a Kasa, despues de todo ella es quien estaba mas al tanto de Mikoto, ella o Karin.

-si señor.

-otra cosa...-exclamo recordando algo- ella no come nada que contenga mucha azucar, de hecho no le damos casi nada, aquello altera su estado...-dijo con el ceño fruncido- tampoco habla mucho...

-ya veo...-murmuro seriamente-

-eso es todo, asi que comienza! -ordeno al tiempo que se alejaba de alli a paso apresurado, como si estuviera escapando de alguien-

La ojijade lo miro confundida mas despues poso su mirada en la puerta y sin mas dio dos golpes en la misma. Estaba llena de preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿por que si la señora Mikoto era esposa del señor no estaba con él? por que la tenian en el tercer piso?

-¿señora? -pregunto al no recibir respuestas a sus golpes-

Nuevamente nadie respondio, por lo que volvio a tocar, pero aun asi nuevamente no recibio respuesta. Lentamente llevo su mano a la manija de aquella puerta y despacio comenzo a abrir la puerta...

-¿señora Mikoto? -pregunto otra vez y dando un paso en aquel cuarto-

Aquella habitacion no era grande como las demas, pero aun asi tenia un tamaño considerable. Las paredes eran blancas, y habia una gran ventana en el costado del mismo, sin embargo la misma estaba tapada por una cortina bordo. Sus ojos continuaron recorriendo aquel lugar hasta que diviso en medio de la cama matrimonial, la cual estaba en el centro de la habitacion, a una mujer de no mas de 40 años, bastante linda pero bastante consumida...

-señora Mikoto -saludo mientras cerraba la puerta para despues acercarse hasta ella-

Vio que la mujer tenia el pelo azulado, al igual que su patron Sasuke, aunque el de él era mas brillante, ademas la señora Mikoto lo tenia largo, bastante largo...Sus facciones eran sumamente delicadas, y sus ojos tenian un color negro apagado. Una mujer, sin lugar a dudas bella...

-buenas tardes señora Mikoto -saludo colocandose a un costado de la pelinegra-

La mirada de la señora Mikoto se encontraba en algun punto inespecifico del lugar, y no supo distinguir si veia a la ventana o simplemente a la pared...

-mi nombre es Sakura -exclamo con una sonrisa- soy nueva aqui y me encargare de usted a partir de ahora -exclamo tratando de sonar amable-

Nuevamente no recibia respuesta, y aquello la incomodo un poco mas aun asi recordo las palabras de su patron, él le habia dicho que mikoto no hablaba mucho, por lo que simplemente decidio ignorar aquello. Si la señora queria hablarle lo haria, y ella no la obligaria a que lo hiciera...Su mirada nuevamente se dedico a recorrer el lugar, el aire en aquel lugar era bastante denso y encerrado, por lo que pudo darse cuenta de que aquella habitacion siempre permanecia encerrada...

-¿quiere que abra la ventana? -pregunto clavando sus ojos nuevamente en la pelinegra-

Sin esperar la respuesta de la pelinegra, pues estaba segura que no le responderia, se encamino hacia la ventana y jalo la cortina para un lado, haciendo que bastante polvo cayera sobre su cabeza pero ella no dio importancia a aquel hecho y una vez que dejo la ventana expuesta la abrio de par en par, haciendo que la frescura de la tarde invadiera el lugar, y que los rayos del sol iluminaran gran parte de la habitacion...

-mucho mejor ¿no lo cree? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

Nuevamene se acerco a la señora y se arodillo en el piso, para quedar cara a cara con ella, y solo en ese momento aquellos ojos negros se posaron en los de ella...

-soy Sakura, ya se lo dije -exclamo sonriendo- el señor me dijo que esa lista...-señalo apuntando un papel que estaba pegado sobre la cama- es sobre sus remedios asi que no tendre problema con eso, pero aun asi no se...no se que le gusta hacer señora, ¿que desea ahora? -pregunto amablemente-

Los ojos negros de su patrona se mantuvieron fijos en los de ella por bastante segundos, pero despues nuevamente se desviaron hacia otro lugar...

-esta bien...-dijo dandose por vencida y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie pero una voz la detuvo-

-Karin acaba de darme mi remedio...-susurro con la voz sumamente debil- es desagradable, podrias quedarte hasta que pase? -pregunto sin mirarla, y con una voz que produjo muchos escalosfrios en la pelirrosa, pues aquella voz parecia de alguien mas muerto que vivo-

-señora Mikoto -susurro sorprendida pero despues rapidamente reacciono- claro...claro que si...-exclamo sonriendo- quiere algo mas? -pregunto tranquilamente mas esta vez no recibio respuesta-

Rapidamente se puso de pie, bueno algo era algo, y aquella mujer parecia agradable. Miro nuevamente todo el lugar y vio que habia un sillon del otro lado, asi que sin perder tiempo camino hasta alli y una vez frente a este se sento y dio un suspiro...

-me quedare aqui hasta que lo desee señora, y si hay algo que quiere solo digamle...-informo al tiempo que se estiraba y bostezaba-

Definitivamente levantarse temprano no habia sido una buena idea. Nuevamente se puso a recorrer la habitacion, aunque ya no habia mucho que ver, asi que despues de unos minutos se recosto comodamente en el sofa, y observo a su patrona, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se movia de un lado a otro...

-_"deben ser efectos de la medicina.."_ -penso preocupada-

Aquella imagen de la señora le recordo a algo que habia vivido hacer un par de años, y sin darse cuenta la tristeza comenzo a invadirla, pero aquello no era lo unico pues el sueño, minuto a minuto, no se hizo esperar y sin mas quedo sumergida en un profundo sueño...

_-no mama! -grito corriendo hacia la puerta que hace apenas tres segundos se cerro frente a ella- mama! mama abre! -grito desesperada-_

_Su cuerpo temblo como nunca antes cuando detras de ella sintio la presencia de alguien, de alguien bastante imponente..._

_-una niña bastante agresiva, eh? -escucho la voz de un hombre detras de ella-_

Su cuerpo comenzo a moverse de un lado a otro en aquel incomodo sillon. Su frente se poblo de pequeñas gotas de sudor, y los murmuros comenzaron a escapar de sus labios, llamando la atencion de la pelinegra que estaba a unos metros de ella.

-mama...mama...-murmuro casi sin voz- no...mama no...

_-para! para por favor! -rogo totalmente aterrada y sintiendo como dos manos acariciaban sus piernas-_

_-callate! -ordeno la voz de aquel hombre-_

_-mama! mama! _

Un quejido escapo de sus labios mientras que sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y sus puños apretaban el delantal que llevaba puesto ente sus dedos...

-detenganse...-escapo de sus labios- detengase por favor...

-¡oye! -llamo la debil voz de su patrona- muchacha...muchacha!

-denteganse, detengase! -exclamo en tono mas elevado-

_Queria salir de ahi, queria salir corriendo, pero su fuerza era mucho menor que la de aquel hombre. Sus cristalinos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y por un momento, gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo ver los ojos de su atacante...violetas...violetas..._

_-mama...-susurro casi sin voz-_

-oye niña...-llamo ya viendo como las lagrimas de la pelirrosa resbalaban por sus mejillas-

-no me toque...no me toque...-murmuro en pleno llanto y los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron sorprendidos-

-¡Sakura! -llamo por fin, recordando que aquel era el nombre de esa muchacha- ¡Sakura despierta! -dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo, mas aun asi su voz era apenas aludible-

-mama...-llamo nuevamente entre sueños-

Su cuerpo se retorcio con fuerza en el sillon, hasta que sin mas remedios cayo al suelo de frente, haciendo que por fin sus ojos se abrieran y se levantara de golpe, llena de sudor y con todo el cuerpo temblando...

-¿que...? -dijo con la voz quebrada y mirando a todos lados, tratando de reconocer donde estaba-

-Sakura...-escucho una voz debil-

Sus ojos cristalizados buscaron a la dueña de aquella voz, y pudo distinguir la mirada confundida de su patrona...

-se-señora Mikoto -tartamudeo aun impactada por lo recientemente "vivido"- señora Mikoto -repitio viendola fijamente-

-¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto viendo como la chica intentaba secar sus lagrimas-

La pelirrosa no respondio si no que simplemente intento limpiar los rastros de lagrimas de su rostro, algo imposible pues las lagrimas aun seguian saliendo a chorros...

-mama...-susurro sin darse cuenta-

La pelinegra la miro fijamente, viendo como la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza...

-Sakura...-llamo con voz preocupada-

-lo siento...lo siento señora, no quise...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

-Sakura -llamo nuevamente- ¿a ti...a ti te violaron? -pregunto sin rodeo alguno-

Y aquella pregunta hizo eco en todo el lugar, haciendo que sus fuerzas se derrumbaran y que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas contra el suelo.

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue esconder su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, tratando de ocultar sus penas, pero sobre todo, tratando de ocultar su pasado...


	6. Machista e irrespetuosa!

Hola genteee lindaaa! aqui les traigo la conti XD

**Muchisimassss gracias por su apoyo ! de verdad que me pone feliz que les este gustando ^^**

espero les guste el capi y el proximo lo subiere lo mas rapido que pueda ^^

besitos y suerte en todo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¡machista e irrespetuosa! **

La pelinegra la miro fijamente, viendo como la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza...

-Sakura...-llamo con voz preocupada-

-lo siento...lo siento señora, no quise...-exclamo con la voz quebrada-

-Sakura...-llamo nuevamente- ¿a ti...a ti te violaron? -pregunto sin rodeo alguno-

Y aquella pregunta hizo eco en todo el lugar, haciendo que sus fuerzas se derrumbaran y que su cuerpo cayera de rodillas contra el suelo...

Lo unico que pudo hacer fue esconder su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, tratando de ocultar sus penas, pero sobre todo, tratando de ocultar su pasado...

Las lagrimas continuaron resbalando por su suaves mejillas, y su llanto aumento mas y mas, cediendo ante el dolor que sentia alli dentro...Dolia, dolia y la asfixiaba de una manera sorprendente...

-Sakura...-volvio a llamar su patrona-

Sus manos seguian escondiendo su rostro, tapando sus lagrimas y todo lo que podian. No queria llorar, no le gustaba hacerlo, pero inevitablemente habia momentos en las que no hacerlo era algo imposible...Aun, aun sentia que estaba dentro de aquella pesadilla, y aunque parte de su ser le decia que ya no era asi, la otra aun viajaba de imagen a imagen, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que el corazon le bombeara rapidamente...

-mama...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

Por que? por que aun ahora tenia que seguir torturandola? por que no podia superar todo eso? por que le habia hecho eso! Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su cabeza comenzo a moverse levemente de un lado a otro en un intento de alejar aquellas horribles imagenes de alli...

-ya paso...es el pasado, es el pasado...-susurro con la voz temblorosa en un intento por calmarse-

Siempre era asi, nunca...nunca podria olvidar aquello, y los recuerdos, especialmente los malos, eran algo que la mente guardaba perfectamente. Deseaba, deseaba con toda su alma olvidar todo, todo lo que le hicieron, todo el sufrimiento y la desdicha que le causaron, pero sabia que aquello era algo imposible...

-¿estas bien? -escucho nuevamente la debil voz de su patrona-

Solo debia relajarse, solo debia ser fuerte y aprender a manejarlo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y de hecho estaba muy lejos de ser la primera vez, pero siempre aparecia cuando creia que ya una pequeña parte de su ser lo habia superado...

-lo siento...-murmuro cuando sintio que ya era capaz de hablar, mas aun asi el tono de su voz delataba que aun se encontraba mal- lo...lo siento señora mikoto...

Rapidamente seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, no era momento de llorar y menos frente a su patrona. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas retuvo las lagrimas en sus ojos, ya mas tarde lloraria y se lamentaria de su vida, pero ahora...ahora debia tratar de mostrase fuerte...

-¿estas bien? -repitio la pelinegra que la miraba preocupada-

-yo...yo estoy bien...-mintio inutilmente pues nadie habria creido aquello-

Lentamente se puso de pie y nuevamente froto sus ojos para librase de cualquier rastro de lagrimas, y una vez que lo logro fijo su mirada en la de su patrona mas no duro nada alli, y sin poder soportar aquella mirada retiro la suya y observo con detenimiento el piso...

-de verdad...yo...-balbucio con la voz temblorosa-

-que fue eso? -pregunto la pelinegra-

-nada! no fue nada! -exclamo cerrandos los ojos con fuerza y apretando sus puños-

Esa era la verdad, no era nada, nada de nada! Era un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo, pero nada mas que eso...El pasado debia quedarse en el pasado y ella haria lo posible para que no invadiera su presente...

-no me mientas...-exclamo debilmente-

-no fue nada, no fue nada...-repitio autoconvenciendose de eso y aun con los ojos cerrados-

La pelinegra la miro seriamente, tal vez si otro persona habria visto lo que ella vio simplemente hubiera atribuido a que era una pequeña pesadilla, o un pequeño recuerdo, pero nada mas alla de eso, sin embargo ella...ella conocia muy bien aquella reaccion de la pelirrosa. Lo veia en sus ojos, lo veia claramente en sus ojos, aquella mirada, aquella mirada era la misma que ella habia tenido hace ya varios años, apagada, y llena de dolor...

-¿que..? -volvio a preguntar la pelinegra pero inmediatamente se cayo cuando sintio un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente-

Un quejido escapo de sus labios, y una de sus manos rapidamente se dirigio a su cabeza, era un dolor punzante y agobiante...

-¡señora Mikoto! -exclamo preocupada al tiempo que se acercaba rapidamente a ella- que sucede?

La pelinegra no respondio, si no que simplemente intento regular su respiracion y tranquilizar su corazon, no era la primera vez que le sucedia aquello, y es por eso que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a aquellos horribles dolores...

-¿señora mikoto? -llamo nuevamente- ire a buscar a alguien...-informo seriamente-

-no! -dijo rapidamente- ni se te ocurra hacer eso...

-pero señora...

-esto es normal...-exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos se abrian lentamente- esto sucede todos los dias...

La pelirrosa no dijo nada mas aun asi sintio mucha pena por su patrona, pues podia ver en las muecas de sus rostros que en verdad debia doler mucho...

-quiere algo? -pregunto aun con la voz temblorosa- necesita algo?

-vete...-dijo seriamente-

-que?

-dije que te fueras niña...-ordeno al tiempo que volvia a cerrar los ojos y se volteaba para darle la espalda a la pelirrosa-

-pero señora aun esta mal...-exclamo dando un paso hacia la cama-

La pelinegra no respondio, y la pelirrosa supo que no lo haria, nuevamente guardaria silencio...Bajo la mirada y sintio como sus ojos volvian a cristalizarse al recordar lo de hace un momento...

-si...si necesita algo...-exclamo intentando que la voz no se le quebrara-

-no necesitare nada, solo necesito dormir...-exclamo con la voz seca-

-c-claro...-susurro y sin esperar mas salio corriendo de alli-

Una vez que estuvo fuera del cuarto nuevamente las lagrimas bañaron sus mejillas, y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar...A paso veloz comenzo a alejarse de alli, para despues bajar las escaleras, tanto esas como las que le conducian al primero. Necesitaba...necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba calmar todo eso que sentia...

-oye niña, kasa te esta buscando...-escucho la voz de una de las sirvientas, y no supo distinguir si era tayuya o tenten, pues ni siquiera se digno en mirar-

Sin detenerse camino hacia su cuarto y una vez frente a este entro y cerro la puerta con fuerza. Su cuerpo no resistio mas y cayo arodillado contra el piso al tiempo que sus manos nuevamente cubrian su rostro...

-calmate, calmate...-susurro para si misma-

Despues de eso los minutos comenzaron a pasar y ella simplemente permanecio alli, llorando e inevitablemente recordando cosas que no queria recordar, pero era imposible, aunque no queria aquellas imagenes, aquellos recuerdos, aquellas voces la atormentaban, una y otra vez, dia y noche, y jamas...jamas la dejaban en paz...

Solo le quedaba soñar con que algun dia podria superar todo eso, en su totalidad, sin embargo ese dia no era el dia, asi que sin mas continuo llorando amargamente, dejando que las lagrimas se llevaran parte de su dolor...

**... ... ...**

Una enorme y estupida sonrisa cubria el rostro de su amigo pelirrubio, pues el mismo estaba muy feliz porque ambos habian encontrado al caballo que se habia perdido el dia anterior, aunque la verdad habia sido pura casualidad...

-te dije que lo encontrariamos...-exclamo sin dejar de sonreir-

El pelinegro no respondio si no que simplemente continuo cabalgando hacia su casa, claro que iban a un paso lento pues el pelirrubio era demasido peligroso en ese tipo de asuntos. Su negra mirada se dirigio hacia el cielo y vio que aquella mañana era esplendida, habia sol, demasido sol, y sin embargo no hacia calor, de hecho era un dia bastante fresco, y el viendo soplaba con algo de suavidad, haciendo que sus pelos se desordenaran aun mas...

-ya vamos a llegar...-informo el pelinegro al distinguir el rio que dividia sus terrenos-

-que bueno porque ya tengo hambre! -apunto al tiempo que aumentaba un poco, solo un poco la velocidad-

-baka ten cuidado! -exclamo temiendo que el chico ocasionara otro desastre-

-lo se, lo se , no te preocupes...-exclamo con una sonrisa tranquila-

El azabache suspiro cansado y resignado, y es que su amigo nunca entendia las cosas. El paso de su caballo comenzo a acelerase y es que naruto no era el unico que tenia hambre, pues el tambien estaba hambriento, ademas de cansado ya que desde la mañana anterior, en la que habia partido junto al ojiceleste, no se detuvieron casi en ningun momento...La verdad es que no habian pensado que tardarian tanto en regresar, y de hecho él creyo que la noche anterior ya estarian en su casa, pero todo eso se desvanecio cuando vieron a su caballo cabalgando por los montes...

-de verdad que soy bueno en esto! -dijo el ojiceleste fuertemente-

-si claro...-exclamo burlonamente-

De solo recordar como habian atrapado a aquel endomoniado caballo que ahora tenia a un lado, hacia que le recorriera un escalosfrio. Y es que habian tardado varias horas en lograr acorralarlo, sin contar que al hacerlo se habian alejado demasiado, y tambien sin contar las estupides que habia hecho el pelirrubio para llamar la atencion de aquel caballo, bueno aunque sea lo habian conseguido, aunque era por aquel motivo que recien regresaban ahora...

-con cuidad, con cuidado...-escullo el susurro del rubio a su caballo-

Miro al frente y entendio a lo que se referia, a solo unos metros ya estaba el rio y como era de esperarse el pelirubio estaba tomando sus precauciones...

-baka...-mascullo adelantandose al chico y sin rodeo alguno salto el rio con su caballo como si nada-

-esperame sasuke! -exclamo nervioso- vamos amigo, tu puedes...-mascullo acariciando el hocico de su caballo-

-naruto ya lo has hecho miles de veces...-reclamo molesto- aunque claro que la mayoria te caiste...-añadio con una sonrisa burlona-

-callate teme! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- y ahora vamos! -exclamo al tiempo que su caballo se acercaba al rio y sin detenerse lo saltaba-

Las patas del caballo tocaron tierra firme y el pelirrubio no pudo evitar gritar de la emocion...

-como te quedo el ojo sasuke? -pregunto sonriendo tontamente-

-eso cualquiera lo hace...-exclamo rodando los ojos- ahora vamos...

Nuevamente comenzaron a cabalgar y solo bastaron pocos segundo para llegar al establo, en donde metieron a su caballos, cada uno en su respectivo lugar, y despues de eso se encaminaron a la casa...

-ni bien entre me comere todo...-mascullo hambriento-

-te convendria primero bañarte...-exclamo el pelinegro al ver el aspecto desareglado del chico-

El pelirrubio lo penso un momento, mientras que ambos entraban a la casa...

-umm...creo que tienes razon, pero despues si me comere todo...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¡Sasuke! -chillo cierta pelirroja que se encontraba limpiando aquella enorme sala con su plumero- es decir señor sasuke...-se corrigio rapidamente al ver la mirada de su patron-

-hola Karin -saludo el pelirrubio sin dar mucha importancia-

-ah hola señor Naruto -mascullo la pelirroja sin animos- creiamos que llegarian ayer...-exclamo acercandose coquetamente a ambos jovenes-

-señor Naruto...-escucho la voz de otra de las sirvientas-

-hola Tayuya...-saludo el pelirrubio que ya comenzaba a incomodarse-

Y es que siempre que iba a aquella casa tayuya trataba de seducirlo de una u otra forma, aunque claro aquello era algo comun viniendo de parte de las sirvientas, o de las mujeres como siempre decia su amigo pelinegro...

-señor sasuke...-saludo tayuya refiriendose al pelinegro-

-hmp...-exclamo con una media sonrisa, pues veia la cara de terror de su amigo ante la presencia de aquella pelirroja-

-y sasuke...-escucho el susurro de karin que se acercaba aun mas a él- si necesitas algo dimelo...-exclamo melosamente-

-eh Sasuke...-exclamo el ojiceleste al tiempo que retrocedia para alejarse de tayuya-

-no molestes Karin -apunto molesto para despues comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras...-

-¡Sasuke no me dejes aqui! -reclamo el pelirubio molesto y sin esperar mas se encamino junto al chico- dios debes hacer algo con tus sirvientas...-susurro bien bajo para que las otras no lo oyeran-

-lo se...-exclamo frustrado y sin comenzo a subir dichas escaleras-

-señor Sasuke...-escucho la voz de cierta pelirrosa-

Rapidamente subio la mirada para encontrase con la ojijade, la cual estaba a solo un par de escalos de ambos...

-buenos días -saludo con una sonrisa- joven Naruto...-saludo de la misma manera-

-¡Sakura! -exclamo el pelirrubio emocionado al tiempo que subia las escaleras faltante para quedar a la altura de la chica-

-¿como esta joven? -pregunto amablemente y haciendo que cierta pelirroja comenzara a enfadarse-

-estupendo...-respondio con una sonrisa- oye no tuve tiempo de disculparme por lo de ayer...-exclamo llevando una mano a su nuca-

-no se preocupe joven.

-de veras que lo siento...-exclamo apenado- es que ese caballo estaba loco!

-deja de decir estupides baka...-exclamo el pelinegro que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen de aquella amistosa charla y sin esperar mas subio a la altura del pelirrubio y la pelirrosa...-

-no era el caballo quien estaba loco...-añadio seriamente-

-teme tu no te metas! -exclamo molesto- Sakura ignora a Sasuke...

-joven de verdad no fue nada...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-que me ignore? -pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño ante la caradurez de su amigo- haras que te pegue naruto! -amenazo molesto-

-eso quisera ver! -exclamo al tiempo que se ponia en poscicion de pelea-

La pelirrosa se alerto al ver a ambos jovenes a punto de pelearse, asi que sin esperar mas bajo el escalon que le faltaba para interponerse entre ambos...

-joven naruto no fue nada de verdad...-añadio mirando al pelirrubio y dandole la espalda al pelinegro-

-pero Sakura...

-y señor Sasuke -exclamo esta vez al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver al pelinegro y dar la espalda al pelirrubio- ¿quiere algo? -pregunto amablemente-

El pelinegro la miro aun con el ceño fruncido mas despues desvio la mirada molesto...

-traeme un cafe...-exclamo al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras-

-a mi un te por favor Sakura...-pido el pelirrubio al tiempo que seguia al azabache-

-claro joven...-exclamo con una sonrisa y sin mas comenzo a bajar las escaleras para prepara el dicho cafe y el te-

-oye tu...-escucho que le llamaba la pelirroja-

-que sucede tayuya? -pregunto deteniendo su paso justo frente a la entrada de la cocina-

-mira niña eres la nueva y por ahi por eso no lo entiendes...-mascullo molesta y acercandose a la chica- pero naruto es mi tipo, y no me gusta que le andes coqueteando!

-que? -dijo la ojijade confundida-

-y tampoco lo hagas con Sasuke! -exclamo la otra pelirroja-

-pero...

-¡Sasuke es mio! -continuo karin- y no me gusta que se metan con lo mio! -concluyo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse de alli-

-ya estas avisada niña...-apunto tayuya para despues seguir a karin-

-pero yo...-exclamo confundida mas ambas jovenes ya se habian ido- coqueteando? -repitio en un susurro-

Lentamente entro a la cocina para preparar el cafe y el té para los señores, sin embargo aun seguia penando en las palabras de las otras muchachas...

-coqueteando...-susurro nuevamente- no estaba coqueteando...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

Despues de eso alejo aquellas ideas, pues no hacian mas que distraerla, y se dispuso a concentrarse en preparar el dichoso cafe para el señor Sasuke y el té para el joven naruto...

**... ... ...**

Entro a su cuarto seguido de su amigo pelirrubio, y para ser sinceros no tenia nada de ganas de discutir con el mismo...

-esta bien Sasuke, te perdono...-exclamo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa-

-que! -pregunto incredulo- cielos naruto! haras que te pegue de enserio! -exclamo molesto-

-Sasuke, Sasuke, que te estoy diciendo? -pregunto tranquilamente y con una sonrisa al tiempo que pasaba una mano por los hombros de su amigo- ya te perdone, calmante...

-baka! -gruño furioso y sin mas le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

-S-Sasuke...-exclamo al tiempo que retrocedia y llevaba las manos a su cabeza-

-te lo adverti! -exclamo molesto y sin mas le di la espalda para sacarse la camisa-

El pelirrubio por su lado se quedo bastante tiempo acariciando su cabeza en un intento porque el golpe del pelinegro desapareciera rapidamente.

-eres...-mascullo frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos-

-te lo dije naruto...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-pero no tenias que pegarme tan fuerte! -se quejo molesto-

-hmp...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-como sea, como dije te perdono...-exclamo al tiempo que volvia a sonreir tontamente haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño-

-naruto ve a tu cuarto antes de que te golpee otra vez...-advirtio molesto-

-ya voy, ya voy pero antes me tienes que ayudar...-comento tranquiliamente-

El pelinegro volteo el rostro para verlo confundido...

-ya sabes...-continuo el ojiceleste al tiempo que apuntaba sus ajustados pantalones-

-es que nunca aprenderas a desvestirte solo? -pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-

-no seas tonto Sasuke, sabes a lo que me refiero...

-ni lo sueñes...-informo seriamente-

Sabia lo que su amigo queria, el muy estupido nunca lograba sacarse aquellos ajustados pantalones, pero no era culpa de él que no pudiera hacerlo, asi que el chico deberia arreglarselas sola. Sin pensar mas en eso camino hasta su armario para sacar una toalla de alli...

-naruto ve a tu cuarto...-exclamo nuevamente y ya comenzando a hastiarse de la presencia del chico-

-si, espera que estoy intentando...-apunto entre dientes al tiempo que a duras penas comenzaba a bajar su pantalon-

El pelirrubio comenzo a forcejear con aquellos ajustados pantalones de montar, y logro bajarlos hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, sin embargo alli se complico todo...Se tambaleo un poco mientras continuaba intentando sacar completamente aquella molesta prenda, mas aquello parecia imposible. Levanto la mirada en busca de ayuda, y vio que el pelinegro pasaba tranquilamente por su lado camino al baño...

-Sasuke ayudame...-pidio al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el azabache, sin embargo al hacerlo no hizo mas que tropezar son sus pies y sin mas cayo sobre el pelinegro-

El azabache fruncio el ceño al sentir su espalda chocar contra el suelo...

-naruto! -reclamo molesto cuando sintio el peso del chico sobre el- quitate! -ordeno con su grave voz al ver que los pantalones de su amigo estaban medio bajados dejando ver sus calzoncillos-

-lo siento teme...-exclamo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba rapidamente, sin embargo al intentar hacerlo algo se lo impidio- esta trabado...

-¿que? -pregunto levantando solo un poco el rostro-

-teme me enganche! -exclamo al ver que no podia levantarse-

-quitate! -grito el azabache ya hastiado y sin mas comenzo a empujarlo con sus mano-

-no hagas eso! -exclamo molesto- baja el cierre de tu pantalon, asi me desenganchare...

-naruto! -grito furioso-

-baja el cierre Sasuke, baja el cierre! -exclamo alterado-

El azabache iba a reclamar algo mas se quedo callado cuando diviso la silueta de alguien en la puerta. El rubio por su lado tambien permanecio en silencio y sin mas siguio la mirada del pelinegro para divisar a una pelirrosa...

-Sakura...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-oh...yo...yo lo siento...-tartamudeo con las mejillas sumamente rojas al ver semenjante escena-

-no...espera...-exclamo el azabache que rapidamente comprendio lo que la chica creia-

-yo...la puerta...-tartamudeo aun impactada- estaba abierta...-concluyo casi sin voz-

Despues de decir aquello salio rapidamente de alli con el rostro rojo por lo que acababa de ver y el corazon latiendole rapidamente...

-_"cielos, no puedo crerlo..."_ -penso llena de verguenza y sintiendo como la bandeja que tenia entre sus manos, pues alli llevaba las tazas para ambos jovenes, temblaba-

_baja el cierre Sasuke, baja el cierre! baja el cierre Sasuke, baja el cierre!_

Aquella frase resonaba en su cabeza, y mas aun la imagen de ambos jovenes en aquella poscicion tan...tan comprometedora...

-que fue eso? -pregunto el pelirrubio que aun se encontraba sobre el pelinegro-

-naruto quitate! -rugio furioso y sin mas empujo al pelirrubio con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el chico cayera al suelo- mierda! que estara pensando...-mascullo al tiempo que se ponia de pie y salia rapidamente de alli en busca de la pelirrosa-

-que esta...-dijo confundido pero se cayo de repente al entender lo que sucedia-

Su mirada bajo hacia su cuerpo para ver su condicion, y entonces no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresion...

-¡Sasuke explicale todo! -exclamo fuertemente y sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie para acomodar aquel estupido pantalon-

Escucho el grito del pelirrubio, al parecer ya habia comprendido aquella vergonzosa situacion en la que la chica los habia encontrado. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios cuando distinguio a la ojijade...

-Sakura...-llamo fuertemente y haciendo que la chica detuviera su paso-

-se-señor...-exclamo al pelirrosa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, aun apenada por lo sucedido- no...no quise...-tartamudeo sumamente intimidada ante aquella penetrante mirada-

-deja eso! -ordeno al tiempo que él mismo tomaba aquella bandeja y la dejaba en el mueble que tenian a un costado- ahora ven! -ordeno nuevamente y sin pensarlo tomo su mano entre la suya-

Lo que sintieron en aquel momento fue inexplicable...

El contacto de sus manos se rompio inmediatamente, y ambos retrocedieron un paso, cada uno para su lado, pues aquel contacto les habia producido una fuerte descarga de...de algo que recorrio todo sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza...

El pelinegro llevo su mirada rapidamente a su mano, a la de él, para ver si la misma tenia algo pues en verdad sintio que la chica quemaba, pero no como el fuego habia sido algo diferente, algo que habia hecho que se estremeciera completamente, sin embargo la misma estaba intacta...Aun incredulo por lo sucedido subio la mirada hacia la pelirrosa la cual, al igual que él, miraba su mano, la de ella, algo confundida...

Sus verdes ojos miraban su mano detenidamente, pero en ella no habia nada. Sin embargo juraria que cuando su patron tomo su mano sintio que algo...que algo la habia recorrido con mucha fuerza desde alli hasta el resto de su cuerpo...Despues de breves segundos en los que observo su mano subio su mirada para chocar con la negra y profunda del pelinegro...

-¿que...que fue eso? -cuestiono el pelinegro aun desconcertado-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintio como su mano nuevamente era tomada por algo, pero esta vez no sucedio nada, no sintio nada...

-ven Sakura...-escucho la voz del joven naruto, él cual la sostenia por su mano-

La voz del ojiceleste fue como una navaja que corto aquel cargado ambiente, pues ni bien la sintieron ambos reaccionaron. La pelirrosa se sorprendio un poco pues recien ahora se daba cuenta de que el ojiceleste la arrastraba al cuarto del señor Sasuke...

-joven naruto...-exclamo sorprendida-

El pelinegro por su lado aun estaba estatico en su lugar...Parpadeo confundido, no se habia dado cuenta en que momento su amigo habia llegado alli. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta y vio como su amigo arrastraba a su sirvienta a su cuarto...

-¡Sasuke apurate! -exclamo el ojiceleste-

Sus piernas reaccionaron de inmediato y entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia su cuarto, aun confundido por lo que recien habia sucedido. Su negra mirada bajo a la mano del pelirrubio, y vio que sostenia la mano de la pelirrrosa...Se sorprendio al ver aquello pues al parecer aquel contacto no habia producido nada...

-escucha Sakura no es lo que piensas...-exclamo el pelirrubio al tiempo que entraba al cuarto del azabache y soltaba la mano de la pelirrosa-

Segundos despues aparecio el pelinegro, el cual cerro la puerta detras de si para despues clavar su intensa e inquisidora mirada en la ojiverde...

-joven Naruto, no tiene...no tiene que explicarme nada...-susurro apenada al comprender a lo que iba el chico-

-¡Sasuke explicale! -pido exasperado-

El pelinegro desvio su mirada al escuchar la voz de su amigo, y es que quien podria ignorar aquella escandalosa voz?

-que? -dijo confundido y mirando al pelirrubio-

El ojiceleste fruncio el ceño al escucharlo...

-Sakura mira yo le estaba diciendo a Sasuke que me ayudara...bueno tu sabes...-exclamo nervioso-

-joven de verdad...-exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas- no...no los juzgare por sus gustos...-susurro timidamente-

-eh? -pregunto el pelinegro reaccionando por fin- oye no, no es lo que piensas...-aclaro frunciendo el ceño-

-no, claro que no! -exclamo el ojiceleste-

-el baka de naruto no podia sacarse sus pantalones...

-es que es muy dificil...-interrumpio el chico-

-callate naruto! -exclamo molesto- la cuestion es que se cayo sobre mi y el muy tarado se engancho con el cierre de mi pantalon...-informo un tanto incomodo por lo que el mismo decia...- eso fue todo...

-asi es! -exclamo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa los miro a ambos jovenes alternativamente, sin saber que decir exactamente...

-de verdad señor no me importa cuales sean sus tendencias, no tiene porque explicarme nada...-susurro con una sonrisa-

-pero no es asi! -exclamo el pelinegro hastiado- cielos crees que me fijaria en alguien como él! -pregunto apuntando despectivamente al ojiceleste-

-oye que te pasa! -pregunto el pelirrubio ofendido-

-¡Naruto tu callate! -ordeno molesto-

-¿tengo lo mio sabes? -continuo el ojiceste-

-¡pues nadie lo ve!

-Sasuke ya veras...-exclamo levantando la mano, la cual la tenia echa un puño-

-pue...puedo retirarme? -cuestiono la pelirrosa sumamente incomoda al estar en medio de aquella "discucion"-

-no! -rugio el pelinegro-

-sakura de verdad que él y yo nada! yo soy bien macho, ahora no se Sasuke...-comento encogiendose de hombros-

-estupido! -gruño al tiempo que le daba un duro golpe en la cabeza- yo tambien lo soy! -apunto viendo a la chica-

La pelirrosa miro preocupada al pelirrubio, ya que el mismo habia recibido un duro golpe del señor Sasuke, mas al parecer no era nada grave...

-esta bien..-susurro la pelirrosa desviando la mirada-

-yo estoy compremetido sakura! -chillo el pelirrubio- y con una chica! -aclaro rapidamente-

-y yo tambien! -informo el pelinegro-

-y con una chica tambien...-agrego el ojiceleste haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño-

-lo se...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros- yo les creo...-murmuro suavemente-

-oh...-exclamo el pelirrubio aliviado- en serio?

-claro joven...

-que bueno! -añadio dando un sonoro supiro- te daria un beso pero estoy comprometido...-exclamo con una sonrisa- Sasuke daselo tu...-comento tranquilamente-

-que? -dijo la pelirrosa con las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas-

-baka! -rugio el uchiha al tiempo que le daba otro duro golpe-

La pelirrosa solo se mantuvo en silencio viendo como el ojiceleste se retorcia por el golpe en su cabeza...

-bien...-dijo de repente el azabache y dando un suspiro- aclarado este malentendido...-comenzo aun con el ceño fruncido-

-si, yo ya me voy...-exclamo la pelirrosa rapidamente y sin esperar mas salio de alli rapidamente-

-tu tambien naruto...-apunto al ver que el chico no se movia-

-si, espera primero me tienes que ayudar...-comenzo a decir alegremente mas no tuvo tiempo de nada pues el azabache lo empujo para afuera y sin mas cerro la puerta fuertemente-

-oye Sasuke! ¿que haces! -comenzo a decir el chico-

El pelinegro comenzo a caminar hacia el baño, ignorando completamente aquellos molestos gritos, sin embargo antes de entrar al mismo levanto su mano, con la cual habia sostenido la de sakura, y se quedo observandola por un buen tiempo, aun sin comprender que demonios habia sucedido...

**... ... ...**

Aquella mañana se levanto igual de temprano que las anteriores, pues en verdad que no podía dormir mucho mas, era una de esas personas que con pocas horas de sueño ya estaba llena de energías, y aquello era algo que le gustaba demasiado...

-bien...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo del té que acaba de prepararse-

Hace un par de minutos que había ido con su patrona mikoto, mas esta vez, aunque lo intento una y otra vez, la pelinegra no le dirigió la palabra, y de hecho desde el momento que había entrado al cuarto su mirada siempre estuvo fija en la pared...

-_"pobre señora..."_ -pensó cerrando los ojos por un momento-

No sabia lo que tenia, pero debía de ser algo grave pues tomaba demasiados medicamentos, y al parecer cada uno de ellos tenia efectos secundarios. Esa mañana le había dado dos, pero al parecer esos no eran muy fuertes como el que le habían dado el día anterior, pues en esta ocasión solo había llevado una mano a su estomago, pero nada mas...

-ella...ella me recuerda...-susurro al tiempo que su mano apretaba la taza con fuerza-

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron rápidamente. Su mirada se dirigió a dicha puerta y como ya lo suponía se trataba del uchiha menor...

-buenos días señor Sasuke -saludo amistosamente-

-hmp.

Diablos! acaso aquella pelirrosa siempre se despertaría tan temprano? Si algo le agradaba de las mañanas era el hecho de que todos dormían, era la tranquilidad del silencio y la calma lo que mas anhelaba. Miro detenidamente a la chica y noto que la misma no llevaba el uniforme de la casa, si no que por el contrario llevaba un vestido que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, era rosa, rosa palido, bastante simple, demasiado, y sin embargo le quedaba bastante bien...

-tome señor...-exclamo la pelirrosa al tiempo que se acercaba con una taza de café, sacandolo de sus pensamientos-

El pelinegro se soprendio al ver que la chica ya tenia el café listo...

-supuse que se despertaría temprano...-añadió como leyendo los pensamientos del pelinegro-

-esta...

-esta bien cargado señor...-aclaro rápidamente-

-bien...-exclamo conforme-

Sus manos se extendieron para tomar la taza que la chica le extendía, mas rápidamente noto que la misma la sujetaba bien por el borde. Inmediatamente comprendió porque hacia eso, era por lo sucedido el día anterior. Frunció el ceño al saber que estaba en lo correcto, mas decidió no dar mas vueltas a aquel asunto y sin rodeos tomo aquella taza, claro que sin tocar las manos de ella...

-es un día hermoso ¿no lo cree? -pregunto la pelirrosa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para tomar su té y le daba la espalda-

-no sali aun -apunto dando un sorbo a su cafe-

Bien cargado como le gustaba.

-pero aun asi, ¿no lo siente? -pregunto mientras giraba para quedar frente a frente-

De hecho si lo sentia, la calidez del ambiente mezclado con las suaves brisas le hacian saber que el dia debia ser esplendido...

-debe hacer calor...-exclamo restandole importancia-

-lo hace...-afirmo al tiempo que terminaba de tomar su té-

Una vez que termino de tomar su té se dio la vuelta para dejar la taza en el lavadero, y al dar aquella vuelta sus cabellos se expandieron en una hermosa cortina que sus negros ojos no pudieron evitar no mirar, ademas de que cuando la chica hizo eso sintió aun mas fuerte el olor de la misma...

-¿va a necesitar algo mas señor? -pregunto la ojiverde al tiempo que volvia a girar-

-no lo creo -exclamo seriamente y dando otro sorbo a su café-

-bien, entonces yo me voy...-añadio con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro la miro confundido...

-hoy es mi dia libre...-aclaro rapidamente- y quiero ir a conocer todo el pueblo...-continuo desviando la mirada-

-el pueblo es grande...-acoto lo obvio-

-lo se, y eso es lo hermoso! -exclamo entusiasmada-

-si no conoces nada de aqui sera mejor que no lo hagas...-exclamo seriamente-

-¿por que no? -pregunto confundida-

El pelinegro resoplo cansado...

-konoha es un pueblo estupendo pero tambien peligroso, no debes olvidarlo...-recalco seriamente-

-ya veo...-exclamo bajando la mirada- pero aun asi quiero conocerlo...

-como quieras...-exclamo de mala gana-

-no ire lejos, lo prometo...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

El azabache la miro soprendido al escucharla...No tenia porque prometerle ni informarle nada, ella podia hacer lo que quisiera.

-haz lo que quieras -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa se soprendio al ver que su patron al parecer se habia enojado por algo, pero ahora que habia hecho?

-lo siento...-se disculpo bajando la mirada-

-¿por que te disculpas? -pregunto confundido mas aun asi tenia el ceño fruncido-

-es que...-dijo intimidada- esta enojado? -cuestiono en voz baja-

El azabache fruncio aun mas el ceño...

-¿ debería estarlo? -pregunto aun sin comprender muy bien a la pelirrosa-

-crei que lo estaba -exclamo la ojiverde-

-¿por que creiste eso? -cuestino al tiempo que dejaba la taza de cafe-

-pues...-exclamo dudando- senti que lo estaba.

Su intensa y negra mirada se clavo aun con mas fuerza en ella. Aquella muchacha...aquella muchacha era demasiado complicada, y odiaba que fuera asi, pues estaba acostumbrado a comprenderlo todo con rapidez pero en aquel momento no podia hacerlo, no sabia a lo que la chica queria llegar ni mucho menos que es lo que estaba pensando...

-no tengo porque estar enojado..-exclamo en tono seco-

-s-si...-dijo nerviosa por la actitud de su patron-

-¿y bien? ¿no te ibas? -pregunto friamente-

-si, es solo que...-exclamo al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos detras de su espalda-

-¿que quieres? -pregunto mirandola fijamente al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja-

Bien, tal vez ahora si se le lanzaria encima de él. Y para ser sinceros aquella pelirrosa se habia tardado demasiado...

-me preguntaba si usted...

-¿si yo que? -pregunto impaciente-

-¿si usted tendria un mapa para prestarme? -pregunto timidamente-

De acuerdo, llevarse aquellos fiascos comenzaba a ser costumbre con aquella pelirrosa, y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que en verdad era asi, pues solo se habia sorprendido un poco...

-¿un mapa?

-si un mapa -afirmo clavando sus lindos ojos en los de su patron- usted me dijo que el pueblo es grande por lo que necesitare uno...

-¿en que iras? -pregunto interesado-

-caminando -exclamo tranquilamente-

-no llegaras lejos...-añadio con una media sonrisa-

-no pretendo hacerlo..

-entonces para que quieres un mapa? -pregunto seriamente-

-bien, no pretendo llegar lejos, pero quiero conocer bastante...-confeso con una sonrisa-

Intento ignorar aquella radiante y hermosa sonrisa mas aun asi no pudo hacerlo, y se quedo observandola como un completo idiota...

-¿señor? -llamo confundida-

-um...que? -pregunto desviando rapidamente la mirada-

-¿tiene un mapa? -repitio su pregunta-

-tengo uno, si...-exclamo seriamente-pero... podras entenderlo? -cuestiono con autosuficiencia-

-¿eh? -dijo confundida-

-no sabes leer ¿cierto? -pregunto al tiempo que volvia a clavar su mirada en ella-

-no.

-entonces no podras entenderlo...-afirmo seguro-

-pero no necesito leer para entenderlo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño, y es que el tono con el que le hablaba su patron era un tanto despectivo-

-si no sabes leer...

-tiene que tener imagenes...-interrumpio la ojiverde-

-las tiene...

-entonces lo entendere...-exclamo segura-

El azabache la miro por unos segundos mas despues de eso se dio la vuelta...

-sigueme -ordeno seriamente-

La pelirrosa sonrio felizmente y sin perder tiempo alguno comenzo a seguir los pasos del pelinegro. Ambos atravesaron la gran sala para despues entrar a un pequeño y angosto pasillo y de ahi el pelinegro abrio una gran puerta...

-veamos...-susurro el pelinegro para si mismo al tiempo que entraba a su estudio-

La pelirrosa entro despues de él, y sus ojos brillaron ante aquel lugar nuevo, pues esta era la primera vez que entraba alli...

-que lindo...-exclamo viendo los estantes repletos de libros y carpetas-

-¿el que? -pregunto el pelinegro viendo a la chica-

-el lugar...-exclamo como si nada-

-hmp...-exclamo volviendo a clavar su mirada en uno de los estante- veamos...creo que es ese...-afirmo viendo una de las carpetas que se encontraban arriba- trae una silla...-odeno seriamete-

-claro! -dijo entusiasmada y sin perder tiempo alguno salio de alli-

El azabache se quedo viendo un punto indefinido mientras la chica iba en busca de su dichosa silla. No entendia porque le emocionaba tanto conocer el pueblo, despues de todo era lindo peor tampoco era para tanto...

-aqui esta señor! -informo entrando con una pequeña banqueta-

-bien, traela aqui...-señalo el lugar donde se encontraba-

La pelirrosa se apresuro a hacerlo, y una vez alli la acomodo cerca de aquel estante...

-es aquella carpeta...-apunto el pelinegro mientras la señalaba-

Rapidamente y sin esperar mas se subio al banco para ver el lugar el cual apuntaba el azabache...

-¿esta? -pregunto tocando una carpeta-

-no la de arriba.

-¿esta? -pregunto tocando otra-

-la carpeta roja...-exclamo comenzando a impacientarse-

La pelirrosa subio la mirada, bien habian varias carpetas rojas...

-¿cual de todas? -pregunto encogiendose de hombros-

-¡la roja! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¡hay muchas rojas! -contesto de la misma manera-

-¡cielos! -exclamo hastiado y sin perder mas tiempo subio a aquel pequeño banco haciendo que la chica retrocedira un poco-

-acaso no ves la roja? -pregunto tomando una de las tantas carpetas-

-hay muchas rojas señor! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

El pelinegro volteo el rostro molesto para clavar sus terrorificos ojos en ella. La distancia de sus rostros y de sus cuerpos eran escasas pese a que ambos estaban en los lados opuestos...

-pero solo una tiene el mapa que quieres...-mascullo entre dientes-

-no soy adivina...-exclamo al tiempo que desviaba su mirada-

-no, veo que no! pero se nota que eres bastante tonta...

-¿que? -pregunto molesta-

-es normal eres mujer...-exclamo al tiempo que abria la carpeta y sacaba un mapa de alli-

Cielos! como podia existir alguien tan prepotente y malhumorado como lo era su patron...

-que quiere decir? -pregunto clavando sus jades ojos en los de él-

-¿no es obvio? -pregunto arrogantemente- todas las mujeres son iguales...-exclamo despectivamente y sin mas le extendio el bendito mapa- toma...

La pelirrosa lo miro molesta, no tenia caracter fuerte y de hecho era muy dificil que alguien lograra hacerla enfadar pero sin lugar a dudas aquel pelinegro que tenia delante de ella era ese alguien que lo lograba...

-¿lo tomaras o no? -pregunto aun extendiendo el mapa-

-no! -exclamo al tiempo que de un salto bajaba de la silla haciendo que el pelinegro se tambaleara por el desequilibrio-

-que! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-que ya no lo quiero! -informo molesta y sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir de alli-

Se quedo estatico sobre la silla con la mano extendida al escuchar a la pelirrosa, tratando de procesar las palabras de la pelirrosa...

-como dices! -pregunto furioso y creyendo haber oido mal-

-es que no lo entiende? -pregunto aun molesta- dije que ya no lo quiero señor! -repitio al tiempo que abria la puerta del lugar para despues salir de alli y cerrarla con fuerza-

Nuevamente se quedo quieto, aun procesando aquellas palabras, mas despues de unos cinco segundos reacciono y su ceño se fruncio con fuerza...

-¡Sakura ven aqui! -ordeno fuertemente y sin esperar mas salto de la silla para seguir a aquella irrespetuosa sirvienta-

Quien demonios se creia aquella estupida mujer para gritarle! Encima que le estaba haciendo un favor al prestarle aquel mapa para que no se perdiera, y la muy descarada lo dejaba alli, como un verdadero estupido!

-¡Sakura! -repitio al tiempo que salia del estudio y caminaba rapidamente hacia la salida-

Sintio como la puerta que daba a la calle se cerraba con fuerza, y estaba seguro que era ella. Rapidamente apresuro el paso al tiempo que arrugaba aquel mapa entre sus manos...Una vez frente a la puerta la abrio con brusquedad para ver a todos lados mas la chica ya no estaba, pues al parecer habia salido corriendo de alli...

-maldita sirvienta...-mascullo furioso-

Cerro la puerta con brusquedad y tiro el mapa en el medio de la sala...

-pero cuando vuelva...-susurro entre dientes-

Nunca habia conocido a una mujer tan irrespetuosa como aquella pelirrosa, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba una severa disiplina, y él...él personalmente se encargaria de ello...

Porque no habia mujer que le gritara a él... a Sasuke Uchiha.

**... ... ...**

Oh cielos! por que no habia tomado ese mapa que le dio su patron? Aquella pregunta se la repetia una y otra vez mientras caminaba a paso apresurado por aquellas angostas y silenciosas calles, y entonces la respuesta le llegaba rapidamente, era porque su patron la habia ofendido...

-machista...-murmuro con el ceño fruncido-

Pese a que ya habian pasado varias horas desde aquel momento, y de hecho ya comenzaba a anochecer, aun asi cada que recordaba el tono despectivo del pelinegro no podia evitar enfurecerse. Los hombres machistas, los hombres que se creian superiores, debian desaparecer de el planete, pues no hacian mas que contarminarlo con sus estupidas ideas de ser dioses...

-quienes se creen? -murmuro refiriendose no solo al pelinegro si no tambien a todos aquellos hombres-

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, llenos de impotencia y furia...

_-pero...por que, por que no le dices nada? -pregunto una pelirrosa sin comprender-_

_-Sakura algun dia lo comprenderas...-exclamo aquella morena de largos cabellos negros-_

_-pero aun asi...-reclamo, mas se cayo cuando alguien entro al cuarto bruscamente-_

_-que haces ahi sentada! -pregunto la voz de aquel robusto hombre- vamos levantante!_

_-lo...lo siento querido...-tartamudeo la pelinegra al tiempo que a duras penas se ponia de pie-_

_-señor ella...ella no puede hacerlo...-balbucio la ojiverde-_

_-callate Sakura! -exclamo la pelinegra- no la escuches querido, lo hare enseguida...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa-_

_-tu niña cierra la boca! -exclamo aquel moreno- y tu mueve tu culo Rema! _

_-lo se querido, lo se...-susurro saliendo de aquel cuarto lentamente, con la cabeza baja y el cuerpo tembloroso-_

_Antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a sus verdes ojos vio aquella mirada del moreno sobre ella, aquella mirada despectiva, altanera, soberbia, como si con aquellos ojos observara al ser mas insignificante de su vida..._

_-mujer...-mascullo antes de escupir frente a ella y cerrar la puerta-_

Sin darse cuenta sus puños se apretaron con fuerza mas sus ojos ya estaban abiertos, entonces se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que entre tanto pensar habia llegado a un lugar aun mas desconocido...

-bien...y ahora...? -susurro viendo a todos lados-

-oye preciosa! -escucho la grave voz de algun hombre-

Su mirada se desvio rapidamente hacia la zona de la cual provenia la la voz y entonces se aterro al ver alli a dos tipos borachos...

-¿estas perdida preciosa? -pregunto el mismo tipo-

Sin responder aquella pregunta se alejo de alli rapidamente, para el lado contrario y ya sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazon...

-a donde vas muchacha? -exclamo el otro tipo-

-vamos...vamos a seguirla...-escucho el balbuceo de uno de ellos-

Su corazon se detuvo del terror en aquel momento, no podia estar pasandole eso! Inmeditamente se puso a correr, ya sintiendo los pasos de aquello tipos detras de ella...

-alejense! -grito con los ojos cristalizados-

-vamos mujer! sabes lo que queremos! -escucho la voz de uno de ellos, el cual estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de ella-

-ven aqui! -exclamo el otro que sin previo aviso le jalo de su mano-

-ah! -grito aterrada- sueltame! -grito sacudiendose con fuerza-

-vamos mujer que sera rapido! -informo el otro que se habia parada frente a ella y le sostenia las manos-

No! por favor otra vez no!

-sueltame! -grito con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- _"Rema!"_ -penso cuando vio la mano de aquel tipo acercarse a su pecho-

Entonces como si su ruego fuera escuchado el sonido de un carruaje acercandose a ellos hizo que ambos tipos se detuvieran. Sus ojos se dirigieron a aquella zona y efectiavamente un enorme carruaje se dirigia justo a donde estaban...

-salgamos de aqui! -exclamo el que le sostenia las manos, y sin mas la solto

Rapidamente retrocedio dos pasos al tiempo que sentia como aquel carruaje se detenia justo detras de ella...

-malditos bastardo! que demonios creen que hacen? -escucho la voz del hombre que acaba de abrir la puerta del carruaje-

-salgamos de aqui! -grito el otro tipo y sin mas salio corriendo de alli seguido por el otro-

-desgraciados...-escucho la misma voz de aquel sujeto que acaba de bajar del carruaje-

Rapidamente volteo para ver de quien se trataba pero al hacerlo tropezo con una piedra y cayo sobre el pecho de aquel sujeto, el cual rapidamente la sostuvo con ambas manos...

-estas bien? -pregunto aquel hombre-

Su mirada subio rapidamente, aun sin despegarse de aquel pecho, y entonces vio dos bonitos ojos perlas que la miraban con cierta preocupacion...

-quien...es usted? -pregunto la pelirrosa con la voz temblorosa-

La miro fijamente, sorprendiendose ante sus cabellos rosas y ante su belleza. Sin lugar a dudas habia encontrado a la joya de aquel pueblo...

-mi nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuga -saludo aquel hombre con una agradable sonrisa-


	7. Apuesta!

**Hola gente! como estan! XD**

**bueno aqui les traigo la conti de la historia, y espero que les guste y que me dejen sus hermosos comentarios, que me animan mucho!  
**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**ahora si a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: apuesta!**

Su mirada subio rapidamente, aun sin despegarse de aquel pecho, y entonces vio dos bonitos ojos perla que la miraban con cierta preocupacion...

-quien...es usted? -pregunto la pelirrosa con la voz temblorosa-

La miro fijamente, sorprendiendose ante sus cabellos rosas y ante su belleza. Sin lugar a dudas habia encontrado la joya de aquel pueblo...

-mi nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuga...-saludo aquel hombre con una agradable sonrisa-

Lo miro entre confundida y sorprendida, mas aun asi aquel hombre no parecia mala persona. Lentamente se despego de su pecho y retrocedio un paso por inercia...

-no te preocupes, no te hare nada...-comento aquel sujeto aun con su sonrisa al ver que la chica lo miraba con desconfianza- dime cual es tu nombre muchacha? -pregunto cruzandose de brazos-

-S-Sakura...-balbuceo aun nerviosa por lo recien sucedido-

-bien, entonces Sakura te encuentras bien? -pregunto amablemente-

-si señor...-susurro bajando la mirada-

-esos sujetos te hicieron algo? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño al recordar a aquellos dos hombres-

-no señor...-dijo al tiempo que volvia a levantar su mirada-

Sin lugar a dudas aquel hombre era alguien importante, pues las vestimentas que traia solo la usaban las personas ricas, ademas de que el carruaje en el que iba estaba sumamente adornado, mostrando asi su imponencia...

-muchas gracias señor...-agradecio ya sintiendo como todo dentro de ella se calmaba-

-no tienes que agradecer Sakura...-exclamo viendo mas detenidamente a aquella mujer-

Que la tierra lo tragase si eso era un sueño por que aquella mujer parecia un angel, y no hablaba solo en el sentido literal, pues aquella mujer que tenia delante de él era sumamente diferente a todo lo conocido.

Lo primero que le llamo la atencion fueron esos extravagantes cabellos rosas, que sin lugar a dudas eran unicos, pues cielos que cuando se habia visto algo asi? sin embargo no era lo unico, tenia una piel demasiado blanca, tanto que sentia como si la misma resplandeciera bajo los pequeños y escasos rayos del sol, sin lugar a dudas debia de cuidarla demasiado, ademas sin con el resto no era suficiente, tambien estaba sus ojos...hermosos. Dos enormes jades radiantes y resplandecientes que lo miraban con algo de cautela...

-tienes unos hermosos ojos...-halago viendola fijamente-

-gra...gracias...-tartamudeo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-son jades, cierto? -pregunto acercando su rostro al de la chica-

-no...lo se...-balbuceo al tiempo que retrocedia un paso para alejar del ojiperla-

-conoces el jade? -pregunto interesado y volviendo a su poscicion habitual-

-no...

-bien, tus ojos son de ese color...

-de verdad? -pregunto llevando una mano a aquella zona-

-son unos jades claros, jamas vi algo asi...-exclamo al tiempo que volvia a sonreir-

Bien, aquellos comentarios sobre sus ojos comenzaban a ser algo habitual y no entendia la razon. Alla del pueblo en el que venia, casi nadie recalcaba aquellas cosas que en konoha le decian, y no entendia la razon de ello...

-a donde ibas? -pregunto el ojiperla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

-en realidad...-comenzo algo nerviosa- estoy perdida...

-no eres de aqui? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-llegue hace pocos dias...

-en donde trabajas? -pregunto ya sabiendo de antemano que debia ser una sirvienta o algo por el estilo, pues sus vestimentas lo decian todo-

-en la casa de los uchiha...-informo encogiendose de hombres-

-los uchiha? -pregunto interesado-

-si señor...

-oh...ya veo...-exclamo al tiempo que abria la puerta de su carruaje- ibas a alli?

-s-si...

-bien Sakura, quieres que te lleve? -pregunto amablemente-

-eh? -dijo sorprendida-

-iba para aquella direccion asi que no me cuesta nada hacerlo...-exclamo con otra sonrisa-

-no...no es necesario señor...-exclamo apenada-

-de echo si lo es -aclaro rapidamente- estas perdida y la casa de los uchiha queda algo lejos...

-caminare, solo necesito que me diga...

-no dejare que vayas sola Sakura...-interrumpio a la chica al tiempo que se ceño se fruncia-

Nuevamente lo vio sorprendida, pues aquel sujeto se estaba preocupando mas de la cuenta por ella, y de echo el echo de que ya se preocupara por ella ya la sorprendia...

-esos tipos pueden seguir por aca...-continuo aun en tono severo-

Su piel se erizo al escuchar eso y su mirada rapidamente se dirigio al lugar por el cual se habia ido los dos hombres...

-usted...ustede cree que...? -pregunto temerosa-

-es muy probable, asi que vamos...-exclamo mostrandole la puerta del carruaje-

-señor...es solo que...-exclamo indesisa-

-oh vamos crees que te haria algo? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida al saber que eso era lo que temia la chica- lo crees? -pregunto poniendose mas serio al ver que la chica no respondia-

-yo...yo no lo conozco...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

-no te hare nada Sakura, te lo aseguro...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- realmente parezco de esos tipos? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

Su mirada nuevamente subio hacia el rostro del pelimarron que tenia delante de ella, y para ser sinceros aquel hombre parecia una buena persona, y de echo ella era buena para distinguir ese tipo de cosas...

-claro que no señor...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sus ojos perla se iluminaron al ver aquella linda sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirrosa...

-entonces vamos que te lleve...-se ofrecio nuevamente-

-si...-exclamo al tiempo que caminaba hacia él-

-sube...

-muchas gracias señor...-agradecio al tiempo que entraba al carruaje seguido del chico-

-a la mansion uchiha! -ordeno desde adentro al chofer que estaba adelante-

Una vez que dijo eso los caballos se pusieron en marcha rapidamente y ella no pudo evitar suspirar del alivio...

-mas tranquila? -pregunto el pelimarron que se sentaba a lado-

-si señor...

-eso esta bien...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos- asi que trabajas para los uchiha? -pregunto seriamente-

-hace un par de dias.

-de donde vienes? -pregunto interesado-

-no se si lo conozca, es un pueblito llamado Rioda...

-he oido hablar de él, es bastante pequeño cierto?

-lo es, ha estado alguna vez alli? -pregunto curiosa-

-no exactamente, el echo es que pase a travez de él varias veces...-comento viendola fijamente-

-ya veo...-exclamo pensativa-

-viviste siempre alli?

-si

-por que viniste aqui?

-por trabajo señor...-exclamo con una sonrisa- una conocida trabaja en la casa de los uchiha, y como necesitaba a alguien...

-se acordo de ti...-concluyo la frase-

-exacto...-exclamo al tiempo que desvia la mirada para ver a travez de la pequeña ventanilla...-

-que te parece konoha? -pregunto sin despegar su mirada de la de ella-

-escuche que es un lindo pueblo, y era por eso que queria conocerlo...-susurro aun viendo el paisaje que dejaban atras-

-ya veo, sin embargo te perdiste, cierto? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

-lo hice...

-es un lugar grande sin embargo es cuestion de conocerlo...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-supongo que si...

Despues de eso el silencio reino entre ambos, y aunque aquello la hubiera incomodado en otro momento en aquel no tenia tiempo de hacerlo, pues estaba demasiado concetrada viendo el pueblo desde aquella comoda poscicion. La verdad era que en todo el recorrido que habia echo a pie, no habia visto demasiado, y aquello la habia desanimado, sin embargo el proximo dia libre que tendria nuevamente intentaria recorrer aquel pueblo...

-_"es muy bonito..."_ -penso al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecia en sus labios-

El ojiperla la miraba atentamente mientras ella observaba el paisaje, podia dintinguir claramente el brillo de los ojos de la chica, probablemente estaba admirando el paisaje y es por eso que decidio dejarla tranquila, sin ninguna pregunta ni interrupcion...Dada las circunstancias que la chica estaba sumamente abstraida en su propios pensamientos observo, aunque de manera disimulada, los rasgos de su rostro. No eran comunes, lo que le hacia pensar que debia de ser hija de una mezcla de razas, tenia el rostro en forma de V, bastante delicado y armonioso, como lo tenian las pocas mujeres, su nariz era fina y perfecta, como debia ser en una mujer, sin embargo aquellos rasgos no coincidian con aquellos enormes ojos jade y era eso lo que la hacia sumamente fascinante...Ahora hablando de sus cabellos eran rosas, eso era algo que nadie podria pasar desapercibido, y de echo si alguien le hubiera dicho que conocio a una mujer con pelo rosa se hubiera reido en su cara, tanto por aquella inchoerencia como por la imagen de una mujer con pelo rosa, sin embargo ahora que tenia a aquella muchacha frente a él se dio cuenta de que aquel color era presioso, tanto asi que suponia que todas las mujeres que tuvieran ese color sobresaldrian de las demas. Despues de eso, y haciendolo con cautela, observo su cuerpo, era delgada, demasiado, tanto que parecia que cualquier movimiento la romperia, y sin embargo tenia un bonito cuerpo. A él no le gustaban las mujeres extravagantes, y sin lugar a dudas aquella muchacha no lo era, ella era justo su medida.

-señor? -llamo la pelirrosa de repente-

-dime...-exclamo desviando la mirada a los ojos de la chica-

-usted vive aqui? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-si, aunque la verdad es que viajo demasiado...

-ya veo...-murmuro al tiempo que volvia a desviar su mirada hacia la ventanilla-

Nuevamente se concentro en el paisaje, y pasados unos pocos minutos sintio como el carro se detenia. Sobresaltada reacciono y observo mejor el lugar...

-se nota que aun no conoces muy bien, por que de lo contrario te hubieras dado cuenta de que ya llegamos...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-fue rapido...-exclamo sorprendida-

-no estabamos muy lejos...

-crei que lo estabamos...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-bien, vamos a bajar...-susurro al tiempo que abria la puerta para salir de un salto y despues extenderle la mano a la pelirrosa-

-eh...gracias...-exclamo un tanto sonrojada ante aquel acto-

Su mano se dirigio lentamente a la mano del chico y por un momento temio que sucediera lo mismo que habia sucedido con su patron sin embargo cuando hicieron contacto no sintio nada, y aquello la alivio...

-muchas gracias señor...-exclamo dudosa cuando sintio que sus pies tocaban tierra-

-Neji...-repitio su nombre-

-si, señor Neji...-exclamo sonriendo-

Lo miro indecisa al ver que aquel hombre no se movia, si no que por el contrario se quedaba mirando la casa de los uchiha con antencion...

-supongo que lo hare...-murmuro el ojiperla para si mismo-

-disculpe? -pregunto confundida-

-no vas a entrar?

-si, es solo que...-exclamo confundida-

-tambien entrare...-anuncio el pelimarron y sin mas comenzo a caminar hacia la casa-

-que? -pregunto sorprendida-

Sin responder a la chica se encamino hacia la puerta de aquella casa y toco fuertemente, esperando que no tardaran en atenderlo...

-señor que hace? -pregunto la pelirrosa extrañada-

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y ambos observaron a la ojimiel que lo hacia, la cual solo vio al pelimarron y sin mas una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

-señor Neji! -saludo mas emocionada de lo habitual-

-eh? -exclamo confundida la pelirrosa-

Recien en ese momento los ojos de la pelimarron se dirigieron a la pelirrosa y entonces la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecio..

-¿Sakura? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-tenten, nos haras pasar o que? -pregunto el ojiperla como si nada-

-s-si lo siento...-se excuso rapidamente la chica y sin mas los dejo pasar-

La pelirrosa entro detras del ojiperla, aun confundida por lo que pasaba, y entonces justo en el momento en el que iba a preguntarle una voz fria hizo que se callara...

-Neji...-escucho la voz de su patron-

Rapidamente se dio la vuelta al igual que el ojiperla, para ver salir de uno de los pasillos al pelinegro, el cual parecia un poco sorprendido...

-¡Sasuke! cuanto tiempo! -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-que haces aqui? -pregunto acercandose hacia el chico-

-no puedo venir a saludar a un amigo? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-conoce...conoce al señor Sasuke? -pregunto la pelirrosa sorprendida y mirando al ojiperla-

-ah si, desde hace mucho...-respondio el pelimarron como si nada-

El pelinegro desvio su mirada del pelimarron hacia la pelirrosa, y entonces su ceño se fruncio...

-h-hola...señor Sasuke...-tartamudeo nerviosa ante aquella fria mirada-

Y es que recien en ese momento se acordo de lo sucedido aquella mañana, y por supuesto que su patron debia estar furioso con ella...

-la conoces? -pregunto el pelinegro al ojiperla-

-algo asi...-exclamo el chico-

-algo asi? la conoces o no? -pregunto aun con el ceño fruncido-

-bueno la verdad es que no...-respondio sinceramente- pero tuvimos un pequeño altercado hace un momento...-dijo con una sonrisa-

-no me parece raro, de echo me parece normal que tengas un altercado con ella...-exclamo el azabache al tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada-

-por que lo dices? -pregunto extrañado-

-preguntaselo a ella...

-¿Sakura que sucede? -pregunto el ojiperla confundido-

-bueno...yo...-tartamudeo nerviosa- no lo se...-mintio cerrando los ojos por breves segundos-

-bien, creo que me perdi...-susurro el pelimarron aun confundido-

-como sea...-mascullo el pelinegro molesto- quieres quedarte a cenar? -pregunto como si nada-

-claro, recien llego de un viaje asi que tengo mucha hambre...-exclamo seriamente-

-ya pareces naruto...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- bueno pasa al comedor...-invito tranquilamente-

Sus jades ojos vieron como el pelimarron se alejaba de alli para entrar al comedor, y entonces sin esperar mas giro sobre sus talones para salir de alli lo mas rapido que podia sin embargo aquello resulto imposible...

-a donde crees que vas? -escucho la voz de su patron a escasos centimetros de ella-

-a mi cuarto...-respondio casi sin voz al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el pelinegro-

-tenten ve a atender a Neji! -ordeno de manera cortante al ver que la ojimiel observaba aquella escena con suma atencion-

-claro! -chillo emocionada ante la idea de atender al ojieperla y sin mas salio disparada de alli-

Trago en seco cuando vio que se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, sola con su patron...

-y bien? -cuestiono el azabache y aun con el ceño fruncido-

-q...que? -pregunto sin saber que decir-

-estoy esperando que lo hagas...-aclaro seriamente-

-que haga que? -pregunto confundida-

-que te disculpes por tu comportamiento de esta mañana! -recalco molesto-

-que! -pregunto sorprendida-

-vamos, hazlo! -ordeno con el ceño fruncido-

La pelirrosa lo miro incredula al escucharlo, en verdad creia que se disculparia?

-no lo hare! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-como! -pregunto perdiendo la poca paciencia-

-no tengo por que disculparme señor...-exclamo al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza-

-claro que debes hacerlo!

-por que deberia hacerlo?

-por tu mal comportamiento, deberias aprender a respetar a tus patrones, y por sobre todo a los hombres! -exclamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño- hazlo! -ordeno molesto-

-no! -exclamo decidida- no hice nada señor!

-te parece poco dejarme con un mapa extendido en la mano, como un verdadero estupido! -pregunto furioso- despues de que te iba a hacer un favor al prestartelo!

La pelirrosa se quedo callada unos segundos tratando de ordenar todas las ideas de su cabeza para lograr armarlas en una frase...

-entonces...-comenzo indesisa- usted tambien tendria que disculparse señor...-exclamo firmemente-

-que? -pregunto incredulo-

-yo me disculpare si usted lo hace...-exclamo seriamente-

-perdon? escuchas lo que dices! -pregunto sumamente desconcertado ante lo que oia-

-si señor...-respondio aun decidida-

-y de que tendria que disculparme yo contigo? -pregunto incredulo-

-usted me isulto...-exclamo rapidamente-

-no te insulte! -se defendio rapidamente-

-y entonces que hizo? -pregunto sorprendida-

-solo dije la verdad! -exclamo fuertemente-

Bien, aquello habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin esperar mas se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse...

-a donde vas! -pregunto siguiendo su paso-

-a mi cuarto, ya se lo dije.

Lo dudo una milesima de segundos mas aun asi lo hizo, y sin dar rodeos a aquel asunto tomo la muñeca de la pelirrosa con fuerza y la jalo hacia él. Su cuerpo giro con brusquedad cuando su patron la jalo y sin mas choco contra el cuerpo del mismo, él cual no estaba preparado para eso por lo que por el impacto cayo al suelo con la chica sobre él...

-auch...-se quejo la ojijade cuando sintio el golpe, mas este no habia sido tan duro y comenzaba a sospechar la razon-

Rapidamente levanto el rostro, el cual hasta ese momento descansaba en el pecho del pelinegro, y lo miro sumamente sorprendida. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centimetros y ella podia sentir claramente la respiracion de su patron chocar contra su rostro. No supo por que, y hablando seriamente todo se desvanecio en aquel momento, solo quedo alli, sobre él, mirandolo fijamente a aquellos bonitos ojos negros que tambien la miraban fijamente...

Sus labios iban a decir algun insulto en contra de la pelirrosa que cayo sobre él, sin embargo el mismo murio de un momento a otro y él no supo la razon de ello. Y es que solo se quedo alli, observando a la chica que lo miraba a tan solo unos pocos centimetros de distancia, sin decir ni hacer nada. Se sintio estupido pues deberia empujarla pero por alguna razon no lo hizo, y de echo se quedo completamente quieto, como si con cualquier momvimiento aquello se romperia...

Permanecieron quietos alli, sin hacer nada, absolutamente nada. La pelirrosa sintio, de repente, como su corazon se aceleraba y aquello la sorprendio de sobremanera, rapidamente y sin perder mas tiempo se incorporo un poco y al hacerlo su mano rozo con la del pelinegro. Ambos rapidamente se movieron para evitar aquello y sin mas la chica se retiro de sobre su patron para quedar aun costado...

-yo...yo lo siento...-susurro con la voz temblorosa por lo recientemente sucedido-

Rapidamente se sento cuando se sintio libre del peso de la chica, y sus negros ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Pasaron unos breves segundos y aun asi ninguno de los dos se movio o hizo algo, el sentado, y ella arodilla a un poco de distancia...

-oye Sasuke! -escucharon ambos la voz de un ojiperla-

El pelinegro rapidamente se puso de pie y entonces vio a Neji a tan solo unos metros de alli...

-que sucedio? -pregunto el pelimarron al ver a la pelirrosa arodillada en el suelo-

-no, bueno no fue nada...-exclamo el pelinegro al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta-

-si, es solo que...-tartamudeo la pelirrosa al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

-te encuntras bien Sakura? -pregunto preocupado el ojiperla al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella-

-si señor, solo...solo tropeze...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

El pelimarron vio confundido a la chica, y despues al pelinegro, el cual veia en otro direccion. Aquello estaba muy extraño mas aun asi tal vez tan solo era su imaginacion...

-eh Sasuke...-llamo despues de pocos segundos- olvide que hoy tenia un negocio con mi padre, tal vez lo dejemos para otro dia...

-claro...-exclamo al tiempo que sacudia sus pantalones-

-bueno Sakura, fue un gusto conocerte...-exclamo con una sonrisa sincera-

-s-si señor...-exclamo aun desconcertada ante lo sucedido hace unos momentos-

-supongo que nos volveremos a ver...-continuo diciendo con su sonrisa- claro si sigues trabajando aqui...

-si...

-entonces vendre mas seguido...-exclamo de manera divertida y sin mas tomo la mano de la pelirrosa para darle un beso alli-

Lo miro sumamente sorprendida cuando el chico hizo aquello, pues en verdad que se esperaba todo menos eso, y no era la unica pues el pelinegro que tenia delante de ella tambien se habia sorprendido ante aquella accion tan...tan estupida por parte de su amigo...

-señor Neji...-exclamo sumamente apenada y sin mas retiro su mano-

-nos vemos...-exclamo como si nada- volvere uno de estos días Sasuke...-comento al tiempo que salia de alli-

-hmp...

Nuevamente habia quedado sola con su patron y auquello no hizo mas que inquietarla, y ponerla nerviosa por algun razon que no lograba comprender...

-bueno...-comenzo el pelinegro aun mirando a otro lado-

-si? -susurro viendo el suelo-

-ya se fue Neji? -pregunto una ojimiel que acaba de salir del comedor-

-si! -dijo rapidamente la pelirrosa- si ya se fue...-aclaro al tiempo que retrocedia un paso-

-que lastima...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

-bueno yo...yo ya me voy a dormir...-tartamudeo aun nerviosa- buenas noches señor, tenten...-exclamo bajando la cabeza y sin mas salio corriendo de alli-

Aun no entendia la razon de todo ello, pero algo si sabia y era que la presencia de su patron la ponia sumamente incomoda. Una de sus manos rapidamente se dirigio a su pecho, el cual aun seguia agitado, sin embargo aquello no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba era el ritmo de su corazon...

Que habia sido aquello?

Rapidamente agito la cabeza una vez que entro a su cuarto, estaba demasiado cansada y por ello es que comenzaba a pensar estupideces. Lo unico que necestiba era dormir, y ya mañana todo se aclararia...

**... ... ...**

Aquella mañana se habia levantado de muy buen humor, algo bastante raro en él, pues su humor era todo un tema. Sus negros ojos se dirigieron a la ventana de su estudio y vieron que como el sol comenzaba a bajar, dando a entender que el atardecer ya se asomaba por alli...

-señor? -pregunto alguien detras de la puerta- su cafe...

-pasa...-exclamo desviando su mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a sus papeles-

Una animada ojimiel entro por la puerta y rapidamente dejo la taza de cafe en el escritorio de su patron...

-desea algo mas? -pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta-

-no...-contesto al tiempo que tomaba la taza entre sus manos-

-esta seguro señor? -volvio a preguntar al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos sobre el escritorio-

Suspiro cansado al ver aquello, y sin mas dirigio su fria mirada a la ojimiel, la cual rapidamente lo entendio y sin decir mas salio corriendo de alli, aun con una sonrisa...

-maldicion...-mascullo cabreado-

Sabia por que la ojimiel actuaba asi, y en verdad que él era el culpable de eso, pero aun asi...que acaso no podia comportarse un poco! Sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su cafe y recordaba lo sucedido hace dos dias...

_Neji acaba de irse por algo asi como asuntos con su padre, y despues de él la pelirrosa salio disparada de alli cuando la presencia de cierta ojimiel habia interrumpido todo ello..._

_-necesita algo señor? -pregunto al pelimarron que tenia delante-_

_Miro el lugar por el cual se habia ido la pelirrosa. Aun se encontraba un tanto confundido por lo que habia sucedido, mejor dicho por lo que le habia sucedio a él, no era de actuar de esa manera, pero aun asi lo hizo..._

_-señor? -llamo nuevamente la chica-_

_-que? -pregunto al tiempo que por fin clavaba su mirada en ella-_

_-necesita algo? -pregunto intimidada ante aquella mirada-_

_-no...-contesto secamente-_

_La ojimiel rapidamente se dio la vuelta para salir de alli, y él agradecia eso, pues en aquellos momentos necesitaba estar solo, sin embargo de repente se le cruzo algo por la cabeza y aunque intento ignorarlo no logro hacerlo..._

_-espera tenten! -exclamo antes de que la chica se fuera-_

_-si? digame señor...-exclamo obediente-_

_El azabache rapidamente se acerco a ella, hasta quedar a casi nada de distancia, algo que sin lugar a dudas habia echo que le ojimiel se sonrojara, mas él no dio importancia a ello y sin perder mas tiempo extendio su mano hacia la de la chica y la tomo de una..._

_-q-que? -exclamo la ojimiel sorprendida-_

_El azabache sostuvo pocos segundos la mano de la ojimiel entre la suya, y...no sintio nada. Habia pensado que tal vez lo que sintio con la pelirrosa era algo comun cuando se tocaba la mano de una mujer pero al parecer no era asi, y ahora lo estaba comprobando..._

_-señor...-exclamo en tono sensual- que hace? -pregunto coquetamente-_

_La voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos y sin esperar mas solto su mano. Adios teoria del tacto..._

_-maldicion...-mascullo molesto y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para salir de alli-_

_-señor Sasuke? -llamo la ojimiel confundida-_

_No dio importancia a aquello y sin mas subio las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, tal vez dormir le haria bien..._

Nuevamente suspiro cansado, desde aquella noche la ojimiel no hacia mas que seguirlo y coquetearlo donde podia, pues aquello que habia echo le habia creado falsas ilusiones de algo...

-que estupida...-susurro molesto y sin mas se puso de pie-

Salio de su despacho con una mano en su cabeza. Ese dia si que habia sido agotador, pues se lo habia pasado leyendo y leyendo aquellos estupidos papeles, pero aunque aun no terminaba sabia que necesita un poco de descanso, o distracion, y como siempre sabia que era lo mejor para eso...

Rapidamente subio las escaleras, llegando al primer piso, en donde se detuvo unos instantes antes de subir, pues era conciente de quien estaba arriba. En fin no era la primera vez que pasaba por alli, sin embargo aquello seguia causando el mismo efecto en él. Lentamente comenzo a subir las escaleras, con algo de cautela como siempre, sin embargo su paso se detuvo cuando vio los rayos del sol asmarse con mucha fuerza por el final de las escaleras. Su ceño rapidamente se fruncio y sin perder mas tiempo termino de subir aquellas angostas escaleras para llegar al segundo piso...

-que? -dijo confundido y con el ceño fruncido al ver todo el lugar iluminado-

Miro a todos lados y vio que las cortinas estaba todas abiertas, junto con las ventanas, haciendo que el lugar se llenara de luz y aire fresco. Sin lugar a dudas era otro ambiente, pues estaba acostumbrado a pasar por alli y ver todo en penumbras y con aquel olor tan desagradable, a guardado y remedios, sin embargo ahora parecia mas vivo, ademas de que el olor era sumamente agradable, y se soprendio al darse cuenta de que reconocia aquel olor...era el de Sakura.

-hmp...-exclamo tratando de restarle importancia-

Giro sobre sus talones para subir al tercer piso. No importaba si el ambiente estaba mejor o no, pues aun asi nada cambiaria y él lo sabia mejor que nadie...Camino solo unos pocos pasos antes de llegar a las escaleras que lo conducirian al tercer piso, y justo cuando su pie toco el primer escalon escucho la voz de la pelirrosa. Su oido se agudizo rapidamente tratando de comprender lo que decia, pero aun asi no lo logro, pues la chica debia estar en el cuarto de...de mikoto...

-_"que esta diciendo_?" -penso lleno de curiosidad al seguir escuchando su voz-

Sin pensar mas se dio la vuelta y de manera silenciosa se acerco hasta el cuarto de aquella mujer que era su madre. Lentamente pego la oreja a la puerta y agudizando al maximo su sentido trato de oir lo que decia...

-bien...-escucho la voz de la pelirrosa- buenas tardes señora...-escucho claramente y entonces lo comprendio-

Rapidamente se despego de aquella puerta justo en el momento que la pelirrosa la abria para salir de alli. Retrocedio un paso y vio como aquellos dos grandes ojos a veian entre sorprendidos y sobresaltados...

-señor...-exclamo la ojiverde un tanto nerviosa y sin mas cerro la puerta del cuarto de la señora mikoto- que...que esta haciendo? -pregunto desviando la mirada y dando un paso hacia atras-

Mierda que aquella actitud comenzaba a cansarlo, y es que aquellos dias la pelirrosa se comportaba de esa manera con él, se alejaba cada que lo veia y le hablaba sumamente nerviosa...

-solo...solo pasaba por aqui...-exclamo algo totalmente estupido-

-ah...-exclamo sin saber que decir- necesita algo? -pregunto de repente-

-no, bueno si...-dijo rapidamente- veras...haz subido al tercer piso alguna vez? -pregunto retomando su postura de siempre-

-no...

-bueno quiero que te encargues de ese piso...-exclamo seriamente-

Esa era la verdad, hace bastante tiempo que aquel lugar necesitaba una limpieza y no veia mejor opcion que la pelirrosa, pues las otras tres opciones eran un tanto desalentadoras. En aquel piso habian cosas demasiado valiosas, y es por eso que no se limpiaba muy seguido, pero en verdad creia que aquella pelirrosa tendria su debido cuidado...

-si señor...-respondio rapidamente-

-ven, te lo mostrare...-exclamo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras-

La pelirrosa lo siguio en silencio, a una distancia prudente. Despues de eso ambos ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras, las cuales eran identicas a las anteriores, igual de angostas y largas, mas solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que ambos llegaran alli arriba...

-cielos...-exclamo viendo aquel oscuro lugar-

-es un poco oscuro...-informo lo obvio, pues en aquel lugar solo habia una ventana, la cual estaba cerrada-

-por que mantienen las ventanas cerradas señor? -pregunto curiosa-

Pues si de algo se habia dado cuenta es que en aquella casa la mayoria de las ventanas estaban cerradas con gruesas cortinas...

-no lo se...-exclamo restandole importancia-

-puedo abrirla? -pregunto acercandose a dicha ventana-

-ya abriste las de abajo...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-no debia hacerlo? -pregunto rapidamente-

-no, esta bien...

-gracias...-dijo y sin mas corrio aquellas cortinas y entonces la luz no se hizo esperar-

Los rayos del solo iluminaron rapidamente todo el lugar, y sus ojos rapidamente notaron que alli habian la misma cantidad de puertas que en el piso de abajo, sin embargo estaba segura que los cuartos debian ser mas chicos...

-bien, el cuarto que mas me importa es este...-comenzo a decir el pelinegro al tiempo que caminaba hacia una de las tantas puertas-

-que hay ahi...? -cuestiono llena de curiosidad-

-no mucho...-exclamo como si nada y sin mas entro al lugar seguido de la pelirrosa-

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vieron frente a ella, en el medio de la habitacion, un enorme y presioso piano...

-oh...-exclamo al tiempo que se adelantaba al pelinegro- un piano! -exclamo emocionada-

El azabache la siguio y se paro justo en frente del dichoso piano. Si habia algo que le encantaba hacer, eso era tocar el piano. Cuando lo hacia sentia como todo su alrededor se desvanecia y simplemente daba paso a la melodia de aquellas notas...

-es presioso...-murmuro la pelirrosa al tiempo que pasaba una mano por alli-

Si bien todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, aquel piano no lo estaba, y ello mostraba que alguien debia tocarlo...

-usted toca? -pregunto la pelirrosa la tiempo que levantaba la mirada para ver al azabache-

-si...-se limito a contestar al tiempo que levantaba la tapa del piano-

Sus agiles dedos rapidamente se poscicionaron sobre el teclado y sin mas comenzaron a tocar lentamente, y solo por unos breves segundos para despues detenerse abruptamente...

-es un piano excelente...-exclamo el azabache con una media sonrisa-

-por que lo tienen aqui? -pregunto la pelirrosa sin despegar sus ojos de alli-

-es el lugar mas alejado...

-es la segunda vez que veo un piano...-comento con una sonrisa- puedo...? -pregunto timidamente-

-si...-contesto al entender lo que la pelirrosa queria decir-

Sus delicados dedos rapidamente se acercaron alli y con algo de cuidado comenzaron a presionar tecla por tecla, sintiendo aquel hermoso ruido que producia un eco bastante agudo...Despues de unos pocos segundos, se poscicionaron en la parte izquierda y por solo unos cinco segundos tocaron el comienzo de una melodia...

-sabes tocar? -pregunto el azabache sorprendido-

-no, claro que no...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

-tocas el pedazo de una melodia...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-rema me enseño solo un poco, casi nada...-susurro al tiempo que despegaba sus dedos del teclado-

-rema? -pregunto seriamente-

-era una...una conocida...-susurro con una media sonrisa- le gustaba la musica, y siempre decia que el piano ere el mejor instrumento que habian creado...

-cada cual con sus gustos, probablemente para otros lo sea la guitarra, el violin u otro instrumento...-informo al tiempo que bajaba la tapa del piano-

-supongo que si...

-pero aun asi...-continuo al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la tapa del piano- el piano sin lugar a dudas es el mejor...

La pelirrosa lo miro seriamente mas despues de eso solto una risita inocente...

-que? -pregunto el chico confundido-

-un guitarrista no pensaria lo mismo, cierto? -pregunto aun con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro sonrio al oirla, pues practicamente le estaba repitiendo lo que le acaba de decir...

-supongo que no...-exclamo desviando su mirada- asi que...rema te enseño algo no?

-no, en verdad no fue nada, solo el comienzo de aquella melodia...-exclamo colocando ambas manos detras de su espalda- dijo que le gustaba mucho, pero no la sabia toda y pues a mi solo logro enseñarme el comienzo...

-por que?

-bueno a su esposo...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño- no le gustaba que tocara esas cosas...

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al oirla...

-creo que es lo correcto...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

-y por que! -pregunto rapidamente-

-las mujeres no deben meterse con ese tipo de cosas...

-por que no?

-pues por que no es lo que les toca...-comento con tranquilidad-

-y que es lo que nos toca? -pregunto acercandose mas al pelinegro-

-la cocina, y los hijos...-apunto seriamente-

-pero...quien lo dice? -exclamo colocando ambas manos en su cintura-

-quien dice que? -pregunto confundido-

-quien dice que nos toca eso?

-pues nosotros...-exclamo apuntandose a si mismo-

-osea los hombres...-exclamo molesta-

-exacto...

-es injusto...-mascullo molesta-

-no lo es, las cosas son así Sakura.

-no deberian ser así.

-es para lo que sirven, no puedes mandar a una mujer a hacer cosas de hombres...

-ni a un hombre hacer cosas de mujer...-dijo rapidamente-

-algo asi...-exclamo viendola fijamente- aunque cocinar no debe ser dificil...-mascullo con una media sonrisa-

-no entiendo como puede tener ese pensamiento señor...-exclamo seriamente-

-de que cocinar no es dificil? -cuestiono tranquilamente-

-no! de que ustedes son mejores que nosotras!

-hablas como una revolucionista...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-de verdad cree que son mejores que nostras?

-si, o es que tu crees que las cosas son al reves?

-no, pero yo creo que todos somos iguales...-dijo seriamente-

-no lo somos, y las cosas son claras...-exclamo de manera cortante-

-sigo creyendo que es injusto...-exclamo entre dientes-

-no puedes mandar a una mujer a asuntos de negocio, pues ni siquieran saben leer...

-es por que no se nos da la oportunidad señor Sasuke.

-no solo en eso Sakura...-exclamo con autosuficiencia- en todo lo demas tambien, no podrian hacer lo que nosotros...-dijo altaneramente-

-que cree usted que no podemos hacer?

-todo lo que nosotros si...

-como que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-leer, escribir, manejar, negocios, en fin muchas cosas...-exclamo como si nada- incluso fisicamente las superamos...

La pelirrosa guardo silencio al escucharlo...

-si aqui tu y yo nos enfrentamos, quien crees que ganaria? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-pues...usted...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-exacto, o si de levantar cosas pesadas se tratasa, podrias hacerlo?

-depende de que...

-tal vez si, pero nunca podrias levantar mas que un hombre...

-machista...-murmuro para si misma-

-que? -pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño-

-nada...-exclamo rapidamente- bueno entonces...-comenzo a decir la pelirrosa-

-que? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

La pelirrosa se quedo callada por unos momentos, tratando de encontrar algo que la ayudara en toda aquella discucion...

-cabalgar es de hombres? -pregunto mirandolo directamente a los ojos-

-por supuesto...-exclamo seguro-

-usted es bueno en eso?

-lo soy...-dijo arrogantemente-

-puede ganarle! -exclamo segura, aunque en verdad no lo sabia-

-que?

-puedo ganarle, si hacemos una carrera puedo ganarle señor!

-no podrias hacerlo...-exclamo con una sonrisa burlona-

-si puedo hacerlo!

-oye espera...-dijo de repente- sabes cabalagar? -pregunto sorprendido-

-claro que si!

-no debes hacerlo bien...-exclamo rapidamente- no es para las mujeres...

-eso cree usted señor...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

La miro fijamente, entre molesto y sorprendido, ante el giro de las cosas, pues en verdad no creyo que teminaria hablando de eso con aquella pelirrosa...

-puede que lo hagas bien, pero no puedes ganar a un hombre...

-puedo ganarle a usted...-exclamo rapidamente-

-quieres probarlo? -pregunto rapidamente ante aquel reto de la chica-

-si! -dijo emocionada- pero si gano debera aceptar que lo que dice no es lo correcto...

-claro que no!

-por que no? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-por que no es asi...

Nuevamente guardo silencio al oirlo, y es que habia visto la seriedad con la que hablaba su praton. Bien hacerle aceptar eso seria realmente un reto, un reto que sabia no podria ganar facilmente...

-bien, entonces tendra que hacerme un favor, si o si...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-por supuesto que...-exclamo en tono elevado mas se cayo al pensarlo mejor-

Una gran idea cruzo por su cabeza al escuchar a la pelirrosa, despues de todo no tenia por que temer, por que estaba seguro que el que ganaria seria él...

-bien, de acuerdo pero si yo gano seras tu la que tenga que hacer lo que te diga...

-bien...-dijo con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro sonrio al escucharla, obviamente la pelirrosa ni siquiera imaginaba lo que él tenia en mente si ganaba...

-entonces vamos! -ordeno y sin mas comenzo a caminar fuera de alli-

-ahora? -pregunto sorprendida-

-por supuesto! esto no puede esperar mas...-exclamo en doble sentido, y ella no pudo notarlo-

-de acuerdo...-dijo al tiempo que lo seguia rapidamente-

Bien, ahora no sabia si ganaria aquello, pues en verdad nunca habia visto cabalgar a su patron, pero de algo estaba segura y es que ella era rapida en eso de cabalgar, al menos todos le decian eso en el pueblo...

Debia ganar aquella carrera si no queria tener que tragarse sus palabras...

**... ... ...**

Sonrio de medio lado cuando estuvo sobre su caballo, estaba sumamente impaciente por que todo aquello terminara, pues cuando ganara sabia cual seria el favor que pediria, y esta vez estaba seguro que la chica no se negaria...

-y bien? -exclamo a la pelirrosa que aun se encontra de pie junto a su caballo- no piensas subir?

-claro que si! -dijo rapidamente-

Sin perder mas tiempo tomo las correas de su caballo y apoyando su pie en la silla de montar para despues subir de una. Dios! la sensacion de estar sobre un caballo era algo realmente excepcional, y es por eso que ella los queria tanto...

-supongo que para ser mujer esta bien...-comento cuando vio a la chica sobre aquel animal-

La pelirrosa le sonrio y sin mas se encamino a la entrada del establo. El pelinegro la miro detenidamente una vez que salio de alli, pues en verdad que aquella imagen era fascinante. Sus cabellos rosas se encontraban revueltos por el viento, lo cual provocaba que la pelirrosa lo colocara detras de sus orejas, algo que era inutil pues los mismos volvian a escaparse de alli una y otra vez...

-yo ya estoy...-informo la pelirrosa al tiempo que volteaba el rostro para ver al pelinegro-

Si aquellos ojos siempre relucian ahora lo hacian con mas fuerza, era algo sorprendente, pues los dos brillaban fuertemente gracias a los rayos del sol, al igual que su piel, la cual parecia resplandecer con mucha fuerza...

-tambien yo...-exclamo al tiempo que acercaba su caballo a la altura de la chica- entendiste todo?

-si, no es dificil...-apunto al tiempo que sus manos apretaban con mas fuerza las cuerdas del caballo-

-oye Sakura, cuando pierdas deberas cumplir con lo que te diga, lo oyes? -exclamo peligrosamente-

-no perdere...-dijo segura- y usted tampoco lo olvide...

-no lo hare...-exclamo viendola fijamente, al igual que ella a él- bien entonces...-susurro cerrando los ojos por unos momentos- ya! -grito fuertemente-

Sin perder tiempo alguno ambos caballos comenzaron la carrera rapidamente, sin nada de preambulos. La pelirrosa tiro de las cuerdas con mas fuerza caundo vio que el pelinegro se le adelantaba solo un poco, despues de eso bajo su mirada al suelo, el cual estaba un tanto humedo, aquello sin lugar a dudas ayudaria a ambos...

-vamos! -grito tirando nuevamente de las cuerdas de su caballo-

El pelinegro, por su lado, sonrio al darse cuenta de que llevaba la delantera, era lo obvio despues de todo, no? Era hombre que una mujer le ganara era algo absurdo. Sin descuidarse del camino que se extendia delante de él volteo el rostro levemente para ver a la pelirrosa a solo unos metros de él, despues de hacer aquello volvio a ver al frente y pudo distinguir el rio que dividia aquellas tierras, sin perder mas tiempo comenzo a disminuir la velocidad de la cabalgata pues saltar de una seria riesgoso, sin embargo se sorprendio cuando la pelirrosa que tenia detras paso por su lado a toda velocidad...

-que? -exclamo sorprendido-

La ojiverde acelero el paso cuando vio el rio frente a ella, sabia que era alli donde ganaria ventaja, pues vio como el pelinegro desaceleraba un poco, todo lo contraria a ella. Sin parar ni un solo momento continuo a toda velocidad y sin mas salto aquel rio de una, sujetandose fuertemente a las riendas...

-maldicion, vamos! -gruño el azabache al ver aquello-

Sin perder mas tiempo salto el rio, tan solo unos segundos despues que la ojiverde, mas la misma ya habia ganado gran ventaja. La siguio con la mirada, mas despues de eso reacciono y sin mas comenzo a agitar las riendas de su caballo para acelerar mas el paso...

-no me puede ganar...-murmuro alterado al ver que la chica ya daba la vuelta en el arbol que se suponia era el final de la carrera-

Hizo girar a su caballo cuando vio el arbol que su patron habia dicho era el limite, y sin esperar mas comenzo a cabalgar, esta vez de vuelta al lugar. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro pues sabia que llebava la ventaja, por poco, pero lo importante es que la llevaba...

-_"por favor no me falles!"_ -penso entusiasmada y acariciando el lomo de su caballo-

Nuevamente vio el rio frente a ella, y esta vez lo salto mas confiada que la vez anterior, mas se sobresalto un poco al sentir el salto de su patron junto a ella. Miro al costado y se dio cuenta que ambos iban a la misma distancia, despues de eso fijo sus ojos en los de su patron...

El pelinegro la vio a su costado y sonrio de medio lado, sin lugar a dudas lo hacia bien, demasiado bien, no solo para una mujer si no tambien para un hombre, aquello lo habia dejado sorprendido mas aun asi en esos momentos no podia dejar deslumbrarse ni mucho menos...

-vamos! -ordeno con su grave voz al tiempo que jalaba las riendas-

La chica lo imito rapidamente, no podia dejarse vencer! Agacho el cuerpo para pegar su pecho al lomo del caballo y asi ganar mas velocidad, algo que logro inmeidatamente...

-vamos...vamos...-exclamo sumamente concentrada-

De repente su caballo comenzo a tomar mas velocidad, y entonces vio como comenzaba a adelantarse a su patron...

-si! -exclamo emocionada al ver que ya faltaba poco para llegar nuevamente a los establos-

-vamos! vamos! -ordeno el azabache al tiempo que fruncia el ceño-

Segundos, a solo eso estaba de llegar, nuevamente jalo las riendas de su caballo, y vio como su patron tambien comenzaba a ganar velocidad, mas aun asi, aunque casi no lo creyo, su caballo llego primero al lugar, por solo segundos, por casi nada, pero aun asi habia sido evidente...

-gane! -chillo emocionada para segundos despues ver detenerse al caballo de su patron- gane, gane! -exclamo emocionada-

Sin aguantar mas salto del caballo hacia abajo, teniendo algo de cuidado, y comenzo a saltar en el suelo de alegria...

-no lo puedo creer...-mascullo el azabache aun sobre su caballo- no pudiste ganarme! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Sin esperar un segundo mas salto de su caballo para pararse frente a la pelirrosa...

-como hiciste eso? -pregunto sumamente molesto-

-se lo dije señor, podria ganarle...-exclamo sin poder evitar sonreir-

-no lo puedo creer! -exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

Cielos! habia algo mas humillante que perder frente a una mujer! De un momento a otro se sintio totalmente humillado y pisoteado...

-gane! gane! -continuo gritando al pelirrosa al tiempo que abraza por el cuello a su caballo-

-fue solo suerte...-exclamo sin querer admitir lo que habia sucedido-

-no lo fue señor...-exclamo al tiempo que volvia a acercarse a él- y ahora...-exclamo sonriendo aun mas- tiene que hacer lo que le diga...-apunto felizmente-

-crei que era un favor...-exclamo molesto-

-bien, entonces tiene que hacerme un favor...-exclamo aun sin perder el entusiasmo-

-depende lo que sea...

-pero no era asi! -se quejo rapidamente al oirlo y sin mas todo su humor se vino para abajo-

-no pudo cumplirte cualquier cosa...-exclamo viendo como la chica comenza a fruncir el ceño-

-no le pediere el cielo! -informo molesta-

El pelinegro la miro molesto, mas despues de eso desvio la mirada. Bien, ya suficiente habia sido perder para ahora convertirse en un hombre sin palabra...

-que es lo que quieres? -pregunto volviendo a fijar su mirada en la pelirrosa-

Ropa, dinero, acostarse con él? Lo que tuviera que pedir que se lo pidiera de una buena vez...

-prometame que lo cumplira...-exclamo un tanto nerviosa-

Su ceño se fruncio al oirla...

-que me pediras? -pregunto entrecerrandos los ojos-

-por favor, prometalo...-pidio en tono sumamente suave-

No supo si la pelirrosa habia echo aquello a proposito o si habia sido sin querer, pero la cuestion es que todo dentro de él se removio con fuerza ante aquel tono. Nuevamente desvio la mirada, bien si era dinero no tenia problema, y si queria acostarse con el, tampoco habia problema, despues de todo que mas podia pedir?

-de acuerdo...-exclamo al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta-

-gracias señor! -exclamo sumamente feliz-

Sin poder contenerse mas se acerco hasta su patron y poniendose de puntas de pie le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Rapidamente alejo su rostro cuando la chica hizo aquello, y sin ser conciente una de sus manos fue a parar a su mejilla, al sentir un maldito cosquilleo alli...

-bien entonces lo que le pedire...-exclamo aun sonriendo e ignorando el estado del pelinegro-

Aun se encontraba sorprendido ante el acto de la pelirrosa, tanto asi que de sus labios no salio nada que recriminarle por aquel acto, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le sorprendio, y en cierto punto le aterro, fue el echo de que su corazon se acelero...

Aquello no esta bien!

-q-que pediras...? -tartamudeo tontamente y aquello no hizo mas que fastidiarlo-

Despues de eso agito levemente su cabeza para alejar todas aquellas ideas que lo estaban haciendo quedar como un verdadero estupido...

-quiero...quiero que me enseñe a leer...-sentencio con una enorme sonrisa-

Bien, sin lugar a dudas aquello no era algo que esperaba...


	8. Acercamientos peligrosos

**Hola genteee! XD **

**aqui esta la conti de inocencia robada!**

**espero que el capi les guste y que me dejen sus hermosos comentarioss ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! xXD**

**besitos y suerte en todo amigos! ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: acercamientos peligrosos.**

Aun se encontraba sorprendido ante el acto de la pelirrosa, tanto asi que de sus labios no salio nada que recriminarle por aquel acto, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le sorprendio, y en cierto punto le aterro, fue el echo de que su corazon se acelero...

Aquello no esta bien!

-q-que pediras...? -tartamudeo tontamente y aquello no hizo mas que fastidiarlo-

Despues de eso agito levemente su cabeza para alejar todas aquellas ideas que lo estaban haciendo quedar como un verdadero estupido...

-quiero...quiero que me enseñe a leer...-sentencio con una enorme sonrisa-

Bien, sin lugar a dudas aquello no era algo que esperaba...

-que! -pregunto incredulo-

-quiero que me enseñe a leer -repitio aun sonriendo ampliamente-

Si penso que habia esuchado mal ahora aquella idea se desvanecio, pues la chica lo habia dicho claramente. Parpadeo desconcertado, y sorprendido...

-no pudes pedirme eso! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-por que no? -pregunto confundida y la sonrisa de su rostro se desvanecio-

-vamos pideme cualquier cosa! quieres dinero? -cuestiono seriamente-

-no! -dijo rapidamente- ya dije lo que quiero...-exclamo suavemente-

-ropa? -volvio a preguntar- a las mujeres les encanta eso, cierto?

-señor no quiero eso...-exclamo decidida- quiero que me enseñe a leer.

Su ceño se fruncio aun mas al escucharla. Cielos! podia pedirle tantas cosas y le venia a pedir aquella estupides!

-como que quieres leer?

-quiero que me enseñe -corrigio rapidamente-

-para que quieres aprender a leer? -pregunto molesto-

-bueno...es que...-exclamo indesisa-

-no te servira de nada, eres mujer...-exclamo despectivamente-

La pelirrosa lo miro entre molesta y disgustada. Odiaba aquellos comentarios machistas, y mas si venian de personas tan machistas como lo era aquel pelinegro...

-me lo prometio...-exclamo haciendo un puchero-

-pero...para que quieres saber leer? -repitio tratando de ignorar el rostro de la chica-

-no tiene que interesarle eso...-exclamo aun haciendo un puchero- me lo prometio...

-no es que me interese -se defendio rapidamente- pero siento curiosidad por saber por que razon deberia enseñarte?

-por que lo prometio! -exclamo rapidamente-

-aparte de eso -señalo frunciendo el ceño-

-pero eso tendria que ser suficiente señor...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-por que no me pides otra cosa? -pregunto dando un suspiro-

-por que quiero eso...

-debes querer algo mas, hay muchas cosas sabes? -pregunto rapidamente- _"podrias pedir que me acueste contigo..."_

-si, si hay algo!

-que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-que me enseñe a escribir...-exclamo con una enorme sonrisa-

-oh dios! -exclamo llevando una mano a su rostro- que te enseñe a leer o a escribir es practicamente lo mismo!

-no, no lo es, aunque primero tendria que aprender a leer...

-te estoy pregunto si no hay otra cosa a parte de todo eso que quieras?

-no señor...

-hablas en serio? -pregunto frustrado-

-es lo que quiero...

El pelinegro la miro seriamente, y noto en los ojos de la chica que la misma estaba sumamente determinada. Jamas penso en hacer algo como eso, pero aun asi...por alguna razon sentia que debia hacerlo, mas alla de que se lo haya prometido y haya perdido aquella estupida apuesta.

-señor por favor...-pidio dando un paso hacia el pelinegro-

-tendras que ser rapida! e inteligente! -exclamo rapidamente- si te atrasas o veo que no aprendes nada, inmediatamente dejare de hacerlo! -sentencio frunciendo el ceño-

-d-de verdad! -pregunto emocionada-

-que acaso no hablo claro? -pregunto molesto y desviando la mirada-

Su corazon se acelero al escucharlo. La ayudaria, cumpliria con su palabra. La sonrisa de su rostro se ensancho aun mas y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, mas aun asi rapidamente termino de acercarse al pelinegro y sin pensarlo demasiado tomo una de las manos del chico entra las suyas...

-aprendere rapido! lo prometo! -exclamo sumamente emocionada- y...y no me atrasare señor!

La miro soprendido ante aquella actitud, mas sin embargo lo que mas cautivo su atencion fue la calidez de sus manos sobre la suya. Desvio su mirada hasta la union de sus manos y sintio un cosquilleo en su estomago. Sin lugar a dudas la sensacion no era la que sintio la primera vez que tomo la mano de la pelirrosa, pero la intensidad y la fuerza de lo que estaba sintiendo era la misma, o incluso mas...

-no sucedera eso! lo prometo, lo prometo! -dijo con los ojos cristalizados por la emocion-

Su mirada nuevamente subio para encontrarse con los ojos de la ojijade, y se sorprendio totalmente al darse cuenta de que la chica los tenia inundados de un liquido, normalmente conocido como lagrimas.

-oh...yo lo siento...-exclamo rapidamente al darse cuenta de que aun sostenia la mano de su patron-

Rapidamente llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de que estuvo a punto de llorar, y es que si habia algo que odiaba es que la gente la viera llorar, sin embargo aquello resulto inutil y las lagrimas nuevamente inundaron sus ojos.

-gracias señor...-sentencio bajando la cabeza y sin decir mas se fue de alli rapidamente, antes de que su patron viera las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas-

Se quedo quieto alli sin hacer nada, aun sorprendido y desconcertado ante lo que acaba de suceder. Que era todo lo que acaba de suceder? habia sido demasiado rapido y demasiado confunso...Ademas la pelirrosa...acaso iba a llorar? por que lo haria?

-mierda...-mascullo por lo bajo-

Nuevamente dirigio su mirada a su mano, la que la pelirrosa habia sostenido, y se la quedo observandola por un buen rato, tratando de desifrar por que habia sentido aquello, o mejor dicho tratando de entender que demonios tenia aquella sirvienta que lo ponia en esa situacion tan...tan extraña para él.

Por su lado la pelirrosa entro mas que emocionada a aquella casa, pues lo que le acaba de suceder era lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Jamas, jamas en toda su vida creyo que le sucederia algo asi. Tal vez para alguien normal aquello era lo mas estupido del mundo, pero si de algo se habia dado cuenta hace ya bastante tiempo es que ella no era alguien normal...

-el señor Sasuke es muy bueno... -penso con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si bien solo hace unos minutos habia dejado a su patron, aun asi la emocion seguia palpando todo su enseñaria a leer! lo haria! Su corazon nuevamente comenzo a latir con fuerza al pensar en ello. Cuando todo eso comenzara debia ser inteligente y rapida, pues si se atrasaba o algo por el estilo el pelinegro dejaria de enseñarla, tal y como se lo habia dicho...

En fin, tendria que dejar esas emociones para despues, pues ahora se acercaba la cena, y ella debia ayudar en ello, tal y como se lo habia dicho Kasa.

**... ... ...**

Esa mañana se habia levantado mas tarde de lo normal, pues la noche anterior se la habia pasado arreglando unos papeles y entre uno y otro se le habia echo demasiado tarde. Dio un sorbo a su taza de cafe y bostezo cansado...

-falta poco...-penso viendo los papeles de sobre su escritorio-

Se encontraba en su estudio desde hace ya una hora o algo asi, y no saldria de alli hasta terminar con todo eso. Dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de cafe, y cerro los ojos por unos segundos, aun no habia hablado claramente con la pelirrosa, pues el dia anterior solo la habia visto en la cena, y como era de esperarse no hablarian en la cena de aquella penosa situacion para él...

_-"espero que no anda divulgando nada por alli..." _-penso dando un suspiro-

Si le iba a ensañar a leer, lo menos que queria es que todos se enteraran de eso, pues aquello era demasiado indignante. El, él Sasuke Uchia enseñandole a una mujer? Aun en aquel momento no entendia como habia llegado a aquella terrible situacion, pero ya estaba alli y ahora solo debia seguir para adelante, ademas tal vez la pelirrosa aprenderia rapido y las cosas terminarian en un dos por tres...

-pues mas le vale que sea asi, por que de lo contrario dejare de hacerlo...-mascullo viendo a un punto indefinido-

Otra cosa que debia tener en cuenta es en que momento le enseñaria a leer? es decir, no estaria a dispocicion de la ojijade ni mucho menos. El le enseñaria cuando tuviera tiempo y listo, nada de exigencias ni mucho menos.

-asi debe ser! -sentencio seguro-

Nuevamente tomo su taza y le dio otro sorbo. En su interior aun tenia la esperanza de que la pelirrosa olvidara todo eso y listo, aunque claro sabia que aquello seria algo imposible, pero aunque sea rogaba por que cambiara de idea y le pidiera otra cosa...

_-"como acostarse conmigo..."_

Aquello seria demasiado bueno, pues si de algo se habia dado cuenta era que aquella muchachita le atraia demasiado...

_-"en el sentido fisico!" _-penso rapidamente-

Si, solo en el sentido fisico, nada mas, y asi debia ser. Solo era un simple y comun mujer mas, a la cual, por supuesto, seduciria para poder cojersela y sacarse aquel deseo que dia a dia le pesaba mas, y aquello no hacia mas que fastidiarlo.

_-"cuando me la coja..." _-penso cerrando los ojos e imaginando aquella escena- _"podria deshacerme de Karin y quedarme con ella"_

-señor! señor! -escucho la voz de alguien desde afuera del lugar-

-eh...que? -pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-el joven Naruto esta aqui.

-¿Naruto? bien dile que ya voy! -ordeno poniendose de pie-

Acomodo rapidamente sus papeles y los dejo a un costado de su escritorio, sin lugar a dudas siempre venia en los momento menos inoportunos. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y sin mas salio de alli para caminar hacia la sala principal, donde suponia estaba el pelirrubio...

-ey teme! te tardaste mucho! -exclamo el ojiceleste-

-¡Naruto no molestes! -acoto molesto y fulminandolo con la mirada mas despues de eso la misma se desvio hacia la acompañante del chico- ¿Hinata?

-quien mas Sasuke? -pregunto Naruto rodando los ojos-

-ho-hola Sasuke...-saluda la peliazul que venia junto al ojiceleste-

-Hinata -saludo seriamente mas despues clavo su mirada en su amigo-

No era comun que el pelirrubio llevara a su novia a su casa, y de echo solo lo habia echo unas dos veces, asi que ahora algo debia traerse entre manos. Hinata estaba con Naruto hace mas o menos un año o algo asi, aunque claro que se conocian de antes. La verdad es que parecia una bueno chica, aunque siendo una mujer no deberian confiarse, pero aun asi parecia la adecuada para su amigo...

-has venido a vistarme o que? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos y viendo la sonrisa de su amigo-

-en realidad vine a aclarar ciertas cosas -susurro aun sonriendo-

-de que hablas? -pregunto confundido-

-es sobre...Sakura! -dijo desviando la mirada-

-¿Sakura? -pregunto el pelinegro confundido-

-no teme, estoy saludando a Sakura! -exclamo pasando de largo- hola Sakura!

El pelinegro desvio la mirada para ver a su amigo junto a su sirvienta, la cual acaba de entrar alli, y llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza. Bien, no supo por que tomo en cuenta lo del pañuelo en su cabeza, pero aun asi lo hizo...

-joven Naruto! -saludo bajando la cabeza-

-como estas?

-pues bien...-respondio amablemente- hola señor Sasuke...-saludo viendo al pelinegro que se encontraba detras del pelirrubio-

Sin entender por que una pequeña sonrisa se formo al ver a su patron, y algo raro...algo raro, y que no supo identificar, inundo su pecho...

-y...-continuo la pelirrosa tratando de ignorar aquella extraña sensacion-

-Hinata...-dijo rapidamente el ojicelesta- ven mira te la presentare! -exclamo tomandola de la mano hasta acercarla a la ojiperla- Hinata ella es Sakura, y Sakura ella es Hinata.

-un gusto Sakura -saludo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa-

-ella es mi prometida Sakura...-exclamo el chico totalmente orgulloso de sus palabras- y pronto mi esposa!

-oh vaya! -dijo sonriendo- un gusto tambien Hinata...-exclamo complacida-

-bien echas las presentaciones -continuo el ojiceleste- quiero que ves fijamente a mi prometida! -exclamo señalando a su novia- ya sabes para que no haya malentendidos Sakura...-recalco con una sonrisa-

-mierda! -mascullo el pelinegro que acaba de entender todo-

Una de sus manos se fue a su frente en un claro signo de frustracion, era mas que obvio que el pelirrubio habia llevado a Hinata alli para demostrarle a Sakura que él no era gay, algo que en verdad era estupido, aquello ya habia pasado y habia sido aclarado!

-si seras estupido Naruto! -gruño avergonzado por aquella escena-

-bien... es que yo solo queria dejar en claro todo Sasuke...-se defendio un tanto nervioso-

-de que hablas Naruto? -cuestiono la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

-ah no te preocupes Hinata, que no es nada! -informo rascandose la nuca-

-la unica razon por la que no te pego es por que esta Hinata baka! -rugio frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa mientras tanto veia a los tres protagonistas de aquella discucion, la verdad es que habia tardado un poco en entender lo que su patron quiso decir pero ahora ya lo habia echo y un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas al recordar aquel echo entre su patron y el pelirrubio...

-cielos! siempre con ese humor! -exclamo el ojiceleste frunciendo el ceño-

-hmp

-bien, Hinata por que no te quedas un rato con Sakura asi se conocen mejor, yo mientras tanto ire con el teme...

-c-claro Naruto...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Sakura tu no tienes problema no? -pregunto a la chica-

-claro que no joven! -dijo rapidamente aunque la verdad no era asi-

-vamos teme! -exclamo comenzando a caminar hacia el estudio del chico-

-baka...-murmuro por lo bajo el pelinegro y sin mas se dirigio alli-

Ambas muchachas quedaron solas alli, y el silencio reino por un buen tiempo...

-asi que eres la prometida del joven Naruto? -pregunto tratando de sonar amable-

La verdad es que no hubiera querido quedarse alli con aquella chica, pues ella no era buena con eso de la amistad. Alla en el pueblo no tenia amigas ni mucho menos amigos, y de echo era todo lo contrario, la mayoria de las chicas la detestaban y trataban mal, y eso solo le hacia pensar una cosa, ella no era buena para esas cosas.

-s-si...-dijo al tiempo que un leve rubor cubria sus mejillas-

-el joven Naruto es muy amable -susurro desviando la mirada-

-lo es, aunque es un poco torpe en todo lo que hace...-informo con una pequeña sonrisa-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirla, la verdad es que ya suponia aquella...

-hace cuanto estan? -pregunto curiosa-

-hace un año y dos meses! -exclamo rapidamente y con una radieta sorisa-

-cielos! -dijo sorprendida- eso...eso es mucho tiempo...-murmuro concentrada en la cantidad de tiempo que acaba de escuchar-

-lo crees? -pregunto jugando con sus dedos- la verdad que para mi es poco...

-ya veo...-exclamo pensativa-

-tu...tu no tienes novio...? -cuestiono la ojiperla-

-no, claro que no! -dijo al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza-

-eso es raro...-murmuro suavemente-

-eh? y por que Hinata? -cuestiono ya comenzando a tomar mas confianza con aquella muchacha-

-pues...ya sabes...-dijo encogiendose de hombros y apuntandola con el dedo-

-n-no te entiendo...

-pues eres bastante linda, y todo eso... -exclamo como si fuera lo mas obvio-

La pelirrosa parpadeo confundida al escucharla, pues en verdad no esperaba aquello...

-yo...yo soy linda? -pregunto sorprendida-

-eh? -dijo la ojiperla sorprendida-

-tu crees que soy...linda? -volvio a preguntar sorprendida-

-lo eres -dijo seriamente-

-de...de verdad? -pregunto desconcertada-

-hablas en serio? -pregunto la peliazul que comenzaba a soprenderse con aquella actitud de la chica- creo que eso ya deberias saberlo...

-bueno no...-dijo un tanto nerviosa- no me lo puse a pensar...

Y es que la verdad jamas se ponia a pensar en aquellas cosas, y de echo casi nunca se habia parado a pensar si era linda o no lo era. Aunque hablando seriamente aquello no era algo que le importara mucho, como ya habia dicho antes ella no era una persona normal, y sabia que la mayoria de las chicas lo que mas le preocupaba era verse bien y todo eso, pero a ella no, y la razon era simple, no queria, ni pretendia llamar la atencion de nadie.

-tu eres linda Hinata...-exclamo de repente al ver que la ojiperla no dejaba de mirarla, tal vez ya comenzando a darse cuenta que estaba frente a un bicho raro-

No habia mentido, aquella muchacha era bastante linda y agradable. Tenia el pelo azul, lacio y largo, bastante peinado y cuidado, y sus ojos bastante raros y lindos...

-gracias Sakura...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Hinata quieres acompañarme arriba? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa- es que me toca limpiar un cuarto de alli...

-claro, vamos...-dijo devolviendole la sonrisa-

Vio que la pelirrosa se daba vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras. La siguio de cerca y sonrio internamente, aquella chica comenzaba a agradarle, y para ser sinceros aquello era raro, pues ella no era muy sociable con la gente, y eso no queria decir que no tuviera una que otra "amiga" pero jamas se llegaba a sentir del todo comoda.

-es por aqui...-aviso la ojijade al tiempo que entraban a un cuarto-

Habian pasado bastante tiempo conversando, mientras ella limpiaba. La verdad es que no penso que podria llegar a mantener una charla con alguien por tanto tiempo, pero con aquella ojiperla las cosas eran diferentes...

-es-este Sakura...-llamo en un momento en el que ambas permanecian en silencio- me preguntaba...-susurro nerviosa-

-dime Hinata -exclamo dejando de limpiar el mueble que tenia delante de ella-

-bueno es que hoy...-comenzo a decir jugando nuevamente con sus dedos- Naruto dijo que iriamos a comer con Sasuke, ya sabes ellos dos son muy amigos...

-si, eso parece...-exclamo aun no entendiendo a donde llegaba todo eso-

-y bueno yo...me pregunta si...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- si no quisieras venir? -solto por fin-

-que! -dijo totalmente sorprendida-

-es que veras, ellos dos siempre que estan juntos estan el la suya y yo...yo quedo colgada, entonces si tu vas sera mejor, quieres?

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio por bastantes segundos, la verdad es que jamas la habian invitado a ese tipo de cosas, y de echo aquello...aquello la emocionaba, pero aun asi...

-bueno si no quieres...-exclamo la ojiperla apenada-

-no Hinata, si...si me gustaria pero no lo se...-dijo indesisa- no creo que quieran que vaya

-no te preocupes, a Naruto le encantara!

-pero Hinata...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

No sabia si aquello agradaria a el ojiceleste, y muchos menos a su patron, es decir, ella no era nadie para meterse alli entre los tres...

-no te preocupes no es nada elegante ni por el estilo...-exclamo creyendo que aquello era lo que le preocupaba a la chica- ademas Naruto invita, no te preocupes por eso...

-bueno si, pero no...-exclamo indesisa-

-por favor...-pidio con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Hinata, Sakura! -la estruendosa voz de cierto pelirrubio hizo que ambas muchachas se sobresaltaran-

-aquí Naruto! -grito la ojiperla-

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que el pelirrubio entrara a aquel cuarto seguido de cierto pelinegro...

-eh chicas, que estan haciendo? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-solo conversavamos -dijo la peliazul-

-bueno hinata ya debemos irnos -anuncio-

-claro Naruto! -exclamo poniendose de pie-

-pero antes que nada...-exclamo de manera emocionada y viendo a la pelirrosa- Sakura esta noche invite a Sasuke a un lugar que me gusta mucho...

-Naruto de eso queria hablar...-interrumpio rapidamente la peliazul-

-espera Hinata, por que me gustaria que Sakura viniera, ya sabes para salir de esta casa!

-eso iba a decirte...-informo la peliazul emocionada-

-que dices Sakura vienes? -pregunto el chico-

-bueno yo...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa al tener la mirada de los tres presentes sobre ella- tendria que preguntar...-comenzo a balbucear-

-no te preocupes por eso! -salto rapidamente el pelirrubio- ya le dije a Sasuke y tienes la noche libre!

-que? -pregunto sorprendida y sin mas su mirada se dirigio a la de su patron- de verdad? -pregunto a su patron-

-el dobe me insistio tanto que no tuve opcion...-mascullo seriamente, la verdad es que solo habia insistido un poco-

-gracias señor! -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- bien, entonces supongo que ire...

-genial Sakura! -exclamo el ojiceleste emocionado- entonces nos vemos esta noche! -exclamo sonriendo ampliamente- a las nueve Sasuke, no lo olvides! -recordo antes de salir del cuarto-

-nos vemos Sakura...-saludo la ojiperla con una amplia sonrisa y sin mas salio de alli-

El ultimo en salir de alli fue su patron, y ni bien lo hizo la pelirrosa dio un fuerte suspiro de frustracion. Nunca habia ido a ese tipo de reuniones entre "amigos" y la verdad que aquello la ponia bastante nerviosa...

-espero no arruinarlo...-murmuro sumamente nerviosa-

Despues de eso simplemente intento concentrarse en lo que hacia, y continuo con su trabajo, pues aun le faltaba bastante, y si no se apuraba no iba a llegar...

**... ... ... **

Miro el reloj por decima vez y vio que el mismo marcaba las nueve en punto, a esa hora ya deberian estar en el lugar que el pelirrubio los cito, pero como era de esperarse en cualquier mujer, la pelirrosa aun no estaba lista. En verdad no habian hablado nada de eso con la chica, pero dada las circunstancias que ambos iban al mismo lugar, con las mismas personas, lo mas "natural" es que fueran juntos...

-maldicion...-susurro tomando otro trago del vaso de whisky que tenia entre su mano derecha- _"cuanto mas piensa tardar?"_

Miro nuevamente el reloj, nueve y cinco, y ella no aparecia. Bien, tampoco la culpaba pues era conciente de que a pesar de que le habia dado la noche libre la pelirrosa tenia bastante cosas que hacer en aquella casa. Se hundio aun mas en el sillon y cerro los ojos dando un suspiro, entonces, de repente, sintio algo posarse en su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron e inclinaron la cabeza hacia atras para ver de quien se trataba...

-señor Sasuke, lo estaba buscando -exclamo la pelirrosa que tenia detras al tiempo que retiraba la mano de su hombro-

Se levanto de golpe y se giro para quedar frente a frente con la chica, con el sillon de por medio. La miro a los ojos fijamente y despues de esos los mismos comenzaron a divagar. Llevaba el pelo suelto, al parecer acaba de bañarse pues lo tenia humedo y llevaba pequeñas ondas en las puntas, dando un toque bastante especial...

-es que vera...-comenzo la ojiverde algo nerviosa haciendo que el pelinegro saliera de sus pensamientos- no se donde es lo del joven Naruto, entonces...

-yo se donde es -interrumpio rapidamente- vamos que sai nos esta esperando...-ordeno al tiempo que le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida-

-entonces...? -comenzo la pelirrosa algo nerviosa-

-es lo normal no? -pregunto el chico algo fastidiado-

-gracias señor! -agradecio con una sonrisa-

Y es que en verdad que aquella tarde no habia preguntado nada al joven Naruto y mucho menos a Hinata, y es por eso que solo sabia la hora, pero nada mas. Y siendo sinceros aunque supiera la direccion no podria guiarse, pues no conocia el pueblo, asi que en verdad ir con su patron seria una verdadera ventaja...

-buenas noches señor Sasuke -saludo un pelinegro una vez que salieron afuera- y...tu debes ser Sakura, no?

-eh...si...-contesto la chica mientras se acercaban al carruaje-

-un gusto, mi nombre es sai, soy el chofer de la casa...-exclamo dandole una calida sonrisa-

-sai apurate que estamos retrasados...-exclamo molesto e interrumpiendo aquella agardable presentacion-

-si señor! -exclamo obediente-

Sin perder mas tiempo y ante la orden de su patron, corrio hacia la puerta del carruaje y la abrio para que ambos entraran. Primero, y como era de esperarse, pues su patron no daria lugar a nadie, subio el mismo y despues de este la pelirrosa que sabia era la nueva sirvienta de la casa...

-gracias...-dijo la chica una vez sobre el carruaje-

Se sento a lado de su patron, algo nerviosa, y despues de unos segundos sintio como el carruaje comenzaba a moverse. Rapidamente desvio su mirada a la ventana, y comenzo a observar el paisaje, si konoha era lindo de dia de noche no tenia comparacion...

-es lejos? -pregunto de repente y desviando su mirada hacia su patron-

-no mucho -se limito a contestar sin mirarla-

Una vez dicho eso, vio de reojo como la pelirrosa volvia a desviar su mirada hacia la ventanilla, y entonces nuevamente aprovecho para observarla. Llevaba un vestido blanco, muy parecido al que se habia puesto el otro dia, y como era de esperarse era bastante sencillo, y sin embargo, como era de esperarse tambien, le quedaba bien. El vestido solo era sostenido por dos tiras, una en cada hombro y despues de eso caia normal, como cualquier vestido simple, sin ningun adorno ni mucho menos...

-señor? -volvio a llamar la chica y entonces su mirada rapidamente se desvio-

-que? -pregunto fingiendo desinteres-

-usted cree que...? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa-

-si creo que? -pregunto clavando sus ojos en los de la chica-

-usted cree que estoy bien? -pregunto sumamente apenada-

-eh? -dijo confundido-

-es que...-exclamo nerviosa- no se a que tipo de lugar iremos...

El pelinegro rapidamente comprendio lo que queria decir. Nuevamente su mirada recorrio a la chica, aunque claro que ya la habia observado detenidamente, mas aun asi lo hizo, no habia mucho que ver solo el vestido, y sus sandalias blancas, su rostro iba normal, sin nada de maquillaje, sin embargo estaba seguro que cualquiera diria que llevaba por lo menos dos kilos de polvo en el rostro, pues su piel era demasiado lisa y perfecta. Su mirada nuevamente se clavo en los ojos de la chica y noto que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

-señor? -pregunto al ver que el mismo se quedaba en silencio- estoy...bien...? -interrogo nuevamente, esta vez mas apenada que hace unos momentos-

_-"hermosa..." _-fue lo primero que penso- estas bien...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-pero...

-no es lugar elegante ni mucho menos -informo lo mismo que la ojiperla le habia dicho esa tarde- asi que estas bien...-sentencio seguro y con una pequeña sonrisa-

La pelirrosa dio un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo, y es que en verdad temia desentonar con el lugar al cual iban. Aunque claro sabia, no solo por que la ojiperla lo decia, que siendo una invitacion del joven Naruto el lugar no debia ser muy exclusivo ni mucho menos, pues si algo era obvio es que las clases entre su patron y el pelirrubio no eran las mismas, y eso uno podia darse cuenta solo viendo las vestimentas. Sin ser conciente de ellos, su mirada lentamente se desvio a su patron. Iba bien vestido, demasiado, llevaba un saco negro abierto, que a leguas se notaba que era sumamente caro, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros tambien. Trago en seco al darse cuenta que se veia sumamente bien, se veia...se veia tan lindo.

-que? -pregunto su patron que se habia dado cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de la chica-

-no...bueno...-dijo nerviosa y desviando la mirada- es que usted va...bien...

-bien? -pregunto confundido-

-va bien vestido -aclaro rapidamente-

-deberia desarreglarme para ir a un lugar asi? -cuestiono ironicamente-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirlo.

-bueno, no lo creo...-exclamo lanzando una pequeña risita, pues en verdad no imaginaba a su patron en malas fachas-

-de que te ries? -pregunto interesado y viendola detenidamente-

-no es nada...-exclamo la ojijade aun sonriendo-

-vamos, dimelo...-exclamo entrecerrando los ojos-

-no es nada, de verdad...-aclaro rapidamente- es solo que no puedo imaginarme a usted mal vestido -informo tranquilamente-

El chico la miro durante varios segundos...

-podria hacerlo -exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

-no lo creo...-exclamo la pelirrosa-

-no es nada del otro mundo -contrataco rapidamente-

-pero usted esta acostumbrado a eso, no podria estar de otra manera...

-bien, puede ser..-exclamo despues de otros pocos segundos-

La chica le sonrio y despues nuevamente desvio la mirada hacia el camino, sin embargo no pudo observar nada mas pues el carro se detuvo a los pocos segundos...

-ya llegamos? -pregunto sorprendida-

El pelinegro miro a traves de la ventanilla y reconocio el lugar, la verdad es que no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habian llegado...

-si, es aqui...-exclamo al tiempo que bajaba de alli-

La pelirrosa se acerco a la puerta y antes de que saliera una mano se extendio hacia ella. Reconocio al chofer...sai, si asi era su nombre, le sonrio agadecida y entonces tomando su mano bajo.

-sai quedate por aqui asi nos llevas de vuelta...-ordeno el pelinegro y despues de eso el chofer se fue-

La pelirrosa miro a todo el lugar sorprendida, era un lugar bastante bonito y lleno de gente...

-que lindo! -exclamo dando un paso para quedar a la par de su patron-

-alli estan...-comento este y sin mas comenzo a caminar entre la multitud-

-teme! por que tardaron tanto! -pregunto un pelirrubio que estaba a un par de metros de ellos- hola Sakura! -saludo efusivamente-

-siempre tan discreto...-mascullo el pelinegro disgustado-

-joven Naruto, Hinata...-saludo la pelirrosa una vez que estuvo frente a ambos jovenes-

-Sakura, Sasuke...-saludo la ojiperla con una sonrisa-

-hmp, hola Hinata...-exclamo el pelinegro seriamente-

-siempre tan alegre...-mascullo el pelirrubio rodando los ojos- bien Sakura, entramos? -pregunto esta vez en tono animado-

-claro...-exclamo suavemente-

Los cuatro jovenes se pusieron a caminar en direccion al restaurante, el cual estaba a un par de metros de alli...

-me alegra que hayas venido -comento la ojiperla con una sonrisa-

-si hinata...-exclamo devolviendole la sonrisa- es un bonito lugar...

-lo es, aunque no a todos les gusta...-exclamo dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al pelinegro que caminaba junto al ojiceleste unos cuantos metros adelante-

-por que? -pregunto la pelirrosa confundida-

-ya sabes, esta acostumbrado a otro tipo de lugares, y de echo creo que detesta este lugar, solo viene por Naruto.

-ah...ya veo...-exclamo clavando la mirada en su patron-

-bien entremos de una vez! -apunto el pelirrubio una vez que estuvieron en las puertas del lugar-

-hola señores...-saludo uno de los meseros del lugar- mi nombre es Lee, en que puedo ayudarlos? -pregunto de manera entusiasmada y mirando a todos los presentes, mas su mirada se detuvo en la pelirrosa-

-una mesa para cuatro -anuncio el ojiceleste-

-para cuatro, bien entonces siganme...-exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Una vez dentro del lugar, la cosa era mas tranquila, pues no habia tanta gente como en las calles, y el ambiente, en si, era mas calido. Una vez que la mesa les fue asignada,una que estaba en un rincon, se sentaron en ella, Naruto a lado de Hinata, y frente a estos, Sasuke junto a Sakura, el primero de lado de la pared...

-que te parece el lugar? -pregunto el ojiceleste refiriendose a la ojijade-

-es muy lindo joven...-respondio con una sonrisa-

-y la comida estara mejor! -exclamo emocionado-

La pelirrosa vio como la ojiperla daba un supiro al oir al pelirrubio. Sonrio alegre al ver aquella linda pareja. Despues de eso el ojiceleste pido algo para los cuatro, y solo bastaron unos segundos para que la comida ya estuviera frente a ellos. Eran una especie de sandwichs, con un trozo de carne adentro, y algo mas que no supo distinguir, la verdad era que se veia bastante apetecible, y el olor era delicioso. Para tomar llevaron un vino, que tampoco supo distinguir si era bueno o malo, pues en su vida habia tomado algo que tuviera alcohol...

-quieres un poco Sakura? -pregunto el ojiceleste tomando el vaso de la chica-

-no joven, gracias...-exclamo sonriendo-

-no tomas? -pregunto el chico sorprendido-

-no...

-mmm...ya veo...-dijo pensativo- ¡Sasuke deberias imitarla! -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa, mas la misma no era muy entusiasmada-

-callate dobe! y sirveme! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-solo un poco para ti...-murmuro para si mismo-

Despues de eso todos comenzaron a comer, y como era de esperarse el que mas hablaba era el pelirubio. La pelirrosa en verdad se sentia comoda, era una situacion bastante tranquila y armonioza, ademas de que, aunque pareciera algo imposible, ella y la ojiperla hablaban animadamente, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo...

-y Sakura? que tal? -pregunto de repente el ojiceleste-

-delicioso...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-delicioso, esa es la palabra justa! -exclamo con una sonrisa- al menos a ti te gusta...-exclamo mirando al pelinegro-

-que? -dijo el aludido frunciendo el ceño- ya comi uno...-exclamo rodando los ojos-

-te falta el otro...-apunto el pelirrubio indicando el segundos sandwich-

-no me obligaras a comerlo baka!

-no pensaba hacerlo, pero si tu no lo quieres...-dijo con una sonrisa y sin mas extendio el brazo para sacarselo, pero al hacerlo su codo choco contra su vaso provocando que el vino cayera en el vestido de Hinata-

-¡Naruto! -exclamo sobresaltada mientras se ponia de pie-

-ah Hinata! lo siento! -dijo el chico y sin mas tomo una servilleta-

-siempre igual...-murmuro el pelinegro que se habia quedado quieto en su lugar-

-ire al baño! -anuncio la peliazul-

-Hinata quieres que...? -comenzo la pelirrosa

-deja Sakura! yo la acompañare...-exclamo con una sonrisa mientras seguia a la ojiperla-

La pelirrosa volvio a acomodarse en su lugar mientras veia a todos lados menos a su patron, pues estar sola con él era algo que la ponia un tanto nerviosa...

-no le gusta el lugar? -pregunto de repente-

-por que piensas eso? -pregunto el pelinegro seriamente-

-es que...no es su estilo...

-no, no lo es...-exclamo mirando despectivamente el sandwich que tenia delante de él- y a ti?

-me parece lindo, y la comida esta rica, no entiendo que no le gusta...-exclamo viendolo fijamente-

-no son mis gustos...-mascullo viendo el vino que tenia delante de él-

-y cuales son sus justos señor? -cuestiono interesada-

-son...gustos mas finos...-exclamo seriamente y sin mas clavo sus ojos en los de ella-

-ya veo...-exclamo pensativa-

-eh...-la voz de alguien hizo que ambos voltearan el rostro- señorita...-llamo a la pelirrosa que lo miraba confundida-

-que sucede? -pregunto el ojinegro que estaba del lado de la pared-

-no, no es nada, solo que...-exclamo Lee, el mesero que les habia atendido- tome esto...-ofrecio con una sonrisa a la chica-

La ojijade vio sorprendida el postre que le ponia delante de ella, al parecer era helado...

-pero...-dijo confundida-

-yo invito señorita...-exclamo sonriendo de una manera que se podria llamar seductora-

-pero...-volvio a decir sin entender nada-

-espero le guste...-exclamo viendola fijamente, esperando algo por su parte-

-bueno...este yo...-exclamo nerviosa- gracias...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sin mas desvio su mirada, sumamente apenada-

-c-claro...-exclamo un tanto decepcionado- si necesita algo solo digame...-exclamo antes de retirarse de aquel lugar-

La pelirrosa vio fijamente al helado que tenia delante de ella, mientras que su patron la observaba fijamente. Tal vez otro en su lugar se hubiera sentido un tanto molesto de que un mesero viniera a seducir a la chica que tenias a lado, pues es una falta de respeto, pero ese no era el caso, pues estaba seguro que el mesero que habia venido sabia que alli no habia nada de nada, bastaba solo con ver las fachas de la chica y las suyas para darse cuenta de eso...

_Y entonces...por que le molestaba? _

La miro mas detenidamente y vio como incrustaba la cuchara en el helado para despues sacar una pequeña porcion del mismo y llevarselo a la boca. Despues de eso vio como sonreia complacida, sin dar importancia a lo recien sucedido.

-por que haces eso? -pregunto el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño-

-eh? -dijo la chica y sin mas dejo la cuchara quieta- que cosa? -pregunto confundida-

-fingir que nada pasa...-exclamo seriamente-

La pelirrosa lo miro mas que confundida...

-como? -exclamo volteando un poco el cuerpo para ver mejor a su patron- que cosa finjo?

La miro con aquellos ojos que no hacian mas que intimidarla. No lo decia solo por lo de ahora, tambien lo habia echo con él, era como si la pelirrosa no tomara en cuenta aquellas insinuaciones que se le hacian, y aquello comenzaba a exasperarlo...

-oh vamos...-exclamo molesto- acaso no te diste cuenta?

-de que? -exclamo totalmente ajena a lo que el chico hablaba-

-del mesero...

-que tiene el mesero? -pregunto confundida-

-esta tratando de llamar tu atencion...-mascullo aun con el ceño fruncido, en realidad se sentia un tanto extraño hablando de aquellas estupideces-

-claro que no! -exclamo rapidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-claro que si! -exclamo imitando el tono de la chica- por que crees que te dio eso? -pregunto apuntando el helado de la chica-

-pues...bueno pues...-dijo nerviosa- no lo se...

El pelinegro la miro fijamente, entre molesto y desconcertado, pues en verdad no entendia si la chica hablaba en serio o que...

-acaso no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor Sakura? -pregunto frunciendo aun mas el ceño-

-si lo hago! -exclamo apretando los puños-

El pelinegro la miro seriamente mas despues de eso una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios...

-bien entonces dime...-exclamo seriamente- de que color era su pelo?

-su pelo...? -exclamo confundida y sin mas su rostro comenzo a voltear en busca de aquel mesero-

-no! -dijo el chico al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para obligar a verlo a él- no lo mires! -ordeno aun con su sonrisa de medio lado- vamos dime de que color era su pelo?

-pero...no lo vi...-exclamo haciendo un puchero-

-lo tenias en frente, vamos tira un color...-exclamo sin soltar su brazo-

-rojizo...-dijo rapidamente-

-no

-marron! -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-lejos...

-no lo se...-se rindio rapidamente-

-es negro...-exclamo desviando la mirada al chico- ahora dime el color de sus ojos...

-pero tampoco lo vi...-exclamo y nuevamente quiso localizar al mesero-

-no hagas trampa! -exclamo rapidamente y presionando su brazo-

-bien entonces...marron! -dijo un tanto dudosa-

-no -sentencio al tiempo que soltaba su brazo- son negros, lo ves? no prestas atencion a nada...-exclamo triunfante, y aun con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa giro el rostro para buscar a aquel mesero, y cuando lo encontro rapidamente corroboro lo que su patron le decia...

-tienen el pelo negro...-exclamo viendo la esplada del chico-

-te lo dije...

-pero no se los ojos...-mascullo aun viendo al mesero-

Justo en aquel momento en el cual termino de decir aquello el mismo mesero se dio la vuelta y al ver que su mirada estaba en él, le sonrio coquetamente, algo que sin lugar a dudas hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo fuerte...

-son negros...-susurro desviando rapidamente la mirada y concentrandose en el helado que tenia-

-tambien te lo dije...-exclamo recostando su espalda en la pared, para mirar de frente a la chica- y bien? -cuestiono nuevamente-

-que? -dijo nuevamente perdida-

-ya sabes como es, no haras nada? -exclamo entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de ver su reaccion-

-deberia hacer algo? -exclamo desconcertada-

El pelinegro nuevamente fruncio el ceño al oirla. Aquella chica si que era complicada! Dando un sonoro suspiro de frustacion se sirvio otra copa de vino...

-ya dejalo...-exclamo entre molesto y disgustado-

-pero no entendi! -reclamo rapidamente-

-ese es el problema, entiendes muy poco o no quieres entender, no lo se...-exclamo dando un sorbo a su vino- como sea es tu problema...-susurro desviando la mirada-

La pelirrosa lo miro confundida, mas despues de eso nuevamente se concentro en el helado que tenia delante de ella...

-quiere un poco? -pregunto pasado unos pocos segundos y refiriendose a su helado-

-no

-no le gusta?

-oh cielos! -exclamo dando otro suspiro-

Es que acaso no podia dejar de preguntar nada! Aquella pelirrosa cuestionaba todo de todo!

-que? -dijo la chica confundida-

-por que tienes que preguntar todo?

-que pregunte? -exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-todo! -dijo intensificando su mirada en ella- si me gusta el helado, pero...

-entonces por que no quiere? -volvio a preguntar sin poder evitarlo-

La miro con el ceño fruncido, mas despues de eso se rindio...

-solo una cucharada...-mascullo seriamente al saber que de otra manera la chica seguiria cuestionandolo-

-bien...-exclamo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa-

Despues de eso metio la cuchara en el helado y una vez agarrada su porcion la dirigo a la boca de su patron. No supo por que, pero por alguna razon cuando vio como su patron abria la boca, todo dentro de ella se removio de una manera que no comprendio, mas aun asi procuro ignorar aquello...

-que tal? -pregunto una vez que retiro la cuchara-

El pelinegro trago lentamente, tratando de conservar el sabor del helado, pero sobre todo tratando de conservar aquella sensacion que le recorrio cuando la chica realizo aquel acto...

-delicioso...-exclamo viendola fijamente- demasiado delicioso...

-disculpen señores! -exclamo el mesero que aparecio de repente, haciendo que aquel momento se desfragmentara rapidamente- retirare los platos...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido y sin mas comenzo a hacerlo-

El pelinegro lo miro molesto y su ceño se fruncio. Era mas que obvio que los estaba vigilando, o mas bien a la pelirrosa y aquello no hizo mas que disgustarlo de sobremanera...

-apurate! -ordeno apretando los puños con fuerza-

La pelirrosa mientras tanto, nuevamente tenia la mirada clavada en el helado que estaba entre sus manos, pues no solo estaba apenada de que el mesero estuviera alli, despues de lo que su patron le dijo, si no por lo de recien. No habia sido nada, y sin embargo cuando su patron dijo aquellas dos palabras su corazon se acelero de sobremanera...

_-"que me esta pasando?" _-penso viendo el leve temblor de sus manos-

Despues de eso el mesero se retiro y un incomodo silencio invadio el lugar. Dio otra cucharada a su helado, estaba delicioso, y sin embargo no lo estaba disfrutando. Giro el rostro hacia el lado contrario de su patron y entonces vio como un pequeño con un anciano entraban a aquel lugar. El anciano cargaba con un tipo de instrumento que no supo identificar, y el niño llevaba un sombrero en las manos...

-no deberian dejar entrar a tipos asi...-exclamo el pelinegro que tenia a lado-

No dio importancia a ello y continuo observando al pequeño niño. El anciano no se hizo esperar y sin perder tiempo alguno comenzo a cantar y a tocar el instrumento de entre sus manos. Sus jades ojos vieron como algunos veian la escena, mientras que otros simplemente continuaban comiendo o bebiendo como si nada pasara alli, aquello en cierta manera le disgusto...

-bien, espero les haya gustado...-exclamo el viejo una vez que termino de tocar aquella melodia- si es asi, por favor contribuyan un poco...-volvio a decir esta vez indicando al pequeño, el cual comenzo a acercarse mesa por mesa-

Dirigio su mirada a su helado, a medio comer, y despues de eso vio a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que darle pues en verdad no tenia dinero...

-señorita? -pregunto el pequeño que ya estaba a su lado-

-oh...lo siento, pero no tengo nada...-exclamo sumamente triste-

-señor? -pregunto esta vez a su patron-

-no tengo nada -respondio mirandolo de manera despectiva-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño al oirlo, mas no dijo nada y simplemente volvio a clavar su mirada en el pequeño, el cual esta vez veia su helado...

-lo quieres? -pregunto la pelirrosa con una pequeña sonrisa-

-n-no, es decir...-exclamo el chico apenado-

-toma...-ofrecio extendiendole el helado- no iba a comerlo despues de todo...

-muchas gracias señorita! -exclamo el pequeño sumamente emocionado-

Despues de eso le dedico una enorme sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para ir con el anciano...

-crei que te habia gustado el helado...-murmuro el pelinegro que la veia fijamente-

-lo hacia...

-entonces por que se lo diste? -pregunto confundido-

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida...

-lo debia querer mas que yo...-exclamo aun sorprendida, mas de repente su mirada se fijo en el sandwich intacto que su patron tenia en su plato- no lo comera? -pregunto rapidamente-

-no...

La ojijade sin esperar mas, lo tomo y sin mas se puso de pie para acercarse al pequeño que aun pedia mesa por mesa...

-oye pequeño, toma...-exclamo dandole el sandwich-

-gracias señorita! -volvio a agradecer entusiasmado-

-no me lo agradezca a mi, fue aquel señor el que te lo dio...-exclamo apuntando a su patron, el cual se sorprendio al oirla-

-gracias señor! -agradecio el pequeño desde alli con una radiante sonrisa-

El pelinegro no hizo mas que hundirse en su asiento al ver que todas las miradas se posaban en él. Despues de eso vio como su sirvienta se despedia del pequeño, y volvia alli para sentarse tranquilamente...

-por que hiciste eso! -pregunto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

-me dijo que no lo comeria...-exclamo un tanto apenada-

-no eso! de decirle que yo se lo di...-apunto aun molesto-

-pues era suyo no mio...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-pero yo no se lo di!

-pero es igual! -exclamo la ojijade- por que se molesta? -pregunto esta vez suavemente-

-es solo que...-exclamo aun con el ceño fruncido mas el mismo no duro mucho- bien olvidalo...-mascullo mas tranquilo-

La pelirrosa lo miro confundida mas despues de eso su mirada nuevamente se dirigio hacia el pequeño que continuaba alli, y al hacerlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

-bien...-exclamo clavando su mirada en su patron-

-ahora que? -pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirrosa-

-de que color era su pelo? -pregunto rapidamente-

-que?

-de que color era su pelo, el del niño? -volvio a preguntar-

Los ojos del pelinegro, tampoco pudieron evitar dirigirse al pequeño mas la pelirrosa rapidamente se lo impidio...

-no! -exclamo tapando los ojos del pelinegro con sus manos- eso no vale señor, usted me lo dijo!

El pelinegro rapidamente llevo una de sus manos a las de la chica, para sacarlas de alli, sin embargo por algun motivo no lo hizo, y una vez que su mano estuvo sobre las de ellas la dejo alli...

Tal vez en otro momento no hubiera permitido que le hagan aquello, pues era demasiado embarazoso, sin embargo ahora aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto...

-bien...-exclamo igual que la chica al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- era negro...-exclamo haciendo uso de su memoria-

La pelirrosa desvio su mirada al pequeño para corroborar aquello, todo sin sacar sus manos de los ojos de su patron, y efectivamente era negro...

-sus ojos? -pregunto clavando su mirada nuevamente en su patron-

-era negro? -cuestiono para ver si habia acertado en el pelo-

-si, ahora sus ojos...-dijo sonriendo-

-veamos...-comenzo el azabache- eran...

-si? -exclamo la pelirrosa deseando que se confundiera-

-eran marrones...-concluyo sonriendo aun mas-

La chica nuevamente volvio a fijarse en el pequeño, y aunque el mismo estaba a varios metros aun asi pudo distinguir sus ojos...marrones.

-como lo hace? -pregunto sorprendida y sin sacar sus manos de los ojos del pelinegro-

-soy observador -exclamo con algo de arrogancia y haciendo presion con su mano en las manos de ella-

-no espere...-exclamo rapidamente al ver que el chico ya queria safarse de sus manos en sus ojos- le hare tres preguntas mas...-exclamo emocionada- si pierde...

-otra apuesta? -pregunto divertido-

-otra apuesta...-afirmo-

-y ahora que apostaras?

-si las dice bien, le cumplire el favor que quiera...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-eso me gusta...-solto su boca sin poder evitarlo-

-pero espere, por que si pierde...

-tendre que cumplirte el favor que quieras...-interrumpio seguro de lo que decia-

-no, tendra que darle algo a ese pequeño...

-que? -dijo soprendido-

-no mucho, algo de plata, ya sabe lo necesita...

-no seria mejor que pidas algo para ti? -pregunto desconcertado-

-ya consegui lo que quiero, tiene que enseñarme a leer señor...-exclamo sumamente alegre-

-ah eso...-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-no lo he olvidado...-exclamo sonriendo ampliamente- bien acepta?

-por supuesto! -acepto de inmediato- vamos pregunta!

-bien...tenia el pelo largo o corto? -pregunto rapidamente y echandole una rapida ojeada al pequeño-

-largo...-respondio al tiempo que nuevamente una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro-

-si...-dijo la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño-

-la siguiente...-exclamo impaciente-

-de que color es su camisa?

Esta vez el pelinegro tardo un poco mas en responder, mas solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que lo hiciera...

-amarilla...-exclamo un tanto dudoso-

La pelirrosa desvio su mirada al pequeño y efectivamente su camisa era amarilla...

-asi es...-dijo resignada- bien la ultima...

-la ultima...-repitio el chico-

-de que color son sus medias? -pregunto al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensachaba aun mas-

-oye, eso no vale...-exclamo rapidamente-

-por que no? -pregunto la chica tranquilamente-

-es imposible que sepa eso...-mascullo seriamente-

-crei que era observador..-susurro la pelirrosa-

-lo soy, pero no tanto! -se quejo-

-esa es la pregunta señor...-exclamo divertida-

-hmp, tramposa...-murmuro para su mismo-

-no es trampa! -dijo aun divertida- no dijimos nada acerca de las preguntas...-se defendio-

-hmp, como sea, ahora dejame pensar...-exclamo haciendo uso de su memoria- veamos...

-y bien?

-blancas? -dijo su patron inseguro-

La sonrisa de la chica se ensancho aun mas...

-no...-sentencio de manera triunfante-

-no?

-no señor... -exclamo desviando su mirada al pequeño-

El pelinegro lentamente saco las manos de la chica de sus ojos y una vez echo aun sostuvo una de ellas entre la suya...

-déjame ver...-mascullo acercándose a la chica para ver al pequeño que estaba del otro lado-

La pelirrosa le dio lugar a su patrón, apoyándose aun mas contra su silla, para que el mismo pudiera inclinarse y observar al pequeño...

-no tienes medias! -exclamo después de unos segundos-

-no, no tiene...-dijo sonriendo ampliamente-

El pelinegro retomo su postura inicial, solo que esta vez estaba cerca de la chica, demasiado cerca, y aquello no le desagradaba en lo absoluto...

-eso si es trampa...-mascullo viéndola fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

-no lo es...-exclamo alegre- ahora...

-lo se...-interrumpió de inmediato-

-bien entonces...-dijo desviando la mirada al pequeño- oye niño! -llamo levantando su mano libre- ven aquí un momento...-exclamo cuando tuvo la atención del chico-

-si señorita? -pregunto el niño que ya estaba junto a ellos-

-el señor Sasuke va a darte algo...-exclamo viendo al pelinegro-

-el señor...? -dijo viendo al pelinegro- su novio me dará algo? -pregunto emocionado-

-eh? -dijo el pelinegro sorprendido-

-n-no! el...el no es mi novio niño! -exclamo la pelirrosa sumamente nerviosa-

-pero...-dijo el pequeño confundido y viendo un punto especifico-

Ambos jóvenes siguieron la mirada del pequeño y entonces notaron que sus manos, aun estaban juntas, la de él sosteniendo la de ella. Rápidamente rompieron aquel contacto, ambos con un leve rubor en las mejillas...

-no...no...-dijo la pelirrosa sumamente apenada-

-esta bien señorita, le creo...-exclamo el pequeño restandole importancia a aquel asunto- que me quiere dar señor? -pregunto sin rodeos-

-ah si...-exclamo el azabache reaccionando- toma niño...-dijo al tiempo que metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un par de monedas de allí-

-cielos! gracias! -exclamo el pequeño sumamente emocionado al ver semejante cantidad- anciano, anciano mira! -exclamo alejándose de ambos jóvenes- gracias señor! -repitió desde lejos-

-hmp...-dijo el azabache una vez que el chico se fue-

-gracias señor Sasuke...-exclamo la pelirrosa que aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas-

-ganaste después de todo...-mascullo dando un suspiro, en verdad hacer aquello había resultado bastante agradable-

-si, lo hice, dos veces! -exclamo al tiempo que sonreia ampliamente, haciendo que el corazon del chico se volviera a acelerar-

-lo de las medias fue injusto...-mascullo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si bien, sus manos ya no estaban juntas, aun asi la cercania entra ambos era escasa, y eso era algo que comenzaba a embriagarlo completamente...

-no, claro que no, de echo era facil por que ni siquiera tenia...-afirmo segura-

-claro, claro...-exclamo rodando los ojos- si me hiciste trampa aca, tal vez lo hayas echo en la carrera...-agrego desconfiado y acercando su rostro al de la chica, en un acto tan deseado como inconciente-

-cla...claro que n-no! -balbuceo sumamente nerviosa, sintiendo como el aliento de su patron chocaba contra su rostro-

-como saberlo...-murmuro perdido en los ojos de la pelirrosa-

-no lo se...-susurro casi sin voz, sintiendo desesperadamente que debia moverse, pero sintiendo tambien que no podia hacerlo-

La miro fijamente, al igual que ella a él, no supo como habia llegado a aquella situacion, pero alli estaba, tonta y estupidamente hipnotizado por ella. De repente y sin ser conciente de ello, comenzo a acercarse al rostro de la pelirrosa, lenta, muy lentamente...

-s-señor...-murmuro perdida en aquellos ojos-

Que era eso que comenza a golper en su pecho? Por que de un momento a otro respirar se le hacia dificil y despegar sus ojos de los de su patron era imposible. Por que...por que todo a su alrededor se habia esfumado?

_Que era...que era eso que sentia?_

Sus negros ojos no se despegaron de los de ella. Nunca le habia pasado, jamas, jamas y jamas! Que demonios le sucedia? no lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que jamas le habia pasado, por que...joder! que aunque quisera aceptarlo o no, deseaba... su rostro se acerco aun mas al de ella, él deseaba... sus ojos bajaron a los carnosos labios de la chica...

_El deseaba...deseaba besar a esa mujer._

_Alli y ahora..._


	9. Lecciones

**Hola holaa! aca estoy subiendo la conti de inocencia robada! XD espero que les gustee y me dejen sus hermosos comentarioss!**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYOO! aunque los reviews bajaron un poco T.T**

**en finn al mal tiempo buena caraa XD**

**suerte en todo amigosss y nos vemos en la conti!**

**besitos!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: lecciones.**

Que era eso que comenza a golper en su pecho? Por que de un momento a otro respirar se le hacia dificil y despegar sus ojos de los de su patron era imposible. Por que...por que todo a su alrededor se habia esfumado?

_Que era...que era eso que sentia? _

Sus negros ojos no se despegaron de los de ella. Nunca le habia pasado, jamas, jamas y jamas! Que demonios le sucedia? no lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que jamas le habia pasado, por que...joder! que aunque quisera aceptarlo o no, deseaba... su rostro se acerco aun mas al de ella, él deseaba... sus ojos bajaron a los carnosos labios de la chica...

_El deseaba...deseaba besar a esa mujer._

_Alli y ahora..._

Vio como los labios de la pelirrosa comenzaron a temblar en un casi imperceptible movimiento, pero él que los estaba observando tan detalladamente podia notarlo con mucha claridad. Eran rosas, un suave rosa y parecian ser suaves, muy suaves y deliciosos, tal vez era por eso que sus labios estaban enloqueciendo por probar aquellos. Su mirada se aparto de aquella zona subiendo por cada trozo de la piel de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a sus ojos, tan llamativos y lindos que simplemente se quedo hipnotizado ante ello. Sintio el chocar de su corazon contra su pecho, una y otra vez, y pudo distinguir como el pecho de ella subia y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, probablemente estaba en las mismas condiciones que él...

_-"quiero...quiero probarlos..."_ -penso totalmente ido de la realidad y acercandose un poco mas a la pelirrosa, apoyando su mano en la silla de ella-

Se encontraba inmersa en una especie de hipnosis, hipnosis producida por la persona que tenia delante de ella, a escasos centimetros...El pensar en ello hizo que una sensacion de miedo recorriera todo su ser, pero aun asi no pudo moverse, por alguna razon no pudo hacerlo y simplemente se quedo con la mirada clavada en aquellos dos orbes negros, los cuales tambien estaban fijos en los de ella...Sintio como su corazon estaba sumamente acelerado y su respiracion igual, jamas le habia pasado, al menos no en una situacion asi. Sin ser muy conciente de ello, apoyo una de sus manos en el borde de su silla, en un intento por mantener el equilibrio que al parecer habia perdido aun estando sentada...

-cerveza gratis por la proxima hora! -grito uno de los meseros en un tono sumamente fuerte-

Todo su ser se sobresalto inmediatamente al escuchar aquel grito y su mano, sin mas, resbalo hacia la nada, ocasionando que todo su cuerpo se fuera hacia atras, al frio y duro piso...

-oye! -logro exclamar su patron antes de que, en un intento por agarrarla y aun aturdido por lo sucedido, su mano resbalara de la silla de la pelirrosa y cayera tambien al suelo-

Escucho como toda las exclamaciones de festejo que se habian producido ante aquel anuncio que no logro entender se minimizaron de repente, hasta despues llegar a un sepulcral silencio. Levanto la cabeza rapidamente y vio debajo de él, a su sirvienta...

-oigan se encuentran bien? -pregunto uno de los meseros acercandose rapidamente a ellos-

Sus ojos jade se abrieron lentamente, pues al caer los mismos se habia cerrados con fuerza, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su patron a casi nada de su rostro, como hace unos momentos. Sus negros cabellos se encontraban alborotados y cubriendo parte de sus mejillas al caer hacia abajo, y sus ojos estaban clavados en ella con fuerza, se sintio estremecer y mas aun se quedo sin aliento al ver toda aquel rostro perfecto ante ella...

-¿Sasuke, Sakura? -pregunto una voz muy conocida para ellos-

Ambos parpadearon confundidos y sin mas, poco a poco, comenzaron a reaccionar...

-Sakura estas bien? -pregunto cierta ojiperla que acaba de llegar junto a un pelirrubio-

-yo...este...-balbuceo la ojijade aun aturdida ante todo-

De un momento a otro comprendio que se habia caido al piso, y que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y su patron, el cual, a proposito, estaba sobre ella...

-señor...-exclamo apenada-

-eh...lo siento...-exclamo rapidamente y reaccionando por fin-

-teme quitate de sobre la pobre de Sakura! -mascullo el ojiceleste que sin mas se acerco a ambos-

-señor se encuentra bien? -pregunto uno de los meseros que le extendio la mano a su patron-

Sin perder mas tiempo, y dejando de hacer el ridiculo ante todos, se puso de pie rapidamente, como si el piso quemara, o mejor dicho, como si ella quemara...

-señorita esta bien? -pregunto lee que sin mas se interpuso entre los demas y la pelirrosa-

-s-si, no fue nada...-musito al tiempo que tomaba la mano que aquel pelinegro le extendia-

-crei que se habia echo algo pero al parecer esta bien...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-teme que paso! -pregunto el ojiceleste en tono elevado y mirando la silla de ambos-

El pelinegro tambien vio a aquel lugar y noto como la silla de ambos, el de él y la de la pelirrosa, estaban tiradas en el suelo...Despues de eso fijo su mirada a su alrededor y noto como todos continuaban en silencio, mirandolos con suma atencion...

-Sakura como se cayeron? -pregunto la peliazul acercandose a la pelirrosa-

-bueno...yo...-exclamo nerviosa y sin mas su mirada fue a su patron en busca de ayuda-

El pelinegro carraspeo nervioso antes de hablar...

-Sakura resbalo, y bueno...-exclamo inseguro- yo trate de sujetarla, pero ella...

-yo cai, y arraste al señor conmigo...-finalizo la chica-

Trago en seco una vez que finalizaron sus relatos, y dando un suspiro de alivio relajo todo su cuerpo...

-ah bueno, no fue nada...-exclamo de repente el pelirrubio rompiendo el silencio que hasta ese momento aun reinaba-

Poco a poco, cada persona fue retomando su normal "actividad" y el lugar pronto estuvo como si nada hubiera pasado alli. Los meseros se apresuraron a levantar las sillas y acomodarlas en su lugar para despues ver que todo estuviera en orden...

-bueno todo bien...-mascullo lee que aun estaba a lado de la ojijade- ya sabes preciosa cualquier cosa que necesites solo me llamas...-susurro al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-

Su ceño se fruncio al escuchar aquella estupida frase de aquel estupido mesero...

-ey teme no te sentaras? -pregunto el ojiceleste que ya estaba en su lugar-

-hmp, claro...-exclamo desviando rapidamente su mirada y sin mas se sento-

La pelirrosa rapidamente lo imito, aun sonrojada y nerviosa por lo recientemente sucedido...

-no puedo creer que me lo haya perdido! -mascullo el pelirubio con una sonrisa divertida-

-Naruto no digas eso -recrimino su prometida-

-vamos Hinata! hubiera sido muy gracioso ver al teme caer...-exclamo burlonamente-

-callate dobe! -exclamo el pelinegro molesto-

-hmp que caracter...-mascullo el pelirrubio imitando al pelinegro-

El pelinegro no respondio nada, si no que simplemente continuo inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin embargo no era solo eso si no que aun podia sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazon, algo que sin lugar a dudas comenzaba a molestarlo. Su negra mirada se desvió solo un poco para ver el perfil de su sirvienta, la cual tenia la mirada gacha y las manos a ambos lados de su vaso de agua. Se maldijo una y otra vez mientras desviaba su mirada nuevamente a un punto indefinido, como demonios habia llegado a eso! Nuevamente solto una maldicion por lo bajo y sus puños se tensaron. Solo se habia dejado llevar, si, solo eso, nada mas y nada menos, aquella muchacha era demasiado linda y atractiva, y el como todo hombre cayo ante sus encantos. Aquello era algo natural, aquello era normal.

-lo ves Hinata? no se nota nada...-escucho que exclamaba el ojiceleste-

No habia sido nada, punto, se repitio mentalmente una y otra vez aun molesto consigo mismo. Sin embargo aun asi, podia sentir el calido aliento de la pelirrosa impregnado en la zona de sus labios. Bien, jamas habia besado a nadie y tal vez por eso aquella aproximacion con su sirvienta lo tenia aun desconcertado y aturdido. Nuevamente se repitio que aquello era normal. Ahora lo unico que esperaba es que aquella muchacha no comenzara a especular cosas a partir de aquel incidente que acaban de vivir, incidente que no habia significado nada, nada de nada, y ella tambien debia verlo asi, pues si lo hacia de otra manera seria solo su problema, no de él. Pensando y autoconvenciendose de eso intento relajar su cuerpo...

-señor usted va a querer cerveza? -pregunto uno de los meseros que al parecer ya llevaba un buen tiempo parado alli-

-si...-dijo aun inmerso en sus pensamientos-

-si? -dijo un ojiceleste confundido- pero si a ti no te gusta la cerveza Sasuke! -reclamo rapidamente-

-que? -exclamo el azabache al tiempo que subia la mirada para enfocarla en el pelirrubio-

-te acaban de preguntar si vas a querer cerveza y tu...

-no me gusta la cerveza...-interrumpio al ojiceleste y mirando al mesero-

-entonces... no quiere? -pregunto el mesero confundido ante la actitud del azabache-

-no...-se limito a contestar-

-y usted señorita? -pregunto esta vez refiriendose a la pelirrosa- quiere cerveza?

-si...-exclamo la pelirrosa sin levantar la mirada, al igual que el pelinegro tambien se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos-

-que! -volvio a exclamar el ojiceleste- pero si me dijiste que no tomabas! -apunto en tono elevado-

-eh? -dijo la pelirrosa aun confundida- que...que paso? -pregunto con un leve rubor en las mejillas y mirando a los presentes-

Miro avergonzada a todos los presentes pues al parecer habia cometido una estupides, y es que aun...aun estaba confundida respecto a todo lo sucedido con su patron. Recordaba los ojos de su patron a escasos centimetros de ella, recordaba su aliento sobre sus labios, y recordaba el latido de su corazon. Por que? por que habia sucedido eso? Sintio el ardor en su interior y quiso apagarlo pero al parecer eso era algo que ella no controlaba...

-le preguntaba si queria cerveza señorita...-exclamo el mesero ya comenzando a irritarse-

-no, no gracias...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa y reaccionando- no tomo...

-pero me acaba de...-comenzo el mesero- bien, no importa...-mascullo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

El ojiceleste observo detenidamente a las dos personas que tenia sentado frente a él, viendo como ambos estaba sumamente abstraidos de la realidad y como ambos tenian la mirada perdida en algun lugar...

-y a ustedes que les pasa? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-de que hablas baka? -pregunto fingiendo indiferencia-

-Hinata te quedo alguna mancha? -pregunto la pelirrosa de repente, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en eso-

-no, mira...-dijo con una sonrisa e indicando su vestido- esta mojada pero eso es lo de menos...

-ya veo...-murmuro viendo la zona indicada-

-y bien Sakura? -pregunto Naruto de repente- te gusta el lugar?

-si joven

-es el mejor de todo el pueblo, eso puedo asegurartelo yo! -exclamo entusiasmado-

-no digas idioteces Naruto...-mascullo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- no es el mejor ni en tus sueños...-se burlo-

-claro que si teme! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-claro que no! -exclamo en el mismo tono que su amigo- de echo creo que este es uno de los peores lugares...-mascullo seriamente-

-que! -pregunto incredulo- como te atreves a decir eso de mi lugar favorito!

-Naruto...-exclamo la ojiperla-

-pues te lo dire otra vez si es necesario baka!

-argh! Sasuke tu eres...-exclamo entre dientes y trantando de tranquilizarse- ademas dices eso y sin embargo te comiste tus dos sandwichs! -apunto triunfante-

-el primero lo comi por lastima a ti baka...-exclamo burlonamente- y el segundo fue a parar a manos de un niño...-mascullo viendo a la ojijade-

-eh? que? -pregunto el chico confundido-

-Sakura se lo dio a un pordiosero...-mascullo restandole importancia-

-por que usted me dijo que no lo queria...-exclamo la pelirrosa rapidamente-

-ah si, no lo queria...-informo tranquilamente-

-umm... ya veo...-dijo el pelirrubio- bien aunque sea haz echo algo útil Sasuke!

-no se lo di yo, se lo dio Sakura...-apunto molesto-

-como sea...-mascullo el pelirrubio rodando los ojos-

-pero si hizo algo...-exclamo la pelirrosa de repente y con una pequeña sonrisa- le dio un par de monedas al niño...-exclamo tranquilamente-

Perfecto! lo que le faltaba que su sirvienta ande divulgando por alli todo lo que hacia, y que, a proposito, lo habia echo por que perdio contra ella...

-que! -exclamo el rubio sorprendido- esa si no me la creo...

-pero si lo hizo, verdad señor? -pregunto la ojijade aun sonriendo-

-hmp...

-eso es un si o un no? -pregunto el chico-

-eso es un no te importa! -dijo hastiado-

-entonces si lo hiciste...-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa-

-Naruto que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que investigar mi vida? -pregunto fastidiado-

-si, si tengo, pero fastidiarte a ti es lo mas divertido...-exclamo con una sonrisa burlona-

La ojiperla sonrio al escucharlo, y la pelirrosa tambien lo hizo, la verdad que aquella relacion de amistad entre su patron y Naruto era bastante particular y agradable. Despues de eso, y entre charla y charla la hora comenzo a pasar y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban fuera del restaurante. Se despido tanto del joven Naruto como de Hinata con una sonrisa, y los vio partir en uno de sus carruajes, despues de eso cayo en la realidad que viajaria sola con su patron, otra vez.

-vamos...

-si señor -exclamo rapidamente y nerviosa-

No supo como lo habia echo pero el chofer, sai, llego practicamente en el momento en que salieron del restaurante. Bajo rapidamente de los caballos y se apresuro a abrirles la puerta y ayudarla a subir alli, despues de eso se puso en marcha. Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras sentia como el carruaje se movia por las piedras que encontraba en el camino...

-cansada? -pregunto su patron-

Desvio su mirada lentamente a él, y es que la verdad aun estaba un tanto apenada por todo lo sucedido. Sintio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y aquello no hizo mas que hundirla en su verguenza...

-s-si, y usted? -pregunto tratando de que la voz no la traicionara-

-normal...-respondio encogiendose de hombros-

Su mirada nuevamente se desvio hacia la ventana, tratando de ver todo el paisaje que se extendia por alli, aunque esta vez no estaba muy concentrada en eso. Tonta, tonta sakura, se repetia mentalmente al seguir pensando en aquel incidente. Pasado unos pocos minutos se atravio a ver de soslayo a su patron, y vio que el mismo estaba sumamente tranquilo, probablemente ni siquiera pensaba en lo ocurrido...

-"_tonta...tonta!"_ -penso volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

Trago en seco cuando sintio que su mirada se desviaba hacia ella una y otra vez. Maldita sea! es que acaso ni siquiera podia controlar su estupida y jodida mirada? Ademas no era solo eso, sentia su aroma, lo sentia tan intensamente que tenia unas enormes ganas de acercarse a ella para descubrir a que demonios olia! Se hundio aun mas en su asiento y cerro los ojos, fingiendo indiferencia a todo, pero sobre todo fingiendo indiferencia al echo de estar encerrado en un pequeño lugar junto a la mujer que momentos antes casi besa, en el error mas grande que iba a comenter...

-señor? -escucho la voz de su sirvienta, temblorosa y nerviosa, probablemente aun pensaba en aquel hecho-

-um? -dijo sin abrir los ojos-

-cuando...cuando me enseñara a leer? -pregunto aun con la voz nerviosa-

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada se poso en la de ella.

-no lo se...-respondio sinceramente-

-y cuando lo sabra? -cuestiono-

Genial! volvian a la parte de las preguntas sin fin de su sirvienta...

-soy un hombre ocupado, sabes? -exclamo seriamente-

-lo se, pero...

-no dije que no -interrumpio de manera tajante- solo dejame pensar...-mascullo desviando la mirada-

-y eso cuanto tardara? -pregunto encogiendose de hombros-

-lo ves? -dijo el azabache cruzandose de brazos-

-que cosa? -exclamo confundida-

-haces demasiadas preguntas...-informo-

-pero...me interesa saberlo...-susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-lo se, pero aun asi...-dijo indesiso- hmp, como sea...

La pelirrosa lo miro por unos segundos mas, esperando que dijiera algo pero el chico no lo hizo...

-entonces...-comenzo insegura y temiendo que su patron se enfadara-

-a la noche...-exclamo el azabache frunciendo el ceño- no tengo otro momento...

-a la noche? -murmuro para si misma- si, de acuerdo! -exclamo esta vez con una sonrisa emocionada- gracias señor!

-hmp...

Despues de eso desvio su mirada a la ventana. En verdad que a la noche era el unico momento en el que podia enseñarle, pues en el dia estaba demasiado ocupado para ella. Nuevamente suspiro frustrado, sabia que podia no hacerlo, no enseñarle y listo pues la chica no podria hacer nada al respecto, sin embargo tambien sabia que como hombre debia cumplir su palabra, habia perdido frente a ella y se lo habia prometido, no era opcion no hacerlo...

_-"tal vez aprenda rapido..."_ -penso tratando de animarse-

Los minutos continuaron pasando y el veia como cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a su casa, a su querida casa. Su mirada nuevamente se desvio pero esta vez a la pelirrosa, y pudo observar que la misma se habia quedado dormida. Oportunidad perfecta! Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acerco a la chica, procurando no despertarla, y despues de eso inclino su cabeza hacia la de ella para detenerse a solo centimentros de ella y aspirar su aroma...

-cereza...-murmuro despues de unos segundos, descubriendo por fin aquel aroma-

Se acerco un poco mas a la zona de sus cabellos, aun aspirando profundamente para guardar en su interior aquel delicioso aroma, y cuando lo hizo, sin previo aviso, la cabeza de la chica se recargo en su hombro...

-e-ey! -dijo al tiempo que instintivamente se alejaba un poco de ella, pero no sirvio de nada, pues aquella cabeza aun estaba recarda alli-

Se quedo quieto por unos segundos y despues de tener una batalla interna, entre sacarla de un manotazo o simplemente ignorar aquello, decidio lo segundo y haciendo uso de su razon relajo su cuerpo e intento no tomar en cuenta aquella calidez del cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo...

_Solo ignorala..._

Cerro los ojos y dando otro suspiro de frustracion obedecio a su mente. Ignoraria a aquella muchacha, solo era un mas, una mas del monton, y por ello al igual que con el resto la trataria como tal...

_Solo ignorala, es una mas del monton..._

**... ... ...**

_Se acerco aun mas a ella, mucho mas, haciendo que la distancia se conviertiera en nada, tanto asi que pudo sentir la humedad de sus labios sobre los de ella. Sintio que desfalleceria en ese mismo momento, su corazon estaba echo un torbellino de emociones confusas y sus manos se encontraban recardas en aquel fornido pecho..._

_-s-señor...-murmuro sobre los labios de su patron-_

_Sintio como la grandes manos de su patron se colocaban en sus hombros y la atraian hacia él, mientras que sus labios se movian a un compaz lento sobre los suyos. La estaba besando! su patron la estaba besando...Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y sin saber que hacer exactamente comenzo a mover sus labios al compaz de los suyos..._

_Su primer beso, aquel era su primer beso..._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se sento de inmediato. Respiro entrecortadamente mientras veia a todos lados. Aun podia sentir su corazon bombeando con fuerza y aun podia sentir...una de sus manos fue inmediatamente a sus labios y pudo notar como los mismas estaba sumamente temblorosos...

-Sakura! -escucho la voz de su tia de afuera- niña estas bien!

-Kasa...si, si lo siento, ya me levanto! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

Rapidamente se puso de pie, estaba en su cuarto y al parecer ya era bastante tarde. Sintio como sus piernas temblaban de sobermanera y una enormes ganas de caer se apoderaron de ella...

-no tardes, mira que la señora debe tomar su remedio a hora exacta! -recrimino la pelinegra antes de irse-

Trago en seco una vez que sintio que su tia se iba, que habia sido todo eso? por que habia soñado con...con aquello? Agito la cabeza lentamente tratando de concentrarse en la realidad, y no en sus sueños. Lentamente camino hasta su uniforme y se lo puso apresuradamente, mas aun asi sus manos temblorosas la traicionaban una y otra vez...

-"_soñe con el señor..."_ -penso sumamente apenada y nerviosa-

Nunca le habia pasado de tener sueños asi, ni mucho menos! Por dios! que aquello era vergonzoso! Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y sintio que el mismo ardia de la verguenza, pero tambien del desconcierto y la confusion. Es decir, ella no...no sentia nada por su patron, si apenas lo conocia, entonces por que habia soñado eso?

-me beso...-murmuro bien bajito y llevando una de sus manos a sus labios- soñe que me besaba...-volvio a murmura aun confundida-

Pero tal y como lo habia dicho solo habia sido un sueño, su sueño, aunque claro que al pensar en eso no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a la noche anterior, donde su patron se habia acercado tanto a ella que en un momento creyo que la besaria, pero claro, estaba segura que aquello no era asi, pues su patron debia tener otros objetivos y no el que ella creia...

-vamos Sakura...-balbuceo tratando de calmarse- "_eso no tiene que importarme, no, claro que no!"_

Tenia metas mas importantes en su vida que toda esa fantasia. La vida le habia demostrado lo que eran los hombres, y lo habia echo de la manera mas cruel, es por eso que no perderia tiempo en eso, no debia hacerlo! No solo por ella, si no por rema, no romperia su palabra para con ella, claro que no.

-bien...-susurro dando un suspiro de frustacion mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta-

No es que juzgara a todos los hombres, no era de esas personas, pero aun asi un mal recuerdo de ellos le habia quedado, un recuerdo que jamas la dejaria en paz, y que habia destrozado todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones de niña.

-¡Sakura vamos niña! -dijo Kasa cuando vio salir a la pelirrosa de su cuarto-

-claro Kasa! -exclamo rapidamente y sin mas salio de sus pensamientos-

-apurate! -ordeno para despues retirarse de alli-

A paso apresurado atraveso el pasillo para despues llegar a las escaleras y subirlas sin ningun problema, despues de eso nuevamente pasillo y nuevamente otras escaleras que la conducian al segundo piso. Como a las primeras, subio estas sin ningun problema y una vez en piso firme se encamino al cuarto de la señora Mikoto.

-permiso...-exclamo antes de entrar a aquel lugar-

Sabia que su patrona no podia moverse, o si lo hacia solo que levemente, por lo que encontrarla en su cama debia ser algo normal, y sin embargo, aun asi verla asi le producia una opresion en su pecho...

-señora Mikoto ya es tarde...-exclamo acercandose a la pelinegra-

Vio como la señora ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su presencia, y de echo parecia ni siquiera haber notado que ella estaba alli, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algun lugar del techo...

-es un dia excelete señora...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Nuevamente no recibia respuesta, y aquello era algo normal. Lentamente se sento en el borde de la cama y tomo un frasco que se encontraba alli. Aquellos dias atendiendo a la señora habian sido suficientes para que ella lograra memorizar que remedios debia darle cada dia, y a que hora...

-este es el primero del dia señora...-exclamo sacando la pequella pildora del frasco-

Tomo el vaso de agua que estaba alli y despues de eso introdujo la pastilla en la boca de su patrona para despues darle de beber un sorbo de agua...Una vez echo dejo el vaso en su lugar y observo a la pelinegra fijamente...

-se siente bien? -cuestiono amablemente-

Sin poder evitarlo, una de sus manos se dirigio a la cabeza de su patrona y delicadamente acomodo los cabellos de la misma. Era una mujer hermosa y debia verse como tal...

-rema...-susurro inconcientemente al ver a la pelinegra-

Rema, cuanto la extrañaba. Su unica compañia, su unica confidente, la unica persona que la habia llegado a apreciar aunque sea un poco, solo un poco o quizas mas, no lo sabia. Era una buena persona, una excelente persona, pero el destino le habia jugado una mala pasada y de un dia para otra se encontraba postrada en una cama, como su patrona, despues de eso simplemente murio...

-aquello no fue justo...-exclamo continuando acomodando el pelo de su patrona-

Aquello siempre lo hacia con rema, ella le decia que las caricias en su cabeza eran lo mas relajante del mundo, y siempre le pedia que lo hiciera. Con los dias aquello se habia echo una costumbre y siempre que entraba a su cuarto acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza hasta que rema se quedaba dormida...

-señora sabe algo? -pregunto tratando de pensar en otra cosa y no recordar aquellos dolorosos momentos-

La pelinegra no se molesto en responder, y de echo no pensaba hacerlo. Ella estaba en su mundo, y no queria que nadie la sacara de alli, sin embargo aun asi escuchaba a la pelirrosa, no era como las demas sirvientas, ella era mas amable y comedida, tal vez dios se acordo de ella alguna vez y es por eso que le mandaba a aquella muchacha a cuidarla...

-su hijo, el señor Sasuke, me enseñara a leer! -informo sumamente emocionada al tiempo que retiraba su mano-

Sus negros ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse al rostro de la pelirrosa al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, y mas lo que la chica habia dicho...

-S-Sasuke...-balbuceo con la voz debil-

La pelirrosa la miro totalmente sorprendida, pues en verdad que no se esperaba que la pelinegra le hablara. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

-si, el señor Sasuke señora, su hijo...-aclaro-

-mi hijo? -pregunto confundida-

-su hijo me enseñara a leer...-exclamo alegremente-

-Sasuke...te enseñara a leer?

-si señora...

La miro detenidamente una vez que dijo eso, pues la señora parecia estar pensando algo. Sabia que las cosas eran asi, el señor Fugaku se lo habia dicho, la pelinegra no era demasiado conciente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, y a menudo olvidaba las cosas, ademas de que entender cuando alguien le hablaba le costaba demasiado...

-no...no lo entiendo...-susurro la pelinegra-

-vera señora...-dijo al tiempo que se arodillaba en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza en el colchon- hice una apuesta con su hijo y gane, por lo que el señor debia hacerme un favor...

La pelinegra continuaba viendola detenidamente, y escuchandola atentamente. Su hijo, Sasuke, haria tal cosa? No lo creia, al menos que no lo viera no lo creeria, pues aun tenia algo de cordura para saber como era su hijo...

-que favor...? -pregunto suavemente-

-el que yo quisiera -sentencio triunfante-

-le pediste...?

-que me enseñara a leer!

-él...él acepto? -pregunto confundida-

-lo hizo, pero me advirtio que debia ser rapida e inteligente señora...

-no lo creo...

-eh? -pregunto confundida la pelirrosa-

-por que te enseñaría Sasuke a leer?

-por que perdio, y él me lo prometio, no romperia su palabra, cierto? -pregunto preocupada-

-te lo prometio? -pregunto confundida-

-lo hizo, y es por eso que estoy muy feliz! -exclamo retomando su animo- que opina señora?

La pelinegra desvio sus ojos de los de la ojijade y nuevamente los clavo en el techo, pensando en todo lo dicho...

-yo estoy muy feliz, sabe? -continuo la pelirrosa- siempre...siempre quise aprender a leer, y ahora...

-por que? -pregunto sin mirarla-

-por que quiero aprender a leer?

-si

-y por que deberia no querer señora? -pregunto con una sonrisa- todos los hombre saben leer, y las mujeres no, no cree que es injusto?

-si, eso creo...

La ojijade nuevamente se sorprendio al oir a su patrona, pues en verdad espera otra cosa de parte de alguien como ella.

-creo que...que aprender a leer es algo que todos deberian saber, debe ser algo muy bello saber hacerlo, y entender lo que dicen aquellos enormes libros debe ser realmente interesante...

-debe serlo...-apoyo la pelinegra al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-

Aquella pelirrosa comenzaba a agradarle mas de lo que hubiera esperado...

-cual era tu nombre muchacha? -pregunto sin abrir los ojos-

-Sakura, Sakura haruno señora...-exclamo rapidamente-

-bien Sakura, sabes...quiero descansar un momento y...-una fuerte toz hizo que se interrumpiera-

-señora esta bien? -pregunto al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

-no es nada...-exclamo llevando una mano a su cuello- quiero descansar Sakura.

-claro señora...-dijo rapidamente y entendiendo que la pelinegra queria quedarse sola-

-si mi hijo...si mi hijo te enseñara a leer, serias tan amable de decirmelo? -pregunto girando su cuerpo levemente para darle la espalda-

-lo hare señora! y el señor Sasuke me dijo que hoy comenzaria a enseñarme...-exclamo con una sonrisa y recordando su conversacion con el pelinegro la noche anterior, antes de entrar a su cuarto- estoy muy emocionada!

-hoy...-murmuro la pelinegra para si misma-

si quiere le mostrare lo que ire aprendiendo señora...

-eso seria...bueno...-sentencio acurrucandose aun mas en sus sabanas-

-bien, entonces me voy señora, pero volvere mas tarde por si necesita algo...

Despues de decir eso se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir clavo sus ojos en su patrona...

-descanse señora...

Una vez dicho eso salio de alli, y nuevamente comenzo a correr por los pasillos, pues en verdad que, nuevamente, habia perdido demasiado tiempo alli y Kasa ya debia estar molesta, pero aun asi nada de eso lograria arruinarle aquel dia, pues ese dia era el mejor de su vida, y la razon era una sola...su patron.

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba sentado en el gran comedor ya hace bastantes minutos, la verdad es que aquel dia estaba pasando tranquilo, por ahora, pues sabia que esa noche debia enseñar a su sirvienta a leer...

-mierda...-mascullo por lo bajo al recordar ello-

Recordar? no sabia si era la palabra justa, pues en verdad que todo aquel dia habia estado pensado en ella... en ello!

-"_en ello, no en ella!"-_se recrimino mentalmente-

Claro, en ello, en lo que debia hacer, no en ella. Apreto la taza que tenia entre sus manos y lanzo un nuevo suspiro de frustacion...

-que sucede Sasuke? -pregunto su padre, el cual se encontraba en la cabezara de la mesa-

La verdad es que recien habia llegado hace unos pocos momentos a su casa, pues en esos dias estaba de viaje por asuntos de negocios, y ahora que estaba alli, en esos pocos minutos sentado en la mesa junto a su hijo, tomando una taza de cafe, se habia dado cuenta de que algo sucedia...

-nada -se limito a contestar antes de dar un sorbo a su cafe-

-nada? pues pareces bastante frustrado...-mascullo el Uchiha mayor- algo anda mal en los negocios?

-no es nada papa...-exclamo desganado-

-hmp como sea...-exclamo el señor aun mirando fijamente a su hijo- sai me dijo que ayer a la noche saliste...-comento con indiferencia-

Genial! ahora venian todas las preguntas. Emitio un sonido con la garganta como respuesta, tratando de restarle importancia a aquel asunto...

-con la sirvienta...-continuo su padre seriamente- Sakura.

Fijo su mirada en su padre, entre molesto e irritado...

-salimos con Naruto...-exclamo como toda respuesta-

-y por que fue ella? acaso no tenia que trabajar aqui? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-Naruto quiso llevarla a conocer un lugar, tambien fue Hinata, y por eso le di la noche libre...-informo tambien con el ceño fruncido-

-no debiste hacerlo, se acostumbrara a esos libertinajes...-apunto dando un sorbo a su taza-

-Naruto insitio...-mascullo desviando la mirada-

-Naruto...-exclamo el Uchiha molesto- supongo que fueron a uno de sus tantos lugares? -pregunto despectivamente-

-si

-y que tal estuvo la porqueria de comida? -pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-

El pelinegro lo miro molesto, esta bien, lo aceptaba a él tampoco le agradaba mucho aquella comida pero aun asi le desagradaba el tono de su padre...

-a ti tampoco te gusta, me lo has dicho -se defendio el Uchiha mayor al ver la mirada de su hijo-

-no me gusta mucho...-aclaro aun molesto- no es porqueria...

-hmp, por que no van a otros lugares, es decir, de mas categoria...

-Naruto invito

-pues invita tu! -apunto su padre rapidamente-

-si él invita sera su lugar, ya sabes, a él le gusta eso..-exclamo dando otro sorbo a su cafe- si yo invito yo elegire el lugar, es facil...

-no me gusta que te vean por esos lugares tan...tan ordinarios...

-no me importa donde me vean...-exclamo tranquilamente, aunque la verdad era que a veces le importaba-

-esta bien hijo...-susurro dando un suspiro- es tu decision despues de todo...

-lo es...-recalco seriamente-

-bueno y dime como se porto la sirvienta? algun papelon? -pregunto divertido- ya sabes, al parecer nunca salio de su pueblo...-dijo en tono prepotente-

No supo por que, pero aquel comentario le habia desagradado mas de lo que deberia...

-estuvo bien...-dijo molesto-

-es lo normal, probablemente para ella aquel lugar sea la cuspite de la sociedad...-exclamo al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos, en un claro signo de cansancio-

Nuevamente sintio la molestia recorrer su cuerpo, y justo cuando pensaba decir algo la vio entrar, como si con aquella conversacion la hubieran llamado...

-buenos dias señores...-saludo la pelirrosa bajando la cabeza, tratando de ignorar al menor de los Uchihas-

-buenos días Sakura...-saludo el mayor con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-señor, Kasa dijo que su baño ya esta listo...-informo la pelirrosa intimidada ante los cuatro ojos que tenia clavados en ella-

-perfecto, un baño me hara bien...-exclamo con una sonrisa- dile que ya voy...

-claro señor! -exclamo al tiempo que nuevamente bajaba la cabeza para despues disponerse a ir-

-oye espera Sakura...-dijo el pelinegro- me entere que ayer saliste con mi hijo y sus amigos, cierto?

El ceño del Uchiha menor se fruncio al oirlo...

-eh...si señor...-respondio confundida-

-y dime que te parecio el lugar? -pregunto aun sonriendo-

-era...era bastante lindo señor...-musito nerviosa-

El Uchiha mayor vio a su hijo y le sonrio con arrogancia, y es que lo que acaba de decir la chica apoyaba sus argumentos de que para ella aquello era lo maximo...

-es todo, vete...-dijo rapidamente, a lo que la pelirrosa se retiro sin decir nada- lo ves Sasuke? es en verdad lamentable la mentalidad de estos sirvientes...-mascullo terminando de tomar su cafe-

No respondió, si no que simplemente dio un sorbo a su taza de cafe. Sabia que si hablaba palabras inadecuadas saldrian de su boca, y aquello no estaba bien, nada bien...

-en verdad es una chica linda...-exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa- lastima su clase social...-exclamo como si nada y despues de eso se fue de alli-

Lo miro incredulo al escucharlo, pues su padre no era de decir aquellas cosas, sin embargo no llego a decir nada pues el mismo salio de alli antes de que él lograra procesar el significado de sus palabras. Fruncio el ceño aun mas, todo aquello comenzaba a sofocarlo mas de lo que deberia...

Por su lado, la pelirrosa habia salido rapidamente del comedor, pues podia sentir el tenso ambiente que se habia formado con solo su presencia, y se pergunto cual era la razon de todo ello...

-oye, oye! -llamo cierta pelirroja que sin mas se paro delante de ella-

-Karin, que sucede? -pregunto deteniendo su paso-

-mira niña no estas entendiendo nada! -exclamo la ojiroja molesta-

-nada de nada Sakura...-esta vez era Tayuya la que habia hablado-

-Tayuya...-dijo un tanto sorprendida, y viendo como las dos pelirrojas se juntaban frente a ella- que...?

-deja de hacerte la inocente! -interrumpio la pelirroja furiosa- me entere que ayer saliste con mi Sasuke y eso no te lo perdono niña! -exclamo al tiempo que empujaba a la pelirrosa-

-aqui se hace lo que nostras decimos Sakura! -exclamo la otra pelirroja y al igual que la primera empujo a la ojijade, esta vez con mas fuerza y haciendo que la misma cayera sentada al sillon-

-auch! -se quejo cerrando los ojos por unos momentos-

-si crees que podras arrebatarme a mi Sasuke estas muy equivocada pelirrosa! -mascullo Karin molesta-

-Karin de que hablas? -pregunto la chica confundida y aturdida-

-el es mio y de nadie mas! -continuo seriamente- asi que no toques lo que es mio, por que lo lamentaras muchacha...-exclamo seriamente-

-tambien es mio asi que si lo haces lo lamentaras dos veces...-exclamo maliciosamente Tayuya y despues de eso se dio vuelta igual que Karin, y ambas se fueron de alli meneando sus cabelleras rojas-

-pero que...? -dijo totalmente confundida ante lo sucedido-

Bien, se habia esperado todo menos eso, pues en verdad la habian dejado sumamente sorprendida. Lentamente se reincorporo y se quedo alli, quieta, pensando en por que aquella actitud hacia ella...

Ahora que habia echo?

**... ... ...**

Se dio un baño bastante relajante antes de comenzar con su tortura, sabia que su sirvienta ya estaria por ir y aquello lo frustraba mas y mas. Soltando una maldicion por lo bajo se puso un pantalon y coloco su toallon en sus hombros desnudos...

-mierda...-exclamo tirandose en la cama y dando un suspiro-

Fueron por los minutos de su relajacion, pues despues de los mismos la puerta sono y él sabia que se trataba de ella.

-pasa... -dijo con su grave y fuerte voz-

Despues de eso se sento y vio como tras aquella puerta aparecia aquella pelirrosa, aun con el uniforme de la casa delieando sus curvas. La vio sonrojarse de sobremanera cuando lo vio, y aquello no hizo mas que hacer acrecentar su ego...

-piensas quedarte alli o que? -pregunto con una media sonrisa, por algun motivo comenzaba a sentirse mas confiado en aquel terreno-

-claro señor...-dijo la ojijade al tiempo que lentamente se acercaba hacia su patron-

Trato de controlar los latidos de su corazon, pero aun asi los mismos la traicionaban, y mas cuando vio a su patron en aquella condicion. Es que acaso no podia ponerse una camisa o algo!

-bien Sakura, quiero que entiendas algo...-comenzo el pelinegro seriamente- no soy un hombre paciente, no tengo tiempo que perder, y estoy haciendo esto solo por que perdi, asi que espero que pongas todo de tu parte para que esto termine lo mas rapido posible -finalizo viendola fijamente-

-si señor! -respondio de inmediato la nerviosa y entusiasmada pelirrosa-

Vio como su patron daba un suspiro, y despues de eso el mismo se sento en el borde de la cama aun mirandola fijamente. Su mirada, en un acto inconciente e involuntario, bajo del rostro de su patron a su pecho, fornido y amplio, como debia de ser siendo un hombre. A simple vista se podia notar que era un hombre hermoso, aunque claro que eso ya lo sabia hace bastante tiempo, pero aun asi ahora...ahora se veia demasiado perfecto...

-bien, podriamos comenzar...-susurro el pelinegro inseguro, la verdad es que no tenia ni idea de como hacer ello-

La pelirrosa rapidamente desvio la mirada y sintio sus mejillas arder de la verguenza...

-s-señor mire...-exclamo la pelirrosa al tiempo que le extendia un libro-

-y que es esto? -pregunto arqueando una ceja y tomando el libro entre sus manos-

-es un libro que me dio rema, me dijo que tendria que ser lo primero por donde empezar...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-

El pelinegro miro al libro, el cual era bastante viejo, pero aun asi estaba cuidado y lo abrio. Habian pocas paginas, pues aquel libro era una especie de abecedario...

-aqui tienes todas la letras...-mascullo volviendo a clavar su mirada en la pelirrosa- ya sabes algo?

-no, no en realidad...-musito seriamente-

-hmp...-exclamo al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en la cama- sientate -ordeno como si nada-

La ojijade lo obedecio de inmediato, y se sento al borde de la cama, a una distancia prudente de su patron...

-usted cree que aprendere rapido señor? -pregunto la chica emocionada, al parecer los nervios comenzaban a desaparecer-

-depende de ti...-exclamo al tiempo que abria el libro- bien veamos...-dijo seriamente y sin mas le mostro la primera letra- sabes cual es?

-no...

-es la A, es la primera letra del abecedario, sabes lo que es eso no?

-es donde estan todas las letras...-comento insegura-

-si, es donde estan todas las letras...-exlclamo con una sonrisa divertida- pero hay un orden que debes respetar...

-y para que? -pregunto interesada-

-por que es asi -corto de inmediato antes de que la lluvia de preguntas se avecinaran- la A es la primera letra, dime alguna palabras que comienza con A...-exclamo seriamente, al parecer aquello llevaria su tiempo-

-una con A...-susurro al pelirrosa- amor! -respondio rapidamente-

-bien...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- amor esta bien...-mascullo seriamente- ahora esta...-comento aputando la segunda letra-

-cual es? -pregunto rapidamente-

-cierto! es la B, la que le sigue a la A...-informo tranquilamente-dime una palabra con B...

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada mientras pensaba...

-bela! -dijo despues de unos segundos-

-no

-no? -dijo confundida-

-no, vela va con otra b, no con esa...-exclamo seriamente-

-hay muchas B? -pregunto confundida-

-hay solamente dos b, mira una es esta, es la b larga...-exclamo apuntanto a la B- y la otra es...esta! -dijo señalando la otra V- es la v corta...

-b larga, y v corta...-repitio la pelirrosa- y cual es la diferencia?

-bueno...-dijo indesiso- no hay diferencia en cuanto a pronunciacion, pero si en cuanto a escritura, algunas palabras se escriben con b larga, y otras con v corta...

-y como sabre diferenciarlo? -pregunto rapidamente-

-es algo que tendras que recordar por ti misma, es solo cuestion de que te acostumbres -mascullo-

-pero...no lo entiendo...-dijo apenada-

-que es lo que no entiendes? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-cual es la diferencia? es decir...para que sirve la una y para que la otra, debe haber una explicacion para que hayan dos...

El pelinegro la miro por bastante segundos sin decir nada...

-te enseñare a leer no te enseñare la historia de cada una de las letras...-apunto al tiempo que intensificaba su mirada sobre ella-

La chica lo miro igual de seria que él a ella, y despues de eso una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios...

-que? -dijo el pelinegro confundido-

-no lo sabe...-exclamo divertida-

-no se que? -pregunto en defensiva-

-no sabe por que hay dos b...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-claro que lo se! -dijo molesto-

-entonces digame! -contraataco rapidamente-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño. Acaso lo estaba retando?

-no necesitas saberlo...-mascullo desviando la mirada-

La verdad nunca se puso a pensar por que demonios habia dos b! es que por dios! quien se ponia a pensar en esas cosas? ah si, su sirvienta.

-bien, esta bien señor...-dijo la pelirrosa aun sonriendo, y aquello no hizo mas que fastidiarlo, pues sabia que ella creia o sabia que él no lo sabia-

Nuevamente fruncio el ceño.

-no dire mas, lo prometo! -exclamo la pelirrosa rapidamente al ver el semblante de su patron-

-lo prometes? -pregunto tomando atencion- me parece perfecto! -apunto al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba-

-entonces sigamos...-exclamo emocionada-

-bien, a ver... una palabra con b larga, seria...-exclamo pensando- beso, besar...-mascullo sin pensarlo-

La chica se incomodo de repente al oirlo, e incluso él lo hizo, pues ambos no pudieron evitar recordar los sucedido la anterior noche...Genial! tantas palabras y él tenia que decir aquella, sin embargo no era aquello lo que le molestaba, lo que le molestaba es que inmediatamente dijo aquello su mente viajo a aquel momento.

-sigamos...-exclamo aclarandose la gargante- esta es la C, dime una palabra con c...

-cariño! -dijo rapidamente-

-bien...-susurro sorprendido- como lo sabias? -cuestiono interesado-

-algo se...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros- rema sabia algo...-susurro suavemente-

-mejor asi, sera mas rapido...-susurro hojeando la hoja- esta es la D...

-c, d...-susurro la pelirrosa para si misma- con d...con d...-mumuro pensativa-

-que tal deseo? -exclamo de manera lenta y mirandola detenidamente-

Deseo...cielos! que es lo que sentia en ese mismo momento por aquella sirvienta. Desde que la habia visto entrar habia notado sus humedos cabellos, lacios y sedesos, y su piel...su blanca piel aun deberia estar demasiado tibia debido al agua caliente, y aquello comenzaba a desesperarlo, pues unas enormes ganas de tocarla se estaban apoderando de él...

-deseo? -repitio la chica- claro, deseo es con d...-exclamo volviendo a sonreir-

-hmp si...-exclamo tratando de alejar todas aquella ideas y sin mas nuevamente hojeo la hoja- esta es la E, vamos dime...

-con e...ermoso! -dijo segura-

-no! -sentencio el chico- esa es con h...

-con h? -pregunto encogiendose de hombros-

-"_mierda! esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense..."_ -penso frustrado- la h es otra letra, y hermosa lleva primero la h y despues la e...

-pero cuando uno lo dice se escucha la e...-exclamo confundida-

-es por que la h es una letra muda cuando esta al principio...-explico seriamente-

-muda, ya veo...-dijo trantando de no olvidar todas las cosas que decia su patron- y entonces para que sirve la h? -pregunto nuevamente-

-tu promesa! -apunto su patron rapidamente-

-es cierto! -dijo recordando ese pequeño detalle- pero aun asi...-exclamo con ganas de soltar todas las preguntas que tenia-

-lo prometiste Sakura...-recalco nuevamente-

-esta bien... -exclamo resignada-

-bien, una palabra con e podria ser embrujar...-exclamo seriamente-

-embrujar...-repitio en un susurro- y como sabre cuando lleva la h y cuando no?

-es igual que las b, tendras que acostumbrarte y aprenderte cuales son con h y cuales no, es facil...-exclamo restandole importancia- bien, esta es la F...

-con f...-murmuro confundida-

-por ejemplo foca, foso, fuxia...-exclamo rapidamente-

-feo? -dijo la chica indesisa-

-perfecto...-musito bajando la mirada nuevamente a aquel libro- ahora con G...

-esa es dificil...-exclamo haciendo un puchero-

-no lo es, son todas faciles...-apunto tranquilamente mientras que subia los pies a la cama y se poscicionaba comodamente, recostando su espalda contra la cabezera de la cama- con g podria ser, grande, gordo, gigante...lo entiendes?

-algo...-dijo aun de manera pensativa-

-no se te ocurre ninguna? -cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa-

-girafa?

-no! -dijo rapidamente- girafa en con J...-mascullo divertido-

-pero...

-es igual que con la h y las b, es algo que tendras que aprenderlo con la practica...-interrumpio antes de que la pelirrosa comenzara con sus argumentos-

-esto es dificil...-exclamo un tanto bajoneada-

-recien empezamos y ya te quejas? -cuestiono- no que querias aprender a leer?

-si, si quiero! -exclamo rapidamente-

-nadie te dijo que seria fácil Sakura, asi que si quieres dejamos todo aca...-exclamo cerrando el libro-

-no señor Sasuke! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- siga por favor...

El pelinegro suspiro frustrado, y es que por un momento creyo que la chica se retractaria. Sin perder mas tiempo abrio el libro...

-gruñon...-dijo de repente la ojijade-

-eh?

-gruñon no es con g? -pregunto encogiendose de hombros-

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido...

-bien...-se limito a decir- gruñon es con g...-murmuro hojeando el libro- ahora la H...

-hermoso! -salto la pelirrosa de inmediato-

-yo te lo dije...-mascullo por lo bajo- hoja, hilo tambien son con h...-informo seriamente-

-hoja e hilo con h, y hojo? -exclamo confundida-

-no, ojo es sin h...

-mmm ya veo...-exclamo mas que confundida-

Bajo la mirada tratando de gravar todo lo que su patron le decia y la verdad es que aquello resultaba un tanto dificil, pero no se rendiria pues ahora que tenia la oportunidad no la perderia. Nuevamente subio la mirada y recien en ese momento noto que su patron llevaba una toalla en los hombros, una toalla humeda, su mirada continuo subiendo y entonces vio como de sus cabellos caian pequeñas gotas de agua...

-ahora vienen la I...-exclamo apuntando aquella letra y haciendo reaccionar a la ojijade-

-imaginacion!

-bien! la siguiente es la J...

-jirafa...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-hmp, tambien te lo dije yo pero esta bien, por ahora...-mascullo al tiempo que pasaba de pagina- la K es la siguiente, bueno espera...-exclamo indesiso- la K la dejaremos, pasemos a la siguiente...

-por que? -pregunto confundida-

-la K no es una muy importante, ahora viene la L...

-esa...-dijo bajando la mirada-

-que tal, lapiz, luciernaga...linda, labios...-exclamo desviando por una centésima de segundos sus ojos a los labios de la chica-

-mmm...lentes? -pregunto insegura-

-perfecto...-volvio a decir satisfecho, la verdad que aquella pelirrosa era bastante rapida en eso de aprender- lo haces bien Sakura.

-de verdad? -pregunto emocionada y sin mas se arodillo en la cama para ver de frente a su patron- usted cree que podre aprender todo?

-lo haras...-aseguro conforme y sin mas cerro el libro- es suficiente por hoy...

-que! pero aun falta! -se quejo rapidamente-

-seguiremos mañana te parece? -pregunto extendiendole el libro-

-pero no hicimos nada...-reclamo al tiempo que tomaba su libro-

-vamos bien, ya sabes la mitad del abecedario...-exclamo tranquilamente- ademas tienes que aprederte el orden, es mejor si vamos de a poco...

-pero...

-yo soy el que enseña Sakura, se lo que digo...-exclamo seguro de si mismo- asi que ya sabes, debes aprender el orden hasta donde llegamos...

-bien señor...-dijo con una sonrisa- despues de todo usted es mi profesor no? -pregunto emocionada y sin apartar los ojos de los de él-

-profesor? -pregunto incredulo- bueno supongo que es algo asi...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-y yo seria...-dijo insegura-

-mi alumna...-exclamo divertido-

-si, claro! -exclamo entusiasmada-

-bien, entonces alumna Sakura la clase termino por hoy...-exclamo tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

-claro...profesor...-susurro un poco intimidada ante la penetrante mirada de su patron-

Despues de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir...

-señor...-llamo despues de unos pocos segundos- ahora puedo preguntar algo? -cuestiono apenada y sonriendo-

El pelinegro lo penso unos segundos mas despues de los mismos se resigno.

-esta bien, que es?

-gracias! -dijo feliz- b-bueno vera es que hay algo que no entiendo -confeso encogiendose de hombros-

-y eso es...? -dijo arqueando una ceja-

-que es...que es Karin de usted? -pregunto sin mirarlo-

-que? -dijo sorprendido- por que preguntas eso? -exclamo al tiempo que se enderezaba para verla mas de frente-

-es que...-dijo indesisa-

-vamos dimelo...-exigio impaciente-

-Karin se enfada mucho cada vez que estoy con usted...-comento con un leve rubor en las mejillas- y hoy me dijo algo asi como que usted era de ella, y que no queria que yo me acercara a usted...

El pelinegro la escucho atentamente, y en verdad que al escucharla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa prepotente...

-eso dijo? -pregunto un tanto sorprendido-

-eso dijo... -afirmo seriamente-

La miro divertido y despues de eso una risita burlona escapo de sus labios. Karin si que era ingenua e ilusa.

-de que se rie? -pregunto la pelirrosa confundida-

-de las cosas que dice Karin...-aclaro aun divertido- que mas te dijo?

-en si, eso solo...-susurro suavemente-

-ya veo...-murmuro viendola fijamente- que tonta...

-eh? por que? -pregunto la chica desconcertada-

-no tu, Karin...-aclaro rapidamente-

-y por que es tonta?

-por las cosas que cree, es un ilusa sabes? -exclamo aun sonriendo-

-la verdad...no entiendo...-confeso apenada-

-hmp, como siempre...-mascullo tranquilamente- Karin no es nada mio si eso es lo que te interesa saber Sakura...-aclaro lentamente y viendola detenidamente-

-y entonces por que actua asi? -pregunto confundida-

-de verdad no lo entiendes? -pregunto esta vez en tono mas serio y la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecio-

-deberia entenderlo? -cuestiono apenada-

-la verdad es que si...-apunto frunciendo el ceño-

La miro fijamente, tratando de saber si hablaba en serio o si solo se estaba haciendo a la tonta...

-Karin me sirve para satisfacer mis necesidades, eso es todo...-informo tranquilamente-

-satisfacer sus necesidades? -pregunto con total ingenuidad-

-asi es...-dijo seriamente- sabes lo que quiere decir eso no? -pregunto de repente y totalmente desconcertado al ver la cara de confusion de la pelirrosa-

-bueno yo...-mascullo insegura y sin imaginarse aquello- bueno eso no es lo que me importa, pero entonces no entiendo por que se enoja conmigo...-exclamo sin entender nada de nada-

Nuevamente su mirada se intensifico en ella esta vez por mas tiempo y aquello no hizo mas que incomodar a la pelirrosa...

-solo ignorala...-mascullo despues de un tiempo-

-pero...-exclamo rapidamente-

-Karin es así Sakura, no le hagas caso y listo...-dijo restandole importancia a aquel asunto-

-bien, de acuerdo señor...-exclamo resignada- y Tayuya? -pregunto de repente y recordando que aquella peliroja era igual-

-no me digas que te dijo lo mismo? -pregunto al tiempo que nuevamente recostaba su esplada en la cabezera de la cama-

-no, no exactamente, pero tambien se enfada cuando estoy con usted...-comento seriamente- tambien deberia ignorar aquello?

-tambien debes hacerlo...-afirmo dando un suspiro-

-bueno si usted me dice eso señor, entonces lo hare! -exclamo con una sonrisa-

La miro seriamente al escucharla, la verdad es que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a aquel comportamiento de aquella chica, y aunque sabia que no estaba bien, aquella muchacha comenzaba a agradarle mas de lo que deseaba...

-sabes...-dijo de repente el pelinegro y con una pequeña sonrisa- ya descubri tu olor...

-que? -exclamo sobresaltada- mi olor? -pregunto confundida-

-hueles a cerezas...-informo viendola fijamente-

-a cerezas? -exclamo desconcertada- y por que huelo a eso? -pregunto despues de unos segundos-

Una risa volvio a escapar de sus labios al escucharla...

-como quieres que yo sepa eso? -pregunto divertido-

-no lo se...-exclamo apenada- y señor...eso es bueno o malo? -pregunto nerviosa-

-oler a cerezas? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-si, es decir la cereza huele bien o mal?

-no sabes lo que es una cereza? -pregunto sorprendido-

La chica nego con la cabeza...

-bien, la cereza es una fruta, roja y chiquita...-informo tranquilamente-

-es rica? -pregunto interesada-

-demasiado...

-y huele bien?

-huele perfecto...-mascullo seriamente-

-y yo huelo asi? -volvio a preguntar-

-si

-entonces yo...yo huelo perfecto...? -pregunto confundida-

La sonrisa del rostro del pelinegro desaparecio y de repente se sintio un tanto incomodo ante aquella pregunta...

-hueles bien si eso es lo que quieres saber...-exclamo aclarandose la garganta-

La pelirrosa sonrio aliviada al oirlo, y es que por un momento creyo que su patron intentaba decirlo que olia mal. Su mirada estaba fija en la de él, mas aquello duro solo unos segundos pues de un momento a otro una gota que resbalo de los cabellos del pelinegro llamo su atencion. Nuevamente subio la mirada hacia la cabellera de su patron, y noto, algo sorprendida, que alli habian pequeños reflejos azules que resaltaban con las gotas de agua. Ya habia notado aquello hace dias, pero ahora que lo veia fijamente se dio cuenta de que aquello era fascinante...

-que? -pregunto el pelinegro al ver que la chica miraba con suma atencion sus pelos-

-tiene reflejos azules...-exclamo volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia los ojos del chico-

-reflejos azules? -exclamo confundido mas despues lo entendio- hmp si...-murmuro restandole importancia-

-es muy lindo señor...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

El pelinegro se sorprendio al oirla, y ella comprendio rapidamente lo que dio a entender...

-sus cabellos! -aclaro rapidamente- e-es decir, s-sus cabellos son muy lindos...-se corrigio nerviosa-

El chico sonrio de medio lado escucharla, notando de inmediato que la pelirrosa se habia puesto nerviosa...

-nunca habia visto nada asi...-continuo la ojijade-

-si, soy especial, lo se...-mascullo arrogantemente y con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, a lo que ella inmediatamente se la devolvio-

-tampoco quise decir eso...-exclamo en el mismo tono que el chico-

-hmp, no hace falta que lo digas yo lo se...-dijo aun lleno de arrogancia y prepotencia-

Don orgullo y arogancia, es asi como deberia llamarse su patron, pues la chica veia que las palabras de su patron eran sinceras, él estaba seguro que era el ser mas perfecto y lindo de la humadidad, y aquello no hacia mas subir su ego, sin embargo aquello era algo que a ella, en esos momentos, no le importaba...

-si usted lo dice...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-si, asi es...-continuo con su sonrisa prepotente- ahora dime algo Sakura...-exclamo cambiando el tono de voz- alguna vez notaste que el color de tu pelo es llamativo?

La chica se sonrojo al escucharlo y una de sus manos fue rapidamente hacia sus cabellos...

-es algo que note, si...-murmuro suavemente-

-vaya! pues me sorprendes...-exclamo burlonamente pues aquella chica era mas despistada que llego a pensar que nunca penso en ello-

-pero aun asi me gusta...-exclamo la ojijade en tono bajo y con la mirada gacha-

-no dije que fuera feo...-aclaro su patron lentamente-

-lo se señor...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-hmp...

-bueno señor...-dijo la pelirrosa animada mientras se estiraba perezosamente- creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir...-mascullo tranquilamente-

-si, ya es tarde...-exclamo al tiempo que su mirada se dirigia hacia la ventana-

Despues de eso nuevamente volvio a ver a la pelirrosa y noto como la misma continuaba mirandolo fijamente. Iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio que la chica lentamente acercaba su rostro al de él, se quedo sorprendido al ver eso mas no se movio, y despues de eso solo sintio como los labios de ella rozaban su mejilla en un pequeño beso...

-buenas noche señor...-exclamo la pelirrosa suavemente y él, aun aturdido, pudo ver el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas-

No dijo nada, si no que simplemente sintio como el lugar donde ella beso ardia con fuerza. Busco sus ojos con la mirada y los encontro en la lejania, pues la chica ya se habia puesto de pie, y antes de verla desaparecer de su cuarto vio como le dedicaba otra sonrisa. Trago en seco al ver eso y despues de eso sintio la puerta cerrarse, inmediatamente dejo que su peso lo venciera y su cuerpo cayo pesamente sobre la cama, con el rostro en direccion al techo...

-"_acaso siempre hara eso?" _-penso al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y llevaba una de sus manos a su mejilla-

Siendo sincero con él mismo, sabia que aquello no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero aun asi lo hacia sentirse extraño y aquello si le molesta. Dando un suspiro de frustracion giro su cuerpo hacia un costado y una pequeña y sincera sonrisa se formo en su rostro...

_Tal vez, solo tal vez, aquella mujer era diferente a las demas..._


	10. Un nuevo amigo

**Hola gentee lindaa aqui estoyy con el nuevoo capiii XD**

**espero que este les gustee y les prometo que subiera la cotni lo mas rapido que puedaaa ^^**

**GRACIASS POR SU APOYOOO XD**

**besitoss y suerte en todooo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: un nuevo amigo.**

_Sudaba, y temblaba. Gritaba y se sacudia de un lado a otro. Una pesadilla, otra vez..._

_-¡rema! ¡rema! -exclamo con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-_

_-¡niña despierta! -escucho la fuerte voz de la morena antes de abrir sus ojos-_

_Se sento sobresaltada en aquella cama, y despues de unos segundos en los que aun se encontraba aturdida por su pesadilla, se dio cuenta de que rema estaba alli, con ella..._

_-r-rema...-balbuceo al tiempo que se lanzaba contra aquel calido pecho-_

_No sabia si rema se molestaria por el echo de que la estaba abranzando pero aun asi no le importo y se apego a el. Rema era lo mas cercano que tenia a una madre. Despues de unos segundos en los que permanecio asi, sintio como ella la rodeaba con sus brazos y aquello hizo que todo el frio que la rodeaba desapareciera..._

_-ya paso niña, fue solo una pesadilla...-exclamo de manera comprensiva-_

_Una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla. Lo sabia, claro que lo sabia, pero la diferencia entre las pesadillas normales y las pesadillas de ella eran que las suyas eran basadas en echo reales, en cosas que le pasaron y que realmente deseaba olvidar..._

_-fue...fue horrible, él...él..._

_-ya sakura, deja de pensar en eso..._

_Se mantuvo en silencio y prefierio no recordar mas, como rema se lo habia dicho. Era una sensacion bastante linda el echo de que alguien te abraze, y en verdad que rema lo hiciera era algo extraño, pues ella no era asi. Rema habia sufrido mucho en la vida y eso le habia creado un caracter bastante duro y seco, sin embargo, habia momentos como ese en los que mostraba una nueva faceta de ella, aunque claro que los mismo duraban poco tiempo._

_-¿ya estas mejor? -pregunto la ojinegra al tiempo que se separaba de la pelirrosa-_

_-l-lo siento rema...-se disculpo bajando la mirada y secando sus lagrimas-_

_-debes superar eso niña, si no siempre tendras las pesadillas...-exclamo al tiempo que se ponia de pie-_

_-¿como hago eso? -murmuro con la voz quebrada-_

_-debes ser fuerte Sakura -exclamo con un tono duro- esas son cosas que le pueden pasar a cualquiera, solo que esta vez el destino quiso que fueras tu..._

_La pelirrosa sabia que era asi. Suponia que no era la unica a la que le habria pasado aquello, pero aun asi el dolor era fuerte, y ella no era una persona fuerte, no, claro que no, ella era todo lo contrario a ello, ella era debil, muy debil..._

_-algun dia...-exclamo la ojijade- quisiera ser como tu rema..._

_Escucho como la morena que tenia delante de ella lanzaba una carcajada llena de gracias, y hasta tal vez amargura. La miro confundida con sus todavia cristalizados ojos..._

_-¡dios quiera que logres ser una mujer completamente diferente a mi Sakura! -bramo en tono elevado-_

_-¡no! ¡yo quiero ser como ti rema! -_

_-ay Sakura...-suspiro frustrada- aun eres pequeña, tienes trece años y no sabes nada, no discutas con tus mayores...-susurro llevando una mano al hombro de la pelirrosa-_

_-pero yo..._

_-tu nada...-corto de inmediato- ¡tu nada Sakura! -repitio agitando la cabeza- tu tienes que esmerarte por ser alguien importante, debes ser inteligente, lista y audaz para poder tener a todos a tus pies...-mascullo con una sonrisa soñadora- seras un encanto de mujer cuando crezcas y debes aprovechar eso, con belleza e inteligencia uno llega lejos niña, no debes olvidar eso...-exclamo con la mirada perdida-_

_La pelirrosa nuevamente bajo la mirada. Rema siempre le decia ese tipo de cosas, era como si quisiera que ella cumpliera con los sueños que ella misma no pudo alcanzar, o no le dejaron hacerlo._

_-¡rema! -se escucho el grito del marido de la morena, que al parecer no estaba para nada de un humor aceptable-_

_-oh cielos, ya desperto...-balbuceo la morena nerviosa- Sakura vistete, y limpiate la cara...-ordeno al tiempo que acomodaba sus fachas-_

_-claro...-dijo al tiempo que se ponia de pie-_

_-habra despertado por tus gritos niña...-mascullo algo molesta- oh su humor...-gimio temerosa- no quiero imaginarme su humor..._

_La pelirrosa se encogio de hombros al escucharla, sabia que seria su culpa si aquel sujeto estaria de mal humor, y la que terminaria pagando los platos rotos seria rema. Se maldijo una y otra vez por seguir metiendo problemas a la pelinegra._

_-¡vamos Sakura! ¡apura que necesitare tu ayuda! -bramo antes de salir de aquel pequeño cuarto-_

_La obedecio. Se cambio de inmediato y se coloco su pañuelo en la cabeza para realizar las tareas de aquel lugar, todo eso sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de rema. Sin embargo aun era demasiado pequeña e ingenua para entender lo que la morena le quiso decir, por lo que lo unico que queria ella era ser como ella, por que la admiraba y la queria, ella queria ser como rema..._

Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y entonces logro distinguir el techo blanco que tenia sobre ella. Bostezo perezosamente y se estiro entre aquellas suaves sabanas, ya era hora de levantarse. Se sento lentamente y se quedo asi por bastante tiempo. Nuevamente un recuerdo, un pequeño recuerdo de su corta vida. De echo ya se habia acostumbrado a en vez de soñar con algo, soñar con sus recuerdos. Era una maldicion o algo por el estilo, pues sus recuerdos no era presisamente lindos ni nada por el estilo...

-hoy es mi dia libre...-murmuro de repente al recordar aquel detalle-

Sin esperar mas se puso de pie, si bien aquel era su dia libre eso no queria decir que deberia seguir durmiendo por mas tiempo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar en movimiento, y dormir muchas horas no era algo que estuviera dentro sus planes. Se puso uno de sus sencillos vestidos, una blanco y muy similar al que habia usado la noche anterior en la cena con su patron y sus amigos, y salio de su cuarto.

-bien, primero...-murmuro de manera pensativa-

Aunque era su dia libre aun asi decidio hacer algo en aquella casa. El señor Sasuke le habia pedido hace un par de dias que ordenara el cuarto que estaba en el cuarto dia, y hoy podria dedicarle algo de tiempo. Sin perder mas tiempo, se encamino alli y para su sorpresa no tropezo con nadie, ni con nada, y en un dos por tres ya se encontraba alli.

-bien por donde me quede...-murmuro una vez que estaba alli-

El piano ya lo habia limpiado, pues su patron habia recalcado claramente que aquello era lo mas importante. Asi que ahora decidio empezar por un conjunto de cajas que se encontraban amontonadas alli.

-tienen demasiadas cosas...-mascullo viendo a su alrededor-

Se pregunta si aquellas cosas servirian o algo, pues a simple vista paracian cosas que tendria que tirar. Comenzo con la primera caja, no habia nada de importancia alli, asi que simplemente la ordeno un poco y despues comenzo con la segunda caja. La abrio, como a la primera, y vio que en la misma habian varias fotos, algunas grandes y otras pequeños...

-son fotos...-murmuro interesada-

Comenzo a sacar el primer marco, en el cual se encontraba la foto, y alli pudo apreciar al señor fugaku, estaba parado con aquel rostro duro de siempre y parecia molesto por algo, tal vez por el echo de que le estaban tomando una foto. Continuo con el segundo, era el señor Sasuke, solo que mas de pequeño. Sonrio al ver aquello pues su patron se veia bastante lindo y tierno alli. La tercera era tambien del joven Sasuke, su edad debia ser la misma que en la del segundo retrato pero llevaba otras ropas y su rostro seguia igual de serio. Cuarta, quinta, sexta, septima...eran todas fotos del Uchiha menor, en todas igual de serio, y en todas con la mirada en otro lugar menos en donde debia. Dejo aquella foto y se dispuso a sacar la siguiente, lo primero que penso fue que tambien era de su patron, pero entonces lo dudo...

-¿sera el señor Sasuke...? -murmuro viendo mas detenidamente aquella foto-

No, despues de un par de segundos se dio cuenta de que aquel no era su patron, pero el parecido era enorme. Se quedo observando aquel retrato por bastante tiempo, pelo negro, ojos negros, rasgos duros, muchas caracteristicas propias de sus patrones por lo que suponia debia ser algun familiar. Decidio dejar en paz aquel retrato y paso al siguiente, era tambien de aquel sujeto, el cual tendria unos doce años alli. Nuevamente vio lo mismo, rostro serio, mirada perdida, en fin todo lo que alguien no quedria en una fotografia...

_-"¿acaso ninguno sonrie?"_ -penso seriamente al tiempo que tomaba la siguiente foto-

Tambien era la foto de aquel niño, siguo pasando una tras otra hasta que llego a una que le llamo su atencion. No era un foto, era un retrato. Lo tomo con ambas manos, pues el mismo era grande, y lo observo detenidamente. Eran cuatro personas, el señor fugaku a al derecha, a lado aquel niño identico a su patron, a lado del mismo el señor Sasuke, con apenas unos cinco o seis años, y por ultimo la señora mikoto. Ninguno sonreia, y ninguno tenia contacto entre ellos. Estaban todos parados, uno a lado de otro, pero sin siquiera abrazarse o algo. Su mirada se detuvo primero en su patron, y despues en la señora mikoto. era obvio que en esa epoca estaba mucho mejor que ahora, su rostro era mas joven, algo natural, estaba menos demacrado, sin aquella ojeras que ahora poseia, y muchas cosas mas que la hacian verse mas bella, sin embargo hubo algo que hizo que su atencion incrementara, y eso era el echo de sus ojos, seguian siendo los mismo, tenia la mirada perdida y apagada, aquello era identico a la mirada que poseia ahora...

_-"¿me pregunto que le habra pasado?" _-penso algo triste al recordar el estado de su patrona-

Despues de un tiempo decidio dejar aquel retrato en paz y siguio con el siguiente, con lo siguientes, y se sorprendio e incluso atemorizo al ver que en todas aquellas fotos, en las cuales estaba su patrona, estaban ralladas o rasgadas con algo lo suficientemente duro para borrar pedazos de la misma, sin embargo en la mayoria lo que estaba completamente borrado era el rostro de la pelinegra...

-¿p-pero que...? -balbuceo sorprendia y pasando todas aquellas fotos una y otra vez-

Se quedo aturdida por un momento, mas despues de eso quiso ver mas y se dio cuenta de que alli no habian mas fotos. Se apresuro a ver las dos cajas restantes pero en la misma ya no habia nada de interes, nada de su interes. Volvio al lugar de la segunda caja y nuevamente muchas preguntas se avecinaron a su mente, mas despues de un momento decidio dejar aquello. Comenzo a guardar todo con prisa, e incluso con algo de nerviosismo, y una vez echo salio de alli sin siquiera voltear. Ya demasiado habia echo por hoy.

_-"¿por que hicieron eso?" _-penso llena de curiosidad-

Bajo de aquel piso de inmediato y cuando estuvo en el segundo sintio un escalosfrio al ver la puerta de su patrona. Nuevamente se apresuro a bajar al primer piso y luego a la planta baja, no sabia lo que pasaba alli pero sabia que no debia de ser de su incumbencia, asi que con esa ideas se encamino a la cocina para comer algo y despues ya veria que haria.

**... ... ...**

Sus grandes ojos celestes miraban detenidamente aquellas dos camisas que tenia delante de ella. Ese era un maravilloso dia, y no solo lo decia por el clima, si no que se referia a Sasuke, a su prometido...

-creo que esa esta mejor...-exclamo apuntando la camisa blanca-

-si señorita...-dijo la chica que atendia aquella tienda-

La otra era una camisa celeste, que a ella le gustaba, pero sabia que al pelinegro no le gustaria aquello, pues el chico siempre utilizaba colores clasicos, negro, blanco y tal vez azul, pero celeste no, definitivamente no.

-aqui esta señorita...-exclamo la misma chica mientras le extendia la camisa, la cual ahora estaba dentro de una bolsa-

La pelirrubia le sonrio y le pago inmediatamente, dejandole algo para su propina. Despues de eso salio de alli con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzo a caminar divagando entre las tiendas, pispeando a ver si veia algo mas para su querido prometido, pero la verdad que aquello era algo dificil teniendo como prometido a Sasuke Uchiha.

-espero que este le guste...-susurro apretando la bolsa contra su pecho-

Continuo caminando un tiempo mas bajo aquel radiante sol que hacia que sus cabellos brillaran y sus ojos tambien. Llevaba una coleta alta y un mechon cai sobre su rostro, cubriendo casi la totalidad de uno de sus ojos, siempre peinaba asi y solo una que otra vez dejaba sus cabellos sueltos. El vestido que traia era sumamente elegante, blanco con celeste, ajustado en la cintura para despues a la altura de las caderas abrirse ampliamente, como era comun en la mayoria de los vestidos de las señoritas de clase.

-hara calor...-mumuro acomodandose mejor el sobrero-

Con una mano inclino el sombrero hacia un costado procurando cubrirse lo mejor posible de los fuertes rayos del sol. Aquel sobrero tambien blanco con celeste, era una combinacion perfecta con su vestido, y en sus manos llevaba dos guantes, no es que siempre usara aquello pero aquel dia queria verse bien, mas que bien, para cierto pelinegro.

-¡ey Ino! -esucho que alguien la llamaba-

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, y entonces al hacerlo una bonita sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡Neji! -saludo agitando la mano en el aire-

Lo vio bajar del carruaje, como siempre tan elegante y refinado, y despues se acerco a ella con una pequeña sonrisa para depositarle un suave beso en su mano...

-¿que haces por aqui? -pregunto la chica con amabilidad- escuche que estabas de viaje...

-asi era, pero ya regrese hace un par de dias...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-ya veo, no me habia enterado...

-¿y tu como estas? -cuestiono- ¿que haces por aqui?

-todo normal por aqui Neji...-exclamo sinceramente- y estoy aqui por que quise comprarle algo a Sasuke.

-¿umm Sasuke eh? -exclamo sonriendo- ¿como vas con el?

-todo igual, a veces creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta que existo...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

Neji era un amigo de todo la vida, habian crecido juntos y habian madurado juntos tambien, es por eso que el chico sabia todo lo que le pasaba, y ella confiaba plenamente en él, al igual que él en ella.

-no te preocupes Ino...-exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado- sabes que Sasuke es asi, pero él te tiene en cuenta eso no lo dudes...-dijo tratando de animar a su amiga al tiempo que ponia una mano en su hombro-

-supongo que tendre que esforzarme mas ¿no lo crees? -pregunto con una sonrisa falsa-

-eres una excelente mujer Ino, no creas que es culpa tuya...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-esta bien Neji, no re preocupes...-exclamo agitando la cabeza- y dime ¿tu que hacias?

-bueno iba a la casa de Nara, ya sabes por negocios...-exclamo restandole importancia-

-¿de verdad? ¡mandale un saludo de mi parte a shika! -dijo emocionada-

-lo hare...-exclamo tranquilamente- y tu ¿ibas con Sasuke? -pregunto interesado-

-si, cerca del mediodia ire...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-ya veo, bueno mandale un saludo y...-exclamo indesiso-

-¿y? -dijo confundida-

-y tambien mandale un saludo a Sakura...-exclamo algo apenado y desviando la mirada-

-a Sakura? -dijo sorprendida- pero...

-bueno Ino, uno de estos dias nos volveremos a ver...-interrumpio rapidamente-

-pero..

-bien entonces, hasta la proxima! -mascullo antes de darle otro beso en la mano-

-c-claro...-dijo aun confundida- tenemos cosas de las que hablar Neji! -dijo con una sonrisa-

Despues de eso vio como el ojiperla se alejaba a su carruaje, y una vez en este subio la mano a modo de despedida. Tambien levanto la mano y le sonrio mientras veia como el carruaje se alejaba. Despues de eso bajo la mano y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa. Desayunaria algo y luego iria con su pelinegro, solo desaba que esta vez el chico notara su presencia.

**... ... ...**

¡Cielos! que hasta el mismo estaba sorprendio. Claro y es que no era normal que se levantara a aquellas horas, pero aun asi ese dia decidio que lo haria, y alli estaba la clara prueba. Se hayaba tirado en su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo y con las sabanas aun envueltas en sus piernas...

-"_no es tan agradable como lo hacen ver..." _-penso el pelinegro dando un bostezo-

Lo mas normal era siempre los comentarios de que mientras mas horas dormias mejor te sentias, o que dormir mas de ocho horas era lo mejor pero él no lo sentia asi. De echo aunque se hubiera levantado cuatro horas antes su humor seguiria siendo el mismo. Tal vez era el echo de que él ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco, o solo lo necesario, o tal vez simplemente era el echo de que la gente sobre valoraba el sueño.

-hoy viene Ino...-murmuro fastidiado-

No es que la pelirrubia, que por cierto era su prometida, le desagradaba, no, claro que no. El echo era que le hacia perder tiempo, su valioso tiempo, y él sentia que no se lo valia. Es verdad que no le desagradaba, pues en verdad era una chica...normal, si, esa era la palabra. No era pesada, salvo algunas excepciones, no era habladora, en fin no era molesta, pero eso no queria decir que le agradara, estaba muy lejos de aquello. ¿Cariño? si, le tenia cariño, pero a grandes rasgos, no mas, era...era como una amiga, bueno siendo sinceros no llegaba a ser algo como eso pero estaba por alli, no estaba seguro exactamente de que era Ino en su vida pero en fin, aquello era lo de menos no?

-suficiente...-mascullo antes de sentarse-

Ya bastante tiempo se habia pasado metido en sus pensamientos, que por cierto no le habian llevado a practicamente nada. Debia ser pasado el medio dia o algo por el estilo por lo que queria y debia levatarse. Se puso de pie sin ningun ensfuerzo y ningun rastro de quien quiere seguir en la cama, y despues de eso se vistio tranquilamente, para lo que solo bastaron unos pocos minutos. Despues de eso salio de su cuarto y se encamino a la cocina por algo para comer, pues tenia hambre.

-¡Sasuke! -aquella chillona voz solo podria pertenecer a la ojirroja-

_-"¡señor Sasuke! ¡señor Sasuke! ¿acaso es tan dificil!" _-penso fastidiado-

-¡Sasuke amor! -susurro la ojirroja que ya tenia a lado-

-Karin no molestes...-exclamo ignorandola por completo-

-solo venia a decirte algo...

-¡Karin! -advirtio al escuchar que la chica lo tuteaba-

-solo venia a decirle algo señor...-exclamo rapidamente pero aun asi el tono seguia siendo meloso- hoy es mi dia libre, y si quiere yo podria...

-¡hoy no! -corto rapido antes de que la chica terminara la oracion-

Despues de eso comenzo a bajar las escaleras tranquilamente, y para su suerte la chica no lo siguio ni mucho menos, pero aun asi...

-¡señor Sasuke! -bien, esa voz tambien la conocia a la perfeccion-

-"_T__ayuya..." _-penso rodando los ojos-

-buenos dias señor...-exclamo la pelirroja coquetamente- ¿le gusto el cafe que le hice? -pregunto con un intento de sonrisa seductora-

-hmp...-exclamo de mala gana y pasando de largo-

-¡cuando quiera le hago otro señor! -chillo la chica que se habia quedado atras-

¡Malditas sirvientas obsesionadas! es que acaso no podian conseguirse un hombre para que las satisfaga que lo tenian que joder a él. Claro que a veces sacaba provecho de ello pero aun asi resultaba bastante frustrante...

-señor Sasuke...-aquella voz...-

-"_la que faltaba..." _-penso mirando a la ojimiel que tenia delante-

-¿como durmio señor? -pregunto haciendo parpadear sus ojos lentamente-

-hmp...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-¿desea algo señor? -pregunto extendiendo sus manos sobre el mueble en el cual se encontraba apoyada-

-"_oh...¿¡sigue con eso!" _-penso incredulo al ver como la chica exponia sus manos-

Sin decir nada paso de largo sin fijar su mirada en ella ¿Como podia seguir con aquello de las manos? habia pasado hace bastante dias y lo habia echo solo con una intencion, y obviamente no era lo que ella pensaba...

-estupidas mujeres...-murmuro entrando a la cocina-

Y entonces ahi recien encontro a la que verdaderamente faltaba. Se encontraba sentada en la mesada, tarareando una cancion, mientras sus piernas, las cuales colgaban, iban hacia delante y hacia atras como los de una niña pequeña, sus cabellos rosas le cubrian gran parte de su perfil pero aun asi su delgada nariz resaltaba, y sus labios moviendose tambien...

-señor Sasuke...-saludo la pelirrosa que recien se habia dado cuenta de su presencia- buenos dias...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-buenos...-dijo volviendo a caminar hacia la alacena-

Se fijo a ver si habia algo que le llamara la atencion pero no habia nada, asi que de mala gana la cerro y se dio la vuelta, para ver a la pelirrosa que mordia una manzana que tenia entre sus manos. Sin esperar mas se encamino hacia la bandeja que tenia todas las frutas y tomo una manzana de alli para despues agarrar un cuchillo...

-¿como durmio señor? -pregunto la pelirrosa amablemente, y tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido hace unos momentos-

-igual que siempre...-mascullo viendola solo por una decima de segundos para despues concentrarse en pelar aquella manzana-

¡Maldita manzana que no se dejaba pelar!

Sus ojos jades vieron con suma atencion a su patron, no sabia por que pero su compañia comenzaba a ser algo que le agradaba, y de echo cuando lo vio alli sintio un entusiasmo que no supo explicar. Sin embargo aun asi no podia concentrarse del todo, pues su cabeza estaba con aquellas fotos...

-deme señor, yo lo hare...-se ofrecio despues de unos segundos al ver que el pelinegro peleaba con aquella fruta-

Suspiro frustrado y derrotado, y despues de eso se dio la vuelta para darle la manzana y el cuchillo a la pelirrosa, la cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no supo si seria por diversion o burla ante su mal manejo con el cuchillo.

-nunca lo hice...-exclamo al tiempo que se apoyaba en la mesada que estaba en frente de chica-

Recien en ese momento noto que la pelirrosa no llevaba el uniforme, y entonces comprendio que aquel debia ser su dia libre.

-es facil señor...-murmuro la ojijade mientras que con suma agilidad pelaba la manzana-

Observo como sus manos se movian velozmente sobre la fruta, con una delicadeza y agilidad que logro sorprenderlo, pero claro que aquello debia ser comun en las mujeres...

-tome...-dijo la pelirrosa una vez terminada la tarea-

El pelinegro tomo el plato, donde estaba la manzana, y despues el cuchillo...

-la cascara es la que tiene mayor vitaminas señor...-informo la pelirrosa al tiempo que daba un mordisco a la manzana de entre sus manos-

-lo se...-exclamo el pelinegro mientras cortaba un trozo de la manzana para despues pinchar con el cuchillo y llevarselo a su boca-

-entonces... ¿por que la pela? -pregunto confundida-

-no me gusta la cascara...-mascullo tragando aquel pedazo y mirandola fijamente-

-¿por que no?

¡Dios! ¿¡acaso se avecinaba la parte de las preguntas!

-es mas rico sin ella -se limito a decir-

-mmm...ya veo...-murmuro la ojijade pensativa-

Despues de eso volvio a dar un mordisco a su manzana y observo como su patron volvia a cortar un pedazo para llevarselo a la boca.

-escuche que si se corta con el cuchillo pierde algunas propiedades...-añadio la pelirrosa tranquilamente-

El pelinegro se quedo quieto al escucharla y despues de eso dejo aquel pedazo de manzana en paz.

-¿algo mas que quieras decir sobre mi manera de comer una simple manzana? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirlo.

-bueno...-dijo pensando- en verdad no...-añadio dando otro mordisco a su manzana-

-que bueno...-mascullo fingiendo alivio y sin mas volvio a tomar aquel pedazo-

-aunque en realidad si -dijo de repente la chica-

-¿y que es? -pregunto curioso y dejando nuevamente aquel pedacito-

-no deberia meter el cuchillo a su boca señor...-apunto seriamente-

El pelinegro sonrio al oir aquello.

-¿acaso consideras a eso peligroso?

-puede llegar a serlo...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-no, no lo es...-exclamo restandole importancia y sin mas se llevo el cuchillo, con el trozo incrustado en él, a su boca-

Su ceño se fruncio al ver eso, mas decidio ignorarlo y continuo comiendo su manzana tranquilamente.

-¿algo mas? -pregunto su patron tranquilamente-

-no señor, eso es todo...-exclamo cerrando los ojos por unos momentos-

Despues de eso corto otro pedazo de su manzana para luego llevarsela a la boca y despues volver a clavar su mirada en la pelirrosa. Vio como la chica tenia la mirada en algun lado, al parecer pensaba en algo de suma importancia, y tambien vio como sus pies continuaban moviendose de atras hacia adelante.

-ya practique algo señor! -dijo de repente la pelirrosa haciendo que su mirada se desviara de inmediato-

-ah¿si? -exclamo restandole importancia-

-A,B,C,D,F

-¡no! -dijo el pelinegro y sin mas una media sonrisa aparecio en su rostro-

Por algun motivo le divertia ver a su sirvienta en aquella situacion.

-¡no espere! -exclamo la chica rapidamente y llevando su mano libre hacia delante en señal que se quedara callado- A;B,C,E

-¡no! -volvio a decir en el mismo tono y vio como la chica se encogia de hombros-

-me lo sabia, usted me puso nerviosa...-se quejo haciendo un puchero-

-oh supongo que lo siento...-mascullo con algo de ironia y diversion-

-¡lo digo en serio! -reclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-no lo aprenderas en un rato...-dijo tranquilamente-

-lo se...-dijo algo desanimada y despues de eso nuevamente desvio la mirada hacia algun lugar-

Termino de comer su manzana, y vio como la pelirrosa aun continuaba con la suya entre las manos, al parecer estaba demasiado concentrada para terminar aquella manzana.

_¿En que demonios estaria pensando?_

-en nada, bueno no lo se...-susurro la pelirrosa clavando su mirada en él, indesisa si debia preguntar o no sobre aquellas fotos, y es que en verdad estaba pensando en eso-

¿Eh? ¿acaso lo habia dicho en voz alta? La miro confundido por bastante tiempo y despues desvio la mirada...

-¿y usted? -pregunto la chica-

Si, definitivamente lo habia dicho en voz alta.

-¿que? -pregunto fingiendo indiferencia-

-¿en que piensa? -repitio su pregunta la ojijade-

-en nada...-exclamo aun confundido-

Despues de eso permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, él parado frente a ella sin hacer nada mas que observarla, y ella aun mirando a un punto indefinido.

-¿señor...? -llamo de repente y un tanto nerviosa-

-¿que?

-¿por que...por que no hay ninguna foto en toda la casa? -pregunto clavando su mirada en él-

No era exactamente lo que queria preguntar, pero al menos se aproximaba a aquel tema, y de echo era cierto. No lo habia pensado demasiado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello era verdad, en todos aquellos dias no habia visto una sola foto en toda la casa. La mirada de su patron cambio drasticamente, de una tranquila y serena, a una dura y fria, y hasta tal vez furiosa.

-y-yo...lo siento...-se disculpo de inmediato al ver aquello-

No hacian faltas palabras teniendo a aquella fulminante mirada sobre ella para darse cuenta de que habia preguntado algo que no debia.

-n-no quise...-continuo balbuceando nerviosa hasta que para su suerte aparecio cierta ojimiel de repente-

-señor Sasuke la señ...-la ojimiel se interrumpio de repente al ver tambien alli a la pelirrosa-

El pelinegro permanecio en silencio por unos momentos mas, aun con su mirada clavada en la pelirrosa, y ella no pudo hacer nada mas que bajar la suya.

-señor...-volvio a decir la pelimarron al ver que no tenia su atencion-

-¿¡que! -pregunto el azabache frunciendo el ceño-

-eh...ah si! la señorita Ino acaba de llegar...-exclamo nerviosa-

El pelinegro bufo cansado y molesto, y sin decir mas salio de alli sin siquiera mirar a la pelirrosa, la cual al contrario que él, lo miraba fijamente. Sintio como la ojimiel lo seguia de cerca, demasiado cerca, pero decidio ignorar aquello y continuo caminando hasta la sala.

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo la pelirrubia con una sonrisa al ver a su prometido-

-hola Ino...-saludo sin animos y aun metido con la pregunta que le hizo la pelirrosa-

La ojiceleste no se hizo esperar mas, y se encamino hacia su prometido para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como siempre lo hacia. El pelinegro apenas y noto aquel acto, y aquello le sorprendio, pues inmediatamente recordo que la pelirrosa habia echo lo mismo la noche anterior, y que obviamente los efectos habian sido totalmente diferentes, pero ahora no tenia tiempo de pensar en aquellas estupideces.

-¿que estabas haciendo amor? -pregunto la pelirrubia con amabilidad-

-solo...nada...-dijo desviando la mirada-

-ya veo...-dijo aun sonriendo- ah por cierto antes de que me olvide ¿donde esta Sakura? -pregunto mirando a sus alrededores-

-¿Sakura? -dijo el pelinegro confundido- ¿que pasa con ella? -exclamo entrecerrando los ojos-

-es que veras me encontre con Neji en el pueblo y me dijo que le mandara un saludo de su parte -informo algo confundida- no sabia que se conocieran...

-"_N__eji..." _-penso algo molesto- hmp, como sea...-mascullo tratando de restar importancia a aquel asunto-

-y me diras de donde se conocen...-exclamo curiosa-

-la verdad no lo se, creo que se conocieron en el pueblo o algo asi...-exclamo seriamente-

-ah ya veo...-murmuro pensando- Neji parecia...-dijo indesisa-

-¿que? ¿que parecia? -pregunto el pelinegro rapidamente-

-no lo se, estaba apenado al decirmelo...-mascullo con una sonrisa-

-hmp...

-¡ey Sakura! -dijo la pelirrubia de repente y desviando su mirada-

El azabache ladeo el rostro y efectivamente ahi estaba la subdichosa.

-s-señorita Ino...-saludo la pelirrosa de inmediato al reconocer a la prometida de su patron-

-hola Sakura ¿como estas? -pregunto la rubia amablemente y dando un paso hacia ella-

-bien, y usted señorita? -pregunto educadamente-

-todo bien Sakura...-exclamo con una sonrisa- te mando un saludo Neji! -exclamo la ojiceleste rapidamente-

Lo dijo tan de prisa que la pelirrosa tardo unos segundos en procesar y acomodar aquella frase...

-¿el señor Neji? -pregunto confundida y al hacerlo le parecio oir un bufido de su patron-

-si Neji, me lo cruze hoy a la mañana, me dijo que te mandara un saludo...-repitio entusiasmada-

La pelirrosa se sorprendio al orila, pero inmediatamente su sorpresa paso a alegria. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro sin ser muy conciente de ello, y es que en verdad el ojiperla le agradaba.

-ya veo...-murmuro bajando la mirada- gracias señorita...

-no hay de que...-exclamo aun entusiasmada y sin mas se dio la vuelta para regresar con su pelinegro-

-vamos a mi despacho...-macullo el pelinegro que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen de todo-

-claro amor...-respondio la pelirrubia- nos vemos después Sakura! -saludo antes de desaparecer con el pelinegro-

-c-claro...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

Se dio la vuelta para ir a su cuarto, sin saber exactamente que hacer ese dia, pero cuando lo hizo vio como dos pelirrojas salian de sus respectivos cuartos, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostor...

-hola chicas...-saludo lo mejor que pudo-

Inmediatamente se gano la mirada de ambas chicas, que primero la miraron despectivamente mas despues de eso una de ellas sonrio, y aquello la sorprendio...

-¿q-que pasa...? -pregunto la ojijade confundida al ver la cara de Karin-

-hoy tambien es tu dia libre cierto Sakura? -pregunto la ojiroja-

-si

-mmm...ya veo...-dijo pensativa-

-¿que estas pensando Karin? -pregunto la otra pelirroja-

-mira Sakura, creo que ya entiendo el motivo por el que no nos estamos llevando bien...-apunto seriamente Karin-

-¿eh? -dijo la pelirrosa confundida-

-no hemos empezado bien las cosas, es decir, al parecer aun no entiendes como nos manejamos aqui...-continuo seriamente- que te parece si hoy dejamos todo en claro? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

Si bien aquella ojijade no le agradaba en lo absoluto, tal vez solo era el echo de que no habian establecido claramente las reglas del juego. Quizas si le dejaba en claro todo podria convertirse en una mas de sus seguidoras...

-no lo entiendo...-balbuceo la pelirrosa confundida-

-Karin tampoco yo...-apunto Tayuya-

-Tayuya que tal si la llevamos con nostras ¿eh? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-¿¡que! -pregunto incredula la pelirroja-

-ya sabes, tal vez se una a nosotras...-dijo emocionada-

Y como no, pues tener una chica mas a sus pies no le vendria nada mal. Ademas de que Tenten comenzaba a fastidiarla de sobremanera, y Tayuya...bueno Tayuya era Tayuya.

-mmm...bueno puede ser...-dijo la pelirroja insegura-

La pelirrosa por su lado estaba sumamente incredula ante lo que escuchaba. No podria creerlo! ¿acaso la estaban invitando a salir con ellas? Todo eso parecia en verdad demasiado bueno. Nunca nadie la habia invitado a esas cosas, bueno pensandolo mejor si lo habian echo, el joven naruto y hinata...

-¿yo...yo puedo ir? -pregunto la ojijade emocionada-

-¡por supuesto Sakura! -chillo Karin- tal vez lleguemos a llevarnos bien ¿eh? -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡gracias! -dijo la pelirrosa sumamente emocionada-

-entonces ¿que esperas? ¡vamos de una vez! -exclamo la otra pelirroja-

-¿ahora? -dijo la ojijade-

-¡por supuesto! hay que aprovechar nuestro dia libre...-exclamo Karin- ademas iremos a un lugar que seguro te gustara...-mascullo con una sonrisa picara-

-b-bueno, entonces vamos...-musito emocionada-

Despues de eso las tres chicas salieron de alli con una sonrisa de par en par. Las dos pelirrojas estaban sumamente emocionadas, y la pelirrosa aun mas. Tal vez ahora si podrian mejorar las cosas entre ellas...

**... ... ...**

Lo miro una vez mas, y pudo ver como el pelinegro seguia haciendo lo miso: leyendo una papeles y despues de eso firmandolos para dejarlos a un costado, para nuevamente tomar otro papel y hacer lo mismo que en el anterior. Bufo cansada y desilusionada, y despues miro a traves de la ventana. El dia era esplendio, pero como era de esperarse ella se encontra alli, sentada frente al escritorio de su prometido mientras no hacia nada.

-¿como vas con eso? -preguntro tratando de sacar algo de conversacion-

-bien...-contesto el azabache-

-ah ya veo...-murmuro viendolo fijamente-

Su deseo de que esta vez notara su presencia se habia ido a la mierda! otra vez...

-¿como estan tus padres? -pregunto el azabache despues de unos momentos, y sin siquiera mirarla-

-mama esta igual que siempre, en casa...-exclamo tranquilamente- y papa salio por negocios...

-¿otra vez? -pregunto fingiendo interes-

Vio como la pelirrubia comenzaba a hablar, al parecer mas animada, pero aun asi el continuo con aquellos papeles. La escuchaba, a grandes rasgos, y es que sabia que nada de lo que dijiera le interesaria. Firmo nuevamente el papel de entre sus manos y despues levanto la mirada a su prometida, para aunque sea parecer que algo la escuchaba...

-ya veo...-murmuro cuando la ojiceleste termino su relato-

Vio como ella fruncia el ceño, y supo que nuevamente vendria un discurso, solo rogaba que estaba vez fuera corto.

-¡no me estas escuchando! -reclamo la chica molesta-

-Ino sabes que lo estoy haciendo...-musito fastidiado-

-si, si me escuchas pero no me prestas atencion...-apunto con el ceño fruncido-

El pelinegro la miro un momento mas y despues de eso bajo la mirada nuevamente a los papeles. No tenia por que seguir con esa discucion estupida, asi que continuo con lo suyo. La pelirrubia por su lado apreto los puños con fuerza, y despues de eso desvio la mirada.

-lo siento Sasuke...-dijo en tono bajo despues de unos pocos minutos-

Lo miro, nuevamente, y vio como el chico seguia en lo suyo. Sabia que la habia escuchado, pero dudaba de que fuera a responderle, casi nunca lo hacia, por que lo haria ahora?

-¿tienes hambre? -dijo de repente el pelinegro-

Era obvio que si, pues la pelirrubia habia llegado demasiado temprano alli, y probablemente no habria almorzado, y pensando en eso él tampoco lo habia echo. Se paro de mala gana, bajo la mirada expectante de la chica, y camino hacia la salida...

-ven, vamos a almorzar Ino...-exclamo lo mejor que pudo-

-claro Sasuke...-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

Aunque sea aun tenia ciertos modales, fue lo que penso la pelirrubia mientras lo seguia, en silencio, como siempre.

-¿no han almorzado aun? -pregunto lo obvio para matar aquel silencio-

-no...-respondio pasando una manos por sus cabellos mientras atrevesaban la sala- kasa -llamo cuando logro distinguir a la pelinegra-

-si patron? -pregunto la señora educadamente- buenos dias señorita! -saludo bajando la cabeza a la pelirrubia-

-hola kasa...

-kasa prepara la mesa que almorzaremos, y avisale a mi padre...-mascullo para continuar caminando hacia el comedor-

-ya mismo señor! -respondio y sin mas salio corriendo de alli para preparar todo-

Suspiro frustrado mientras se sentaba en la mesa, y veia como la ojiceleste lo imitaba para nuevamente dar paso al silencio, que entre ellos era algo habitual.

Ese dia, sin lugar a dudas, seria bastante aburrido...

**... ... ...**

Bien, no era exactamente el lugar que pensaba, o imaginaba pero aun asi trataba de parecer lo mas comoda posible. No debia arruinar esta salida, no ahora.

-ah que si te gusto? -pregunto la pelirroja que tenia a lado, y que a porposito tenia un vaso de cerveza en su mano-

-es un lugar...-balbuceo la pelirrosa indecisa- especial...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

Se encontraba sentada en una mesa pequeña con las dos pelirrojas. Era un lugar bastante ruidoso, y como no, si habia musica de fondo, y todas las personas gritaban y reian. Un bar, si era eso o algo por el estilo. No vendian comida, solo bebidas y mas bebidas. Habia parejas bailando en todos lados, e incluso algunos estaban sobre las mesas, algo que sin lugar a dudas le sorprendio al principio, pero ahora ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse...

-eh...miren a quien tenemos por aqui...-se escucho de repente la voz de un hombre-

Las tres ladearon el rostro y entonces las dos pelirrojas sonrieron complacidas...

-Kiba...-mascullo Karin a modo de saludo-

-como estan las pelirrojas del pueblo? -pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba tranquilamente con ellas, seguido por dos chicos mas que lo imitaron- oh...si hoy tenemos una nueva -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver a la pelirrosa- y es pelirrosa!

-h-hola...-saludo la ojijade intimidada-

-pero que presiosura! -exclamo el mismo chico-

La pelirrosa se sonrojo a mas no poder, y desvio la mirada a otro lado.

-es Sakura...-anuncio la lider de las pelirrojas- una nueva sirvienta de la casa...

-mmm ya veo...-mascullo el pelimarron- bueno Sakura me presento soy Kiba, y ellos son mis dos amigos, Shino y Chouji...-exclamo apuntando a ambos muchachos-

-un gusto Sakura...-saludo el mas rellenito de los dos, Chouji-

-igual...-respondio suavemente-

-supongo que tambien un gusto...-murmuro el otro chico, el cual parecia el mas serio de los tres-

Kiba tenia el pelo marron, y los ojos negros, era un chico bastante normal, y probablemente de la misma clases que ellas. Shino tenia el pelo negro, y los ojos no podia verselos, pues el mismo llevaba unos lentes bastantes extraños, negros, algo que nunca habia visto. Y el ultimo de todos Chouji, era un chico de pelo marron, ojos negro, y un cuerpo un tanto rellenito, gordo.

-un gusto tambien...-balbuceo nerviosa-

-no era de aqui, era de un pequeño pueblo asi que no te sorprendas si es un poco rara...-mascullo Karin con algo de malicia-

-umm ya veo...-murmuro el pelimarron-

-bueno en fin, oye Shino ¿que tal un baile? -exclamo la pelirroja- o lo que quieras...-añadio melosamente-

-creo que ''o lo que quieras'' esta mejor...-mascullo el pelinegro del grupo- no tengo ganas de bailar...

-¡por mi mejor! -continuo Karin al tiempo que se ponia de pie- nos vemos despues chicas, o tal vez no...-exclamo entre risas-

-¿a donde van? -pregunto la pelirrosa ingenuamente-

Escucho como el pelimarron que tenia a lado, Kiba, lanzaba un risa llena de ironia y burla. Ladeo el rostro y lo vio cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, y se pregunto en que momento se habia acercado tanto...

-a hacer sus cositas...-respondio a su pregunta-

-Chouji tu y yo un baile...-ordeno de repente a pelirroja restante mientras se ponia de pie-

-un baile estar bien, aunque sabes en que terminaremos cierto? -cuestiono con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-por supuesto...-masculo relamiendose los labios-

-Tayuya...-llamo la pelirrosa algo alterada al ver que la misma tambien se iba-

-disfruta la tarde Sakura, y tambien la noche, pero intenta estar mañana antes de las nueve en la casa por que si no los patrones se enojara! -informo en tono elevado antes de desaparecer entre las tantas parejas que se encontraban bailando-

-¿mañana? -dijo confundida-

-bueno parece que nos dejaron solos preciosa...-exclamo el chico que tenia a lado-

-si eso parece...-susurro encogiendose de hombros-

-¿siempre vienes aqui? -pregunto el pelimarron interesado-

-es la primera vez que lo hago...

-oh...-exclamo el chico sonriendo aun mas- ¿y de que pueblo vienes Sakura?

-rioda joven...-se limito a decir e inmediatamente sintio una risa del chico-

-oye, oye no me digas joven, Sakura, solo tuteame...-mascullo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza-

-pero...-exclamo indesisa-

-vamos! si vamos a ser amigos no tienes por que hablarme con tanto respeto...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-¿amigos? -repitio confundida-

-y si quieres podemos ser algo mas...-insinuo con una una sonrisa seductora-

La pelirrosa lo miro aun confundida, mas algo le decia que aquello no le gustaria, asi que simplemente desvio la mirada y observo a las parejas que bailaban alli.

-tienes unos ojos hermosos...-informo el pelimarron al estar viendola detenidamente-

¡Dios! Ese debia ser uno de esos dias en los que todo te sale bien, por que primero le habian pagado muy bien en su trabajo, y segundo conocia a la chica mas linda y atractiva. Pelo rosa, sin lugar a dudas nadie tenia aquello, ojos verdes, unicos, facciones delicadas, como la mayoria de la señorita de la alta sociedad pero era seguro que ella no lo era, y un cuerpo bastante lindo, no era voluminoso pero era justo lo que buscaba en esos momentos.

-g-gracias...-susurro la pelirrosa ante aquel halago-

Miro a todos lados tratando de localizar a Karin y Tayuya pero no las vio por alli. ¿Acaso la habrian dejado? De repente todo el entusiasmo que habia sentido hasta ese momento se desvanecio en un dos por tres. Bajo la mirada apenada y triste, hubiera sido mejor ir a caminar por el pueblo a que estar ahi sentado, en medio de gente que practicamente no sabia que hacia, pues la cerveza, vino o lo que sea que hubieran tomado ya les habia subido hasta la cabeza.

-no volveran...-auncio el pelimarron que tenia a lado-

-¿eh?

-tus amigas, no volveran -repitio tranquilamente- Karin y Shino deben estar divirtiendose a lo grande...-exclamo con una sonrisa e inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado-

La pelirrosa vio hacia donde el chico le indicaba y entonces vio que en el segundo piso de aquel lugar habian varias puertas, y que por alli entraban distintas parejas...

-y Tayuya y Chouji no tardaran en unirseles...-continuo el chico-

No dijo nada pues aun tenia la mirada clavada en aquellas puerta.

-¿quieres unirte a ellos? -pregunto el chico al tiempo que ponia una mano en la pierna de la pelirrosa-

Todo su cuerpo se sobresalto ante aquel tacto.

-o-oye! -exclamo al tiempo que quitaba aquella mano de alli-

-¿que? -dijo él inocentemente-

-n-no haga eso j-joven...-balbuceo sumamente nerviosa y sin mas se alejo un poco de él-

-bien, de acuerdo, lo sintió Sakura...-exclamo el pelimarron tranquilamente-

¡Joder! Su suerte se fue para el carajo, pues al parecer aquella muchacha no era de las regaladas, y si ella no queria nada de nada, él no la obligaria ni la presionaria. Era un mujeriego de primera, todo el mundo alli lo sabia, y de echo estaba seguro que ya se habia acostado con la mitad de las mujeres que estaban alli pero siempre con su consentimiento. Era un hombre que sabia aceptar la negacion de una mujer.

-¿quieres bailar? -pregunto amablemente-

La pelirrosa lo miro algo desconfiada, pero inmediatamente aquella desconfianza desaparecio al ver la sonrisa del chico, una sonrisa amable.

-no se bailar...-informo apenada-

-eso no es problema Sakura! -dijo emocionado- yo puedo enseñarte! -se ofrecio animado-

-n-no...no joven, gracias...-exclamo nerviosa-

-¡oye! ¿que te dije con eso de ''joven''? -exclamo divertido- vamos tuteame!

-bueno yo...

-¡vamos Sakura! -insistio-

-bien...-dijo dado un suspiro y sin mas una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro- entonces, no gracias Kiba, prefiero quedarme aqui...-exclamo tranquilamente-

Aquel chico comenzaba a agradarle.

-¡perfecto! -anuncio victorioso- aunque me hubiera gustado que me concedieras una pieza...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-tal vez en otra ocasion...-susurro apenada y de repente vio como los ojos del chico se entusiasmaban-

-entonces sera en la proxima...-dijo fuertemente- por que habra proxima ¿eh? -exclamo contento-

Una mujer como aquella no es algo que se dejara escapar con tanta facilidad...

-c-claro jo...Kiba...-se corrigio de inmediato y vio como el le sonreia complacido-

Despues de eso vio como el chico tomaba otro trago de su cerveza para terminar por tomar aquel vaso, y una vez echo lo dejo en la mesa con mucha fuerza.

-Sakura que te parece si te llevo a dar una vuelta? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-no...pero Karin y...

-no volveran -repitio seriamente- siempre es lo mismo Sakura, recien volveran con los...Uchiha, cierto?

-si

-bien recien volveran a aquella casa de los Uchiha mañana por la mañana, se lo que te digo...-anuncio tranquilamente- asi que ¿que dices? ¿vienes?

-pero...-dijo algo nerviosa y temerosa- ¿a donde iremos?

-a caminar por ahi, creo que este no es un lugar apropiado para ti...-mascullo tranquilamente-

Lo veia en sus ojos, aquella chica era diferente.

-¡oye no soy ningun pervertido ni mucho menos! -exclamo divertido al ver que la chica dudaba-

-n-no estaba pensando eso! -mintio sumamente apenada-

-¿entonces vamos?

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada. ¿Debia hacer aquello? De echo salir de aquel lugar era algo que estaba deseando con toda el alma, pero aun asi apenas habia conocido a aquel chico, y no sabia si seria lo adecuado...

-¡de acuerdo!

¿¡Que! Ella no habia querido decir eso, es decir, ni siquiera lo habia terminado de pensar. Se apresuro a corregir su error pero para entonces ya era tarde...Vio como el pelimarron se puso de pie de inmediato y sin mas le extendio una mano, en un gesto bastante caballeroso, y que hizo que las palabras murieran en su boca.

-gracias Sakura...-exclamo complacido-

-n-no hay de q-que...-tartamudeo aun insegura de sus palabras-

Despues de eso salieron de alli, y por fin pudo respirar el aire puro. El pueblo estaba bastante lleno y la gente iba de un lado a otro, en esas condiciones era imposible de que algo malo le sucediera, ademas de que Kiba parecia ser un joven bastante bueno.

Ese dia, sin lugar a dudas, seria bastante entretenido...

Y asi fue...

Kiba era como naruto, era un chico entusiasmado, bromista, alegre, y muchas cosas mas que hicieron que mas de una sonrisa escapara de su rostro. Al principio se habia sentido extraña, eso de andar a solas con un chico no era nada comun para ella, y de echo tambien lo sintio cuando estuvo con Tayuya y Karin, pues como era de esperarse alguien como ella jamas tuvo amigas, ni amigos.

-asi que conoces al joven naruto...-repitio la ojijade-

-¡claro! y tambien a hinata, es una excelente chica...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-lo es...-respondio la pelirrosa sinceramente-

Despues de eso continuaron caminando por alli, entre las calles, mientras Kiba le indicaba a grandes rasgos que era cada cosa. Al parecer era un chico bastante conocido pues dos de cada tres personas lo saludaban, sin embargo aun a pesar de todo eso su atencion estaba situado mas en las calles por donde iban que en el mismo chico...

-bien, ya casi vamos a llegar...-anuncio el pelimarron-

El anochecer ya habia comenzado a aparecer hace bastante tiempo y él, como todo caballero, decidio acompañarla a la mansion, aunque claro que la chica se habia negado al principio pero despues de un par de insistencias cedio. La miro de reojo y vio como la ojijade miraba todo a su alrededor, probablemente tratando de gravar todo en su memoria. Era una chica estupenda.

-¿te guias o no? -pregunto el chico-

-algo...-musito de manera pensativa- reconozco un par de casas pero no mas...-susurro algo avergonzada-

-¿y pretendias venir sola? -pregunto burlon- que bueno que insisti, por que si no, no hubieras llegado nunca, y probablemente tendria a medio pueblo detras de mi pues te vieron conmigo...-mascullo entre risas-

La pelirrosa tambien sonrio al escucharlo, y despues de eso su mirada logro distinguir la mansion...

-¡ya llegamos! -dijo sorprendida-

-te lo dije...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros- entonces Sakura...-susurro mientras detenia su paso a un par de metros de la puerta de aquella casa-

La pelirrosa lo imito.

-todos los sabados son tus dias libres ¿cierto? -pregunto interesado-

-si Kiba...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-entonces que te parece si uno de estos sabados vengo a visitarte ¿eh? -pregunto emocionado-

-c-claro...-exclamo algo apenada- si quieres...

-¡eso ni se pregunta! -apunto con una sonrisa- entonces nos veremos...-mascullo tranquilamente y sin saber muy bien como debia despedirse de aquella chica-

La pelirrosa sonrio feliz, y justo en el momento que pretendia despedirse vio como las puertas de la casa se abrian y entonces distinguio a la señorita Ino y a su patron.

-tu patron...-apunto viendo a Sasuke-

-¿lo conoces?

-algo asi...-respondio sin animos-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada nuevamente a la puerta y entonces vio a la prometida de su patron, Ino, la cual le sonreia y se despedia levantando una mano antes de subir al carruaje. Le respondio igual y despues miro a Kiba...

-hasta la proxima Kiba -saludo con una sonrisa para despues alejarse de alli-

Camino apresurada hacia la puerta, en donde aun estaba su patron, igual de serio que siempre, y con la mirada clavada en el pelimarron que aun permanecia detras...

-¡nos vemos preciosa! -escucho que gritaba el chico antes de comenzar a alejarse de alli-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al oir eso mas continuo con su camino sin voltear ni siquiera un momento. Subio los pequeños peldaños que conducian a la enorme puerta, donde la esperaba cierto pelinegro, y por algun motivo se puso nerviosa.

-buenas noche señor...-saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa una vez que estuvo frente a él-

Entro a la casa e inmediatamente sintio la puerta cerrarase detras de si.

-hola ''preciosa''...-imito ironicamente la palabra y el tono del pelimarron-

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, creyendo o pensando que tal vez en el rostro de su patron habria una sonrisa, pero no era asi, llevaba la cara igual de seria que siempre.

-Karin y Tayuya...-comenzo un tanto incomoda y tratando de romper el silencio que se habia creado alli- ¿ya llegaron?

-asi que saliste con ellas ¿cierto? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

Muy bien, aquellos comenzaban a ser indicios de que aquella pelirrosa era igual que las demas, y no supo exactamente si eso le agradaba o no. Ademas de que aun pensaba en aquel chico que estaba con ella hace un par de minutos ¿acaso ya se habria acostado con él?

-s-si señor -mascullo bajando la mirada- fuimos a un lugar bastante...-exclamo indesisa-

-¿bastante que?

-Loreka, ese era su nombre...-exclamo haciendo uso de su memoria-

¡Bingo! aquel lugar era conocido por todos, y se sabia ya de antemano que alli solo se iban a buscar cosas rapidas, mejor dicho mujeres rapidas. La observo detenidamente, y de repente una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rostro.

-y supongo que te gusto ¿no? -pregunto al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella-

-bueno...-exclamo indecisa, mas despues recordo a Kiba- si, la verdad que si...

-ya veo...-murmuro ansioso-

¡Joder! Si aquella pelirrosa era igual a las demas ¿entonces por que habia esparado tanto? Le habia llamado su atencion desde el primer dia, y es que bueno era algo comun ¿no? Era una chica linda y...exotica, si, esa era la palabra.

-supongo que accediste a lo que te pidio el hombre que vino hasta aqui contigo ¿no? -pregunto con dobles intenciones y hasta tal vez algo molesto, mas no lo admitiria, claro que no-

La pelirrosa lo miro confundida, no sabiendo exactamente a que se referia, mas despues de eso lo recordo. Claro, Kiba le habia pedido de ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, aquello no tenia nada de malo ¿verdad?

-si, asi es...-exclamo tranquilamente- me dijo...

-¡perfecto! -interrumpio a la pelirrosa y sin mas termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos, dejando casi nada entre ambos- entonces ya todo queda claro Sakura...-mascullo ya sintiendo un dolor en su entrepierna-

-¿eh? -dijo confundida y un tanto intimidada ante la imponente figura de su patron-

-entonces ven...-ordeno al tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca y la dirigia a un lugar en especifico-

Aquel dia habia sido sumamente estresante junto a su prometida, Ino, pero al parecer ahora las cosas mejorarian junto a aquella pelirrosa.

-¿que? -exclamo al ser arrastrada por su patron- ¿q-que sucede señor? -pregunto desconcertada-

Lo siguio sin decir nada, mejor dicho, se dejo arrastrar sin decir nada. Hasta que en un momento el pelinegro detuvo su paso frente a una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en el pasillo de limpieza.

-si le hiciste el favor a él, no tendras problemas en hacermelo a mi ¿no? -cuestiono lleno de arrogancia y prepotencia-

¿Como aquella sirvienta iba a rechazarlo? Es decir, nadie lo hacia, y menos alguien como ella. Ya no habia dudas, no ahora que sabia como era.

-¿u-usted...quiere...? -exclamo sorprendida al creer algo que no era-

¿Acaso él queria salir por el pueblo con ella? Parpadeo desconcertada y aturdida.

-por supuesto, y tu tambien ¿no? -pregunto aun con aquella encantadora sonrisa-

Bueno, siendo sincera con ella misma, si queria. Era algo que no podia explicar, pero su patron le agradaba, y hasta tal vez mas que eso. Sonrio complacida y vio como el ensachaba su sonrisa.

-claro señor...-exclamo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-

No se dijo mas. La tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia dentro de alli para despues cerrar la puerta con impaciencia y ansiedad. Volteo a verla y vio como ella miraba a todos lados confundida.

-¿que hacemos aca? -pregunto la ojijade viendo aquel pequeño cuarto-

Habia estado tan absorta en la charla que recien ahora cabia en cuenta de que estaban en un pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Busco la mirada de su patron, y la encontro a milimetros de la suya, a nada. En una primera reaccion iba a dar un paso hacia atras, sobresaltada, pero todo su movimiento se detuvo cuando fue el quien la empujo hacia atras, hasta chocarla con la pared.

-s-señor q-que...? -balbuceo ya sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba-

-¿no creeras que yo te llevare a una cama o algo por el estilo cierto? -exclamo burlonamente-

No se hizo esperar mas y aunque habia pensado hacer eso rapido aun asi su cabeza no pudo evitar bajar hasta el delicado cuello de la pelirrosa. No lo beso, no lo haria, al menos no si lograba mantener el control, pero aun asi lo rozo, deslizo su cabeza por alli, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que su nariz marcara un camino por aquella zona, aspirando con fuerza aquel aroma tan delicado.

Se estremecio totalmente al ver, o sentir, el acto de su patron. Habia sido tanto su aturdimiento que se quedo quieta, como una piedra, aun sin creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo ¡No, no podia ser! debia ser su imaginacion o un sueño, o pesadilla, pero aquello no podia estar sucediendo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, ya sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago ante aquella respiracion calida en su cuello...

-_''vamos, hazlo de una vez!''_ -penso el pelinegro molesto consigo mismo al seguir deslizandose por alli-

Y es que ¿como evitarlo? Olia muy bien, demasiado bien, y la calidez de su delicado cuello le instaba a bajar completamente el rostro y depositar sus labios alli. No era como un perfume, ya sea barato o caro, no, era diferente. Era su aroma, aunque claro que eso ya lo sabia, pero aun asi era embriagador y aturdidor, pues todos sus sentidos estaban encendidos y su razon comenzaba a desaparecer...¿seria una bruja?

-n-no...-balbuceo la pelirrosa sin salir de aquel trance y aun con los ojos cerrados-

La frase quedo inconclusa, y poco a poco sintio como el frio se apoderaba de ella, era una sensacion que ya habia sentido antes, y por nada del mundo queria volverla a sentir. De repente reacciono, salio de aquel trance o sueño y cayo en la realidad ¿Que estaba haciendo? Sintio como su patron aun deslizaba su rostro por su cuello y despues de eso, casi al instante, sintio una de sus grandes manos deslizarse por el costado de su cintura, rozando suavemente su piel por sobre aquella delicada tela...

-lo haremos rapido...-mascullo de repente al salir de aquel trance y sin mas alejo su rostro del cuello de la chica-

Los recuerdos comenzaron a azotar su mente, no quiso, no queria, pero aun asi lo hicieron. En vez de empujar a su patron, como cualquiera lo hubiera echo, pues el mismo no la estaba forzando, no la tenia atada ni mucho menos, se quedo quieta, absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y de un momento a otro respirar comenzo a ser dificil. Imagen tras imagen, sonido tras sonido, sensacion tras sensacion, podia sentir, podia sentir que estaba alli! Aquel cuarto, aquel horrible cuarto, aquella voz, y aquellos ojos de aquel maldito hombre. Su cuerpo se tenso y sin mas su cabeza se elevo para buscar los ojos de su patron, pero no eran los de él, estos eran violetas...

_Era él. Era él._

_-vamos hermosa, si tu madre lo hace tu tambien...-mascullo aquel sujeto con la voz aspera-_

_El grito quedo ahogado en su garganta cuando sintio como el mismo arrastraba la tela de su vestido hacia arriba._

-¡no! -grito al tiempo que empujaba al pelinegro- ¡no! ¡no!

La miro sumamente sorprendido ante aquella reaccion, y mas aun cuando vio sus bonitos ojos cristalizados y llenos de una rabia que no supo comprender. Se quedo sin habla ante aquella mirada, y no pudo decir nada, absolutamente nada. De repente toda la excitacion que habia sentido paso a una total confusion y desconcierto.

-¿q-que? -logro articular antes de que la pelirrosa cayera arodillada al suelo-

Su sorpresa aumento aun mas al ver como la chica tomaba sus piernas con ambas manos y las apretaba contra su cuerpo, en un claro signo de proteccion. Despues de esos vio las lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

_Una de las manos de aquel sujeto se pusieron en su boca, impidiendo que cualquier sonido escapara de sus labios. La desesperacion se apodero completamente de ella._

_-''¡alguien ayudeme !'' -penso aterrada-_

_Era lo peor que habia sentido en toda su vida, era nauseabundo, era horrible !_

-¡no me toque! -exclamo la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en la tela de su vestido y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar. Ya no esta alli, ahora estaba... alla. Sus manos, sus asperas manos...No! no! no queria recordar mas!

-¿Sakura...?-la dura voz de su patron hizo que algo de su ser volviera al ahora, al presente-

-maldito...maldito desgraciado...-mascullo escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas-

Aun se encontra alli, totalmente ajeno a lo que le sucedia a ella, pero aun asi no se podia mover. No sabia si era de la impresion o el desconcierto de ver aquella actitud tan...tan extraña.

-¿q-que sucede? -pregunto despues de bastante segundos en los que no dijo nada-

No era tan estupido para no darse cuenta de que algo iba mal con aquella muchacha. Espero un poco mas la respuesta de la pelirrosa pero no la recibio, asi que sin dar mas vueltas a aquel asunto se acerco hasta ella y se inclino lentamente, procurando no realizar ningun moviento brusco.

-oye Sakura...-llamo antes de colocar una mano en su hombro-

Vio como ella se sobresaltaba de sobremanera y por un segundo estuvo seguro que la chica le propiciaría un duro golpe, pero no lo hizo si no que simplemente levanto el rostro y vio como su mirada comenzaba a retomar el brillo de siempre...

-¿por que lo hizo? -murmuro la pelirrosa con la voz temblorosa-

Si bien los recuerdos ya estaban cediendo y daban paso al presente, aun asi el dolor no, y ahora lo unico que podia ver era los ojos negros de su patron, por que aun era conciente de que se trataba de su patron.

-¿que hice? -pregunto el pelinegro en tono bajo y aun confundido-

-¿por que? ¿por que me hizo eso? -murmuro destrozada y con la voz temblorosa-

-¿¡q-que hice! -pregunto alterado-

No entendia que demonios estaba pasando alli, pero él no le habia echo nada ¿cierto? Fruncio el ceño confundido ¿Que mierda le pasaba a aquella sirvienta?

-¿de que hablas Sakura? -pregunto impaciente al no recibir respuesta-

Lo escuchaba, escuchaba al pelinegro pero aun asi no podia responder. Sentia el dolor en su pecho, en su cuerpo y hasta incluso, aunque sonara irreal, lo sentia en su mente. Apreto los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir todo ello, pero al hacerlo solo empeoro las cosas pues su llanto aumento. Rema se lo habia dicho, el tiempo no cura las heridas, todos dicen que es asi, pero no! eso era una gran mentira! Aun ahora, pasados tantos dias, tantos meses e incluso años no lo superaba, y el dolor crecia dia a dia al no saber como sobrellevar todo eso. Debia ser fuerte, debia ser muy fuerte, pero no lo era...

-a-ayudeme...-balbuceo desesperada- por favor ayudeme señor! -pidio entre la angustia y la tristeza-

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al escucharla, mas aun no entendia que sucedia alli. Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, viendo como el rostro de la pelirrosa aun estaba escondido entre sus piernas. Lo penso un momento mas, y despues de eso nuevamente coloco su mano en el hombro de ella, a lo que la misma volvio a levatar el rostro...

-¿m-me...me ayudara? -murmuro con la voz quebrada y viendolo con sus cristalizados ojos-

-te... te ayudare...-dijo no muy seguro- pero debes decirme que es lo que tienes...-sentencio firmemente-

Cerro los ojos al escucharlo. No sabia que hacer, y de echo aun se encontraba aturdida por todo lo que acaba de suceder pero deseaba que el dolor desapareciera, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

_¿Podria confiar en él...o no?_


	11. Cerca, pero no

**Hola gente linda**! **como estan? bueno ojala que de lo mejorr**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tantoo pero los tiempos me estan apretando, ademas de que tambien tengo que subir la conti de mi otra historia: nuestro destino o nuestro amor? y entre eso y lo demas pues a veces no alcanza :S pero en fin aca esta y espero no tardar demasiado para la conti ^^**

**desde ya: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYOO**! **ya deben saber que los cometnarios son lo mejor para nosotros, los autores, asi que les re agradezco a los que pierden segundos de su vida en dejarmeloo XD**

**bueno no les hago perder mas tiempo y a leerrr**

**espero que les gustee ^^**

**besitoss y que tengna una linda Pascua**!

* * *

**Capitulo 11: cerca, pero no...**

Lo escuchaba, escuchaba al pelinegro pero aun asi no podia responder. Sentia el dolor en su pecho, en su cuerpo y hasta incluso, aunque sonara irreal, lo sentia en su mente. Apreto los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir todo ello, pero al hacerlo solo empeoro las cosas pues su llanto aumento. Rema se lo habia dicho, el tiempo no cura las heridas, todos dicen que es asi, pero no! eso era una gran mentira! Aun ahora, pasados tantos dias, tantos meses e incluso años no lo superaba, y el dolor crecia dia a dia al no saber como sobrellevar todo eso. Debia ser fuerte, debia ser muy fuerte, pero no lo era...

-a-ayudeme...-balbuceo desesperada- por favor ayudeme señor! -pidio entre la angustia y la tristeza-

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al escucharla, mas aun no entendia que sucedia alli. Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, viendo como el rostro de la pelirrosa aun estaba escondido entre sus piernas. Lo penso un momento mas, y despues de eso nuevamente coloco su mano en el hombro de ella, a lo que la misma volvio a levatar el rostro...

-¿m-me...me ayudara? -murmuro con la voz quebrada y viendolo con sus cristalizados ojos-

-te... te ayudare...-dijo no muy seguro- pero debes decirme que es lo que tienes...-sentencio firmemente-

Cerro los ojos al escucharlo. No sabia que hacer, y de echo aun se encontraba aturdida por todo lo que acaba de suceder pero deseaba que el dolor desapareciera, lo deseaba con toda su alma.

_¿Podria confiar en él...o no?_

Espero impaciente su respuesta, mas no pensaba presionarla, no lo haria. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y luego los minutos y ella no abria la boca, si no que simplemente continuo llorando entre sus rodillas, al parecer habia olvidado que él estaba alli, junto a ella.

-Sakura...-llamo en tono suave para no sobresaltarla-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños al escuchar la voz de su patron, sabia que estaba alli y esa era la razon por la que no queria levantar el rostro. No podia decirle, no podia contarle lo que le paso, no se animaba a hacerlo, no queria ver el desagrado en su rostro. Aquel secreto era de ella, solo de ella, y mientras menos gente lo supiera seria mejor, por que asi, al menos, no la despreciarian por eso.

-l-lo siento...-balbuceo sin levantar el rostro-

Respiro profundo tratando de relajarse, ya era suficiente con el echo de que su patron la hubiera visto asi. Lentamente comenzo a levantar el rostro, aun cubierto de lagrimas, y sus ojos se chocaron con los de él. La miraba fijamente, y con una intensidad que logro hacerla estremecer, mas ella mismo rompio aquel contacto y sin mas se puso de pie de inmediato, a lo que él la imito.

-que te sucede? -pregunto el pelinegro al ver que la pelirrosa le esquivaba la mirada-

-s-señor yo...yo no quise...-tartamudeo nerviosa y apretando los puños- lo siento, d-de verdad lo s-siento...

-por que te disculpas! -exclamo molesto-

-e-es que yo...-balbuceo con la voz temblorosa-

Sintio como su respiracion se dificultaba de sobremanera y su corazon comenzaba a latir lento, demasiado lento, y las cosas no ayudaban en anda, pues se encontraba en ese pequeño cuarto, el cual parecia mas pequeño a cada segundo, y eso sin contar la impotente presencia de su patron. Llevo una de sus temblorosas manos a sus ojos para sacar las lagrimas de alli, pero aun asi su vista seguia siendo borrosa.

-estas bien? -pregunto un tanto preocupado al ver que la pelirrosa paracia tambalearse-

-estoy bien, estoy bien...-murmuro al tiempo que esquiva a su patron para caminar hacia la puerta-

Debia salir de alli, debia hacerlo inmediatamente! pero él no se lo permitio.

-espera! -ordeno al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo par atraerla hacia él-

Todo su mundo giro en ese momento, o al menos lo hizo aquel cuarto, y despues de eso nada.

-¡Sakura! -exclamo al ver que la pelirrosa se desvanecia entre sus brazos- oye! -dijo entre sorprendido y preocupado-

Demonios! y ahora que? Se arodillo en el suelo, aun con la ojijade entre sus brazos, y la observo. Estaba palida y parecia cansada. Lentamente llevo una de sus manos a la suave mejilla de la chica y la palmeo un poco para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada paso.

-Sakura...-volvio a llamar pero en tono mas bajo-

Vio como su pecho subia y bajaba con lentitud, como si la pelirrosa solo estuviera durmiendo, tambien tomo su pulso, era normal. Al parecer solo era un simple desmayo. Suspiro tranquilo y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que habia estado tenso, demasiado tenso para su gusto.

-acaso siempre me traeras problemas? -murmuro observando su rostro-

Despues de eso se puso de pie, con ella entre sus brazos, y la verdad es que aquella muchacha no pesaba nada, de echo, ni siquiera sentia su peso, por asi decirlo. Salio de alli y se encamino hacia el salon ¿Que haria con ella? Miro a todos lados, no habia nadie. Sabia que Kasa debia estar por alli, al igual que Tenten, pero las otras dos no, pues era su dia libre. Tambien estaba su padre, debia estar arriba, en su cuarto, pero de todas formas el no ayudaria.

-_''tal vez Kasa...'' _-penso seriamente-

No, Kasa definitivamente no. Por alguna razon no le agradaba para nada la actitud de Kasa para con Sakura. No la trataba bien, y eso era algo que cualquiera podia notar a simple vista, no es que el estuviera atento a aquel tema, no, claro que no. Definitivamente Kasa no era buena opcion.

-_''Tenten...'' _

Tampoco. Es decir, no confiaba en aquella ojimiel, y de echo no confiaba en ninguna de sus tres sirvientas. Ademas de que, tambien sabia que a ninguna de ellas le agradaba Sakura, lo notaba en sus actitudes, en sus miradas de envidia hacia la pelirrosa, y él sabia por que era eso ¿Y es que quien no se daria cuenta de eso?

-y ahora...? -murmuro seriamente-

No sabia cual era el cuarto de la pelirrosa, por lo que no podria dejarla alli, y preguntar a aquellas dos mujeres que estaban en la casa seria dar en evidencia el estado de la pelirrosa, y por dios!

_¿¡Por que le daba tantas vueltas a aquel estupido asunto de la pelirrosa!_

Sacudio la cabeza molesto con él mismo. Si no hubiera intentado hacer lo que hizo no estaria en esta situacion. Era su jodida culpa por tratar de meterse con la ojijade, y ahora ella estaba desmayada y en sus brazos. No lo penso mas, despues de todo ¿que podria salir mal? Se encamino lentamente hacia las escaleras y comenzo a subirlas con mucha rapidez, no queria que nadie lo viera.

-solo sera un rato...

Si, solo un momento, probablemente la chica solo estaria inconciente por un par de minutos como era normal, despues de eso despertaria y se iria a su cuarto tranquilamente, si, seria asi. Termino de subir las escaleras y se encamino a su cuarto, y una vez frente a este entro y dejo, con delicadeza, a la pelirrosa en su cama.

-mierda...-mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

La observo de pie detenidamente, parecia calmada y relajada, a diferencia de hace unos momento, ahora bien ¿por que se habia comportado asi? ¿que le habia echo reaccionar de aquella manera? Se maldijo una vez mas mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro en su cuarto, como un verdadero estupido ¿Por que le habia dicho aquello? y demonios! ¿por que le tenia que dar tanta importancia al asunto?

_-a-ayudeme...-balbuceo desesperada- por favor ayudeme señor! -pidio entre la angustia y la tristeza-_

Recordo las palabras de la chica y sintio una opresion en su pecho. Habia estado tan desesperada que aquella desesperacion le calo en el alma. Y sus ojos...sus ojos habian echo que todo su interior se removiera con fuerza. Siempre esta feliz, o al menos eso parecia, siempre que lo veia le sonreia y de echo sonreia a todos, era amable y tierna, y verla en aquel estado le habia impacto mas de lo que penso, y él se maldecia una y otra vez por eso.

Cansado de dar vueltas en su cuarto y de tener tantas preguntas, se sento en su cama y luego se recosto produciendo un fuerte movimiento, en un intento por que la pelirrosa reaccionara, pero la misma ni siquiera se movio, y aquello lo frustro, en cierta medida. Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro. Ese dia habia sido agotador, y no hablaba en el sentido fisico, lo decia por la presencia de cierta pelirrubia que lo habia acechado por toda la tarde. Era tan pesada...

-_''y ahora Sakura...''_ -penso desganado-

Aunque en verdad no podia comparar a ambas entre si, y es que eran diferentes, muy diferentes. De echo comenzaba a creer que aquella pelirrosa que tenia a lado tenia una mente diferente, y no sabia si aquello era bueno o malo. Bueno pero en fin ¿a él no le tenia que importar eso, cierto? Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios, e inevitablemente nuevamente penso en la pelirrosa que tenia a lado, y al hacerlo, esta vez, sus ojos se posaron en su rostro. Joder! que ya lo sabia pero aun asi no podia dejar de ver sus rasgos, tan delicados que sentia que con cualquier movimiento aquella belleza se romperia en un dos por tres. Tenia la sensacion, o la certidumbre de que aquella chica no solo era fragil en el sentido fisico si no tambien en el sentido no fisico.

La observo un buen tiempo mas mientras que el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Al parecer aquella sirvienta no pretendia despertar por un buen rato, asi que sin mas volteo el cuerpo y cerro los ojos, dormir un poco no le vendria nada mal. Minutos despues cuando el sueño ya se habia apoderado de la mayor parte de su conciencia sintio como la pelirrosa se movia, y despues de eso sintio un leve roce en su mano, al parecer se habia acercado a él, pero la verdad es que ahora no tenia ganas de abrir los ojos y despertarla para alejarla, asi que simplemente continuo metiendose mas y mas en la inconciencia, sintiendo segundo a segundo como la presencia de ella lo inundaba en su totalidad...

**... ... ...**

Olia muy bien alli, demasiado bien, y eso que a ella no le gustaban demasiado los perfumes ni nada de esas cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas aquel era un aroma estupendo, era suave, casi imperceptible...Se removio inquieta una vez que sintio que la oscuridad en la que se encontraba comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco, hasta que llegado un momento se convirtio en algo molesto.

Giro aun mas y apoyo su cabeza, de costado, sobre una de sus manos. Ya debia ser tarde pero aun asi se estaba muy alli, ademas de que aun tenia sueño, pero no podia seguir durmiendo, si era tarde no tardaria en sentir los fuertes golpes en su puerta y la voz de Kasa enojada por su retraso. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, y de echo era de esas personas que duermen poco, pero ahora...ahora era diferente.

-mmm...-murmuro tratando de abrir sus pesados parpados-

Entonces, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintio un movimiento a su lado, el colchon parecio hundirse un poco mas y escucho el boztezo de alguien. Se sobresalto de sobremanera al sentir aquello y sus parpados antes pesados, ahora ya no pesaban nada, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y al mismo tiempo vio que la persona que tenia a lado tambien abria los ojos, casi junto con ella.

Negros contra jades.

-ah...! -grito asustada y sin mas se alejo-

-eh! -exclamo tambien desconcertado y aturdido, y al igual que la chica se corrio hacia atras-

Sintio como sus manos tocaban el vacio, al correrse hacia atras, y despues de eso el duro suelo. Su cuerpo produjo un fuerte ruido al caer, a parte de que algo de dolor tambien...

-mierda! -se quejo el pelinegro llevando una mano a su cabeza-

-s-señor...? -escucho el balbuceo confundido de la ojijade-

Ah si... Sakura. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y sin mas fruncio el ceño al verla alli, arodillada y con cara de inocente, ademas de que con gesto de confusion y sorpresa.

-q-que...? -comezo a balbucer confundida-

-se puede saber por que demonios gritas asi! -exclamo molesto-

La pelirrosa lo observo incredula ¿que estaba pasando alli?

-esta...esta bien? -fue lo primero que atino a preguntar al ser conciente de que el azabache cayo al suelo-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño.

-hubiera estado bien si no hubieras gritado...-mascullo aun molesto-

La pelirrosa se encongio de hombros, y despues de eso cayo en cuenta de por que habia gritado. Miro a su alrededor confundida, claramente aquel era el cuarto de su patron, y claramente su patron era el que tenia frente a ella pero...¿que hacia alli?

-c-como...?

-antes de que empiezes a soltar tus preguntas...-corto inmediatamente al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de la chica- ayer te desmayaste, no se por que razon, y no tuve mas remedio que traerte aqui...-por alguna razon se sentia incomodo al contar aquello, y es que en verdad no habia demasiadas razones por las cuales la habia llevado a su cuarto- eso es todo...-concluyo aclarandose la garganta-

Vio como ella lo miro detenidamente, al parecer digiriendo lentamente cada una de sus palabras. Solo rogaba que no preguntara nada mas...

-pero...-comenzo indesisa- por que?

Claramente sus ruegos no era escuchados.

-por que, que?

-es decir...-susurro indesisa-

No recordaba muy bien lo sucedido ayer. Habia salido con Karin y Tayuya, habia conocido a...a Kiba, si esa era el nombre, despues de eso habia llegado a la casa y entonces...

-estabas mal, no se que te paso, solo te desmayaste y ya...-interrumpio los pensamientos de la pelirrosa-

-n-no lo recuerdo bien...-murmuro aun confundida- pero aun asi...¿por que estoy aqui?

Bien, mejor que no recordara el pequeño percance que tuvieron, pues en verdad era demasiado vergonzoso para él. De echo aquella situacion comenzaba a serle familiar, y despues de unos segundos lo comprendio. Recordaba claramente, que hace ya un par de dias habia despertado confundido en su cama y con la pelirrosa a lado. Al principio no habia entendido nada, pero la pelirrosa le habia dicho que resvalo en la cocina y se desmayo y él no recordaba nada, bueno ahora la situacion era la misma, solo que los papeles estaban invertidos.

-no sabia con quien dejarte...-exclamo ya mas tranquilo- Karin y Tayuya no estaban, no encontraba a Kasa y Tenten...-mintio como si nada- y no sabia cual era tu cuarto, asi que te traje aqui creyendo que despertarias en un par de minutos pero como veras los minutos se transformaron en un par de horas...-concluyo restandole importancia.

El pelinegro vio como las mejillas de la pelirrosa se adornaban de un suave rojo, y dedujo por ello que debia estar sumamente apenada por estar alli, junto a él, y aquello no hizo mas que divertirlo. Sin lugar a dudas el que deberia estar apenado era él, pero mejor si las cosas eran al revés...

-lo siento...-se disculpo bajando la mirada-

-por que te discupas? -pregunto nuevamente molesto, sin lugar a dudas no le gustaba que la chica se disculpara por todo-

-es que...debi causarle muchas problemas, no? -exclamo en tono suave-

El pelinegro suspiro cansado.

-no fue nada...-mascullo desviando la mirada-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirlo.

-gracias...-murmuro agradecida-

-hmp...

Despues de eso vio como la misma salia de la cama y se sacudia su vestido al tiempo que sus cabellos se deslizaban por sus hombros con suavidad.

-Sakura...-llamo una vez que vio que la chica terminaba de acomodar sus fachas-

-si señor? -pregunto amablemente-

-ayer...ayer cuando estabas desmayada...-comenzo seriamente- comenzaste a decir cosas...

-que...que cosas? -pregunto nerviosa-

-pediste ayuda...-exclamo viendola fijamente para no perder su reaccion-

-y-yo dije eso? -cuestiono al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

-si, y varias veces...-mascullo seriamente- por que lo hiciste?

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada. Si bien, no recordaba lo sucedido, sabia que si habia pedido ayuda solo seria por un recuerdo, un desagradable recuerdo. Sacudio la cabeza para no entrar en profundidad en aquel tema. Era un nuevo dia, y de echo recien comenzaba, no tenia por que empezar a pensar en aquellas estupidas cosas.

-supongo que soñaba con algo señor...-exclamo levantando el rostro para mostrar una sonrisa-

-pero...-exclamo entrecerrandos los ojos, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba-

-suelo tener muchas pesadillas, creo que es algo normal...-concluyo al tiempo que caminaba hacia el final de la cama- ahora, quiere algo?

El azabache no dijo nada, estaba decepcionado pues en verdad deseaba saber mas de aquel tema.

-señor?

-un cafe...-exclamo desganado-

-de acuerdo...-dijo al tiempo que le sonreia nuevamente-

Se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir de alli nuevamente le agradecio con aquella calida sonrisa que removia su interior. Una vez fuera del cuarto llevo una mano a la altura de su corazon al sentir como el mismo latia con fuerza. Aquello seguia sorprendiendola un poco, aunque en verdad ya deberia acostumbrase algo...solo algo, pues cada vez que estaba con él latia asi. Sonrio para si misma cuando bajaba las escaleras, su patron se habia preocupado por ella y aquello hacia que una calida sensacion se expandiera alli dentro.

**... ... ...**

_Rosas...N_eji. Asentia de rato en rato cuando el ojiperla le decia algo, aunque en realidad su atencion no estaba alli, su atencion estaba en lo que el ojiperla tenia entre sus manos...

-despues de eso mi padre fue con los mayores, ya sabes...-explico el pelimarron-

_Rosas, rosas, rosas..._Joder! ¿Es que acaso no podia depegar la mirada de aquel ramo de rosas que el chico sostenia? Desde que el ojiperla habia llegado, hace mas o menos media hora, no habia podido concentrarse en su totalidad por aquella malditas rosas! El ojiperla habia llegado alli, diciendo que solo venia de visita, pero estaba seguro que no le venia a vistar a él, oh no, claro que no. Lo mas probable es que estuviera viniendo por cierta pelirrosa.

-_''que estupido, piensa que con un ramo de rosas la tendra?''_ -penso cierto pelinegro molesto-

-por fin habia terminado alli, pero tuve que ir al otro pueblo, no recuerdo su nombre...-continuo el ojiperla sumamente entretenido por su relato-

_¿¡Neji para quien demonios son esa flores!_

-claro...-dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

Su pie se movia de manera insistente con el suelo, demostrando asi su nerviosismo, y produciendo un leve rudio al subir y bajar una y otra vez. Ramo de rosas, ja! aquello era realmente ridiculo, es decir ¿quien demonios se gastaba en comprar un ramo de rosas? la respuesta era clara: Neji.

-creo que mis rosas estan ganando mas atencion que yo...-mascullo el ojiperla de repente al ver que cierto pelinegro no despegaba su mirada de alli-

-eh? -dijo confundido-

-que te sucede Sasuke? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-deberia sucederme algo? -exclamo sacudiendo la cabeza-

-estas distraido...-comenzo el ojiperla-

Es que...por dios! ¿para que demonios quedría Sakura un ramo de rosas? si en toda aquella casa habian rosas por aqui y por alla. Aquello era innecesario, aquella actitud del ojiperla era estupida.

-solo me preguntaba como sabias mi color favorito? -exclamo el pelinegro tratando de sonar divertido y refiriendose a aquel ramo, con rosas blancas-

El ojiperla lanzo una risa divertida.

-es que ya sabes, somos amigos desde hace mucho, es normal que lo sepa tu color, no? -exclamo siguiendole el juego-

_Dime de una maldita vez si esas rosas son para Sakura!_

-si es normal...-mascullo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado- y...

-y? -pregunto algo nervioso-

-vamos Neji...-solto por fin y sin aguantarse mas- para quien es ese ramo?

-bueno es...

-para Tenten? -pregunto rapidamente- ya sabes que esta detras de ti...-mascullo dando un sorbo a su copa de vino-

-debes estar loco...-comento el ojiperla rodando los ojos-

-¿Karin? -pregunto nuevamente- puedo regalartela si quieres...

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- eso ni en mis peores pesadillas...

-bien, entonces Tayuya...-añadio- si lo piensas bien ella...

-son para Sakura...-interrumpio con una sonrisa de medio lado-

¡Loteria! Ahi estaba la subdichosa, maldicion!

-ahh...-exclamo derrotado-

-crees...crees que le gusten? -pregunto un tanto nervioso-

-_''no...''_ -penso molesto- si, ya sabes que a las mujeres le gustan esas cosas...

Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino mientras continuaba mirando aquellas rosas. Tal vez lo que mas le molestaba no era la actitud del ojiperla, si no, su propia actitud. No tendria que estar asi, claro que no, pero jodidamente no podia dejar de hacerlo. Toda aquella mañana se la habia pasado pensando el la ojijade, en su desmayo de la noche anterior, en sus palabras, y en su agradable compañia en la cama, y justo en el momento en que creia que por fin dejaria de pensar en ella, llegaba Neji...oh! ¿pero que pasaba? el mismo no llegaba solo, si no que venia con un endemoniado ramo de rosas que eran para ella. Y ahora otra vez se encontraba en aquel circulo, pensando en ella.

-esta indeciso entre blancas y rosas, pero en fin...-suspiro el ojiperla-

-hmp...

-y a todo esto ¿donde esta ella? -pregunto interesado-

-no lo se...-se limito a contestar-

Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y decidio no continuar con la charla del ojiperla, pero noto como el mismo lo miraba molesto.

-podrias mandar a llamarla? -exclamo seriamente-

No...

-bien...-dijo resignado- Tenten! -llamo si voltear-

Ya sabia que la ojimiel estaba alli, detras de la puerta de la cocina escuchando todo lo que hablaban. Y es que no habia mentido cuando habia dicho que la ojimiel estaba detras de Neji. Siempre que el mismo iba de visita a duras penas podia sacarsela de encima.

-si señor? -escucho la voz molesta de la ojimiel detras de él-

Era obvio por que estaba molesta, probablemente habia escuchado lo del ramo y Sakura.

-llama a Sakura... -ordeno seriamente-

-no se donde esta...-exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

-pues ve, y buscala! -exclamo molesto-

Si ella estaba de mal humor él no era el mejor para apaciguar eso. Despues de eso sintio los pasos de le chica alejarse.

-en verdad que no entiendo como le haces con todas esas...-mascullo refiriendose a sus sirvientas-

-creeme que hay veces que yo tampoco...-musito entre dientes-

-por que no te consigues unas mas viejas? -pregunto tranquilamente- es mejor sabes? todas estas tienen la cabeza en otro lugar...

El pelinegro sonrio, aquello era cierto.

-tal vez lo considere...

-deberias hacerlo, te sacarias un dolor de cabeza...

Pasaron apenas unos pocos minutos mientras seguian alli, en la salon central, cuando sintieron los pasos por las escaleras. Fruncio el ceño, sin siquiera ver, al saber de quien se trataba.

-¡Sakura! -saludo el ojiperla entusiasmado al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

-joven Neji...-saludo con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza-

-como estuviste? -pregunto dando un paso para acercarse a la pelirrosa, con el ramo entre sus brazos-

-bien joven, y usted?

-bien, aunque te eche de menos...-mascullo seriamente-

_-''apenas la viste una vez Neji...'' _-penso ironicamente y dando un fuerte suspiro-

La pelirrosa se sonrojo al oirlo, y no supo que decir, hasta que para su suerte se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, pues el suspiro de su patron delato su presencia. Estaba alli, sentado en uno de los sillones y con la mirada fija en algun lugar.

-ya saliste a conocer el pueblo? -pregunto el ojiperla interesado-

-eh...si, si lo hice...-dijo con una sonrisa- joven si me disculpa, Tenten me dijo que el señor Sasuke me necesitaba...-dijo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el pelinegro y se ganaba la mirada del mismo-

-te llamo por que yo le pedi...-informo el pelimarron que ya se habia puesto a su altura-

-ah...si? -exclamo confundida- y que...que pasa?

-simplemente queria saludarse, ademas te traje esto...-exclamo extendiendole aquel ramo-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse de sobremanera.

-p-para mi? -pregunto aturdida-

-por supuesto...

-y-yo...bueno yo...-dijo sumamente emocionada al ver aquello-

No por el ramo en si, el cual era sumamente lindo, si no por el gesto del pelimarron. Lentamente extendio sus manos y tomo aquellas rosas.

-son presiosas...-murmuro aun emocionada-

-_''son solo flores...'' _-penso cierto pelinegro cabreado-

-joven muchas gracias...-exclamo con una amplia sonrisa-

-no tienes que agradecer Sakura...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-es que en verdad...son tal lindas...-musito viendo el ramo de rosas blancas-

-sabia que te gustarian...-exclamo orgulloso-

La pelirrosa asintio con la cabeza y despues nuevamente centro su mirada en las rosas. Aquello de recibir regalos no es algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero no se quejaba.

-ven...-llamo el ojiperla tomandola de la mano- sientate un rato...-continuo con una pequeña sonrisa y conduciendola al sillon que estaba frente a su patron-

-no, es que yo...-comenzo a decir nerviosa, la verdad es que estaba en horas de trabajo-

-Sasuke no le das un rato libre? -pregunto el ojiperla al saber que era lo que detenia a la ojijade-

El pelinegro lo miro molesto, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero los motivos definivamente no eran el trabajo.

-clara...-mascullo de manera tajante-

-perfecto...-exclamo sentandose en el sillon, para despues indicar para que se siente Sakura-

-gracias señor Sasuke...-musito la pelirrosa-

-no te acostumbres...-se limito a responder en tono seco-

Despues de eso vio como el ojiperla y la ojijade comenzaban a hablar, aunque en realidad era Neji el que hablaba mas, o preguntaba mas, ella por su lado solo se limitaba a responder. Habia notado como el ojiperla le daba pequeñas inderectas para que se fuera y lo dejara solo con la pelirrosa, pero se habia echo al desentendido y simplemente se quedo alli, frente a ellos e irrumpiendo su intimidad. Vio como ella sonreia ante algo que le habia dicho el ojiperla, y noto como al hacerlo sus facciones se relajaban de sobremanera. Aquella muchacha tenia sonrisas tan sinceras que le hacian perder el hilo de la realidad, y mas aun cuando se las dirigia a él. Ahora llevaba el pelo suelto, como comenzaba a ser costumbre, y claramente se notaba la humedad de sus cabellos, pues se le estaban comenzando a fomar leves ondas en las puntas. Era extraño pues su cabello era en si lacio, pero habia notado, ya un par de veces, que sus puntas tenian pequeñas ondas, era una combinacion fascinante.

_-''no creo que se ponga nada...'' _

Sabia que algunas mujeres se ponian ''cosas'' en el pelo para que les quedara de una u otra manera, pero dudaba que aquella chica hiciera eso, aquello era natural. Despues observo sus ojos, y por dios! que no podia negarlo, pues aquellos ojos eran espectaculares, no solo para él, eso era seguro. Eran grandes y expresivos, y tenian una forma tan delicada, y por su puesto que el color, su color era tan llamativo que costaba apartar la mirada de alli. Era un jade, o algo asi, bien fuerte y definido.

-¡Sasuke! -escucho el grito del ojiperla que se encontraba frente a él-

-pero que te pasa? -pregunto desviando su mirada hacia el pelimarron-

-es que acaso no me escuchas? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido- te estaba preguntado si tienes cartas...

-cartas? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-quiero enseñarle un juego a Sakura...-exclamo aun con el ceño fruncido-

El ojiperla vio como el pelinegro se levantaba cansado y caminaba hacia uno de los estantes. Lo miro molesto y hasta tal vez algo celoso. Habia notado, aunque le sorprendiera admitirlo, como el pelinegro miraba a la pelirrosa. Al principio creyo que era su imaginacion, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el azabache continuaba sin apartar la mirada sintio la molestia en su interior.

-aqui tienes...-dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que le tiraba las cartas y se sentaba nuevamente en su sitio-

-perfecto...-exclamo para despues nuevamente mirar a la pelirrosa y sonreir- te lo explicare rapido, y despues podremos jugar...

-c-claro...-murmuro la pelirrosa viendo detenidamente las cartas-

-Sasuke tu quieres jugar? -pregunto tranquilamente, sabia que el pelinegro se negaria-

-claro...-respondio el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa-

-eh? quieres? -exclamo sorprendido-

-eso dije...-musito tranquilamente- explicale rapido...-apunto mientras se recostaba en el sillon y cerraba los ojos-

El ojiperla comenzo a explicarle y ella presta suma atencion. Primero comenzo con los numeros, y ella los entendio rapidamente, solo llegaban hasta el numero doce. Despues le explico lo que las figuras significaban, y aquello no fue dificil pues solo habian cuatro clases. Pasaron unos minutos mas antes de que el ojiperla comenzara a explicarle como funcionaba el juego...

-este es facil asi que lo entederas...-mascullo el chico satisfecho-

La pelirrosa continuo escuchando un poco mas y finalmente la explicacion termino, y para su suerte habia logrado comprender la mayoria de las cosas.

-lo entendiste?

-si joven...-musito con una pequeña sonrisa-

-bien Sasuke, comenzamos? -pregunto al pelinegro que aun seguia con los ojos cerrados-

-tenemos que ser pares Neji...-apunto tranquilamente-

-cierto! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- no creo que tus sirvientas sepan jugar a esto, no?

-olvidate de eso...-exclamo abriendo los ojos y enderezandose en el sillon- aunque supieran, traerlas aqui no es opcion...

-y ahora? -exclamo el ojiperla encogiendose de hombros-

-Sakura...-llamo el ojinegro despues de unos segundos- llama a Sai...

-¿Sai? -dijo Neji sorprendido-

-tiene que saber jugar no lo crees? -exclamo dando un suspiro-

-lo llamo? -pregunto la chica-

-si, debe estar cerca del carruaje...

-si señor...-musito al tiempo que salia a paso veloz de alli-

Tal y como lo habia dicho su patron alli estaba el pelinegro, junto al carruaje y viendo hacia el horizonte. Lo saludo con una sonrisa, y el chico sea la devolvio, despues de eso le explico todo y el pelinegro parecio sorprendido por aquella invitacion, mas no tardo en aceptar...

-aqui esta! -exclamo entrando a la casa seguido del pelinegro-

-buenas tardes señores...-saludo cortesmente-

-Sai sabes jugar cierto? -pregunto el Uchiha mostrandole las cartas-

-por supuesto...-mascullo con una sonrisa y sin mas se acerco para sentarse, algo nervioso, junto a su patron-

-bueno los grupos serán Sakura y yo, y tu y Sai...-exclamo el ojiperla entusiasmado-

-de acuerdo...-mascullo el Uchiha rodando los ojos-

-empezamos? -pregunto la pelirrosa emocionada-

-empezemos...-ordeno su patron-

Comenzaron a jugar tranquilamente, pero con el tiempo las cosas comenzaron a ponerse mas tensas, mas aun asi aquello no la desanimo. Vio las tres cartas que tenia entre sus manos y sonrio complacida al tiempo que colcaba una, sobre la pequeña mesa que los separaba de su patron y Sai, boca abajo.

-y bien? -pregunto el ojiperla a sus rivales-

La pelirrosa vio como los pelinegros se intercambiaban mirada hasta que al final su patron la clavo en ella, como tratando de leer su mente para saber que hacer respecto a la carta que habia puesto en la mesa...

-es falsa...-apunto seriamente al tiempo que tomaba la carta-

-toda tuya...-mascullo el ojiperla sonriendo-

Entonces su patron dio vuelta la carta y su ceño se fruncio al igual que el de Sai.

-es verdadera...-apunto la pelirrosa complacida-

-mierda...-mascullo anotando en un papel un punto negativo- aun asi vamos ganando...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-aun falta...-apunto el ojiperla y sin mas se acerco a la pelirrosa para ver sus cartas-

Despues de eso continuaron unos minutos mas, y las cosas no fueran buenas para ellos. Los dos pelinegros intercambiaban miradas complices y despues de eso los hacian confundir, diciendo que era verdadera cuando era falsa, y falsa cuando era verdadera. La derrota fue inminente.

-ganamos...-mascullo el pelinegro mostrando sus manos vacias, al igual que la de sus compañeros-

-mierda que ni siquiera estuvimos cerca...-exclamo el ojiperla en tono derrotado y bajando todas sus cartas-

-otra vez? -pregunto la pelirrosa aun emocionada, en realidad perder no le habia importado mucho, al menos no ahora que recien estaba aprendiendo-

-claro...-respondio complacido- y ustedes? -pregunto a los dos pelinegro-

-quieres perder otra vez, eh? -cuestiono el azabache en tono triunfante-

-por mi esta bien...-comento Sai- pero tendriamos que cambiar de grupos no? -pregunto con su tipica sonrisa- que te parece conmigo esta vez Sakura? -pregunto amablemete-

-claro Sai...-exclamo antes de que el ojiperla pudiera reaccionar-

-esta bien, de acuerdo...-mascullo el chico molesto- entonces Sasuke tu conmigo.

-si no hay de otra...-apunto el pelinegro al tiempo que se ponia de pie para cambiar de lugares con la pelirrosa-

El juego comenzo con mas entusiasmo que el anterior, e inmediatamente noto como su patron y el ojiperla se ponia serios, asi que decidio hacer lo mismo junto a Sai. Le habian tocado buenas cartas, a ambos, por lo que creyeron que ganarian, pero a medida que pasaba el juego las cosas no parecian estar de su lado.

-falsa...-dijo Sai viendo la carta que acaba de tirar su patron-

-verdadera...-mascullo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa-

-mierda...-exclamo el ojinegro y sin mas comenzo a observar sus cartas y las de la pelirrosa-

-y bien? -pregunto el pelimarron despues de un par de segundos de haber tirado su carta-

La pelirrosa lo miro fijamente y todo rastro de competencia desaparecio del rostro del ojiperla para dar lugar a uno de ternura. Un pequeña, y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y la pelirrosa lo descifro de inmediato.

-es falsa! -exclamo segura y sin mas dio vuelta la carta la cual era falsa-

-bien! -exclamo su compañero-

-¡Neji! -reclamo el Uchiha al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer el chico-

-que? -exclamo inocentemente-

-no hagas eso!

-que hice? -pregunto incredulo-

-le acabas de decir que era falsa! -exclamo molesto-

-él no me dijo nada...-exclamo la pelirrosa encogiendose de hombros-

-eso es cierto...-continuo Sai-

-pero tu...-exclamo viendo con el ceño fruncido a la pelirrosa- bien ya no importa, continuemos...

Nuevamente cada uno hizo su partida, y si al principio las cosas iban bien para el Uchiha y el Hyuga ahora era al reves. Cada que el pelimarron tiraba una carta, su maldita cara lo delataba, pues al parecer quedaba embobado frente a ella, y aquello comenzaba a cabrearlo.

-joder Neji! deja de hacer eso! -exclamo el azabache ya hastiado-

-pero ahora que hice? -volvio a preguntar incredula-

-tu cara lo dice todo! -mascullo frunciendo el ceño y ni bien termino de decir eso escucho la risita de la pelirrosa-

La miro aun molesto, mas sin lugar a dudas su risa era algo grandioso.

-y tu de que te ries? -pregunto cruzandose de brazos-

-no de nada...-susurro aun sonriendo-

-vamos que solo nos queda una partida...-apunto el compañero de la pelirrosa-

-pero aun asi Sai...-comenzo la ojijade entusiasmada- aunque le erremos ya ganamos...-exclamo volviendo a sonreir-

-que! -pregunto el Uchiha sorprendido-

-vamos seis de diez...-apunto la chica-

-es cierto...-exclamo en tono resignado el ojiperla-

El azabache rapidamente tomo el papel donde tenia sus anotaciones y efectivamente era asi.

-Neji esto es tu culpa! -solto molesto-

-no, claro que no, simplemente que tuvieron mas suerte...

-yo diria que somos un buen equipo Sakura, ¿no crees? -pregunto amablemente su compañero pelinegro al tiempo que extendia la mano para chocar palma con palma-

-claro que si! -dijo tambien emocionada y sin mas choco sus palmas, frente a la mirada de molestia de los otros dos-

-¡Sasuke! -todos los presentes voltearon el rostro al escuchar la voz del Uchiha mayor, el cual estaba bajando las escaleras- eh Neji, tambien estas aqui? -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Fugaku como estas? -cuestiono poniendose de pie y con respeto-

-de negocio en negocio, como siempre...-mascullo tranquilamente y despues de eso desvio su mirada hacia la pelirrosa y el pelinegro que tenia a lado y entonces su ceño se fruncio- y ustedes que hace alli sentados!

-yo les di permiso papa...-exclamo el pelinegro rapidamente-

-y por que hiciste eso! -pregunto molesto y es que si habia algo que le molestase era que sus empleados no trabajaran-

-yo se lo pedi Fugaku...-intervino el ojiperla- queria enseñarle algo a Sakura, y despues requerimos la presencia de Sai para emparejarnos...-exclamo seriamente-

El Uchiha mayor fruncio el ceño y les dedico una mirada de molestia tanto a la pelirrosa como al pelinegro, sin lugar a dudas que ambos estuvieran alli sin hacer nada era algo que no toleraria.

-mientras no se haga costumbre...-musito aun molesto-

-solo fue un rato...-exclamo el Uchiha menor tambien molesto ante la actitud de su padre-

Aunque la verdad es que no habia sido un rato, habian sido horas...

-como sea, Sai! -llamo el Uchiha-

-si señor...-exclamo poniendose de pie de inmediato-

-vamos, debes llevarme a un lugar...-exclamo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- nos veremos en otra ocasion Neji...

-claro Fugaku, ademas yo tambien ya me voy...-informo viendo hacia afuera-

-entonces vamos que te alcanzo a tu casa Neji...-exclamo seriamente a lo que el ojiperla asintio- me estoy llevando a Kasa conmigo Sasuke pero no tardaremos mucho...

-hmp...

-bueno jugaremos en otra ocasión Sakura...-exclamo el pelimarron con una media sonrisa-

-claro joven...-musito poniendose de pie al igual que su patron-

-Sasuke...-se despidio levantando una mano a lo que el pelinegro le imito-

Despues de eso todos caminaron hacia la puerta principal y antes de irse, como ya lo habia echo, el pelimarron tomo la mano de la pelirrosa para darle un suave beso alli y despues dedicarle una calida sonrisa.

-por fin...-resoplo su patron antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza-

-no le agrada Neji? -pregunto la pelirrosa incredula al ver la reaccion de su patron- crei que eran amigos...

-no es eso...-se defendio rapidamente- es solo que estoy cansado y tengo hambre...-exclamo dandon un sonoro suspiro-

-quiere...quiere comer ya señor? -pregunto viendolo fijamente- Kasa ya debio dejar echo algo...

-si...-mascullo al tiempo que se enderezaba para caminar hacia el comedor-

La pelirrosa lo siguio hasta la entrada de la cocina, donde se metio para buscar si Kasa habia echo algo, y efectivamente y para su suerte asi era. No es que no supiera cocinar, el problema era que ella tambien estaba cansada.

-bien solo lo era calentar un poco...-murmuro para si misma-

Solo bastaron cinco minutos para que todo ya estuviera listo, y entonces sirvio aquella sopa en un plato ondo y lo coloco en la bandeja para llevarlo a su patron. Camino a paso lento hasta el comedor, pues en eso de ser cuidadosa definitivamente no era buena, pero para su suerte la sopa llego sana y salva hasta la mesa del comedor, donde estaba su patron...

-lo hize! -exclamo victoriosa-

-que hiciste? -pregunto el pelinegro arqueando una ceja-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

-n-no nada...-balbuceo avergonzada-

Despues de eso se quedo parada a lado de su patron, como solian hacer siempre, solo que ahora la situacion era diferente, pues estaban los dos solos. El pelinegro llevo la primera cucharada a su boca y digirio aquel liquido lentamente...

-tu no comeras? -pregunto de repente-

-no señor...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-ya comiste?

-no, pero no tengo hambre...-informo-

El pelinegro la miro seriamente y despues de eso suspiro...

-desapareceras si sigues asi...-apunto al ver lo delgada que estaba-

-que...? -cuestiono confundida-

-estas demasiado flaca...

La pelirrosa se miro de arriba a abajo, la verdad es que ella se veia normal.

-siempre fui asi...

-hmp, como sea...-exclamo llevando otra cucharada a su boca-

Termino de tragar aquel liquido y nuevamente observo a la pelirrosa.

-que? -pregunto encogiendose de hombros-

-pues irte si quieres...-musito seriamente-

-esta bien señor, no hay problemas...-dijo sonriendo-

-no estas cansada?

-un poco...

-entonces vete a domir...-ordeno al tiempo que dirigia su mirada al plato-

-pero...se quedara solo...-mascullo entrecruzando sus dedos-

Sabia perfectamente que podia irse a dormir, su patron se lo acaba de decir, pero aun asi preferia quedarse alli, con él, aunque sea un rato mas. Su compañia le agradaba.

-eh? -dijo incredulo ante lo que escuchaba-

-que se quedara solo señor Sasuke...-repitio- puedo quedarme aqui hasta que termine...

Nuevamente se sorprendio.

-comi solo millones de veces y creeme que no es algo que me moleste...-apunto seriamente-

Aquello era verdad, comer solo era algo a que con el tiempo se habia acostumbrado, y en cierta medida le gusta, la compañia no siempre era buena, y hasta a veces era insoportable. Volvio a fijar su mirada en la comida mas vio que la pelirrosa no pensaba moverse.

-aunque sea sientate...-mascullo cabreado- tu presencia alli me pone nervioso...-apunto sacudiendo sus cabellos-

-si señor...-dijo al tiempo que con cuidado se sentaba al lado derecho de su patron-

-siempre eres asi? -pregunto el pelinegro pasado unos minutos-

-como? -pregunto al tiempo que entrecruzaba sus brazos por sobre la mesa, y sobre los mismos colocaba su rostro-

-tan terca...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-no soy terca! -se defendio rapidamente-

-claro que lo eres...-informo tranquilamente-

La pelirrosa lo miro molesta mas no dijo nada. El pelinegro continuo comiendo en silencio tratando de ignorar a la pelirrosa que tenia a lado.

-señor...-llamo pasados unos minutos-

-umm?

-aun esta molesto? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida-

-molesto?

-ya sabe, por que perdio...-apunto ampliando su sonrisa-

-no estaba molesto por que perdi, estaba molesto por que Neji te ''decia'' todo...-exclamo dejando su comida aun lado-

-no es cierto, él no me dijo nada...

-no en forma verbal, pero su cara lo vendia...-añadio frunciendo el ceño-

-no es su culpa...-exclamo divertida-

-si lo es, su cara solo lo vendia cuando era tu turno...-mascullo cabreado- te estaba ayudando aunque no lo quisera aceptar...

-bueno...es mi primera vez asi que un poco de ayuda no me iba a venir mal...-exclamo en el mismo tono-

-por supuesto que tu vas a estar de acuerdo que eras del equipo contrario, pero a mi, que era de su equipo, me hizo perder...

La pelirrosa lanzo una risita divertida y no dijo nada mas. Ver a su patron con aquella faceta le gustaba demasiado.

-va a querer mas? -pregunto al ver su plato vacio-

-si...-respondio aunque no sabia si era por el hambre o por el echo de alargar aquella compañia-

La pelirrosa se puso de pie para servirle mas pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano se adelanto a la de ella y tomo el plato.

-yo te traera tu comida Sasuke! -escucho la voz de cierte pelirroja detras de ella-

-Karin...-susurro la pelirrosa sorprendida-

No la habia escuchado entrar alli, y tampoco a las otras dos que estaban detras de ella.

-señor Sasuke con que aqui estaba...-mascullo la otro pelirroja al tiempo que se sentaba en frente de la pelirrosa-

-y tampoco sabiamos que estabas aquí Sakura...-solto maliciosamente la ojimiel que se acababa de sentar junto a la pelirroja-

-que hacen aqui! -pregunto el pelinegro molesto- pueden irse a dormir!

-no se preocupe señor nosotros le haremos compañia...-exclamo la ojimiel en tono acido y resaltando las ultimas palabras-

Tanto el pelinegro como la pelirrosa lo entendieron de inmediato. Aquellas tres habian estado escuchando todo a escondidas. La pelirrosa volvio a sentarse ya algo incomoda ante la presencia de las otras dos, y eso que aun falta la otra que habia ido a buscar la comida. Levanto la mirada y la fijo en su patron, el cual tambien la observaba detenidamente, y por alguna razon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-aqui esta señor! -se escucho la voz chillona de una peliroja que acababa de entrar-

Camino a paso sensual hasta el pelinegro y le dejo el plato frente a él con una amplia y picara sonrisa. Despues de eso se sento junto a la pelirrosa y la miro detenidamente.

-y dime Sakura, como te fue ayer con Kiba? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

El pelinegro sintio como su mano hacia mas presion en la cuchara que sostenia al escuchar el nombre del que debia ser el sujeto de ayer.

-Kiba es muy bueno...-exclamo la pelirrosa complacida-

-oh claro que lo es...-apunto la ojimiel- y dime que hicieron?

Aquella conversacion que habia comenzado bien, a su parecer, comenzaba a volverse mas y mas tensa. La verdad es que odiaba ser el centro de atencion.

-en si nada...-murmuro en tono bajo-

-como que nada! -pregunto la pelirroja lider- si se desaparecieron del lugar casi de inmediato...

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño.

-Kiba...Kiba me dijo que aquel no era un lugar para mi...-susurro en tono suave y vio como la mirada de las tres se oscurecia a causa de algun sentimiento que no lograba distinguir-

-e-eso dijo...! -pregunto la otra pelirroja furiosa-

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreir de medio lado al haber escuchado las palabras de la pelirrosa. Tal vez aquel sujeto no era tan desagradable como pensaba, entonces se fijo en que la mirada de las cuatro mujeres presentes se habia posado en él. Bajo la vista hacia su plato al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta.

-bueno y entonces a donde fueron! -pregunto la ojimiel molesta-

-no fuimos a ningun lado, solo caminos por alli y despues me acompaño hasta aqui...-murmuro tranquilamente-

-aja...-exclamo la pelirroja lider con una mueca de disgusto- como sea...-dio por finalizada aquella charla-

La pelirrosa bostezo cansada.

-oye por que no te vas a domir Sakura? -pregunto la misma pelirroja- te ves fatal...

-no esta bien...-informo-

-vamos Sakura ve, no estas haciendo nada aqui...-continuo insistiendo-

-bueno...-susurro viendo a su patron, en verdad ya no tenia que estar alli pero aun asi...-

-ve a dormir Sakura...-ordeno su patron- despues hablaremos...-añadio para fastidiar a las otras tres-

-si señor...-mascullo la pelirrosa poniendose de pie- buenas noches...-se despidio-

La pelirroja que se habia sentado a lado inmediatamente se corrio a la silla de la pelirrosa, para quedar junto al pelinegro, y sin esperar mas tomo la cuchara del mismo entre sus manos...

-que haces! -pregunto el pelinegro fastidiado y desviando su mirada de la ojijade-

-le dare la comida señor Sasuke...-exclamo melosamente-

La pelirrosa se detuvo a ver aquella escena.

-¡Karin deja! -exclamo la ojirroja que estaba del otro lado- yo le dare señor! -informo al tiempo que le sacaba la cuchara-

-oye no deja! -grito furiosa y le arrebato la cuchara pero al hacerlo su codo choco contra el plato de su patron produciendo que el mismo cayera sus pies-

-¡mierda! -exclamo el pelinegro al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

-l-lo siento Sasuke! -chillo Karin al ver la camisa y pantalon del pelinegro empapados con la sopa-

-viste lo que hiciste! -pregunto la otra histerica-

-dejame que te ayudare...-balbuceo la pelirroja al tiempo que sacudia la camisa del chico en un intento por sacar los restos de la sopa-

-aparta! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido- maldita sea! -gruño antes de darse la vuelta y salir de alli como alma que lleva el diablo-

La pelirrosa lo miro preocupada mientras se iba y despues de eso vio a las dos pelirrojas que se peleaban una y otra vez para tratar de definir quien tenia la culpa. Salio de alli sin decir nada y camino hasta el pequeño cuarto, donde sabia estaban las cosas de limpieza. Busco rapidamente y tomo una toalla para despues salir a paso apresurado de alli y subir las escaleras rapidamente. Sintio como la voces de abajo se callaban de inmediato y despues de eso los pasos apresurados detras de ella, probablemente no era la unica que queria ayudar. No dio importancia a ello, y termino de subir las escaleras para luego encaminarse al cuarto de su patron.

-señor...-llamo suavemente una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta- señor Sasuke? -repitio entrando al cuarto lentamente-

Lo que vio alli la dejo paralizada. Su patron...su patron estaba desnudo.

-ahhh! lo siento! -exclamo al tiempo que se tapaba los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte rojo-

-pero que haces! -pregunto el azabache con un leve y casi inmperceptible rubor el las mejillas-

-kya! -ambos escucharon el chillido de dos pelirrojas-

El pelinegro las vio alli, a las otras tres sirvientas, e inmediatamente tomo una prenda culquiera para taparse y despues de eso se acerco furioso a aquellas cuatro.

-larguense de aqui! -rugio molesto e inmediatamente vio como las dos pelirrojas y la ojimiel se iban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras que la pelirrosa aun estaba tapando sus ojos-

Tomo la puerta y se la cerro fuerte en su cara, aun molesto por su irrupcion.

-p-pero que...? -balbuceo la pelirrosa una vez que sintio la puerta cerrarse en sus narices-

Se se saco las manos lentamente de sus ojos, y vio frente a ella solo marron...marron de la puerta. Vio a sus costados en busca de las otras pero se dio cuenta de que las mismas habian escapado en cuanto el azabache se acerco a ellas. Aun tenia el corazon acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas pero eso no cambiaba el echo del comportamiento tan descortez de su patron.

-que! -escucho la voz de su patron desde adentro- acaso quieres ver mas!

Sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas rojas.

-n-no yo solo...-balbuceo nerviosa-

-vete de aqui Sakura! -ordeno aun molesto- y la proxima toca, demonios!

-lo...lo siento señor...

-mierda...-escucho la madicion del pelinegro- como se nota que no sabes tocar una maldita puerta...-gruño entre dientes-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño. Ella solo habia ido tratando de ayudarlo.

-que imprudente puedes ser! -continuo su patron-

-pero yo...

-y encima te siguieron las otras tres!

-solo pretendia ayudarlo! -exclamo apretando la toalla entre sus manos-

-hazme un favor quieres? no lo intentes mas! -mascullo el azabache desde adentro-

-bien! -exclamo molesta y sin mas tiro la toalla al suelo- no lo hare mas señor! -grito en el mismo tono que él-

-perfecto! -escucho la voz del pelinegro tambien en el mismo tono-

La pelirrosa se dio vuelta de inmediato y dio el primer paso para retirarse pero inmediatamente se detuvo y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta y sin mas volvio a abrir bruscamente la puerta de su patron, el cual gracias a los cielos ya tenia puesto unos pantalones.

-es un estupido señor! -grito antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con fuerza-

Sintio el silencio que reino por unos segundos, mientras continuaba alli parada e inmovilizada, pero despues el mismo se vio interrumpido por los pasos firmes de su patron que se dirigia en su direccion. No se hizo esperar y sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de alli.

-¡Sakura! -gruño el pelinegro al tiempo que salia del cuarto a paso apresurado-

Corrio aun mas rapido y bajo las escaleras con suma agilidad y nerviosismo pues podia sentir los pasos del pelinegro detras de ella.

-repite lo que dijiste! -exclamo bajando las escaleras de dos en dos para alcanzarla-

-dije que es un estupido! -repitio dandose la vuelta solo un instante cuando logro terminar las escaleras-

Despues de eso se escudo detras de un sillon al ver la mirada amenazante de su patron.

-repitelo una vez mas...-mascullo el azabache lentamente-

-dije que es un estupido señor...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido y lentamente, al igual que él- quiere que lo vuelva a repetir? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida-

De repente todo el enojo habia desaparecido al ver el rostro de su patron, no es que él estuviera sonriendo ni mucho menos, pero simplemente verlo alli le produjo una agradable sensacion aunque eso no cambiaba el echo de que creia que era un estupido.

-tienes agallas, eh? -pregunto el azabache viendola fijamente-

Vio como ella retrocedia un paso cuando el avanzo uno, y de repente todo aquello comenzo a divertirlo mas que a molestarlo.

-ven aqui...-exclamo al tiempo que saltaba por sobre el sillon-

-no! -dijo aterrada y sin mas salio disparada hacia el comedor, donde sabia la mesa de por medio la ayudaria-

Entro a todo prisa alli, seguida por él, y en un gesto inconciente tomo el bendito vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesa.

-retroceda! -exclamo dandose la vuelta con el vaso entre sus manos-

El pelinegro detuvo su paso.

-me mojaras? -pregunto arqueando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos a solo dos metros de ella-

-lo hare si se acerca...-mascullo decidida-

-no lo harias...-exclamo seguro- puedo despedirte...

-lo hare...-repito afincando el vaso en sus dedos-

_¿No seria capaz, cierto?_

Una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado aparecio en su rostro y sin mas, en un rapido moviento, se acerco a ella para atraparla, pero entonces sintio el agua sobre él, sobre su torso desnudo.

-se lo dije! -exclamo la pelirrosa al tiempo que corria hacia la salida del comedor-

_¡Mierda! si era capaz._

-esta me la pagas...-mascullo entre dientes y la siguio a paso apresurado-

Por fin, esta vez la pelirrosa no tuvo tiempo de escabullirse por alli y sin mas la tomo, con uno de sus fuertes brazos, de la cintura por detras, a lo que ella solto un gritillo de sorpresa.

-no! -exclamo pataleando al estar sujeta por su patron- señor!

-ja! que facil! -exclamo el pelinegro satisfecho al no tener que hacer nada de fuerza-

Despues de eso la empujo hacia atras y la hizo caer en uno de los sillones para despues atraparla con su cuerpo, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

-insultarme y mojarme...-murmuro suavemente- que deberia hacer contigo? -pregunto viendola fijamente, haciendo que todas las gotas de agua resbalaran por sus mejillas y cayeran a la chica-

La pelirrosa contuvo el aliento al ver tan cerca de ella, practicamente pegados, con todos sus cabellos revueltos y esa sonrisa de medio lado que...bueno que tanto le gustaba.

-lo golpeare...-amenazo nuevamente mas con una sonrisa al igual que él-

-dios...creo que comenzare a tomar en cuenta tus amenazas...-mascullo seriamente- aunque un golpe tuyo...-dijo burlonamente y ladeando el rostro de un lado a otro-

-puedo golpear fuerte...-exclamo al tiempo que intentaba reincomporarse pero él se lo impedio haciendo mayor presion con su cuerpo-

La sintio estremecerse debajo suyo, aunque no supo exactamente si habia sido ella o habia sido él, solo supo que nuevamente se encontra alli, con ella, demasiado cerca, mas de lo que deberia, entonces se puso a analizarla no fisicamente si no en el otro sentido.

Era timida, lo sabia y lo habia visto, y tal vez si no la conociera diria que no tenia caracter, pero lo tenia, no siempre pero habia ocasiones en las que lo sacaba, al menos con él. Era cuando estaba molesta, si, era eso, cuando algo le molesta mas de lo debido ahi perdia los estribos, como lo habia echo hace un momento. Sonrio mas ampliamente al darse cuenta de eso.

-d-de que se rie? -escucho el murmullo de la pelirrosa y hubiera jurado que su vos estaba temblorosa-

Nuevamente se centro en ella, pues si bien la estaba mirando, sus pensamientos lo habian alejado de lo que sucedia. Noto como sus ojos parecian chispear de intensidad y aquello lo dejo sin aliento.

-cuando te enojas eres bastante agresiva...-mascullo en tono bajo-

Se pregunto por que de un momento a otro hablaban en susurros...

-no lo soy...-murmuro encogiendose de hombros-

Lo vio fijamente, un tanto en la realidad y otra tanto en la ilusion. Tenia una y mil preguntas en su mente, como por ejemplo, el echo de estar alli, debajo de él y no sentir nada a excepcion de nervios y algo calido, pero no mas. Jamas creyo poder estar tan cerca de un hombre, pues siempre la inundaba el panico pero ahora no era asi, y de echo se sentia comoda, muy comoda, tal vez era el echo de que no podia concentrase demasiado en sus recuerdo al tener aquella perfecta imagen a solo centimetros de ella.

-oh si, si lo eres...-exclamo el azabache sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar las gotas de agua que seguian cayendo-

Despues de eso volvio a mirarla fijamente, con la misma intesidad que ella o tal vez aun mas.

-estas sonrojada...-solto sin pensarlo ni siquiera medio segundo-

-e-eh! -pregunto sobresaltada-

-estas sonrojada...-repitio sin titubear y despues de eso llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la chica- aqui...-paso un dedo por su mejilla derecha- y aqui...-murmuro pasando ahora por la izquierda-

Si antes estaba sonrojada ahora estaria roja y aquello no hizo mas que hundirla en su verguenza, mas aun asi no podia despegar los ojos de su patron. Entreabrio los labios para decir algo pero nada salio de alli, y lo unico que logro con aquel acto fue que la mirada de él bajara alli, a esos tentadores labios rosas que amenzaban con ser suaves y deliciosos.

El pelinegro humedecio sus labios, pues de un momento a otro se habian quedado secos, y despues de eso volvio la mirada a los ojos de ella, que seguia mirandola paralizada. Inmediatamente recordo la situacion del restaurante, en la que habia estado igual, y se pregunto por que demonios le tenia que pasar con ella? Mas aquella preguntara se la haria mas tarde, una vez que ya hubiera probado los labios de la chica.

Se aterro al pensar en ello ¿acaso de verdad pensaba hacerlo?

_¿Y por que no?_

Aquella pregunta lo pillo desprevenido, y despues de eso no supo nada mas. Se acerco a ella de una, dejando sus labios a casi nada y sin despegar su mirada de sus jades. Su calido aliento nuevamente lo invadio y sus ojos se entrecerraron a medida que se acercaba mas.

Bien, no era lo que esperaba o tal vez si, ya no lo sabia. Sintio el galope de su corazon con fuerza en su pecho, y sin saber muy bien por que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al tiempo que el aliento de él era cada vez mas fuerte. El roce de aquellos labios le hizo perder el hilo de la realidad y un jadeo quiso escapar de sus labios...

Sintio el estremecimiento en su interior cuando rozo sus labios con los suyos. La observo con los ojos entrecerrados, y vio como los de ella ya estaban cerrados en su totalidad, la imito y los cerro tambien. Ejercio mas presion alli, en sus labios, produciendo que el roce se tranformara en algo mas, pero aquello no bastaba, no era suficiente. Inclino la cabeza aun mas y sus labios se abrieron para terminar de atrapar los de ella...

-¡Sasuke!

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y todo su ser sobresalto al escuchar la voz de de su otro patron: el señor Fugaku. Miro primero al Uchiha mayor, aterrada, y despues al menor, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-¡Sakura!

_Oh no, tambien Kasa._

-¿¡que demonios significa esto! -pregunto el pelinegro mayor furioso-

_Sin lugar a dudas aquello habia sido un error._


	12. Una nueva sensación

**Hola mi querida y adorada gente¡ como estan?**

**bueno estoyy apuradisimaa asi que les dejo el capi ya¡ se que me tarde demasiado pero tenia que ayudar con la preparacion de los quince de una amiga y estuve muy ocupadaa amigoss :S pero en fin por fin la terminee y se las suboo¡**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS AMIGOS¡ de verdad que me animan a subirr mas y mas capiss XD**

**bueno sin ms que decirrr les deseo suerte en todoo y nos vemos en la contii ^^**

**a leerrrr¡**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: una nueva sensacion...**

Sintio el estremecimiento en su interior cuando rozo sus labios con los suyos. La observo con los ojos entrecerrados, y vio como los de ella ya estaban cerrados en su totalidad, la imito y los cerro tambien. Ejercio mas presion alli, en sus labios, produciendo que el roce se tranformara en algo mas, pero aquello no bastaba, no era suficiente. Inclino la cabeza aun mas y sus labios se abrieron para terminar de atrapar los de ella...

-¡sasuke!

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y todo su ser sobresalto al escuchar la voz de de su otro patron: el señor Fugaku. Miro primero al Uchiha mayor, aterrada, y despues al menor, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

-¡Sakura!

_Oh no, tambien Kasa._

-¿¡que demonios significa esto! -pregunto el pelinegro mayor furioso-

_Sin lugar a dudas aquello habia sido un error._

Miro aun atonito a ambos, a su padre y a Kasa, e inmediatamente se enderzo, quedando arrodillado...sobre ella. Bien, la situacion no era buena, nada buena, y de echo era mala, lo sabia. Lo habian encontrado en una situacion en verdad comprometedora, ambos recostados en el sillon, él sobre ella, con solo unos pantalones, con el torso y la cara mojados, y peor aun con sus labios sobre los de ella, en lo que podria decirse un beso, o el comienzo de uno.

-¡sasuke! ¿¡que demonios estas haciendo! -pregunto el Uchiha mayor al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos-

El azabache reacciono por fin y se puso de pie, dejando a la chica en libertad, y vio como ella inmediatamente lo imitaba, mas pudo notar que la misma parecia mareada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y tal vez sonara estupido, pero él tambien lo estaba. Mas alla de que los habian descubierto, aun estaba metido en aquel suave contacto de sus labios con los de ella, aun podia sentirlos alli, debajo de los de él.

-K-Kasa...-susurro la pelirrosa viendo a la pelinegra-

No podia creerlo, no podia hacerlo ¿Que acaba de hacer? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Sentia una especie de confusion bastante extraña, pues sabia que estaba alli, en la casa de sus patrones, con Kasa y el señor Fugaku frente a ella, y a punto de haberse besado con el pelinegro que tenia a lado, pero era alli donde todo se desfiguraba. ¿Se habia besado con él? ¿Como habia permitido eso? Respiro profundamente un par de veces para tratar de tranquilizar todo su interior, pues sentia su corazon latir con fuerza, y no era por el echo de que su patron, Fugaku, la hubiera descubierto, de eso estaba segura. Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, practicamente rojas, y sentia que sus labios ardian, aun sentia la calidez de los labios del pelinegro en los suyos, aun sentia aquella presion alli, y aquello le hacia perder el equilibrio.

-no sucede nada! -mascullo el pelinegro menor-

-¡Sakura! maldita mocosa! -gruño la pelinegra furiosa, mas que furiosa-

La pelirrosa retrocedio un paso al ver como su tia se acercaba a ella, le iba a pegar, eso era seguro, sin embargo su patron se puso delante de ella, como un muro impenetrable.

-que haces! -pregunto el pelinegro furioso al ver a Kasa acercarse a la pelirrosa- ya dije que no sucedio nada Kasa! -bramo fuertemente-

-sasuke esto es tan vergonzoso...-musito el pelinegro mayor viendo a la pelirrosa que tenia detras-

El azabache fruncio el ceño al oirlo.

-señor sasuke siento mucho si Sakura hizo algo...-exclamo aun con el ceño fruncido-

-ya dije que no paso nada! -exclamo apretando los puños-

Maldita sea! Era su maldito problema si él besaba o no Sakura, nadie tenia por que meterse en ello, nadie excepto ellos...

-en medio de la sala y besando a una sirvienta...-mascullo su padre acidamente-

La pelirrosa dio un respingo al escucharlo. Oh cielos, realmente se estaban besando, ella se estaba besando con su patron. Cayo en la realidad de repente, y se sintio desfalleces, pero no lo hizo, si no que simplemente llevo una mano a su pecho. Jamas penso verse en una situacion asi, como la de ahora. No sabia que sentir, pero si sabia que estaba en serios problemas.

-papa no es asunto tuyo! -informo con el ceño fruncido-

-¿¡pero que dices sasuke! -pregunto Fugaku furioso- claro que es mi problema, por que tu eres mi hijo!

-no tienes por que meterte en mis malditos asuntos ¡maldicion! -gruño con el ceño fruncido-

-pero tu...

-no es tu asunto! -recalco el azabache- lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no es tu asunto, soy bastante grande ¿no lo crees? -cuestiono entre dientes-

Aquella actitud de su padre comenzaba a exaltarlo mas de lo que pensaba, pero con justa razon. No tenia por que mierda darle una explicacion a su situacion, al menos él no, pero sabia que ella si.

-sasuke...-musito el Uchiha entre dientes- aunque sea buscate un lugar menos publico! -mascullo seriamente para luego clavar sus ojos en los de la pelirrosa- y tu...-exclamo de manera despectiva-

-yo me encargare de ella señor! -exclamo la pelinegra que no habia despegado su mirada de la ojijade ni un solo segundo-

-¡no! -exclamo el azabache- nadie tiene que hacer nada por que no sucedio nada! -bramo apretando los puños con fuerza-

La pelirrosa mientras tanto se mantenia ajena a aquella conversacion. Sabia perfectamente que Kasa no se lo dejaria pasar asi por que si, lo veia en sus ojos. Se mordio el labio inferior con fuerza y quiso desaparecer en ese mismo momento. Como era posible que una situacion cambiara tan drasticamente? Se encontraba con su patron tan a ''gusto'', y de repente aparecian ellos y todo se tranformaba en una pesadilla.

-¿¡y tu no dices nada! -cuestiono de repente el Uchiha mayor y mirando a la pelirrosa-

Se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que se referia a ella ¿Que podia decir en un momento asi? Nada.

-y-yo...-comenzo nerviosa-

-no tienes que decir nada Sakura...-intervino el pelinegro que tenia delante de ella- por que nosotros no hicimos nada...-mascullo lentamente-

No supo por que, pero aquellas palabras la dejaron en blanco. Sintio que el pelinegro lo habia dicho en serio, no lo habia dicho por defenderse, lo habia dicho por que ''aquello'' no significo nada, al menos para él. Su pecho se oprimio y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era normal, acaso ella esperaba algo mas? Como siempre una tonta ilusa.

-sasuke...-exclamo su padre furioso al ver que el pelinegro intervenia-

-no molestes...-dijo aun con el ceño fruncido-

-bien, como sea! -se rindio el pelinegro mayor por fin- aun asi me podrias acompañar a mi despacho? tengo que hablar contigo...

El pelinegro lo miro por unos segundos mas despues de los mismos desvio su mirada a Kasa. No queria dejar a la pelirrosa con ella, pero aun asi tampoco queria mostrarse tan sobreprotector para con ella.

-¡Sakura ve a dormir! -ordeno sin mirar a la pelirrosa-

-p-pero...

-ve a domir! -repitio en el mismo tono-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada y sin decir mas, ni ser capaz de ver a nadie a los ojos, se encamino a su cuarto lentamente, aun aturdida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El pelinegro la siguio con la mirada sin poder evitarlo, hasta que la misma desaparecio por los pasillos, e inmediatamente noto que Kasa pretendia ir tras ella.

-¡Kasa! -llamo rapidamente- ¿¡a donde crees que vas! -pregunto molesto-

-voy a dormirme señor...-respondio con total naturalidad-

-sasuke deja que ellas arreglen sus asuntos y ven conmigo! -gruño su padre furioso al ver aquella actitud de su hijo-

-cafe...-exclamo como unica salida-

-¿que señor? -pregunto la pelinegra impaciente por ir tras aquella pelirrosa-

-traeme cafe...-ordeno seriamente- ahora! -añadio al ver que la pelinegra no se movia-

-c-claro señor...-musito entre dientes y sin mas se encamino a la cocina-

Despues de ver como la misma se metia alli sintio algo de tranquilidad en su interior, solo algo, pero la misma desaparecio de inmediato cuando cayo en cuenta de que su padre aun estaba alli. Suspiro derrotado y sin mas lo encaro.

-¿ahora si podemos ir? -pregunto el mayor sarcasticamente-

-estoy cansado a si que no me hagas perder tiempo...-musito seriamente-

Vio como su padre se daba la vuelta y entonces lo siguio. Sabia lo que le esperaba y pensar en ello lo frustraba. Su padre siempre supo que él no era ningun santo, ni mucho menos, eso estaba claro, e incluso estaba seguro que sabia que utilizaba a las sirvientas para desahogar sus necesidades, pero ahora por algun motivo habia enfurecido por lo sucedido...Tal vez por el echo de que habia sido tan imprudente de besarla en plena sala, pero mierda que no lo habia pensado! no habia pensado en besarla ni mucho menos, hasta que la tuvo alli, debajo de él y con aquellos hermosos ojos jades mirandolos con aquella diversion y ternura.

_Lo volvia loco!_

Quiso llevarse una de sus manos a sus labios, en una estupida e infantil reaccion, pero se detuvo de inmediato. No habia sido mucho, y sin embargo se encontraba perdido alli, en ella. Recordo claramente como habia cerrados sus ojos, y como él la habia imitado. Despues de eso recordo el roce, el estremecimiento que sintio cuando hizo aquello, y el escalosfrio que le recorrio cuando presiono su boca con la de ella. Los labios de la pelirrosa eran suaves, y calidos, y tal vez estuviera alucinando pero juraria que eran dulces. En aquellos pocos y casi inexistentes segundos, habia sentido su calida respiracion chocar contra su rostro, y su corazon bombear con fuerza, al igual que el de él.

_Sakura..._

¡Maldicion! Nuevamente se habia perdido pensando en ella, pero como demonios no hacerlo cuando hace apenas unos minutos habia tocado sus labios con los suyos, y si no hubiera sido por la maldita interrupcion la habria besado como se debe. No sabia si estaba molesto o feliz por la interrupcion, molesto por el echo de que no habia podido disfrutrar de sus labios, y feliz por que habian evitado que la besara, y es que ¿en que estaba pensando? Jamas habia besado a nadie, y de echo no habia pretendido hacerlo en mucho tiempo, pero entonces aperecia aquella pelirrosa, y endemoniadamente sus deseos por ella lo estaban traicionando.

Jamas penso en verse en una situacion asi, y se preguntaba ¿que le sucedia con ella? Lo que mas le preocupaba y aterraba, era él saber que deseaba besarla con todas sus fuerzas, en los labios, en su boca, no en otro lugar. Claro que tambien la deseaba por su cuerpo, era una muchacha presiosa, y eso cualquiera podria notarlo, y sin embargo en aquel momento sobre el sillon, no penso en eso, no penso en cogersela ni mucho menos, si no que simplemente penso que queria besar sus labios, y asi lo hizo, o lo intento.

Pero sabia que aquello estaba mal. No queria involucrarse con una mujer, no queria hacerlo. Las mujeres solo servian para el sexo, para recibir los penes de los hombres en su intimidad, y satisfacerlos las veces que ellos quisieran, darles hijos y encargarse de la casa, solo eso. No servian para mas, pues si unos les daba la mano te tomaban el brazo y luego todo lo que pudieran, como su madre habia echo con su padre, como su madre habia echo como él.

Es por eso que debia alejar aquellas estupidas ideas de su cabeza, por que las mismas solo lo estaban confundiendo, y él no era un hombre que estaba echo para las confusiones. Jamas habia querido besar a una mujer por que sabia que ello era muestra de debilidad, al menos él lo veia asi, pero ahora...

_Besar a una mujer era muestra de cariño, él lo sabia, y sin embargo habia estado a punto de besar a una..._

**... ... ...**

Giro una vez mas en su cama, ya era...bien no sabia cuantas vueltas ya habia dado pero aun asi sabia que debian ser muchas, demasiadas. La noche anterior, cuando sucedio ''todo'', habia entrado a su cuarto y aun confundida, aturdida, desconcertada y sobresaltada se recosto en su cama con tranquilidad y se enrollo en sus sabanas para disponerse a domir, pero como era de esperarse aquello no sucedio en las primeras horas. Se habia quedado en blanco, toda su mente estaba vacia, y de lo unico que era conciente era de aquel momento tan particular, cuando sus labios habia sido aplastados por los de su patron.

_Su primer beso._

Por que habia sido un beso ¿cierto? o al menos el comienzo de uno. La iba a besar, él la iba a besar, y ella se habia dejado, habia bajado todas sus defensas y no habia puesto nada de resistencia, ni siquiera un poco. Aun ahora, cuando ya habia pasado toda una noche, sentia el bombeo frenetico de su corazon, sus mejillas arder, y por sobre todo sentia los labios de él, de su patron.

-dios..-murmuro apretando las sabanas entre sus manos-

Volvio a girar en la cama y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Podria ser muy ingenua, lo sabia, y de echo siempre tardaba demasiado en comprender las cosas, pero si de algo ahora estaba segura era de que aquel contacto no habia significado nada para él. Conocia a los hombres, o al menos eso creia. Rema siempre le habia advertido sobre esas cosas, los hombres solo buscan su propio placer, y a diferencia de las mujeres ven todo del lado fisico, no del lado sentimental, como la mayoria de las mujeres. Tambien le habia dicho que no debia fijarse en algo imposible, que debia buscar las cosas simples y para ella, por que ella era simple, y él no lo era. El era su patron, y solo eso.

_-''no tiene que importarme...'' _-penso dando un suspiro-

Pero aun asi sabia que si le importaba, por que mas alla del motivo por el cual él lo hubiera echo, los motivos de ella los sabia. Se habia sentido debil frente a él, se habia sentido indefensa, y desorientada. Pero por dios! ¿por que tenia que darle tanta vuelta a algo que ni siquiera llego a concluir? Era una tonta, una verdadera tonta, y aquello no cambiaria nunca.

-ya debe ser tarde...-murmuro abriendo sus ojos-

Se sento de inmediato en la cama, y alejo todas aquellas ideas de su mente. Solo tenia que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, por que en verdad era asi, su patron se lo habia dicho: alli no habia pasado nada, punto final. Se puso de pie y rapidamente se saco su vestido de dormir, para ponerse el uniforme de la casa. Aquel seria un dia normal, tenia que serlo. Una vez que estuvo lista, agarro su pañuelo de color negro, pues el rosa ya habia sido historia, y se lo envolvio alrededor de sus cabellos, no dejando a ninguna fuera de alli.

-tranquila Sakura...-susurro para si misma-

Tomando valor, y respirando profundamente abrio la puerta de su cuarto y salio de alli, sin embargo al hacerlo se quedo de piedra al ver a Kasa.

-puta! -grito la pelinegra y sin darle tiempo a nada su palma se estrello contra su mejilla derecha-

Sintio el dolor de aquel golpe, pero mas aun sintio el dolor de aquella palabra. Retrocedio un paso y se llevo una mano a su mejilla ahora sonrojadas, aun sorprendida por aquel acto.

-K-Kasa...-balbuceo en tono bajo-

-pensaste que no lo haria, eh? -cuestiono la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido-

La vio llena de odio y sin esperar mas la misma mano abofeteo la otra mejilla de la pelirrosa, la izquierda, volteandole el rostro hacia un costado. Como odiaba, como odiaba a aquella muchacha. La odiaba con toda su alma por que ella era la hija de la maldita Sania, de su hermana. Apreto los dientes con fuerza mientras veia como la pelirrosa bajaba la mirada.

-ayer te salvaste por el señor sasuke...-mascullo entre dientes- pero hoy no esta para defenderte! -exclamo al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo-

-s-sueltame tia...-dijo forcejenado con la pelinegra-

-no soy tu tia! no me llames asi! -rugio furiosa- dime que estabas haciendo ayer con el señor!

-na...nada...-exclamo con los ojos cristalizados-

-nada! -exclamo con una sonrisa ironica- acaso no estaban besandose?

-n-no...no...-exclamo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-eres como tu madre, yo lo sabia! -apunto con odio- estoy segura que ya te revolcaste con el señor!

-eso no es cierto! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-me importa una mierda lo que hagas Sakura...-exclamo la pelinegra apretando aun mas el brazo de la pelirrosa- pero no quiero que me despretigies frente al señor Fugaku, y frente a nadie!

-yo no hago eso!

-lo haces maldita mocosa! -gruño furiosa- deja de seducirlo frente a todos, aunque sea hazlo sin que nadie se de cuenta, no quiero que los rumores comienzen a correr!

La pelirrosa apreto los dientes con fuerza.

-y si tanto quieres divertirte...-continuo la pelinegra- ve y trabajo como tu madre! -musito entre dientes y sin mas empujo a la ojijade hacia atras, haciendo que la misma cayera al suelo- ahora ve y limpia el comedor! -ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta-

La ojijade se quedo en el suelo hasta que vio como su tia desaparecia de alli, y despues de eso cerro los ojos con fuerza y un gemido escapo de sus labios, uno lleno de frustracion y rabia. Se quedo alli por bastante tiempo, tratando de tranqulizar su interior y de no llorar, no queria hacerlo ahora. Lo logro. Se reincorporo lo mejor que pudo y sacudiendo sus fachas se dispuso a ir a su trabajo. Aun sentia su corazon bombear con fuerza, pero aun asi pudo ignorar aquello.

Vio al señor sasuke un par de veces, lo saludo y nada mas, a lo que él no dijo nada. Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre lo de ayer, y ella lo preferia asi, pues en verdad no sabia que decir respecto a eso. La mañana paso mas lenta de lo esperado, y Kasa estaba mas insoportable que otros dias, al menos con ella.

-pasame la servilleta...-escucho la orden de Fugaku y entonces salio de sus pensamientos-

Se encontraba parada a lado del señor Fugaku, mientras que Kasa a lado del señor sasuke. Ambos pelinegro estaba almorzando y como era costumbre ellas estaban a sus costados, ademas de que Karin y Tayuya tambien estaban alli. Se apresuro a hacer aquello y nuevamente volvio a su incomodo lugar.

-mañana vienen los inuzuka, cierto? -pregunto el pelinegro mayor al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su copa de vino-

-si...-respondio el azabache-

-ya tienes todo preparado?

-claro...

-ya veo...-murmuro seriamente-

Despues de eso nuevamente volvieron a permanecer en silencio y él nuevamente se metio en sus pensamientos. Miro de manera disimulada a la pelirrosa que estaba parada frente a él, la misma tenia la mirada puesta en algo distante, y el rostro serio, al parecer pensaba algo con mucha atencion. Volvio a desviar la mirada antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, y entonces un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Toda aquella situacion comenzaba a cansarlo, era demasiado tensa e insoportable.

_-''maldita sea la hora en que lo hice...'' _-penso frustrado-

Sin darse cuenta sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y su ceño se fruncio. Y eso que recien era mediodia. Cerro los ojos y se dispuso a no pensar mas en todo eso, como lo habia echo toda la noche anterior, y como lo habia echo toda la mañana, pero de igual forma no funciono. Volvio a abrir los ojos e inevitablemente nuevamente los dirigio a la pelirrosa, sin embargo ahora sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, y una sensacion que no supo definir lo recorrio con fuerza. Ladeo el rostro de inmediato, al igual que ella, y en un intento por tomar su copa lanzo la misma al suelo, haciendo que el cristal se partiera en pedacitos chiquitos y que el liquido se desparamara.

-oh! -escucho la exclamacion de Kasa-

-mierda...-mascullo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

-no pasa nada...-escucho la voz de su padre que le resto importancia-

-hmp...

Volvio a dirigir la mirada al frente y se dispues a continuar comiento al tiempo que veia como Kasa y Karin se disponian a limpiar aquello.

-déjalo Kasa, Karin...-ordeno de repente el Uchiha mayor-

-p-pero señor...-comenzo la pelinegra-

-despues lo limpiara Sakura...-exclamo viendo a la pelirrosa-

Vio como la misma se sorprendia al esucharlo, y de echo las otras sirvientas tambien lo hicieron. Maldijo una y otra vez a su padre, pues sabia perfectamente por que estaba haciendo eso.

-claro señor...-escucho la suave voz de la ojijade-

Nuevamente el silencio invadio el lugar, y no estaba dispuesto a ser él quien lo rompiera. Continuo comiendo tranquilamente, tratando de ignorar la tension y a la pelirrosa que estaba a unos escasos metros de él, a un metro, se podria decir, mas aun asi aquello no funciono, y de rato en rato, subia la mirada hacia ella, y podia notar claramente como ella intentaba no mirarlo.

Al parecer tenia mas exito que él.

**... ... ...**

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, y la verdad que todo aquel dia habia sido una tortura. No solo por el echo de Kasa, si no que tambien se habian sumado las otras tres, e incluso su patron. La mandaron a hacer una y otra cosa, y Kasa le dijo que por ahora debia hacer lo que Karin le dijiera. Sabia que habia echo aquello aproposito, pues ya a estas alturas ella misma sabia que Karin tenia una gran antipatia por ella, y como era de esperarse aprovecho aquel momento de mando.

-algo...algo mas? -escucho la debil voz de la señora mikoto-

Se olvido de todos aquellos malos ratos, y se concentro en el presente. Se encontraba arodillada frente a la cama de su patrona, y acaba de contarlo todo lo que habia echo esos dias, o al menos algo de ello, y por supuesto que excluyo algunas cosas.

-por ahora no...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero aun asi es un gran avance no cree? -pregunto entusiasmada-

-s-si...-murmuro la pelinegra-

Habia escuchado atentamente como aquella pelirrosa le contaba sobre su aprendizaje con su hijo sasuke. Jamas penso que su hijo cumpliera con su palabra de enseñarle a aquella muchacha, pero lo habia echo y aquello la tenia sorprendida y feliz.

-estoy tratando de repasar todas las noche el abecedario...-musito dando un suspiro- al menos las que se, y ya me los voy aprendiendo...

-m-me parece bien...

-pero es muy dificil sabe señora? -comento tranquilamente-

La pelinegra tardo unos segundos en hablar.

-escuche eso varias veces...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-

-hay letras como la 'b', que no es solo una letra, son dos...-exclamo e hizo una pausa- la 'b' larga, y la 'v' chica...

-de veras? -pregunto acomodandose mas a gusto en la cama- y cual...cual es la diferencia?

-es lo que yo no entiendo! -exclamo en tono elevado- la pronunciacion es la mismas, y le pregunte al señor sasuke cual era pero no me quiso responder...

-por que no?

-no lo se, pero no me dijo nada...-murmuro bajando la mirada- hay un par mas que tambien son complicadas, pero aun asi tengo que aprenderlas, ademas de que todavia me falta mucho...

-s-solo una noche te explico?

-si señora...

-que paso despues? -pregunto interesada-

-bueno...nada...-dijo entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos- simplemente paso, y ahora...

Los ojos de su patrona se entrecerraron.

-ahora que?

-no, ahora nada...-se corrigio de inmediato- es solo que el señor parece demasiado ocupado...

-pues igual dile...-mascullo la pelinegra e hizo una pausa para tomar aire- t-tiene que tener por lo menos unos minutos para ayudarte...

La pelirrosa la miro sorprendida, mas despues asintio con la cabeza.

-gracias señora...-exclamo sonriendo ampliamente a lo que ella la imito-

La señora mikoto era en verdad una excelete mujer, y no entendia por que la vida la habia tenido que castigar con aquella terrible enfermedad, pero aun asi estaba feliz por ella, por que aquellos dias la señora se habia mostrado mas entusiasmada...mas viva. Y cada que iba a darle su remedio o a ver simplemente su estado, la misma le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa. Otra cosa que aun no ocurria, era que la señora no se habia olvidado mas su nombre, y de echo recordaba, a grandes rasgos, las cosas que le contaba o le decia.

-tienes madre Sakura? -pregunto de repente la pelinegra-

La pelirrosa salio de sus pensamientos.

-no señora

-hermanos?

-tampoco...-respondio desviando la mirada-

-familiares?

-t-tengo una tia...-informo insegura-

-a nadie mas? -cuestiono viendola fijamente-

-no señora...

-vivias con tu tia? -pregunto interesada-

-n-no...

-entonces con quien?

-vivia sola señora...-informo seriamente y recordando sus dias en su pueblo natal-

La pelinegra la miro seriamente y por varios segundos.

-donde esta tu... tia?

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada y se mordio el labio con fuerza. No estaba obligada a decirle la verdad, eso lo sabia, y sin embargo aun asi sentia que no tenia por que mentirle, pero tambien estaba Kasa y el echo de que no queria que nadie se enterar de eso.

-bueno...-exclamo algo nerviosa- Kasa es mi tia...-informo despues de unos breves segundos-

-¿Kasa? -exclamo sorprendida-

-pero no diga nada señora por favor...-pidio levantando la mirada para verla de frente- Kasa no quiero que lo sepa nadie...

-por que no? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-b-bueno es que ella...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros- se averguenza de mi señora...-confeso con verguenza-

-que? -dijo incredula-

-por favor señora no vaya a decir nada, Kasa se enojara conmigo si lo sabe...-volvio a pedir-

-no dire nada Sakura...-apunto casi sin voz- aunque tampoco puedo hacerlo -se burlo con una sonrisa apagada-

-gracias señora!

-pero sabes? no veo...no veo por que t-tendria que avergonzarse...-susurro lentamente- de ti...

-pero lo hace...-murmuro bajando la mirada-

-con quien has vivido Sakura? q-que paso con tus padres? -pregunto sin dar rodeos-

La pelirrosa se encogio de hombro.

-mi padre, bueno no se quien es mi padre señora...-informo avergonzada-

-las abandono?

-no exactamente...-murmuro- m-mi madre...mi madre no sabia quien...quien era él...-exclamo desviando la mirada-

-oh...-fue lo unico que atino a decir la pelinegra-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños al estar hablando de aquellas cosas.

-y tu madre? -pregunto seriamente- que sucedio con ella?

Sus puños se apretaron con mas fuerza.

-ella murio...-se limito a decir con la voz apagada-

-h-hace cuanto...?

-tres años...

-la extrañas? -pregunto en voz mas suave-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada y los ojos se le cristalizaron.

-e-ella...ella no viva conmigo señora...-confeso con la voz temblorosa-

La pelinegra espero en silencio a que la chica continuara.

-ella me abandono cuando tenia seis años o algo asi...-exclamo tratando de restarle importancia-

-con quien te dejo? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-con nadie...-exclamo aun con la mirada perdida-

-quien te cuido entonces?

-mi madre me dijo que ya era grande para cuidarme sola...-musito con una pequeña sonrisa triste- no era cierto, asi que una señora me llevo a su casa para que hiciera los quehaceres, no me paga con dinero, si no con techo y comida...

-viviste con ella hasta que viniste aqui?

-no señora...-mustio negando con la cabeza- solo estuve alli hasta mis ocho años, despues fui a la casa de otra señora, pero no dure mas de un año...-informo- soy media torpe sabe? y por alguna razon...bueno a ninguna de ellas le agradaba...

-p-por que no...? -pregunto confundida-

-supongo...supongo que por mi madre...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

-me dijiste...que tienes dieciseis años, no? -la pelirrosa asintio con la cabeza- que hiciste desde entonces?

-bueno ya tenia nueve años, por lo que podia trabajar de otras cosas...-exclamo recordando aquellas epocas- comenze a trabajar de lavandera, y en algunos negocios, despues me quede finalmente como lavandera, y de ahi vine aqui...-concluyo clavando por fin su mirada en ella-

La pelinegra guardo silencio por unos minutos.

-no extrañas nada...de alli?

-no...-respondio rapidamente-

-no tenias amigos o algo...?

-no señora...-volvio a responder con rapidez-

-ya veo...-murmuro para si misma-

Despues de eso ambas se quedaron en silencio, y la pelirrosa solo atino a esconder su cabeza entre los brazos. Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella intento acallar lo mejor posible su llanto, mas aun asi era conciente de que la señora sabia que estaba llorando, pero no dijo nada y ella agradecio aquello. No le gustaba que nadie la viese llorar, pero a veces era imposible no hacerlo.

¿Por que la vida habia sido tan cruel con ella?

Se mordio el labio con fuerza para acallar el llanto y hundio aun mas la cabeza entre los brazos. Despues de eso y a los pocos segundos, sintio como la mano de su patrona se posaba en sus cabellos y se deslizaba por alli, en un signo de cariño que la desconcerto en su totalidad, pero no dijo nada, no lo hizo. Recordaba que de pequeña siempre habia querido que su madre hiciera aquello, que le contara un cuento en su cama mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos. Nunca lo habia echo. Ya no era una niña, lo sabia a la perfeccion, y sin embargo aun asi aquellas caricias le hicieron desear algo que jamas habia tenido.

_Cariño, solo un poco de cariño..._

**... ... ...**

Comenzaba a cansarse de aquella actitud de la pelirrosa, y de la suya misma tambien. Ya era mediodia de un nuevo dia, y sin embargo ya tenia un humor de perros. Todo el dia anterior la habia ignorado, y ella habia echo lo mismo. Y ahora aquella mañana, no solo lo ignoraba si no que tambien lo trataba de manera distante, e incluso mal, al menos él lo veia asi. Tal vez por que estaba mas que acostumbrado a que ella siempre le sonriera, y lo mirara con aquellos ojos resplandeciendo de ternura y amabilidad.

-maldita sea! -gruño por lo bajo y apretando los puños con fuerza-

No era solo eso, si no que tambien se habia acostumbrado a su palabrerio. En aquellos dos dias nada de eso habia sucedido, y aquello lo inquietaba de una manera sorprendente. Siempre que se encontraba con la pelirrosa, antes de aquel echo, intercambiaban una que otra palabra, y a veces incluso llegaban a conversar, de nada en concreto, hasta tal vez de estupideces pero el echo era de que a él le agradaba aquello.

Incluso ahora que pensaba en eso se soprendia al darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo habia pasado con ella, charlando, discutiendo o lo que sea, pero solo con ella y con nadie mas. Se sacudio la cabeza de inmediato cuando vio que sus recuerdos lo conducirian a aquel echo en el que estuvo a punto de besarla, o mejor dicho en el que la beso levemente.

-señor sasuke! -escucho la voz de cierta ojimiel- llegaron los inuzuka...-informo desde fuera del despacho del pelinegro-

-hazlos pasar...-exclamo sacudiendo sus cabellos con una de sus manos-

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, entraran a su despacho. Ambos eran pelimarrones y ambos tenian rasgos muy comunes, pero como no cuando eran primos lejanos y esposos. El hombre debia ser un poco mayor que la mujer, pero aun asi ambos tenian una edad bastante avanzada.

-buenos dias...-saludo el hombre entre dientes-

-sientense...-ofrecio el pelinegro sin ponerse de pie- creo que hoy sera rapido, asi que...

-señor Uchiha...-interrumpio la mujer- sabemos lo que nos tienes que decir, pero solo le venimos a pedir un poco mas de tiempo, no mucho pero...

-no...-corto de inmediato el azabache- el tiempo ya se los di señora inuzuka, no puedo retrasarme mas...

-solo dos meses mas...-exclamo el hombre- no es mucho tiempo Uchiha...

-tambien tengo otros negocios señores, y mis fechas estan establecidas, si me atraso con ustedes tambien me atraso yo, y aquello no es opcion, esto es una cadena y bien que lo sabe señor...-exclamo sin inmutarse-

-un mes...-repitio el pelimarron-

-imposible, ya no esta en mis manos...-dijo el Uchiha dando un suspiro-

-pero si lo esta! -exclamo el inuzuka alterado-

-calmate querido...-pidio la mujer-

-no tengo nada que decir, estos son los papeles aunque creo que ya deben tener uno cierto? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-no lo tenemos...-mascullo el hombre entre dientes y sin mas tomo aquel papel para leerlo en silencio-

-como vera tienen dos semanas mas...-comento el pelinegro- despues de eso si no esta la cifra completa tendra que entregar el terreno señor inuzuka...

-dos semanas...-murmuro el anciano- es muy poco tiempo señor...

-yo ya dije...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

Los ancianos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de tristeza y él pudo ver como los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaban. Desvio la mirada hacia otro punto y procuro pensar en otras cosas, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ello, y de echo lo estaba. Siempre habia mujeres que lloraban, pero aquello no tenia que influenciarle, las mujeres lloran por cualquier cosa, eso él lo sabia.

-tienen algo mas que decir? -pregunto el pelinegro volviendo a ver a la pareja-

-solo un mes...

-no inuzuka, ya lo dije...-reitero con voz seria-

Los dos ancianos se pararon al mismo tiempo y el hombre arrugo el papel que tenia entre sus manos para despues lanzarlo lleno de furia sobre el escritorio.

-no necesito eso! -informo el pelimarron-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño molesto.

-entonces larguese de aqui! -exclamo en el mismo tono y sin esperar mas se encamino a la puerta para salir de alli y dejarla abierta para que ambos ancionos salieran-

Vio como la señora ya estaba llorando, con mas fuerza, y como el anciano lo miraba lleno de odio. No dio importancia a ello y espero paciente para que ambos abandonaran el lugar. Una vez fuera de su despacho se encamino con ellos hasta la sala central y de ahi les indico la puerta. Pudo ver tambien que en aquella sala se encontraban una peliroja y una pelirrosa, las cuales dejaron de hacer lo que hacian al ver la escena.

-necesita algo señor sasuke? -escucho la voz de Karin-

-no...-se limito a decir mientras esperaba que ambos ancianos salieran de alli-

-señora se encuentra bien? -escucho al voz preocupada de la pelirrosa-

Inemdiatamente volteo el rostro para ver a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido, y vio como la misma se encamina hacia ambos sujetos.

-no te metas en esto Sakura! -advirtio haciendo que la pelirrosa detuviera su paso-

-p-pero señor...-balbuceo la ojijade confundida y aun viendo a la anciana-

-ellos ya se estan marchando...-mascullo molesto-

La pelirrosa miro a su patron y despues a ambos ancianos, los cuales no lucian nada bien, en especial la señora pues lloraba fuertemente y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-señora...-llamo dando solo un paso en aquella direccion- quiere...quiere un vaso de agua? -cuestiono en tono suave-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño molesto y sin mas se acerco hasta la pelirrosa.

-te estoy diciendo que no te metas...-musito entre dientes-

-solo estoy ofreciendo un vaso de agua señor! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-deja de molestar Sakura, y haz lo que el señor te dice! -chillo la peliroja indignada ante el comportamiento de la ojijade-

-u-un vaso no me v-vendria mal querida...-susurro la pelimarron que estaba detras de ellos-

-si señora! -exclamo para de inmediato dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y salir corriendo a la cocina-

-pero que...? -exclamo el pelinegro incredulo-

Despues de eso se dio la vuelta para ver a ambos ancianos, los cuales miraban la direccion por la cual se habia ido la pelirrosa. Estuvo a punto de echarlos de alli, pero controlo sus impulsos, despues de todo era un vaso de agua, cierto?

-pero que estupida...-escucho el susurro de la pelirroja que estaba unos metros detras de él-

Ignoro aquello y espero paciente a que la ojijade regresara, lo cual hizo en solo unos segundos. La observo molesto y vio como ella no le dedicaba ni una sola mirada, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en llevar aquel vaso de agua a la señor.

-g-gracias cariño...-susurro la anciana al tiempo que tomaba el brazo-

-se encuentra bien señora? -volvio a preguntar seriamente-

-n-no es n-nada...-exclamo al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo-

La pelirrosa continuo alli mientras la anciana tomaba el agua y despues de eso observo a su patron, él cual tenia la mirada clavada en ella, era mas que obvio que estaba molesto pero aquello no le importo, al menos ahora.

-tomo querida...-dijo la mujer mas calmada y entregandole el vaso vacio-

-bien, ahora si pueden retirarse...-bramo el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos-

-adios Uchiha...-musito el hombre al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

-no quiere mas señora? -pregunto la ojijade con el vaso entre sus manos-

-estoy bien muchacha, gracias...-susurro nuevamente para despues salir de alli junto a su hermano-

-adios...-murmuro la ojijade viendo como la puerta se cerraba frente a ellos-

Respiro profundo y entoces giro sobre sus talones para enrfentar a su patron.

-por que haces eso? -pregunto el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

La pelirrosa vio como Karin se acomodaba los lentes en un claro signo de que iba a disfrutar toda aquella escena.

-que hice?

-sabes de lo que hablo! -bramo molesto-

-solo era un vaso de agua... -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- la mujer...la mujer...

-te dije que no te metieras! -interrumpio rapidamente- es que acaso no sabes obedecer! -musito entre dientes-

-no, no lo sabe! -apunto la ojiroja con el ceño fruncido-

-Karin tu cierra la boca! -rugio el azabache-

-pero ella estaba mal señor...-dijo encogiendose de hombros e ignorando a Karin- estaba llorando y...

-crees que no la vi? -pregunto entrecerrandos los ojos-

-y entonces por que no hizo nada! -pregunto incredula-

El pelinegro se quedo callado ¿Hacer algo? Si era él mismo el que la habia puesto en ese estado, seria ilogico que intentara hacer algo para mejorarla cuando el mismo lo habia provocado.

-ese es mi problema Sakura...-dijo seriamente- pero el problema aqui es que tienes un grave problema para acatar ordenes...

-eso es cierto! -chillo la pelirroja-

-¡Karin largo de aqui! -ordeno fuertemente-

La pelirroja fruncio el ceño y lanzando una maldicion hacia la ojijade se fue de alli con pisada pesadas.

-eso no es cierto...-salto esta vez la pelirrosa-

-sabes que es asi!

-señor es que acaso no podia darle un simple vaso de agua? -cuestiono incredula-

-no si yo te digo que no...-apunto seriamente-

-pero cual era el problema en que lo hiciera? -pregunto en tono mas bajo-

-el problema no es ese, el problema eres tu!-apunto rapidamente-

-yo?

-si tu, demonios! -gruño al tiempo que se alejaba de ella dando dos pasos hacia atras-

La ojijade se quedo quieta en su lugar.

-no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer! -exclamo el pelinegro en tono elevado-

-p-pero...

-es una orden Sakura! la proxima vez no lo dejara pasar!

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño molesta mas no dijo nada.

-me esuchaste? -cuestiono aun con el ceño fruncido-

-si señor...-murmuro desviando la mirada-

-bien!

-bien! -imito la pelirrosa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-

El pelinegro apreto los puños con fuerza y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes de dar el primer paso ladeo el rostro para verla otra vez...

-y cuidado con tu vocabulario...-advirtio para despues continuar caminando-

La pelirrosa se mordio la lengua para no soltar todos los insultos que tenia para su patron. Con una vez ya era suficiente, ademas de que ahora no estaba en una situacion favorable como para meterse en otro problema. Sacudio la cabeza y tomo el plumero que momentos antes habia estado en sus manos, para continuar limpiando.

No supo muy bien por que, pero sus ojos se cristalizaron y sintio aquella opresion en su pecho que ya se le hacia tan familiar. No le gustaba eso, mas alla de tener a toda la casa en contra, por que asi era, lo que mas le desagradaba era tener al pelinegro enojado con ella, y ahora si que debia estarlo. Apreto el plumero entre su mano y sus dientes hicieron lo mismo.

-estupido...-murmuro al tiempo que limpiaba aquel mueble-

Ya esos dos dias habian sido insoportable con la indiferencia de su patron, y con el compartamiento de Kasa y las otras tres, y ahora se venia peor. Se sentia molesta con él, pero sobre todo con ella, por que no deberia estar sintiendo eso por él, no deberia sentirse asi de mal solo por una pequeña discucion que no tenia nada de importancia, pero lo hacia, y aquello la molestaba.

Habia sentido muchas cosas en la vida, habia estado molesta con personas, habia llegado a odiar a otras, habia apreciado a algunas, y querido a otras, habia sentido muchas cosas, pero aquello que sentia ahora era...era diferente, y por eso la asustaba y la irritaba de aquella manera.

**... ... ...**

Miro molesto la ventana de su despecho. Se habia quedado alli toda la tarde, organizando papeles y mas papeles, y aunque la mayoria habia terminado en un par de horas aun continuo con otros, de menos importancia, pero aun asi continuo para distraer su mente. Despues de eso llego la hora de la cena, y no pudo evitar notar la cara de molestia de la pelirrosa, pero si ella estaba molesta él tambien, por que la que siempre se portaba mal y desobedecia era ella.

-maldita sea! -exclamo dando un golpe a la pequeña mesa que tenia delante de él-

Se encontraba en su despacho, nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba en su escritorio si no que estaba sentado en el sillon frente a aquella pequeña mesa. Se estaba obsesionando, y demasiado, y como era de suponerse aquello no era nada bueno. Nuevamente resolplo frustrado y sin mas bebio un sorbo de su vino, como casi todas las noches lo hacia.

-mañana vendra el dobe...-murmuro tratando de pensar en otra cosa-

Se revolvio la mente pensando una y otra vez en todo, todo lo que podia, pero nuevamente llegaba a ella. Sentia culpa, algo de culpa, por lo sucedido pero aquel no era motivo para estar dandole vueltas al asunto como si de ello dependiera su vida. Bueno tal vez solo tenia que arreglar las cosas, un par de palabras y ya, conciencia limpia. Se levanto sin ganas del sillon y sin soltar su copa salio de su despacho.

Observo que la mayoria de los candelabros estaban apagados, y eso era por que ya era demasiado tarde, sin embargo sabia que aun faltaba para dormir. Su padre deberia estar en el quinto sueño, pero sabia que las sirvientas no. Sin pensarlo mucho mas se encamino a las escaleras y se sento en uno de los escalones, con la mirada fija en el salon y dando la espalda al primer piso, sabia lo que debia hacer.

No paso mucho mas antes de que sintiera los pasos de alguien alla arriba, y despues escucho como los mismos se detenian, probablemente al ver que él estaba alli, sin embargo inmediatamente se reincorporo y ahora podia sentir como los mismos pasos bajaban lentamente las escaleras. No es que la vigilara ni nada, pero sabia que todas las noche iba a ver a...a aquella mujer que se encontraba en el ultimo piso.

-buenas noches señor sasuke...-escucho su voz seria al tiempo que la misma pasaba por su lado derecho-

-espera Sakura...-ordeno como si nada y clavando su mirada en la nuca de ella que ahora se encontraba dos escalones mas abajo-

-necesita algo señor? -pregunto dandose la vuelta para verlo desde arriba, pues el estaba sentado-

Si, muchas cosas.

-bueno...-comenzo dando un sorbo a su copa de vino-

La pelirrosa lo miro indesisa y nerviosa al ver como él se tomaba su tiempo para hablar.

-estas molesta, cierto? -pregunto el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa-

No hubiera dicho aquello si se tratase de otra persona, pero la pelirrosa que tenia delante de él era Sakura, no habia problema alguno.

-que? -cuestiono confundida-

-sabes lo que pregunto...-mascullo al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecia-

-no estoy molesta señor, creo que usted es el que lo esta...-apunto encogiendose de hombros-

-bien escucha, no estoy molesto, bueno quizas si, pero solo un poco...-mascullo desviando la mirada al sentirse ''estupido'' por decir aquello- pero tu tienes la culpa...-apunto seriamente-

-por que yo? -exclamo en tono defensivo-

-tal vez si me obedecerias mas no tendria que estar molesto...

-es por el vaso de agua? -pregunto incredula-

-es por tu conducta...-musito rodando los ojos-

-pero...

-espera! -corto el Uchiha de inmediato- no estoy aqui para discutir contigo...

-entonces? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

El pelinegro subio la mirada a la de ella y entonces una de esas encantadoras sonrisas se formo en su rostro, dejandola sin aliento y perdida alli.

-lo olvidamos? -pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia ella-

La pelirrosa se soprendio de sobremanera al ver aquello, y su mirada se intercalaba de los ojos del pelinegro a la mano del mismo ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? Es decir, aquello era magnifico para ella, pues habia estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos aquellos dias que en verdad cada uno era mas largo que el otro, pero para él...? ¿Por que quedria él ''arreglar'' las cosas entre ellos? No, no, las palabras ''entre ellos'' definitivamente no estaba bien, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Por que quedria él ''arreglar'' las cosas con ella? Si, esa era la pregunta correcta, y eso era por que alli no existia un ''entre ellos''.

-h-habla en serio...? -cuestiono aun desorientada-

-sabes mi mano alli se cansa...-mascullo seriamente-

La pelirrosa vio una vez mas la mano de su patron y entonces una linda sonrisa se formo en su rostro. No espero mas y su mano se extendio hasta llegar a la de él y entonces sinto como los dedos de él rodeaban a los suyos.

-lo olvidamos...-exclamo la pelirrosa aun sonriendo ampliamente-

Se quedo alli parada mientras él la observaba detenidamente con su pequeña sonrisa, y sin soltar su mano. Entonces comenzo a deslizar lentamente su mano para dejar libre la de él, sin embargo no llego a hacerlo por que el mismo pelinegro la sujeto con mas fuerza y entonces, contra todo pronostico, la jalo hacia él. No supo como, pero de alguna manera su patron se las habia ingeniado para que no cayera al piso, oh no, claro que no, se encontraba en algo completamente opuesto al suelo, calido y blando.

-ya puedes abrir los ojos...-escucho la voz del pelinegro a escasos centimetros de su rostro-

Recien en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habian cerrado con fuerza cuando él jalo hacia ella, pues creyo que caeria al suelo. Los abrio lentamente y vio el rostro de su patron a escasos centimetros de los de ella, entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron al comprender donde estaba...estaba sobre él. Practicamente se encontraba recostada sobre su patron, son sus piernas sobre las de él, y su espalda sujeta con una de sus fuertes brazos evitando asi que cayera hacia atras. El estaba igual, sentado alli y aun con su pequeña sonrisa.

-s-señor...-reclamo al tiempo que intentaba reicorporarse-

-quedate aqui...-exclamo volviendola a recostarla en su pecho y brazos-

La pelirrosa lo miro incredula mas despues de eso desvio la mirada apenada, practicamente estaba acunada en el cuerpo de él, y temia que por la cercania escuchara los acelerados latidos de su corazon.

-a donde ibas? -cuestiono el azabache al tiempo que pasaba su mano libre por sobre la cintura de ella-

La pelirrosa trago en seco ante aquel tacto.

-a m-mi cuarto señor...-balbuceo nerviosa-

Acomodo mejor sus manos de modo tal que la de él no le impidiera moverse, por lo que las puso por sobre la de él.

-que estaba haciendo aqui? -cuestiono despues de unos pocos segundos en los que intento controlar su interior-

-nada en especial...-murmuro el pelinegro restandole importancia-

La observo sin importarle que ella lo notara, despues de todo ya la tenia sobre él como para andar preocupandose por pequeñeces como una simple mirada. Le gustaba estar con ella, eso ya no podia negarlo, como asi tampoco podia negar que su corazon se habia acelerado.

-ya es tarde señor...-exclamo la pelirrosa de repente-

-si, puede ser...-exclamo seriamente y sin mas su mirada se detuvo en los cabellos de le chica-

-que? -pregunto llevando una mano al pañuelo negro que tenia alli-

-por que lo usas? -cuestiono-

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirlo pues no era la unica persona que se lo habia preguntado. Iba a responder pero callo cuando recordo algo...Recordaba que el primer dia que habia trabajado alli el pelinegro le habia preguntado lo mismo, mas cuando ella le respondio él mismo le habia cortado sin preambulo alguno. Lo miro seriamente al pensar en aquello, mas aun asi continuo.

-es mas comodo asi señor...-exclamo tranquilamente- a veces mis cabellos molestan mientras trabajo, asi que simplemente los escondo alli...-mascullo apuntando su pañuelo-

-no estas trabajando ahora...

-pero lo estaba hasta hace un momento...-dijo al tiempo que movia sus piernas para estirarse un poco-

-ya veo...-murmuro viendo fijamente aquel pañuelo- puedo hacer algo? -cuestiono volviendo a sonreir-

-que?

El pelinegro no respondio si no que simplemente llevo una de sus manos, la que estaba sobre la cintura de ella, hacia alli y sin mas deslizo el pañuelo por alli para despues dejar que caiga a los escalones sin producir ningun cabellos de la pelirrosa inmediatamente se esparcieron, y cayeron en cascada por toda su espalda, aquello no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-mucho mejor...-murmuro para si mismo-

La pelirrosa enrojecio aun mas.

-estoy...estoy muy despeinada...? -pregunto aun con una mano alli-

El pelinegro se rio al oirla.

-no, estas bien...-musito tranquilamente-

La muchacha sonrio al oirlo.

-señor...-llamo indesisa- entonces en verdad ya no esta molesto? -cuestiono insegura-

-olvidado lo recuerdas? -exclamo como si nada-

-bien, olvidado, pero aun asi...-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-que?

-por que se enojo tanto? -pregunto casi en un susurro-

El Uchiha rodo los ojos ante su pregunta, y resoplo cansado.

-por que te dije que no lo hiceras...-apunto nuevamente-

-bien espere...-dijo como pensando que preguntar- por que aquella mujer estaba llorando?

Esta vez el ceño de su patron se fruncio.

-por negocios...-se limito a responder-

-negocios? -pregunto la ojijade confundida-

Bajo la mirada pensado en la palabra ''negocios, y entonces por primera vez se pregunto de que trabajaba su patron. Lo miro seriamente, a los ojos, y aunque sus labios quisieron preguntar una cosa soltaron otra.

-usted la hizo llorar...? -pregunto lentamente-

-algo asi...-murmuro desviando la mirada-

-por que? -pregunto sin comprender-

El pelinegro volvio a fruncir el ceño.

-son negocios Sakura.

-pero por que lloraba señor? -repitio seriamente-

-los inuzuka tienen que pagar una determinada cantidad de dinero, y si no lo hacen antes de dos semanas tendran que entregar su casa...

-que! -pregunto la chica aterrada- y que haran si no lo consiguen señor?

-ese ya no es mi problema...

-pero es usted...es usted quien se los esta exigiendo? -pregunto encogiendose de hombros-

-si, soy yo...

-y por que no les da mas tiempo señor? -cuestiono incredula-

-les di tres meses, y el tiempo pasa Sakura, ahora solo le quedan dos semanas para conseguirlo.

-pero señor...-balbuceo aun confundida- y si no pueden conseguirlo?, donde viviran?

El pelinegro fijo su mirada en ella.

-no puedo ocuparme de todo Sakura, solo cumplo con mis negocios.

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño.

-son solo unos ancianos...-recrimino- en que le afecta darles mas tiempo?

-afecta Sakura, y mucho.

-pero usted no es el que se quedara sin casa, ellos si! -apunto lo cierto- cuanto perdera si les da mas tiempo?

Nada.

-no lo entiendes...-murmuro desviando la mirada, otra vez-

-pero no es de entender señor sasuke! -continuo- se quedaran sin casa solo por que no les quiera dar mas tiempo!

-estas abogando por personas que ni conoces Sakura...-exclamo seriamente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

-es injusto...-musito cruzandose de brazos- usted es injusto!

-crei que habiamos llegado a un punto intermedio pero veo que comenzaremos otra vez...-resoplo cansado-

-señor sasuke por que no lo piensa mejor? -cuestiono suavemente- eran solo dos ancianos, y tal vez no tienes los recursos ahora, pero si les da mas tiempo podrian llegar a conseguir algo...

El pelinegro no dijo nada.

-o puede hacerles pagar en partes, un poco ahora y otro despues...-añadio con el ceño fruncido- algo que les facilite las cosas...

-si lo hago todos quedran tener los mismos tratos...-apunto molesto-

-y cual es el problema en eso? -cuestiono de inmediato- no perderia nada señor pero ellos ganarian mucho...

-ese es el problema, ellos ganarian no yo...-mascullo seriamente-

-pero usted no necesita nada señor! -recrimino al tiempo que miraba a todos lados demostrando asi que aquello era verdad-

Aquella casa era tremendo lujo, y él estaba bañado en dinero.

-las cosas no se mantienen solas Sakura...

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio al oirlo, al parecer hacerle cambiar de opinion no era nada facil. Sin lugar a dudas su patron tenia una mente un tanto egoista y aquello la entristecio.

-por que no les da un mes mas? -susurro bajando la mirada-

-tanta lastima te dan? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-es que...me parece injusto señor...-farfullo-

-ya veo...-murmuro el pelinegro-

Despues de eso no dijo nada y simplemente se quedo pensando en lo dicho por la pelirrosa, pero su concentracion no duro mucho al ver que la misma no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-que? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-no hara nada? -cuestiono la ojijade al tiempo que se mordia el labio inferior-

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar bajar a los labios de ella, cuando la pelirrosa realizo aquella accion.

-que me darias por que les de un mes mas? -solto sin pensarlo-

Se arrepintio al segundo siguiente de decirlo, mas ya lo habia soltado y ahora ella lo miraba sorprendida.

-que le daria...? -murmuro la pelirrosa para si misma-

Clavo sus intensos e ingenuos ojos en él, y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-lo haria? les daria un mes mas? -cuestiono entusiasmada-

-lo haria, si...-musito ya sacandole provecho a aquella situacion-

-bien, que es lo que quiere? -pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia atras para verlo mejor-

-cumpliras? -cuestiono divertido-

-usted cumplira? -cuestiono en el mismo tono-

-les dare el mes, ya te lo dije...

-entonces lo hare señor...-susurro con sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo-

El pelinegro sonrio de medio lado.

-quiero un beso tuyo...-solto el azabache sin titubear-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-uno en los labios...-concluyo ensanchando su sonrisa-

-q-que...! -cuestiono incredula-

Vio la cara de sorpresa de ella y aquello lo divirtio mas, pero aun asi aquella idea de terminar lo que habian comenzado el otro dia lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-n-no puede pedir eso...-tartamudeo la pelirrosa una vez que hubo reaccionado-

No espero mas y de inmediato intento ponerse de pie, llena de nervios y verguenza, pero los brazos de él se lo impidieron.

-tan malo seria? -cuestiono en el mismo tono de voz-

Vio como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban rapidamente.

-p-pero usted...-comenzo a tartamudear la ojijade-

-alguna vez has besado Sakura? -pregunto en tono bajo-

Su mente no le ordeno nada, mas aun asi su cuerpo parecio tomar vida propia pues su cabeza se movio de un lado a otro en señal de negacion a aquella pregunta.

-no te gustaria saber que se siente? -cuestiono el Uchiha acercando aun mas su rostro al de ella, satisfecho de saber que seria él primero-

Sintio su corazon bombear con mas fuerza al escucharlo. Quiso decir no, pero de sus labios no salio nada.

-era broma lo de un beso por el mes...-murmuro el pelinegro aun con aquella media sonrisa- pero...si tu quieres...-exclamo roncamente-

-s-señor que hace? -susurro sin aliento-

No entendia la reaccion de su cuerpo, pero si sabia que deseaba sentir los labios de él sobre los de ella, como la otra noche.

-no lo quieres...? -volvio a cuestionar con aquel tono de voz tan particular-

Era una voz tan varonil e hipnotizante...

-s-si...-murmuro casi sin voz- no, e-es decir, no! -exclamo totalmente avergonzada-

El pelinegro volvio a reir al ver la actitud de la pelirrosa, mas esa sonrisa era para afuera, pues su interior estaba ardiendo en una desesperacion ahogante por besarla.

-si o no, decidete...-musito lentamente-

-no señor! -exclamo ladeando el rostro de un lado a otro- no quiero...

-es solo un beso Sakura...-volvio a insistir al tiempo que acercaba su rostro aun mas al de ella-

-p-pero...yo...usted...-balbuceo sin sentido-

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando su patron poso su mano libre, pues la otra la tenia en su espalda para sostenerla, en su mejilla izquiera. La dejo un rato alli mientras la observaba, y despues de eso la deslizo hacia atras, llegando a su oreja para despues escabullirse entre sus cabellos ahora sueltos. Un estremecimiento recorrio su cuerpo cuando él hizo aquello.

-un poco de curiosidad debes tener...-murmuro ya viendo sus labios-

Si, la tenia, pero recien ahora. Jamas habia pensado en ello, y de echo se habia rehusado a hacerlo, pero ahora al tener al pelinegro frente a ella no podia evitar pensar en que seria un beso de verdad, con él.

Vio detenidamente el rostro de ella, viendo como el mismo estaba sonrojado, y tambien como su pecho subia y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado. Despues de eso no dijo nada, pero se acerco mas sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. No le habia dicho si, pero tampoco le habia dicho no, y ahora no se alejaba ni nada por lo que lo que pretendia hacer no era algo que ella no quisiera. Se acerco mas y ya pudo sentir el aliento de la ojijade, y despues de eso, sin decir nada, termino de acortar la distancia y nuevamente, como la otra noche, poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Ninguno de los dos habia cerrado los ojos pues se miraban fijamente, pero finalmente fue la pelirrosa quien se rindio y entonces sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, él la imito segundos despues. Se quedo quieto por los primeros segundos, sin realizar ningun movimiento ni nada, solo acostumbrandose a la calidez de los labios de la chica, y tal y como lo habia echo la otra noche, inclino la cabeza y abrio los labios solo un poco para atrapar los de ella, despues de eso comenzo a moverlos, suave y lentamente.

Sintio como su cuerpo temblo cuando su patron comenzo a mover sus labios sobre los de ella. No hizo nada, y de echo apenas era conciente, solo podia sentirlo a él, a sus labios, a la calidez de su cuerpo y brazos. Apreto sus puños, aprisionando entre sus dedos a la camisa de su patron, cuando él atrapo su labio inferior entre los suyos. Eso si debia ser un beso, no como el de la otra noche. Sinto el revoloteo en su estomago, y algo asi como un grito quiso escapar de sus labios, pero lo repirmio como pudo. Despues de eso sintio como el pelinegro pegaba aun mas su cabeza contra la suya, haciendo que sus labios se aplastaran mas y que sus bocas se abrieran dando mayor intmidad al beso.

Los labios de aquella muchacha eran tan dulces que necesitaba probar mas. Subio lentamente la mano que estaba en la espalda de la chica para llegar a la altura de su nuca y entonces atraerla hacia él. La obligo a abrir los labios y comenzo a besarla con mayor demanda, sintiendo sus alientos fundirse en uno, y sintiendo la humedad de la boca de ella unirse a la de él.

_Su primer beso..._

_El primer beso de ambos..._

La estrecho aun mas con sus brazos y sintio el acelerado corazon de la pelirrosa junto a su pecho. La estaba besando, lo estaba haciendo, y aquello no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Saco la mano derecha de entre los cabellos de la chica y lo deslizo hasta sus mejillas, roja y calienta, para quedarse alli mientras que comenzaba a profundizar el beso. Su lengua quiso entrar a aquel juego, y entonces comenzo a deslizarse al interior de la boca de ella pero inmediatamente sintio el suave jadeo de la chica y como la misma inclinaba hacia atras el rostro, en un claro signo de desconcierto y nervios.

-shh calma...-murmuro el pelinegro con la voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos-

Se estremecio al sentir nuevamente los labios de su patron sobre los de ella. Se habia alejado de él cuando sintio como la lengua calida y humeda de él se adentraba en el interior de su boca, aquella sensacion la asusto, pero ahora al tener nuevamente a los labios de su patron sobre los de ella sus ideas comenzaban a dispersarse. Sintio como la besaba nuevamente de manera suave, solo moviendo los labios y acariciando su mejilla con los dedos. Su mano izquierda dejo de apretar la camisa de su patron para apoyar en su totalidad la palma contra el pecho de él y entonces se deslizo timidamente hasta el inicio del cuello del mismo.

-ponla aqui...-indico en un murmullo cuando se separo solo un poco de ella y tomo el brazo de la pelirrosa con una de sus manos-

Deslizo el brazo de la muchacha por su pecho y la ayudo a ponerlo a la altura de su cuello, a lo que ella en un acto totalmente inconciente lo atrajo hacia si. No espero mas y nuevamente atrapo sus labios pero estaba vez venian de otra manera pues no lo aguanto mas. Nuevamente profundizo el beso, y esta vez su lengua penetro la boca de la ojijade sin rodeo alguno. La sintio temblar entre sus brazos, pero esta vez no se alejo, si no que simplemente sintio como el brazo que estaba en su cuello se tensaba.

_Aquella sensacion era indescriptible._

El azabache nunca penso que un simple beso podria producir tantas cosas, tantas sensaciones juntas. Comenzo a mover su lengua por alli dentro, mezclando sus salivas entre si, sintiendo lo acogedor de aquel lugar ¿Como habia soportado tanto tiempo sin besar a una mujer? Tal vez si antes habria sabido lo que se sentia no habria esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

Ella por su lado, se habia perdido en un mar de sentimientos. Podia sentir la lengua de su patron en su boca, y aunque al principio aquello habia sido ''raro'', ahora era realmente maravilloso, y sin embargo, aun asi, no se movio ni nada por el estilo, solo dejo que él la besara a su gusto, dejo que él la saboreara en profundidad, y dejo que él manejara aquello. Jamas creyo verse en una situacion asi, tan comprometedora y tan magnifica, al menos para ella. Sus dedos, sin saber muy bien como llegaron alli, ya se encontraban en los cabellos de él, y sin poder evitarlo, se escabulleron alli cuando su patron inclino la cabeza hacia un costado para continuar besandola en profundidad.

La degusto en su totalidad, no supo cuanto tiempo, si solo segundos o minutos, pero habia sido magnifico. Sintio como sus pulmones comenzaban a exigir oxigeno y no pudo negarselos por mucho tiempo mas, asi que lentamente comenzo a suavisar el beso y despues se separo lentamente de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y la observo mientras ella abria sus ojos con lentitud. Tenia la respiracion sumamente agitada, sus mejillas teñidas de aquel rosa que le encantaba, y pudo ver sus labios hinchados por el beso, hinchados y rojos. Su mano libre se deslizo lentamente por la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a sus labios y entonces paso sus dedos por alli, sintiendo aun la saliva que estaba alli, de él y de ella.

Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse y entonces vio el perfecto rostro de su patron delante de ella. Lo observo sin ser capaz de decir nada, y solo pudo notar su respiracion acelerada, y sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba segura que ella estaria roja, y aquello la avergonzaba de sobremanera.

-sabes...-escucho la voz de él en un susurro ronco- podria enseñarte otras cosas más aparte de leer...-sentencio con aquella media sonrisa que le sacaba el aliento-

_Besar a una mujer era muestra de cariño, él lo sabia, y sin embargo acaba de besar a una..._


	13. Confusión y celos

_**Hola gentee lindaa! ¿como estan? espero que de lo mejorrr ^^**_

_**bueno amigos aqui les traigo la contiii y espero que les gusteee XD **_

_**¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOO! no saben que lindo es leer cada uno de sus hermosos comentarioss XD **_

_**el capi es bastante largo, y me esforze mucho haciendolooo T.T solo espero que sea de su agrado XD**_

_**sin mas que decirr karynitaa se retiraaaa!**_

_**besitoss y suerte en todooo amigoss!**_

_**Karynita.**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**Capitulo 13: confusión, y celos.**

La degusto en su totalidad, no supo cuanto tiempo, si solo segundos o minutos, pero habia sido magnifico. Sintio como sus pulmones comenzaban a exigir oxigeno y no pudo negarselos por mucho tiempo mas, asi que lentamente comenzo a suavisar el beso y despues se separo lentamente de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y la observo mientras ella abria sus ojos con lentitud. Tenia la respiracion sumamente agitada, sus mejillas teñidas de aquel rosa que le encantaba, y pudo ver sus labios hinchados por el beso, hinchados y rojos. Su mano libre se deslizo lentamente por la mejilla de ella hasta llegar a sus labios y entonces paso sus dedos por alli, sintiendo aun la saliva que estaba alli, de él y de ella.

Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse y entonces vio el perfecto rostro de su patron delante de ella. Lo observo sin ser capaz de decir nada, y solo pudo notar su respiracion acelerada, y sus labios entreabiertos. Estaba segura que ella estaria roja, y aquello la avergonzaba de sobremanera.

-sabes...-escucho la voz de él en un susurro ronco- podria enseñarte otras cosas más aparte de leer...-sentencio con aquella media sonrisa que le sacaba el aliento-

_Besar a una mujer era muestra de cariño, él lo sabia, y sin embargo acaba de besar a una..._

Lo observo sin decir nada por varios segundos mas, aun aturidad por todo lo que acaba de suceder, y aun mas por lo que su patron acaba de decir, pero despues de eso solo atino a hacer algo. Una de sus manos subio de inmediato a sus labios, en un acto tan de repente que no tuvo tiempo de siquiera pensarlo, y es que fue lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer. Toco sus propios labios con dos de sus dedos, sintiendo a los mismos calientes y temblorosos. La habian besado, él la habia besado. Subio su mirada al rostro de su patron, y vio como él no dejaba de observarla con aquellos dos ojos tan lindos, y con esa media sonrisa perfecta.

-¿q-que...? -tartamudeo la pelirrosa sintiendo como todo dentro de ella aun continuaba removiendose-

El pelinegro no aparto la mirada de la de ella, y de echo no pensaba hacerlo pues aun se estaba deleitando con aquel tesoro que tenia entre sus manos, entre sus brazos. Se sorprendio él mismo al analizar sus pensamientos , pues en verdad que comenzaba a creer que aquella pelirrosa era un ''tesoro'', al menos en ese momento lo era...Alli, entre sus brazos, delicada, bella e inocente, le parecia la joya mas presiosa del universo.

La pelirrosa volvio a desviar la mirada segundos despues y pronto sintio como su corazon comenzaba a bombear con mas fuerza, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Con latidos tan acelerados la respiracion comenzaba a dificultarse, y aquello comenzaba a asfixiarla. Volvio a subir la mirada en un rapido movimiento y entonces aquellos dos ojos negros se convirtieron en violetas, fuertes violetas...De repente aquellos dos brazos que la sostenian se volvieron rudos y frios, de repente aquel lugar se volvio otro...

-¡n-no! -jadeo sin aliento al tiempo que se ponia de pie de inmediato ante la mirada totalmente sorprendida del pelinegro-

Tambaleo un poco, pues se encontraba en la escalera, y despues se sujeto de la baranda para evitar caerse. Volvio a subir la mirada hacia él, y entonces volvio a verlo, a aquel maldito sujeto, sin embargo la figura del hombre se distorsionaba y aparecia su patron...

_¡No es él, no es él!_

-¿q-que te sucede! -pregunto el azabache desorientado y ya estando frente a ella-

La pelirrosa se llevo una mano a su cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza...

_¡No es él, no puede ser él!_

-Sakura...-llamo al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos al brazo de la chica-

-n-no...-exclamo bajando un escalon y separandose de él- p-por favor no...

Se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras la observaba, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica lloraba. Se sorprendio al notar aquello, y mas aun al ver su tembloroso cuerpo. Eso ya habia sucedido antes, cuando la habia llevado a aquel cuarto, cuando la habia acorralado en contra de la pared y habia echo que la distancias de sus cuerpos desaparecieran, la reaccion de ella habia sido la misma...

-no es él...-escucho el suave y tembloroso murmullo de la ojijade-

Se acerco hasta ella sin pensarlo mas y la tomo por ambos hombros, obligandola a que lo viera directamente al rostro. Aquello no estaba bien, y lo sabia, es por eso que queria saber que demonios le sucedia a aquella ojijade.

-dime que te pasa! -exigio entrecerrando los ojos-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada de la de él, temiendo que aquellos bonitos ojos se transformaran en aquellos frios violetas. No queria volver a verlos, nunca, nunca mas, pero aun asi los mismos la perseguian, en sus sueños y ahora incluso en la realidad ¿Por que no la dejaban en paz? De un momento a otro aun sumergida en sus pensamientos sintio como una mano la tomaba de la quijada obligandola a levatar el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron involuntariamente y entonces vio el rostro de su patron, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto.

-que te pasa? -pregunto el azabache lentamente-

La pelirrosa respiro profundo, una y otra vez, sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos negros, por que eran negros, no eran violetas. Era el señor Sasuke no aquel sujeto. Volvio a inspirar con fuerza y entonces sintio como su interior se calmaba un poco, solo un poco y casi nada, pero aun asi logro hablar...

-l-lo siento...-se disculpo-

El pelinegro fruncio aun mas el ceño al oirla, no solo por aquella indebida disculpa, si no tambien por que podia ver claramente, en los ojos de ella, el miedo, el miedo y los nervios, mezclados con el dolor y sufrimiento. Sus sentimientos estaban tan claros que podia notarlos sin ninguna dificultad, podia verlos tan facilmente que aquello lo estremecio en su totalidad...

_¿El habia provocado eso? _

-disculpa...-mascullo el azabache de repente-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de la sorpresa, mas aun asi estaba segura que aquello la hubiera impresionado mas si no estuviera en el estado que estaba.

-n-no debi...-continuo Sasuke sintiendo la culpa dentro de él- no debi hacerlo...-finalizo seriamente-

Ya era la segunda vez que alteraba a la pelirrosa, y la verdad que aquello no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. No debio besarla, ella ni siquiera le habia dicho sí, y él aun asi lo habia echo. es por eso que la pelirrosa estaba asi, la habia asustado con sus actos, la habia tomado desprevenida, como la otra vez.

-n-no, yo...-balbuceo la ojijade al ver la culpa en los ojos de él-

No era la culpa de su patron, claro que no. Era la culpa de ella, de nadie mas. Era ella la que tenia aquel problema, era ella la que reaccionaba de aquella manera tan estupida cada vez que recordaba eso. En todo aquello ella era el error...Sacudio la cabeza y sintio como sus ojos volvian a derramar lagrimas. Lo intentaba, realmente lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra, y otra vez, pero nunca ganaba, nunca lo hacia...

-e-es que yo...-murmuro con la voz tan quebrada que él sintio un estremecimiento en todo su interior-

Apreto sus puños con fuerza tratando, nuevamente, de controlar todo aquel dolor que sentia alli, en su pecho, pero como siempre no gano. Perdio, perdio una y otra vez y el sollozo aumento considerablemente. No fue conciente de aquello, y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo una sola vez, solo supo que su cuerpo, que su corazon, busco proteccion alli, en él. Sintio la calidez de aquel masculino pecho cuando ella misma se acerco a él, y apoyo su cabeza alli, al tiempo que sus manos arrugaban aquella camisa entre sus dedos. La calidez de él la envolvio y por un momento se sintio protegida.

Se quedo estatico en su lugar ante la reaccion de la pelirrosa, realmente se quedo estatico. Sintio como sus musculos se tensaban ante su cercania, y como su mente se quedaba en blanco. Nunca habia permito tal atrevimiento por parte de alguna de sus sirvientas, y de echo nunca habia permitido aquello por parte de una mujer. Ni siquiera a Ino que era su prometida le habia dado tales libertades! pero ahora simplemente se quedo quieto cuando ella se pego a él, incapaz de reaccionar.

_-''¿que es esto?'' _-penso aterrado cuando sintio su pecho oprimirse-

Sentia un dolor alli, un fuerte dolor que no fue capaz de entender, sin embargo algo le decia que lo que él sentia alli era lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Era como si el dolor de la chica lo atravesara a él. De un momento a otro se sintio asfixiarse ante aquella horrible sensacion y sin pensarlo mas paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la pelirrosa. Debia calmar aquella sensacion.

-todo esta bien Sakura...-susurro tratando de calmarla, tratando de calmarse a si mismo-

No sabia ni que demonios le sucedia a la pelirrosa, pero aun asi aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios. Si la sensacion que él estaba sintiendo era la misma que ella sentía, entonces aquellas palabras eran justas, por que ambos debian calmarse.

-s-si...-murmuro la pelirrosa sin voz-

Se acurruco aun mejor entre los brazos de él, sintiendose aun mas protegida que hace unos momentos cuando él paso su brazo por alli. Sentia que entre aquella cadena, que era el brazo de su patron, nada podria entrar, y tampoco salir. Era eso lo que siempre necesitaba cuando tenia una pesadilla, cuando los recuerdos la acechaban y perseguian, era aquella calidez, era alguien que la protegiera, alguien que la defendiera de sus propias tormentas, pero ese alguien nunca estaba y ella debia superar todo aquello sola, como siempre...

-¿estas mejor? -pregunto cuando sintio como ella dejaba de temblar, y como él mismo lograba tranquilizarse-

-si s-señor...-musito bien bajito-

Sabia que ya deberia separarse de ella, pero aun asi no lo hizo. Si se iban a separar tendria que ser ella quien asi lo quisiera, y aquello paso pasados unos pocos segundos. La sintio titubear contra su cuerpo, y hubiera jurado que ella en verdad no queria alejarse aun, y sin embargo lo hizo. La vio retroceder un poco al tiempo que sus manos lentamente dejaban libre su camisa para despues colocarse a ambos lados de su pequeño cuerpo. Su rostro claramente estaba mas relajado, pero aun asi sus ojos, siempre brillantes y llenos de vida, estaban apagados y rojos, ademas de eso, tambien noto el temblor de su labio inferior, al parecer queria decir algo pero nada salia de su boca.

-escucha, no quise...-comenzo el pelinegro dudoso despues de bastante tiempo en silencio-

-señor, yo...yo lo siento...-murmuro ella nerviosa- yo no debi...

-mira, yo no quise hacerlo...-interrumpio a la chica-

La ojijade bajo la mirada incapaz de decir nada ante aquellas palabras. Ella en verdad habia sentido cosas maravillosas mientras duraba el beso, pero sabia que aquello no podia ser mutuo.

-esta bien señor, y-yo tampoco...-murmuro con la voz temblorosa mas fue incapaz de continuar-

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio...

-¿por que reaccionaste asi? -pregunto el pelinegro por fin-

Sus ojos verdes escaparon a los de él, y aquello lo enfurecio. Estaba seguro que le sucedia algo, y aunque sabia que no tenia fundamentos para sentirse asi, aun asi que el que ella no le dijiera que ocurria le molestaba demasiado.

-l-lo siento señor pero yo...-murmuro aun sin mirarlo- es algo q-que yo...-exclamo ya con la voz quebrada al nuevamente comenzar a recordar-

El azabache entrecerro los ojos al ver aquella actitud, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo su mente comenzo a recordar algo...

_Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza en la tela de su vestido y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar. Ya no esta alli, ahora estaba... alla._

_-¿Sakura...?_

_-maldito...maldito desgraciado...-mascullo escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas-_

Recordaba claramente la reaccion de la pelirrosa aquel dia, el odio y el dolor en su voz habian sido inconfundibles.

_-¿por que lo hizo? -murmuro la pelirrosa con la voz temblorosa-_

_-¿que hice? -pregunto el pelinegro en tono bajo y aun confundido-_

_-¿por que? ¿por que me hizo eso? -murmuro destrozada y con la voz temblorosa-_

Su ceño se fruncio con fuerza y su mirada se intensifico aun mas sobre ella.

_-no es él...-recordaba la frase que hace un momento habia soltado la pelirrosa-_

Una frase tambien llena de dolor y amargura.

-Sakura ¿que fue lo que te sucedio? -cuestiono en un susurro-

Vio la sopresa en los ojos de ella cuando le pregunto aquello, y eso no hizo mas que confirmar que lo que preguntaba era lo justo. Algo le habia pasado, algo habia echo que ella se comportara de aquella manera...

-n-nada...-mintio agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-

La verdad era algo que no pretendia revelar jamas. Era su dolor, solo el de ella, era su castigo por algo que no habia echo. Ella no queria ver el desprecio en los ojos de su patron cuando se enterara la verdad.

-entonces...por que? -exclamo el pelinegro confundido y sin mas volvio a acercarse a ella-

-señor por favor, solo...solo quiero descansar...-farfullo con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

-Sakura...

-p-por favor s-señor...-tartamudeo sin mirarlo-

Se dijo una y otra vez a si mismo que no debia entrometerse mas, que aquel no era su asunto, pero aquello era imposible. Verla alli, tan delicada y fragil, hacia que su corazon se encogiera, mas sabia que ella no le diria nada y aquello comenzaba a desesperarlo. Fruncio el ceño y lanzando una maldicion por lo bajo desvio la mirada.

-vete a dormir...-ordeno en tono seco-

-g-gracias...-susurro antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de alli-

No era quien para correr a abrazarla y contenerla hasta que se calmara, aunque ya habia echo algo parecido, pero hasta alli llegaba. La vida de ella no tendria por que importarle, y sin embargo lo hacia, mas aun ahora que acaba de descubrir que aquella sirvienta escondia algo, algo que él deseaba saber. Algo que acaba de estropear aquel momento. Con todo lo que habia sucedido ya se habia olvidado como habia comenzado todo...con un beso.

_Un beso dulce que se habia vuelto amargo._

Por que esa era la sensacion que sentia en sus labios: amargo. Amarga aquella situacion que aun no lograba comprender, pero que sin lugar a dudas lo haria. Si ella escondia algo él descubriria que era, no necesitaba que ella se lo dijiera de sus propios labios, por que él tenia otros recursos. Siempre conseguia lo que querria, y ahora, aunque le disgustase admitirlo, queria investigar la vida de aquella pelirrosa...

**... ... ...**

Aquel era su dia libre, y como tal pretendia ir al pueblo. Se habia levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, pues en toda la noche no habia podido dormir bien, por lo que hace una hora mas o menos, decidio que levantarse seria lo mejor. Ordeno un poco sus cosas, que por cierto era muy pocas mas aun asi se entretuvo por bastante tiempo, despues de eso se baño, por bastante tiempo tiempo, y ahora ya se encontraba en su cuarto.

Sabia que la gran mayoria de las personas de la casa, ya se habrian levantado, pues el ruido no se hizo esperar. Respiro profundo y exhalo con pesadez. Estaba nerviosa.

-sera un dia lindo...-murmuro la pelirrosa para si misma-

Se levanto lentamente y se puso un vestido blanco, bastante sencillo y comodo. La verdad era que solo tenia tres vestidos, una blanco, que era el que estaba usando, uno rosa, y el otro rosa tambien, pero mas oscuro que el anterior. Nunca le intereso demasiado esas cosas, y no es que ahora hubiera cambiando, pero aun asi estando en un lugar como konoha uno o dos vestidos mas no le vendrian mal. Ademas ahora tenia plata para comprarlos, el dia anterior habia sido su paga, y aunque no tenia la totalidad de su trabajo, pues tuvo que darle a Kasa parte de él por los gastos del carruaje cuando se traslado de su pueblo hasta alli, aun asi le quedaba bastante. Recordaba perfectamente que lo que ganaba en su pueblo no se comparaba con lo que ganaba alli, era el doble e incluso quizas mas, y aquello era grandioso, pero aun asi tal vez hubiera estado mas emocionada si no tuviera su cabeza echa un lio...

Lo sucedido la noche anterior era algo que jamas olvidaria, eso era seguro, y a pesar de todo lo que ocurrio despues, aun asi guardaba aquella agradable y maravillosa sensacion de _su primer beso_. Tal vez otra persona estuviera desilusionada por el echo de que su primer beso hubiera sido sin amor, sin romantisismo y con un final desastrozo, pero ella no lo estaba. Sus sueños, o ilusiones, de un beso con amor habian desaparecido hace ya tres años, e incluso mas. No espera mucho de los hombres, no esperaba mucho de ella misma. Todas aquellas ilusiones de su ''primer beso'', de su vida feliz, casada con el hombre que amaba, se habian esfumado, se las habian arrancado de la peor manera posible. Todo es no era para ella, no existia en su mundo, lo sabia perfectamente.

Sin embargo lo que alli le aterraba es que aquel beso habia sido demasiado para ella. Recordaba perfectamente el desbocado latido de su corazon, las sensaciones en su pecho, los escalosfrios de su cuerpo, recordaba todo perfectamente, y sabia que aquel beso habia significado, para ella, mucho mas que un simple beso, pero no queria sentir asi, no queria sufrir, y sin embargo no podia evitarlo.

_El señor Sasuke..._

Su corazon se aceleraba con tan solo pensar en él, en su patron. Sabia que lo veia mas alla de eso, lo veia como algo mas que su patron, y aquello estaba mal, muy, muy mal. Lo sabia, y no podia hacer nada. Se levanto dudosa, pues habia estado sentada en su cama, y alisandose los pelos con los dedos salio de su cuarto. Habia tenido todo aquel dilema la noche anterior, y aquello era extraño, pues no habia pensado en sus recuerdos, en los que habia tenido frente a él, habia pensado en él, en nada mas. Los malos recuerdos se esfumaban ante esta nueva sensacion que le recorria, y ella temia aquello.

_¿Por que la habia besado? _

Se habia preguntado aquello mas de cien veces, y no habia respuesta alguna. Sabia que la unica respuesta la tendria él, pero ella era demasiado cobarde para acercarse y preguntarle el motivo de aquello. Solo debia dejar que las cosas continuaron con su curso natural, y una vez metida ese idea en su cabeza llego a la sala, en donde para su sorpresa estaba él, con dos pelirrojas.

-b-buenos dias señor...-saludo timidamente- hola...-añadio viendo a las otras dos-

Vio que las dos pelirrojas no tenian el uniforme de la casa, y entonces recordo que tambien ese era su dia libre, despues su mirada inevitablemente fue hacia él y sabia de antemano que ya se habria sonrojado. Su patron iba muy bien vestido ese dia, y aquello le hacia ver mas guapo de lo que era, pero sus pensamientos iban mas alla de eso, sus pensamientos, aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, iban a su boca, a sus labios, a aquello que ya habia sentido, a aquella calidez que sintio cuando la beso en profundidad...

_¡Sakura!_

Inmediatamente reacciono y se dio cuenta de que aun lo seguia mirando. Avergonzada y sonrojada desvio el rostro hacia otro lugar.

-Karin, Tayuya...-escucho la grave y varonil voz del pelinegro-

-¿si señor? -pregunto la primera nombrada en tono meloso-

La pelirrosa vio como aquella pelirroja se acercaba demasiado al pelinegro, y de echo ambas estaban demasiado cerca de él, que se encontraba sentado comodamente en el sillon, y como no, entre sus manos estaba su sagrada taza de café.

-vayanse...-ordeno seriamente y antes de que las mismas pudieran reaccionar volvio a hablar- ahora...-resito lentamente-

Ambas pelirrojas no dijieron mas y entonces se encaminar hacia la cocina. Ella sabia que podria irse tranquilamente de alli, pues aquel era su dia libre y el señor no le habia pedido nada pero aun asi se quedo y clavo su mirada en la de él, la cual ya estaba sobre ella.

-¿como estas? -pregunto el pelinegro despues de unos segundos-

No era un _¿como estas? _normal, era una pregunta referente a su estado de la noche anterior, y aquella minima preocupacion que demostra él, le hacia acelerar el corazon ¿Como era posible que produciera tanto en ella?

-bien señor...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa que salio sin darse cuenta- y usted?

Él arqueo una ceja.

-¿deberia estar mal? -cuestiono seriamente-

-solo preguntaba...-mascullo la chica encogiendose de hombros-

-estoy bien...-resoplo tranquilamente y desviando la mirada-

La pelirrosa lo observo un buen tiempo y despues de eso se acerco hasta quedar frente a él, a lo que el mismo levanto la mirada para verla.

-señor...-comenzo indesisa y sin mas se arodillo ante él para verlo de frente al rostro- yo queria...queria agradecerle por lo de ayer...-susurro en tono bajo-

-¿que? -pregunto confundido-

-ya sabe por...-exclamo indesisa-

No olvidaria tan facil el echo de que él la habia rodeado con su brazo cuando ella estaba mal, el echo de que él, sin ser conciente, la habia protegido de sus pesadillas.

-y-yo estaba mal, y...y usted...-balbuceo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El azabache la miro fijamente, sabia lo que queria decir, pero aun asi la dejo continuar.

-g-gracias por abrazarme...-susurro suavemente, aunque no sabia si aquello habia sido un abrazo- por su apoyo...-concluyo aun nerviosa-

-no fue nada...-musito el pelinegro de inmediato y sin apartar su mriada de la suya-

-no, si lo fue...-exclamo ella tambien de inmediato- fue...fue mucho para mi...

Sus ojos negros vieron como ella se encongia de hombros al decir eso, y realmente le creyó, creyo que aquel gesto habia sido importante para ella, mas de lo que él imagino, y por ello se sintio feliz, feliz de haber echo algo que la ayudara.

-¿por que fue mucho? -cuestiono tratando de sacar mas informacion de ella-

Dejo la taza a un costado y apoyo sus antebrazos en sus piernas para inclinarse un poco, y acercarse a ella. Inmediatamente se arrepintio de hacerlo, pues estando mas cerca de su rostro no pudo evitar no recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Claro que habia pensado en ella ni bien la vio, y de echo ni bien se desperto, pero ahora a todo eso iba sumado el deseo. Deseaba volver a besarla, volver a sentir la humedad de su boca y el temblor de su cuerpo. Trago en seco al pensar en ello y trato de concentrarse en sus ojos, sus bonitos ojos que lo miraban apenados...

-¿por que? -repitio ella con duda-

-si, por que fue mucho para ti? -cuestiono Sasuke seriamente- ¿que te sucedio? -repitio la pregunta de la noche anterior-

-f-fue un recuerdo señor...-solto casi sin pensarlo-

-un...¿recuerdo? -cuestiono seriamente-

Vio en los jades de ella el arrepentimiento de haber revelado aquello, pero por su lado estaba satisfecho de haber sacado algo. Sin lugar a dudas debio ser un recuerdo malo para que ella reaccionara asi.

-crei que...-comenzo el pelinegro-

-¿que? -pregunto la chica rapidamente-

Dudo si decir lo siguiente, pues tal vez ella lo malinterpretara, pero recordaba que Sakura le habia dicho que nunca habia besado a nadie, y si ahora ella le decia que habia sido un mal recuerdo eso queria decir que ya habria vivido algo similar a lo que sucedio entre ellos.

-crei que habia sido tu...tu primer beso...-mascullo tratando de restarle importancia-

Sus mejillas se encendieron al escucharlo, pues no creia que él soltara el tema tan de repente, de echo habia creido que no hablarian de ello.

-l-lo f-fue...-tartamudeo de manera temblorosa y desviando su mirada-

-entonces por que...? -cuestiono él confundido-

-p-por que, que señor? -hablo aun nerviosa-

-¿que fue lo que recordaste? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño- ¿por que te alteraste tanto?

Los puños de ella se apretaron con fuerza y él pudo ver la tension en su cuerpo.

-es un feo recuerdo señor...-musito- no quiero...no quiero hablar de eso...-exclamo aun con la mirada gacha-

Iba a protestar, a decir algo mas, pero callo. Tambien tenia recuerdos, recuerdos feos, y él mejor que nadie sabia que hablar de algo asi no era fácil, mas aun asi la curiosidad era grande...

-esta bien, si tu no quieres...-murmuro para si misma-

La chica agradecio en su interior que él hubiera cedido tan rapido.

-bien, ahora yo...-dijo Sakura pasado un momento-

La duda la estaba matando, y aunque habia pensado que no se animaria hacerlo, ahora la duda que tenia era mucho mas fuerte que su propia voluntad.

-¿por que...? -comenzo- ¿por que usted...? -volvio a interrumpirse-

-¿por que yo...? -insto él-

-ayer cuando...-callo insegura-

Solo bastaron cinco segundos mas para que él comprendiera de lo que estaba hablando...

-¿por que usted...?

-¿por que te bese? -cuestiono él interrumpiendola-

Los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro cuando lo escucho, mas aun asi asintio con la cabeza.

-s-si, ¿por que...lo hizo? -murmuro tan bajo que a él le costo escucharla-

Habia pensado en aquello durante toda la noche, pero no se esperaba a que ella se lo preguntara, pero era mejor dejar las cosas claras...

-por que quise...-musito tratando de sonar indiferente-

Vio como los ojos de ella lo miraban con sopresa.

-¿y por que quiso? -pregunto la pelirrosa rapidamente-

-volvemos a las preguntas sin fin...-mascullo él entre dientes-

-responda señor...-balbuceo ella impaciente al ver que él pretendia irse por las ramas-

-simplemente por que lo deseé, Sakura...

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño. Si bien al principio habia sentido la situacion incomoda, y de echo, se habia sentido avergonzada, ahora comenzaba a sentirse molesta. Sabia que no tenia derecho a estarlo, pero aun asi no podia detener aquel sentimiento.

-lo...¿deseo? -pregunto incredula-

El azabache se aclaro la garganta.

-solo deseé besarte, y asi lo hice, es facil...-exclamo rapidamente-

Algo dentro de ella se oprimio, y sin esperar mas se puso de pie ante la mirada expectante de su patron. Él no era quien para besarla cuando le diera la gana, ella no estaba para algo asi!

-y usted besa a cada mujer que desea ¿cierto? -cuestiono apretando los puños y dientes mientras lo miraba desde arriba-

La molestia en la voz de la pelirrosa lo sorprendio, mas no se dejaria intimidar. Imitando la accion de ella se puso de pie para esta vez verla él desde arriba, pues la diferencia de alturas era algo bastante notable. La distancia de sus cuerpos era tan escasa que la calidez de ella llegaba hasta él, pero no se dejaria llevar por eso. La miro tambien molesto, pues lo que decia era una estupidez!

_¡Ella era la primera mujer a la que besaba!_

Era ella quien le habia echo perder el control, nadie mas, pero por supuesto que la pelirrosa no tenia por que saber eso...

-¿y que si lo hago? -cuestiono de manera retadora- ese no es tu problema Sakura.

-no, no lo es, pero...-dijo tratando de controlarse-

-¿pero que? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

El ceño de la chica se fruncio aun más.

-tu no opusiste resistencia...-apunto el azabache al ver la mirada acusadora de la pelirrosa-

La verdad de aquellas palabras la dejaron en blanco. Aquello era cierto, lo sabia, pero que él lo dijiera hacia que se removiera su interior. Recordar que ella no habia echo nada mientras él la besaba, mientras movia sus labios sobre los de ella, y mientras su lengua saboreaba toda su cavidad, le producia una oleada de algo que no sabia definir bien.

-¿no es asi? -cuestiono el pelinegro al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio-

El sonido de la puerta principal hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran de sobremanera, y antes de que alguno fuera capaz de reaccionar una ojimiel habia salido del comedor para abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta la silueta de un pelirrubio aparecio alli, como siempre con una enorme sonrisa...

-hola Tenten...-saludo al entrar- ¡Sasuke, Sakura! -exclamo mas entusiasmado al ver a ambos jovenes-

La pelirrosa se reincorporo de inmediato y se alejo del pelinegro lo suficiente para sentirse mas tranquila, entonces recien en ese momento noto que el ojiceleste no venia solo, detras de él noto a Hinata, y a la señorita...Ino.

-Naruto ¿que haces aqui? -solto el pelinegro de una, molesto por la interupcion-

-hoy tenia que venir Sasuke ¿es que acaso ya estas tan viejo que olvidas las cosas? -pregunto de manera burlona- hola Sakura, a pasado tiempo, eh? -saludo como siempre de manera amable-

-buenos dias joven...-musito con una sonrisa- hola Hinata, señorita Ino...-saludo a las dos mujeres que le respondieron con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro resoplo molesto y exasperado.

-si, lo recuerdo...-exclamo rodando los ojos-

-Sasuke...-llamo el pelirubio al ver que el pelinegro parecia no notar la presencia de cierta pelirrubia- me cruze a Ino cuando veniamos para aqui, asi que me parecio buena idea traerla ¿no lo crees? -exclamo ladeando el rostro en direccion a la pelirrubia-

-¿Ino? -exclamo reaccionando y entonces la vio, a un par de metros de él y se sintio realmente estupido por no haberla notado-

-buenos dias amor...-exclamo la ojiceleste al tiempo que se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-buenos...-saludo desviando la mirada-

Una punzada de molestia se formo en el pecho de la pelirrosa al ver aquello, era incluso mas que molestia pero se nego a seguir profundizando en aquello. Observo fijamente a la ojiceleste, era tan elegante y linda. Llevaba un bonito vestido con adornos amarillos, era ajustado en la cintura y de alli se abria enormemente. Tambien llevaba un sombrero, conjunto con su vestido, y dos guantes negros. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un rodete, dejando solo un mecho suelto, y despues de eso un maquillaje que se notaba, debia haber llevado su tiempo...

-Sakura...-escucho la voz de una ojiperla y agradecio en su interior aquello pues no queria seguir admirando a la señorita Ino-

-Hinata ¿como estas? -pregunto centrando su atencion en ella-

-bien, ¿y tu? -cuestiono tambien con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa se sorprendio al darse cuenta de la comodidad que sentia al estar con la peliazul.

-perfecto...-mintio aun sonriendo-

-hoy es tu dia libre cierto Sakura? -pregunto la peliazul emocionada-

-si Hinata ¿por que?

-bueno Naruto yo yo vamos al pueblo, hay un festival y bueno...me pregunta si quisiera venir?

-¡claro que si! -exclamo emocionada-

-¿de verdad? -cuestiono tambien emocionada-

-si Hinata, me parece genial...-exclamo-

-entonces Sakura vienes con nosotros? -escucho la voz del pelirrubio-

-viene con nosotros Naruto...-informo la peliazul-

-y tu Sasuke ¿vienes? -cuestiono nuevamente el ojiceleste-

-vamos amor, va ser lindo...-insistio Ino-

El pelinegro resoplos y despues de eso asintio con la cabeza de mala gana, despues de todo salir un rato no le vendria mal.

-¡perfecto! -chillo el ojiceleste- entonces vamos, Sakura tu vienes con nosotros ya tenemos un carruaje afuera, y tu, Sasuke, ve con Ino en tu carruaje...

-de acuerdo...

-bien...-dijo la ojiceleste con una enorme sonrisa-

Salieron de la casa, y tal como lo dijo el pelirrubio, Sakura fue con ellos dos, mientras que Sai llevaba a Sasuke y lla pelirrubia, la cual a proposito llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Pasar tiempo con su prometido era lo que mas queria, siempre queria estar con él, por que lo amaba tanto...

-es un esplendido dia para salir ¿no lo crees? -cuestiono la pelirrubia una vez que estuvieron en marcha-

-hmp...

-hoy hay un festival, creo que viene gente de otros pueblos o algo asi...-continuo hablando-

-ya veo...-exclamo sin prestarle atencion-

La ojiceleste bajo la mirada al ver el poco intereses que le prestaba el pelinegro.

-¿sabes? ayer fue con mi madre a comprarme un vestido...-exclamo con una sonrisa- encontre uno presioso, es celeste y ya mande a hacer un igual pero en otro color...

El pelinegro la miro aburrido mas aun asi asintio con la cabeza en señal de que la ''escuchaba''

-iba a traerlo hoy pero hacia demasiado calor...

-si, lo hace...-musito desviando la mirada-

-que color crees que seria bueno? -cuestiono con una sonrisa-

-cualquiera esta bien Ino...-exclamo dando un suspiro-

-rosa o salmon, cual te gusta mas? -volvio a preguntar-

-Ino cualquiera esta bien...-respondio fastidiado y sin mirarlo-

La pelirrubia apreto los puños y desvio la mirada. Claramente aquel no seria el dia en el que lograria que el azabache se interesara en ella, pero eso no queria decir que no lo seguiria intentando, claro que no, por que ella luchaba por lo que queria. Ya se habia acostumbrando a aquella actitud del pelinegro, antes de estar comprometida y todo sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, pero intento ingnorar aquello por que en verdad queria a aquel pelinegro.

-_''algun dia...''_ -penso cerrando los ojos-

Solo debia ser paciente, como lo venia siendo hasta ahora. Tal vez cuando se casaran él comenzaria a tomarle mas atencion, pues estarian juntos, vivirian juntos y compartirian muchas cosas mas. Aquella era su esperanza, el pensar que tal vez su relacion era asi por la separacion que existia entre ellos, debia ser eso, tenia que ser eso, pero lo primordial alli era que todo aquello solo era cuestion de tiempo, solo tiempo...

**... ... ...**

Caminaban llenas de entusiasmo por entre la gente, ambas miraban a su alrededor una y otra vez, viendo los pequeños puestos precarios que se encontraban alli. Iban desde pequeñeses, como joyas, hasta ropas, vestidos, trajes, e incluso habia de alimentos.

-Hinata espera...-pidio la pelirrosa al ver un puesto que le llamo la atencion-

-¿viste algo que te gusto? -cuestiono acercandose a la chica-

La ojiperla vio como la pelirrosa veia un puesto que estaba lleno de jarros, floreros y demas, la verdad eran muy lindos pues tenia pequeños detalles que lo hacian complejos...

-son lindos...-exclamo agachandose al igual que la ojijade-

-lo son...-musito concentrada- me gusta este...-apunto tomando uno entre sus manos-

Agradecia que el señor Fugaku le hubiera pagado el dia anterior pues si no, no podria comprar aquel pequeño florero.

-¿te gustan las flores? -cuestiono la ojiperla-

-si, ademas...-exclamo con una sonrisa- el otro dia el señor Neji me regalo unas flores muy lindas, las estoy cuidando mucho para que no se marchiten y esto estara bien...-exclamo apunto el florero-

Se enderezo y llamo a la señora que atendia aquel lugar para pagarle aquel florero que le envolvio en papel. Despues de eso continuaron caminando un poco mas. En ese momento estaban solas, pues tanto el sañor Sasuke, Ino y Naruto se habian quedado viendo los bailes que se estaban realizando. Ellas se habian alejado un rato para pasear por alli, y la ojiperla se habia comprado un par de collares y anillos que le quedaban bastante bien.

-¿volvemos Hinata? -pregunto animada-

-claro, quiero ver un poco de baile...-mascullo divertida-

-¿sabes bailar?

-no mucho, cuando era chica mi madre me enseño algo pero aun asi...-dijo timidamente- me da mucha vergueza...

-a mi tambien me daria...-apoyo la pelirrosa-

Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia los demas. El recorrido no era mucho y sin embargo les llevo un par de minutos llegar, pues entre tanta gente que habia caminar se dificultaba demasiado...

-¿vieron algo interesante? -pregunto el pelirrubio una vez que llegaron-

-hay una gran variedad de cosas...-exclamo la peliazul al tiempo que se sentaba a lado de su novio-

La pelirrosa se incomodo un poco al darse cuenta de que el unico lugar libre en aquel largo banco era del otro lado, junto a su patron. Trato de parecer normal mientras caminaba hacia alli y se sentaba. A lado de su patron estaba la señorita Ino, a lado de la misma el joven Naruto y por fin Hinata, hubiera querido estar junto a ella para charlar un poco mas pero tal vez despues lo harian...

-¿te compraste algo Sakura? -cuestiono la ojiceleste inclinandose un poco para verla mejor-

-si señorita, es un florero...-musito con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿puedo verlo? -pregunto-

-claro...-exclamo extendiendole dicho objeto-

Mientras veia a la pelirrubia intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar al pelinegro que estaba entre ambas, mas aun asi podia sentir que la mirada del mismo estaba sobre ella.

-es precioso...-comento Ino una vez que vio el florero- ¿ya tienes flores?

-si, el señor Neji me regalo un ramo el otro dia...-informo entusiasmada-

-¿Neji? -exclamo sorprendida- ya veo...-murmuro al tiempo que le devolvia el florero-

La pelirrosa lo tomo y la envolvio nuevamente entre papel, para despues concentrarse en el espectaculo que tenian delante. Habia muchas parejas en aquel circulo, algunas eran profesionales que demostraban su talento, y otras simplemente eran parejas que tenian ganas de bailar. Todo aquel show era maravilloso.

-¿Sakura?

La mirada de la ojijade se levanto cuando sintio que alguien la llamaba, entonces sus ojos chocaron con unos bonitos perla.

-señor Neji...-exclamo sorprendida-

-eh Sasuke, Ino, Naruto y Hinata...-continuo con una sonrisa- que casualidad...-comento con una sonrisa-

Despues de eso volvio a desviar su mirada a la pelirrosa y entonces se acerco para, como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre, darle un beso en la mano, un beso lento y suave.

-¿que haces aquí Neji? -pregunto el pelinegro que veia la escena molesto-

-solo pasaba por aqui, en realidad estaba llendo hacia la casa de aburame...-exclamo mientras se acercaba a Ino para darle tambien un beso en la mano-

-¿como estas Neji? -pregunto la ojiceleste de manera amable-

-mas ocupado que nunca...-exclamo dando un suspiro-

Saludo tambien a Hinata y despues nuevamente se concentro en la pelirrosa.

-no esperaba encontrarte aqui Sakura...-dijo acercandose nuevamente a ella-

-¿y a nosotros si? -pregunto el ojiceleste de manera burlona a lo que las otras dos chica rieron-

-¡ cállate Naruto! -dijo aclarandose la garganta y hasta tal vez algo sonrojado-

El pelinegro vio como el ojiperla se sentaba junto a la pelirrosa y entonces le comenzaba a hablar con entusiasmo. Sus puños se apretaron sin darse cuenta al ver lo evidente que era el que estaba detras de su sirvienta ¿Es que acaso no podia disimular un poco? No es que le interesara mucho pero aun asi le fastidiaba aquel comportamiento tan fastidioso. Intento concentrarse nuevamente en el baile que tenia delante de sus ojos pues si seguia viendo a ambos las cosas serian evidentes.

_No te importa..._

No era su maldito asunto con quien ella hablara o no, y mucho menos con quien lo hiciera él...

-¿que te compraste? -cuestiono el ojiperla de repente al ver que la pelirrosa tenia algo entre sus manos-

-es un florero señor...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-ya veo...

-son para las flores que me dio...-añadio con una sonrisa-

El pelimarron se sorprendio al oirla.

-¿de verdad? -cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada-

-si señor, no quiero que se marchiten mas...-musito en tono suave-

Su corazon se acelero al escucharla, estaba feliz de que le hubieran gustado aquellas rosas, y mucho mas de que las estuviera cuidando.

-se marchitaran de todas formas...-escucho la exclamacion del pelinegro que estaba a lado de la pelirrosa-

Su ceño se fruncio al oirlo.

-las mantendre el tiempo que sea posible...-musito la pelirrosa molesta-

-haz lo que quieras...-respondio el Uchiha de mala gana-

Si antes ya estaba de mal humor, ahora lo estaba aun mas con la presencia del pelimarron.

-no te preocupes Sakura...-exclamo el ojiperla rapidamente- cuando se te marchiten te comprare otras...-dijo con una sonrisa y en vez de verla a ella, miraba al pelinegro de manera victoriosa-

El azabache frucio el ceño.

-s-señor no es necesario...-murmuro Sakura encogiéndose de hombros-

-no importa cuantas le lleves Neji -interrumpio el pelinegro- todas se marchitaran...-añadio malicisamente-

La pelirrosa desvio la mirada del ojiperla al pelinegro.

-eso es lo de menos, siempre tendra flores frescas...-musito de manera retadora-

Esta vez sus ojos jades volvieron al otro lado, hacia el ojiperla.

-señor Neji de verdad...

-si consideras que esa es la unica manera de lograrlo...-interrumpio el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¿la...unica manera? -repitio la pelirrosa confundida-

-¿eso crees? -cuestiono el pelimarron molesto- lo hago por que en verdad quiero hacerlo...

-pero...-replico la ojijade

-¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? -cuestiono el azabache interrumpiendo nuevamente a la chica-

-nadie me obliga...-respondio seriamente- ademas...tal vez tu deberias imitarme...-musito viendo a la pelirrubia que tenia a lado, la cual estaba totalmente ajenaba a lo que discutian-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al oirlo. Ino...¿por que mierda tenia que estar ahi?

-comos sea, te llevare un ramo cada que pueda...-musito a la ojijade y dando por terminada aquella discucion-

-g-gracias señor...-exclamo encogiendose de hombros-

Despues de eso se dedicaron a observar el baile que tenian delante por un par de minutos, hasta que la musica cambio a una mas lenta, pero aun asi era alegre, y las parejas comenzaron a asomarse por alli nuevamente.

-Sakura...-llamo el ojiperla- ya casi tengo que irme, pero antes ¿me harias un favor?

-c-claro señor...-exclamo confundida-

El pelimarron se puso de pie y entonces le extendió una mano ante la mirada curiosa de los otros cuatro...

-concédeme un baile ¿quieres? -cuestiono sonriendo-

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se ruborizaron a mas no poder.

-n-no se bailar señor...-murmuro encogiéndose de hombros-

-es lo de menos, yo te ayudare...-musito aun con la mano extendida-

-¡vamos Sakura! veras que es divertido! -escucho el grito del pelirrubio que tenia a su derecha-

-n-no, es que yo...-balbuceo nerviosa-

-vamos...-insistió- es algo que te estoy pidiendo...

-pero e-es que a mi no me gusta...-comenzó a justificarse pero callo de repente cuando la mano de él la jalo y la puso de pie-

Se tambaleo un poco mas aun así no fue mucho, y entonces subió la mirada hacia el ojiperla que la había jalado. La miraba con ojos emocionado, y con una sonrisa, y aquello hizo que seguir negándose fuera mas difícil.

-yo te guiare...-musito antes de que ella pudiera negarse-

Después de decir aquello, y sin esperar mas se dio la vuelta y la arrastro hasta el centro de aquella multitud, para una vez allí, enfrentarse el uno con el otro.

-me da mucha... vergüenza...-confeso la pelirrosa-

Neji río con ganas.

-es normal, creo que a todos nos paso alguna vez...

-p-pero no se bailar señor...-se quejo nuevamente-

-yo si sé, y como ya te dije te guiare...

-pero...

-veras que es fácil Sakura...-exclamo con paciencia-

La pelirrosa vio a todas las parejas que tenia a lado y sintió sus mejillas arder, sabia que no solo era vista por gente extraña pues también estaban ellos, mejor dicho él: su patrón. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso, y después vio como el pelimarron terminaba de acortar la distancia entre ellos para después pasar lentamente una de sus manos por su cintura, y con la otra tomar su mano derecha. Sintió como los nervios aumentaban al tenerlo tan cerca, y sin mas desvió la mirada.

-es lindo una vez que te acostumbras Sakura...-musito cerca de su rostro-

Aquella pelirrosa era tan pequeña que al tenerla entre sus brazos sentía que podía romperla, quebrarla, lastimarla o cualquier otra cosa. Tenia una cintura bastante estrecha que podia rodear fácilmente con su brazo. Sus manos eran delicadas, sus dedos largos y finos y su piel tersa y cálida. Llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante sencillo, sin ningun adorno ni nada, solo tela, y sin embargo no le hacia falta nada de ello, por que el adorno allí era ella, y ¡por dios! que aquel era el adorno mas lindo que hubiera visto jamas. De repente, la música comenzó a sonar y entonces se concentro en comenzar a moverse, ayudándola una y otra vez para que ella siguiera su paso.

-da una vuelta...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ella lo hizo, siguiendo sus ordenes, y después la volvió a atraer junto a él. Se mantuvieron moviéndose de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música, aunque a estas alturas la música ya había pasado a segundo plano. Sus ojos veían de manera fija el rostro de ella. Sus cabellos se movían de un lado a otro por el movimiento, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y aquello le hacia ver simplemente adorable, y sus ojos...sus ojos parecían brillar con fuerza.

-no lo haces mal...-susurro cerca del rostro de ella-

-tampoco bien...-exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa-

-no quise decir eso...-se excuso de inmediato- aprendes rápido, tal vez un par de bailes mas y seras toda una profesional...-bromeo con ganas-

La ojijade rió junto con él. Era extraño, pues si bien no conocía muy bien al pelimarron, aun así en su compañía se sentia muy a gusto. Al principio se había sentido nerviosa, como era normal, y más aun cuando él paso su mano alrededor de su cintura, y cuando la distancia entre ellos era escasa, pero después simplemente disfruto del momento. El ojiperla era una persona bastante especial, y aquello le gustaba, además sus ojos era suaves y amables, como en muy pocas personas. Sentía una sensación bastante linda en su pecho, era un sensacion tan agradable...

-¿nunca bailaste? -cuestionó el pelimarron interesado-

-cuando era niña, quizás...-musito con la mirada hacia arriba para poder verlo al rostro- no lo recuerdo bien...

-lo repito, aprendes rápido...-exclamo sonriendo-

-g-gracias...-murmuro desviando la mirada- y señor...

-dime...

-¿usted bailo mucho? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

-mas de lo que imaginas...-mascullo dando un suspiro- de chico tenia que acudir a todas las reuniones de mi familia, ya te imaginaras cuantas eran...-exclamo dando otro suspiro- y ahora al estar a cargo de todo, tambien debo acudir a aquellas reuniones...

-¿no le gusta? -cuestiono extrañada al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de el señor Neji-

-no es eso, de echo al principio me gustaba de sobremanera todo eso, pero ahora...-dijo indesiso- podriamos decir que ya estoy cansado de lo mismo...

-ya veo...-murmuro la ojijade de manera pensativa-

-¿sabes? -dijo haciendo que ella subiera la mirada- ahora...ahora estoy buscando otras cosas...-musito de manera insinuadora-

La pelirrosa lo observo fijamente cuando él dijo aquello, mas después de eso desvío la mirada y no dijo nada. Prefería no adentrar en un tema que sabía terminaría en algo incomodo. Continuo moviendose al ritmo de él, continuo disfrutando de aquel baile que de ser incomodo había pasado a ser muy agradable, y sabía que aquello era gracias al ojiperla. Por un momento incluso se olvido de todas las miradas que estaban sobre ellos, por que sabía que mas de una persona los estaría viendo, pero aquello no le importo, no en ese momento. Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, que sería lo que tendria aquel joven para que ella se sintiera tan a gusto en su compañia...

_Ella...ella en verdad se sentía bien al estar allí._

_**... ... ...**  
_

Su puño se cerro con fuerza sobre su pierna mientras sus ojos aun continuaban viendo aquella _escenita..._Ya hace varios minutos que su amigo Neji habia llevado a bailar a Sakura, y en todos aquellos su mirada no se habia apartado de ella, no podia evitarlo y aquello era algo que ya habia aceptado. Vio claramente con ellos hablaban, se reian, y aquello hacia que su sangre se acelerara por sus venas, mas aun teniendo en cuenta que sus cuerpos estaba practicamente pegados...

-Sasuke...tu no quieres...? -escucho el murmullo de la ojiceleste que tenia a lado-

La miro de mala gana y entonces noto que la pelirrubia estaba algo nerviosa.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-me pregunta, si no querias bailar? -farfullo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Ino...-comenzo seriamente- sabes que no me gusta bailar...-apunto en aquel tono neutro-

-pero es una ocasion especial, solo un baile ¿quieres? -insistio-

-no Ino, dile a Naruto si tanto quieres...-exclamo tranquilamente- o mejor aun, por que no vas y le dices a Neji que te conceda un baile? -mascullo entre dientes-

-esta con Sakura...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido- ademas...ademas queria bailar contigo...

-hmp...

Despues de eso vio como la pelirrubia volvia acomodarse en su lugar y entonces clavo su mirada, nuevamente, en la pelirrosa. Continuaba moviendose al ritmo de Neji, y claro que aquello era obvio pues era el ojiperla quien la estaba guiando. No lo hacia mal, debia aceptarlo, y de echo sus movimientos eran suaves y delicados, al parecer aprendia rapido y aquello era algo a lo que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, pero aun asi...

_¿¡Cuando mierda iba a terminar aquel tema! _

Entonces justo cuando pensaba en eso la musica finalizo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Sintio como algo en su interior se destensaba pero aquello duro unos pocos segundos pues de inmediato vio que el ojiperla le decia algo a la pelirrosa, y despues de un par de palabras entre ellos, se quedaron alli. Apreto los dientes y fruncio el ceño ¿Acaso iban a bailar otra vez? Aquella pregunta fue respuesta cuando la primera nota del siguiente tema sono, y entonces nuevamente la pelirrosa y Neji comenzaron a moverse. Esta vez era un tipo de musica diferente, y esta vez podia notar claramente como los cuerpos de ambos estaban pegados.

_-''maldita sea, calmate!'' _-penso exasperado con el mismo-

Pero como si aquello no fuera suficiente, entonces comenzaron los comentarios de Naruto.

-hacen una buena pareja...-escucho la voz del chico-

El pelirrubio comenzo a tirar frases para nada agradables, al menos para el pelinegro no lo eran. Sabia perfectamente que el ojiperla estaba interesado en la ojijade y no necesitaba que el ojiceleste se lo recordara cada dos segundos, ademas de que tambien insinuaba que Sakura estaba interesada en el pelimarron. Sabia que su amigo no lo decia intencionalmente, y sin embargo, aun asi, sentia que aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas a él.

-tal vez deberiamos ayudarlos...-volvio a insinuar el ojiceleste-

Lo miro molesto sin poder evitarlo, mientras que Ino y Hinata reian entusiasmadas por aquella idea de ayudar a la _linda pareja_...Ja! Ni siquiera eran una pareja, no podrian ayudarlos, ademas Sakura no...Sakura no estaba interesada en Neji ¿cierto? Su mirada nuevamente se dirigio a la ''pareja'' y noto, claramente, que el mas entusiamado en todo eso era Neji, no ella. Sin lugar a dudas Sakura no estaba interesado en su amigo, no cuando la noche anterior habia dejado que él la bese.

_El la besó._

Se estremecio al recordar aquello, y sintio la desesperacion en su interior, desesperacion de verla alli y no poder acercarse. Por que en verdad lo que mas queria en ese momento era besarla, otra vez...

-voy...voy por algo para tomar...-solto el pelinergo de repente y sin mas se puso de pie-

Aquello de estar observando a la ''pareja'' comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-¿que? -cuestiono la rubia-

-necesito tomar algo...-mustio viendo a todos lados- ahora vuelvo...-mascullo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de alli-

-¡Sasuke! -escucho que lo llamaba el ojiceleste- no tomes mucho!

Se rio al escuchar eso mas no se dio vuelta si no que continuo caminando un poco mas y entonces vio lo que tanto buscaba: bebida. Se acerco lentamente, no prentedia emboracharse, ahora, pero un par de tragos no le vendrian nada mal...

-un whisky...-ordeno al chico que atendia el lugar-

-si señor...

Se sento en aquel banco que estaba alli y resoplo cansado. Si, definitivamente un par de tragos no le vendrian mal, nada mal. Aquello siempre le ayudaba cuando estaba en aquel estado tan patetico, cuando necesitaba olvidar algo, cuando le molestaba algo, o cuando simplemente tenia ganas de beber. Igual, despues de todo, sabia que su amigo pelirrubio apareceria en un par de minutos, siempre lo controlaba cuando estaba asi, era un verdadero fastidio un fastidio...

**... ... ...**

La musica por fin dejo de sonar y entonces se detuvieron. Ya era el tercer baile que le concedia al señor Neji, pero en ninguno de ellos se sintio incomoda, de echo lo llego a disfrutar mas de lo que creia. Al principio le habia costado seguirle el paso pero ya a la tercera musica su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el ritmo que marcaban las notas...

-bailas bien...-felicito él con una sonrisa-

-ustede tambien señor...-musito devolviendo el gesto-

Despues de eso el pelimarron la tomo de la mano, y sin esperar ver su reaccion, se encamino hacia donde estaban los demas.

-¡estuviste fabulosa Sakura! -felicito el ojiceleste poniendose de pie-

-¿d-de verdad? -exclamo apenada-

-en verdad lo has echo bien...-coincidio la ojiperla-

-gracias por las palabras de aliento...-comento el pelimarron a modo de broma-

-de ti Neji ya lo sabiamos...-exclamo el rubio rodando los ojos-

-y ¿donde esta Sasuke? -pregunto de repente Neji al darse cuenta de la asusencia del pelinegro-

La pelirrosa miro a sus costados entonces noto que su patron no estaba, y la señorita Ino tampoco. Nuevamente sintio aquel disgusto en su pecho.

-vamos con ellos, se fueron a tomar algo...-exclamo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la peliazul y comenzaba a caminar en direccion a sus amigos-

La pelirrosa los siguio al igual que el ojiperla, y aunque no dijo nada aun asi le incomodaba un poco el echo de que él la estuviera tomando de la mano. No es que le disgustase el contacto, pero aun asi aquello le resultaba extraño...

-alli estan...-escucho el murmullo del chico-

Subio la mirada y entonces los vio. Su patron estaba de espaldas a ellos, y la señorita Ino estaba junto a él.

-¡Sasuke! -chillo el pelirrubio una vez frente al azabache-

-¡dobe no grites! -reclamo el pelinegro cabreado-

Sus pasos se detuvieron a un metro de los de su patron y su mano se libero de la del ojiperla, pero aun asi noto como la mirada de su patron habia notado aquello. No supo por que, y de echo no tenia ningun motivo para sentir aquello, pero aun asi se sintio nerviosa ante lo que él vio.

-yo ya tengo que irme chicos...-exclamo el ojiperla seriamente-

-pues suerte...-solto el azabache de mala gana-

El ojiperla fruncio el ceño mas decidio ignorarlo, aquel dia el caracter del pelinegro era insoportable. Sin perder mas tiempo se despidio de la ojiperla y la pelirrubia, le dedico un saludo a Naruto y una casto a Sasuke, y por ultimo de ella. Le sonrio de manera amable, y le dio un beso en la mano.

-nos veremos pronto...-exclamo emocionado-

-si señor...-exclamo la pelirrosa desviando la mirada-

Despues de eso el chico se dio media vuelta y se perdio entre la multitud frente a la mirada de los cinco...

-yo tambien ya deberia irme...-musito la pelirrubia viendo hacia el cielo-

La pelirrosa la imito y tambien vio hacia el cielo. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse, y de echo solo unos pequeños rayos iluminaban el paraje. Se sorprendio al notar que ya iba a anochecer pues en verdad que el tiempo habia pasado rapido.

-nosotros tambien deberiamos ir ¿no Hinata? -cuestiono el ojiceleste-

-si Naruto.

-bien, entonces vamos de una vez...-mascullo el pelinegro de mala gana-

Se puso de pie e inmediatamente se tambaleo algo, solo un poco, y sin embargo ella lo noto, al parecer habia bebido mas de la cuenta.

-Naruto...-escucho la seria voz del pelirrubio-

-estoy bien Naruto, no molestes...-mascullo el pelinegro y sin mas comenzo a caminar-

-esta bien Naruto...-musito la pelirrubia en tono suave- no tomo mucho...

El pelirrubio solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y entonces comenzo a caminar para seguir el paso de su amigo. Tardaron un par de minutos en llegar al carruaje, y otro par en localizar a Sai, que al parecer no habia podido resistir la tentacion de adentrarse a aquel festival.

-maldita sea, estas aqui para conducir no para festejar...-exclamo su patron entre dientes-

-lo siento señor...-se disculpo el chofer-

-amor ya dejalo...-pidio la pelirrubia en defensa de Sai-

-tu no te metas Ino! -gruño él molesto-

La pelirrosa se soprendio por el tono de voz tan brusco que uso su patron para con la ojiceleste, la cual se habia quedado callada. Aquella no era manera de tratar a su prometida, y ni siquiera deberia gritar a una mujer.

-la proxima vez que lo hagas te despido! -finalizo el pelinegro-

Su ceño se fruncio al oirlo. Tampoco era que Sai hubiera cometido un crimen o algo asi, sin embargo cuando estuvo por abrir la boca la mirada de él ya se poso sobre ella. Era como si el pelinegro ya hubiera previsto que ella pensaba decir algo, y con una simple y fria mirada le dijo todo. Su boca se volvio a cerrar y entonces desvio la mirada rapidamente.

-e-este bueno Ino...-comenzo el pelirrubio tratando de romper la tension- tu vienes con nosotros...

-claro...-respondio la pelirrubia con la mirada gacha-

-Sakura nos veremos otro dia...-exclamo la peliazul animada-

-claro Hinata, aun me quiero comprar un par de cosas mas, y bueno...

-conozco muchos lugares en donde venden vestidos, y muchos accesorios, podemos ir juntas...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¡claro! -exclamo de inmediato-

-¿c-cual es ese lugar Hinata? -pregunto la ojiceleste en tono bajo-

-es uno que queda un poco mas lejos Ino...-respondio tranquilamente-

-ah ya veo...-murmuro algo nerviosa, como si quisiera decir algo mas-

-¿vamos de una vez? -pregunto un pelinegro impaciente y mirando a la ojijade-

-s-si señor...-respondio de inmediato-

Se despidio de los tres, y tomando valor subio al carruaje junto al pelinegro, el cual se habia despedido secamente de los otros, incluso de la pelirrubia. Una vez dentro se morido el labio inferior con fuerza y se sento muy cerca de la puerta, tratando de que la distancia entre ellos sea la maxima. El carruaje comenzo a moverse y entonces apreto los puños sobre su vestido, sabia que el viaje llevaba un buen tiempo y estaba segura que no podia soportarlo, no junto a él.

Lo hizó, lo soporto. No se habian dirigido ni una sola palabra, y de echo en todo el viaje su patron se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, y aunque a veces creia que se habia quedado dormido no era así, pues el mismo tenia los puños tensos en todo momento. Otra cosa que habia notado era el olor a alcohol, y como no, si estaban en un lugar tan reducido, era imposible no notar aquello, pero para su suerte el vieja finalizo. Vio aliviada la casa Uchiha, y despues simplemente el carro se detuvo.

-por fin...-escucho el susurro del pelinegro-

Desvio la mirada hacia él y vio como el mismo ya se encontraba fuera del carruaje. Lo imito y salio de alli para despues dirigirse en silencio hacia la entrada, mientras que Sai iba a guardar el ''choche''. Su patron abrio la puerta y entro sin perder tiempo alguno, ello lo siguio y una vez que cerro la puerta se dispuso a ir a su cuarto. Ahora que tenia la posibildad de alejarse de él lo haria sin dudarlo.

-¿te divertiste? -cuestiono el azabache antes de que ella lograra dar un paso-

Lo vio fijamente y fruncio el ceño, no era una pregunta amable, y ella lo sabia...

-si...

-mmm ya veo...-murmuro de manera cortante al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

Aunque su cuerpo quiso retroceder por instinto aun asi no lo hizo, se quedo firme en su lugar mientras el se acercaba hasta dejar solo un paso de distancia entre ellos, o quizas menos.

-y dime algo...-comenzo el pelinegro haciendo que su aliento a alcohol chocara contra el rostro de la pelirrosa-

Ella espero paciente a que él hablara.

-te gusta Neji eso ya lo se...-exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sus ojos jade se abrieron de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿ya lo besaste? -solto sin nada de escrupulos-

-¿pero que dice señor! -pregunto alterada-

-es facil...¿le regalaste tu segundo beso? -cuestiono en tono molesto- oh espera, tercer, cuarto, quinto beso ¿quien sabe?

Su ceño se fruncio a mas no poder al escucharlo ¿Como podia decir eso? Se mordio el labio con fuerza y prefierio callar. Él no estaba bien, su patron estaba boracho, no del todo pero aun asi no estaba como siempre, sabia que si seria asi, no diria aquellas cosas...

-esta boracho señor, sera mejor que vaya a descansar...-exclamo tratando de aparentar estar tranquila-

-¡no estoy boracho! -gruño entre dientes, aunque sabia que no era del todo cierto-

La ojijade retrocedio un paso sin apartar sus ojos de los de él y entonces intento retirarse pero la mano de él en su brazo se lo impidio.

-no termine contigo Sakura...-exclamo el pelinegro lentamente-

-¿que quiere señor? -pregunto sin poder ocultar su disgusto-

-mi beso de buenas noches...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

Vio como ella se sobresaltaba al oirlo pero aquello poco le importo. Si habia besado a Neji, algo que no sabia, entonces no tendria por que tener algun problema en besarlo a él, despues de todo ya lo habia echo. Apreto aun mas aquel delicado brazo, estaba furioso, con ella, pero sobre todo con él ¿¡Como era posible que se estuviera obsesionando con aquella mujer! Por que era asi, lo estaba haciendo, el solo recordar como ella habia vuelto tomada de la mano con Neji le hacia sacar muchas suposiciones, y ¡mierda! que aquello no deberia importarle pero jodidamente lo hacia.

-olvidelo señor...-murmuro ladeando el rostro de un lado a otro- esta boracho...-repitio casi sin voz por los nervios-

Vio como el abria los labios dispuesto a decir algo, e incluso ella los abrio para cortarlo antes de que soltara su palabrerio, pero entonces ninguno de los dos logro hacerlo. Un jadeo, casi un grito, se escucho por todo el lugar y ambos voltearon el rostro en direccion a la escalera.

-¿que fue eso? -pregunto la ojijade asustada-

El azabache fruncio el ceño cuando se volvio a sentir el mismo jadeo, ya habia reconocido aquella voz.

-¡la señora mikoto! -exclamo la pelirrosa que tambien habia reconocido aquella voz-

Intento correr de inmediato hacia las escaleras pero su patron no la soltaba.

-¡señor suelteme! -pidio desesperada-

-es solo esa mujer...-exclamo restandole importancia-

-es la señora mikoto...-dijo en tono elevado- ¡esta gritando señor!

-si, suele hacer eso de vez en cuando...

La incredulidad no se hizo esperar en su rostro al escuchar el tono despreocupado de su patron ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que le estuviera sucediendo?

-¿en que estabamos? -continuo Sasuke tranquilamente- ah si, en el beso...

-señor su madre...

-¡no es mi madre! -corrigio de inmediato- y ya no te distraigas con eso, debe estar teniendo uno de sus ataques es todo!

-¿¡como puede decir eso! -pregunto molesta- suelteme! -exigio forcejeando con él al ya querer ir con la pelinegra-

-no es nada Sakura...-musito lentamente, tratando de ignorar en su totalidad aquellos gritos-

-pues ire a ver si no es nada...-informo aun forcejeando-

Lo miro llena de rabia al ver que él no la soltaba, y aquello incremento aun mas cuando vio en sus ojos, en aquellos dos bonitos ojos negro, la frialdad y el vacio. A él en verdad no le importaba lo que le estuviera sucediendo a su madre. Sin espera mas, y sin dudarlo un solo segundo, elevo su mano libre y la chico contra la mejilla de él. El rudio fue suficiente testigo de que el golpe habia sido realmente fuerte. Se libero de él cuando el mismo aun tenia el rostro volteado hacia un lado, y entonces corrio hacia las escaleras sin importarle si él estaba furioso o molesto. Aun escuchaba los jadeos de angustia de su patrona y rogaba con toda el alma que estuviera bien.

-señora mikoto...-murmuro subiendo ya las escaleras del segundo piso-

Llego mas rapido de lo que penso al piso donde estaba su patrona, y entonces su paso se detuvo de golpe. Ahora no solo escuchaba las voces de la señora mikoto, si no que habia otras...

_-''¿que?'' _-penso acercandose lentamente alli-

-¿lo ves? -escucho la voz de un hombre- es...es esto lo que tu...no querias darme...-jadeo el hombre-

-ah señor...! -oyo el gemido de una mujer-

Su corazon se acelero al reconocer la voz de la mujer.

-¡vamos mueve el culo Kasa! -esucho la orden del señor Fugaku-

_¡No! ¡Eso no podia ser!_

Se acero temblando y lentamente a la puerta, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la mujer, y los jadeos del hombre. Solo un paso mas, y entonces a traves de la puerta semiabierta, que ellos habian dejado, los vio...

Y entonces quedo horrorizada ante aquello.


	14. Sueño entrecruzado

_**Hola genteee hermosaaa¡ XD**_

_**aca les subo la contii lo mas rapido que puedoo :P y como siemPre: **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSSSS ^^ me pone muy feliz leer cada uno de ellos :D**_

_**espero que este capi les guste y que me apoyen con sus valiosos comentarioss XD**_

_**se los kiere muchoo ^^**_

_**suerte en todoo y nos veremos en la contii XD**_

_**byes**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 14: sueño entrecruzado.**

Su corazon se acelero al reconocer la voz de la mujer.

-¡vamos mueve el culo Kasa! -esucho la orden del señor fugaku-

_¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser!_

Se acerco temblando y lentamente a la puerta, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la mujer, y los jadeos del hombre. Solo un paso mas, y entonces a traves de la puerta semiabierta, que ellos habian dejado, los vio...

Y entonces quedo horrorizada ante aquello.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, y su respiración se detuvo en el mismo segundo. Lo que sus ojos veían era...era espantoso. Allí, en el cuarto de su patrona, el señor Fugaku y Kasa, estaban teniendo relaciones...No atinó a moverse ni siquiera un centímetro, ni siquiera un pequeño e insignificante milímetro, no solo su cuerpo se había paralizado si no que también su mente. Aquella imagen, aquellas imágenes que estaba viendo parecían una mala jugada de su mente.

-¡v-vete! -jadeo su patrona que era testigo de aquella asquerosa escena-

Quiso cerrar los ojos, en verdad quiso hacerlo para no ver aquello, pero no pudo hacerlo, y simplemente observó el espectáculo. Estaba tan atónita ante lo que veía ¿Como era posible que estuviera pasando aquello? Kasa, su tía, estaba con su patrón, y lo peor de todo frente a la señora Mikoto. Unas horribles nauseas se apoderaron de su ser, y una de sus manos subió a sus labios mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¡oh señor...! -gimió su tía complacida-

El estomago se le revolvió al escucharlos, y por fin sus ojos se cerraron, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, más aun así su cuerpo no se movió, y ella continuo escuchando las voces y los sonidos de lo que sucedía a solo unos metros de ella. De un momento a otro el lugar donde pisaban sus pies ya no fue firme. El suelo parecía moverse de un lugar a otro, de manera rápida y precipitada, y el equilibrio comenzaba a desaparecer. Las nauseas aumentaron considerablemente, y estaba segura que vomitaría allí mismo, pero no lo hizo.

-un p-poco mas...-jadeo su patrón-

Aquello era... ¡era repugnante! Su mente...su mente comenzó a jugarle una mala jugada, como casi siempre lo hacía, y entonces todo empezó a convertirse en negro, negro y mas negro. Sabía lo que vendría y quizás fue por eso que las lágrimas se anticiparon a sus malditos recuerdos, pero no quería...no quería dejarse llevar. Aquel hombre, aquel cuarto, y aquella situación, aquella parte de su vida que deseaba olvidar, lo deseaba con toda el alma, y corazón. Y entonces, cuando creyó que había perdido, cuando recordó sus asquerosos labios en su cuello, entonces en ese momento sucedió algo que jamás le había pasado...Aquella repugnante y asquerosa sensación fue reemplazada por otra, por otra totalmente opuesta...

_Recordó los labios de él sobre los suyos..._

Aquella cálida y dulce sensación que había sentido cuando su patrón la beso, se expandió por todo su cuerpo, por todo su ser. El recuerdo de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, y sus labios sobre los suyos le hicieron olvidarse de todo lo demás, y aquellos feos recuerdos comenzaron a perderse en el fondo de su mente, donde siempre estarían. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el desconcierto de lo que acaba de suceder, y aunque aun tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, aun así la opresión en su pecho no era como siempre, esta vez era un poco, solo un poco, menos dolorosa.

_¿Que había sido eso?_

-y...y esto e-es lo que te p-perdiste...-escucho la voz del pelinegro que se encontraba dentro de aquel cuarto-

Reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar a su patrón, y entonces recordó la situación en la que se encontraba. Aquello fue como si recibiera un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Aun aturdida por lo que acaba de vivir, pudo darse cuenta de que inconscientemente se había alejado de aquel cuarto, tal vez intentando que aquellos sonidos ya no llegaran a ella, pero aun así lo hacían y ahora pudo distinguir que tanto su patrón como Kasa se disponían a salir de allí.

-muévete Kasa...-ordeno el pelinegro-

Ahogo un grito de la sorpresa y el miedo a que la vieran, y entonces, sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta y se metió al primer cuarto que encontró. Rogaba con toda su alma no haber echo ningún ruido para que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia. Se recargó en la puerta de dicho cuarto, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y con el miedo a flor de piel, y entonces oyó sus pasos, los pasos de ambos pasar por allí, y después alejarse mas y mas hasta que por fin desaparecieron por las escaleras que daban al primero piso...

-se fueron...-murmuro llevando una mano a su pecho-

Permaneció quieta por unos minutos mas, aun temiendo que pudieran escucharla, y una vez que sintió que ya había pasado lo suficiente, y recordando a su patrona, salió rápidamente de allí. La puerta del cuarto de la señora se encontraba cerrado, pero aquello no evito que entrara allí en solo un segundo.

-¡señora! -exclamo una vez dentro y sin pensarlo demasiado se tiro sobre ella para abrazarla-

Sentía el cuerpo de su patrona temblar, pero lo que sin lugar a dudas mas noto fue el desconcierto de la misma, era mas que obvio que su patrona no esperaba verla allí, al menos no en ese momento. No la importo aquello, y solo se limito a abrazarla, y acontenerla, ya sabiendo de antemano que ella aun debería estar llorando.

-n-no...no lo e-entiendo...-balbuceo la pelirrosa con la voz temblorosa-

Aun se encontraba aturdida por todo lo que acaba de suceder, todo lo que acaba de ver, y aun mas por lo que acaba de recodar. Era una mezcla de sensaciones que la abatían, y confundían.

-¿que haces aquí? -cuestiono la pelinegra al tiempo que la alejaba de ella utilizando sus débiles brazos-

Vio como su patrona fruncía el ceño, y segundos después se secaba las lagrimas que aun se deslizaban por sus mejillas, era mas que obvio que la pelinegra no quería que ella la viera en aquel estado, pero era imposible ocultarlo a estas alturas...

-¿p-por que? -susurro con la voz temblorosa- ¿p-por que h-hicieron eso señora? -cuestiono aun metida en su desconcierto-

La sorpresa cruzo el rostro de su patrona inmediatamente ella termino su pregunta, y después la misma se transformo molestia, y rabia.

-¿que viste? -pregunto seriamente-

Las pequeñas lagrimas volvieron a escapar de los ojos de la ojijade, y su cuerpo temblaba incluso mas que el de su patrona...

-Sakura...-llamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño-

-s-señora...¿c-como es p-posible...?

-¿tu...tu los viste? -jadeo la pelinegra al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

-¿¡como pudieron hacer eso! -exclamo apretando los puños al igual que su patrona-

La pelinegra no dijo nada, y la pelirrosa se quedo en silencio. Kasa, su tía...su tía había echo aquello tan espantoso. Una parte de ella, una muy pequeña, se negaba a creer aquello que había visto, pero la otra sabía...sabía que era verdad, que ella lo había echo... Minutos después, la rabia se apodero de ella desplazando la confusión y el desconcierto. Ella que siempre hablaba del respeto, del comportamiento adecuado, ella que siempre la había despreciado por ser quien era, ella, justamente ella se comportaba de aquella manera. Aquello era tan injusto.

-los viste...-afirmo su patrona con algo de pésame en su voz-

La ojijade asintió con la cabeza.

-¿p-por que? -volvió a cuestionar la muchacha aun con la voz temblorosa y con los ojos cristalizados-

Vio como su patrona desviaba la mirada, y en verdad que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no temblaba, ni lloraba...¿Es que acaso no le había afectado demasiado aquello? Ella, por su lado, aun estaba temblando, de la impotencia y la rabia, entonces ¿como era que su patrona se mantenía tan serena?

-señora ¿que...? -titubeo indecisa- ¿que quiere que haga?

Los ojos de su patrona se posaron en ella de inmediato.

-¿que? -pregunto la pelinegra confundida-

-¿que...que debería hacer? -musito lentamente y con el ceño fruncido-

La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-bien Sakura...-comenzó- ¿por que mejor no olvidas esto?

-¿que? -dijo totalmente incrédula-

-no...no debes ponerte mal por estupideces como estas...-mascullo tratando de sonar firme, mas aun así su voz la traicionaba-

-¿como puede decir eso Señora? -cuestionó sin salir de su asombro y apretando los puños- yo...ellos...

-no debes meterte en esto niña...-susurro lentamente mientras que una de sus manos se acercaba a la mejilla de la pelirrosa- y mucho menos ponerte así...-finalizó limpiando sus lagrimas-

La pelirrosa quedo mas que sorprendida ante aquel acto de su patrona...

-pero ellos...-comenzó entre dientes-

Su patrona se esforzó por mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa que la desconcertó aun mas, entonces, de repente una pregunta cruzo por su mente...

-¿no es...? ¿no es la primera vez? -soltó en un susurro apenas inaudible-

-hoy fue tu día libre ¿cierto? -cuestiono ella tranquilamente-

-señora ¿no es la primera vez que lo hacen? -repitió en tono mas elevado-

La pelinegra suspiro con desgano, y ella supo que aquello era una afirmación.

-el señor y Kasa...-musito bajando la mirada-

Su estomago volvió a removerse con fuerza. Lo que ellos habían echo era algo tan...tan asqueroso y sucio. ¿Como habían podido hacerle eso a la señora Mikoto? ¿Como su tía fue capaz de tal cosa?

-yo...yo lo siento señora...-mascullo al tiempo que sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaban-

-tu no tienes por que disculparte...

-pero Kasa...Kasa es mi tía...-musito bajando la mirada-

-¿y eso que tienes que ver? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-señora por favor explíqueme...-pidió- no entiendo, no entiendo que esta pasando...-musito totalmente desorientada y perdida-

-no me importa lo que haga Fugaku, Sakura...-soltó en un tono lleno de rencor-

La pelirrosa guardo silencio.

-ni mucho menos lo que haga...-dudo- Kasa...

-¿el...el señor y usted...? -cuestiono sin animarse a preguntar el resto-

-nunca lo amé, si esa es tu pregunta...

-pero usted es su esposa...-apunto rápidamente-

-ah si, es cierto...-mascullo entre dientes- casarme con él fue el gran error de mi vida...-susurro mas para si misma que para la ojijade-

-¿entonces por que lo hizo? -cuestiono tratando de entender todo ello-

-supongo que por que no tuve opción, o por que no la quise tener...-musito lentamente- ¿quien sabe?

-pero...-exclamo de inmediato sin saber que decir exactamente- ¡eso no explica nada! -apunto agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡ellos son...!

-¡Sakura! -corto de inmediato- tu no tienes por que estar en esto pequeña...-mascullo entre dientes-

-pero Señora, yo...yo los vi! ¡no puedo quedarme en silencio! -exclamo con la voz temblorosa- ¡eso fue asqueroso! ¡repugnante!

-¿¡y crees que yo no lo sé! -cuestiono con los ojos, de repente, cristalizados-

La muchacha guardo silenció de inmediato.

-¿por que deja que le hagan esto? -pregunto después de unos segundos- si...si el señor Sasuke...

-¡no! -interrumpió- ni se te ocurra mencionar esto con Sasuke...-exclamo rápidamente-

-pero el señor...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Sus puños nuevamente se apretaron, e iba a protestar otra vez, pero entonces, una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza y el miedo se apodero de ella. ¿Acaso el pelinegro sabría de todo eso? Su corazón se encogió al pensar en ello, el solo echo de pensar que su patrón estuviera detrás de todo eso...no, eso no podía ser...

-señora...-llamo casi sin voz- ¿él...él lo sabe? -pregunto temerosa-

La mirada de la pelinegra se encendió.

-¡claro que no! -exclamo en tono elevado- no, él no lo sabe, ni nunca lo sabrá...-musito entre dientes-

El alivio, por así decirlo, inundo nuevamente su pecho.

-bien, entonces ¿por que no quiere...?

-él no tiene nada que ver en esto...-interrumpió nuevamente- y tu tampoco...-añadió en el mismo tono-

-pero él puede ayudar señora...-exclamo desesperada- ¡el señor Fugaku en un sucio cerdo! él no...

La risa jubilosa de la pelinegra hizo que la ojijade se quedara en completo silencio. No había dicho ningún chiste, y la situación era todo lo contrario a alguna gracia como para que la pelinegra se estuviera riendo...

-¿que le pasa? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño al ver aun reirse-

-un...un sucio cerdo...-musito la pelinegra divertida- creo que diste en el blanco Sakura...

La ojijade se encogió de hombros...

-b-bueno, no quise...-exclamo de inmediato al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto-

-no, esta bien...-corto la pelinegra- es lo que es, y es así como debes llamarlo, al menos cuando no te escucha...-añadió con una sonrisa-

Nuevamente se quedo en silencio al escuchar a su patrona.

-¿usted esta bien señora? -pregunto pasados unos segundos-

-define bien Sakura...

-me refiero a...a lo de ahora...-se corrigió de inmediato-

-odio ver los espectáculos que me da...-exclamo sinceramente- por que me da asco y repulsión, me hace sentir unas terribles naúseas...

-p-pero...

-sintió como el estomago se me revuelve, es una sensación asfixiante ¿sabes? -continuo con tranquilidad- tu viniste por que me oiste gritar ¿cierto?

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza.

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo, no siempre es así, pero ahora mas que nunca deseaba que se fuera de aquí...-dijo lentamente- no quise que tu vieras eso Sakura...

-no importa si yo lo vi o no...-apunto rapidamente- lo importante aquí es lo que él y...y Kasa hicieron...

-no me importa lo que haga Fugaku, pero el muy desgraciado lo hace frente a mi, eso sí es algo aberrante...

-señora...-llamo bajado la mirada- ¿por que le hacen esto? -solto por fin-

Aquella pregunta le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace ya varios minutos, y no era lo única.

-¿por que la tienen aqui? -volvió a preguntar- ¿por que el señor Sasuke no...no viene a verla?

Los ojos de la pelinegra se apagaron de repente, y ella se sintió sumamente culpable por ello.

-¡lo siento! -solto rápidamente- yo...yo no quise...

-en el pasado...-hablo la pelinegra sin prestar atención a la chica- hice cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento Sakura...

La pelinegra pudo ver como la pelirrosa le prestaba suma atención.

-hice muchas cosas malas, tantas...-murmuro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza- pero lo pague, y lo sigo pagando...

-¿de que habla señora? -pregunto totalmente confundida-

No podía imaginar que cosas pudo haber echo su patrona para estar como estaba...

-él solo se esta vengando de mi...-musito lentamene- él solo quiere sentirse bien, sentirse satisfecho, sentir que ganó, es por eso que hace todo esto...

-¿que fue lo que hizo? -susurro mirandola fijamente-

La pelinegra desvío la mirada y la pelirrosa pudo distinguir la mueca de dolor en su rostro, dolor y agonía...

-perdí tantas cosas en la vida, cada una de ellas más importante que la otra...-exclamo con la voz quebrada- algunas nunca podre recuperarlas, y eso...eso es algo que recién ahora comprendo...

-señora...-murmuro suavemente-

-¿sabes? -cuestiono volviendo a fijar su mirada en ella- siempre quise...siempre quise tener una hija, pero solo obtuve dos, dos hombres...-exclamo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos- ¿puedo pedirte algo Sakura?

-s-si...

-¿puedes...? ¿puedes quedarte esta noche aquí? -cuestiono lentamente-

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-claro señora...-respondió después de unos pocos segundos-

Vio como su patrona se corria lentamente hacia el otro lado, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera recostarse, y lo hizo, de manera dudosa y aun sorprendida, pero lo hizo. Sintió la suavidad de aquella sabanas e inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron. Las dos permanecieron en silencio, en completo silencio, y ninguna penso que aquello fuera incómodo.

-la noche, después de todo, esta tranquila...-susurro la pelinegra de manera casi inaudible-

La pelirrosa la escucho mas no dijo nada, pues lentamente, segundo a segundo, comenzo a meterse mas y mas en las profundidas del sueño. Su patrona tenía un aura bastante tranquilizadora, al menos ella lo sentía y veía así...

-¿que es lo que siempre deseaste Sakura?

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y la pelirrosa no le respondió por lo que ella dedujo que ya estaría quedándose dormida. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño, sin embargo antes de quedar profundamente dormida escucho el leve murmuro de la ojijade, el leve murmuro que fue la respuesta a su pregunta...

_Una madre..._

**... ... ...**

_La ayudo a llevar aquel caballo a su lugar, era lo único que le faltaba asi que no habría problema alguno. La noche era fresca y pacífica, era una noche agradabe, y sentía que era un mas agradable gracias a la compañía de la pelirrosa._

_-la luna esta bella...-susurro la pelirrosa que tenía a lado-_

_-luna llena...-apunto lo obvio-_

_Desvío su mirada hacia ella y vio que le sonreia, a lo que inevitablemente no pudo no devolverserla. Entonces, de repente, casi al siguiente segundo, el cielo fue iluminado, esta vez por algo mas potente y luminoso. Ambos inclinaron el rostro hacia arriba y un pequeño destello de luz atravezó aquel mar estrellado..._

_-¡una estrella fugaz! -escucho la exclamación entusiasmada de la pelirrosa-_

_-eso parece...-murmuro restandole importancia-_

_Sin esperar mas comenzo a caminar nuevamente hacia el establo, pero vio que Sakura permanecia quieta en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados, y al parecer concentrada...Se quedo quieto igual que ella y la observo por un buen tiempo..._

_-¿estas pidiendo un deseo? -pregunto burlonamente cuando entendió lo que hacía-_

_-no me deja concentrar...-replicó la chica-_

_Inmediatamente la escucho no pudo evitar reirse, realmente ella se tomaba enserio eso de los deseos...La vio fruncir el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, y después de eso simplemente abrió los ojos, al parecer algo molesta, y aquello le encantaba. Cuando ella se enfadaba sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial, un brillo mas vivo y mas tentador..._

-Sakura...-murmuro mientras se movía en su amplia cama-

-¡señor Sasuke! -escucho la voz de alguien-

Volvió a moverse, esta vez para el otro lado, pero aun así los ruidos de la puerta no cesaban. Maldiciendo una y otra vez abrió los ojos lleno de desgano y cansancio, y ni bien lo hizo los rayos que penetraban a traves de las cortinas le obligaron a cerrarlos de nuevo...

-¡mierda! -se quejo por lo bajo mientras llevaba una mano a sus ojos-

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sabía perfectamente cual era la razon. La noche anterior había tomado mas de la cuenta, no demasiado, pero aun así lo suficiente para que los efectos secundarios estuvieran presentes aquella mañana...

-¡señor Sasuke! -nuevamente aquella irritante voz-

Se sento de mala gana en la cama, y llevo una mano a su cabeza aun sintiendo aquellos molestos ruidos en la puerta.

-¿que pasa Karin? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño-

-los Inuzuka estan aquí Señor...-aviso la pelirroja desde el otro lado-

-¿los Inuzuka? -murmuro confundido-

-tenian una reunion hoy Señor...-exclamo la chica-

-maldicion...-gruño entre dientes-

Sin esperar mas se puso de pie y camino hacia su armario en busca de ropa algo decente, pues aun tenia las ropas del día anterior. Los inuzuka ¿como había podido olvidarlo? Habían arreglado aquel día para los ultimos trámites. Se vsitió de inmediato, aun con fuerte dolor de cabeza y después de eso salió del cuarto.

-¡buenos dias señor Sasuke! -saludo la pelirroja emocionada-

-¿donde estan Karin? -pregunto sin siquiera mirarla-

-en la sala principal, no los hice pasar a su despacho por que usted todavía no estaba...

-bien, hazme un café...-ordeno mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-¿desea algo mas señor? -cuestiono, como siempre, de manera insinuadora-

-sí...-afirmó deteniendo su paso- cuando veas a Sakura dile que vaya a mi despacho...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-c-claro señor...-dijo de mala gana y sin mas se retiro de allí-

Paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, maldita había sido la hora en la que había decidido tomar un poco. Llego a la planta baja y con un simple gesto hizo que los Inuzuka lo siguieran en silencio. Trataría de deshacerse de ellos rápidamente, y después venía Sakura, aquella mujer que lo enloquecía, pero de rabia y molestia, de nada más. Al pensar en ella recordo de inmediato, que hace solo unos pocos minutos había soñado con ella, y justo en la mejor parte, por así decirlo, Karin lo habia despertado...

-mierda...-mascullo molesto con él mismo-

Se sento, dando un sonoro suspiro, frente a su escritorio, y entonces comenzó a remover sus papeles para tratar de localizar los que le pertenecían a aquellas dos personas que tenía delante, personas que a próposito, no tenían buena cara ni mucho menos, pero si ellos estaban así, él estaba mucho peor...

**... ... ...**

_La noche era hermosa, y fresca. Ese día había sido agotador, y sin embargo por alguna razon todavía no quería que terminara...En esos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados, y solo intentaba concentrarse en pedir su deseo, pues acaba de ver una estrella fugaz,pero su patron la distrajo con una pregunta..._

_-no me deja concentrar...-se quejo molesta al pelinegro que tenia a lado-_

_Después de eso solo escuchó la suave risa del azabache, y aunque intento concentrarse en su deseo, no logró hacerlo, y sus ojos se abrieron para observarlo..._

_-¿de que se rie? -cuestiono cruzandose de brazos- _

_-¿crees en esas cosas? -pregunto con una mueca divertida-_

_-bueno...no es pecado hacerlo ¿no? -exclamo viendo hacia el cielo-_

_-no, supongo que no...-musito- ¿que pediste? -pregunto interesado-_

_-nada..._

_-¿no me lo diras?_

_-no pedí nada señor...-exclamo clavando nuevamente sus dos jades en él- su risa me distrajo de mi deseo...-mascullo con el ceño fruncido- _

_Nuevamente aquella sonrisa que le encantaba apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, y ella se vió obligada a desviar su mirada de allí...Continuaron caminando en silencio hacia el establo, ambos con sus respectivos caballos a los costados, entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos comprendió, pero los caballos, por algun motivo, se exhaltaron y sin dar tiempo a nada se movieron con brusquedad. En ese mismo instante sintió como el azabache la jalaba del brazo hacia él, evitando que aquel caballo se sacudiera contra ella. Después de eso se fueron corriendo de allí..._

_-¿q-que fue eso? -cuestionó aun aturdida y recargada en el pecho de él-_

_-no lo se...-susurro él que aun la sujetaba por el brazo- pero estuvo cerca...-añadió en tono calmado-_

_La pelirrosa subio su mirada hacia el rostro de él, y entonces cuando intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, él se lo impidió, y ella...ella ni siquiera forcejeo. Sucedió tan rápido que solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. La frescura de la noche desapareció con la calidez de aquel beso, con la calidez de sus brazos en torno a su cintura...Fue un beso profundo desde el principió y ni siquiera vacilo en la posibilidad de apartarlo, solo sintió como la pegaba mas a él, y como sus bocas se unian en una perfecta pieza..._

Se despertó por los rayos del sol que chocaban contra su rostro y molestaban más de lo que se imagino. Primero se movió dando la espalda a aquella luz proveniente, probablemetne, de una ventana, pero al hacerlo nuevos rayos chocaron contra su rostro. Sus párpados se arrugaron y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se obligo a abrir los ojos. Los rayos del sol le impiedieron tener una primera buena visión, pero pasados unos segundos simplemente se acostumbro a aquella luminosidad...

-¿donde...? -murmuro la pelirrosa confundida-

Parpadeo un par de veces más y entonces sintió que no estaba sola, había otra fuente de calor en aquella cama, que claramente no era la suya. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, aun algo aturidida, y entonces vio la cabellera negra de su patrona...

-señora Mikoto...-susurro frunciendo el ceño fruncido-

Vio como su patrona dormía en profundidad, y prefirió no despertarla, así que lentamente y con cuidado se puso de pie procurando no producir ningun ruido. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron nuevamente en su memoria y entoces su cuerpo se tenso. No sabía como iba a hacer con eso de ver la cara de aquellos dos, de su patrón y su tía, pero le había prometido a la pelinegra que no diría ni haría nada y trataría de cumplir aquello, mas aun así eso no quería decir que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que el Señor Sasuke podría ayudar en algo, al menos quería creer aquello, pero aun así no podía asegurar nada...

_-''tranquilizate Sakura...'' _-penso una y otra vez mientras respiraba y aspiraba lentamente-

Observó por unos segundos mas a su patrona, era tan indefensa y vulnerable que no podía evitar sentir aquella molestia y rabia en su pecho ante lo que le hacían, ante lo que su propia tía le hacía. Después de eso se dio media vuelta y nuevamente intento relajarse, ahora que tenía la mente mas fría, por asi decirlo, sabía que estaban en problemas con cierto pelinegro...Recordaba perfectamente la bofetada que le dio a su patrón, y no se arrepentía de ello, claro que no, pero era consciente de que él no dejaría pasar aquello, sin embargo, una parte de ella albergaba la esperanza de que el pelinegro se hubiera olvidado de todo, después de todo estaba boracho ¿cierto?

-por favor, por favor...-rogaba una y otra vez mientras bajaba las escaleras al primer piso, y luego a la planta-

Inmediatamente llego a la planta baja, sintió las voces de personas que al parecer estaban en el despecho de su patrón, eso solo quería decir una cosa: él ya estaba despierto. Camino lentamente hacia su cuarto, procurando no producir ningun ruido, y entonces logro distinguir mejor aquellas voces, estaban discutiendo o algo así, eso era seguro, incluso pudo haber asegurado que una de ellas, una mujer, estaba llorando...Se pregunto que estaría pasando, y entonces lo comprendió, eso solo podía ser obra de los negocios de su patrón.

_-''debe estar haciendolo otra vez...'' _-penso con molestia-

Sacudió la cabeza para no pens en ello, sabía que ya sería la hora del trabajo por lo que era mejor que se cambiara de ropa y se pusiera el uniforme, pues aun llevaba aquel vestido blanco. Avanzo hacia su cuarto sin problemas, pero aun asi sentía la presión en su pecho de saber que Kasa estaba a solo unos metros de ella.

-no debo pensar en eso...-mascullo entre dientes-

Pasados unos minutos ya estaba lista, y sacudiendo su cabello un par de veces, salió del cuarto. Atravesó el pasillo y llego a la sala principal, estaba dispuesta a comenzar su rutina de limpiar y ordenar aquella casa como todos los dias pero entonces una pelirroja se paro frente a ella.

-hola Karin...-saludo sin ánimos-

-el señor Sasuke te espera en su despacho...-avisó con una mueca de desagrado-

Todas sus esperanzas de perdida de memoria se vinieron abajo ni bien la Karin le dijo aquello.

-ahora...-añadió la chica al ver que la pelirrosa no se movia-

-d-de acuerdo...-susurro dando un suspiro y sin mas se encamino hacia dicho lugar-

-y no tenía buena cara...-escucho la exclamación de la pelirroja-

Bien, eso ella ya lo sabía, y es que como era de imaginarse su patrón no estaría muy complacido de verla, pero ella tampoco lo estaba de verlo a él. Dandose fuerzas una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia su destino, una vez llegado allí sintió que podría hacerlo sin flaquear...

-pasa...-escucho su grave voz cuando toco la puerta-

Entonces, con el simple sonido de su voz, todas su valentía se fue corriendo quien sabe a donde, pero ya estaba ahi y no había vuelta atrás.

-b-buenos dias señor...-musito al entrar-

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y entonces su mirada se clavo en él. Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la cara seria, mas seria de lo normal, y con la mirada fija en los papeles, pero solo duro allí unos pocos segundos pues después de eso la fijo en ella.

-sientate...-ordenó de manera cortante-

Aquello no era un buen comienzo. Se acerco a paso vacilante hacia él, y una vez frente a su escritorio, corrió la silla y se sento allí procurando ocultar los nervios. Hubiera preferido quedarse cerca de la puerta, y no es que pretendiera hacer algo, pero no sabía de lo que su patrón era capaz y menos con la cara que traía en aquellos momentos...

-bueno Sakura...-comenzó con la voz dura- creo que aun no estas entendiendo como se manejan las cosas aquí ¿cierto?

-señor yo...yo siento mucho lo de ayer...-se disculpo rápidamente-

-oh bien, entonces ya todo esta arreglado...-soltó el azabache de manera irónica-

Su cuerpo se estremecio al escuchar el sarcasmo en la voz de su patrón, era mas que obvio que estaba molesto...

-entonces ¿ya puedo irme? -cuestionó inocentemente y forzando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa-

La palma de su patrón se estrello en contra del escritorio produciendo un fuerte ruido, y la sonrisa de su rostro inmediatamente desapareció...

-supongo que no...-murmuro para sí misma-

-supones bien...-apunto él de inmediato-

-pero señor Sasuke fue usted quien...

-no te llame para que me dieras tu versión de los echos...-interrumpió a la chica-

-¡usted estaba boracho! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¿y que con eso? -pregunto secamente- tu no tienes derecho a nada Sakura, y mucho menos a pegar a tu patrón ¿o es que olvidaste eso?

La pelirrosa apreto los puños...

-no señor...

-pues mejor para ti...-musito al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

La ojijade lo imito un segundo después y vio como su patrón rodeaba aquel escritorio hasta quedar de su lado, todo eso sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-es la segunda vez que lo haces...-mascullo entre dientes-

-señor la primera vez no fue apróposito...-se defendió de inmediato-

-y lo de ayer si lo fue ¿no?

-pero...es que...-balbuceo insegura- usted se lo busco...-exclamo desviando la mirada y dando un paso hacia atrás-

El pelinegro rápidamente la tomo del brazo para que la chica no siguiera retrocediendo más, y frunció el ceño. Aun ahora, después de toda una noche, podía sentir el ardor en su mejilla, y es que aquella pelirrosa le habia pegado con una fuerza brutal, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que parecía el ser más delicado del mundo.

-hoy trabajaras todo el día en el establo...-sentenció sin dar mas rodeos y dando un paso más hacia ella, haciendo que el espacio entra ambos sea mínimo-

Sakura se removió inquieta en su lugar, mas no se alejo, y se quedo haciendole frente, viendo sus profundos ojos negros que la observaban llenos de molestia. Después de eso su patrón no dijo nada, y ella tampoco lo hizo, no por que no quisiera hacerlo, si no por que su mente comenzó a viajar hacia otros lugares...Recordo la noche anterior, cuando sus recuerdos le habían jugado una mala pasada, y cuando en medio de todo eso, apareció el pelinegro. Algo extraño sin lugar a dudas...

-quiero que limpies todo el lugar...-continuo severamente-

Se preguntaba una y otra vez por que había pasado aquello, y se obligaba, una y otra vez también, a verlo a sus oscuros ojos, solo a los ojos, pero los mismos parecian querer desviarse hacia otros lugares, al igual que su mente...Viajo hacia la noche anterior a su dia libre, y tambien hacia el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana...Aquel sueño, aquel sueño que recién ahora recordaba...Su respiración cerca de su rostro, calida y pausada, sus labios sobre los suyos en aquel profundo, suave y hermoso beso...

-encargate de los caballos, llevalos hasta el río, y vuelve a dejarlo en sus lugares...-ordeno el azabache aun dando instrucciones de lo que sería su día-

Recién en ese momento sus ojos jade notaron que su patron llevaba una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su blanco pecho. No debía pensar en ello, jamás lo había echo, y ahora se avergonzaba por ello, pero es que simplemente...simplemente él era demasiado lindo. Podría jurar que nunca, nunca, había visto hombre mas apuesto que su patrón, tal vez era por eso que sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarla...Sí, debía ser eso, seguramente si hubiera visto un hombre igual de apuesto que aquel pelinegro también hubiera pensado lo mismo...

-quiero que todo este listo para el anochecher ¿lo entendiste? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

Lindo, tal vez esa no fuera la palabra justa para definirlo. Él era mas que eso, mucho mas. Tal vez fuera el día, tal vez los rayos del sol que le daban a su piel un toque especial, tal vez el calor que hacía que sus cabellos estuvieran mas rebeldes, tal vez su aura de molestia que hacia que el ceño se le frunciera, o tal vez simplemente era ella, pero aquel día, en aquel momento, él era hermoso, perfecto...

-¿lo entendiste Sakura? -repitió frunciendo aun mas el ceño al ver que ella no respondía-

-¿eh? -exclamo ella parpadeando confundida, como si acaba de salir de una ensoñación-

-¿me estas escuchando? -cuestiono aun mas molesto y entrecerrando los ojos-

Vio como ella agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, y después enfocaba su mirada en él, pero entonces noto como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, y como sus ojos se mostraban más nerviosos de lo usual, confundido se pregunto que había sido lo que paso para que se comportara así...

-s-si...-balbuceo ella nerviosa-

-¿que fue lo que te dije? -exclamo ya sospechando que ella no lo había escuchado ni siquiera un poco-

-b-bueno usted...-comenzo la pelirrosa- tengo que encargarme del establo...-dijo en tono suave-

-¿que mas?

Vio como Sakura bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio inferior, aquello encendió algo en él, pero aun así no se dejo llevar...

-¿solo eso? -pregunto la chica nerviosa-

-¡no me escuchaste! -solto apretando los dientes-

-¡si! ¡no...! bueno...-balbuceo- ¿podría repetirlo? -pidió suavemente-

El azabache sintió como la molestia aumentaba dentro de él. No solo le pegaba, si no que tambien no le prestaba atención...¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? Sin esperar mas la jaló hacia él, dejandolos prácticamente sin espacio entre ellos, y entones se inclino para acercar su rostro al de ella con solo milimetros de distancia...

-limpiaras el lugar...-susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la pelirrosa- te encargaras de los caballos, y los llevaras al rio...-continuo susurrando en aquel tono grave que hacia que ella se estremeciera-

Trago en seco al verlo tan cerca de ella, si antes no podía concentrarse ahora menos...

-todo tiene que quedar en perfectas condiciones...-aviso en el mismo tono, y después de eso se acerco aun mas a ella deslizando sus labios por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja-

La pelirrosa se quedo en blanco cuando él hizo aquello, y sus ojos se entrecerraron sin saber muy bien por que. Solo era conciente de que su corazon habia pasado de latir de modo normal, a modo acelerado y mas...

-¿lo entendiste? -murmuro aun sobre su piel-

El pelinegro estaba haciedo un excelente uso de su autocontrol en aquella situación, pero sabía que si seguía así no podría soportarlo mas...

-¿lo entendiste? -repitió en tono suave-

-s-si...-jadeo casi sin voz-

-¡perfecto! -exclamo alejadose de ella de golpe- por que quiero que este listo para la noche...-musito al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y volvia a su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido-

La ojijade se quedo estática unos segundos mas, aun tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que él la observaba divertido, al parecer ya no estaba tan serio como antes, y la razón era que ella había actuado como una verdadera tonta...

-te recomendaria empezar en este mismo momento...-musito el pelinegro tranquilamente-

Reaccionó de inmediato y entonces sintió sus mejillas arder aun mas que hace un momento. Aquello había sido vergonzoso y humillante.

-¿necesitas algo? -volvio a cuestionar el chico con una pequeña sonrisa engreida-

-no señor...-exclamo aun con la voz temblorosa-

Sin esperar a que su patron continuara burlandose de ella salió de allí a paso mas que veloz, y cerro la puerta de un fuerte portazo, mas no escucho ninguna queja de parte de él. Con cada paso que se alejaba del despacho de su patrón era como si el aire volviera a entrar a sus pulmones poco a poco, hasta que nuevamente estaban como deberían estar. Sacudió su cabeza, una vez mas, y trato de concentrarse en su trabajo, o castigo, como él quisiera llamarlo.

-''_idiota...''-_penso frunciendo el ceño-

Se había burlado de ella de una manera tan limpia que no tenía como recriminarle nada...

-tendre que ponerme algo mas comodo...-susurro viendo su uniforme-

Después de eso se encamino hacia el comedor para ver si encontraba a alguna de las otras tres, a Kasa no la contaría, y una vez que estuviera comoda entonces comenzaría su arduo labor en el establo, pero aquello no era malo ¿cierto? Después de todo no le vendría mal alejarse de aquella casa aunque sea unos pocos metros y por unas cuantas horas...

**... ... ...**

La tarde paso volando, y pronto se hizo de noche. No solo había tenido que atender a los Inuzuka, si no que aquel día varias personas vinieron por asuntos de negocios. Aquello lo fastidió, pero aunque sea el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido ya hace un par de horas...

-eh...señor Sasuke...-escucho la voz de una pelinegra-

Sus ojos se abrieron, pues se encontraba sentado en la sala principal y entonces se clavaron en la mujer que tenía delante.

-¿que pasa Kasa?

-quería saber...bueno ¿que es lo que hizo Sakura? -pregunto un tanto nerviosa-

-¿por que preguntas? -cuestiono el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño-

-solo...solo quería saber señor Sasuke, como hoy usted la mando a los establos bueno...yo creí que...

El pelinegro resopló cansado...

-no paso nada, simplemente la mande y listo...-contesto de mala gana-

No pensaba soltar allí,frente a Kasa y las otras dos sirvientas que limpiaban el lugar, que la pelirrosa le había encajado una cachetada, y mucho menos las razones por las cuales lo había echo, y ahora bien pensando en ella ¿que estaría haciendo? Se supone que a estas alturas ya tendría que haber terminado, y mejor que fuera así por que de lo contrario la haría trabajar durante toda la noche...

-bien, de acuerdo señor...-exclamo la pelinegra-

-como sea...-exclamo el azabache poniéndose de pie-

Camino sin prisa alguna hasta la puerta principal y salió notando como las miradas de las tres mujeres se posaban en él, probablemente preguntándose hacia a donde iba. Aquello no tenía por que importarles a ellas.

-esta fresco...-murmuro sintiendo los soplos del aire-

Camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, y una vez allí se quedo parado contra una de las paredes, pues no pretendía meterse a los establos y simplemente la busco con la mirada. La encontró en unos pocos segundos, o mejor dicho, ella se dejo ver pasados unos segundos, pues salió del establo con dos caballos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sujetos por sus riendas, uno en cada mano. Vio que la chica tenía una bonita sonrisa en el rostro pero lo que sin lugar a dudas llamo más su atención fue su vestimenta. Arqueo una ceja al ver las fachas de la chica. Llevaba un pantalon, una negro, bastante gastado y ancho para ella, lo tenía doblando hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas, después de eso tenia una camisa blanca, y al igual que los pantalones, tambien estaba bastante ancha y gastada, mas aun así podía distinguir su silueta detrás de toda esa holgada ropa. El cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta, sin embargo varios mechones, demasiados, escapaban de alli y le cubrían de manera elegante el rostro. Las mangas de la camisa tambien estaban enrolladas hacia atrás, a la altura de los codos, y en los pies llevaba unas simples sandalias. Sin lugar a dudas, jamás había visto a una mujer en aquellas fachas, y mucho menos con un pantalon...

_-''parece que ya esta terminando...'' _-penso al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba aun mas en aquella pared-

Vio como la chica se alejaba del establo, caminando tranquilamente hacia el rio que se extendia frente a ella. Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que llegara allí, y otros pocos para que los caballos bebieran suficiente agua. Creyó que era ese el momento en el que la chica se daría la vuelta y volvería al establo, pero entonces, la misma se sento en el borde del rio, se saco las sandalias, y despues metió alli sus pies para comenzar a moverlos una y otra vez mientras, al parecer, tarareaba una canción, no estaba seguro de ello pues no llegaba a oirla pero lo mas probable era eso...

-¡oye! -escucho el pequeño grito de la pelirrosa cuando uno de los caballos se sacudió y el agua de su hocico le llego a ella-

Sonrio al ver aquello, y mas cuando vio como el otro caballo hacia lo mismo, al parecer tentando a hacer lo que el otro hacía. Despues de eso la pelirrosa llevo ambas manos hacia el rio y las saco con fuerza haciendo que el agua salpicara a ambos animales. Vio como la muchacha se reía con fuerza mientras que los animales se sacudían aquellas pequeñas gotas que ella mismo les había tirado...Sin pensarlo muy bien, y tentando a ir hacía aquel lugar, sus pies tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a acercarse sigilosamente hacia ellos, metro a metro, hasta que por fin estuvo a solo unos pocos. Los caballos fueron los primeros en reaccionar pero lo reconocieron al instante por lo que no hicieron nada, ella sin embargo continuaba metida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fija hacia adelante, hacia el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos...

-bonita noche...-soltó el azabache una vez que estuvo parado a lado de ella-

Vio como la pelirrosa se sobresaltaba de sobremanera, y como sus ojos se posaban en él...

-señor...-exclamo dando un suspiro de alivio-

Vio como la chica llevaba una mano a su pecho, al parecer la había asustado mas de lo que creyó, sin embargo aquello duro unos segundos pues después retiro su mano de allí y lo vio de manera dudosa...

-¿sabes? no se supone que esto debía ser así...-exclamo el pelinegro-

-¿que cosa? -pregunto confundida-

-se supone que ahora tendrías que pedirme de rodillas para ya no trabajar aquí, o algo así...-musito al tiempo que se encogía de hombros-

La pelirrosa lo observo incrédula, y no supo si debía ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, pues en verdad que ya no sabía que esperar de su patrón, pero al final simplemente no pudo hacerlo y una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios...

-¿eso lo haría sentirse mejor señor? -cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa-

-supongo que sí...-exclamo el azabache-

-bien, entonces tal vez algún día lo haga...-exclamo de manera divertida-

-lo dudo...-mascullo al tiempo que desviaba su mirada y la clavaba en el paisaje que tenia delante-

La pelirrosa lo observo atentamente, sin poder despegar su mirada de él. Bajo la pequeña luz de la luna la piel de su patrón se veía sumamente blanca, perfecta, y hacía un perfecto contraste con sus ojos y cabellos negros, muy negros. En verdad todo el lugar se veía así, pues lo único que los iluminaba era la luna, y aquello daba un toco de misterio a todo el lugar. Aquella noche era fascinante para ella.

-¿que hace aquí señor? -pregunto pasados unos segundos-

-se supone que deberías haber terminado todo...-apunto sin mirarla-

-ya lo hice...-exclamo al tiempo que, al igual que él, clavaba su mirada en el paisaje- ¿sabes señor? para ser sincera...-comenzo indecisa-

El azabache esperó paciente...

-es más lindo trabajar aquí que en la casa...-exclamo pasando una mano por sus, ahora, desordenados cabellos rosas-

-¿eso crees? -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin mas se sento junto a ella pero sin meter los pies en el rio-

-eso creo...-asintió algo extrañada ante la compañía de su patrón-

-vas a resfriarte si sigues con los pies en el agua...-apunto viendo sus pies-

-solo un poco más...-susurro moviendo sus pies una y otra vez-

Sus negros ojos subieron de sus pies hasta su rostro, y al hacerlo pudo distinguir algo que recién ahora notaba...

-¿esa es mi camisa? -preguntó observando aquella prenda que la chica vestía-

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al oirlo, y despues su miraba bajo hacia aquella camisa...

-no lo se...-respondió indecisa- me la dió Tenten junto a los pantalones...

Vio como su patrón la observaba detenidamente, y aquello hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un rojizo. No sabía si aquella camisa era del señor, pero el echo de pensar en que él la pudo haber usado le producía una agradable sensación. Era algo tonto y estúpido pero no podía evitarlo.

-supongo que si es mia...-musito sin darle importancia- o al menos lo era...

-puede ser de su padre...

-no, no es de él...

-¿y de Sai?

El pelinegro sonrio de una manera que ella creyó era prepotente...

-no es de él...

-¿como puede estar seguro?

-por que él no podría comprarse algo así...-apunto tranquilamente-

La ojijade lo comprendió de inmediato, aquella camisa debía ser sumamente cara, y claro, como no, si le había pertenecido al pelinegro...

-ya veo...-murmuro aun viendo la camisa- ¿y los pantalones? -pregunto de repente-

-tambien...-mascullo de manera divertida-

Vio como las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaban de sobremanera, y como se mordia el labio inferior, aquello lo enloquecia y mas aun si venía acompañado de aquel suave sonrojo.

-¿usted ya no...? -pregunto la muchacha de manera dudosa-

-ya estaban viejas, se supone que debían tirarlas...-informo tranquilamente-

-pues a mi me vinieron muy bien señor...-exclamo al tiempo que elevaba su rostro hacia el cielo-

El pelinegro noto como sus mechones se caían hacia abajo dejando su pérfil a la vista. La luna le daba una escencia especial a la pelirrosa, un aura casi angelical, y aquello era demasiado para alguien como él...Trago en seco mientras intentaba concentrarse en todo menos en ella...

-oye espera...-exclamo de repente la ojijade cuando uno de los caballos quiso alejarse de allí-

Jalo la cuerda hacia ella intentado evitar que el animal retrocediera mas...

-Kuro quedate quieto...-ordenó el pelinegro con voz autoritaria-

El animal inmediatamente dejo de moverse, y los ojos de ella inemdiatamente se clavaron en él...

-¿que? -preguntó al ver el brillo de los ojos de pelirrosa-

-¿como hizo eso? -preguntó asombrada-

-¿el que? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-¿como hizo para que lo obedeciera? -cuestiono aun maravillada ante aquello-

-no lo se, lo tengo hace un par de años...-exclamo restandole importancia-

-Kuro...-repitió la chica emocionada- ¿ese es su nombre?

-si...

-¿usted se lo puso? -pregunto aun con aquel tono encendido-

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

-Kuro...-volvió a repetir la muchacha- pudo habermelo dicho antes, esta tarde no sabía como llamarlos...-se quejo frunciendo levemente el ceño-

-¿como llamarlos? -cuestionó confundido-

-bueno vera...-dijo reluciendo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa- esta tarde cuatro se me quisieron escapar...-confeso- pense que podría traer de a cuatro hasta aquí pero no fue asi, y se me terminaron yendo para distintos lados...

-¿como los atrapaste? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-pues no pasaron el rio y de echo no parecían querer escapar en ese momento, pero habia una...-musito concentrada- una gris...

-Meya...-exclamo con una sonrisa- esa yegua es problemática...

-Meya...-repitió para no olvidarse aquel nombre- Kuro, y Meya, tiene que enseñarme el nombre de los otros señor...-pidió suavemente-

-claro...-exclamo dando un suspiro- ¿no estas cansada? -pregunto de repente-

-no señor ¿y usted?

-fue un día agotador pero aun no tengo sueño...-murmuro cerrando los ojos por unos breves segundos-

La pelirrosa observo el cielo una vez más y después dejo que el peso de su cuerpo la venciera y cayo rendida en el pasto, en el frío y húmedo pasto. Observó el cielo por bastante segundos, y es que en verdad que era algo realmente bello, sin embargo creía que en esos momento había algo aun mucho mas bello. Su mirada lentamente se dirigió hacia su patrón...

-señor...-llamo suavemente a lo que él abrió sus ojos para clavarlos en ella- b-bueno me preguntaba...-comenzó nerviosa-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto confundido-

-¿cuantos años tiene? -soltó su pregunta sin dar mas vueltas-

El pelinegro se quedo en silenció al oírla...

-¿cuantos crees? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-bueno...¿veinte?

-cerca... -mascullo tranquilamente- pero no.

-veintiuno...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-no Sakura ¿es que acaso me veo tan viejo? -bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que ella se encogió de hombros- tengo dieciocho...

-¿que? -exclamo completamente sorprendida- ¿de verdad?

No es que aparentara ser un viejo ni mucho menos, pero la verdad era que siempre andaba tan serio, tan imponente, que le costaba creer que tuviera solo dos años mas que ella...

-¿por que te sorprendes tanto? -musito frunciendo el ceño-

-bueno es que...no los aparenta señor...-exclamo un tanto nerviosa- solo tiene dos años mas que yo...

-¿y eso que tiene?

-es que usted...usted parece, usted es tan serio...-apunto seriamente- tan...tan...-balbuceo insegura- bueno no lo se...-exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

-vamos ¿tan que? -cuestiono impaciente-

-no lo se señor, pero no se comporta como alguien de dieciocho años...

-supongo que no...-murmuro dando un suspiro y sin pensarlo demasiado se recostó en el pasto al igual que la pelirrosa-

La ojijade se mantuvo en silencio por un buen tiempo, aun procesando el echo de que su patrón tenía dieciocho años, y es que realmente él no se comportaba acorde a su edad...

-¿señor? -llamo indecisa al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro para verlo de costado-

-¿um? -murmuro sin mirarla-

-podría...bueno vera...-mascullo al tiempo que se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa- ¿a usted le molestaría si lo llamo de otra...de otra manera? -pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas-

La mirada del azabache se fijo en ella.

-joven Sasuke, por ejemplo...-susurro- e-es que ''señor'' es...-balbuceo nerviosa ante la mirada de él- se siente c-como si fuera mmayor...-finalizo desviando su mirada-

Su patrón se quedo en silencio y la pelirrosa se arrepintió de haber mencionado aquello, pero lo había pensado y lo había soltado, ni más ni menos...

-lo siento...-se disculpó apenada-

El azabache dejo de observarla y sin mas clavo su mirada otra vez en el cielo. Estaba un tanto sorprendido por la pregunta de la pelirrosa, pero al parecer la misma lo había soltado sin una doble intención, y para ser sinceros como se dirigía a él era algo que no tenía mucha importancia...

-me da lo mismo...-soltó después de un tiempo-

-¿de...de verdad? -exclamo aun nerviosa-

-claro...

-bien, entonces joven Sasuke desde ahora...-susurro para si misma-

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado al escucharla.

-joven...-llamo al siguiente segundo- ¿cuando continuara enseñándome?

¡Cielos! aquella chica definitivamente no conocía el silencio.

-¿sigues con eso? -resoplo cansado-

-claro que si...-exclamo de inmediato-

Un nuevo suspiro de cansancio escapo de los labios del azabache...

-creo que nos atrasamos mucho alumna Sakura ¿no? -cuestiono divertido-

Inmediatamente escucho como la pelirrosa soltaba una suave risilla...

-bastante joven...-exclamo aun con aquel bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas- tengo un profesor demasiado despistado...-bromeo de manera animada-

El azabache sonrió junto con ella.

-bueno tal vez por que tiene una alumna bastante problemática...-apunto-

-no lo creo...-se defendió de inmediato y sin mas desvió su mirada hacia el cielo-

El pelinegro la imito, ambos dejándose llevar por aquella agradable noche, solo con el leve sonido del curso del río, el relinche de los caballos, y los arboles meciéndose de un lado a otro gracias al viento...La ojijade cerro sus ojos con una linda sensación en su interior, pero poco le duro la tranquilidad cuando sintió como su mano, la que estaba del lado de su patrón, era cubierta por algo cálido. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada inmediata fue allí, para así ver que había sido el joven quien había tomado su mano y ahora la observaba con el ceño fruncido...

-¿que...? -dijo confundida-

-te hiciste heridas...-apunto el pelinegro al tener la mano de la pelirrosa entre la suya-

La palma de la chica estaba roja, y podía notar claramente que en la unión de sus dedos con el resto de su mano había pequeños cortes...

-¡eh?

-¿por que no me lo dijiste? -exclamo esta vez clavando su mirada en la de ella-

-yo no me había dado cuenta joven...-susurro sorprendida al tiempo que levantaba su mano libre, la izquierda-

El pelinegro vio como la pelirrosa observaba su mano con algo de sorpresa, al parecer en verdad no había notado aquello. Deslizo lentamente sus dedos por la palma de ella y noto que las mismas estaban algo secas debido al trabajo...

-¿te duele? -pregunto en tono bajo-

La pelirrosa se estremeció ante la acción del su patrón.

-s-siento molestia, pero no creí que me había echo algo...-murmuro esta vez viendolo a él-

El azabache continuo observando la pequeña mano de la pelirrosa, y la culpa no se hizo esperar. Sabía que aquello era normal, pues un trabajo en el establo no era justamente para mujeres, y el echo de que la pelirrosa hubiera estado allí todo el día era normal que tuviera sus consecuencias. Sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía, su pulgar continuo deslizándose por la palma de la muchacha.

-t-tiene la mano fría...-murmuro la pelirrosa ya sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, y ella vio como desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo de manera pensativa, mas aun así su mano aun continuaba sujetando a la suya. Aquello no le desagrado en lo absoluto. Pensó en imitarlo, en clavar su mirada en algún punto indefinido, pero sus ojos simplemente no pudieron despegarse del rostro del pelinegro. Tenía un perfil bastante definido, y como no, lindo, aunque aquello ya comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. Se mordió el labio inferior e intento contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo allí dentro, entonces por fin su mirada se aparto de la de él y se clavo en sus manos, en sus manos juntas...

-¿te molesta? -cuestionó el pelinegro al ver hacia donde iba la mirada de ella-

-¿que? -dijo agitando la cabeza y saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Subió la mirada hacia él y vio que el pelinegro observaba el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su mirada. Entonces comprendió su pregunta, pero aquello no le molestaba, para nada, de echo solo le producía un fuerte y agradable cosquilleo, sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera responder el azabache comenzó a liberar su mano...

-no...-mascullo de inmediato-

Fue algo tan precipitado que no lo pensó, pero su mano siguió como un imán a la de él, evitando que se escapara de ella, e inmediatamente sintió la intensa mirada de su patrón...

-n-no, no me m-molesta...-tartamudeo nerviosa y con la mirada gacha-

-tienes una mano pequeña...-exclamo el pelinegro sin soltar su mano- mira...-mascullo al tiempo que se sentaba-

La ojijade, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo imito de inmediato y se sentó al igual que él, para después ver como el chico colocaba la palma de su mano contra la de ella.

-¿lo ves? -cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa-

-s-si...-exclamo observando la diferencia de tamaños- tal vez la de usted es grande joven...

-supongo que sí...-musito tranquilamente-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada al suelo cuando sus manos se separaron, y la dejo allí por unos buenos segundos, siendo consciente de que él la observaba, pero aun así no sabía como abordar aquel tema que le venía rondado la cabeza desde la noche anterior, cuanto vio aquello que ahora prefería olvidar.

-¿que sucede? -cuestionó el azabache-

-no es nada...-exclamo de inmediato- bueno si, pero no se...

-vamos dime..-insto impaciente-

-joven yo me preguntaba...-exclamo indecisa-¿por que usted no...no visita a su madre? -cuestiono en tono sumamente bajo-

Sabía que aquel tema no era agradable para su patrón, y es por eso que temía preguntarlo. Estaba en lo cierto, pues vio como él fruncía el ceño.

-¿por que lo preguntas? -musito el pelinegro entre dientes-

-solo quiero saber...-murmuro aun tensa- yo...yo me encargo de la señora Mikoto joven, y...

-no es tu asunto...-soltó el bruscamente, mas ella ya estaba preparada para aquella reacción-

- lo se joven, yo lo se pero aun así...-murmuro apretando sus puños con fuerza- ¿usted no la quiere?

El pelinegro soltó una amargara risa ante la pregunta de la muchacha.

-yo no siento nada por ella...-recito lentamente-

-entonces ¿tampoco la odia? -cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos y vio como las expresiones de él se tensaban aun mas- joven yo solo quiero saber la razón...-exclamo- es que...la señora Mikoto, ella es tan...tan buena...-murmuro viéndolo fijamente-

-¿eso crees? -cuestiono secamente-

-es así señor...-dijo rápidamente-

Vio como el azabache volvía a mirar al cielo, mas esta vez las expresiones relajadas que había visto hace solo unos pocos segundos habían desaparecido, y sabía que había sido su culpa pero en verdad quería saber que había detrás de todo eso, por que ella apreciaba a la señora, y lo que Kasa y el señor Fugaku le estaban haciendo era de lo mas sucio...

-creí que me llamarías joven...-escucho el murmullo del pelinegro-

Era perfectamente consciente de que su patrón estaba desviando el tema a propósito, e iba a inmediatamente reclamar, iba a volver a llenarlo de preguntas, pero entonces vio en sus ojos el dolor, y aquello hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. De repente se sintió culpable por ello, culpable e intrigada, y sabía que ella no podría seguir hablando de ello si sabía que le producía dolor a su patrón...

-tiene razón...-murmuro forzando una sonrisa- es la costumbre joven...

Sin esperar mas saco los pies del río, que por cierto estaba demasiado frío a esas alturas, y entonces bajo la atenta mirada de él se puso de pie de manera entusiasmada.

-¿vamos joven? -cuestionó al tiempo que le extendía la mano-

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y sin mas tomo su mano, pero tal y como lo había echo la otra vez la jalo contra sí. Nuevamente la hizo caer sobre su cuerpo para impedir que chocara contra el suelo, y entonces sintió su acelerada respiración contra su cuello...

-joven ¿que hace? -pregunto al tiempo que alejaba el rostro de él y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-

-¿sabes? -murmuro el pelinegro- me gusta tu aroma...-avisó contra el cuello de la chica-

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa enrojecieron, y se pregunto cuantas veces ya había pasado eso aquel día. ¿Por que se patrón tenía que comportarse de aquella manera? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de todo lo que le producía? Bueno, siendo sincera con ella misma, esperaba que nunca se enterara de lo que aquello le producía...

-por si no lo sabías Sakura, es el hombre quien ayuda a la mujer...-informo mientras la alejaba y se ponía de pie- entonces ¿vamos Sakura? -cuestiono divertido y esta vez él extendiéndole la mano-

Esta segura de que si aun no hubiera estado aturdida por lo que había dicho su patrón, hubiera rechazado su mano y se hubiera puesto de pie por sí sola, pero el mareo y desequilibrio que le produjo su acercamiento hizo que aceptara su mano...

-eso es muy machista joven...-murmuro poniendose de pie con su ayuda-

-si, lo es...-acepto despreocupadamente y aun con su media sonrisa-

La pelirrosa soltó su mano una vez que estuvo segura que no caería por su inusual desequilibrio...

-vamos...-ordeno él al tiempo que tomaba la cuerda de uno de los caballos-

La ojijade lo imito y toma las cuerdas del otro, que para su suerte no opuso resistencia ni mucho menos, después de eso su mirada se dirigió hacia el estrellado cielo...

-la luna esta bella...-susurro suavemente-

-luna llena...-mascullo lo obvio-

Desvío su mirada a ella y vio que la chica le sonreía, con aquella bonita sonrisa que la hacía ver aun mas bella. Se la devolvió sin poder evitarlo, y entonces se pregunto por que aquello le resultaba tan familiar... De repente el cielo se iluminó y ambos levantaron el rostro hacia allí...

-una estrella fugaz...-murmuro la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño-

El azabache no era el único desconcertado ante lo que estaba sucediendo, y los pasos de la ojijade se detuvieron de inmediato a lo que él la imito. Podía ser simple coincidencia lo sabía pero aun así...

-esta es la parte en la que pides un deseo...-murmuro el pelinegro para si mismo pero ella un así lo escucho-

-y esa es la parte en la que me pregunta si creo en esas cosas...-musito aun desconcertada-

Vio claramente como la sorpresa cruzaba el rostro del pelinegro, y después de eso fruncía el ceño aun con la confusión marcada en su rostro.

-y supongo que no es pecado hacerlo ¿no? -pregunto el pelinegro lentamente-

La pelirrosa se sobresalto al oírlo, y su corazón se acelero sin saber muy bien la razón...

-s-según usted no...-murmuro aun consternada-

-¿que esta pasando? -cuestiono Sasuke en tono elevado-

Dio un paso hacia ella, aun aturdido ante lo que estaba sucediendo, y entonces justo en el momento en el que ella iba a decir algo los caballos se exaltaron por algún motivo, relinchando y levantando las patas delanteras. De inmediato jalo a la chica hacia él evitando que los movimientos bruscos de los animales llegaran a ella, después de eso simplemente se fueron corriendo de allí...

-¿q-que fue eso? -cuestionó exaltada y recargada en el pecho del joven-

-no lo se...-susurro sujetándola con fuerza- pero...

-pero estuvo cerca...-finalizo ella con la mirada fija en sus negros ojos-

-Sakura...-murmuro frunciendo el ceño- ¿que...?

-bonita escena ¿no lo creen? -se escucho de repente la voz de un hombre-

Ambos jóvenes se exaltaron y sus miradas inmediatamente fueron hacia el dueño de aquella voz, el cual llevaba una especie de trapo en su cara evitando así, que se le viera el rostro...

-al parecer los animales son mas inteligentes...-se escucho otra voz a sus espaldas-

El pelinegro inmediatamente se dio la vuelta hacia aquella nueva voz y entonces le propiciaron una fuerte piña que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡joven! -exclamo la pelirrosa asustada-

Dio un paso para ir hacia su patrón pero entonces dos brazos le impidieron seguir avanzando...

-quédate quieta preciosa...-ordeno una voz cerca de su oreja, una voz que se le hizo familiar, sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en ello pues algo filoso rozo su cuello sacandole un respingo del susto-

El pelinegro se reincorporo de inmediato y aun lleno con el dolor, se puso de pie, e inmediatamente una mano se coloco en su hombro...

-sera mejor que te quedes quieto Uchiha...-aviso el primer sujeto y sin mas un cuchillo se poso en su cuello- o ambos saldrán lastimados...-finalizo con una sonrisa victoriosa...-

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia la pelirrosa, y entonces noto que estaba en la misma condición que él.

¡Genial! Aquello era lo único que le faltaba...


	15. Secuestrados

_**Hola gente lindaaa XD ¿como estan?**_

_**uff se que tarde en subir la contii y les pido perdon, de verdad que odio hacerlos esperar tanto T.T pero tengo dos razones: **_

_**-la primera es que tuve un parcial de matematica, y la verdad que esos dias no tuve tiempo de escribir T.T, y encima me fue mal :S Karynita esta depresiva jejej**_

_**-la segunda es que estoy enferma :S, tengo un malestar terrible amigos y la verdad es q me la estoy pasando durmiendo todo el dia ¡es horrible! **_

_**Bueno pero aunque sea logre escribirles la conti amigos XD y como siempre les digo: **_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIWSSS! ya saben que eso es la mejor recompensa para los autores ^^**_

_**bueno amigos espero que la conti les guste y que me dejen su hermoso apoyo a traves de un comentario jejej XD**_

_**suerte en todooo y nos veremos en la conti de esta, o en la de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? para los que la leen ^^**_

_**besitoss y nuevamente gracias por su apoyooo ^^**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Capitulo 15: secuestrados.**

El pelinegro se reincorporo de inmediato y aun lleno de dolor, se puso de pie, e inmediatamente una mano se coloco en su hombro...

-sera mejor que te quedes quieto Uchiha...-aviso el primer sujeto y sin mas un cuchillo se poso en su cuello- o ambos saldrán lastimados...-finalizo con una sonrisa victoriosa...-

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia la pelirrosa, y entonces noto que estaba en la misma condición que él.

¡Genial! Aquello era lo único que le faltaba...

Frunció el ceño y observo al tipo que estaba frente a él, sujetando a la pelirrosa, y aunque después quiso hacer lo mismo con el que lo tenía desde atrás, él mismo no se lo permitió, pues incrusto aun mas aquel filoso objeto en su garganta.

-¿que es lo que quieren? -pregunto molesto-

-¿acaso no es obvio? -cuestiono el que sujetaba a Sakura-

-no lo preguntaría si lo fuera...-mascullo entre dientes e inmediatamente recibió un golpe del que lo sostenía-

-¿te crees gracioso Uchiha? -pregunto el mismo propiciándole otro golpe-

-¡joven! -grito la pelirrosa aterrada al ver que su patrón se retorcía-

-sera mejor que pienses bien lo que dirás o harás...-amenazo volviendo a clavar el cuchillo en su cuello-

-¿q-que es lo q-que quieren? -balbuceo la pelirrosa que se mantenía estática-

-lo siento por ti preciosa, pero estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado...-sentencio el hombre que la sostenía-

-¿q-que? -pregunto confundida-

-veníamos por aquel...-apunto al pelinegro-pero ahora...

-no te podemos dejar ir...-concluyó su compañero seriamente-

El azabache apretó los puños con fuerza.

-si vienen por mi...-soltó en un soplido- déjenla ir...-exclamo viendo a la ojijade-

Lo último que quería es que a la pelirrosa le pasara algo por su culpa...

-n-no joven...-tartamudeo ella nerviosa-

-¡ambos cállense! -exclamo el que sostenía a la chica- ninguno de los dos se ira de aquí, ambos vienen con nosotros...

-¿que? -exclamo el pelinegro sorprendido- maldita sea, ¿que quieren?

-vamos a ver...-susurro el que lo sostenía- ¿que es lo que tu tienes Uchiha?

El pelinegro maldijo entre dientes.

-lo sabes ¿cierto? -pregunto el otro- queremos dinero, y que mejor que un Uchiha...-exclamo divertido, y aunque poseía el trapo el pelinegro estaba seguro que sonreía-

-no les daré nada...-mascullo molesto-

-oh no, claro que tu no nos darás nada...-exclamo aun con aquel tono divertido que comenzaba a irritar al azabache- pero tu padre estará desesperado por recuperarte ¿no lo crees?

_-''¡maldita sea!''_ -pensó mientras intentaba encontrar una salida a todo eso-

-bien, vamos...-exclamo el muchacho que sostenía a la pelirrosa y sin mas la jalo para hacerla caminar-

-¿para que demonios la quieres a ella? -cuestiono exaltado-

-¡cállate! -exclamo afincando aun mas el cuchillo en su garganta mientras veía a todos lados- cierra tu boca Uchiha...-ordeno sacandole un hilo de sangre del cuello-

-¡déjalo! -exclamo la pelirrosa sumamente asustada al ver aquello-

-¡quédate quieta Sakura! -ordeno su patrón exasperado-

La pelirrosa se quedo quieta de inmediato, y entonces, sin previo aviso, el sujeto que sostenía a su patrón, elevo la mano hacia arriba y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca al mismo.

-¡joven Sasuke! -exclamo aterrada al verlo caer inconsciente al suelo y sin mas comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de su agresor-

-¡quédate quieta!

-¿¡por que hiciste eso! -cuestiono aun forcejeando y con la voz sumamente temblorosa-

-si te sigues moviendo preciosa no tendremos mas remedio que matar a tu patrón...-susurro su captor en contra de su oreja-

Su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar al muchacho, e inmediatamente obedeció a aquella amenaza.

-mejor así...-susurro lentamente- ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí...-aviso al otro que estaba levantando a duras penas al pelinegro-

Prácticamente lo arrastro a lo largo de varios metros, mientras que la pelirrosa era sostenida por el otro que la jalaba del brazo con fuerza y aun la amenazaba con el cuchillo.

-¿a donde...a donde...? -logro balbucear la muchacha con la voz aun temblorosa-

-preciosa quédate tranquila que si pagan nada saldrá mal...-trato de tranquilizar- como te dije no es contra ti, pero no podemos soltarte y dejar que grites a los cuatros vientos que los estamos secuestrando.

-¿secuestrando? -cuestionó al tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza-

El chico no dijo mas y ella no insistió mas. No sabía que hacer, debía encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquella situación, pero su patrón estaba inconsciente y ella tenía un cuchillo en su garganta, definitivamente la situación no era favorable para ellos. Sus ojos divagaron de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar algo que los ayudase en todo eso pero allí no había mas que árboles.

-allí esta...-escucho la voz del hombre-

Los pasos de ambos hombres se detuvieron y sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la derecha. La pelirrosa los imito y entonces diviso un carruaje, frente al cual había otro sujeto con un trapo en el rostro.

-vamos...

Se encaminaron hacia allí, y una vez frente al carruaje la hicieron subir, para después subir a su patrón y por ultimo uno de ellos, el cual apropósito, seguía con el bendito cuchillo en la mano.

_-''¿por que a nosotros?''-_pensó angustiada mientras cerraba los ojos y el carruaje comenzaba a moverse-

-no te haremos nada preciosa...-dijo el sujeto que estaba sentado frente a ella-

Sus ojos se abrieron y entonces se clavaron en el chico.

-¿por que hacen esto? -cuestiono apretando los puños-

-dinero, ya lo dijimos...-musito lentamente- lo necesito y a él le sobre...-exclamo apuntando al azabache-

Su ceño se frunció y aunque hubiera querido soltar un par de cosas no lo hizo y simplemente bajo la cabeza. Su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro que yacía inconsciente frente a ella, y se mantuvo observándolo por un buen tiempo. Deseaba con toda su alma que el mismo despertara de inmediato, pues tal vez a él si se le ocurriría algo. Después de eso y pasados unos buenos pares de minutos el carruaje se detuvo y su mirada subió hacia su captor, el cual desvío su mirada de inmediato...

La obligaron a bajar del carruaje y la metieron a una pequeña casa que a penas y pudo ver, pues el chico le había tapado los ojos con una de sus manos. No tuvo noción de cuento camino por allí dentro, pues la llevaban de un lado a otro y todo sin poder ver, pero de repente sintió como una puerta se cerraba y entonces algo frió rodeo su muñeca. Su corazón se acelero y el miedo comenzó a calar sus huesos.

-es mejor que no se muevan...-murmuro el muchacho al tiempo que sacaba su mano de los ojos de la pelirrosa-

Inmediatamente sus dos jades recorrieron el lugar y entonces noto que se trataba de un cuarto, grande y vacío, completamente vacío. Intento avanzar un paso pero algo se lo impidió, y fue recién en aquel momento que su mirada se fijo en su muñeca.

-¿q-que? -dijo confundida al ver allí a unas esposas-

No fue lo único que vio, pues siguiendo la cadena de sus esposas vio otra muñeca, la de su patrón. Los habían esposado juntos, ambos de la muñeca, ella de la derecha y el de la izquierda, pero aquella esposa no solo hacía eso, pues la misma pasaba a través de un caño, el cual estaba bastante pegado a la pared, evitando así que ninguno de los dos pudiera dar mas de dos pasos.

-tendrás que quedarte allí preciosa...-sentencio el chico al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

-e-espera ¿que...? -cuestiono rápidamente mas el mismo ni siquiera volteo y simplemente salió de allí dejándola sola con su patrón-

Vio desesperada a todos lados, pero el resultado fue el mismo que hace unos segundos, aquel cuarto estaba completamente vació. Desvío su mirada hacia su patrón, que se encontraba inconsciente contra la pared y entonces se arrodillo frente a él.

-joven Sasuke...-llamo palmeando su mejilla con su mano libre- joven despierte por favor...-pidió con la angustia reflejada en la voz-

Vio como el pelinegro apretaba los parpados, mas no los abría.

-vamos joven...-insto esta vez moviendolo por el brazo-

Nuevamente los párpados de su patrón se fruncían entre sí, esta vez con mas insistencia que hace unos segundos, y aquello hizo que el corazón se le acelerara. Continuo moviendolo por unos pocos segundos mas y entonces por fin, el azabache, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente...

-¿S-Sakura? -cuestiono el pelinegro al ver aquel rostro conocido-

-joven por fin...-exclamo ella con una radiante sonrisa-

El pelinegro llevo una mano a su cabeza, pues sentía un terrible dolor allí. Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de que la visión no fuera tan borrosa y pasados unos segundos lo logro.

-¿que...? -cuestionó mirando a todos lados- ah cierto...-exclamo dando un sonoro suspiro al recordar su situación-

-si cierto...-exclamo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa-

De repente toda la angustia que había sentido y el miedo también, desaparecían al ver al pelinegro consciente, y es que al parecer aquello era lo único que la había estado preocupando.

-¿donde estamos? -cuestiono mientras se movía, pero entonces noto algo- ¿y esto? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño al ver en su mano unas esposas, unas esposas que terminaban en ella-

-bueno...

-no lo puedo creer...-exclamo derrotado y dando otro suspiro-

-¿joven como esta? -cuestiono aun un tanto preocupada-

El pelinegro la miro molesto.

-considerando que me encuentro en un cuarto vacío, de una casa que desconozco, esposado a ti, y por cierto con dos ladrones supongo que allí afuera...

-tres...-corrigió la pelirrosa-

-¡los que sean! -exclamo en tono elevado- no creo que este en buenas condiciones...

-me refería al golpe...-murmuro un tanto molesta y sin mas intento cruzarse de brazos olvidando que estaba esposada-

-no hagas eso...-mascullo cuando su mano fue jalada hacia el lado de su sirvienta-

-¡cierto! lo olvide...-se excuso apenada-

-maldición, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos? -cuestiono mirando a todos lados-

-no joven...

El pelinegro continuo mirando unos segundos mas aquel cuarto y de repente su mirada se poso en ella.

-¿tu estas bien? -pregunto mirándola de arriba a abajo-

-bueno...-exclamo encogiéndose de hombros- descontando el echo de que me encuentro en un cuarto vacío, de una casa que desconozco, esposada a usted, y con tres ladrones allí fuera, estoy bien...-concluyo sin mas-

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del pelinegro pero aun así ella logro verla y no pudo hacer mas que también mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien, supongo que no estamos en buenas condiciones ¿no? -exclamo el pelinegro tranquilamente-

-no lo creo joven, pero...-exclamo en el mismo tono que él- creo que usted esta en mejores condiciones que yo...

-¿y eso? -exclamo arqueando una ceja-

-bueno...estamos secuestrados, y no dudo que su padre pagara su rescata, pero la verdad no creo que nadie pague por mi...-soltó como si nada-

El azabache se quedo por bastante segundos en silencio.

-buen punto...-murmuro en tono bajo- supongo que eso me pone en una mejor condición, pero claramente el trato sera mejor par ti...-apunto-

-¿como? -cuestiono confundida-

-bueno contando que ya recibí cuatro golpes, no dudo en que recibiré muchos mas, y no creo que tu pruebes uno siquiera...

La pelirrosa lo pensó por un momento.

-bien, creo que eso nos deja en un empate joven...-exclamo con una amplia sonrisa-

-eso creo...-mascullo seriamente y sin mas y sin ser muy consciente la observo detenidamente-

-¿q-que sucede?

-me preguntaba...¿por que no estas asustada? -pregunto con curiosidad-

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al oírlo.

-no lo se...-murmuro bajando la mirada hacia el suelo-

-maldición, esto es tan frustrante...-exclamo apoyando su cabeza en contra la pared- aunque sea podrías llorar, así caigo en cuenta de que estamos secuestrado...

La chica volvió a sonreír.

-si le hace sentir mejor, me asuste mucho cuando cayo inconsciente...-soltó de manera divertida-

-¿lo hiciste?

-si joven...-exclamo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas-

-bueno podría decir que eso si me hace sentir mejor...-exclamo con una media sonrisa de lado-

El corazón de la pelirrosa se desboco al verlo, y su mirada inmediatamente se desvío.

-bien a ver...-comenzó el pelinegro al tiempo que se enderezaba- secuestrado y con una mujer ¿acaso esto podía ser peor? -murmuro ladeando el rostro hacia el lado contrario-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-considerando que soy la única ayuda con la que cuenta joven...-exclamo en tono elevado- debería valorarme un poco mas...-mascullo seriamente pero aquello hizo que su patrón soltara una suave risa- ¿de que se ríe?

-tienes razón...-soltó despreocupadamente- entonces, secuestrado y contigo, supongo que soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo...-murmuro divertido- ¿así esta mejor? -pregunto aun con aquella media sonrisa-

-mucho mejor...-exclamo cambiando su semblante rápidamente para mostrar una radiante sonrisa-

Justo en ese momento la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió y ambos jóvenes fijaron su mirada allí para así ver a uno de los tres sujetos. El pelinegro pudo distinguir, por la vestimenta pues el rostro aun lo tenía cubierto, que aquel era el que lo había sujetado.

-¿que es lo graciosa de estar secuestrados? -cuestiono el muchacho en tono molesto al ver la sonrisa en ambos jóvenes-

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa inmediatamente se desvaneció, y pudo observar que la de su patrón también.

-¿cuanto tiempo piensan mantenernos aquí? -cuestiono el pelinegro de inmediato-

-no llevas ni una hora Uchiha, y ya estas impaciente...-exclamo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a ellos- déjame decirte que eso dependerá de cuan rápido quiera pagar tu padre.

El pelinegro bufó exasperado.

-¿y tu muchacha? -pregunto el chico- ¿como la estas pasando? -cuestiono arrodillándose en frente de ella-

La pelirrosa desvío la mirada y no dijo nada.

-oye ¿sabes? -exclamo acercando su rostro al de la chica- tienes unos ojos espectaculares,entre otras cosas...-musito viéndola fijamente- podría tratarte mejor si tu quieres...-musito de manera insinuadora-

-no...-exclamo la pelirrosa nerviosa-

-vamos linda, ¿de verdad no prefieres estar en algo mas cómodo? -continuo-

-no...-repitió en el mismo tono-

-pero linda...

-¿sabes? creo que te dijo que no...-interrumpió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

-nadie esta hablando contigo Uchiha...-soltó bruscamente-

-te dijo que no...-musito seriamente-

Sin hacerse esperar mas el puño de aquel sujeto se estrello contra el rostro del pelinegro, provocando que el cuerpo del mismo chocara con fuerza en contra la pared.

-¡no hagas eso! -exclamo la pelirrosa inclinándose hacia el pelinegro-

-creo que te dije que no estaba hablando contigo...-exclamo el chico y sin mas se puso de pie- sera mejor que no intenten nada...-añadió mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de allí-

-joven ¿esta bien? -pregunto preocupada al tiempo que sentía como la puerta se cerraba de un fuerte golpe-

-mierda...-mascullo el azabache y sin mas clavo su mirada en la pelirrosa- te lo dije...-soltó con una pequeña sonrisa- vamos cinco con esta...

La pelirrosa se quedo sorprendida al escucharlo, y aunque intento hacerlo, no pudo devolverle la sonrisa...

-esta lastimado...-exclamo viendo un hilo de sangre salir de su labio-

-no es nada...-musito pasando su mano por allí para borrar aquel rastro- ahora bien, no creo poder resistir demasiado si me pegan cada cinco minutos...-bromeo con humor-

-¡joven! -reclamo aun con el semblante serio- no diga eso...

-hmp...-exclamo desviando la mirada y aun con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa lo imito y su mirada nuevamente se dedico a recorrer el lugar en el cual se encontraba, aunque la verdad hacer aquello era algo inútil pues el cuarto solo poseía cuatro paredes amarillas y nada mas, aunque también noto que allí habían un par de caños mas, los cuales no llegaban hasta el techo. Observo aquello detenidamente y después de eso su mirada se dirigió hacia el caño que estaba a lado de ellos. Su mirada subió hasta arriba y entonces noto que al igual que los otros, aquel caño termina un metro antes que el techo...

-joven...-exclamo poniendose de pie y mirando hacia aquella dirección-

-¿que pasa? -cuestiono el pelinegro con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia ella-

-mire...-exclamo apuntando hacia arriba-

El azabache siguió su indicación y miro hacia allí, pero no vio nada que le llamase la atención.

-¿te sientes bien? -pregunto arqueando una ceja y creyendo que la chica estaba perdiendo la cordura-

-claro que si...-mascullo bajando la mirada hacia él- solo pensaba que tal vez...-exclamo dudosa- el caño no llega hasta el techo, y podríamos...-murmuro de manera pensativa-

Los ojos del pelinegro nuevamente se dirigieron hacia donde la pelirrosa había mirado hace unos segundos y entonces lo comprendió. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y miro hacia allí por un par de segundos.

-bueno no es muy alto pero tampoco bajo...-musito seriamente-

La pelirrosa sonrió al saber que él la había comprendido. Si uno de ellos lograba pasar su brazo por encima de aquel caño entonces podrían moverse, pues era aquel caño el que les impedía moverse con libertad.

-bueno sube...-ordeno el pelinegro sin perder mas tiempo-

-¿que? -exclamo la pelirrosa sorprendida-

-no pretenderás sostenerme tu a mi ¿cierto? -cuestiono tranquilamente-

-bueno no, pero...-dijo dudosa y viendo hacia arriba al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían-

-vamos Sakura no tenemos tiempo...-exclamo mientras colocaba su brazo contra el caño- sube...

La pelirrosa agradeció con toda su alma no llevar un vestido, pues aquello hubiera sido vergonzoso, sin embargo aun así...

-joven no vea...-exclamo sumamente apenada-

-¿que? -dijo totalmente confundido-

-no vea por favor...-exclamo con las mejillas aun mas rojas-

El pelinegro lo comprendió de inmediato.

-por dios, llevas pantalones...-apunto en tono elevado-

-si pero aun así...

-no veré...-interrumpió rápidamente al no querer perder mas tiempo- ahora sube.

La pelirrosa obedeció de inmediato mientras que el bajaba su brazo libre un poco mas para que ella pudiera pisarlo.

-¿resistirá? -cuestiono temerosa-

-ni siquiera te sentiré, era demasiado delgada y pequeña...-mascullo sonriendo-

La ojijade lo dudo un poco mas y sin mas elevo la primera pierna para pisar a su patrón. Lo hizo lentamente y después se impulso un poco mas, sosteniéndose con su mano libre del caño para no descargar todo su peso en él, y entonces logro colocar ambos pies.

-joven levante la mano...-pido al estar un tanto agachada, pues la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga-

El pelinegro lo hizo, aunque aquello le costo mas de lo que pensaba. Extendió su mano hacia arriba para que ella pudiera enderezarse, y mientras tanto procuro tener la otro lo suficientemente firme para que ella no se cayera, pero aunque le había dicho que ni siquiera la sentiría no era así. Su mano se cerro con fuerza alrededor del caño procurando hacer fuerza allí.

-vamos Sakura...-exclamo levantando la cabeza y entonces sus ojos se perdieron allí-

Era verdad que ella llevaba un pantalón y una camisa, y aunque a través del pantalón no lograba ver casi nada, casi, aun así la camisa era otro tema. Como era de suponerse, y como ya había notado horas antes, aquella camisa era demasiado grande para la pelirrosa, por lo que ahora que la tenía sobre él, y que la camisa se despegaba considerablemente de su torso, podía apreciar claramente su vientre, blanco, plano, y mas arriba de eso la cumbre de sus pechos. Estaban cubiertos por una delgada tela blanca pero aun así podía ver su tamaño, su forma, y cada que la chica estiraba su mano para alcanzar el termino de aquel caño, la pequeña tela blanca se subía un poco dejando ver parte de aquella delicada piel que constituían sus pechos. Su brazo, sobre el cual estaba ella, tembló ligeramente al desconcentrarse.

-¡joven! -exclamo la pelirrosa mientras se tambaleaba y se aferraba con fuerza al caño con su mano libre-

-lo siento...-mascullo de inmediato y saliendo de sus pensamientos-

Su mirada inmediatamente bajo hacia el suelo, ver aquello no le estaba ayudando en nada, y de echo estaba empeorando las cosas pues sentía que la sangre le corría a mayor velocidad por sus venas.

-¿como vas? -exclamo al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta-

-n-no puedo llegar...-murmuro con la voz agitada- joven tendré que saltar, pero no se si lo lograre...

La mirada el azabache nuevamente volvió a subir pero esta vez procuro no distraerse con los atributos de la pelirrosa, y se enfoco en la distancia que separaba el brazo de la chica del termino de aquel caño.

-estire mas el brazo joven...-pidió sin verlo y concentrada en su labor-

-bien, salta.

-si pero...

-te sostendré cuando caigas...-interrumpió-

-d-de acuerdo...-acepto algo insegura-

Llevo uno de sus pies a la pared, para así tomar impulso de allí, y entonces salto como pudo, estirando el brazo lo mas que se lo permitían sus músculos, pero aquello no alcanzo.

-¡ha! -grito con los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando cayo-

No cayo al suelo, al menos no al principió. Sintió como los brazos de él la sujetaban antes de tocar el suelo, pero al estar sus muñecas encadenadas entre sí, el pelinegro perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-auch...-se quejo la pelirrosa llevando una mano a su pierna mientras se reincorporaba y quedaba prácticamente sobre el cuerpo de él-

-mierda, no lo logramos...-musito el pelinegro viendo hacia arriba-

El eco de unos pasos hizo que ambos se alarmaran, y entonces comprendieron que el grito de la pelirrosa se debió de sentir en el cuarto contiguo.

-finge estar dormida...-ordeno al tiempo que la rodeaba con su brazo libre para apegarla a su pecho y colocaba él su espalda contra la pared-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos y hundió su cara en el pecho del pelinegro, mientras sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba, una y otra vez, en parte por el susto, y en parte por estar tan cerca de su patrón, entre sus piernas y recargada en su pecho.

La puerta del lugar se abrió un segundo después.

-¿que esta sucediendo? -pregunto el sujeto que acaba de abrirla-

El pelinegro levanto la mirada, fingiendo indiferencia, y esta vez no reconoció el tipo que tenía delante, mas si logro ver la confusión en su cara.

-¿acaso ni siquiera podemos dormir? -pregunto el azabache frunciendo el ceño-

-creí...-balbuceo el chico mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios- como sea, los estaré vigilando...-aviso y sin mas salio de allí-

La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos de inmediato e inclinó su rostro para ver a su patrón, el cual ya tenía su mirada en ella.

-cerca...-murmuro el pelinegro sin soltarla-

-así parece...-murmuro y al igual que él no cambio de posición-

-esperemos un par de minutos antes de hacerlo...-mascullo seriamente y viendo hacia la puerta- al parecer eso es lo que necesitamos para que se vuelva a dormir.

-¿como sabe que se dormirá? -cuestiono en tono bajo-

-tu no le viste la cara...-exclamo volviendo a sacar aquella sonrisa que le desbocaba el corazón- solo esperemos un poco...-añadió recargándose mejor en aquella pared y afincando aun mas su mano en la cintura de su sirvienta-

La pelirrosa se estremeció y procurando que el no veo sus emociones bajo la mirada para clavarla en un punto indefinido. Estaba nerviosa de estar así con él, y sin embargo también estaba sumamente cómoda y a gusto. Cerro los ojos e inspiro con fuerza, inhalando aquel agradable aroma del pelinegro, y dejando que el cansancio la venciera poco a poco. No se movió en los primero minutos, pero pasados los mismos, cuando el sueño ya comenzaba a adueñarse de ella, comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de él para acomodarse a gusto. Hundió aun mas su cabeza en el pecho del azabache, y coloco la palma de su mano libre sobre el lado derecho del pecho del chico, mientras que sus piernas se doblaban en signo de querer acurrucarse aun mas en él...

El pelinegro sonrió al ver aquello, y sin embargo aun así no pudo evitar detener todas las sensaciones que le estaban recorriendo de pies a cabeza, y que lo estaban estremeciendo. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás se fue hacia adelante, haciendo que su rostro quedara a escasos milímetros de los cabellos de la chica, y entonces fue su perdición, pues el aroma de ella lo inundo en su totalidad, y sus ojos se cerraron no supo en que momento.

-solo un rato...-murmuro moviéndose un poco para acunarla mejor-

El cansancio de todo el día lo golpeo de repente, como le había sucedido a ella, y entonces comenzó a dejarse llevar. Algo dentro de él, la parte razonable de su ser, le decía a gritos que no debía quedarse dormido, pues estaban en una situación un tanto crítica para tomarse aquellas comodidades, pero la pausada y suave respiración de la ojijade contra su pecho, el calor de todo su cuerpo al estar sobre él, y su aroma rodeándolo en su totalidad le hicieron omitir aquella parte y simplemente, y sin poder evitarlo, se quedo profundamente dormido.

**... ... ...**

Se levanto temprano como todos los días. Se puso el uniforme, se mir al espejo por varios minutos y entonces salió de su cuarto para comenzar a caminar hacia el comedor moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro de manera provocativa. Tal vez ese día tendría suerte y entonces el señor Sasuke decidiría pasar un rato con ella.

-ya lo extraño...-susurro la pelirroja-

-eh Karin...-escucho la voz de una ojimiel- te levantaste tarde.

-no es cierto...-se defendió tranquilamente-

-si, si, como sea...-exclamo la ojimiel que ya tenía un plumero en su mano-

La pelirroja la ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina pues un buen desayuno no le vendría nada mal, sin embargo antes de llegar a aquel lugar su mirada logro divisar algo en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Normalmente hubiera ignorado aquello, pero ahora por algún motivo se vio tentada a acercarse pare recoger aquel papel.

-¿y esto? -cuestiono una vez que lo tuvo entre sus manos-

-¿que es eso Karin? -cuestiono la ojimiel que se acerco hasta ella de inmediato-

-es una nota...-exclamo viendo confundida aquel papel-

-deberíamos dárselo al señor Fugaku.

-cuando se despierto se lo haremos saber...-exclamo aun viendo aquellas palabras que ella no lograba comprender-

-¿que cosa me harán saber? -exclamo la fuerte voz del Uchiha mayor-

-señor, buenos días...-saludaron ambas haciendo una inclinación-

-¿llego una carta para mi? -pregunto bajando las escaleras-

-si señor, o algo así...-dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole aquel papel-

-esto no es una carta...-mascullo cuando tomo el papel- veamos...-murmuro comenzando a leer aquella nota-

Las dos sirvientas se quedaron en su lugar viendo fijamente a su patrón, y ambas notaron claramente como la cara del mismo se iba transformando de manera drástica. Primero la confusión, después la incredulidad, el asombro y por último el terror.

-¡no puede ser! -rugió el pelinegro al tiempo que arrugaba la carta-

-¿s-señor que sucedió? -cuestiono la ojimiel un tanto temerosa-

-no puede ser, no puede ser...-mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza- han secuestrado a Sasuke...-aviso en tono elevado-

-¿¡que! -exclamo la pelirroja sumamente desconcertada-

-¿señor esta seguro? -pregunto la pelimarron tambien incrédula-

-aquí dice eso ¡maldición! -gruño furioso- ¡Karin busca a Sasuke por toda la casa junto a Tayuya!

-¡si señor! -obedeció de inmediato-

-y también fijate si esta Sakura...-añadió antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera-

-¿como señor? -cuestiono confundida-

-aquí dice que también se llevaron a la pelirrosa...-exclamo arrugando aun mas aquel papel-

La pelirroja obedeció de inmediato.

-Tenten tu busca a Kasa, quiero que vayan al pueblo para preguntar sobre mi hijo...-exclamo sumamente nerviosa- yo iré a la comisaria para que solucionen esta...-gruño pasando bruscamente al lado de la ojimiel-

-c-claro señor...-exclamo para después salir corriendo en busca de la pelinegra-

El Uchiha mayor camino hacia la puerta, llenos de nervios y temor por su hijo, su único y querido hijo.

-¡demonios! ¡demonios! -maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que abría la puerta, entonces grande fue su sorpresa al ver allí a un ojiperla-

-Fugaku...-saludo Neji que estaba apunto de tocar la puerta-

-Neji ¿que haces aquí? -exclamo en tono elevado-

-solo pasaba a echarles una visita -informo tranquilamente mientras intentaba esconder el ramo de rosas que tenía entre sus manos-

No había podido aguantar mas tiempo sin ir a visitar a cierta pelirrosa, además de que le había dicho que le llevaría un ramo siempre que pudiera, y él no pretendía faltar a su palabra.

-no es tiempo de eso Neji, acabo de recibir una nota en la que dicen que mi hijo esta secuestrado...-bramó frunciendo el ceño-

-¿que? -pregunto el ojiperla incrédulo-

-¡lo que escuchas! -exclamo saliendo de la casa- estoy yendo ahora mismo a la comisaria para informarles de esto...

-¡mierda! bien, yo te acompaño...-exclamo para después caminar a paso apresurado hacia su carruaje- vamos en mi carruaje...-informo al tiempo que le daba las instrucciones a su chófer-

-de acuerdo...-musito entre dientes-

-señor Fugaku...-saludo de repente un pelinegro que acaba de llegar-

El azabache inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al muchacho.

-Sai quiero que ayudes a buscar a mi hijo y Sakura, al parecer los han secuestrado...-ordeno-

-¿como señor? -cuestiono el chico pálido sorprendido-

-¿a Sakura también? -exclamo el ojiperla desconcertado-

-¡eso dije! -exclamo subiendo al carruaje del ojiperla- ahora vamos de una vez...

-c-claro...-mascullo el ojiperla aun aturdido-

Subió al carruaje y entonces el carro comenzó a andar a gran velocidad, pues no tenían tiempo que perder. El ojiperla dejo a un lado las rosas y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, al igual que el pelinegro que tenía a lado. No solo se trataba de su amigo, Sasuke, si no que también de Sakura, y el quería pensar que ambos iban a estar bien...

**...** **... ...**

La continuo observando por un buen tiempo mas, pues no hacerlo era algo tan, tan difícil. Se había despertado hace unos pocos minutos, y en los primeros solo se dedico a maldecir su maldita estupidez por perder tanto tiempo descansando, pero los siguientes minutos solo se limito a ver a la pelirrosa que tenía entre sus brazos. Era extraño que aun cuando estaban dormidos, ninguno de los dos había cambiado de posición, ella seguía sobre él, con la respiración sumamente tranquila y él seguía rodeándola con su brazo libre, mientras que el otro ya estaba un tanto incómodo, pues se encontraba estirada hacia un lado por aquella bendita cadena...

_-''debería despertarla...'' _-pensó seriamente-

Comenzó a mover su mano libre, que estaba en la cintura de ella, haciendo que sus dedos se deslizaran por allí lentamente. Tenía una cintura tan pequeña que lo tentaba a estrecharla aun mas contra él. Sus dedos comenzaron a subir desde su cintura, y se detuvieron a la altura de sus pechos, indeciso ante lo que quería hacer. Sus ojos nuevamente viajaron a la cara de la ojijade, estaba profundamente dormida, así que lentamente continuo deslizando sus dedos aun mas llegando así, a sus pechos cubiertos solo por aquella camisa. Aquella zona era tan cálida que lo impulsaba a cerrar su mano allí para sentir toda aquella calidez, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, así que simplemente se conformo con continuar deslizándose de por allí, suavemente y con suma delicadeza.

Se sentía bastante agradable, y estaba seguro que serían suaves y deliciosos. No eran grandes, eso ya lo había notado, pero tampoco eran pequeño y ahora que los rozaba y notaba bien su forma, su contextura, sabía que eran perfectos. Estaba segura que una de sus manos fácilmente lo cubría a la perfección. Era raro, pues siempre pensó que los grandes eran los mejores. Los de Karin, siempre, y de alguna manera, lo habían tentando, pues la misma tenía una delantera bastante voluminosa, pero ahora que sentía los de Sakura, sentía algo completamente diferente. No eran grandes ni llamativos, y sin embargo se sentía completamente tentando y desesperado por tocarlos, por probarlos...

_-''¿que demonios tiene ella?'' _-pensó con la respiración pesada-

Sabía que debía retirar la mano de allí y alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía hacerlo. Sus dedos continuaron rozando aquella cima, y después de un buen tiempo fue hacia el otro. La pelirrosa lanzó un suspiro. Sus ojos negros inmediatamente viajaron al rostro de la misma, y para su alivio noto que ella seguía dormida. La acuno mejor sobre su cuerpo y su mano comenzó a deslizarse nuevamente por su vientre, esta vez con la palma entera.

_¿Por que se estaba comportando así? _

Él no era así. Él nunca se había comportado así, y de echo aquella conducta que estaba teniendo era humillante y degradante, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto que era imposible detenerse, ademas no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿cierto? Cerro los ojos y lanzo un suspiro largo y suave mientras su mano continuaba viajando por el vientre de la chica. Se la imagino sin aquella ropas, totalmente a su merced. Imaginó besar sus pechos, e incluso podía ya sentir el sabor que tendrían, imagino sus manos recorrer su tersa piel mientras que ella suspira con fuerza, y por último imagino adentrarse en ella en una certera estocada...

-dios...-murmuro apretando sus párpados y haciendo presión en el vientre de la chica-

Con aquella pequeña cintura sería tan fácil montarla sobre él y colocar ambas manos, una de cada lado, para comenzar a moverla al ritmo que se la antojase, arriba y abajo, atrás y adelante, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra vez mas, mientras que ella tendría el rostro cubierto con sus cabellos rosas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su cuerpo arqueado por el placer...

-joven Sasuke...-murmuro la pelirrosa-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escucharla y toda aquella ensoñación desapareció. La miro temeroso de que este despierta, pero la misma aun continuaba dormida ¿Acaso lo había llamado entre sueños? Agito la cabeza con fuerza y su mano rápidamente dejo a la chica en paz. Era un maldito idiota por pensar aquellas cosas, y ahora podía sentir todo su cuerpo ardiente y deseoso, sin contar el dolor que sentía en su entrepierna.

-estoy secuestrado...-farfullo de repente como única vía para dejar de pensar en ello-

Aquello ayudo bastante, pues su mente por fin reaccionó en su totalidad y cayo en cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Estaba secuestrado junto a ella, y no tenía tiempo para eso tipo de cosas. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse lentamente, aunque no en su totalidad, pero fue lo suficiente para que él pudiera mantener el control.

-Sakura...-llamo mientras la movía un poco para despertarla-

La chica se estiró sobre su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato.

_-''estoy secuestrado'' _-pensó apretando los dientes- Sakura despierta...-exclamo en tono elevado-

Para su suerte, la chica no tardo mas de unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, descubriendo aquellas dos joyas jades que parecían confundida, pero aquello solo duro un momento.

-joven Sasuke...-saludo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando levanto el rostro-

Su patrón se veía tan lindo con todos sus cabellos revueltos que un cosquilleo en el estomago la invadió, ademas de que aun estaba sobre él, y tan cerca...

-por fin despiertas...-exclamo desviando la mirada, pues se sentía un tanto incómodo de verla después de lo ''sucedido''-

-oh cielos...-murmuro la pelirrosa reaccionado en su totalidad- ¿me quede dormida?

-eso parece

-pero ¿y ellos? -pregunto desviando su mirada hacia la puerta-

-no lo se, al parecer no volvieron a visitarnos...

-¿cuanto tiempo paso joven? -pregunto preocupada-

-no lo se

La pelirrosa lo miro atentamente por un par de segundos.

-¿usted también se quedo dormido? -pregunto divertida-

-estaba muy cansado...-se defendió frunciendo el ceño-

-esta bien joven -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin mas se estiro para apartarse de él-

Quedo arrodillada frente al pelinegro, aun entre sus piernas, pero aquello no le importaba, al menos no ese momento, pues siendo sincera con ella misma, ya separarse de él había sido algo sumamente difícil.

-¿y ahora? -pregunto viendo a todos lados-

-no lo se...-suspiro cansado-

La pelirrosa lo observo de manera dudosa.

-¿que le sucede joven? -pregunto inclinándose hacia él-

-¿eh? nada...-respondió de inmediato-

-¿deberíamos continuar...? -pregunto mirando hacia arriba-

-supongo que sí...-musito viendo hacia donde veía la chica-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que finalmente ambos bajaron la mirada y entonces se quedaron observándose por un buen tiempo.

-¿que sucedió ayer? -pregunto de repente el pelinegro- ¿o hoy? ya no se en que estamos...-musito cansado-

-¿que sucedió? -repitió confundida-

-ya sabes, en el establo...-musito en tono bajo y vio claramente que ella ya entendió de lo que hablaba-

-b-bueno, no lo se...-murmuro de manera pensativa-

-¿por que? ¿por que tu...? -se interrumpió inseguro de como debía continuar-

De echo, se sentía bastante estúpido preguntando acerca de aquello, pero lo había soltado sin pensarlo demasiado, y ademas en verdad quería saber que había sido todo...todo eso que ni siquiera sabía como llamar.

-yo...bueno yo...-comenzó la pelirrosa nerviosa-

-¿tu como sabías...? -pregunto el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos-

-joven no lo se...-se rindió la pelirrosa incomoda al estar hablando de aquello, y es que en verdad al hablar de ello solo podía recordar su comprometedor sueño- yo había soñado la noche anterior...-añadió suavemente-

-¿que soñaste? -cuestionó de inmediato-

-espere, ¿y usted? -pregunto levantando la mirada hacia él-

-¿yo que?

-¿usted como sabia...? -pregunto al igual que él hace unos momentos-

El pelinegro se aclaro la garganta incomodo al recordar aquello...

-también soñé algo...-informo tratando de restarle importancia-

-¿y que soñó? -pregunto rápidamente-

-¿que soñaste tu? -cuestiono él en el mismo tono-

-dígame usted primero...-pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa-

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-hmp, como sea...-mascullo llevando una mano a sus cabellos para sacudirlos- creo que después tendremos tiempo de hablar de aquello, considerando que ahora estamos secuestrados no es buen momento ¿no lo crees?

-bien, supongo que si -apoyo algo desilusionada pues en verdad que quería saber que había soñado su patrón-

El pelinegro noto como la chica se mordía el labio inferior, algo que sabía lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando pensaba en algo de manera sumamente concentrada, y entonces su cuerpo volvió a tensarse. Incapaz de apartar la mirada de allí, de sus rosados labios, trago en seco y habló.

-¿sabes? -exclamo inclinándose hacia la chica y ganando su atención- dicen que cuando uno esta nervioso hay varias maneras de solucionar aquello, pero la mejor, al menos para mí, es distraerse con otro tipo de sensaciones...

-¿que? -exclamo al chica totalmente confundida-

-estoy un tanto nervioso y ansioso ahora -musito lentamente- llevamos aquí ya bastante...

La ojijade continuo sin comprender, y lo único que pudo distinguir fue que él sonreía de manera divertida.

-¿me darías un beso? -pregunto descaradamente-

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus mejillas inmediatamente se sonrojaron.

-¿q-que dice j-joven? -tartamudeo exaltada-

-lo que escuchaste...-musito aun sonriendo-

La pelirrosa lo observo incrédula mientras trataba de entender a donde quería llegar su patrón, probablemente solo estuviera bromeando, si, tenía que ser eso.

-se esta burlando de mi...-exclamo al tiempo que estiraba su mano derecha hacia ella provocando que el pelinegro chocara contra la pared-

-no hagas eso...-exclamo esta vez tirando él su mano, la que estaba encadenada, a su lado, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre él con la mano estirada hacia un costado-

-¡joven Sasuke! -exclamo completamente sonrojada al haber caído sobre él y ahora tener sus rostros a escasa distancia-

-no me estoy burlando -aviso con tranquilidad- ¿acaso estoy pidiendo mucho? es solo un beso Sakura...-musito con la voz ronca-

Iba a decirle algo, a gritarle algo, pero su mente traicionera le hizo revivir el beso que habían compartido en la mansión, y con ello todas las agradables emociones y sensaciones que la habían recorrido, sin embargo eso no quería decir que ella le iría regalando besos por allí.

-bien, de acuerdo...-acepto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa inocente-

La sonrisa del rostro de su patrón desapareció de inmediato, y ella pudo ver el desconcierto en sus ojos, probablemente no esperaba que ella aceptara aquella proposición. Acerco su rostro al de él, la cual fue sumamente fácil considerando que ya estaban cerca, y vio como el mismo permanecía estático. Todo aquello era tan extraño para ella, pues ella no era así, y de echo estaba segura que jamas hubiera pensando en comportarse de aquella manera, pero cuando estaba con su patrón era diferente, por alguna extraña razón ella confiaba en él, confiaba demasiado en él, y aquello la hacía sentirse...rara, por así decirlo, ademas no solo era eso, también era él. El pelinegro se comportaba de manera diferente con ella, y no sabía a que se debía todo aquello, pues en verdad que su patrón era alguien demasiado serio, enigmático, reservado y todas aquellas cosas, pero cuando estaba con ella parecía una persona...normal, le sonreía, e incluso bromeaba...

Acerco sus labios y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

-listo...-exclamo alejándose y aun sonriendo-

El azabache quedo mas que estático ante ello, aquello fue como si ella se hubiera burlado de él, corrección, ella se había burlado de él. Subió la mirada a sus ojos y noto la diversión en los mismos, aquello hizo que se estremeciera, pero él no era de los que se quedaban con las ganas, al menos no generalmente. Sonrió al igual que ella, y entonces simplemente, y con total naturalidad, se enderezo y la beso...

No fue un beso como la vez anterior, este fue suave y breve. Movió sus labios sobre los de ella, sin llegar a profundizar, sintiendo y recordando lo delicioso que eran, lo cálido y dulces, y después de eso escasos segundos, se separo con la misma naturalidad con la que se unió.

-¿ves que es fácil? -cuestiono aun con una media sonrisa y con la respiración algo entrecortada-

Vio el aturdimiento de ella, que seguía en la misma posición, y aquello no hizo mas que divertirlo aun mas ¡Mierda! Se había sacado las ganas por fin, pero allí lo que le atormentaba era el echo de saber que siempre querría mas, mas de ella.

-u-usted...yo...-tartamudeo la pelirrosa desconcertada-

¿Acaso el joven Sasuke la había besado? ¿Otra vez?

-¿nosotros? -exclamo él recargando su espalda nuevamente en la pared-

Los puños de la pelirrosa se apretaron, y su ceño se frunció de inmediato. Sin esperar mas se separo de él para arrodillarse y verlo de manera molesta, al menos eso intentaba. Una vez sí, pero dos no.

-¡no puede hacer eso joven! -exclamo mas que molesta-

-al parecer si puedo...

-p-pero usted...-balbuceo aun aturdida ante aquel contacto- ¡n-no puede b-besarme cuando le de la gana! -exclamo en tono elevado-

Sabía que estaría roja como un tomate, pues sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, y aquello no hacía mas que apenarla, pero aun así aquel no era el momento adecuado para pensar en ello, pues la sonrisa divertida que tenía su patrón en el rostro comenzaba a molestarle mas que cualquier cosa. Tal vez para él no fuera nada un ''simple beso'', pero para ella era demasiado, mas que demasiado, y que él se lo tomara tan a la ligera la exasperaba.

-¡no quería que lo haga! -añadió al ver que él se quedaba en silencio-

-podrías haberlo impedido...-musito el pelinegro con tranquilidad-

-¿q-que?

-bueno, no puedo leer tus pensamientos ¿sabes? así que la próxima vez intenta demostrar mas tu negación, así yo lo entiendo...-exclamo viéndola fijamente-

_La próxima vez, la próxima vez, la próxima vez._

-lo golpeare...-aviso aun incrédula ante las palabras del azabache-

-¿que? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-joven si lo vuelve a hacerlo, lo golpeare...-repitió seriamente-

-¿lo harás? -cuestiono aun mas divertido-

-claro que si -exclamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño- así que no lo vuelva a hacer...

-lo pensara...-exclamo fingiendo concentración-

-bien, pero no sera mi culpa si sucede...-añadió con la voz aun temblorosa-

El pelinegro lanzo una risa suave, y se regocijo viendo como ella se enfadaba aun mas. El estar con aquella pelirrosa hacía que su interior se removiera, y aquello era algo que ya no podía negar, al menos no a sí mismo. Su compañía era agradable, y su presencia le hacía sentir cómodo, con ella sentía que no tenía por que comportarse como siempre, desparramando su autoridad por todos lados y mostrando aquella faceta de seriedad.

_Sakura era tan...tan especial..._

Ella por su parte se sentía cada vez mas...tonta ¿Por que él tenía que reírse de ella? Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía mas, y mas hundida en su propia vergüenza, y aunque le había dicho que lo golpearía, aun así su mente aun seguía estancada en las palabras de su patrón: la próxima vez. Sus emociones parecían querer escapar de su cuerpo al pensar en una próxima vez. Tratando de desechar aquellas locas ideas de su cabeza, se puso de pie abruptamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo.

-t-tendríamos que volver a intentarlo...-exclamo sin mirar al pelinegro-

-bien...-resoplo él para después ponerse de pie- pero evita gritar ¿quieres?

-lo intentare joven...-musito con la mirada aun allí arriba-

Repitieron lo que habían echo hace unos horas, y esta vez cuando la pelirrosa piso su brazo, lo hizo con mucha fuerza y él estaba seguro que había sido apropósito. Estiro su brazo para que ella pudiera enderezarse mientras que su otro brazo hacia toda la fuerza que podía.

-pisare su hombro...-aviso ella-

Inmediatamente el pie de la chica se coloco en su hombro mientras que su brazo, el de él, se estiraba mas y mas. Pasaron bastante segundos, e incluso estaba seguro que minutos, y ella aun no lo lograba. Aquello comenzaba a exasperarlo.

-tomate tu tiempo, aquí abajo me estoy tomando un café...-soltó de manera sarcástica-

-hago lo que puedo joven...-murmuro extendiendo su brazo para intentar pasarlo por allí-

Salto una vez, dos, tres, y después de eso el pelinegro perdió la cuenta, pues estuvieron demasiado tiempo intentándolo. En todas aquellas veces que salto logró agarrarla pero en todas, también, cayeron al suelo, sin embargo la pelirrosa parecía con mas energías que en el intento anterior pues se ponía de pie de inmediato y volvían a intentarlo.

Continuaron por bastante tiempo, no supo cuanto, pero si sabía que no resistiría mucho mas. Su brazo libre estaba demasiado dolorido para continuar y también el resto de su cuerpo pues con cada caída se golpeaba un lugar diferente, y mas aun por que ella caía sobre él.

-saltaré...-aviso la pelirrosa con la respiración agitada-

-bien

Vio como la chica se impulsaba y entonces saltó. Como ocurría normalmente la atrapó entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo, ambos tratando de no soltar ningún ruido que pudiera delatarlos.

-¡maldición! -gruño el azabache al tiempo que se apoya en sus antebrazos y miraba arriba- esto comienza...-comenzó a farfullar cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de algo-

La pelirrosa, que ya se había enderezada un poco, siguió la mirada de su patrón y entonces vio la que ambos seguían esposados, lo que era obvio, pero también vio que aquellas esposas ya no pasaban a través del caño.

-¡lo logramos! -exclamo emocionada al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

El pelinegro la imito y ambos se dieron unos cuantos segundos para regocijarse en su logro.

-perfecto...-musito con una media sonrisa-

-joven lo hicimos...-exclamo la ojijade aun emocionada mientras zarandeaba aquellas esposas-

-si, si, veo que lo hicieron...-escucharon de repente una voz masculina bastante molesta-

La puerta del lugar se cerro con fuerza y ambos se dieron la vuelta de inmediato, sorprendidos y exaltados ante aquella interrupción, y entonces vieron a dos sujetos allí, eran los dos que los habían amenazado, y ambos tenían sus respectivos cuchillos en sus manos...

**... ... ...**

Ambos entraron apresurados a aquel lugar, ganándose la mirada de todos los curiosos que pasaban por allí o estaban allí, pero aquel no era momento de pensar en la etiqueta ni mucho menos.

-señor Fugaku... -saludo educadamente el alguacil de la entrada-

-¡vengo a reportar el secuestro de mi hijo! -exclamo en tono elevado y alterado-

-y el de Sakura...-añadió rápidamente el ojiperla que estaba a su lado-

Todos los vigilantes se pusieron en movimiento al escuchar al pelinegro, y pelimarrón.

-díganos como fue señor...-exclamo el alguacil que al parecer era el jefe, un hombre rubio y apuesto-

El hombre se sentó frente a un escritorio mientras sacaba un papel y una pluma para tomar las declaraciones del pelinegro.

-¡no lo se! -exclamo irritado y sin mas se sentó frente a aquel sujeto- mis sirvientas encontraron una nota, y allí me decía de esto...-soltó atropelladamente-

-también se llevaron a Sakura...-agrego el ojiperla que permanecía en pie-

-¿quien es Sakura? -pregunto el alguacil-

-es una de mis sirvientas...-mascullo el Uchiha- en la nota me pidan una determinada suma de dinero...

-si, lo entiendo...-murmuro el pelirrubio y sin mas comenzó a escribir en el papel- ¿que mas decía la nota señor?

-solo decía eso, eran unas pocas líneas, y también decían que me enviarían otra nota para arreglar el lugar del intercambio...

-¿cuanto pedían? -cuestiono seriamente-

-no es tiempo de eso...-exclamo de repente el pelimarrón- usted debe enviar ya mismo a sus hombres para que rastreen a estos sujetos...-exclamo nervioso-

-lo se señor Hyuga...-exclamo seriamente- pero primero debemos ver el terreno que estamos pisando...

-¡solo decía eso! -exclamo el Uchiha alterado- no decía mas, y ahora por favor mande ya mismo a sus hombres para que resuelvan esto...

-si señor...-musito el alguacil al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

El pelirrubio comenzó a dar órdenes a todos los vigilantes de lugar y estos inmediatamente se pusieron en movimiento, y salieron de allí, cada uno con una dirección diferente.

-se hará lo que se pueda señor, pero no aseguro...

-¿sabes quien soy yo? -interrumpió el pelinegro bruscamente-

-señor yo lo se pero...

-¡entonces esto se resolverá bien! -exclamo en tono elevado- por algo pago mis impuesto para que ustedes hagas su trabajo...-mascullo entre dientes- así que quiero que resuelvan esto...-sentencio-

-Fugaku cálmate...-exclamo el ojiperla al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su hombro-

-se hará lo mejor señor...-exclamo el pelirrubio nervioso y sin mas volvió a tomar su asiento-

-Neji tu hazme el favor de ir a mi casa y ver su encontraron algo...-pidió el pelinegro pasando una mano por su rostro-

-claro...-exclamo el ojiperla inseguro, mas después de eso se fue de allí-

-¿cuanto tardaran en resolver esto? -pregunto el pelinegro impaciente-

-eso depende de cuan buenos sean los captores señor...

-o de cuan bueno sean sus hombres...-exclamo irritado-

El alguacil no dijo nada, y aunque la conducta de aquel pelinegro le desagradara mas que nada aun así sabía perfectamente quien era. Sería un verdadero tonto si provocaba a contrariaba a un Uchiha.

-me dijo usted que también se llevaron a una de sus sirvientas ¿cierto? -cuestiono pasados unos segundos-

-ah si, a Sakura...

-¿trabaja hace mucho con ustedes?

-no, hace solo un mes y algo, ¿a que se debe todo esto? -pregunto confundido-

-es solo rutina señor...-musito de manera pensativa- en estos casos muchas veces los propios criados de la casa suelen ser los confabuladores de dichos sucesos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿sabe algo mas de esta joven?

-no mucho, solo que viene de un pueblito pobre...-soltó despectivamente- y que no tiene familia.

-¿tiene idea de por que se la pudieron llevar también a ella?

-no le veo el motivo para ello...-sentenció el pelinegro de manera pensativa-

-es muy extraño que también se la hayan llevado a ella...-murmuro el alguacil- la joven no tiene dinero ¿no?

-claro que no...

-bien, eso lo deja en una situación un tanto comprometedora...-musito el pelirrubio- ¿cuantos años tiene? y ¿cual es su nombre completo?

-Sakura Haruno, y creo que tiene 16 años, no estoy seguro...-exclamo de manera severa-

-bien señor, ahora bien ¿usted cree que ella tenga algo que ver con todo esto?

El pelinegro lo pensó por varios segundos, y todas las preguntas que el hombre le habían echo tenía sentido ¿Por que demonios se la habrían llevado también a ella? Si es que se la habían llevado a la fuerza, claro.

-si usted me lo dice señor ya mismo puedo poner la orden de sospechosa para con esta jovencita...-exclamo seriamente- no sería raro que ella fuera participe de todo esto...

-bien...-exclamo el pelinegro al tiempo que se ponía de pie- quiero que ponga aquella orden, no me sorprendería que lo que dice fuera cierto...

-entonces ya mismo pondré la orden de arresto para la joven...-exclamo el pelirrubio-

El Uchiha vio como el pelirrubio escribía un par de cosas en los papeles, probablemente escribiendo dicha orden para la pelirrosa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien estaba casi seguro de que aquella jovenzuela estaba detrás de todo eso, y si era así entonces ella sabría quien es Fugaku Uchiha.

**... ... ...**

La miro molesto al estar frente a ella, y ella al parecer también lo miraba molesta. No es que fuera completamente culpa de ella pero aun así el fracaso de su ''escape'' aun lo tenía malhumorado.

-genial, simplemente genial...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa no dijo nada y simplemente recargo aun mejor su espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de ella, aunque era consciente de que él la estaba mirando y no de una muy buena manera.

-no fue mi culpa...-soltó la ojijade por fin después de unos incómodos minutos en silencio-

-yo no dije nada...-exclamo el pelinegro-

-pero me ve de manera acusadora...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-bien, tal vez si no hubieras gritado tanto no nos hubieran escuchado...

-yo no grito joven...-se defendió cruzándose de brazos-

-bien, entonces ¿como demonios nos escucharon? -pregunto y al igual que la chica se cruzo de brazos-

-no lo se...-murmuro desviando la mirada-

Se dedico a observar la interesante pared que tenía a un costado. Hace ya bastante tiempo que los habían vuelto a esposar, pero esta vez por separado y ahora ella se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación y su patrón se encontraba en el extremo contrario. Ambos enfrentados y con unos cuatro metros de separación.

-maldición, ¿cuanto mas permaneceremos acá? -pregunto el pelinegro exasperado-

-joven intente calmarse...-exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa y clavando su mirada en él-

-no estoy nervioso...-musito lentamente- solo estoy...

-impaciente...-termino la pelirrosa-

-algo así...-asintió aun con el ceño fruncido-

Ella también estaba impaciente, y mas ahora que estaba separada de él, algo estúpido sin lugar a dudas pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

-joven ¿podría decirme los nombres de todos los caballos? -cuestiono tranquilamente-

-¿que?

-bueno, es que así...así podre ir aprendiéndolos...-dijo con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro se iba a negar pues en verdad que aquel no era momento para aquello, mas aun así no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ademas de que matarían un poco el tiempo.

-son 13 caballos...-comenzó seriamente-

-7 marrones, 3 negros, 2 grises y una blanca...-exclamo la pelirrosa de inmediato-

-exacto...-afirmó con una media sonrisa- bien la blanca se llama Luna, los grises una Meya, y el otro Cobal, hasta ahí te podrás guiar...

-si...

-bien los negros son dos machos, y una hembra. Los machos son muy similares pero uno de ellos tiene el hocico mas delgado que el otro, ese es Altai, y el otro Sombra, y la hembra Aixa...-exclamo concentrado- después vienen los 7 marrones, ahí tendrás serios problemas...

-son muy similares...-exclamo ella encogiéndose de hombros-

-si, lo son...-musito- bien, son 4 machos, Navar, que es el que tiene la punta de las patas blancas, Escarto e Inojo, marrones puros, y Rayo que tiene bastante manchas blancas, y 3 hembras, Layla, que tiene el lomo y la grupa blanca, Samba, que tiene las piernas negras, y Ladina que es marrón puro...-finalizó dando un suspiró-

La pelirrosa lo miraba atentamente mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo tan concentrado, tan entusiasmado al nombrar a sus caballos.

-le gusta mucho los cabellos ¿no joven? -exclamo emocionada-

-demasiado...-afirmo- a ti también.

-si, me gustan mucho...

-¿alguna vez tuviste un caballo? -cuestiono el pelinegro interesado-

-no joven, pero si conviví bastante con ellos...

-¿y eso? -exclamo alentándola a que continuara-

-bueno, trabaje en muchas casas en las cuales los señores tenían caballos, y en todos mis tiempo libres iba a los establos para estar con ellos...-dijo con la mirada fija en él- y a veces, cuando los patrones no estaban, me montaba en ellos...-confeso con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-no me sorprende que lo hicieras...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-bueno, no hacía daño a nadie ¿cierto? -continuo- ademas creo que los caballos son los mejores animales joven, bueno ellos...-dijo indecisa- yo me encariñe mucho con ellos...

-lo entiendo...-musito de manera pensativa- cuéntame mas de ti Sakura...

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida, pero la misma sorpresa paso pronto al olvido.

-bueno no se que le puedo decir joven...

-no tienes familiares ¿cierto?

-no joven.

-¿que paso con tus padres?

-mi madre murio, y mi padre...bueno no se que paso con él...-mascullo intentando restarle importancia-

Iba a preguntar como sucedió aquello, la muerte de su madre, pero se dio cuenta de que sería bastante imprudente, pues aquello era mas que obvio que le dolería recordar.

-¿tu padre te abandono?

-algo así, en realidad no creo siquiera que sepa que existo...-exclamo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos-

-tu madre no quiso decirle, ¿por que?

-b-bueno, no fue así joven...-murmuro bajando la mirada-

El pelinegro entendió de inmediato que aquel tema incomodaba a la pelirrosa.

-bien, ¿y no tuviste otros parientes? ¿primos, tíos, abuelos?

-los padres de mi madre murieron antes de que yo naciera, y ella solo tenía una hermana, y ella no tuvo hijos, por lo que se podría decir que tengo solo una tía...

-y ella ¿donde esta?

-no lo se joven...-exclamo rápidamente, la verdad es que pensar en Kasa como su tía le producía una terrible sensación-

-entonces te educo solo tu madre...-murmuro él lentamente-

-bueno algo así...

-¿algo así?

La pelirrosa trago en seco.

-es que vera, mi madre, bueno ella...ella no me quería mucho que digamos...-confeso con la voz temblorosa-

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos.

-¿por que no?

-bien, supongo que ella nunca quiso tener hijos, y mucho menos una hija...-musito fingiendo indiferencia-

-ya veo...-susurro viéndola fijamente- tu ¿la querías?

La pelirrosa tardo bastante segundos en responder.

-yo...yo si la quise, al menos al principio...-susurro-

-¿que paso después?

-e-ella me abandono, y bueno yo...-exclamo indecisa- se que era mi madre, pero aun así con el tiempo ya no sentí nada por ella...

-si, entiendo...-exclamo con algo de pesar por la pelirrosa- ¿y con quien fuiste cuando te dejo?

-comencé a trabajar joven...-musito seriamente-

Las preguntas que él le estaba haciendo eran prácticamente las mismas que le había echo su patrona, por algo eran madre e hijo ¿no?

-joven dígame algo de usted ahora...-pidió la pelirrosa procurando no entrar mas en aquellos recuerdos desagradables para ella- yo ya dije bastante.

-no tengo nada que contar -aviso encogiéndose de hombros-

-bien, veamos ¿donde estudio? -cuestiono interesada-

-en Konoha.

-¿siempre vivió aquí?

-si, aunque a veces viajamos seguido y por bastante tiempo...

-ya veo...-exclamo indecisa- joven ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo estas haciendo Sakura...

-bueno pero me refería a...otras cosas...-aviso de manera cautelosa y estuvo segura que el pelinegro la entendió de inmediato pues su semblante se volvió mas serio-

-no hablare de eso...-informo con la voz dura-

-pero joven, yo no lo entiendo...

-no tienes por que hacerlo.

-joven si yo...si hubiera tenido una madre como la suya...-dijo rápidamente- la hubiera valorado mas...

-¡tu no sabes nada! -soltó de manera brusca-

-no se demasiado, pero se que usted es sumamente injusto con su madre...-exclamo en tono elevado y frunciendo el ceño-

-¡no te metas en nuestro asuntos Sakura! -amenazo fríamente mientras se inclinaba en dirección a ella-

-¡usted es muy injusto joven! ¡la señora Mikoto no se merece nada de eso!

La furia se apodero del pelinegro al escuchar aquel odioso nombre.

-¿¡nada de que! -pregunto alterado-

-¡nada de lo que ustedes le hacen!

-oh si, nosotros le hacemos tantas cosas...-exclamo de manera irónica-

La pelirrosa lo miro sumamente molesta.

-aunque sea podría visitarla una sola vez al día...

-eso jamas sucederá...

-la señora es alguien muy buena joven, ¿por que no quiere hacerlo? -pregunto aun alterada-

-¡por que no se lo merece!

-eso no puede ser así...-exclamo furiosa- ¡ella es tan buena! ella...

-¡cállate Sakura!

-ella lo quiere mucho joven...-continuo sin siquiera titubear-

-Sakura...-amenazo furioso-

-ella se preocupa mucho por usted, y no es...¡no es justo que usted ni siquiera repare en ella!

-¿eso no es justo? ¿eso no es justo? -exclamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño- ¿¡y acaso fue justo que ella matara su hijo! ¿¡acaso fue justo que ella matara a mi hermano! -soltó sin pensarlo, con toda la furia que llevaba adentro desde ya hacia tanto años, y vio claramente como la cara de ella mostraba la total y completa sorpresa-

_Mikoto era la peor mujer que el jamas hubiera conocido. Mikoto nunca sería su madre._

_Y él, él jamas, jamas la perdonaría._


	16. Sin retroceso

**Gente hermosaaaaaa! aqui les subo la contii como siempre lo mas rapido que puedo jejeje ^^**

**como siempre: ¡MUCHAS GRACIASSSS POR SU APOYOO! de verdad estoy muy feliz de que cada vez guste a mas gente amigosss XD**

**bueno a ver espero que el capi les gusteee :D, y que me sigan apoyandooo pliss XD**

**sin mas que decirr: a leeerrr!**

**Karynita.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 16: sin retroceso. **

-Sakura...-amenazo furioso-

-ella se preocupa mucho por usted, y no es...¡no es justo que usted ni siquiera repare en ella!

-¿eso no es justo? ¿eso no es justo? -exclamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño- ¿¡y acaso fue justo que ella matara su hijo! ¿¡acaso fue justo que ella matara a mi hermano! -soltó sin pensarlo, con toda la furia que llevaba adentro desde ya hacia tanto años, y vio claramente como la cara de ella mostraba la total y completa sorpresa-

_Mikoto era la peor mujer que el jamas hubiera conocido. Mikoto nunca sería su madre._

_Y él, él jamas, jamas la perdonaría._

La pelirrosa se quedo completamente en blanco al oírlo, y aunque sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, nada salio de ellos. Lo que su patrón acaba de decir no podía ser cierto, no podía serlo. La señora Mikoto era alguien realmente buena, ella podía sentirlo.

-¿q-que? -cuestiono aun aturdida ante lo que acaba de escuchar-

El pelinegro parpadeo desconcertado al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, o decir, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Ver como ella hablaba tan bien de aquella mujer, ver como ella le decía que Mikoto lo quería, era mas de lo que pudo aguantar. Nadie debería siquiera reparar es alguien así, y que aquella pelirrosa estuviera defendiendo a esa mujer lo enfureció demasiado.

-¿q-que dijo joven? -volvió a cuestionar la chica impaciente-

-¡no dije nada!

-¡si, si lo hizo! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Sakura cállate! -rugió apretando los puños con fuerza-

-l-lo que usted d-dijo, no...no...-balbuceo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡eso no puede ser!

-¡yo no dije nada! -mascullo entre dientes-

La pelirrosa parpadeo perpleja.

-usted esta muy mal joven, la señora Mikoto no...

-¿¡es que no entiendes cuando alguien dice que te calles! -cuestionó furioso-

-¡ella no sería capaz de algo así! -apunto sin darle importancia a su comentario-

-tu no sabes nada...-soltó de manera mordaz-

La ojijade se encogió de hombros al escucharlo. ¿Acaso eso sería cierto? Era obvio que el pelinegro conociera mejor a Mikoto que ella, pues solo llevaba un mes y semanas allí, pero en todos aquellos días jamás se imagino aquello. La señora Mikoto se había portado sumamente bien con ella, y ella no podía imaginar que ella matara...matara a su propio hijo. Eso era una completa locura.

-¿por que esta diciendo eso joven? -cuestiono con la voz temblorosa-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escucharla. ¿Como era posible que hubiera soltado eso frente a ella? Estaba seguro que si lo hubiera soltado frente a cualquier otra persona no hubiera pasado nada, pero no, ella no era cualquier persona y estaba seguro que no se quedaría callada hasta que él le diera una explicación, y aquello era algo que no pensaba hacer.

-olvida lo que dije...-murmuro desviando la mirada-

No quería hablar de aquello, y no era el simple echo de que no quería revelar nada sobre su familia, si no que recordar aquello le producía un dolor tan desagradable que era imposible soportarlo, y para ser sinceros, aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

-yo...-comenzó la pelirrosa indecisa-

Ahora recordaba que en uno de sus días de limpiar el cuarto del segundo piso que su patrón le había ordenado, había encontrado muchas fotos, y en algunas de ellas aparecía un chico, un chico que era muy parecido a su patrón y que en ese momento no tenía idea de quien era, pero ahora que su patrón soltaba todo aquello una idea comenzaba a cruzar por su cabeza. Tal vez ese niño era su ¿hermano?

-¿usted tenía un hermano? -se atrevió a preguntar aunque la respuesta ya era algo obvia-

El pelinegro lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y no se digno en responder su pregunta.

-era mas grande que usted ¿cierto? -volvió a preguntar-

Esta vez, aunque sea, había conseguido que él al mirara, aunque no de buena forma.

-hace...hace unas semanas...-balbuceo lentamente- vi unas fotos, de usted y su familia...-musito nerviosa-

-¿que? -pregunto el pelinegro molesto- ¿donde viste eso? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

-en el segundo piso hay una caja llena de fotos joven, y en ellas...

-¿¡quien demonios te dio permiso para que husmearas nuestras cosas! -interrumpió furioso-

-¿que? ¡no! ¡yo no hice eso joven! -se defendió de inmediato- usted me...

-¿¡entonces como es que viste eso! -volvió a interrumpir de manera brusca-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-si deja de interrumpirme tal vez pueda explicárselo joven. -exclamo cruzándose de brazos-

-habla Sakura -mascullo sin paciencia-

-fue usted quien me dijo que ordenara aquel cuarto ¿acaso no lo recuerda? -pregunto en el mismo tono que él-

El pelinegro inmediatamente recordó aquello, y un bufido de molestia escapó de sus labios.

-dije que ordenaras el cuarto, no que revisaras las cosas...-sentenció de manera tajante-

-eso es lo que hacía, estaba ordenando esas cajas y allí había muchas fotos...-dijo seriamente- joven no fue mi intención meterme en sus cosas, yo...yo no creí que aquello le molestaría...

El pelinegro la miro y se dio cuenta de que ella hablaba en serio, y es que en verdad ni siquiera él sabía por que se había molestado tanto, pero su pasado era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar con nadie, de echo su pasado era algo que muy pocas personas conocían.

-se enojo joven... -murmuro la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros- lo sabía, no debí decírselo...-añadió bajando la mirada-

-claro que si...-exclamo de inmediato-

-no, claro que no.

-no deberías ocultarme nada...-soltó en tono menos brusco que hace unos segundos-

-no estaría ocultando nada, no creí que aquello hubiera sido algo importante...-murmuro desviando la mirada-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño otra vez.

-no es...no es importante, es solo que...-exclamo también con la mirada en un punto inespecífico- no me gusta hablar de cosas que ya pasaron Sakura, y mucho menos me gusta que hables de...

-lo entiendo joven...-exclamó al ver que el no quería pronunciar el nombre de su madre-

De verdad lo entendía pero aun así lo que su patrón había dicho no era algo que pudiera dejar de rondarle la cabeza con tanta facilidad. La señora Mikoto no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ella no pudo haber matado a su propio hijo ¿cierto?

-pero joven...-reclamo al siguiente segundo- no puede pretender que no diga nada cuando me dice...eso.

-no debí decírtelo...

-pero lo hizo -musito lentamente- y yo no puedo creerlo...

El azabache sintió que la furia crecía nuevamente en su interior, pero esta vez, pudo controlarlo.

-entonces no lo hagas, no me creas Sakura...-mascullo entre dientes-

La pelirrosa volvió a bajar la mirada, sintiendo como aquella desagradable sensación crecía en su interior mas y mas. ¿Por que tanto misterio en torno de su patrona? La pelinegra era una persona buena, ella podía sentirlo, pero su patrón...su patrón hablaba con tanta seguridad, con tanto rencor y odio que hacía que las dudas comenzaran a crecer en su interior.

_¿¡Acaso fue justo que ella matara a su hijo! ¿¡Acaso fue justo que ella matara a mi hermano!_

Las palabras del pelinegro resonaron en su cabeza, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Aquello no era cierto. Su mirada subió lentamente hacia su patrón, y entonces vio que el mismo tenía la mirada pérdida, pero allí no vio nada mas. Deseaba con muchas fuerzas preguntar tantas cosas, pero sabía que no debía ni podía hacerlo, él no se las respondería, al menos no ahora.

Él no quería a su madre, eso era seguro, pero su madre si lo quería a él. La señora Mikoto le había hablado tantas veces del joven Sasuke, y lo había echo llena de amor, aunque a veces notaba la culpa en su voz, y ahora comenzaba a comprender aquella culpa, pero si comprendía aquello, eso quería decir que las palabras de su patrón eran ciertas.

Por otro lado, también quería soltar lo que había visto el otro día. No creía que fuera justo que la pelinegra continuara viendo aquellas repugnantes , no sabía que fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado de los Uchiha, pero aun así la señora no se merecía nada de lo que le sucedía. Tal vez si su patrón supiera lo que sucedía, entonces haría algo, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no hiciera nada.

Kasa Y Fugaku.

Pensar en ellos dos hacía que el estomago se le removiera con fuerza. Jamás hubiera pensado que su tía sería capaz de aquellas cosas, no solo era asqueroso, si no que era...eso era maldad. Ellos dos se burlaban de la pelinegra, la cual estaba enferma y no tenía posibilidad de defenderse. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, y supo que había conseguido que su patrón la mirara. No era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas, realmente no era momento.

-joven Sasuke...-murmuro levantando la mirada para encararlo- cuénteme algo de su hermano...-pidió suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

El azabache quedo completamente sorprendido al escucharla.

-por favor, tengo curiosidad por saber...-añadió al ver que él no decía nada-

-¿por que? -cuestiono seriamente-

La pelirrosa se sonrojo al oírlo. No entendió aquella reacción de su cuerpo, pues no había echo nada para avergonzarse ¿no? entonces ¿por que se sonrojaba? Comenzó a mover los dedos nerviosa, y se dio cuenta de que su corazón se había acelerado.

_¿Por que?_

Esa había sido la pregunta de su patrón, y la respuesta era...simple. Ella quería saber mas de él, ese era el motivo de su pregunta. Quería conocerlo mejor, quería saber cual había su vida, y es que ella simplemente...quería saber de él, y aquella respuesta interna le hizo comprender el por que de su sonrojo.

-n-no lo se...-musito sin mirarlo-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. ¿No lo sabía? ¿No sabía por que preguntaba algo? Abrió los labios molesto para decirle un par de cosas, pero los cerro casi de inmediato, considerando que lo mejor era no decir nada, después de todo, ella no había echo nada malo ¿cierto?

-no me gusta...-comenzó pasados unos segundos-

-por favor joven -interrumpió antes de que él se negara en su totalidad-

El azabache se cruzo de brazos y permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-bien ¿que quieres saber?

-bueno, ¿se llevaban bien?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al escuchar aquella pregunta. Itachi y él siempre se habían llevado bien. Recordaba perfectamente que siempre tenía envidia de su hermano, pero de la buena. Lo admiraba, Itachi siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, y él lo había querido tanto. Naciendo en la familia que nació, con una maldita madre, y con un padre indiferente, su único consuelo había sido su hermano, su querido hermano. Nunca se quejo de nada, tal vez solo al principió le dolía la conducta de sus padres, pero con la presencia de Itachi todo aquello había sido llevadero.

-¿joven? -murmuro la pelirrosa confundida-

Pero ella...ella tuvo que arrebatárselo. Sin siquiera dudarlo dos veces, sin siquiera pensar que era su hijo, lo había matado. Lo había dejado solo, sin su hermano. La furia nuevamente comenzó a crecer en su interior, y sus dientes se apretaron entre sí.

-Itachi era un hermano perfecto...-musito reaccionando por fin-

-¿Itachi? -cuestiono la pelirrosa-

-así se llamaba.

-es un...un lindo nombre, aunque...-se interrumpió de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir-

-¿aunque que?

Sus ojos negros vieron claramente como la ojijade se sonrojaba de sobremanera, y aquello no hizo mas que agrandar su curiosidad.

-vamos ¿aunque que? -volvió a preguntar arqueando una ceja-

-n-no nada...-tartamudeo nerviosa-

El azabache entrecerró los ojos, y después de observarla por unos buenos segundos, sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de lo que la chica iba a decir.

-¿que? -pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño al verlo sonreír-

-te parece mas lindo mi nombre ¿cierto? -pregunto de manera altanera-

Sus mejillas se encendieron aun mas.

-es lo que ibas a decir Sakura, ¿o me equivoco?

Hubiera dicho que sí, por que era verdad que era eso lo que iba a decir, pero se dio cuenta de que afirmar aquello no haría mas que acrecentar el ego de aquel pelinegro.

-p-pues se equivoca joven...-exclamo cruzándose de brazos-

-¿a si? -pregunto divertido- ¿y que ibas a decir?

-en primero lugar, en ningún momento dije que su nombre era lindo...-aclaró rápidamente-

-cielos, hieres mis sentimientos...-bromeo aun divertido-

-¿lo hago? -pregunto interesada- pues me alegro...-sentencio sonriendo-

-vaya, así que detrás de toda esa dulzura hay una chica mala...-exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¿d-dulzura? -cuestiono perpleja-

El azabache no tardo mas de dos segundos en darse cuenta de su error.

-¿dijo dulzura joven? -pregunto con una agradable sensación en su interior-

-no, no dije eso -se defendió de inmediato-

-¿y que dijo?

Se quedo completamente mudo al escucharla, sin saber como demonios salir de aquel embrollo.

-¿no querías saber mas de mi hermano? -pregunto tratando de desviar aquel tema-

Funcionó. Sus ojos jades le mostraron toda la curiosidad que sentía.

-si, claro que sí...-exclamo emocionada y olvidando lo anterior- veamos, ¿por cuanto se llevaban?

-cinco años.

-ya veo, había mucha diferencia...-murmuro de manera pensativa-

-nunca lo sentí así...

-cuénteme mas joven...-pidió con una pequeña sonrisa-

-bueno, ya sabes como era físicamente...

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza.

-era muy lindo...-exclamo tranquilamente- aunque...

El pelinegro sonrió de medio.

-¿aunque yo soy mas lindo? -dijo burlonamente-

-no, no iba a decir eso, es solo que...-exclamo indecisa-

Claro que su patrón era mucho mas lindo que su hermano, al menos ella lo creía así, pero aquello no era lo que iba a decir.

-se parece a su padre...-murmuro sin pensarlo mas-

-¿eh? -exclamo confundido- ¿y acaso eso es un problema?

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño al pensar en el señor Fugaku.

-no te agrada mi padre ¿cierto? -cuestiono ya comprendiendo el comportamiento de la chica-

-no joven...-soltó sin poder evitarlo-

No podía siquiera fingir agrado por aquel sujeto, y aunque tal vez el pelinegro que tenía delante se molestara ante lo dicho, aun así no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

-bueno, supongo que no es la persona mas agradable del mundo...-exclamo el pelinegro con tranquilidad-

-no, no lo es...-dijo de manera mordaz- no entiendo como la señora Mikoto se fijo en él...-exclamo seriamente-

Al segundo siguiente quiso morderse la lengua por haber dicho nuevamente aquel nombre. Subió la mirada de inmediato y vio que su patrón nuevamente estaba serio, y ella quiso golpearse por su estupidez.

-lo siento, no quise...

-te diré algo Sakura. -comenzó el pelinegro lentamente- tuviste mucha suerte de tener la madre que tuviste...-comento de manera dura-

Sabía perfectamente que la madre de la pelirrosa la había abandonado, ella misma se lo había dicho, y sin embargo estaba seguro de que lo que decía era cierto. Cualquier madre hubiera sido mejor que la suya, y aquello era una suerte que todos deberían agradecer.

-no lo creo...-exclamo ella con la voz temblorosa-

-pero si, si la tuviste, cualquier madre es mejor que la mía...-exclamo fríamente-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada al escucharlo. No era así, claro que no. Su madre era la peor de todas, de aquello no había duda.

-no es así, usted tuvo suerte de tener a su madre...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

-estas tan equivocada...-mascullo creyendo tener la razón-

-¡no lo estoy! -exclamo en tono elevado-

De solo recordar todo lo que su madre le había echo, de solo recordar aquello...Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

-¡hubiera preferido que mi madre me abandonara a que se quedara a mi lado para hacer lo que hizo! -exclamo molesto- a veces es mejor eso...

La pelirrosa agito la cabeza de un lado a otro. Si solo hubiera sido eso, si tan solo la hubiera abandonado, entonces no sentiría lo que sentía hacia su madre, pero fue mas...fue mucho mas lo que hizo.

-ha...-jadeo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos-

¿Por que simplemente no la había abandonado? ¿Por que tuvo que destrozarle la vida de esa manera? El dolor de su pecho era tan fuerte, y con la misma intensidad de siempre, que la dejo sin aliento.

-Sakura...-murmuro sorprendido al verla así-

No creyó que aquel tema la afectara tanto, y de un momento a otro sintió la culpa por haberla puesto así. Sin lugar a dudas el abandono de su madre la lastimó demasiado, pero aun así sentía que aquello no era todo. Ella escondía algo mas, podía sentirlo.

-¿ella te lastimo? -cuestiono seriamente-

-m-mucho...-susurro con la voz quebrada-

Bajo la cabeza y oculto el rostro entre las piernas, tratando de ocultar todas las penas que desbordaban de su ser, y aquello hizo que el corazón del pelinegro se encogiera como nunca antes. Deseo estar cerca de ella, deseo rodearla con sus brazos para hacerle saber que él estaba con ella.

-¿que te hizo? -exclamo en tono bajo mientras continuaba escuchando sus sollozos-

El llanto aumento al oír la pregunta de su patrón, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la tela de sus pantalones.

_El balde de sus manos resbalo de entre sus dedos, produciendo un ruido seco en todo el lugar._

_-vine por ti hija, ¿acaso no me recuerdas? -le pregunto con aquella voz que le era tan familiar-_

_Retrocedió un paso mientras que la sorpresa no la dejaba hablar._

_-¿mama?_

Si hubiera sabido cuales habían sido sus intenciones en aquel momento, entonces se habría ido corriendo. Habría escapado de ella, de sus malditos planes, pero había sido tan ingenua que había creído en sus palabras.

_-¡no! ¡mama! -grito asustada-_

_-¿ahora si soy tu madre? -pregunto con un fajo de billetes en su mano-_

_-¡no! ¡no me dejes aqui! _

_-calmate que solo sera un rato...-exclamo sin mirarla y con los ojos fijos en la plata-_

Ella no se había merecido eso. La vida la había castigado por algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. ¿Que había echo? ¿Que fue lo que hizo para merecer aquello?

-Sakura cálmate...-pidió su patrón sin ser capaz de decir nada mas-

Miro desesperado a todos lados, como si allí encontraría la solución para que la chica dejara de llorar, pero como era de esperarse allí no había nada.

-¿que te sucedió? -pregunto- ¿por que no me lo dices?

-no, no...-exclamo moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa-

Jamas se atrevería a decirle la verdad. No quería que su patrón, que justamente él la viera con el despreció con el que la veían todos. Ella quería que él continuara observándola de aquella manera tan especial, de aquella manera que le gusta, y es por eso que nunca le diría nada. Ver el rechazo en sus ojos sería un duro golpe para ella.

La negativa de la chica fue un desagradable rechazo para él, e incluso sintió la molestia. ¿Por que demonios no confiaba en él? Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al darse cuenta de que lo que pensaba era absurdo. Ella no tenía ninguna obligación para con él, como para andar contándole sus asuntos, sus secretos, por que eso era lo que ella tenía: un secreto, un secreto que él iba a descubrir.

-Sakura...-llamo con la voz firme- Sakura mírame...-ordeno inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella-

La pelirrosa lo obedeció de inmediato, aunque en contra de su voluntad, y justo en el momento en el que él le iba a decir algo, la puerta del lugar se abrió con fuerza.

-vaya, con que siguen aquí ¿no? -cuestiono de manera burlona el sujeto que estaba en aquella entrada-

Detrás de él aparecieron los otros dos, y ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

-preciosa ¿estas llorando? -pregunto el de la izquierda al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

La pelirrosa inmediatamente se seco las lágrimas que aun se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-oh pero no te pongas así, no te haremos nada si tu cooperas...-exclamo arrodillándose frente a ella-

La pelirrosa ladeo el rostro para otro lado.

-mírame linda...-exclamo tomándola de la quijada-

-¡suéltame! -exclamo molesta y sin querer siquiera verlo-

-déjala ya...-exclamo el otro sujeto molesto-

-pero...

-vamos déjala...-ordeno en el mismo tono molesto-

El chico se paro sin decir nada, y de mala gana se dio la vuelta, pero mientras este se iba el otro se acercaba a ella.

-toma, debes tener hambre...-dijo de manera amable al tiempo que dejaba un pequeño plato a su costado-

La pelirrosa observo incrédula aquello, pues allí había un sándwich y un vaso de agua. Se quedo observando aquel alimento mientras se debatía en si debía agradecer aquel gesto de su captor, o solo enfurecerse por aquello, pero antes de que lograra decidirse el mismo se paro y se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

-no me olvide de ti Uchiha...-comento el mismo chico- aquí esta tu vaso de agua...-exclamo en tono cortante-

Sus ojos jade se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando el chico vacío el vaso de agua en el cuerpo de su patrón.

-¡maldita sea! -gruño su patrón furioso-

-supuse que tenías sed...-exclamo burlonamente-

El pelinegro subió la mirada hasta aquel sujeto, y deseo estar libre para golpearlo hasta que perdiera el conocimiento.

-cualquiera puedo aprovecharse de alguien esposado...-soltó el pelinegro furioso-

El chico enfureció al oírlo y sin hacerse esperar mas su puño se estrello contra el rostro de su patrón.

-¡no! -exclamo la pelirrosa llena de pánico- ¡déjalo! -volvió a exclamar cuando un nuevo puño cayo sobre el pelinegro, esta vez en su estomago-

El dolor de aquellos dos puños pareció desaparecer cuando escucho el grito de la pelirrosa. Era tan estúpido, pero el saber que se preocupaba por él, le reconforto demasiado.

-te mataría aquí mismo si no fuera por que quiero la plata Uchiha -rugió su agresor lleno de odio-

-yo te mataría a ti si no estuviera esposado...-exclamo en el mismo tono-

-¡joven basta! -grito la pelirrosa, y él distinguió la angustia en su voz-

Era lo mas racional que podía hacer, sabiendo que se ganaría una buena paliza si seguía provocando a aquel sujeto, pero aquello era inevitable. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, el hombre se enderezo y se dio la vuelta sin decir mas, para después salir de allí junto a los otros dos, y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

-¿esta bien? -pregunto la chica de inmediato-

El pelinegro desvío su mirada a ella y noto que aun tenía los ojos cristalizados, mas al parecer ya había logrado deshacerse de sus recuerdos.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes...-mascullo pasando su mano por su labio roto-

El sabor de la sangre se extendió por toda su boca y garganta, y deseo tener el vaso de agua de la pelirrosa en sus manos.

-¿por que hace eso? debería quedarse callado...-apunto frunciendo el ceño-

-si, tal vez debería hacerlo...-repitió él tranquilamente-

Ella pareció enfurecer al escucharlo, mas no dijo nada.

-deberías comer...-exclamo apuntando el sándwich-

Sus ojos inmediatamente vieron aquello, y su estomago pareció reaccionar. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero ya debía ser mucho dada las circunstancias de que tenía hambre. Lo tomo de inmediato y antes de que pudiera dar el primer bocado se dio cuenta de que a su patrón no le habían dejado nada.

-¿usted quiere joven? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente-

El pelinegro miro aquel sándwich, la verdad es que si tenía hambre, aunque recién ahora se daba cuenta de ello. No había sentido el rugido de su estomago hasta que sus ojos se vieron aquel alimento.

-no...-mintió sin querer aceptar aquello-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la pelirrosa.

-esta mintiendo joven...-musito de manera divertida-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al escucharla, más después de eso simplemente esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿tanto se nota?

-demasiado...-murmuro al tiempo que ponía la mitad de aquel sándwich en el plato- tome...-exclamó y sin hacerse esperar mas deslizo el plato por el suelo-

Lo lanzó con mucha fuerza para que llegara hacia su patrón, y así lo hizo, pues él pudo atraparlo antes de que chocara contra la pared. Había sido una suerte que aquel pedazo no saliera volando del plato.

-esta rico...-exclamo la chica cuando dio el primer mordisco-

El pelinegro probo un primer bocado y se limito a asentir con la cabeza, no era una comida que estuviera acostumbrado a comer pero dada las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no podía quejarse. Miro a la ojijade por un buen tiempo, hasta que la misma lo notó y levanto su mirada.

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto confundida-

-¿estas mejor? -pregunto sin poder evitarlo-

Jamás lo preguntaría frente a otras personas, pero estando allí, solo con ella, no pudo evitarlo hacerlo. No olvidaba con tanta facilidad el echo de que ella había estado llorando.

-s-si joven...-murmuro con una bonita sonrisa y sin apartar su mirada de la de él-

Decidió no preguntar mas acerca de aquel tema, pero el bicho de la curiosidad ya lo había picado, aunque también sabía que no era solo curiosidad. Averiguar la vida de alguien no era para nada difícil, y mucho menos si uno contaba con plata, así que en aquel momento decidió que lo haría. Había mucha gente que se dedicaba a aquella profesión de ''detectives'', y él recurriría a uno.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un buen tiempo, y el azabache supo, en ese momento, que había perdido una batalla. El estomago se le removió en algo que no supo definir, y se dio cuenta de que ambos habían cruzado alguna linea imaginaria que los separaba, acercándose un poco mas y sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Y lo raro de todo eso, es que no quería volver atrás.

**... ... ...**

Se sentó de mala gana en la mesa que tenía delante, y no es que las cosas estuvieran saliendo mal, por que no era así, si no que simplemente no se sentía bien haciendo eso, pero aquel sujeto lo había dejado sin opciones, y ahora su única salida era lo que estaba haciendo.

-tranquilízate...-susurro el chico que tenía a lado-

-no es fácil teniendo a dos personas secuestradas...-exclamo malhumorado-

Llevo una mano al trapo que estaba en su cabeza y se lo saco de una, para por fin poder respirar con tranquilidad, revelando sus cabellos marrones, al igual que sus ojos.

-Kiba si sigues así lo arruinaras...-comento el otro chico al tiempo que se sacaba el trapo de su cabeza-

-no pienso arruinar nada Shino. -exclamo molestó- esta es mi única salida, ese maldito Uchiha no me dejo opción...

-tendremos mucha plata...-comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa-

-a diferencia de ti, yo necesito la plata...-comento frustrado-

-lo se Kiba, y créeme que que también pienso en eso. -exclamo tomando un sorbo de agua-

-sabes que no hago esto por que quiero ¿cierto? -pregunto molesto consigo mismo-

-no tienes que reprenderte por esto Kiba, no tenías mas opción...

-si, pero si mis abuelos supieran esto...-comento frustrado- no se que pensarían.

-pensarían que estas tratando de ayudarlos de la única manera que puedes Kiba...-sentenció molesto-

El pelimarrón sabía que era así, jamás habría echo algo así si no fuera por que en verdad lo necesitara, y él lo necesitaba. Sasuke Uchiha iba a quitarles su casa, su pequeño terreno, y entonces ¿que sería de ellos? No se preocupaba por él, claro que no, pero sus abuelos no tenía donde caer y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como aquel pelinegro continuaba agrandando sus riquezas a costas de otros, algo tenía que hacer, y lo estaba haciendo, aunque hubo un pequeño error, aquella pelirrosa no estaba en sus cálculos, y sin embargo y para su suerte, no estaba causando problema alguno.

-Kiba, Shino...-se escucho el susurro de alguien-

Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron de pie y entonces abrieron la puerta de aquel pequeño lugar.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el pelimarrón viendo a todos lados-

-ya tengo el carruaje, esta en la parte de atrás, y el viejo ese aceptó el trato, tenemos quince minutos...

-¿y que esperamos? -pregunto el pelinegro impaciente-

-espera Shino -espeto el ojimarrón- Kasu ¿tu no viste nada raro? -cuestiono al rubio que tenía delante-

-creo que no, el viejo esta desesperado por recuperar a su hijo, así que pagará sin hacer problema alguno...

EL pelimarrón frunció el ceño.

-todo esta yendo bien Kiba, no hay de que preocuparse...-continuo el mismo sujeto- ahora sáquenlos de allí y tráiganlos al carruaje...-añadió antes de dar media vuelta e irse de allí-

-bien, hagamoslo...-sentencio decidido-

Sin esperar mas se encamino hacia la pequeña mesa que había allí, y se coloco aquel trapo en la cabeza para que aquellos dos no lo reconocieran, después de eso y de ver que Shino había echo lo mismo, entro al cuarto en el que los tenían. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que ambos sonreían, al parecer por algún comentario, pero la sorpresa no duro mucho. Kasu ya le había dicho que los había encontrado riéndose hace unas horas, al parecer ninguno de ellos dos consideraba el echo de que estaban secuestrado, y aquello lo molesto.

-hora de irse princesitas...-exclamo en tono brusco y sin mas se acerco al pelinegro que ya había cambiado su semblante-

Frunció el ceño, aun cuando él no podía verlo debido al trapo, y se dedico a soltar aquella cadena que lo mantenía quieto en aquella esquina, mientras que Shino soltaba a Sakura.

-cualquier movimiento que hagas Uchiha, sera ella quien lo pague...-exclamo antes de soltarlo en su totalidad-

Una vez suelto le presiono el cuchillo en su cuello y lo obligó a caminar hacia donde estaba Shino, que ya tenía libre a la ojijade.

-tu mano muñeca...-musito el pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba su mano para que el pelimarrón la esposara, nuevamente junto a su patrón-

-tu papi pagará tu liberación, así que siéntete dichoso...-soltó Kiba de manera mordaz-

El azabache no dijo nada, y ni siquiera se digno en mirarlo, y aquello lo irritó, mas decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo, ya se acabaría aquella tortura.

-vamos...-ordeno al pelinegro-

Sin despegar el cuchillo de la espalda del Uchiha, salieron de allí, mientras que Shino sujetaba a la pelirrosa por el brazo. No es que pudieran hacer algo, pues ambos se encontraban sujetos por aquellas esposas, pero era mejor que prevenir que lamentar. Agradecía haber alquilado aquella pequeña casa en aquel lugar de Konoha, pues aquel sitió no era para nada concurrido.

-sube...-ordeno empujando al chico-

El pelinegro subió de mala gana, y al segundo siguiente subió la pelirrosa, la cual se mostraba algo perturbada. Suspiro frustrado al darse cuenta de que nuevamente los había esposado juntos, tal vez si no hubieran echo eso podría intentar escapar, pero dadas aquellas circunstancias era imposible. Escucho como aquellos sujetos hablaban entre ellos, y finalmente uno subió con ella allí dentro, aun con el cuchillo listo ante cualquier movimiento.

El carruaje comenzó a moverse y se pregunto si aquellos tres sujetos se saldrían con la suya, aquello hacía que la sangre le hirviera, pues eso seria una total humillación tanto a él como a su padre. Maldijo internamente mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y desviaba la mirada hacia afuera. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero no tanto, por lo que dedujo que debía ser el atardecer o un poco mas.

-joven...-escucho que le llamaba la pelirrosa-

-¿que? -cuestiono tratando de alejar aquellas ideas de su cabeza-

-me esta apretando la mano...-se quejo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros-

Bajo la mirada hasta sus manos, y se dio cuenta de que su mano había envuelto a la de la chica.

-no me di cuenta...-exclamo sorprendido para después apartarla de allí-

-no pasa nada -dijo con una sonrisa mas la misma desapareció casi al instante-

-¿que sucede? -cuestiono confundido-

-esta...tiene el labio...-murmuro preocupada-

-ah eso...-susurro sin darle importancia, mas después tomo mucha importancia cuando ella coloco su suave mano en su mejilla-

-esta caliente -murmuro mirándolo fijamente-

El Uchiha se quedo sin aliento al sentir aquel tacto. Su delicada mano, suave y fresca, era el remedio justo para su mejilla herida y caliente, y por supuesto que también lo sería para su labio, y por un momento estuvo tentado a bajar el rostro para rozar con la boca los dedos de ella, pero el carraspeo del sujeto que tenía delante hizo que toda aquella burbuja se rompiera, y ambos reaccionaron de inmediato.

-no es nada...-mascullo ladeando el rostro para el otro lado-

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior, y se reprendió una y otra vez en su interior por actuar de aquella manera tan...tan comprometedora. Sus manos se sujetaron a su pantalón, y al igual que él ladeo el rostro para el otro lado.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una tortura, mientras el carruaje continuaba moviéndose ninguno de ellos habló, y el ambiente se cargaba cada vez de mas tensión, pero de un momento a otro todo aquello se rompió cuando el carruaje se detuvo de golpe.

-llegamos...-murmuro el sujeto que tenían delante- ahora bajen...-ordeno-

Sin hacerse esperar mas, la primera en bajar fue la pelirrosa, y a continuación su patrón seguido de aquel sujeto. Los otros dos también ya estaban con los pies en el suelo, y la ojijade se dio cuenta de que ambos tenía los cuchillos listos en sus pantalones.

-¡la plata! -grito uno de los sujetos-

La pelirrosa reaccionó al oírlo y entonces su mirada capto la figura de el señor Fugaku a unos cinco metros de allí.

-primero mi hijo...-exclamo el Uchiha con voz autoritaria-

-tu hijo esta aquí Fugaku. -comento el mismo sujeto al tiempo que jalaba al pelinegro y le ponía el cuchillo en el cuello- y si quieres seguir viéndolo se bueno y danos el dinero...

-esta aquí -exclamo mostrando la maleta que tenía entre sus manos-

-bien...-asintió el pelimarrón complacido-

Aflojo la presión en el cuello del pelinegro, y sonrió complacido. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que necesitaba que el pulso se le aceleraba de la emoción, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿no?

-¡acercalo! -ordeno de manera tajante-

El pelinegro mayor pareció dudarlo, pero finalmente accedió y dio un paso, dos, tres, cuatro y de repente la maleta se abrió y los billetes salieron volando de allí.

-¿¡que haces! -cuestiono el pelimarrón exaltado-

El terror de ver la plata esparciéndose por todo el lugar, hizo que los tres sujetos se desconcentraran y lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido para sus ojos. Solo vio muchos hombres aparecer de la nada, escucho las protestas de sus captores, y por último el intento de huir de los tres, pero todo ello fracasó frente a la presencia de una patrulla de alguaciles.

-¿¡creyeron que se saldrían con la suya estúpidos! -gruño el pelinegro mayor furioso-

La pelirrosa parpadeo desconcertada ante el giro de las cosas, y entonces vio a su patrón y noto que el mismo estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Después de eso vio a sus captores, los tres tirados en el suelo, y todos sujetos por un par de hombres armados.

-señor Uchiha ¿esta bien? -pregunto un hombre alto y rubio al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos-

-¿como...? -cuestionó el pelinegro confundido-

-¡Sasuke, hijo! -exclamo su padre- hijo ¿te hicieron algo? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-no, yo estoy bien, pero ¿como demonios...?

-estaba todo arreglado...-interrumpió el pelinegro mayor con una sonrisa prepotente- una simple trampa, ya sabes...

-¿tu eres Sakura? -cuestiono el pelirrubio con el rostro serio-

-s-si...-murmuro aun aturdida por lo sucedido-

-bien, ahora veremos de quienes se tratan...-comento Fugaku complacido-

Los hombres que sujetaban a sus tres captores le sacaron de inmediato aquellos trapos que ocultaban su identidad, y entonces sus rostros quedaron expuestos ante la mirada de todos.

-Inuzuka -soltaron ambos pelinegros juntos-

-p-pero si es...-balbuceo la pelirrosa sorprendida al ver allí al pelimarron- Kiba.

-¿lo conocen señores? -pregunto el alguacil jefe-

-claro que sí, teníamos unos pequeños negocios entre nosotros...-soltó Fugaku en tono despectivo-

-¿¡negocios! -rugió el pelimarrón desde el suelo- ¡eres un maldito Fugaku! ¡ambos son unos malditos! -exclamo lleno de odio para después ganarse un duro golpe de uno de los hombres que lo sujetaban-

-n-no, no le haga eso...-balbuceo la pelirrosa dando un paso hacia el chico-

Los ojos de Kiba se posaron en la pelirrosa, y entonces bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-no quise involucrarte a ti Sakura, pero no tuve opción...-exclamo sin mirarla- pero debes saber que no te hubiera echo daño...

El azabache frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿por que? -cuestiono la pelirrosa perpleja- ¿por que hacer esto?

-no tenía opción, ese maldito...-mascullo apuntando a su patrón- es un desgraciado que va a dejar a mi familia en la ruina...

La ojijade dio un respingo al oírlo.

-no debiste actuar así, estúpido -soltó el pelinegro furioso-

-bien, comos sea...-interrumpió uno de los alguaciles- ellos deben ser trasladados a la cárcel...-exclamo una vez que los tres sujetos estuvieron esposados-

-¡malditos Uchiha! -gruñó el pelimarrón furioso- ¡malditos! -continuo gritando hasta que lo metieron en uno de los carruajes-

Otro hombre de aquel grupo se acerco a ambos jóvenes, que aun seguían esposados, y entonces saco una llave, que al parecer se la había quitado a sus captores, y los libero de inmediato, sin embargo poco le duro la libertad a la pelirrosa pues casi al siguiente segundo otra esposa fue colocada en su mano.

-¿que hace? -cuestiono confundida-

El pelinegro también quedo sorprendido.

-usted también es sospechosa señorita...-acoto el rubio-

-¿¡que!

-¿pero que dice estúpido? -gruño el azabache al tiempo que tomaba la muñeca de la pelirrosa para jalarla hacia él-

-Sasuke no interfieras con la ley -intervino su padre rápidamente-

-¿por que la acusan a ella? -continuo el pelinegro molesto-

-solo son sospechas señor

-pues sus sospechas son ridículas...

-aun así ambos deben acompañarme a la delegación, usted para tomar su parte, y ella para un interrogatorio, es rutina...-exclamo seriamente-

La pelirrosa aun seguía perpleja ante lo sucedido, y después de eso su mirada se dirigió a la esposa que colgaba de una de sus muñecas.

-no hace falta eso...-exclamo el pelinegro al ver la mirada de la chica en las esposas-

-no podemos estar seguros...

-¡sacaselas! -ordeno furioso-

-¡Sasuke! -reclamo su padre frunciendo el ceño-

-j-joven esta bien, es decir no...

-sacaselas...-repitió sin escuchar a la pelirrosa-

El alguacil pareció dudarlo, pero después de unos segundos, y dándose cuenta de frente a quien estaba no tuvo mas opción que obedecerlo.

-g-gracias...-murmuro la pelirrosa una vez que estuvo libre-

-pero aun así deben acompañarnos...-exclamo el mismo hombre ya algo nervioso-

-bien...-mascullo entre dientes-

-Sasuke puede venir conmigo ¿cierto? -pregunto el pelinegro mayor apuntando su carruaje-

-si señor, pero la señorita aun es sospechosa, vendrá con nosotros...-apunto tomando el brazo de la pelirrosa-

-¿pero por que sospechan de mi? -cuestiono por fin y su voz reflejo la angustia que sentía-

-las cosas son así muchacha, si eres inocente entonces no tendrás nada que temer -exclamo entrecerrando los ojos-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño al captar la indirecta de aquel sujeto.

-esta bien...-exclamo bajando la mirada-

-bien, ¿en que nos llevaran? -pregunto el azabache-

-en nuestro carruaje por supuesto...-exclamo haciendo señas en dirección opuesta, y unos segundos después apareció el dichoso carruaje-

-Sasuke tu puede venir...-comenzó Fugaku-

-no te preocupes, iré en ese...-soltó de manera tajante-

Lo miro también de mala gana y después de eso le dio la espalda. Sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, que fue su padre quien puso aquella orden en contra de Sakura, y aunque sabía que después de todo sospechar no era algo tan grave, aun así le molesto demasiado aquella acción en contra de la pelirrosa. Su padre no dijo mas, al parecer sabiendo que estaba molesto, y después de eso ambos, tanto él como la ojijade, subieron al carruaje.

-solo nos llevara unos minutos llegar...-aviso el alguacil antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos solos-

Ambos escucharon los pasos a su alrededor, al parecer organizando todo, y finalmente el silencio reinó, y el carruaje se puso en marcha segundos después. El pelinegro dio un suspiro de fastidio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-gracias joven -exclamo de repente la pelirrosa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido extrañamente callada-

Abrió los ojos y la observo por un buen tiempo. Noto que estaba extraña y perturbada.

-¿que sucede? -cuestiono seriamente-

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-e-ese joven...-comenzó insegura- Kiba...

-no digas nada. -mascullo molesto al ya saber a donde quería llegar-

-no parecía una mala persona, joven usted...

-Sakura deja que ellos arreglen esos asuntos, tu deberías preocuparte por tu situación...-apunto de manera algo divertida-

Sus ojos jade mostraban la incredulidad que sentía al escuchar el tono de su patrón. Aquel momento no parecía el adecuado para bromear ni mucho menos, así que se pregunto que era lo gracioso.

-no es gracioso...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-yo creo que si...-contradijo con una media sonrisa-

La pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos molesta.

-el echo de creer que tu puedas secuestrarme es ridículo -exclamo por fin-

La pelirrosa lo miro molesta, y aunque intento no reírse aun así una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

-¿lo ves?

-bueno si tuviera un arma no sería tan difícil...-se defendió de inmediato-

-supongo que ahí cambiarían un poco las cosas, pero aun así lo dudo...-exclamo restandole importancia-

La chica decidió no decir nada mas, y aunque sabía que debía de sentirse sumamente feliz de por fin estar a salvo, la verdad es que no se sentía así. Para ser sincera con ella misma, debía admitir que haber estado ''secuestrada'' no había sido demasiado aterrador como se comentaba, además de que había estado con su patrón. Al pensar en él sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en su perfecto rostro, y se quedaron perdidos allí no supo por cuanto tiempo.

-mirar es gratis...-exclamo al voz de su patrón haciendo que reaccionara por fin-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato y sin saber que decir o hacer, solo atino a desviar la mirada.

-no lo miraba a usted.

-no, claro que no...-comento de manera sarcástica-

La pelirrosa volvió a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza mientras que sus puños se apretaban.

-por dios, deja de hacer eso...-pidió el pelinegro desesperado-

-¿el que? -cuestiono confundida-

Sus ojos negros viajaban desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, indecisos de en que lugar detenerse, pues ambos eran tan llamativos como tentadores, pero definitivamente ganaron sus labios cuando ella volvió a morderlo.

-¡eso! -apunto frunciendo el ceño-

Ella parpadeo confundida.

-bien, comienza a asustarme joven -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y aun sin comprenderlo-

La risa que escapo de sus labios salió desde el fondo de su cuerpo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo fuerte que había sonado.

-¿me dirá que es lo que no debo hacer? -pregunto curiosa al ver que él no tenía intenciones de responder-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño mientras continuaba observándola fijamente. ¡Que dios lo ayudara! por que estaba deseando con toda su condenada alma besarla otra vez. Se pregunto si eso de desear tanto aquello sería algo normal, y maldijo una y otra vez si era normal, por que entonces estaba jodidamente condenado. Pero ¡maldición! ¿que hombre podría resistirse a algo así? Sus labios lo estaban llamando a gritos, y él no podía ignorarlos.

-Sakura -pronunció su nombre lentamente-

La pelirrosa se estremeció al escucharlo, y mas aun al darse cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en sus labios. Intento no apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros, pero al igual que a él, sus ojos la traicionaron y bajaron hasta los labios de su patrón. Aquella electrificante sensación se expandió por todo su cuerpo, y su corazón se acelero al darse cuenta de que era lo que quería, tanto él como ella.

_Lo golpeare._

Recordó sus propias palabras, y la seguridad con la que lo había dicho, pero ahora...ahora simplemente esa seguridad desaparecía al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, al recordar la suavidad de los labios de aquel pelinegro.

-solo uno...-murmuro el azabache acercándose mas a ella-

Incapaz de decir algo, y teniendo todos los pensamientos nublados, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza desde el fondo de su alma. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el estallido de algo dentro de ella cuando él acorto la distancia en menos de un segundo, y sus labios se unieron a los de ella. Se quedo paralizada los primeros segundos, pero después de eso cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, y decidió disfrutar aquel contacto, ya después vendrían las desagradables reprimendas.

El pelinegro sintió el acelerado bombeo de su pecho cuando se unió a ella, y la sensación que lo recorrió fue igual o aun mas fuerte que las veces anteriores. Llevo sus manos a los hombros de la chica y comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad. Había sido una verdadera bendición que ella aceptara, pues si no las cosas se hubieran puesto demasiado feas. Sus dedos estrujaron los hombros de la chica y la atrajeron aun mas hacia él, sintiendo el suspiro que escapó de los labios de ella, y el temblor de su cuerpo. Aquella era...la tercera vez que la besaba, y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, de echo comenzaba a preguntarse por que tan pocas veces si ambos lo deseaban, por que si algo le había quedado claro era que ella también deseaba aquel beso, lo había visto en su mirada. Le recorrió sus hombros con los dedos y después comenzó a bajar los mismos por sus delgados brazos, los cuales parecían indecisos respecto que hacer. Por fin sus grandes manos llegaron a su cintura y esta vez se dio el lujo de acariciarla como tanto deseaba, y con ella consciente.

Un vergonzante jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando el pelinegro invadió su boca con su cálida lengua. No había tenido idea de que manera la iba a besar, pues las dos veces que lo hizo habían sido diferentes, y de distinto grado, sin embargo por la sensación que la recorrió de pies a cabeza se dio cuenta de que aquella manera era la que había estado deseando. Aun ahora se sorprendía de lo que sentía, y desde a que punto podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, aquello no era común en ella pero aun así no estaba demasiado concertada para pensar en aquello, solo tenía cabeza para su patrón.

La beso con toda la ansiedad que sentía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no era suficiente, así que dando rienda suelta a su pasión le empujo la cabeza, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, hasta hacerla chocar contra el respaldo del asiento, y entonces la obligo a abrir aun mas los labios y nuevamente sumergió su boca allí mientras que sus manos dejaban de pasear por su cintura para finalmente cerrarse como dos cadenas en ella. Ella era tan pequeña, tan delicada.

-dios -jadeo con la voz ronca cuando se separo un poco de ella-

-j-joven...-murmuro ella sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos-

Sus manos apretaron la camisa del pelinegro cuando sintió sus labios abandonarla, no quería que él se alejara, lo quería allí, contra sus labios, y con aquel único deseo en su mente quiso enderezarse para nuevamente unir sus labios, pero él fue mas rápido y la volvió a besar, y ella agradeció no haberse delatado en su desesperación por sentirlo. Tal y como lo hizo la otra vez, y sin tener idea de que mas podía hacer, subió sus delicadas manos hasta el cuello del pelinegro y las dejo descansar allí, cerca de sus cabellos, suaves y sedosos. Aquello pareció encender algo en el azabache por que inmediatamente realizó aquello, sintió que las manos de él volvían a moverse por su cintura, produciendole fuertes escalofríos.

-eres muy suave...-ronroneo contra la piel de la mejilla de la pelirrosa-

Sintió como ella daba un pequeño respingo al sentir sus labios allí, pero no por eso la soltó, y tranquilamente continuo deslizando sus labios por aquella caliente mejilla, sintiendo la agitada respiración de Sakura contra su propio rostro, sin embargo poco duro allí pues sus labios nuevamente se fundieron en los de ella. Sintió claramente como la tensión iba aumentando mas y más en su cuerpo, haciendo que desee dolorosamente estar dentro de ella en ese mismo momento. El solo imaginarlo le arranco un gemido ronco, y no soportando mas la pequeña distancia que los separaba, subió una de sus manos por la espalda de la pelirrosa y la apego a su torso, sintiendo la redondez de sus pechos allí.

Aquello era demasiado, para ambos.

Tan inmersos estaban en aquello que ninguno de los dos reparo en el echo de que el carruaje se había detenido ya hace unos buenos segundos. Se besaron con intensidad hasta que la sed que sentían se sació un poco, casi nada, pero aquello era lo máximo que conseguirían en una situación así, por lo que lentamente el pelinegro se obligó a abandonar los labios de la chica, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los de ella. Ninguno de los dos habló en los primeros segundos, entre el echo de no saber que decir y el intento por regularizar sus agitadas respiraciones.

-y-yo...-comenzó a balbucear nerviosa-

El pelinegro sonrió al verla así. Podía ver con claridad la vergüenza y pena en los ojos de la chica, sin contar con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos e incapaces de decir algo.

-bien. -asintió el pelinegro al tiempo que deshacía su agarre en ella-

Lentamente saco su mano de la espalda de la ojijade y luego la de la cintura, provocando que la distancia entre ellos se agrandara mas, y aunque aquello era frustrante no podía permanecer así por siempre ¿no? Ella lo imito casi enseguida, y sus manos se deslizaron primero por su cuello, luego por su pecho y por fin se despegaron de él, sin embargo las detuvo antes de que se alejaran lo suficiente y frunció el ceño.

-tus heridas...-murmuro viendo las palmas lastimadas de la chica-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada allí, y noto que las pequeñas heridas que se había echo la otra noche, estaban ahora mas rojas y hasta tal vez hinchadas, pero aquello no justifica el visible temblor de las mismas.

-debes ponerte algo cuando lleguemos a casa -exclamó pasando el pulgar por allí-

-l-lo haré...-musito aun nerviosa-

Entonces recién en aquel momento ambos sintieron los ruidos de su alrededor, y casi al mismo tiempo voltearon el rostro hacia el lado de donde provenían. Viendo a través de la ventana de aquel pequeño lugar vieron que allí afuera había muchas personas.

-¿llegamos? -cuestiono el pelinegro desconcertado y sin mas intento abrir la puerta pero la misma estaba trabada, como era de esperarse en un carruaje de alguaciles-

Inmediatamente intento hacer aquello, uno de los alguaciles se acerco y les abrió la puerta, a lo que el Uchiha bajo de inmediato y después, para sorpresa de Sakura, la ayudo a bajar de allí.

-gracias joven...

-¡teme! -se escucho el grito estrepitoso de un chico-

Ambos jóvenes supieron inmediatamente de quien se trataba, y sus miradas fueron inmediatamente hacia allí, pero la sorpresa fue que no solo se trataba de cierto pelirrubio, si no que junto a él estaban dos ojiperlas, y una pelirrubia.

-Sasuke, Sakura -volvió a exclamar el rubio al tiempo que corría hacia ellos- ¿están bien? ¿les hicieron algo?

-baka estamos bien...-musito el pelinegro rodando los ojos-

-Sasuke dios, no sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere...-exclamo una pelirrubia que sin perder tiempo alguno ya se había acercado a ellos y ahora abrazaba a su prometido-

-Ino estoy bien -exclamo incomodo ante el contacto de la chica-

La pelirrosa sintió un amargo sabor en la boca al ver aquello, sin embargo la presencia de cierto pelimarrón hizo que su atención se desviara de allí.

-señor Neji -saludo con una sonrisa-

-¿estas bien? -cuestiono el chico impaciente y acercándose aun mas a ella- me preocupe mucho cuando me entere de que también te habían llevado a ti.

-estoy bien señor...-exclamo tranquilamente- y el joven también...-añadió viendo a su patrón-

El ojiperla sonrió al escucharla y entonces se acerco a su amigo pelinegro para decirle un par de palabras mas. Ella suspiro sonoramente, y desvío su mirada, sin embargo al hacerlo noto que Fugaku la estaba mirando fijamente. Se estremeció al notar aquello, y mas al notar que la miraba fríamente y hasta tal vez con enojo, así que rápidamente volvió a desviar la mirada hacia otro punto.

-me alegro que estés bien Sakura...-balbuceo una peliazul nerviosa-

-Hinata -exclamo con una sonrisa y sin mas se acerco a la chica- ¿como estas?

-creo que yo debería preguntar eso -exclamo con una bonita sonrisa-

-no te preocupes Hinata, no paso nada...-exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

-eran tres ¿cierto? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- los vimos bajar antes que ustedes, y uno de ellos era un Inuzuka, nunca creí que harían algo así.

-Kiba. -dijo seriamente-

-¿lo conoces?

-no, bueno algo, casi nada, pero...-exclamo insegura-

-Señor Sasuke...-exclamo de repente el alguacil rubio- necesitamos sus declaraciones...

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, y entonces la pelirrosa recordó que ella también estaba implicada en eso, y como si le hubieran leído los pensamientos uno de aquellos hombres se acerco hasta ella y la tomo del brazo.

-muchacha.

-lo se...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto la ojiperla confundida-

-solo rutina señorita...-exclamo el hombre de mala gana y sin mas comenzó a caminar sin soltar a la ojijade-

-¡ustedes esperen afuera! -ordeno el jefe- solo los retendremos un rato...-añadió antes de entrar seguido por el Uchiha mayor, y ambos jóvenes-

La pelirrosa camino a paso apresurado y nervioso, mas intento controlar aquello y se concentro en no tropezar.

-esperan aquí...-ordeno nuevamente el alguacil cuando llegaron a un pasillo-

Se alejo de ellos y el alguacil que sujetaba a la pelirrosa la soltó y comenzó a seguirlo, inmediatamente el pelinegro clavo su mirada en ella.

-joven ¿que dirá? -pregunto la pelirrosa sin rodeo alguno-

Él la miro sorprendido.

-la verdad.

-p-pero Kiba, él...-balbuceo insegura-

-no pretenderás que lo defienda ¿no? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-no, pero...no lo se, no fue su culpa, él...

-no defenderé a un criminal -mascullo el pelinegro molesto-

_Es un desgraciado que va a dejar a mi familia en la ruina..._

-pero no tenía opción joven, él dijo que ustedes...

-esos eran negocios -se defendió de inmediato-

-entonces ¿es cierto? -cuestiono apretando los puños con fuerza-

- lo es. -respondió algo incomodo ante su mirada-

-usted le iba a sacar sus terrenos ¿por que? -pregunto incrédula-

-Sakura son negocios, tu no lo entiendes -soltó de manera mordaz-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, y entonces recordó que hace unas semanas el pelinegro le había dicho lo mismo. Son negocios. Ahora también recordaba que había visto a una pareja de ancianos salir llorando de allí. Su mirada volvió a subir y la clavó en él.

-joven, por favor...-pidió al tiempo que se acercaba a él-

-Sakura no puedes...

-por favor -interrumpió nuevamente- si usted le iba a sacar su casa, ¿que podía hacer él?

-¿me estas diciendo que apruebas lo que hicieron? -pregunto incrédulo-

-no, claro que no, solo le estoy pidiendo que no...que no...

-que no los hunda ¿cierto? -finalizó la frase de la chica-

La pelirrosa asintió de inmediato, y él no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que les pasará a aquellos sujetos, de echo prefería que se pudrieran en la cárcel por lo que hicieron, pero ella...ella parecía desear todo lo contrario.

-señor Uchiha -interrumpió de repente un alguacil- pase a hacer su declaración...-ordeno indicándole una pequeña sala-

-joven...-llamo la pelirrosa tomándolo de la mano para evitar que se fuera- ¿que hará? -cuestiono temerosa-

El azabache volvió a fruncir el ceño sin saber que decir. Aquellos sujetos lo habían secuestrado, fuera cual fuera su razón lo habían echo, sin embargo habían tratado bien a la pelirrosa, aunque no a él. Se quedo mudo unos segundos, mientras ella esperaba impaciente, y finalmente y dándose por derrotado frente a ella, nuevamente, asintió con la cabeza y ella le sonrió complacida.

-¿vamos? -cuestiono aquel hombre que aun estaba allí-

-si -exclamo al pelinegro al tiempo que sentía como ella le soltaba la mano-

La pelirrosa lo observo desaparecer frente a sus ojos, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella quería explotar por lo que estaba sintiendo, por que era mas que obvio que estaba sintiendo algo. Sus manos fueron a su pecho y sonrió mas ampliamente, sin embargo aquella sonrisa duro poco cuando vio frente a ella a otro pelinegro.

-señor Fugaku...-exclamo haciendo una leve inclinación-

No quería ver a ese hombre, no después de lo que vio, y al parecer, por el rostro de su patrón, el sentimiento era compartido.

-si piensas que ganaras algo con mi hijo estas muy equivocada -gruño el pelinegro de repente-

La pelirrosa parpadeo perpleja al escucharlo.

-¿que? -cuestionó confundida-

-¿¡crees que no los vi! -pregunto furioso al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo con fuerza-

Había visto como su hijo la había defendido cuando la acusaban, había visto como el mismo la besaba en el carruaje, y ahora lo último que necesitaba para estallar sucedió. Su estúpido hijo había cedido a las súplicas de aquella sirvienta para no hundir a aquellos criminales, pero él no dejaría que una cualquiera manejara a un Uchiha.

-señor, n-no entiende de que...

-¡no te hagas la mosca muerta muchacha! -mascullo entre dientes- las trepadoras y putitas como tu nunca ganan nada...-soltó despectivamente y apretando su brazo con mas fuerza-

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa, y la furia. No entendía que le estaba pasado al pelinegro, pero no tenía ningún derecho de insultarla así.

-m-me esta lastimando señor...-balbuce intentando librarse de su agarre-

-tu tía tenía razón respecto a ti, pero no dejare que engatuses a mi hijo ¿me escuchas? -gruño molesto-

-¡yo no hago eso! -se defendió de inmediato- ¡suélteme señor! -exclamo furiosa y sin mas lo empujo con su mano libre para alejarlo de ella-

-¿como te atreves? -exclamo furioso y sin mas volvió a acercarse a la chica-

Le pelirrosa retrocedió un paso asustada, mas no fue demasiado rápida y el revés de la mano de su patrón se estrello con fuerza contra su mejilla. No fue una cacheta, fue algo mas doloroso y duro y su cuerpo cayo al suelo con fuerza por el impacto. Ese hombre tenía fuerza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mano fue de inmediato a su mejilla lastimada.

-es ahí donde debes estar arrastrada -exclamo despectivamente- y ni pienses en atrapar a mi hijo por que lo lamentarás muchacha, lo lamentarás...-exclamo al tiempo que le daba la espalda- eres una puta, igual que tu tía...-soltó antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos-

Y ella se quedo allí, tirada en el suelo, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y con una única frase resonando en su cabeza...

_Eres una puta, igual que tu tía._


	17. Revelaciones y dolor

_**Hola genteee lindaaaa XD aqui esta karynita con la contiii ^^**_

_**uff por fin la termine amigoss, y de verdad lo siento mucho si los hice esperar demasiadooo T.T, pero recién hoy tuve tiempo de sentarme y escribir amigoss T.T**_

_**desde ya: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOSSS XD, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada uno de ellos amigosss ^^**_

_**bueno amigos espero que el capi les gusteee, y que me sigan apoyandoo XD, otra cosa: aprobe matematicaaa, ahii estoy tan feliz por esooo, era una materia que me venía molestando desde el año pasadoo o.O, que carmaaaaa, pero por fin la aproveee, que felicidaaaddd XD**_

_**bien, a ver... aver, creo que eso es todo, y bueno la conti de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? la pondre mañana o a mas tardar pasado mañana, pero no mas que eso XD**_

_**eso es todoo ^^ nos veremos en la contii, la cual tardare mucho menos que lo que tarde en subir este jejeje **_

_**sin mas que decir: a leerrrr!**_

_**besitoss y mucha suerte en todooooo!**_

_**Karynita.**_

_**IMPORTANTE! NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO CON EL CAPI 18 AMIGOS T.T, NI SIQUIERA YO PUEDO VERLOO :s PERO ENTRO EN MI PERFIL PARA VER QUE ONDA, Y AHI APARECE QUE LO TENGO, ES DECIR, VEO MIS CAPITULOS Y EL CAPI 18: RETOS, ESTA :S YA LO REEMPLAZE DOS VECES PERO PARECE QUE NO HAY SOLUCION :S, VOY A ESPERAR HASTA MAÑANA, Y SI SIGUIE SIN PODER VERSE PUES LO ELIMINARE Y LO VOLVERE A SUBIR, PERO ME DA PENITA POR LO REVIEWS QUE TENIA AHI :S ESPERO SE SOLUCIONE PRONTOOO T.T**_

_**DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, PERO NO SE QUE PASA CON LA PAGINAA :S HARE LO QUE PUEDA Y MAS :D **_

_**SE LOS QUIERE AMIGOSSS ^^**_

_**BYES **_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 17: revelaciones, y dolor**

Le pelirrosa retrocedió un paso asustada, mas no fue demasiado rápida y el revés de la mano de su patrón se estrello con fuerza contra su mejilla. No fue una cacheta, fue algo mas doloroso y duro y su cuerpo cayo al suelo con fuerza por el impacto. Ese hombre tenía fuerza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y su mano fue de inmediato a su mejilla lastimada.

-es ahí donde debes estar arrastrada -exclamo despectivamente- y ni pienses en atrapar a mi hijo por que lo lamentarás muchacha, lo lamentarás...-exclamo al tiempo que le daba la espalda- eres una puta, igual que tu tía...-soltó antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos-

Y ella se quedo allí, tirada en el suelo, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y con una única frase resonando en su cabeza...

_Eres una puta, igual que tu tía._

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y un jadeo de rabia escapo de sus labios, por el golpe y por sobre todo por como la había llamado. Ella no era como su tía, ella jamás sería como ella. Su mano se deslizo por su mejilla y su boca, y entonces noto algo cálido allí, confundida paso la mano y cuando la alejo para ver de que se trataba se dio cuenta de que era su sangre, le había roto el labio.

-e-esto...-balbuceo con la voz temblorosa-

Sin esperar mas, y procurando borrar aquello, paso la manga de su camisa por allí, manchando a la misma con la sangre que salía de su labio. Volvió a repetir el mismo acto un par de veces, hasta que finalmente la sangre era casi inexistente, entonces recién en ese momento se puso de pie, y se apoyo en una de la paredes para no perder el equilibrio. Había sido un golpe duro y sin embargo no era aquello lo que le dolía, le dolían aquellas palabras.

Ella no era como Kasa.

_¿O si lo era?_

Kasa era...Kasa no era una buena persona. Ella estaba con el señor Fugaku, y lo hacían frente a su patrona, pero ella no era así. Ella jamás haría algo así, ella jamás se rebajaría a aquello. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, lagrimas de impotencia y rabia, mientras que su cuerpo continuaba recargado en la pared. Él joven Sasuke la había besado, eso era cierto, pero no por eso era una puta ¡no, no, y no! ¿Por que siempre tenía que llamarla así? El señor Fugaku no era el único que se lo había dicho, Kasa también, y en su pueblo...en su pueblo también lo hacían. Había creído que todo era culpa de su madre, Sania, pues ella si era...ella era una prostituta, pero ahora también se lo decía su patrón, y entonces comenzaba a comprender que el problema era ella. Claro que siempre supo que algo no andaba bien en ella, pero ahora ese pensamiento cobraba mayor complejidad y grado.

-y-yo no s-soy así -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

Continuo llorando unos pocos segundos mas, pero después dándose cuenta de que su patrón, el joven Sasuke, podría aparecer en cualquier momento intento controlarse. No quería que él la viera llorar. No quería que nadie la viera llorar. Se seco las lagrimas con rapidez e intento pensar en otras cosas, pero aquello era algo difícil puesto que no tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

-señorita Haruno -llamo alguien a sus espaldas-

Dio un respingo de la sorpresa al oír aquella voz. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que un alguacil se había acercado a ella. Antes de dar la vuelta para mirarlo, volvió a secar sus lagrimas y dio un suspiro.

-¿q-que sucede? -pregunto intentando controlar el tono de su voz-

-deberá permanecer aquí hasta que todo este aclarado -informo severamente al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo-

-¿que? -cuestiono confundida- pero yo no...

-no podemos estar seguros de nada, hoy mismo revisaran el lugar en donde los tuvieron encerrados, y si no encontramos nada en su contra entonces la dejaremos ir.

-p-pero el joven Sasuke...-comenzó confundida-

-él no dijo nada en su contra, pero aun así debemos estar seguros -apunto con el ceño fruncido-

La pelirrosa cerro sus dedos formando un puño, y aunque quiso pegarle a aquel sujeto, aun así no lo hizo pues aquello solo empeoraría las cosas. Ella era inocente, así que no tenía por que estar preocupada.

-¿y cuanto...cuanto tiempo tardaran en eso? -cuestionó tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-hasta mañana es seguro.

-¿y tengo que permanecer aquí? -pregunto con angustia-

-por supuesto, ahora venga conmigo -ordeno jalando de su brazo para que lo siguiera-

La pelirrosa obedeció sin decir nada, puesto que no sabía que podía decir. Ella no sabía como se manejaba aquello de la justicia, por lo que no sabía si lo que le estaban haciendo era justo o no, y por un segundo deseo que su patrón estuviera con ella, después de todo él la había defendido hace unos momentos, pero entonces recordó al señor Fugaku, y aquel deseo se extinguió de inmediato.

-¿donde me quedaré?

-en una celda -aclaró como si aquello fuera obvio-

Un nudo se formo en su garganta al oírlo, pero aquello no podía ser tan malo ¿cierto? Camino por largos pasillos, en los cuales las paredes no eran mas que cemento mal puesto. Llegaron a un pasillo mas amplió, y la pelirrosa observo que a ambos lados del mismo habían varias recamaras, vacías y con apenas una vela o dos. El nudo de su garganta se agrando al ver aquello. El lugar parecía vacío, pero no era así. Podía distinguir que en algunas de aquellos cuartos habían una o dos personas.

-solo tardarán hasta mañana ¿cierto? -pregunto angustiada-

-si, si, algo así -soltó de manera despreocupada-

Caminaron un poco mas y entonces ambos detuvieron su paso frente a una de las celdas.

-aquí -exclamo el alguacil mientras sacaba unas llaves-

Los ojos de la ojijade se abrieron de la sorpresa al reconocer allí dentro, a tres sujetos. Eran Kiba con sus dos...cómplices. Los ojos de aquellos tres muchachos también se posaron en ella con incredulidad y sorpresa al ver allí.

-¿que haces aquí? -reaccionó el pelimarrón al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Su amigo pelirrubio lo imitó.

-soy sospechosa -murmuro desviando la mirada-

-¿que? esto es una broma ¿cierto? -pregunto Kiba con el ceño fruncido, y mirando al alguacil-

-entra muchacha -ordeno empujándola hacia adentro- ni bien tengamos algún dato te lo haremos saber.

-ella no tiene nada que ver estúpido -gruño el pelimarrón molesto-

-una chica en nuestros planes, eso es ridículo -apoyo el pelinegro que aun estaba sentado en el suelo-

-no confiaremos en la palabra de unos criminales -exclamo el alguacil en tono burlón y sin mas se alejo de allí-

El pelimarrón grito un par de cosas mas, pero la pelirrosa ya no lo escuchaba. Su mirada se dedico a recorrer todo el lugar, y un escalofrío atravesó su espalda al darse cuenta de que era una celda horrible.

-Sakura, yo lo siento mucho -se disculpo Kiba llamando su atención-

Sakura bajo la mirada.

-n-no pasa nada -murmuro tratando de ocultar su angustia-

-oh cielos, yo te metí en esto -continuo angustiado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-

La pelirrosa lo observo por bastante segundos sin saber que decir. Kiba le había parecido una buena persona cuando lo conoció, y de echo le había agradado bastante, pero con lo que acaba de hacer aquella impresión había desaparecido, y sin embargo, aun así, se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que no estaba molesta con él. Bueno, quizás solo un poco, pues recordaba como habían golpeado al joven Sasuke, pero su molestia no iba mas allá de eso.

-me dijo que revisarían el lugar en el cual nos tuvieron, y que si no había nada que me implicara entonces me podré ir mañana -exclamo para tratar de tranquilizarlo-

-bueno, eso es bueno por ti -comento el rubio que estaba a solo unos metros de ella-

-si, supongo que sí -exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Kasu

-¿que? -exclamo confundida-

-Kasu es mi nombre, y el tuyo es Sakura ¿cierto? -cuestiono con una sonrisa-

-s-si, así es -murmuro con un leve rubor ante la mirada de aquel chico-

Era apuesto a simple vista. Tenía los cabellos rubios, un rubio bastante peculiar pues era demasiado claro, y unos ojos que eran verdes oscuros, bastantes bonitos y definidos.

-Shino, aunque ya fuimos presentados -saludo el otro tranquilamente-

La pelirrosa le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse extraña, pues estando en una celda no era común que se estén presentando y mucho menos después de que ellos tres la habían secuestrado.

-de verdad lo siento -repitió el pelimarrón como leyéndole los pensamientos- Sakura de verdad, no hubiera echo eso si no lo necesitara -confesó apenado-

La pelirrosa lo miro seriamente, recordando que el pelimarrón había actuado con justificación, o al menos eso había dicho, pero aun no conocía con exactitud aquellos detalles.

-necesitabas plata

-aun la necesito -mascullo frunciendo el ceño- no es por mí, era para mis abuelos...-murmuro lleno de impotencia mientras se sentaba junto a Shino-

-sera mejor que te sientes, estaremos aquí por unas buenas horas -apunto el pelirrubio al tiempo que imitaba al ojimarrón-

La pelirrosa lo dudo unos segundos, mas después de los mismos y dándose cuenta de que lo que decía era cierto, decidió imitarlos, y sin mas se arrodillo frente a los tres.

-Kiba, ¿podría contarme bien todo? -cuestiono lentamente-

-¿que?

-b-bueno, quisiera saber que es lo que hizo mi patrón -murmuro-

Inmediatamente el ceño del chico se frunció con fuerza, y la rabia volvió a sus ojos, por lo que ella comprendió que él en verdad debía odiar al joven Sasuke. Sus ojos jade lo observaron impacientes y finalmente el chico se enderezo, pues hasta ese momento había tenido la espalda recargada en la pared, y su expresión se volvió mas seria.

-bueno, te explicaré en que consisten los negocios de tus dos patrones Sakura -mascullo de manera tajante-

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza impaciente y entonces el chico abrió los labios dispuesto a hablar, aquello parecía que iba a ser muy largo.

**... ... ...**

Termino de dar su declaración respecto a aquel secuestro, y entonces suspiro cansado. Aquello había llevado mas tiempo de lo que pensaba pues le habían pregunto hasta el mas mínimo detalle, eso sin contar que tuvo que firmar una docena de papeles en las cuales acusaba a aquellos tres sujetos. No había dicho nada acerca de los golpes que recibió pues eso solo empeoraría la situación de aquellos sujetos, y no es que a él le importara, pero a Sakura sí.

-eso es todo señor -apunto el alguacil al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

-bien -asintió poniéndose de pie-

-le agradecemos mucho su colaboración, y este seguro de que esos muchachos recibirán su castigo.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, entonces vio a su padre que lo esperaba entre impaciente y molesto, pero aquello no le importo en lo mas mínimo. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, tomar un baño, y dormir hasta que todo el cansancio que sentía desapareciera de una buena vez, pues en verdad estaba agotado.

-¿te encuentras bien hijo? -volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro mayor-

-no te preocupes, no me hicieron nada -soltó despreocupadamente y sin dejar de caminar-

Mientras mas rápido saliera de allí sería mejor, sin embargo su paso se detuvo cuando llegaron al pasillo donde debería estar Sakura. Miro confundido a ambos lados pero ella no estaba allí.

-vamos Sasuke -insistió su padre-

-¿donde esta Sakura? -pregunto intentando sonar indiferente-

El Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Esa maldita mocosa, que se había atrevido a empujarlo, aprendería la lección al quedarse un día en la cárcel. No había sido nada difícil sobornar a esos alguaciles para que complacieran ese deseo, de echo solo había bastado un poco de dinero, pero ahora el problema era su propio hijo.

-¿donde esta? -volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro al no recibir respuesta-

-la mantendrán aquí hasta que todo este aclarado -mascullo Fugaku por fin-

La incredulidad cruzó el rostro del azabache.

-¿que? -cuestiono molesto- ¿la encerraron?

-déjalo así Sasuke, solo sera hasta que todo este aclarado -exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

El pelinegro bufo furioso y sin mas dio media vuelta dispuesto a hablar con aquellos ineptos oficiales.

-Sasuke ¿que haces? -se apresuró su padre al tiempo que lo seguía-

-esto es ridículo, ya di mi declaración -exclamo sin siquiera mirarlo-

-deja que ellos manejen esto a su manera, Sasuke -gruño furioso-

El Uchiha menor no respondió y simplemente continuo caminando hacia el alguacil que lo había interrogado, pues sabía que aquel era el jefe de aquel lugar.

-señor Uchiha, ¿sucedió algo? -pregunto el pelirrubio cuando el pelinegro apareció allí-

-¿por que demonios la encerraron? -soltó de manera brusca-

-¿disculpe? -exclamo confundido-

-a Sakura, creí que había dejado bastante claro que ella no tenía nada que ver -sentenció firmemente-

El pelinegro vio como aquel sujeto parecía incomodarse un poco, y hasta tal vez se puso nervioso, y no entendió el motivo de ello.

-bueno señor, vera...-dijo el hombre con la mirada dudosa-

La mirada del sujeto iba de él a su padre, y aquello enfureció a Sasuke.

-vamos hombre, dígale por que la tienen aquí -presiono el Uchiha mayor frunciendo el ceño-

-señor Sasuke, siempre nos manejamos así...-exclamo el pelirrubio pon fin- investigaremos el lugar en el cual los tuvieron encerrados, y si no encontramos nada en contra de la muchacha entonces la soltaremos de inmediato -mascullo seriamente-

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza cuando el hombre termino de decir aquello, mas su hijo pareció sumamente disconforme con aquellas palabras.

-eso es estúpido, no tienen por que retenerla aquí.

-si ella participó en todo esto señor, nosotros lo averiguaremos, pero no podemos solo fiarnos en su palabra puesto que usted no sabe a ciencia cierta si ella es o no culpable -mascullo en tono severo-

El pelinegro abrió los labios para replicar pero la mano de su padre en su hombro hizo que volteara el rostro para verlo.

-¿y cuanto tiempo permanecerá acá? -cuestiono el Uchiha mayor fingiendo interés-

-probablemente hasta mañana, no mas señor -anunció tranquilamente-

El azabache frunció el ceño. Estaba mas que seguro que Sakura era inocente, y es que ¡por dios! pensar en que era culpable era la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en toda su vida. Sakura sería incapaz de algo así.

-no hace falta que la retengan, si llegan a descubrir que es culpable entonces recién en ese momento podrán apresarla -mascullo en tono cortante-

El hombre pareció incomodarse al oírlo, puesto que negar algo a un Uchiha no era algo fácil, pero entonces su mirada nuevamente se fijo en el padre del azabache y su determinación volvió.

-lo siento señor Uchiha, pero no puede hacer nada en una situación así.

El pelinegro enfureció.

-basta Sasuke -exclamo su padre antes de que el chico lograra decir algo- no podemos manejar la justicia, ademas nada malo le pasara estando acá, y solo sera hasta mañana -apunto seriamente-

-pero aun así...

-señor no se puede hacer nada -repitió el alguacil seriamente- esta vez no.

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza, y su ceño se frunció aun mas. No es que la pelirrosa moriría al quedarse por un par de horas en la cárcel, pero aun así todo aquello le disgustaba demasiado.

-Sasuke no podemos hacer nada -apunto su padre nuevamente- mañana la dejaran libre, por que yo también creo que es inocente, así que no tenemos por que preocuparnos -mascullo tranquilamente-

El alguacil asintió con la cabeza a modo de darle la razón.

-lo mejor ahora, es que usted vaya a descansar -exclamo el pelirrubio apuntando al pelinegro- la muchacha estará en una celda, nada malo le pasará, debe entender que es así como nos manejamos señor.

El azabache suspiro derrotado y entonces decidió que discutir aquello era inútil, mas eso no le quitaba la desagradable sensación que sentía al saber que ella tendría que quedarse allí mientra él se iba a su casa.

-¿a que hora la soltarán? -pregunto aun en voz fría-

-supongo que al mediodía ya tendremos lo necesario para saber su estado...-respondió el rubio de manera pensativa-

-bien -asintió con la cabeza y se quedo parado allí sin saber bien que hacer-

-¿vamos? -pregunto su padre que ya comenzaba a impacientarse-

El pelinegro lo dudo unos segundos, en los que no sabía si irse de una vez o si pasar a darle una visita a la chica, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquello era ridículo. No tenía por que pasar a verla ¿cierto? ademas de que no quería mostrar la preocupación que sentía, allí, frente a todos. Ella estaría bien, y él no tenía ningún motivo por el cual verla.

-vamos -exclamo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar-

El Uchiha mayor espero a que su hijo saliera, y entonces rápidamente saco una pequeña bolsa de dinero y se la tiro al alguacil.

-gracias señor -agradeció el sujeto-

El Uchiha no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta la igual que su hijo para salir de allí. No podía hacer mas que mantenerla allí por un día, ni siquiera con mucho dinero podría hacer que se la inculpe de un secuestro en el que obviamente no había participado, pero tampoco es que estuviera muy interesado en hacer aquello. Él no tenía tiempo que perder con una simple sirvienta.

**... ... ...**

Su ceño se frunció con fuerza cuando aquel pelimarrón termino de hablar, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo pero aun así una parte de ella no quería creer lo que había escuchado.

-y mi familia por supuesto, termino igual que todos -finalizó en un gruñido lleno de furia y odio-

La pelirrosa se estremeció al escuchar aquel tono, pero no lo culpaba. Los negocios de los Uchiha no era algo que se ganara el aprecio de las personas, y de echo era todo lo contrario. No podía entender como era posible que su patrón, el joven Sasuke, hiciera aquello. No se sorprendía del señor Fugaku, pero el joven Sasuke...él no parecía una mala persona, y no es que por manejar aquel negocio fuera una mala persona, pero sin lugar a dudas tenía que tener bastante frialdad y determinación para hacer aquello.

Kiba acaba de explicar en que consistía toda la ''empresa'' Uchiha. Al tener tanto dinero heredado, el padre de Sasuke había decido emprender un negocio propio. Habían muchas familias en Konoha, que tenía deudas con sus terrenos o casas, pues recién las estaban comprando o simplemente las tenía hipotecadas por algún préstamo, y es ahí donde intervenían sus patrones. Sus patrones ofrecían dinero por aquellas casas hipotecadas, mas de lo que valían, y entonces cuando los dueños legítimos aceptaban venderla, pasaba a sus manos, y una vez que lo tenían en sus manos negaban la compra de aquellas casas a sus ocupantes. Era algo que podían hacer por derecho, pues eran los dueños, y los ocupantes no tenían mas opción que pagar su cuota mensual, la cual no era para nada barata, pero cuando la misma cuota mensual no podía ser pagada, entonces los echaban sin titubear. Eso era lo que le había sucedido a la familia de Kiba, a sus abuelos, no habían podido pagar aquella deuda y entonces su patrón, los echó sin dar mas vuelta a aquel asunto.

-mis abuelos y yo estábamos juntando dinero para compara la casa, pero entonces tu patrón, Sasuke, se ofreció para comprarla a los dueños legítimos, los cuales se negaron al principio, y claro que nosotros también pues queríamos comprarla, pero entonces ofreció mas y se la terminaron vendiendo a él -continuo molesto- una vez que fue suya comenzó a cobrarnos el ''alquiler'' y como no teníamos otro lugar en mente para irnos, tuvimos que aceptarlo, pero lo que cobran Sakura, es demasiado, mas de lo que pagamos cuando pretendíamos comprarlo. No pudimos pagar un mes, luego otro, y finalmente el Uchiha nos dio el ultimatun.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-mis abuelos fueron a pedirle por mas tiempo, pero se les negó, y con lo que yo gano no podía hacer mucho, es por eso que...-se detuvo avergonzado de sus propias acciones-

-lo comprendo -murmuro de manera compasiva-

Secuestrar al joven Sasuke había sido su salida, y en cierto punto, en verdad lo comprendía. No le estaba haciendo mal a nadie, solo a la misma persona que lo estaba infringiendo.

-como sabrás, no somos los únicos que pasamos por esto -mascullo molesto- conozco a bastante gente que termino sin hogar por culpa de esos malditos Uchiha, pero todo se paga en este vida Sakura, y estoy seguro que a ellos les llegará su momento -sentenció de manera severa-

La pelirrosa se estremeció al oírlo.

-no digas eso Kiba -murmuro apretando los puños-

-él solo dice la verdad -apunto el pelirrubio que estaba sentado frente a ella- no es el único que odia a los Uchiha, y estoy seguro que en cualquier momento alguien reaccionara igual que Kiba, o peor, pero todo sera justificado.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa, el solo imaginar al joven Sasuke siendo atacado. Su cabeza se agito con fuerza para intentar alejar aquellas horribles imagines.

-¿que relación tienes con tu patrón? -cuestiono Kasu con el ceño fruncido

-¿que? -exclamo sorprendida-

-¿que? -pregunto el pelimarrón frunciendo el ceño- ¿por que preguntas eso Kasu?

La mirada del pelimarrón se clavo en el chico con fuerzas, mas después de eso la dirigió hacia la pelirrosa con la duda reflejada allí.

-y-yo, yo no tengo n-nada con el joven -balbuceo sumamente nerviosa-

-¿en serio? -volvió a cuestionar el rubio-

-¡deja de preguntar estupideces! -gruño el pelimarrón-

-yo solo preguntaba -musito encogiéndose de hombros-

-me pregunto si nos traerán comido -exclamo de repente el pelinegro-

La ojijade suspiro aliviada de que el tema se desviara tan abruptamente, aunque estaba segura de que sus mejillas seguirían teñidas de rojo por un buen rato, pues en el solo echo de pensar en el joven Sasuke, en él y en lo que paso en aquel carruaje hacía que su corazón se acelerara de manera estrepitosa, era algo imposible de controlar.

-Kiba -llamo indecisa pasados unos buenos segundos- ¿que pasará con ustedes?

El semblante de los tres jóvenes inmediatamente adquirió un tono mas severo y sombrío.

-b-bueno...-comenzó el pelimarrón con un deje de frustración en la voz- yo la cague desde luego -soltó con una risita llena de sarcasmo- ahora si, mis abuelos se quedaron solos.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros al escucharlo.

-pero no hay nada...¿nada que se pueda hacer? -pregunto mirando a los otro dos-

-nada de nada -soltó Kasu-

-y menos teniendo a los Uchiha como enemigos -agrego el pelinegro-

-es lo de menos ahora, por mas de que me ponga a pensar en ello una y otra vez no conseguiré nada haciéndolo, solo me queda atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos -sentenció-

-p-pero...

-Sakura, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, sabía que podía ganar, pero también sabía que podía perder, es un riesgo que debía correr...

-no debiste hacerlo Kiba -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

-era la única manera de ayudarlos...

-en mi caso, no pierdo nada -comento con tranquilidad Shino- supongo que solo nos darán un par de años.

-bueno, yo si que no me quiero quedar ese tiempo aquí -mascullo el pelirrubio- mi madre sin lugar a dudas se molestará y se pondrá triste, pero tal y como dijo Kiba, sabíamos perfectamente a que nos estábamos metiendo.

Sin saber que mas decir, Sakura se quedo en silencio. No conocía a los otros dos, Kasu y Shino, y de echo apenas y conocía a Kiba, pero aun así sentía una profunda tristeza por ellos, y en verdad que deseaba hacer algo por ellos, pero eso estaba fuera del alcanza de sus manos. Su mirada comenzó a recorrer aquel pequeño cuarto en el que estaban, sabiendo de antemano que aquella era la segunda vez que estaba encerrada en una celda.

-¿que significa A-H? -pregunto de repente al notar que en la pared que estaba frente a ellos, la del pasillo, había una cartel con aquellas dos letras-

-estas cárceles se dividen en tres sectores, este es el que va de la celda A a la H, y en este sector estamos los recientes ¿lo entiendes? -cuestiono el pelimarrón con tranquilidad-

-¿sabes leer? -pregunto el pelirrubio con curiosidad-

-¿eh?

-oye es cierto -apoyo el ojimarrón sorprendido- ¿sabes leer? -repitió la pregunta de Kasu-

-n-no claro que no -musito con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-¿y como sabías las letras? -pregunto Kasu inclinándose hacia ella-

-bueno, se distinguir un par de letras -confesó con una pequeña sonrisa-

-ya veo...-murmuro Kiba distraidamente-

-pero pretendo aprender a leer -añadió de manera animada-

-no te servirá de nada -soltó el pelinegro de manera mordaz-

-¡no digas eso Shino! -exclamo el pelirrubio molesto- yo creo que esta muy bien que quiera aprender a leer -mascullo cruzándose de brazos-

-¿te sientes bien Kasu? -pregunto Kiba sorprendido- es decir, no es que este en tu contra Sakura, pero ya sabes...eres, bueno, mujer, y...

-¿que tiene eso? -pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño-

-b-bueno es que...

-eso no tienen nada que ver Kiba -mascullo Kasu- yo creo que tanto los mujeres como los hombres tienen derecho a aprender algo así.

-es la primera vez que veo ese lado tuyo Kasu -exclamo Shino con una sonrisa burlona-

-bueno, nunca habíamos hablado de esta forma...

-¡cielos! ¡te estas poniendo sentimental! -bromeo el pelimarrón para después soltar una carcajada-

El pelinegro lo imito, y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se escapará de sus labios.

-¡no sean estúpidos! solo digo lo que pienso -se defendió el pelirrubio molesto- bien, dadas las circunstancias de que yo fui un fracaso para mi madre, ella esta poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Zare, mi hermana...

-sabes que esta perdiendo tiempo -mascullo Shino-

-no es así, Zare es muy inteligente, incluso mas que yo debo aceptar, es por eso que creo que las mujeres tienen el derecho de aprender a leer, a estudiar, tampoco es cosa del otro mundo -exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

La pelirrosa lo miro sumamente sorprendida al escucharlo, sorprendida y feliz de escuchar al menos de un hombre que las mujeres también podían.

-¿sabes todo el abecedario, Sakura? -cuestiono el chico de repente-

-n-no, solo un par de letras...-exclamo con una sonrisa-

-bien, mira es fácil -mascullo el rubio viendo a todos lados-

Tanto ella como los otros dos jóvenes lo observaron incrédulos cuando el chico se paro, grito a uno de los guardias, y le pidió papel y pluma. Estaba vez la única sorprendida fue ella, cuando el guardia accedió a su pedido, mientras que los otros dos sonreían con picardia.

-no es la primera vez que esta encerrado -aclaro el pelimarrón al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura-

-de echo estuve varias veces aquí -añadió Kasu con una sonrisa- con el tiempo comienzas a conocer a estos alguaciles -mascullo para después sentarse, ya con el papel y pluma en mano-

-ya veo...-murmuro suavemente-

-¿quieres que te enseñe? -cuestiono amablemente-

-¡si! -dijo sin siquiera dudarlo- s-si es que quieres...-agrego timidamente-

-por supuesto, siempre hago esto con Zare.

-bueno dadas las circunstancias de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer...-dijo el pelimarrón acercándose hacia ellos- creo que ayudaré.

La pelirrosa sonrió complacida mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes, y por un momento logro olvidarse de los problemas que la esperaban allí afuera, por que tratara de evitarlo o no, quisiera o no, ella siempre estaba llena de problemas.

**... ... ...**

Rodó nuevamente en su amplia cama, y nuevamente también, una maldición escapo de sus labios. No sabía que hora era, pero estaba seguro que ya sería de madrugada, y él aun no lograba dormir, y ¿cual era el problema? simple y atormentador: Sakura.

-maldita sea -soltó frunciendo el ceño y clavando la mirada en el techo-

Ya hace bastantes horas que había llegado a su casa, en donde el recibimiento por parte de sus sirvientas fue escandaloso y ridículo, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le fastidio fue Ino. No la culpaba, por que por dios, sabía que ella no tenía la intención de molestarlo, si no que por el contrario quería ayudarlo, pero en momentos como eso, lo único que quería era estar solo. Tuvo que soportar las preguntas de todos, Naruto, Neji, Ino, e incluso Hinata, y aun peor tuvo que soportar el berrinche de los mismos cuando vieron que Sakura no salía con él de allí.

El mas testaduro había sido Neji, pero también Naruto y Hinata, sin embargo nada habían podido hacer, y ahora, se encontraba allí, en su cama, cansado, desganado, y ridículamente preocupado por ella. No podía estar tan tranquilo allí cuando sabía que su sirvienta estaba en la cárcel, y aunque sabía que nada malo le pasaría, aun asi...

-no ganaré nada quedandome despierto -murmuro volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

Se coloco de costado, y dio un suspiro de fastidio. Solo debía concentrarse en dormir, aquello era fácil ¿cierto? No fue fácil, pues es paso un buen tiempo mas rodando y rodando de un lado a otro, incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos alejados de aquella condenada muchacha.

**... ... ...**

Rió con ganas cuando el rubio le pego a Kiba, pues el mismo había echo una broma no de muy buen agrado. La verdad es que estar allí, estaba resultando demasiado cómodo, y agradable, y aunque las horas pasaban y pasaban, en ningún momento sintió sueño o cansancio. Los cuatro, pues Shino se había unido a ellos sin tener mas remedio, se encontraban sentados en una pequeña ronda, y ella era el objeto de mayor interés allí, pues era a ella a la que estaban enseñando.

-¿y bien? -pregunto el pelimarrón con una sonrisa divertida-

-el tiempo pasa -mascullo Kasu moviendo el índice de un lado a otro-

-v-vi...vo, ¡vivo! -exclamo leyendo aquellas cuatro letras que le habían escrito-

-no -dijo Shino-

-¿no? -exclamo encogiéndose de hombros-

-¡Shino deja de molestar! -gruño Kiba- lo dijiste bien Sakura.

-aprendes rápido -aprobó el pelirrubio-

-¿dice ''vivo''? -cuestiono con una sonrisa tímida-

-si, ¿ves que es fácil? -exclamo el chico devolviendole la sonrisa-

Sakura miro nuevamente el papel y asintió con la cabeza. No es que fuera fácil, pero tampoco era tan difícil, claro que solo estaba tocando la punta de lo que debía ser leer en su totalidad, pues apenas y lograba juntar dos letras entre sí. ''Vi-vo'' era una palabras fácil, y también lo eran las otras que le estuvieron dando desde hace unas buenas horas, todas ellas con apenas cuatro letras, y sin dificultades, pero cuando intentaron darle alguna mas complicada, entonces allí no logro hacer demasiado.

-claro que eso es lo básico -musito el pelinegro recostando su espalda en la pared-

-¡pero es algo! -apunto nuevamente Kasu-

-lo estas haciendo bien, Sakura -felicito el pelimarrón con una sonrisa complacida-

-¿lo crees?

-por supuesto -asintió seguro-

La sonrisa de la pelirrosa se ensancho aun mas, y sus ojos mostraron un lindo brillo allí.

-gracias -agradeció a los tres-

Estaba sumamente emocionada de estar consiguiendo algo, algo gracias a ellos. Tanto Kasu como Kiba, le sonrieron, y aunque Shino no lo hizo aun así asintió con la cabeza. Los tres le agradaban demasiado, y aunque Shino era el mas reservado, burlón e incluso irritante, aun así era un buen chico, ella podía sentirlo.

-Haruno -se escucho de repente la voz de uno de los guardias del lugar-

Sakura dio un respingo al escucharlo, pues había estado tan concentrada que no se había dado cuenta de que uno de los guardias se había parado frente a su celda.

-¿que sucede? -gruño Kiba frunciendo el ceño-

-la chica ya puede irse -exclamo al tiempo que abría la celda-

La pelirrosa se puso de pie de inmediato, un tanto sorprendida, y alegre de que ya pudieran dejarla salir, sin embargo poco le duro la alegría pues su mirada se volvió hacia donde estaban aquellos chicos-

-vamos ve, ¿no pensaras quedarte aquí? -pregunto el pelimarrón a modo de burla-

La chica sintió como algo dentro de ella se encogía. Ellos en verdad no merecían estar allí, ellos eran buenos, y ella debía ayudarlos como sea. Vio como los tres chicos se ponían de pie, y Kasu le dedicaba una linda sonrisa.

-tendrías que visitar a Zare, ella y tu se llevarían bien -comento el chico tranquilamente-

-vamos Haruno -insistió el guardia-

-los visitare ni bien pueda -aseguro con la voz temblorosa- la próxima vez que venga, puedes decirme donde vive tu hermana y entonces iré -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-claro.

-b-bueno...-balbuceo viendo a los tres presentes- de verdad gracias, y les prometo que...que haré todo lo que pueda para...

-Sakura, no te preocupes -interrumpió Kiba con una sonrisa- tal vez no lo parezca pero sabemos cuidarnos solos -bromeo-

La ojijade sonrió al oírlo, y después de eso, simplemente se dio la vuelta, y se alejo de allí.

-cuídate -continuo el pelimarrón-

La chica salió de allí y la celda volvió a cerrarse a sus espaldas, produciendo un seco y fuerte ruido que le hizo temblar. Apretó los puños contra su pantalón, pues aun llevaba aquella ropa, y les dedico una última sonrisa y mirada antes de seguir a aquel alguacil. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían a medida que se alejaba, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien para aquellos tres.

-tienes que firma un papel y puedes irte -exclamo el alguacil que camina delante de ella-

-c-claro...

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos antes de que pusiera un pie fuera de aquella cárcel. Le había echo firmar un papel, y después de eso, sin decir nada mas, la dejaron ir. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando los rayos del sol chocaron contra su rostro, y entonces se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya debería ser el mediodía. En verdad había pasado toda una noche allí adentro, y ni siquiera lo había sentido.

-bien -suspiro al tiempo que se alejaba de allí con pasos indecisos-

Sabía que debía volver a la casa de los Uchiha, pues no tenía opción, pero aun así no quería hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. No quería cruzarse con el señor Fugaku, no después de lo que le hizo, y el joven Sasuke, ya no sabía que pensar respecto a él. Las palabras de Kiba, como la de los otros dos, la había dejado profundamente confundida y angustiada, pues ella no habría pensado que su patrón fuera alguien...así.

-¿tienen que ir a algún lado señorita? -pregunto un hombre bastante mayor que se encontraba parado frente a un carruaje de alquiler-

La pelirrosa lo miro por unos segundos, y después asintió con la cabeza. Quisiera o no, debía volver a aquella mansión.

-a la casa de los Uchiha por favor -exclamo suavemente-

El hombre sonrió y sin mas le abrió la puerta para que subiera, y a continuación el carruaje se puso en marcha. Sakura apoyo su cabeza contra el asiento, y cerro sus ojos, recién ahora el cansancio la golpeaba con fuerza, el cansancio y la molestia, pues aun ahora le retumbaba el golpe de su patrón. Una de sus manos fue hacia su mejillas y se quedo allí por un buen tiempo, para después dejarla caer con desgana.

-señorita, señorita...-la voz del hombre resonaba en su cabeza-

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y sintió los párpados sumamente pesados y adoloridos.

-señorita ya llegamos -aviso el hombre que estaba parado a un costado del carruaje, ya con la puerta abierta para que ella bajara-

-¿llegamos? -pregunto aturdida y sin mas parpadeo viendo todo el lugar-

Entonces recién en ese momento comprendió que se había quedado dormido.

-se quedo dormida -aviso el hombre con una sonrisa-

-no me di cuenta -murmuro bajando de aquel carruaje con la ayuda del señor- muchas gracias.

-no hay por que

-si me espera un momento, ahora mismo le traeré la plata -musito con una sonrisa- la tengo adentro...

-no se preocupe, la esperaré aquí.

La ojijade dio media vuelta y sin mas se encamino a aquella puerta que estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Cada paso era mas pesado que el anterior, pero aun así no se detuvo. Allí trabajaba, allí vivía y nada podía hacer al respecto. Su mano, dudosa, se extendió hacia la puerta para tocar, pero antes de que siquiera la pudiera rozar, la puerta se abrió de repente.

-j-joven...-balbuceo sorprendida y exaltada al tener a centímetros de ella al pelinegro-

El azabache parpadeo desconcertado al chocar, frente a frente, con la pelirrosa, pues en verdad no esperaba verla en ese momento. No supo quien de los dos había sido el mas sorprendido.

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa retrocedió un paso para intentar que la escasa distancia se transformara en distancia.

-b-bueno, trabajo aquí -contesto encogiéndose de hombros-

-si, pero...-exclamo mas se interrumpió de repente- creí que te librarían en la tarde -murmuro desviando la mirada-

-claro...-musito también en tono bajo- j-joven me deja pasar, es que...-balbuceo indicándole el carruaje que aun esperaba su dinero-

-¿viniste allí?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y el azabache no espero mas para caminar hacia el hombre del carruaje. La mirada de la pelirrosa lo siguió confundida, pero la confusión paso pronto a sorpresa cuando vio como el pelinegro le pagaba a aquel sujeto, para después darse la vuelta como si nada y regresar allí, junto a ella.

-e-este...gracias joven, ahora mismo yo le daré...

-descuida -soltó con tranquilidad al tiempo que entraba a la casa seguido de la pelirrosa- Sai iba a pasar a buscarte por la tarde, ya sabes, nos dijeron que saldrías a esa hora -mascullo restandole importancia-

-oh, ya veo...-musito lentamente y sin mas desvío su mirada-

El pelinegro también guardo silencio, y pronto el lugar se vio inundando de una profunda incomodidad en el cual ninguno de los dos supo que hacer o que decir.

-¿que te paso en el labio? -pregunto de repente al notar la pequeña herida que tenía allí-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tenso al escucharlo, pues inmediatamente recordó al señor Sasuke, mas sin embargo intento disimular lo mejor posible.

-n-no es nada joven, y-yo me caí...

-¿te caíste? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-tropeze -exclamo llevando su mano a su labio- no fue nada.

El azabache no dijo nada mas.

-¿usted...usted como esta?

-supongo que bien, ¿y tu?

-bien joven -asintió aun con la mirada gacha-

-puedes tomarte el día libre Sakura -informo pasados otros incómodos segundos en silencio-

-¿de verdad? -pregunto sorprendida, y es que no le vendría nada mal aquello-

-claro, sera mejor que por hoy descanse -mascullo con una media sonrisa-

El corazón de la chica se acelero al ver aquello, y estuvo segura de que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, es por eso que decidió voltear el rostro de inmediato, procurando que él no notara lo que producía en ella.

-gracias joven, pero antes...-murmuro viendo las escaleras que daban al primer piso-

Necesitaba, y debía ver como se encontraba la señora Mikoto, pues la había descuidado prácticamente un día entero.

-haz lo que quieras -exclamo al entender a lo que se refería, mas prefirió no adentrarse mas en aquel tema-

-b-bueno, con su permiso...-dijo inclinando la cabeza y sin mas paso de largo junto a él y se encamino a las escaleras-

-Sakura -llamo antes de que la misma tocara el primer escalón- ¿como se llama el pueblo donde naciste? -cuestiono en tono sereno-

-Rioda joven, ¿por que? -pregunto confundida-

-por nada -exclamo antes de caminar en dirección a su despacho-

La pelirrosa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el mismo desapareció entre aquel pasillo, y entonces dio un suspiro. Intentando no pensar mas en él, volteo el rostro y comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez. Llego al primer piso de inmediato, y entonces corrió por aquel pasillo para llegar a las otras escaleras, pues encontrarse con el señor Fugaku, no estaba en sus planes.

-bien...-murmuro una vez que comenzó a subir las escaleras del segundo piso-

Por fin ya se encontraba allí, y con mas ansiedad de la que pensaba camino hacia el cuarto de su patrona, mas se sorprendió al notar que el mismo tenía la puerta abierta. Apresuro el paso y entro allí sin siquiera vacilar, entonces sus ojos notaron a su patrona, como siempre en su cama, mas esta vez había algo diferente...

-¿señora? -cuestiono asustada al ver que la pelinegra lloraba-

Se acerco corriendo hacia ella, con un nudo en la garganta, y con el corazón acelerado.

-¿señora que le sucede? -pregunto con la voz cargada de angustia-

-S-Sakura...-balbuceo la pelinegra en pleno llanto-

Tenía la respiración sumamente agitada, y era mas que obvio que algo la había alterado.

-e-ese maldito...-jadeo con la voz entrecortada-

-¿que sucedió?

-¡ese maldito! -volvió a jadear al tiempo que llevaba sus temblorosas manos a su rostro para comenzar a pasarla por sus labios-

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver aquello.

-el señor Fugaku -susurro retrocediendo un paso-

Sus ojos jade recién en ese momento vieron el panorama de allí. La cama de su patrona estaba sumamente desordenada, el camisón de la misma, desarreglado y mal acomodado, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-él...¡ese maldito! -continuo la pelinegra con la voz áspera-

-¿q-que le hizo? -pregunto la ojijade con la mirada nublada por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

-¡lo que siempre me hace! ¡eso me hizo!

Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de la pelirrosa al comprender, al entender, de lo que hablaba la pelinegra.

-¡se aprovecha de mi, aprovecha que no me puedo mover! -grito con la voz llena de dolor, odio e impotencia-

Las lagrimas cubrieron el rostro de Sakura, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al igual que el de su patrona. Él, el señor Fugaku...él...

-¿¡como pudo! -exclamo Sakura con la voz quebrada-

La furia y el dolor por su patrona, inundaron sus sentidos, mezclados con la impotencia y la rabia de no haber podido evitar aquello. Sin poder contenerse mas, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de allí.

-¡señor Fugaku! -grito llena de odio- ¡señor Fugaku! -repitió en el mismo tono-

¡Maldito! ¡Era un maldito! ¿Como había podido hacerle eso a la señora Mikoto? Corrió por aquel pasillo llena de odio, y justo cuando pretendía bajar las escaleras para el primer piso, Kasa apareció frente a ella.

-¡Sakura! -exclamo la pelinegra sumamente sorprendida-

Sus ojos jade la observaron detenidamente y entonces notaron que la pelinegra llevaba un balde de agua en la mano. Su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta de lo que ella pretendía hacer.

-¡tu lo sabías! -grito entre la incredulidad y la rabia-

-¡maldita mocosa! siempre apareces en los momentos menos inoportunos -gruño antes de lanzar el balde al suelo, para después tomar a la chica por los cabellos-

-¡no! ¡suéltame! -exclamo mientras era arrastrada por su tía-

-maldita sea, Sakura -volvió a gruñir y sin mas abrió una de las puertas de aquel lugar para después empujar con brusquedad a la pelirrosa allí-

Un quejido de dolor escapo de los labios de Sakura, cuando su espalda choco contra uno de los muebles de aquel cuarto. Le había dolido demasiado, mas no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, pues Kasa nuevamente la había agarrado de los cabellos.

-¡t-tía basta! -pidió con las lagrimas empapando su rostro-

-¡tu no dirás nada Sakura ¿lo oyes? -exclamo zarandeando su cabeza de un lado a otro-

La pelinegra la miro llena de despereció, y después de eso su mirada recorrió el lugar, y allí lo vio. En una mesita, llena de polvo y suciedad, encontró la herramienta perfecta.

-¿estos cabellos molestan no? -pregunto maliciosamente- yo te enseñare Sakura, a no meterte en lo que no te importa -sentenció al tiempo que la arrastraba hacia aquella mesa.

-¡Kasa suéltame! -jadeo removiéndose de manera desesperada-

Tomo las dichosa tijeras que había visto entre sus manos, y sonrió complacida, tanto por lo que haría, como por la cara de dolor de la ojijade. Esos cabellos siempre la habían molestado, tanto en Sakura, como en la odiosa de su madre, Sania.

_¡Maldita Sania! Maldita había sido su hermana, y maldita era su hija._

Sin pensarlos si quiera una vez, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, y sumamente impaciente por hacerlo de una vez, acerco aquellas tijeras a la cabeza de su sobrina, a aquella horrible cabellera que portaba.

**... ... ...**

_Rioda._

Aquel era el pueblo de la pelirrosa. Con aquel nombre, y aquel pensamiento en mente se dirigió a su despacho, en donde lo esperaba un hombre. Entro tranquilamente y se sentó dando un suspiro cansado.

-usted dirá señor Uchiha -comenzó el sujeto seriamente-

El pelinegro lo miro por un buen momento y después de eso desvío la mirada hacia otro lugar, aun inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había llamado a aquel sujeto esa mañana, y él mismo había acudido puntual. Sabía que no debía desconfiar de gente así, pues aquel era su trabajo, pero aun así no se sentía del todo seguro...

-bien...-exclamo por fin mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos- Sakura Haruno, ese es su nombre.

-ya veo...-murmuro tranquilamente mientras anotaba el nombre en una pequeña libreta-

-su pueblo se llama Rioda, no es conocido.

-no, de echo no me suena, pero eso es lo de menos, si existe lo encontraré señor -informo seguro- bien, entonces ¿que quiere que haga?

-solo averigua lo que puedas, todo lo que puedas...-murmuro entrecruzando sus manos entre sí-

-de acuerdo señor, ¿eso es todo?

-es todo -asintió con la cabeza-

-entonces comenzaré lo mas rápido que pueda, en este mismo momento tengo un caso en manos, pero este solo me llevara unos pocos días, tal vez una semana o algo mas, ¿usted esta muy apurada por esta información? -cuestiono poniéndose de pie-

El azabache lo pensó por unos segundos, mas después de eso negó con la cabeza, pues en verdad no había demasiada prisa.

-solo trae la información en cuanto puedas...

-de acuerdo señor, si eso es todo entonces me retiro...

-quiero que esto quede aquí, entre nosotros -aviso de manera severa antes de que el hombre diera media vuelta-

-ese es mi trabajo, no se preocupe -aseguro con una sonrisa-

Dio una inclinación de cabeza, y después media vuelta. Salió de allí sumamente satisfecho, pues la suma de dinero que le estaba ofreciendo ese Uchiha era sumamente satisfactoria, y ademas solo por la información de una mujer, una simple mujer. Estaba apunto de salir de aquella casa, con su libreta en mano y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo se lo impidió.

-Ruro Senka, ¿cierto? -la voz de un pelinegro hizo que su paso se detuviera-

-oh, usted es Fugaku -saludo cordialmente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para verlo-

El Uchiha mayor le devolvió el saludo de manera tosca.

-iré al grano muchacho -comenzó el pelinegro parándose frente al hombre-

El sujeto lo miro confundido, y su sorpresa aumento aun mas, mucho mas, cuando Fugaku le extendió una bolsa.

-disculpe señor, no entiendo...-comenzó perplejo-

-tómela, allí adentro hay el doble de lo que mi hijo le ofreció -apunto con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Esa mañana había visto como su hijo mandaba a llamar a aquel sujeto mediante Sai, y hace unos buenos minutos que lo había visto llegar. Aun estaba aturdido frente a lo que había escuchado, pues jamás pensó que su hijo hubiera estado tan interesado en aquella mocosa, mas aquello era algo de lo que él se encargaría.

-tómela -ordeno una vez mas-

El sujeto dudo unos segundos, pero después de los mismos extendió las manos y lo tomo.

-¿y esto es por...? -cuestiono mirando fijamente al Uchiha-

-se lo que mi hijo le encargó, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso...-apunto seriamente- lo que tiene que hacer es fácil Ruro, y por esa cantidad aun mas fácil.

-¿que es lo que quiere señor? -pregunto hipnotizado por la cantidad de plata que tenía entre sus manos-

-no averigue nada de esa mocosa, pero finja hacerlo, y cuando el tiempo pase yo le diré que es lo que tiene que decirle a mi hijo.

-¿usted quiere que yo falsifique información? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-exacto, y si lo hace bien, la misma cantidad de dinero que tienen en su mano se duplicará -aseguro frunciendo el ceño-

El sujeto volvió a mirar la bolsa de entre sus manos, y después nuevamente a Fugaku. Pronto una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-usted manda señor -exclamo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza- su dinero manda...-añadió de manera ambiciosa-

-perfecto...

Una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal se asomo por el rostro del Uchiha mayor, aquello sería perfecto. Dándole una indicación con la cabeza al sujeto, le hizo seguirle hasta su despacho, allí le diría que es lo que tendría que decir, después de todo y como siempre, el dinero solucionaba las cosas.


	18. ¡Retos!

**Hola gente preciosaaaaa, aca les subo la contiii XD**

**estoyy superrr apuradisimaaaa amigoss :P asi que solo me queda re contra agradeserlesss por sus maravilloso comentariosss! **

**Espero que la conti les gusteee, y pues nos veremos en la contii de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? ^^**

**una cosa mas: en este capi vemos lo que sucedio entre mikoto y fugaku, pero lo vemos a grandes rasgos y solo narrado por ella, asi que quiero aclarar que toda la historia sera revivida mediante recuerdo pero en su debido momento, ya que no fue lo mismo para sasuke o fugaku lo sucedido en aquellas epocas ^^**

**y otra cosa mas gente, se que tardo en subir las contiss pero eso no quiere decir que dejare la historia inconclusa, eso jamas, jamasss sucedera ^^ tendran el final de ambas historiasss si o si, asi que no se preocupen por un posible abandono ^^, y otra cosa es que estoy pensando en subir un tercer ficc jjojojo, aun no se cuando pero espero que ese tmb les gusteee XD**

**es todoo me voyy que llego tardeeeee jejeje XD**

**besossss y mucha suerte en tdoooo!**

**Karynita.**

**eyy amigos no les saque la contii :S el capi 18 tiene que estarrr , es que me llego un review de que les saque el capiii :S , no se uds pero yo lo veooo :S bueno por las dudas lo vuelvo a subirrr . . .**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 18: ¡retos!**

_¿Crees que alguien se preocuparía por ti?_

Aquella frase retumbo en el cuarto, y segundos después la puerta se cerró con fuerza y brusquedad, dejándola allí, sola y completamente destrozada. Lloro con fuerza, lloro en medio de aquel sucio cuarto, lloro arrodillada en el suelo, y continuo llorando. Kasa la había lastimado, otra vez, pero no en el sentido físico, aunque la verdad era que también lo había echo, pero lo que mas le dolía era lo de su interior, su delicado interior.

_¿Crees que alguien se preocuparía por ti?_

Aquella frase nuevamente resonó en su cabeza y entonces la pelirrosa cerro los ojos con fuerza. La respuesta a aquella pregunta era fácil y visible: no, nadie se preocupaba por ella, y nadie lo haría. Kasa, con crudas palabras le había echo ver lo sola que estaba...Claro que ella sabía perfectamente eso, pero que ella se lo dijera de esa manera tan poco delicada, le había golpeado en donde mas le dolía.

-m-mi cabello...-balbuceo con la voz entrecortada-

Una de sus manos bajo hasta el suelo y entonces agarro los mechones de pelo que habían allí, mechones que le pertenecían. Le había cortado el pelo sin ningún escrúpulo ni mucho menos, y lo había disfrutado, Sakura estaba segura de eso. Kasa nunca la había querido, e incluso había odiado a su madre, la había odiado con toda su alma y ella lo sabía perfectamente, aunque claro que nunca supo las razones. Kasa siempre le gritaba cosas respecto a sus cabellos, y eso también se debía a su madre, pues le hacían recuerdo a ella, pero ella...ella no tenía la culpa de eso. Sus manos comenzaron a arrastrase por el piso, juntando los largos mechones que estaban allí, mientras que sus lagrimas empapaban a los mismos, y le impedían ver bien.

_-si dices algo, una sola cosa, juro que te arrepentirás Sakura -mascullo entre dientes- te destrozaré, y el señor Fugaku...oh, no quiero pensar en lo que él te hará..._

_-¿¡c-como puedes p-permitir esto! l-la señora...¡tía basta! -grito cuando la jalo aun mas de sus cabellos, dejándolos expuestos a aquellas tijeras-_

_-¡mocosa malcriada! no sabes ocupar tu lugar, pero ¿sabes? es normal que seas así, después de todo nadie te enseño nada ¿cierto? -pregunto de manera maliciosa-_

La respiración se le agito y el sollozo aumento de sobremanera, mientras que sus manos apretaban aquel bulto de cabellos que antes adornaban su cabeza. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientas que su cuerpo se acurrucaba a si mismo para intentar protegerse de los fantasmas que eran sus miedos y dolores, fantasmas que Kasa había echo aparecer sin piedad alguna.

_-¿sabes desde cuanto quiero hacer esto? -pregunto en tono triunfante cuando la tijera corto el primero mechón-_

_-¡n-no! -exclamo moviéndose de manera desesperada mas no logro nada-_

_Kasa era mucho mas fuerte que ella, prácticamente le doblaba el tamaño, además de que era bruta y brusca. Sus oídos escucharon el sonido de aquella tijera al abrirse y cerrarse, escucharon el sonido de sus cabellos al ser cortado, y después de unos segundos en los que le imploro, simplemente se resigno y continuo llorando._

_-así esta mejor, quédate quieta -ordeno segundos antes de finalizar su labor-_

_Nuevamente la zarandeo de su cabello, estaba vez corto, y después de eso la tiro contra el suelo, a lo que ella no pudo hacer nada para impedir que su rostro golpeara con el mismo. Se quedo en aquella posición por bastante segundos, en los que su tía solo se dedicaba a observarla llena de satisfacción._

Paso ambos brazos por sus rodillas, para pegarlos contra su pecho, y una vez logrado escondió el rostro allí, para acallar sus sollozos y esconder sus lagrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba de sobremanera, y su corazón estaba sumamente acelerado.

-Kasa -murmuro entre dientes-

Eran tal para cual. Kasa y su madre eran iguales, era idénticas, de eso no había duda. Recordaba que en algunos momentos había deseado ser hija de Kasa en vez que de su propia madre, pues en esos momento creía que Kasa solo era una persona de mal carácter, alguien que no iba mas allá de eso...que equivocada estaba ¿Acaso siempre se confundiría? ¿Acaso siempre sería una tonta?

_-es un hombre rico Sakura, ¿crees que alguien te escuchar a ti? -pregunto aun con la tijera entre sus manos-_

_La pelirrosa no respondió, mas si levanto la cabeza, solo un poco, solo lo que podía, y sus ojos jades cristalizados la miraron llana de angustia y tristeza._

_-nadie te escuchara, y además, él no dejará que eso suceda...-continuo severamente- solo basta con que mueva unos dedos y tu estas acaba muchacha._

_-l-la señora M-Mikoto, él...él...-logro balbuce llena de rabia e impotencia-_

_-¡por dios! ella se lo merece, tu no sabes nada..._

_-¡él no tenía derecho a hacerle eso! -grito reincorporándose un poco mas-_

_-¡claro que lo tenía! ¡es su esposo! -bramo como si aquello justificara lo que le había echo a la pelinegra- no es culpa del señor, si la señora no quiere tener relaciones con él..._

_-¡eso no...!_

_-¿¡pero tu que sabrás Sakura! -interrumpió bruscamente, y con el ceño fruncido, mas su cara de molestia pronto paso a una llena de burla- oh...pero tu si sabes ¿cierto Sakura? _

_Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de la sorpresa, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse mas y mas._

_-después de todo tu te acostaste con él -añadió con un deje de furia-_

_-¡no! ¡no! -exclamo con la voz quebrada-_

_-¿¡no que! -atacó- no puedes negar que lo hiciste, ¿tan cínica puedes ser? _

_-¡s-sabes que no...que no f-fue así! -exclamo en pleno sollozo- él...él..._

_-¿él te violo? -pregunto descaradamente- ¡ja! nadie cree eso, todos saben que lo inventas mocosa..._

_-¡no me hagas esto tía! -musito al tiempo que sentía como su corazón se oprimía mas y mas-_

_Los recuerdos de aquel día, de aquella noche, la golpearon con mucha fuerza, como siempre lo hacían._

_-oh pero si es verdad, ¿acaso no lo aceptas? -pregunto acercándose a ella de manera amenazadora- _

_-¡no!_

_La palma de la grande mano de su tía se estrello contra su mejilla, y el sonido resonó en todo el lugar._

_-¡acéptalo de una vez! ¡tu lo quisiste, tu lo sedujiste!_

_-¡no!_

_Nuevamente Kasa la golpeo._

_-¡acéptalo Sakura!_

_La ojijade levanto el rostro y la miro llena de rabia._

_-no._

_Y se gano un nuevo golpe, y después dos mas, o tal vez mas, ya no lo sabía, pero el hecho allí era que no le dolía, los golpes de ella no la lastimaban, lo que sí la lastima eran sus venenosas palabras._

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al escuchar unos pasos fuera de aquella habitación, y supo que era Kasa, entonces recién en aquel momento, aun aturdida, recordó por que Kasa había ido allí, era por la señora Mikoto, había ido para borrar las asquerosas evidencias de su patrón.

_-así que ni se te ocurra mencionar palabra alguna, por que entonces, todos...absolutamente todos se enteraran de que eres una furcia, una puta igual que tu madre -bramo en tono elevado- por que eso es lo que eres Sakura._

_Los llantos de la pelirrosa ni siquiera la hicieron titubear._

_-recuerda esto: tu eres una prostituta, al igual que tu madre, no intentes creer lo contrario, por que no es así -finalizo llena de odio-_

_Y sin nada mas que decir se dio la vuelta, segura, mas que segura, de que había logrado su cometido. Su mano toco el pomo de la puerta y entonces la abrió, pero antes de cerrarla volteo el rostro y la vio llena de despreció._

_-si llegas a decir algo, él no dudara en hacerte pagar a ti, y a ella -amenazo fríamente- y dime algo ¿crees que alguien se preocuparía por ti? -grazno fríamente para después cerrar la puerta-_

Alejando aquellas palabras de su cabeza, sus manos soltaron lentamente sus piernas, y sus ojos se abrieron de la misma manera. Los pasos de Kasa se escuchaban cada vez mas lejos, y a medida que se alejaban, ella sentía un poco mas de fuerza, casi nada pero lo suficiente para comenzar a ponerse de pie, y no es que estuviera entusiasmada por hacerlo, pero tenía que ver a la señora Mikoto, tenía que saber como estaba después de lo que le sucedió. Una vez de pie, no de manera firme pero al menos lograba sostenerse, vio como algunos cabellos continuaban cayendo de su cabeza. Una de sus temblorosas manos fue de inmediato allí, y se deslizo, notando como su cabellos finalizaba a la altura de sus hombros. Sus ojos nuevamente se humedecieron, pero aquello ya no era lo importante, así que saco la mano de allí, y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Salió de aquel cuarto, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas camino hasta la puerta de su patrona, la cual no estaba a mas de dos puertas de donde había estado con Kasa. La habitación tenía la puerta cerrada, y ella dudosa y temblorosa la abrió con lentitud, sintiendo que cualquier ruido brusco rompería su frágil estado.

-¿q-que te hizo? -cuestiono la pelinegra con la voz débil, antes de que ella lograra entrar-

Entonces la ojijade vio como los ojos de la pelinegra se abrían de la impresión al verla así, y deseo con toda su alma que aquella no hubiera sido su reacción.

-señora ¿l-le hizo algo? -pregunto cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y tratando de que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa pero aquello resulto imposible-

-oh Sakura, tus...tus cabellos...-murmuro con la voz áspera-

Sus cabellos...¡aquello no era importante! ¿Como su patrona podía pensar en algo así cuando le había sucedido algo peor? Su ceño se frunció a pesar de estar sumamente alterada, y sin tardar mas se acerco hasta la cama de su patrona, esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

-¿como esta señora? -pregunto aun con los ojos cristalizados-

-¿como pudo hacerte eso? -pregunto ella con la rabia inundando su tono- tu no...

-no se preocupe por eso señora -interrumpió rápidamente- no es nada, eso no es nada...

-¡pero si lo es! -exclamo en tono molesto mas no fuerte-

-s-señora no es importante, mi cabello crecerá, pero usted...usted...-se interrumpió al no saber como seguir-

Sus ojos jade vieron llenos de sorpresa como su patrona esbozaba una débil y pequeña sonrisa.

-siento lo...lo que te hice ver muchacha -se disculpo desviando la mirada-

La incredulidad no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Sakura ¿Como podía disculparse?

-señora ¿que esta diciendo? -pregunto molestas mientras secaba las rastros de sus lagrimas-

-llegaste en un momento...inoportuno -continuo sin prestar demasiada atención- pero mírame ahora, ¿ves que estoy mal? -cuestiono con una sonrisa-

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron al escucharla.

-p-pero él señor...

-olvídalo pequeña, solo olvídalo, yo...a mi suele pasarme eso -murmuro con la mirada pérdida- simplemente lo olvido, y ya esta.

-¡pero no es así!

-¿sabes? odiaba olvidar las cosas, al menos al principio, pero...después comenzó a agradarme, es como si despertaras una vez mas, en otro cuerpo, en otra situación, y todo lo malo que me sucedió, pues simplemente no lo recuerdo, ¿no crees que eso es bueno?

-señora, y-yo no entiendo...

-es debido a mi enfermedad Sakura, ya debería saberlo...

Y lo sabía. Ya antes su patrón e incluso Kasa, le habían dichos de aquellos problemas de su patrona, e incluso ella mismo los había vivido cuando la misma no la recordaba, pero ahora sabía que ella mentía. Muchas cosas se podían olvidar, aquello era cierto, pero su patrona no olvidaría aquellas cosas, eso era imposible.

-estoy...estoy acostumbrada a esto, ¿lo entiendes?

-oh...

-así que, con el tiempo, le tomo costumbre...-musito con una sonrisa-

-usted no puede hablar en serio señora Mikoto -susurro perpleja-

-lo merezco Sakura, y aunque odie con toda mi alma a Fugaku, se que lo merezco...-murmuro pérdida en sus pensamientos- es el castigo que dios me esta dando, y no puedo hacer mas que aceptarlo.

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza e inmediatamente iba a decir algo, entonces se acordó del joven Sasuke, mejor dicho de lo que el joven le había dicho.

_-¿eso no es justo? ¿eso no es justo? -exclamo frunciendo aun mas el ceño- ¿¡y acaso fue justo que ella matara su hijo! ¿¡acaso fue justo que ella matara a mi hermano!_

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza, y la duda la dejo sin habla por bastante tiempo, por bastante segundos. ¿Acaso aquello sería verdad? Sus ojos se enfocaron en su patrona, y lentamente se arrodillo frente a la cama de la misma, no podía siquiera imaginar a su patrona de otra manera, pero tal vez...

-¿que fue lo que hizo señora?

No hizo falta que diga mas, pues ella la comprendió de inmediato, y su cuerpo se tenso un poco, solo un poco pero aun así lo pelirrosa lo noto.

-muchas cosas... -pregunto con la mirada triste- ¿quieres escucharlas?

Ella lo dudo unos segundos.

-s-si, el joven...el joven Sasuke...-se interrumpió indecisa-

-¿q-que pasa con mi hijo?

-él...él me dijo algo de usted -murmuro en tono sumamente bajo-

La pelinegra frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿q-que...?

-él me dijo, que usted...usted había echo algo -mascullo sin atreverse a decirlo tal y como se lo había dicho su patrón- algo respecto a Itachi, su hijo...-finalizó lentamente-

Sus ojos jade vieron de inmediato como los ojos de su patrona se oscurecían, aun mas de lo que siempre estaba, y después de eso se cristalizaban llenos de tristeza.

-y-yo no lo hice, yo no fui...-musito su patrona agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-pero el joven...

-él...él solo se deja llevar por lo que le dice Fugaku, p-pero Sakura yo no lo hice -repitió con la voz quebrada- cargue con eso, con esa culpa durante muchos años, y todo por que Fugaku me hizo creer que fui yo, me decía que fui yo, y yo le creí, con los trastornos de mi enfermedad, con mi poca memoria, yo le creí, y me culpe, y los recuerdos borrosos, y falsos, me atormentaban cada día y cada noche, pero yo...yo no fui -habló de manera precipitada-

-explíqueme señora -pidió de manera comprensiva-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalaran por el demacrado rostro de la pelinegra.

-yo...yo no fui ninguna santa Sakura -comenzó con la voz temblorosa- era una joven...una joven atractiva, bella e inteligente, y yo lo sabía, y utilizaba aquello para mi propio provecho...-mascullo- me divertía mucho, tenía todo lo que quería en ese momento, hombres, joyas, y dinero.

-¿entonces por que...?

-espera Sakura, primero tienes que saber que yo no era rica, de echo era alguien muy pobre, y vivía trabajando de casa en casa, pero siempre le saque provecho a eso, ¿lo entiendes? -cuestiono con una risa amarga- no me importaba si eran hombres con pareja, casados, o divorciados, eso no me importaba, nada de eso me importaba, yo solo quería dinero, era lo que me faltaba, y lo conseguía, de aquella manera lo conseguía.

-¿u-usted...? -balbuceo completamente sorprendía-

-esa era mi vida, mi patética y en su momento casi perfecta vida...-continuo de manera apagada- pero llego un momento en el que me canse, lo tenía todo es cierto, pues todos me complacían en mis caprichos, pero quería que eso fuera mio, quería que aquella riqueza fuera mía, ya estaba cansada de tener que pedir y esperar...

Su patrona inspiro hondo para después dejar escapar el aire en un suspiro.

-entonces lo conocí...a Fugaku -continuo- era el hombre mas rico que había conocido hasta entonces, y lo mejor de todo es que no estaba casado, y no tenía ningún tipo de compromisos, era mi oportunidad perfecta y no la pensaba desaprovechar -dijo con una sonrisa- entonces lo planee todo, me metí a su casa a trabajar como una sirvienta, a esta casa, y como siempre pasaba con todos los hombres, él no salto a la excepción y pronto se encontraba atraído por mi.

Aguardo silencio y espero a que la chica dijera algo, pero Sakura no lo dijo, por lo que ella decidió continuar.

-no procedí como lo había echo anteriormente, si no que lo fui haciendo caer mas y mas, poco a poco, pues yo no quería que solo me deseara, quería que estuviera completamente loco por mi para así poder manejarlo.

-p-por su dinero...-murmuro la pelirrosa-

-era lo que me importaba, en ese momento.

-yo no...yo no se que...

-así era yo Sakura, y nada podrá cambiarlo...-mascullo de manera apagada para después proseguir- seguí con mi plan al pie de la letra, y él cayo tal y como yo lo tenía planeado, entonces quiso que nuestra relación avanzara, y yo...yo disfrute tanto ese momento Sakura.

-¿él estaba enamorado de usted? -cuestiono sorprendida-

-perdidamente enamorado, pero yo no sentía nada por él, nunca lo hice -informo- lo presione para que enloqueciera, lo presione para que no tuviera mas salida, y él, nuevamente, actuó como yo pensaba...-añadió- me pidió matrimonio, y yo acepte.

-¿que sucedió después? -pregunto rápidamente al ver que se quedaba en silencio-

-quise quedarme con todo su dinero, yo no lo quería a él, yo quería su riqueza, entonces intente fraguar los papeles del matrimonio, quise que él firmara la afirmación para cederme todo a mi, y todo había salido bien, al principió -aclaro- no se como, no se si alguien se lo dijo, o si fue él mismo quien se dio cuenta, pero él se entero de lo que yo pretendía hacer, y enloqueció.

La pelirrosa trago en seco.

-me grito que me amaba, que me quería y que hubiera dado todo por mi, me grito tantas cosas...-balbuceo intentando tragarse su llanto- y ello le conteste, le escupí la verdad, y el perdió la razón, él...él me tomo, y me violo...-confeso con la voz quebrada- y para mi maldita suerte, yo quede embarazada, embarazada de mi Itachi...

Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por el rostro de Sakura.

-me amenazo para que no dijera nada de lo sucedido, y como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, utilizo su dinero para hacerme ceder, él podía hacerme lo que quisiera teniendo tanto poder, yo era, después de todo, una simple sirvienta...

-u-usted...¿que hizo?

-no sabes como aborrecí a Itachi, no quería tenerlo, sentía nauseas al llevarlo dentro de mi, sabiendo que era de él, de ese maldito -exclamo furiosa- pero él me impidió cometer cualquier locura, me mantuvo en la casa, encerrada y vigilada, y los meses pasaron y por fin nació Itachi -exclamo girando el rostro a un costado- lo primero que pensé fue que desgraciadamente se parecía a él, y así lo era, y lo segundo fue que él no era mi hijo, él era hijo de Fugaku no mio, así que con ese pensamiento me olvide de Itachi, y comencé a pensar la manera de librarme de Fugaku.

La pelinegra hizo una breve pausa.

-Itachi siempre fue tan...tan inteligente, o perceptivo, yo no lo sé, pero él desde pequeño supo alejarse de mi, supo que algo no andaba bien, y yo agradecía que fuera así, pero Sasuke, mi pequeño Sasuke, no entendió eso -murmuro seriamente-

-¿como...como es que usted quedo...?

-¿embarazara otra vez? -concluyo la frase de la pelirrosa- no creerras que Fugaku solo me tenía de adorno, ¿cierto? -cuestiono con una sonrisa triste- lo tuve cinco años después que Itachi, y al igual que a él, yo lo odie, por que tampoco lo deseaba, pero Sasuke no lo entendía, se acercaba a mi día y noche y yo no hacía mas que rechazarlo...

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en su patrón.

-tenía apenas diez años cuando yo lo lastime...-continuo- aquel día había intentado escapar, otra vez, pero Fugaku me lo había impedido, y yo estaba furiosa, entonces justo en aquel momento Sasuke apareció, y se acerco a mi con aquella sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien, pero era aquella sonrisa la que yo odiaba, y cuando el corrió a abrazarme...-la voz se le quebró aun mas- yo le lancé lo primero que mi mano tomo, una bandeja de vidrió...

-¿como pudo señora? -exclamo apretando los puños-

-la bandeja choco contra él, y no le hizo nada, pero cuando cayo al suelo se rompió en varios fragmentos, y Sasuke cayo sobre ellos -informo ignorando la pregunta de la chica- se hizo un corte profundo y grande a lo largo de su espalda, y yo me aterré al ver tanta sangre a su alrededor...

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la impresión, e inmediatamente recordó la cicatriz de su patrón. La había visto en uno de sus primeros días en la casa, aquella cicatriz larga que se extendía por toda su espalda.

-sabía que Fugaku se enfadaría conmigo, y no sabía de lo que sería capaz, así que inundada por el terror salí corriendo de la casa, y me encamine a los establos...-dijo de manera temblorosa- Itachi estaba allí, pero yo no reparé en él y me subí al primer caballo que encontré, sabía que debía salir de allí, pero solo logra hacerlo hasta unos metros después de la entrada, pues Itachi se había interpuesto en mi camino...

-él no quería que usted se vaya -susurro lentamente-

-s-si, él me rogó e imploro que no me fuera, él que siempre se mantuvo en línea con sus sentimientos hacia mi, aquel día lloro pidiéndome que no lo dejara, pero yo...yo no lo escuche y solo quise apartarla de mi camino, pero él no se corrió, y de un momento a otro el caballo perdió el control...-continuo cada vez mas quebrada- Itachi trato de detenerlo, mi hijo trato de salvarme, pero el caballo no obedeció a ninguno de los dos, y se abalanzó sobre él...-sollozo-

-¿él...?

-él murió allí, frente a mis ojos, y lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente, es de que caí del caballo, y después nada...-finalizo destrozada- e-el golpe que recibí me dejo así, y desde ese día nunca mas vi a Sasuke, justo en aquel momento, en esos momentos en los que supe lo que había perdido, por que créeme Sakura que llore la pérdida de mi hijo, justo en ese momento el único hijo que me quedaba, ya no me quería...

-el joven Sasuke...

-lo se, se que todo eso fue el castigo que dios me impuso, se que lo merecía Sakura, pero no Itachi, ¿por que él? -cuestiono llevando ambas manos a sus ojos- y-yo no lo mate, yo no lo mate...-repitió una y otra vez-

Sakura extendió su mano y toma la de su patrona, aun conmocionada por todo lo que había escuchado.

-y-yo le creo señora...-murmuro segura- se que usted no lo hizo.

-p-pero él...él no lo sabe, Sasuke cree que fui yo, é-él me odia...me odia -balbuceo en pleno llanto-

-él no sabe la verdad -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- el señor Fugaku...

-lo se, ese maldito...-mascullo entre dientes-

-señora yo...yo le prometo que haré todo lo que pueda, yo intentaré que él...

-¿lo harías Sakura? -cuestiono con la voz quebrada-

La pelirrosa noto de inmediato, lo desesperada que estaba la pelinegra.

-y-yo lo haré -exclamo apretando la mano de su patrona-

Tendría que hacerle entender a su patrón las cosas, ella tenía que hacerle ver lo que en verdad sucedió, por que estaba segura que la pelinegra que tenía allí, a lado de ella, no mentía, ella podía verlo en sus ojos.

-prometemelo...-pidió cerrando los ojos-

-se lo prometo señora -murmuro cerrando los ojos al igual que ella-

Y después de eso el silencio reino allí, y ella supo que no podría retirarse, supo que no tenía salida allí. Se lo había prometido, y cumpliría con su promesa, no sabía como lo conseguiría, y de echo no estaba segura de lograrlo, pero lo intentaría, de una u otra forma ella lo intentaría. No podía decir lo que vio allí, no podía arriesgar a su patrona, ni a ella, pero si podía convencer a su patrón...

_El joven Sasuke debería escucharla...de cualquier forma._

**... ... ...**

Bufo molesto cuando vio que la hora se acercaba, mas no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se puso una camisa blanca, bastante delgada y por lo tanto fresca. El sol había salido ya hace un par de horas, y el calor ya inundaba todo el lugar. Después de eso se puso los botas de montar, y dando un nuevo suspiro salió del cuarto.

-señor -llamo cierta ojimiel- la señorita Ino lo estaba esperando.

-lo se -exclamo sin siquiera mirarla, y sin mas bajo las escaleras-

Su prometida estaba allí. Sentada en uno los sillones de la sala, portando un vestido bastante complejo considerando el echo de que iban a ir a pasar una tarde en los prados, y con las manos entrecruzadas por sobre las rodillas.

-Sasuke -exclamo cuando lo vio-

Una sonrisa sincera ilumino su rostro-

-hola Ino -le devolvió el saludo una vez que termino de bajar las escaleras-

La pelirrubia se puso de pie y como siempre lo hacía, se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aun portando aquella sonrisa de felicidad, una sonrisa que se le reflejaba en sus ojos celestes, pero que a él no le llegaba al corazón.

-¿como estas amor? -pregunto con suavidad-

-sabes que no fue nada -musito lentamente y sin mas se aparto de ella para ir en busca de una botella de vino-

Se dispuso a servir un poco en una copa y después lo tomo de golpe, necesitaba refrescar su mente de inmediato. Y mientras tanto, ella lo veía desde su lugar, sin saber aun después de tantos años, como acercarse mas a él.

-es un día precioso, ¿no lo crees? -pregunto para romper el incómodo silencio-

-si, lo es...-mascullo sentándose de mala gana en uno de los sillones-

La pelirrubia lo imito, sentándose en el del frente mientras se sacaba los guantes.

-¿ya tienes todo? -pregunto el pelinegro-

-Karin, y Sakura se están encargando de eso, no faltaba mucho...

-bien -musito cerrando los ojos por un breve momento-

-iré...iré a ver si ya esta todo listo -exclamo la pelirrubia pasados unos buenos minutos en los que intercambiaron una breves palabras-

Se puso de pie, y salio de manera precipitada hacia la cocina, donde las dos sirvientas se encontraban preparando todas las cosas.

-¿eso ya esta? -pregunto cuando entro al lugar-

-ya casi señorita -respondió la pelirrosa sin mirarla-

Se quedo parada en la puerta, viendo como las dos muchachas preparaban y acomodaban todo en aquella canasta. Ese era un lindo día y ella quería aprovecharlo junto a Sasuke, no pedía mucho, y sin embargo sabía que sus deseos no se cumplirían así por que sí.

-Sakura continua tu, yo me voy a hacer un poco antes de ir -mascullo de repente la pelirroja mientras se sacaba el delantar que traía puesto-

-no Karin -interrumpió de inmediato la pelirrubia-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto la chica frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrubia sonrió nerviosa. Siempre que hacían aquellas salidas con Sasuke, debían llevar a una de las sirvientas, y siempre había sido Karin, pero ahora teniendo una mejor opción que aquella pelirroja altanera, no la desaprovecharía.

-esta vez vendrá Sakura.

-¿yo? -cuestiono la pelirrosa mas que sorprendida-

-¿por que ella? -pregunto molesta-

-pues será así -respondió tranquilamente- así que ve a cambiarte Sakura, que saldremos en un momento.

La pelirrosa lo dudo unos segundos mas, pero dada las circunstancias de que no podía objetar nada, se limito a inclinar la cabeza y salir de allí. Aquello era lo único que le faltaba, pasar una tarde con su patrón, y la pelirrubia. Llego al salón principal aun molesta, y entonces distinguió a su patrón. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de allí, y dándole la espalda. Apretando los puños con fuerza, y tomando valor, continuo caminando hacia él.

-b-buenos días joven -saludo cortesmente-

Los dos pozos negros de su patrón se posaron de inmediato en ella, primero con tranquilidad pero luego con sorpresa cuando se deslizaron por sus cabellos, y aquello la hizo incomodar de sobremanera.

-¿que...? -comenzó entrecerrando los ojos-

-la señorita Ino me dijo que, esta vez, los acompañaría yo, joven -interrumpió nerviosa-

-¿tu? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-s-si, eso me dijo...

-¿tienes algún problema con eso Sasuke? -pregunto de repente su prometida que caminaba hacia ellos-

El pelinegro mantuvo la mirada en la pelirrosa mas después las desvío hacia la pelirrubia.

-da lo mismo -mascullo encogiéndose de hombros-

-ya esta todo -continuo Ino- Sakura ¿tu ya estas?

-no, enseguida me cambio señorita -aviso antes de salir disparada de allí-

Corrió hacia su cuarto, y no por el echo de tener que cambiarse, si no para escapar de la mirada de su patrón. Una vez en este, suspiro aliviada, y se reprendió una y otra vez por reaccionar así ante él.

_-''si no me dijo nada, ¿por que me pongo así?'' _-pensó molesta-

Agitando la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas ideas, se dispuso a sacarse el delantal blanco, quedando con el vestido gris, el cual era un tanto caluroso para el día pero no tenía opción, pues ese era el uniforme. Después de eso fue al baño, y se lavo tanto las manos como la cara con agua fría, bien fría, una vez echo se seco para después comenzar a peinar sus cabellos un tanto revueltos. Una vez echo, se miro al espejo y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza y molestia, por su cabello. Llevo una de sus manos a ellos, y comenzó a alisarlos con nostalgia. Las puntas apenas y rozaban sus hombros, y las pequeñas ondas que siempre tenía en los extremos ya no estaban, ahora solo tenía el cabello lacio, lacio y corto. El día anterior había tenido que cortarlo con cuidado y lentitud, pues Kasa se lo había cortado por cualquier lado y sin nivel. Su mano continuo deslizándose por allí, y sus ojos se cristalizaron, mas no se dejo llevar por aquella sensación y sin esperar mas salió de allí para reunirse con su patrón...y su prometida.

-ya estoy lista -aviso una vez que estuvo en el salón principal-

La pelirrrubia le sonrió emocionada, todo lo contrario al pelinegro, que la miraba aun con el ceño fruncido. Salieron de la casa sin decir nada, y allí afuera los esperaba Sai, mas para su sorpresa su patrón se desvío hacia los establos, y al cabo de un momento regreso montado en un caballo negro.

-nos vemos allí...-informo el pelinegro antes de dar media vuelta y emprender su galope-

La ojiceleste asintió con la cabeza aun cuando el pelinegro ya se había alejado lo suficiente para poder verla, y después de eso ambas subieron al carruaje con la ayuda de Sai.

-es un lindo día, ¿no lo crees? -cuestiono Ino una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha-

-lo es -asintió viendo a través de la pequeña ventana de allí- y ¿a donde vamos señorita? -pregunto curiosa-

-es un bonito lugar, estada en medio del prado que se ve desde la casa -informo con una sonrisa-

-¿es lejos?

-lo es, solo un poco, pero en carruaje llegaremos en solo media hora o algo así.

-ya veo...-murmuro distraídamente, pues toda su atención estaba fija en el camino que recorrían-

El prado era preciosa ante sus ojos. El horizonte se marcaba en una línea recta y definida a lo lejos, y el resto era simplemente...verde, verde y hermoso. Había pocos árboles por allí, pero los suficientes para adornar el lugar, ademas de que el suelo, cubierto por pasto, estaba llenos de flores de diferentes tamaños y formas, y cada una era mas bonita que la otra.

_-''en mi pueblo no había prados así...'' _-pensó con la mirada perdida entre medio de tanta naturaleza-

Continuo observando todo con suma atención, grabando en su cabeza el camino que recorrían, y es que tal vez, en uno de sus días libres, podría ir a pasear por allí, además de que distinguió que el camino que tomaba, no era el único, pues podía distinguir a lo lejos, otras líneas marrones, por la tierra, que eran dichos caminos. Sonrió al ya imaginarse caminando por allí, y los minutos comenzaron a pasar uno a uno, y de un momento a otro, el carruaje se detuvo, y ella parpadeo desconcertada.

-llegamos -aviso la pelirrubia emocionada-

La pelirrosa dio un respingo al escucharla, pues había estado sumamente emocionada en la observación de su alrededor.

-vamos Sakura -llamo mientras abría la puerta, y sin mas aparecía allí Sai, para ayudarla a bajar-

Ella no espero aquello, y de una abrió la puerta de su lado para bajar de allí de un salto, la verdad es que nunca entendería el echo de que los hombres las ayudaran a bajar aquella escasa distancia, o altura, del carruaje al suelo.

-esto es hermoso...-exclamo levantando la mirada para ver a su frente, y entonces noto que su patrón estaba parado allí, frente a ella-

-si te refieres a mi, ya lo sé...-musito el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado-

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron, y una pequeña risa estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, pero la reprimió cuando vio que la señorita Ino, aparecía allí.

-¿vamos? -cuestiono la rubia-

-claro.

Y sin decir mas se encaminaron hacia el árbol mas cercano, y ella los siguió con la canasta que habían preparado hace unos momentos, en las manos. El trayecto no fue mucho, pues aquel árbol estaba a menos de cincuenta metros del carruaje, y una vez que llegaron a este la pelirrubia se apresuro a extender una manta allí, y una vez echo, la pelirrosa coloco la canasta allí, para luego proceder a sacar uno a uno las cosas.

-es un día perfecto -repitió la rubia una vez mas, y sin mas se sentó sobre aquella manta-

La ojijade termino de acomodar las cosas, y después de eso se puso de pie casi al instante en que su patrón se sentó allí. No era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer aquello de acompañar a una_ reunión de parejas_, por lo que sabía lo que debía hacer, así que sin decir mas, rodeo el árbol, para quedar al costado de ellos, y sin mas recostó su espalda allí para clavar su mirada en el cielo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron...extraños. Si bien, se sentía muy bien allí, pues el paisaje era hermoso, el aire fresco, el olor a naturaleza era perfecto, el sol radiante, entre otras cosas, aun así no se sentía del todo cómoda, y sabía que la razón eran las dos personas que tenía, prácticamente, a lado. Escuchaba, aunque intentara no hacerlo, lo que ellos _hablaban_, aunque no sabía si aquel era el término perfecto, pues prácticamente era la pelirrubia quien interrumpía los incómodos silencios.

-hmp...-escucho la exclamación del pelinegro-

-¿eso es un sí o un no amor? -pregunto la chica con paciencia-

-cualquiera estará bien Ino -respondió este de mala gana-

La pelirrosa intento relajarse, pues aquella _conversación_ que tenían los jóvenes comenzaba a impacientarla demasiado, y la cosa no era en contra de la señorita Ino, no, claro que no, el problema allí era su patrón, y es que en verdad no entendía como la pelirrubia no le decía nada, frente a aquel comportamiento tan distraído e irritante. La rubia llevaba hablando prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero el joven Sasuke era todo lo contrario, se mantenía callado, y no ponía interés en nada de lo que le decía Ino.

-tu padre se fue de viaje ¿cierto? -cuestiono la ojiceleste pasados unos buenos minutos-

-si.

-¿cuando vuelve?

-no lo se.

Aquello sin lugar a dudas capto la atención de la pelirrosa, que sintió una profunda felicidad al saber que aquel sujeto no estaba en la casa, el problema allí era que en cualquier momento volvería.

_-''ojala tarde mucho tiempo...''_ -pensó frunciendo el ceño-

-¿era...era un buen negocio?

-si Ino -respondió en un suspiro cansado-

-ya veo...-murmuro la chica en tono apagado-

La ojijade también dio un suspiro cansado, y es que estar allí, con ellos, no era algo agradable. Aquello de hacer compañía a las señoritas era algo estúpido y ridículo. Y entonces, justo en el momento en el que creyó que nada la salvaría, vio al caballo de su patrón. El animal estaba suelto, y se paseaba por todo el lugar a paso lento y tranquilo.

-¿no se escapa? -la pregunta escapó de sus labios, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que acaba de interrumpir a la pelirrubia- lo siento señorita -se disculpo rápidamente y con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-no hay...problema...-exclamo Ino encogiéndose de hombros-

-no, es el único que no se escapa -respondió su patrón mirando el mismo punto que la pelirrosa-

El caballo emitió un pequeño relinche y la pelirrosa sonrió al tiempo que su espalda se despegaba del árbol.

-Altai, ¿cierto? -cuestiono emocionada y sin mas dio unos pasos hacia el caballo que estaba a unos metros de ella-

No espero la afirmación de su patrón, pues estaba segura de que ese era Altai, pues su hocico, tal y como lo había dicho el pelinegro, era mas delgado que el otro caballo negro, Sombra. Una vez frente a este, volvió a sonreír, y delicadamente puso su mano en el hocico del animal. El caballo no se alejo, mas tampoco le estimulo demasiado aquella caricia, por lo que ella dedujo que debía ser un caballo de carácter fuerte.

-hola Altai -saludo cuando sintió que la conversación, de los jóvenes que tenía a unos metros de ella, retomaba-

Hablo en voz baja, pues no quería que la señorita Ino, y mucho menos su patrón, creyeran que estaba loca, y es que hablar con animales no era algo muy común que digamos.

-te gusta el lugar ¿cierto? -murmuro dando una vuelta en torno al caballo-

El animal continuo comiendo el pasto, fresco y radiantemente verde, mientras que ella continuaba observándolo fascinada.

-también me gusta a mi -continuo su monologo-

Se quedo parada allí, observando a aquel magnífico animal, mas después el mismo se movió y ella lo siguió como un imán. Nuevamente coloco una mano en el hocico del animal, y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, para después, lentamente descender por su pecho. El pelo del caballo era suave y sedoso, producto de un buen cuidado, y al parecer al animal le gusto aquella caricia, pues comenzó a relinchar suavemente, y ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta, de que tanto la mirada de la pelirrubia, como la del pelinegro se posaron en ella, es por eso que decidió no mirar en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡oye! -exclamo aun sonriendo cuando el animal la empujo con el hocico-

Retrocedió un paso, y luego otro, al ver que el animal continuaba empujandola, y entonces comprendió lo que quería. Estiro el brazo, y deposito su mano en el pecho del caballo para comenzar a acariciarlo, y el mismo se quedo quieto al instante.

-¿te gusta? -murmuro para, esta vez, dar un paso hacia él, y colocar su otra mano en el hocico-

-siempre le gusto eso...-la voz de su patrón hizo que diera un respingo de la sorpresa-

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y entonces lo vio parado allí, con tranquilidad e indiferencia. Su mirada se quedo posada en él unos momentos, pero después se desvío hacia atrás, hasta donde se suponía debía estar la señorita Ino, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿donde...? -comenzó sorprendida, mas después la vio-

La pelirrubia caminaba a paso molesto hacia el carruaje, y aquello era algo extraño, pues siempre parecía feliz y tranquila, pero ahora su paso era pesado y decidido, y la pelirrosa se pregunto que la habría puesto así.

-¿nos vamos? -cuestiono pasados unos segundos, mientras se alejaba del caballo-

-algo así...-murmuro el pelinegro distraidamente-

No era su maldito problema si Ino decidía irse o no, aunque en el fondo sabía que había sido su culpa, como casi siempre, mas aquello no le importaba. Sin siquiera voltear el rostro hacia su prometida, se acerco hasta el caballo, y retomo las caricias que la pelirrosa había dejado inconclusas, la cual, a propósito, lo miraba de manera confundida y desconcertada.

-¿que le hizo? -la pregunta escapo de sus labios, al ver a la rubia subir al carruaje y al ver, después, al mismo, emprender la marcha-

-creo que se olvido de ti -apunto el pelinegro divertido y sin dar importancia a su pregunta-

-p-pero...¿que paso? -pregunto desconcertada y viendo el carruaje alejarse mas y mas-

-no es mi culpa que se enoje con facilidad -respondió sin el menor atisbo de culpabilidad-

-¿estaba...enojada?

El pelinegro no le respondió, y pudo ver como ella fruncía el ceño.

-ve a dar una vuelta Altai -ordeno al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la grupa-

El animal obedeció de inmediato, y emprendió galope hacia donde la línea del horizonte se enmarcaba con claridad, su trote al principio fuerte, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente desapareció dejándolos en un profundo silencio. Sin decir palabras alguna, el azabache se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia el árbol en el que había estado con anterioridad, y la pelirrosa no tuvo mas opción que seguirlo.

-¿que le sucedió a la señorita? -pregunto apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo-

-nada.

-pero ella...

-no es de tu incumbencia Sakura -corto de mala gana y ella entendió que no debía decir mas-

Sin decir alguna palabras mas, el pelinegro continuo caminando hasta llegar al dichoso árbol y una vez allí, se sentó el la manta, todo ante la mirada inquisidora de su sirvienta.

-¿g-guardo las cosas? -pregunto la pelirrosa confundida-

-no

Su ceño se frunció aun mas ante la respuesta de su patrón, y es que ella había pensado que ahora que la señorita Ino ya no estaba, ellos también se irían. Sus ojos jade vieron como su patrón se acomodaba con tranquilidad, para después tomar un pan y llevarlo a su boca.

-siéntate -ordeno el pelinegro-

-p-pero...

-siéntate -repitió en tono frío-

El ceño de la chica se frunció, y sin decir mas se arrodillo frente a él.

-ahora entiendo por que la señorita lo dejo -musito en tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara-

-ella no me dejo -salto de inmediato para defender a su orgullo-

-entonces ¿que hizo?

-solo...se fue -apunto molesto-

-es lo mismo joven -mascullo con una sonrisa triunfante-

-cielos, ¿es que nunca te quedas callada? -cuestiono dando otro mordisco al pan-

-puedo hacerlo

-entonces hazlo.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron para reclamar de inmediato, pero se volvieron a cerrar para pensar mejor en lo que diría.

-no quiero hacerlo, no ahora.

-entonces no lo hagas -continuo con tranquilidad y provocando la irritación de la pelirrosa-

-usted es...es...-balbuceo molesta- joven ¿puedo irme? -cuestiono cruzándose de brazos-

-claro, nadie te obliga a quedarte -continuo en tono calmado-

La pelirrosa se puso de pie de inmediato, y después se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, pero entonces se quedo estática.

-¿no querías irte? -pregunto el chico divertido- el camino esta allí.

-c-claro que si, puedo...puedo ir caminando -balbuceo molesta-

-no te lo aconsejo, Sakura.

La pelirrosa observo el camino que se extendía al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, mas después de eso, nuevamente dio media vuelta, esta vez quedando con el rostro hacia él, y dejando su dignidad por un lado, se arrodillo frente a él.

-bueno, aunque sea eres sensata -acoto seriamente-

La pelirrosa no dijo nada.

-¿por que te cortaste el pelo? -cuestiono pasados unos segundos-

Esta vez logro atraer la atención de la pelirrosa, pues sus bonitos ojos se posaron en él con...¿tristeza? Parpadeo confundido al notar aquello, pero inmediatamente la chica le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que cualquier rastro de aquella tristeza, si es que lo era, desapareciera en un segundo.

-es...es mas cómodo así joven -murmuro llevando uno mano a sus cabellos-

El azabache la observo detenidamente, aun no entendiendo aquella actitud, y después de eso sus ojos se desviaron a sus cabellos. Le había sorprendido de sobremanera verla así, con el cabello corto, y en cierta parte, aunque sonara ridículo, le había decepcionado, y no es que ella se viera mal, aquello sería mentir, por que ella se veía endemoniadamente bien, pero aun así, prefería sus cabellos largos, con aquellas ondas tan peculiares en las puntas que le daban a su rostro un rasgo tierno, y hermoso.

-supongo que sí -susurro aun de manera pensativa-

-si, lo es...-murmuro para sí misma, mas después de eso levanto la mirada hacia él de manera decidida- joven hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted -soltó de repente-

El pelinegro la miro de manera interrogativa, al tiempo que dejaba aquel pedazo de pan en la canasta.

-dime...-insto-

-bien, pero tiene que prometer que no se enojara -pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-ve al grano Sakura -ordenó frunciendo el ceño-

-bueno, en realidad son dos cosas...

-empieza por la mas tolerable -mascullo de manera irónica-

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos mas.

-bien, la primera es sobre...bueno, sobre Kiba, y sus amigos -informó moviendo los dedos de manera nerviosa-

-¿sabes? creo que ya me esperaba esto...-exclamo al segundo siguiente que ella termino de decirlo- y la respuesta es no.

-¡pero aun no le dije nada!

-se lo que me pedirás, y créeme que ellos ya tienen suerte gracias a ti, pero mi ''bondad'' no va mas allá de eso -sentenció firmemente-

-joven, usted lo sabe, sabe que ellos no son malas personas...

-no lo sé Sakura, no los conozco, y de lo poco que los conozco créeme que ninguno me parece buena persona.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-bien, hoy no es el día adecuado -murmuro encogiéndose de hombros-

-ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca Sakura -apunto decidido- y ahora, ¿cual es la otra cosa?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-no es nada joven...

-vamos dime

-no -exclamo decidida-

-¿por que no?

-por que se enojara aun mas.

-no lo haré, lo prometo -soltó sin pensarlo, mas de inmediato se arrepintió-

-¿de verdad?

-bueno eso depende de lo que sea...

-entonces no -repitió suavemente-

¡Dios! Ella era tan...tan irritante. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y tragándose todas las palabras que tenía para decirle, tomo una de las copas y se sirvió un poco del vino que habían llevado, para beberlo de un solo trago.

-como quieras -bramo molesto-

La pelirrosa sonrió al escucharlo, mas no dijo nada, y no pretendía hacerlo, por el momento, pues la segunda cosa que quería decirle era respecto de la señora Mikoto, y ella mejor que nadie sabía que aquello disgustaría al pelinegro.

-es un bonito lugar, ¿de quien es? -cuestiono para tratar de apaciguar el ambiente-

-¿eh?

La pelirrosa lo miro confundida, y entonces se dio cuenta de que el azabache estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿en que piensa joven? -pregunto interesada-

-en nada -respondió agitando su cabeza- ¿que querías?

-le preguntaba que de quien era este lugar -musito lentamente-

-no es de nadie, por ahora...-murmuro viendo a su alrededor-

-en mi pueblo no habían prados así.

-Rioda...

La ojijade asintió con la cabeza, y después volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-es un pueblo pequeño ¿cierto?

-lo es, demasiado -dijo seriamente- ¿sabe? siempre quise venir a Konoha, es uno de los pueblos mas lindos, al menos eso era lo que escuchaba, y creo que es así.

-lo es, es un pueblo...completo.

-aun me faltan conocer muchas cosas, pero lo iré haciendo poco a poco...-murmuro lentamente-

-¿quieres? -le ofreció el pelinegro al tiempo que le extendía la copa con vino-

-no bebo, joven

-un sorbo no mata a nadie -mascullo con una sonrisa divertida y aun con la copa extendida-

La pelirrosa lo miro de manera dudosa, primero a él, y después a la copa.

-beberé un sorbo, pero después tienen que escuchar lo que le diré -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-siempre tienes algo para decir ¿no? -cuestiono divertido, y sin mas se inclino un poco para adelante para así acercar la copa a los labios de la chica-

Sintió las pequeñas manos de la chica rozar con las suyas, cuando ella tomo la copa, y después vio como ella entreabría los labios lentamente para llevarse la copa, por fin, a los labios. Su estomago se removió al observar la lentitud con la que lo hacía, y mas aun, al ver aquellos deliciosos labios que ya había besado...cuatro veces. Lo siguiente que vio, fue la mueca de asco de ella, mientras alejaba la copa.

-¿no te gusto? -cuestiono con la voz un tanto ronca-

-no -respondió sinceramente-

El pelinegro soltó una risa mientras retiraba la copa y la dejaba en su lugar.

-¿y bien?

La pelirrosa reaccionó de inmediato, y entonces volvió a sonreír.

-bien, vera...-dijo seriamente mientras apartaba la canasta que había entre ellos para acercarse mas a él, algo que sin lugar a dudas sorprendió al azabache- yo quisiera...-comenzó dudosa- es decir, me gustaría...

El pelinegro la miro de manera impaciente, y no solo era el echo de que no terminaba la frase, si no que era el echo de que ahora, al tenerla mas cerca, su delicioso aroma inundo todos sus sentidos...

-me gustaría que usted...-balbuceo nuevamente-

-¿que? ¿te gustaría que yo te besara? -cuestiono con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que tanto la caracterizaba-

-¡no! -la exaltación de ella no hizo mas que divertirlo aun mas- y-yo...yo no...-tartamudeo nerviosa-

-tu no ¿que? -pregunto inclinando el rostro hacia ella-

-n-no es eso d-de lo que q-quería hablar...-balbuceo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-entonces dime lo que querías decirme -soltó con naturalidad-

Los puños de la muchacha se apretaron con fuerza en un vano intento por controlar los estremecimientos que le recorrieron al escucharlo. Después de eso fijo su molesta mirada en él.

-no puedo hablar con usted si me desconcentra -se quejo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-

-¿te desconcentro? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-¡lo hace!

-¿por que?

-p-pues por lo que d-dice...-musito aun con el corazón acelerado-

-¿que? ¿acaso recordaste cuando te bese? -cuestiono-

-¡no! -cuestiono con la mirada gacha-

-mentirosa -soltó sonriendo-

El ceño de la chica se frunció de sobremanera al escucharlo, y su rostro se levanto de inmediato para ver a su patrón, pero nada la había preparado para verlo allí...a centímetros del de ella.

-tal vez esto te lo recuerde...-murmuro el azabache antes de capturar sus labios-

La sorpresa la golpeo con fuerza. No se esperaba eso, realmente no se lo esperaba, ella había estado mas concentrada en como soltar el tema de la señora Mikoto pero él...Sus ojos se cerraron después de unos escasos segundos, y la calidez que la invadía cada vez que el joven la besaba, comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo lentamente, mas no debía dejarse llevar, ella tenía el firme propósito de hablar de su patrona, y haría eso. Haciendo realidad la amenaza que le había soltado a su patrón hace unos días, su puño se cerro y choco contra el hombro del mismo.

-¡n-no! -logro jadear cuando los labios de él se separaron de los suyos-

Abrió sus ojos y vio el desconcierto y la sorpresa en los ojos de él, pero aquellas emociones pronto desaparecieron y dieron paso a algo que ella no supo descifrar.

-me golpeaste...-murmuro el pelinegro sin apartarse lo suficiente de ella-

-y-yo...¡sí! le...le advertí que lo haría...-exclamo al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió- j-joven ¿que...?

-dime lo que tenías que decirme -susurro con la voz ronca-

-¿q-que? -pregunto confundida-

-tenías que decirme algo...

-ah si, e-eso...-balbuceo aun aturdida al tenerlo tan cerca-

-vamos, dímelo -insistió para nuevamente acercarse a ella, o mejor dicho a sus labios-

Los rozo solo un poco, e inmediatamente vio como los ojos de ella se cerraban un poco. Ella también lo deseaba, él lo sabía, y es por eso que nuevamente la beso, esta vez lo hizo al tiempo que sus dos manos se cerraban en torno su estrecha cintura, y la sintió temblar, y también la sintió dudar, pero aquella duda que ella tenía pareció desaparecer cuando él se encargo de profundizar aun mas el beso. Obligandola a separar los labios, introdujo su lengua allí, lentamente y sin nada de prisa, logrando sacarle un jadeo de sorpresa, y algo mas...

-n-no, tengo a-algo...-balbuceo la pelirrosa mareada, y sobre los labios de él-

-dímelo -bramó para después volver a besarla-

Sus pensamientos chocaron entre sí, y mientras él continuaba besándola, ella se perdía mas y mas de la realidad. Las palmas de sus manos, se apoyaron en el suelo para intentar no caer hacia atrás, pues ella aun estaba arrodillada, sin embargo aquello no funciono, y la razón era simple, y eso era que sus manos estaba sumamente temblorosas y sin fuerzas, por lo que cediendo al peso de él, ambos quedaron recostados sobre la manta, pero aquello no impidió que el beso continuara.

_¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?_

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza con fuerza, y es que cada vez que el la besaba sentía que algo no andaba bien, que ella no debería dejar que él lo hiciera, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, y aunque se avergonzará de admitirlo, a ella le gustaba que él la besara. Pocas cosas, y casi nada, habían echo que ella se sintiera bien a lo largo de su corta vida, y que el joven Sasuke la besara era una de esas cosas. ¿Acaso debía privarse de eso? Le habían negado tantas cosas en la vida, e incluso algunas ella misma se las había negado, pero ahora...ahora nadie podía negarle eso, solo ella, solo ella podía hacerlo...

Si él quería besarle ¿por que impedírselo? ¿por que hacerlo si a ella le gustaba? Las preguntas llenaron su cabeza, y se unieron a todo el aturdimiento que había allí, pero una pregunta fue la que resalto de entre las demás, una pregunta que ya tenía respuesta.

_¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?_

No. No lo estaba haciendo, ¿cierto? Intento buscar una vez mas en su cabeza si había algo malo, pero en ese momento, con él besándola, no lo encontró. No había nada que le impidiera disfrutar de ello. No tenía por que privarse de él, no ahora, así que haciendo a un lado su timidez, y estando tan sumida en aquel beso, le paso, lentamente, los brazos por el cuello.

El sonrió al notar como ella cedía ante él, pero su triunfo pronto se vino abajo cuando la pelirrosa aparto el rostro hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio que ella hacía lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al principio, y él solo se limito a observarla con atención. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y la respiración agitada, mientras que sus ojos mostraban un luminoso brillo, y sus cabellos se esparcían por sobre la manta. No espero mas, y nuevamente se acerco hasta sus labios.

-q-quiero que v-viste a su madre...-murmuro en tono bajo antes de que él la volviera a besar-

-¿q-que? -escucho la pregunta de su patrón en medio del beso-

¿Había escuchado bien? Quiso preguntarle, quiso saber si había dicho lo que él creía haber escuchado, pero teniendo sus labios debajo de los de ella, su concentración no era demasiado buena, mejor dicho, su concentración era pésima. Continuo besándola sin dar importancia a nada mas, introduciendo su lengua en su cálida y húmeda cavidad, sintiéndola mas dispuesta que nunca a corresponderle, y aquello hacía que ardiera por dentro. Se separo un poco de ella, y probando nuevas cosas, pues con ella estaba aprendiendo a besar, le atrapo el labio inferior con su boca. Ella jadeo débilmente, y él disfruto aquello. Comenzó a bajar por su quijada, como lo había echo la otra vez, pero ahora no se detuvo y llego a su cuello, blanco y terso.

Ella se tensó de inmediato. Sintió los cálidos labios del pelinegro en su cuello, y aunque aquello, en cierto punto, era agradable, en otro punto no lo era. No era la primera vez que alguien besaba su cuello, de echo era la segunda vez, y aunque las maneras era completamente diferentes, aun así no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba mas y mas. El primer impulso que tuvo fue el de sentarse y apartarlo, y sabía que si lo hacía él se apartaría, no la obligaría, ella sabía aquello, y ese pequeño pensamiento que surgió de entre los otros hizo que algo dentro de sí, se relajara. Destensó las manos, que hasta ese momento y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se habían cerrado en puños, y abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue las hojas y ramas del árbol que tenían a lado, lo segundo el cielo, cubierto por unas pocas nubes grises, y lo tercero...no llego a ver mas, pues sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que de sus labios escapaba un suspiro en contra de su voluntad.

Sintió su cuerpo arder en llamas cuando ella no reclamó nada en contra de lo que él estaba haciendo, pues había sentido como, al principio, ella se tensaba, pero después de eso, simplemente se relajo. Aquella actitud le hacia dudar de ciertas cosas, y es que...acaso ella...¿sería virgen? La pregunta resonó en su cabeza, y una parte de sí quiso creer aquello, pues eso significaba que él era el primer hombre que le estaba haciendo experimentar esas cosas, pero la otra parte, le decía que aquello no era posible, y es que siendo ella tan...tan linda, era imposible que alguien no hubiera fijado ya sus ojos en ella, y que ella no los hubiera fijado en alguien. Sintiendo los suspiros de ella, sus manos apresando su cuello, y por fin, dejándose llevar por sus deseos, bajo la cabeza aun mas, y llevo una de sus manos al cierre de aquel vestido, el cual estaba detrás, solo rogaba por que ella...

-¡no! -el grito de la chica lo hizo detenerse de golpe-

Las temblorosas manos de la chica lo empujaron cuando sintieron y comprendieron lo que él quería hacer, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se apoyo en sus antebrazos para aunque sea, levantarse un poco, pues él no se había quitado de encima.

-y-yo no...-jadeo con la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado-

Ella no...ella no quería eso. Tratando de tranquilizarse y temiendo la reacción de él ante su rechazo, levanto el rostro, mostrando sus temblorosos ojos, pero en vez de escuchar alguna réplica, o algo, solo pudo recibir los labios de él, otra vez.

-j-joven...-comenzó al tiempo que ponía las manos en el pecho del chico para alejarlo-

-esta bien, Sakura -musito volviéndola a empujar

Ella no opuso resistencia, y nuevamente su espalda toco el suelo, la manta. Intento abrir los ojos, y solo logro hacerlo un poco, entonces noto, sorprendida, como él sonreía.

-¿d-de que...? -balbuceo nerviosa-

-dos meses...-soltó el chico al tiempo que volvía a bajar el rostro-

-¿que?

La miro fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, permaneciendo a centímetros de su rostro. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, y sentía como algo dentro de él, se impacientaba y removía mas y mas cuando estaba cerca de ella. Ella tenía que ser suya, él ya lo había decidido y así sería, solo...solo necesitaba tiempo...

-en menos de dos meses -susurro volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los de ella- te haré mía -sentenció seguro-

Y ella se sintió morir cuando lo escucho, y mas aun cuando la beso. Él había sonado tan seguro, que ella se pregunto si aquello sería posible...Alejando aquellos pensamientos, pues eso solo dependería de ella, se concentro nuevamente en él, y en lo que ya le había dicho, pero él, al parecer, no la había escuchado.

-joven...-llamo entre beso, y no supo por que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa- en menos...-suspiro y se interrumpió un momento- e-en menos de dos meses...-la atención de él fue mayor al escuchar que ella repetía sus palabras-

Abrió los ojos y se alejo un poco de ella, solo un poco.

-lograré que visite a su madre -finalizo igual de segura que él-

Y el reto, aunque de diferentes temas y grados, se estableció entre ellos.

-lo veremos -anunció sin tensarse, como casi siempre lo hacía, cuando tocaban el tema de su madre-

-lo veremos -repitió ella en el mismo tono-

Y él volvió a besarla, con fuerza y demanda, ya teniendo una meta, un objetivo en mente. Jamas había pensado en que acostarse con una mujer fuera algo que tuviera que pelear, pero ahora al parecer así sería, por que estaba seguro, ademas de que ya lo había comprobado, que ella no cedería tan fácil, pero tal y como se lo había dicho a ella...

_Ella sería suya...y en menos de dos meses._


	19. Opuestos

_**Hola genteeee! por fin termine la contiiii xD y estoyy apuradisimaaaaa ^^**_

_**como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYOO AMIGOSSS! XD**_

_**y espero que este capi les gusteee y que me apoyen con sus comentariosss :)**_

_**nos vemos en la conti de nuestro destino o nuestro amor? :D**_

_**procurare no tardarrrr amigosss!**_

_**besitoss y suerte en todooo ^^**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 19: opuestos**

_¿Podía acaso tener mas vergüenza?_

No. Ella no lo creía posible.

Después de haber pasado todo aquel momento de...de locura, la realidad la golpeo de una manera devastadora. Jamás había sentido tanto abochornamiento por algo que hubiera echo, pero ese día, sin lugar a dudas, lo sentía, y lo peor de todo era que él era consiente de eso. Si aunque sea pudiese disimularlo, entonces tal vez no sería tan humillante, pero ella simplemente no servía para aquella cosas, y menos frente a la persona que era la causante de su misma situación.

_-''respira, respira...'' -_pensó mientras cerraba los ojos-

-¿te encuentras bien? -volvió a preguntar de aquella manera burlona-

-¡sí! -respondió de manera automática y en tono elevado-

Si el joven Sasuke aunque sea no se burlaría de ella...Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, estaba molesta consigo misma, después de todo no era total culpa de él, pues había sido ella quien había permitido que él la besara, y no solo una vez...Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir y su corazón se volvió a acelerar de manera abrupta, solo rezaba para que él no se diera cuenta de cuanto le afectaba su presencia, aunque en la posición en la que estaban aquello sería un milagro...

-no falta mucho...-susurro el pelinegro detrás de ella-

Ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y él volvió a sonreír. Le gustaba demasiado sentir como ella se tensaba a cada segundo, como su respiración era desigual, definitivamente le gustaba saber que él producía un gran efecto en ella. Había sido difícil separarse de la pelirrosa, mas aun siendo consiente que ella no estaba haciendo nada para impedir que él continuara besándola, pero comenzaba a oscurecer y lo mejor era que regresar antes de que la oscuridad los cubriera, y el camino se perdiera. Ella no había sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos una vez que él se separo y la dejo libre, y él sabía que estaría sumamente avergonzada, algo que no lo sorprendía, pues el mismo no supo que decir en aquel momento.

-por aquí Altair -volvió a murmurar cuando el caballo quiso desviarse-

Algo que también lo había divertido fue ver la completa verguenza de la chica cuando le dijo como volverían a la casa...Y es que no tenían demasiadas opciones, solo contaban con Altair, y volver caminando no era opción, asi que sin discutir mas la había ayudado a subir primero a ella, aunque ella se las apañaba bien sola, y después de eso había subido él, colocándose detrás de ella, para después pasar sus brazos por ambos costados de su cintura, y así tomar las riendas del caballo. La calidez de Sakura lo había impregnado en todo el viaje, pues tenía su pequeña espalda recargada en su pecho, y su pequeña cabeza a la altura de su cuello, y aquello le había agradado mas de lo que debería, de echo tenía unas inmensas ganas de hundir el rostro en su delicado cuello para aspirar su aroma, pero no quería mostrarse tan débil ante ella...

-mira, eso son los límites del terreno -apunto pasados unos segundos-

Sus ojos jade de inmediato se fijaron en donde apuntaba el pelinegro, y vio allí una enorme cerca que se extendía por bastantes metros de manera paralela a ellos. Sus terrenos eran enormes, y aunque ella ya sabía aquello, aun así verlo la sorprendió aun mas.

-es...es bastante grande -fue lo único que atino a decir, pues su cercanía la abrumaba-

El asintió mientras movía sus brazos para sujetar mejor las riendas, y ella nuevamente volvió a estremecerse. Sentir aquel roce en su cintura la incomodaba y a la vez, le agradaba, y aquella lucha de emociones comenzaba a irritarla demasiado. Intento nuevamente concentrarse en el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su alrededor, y lo consiguió, solo un poco, casi nada, pero lo hizo, así que mientras una pequeña parte de ella se fijaba en su alrededor, el resto se concentraba en el echo de que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente pegado al de su patrón, sintiéndose así rodeada de una extraña y peculiar seguridad.

-allí esta...-la pequeña parte que observaba su alrededor logro divisar la casa de los Uchiha-

-así es...

El pelinegro jalo un poco mas las cuerdas del animal, y el mismo acelero el paso, por lo que pasados unos pocos minutos mas llegaron finalmente a su meta, e inmediatamente sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se relajaba entre sus brazos. Agito la cabeza para no distraerse mas, y entonces bajo del caballo para después, sin pensarlo demasiado, extender su mano hacia la muchacha, algo que sin lugar a dudas sorprendió a ella pero también a él, pues no estaba acostumbrado a realizar aquel tipo de...cosas.

-g-gracias...-murmuro tomando la mano de su patrón-

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, y entonces su mirada si fijo en él, que estaba parado frente a ella, y aun con su mano atrapando la suya. La distancia entre ellos era escasa, y ambos se quedaron quietos, sin saber que decir con exactitud, o tal vez simplemente perdidos en los ojos del otro, pero de repente, ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, y sus manos se distanciaron de manera torpe. Uno mas aturdido que el otro ante aquello que comenzaban a sentir, y a ser conscientes de que sentían.

-guardare...-exclamo el azabache aun aturdido- guardare a Altair.

-s-si, yo...yo iré a cambiarme...-susurro intentando alejarse de él lo más rápido posible-

Necesitaba pensar, y cuando estaba con él definitivamente no podía hacerlo. Él la agarro del brazo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera dar media vuelta, y sin decir palabra alguna, inclino el rostro con la única intención de besarla. Ella quería que lo hiciera, deseaba que lo hiciera, pero aun así, sin saber muy bien por que, se alejo dando un paso hacia atrás, y no le paso desapercibida la sorpresa en los ojos del Uchiha.

-con permiso señor...-murmuro rápidamente y sin mas salió corriendo de allí-

El azabache ni siquiera atino a decir algo, y simplemente observo como la muchacha desaparecía de su vista. Ella estaba confundida, él lo sabía, pero lo peor de todo, y algo que comenzaba a asustarlo, era que él también lo estaba. Él estaba confundido, aquello ya era algo seguro, pero ¿respecto a que?

-maldición...-mascullo entre dientes al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y conducía al caballo a su lugar-

No quiso buscar respuesta a aquella temida pregunta, pues sabía que la misma no le agradaría, no lo haría, era algo cobarde hacer aquello pero aun así decidió cerrarse en torno a lo que sabía y no mas.

_Lo desconocido podía ser peligroso, y todo en torno a ella...era desconocido._

**... ... ...**

Corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, aun cuando sabía que él ni siquiera la seguía, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba pensar, lo necesitaba demasiado, por que aquello que el azabache le producía era algo que comenzaba a asustarla. Toco la puerta de la casa, y en unos pocos segundos salió la persona que menos deseaba ver.

-Sakura -escupió la pelinegra que tenía delante-

Los nervios de la pelirrosa saltaron de inmediato al verla, pero no quería ceder a ellos, no por aquella mujer que era su tía. Inclino la cabeza levemente, a modo de saludo, y de inmediato entro, pasando por el costado de la mujer sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿a donde crees que vas? -cuestiono con la voz dura-

-a mi cuarto...-respondió con la voz temblorosa y sin voltear-

-hay algo que tienes que responder primero Sakura -aviso seriamente, y sin mas se acerco hacia ella- ¡mírame! -ordeno tomándola del brazo para obligarla a que volteara-

-suéltame Kasa -exclamo intentando zafarse-

-¿¡por que cerraste el cuarto de la señora! -cuestiono sumamente furiosa-

La muchacha trago saliva, pues sabía que sus actos tendrían sus consecuencias pero aun así no le importaba, no dejaría que Kasa, o el señor Fugaku, continuaran torturando a la pelinegra, y es por eso que había decidido, cada vez que saliera, cerrar la puerta de su patrona con llave, y como sabía que Kasa tendría las copias de la misma, lo había echo desde adentro, para después salir, con algo de dificultad, por la ventana hacia el cuarto contiguo.

-la señora Mikoto esta bajo mi responsabilidad, tu me lo dijiste Kasa -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-no vuelvas a hacerlo Sakura.

-yo me encargo de ella, y cuando cierro la puerta es por que no necesita nada mas -exclamo de manera retadora-

Una cosa era que se metieran con ella, pero no con su indefensa patrona, ella no podía dejar que continuaran haciéndole eso. El rostro de su tía se modifico de repente al escuchar el tono de su voz.

-vuelves hacerlo y yo...-comenzó a amenazar, mas se interrumpió de repente cuando el Uchiha menor apareció allí- b-buenos tardes señor -se apresuro a decir al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza-

El pelinegro ni siquiera reparo en la pelinegra, y de inmediato clavo su mirada en la pelirrosa, la cual desvío la suya de inmediato, y nuevamente sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de manera abrupta. Aquello era ridículo. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza en un intento por controlar lo que sentía cada vez que él la miraba, y entonces decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para escapar de allí, de su tía.

-¿quiere algo señor? -continuo Kasa-

-café -exclamo sin más-

-yo me retiro, con permiso señor...-exclamo Sakura de manera precipitada, y sin más, en vez de ir a su cuarto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras-

Kasa había logrado inquietarla con respecto a la señora Mikoto, por lo que primero vería si la misma estaba bien.

-¡Sakura! -el grito de Kasa la hizo detenerse-

-¿que sucede Kasa?

La pelinegra pareció dudar entre si hablar o no, pero con la presencia del pelinegro decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo, así que tragándose todos sus insultos apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

-no es nada, ve.

La muchacha de inmediato continuo su camino y termino de subir las escaleras en menos de diez segundos, pero no se detuvo allí si no que todavía a paso apresurado se dirigió a las segundos, y las subió de una, llegando al piso donde estaba su patrona, pero en vez de ir directamente a la puerta de la misma, entro al cuarto contiguo y una vez en este, se acerco hacia la ventana y la abrió.

-bien...-murmuro un tanto agitada por subir el tramo de las dos escaleras-

Sin siquiera vacilar un segundo, subió al marco de la misma ventana, y extendió una de sus manos hacia la pared, en donde los ladrillos sobresalidos la ayudaron a sostenerse. Aquello de trepar no era difícil, no para ella, pero aun así debía tener cuidado, pues al estar en el segundo piso una caída sería demasiado dolorosa, y hasta tal vez mas...Sus pies imitaron la acción de sus manos, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba con todas sus extremidades sujetas a los sobresalientes de los ladrillos.

El tramo de una ventana a otra no era largo, pero si moroso, por lo que tardo unos dos o quizás tres minutos en llegar a su objetivo, y una vez en este empujo levemente el vidrió y la ventana se abrió silenciosamente. Salto dentro de aquel cuarto, el cual era de su patrona, y de inmediato fijo su mirada en ella...La pelinegra dormía tranquilamente, su respiración era lenta y pausada, y ella comprendió que no debió despertar desde que ella se fue hace ya unas buenas horas. Sin querer irrumpir su sueño camino a paso lento hacia la puerta, y entonces tomo las llaves que estaban allí, en la cerradura, y abrió la puerta para después salir, y volver a cerrarla, esta vez desde fuera pues estando ella en la casa podría vigilar los movimientos de Kasa.

_-''no puedo creer que haya funcionado...''_ -pensó emocionada-

Bien, si seguía así podía ahorrarle a su patrona bastantes disgustos, pero el problema allí era cuando se enterara el señor Fugaku, pues una cosa era Kasa, pero otra muy diferente era él...

-_''el señor Sasuke tendría que saber todo esto...''_ -pensó apretando la llave entre sus manos-

El señor Sasuke...Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de aquel rojo, y su estomago volvió a removerse con fuerza al recordar lo que hace apenas unas horas, incluso menos, habían estado haciendo...

¿Por que se comportaba así con él? Ella no era así, jamás fue así, pero cuando estaba con él simplemente se olvida de todo, y aquello era algo que le molestaba. No le gustaba sentirse así, confundida y ansiosa ¿Que era eso que sentía por él, y por que nunca antes había sentido algo así? Las preguntas nuevamente comenzaron a surgir una tras otra, aturdiéndola en su totalidad, pero ella intento alejarlas y concentrarse en su trabajo, ya a la noche, cuando estuviera sola en su cuarto tendría tiempo de comenzaron a responder una a una, si es que encontraba una respuesta a ellas...

Solo espera que el día siguiente no fuera tan...tan complicado.

Aunque siendo ella quien era, esperar aquello era algo imposible.

**... ... ...**

¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo!

Su ceño se frunció y la furia se apodero de todo su cuerpo al ver a aquel pelirrubio parado frente a él como si nada hubiera pasado, con un aire despreocupado y tranquilo. Ese día se había levantando de lo mas tranquilo, y hasta tal vez, podría decirse, que de un humor aceptable, pues quisiera aceptarlo o no, lo sucedido el día anterior con cierta pelirrosa había sido...agradable, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Karin se acerco a su despacho y le dijo que había un sujeto allí afuera que necesitaba algo.

-¿¡que demonios haces aquí! -cuestiono el Uchiha aun incrédulo- ¡deberías estar en la cárcel!

-pues como ves no lo estoy...-exclamo Kasu seriamente-

El pelinegro dio un paso fuera de la casa, pues aquel pelirrubio estaba parado en el umbral. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de romperla la cara.

-señor tranquilícese -la voz de Karin, la cual estaba detrás de él, ni siquiera lo inmuto-

-¡largo de aquí! -gruño furioso-

-no.

-será mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres problemas...-amenazo de manera fría-

¿Como mierda era posible que aquel sujeto estuviera libre? Lo había secuestrado ¡maldición! ¿Es que acaso eso no era suficiente para aunque sea dejarlo mas que cuatro días encerrado? Al parecer no.

-no me iré hasta hablar con Sakura -exclamo cruzándose de brazos-

-¿que? -soltó sorprendido-

-oye muchacho es mejor que te vayas de una vez -insistió Sai que trataba de apaciguar la situación-

-¿para que demonios quieres verla?

-ese no es tu problema Uchiha -exclamo lentamente y sin retroceder siquiera un paso-

-pues pierdes tu tiempo si piensas que ella...

-¿Kasu?

Oh no, no Sakura. Sasuke volteo de inmediato el rostro, para encontrarse con el de la pelirrosa, la cual miraba la escena entre sorprendida y confundida ¿¡Por que tenía que aparecer en ese endemoniado momento!

-ey Sakura -sonrió el chico de inmediato-

-¿lo conoces? -cuestiono el pelinegro en tono mordaz-

-¿lo conoces? -la pelirroja hablo casi al mismo tiempo que el azabache-

-b-bueno yo...-balbuceo la chica aun aturdida-

Y es que ¿como no estarlo? No se había esperado para nada que Kasu estuviera allí, ¿no tendría que estar preso? No es que deseara que estuviera en la cárcel, pero se supone que debería estar allí, ademas ¿que hacía allí? Su patrón no se lo tomaría nada bien, corrección, su patrón no se lo estaba tomando nada bien.

-¿que haces aquí? -por fin logro decir algo ante la atenta mirada de todos-

-vine a hablar contigo...-dijo el chico aun sonriendo-

-¿conmigo? -cuestiono confundida-

-¿tienes algo que hablar con él? -la pregunta de su patrón hizo que la chica desviara su mirada hacia él-

-yo tengo que hablar con ella Uchiha -el ojiverde interrumpió de inmediato al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ellos- tu no te metas.

Aquello pareció enfurecer aun mas al pelinegro, por que de inmediato quiso lanzarse contra aquel sujeto pero Sai lo detuvo a medio camino.

-señor espere...-exclamo el chófer-

-¡te mandaré de nuevo a la cárcel estúpido! -gruño fuertemente-

-¡joven cálmese! -la pelirrosa lo tomo del brazo de inmediato-

-¡inténtalo Uchiha! -esta vez fue Kasu quien provocó-

-¡Kasu basta! -Sakura no sabía a cual de los dos sujetos detener-

-¿por que no intentas golpearme ahora que no estoy atado? -escupió el pelinegro-

El pelirrubio frunció le ceño y sin esperar mas comenzó a acercarse hacia Sasuke, pero entonces la pelirrosa se interpuso en su camino. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos mostraban que estaba nerviosa ante aquella situación.

-basta Kasu, por favor...-murmuro-

-solo vine acá a hablar contigo Sakura.

-¡pues ella no irá por que esta trabajando! -musito el pelinegro molesto-

-es solo un rato Sakura...-insistió en tono suave-

-b-bueno hoy...hoy es mi día libre joven...-balbuceo mirando a su patrón-

El azabache frunció el ceño ¡Bendito día libre que tenía que ser justo ese día!

-entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras -exclamo Kasu de manera victoriosa-

-Sakura no pensarás ir con él, ¿cierto? -exclamo Sasuke perplejo- este sujeto es quien nos secuestro...-exclamo incrédulo-

-si pero él...-balbuceo insegura-

Kasu, al igual que los otros dos, le habían caído en verdad bien, y aunque solo había estado con ellos un par de horas, aun así sentía la suficiente confianza como para ir con Kasu, pero su patrón...

-deja que haga lo que quiera Uchiha, es tu sirvienta no tu novia -bramo el pelirrubio molesto- es su día libre y hace lo que quiere.

El pelinegro iba a replicar algo, mas nada salió de sus labios. Aquel estúpido sujeto tenía razón, ella solo era su sirvienta y lo que hiciera no debería preocuparle en lo absoluto, pero aun así, lo hacía.

-señor deje que vaya, no debería preocuparse...-murmuro Sai que aun lo sostenía-

-este sujeto debe estar en la cárcel...-exclamo aun furioso-

-joven yo...-comenzó la pelirrosa-

Los ojos de él se posaron en ella.

-¡haz lo que quieras! -bramo molesto y sin mas dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo que Sai lo soltara-

No demostraría su interés por ella frente a todos, aquello sería humillante para alguien como él, y de echo ya era humillante sentir aquel interés. Tal y como había dicho aquel sujeto, ella solo era su sirvienta, solo eso, ¿cierto?

-pero tu, no dejaré que vagues libre por ahí después de lo que hiciste -exclamo de manera segura-

El pelirrubio lo ignoro.

-¿vamos Sakura? creo que no soy bien recibido aquí...-murmuro de manera sarcástica-

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio indecisa de lo que debía hacer o no. No hacía ningún mal yendo con Kasu, ¿cierto? Además parecía que el mismo quería decirle algo, no por nada había ido hasta allí, así que dejando aquel pensamiento en su mente se dispuso a acompañarlo.

-b-bien, entonces iré...-balbuceo aun insegura pero aquello fue suficiente para Kasu-

-vamos -exclamo aun de manera victoriosa, y sin mas la tomo del brazo para alejarse de allí-

La pelirrosa sintió, o percibió, que su patrón quería decir algo, pero nada salio de sus labios, por lo que ella no se detuvo y simplemente siguió al pelirrubio, o mejor dicho, se dejo arrastrar por el pelirrubio lejos de los demás.

-por fin...-soltó Kasu en un suspiro cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de aquella casa- paso tiempo, ¿eh? -bromeo retomando su actitud de siempre, bromista y divertida-

-Kasu ¿como es que tu...? -cuestiono de manera dudosa-

-¿como estoy libre? -ella asintió- Kiba y Shino declararon a mi favor.

-¿que?

-dijeron que yo solo fui el chófer de ellos, y que no estaba al tanto del secuestro del Uchiha -explico de manera breve- de los tres yo era el que mas posibilidades de salir.

-¿por que?

-como ya te dije, estuve bastante veces encerrados por lo que conozco prácticamente a todos los alguaciles, ademas de que tengo bastantes familiares allí dentro, así que no fue difícil...

-ya veo...-murmuro de manera pensativa-

No le parecía justo que la justicia se manejara de aquella manera, se suponía que los alguaciles debían ser honorables respecto a la ley, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse feliz por Kasu, era algo contradictorio.

-Kasu, ¿por que fuiste a buscarme? -comenzó de manera dudosa-

-quiero hablar contigo, tal y como te lo dije

-pero ¿de que?

-espera un momento, ¿que te parece si te invito a tomar algo? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

La muchacha lo dudo unos pocos segundos, pero al ver la sonrisa del muchacho no pudo negarse.

-de acuerdo -asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa-

El chico pareció sumamente complacido al oírla, y sin decir mas, continuaron caminando a paso tranquilo por las calles del pueblo. Sakura solo lograba reconocer algunas, pues la vez que salió con Karin y Tayuya no había llegado a apreciar bastante.

-¿te gusta el pueblo?

-¿eh? -la voz del chico la hizo reaccionar-

-estas bastante entretenida viendo todo -exclamo tranquilamente-

-bueno no conozco casi nada, así que...-exclamo con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-lo entiendo, tal vez algún día pueda ser tu guía por Konoha -bromeo entusiasmado-

Ella sonrió al oírlo y por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien con la compañía del chico, era como si aquel ojiverde contagiara aquel entusiasmo que tenía, y aquello era algo sumamente agradable.

-¿que pasará con Kiba y Shino? -cuestiono pasados unos pocos segundos-

El semblante de Kasu se modifico de inmediato, y ella comprendió que aquello le debía afectar mas de lo que parecía, después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, y ellos mismos lo habían ayudado a salir de allí.

-creo que tuvimos algo de suerte con las declaraciones de tu jefe -musito de manera pensativa-

-¿si? -exclamo feliz de que su patrón no hubiera lanzado todo contra aquellos tres-

-pero aun así el cargo de secuestro no es algo simple, ¿sabes?

-lo entiendo

-Kiba es el que esta en mas problemas, pues fue la cabeza del plan...

-¿crees que sera difícil que ellos...salgan? -pregunto de manera apagada-

-lo será, pero...-dijo seriamente-

-¿pero que? -pregunto de manera precipitada-

-necesito que nos ayudes -soltó por fin-

-¿yo? -exclamo deteniendo su paso de manera abrupta-

-sí, tu...-exclamo con tranquilidad-

-¿pero como puedo yo...?

-espera un poco que ya llegaremos a un lugar.

La pelirrosa parpadeo desconcertada y aunque quiso preguntar de inmediato en que podía ayudar, no lo hizo. Frunció el ceño de manera pensativa y sin mas continuo el camino junto al pelirrubio. Las calles estaban llenas de personas por aquí y allá, y aquello era algo que a ella le agradaba de sobremanera, pues en Rioda era todo lo contrario, las personas siempre andaban metidas en tabernas, en sus casas, trabajando, o en cualquier lugar, pero las calles siempre eran silenciosas.

Kasu comenzó a hablarle de muchas cosas, apuntando diversas tiendas, e informándole a que se dedicaban, como se llamaban, y también deletreando lentamente sus mismos nombres, haciendo que ella se distrajera, y que los minutos parecieran segundos, e incluso menos...

-es aquí -informo el chico deteniendo su paso-

Ella lo imito y entonces vio que se encontraban en un pequeño barcito, o mini restaurante, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero era un bonito lugar, al menos para ella. Tenía una entrada bastante amplia, y adentro habían un par de mesas dispersas por todo el lugar.

-ven...-exclamo tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia dentro-

-¡Kasu! -el anciano que estaba detrás de una especia de mesada salió de inmediato de su lugar para abrazar de manera afectuosa al chico-

Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera ante aquella reacción de afecto.

-¿como es que estas libre? -cuestiono con la voz llena de emoción- lo último que supe es que...que fuiste a la cárcel...

-¡oye viejo no me dejas respirar! -se quejo el chico divertido-

El anciano se alejo de inmediato-

-como veras estoy igual de libre que tu -continuo alegre-

-¡siempre saliendote con la tuya! -el anciano le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho- y nosotros preocupados por ti...

-si, si, como sea...-exclamo el chico restandole importancia-

El anciano frunció el ceño y volvió a su antiguo lugar, mas aunque fingía molestia, Sakura noto que en realidad estaba sumamente feliz de ver allí a Kasu, así como también noto que Kasu estaba feliz de ver aquella reacción.

-¿y ella quien es? -cuestiono de repente- una chica tan bonita no debería andar con alguien como tu -acuso sonriendo de manera amable- ¿no será tu novia?

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de inmediato.

-sí, sí es mi novia viejo...-exclamo de manera divertida-

-¿¡q-que...!

-aunque le diga lo contrario Sakura -interrumpió en un susurro solo para ella- no me creerá -continuo para después guiñarle un ojo-

Las mejillas de ella volvieron a teñirse.

-ahora deja de ser metiche viejo, y preparame dos...-dudo- ¿que quieres Sakura?

-em...bueno, no lo se...-murmuro encogiéndose de hombros-

-bien veamos...-dijo el chico- ¿un chocolate caliente?

-eso estaría bien...-asintió con una sonrisa-

-bien, entonces haznos dos chocolates calientes -ordeno de manera amable al anciano y sin mas se acerco a una de las mesas, seguido por la pelirrosa, para ambos sentarse así- es un anciano molesto, ¿no lo crees?

-creo que es...-exclamo con una sonrisa- agradable.

El chico volvió a sonreír de manera complacida.

-si, es un amigo agradable.

Después de eso y pasado poco tiempo, el anciano se acerco a ellos con dos tasas de chocolate caliente, y se las dejo aun portando aquella sonrisa que le surgió cuando vio a Kasu. La pelirrosa bebió el primer sorbo del chocolate, y después otro mas, pues realmente sabía bien.

-no es un lugar lujoso ni mucho menos, pero el viejo hace cosas exquisitas -exclamo bebiendo su chocolate-

-Kasu -llamo dejando su tasa sobre la mesa- ¿como quieres que los ayude? -soltó yendo al grano de una-

El pelirrubio se puso serio.

-los alguaciles, bueno uno de ellos me dijo que Uchiha no fue duro en su declaración por que tu se lo pediste, ¿eso es cierto? -cuestiono mirándola de manera inquisidora-

Las mejillas de ella nuevamente se sonrojaron, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

-bien, entonces gracias -exclamo bajando la mirada a la mesa de manera pensativa- y bueno nosotros, yo...me preguntaba si tal vez tu no podrías...ya sabes -exclamo incomodo-

-¿q-que quieres...?

-bueno, por ahí si tu intentas...si tu intentaras convencerlo de que hiciera...

-¿quieres que intente convencerlo de que sea indulgente con Kiba y Shino? -exclamo incrédula mas la sonrisa cómplice de él le decía que hablaba en serio- pero yo...

-Sakura no estas obligada, era solo un favor que quisiera que intentarás hacer por nosotros, bueno por ellos -musito lentamente- se que no debería pedírtelo, pero creo que tu también estas de acuerdo en que ellos no merecen estar allí, ademas los abuelos de Kiba, ellos no pueden...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

-pero yo ya lo intente Kasu, y el joven se negó a hablar de eso -murmuro de manera nerviosa-

-¿lo hiciste?

-b-bueno algo...-exclamo dando otro sorbo a su chocolate-

-¿crees que no puedes hacer mas? -cuestiono preocupado-

La muchacha lo pensó por unos buenos segundos, ¿podía hacer mas? no lo sabía, en verdad ella no sabía como podía reaccionar su patrón, y es que él era tan impredecible que ella...

-¡Kasu! -el grito de una niña hizo que ambos jóvenes desviaran su atención-

-¡ey Nora! -saludo el pelirrubio con una linda sonrisa-

La pelirrosa observo detenidamente a la pequeña niña que se acercaba a ellos a paso apresurado, de unos 6 o quizás 7 años, y lo que inmediatamente noto es que debía de ser sumamente pobre pues los arrapos que vestían eran incluso malos para ella.

-¿como estas pequeña? -cuestiono posando una mano en la cabeza de la niña-

-bien Kasu -respondió con una bonita sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas- y...y ¿quien es ella? -pregunto de mala gana cuando clavo sus ojos en Sakura-

El pelirrubio no hizo mas que sonreír de manera cómplice a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura es una amiga -exclamo- no me dirás que estabas celosa, ¿cierto? -pregunto burlón-

-¿¡yo! -cuestiono fingiendo desinterés- claro que no.

-oh esta bien, por que tu sabes que tu serás mi chica preferida siempre -exclamo el pelirrubio aun de manera divertida-

La pequeña volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez mas, y la pelirrosa comprendió que Kasu, debía ser para la niña, el chico de sus sueños. La pequeña se dio la vuelta de inmediato, probablemente aun aturdida por las palabras del pelirrubio, y entonces levanto una mano a modo de despedida.

-espera, toma esto Nora -exclamo dándole su taza de chocolate-

-¡gracias Kasu! -bramo la chica con entusiasmo y sin mas se fue de allí con la taza entre sus manos-

El ojiverde se quedo por bastantes segundos viendo el lugar por el cual la pequeña se fue, y ella comprendió que debía apreciar a la pequeña.

-es una buena niña -exclamo por fin mientras clavaba su mirada en la pelirrosa-

-¿es tu amiga?

-lo es -murmuro seriamente-

La pelirrosa volvió a fijarse en la silueta de la pequeña, la cual se alejaba mas y mas, y después de eso volvió a mirar al pelirrubio que tenía sentado delante. Kasu era una buena persona, pese a todo, y a la situación en la que se habían conocido, ella estaba segura que él era bueno.

-esta bien Kasu, lo intentaré pero no estoy segura...-balbuceo-

El chico tomo de inmediato una de las manos de ella.

-Sakura, de verdad muchas gracias -exclamo satisfecho ante lo que oyó-

-p-pero no creo que pueda hacerlo, es decir, el joven es...es bastante obstinado y...-comenzó a tartamudear tanto por que no sabía que decir como el echo de que él tenía sujeta una de sus manos-

-esta bien Sakura -interrumpió a la chica- yo te agradezco ya que tu lo intentes, los resultados después se verán...

La pelirrosa asintió y después de eso él finalmente libero su mano, y ella se sintió mas tranquila. No sabía si podría hacer algo por Kiba y Shino pero lo intentaría, por que ellos no merecían eso, al igual que Kasu tampoco lo merecía y es por eso que ella estaba feliz con su liberación, mas allá de que la misma fuera injusta...

Después de eso el pelirrubio cambió de tema drasticamente y ella no hizo nada por retomar el anterior, pues ese ya era punto aparte. Hablaron tranquilamente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo quien hablo fue él, haciendo chistes, o simplemente contando cosas sin importancia, pero el echo allí era que ella no había sonreído tanto desde hace mucho tiempo...

Y aquello era algo que se lo debía a él.

**... ... ...**

Bien, hacer aquello no era nada, nada digno de él, y de echo se sentía sumamente humillado, molesto, y fastidiado con él mismo, pero sobre todo con aquel sujeto que sostenía la mano de cierta pelirrosa. Y no es que estuviera allí espiando lo que ellos hacían, claro que no, él era Sasuke Uchiha y él no hacia ese tipo de cosas tan bajas y degradables. Lo que sucedió allí, es que él tenía que ir al pueblo aquel día, solo que al encontrarse con aquella escena, no pudo evitar detener su paso solo unos segundos, o quizás minutos.

_-''esa maldita mujer, ¿que mierda piensa que hace?''_ -pensó sumamente molesto al ver que la ojijade no hacía nada por sacar la mano de aquel sujeto-

Como sea, no era su maldito problema, así que con aquello en mente se enderezo un poco, recuperando su postura habitual, y entonces dio media vuelta, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos vieron a cierta persona. Retrocedió un paso, intentando no ser visto por él, y entonces noto, con algo de sorpresa, que aquella persona hacía lo mismo que él estaba haciendo hasta hace solo unos segundos.

_-''¿que hace aquí?''_

Se aclaró la garganta y desvío la mirada hacia un costado, viendo así que varios rostros estaban fijos en él, probablemente pensando que demonios hacía desde hace ya tanto tiempo. Intentando recuperar algo de su dignidad, frunció el ceño y camino con tranquilidad hacia el sujeto que aun seguía en su misma posición.

-¿Neji? -intento sonar sorprendido-

El ojiperla se sobresalto y de inmediato intento parecer normal, pero aquello no funcionó pues el chico estaba nervioso.

-¿Sasuke? -exclamo aun aturdido- ¿q-que...? es decir, ¿como estas? -exclamo viendo a todos lados menos al lugar que momento antes había estado viendo- ¿y que haces aquí?

-bueno yo...-dudo- tengo que ir a una de las casas de por aquí, justo en este momento estaba de camino.

-ya veo -asintió con una sonrisa-

-¿y tu? -pregunto de manera acusadora-

-¿que? no, yo...nada -mintió pésimo- solo...solo pasaba por aquí.

-claro...

Y después de eso ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por un buen tiempo.

-¿estas apurado? -pregunto el ojiperla- podríamos tomarnos unos tragos ¿no lo crees? -exclamo apuntando aquel negocio donde estaba aquellos dos-

-¿aquí? claro -soltó de inmediato pues él también quería entrar-

Sin decir nada mas ambos jóvenes entraron allí, y un anciano salió a recibirlos, uno que se sorprendió al ver sus fachas, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que ello no frecuentaban esos tipos de lugares. El hombre se puso un tanto nervioso pero finalmente les tomo el pedido y ambos entraron allí a paso dudoso.

_Hora de la actuación._

-¿Sakura? -el ojiperla fue el primero en dar el primer paso-

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes, los que estaban sentados, se posaron de inmediato en el ojiperla, pero al segundo siguiente pasaron al pelinegro que tenía a lado.

-señor Neji -murmuro la pelirrosa sorprendida-

-lo que necesitaba -murmuro el Uchiha fingiendo molestia-

-¿que haces aquí Uchiha? -el pelirrubio se puso de pie de inmediato-

-lo mismo que tu idiota

-pero si tu eres...-el pelimarrón recién en ese momento reconoció al chico- ¡él es uno de los que te secuestro! -bramo frunciendo el ceño-

-por supuesto que es uno de ellos -mascullo el pelinegro entre dientes-

-¿q-que hacen aquí? -la exclamación de la pelirrosa atrajo la atención de los tres hombres-

No podía creer que tanto el señor Neji, como el joven Sasuke estuvieran allí, y es que sabía que nada bueno saldría de aquella pequeña reunión.

-¿que haces con él, Sakura? -el pelimarrón aun no salía de su asombro- ¡tu deberías estar en la cárcel!

-pues como ves no lo estoy Hyuga -exclamo apretando los puños-

-¡no por mucho tiempo! -gruño el pelinegro-

El ojiverde de inmediato dio un paso hacia el azabache, y pese a que el Uchiha era mas alto que él aun así, aquello no lo intimido ni siquiera un poco.

-¿y por que no por mucho tiempo? ¿que harás Uchiha? -cuestiono de manera brusca- ¿usarás tu dinero para comprar a un alguacil?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-no necesito hacer eso por que tu eres culpable -escupió las palabras-

-joven Sasuke basta por favor -pidió la ojijade al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

-Sakura ¿que haces con él? -el pelimarrón repitió su pregunta-

-señor Neji, Kasu no es lo que parece, él...

-¿Kasu? -interrumpió de manera irónica el azabache- aunque sea ya se el nombre de mi secuestrador -bramo en tono elevado-

Las personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a prestar cada vez mas atención al show que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, y el silencio no tardo demasiado tiempo en aparecer.

-Kasu, ¿que sucede? -la voz del anciano resonó en todo el lugar-

-lo que sucede señor es que este hombre no debería estar aquí -exclamo el ojiperla-

-¡no te metas en esto Hyuga!

-Kasu espera -exclamo la ojijade al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo-

-¡Sakura tu no deberías meterte! -gruño el azabache- ¡ni siquiera deberías estar aquí!

-pero joven...-reclamo angustiada-

-¿que es lo que te molesta Uchiha? -exclamo- ¿que este libre, o que este con ella? -soltó la pregunta que tanto le venía retumbando desde esa mañana-

La furia se apodero de todo el cuerpo del pelinegro, y la ojijade lanzó un respingo de la sorpresa.

-¿que? -el ojiperla fue el primero en lanzar la pregunta-

Kasu lo miro seriamente y entonces noto como el desconcierto afloraba en los ojos de Hyuga, el desconcierto y el miedo ¿Acaso él también estaba detrás de Sakura?

-¡solo esta diciendo estupideces! -mascullo el pelinegro-

-¿estas seguro que solo son estupideces? -reto de manera altanera-

No se escucho ninguna respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero si se sintió el ruido que produjo la trompada que el pelinegro le propició.

-¡Sasuke espera! -Neji lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se lanzara sobre el chico-

-Kasu, ¿estas bien? -la pelirrosa no tardo demasiado en arrodillarse frente al chico-

El pelirrubio se reincorporo de una, mas que furioso con el Uchiha, y mientras lo hacía vio como las mujeres comenzaban a sacar a sus hijos, o hijas del lugar, probablemente ya intuyendo que allí habría una pelea.

-s-suficiente, vamosnos de aquí...-suplico Sakura tomándolo nuevamente del brazo-

Kasu se debatió entre la furia y bronca de que el pelinegro lo hubiera golpeado, y entre los ruegos de la chica, ademas de que no quería estropear aquel lugar, el viejo trabajaba duro allí como para que él comenzará a romper cosas por culpa de ese maldito.

-¿satisfecho Uchiha? -cuestiono pasando una mano por su boca- querías desquitarte un poco, pues ya lo hiciste -exclamo en tono serio-

-solo un poco -murmuro el pelinegro-

-lo siento Sakura -exclamo volteando el rostro para ver a la pelirrosa- no quise que esto...

-¡joven no debió golpearlo! -interrumpió a Kasu mientras clavaba una dura mirada en el pelinegro-

-¡y tu no deberías estar aquí! -repitió sus anteriores palabras también molesto-

-muy bien, ¡suficiente! -bramo el ojiperla haciendo que todos se callaran- Sasuke déjalo ya, no ganarás nada golpeándolo, no vale la pena -soltó de manera despectiva-

La ojijade sintió como el pelirrubio se tensaba, mas no dijo nada.

-y Sakura, ¿que haces con él? -volvió a preguntar-

-yo fui a buscarla por que tenía que hablar con ella, ¿eso te molesta Hyuga?

-¡pues claro que sí! -exclamo sin siquiera titubear- ella no debería andar con tipos como tu -apunto-

-pues quédate tranquilo que tipos como yo son los que le conviene, y no... otros -esta vez su mirada se poso en el pelinegro- si de verdad estas interesada en ella...-comenzó seriamente-

-¿q-que? -susurro la pelirrosa nerviosa y sorprendida-

-no deberías preocuparte por mi, si no por personas como él -exclamo apuntando al furioso Uchiha-

-¿de que hablas? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-hablo de que tal vez sea tu propio amigo...-dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa- quien te traicioné -finalizó para después salir de allí, arrastrando a la pelirrosa consigo-

La pelirrosa lo siguió de manera automática, aun aturdida y atontada ante sus palabras, y aunque pensó que su patrón los seguiría para iniciar una nueva pelea con Kasu, nadie fue tras ellos.

-lo siento viejo, después vendré...-murmuro cuando pasaron junto al anciano-

Salieron de allí sin decir palabra alguna, él aun molesto, y ella con el corazón latiendole de manera acelerada tanto por lo recientemente sucedido, como por aquellas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza.

-¿que...? -las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios-

-lo siento Sakura, no quise hacerte pasar un mal momento -se disculpo con sinceridad mientras continuaban caminando a paso apresurado por las calles-

-¿por que dijiste eso? -cuestiono con la voz temblorosa-

-creo que tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ¿no? -ella no puedo decir nada para negarlo, y él frunció el ceño- lo sabía, yo lo sabía.

Lo había notado de inmediato cuando los secuestraron, y aunque tal vez Kiba y Shino no, él si lo había echo, además de que sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando viajo con ellos en el carruaje, y mas aún, cuando uno de los alguaciles se acerco hacia él para contarle que el Uchiha no los hundió demasiado, y todo por el pedido de una pelirrosa.

-n-no es...no es lo que tu...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa, y apenada-

-Sakura tu no eres una mala persona, pero él si lo es -exclamo sin dejar de caminar pero apretando con mas fuerza su mano-

-Kasu...

-Sasuke Uchiha no es una buena persona...-continuo- y realmente no me gustaría que te acerques a él.

-no Kasu, él no...

-sé lo que digo Sakura, solo toma mi consejo -finalizo de manera segura-

El chico lo dijo sin mirarla, pero ella aun así pudo adivinar cual sería su rostro. Kasu estaba equivocado, ella lo sabía, por que ella conocía a su patrón, ¿o no? La duda se incrusto en su ser por unos pocos segundos, pero después la hizo desaparecer de inmediato. Ella no podía estar equivocada, el joven Sasuke no era un ejemplo de persona, pero definitivamente no era mala persona, él no lo era.

**... ... ...**

Furioso, era así como se encontraba. Ya hace bastante minutos había llegado a su casa, y ella aun no lo hacía, ¿que demonios continuaba haciendo con aquel tipo? La pregunta le resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza, y la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos no ayudaba demasiado, de echo solo hacía que las cosas empeoraran, pues la cabeza le retumbaba de manera ensordecedora.

_-¡ustedes jóvenes solo vinieron a causar problemas! -el anciano salto segundos después de que Kasu y Sakura se retiraran-_

_-lo siento señor no quisimos...-el pelimarrón comenzó a disculparse de manera apresurada-_

_-¿por que buscan a Kasu? ¿es que acaso les hizo algo? -pregunto molesto-_

_-Neji sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí -soltó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido-_

_-Kasu no hizo nada malo, es un chico excelente -comenzó nervioso, y el pelinegro comprendió que debía apreciar a aquel muchacho-_

_-usted no entiende señor...-el ojiperla intento calmar las cosas-_

_-él solo vino aquí para pasar un tranquilo momento con su novia, y ustedes..._

_-¿¡que! -la pregunta había escapado de sus labios antes de siquiera pensarla-_

_-¡ella no es su novia! -el pelimarrón parecía igual de incrédulo que él-_

_-¿y tu como lo sabes? -reto el anciano furioso- ¡no quiero volver a verlos aquí jóvenes!_

Su novia. Ella no podía ser la novia de ese sujeto, ¿cierto? Sus manos apretaron con mas fuerza la copa de entre sus manos, y su ceño se frunció aun mas. Había creído que ella no era aquel tipo de chicas, él realmente lo había creído, pero ¡por dios! era una maldita mujer, una mujer...¿que mas podía esperar de las mujeres?

Ese maldito muchacho, no solo había conseguido quedar libre, si no que ademas había ido a buscar a Sakura, y finalmente, como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, había clavado la duda en Neji, una duda que en la que estaba Sakura, y él mismo...No había sido nada fácil deshacerse del ojiperla, nada fácil, pero lo había logrado. El pelimarrón no había entendido nada de lo que aquel pelirrubio le soltó, y cuando el mismo y la pelirrosa se habían ido de aquel bar, las preguntas hacia él no se hicieron esperar.

_-''¡maldita sea!''_

Una vez que se libró de su amigo, se emprendió de regreso a la casa, pensando que ella ya estaría allí, pero no la encontró y aquello lo enfureció aun mas, si es que eso era posible. Se sirvió un poco mas de vino a su copa ya vacía, y justo en el momento en el cual decidió dar el primer sorbo, la puerta se abrió, y la persona que había inundado sus pensamientos todo el día, apareció frente a él. Se puso de pie de inmediato, pues hasta ese momento había estado sentando en el sillón, y entonces ella noto su presencia allí, deteniendo su paso.

-j-joven...-balbuce nerviosa-

-ven a mi despacho -ordeno de manera fría al tiempo que el mismo se encaminaba hacia allí-

Sintió los pasos dudosos de ella detrás de sí, pero aquello no le importo, y en apenas unos escasos segundos ambos ya estaban allí dentro. Él cerro la puerta con fuerza y ella retrocedió un paso de inmediato.

-¿de donde lo conoces? -soltó sin preámbulo alguno-

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-¿e-esta enojado? -pregunto encogiéndose de hombres-

Aquel gesto hizo que su interior ardiera, y que su mirada se desviara de sus ojos a sus rosados labios. Tal vez si ella no fuera endemoniadamente atractiva, él podría concentrarse, pero no era así, y los mechones de pelo que adornaban su cara también consiguieron ganar su atención. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo desordenado, y los sus bonitos ojos jade mostraban la ansiedad ante su respuesta.

-por supuesto que estoy enojado -dijo por fin- y ahora responde mi pregunta -exigió dando un paso hacia ella-

Ella retrocedió otro paso y se topo con el escritorio, dando un pequeño respingo de la sorpresa-

-¿a Kasu?

-a quien mas...-dijo molesto-

-bueno, el día...el día que estuve en la cárcel...-comenzó de manera dudosa- yo me quede con ellos, y...

-¿te encerraron con ellos? -cuestiono incrédulo-

-s-sí joven, y yo...yo me di cuenta de que no son malas personas, ellos...

-¿ellos que Sakura? -pregunto en tono elevado, mas pronto una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro- tu crees que son buenos -afirmo de manera burlona-

Ella frunció el ceño molesta al ver que él parecía burlarse de sus pensamientos.

-lo son joven.

-y hablas de los tres, o tal vez ¿solo de Kasu? -cuestiono molesto- que te quede claro que ese estúpido volverá a la cárcel antes de lo que piensa.

-¡no lo haga joven Sasuke! -exclamo de inmediato-

Kasu no podía volver a la cárcel, ella debía hacer algo para impedirlo. Sus ojos jades se clavaron en él con fuerza, y entonces noto que, de repente, algo se encendió en su mirada.

-¿tanto te importa? -cuestiono terminando de acercarse a ella, acorralándola de manera efectiva-

-K-Kasu es una buena...

-ya dijiste eso Sakura -corto de manera tajante-

Se inclino hacia ella, y apoyo sus manos en el escritorio que ella tenía detrás, a ambos lados de su cintura, acortando toda la distancia que existió segundos atrás. Sakura se tenso de inmediato, y aunque intento alejarse un poco, no lo logró.

-comienzo a preguntar si tal vez no habrá otro motivo...-murmuro furioso, aunque no era su voz lo que lo delataba si no sus oscuros ojos-

-¿o-otro motivo? -susurro abrumada por su cercanía-

Desde que había dejado aquel lugar junto a Kasu, supo que su patrón estaría furioso, pero jamás creyó que tanto. Ella sabía que el debía despreciar a aquellos sujetos, pero tenía que escucharla, ella debía lograrlo, solo que hacerlo era demasiado difícil cuando él la tenía acorralada.

-n-no se d-de que...

-¿no lo sabes Sakura? -reto de inmediato- estoy seguro que vino a buscarte con el único propósito de que intentarás convencerme, ¿cierto?

Ella se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharlo, pues no creía que él lo sabría, o descubriría, tan rápido. Él sonrió de manera irónica al saber que estaba en lo cierto, pues la reacción de ella era tan transparente.

-¿y como pensaba que me convencerías? -pregunto secamente- o mejor aun, ¿como es que consiguió tu ayuda?

-no entiendo...-balbuceo confundida-

-no, nunca entiendes nada...-exclamo molesto- pero si entiendes esto, ¿cierto? -cuestiono en tono sumamente bajo al tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba en la pierna de la chica-

-¿q-que...hace? -exclamo sobresaltada-

-dime algo Sakura, ¿acaso no es así como él te convenció? -pregunto fríamente- después de todo, eres su...novia.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de la impresión, y la sorpresa, no por el tacto si no por sus palabras.

-¿y no es así como piensa que me convencerás? -continuo en el mismo tono-

Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, la cual parecía sumamente aturdida, bajo la mano y la llevo hasta el final de su vestido para lentamente comenzar a subirlo rozando su pierna. No sería mala idea cogérsela allí mismo.

-¡no! -ella por fin reacciono y sin esperar mas lo empujo con fuerza-

Él se alejo de inmediato, y la chica sin esperar mas le dio una fuerte cachetada que resonó en todo el lugar.

-¿¡que esta diciendo joven! -pregunto en tono elevado y con la voz temblorosa-

El azabache lanzó una risa irónica, y burlona, era como si ni siquiera hubiera reparado en su golpe.

-¡cierto! creo que me confundí como empezar...-mascullo entre dientes- tal vez tu seas de esas que les gusta primero el pago y luego el placer, ¿no?

Su mente solo tardo un segundo en comprender lo que él le decía, pero no...no quería creer que él pensará aquello de ella...

-vamos dime, ¿cuanto quieres por tus...tus servicios? -pregunto sin remordimiento alguno-

Ella, con los ojos llenos de dolor y llenos de lágrimas, intento darle otra bofetada pero él sujeto su muñeca antes de que llegara a su rostro, mas aun así, su otra mano lo empujo, llena de repulsión hacia él, hacia sus hirientes palabras.

-¿eres cara Sakura? -continuo de manera fría-

-¡usted no sabe lo que dice! -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

-claro que se lo que digo, tu te mueves por el dinero como todo el mundo, solo dime cual es tu preció...

Podía esperarlo de Kasa, podía esperarlo del señor Fugaku, y de echo lo había recibido de todo su pueblo, pero él...¿por que justo él?

-¡no! ¡es usted quien se mueve por eso! -acuso- ¿¡piensa que todo el mundo tiene precio! ¡yo no tengo precio joven! -volvió a decir en tono elevado mientras se acercaba a él para empujarlo-

Él le sujeto las muñecas con fuerza y determinación.

-bien, si no quieres no es mi problema, no eres la gran cosa, ¿sabes? -mascullo al tiempo que la arrastraba hacia la puerta- tengo a Karin después de todo...

-¿que...?

-lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es mi problema, ahora sal de aquí -ordeno al tiempo que abría la puerta para sacarla-

Y antes de que ella pudiera incluso decir algo, sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta de una pelirroja que esta allí, una que al parecer había escuchado todo...Karin. El estomago se le contrajo de inmediato.

-Karin -su patrón de inmediato soltó su brazo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- justo hablamos de ti, ahora ven aquí -exclamo de manera autoritaria para después clavar su mirada en la aturdida pelirrosa-

Sakura solo era una mas, una sirvienta mas, una mujer mas, y él se lo demostraría, no solo a ella si no que también a él mismo. La pelirroja nombrada sonrió de manera altanera, y él supo que había captado la indirecta, o directa.

-¡claro señor! -se apresuro a decir para después pararse frente a él de manera coqueta-

Nunca pensó en tomar a aquella pelirroja en su despacho, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía opción.

-si nos disculpas Sakura, tenemos cosas que hacer -susurro a la pelirrosa y sin mas le cerro la puerta en sus narices-

La ojijade se quedo estática en su lugar, aturdida, sorprendida, e incrédula ante lo que acaba de suceder ¡Eso no podía ser! Su patrón no podía estar hablando enserio, él y Karin no...ellos no...Pero cualquier pensamiento que quiso tener para no creer aquello se borro de su mente de manera abrupta, cuando los _ruidos _de allí dentro la hicieron reaccionar y retroceder un paso.

Ellos...ellos estaban...

Su pecho se oprimió con una fuerza que no creía posible, mientras que sus oídos continuaban escuchándolos con una claridad sorprendente. Su cuerpo retrocedió otro paso y las lágrimas de deslizaron de sus ojos a sus mejillas, y de sus mejillas a su vestido, para finalmente terminar en el suelo.

_-Sasuke Uchiha no es una buena persona..._

Las palabras de Kasu resonaron en su mente, y esta vez si creyó que él tenía razón. Pasados unos segundos, y no soportando mas aquellos asquerosos ruidos se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, hacia su cuarto, el único lugar en donde su llanto sería escuchado solo por ella.

Había sufrido muchos dolores en su vida, algunos de mas gravedad que otros, y creía que ya los conocía a todos, pero este...el que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, era nuevo, y desgarrador, asfixiante y demoledor...

_Era un nuevo dolor, un fuerte y punzante, y lo había descubierto únicamente gracias a él, a Sasuke Uchiha..._


	20. Ese sentimiento

_**Hola gentee lindaaaa! ¿como estan? espero que de lo mejorrr :P**_

_**amigos por fin termine la contii, y pues si hacerlos esperar mas se los suboo de unaaa :D **_

_**como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSS! de verdad que me pongo muy feliz con cada uno de ellos ^^ **_

_**y pues es la primera vez que llego a 30 reviews en este historiaa, y en este paginaa, asi que eso me emociona muchioooo :D**_

_**espero que este capi tambien les gustee, y espero tambien que me apoyennn muchioo, muchiooo ;)**_

_**se los quiro muchoo genteeee xD**_

_**besitos y mucha suerte en todooo !**_

_**a leerrr !**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 20: ese sentimiento...**

_¿Por que tenía que doler tanto? _

Lloro por mucho tiempo, mas del que creía posible poder derramar lágrimas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no podía hacerlo, no podía...¡ella no podía! Acurrucada en su cama, y con el pecho sumamente oprimido continuo sollozando por mucho tiempo más, humedeciendo las mantas que estaban debajo de ella, pero aquello no era importante en ese momento, en ese momento solo importaba una cosa, y era esa cosa la que le estaba desgarrando el alma, y algo más...

Intento, en medio del dolor que estaba sintiendo, buscar una respuesta a aquel sufrimiento, a aquel dolor, a aquella opresión, ella en verdad lo intento, pero aquello...¡aquello era imposible! No tendría por que sentirse así, no debería hacerlo. Ella jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era algo completamente nuevo, y entonces ¿como saber lo que era? ¿como saber a que se debía aquel dolor?

A ella no tendría que importarle lo que él hiciese, ni siquiera debería darle una mínima importancia, pero dios, ¿como ignorar el dolor que sentía allí, en su pecho, en lo mas hondo de su corazón? Por que era allí donde dolía, en su corazón...

De repente, el miedo se apodero de ella.

No podía, ella no podía estar sintiendo _eso..._El era su patrón, ella debía recordarlo, pero aquel mar de sentimientos y emociones que sentía en su interior le hacían ver que para ella, él era mas que su patrón. Aunque había intentado no pensar en ello, o mas bien no había sabido definir eso que sentía cada vez que el azabache la miraba, por fin había dado con algo parecido a la repuesta, por fin comenzaba a comprender todo eso, pero en verdad ella no sabía nada de _eso_, entonces ¿como saber si lo que sentía podía llegar a ser...aquello?

_Ella lo apreciaba. Lo apreciaba mas allá de lo que debía._

Un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios al pensar en ello. No debería sentir eso, no quería sentirlo. Las personas a las que había querido, a las que había apreciado, la habían traicionado de la peor manera, pero su cariño por ellos no iba mas allá de eso, simple cariño, y sin embargo ahora...ahora aquello que alguna vez había sentido por esas personas no podía compararse con lo que sentía por él, era mas que cariño, era mucho mas, y es por eso que lo que él había echo le dolía tanto.

La pelirrosa tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y estaba asustada de sentir que ese sentimiento era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, y mientras mas fuerte era aquel sentimiento, mas fuerte era el dolor.

-q-que tonta soy...-balbuceo apretando sus puños con fuerza-

Como deseaba salir corriendo de aquella cosa y no verlo mas, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía...Aquel se había convertido prácticamente en su hogar, vivía allí, y no tenía otro lugar al cual ir, trabajaba allí, y no tenía otros ingresos para subsistir, pero aun a pesar de todo aquello había algo todavía mucho mas importante, y preocupante: la señora Mikoto. Ella no podía dejarla allí, en medio de toda esa familia, hacerlo sería traicionarle. La pelirrosa cuidaba de ella, y no pretendía dejar de hacerlo por algo tan...tan estúpido y simple como lo que había pasado.

_Ella no la dejaría._

Lo vería, aquello era algo inevitable, pero entonces lo ignoraría de manera limpia y certera, solo debía hacer eso...

El joven Sasuke era como los demás, él solo pensaba en una cosa, y lo conseguía gracias a Karin. Él y ella estaban juntos, ¿como no lo había notado antes? ¿como había podido confiar en él? Era una tonta, una verdadera tonta por nuevamente haber caído en aquella trampa del cariño, pero esta vez era mas grave que las otras veces, esta vez era algo nuevo y mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, por que si ella no podía mentir a los demás, ¿como iba a poder mentirse a sí misma?

_La respuesta estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, y sin embargo, ella no era capaz de comprenderla..._

_Por que lo apreciaba, quisiera o no lo hacía, pero...¿de que manera?_

**... ... ...**

Aquel día se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, y la razón era simple y sencilla: Sakura Haruno, aquella condenada muchacha que había inundado sus pensamientos en toda la noche, y ahora, ya de mañana, aun seguía allí, metida en su cabeza como un endemoniado veneno del cual no podía deshacerse. El día anterior las cosas habían escapado de sus manos, jamás se había comportado de una manera así, pero ella lograba hacerle perder el control.

-_''maldita bruja...'' _-pensó molesto al tiempo que fruncía el ceño-

¿Que demonios le había echo? ¿Como es que había logrado penetrar tanto en su mente? Se sentía frustrado, irritado y, por sobre todo, molesto. Molesto con ella, y con él mismo, e incluso con Karin, que el día anterior no había logrado nada de nada. Creyó que al estar con aquella pelirroja todo aquello que la pelirrosa le hacía _sentir_ se esfumaría en un dos por tres, pero tanto la experiencia física como emocional fue, realmente, frustrante. Había tomado a Karin como en las anteriores veces, sin delicadeza y con apuro, y sin embargo había sido diferente. Aun ahora no sabía que podía ser, tal vez el echo de haberla tomado en su despacho, tal vez la furia que sentía por Sakura, o tal vez...¡demonios! en verdad no sabía que fue lo que paso, pero no sintió nada, y no es que en las anteriores veces hubiera sentido algo, al menos no en lo emocional, pero lo físico siempre estaba allí, era hombre ¡por dios!, y era normal que su cuerpo quedara algo saciado con aquella mujer, pero la noche anterior ni siquiera había conseguido eso.

_-''no me importa, ella puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana'' _

Como detestaba a aquella ojijade. Por su maldita culpa había quedado insatisfecho, e incluso algo mas que no sabía definir, y todo...todo por ella. No era normal que le estuviera pasando aquello, ella era linda, lo sabía, pero él ya había conocido mujeres lindas a lo largo de su vida, y ninguna de ellas había logrado cautivarlo tanto como aquella muchacha, es por eso que la detestaba tanto, por que la detestaba, aquel sentimiento que ardía en su interior se debía a aquella emoción.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien amor? -el cuerpo de cierta pelirroja frente a él hizo que sus ojos se desviaran de aquel punto indefinido en el cual había estado hasta ese momento-

La chica lo miraba de manera coqueta y seductora, pero aquello no hizo mas que irritarlo.

-¿que mierda quieres Karin? -cuestiono sin ningún atisbo de amabilidad-

¿Es que acaso no podía dejarlo en paz ni siquiera un momento? Había estado tan _tranquilo_ allí, en medio de la sala y tirado en el sillón, y ella aparecía de la nada. Sabía que aquello de _tranquilidad _había terminado, probablemente el servicio de la casa ya se estuviera poniendo en movimiento, y él debía salir de allí antes de que las otras dos aparecieran allí.

-b-bueno yo me preguntaba...-murmuro un tanto intimidada ante el tono de voz del pelinegro- tal vez tu quieras...

-¡largo de aquí Karin! -ordeno sin paciencia- y dirígete a mi como debes.

-¡claro señor! -exclamo de manera apresurada antes de salir disparada de allí-

Un bufido de exasperación escapo de sus labios, y sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie para ir a su despacho, mas en el momento en el que lo hizo, y para su tan deseada suerte, ella apareció allí, y como no, detuvo su paso de manera abrupta al verlo. Él se quedo quieto, esperando ver cual sería su reacción después de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero ella no reaccionó, y sin dignarse en dirigirle un segundo mas la mirada paso de largo, en dirección a la cocina, ignorándolo en su totalidad, y aquello logro enfurecerlo.

-¿acaso no te enseñaron a saludar, Sakura? -cuestiono de manera mordaz-

La pelirrosa cerro los ojos al oírlo, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ella había sabido que lo vería, aquello era algo imposible de evitar, pero aun así no creyó que le afectaría tanto, no de esa manera. Siguió caminando hacia la cocina, ignorando sus palabras, pero sobre todo ignorándolo a él, pero él, al parecer, no tenía los mismos planes para ella, por que en menos de dos segundos, y sorprendiéndola, se paro delante de ella y la tomo del brazo con brusquedad.

-¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? -pregunto completamente furioso-

Sus ojos se clavaron con fuerza en los de ella, y entonces noto que los mismos estaban sumamente rojos, ¿a que se debía eso?

-buenos días joven Sasuke -saludo de la manera mas distante que pudo-

¡Dios! Con tan solo verlo el dolor en su pecho crecía, y las fuerzas le flaqueaban de manera sorprendente. Como deseaba gritarle, como deseaba golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, e incluso muchas cosas mas, pero no podía hacerlo, no si trabajaba para él. Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras continuaba observándolo.

-¿que se supone que intentas hacer ahora? -cuestiono el pelinegro seriamente-

-t-trabajar.

-¡no hablo de eso, y lo sabes!

-suélteme joven -exclamo al tiempo que retrocedía un paso, pero él no la escucho-

-todo lo que te dije lo tenías merecido, Sakura -soltó de manera precipitada- ¡no intentes hacerte la víctima ahora!

Ella se comportaba como si él la hubiera ofendido o algo por el estilo, pero lo que él le había dicho era la verdad, era lo que ella era, él estaba seguro, y entonces...¿por que se sentía culpable?

-¡n-no quiero hablar con u-usted! -balbuceo la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño, pero la voz se le quebró mas de lo que deseaba-

-pero yo si contigo.

-ya...ya dijo todo ayer, joven Sasuke -musito de manera temblorosa-

-¡lo que te dije era cierto! -exclamo apretando su brazo con mas fuerza-

-¡no quiero hablar con usted! -repitió apretando aun mas sus puños- ¡suélteme!

-¿acaso me vas a negar que eres la novia de aquel idiota?

Hasta allí fue todo lo que pudo soportar, había intentado ignorarlo, había intentado alejarse de él rápidamente, pero el pelinegro quería continuar lo de ayer, sin saber o tal vez sabiendo, el daño que le producía cada una de sus palabras.

-¿¡como puede pensar eso! -exclamo en tono elevado- ¡yo no soy su novia!

-¡deja de mentir, Sakura!

-¿¡c-como puedo ser su novia si...si apenas lo conozco! -balbuceo- ¿¡como puedo ser su novia si él nos secuestro! -pregunto alterada-

El pelinegro parpadeo desconcertado al verla tan...tan molesta. Ella jamás se había puesto así, y aquello en verdad lo sorprendió, pero...un momento, ¿acaso estaba dejando que ella le gritara?

-¡no subas el tono! -ordenó molesto-

-¿¡por que...por que cree que yo soy su novia! ¿¡q-quien le dijo eso!

-me lo dijo el dueño de aquel lugar al que tu fuiste con él -acuso lentamente-

-¡dios! eso...eso es ridículo, ¿c-como puedo c-creerle? -balbuceo intentando tragar todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

El azabache se quedo en completo silencio, mas de repente toda su atención se centro en las mejillas de la chica...¡Genial, lo que le faltaba! Ella estaba llorando, y él sintió que aquello lo golpeaba con fuerza.

-¿¡por que lloras! -cuestiono en tono elevado, y frustrado ante la situación-

Ella llevo de inmediato ambas manos a su rostro, tratando de que él no viese mas sus traicioneras lágrimas, pero aquello resulto inútil por que las mismas continuaron escapando de sus ojos sin permiso alguno. No había querido llorar frente a él, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sin atreverse a mirarlo mas intento escapar de la muralla que era su cuerpo, pero él la tomo por brazos y se lo impidió.

-¡demonios! ¿dime por que lloras? -insto en tono impaciente-

-n-no lloro p-por usted...-murmuro levantando el rostro, mostrando sus ojos, ahora aun mas rojos-

-no dije que lo hicieras por mi -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Su corazón volvió a oprimirse, y entonces supo que debía salir de allí antes de terminar de derrumbarse.

-suélteme joven -exclamo con la voz quebrada y en tono bajo-

Él no la obedeció, y ella se altero aun más.

-¡suélteme! -exclamo de manera desesperada- ¿¡que es lo que quiere!

¿Que es lo que quería? Ni él lo sabía, y aquello lo ponía sumamente furioso ¿Por que no podía simplemente dejarla ir? Tampoco lo sabía, pero si sabía que debía dejarla, y es que ¿que pretendía estando allí, con ella? Aquella sensación lo asustaba, y lo único que puedo hacer fue defenderse contra lo desconocido, defenderse a su manera...agrediendo y atacando.

-¡a ti no! -apunto al tiempo que se alejaba de ella dando un paso hacia atrás-

Aquello fue como una bofetada hacia ella, y la recibió en su totalidad, tragándose aquellas tres palabras de manera lenta y profunda.

-¡u-usted...usted me da asco, joven! -bramo temblando, y con las lágrimas aun resbalando por sus mejillas-

-¡no parecías tener asco cuando dejabas que te besara! -soltó molesto-

Ella emitió un pequeño grito cuando lo escucho, pues sabía que era cierto, demasiado cierto para su gusto.

-e-en ese momento, yo...-murmuro- yo no sabía como era usted -mascullo, sin quererlo, de manera despectiva-

-¿y como se supone que soy yo? -pregunto apretando los puños con fuerza- tal vez si fuera rubio y con ojos verdes, ¿cierto? -cuestiono refiriéndose a Kasu-

-u-usted...¡usted es como los demás! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Aquella era la realidad, y ella tarde se había dado cuenta de ello.

-¿y tu Sakura? ¿tu como eres? -escupió las palabras- ¡tu también eres como las demás!

-¿y Karin no lo es? -cuestiono sin siquiera pensarlo, mas de inmediato se arrepintió-

Un sentimiento que no supo reconocer hizo que aquellas tontas palabras escaparan de sus labios, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, y el pelinegro la había escuchado, es por eso que lanzó una risa de burla ante sus palabras.

-¿que sucede Sakura? ¿te hubiera gustado estar en su lugar? -pregunto de manera arrogante-

-¡no! -exclamo de inmediato- y-yo no...

-eso se llama celos, ¿sabes? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- por que aunque digas que no, si lo deseabas -sentenció molesto- tu deseabas estar allí, ¿por que sigues fingiendo?

La incredulidad se reflejo en el rostro de la chica al escucharlo, él parecía tan seguro...él en verdad creía que ella...

-¿u-usted en verdad piensa lo que...lo que dijo ayer? -exclamo en medio de un pequeño sollozo-

Él pelinegro se sorprendió al oírla, y aunque quiso decir que si, que si pensaba aquello, ninguna palabra escapo de sus labios al verla llorar, al verla tan frágil y vulnerable.

-¡y-ya no me importa l-lo que usted piense joven! -tartamudeo exaltada ante el silencio de él- ¡piense lo que quiera, y haga lo que quiera! ¡vaya con Karin en vez de estar aquí! -balbuceo alterada- ¡no necesito nada de usted!

Él ya había dicho todo lo que pensaba de ella el día anterior, y la pelirrosa no necesitaba que se lo dijera otra vez, no otra vez por favor, ella no lo soportaría.

-tu no me dices que hacer Sakura -exclamo de manera autoritaria- y si me necesitas, me necesitas y me debes, me debes tu trabajo -apunto en tono elevado- me debes el dinero que ganas.

-¡yo no le debo nada! -exclamo firmemente- usted necesitaba una sirvienta, y eso es lo que soy, ¡no me esta regalando nada joven! -bramo molesta- yo cumplo con mi deber en la casa, y usted cumple con el deber de pagarme, es un cambio por ambas partes, ¡no le debo nada! -sentenció-

-¡puedo despedirte por tu comportamiento! -exclamo furioso al escuchar cada una de sus palabras-

-¡entonces hágalo! -exclamo de manera retadora-

El abrió los labios para hacerlo, para decirle que se vaya, y...y nada salió de ellos, ¿¡por que no podía decirlo! Un nudo se formo en su garganta, y las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. Ella lo vio por unos segundos, y después de eso, sin decirle nada mas, y aun llorando, dio media vuelta y se alejo de allí a paso apresurado, y él...él todavía se quedo estático como un verdadero idiota, sin decir nada, y sin siquiera moverse.

_¿Que le estaba pasando?_

Su cuerpo retrocedió un paso, o quizás dos, y entonces se dejo caer en el sillón que tenía detrás, produciendo un pequeño ruido en el lugar, ahora, vació. Ella era su sirvienta, él podía despedirla en cuanto quisiese, entonces ¿por que no lo había echo? Su ceño se frunció con fuerza, y entonces sus labios por fin se abrieron.

-estas...-susurro con firmeza- despedida -sentenció por fin-

Pero de nada sirvió en ese momento, pues ella ya no estaba allí, y de echo él estaba solo en aquella sala.

-maldición -gruño molesto-

Y justo en el momento en el que se iba a parar para por fin ir a su despecho, la puerta de la casa sonó, y al cabo de unos segundos una pelimarrón apareció allí para abrir a la misma de manera tranquila.

-buenos días señor Naruto -saludo abriendo la puerta para que el chico pasará-

¿Naruto? ¡Genial! Aquello era lo que le faltaba, y es que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo, completamente solo y tranquilo para pensar con tranquilidad.

-¡teme! -el grito del chico hizo que lanzará un bufido de exasperación- ¿a que no me esperabas por aquí?

-no Naruto, no lo hacía -mascullo rodando los ojos-

-b-buenos días Sasuke...-aquella tímida voz solo podía pertenecer a Hinata-

-hola Hinata -saludo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

El pelirrubio se sentó al siguiente segundo en el sillón que él tenía en frente, y entonces, no tuvo más remedio que volver a tomar asiento.

-¿que te trae por aquí? -cuestiono intentando no sonar demasiado cortante-

-bueno pues pasábamos por aquí, y me pregunte ¿por que no pasar a saludar al teme? -exclamo en tono elevado y alegre, algo que era normal-

-así que decidiste arruinarme la mañana, ya veo...-murmuro en tono bajo- Hinata siéntate...-exclamo al ver que la peliazul permanecía de pie-

-b-bueno no, es que yo...-balbuceo intimidada ante la mirada del chico- quisiera saludar a Sakura, ¿ella esta?

El semblante del azabache cambió de inmediato, y su ceño volvió a fruncirse, algo que sin lugar a dudas el pelirrubio noto por que lo miro de manera dudosa.

-sí, ella esta, pero no se donde...-mascullo entre dientes- tal vez esta en su cuarto.

-bien, entonces yo iré a verla -informó con una sonrisa y sin mas dio media vuelta para encaminarse con la pelirrosa-

El ojiceleste siguió a su novia con la mirada, y después de eso la fijo en su amigo, el cual parecía sumamente molesto por algo, o con alguien.

-¿sucede algo, Sasuke? -cuestiono en tono discreto-

-no es nada -exclamo agitando la cabeza-

-vamos Sasuke, sé que algo te pasa, te conozco -musito severamente-

-Naruto, no me pasa nada, solo tuve...-dudo-

-¿que? ¿que tuviste?

El Uchiha suspiro irritado y sin mas se puso de pie.

-una mala mañana, es todo -concluyo seriamente- vamos a mi despacho...-exclamo para después comenzar a caminar hacia aquel lugar-

El pelirrubio se puso de pie, y lo siguió sin decir nada mas, pero aquello no quería decir que hubiera creído al pelinegro. Él era su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo como para dejarse engañar por esa fachada de indiferencia, algo le había sucedido a su amigo, y el problema allí era que él no sabía de que tipo de problema se trataba, y estaba seguro que Sasuke no se lo diría.

**... ... ...**

Caminaron a paso tranquilo por aquellas calles del pueblo, y no es que estuviera tomando un paseo, pues aquel no era su día libre, pero ese día Kasa le había encomendado las compras de la casa, y ella no había puesto ninguna objeción, pues salir de aquella casa era algo que deseaba mas que nunca, y mas si estaba con una buena compañía, como lo era la de Hinata.

Le había sorprendido verla allí, pero en verdad que le había subido el ánimo, no del todo, aquello era algo imposible, pero si había ayudado bastante. Hinata la había encontrado llorando, y ella tuvo que disimular todo rápidamente, y es que no quería que comenzará a preocuparse por sus cosas, nunca nadie lo había echo, ¿por que quedria hacerlo ella ahora? La peliazul le había soltado sus preguntas de inmediato, pero cuando vio que ella no estaba dispuesta a responder, simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que todo saldría bien...

-¿te sientes mejor? -su suave susurro hizo que reaccionará-

-Hinata, estoy bien -murmuro mostrando una sonrisa no muy convincente- de verdad -añadió al ver su semblante preocupado-

La peliazul aun se mostró preocupada, y a ella no le gusto aquello. Continuaron caminado tranquilamente, ambas con bolsas en sus manos, pues Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudarla, y la verdad era que eran muchas cosas.

-es un lindo día, yo...yo necesitaba salir...-continuo la ojijade de manera tranquila-

-¿te hacen trabajar mucho?

-no, no es eso, solo que...-balbuceo de manera dudosa-

Nuevamente todos sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su patrón, y aquello hizo que la opresión de su pecho apareciera nuevamente. Sus puños se apretaron alrededor de las bolsas que cargaba, y su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

-yo trabajo en la casa de una señora mayor, ¿sabes? -intento cambiar de tema al ver el estado de la ojijade- es muy agradable, y vive sola.

-no sabía que trabajaras...-murmuro sorprendida-

-claro que sí, no puedo...no puedo dejar que Naruto-kun haga todo, ¿no lo crees? -cuestiono con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al oírla.

-no, por supuesto que no...-asintió sonriendo- a mi me gusta trabajar, ¿que mas debería hacer si no es trabajar?

La peliazul lanzo una risilla agradable y suave al oírla.

-yo pienso igual Sakura -exclamo contenta- pero a Naruto no le gusta que me esfuerce, dice que el que debe trabajar...

-es el hombre -concluyo Sakura- todos dicen eso -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-las cosas son así...

-¿y que se supone que deberíamos hacer nosotras?

La peliazul se quedo pensativa por unos buenos segundos.

-bueno, encargarnos de la casa...-murmuro lentamente- de...bueno de...-musito de manera nerviosa-

-¿de que mas? -cuestiono curiosa-

-de los h-hijos -concluyo mas roja que un tomate-

-ah...-exclamo sorprendida- bueno sí, puede ser, pero creo que...

-creo que a mi...a mi si me gustaría eso...-interrumpió de manera soñadora-

La pelirrosa supo que ella estaría pensando en el pelirrubio. Hinata era muy afortunada de haber encontrado a alguien como el joven Naruto, y no es que ella lo conociera a la perfección, por que no lo hacía, pero la ojiperla se veía feliz, y ella sabía que todo aquello se debía a que ella estaba enamorada de él, y él de ella. Naruto hacía feliz a Hinata.

-¿que es lo que sientes? -soltó sin pensarlo-

-¿q-que?

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tiñeron de un suave rojo al comprender su propia pregunta.

-b-bueno, es que yo...yo me preguntaba...-balbuceo nerviosa- tu quieres a Naruto, ¿cierto?

-c-claro que sí...-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa-

-pero...¿tu como...? -se interrumpió al no saber como continuar-

-¿que sucede Sakura?

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio con fuerza y bajo la mirada de manera pensativa.

-tu estas enamorada de él, ¿cierto?

Esta vez fue la peliazul quien se sonrojo, y la pelirrosa puedo ver también como sus ojos mostraban un brillo singular.

-s-sí -asintió de manera leve-

-¿y como...? -nuevamente se interrumpió- ¿como supiste que estabas enamorada de él?

-¿que? -cuestiono sorprendida-

-¿como...como te diste cuenta de que lo que sentías por él era...amor? -murmuro sumamente interesada ante aquella respuesta-

-b-bueno Sakura...-exclamo al tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, y detenía su paso-

Ella la imito de inmediato y sin mas dejo las bolsas en el suelo.

-por favor Hinata, dime -pidió de manera suplicante-

Y es que en verdad estaba desesperada por saber que se sentía, como uno podía saber que era _eso_ lo que se sentía. Ella jamás había tenido a quien preguntarle aquello, pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad de saber no pensaba dejarla pasar.

-no...no es que no quiera Sakura -musito de inmediato- es solo que...que no se como...-dudo- ¿por que me preguntas? -cuestiono de repente y de manera inquisidora-

-es solo...-tartamudeo nerviosa- c-curiosidad, solo eso.

-p-pero igual no se que decirte...-murmuro nerviosa- es decir, cuando yo estoy con él...-balbuceo con aquel rubor que la caracterizaba-

La ojijade espero impaciente a que la chica continuara.

-yo...yo me olvido de todo, y solo existe él para mi -comenzó soñadora- m-mi corazón se acelera, y siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré...

En aquel momento, y al verla así, la pelirrosa realmente envidió a la peliazul, por que ella se veía tan feliz, tan correspondida en su amor, que parecía que nada mas le importaba, tal y como ella misma había dicho.

-cuando e-estoy con Naruto, me siento la...la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, siento q-que nadie puede igualar mi felicidad...-balbuceo emocionada- y con el solo simple echo de mirarlo, me pongo nerviosa y mi estomago se revuelve produciéndome...algo -murmuro- algo agradable, y me gusta mucho.

La pelirrosa estaba sumamente sorprendida ante las palabras de la ojiperla.

-cuando estoy con él, yo...yo simplemente me siento en las nubes...-finalizó suavemente- y eso...eso es lo que siento, Sakura.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, al igual que la ojiperla, y cada una de las palabras dichas por la misma, comenzaron a ser digeridas por su mente, guardandolas con cuidado y delicadeza para no olvidarlas, para siempre recordar aquello del amor, y es que el amor...

_El amor realmente debía ser algo maravilloso, y fantástico, algo único y especial._

-vaya Hinata...-susurro aun conmocionada-

-y-yo siento si...si me e-extendí mucho -murmuro sumamente apenada, y fuera de aquella burbuja soñadora-

-no, no -se apresuro a decir- lo que sientes es...es muy lindo.

Y sin saber muy bien por que, de repente, la tristeza la invadió de manera rápida y efectiva.

-él y yo queremos casarnos, pero necesitamos plata, ¿sabes? -continuo de manera tímida- e-es por eso que debemos tener ahorros para ese momento -susurro sumamente emocionada y distraída-

La pelirrosa sonrió ocultando su propia tristeza.

-solo debes tener paciencia Hinata -susurro de manera comprensiva-

Ambas muchachas permanecieron en silencio, aun metidas en aquello mágico del amor, pero pasados unos segundos ambas reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron en signo de complicidad.

-deberíamos ir -murmuro la pelirrosa-

-claro.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera tomar las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo, una pequeña niña, de no mas de 7 años, paso corriendo y tomo una de ellas de manera brusca para después continuar corriendo de manera torpe y precipitada.

-¿¡que...! -la sorpresa no la dejo reaccionar-

-¡nos la saco! -la ojiperla estaba igual de estupefacta que ella-

Sin embargo, la pequeña niña no llego muy lejos, pues a unos veinte metros tropezó en sus propios pies, pues los nervios le habían jugado en contra, y la fruta que estaba en la bolsa que les había sacado, se desparramó por todo el lugar. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse a ella de manera apresurada, y una vez frente a la misma, la niña se puso de pie de inmediato, asustada y nerviosa, y nuevamente emprendió su escapé.

-¡oye espera no...! -la exclamación de la pelirrosa no fue escuchada por la pequeña-

Sus ojos jade vieron como la niña se alejaba corriendo, para después volver a tropezar de manera torpe a no mucha distancia de ellas, en medio de la calle. Sus pensamientos de inmediato se dirigieron a la tristeza, y pena, por aquella niña, pero aquello quedo en segundo plano cuando vio como un carruaje iba en dirección a la pequeña tirada en el suelo.

-¡cuidado! -sin siquiera perder tiempo alguno corrió hacia la pequeña que aun no reaccionaba-

La niña se puso de pie de manera dudosa, mas no se movió de su lugar, y el carruaje continuo acercándose a ella. La pelirrosa ni siquiera dudo un segundo en tirarse sobre la pequeña para sacarla del recorrido de aquel carro, y entonces ambas cayeron sobre el duro suelo al mismo tiempo que el carruaje pasaba por allí.

-¡Sakura!

El grito de la ojiperla, se sumo a los gritos de sorpresa de las personas de alrededor, pero todo aquello apenas y llego a la cabeza de la pelirrosa, pues se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y aquello la estaba aturdiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y entonces noto que las personas comenzaban a agruparse a su alrededor.

-¿te encuentras bien muchacha? -un hombre mayor se arrodillo junto a ella y la ayudo a reincorporarse y quedar sentada-

-yo...

-¡Sakura! ¿esta bien? -Hinata no tardo en llegar allí y sin mas se arrodillo a su lado- te lastimaste -exclamo viendo su cabeza-

Su mano de inmediato fue allí y entonces noto la humedad de su propia sangre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la niña que hasta ese momento se había quedado estática, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de allí, abriéndose paso entre los curiosos que continuaban acercándose.

-¡era una ladronzuela, yo vi cuando les saco las cosas a las muchachas! -exclamo una mujer mayor-

-¡yo también la vi! -apoyo otra joven-

-no, e-eso ya no importa...-susurro suavemente-

-oiga señorita, lo siento tanto, no vi a esa niña y no...-el chófer del carruaje, pues se había detenido, comenzó a hablar de manera precipitada y nerviosa- de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención...

-y-yo estoy bien, solo...-interrumpió al hombre mas no puedo continuar mas cuando otra persona se arrodillo frente a ella-

-déjame ver muchacha -la anciana hizo que todos se callaran de inmediato- te diste un fuerte golpe, y te abriste un poco la piel...-murmuro viendo su frente-

-tu -apunto a la ojiperla- consigue una vendas.

-¡c-claro! -la chica de inmediato se puso de pie-

-yo tengo unas muchacha, ven...-un hombre, el dueño de algún negocio cercano, hizo que la ojiperla fuera detrás de él-

Y aunque la pelirrosa quiso salir de allí de inmediato no puedo hacerlo, y permaneció quieta allí por unos buenos minutos mientras la anciana se ocupaba de limpiar su herida, para después vendarla con las vendas que ya había traído la ojiperla. La herida en sí, no era grande, pero el golpe había sido fuerte, y todo le daba vueltas en aquel momento.

-eso es todo, debes descansar muchacha -la anciana por fin concluyó y sin mas se puso de pie-

Ella la imito, pero con la ayuda de dos hombres que la sostuvieron por si se caía.

-m-muchas gracias señora -agradeció-

-si, gracias -la ojiperla también se mostraba mas aliviada-

-yo ya estoy bien -exclamo intentando salir de allí de una buena vez- Hinata vamos que...

-yo las llevo a donde vayan muchachas, después de todo es mi culpa -exclamo el chófer aun nervioso-

-no hace falta señor, yo...

-se lo agradeceríamos mucho -interrumpió la peliazul de inmediato-

-p-pero Hinata...

-Sakura no podemos volver caminando, no estamos lejos pero es mejor que no te esfuerces -apunto seriamente-

La ojijade no replicó mas, pues en verdad que le dolía la cabeza, y después de agradecer nuevamente a la anciana, ambas jóvenes se encaminaron a aquel carruaje. El hombre que conducía el carro de inmediato les abrió las puertas, y ayudo a subir primero a la pelirrosa, y después a la ojiperla, para segundos después ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de los Uchiha.

-dios, que susto me diste Sakura -balbuceo Hinata nerviosa y preocupada-

-lo siento...

-¿como pudiste tirarte así? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño- este carruaje pudo haberte pasado por encima.

-p-pero esa niña...

-lo se, pero aun así...-exclamo de manera temblorosa- ¿estas segura que esta bien?

-s-si, estoy bien -murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa-

-ahora debes descansar, mira que te diste un golpe muy fuerte, y...

-lo se Hinata -musito cerrando los ojos-

Los movimientos de aquel carruaje no estaban ayudando en nada con las vueltas que daba su cabeza, y una terrible jaqueca comenzó a inundarla con fuerza. Hinata debió notarlo, por que no dijo nada mas, y simplemente la dejo descansar, hasta que finalmente, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y la ojiperla noto, para su alivio, que la ojijade se había quedado dormida. Realmente se había asustado cuando la vio tirarse sobre aquella niña, con aquel carruaje a solo metros de distancia, aquello había sido sumamente imprudente, y peligroso.

_-''por suerte no paso nada...'' -_pensó dando un suspiro de alivio-

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos mas, y entonces por fin llegaron a la casa. La ojiperla se apresuro a abrir la puerta de su lado, y el hombre ya estaba allí para ayudarla a bajar del carro.

-¿como esta la...?

-se quedo dormida -susurro al tiempo que veía hacia al casa- señor muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí.

-era lo menos que podía hacer señorita.

La ojiperla le sonrió, y después dirigió su mirada hacia la casa, y para su gran alivió, vio que allí estaba Naruto, junto a Sasuke, ambos hablando y sentados en el suelo. Levanto las manos para que el pelirrubio notara su presencia, y el chico así lo hizo, mostrando aquella simpática sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-espero un segundo por favor -pidió al chófer- no quiero despertarla así que Naruto...

-no hay problema señorita -exclamo amablemente-

El pelirrubio, junto al Uchiha, de inmediato se acerco hacia donde estaba ella, tardando solo unos escasos segundos.

-¿que sucedió Hinata? -cuestiono preocupada al ya saber que algo había pasado-

-Sakura tuvo un pequeño accidente, y...

-¿que? -cuestiono el azabache dando un paso hacia ellos-

-ella esta bien jóvenes, solo esta dormida -el hombre intervino e indico a la pelirrosa que aun estaba dentro del carruaje-

-¿que le paso? -pregunto el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño al ver la venda en su cabeza-

-s-solo esta dormida, le dolía mucho la cabeza -exclamo la peliazul- yo no...no quería despertarla es por eso que...-dudo- Naruto, ¿podrías llevarla hasta la casa?

-claro que sí, solo debo...-exclamo al tiempo que se acercaba al carruaje, mas cierto pelinegro se adelanto a él-

-deja Naruto -mascullo el chico seriamente-

Y sin perder mas tiempo, fue él quien se acerco a la pelirrosa, y con sumo cuidado y procurando no despertarla, le paso un brazo por la espalda, y el otro por debajo de las rodillas. El pelirrubio lo observaba completamente sorprendido.

-¿esta bien? -cuestiono cuando el pelinegro ya la tenía entre sus brazos-

-eso...parece -mascullo notando su relajada respiración contra su pecho-

¡Maldición! ¿por que tenía que comportarse así? La observo fijamente, y aunque ahora su corazón latía con tranquilidad, el suyo, no podía negar que el mismo se había acelerado cuando Hinata les dijo del accidente. Miro la venda de su cabeza, y entonces noto que la misma estaba manchada con sangre, debió haberse abierto una herida cuando...cuando paso lo que sea que hubiera pasado para que sea accidentará.

Su preocupación por ella era normal, ¿cierto? y es que cualquiera que...El carraspeo de su amigo, fuerte y claro, hizo que saliera de sus absurdos pensamientos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirándola. Poso sus oscuros ojos en su amigo, y para su disgusto, noto en ellos la duda e interrogación.

-bueno muchacha, espero que la chica se mejore y cuando se despierte le dirás que lo siento mucho -exclamo el hombre sabiendo que él allí no debía hacer nada mas-

-lo haré, y muchas gracias -exclamo suavemente-

El hombre subió al carruaje, y antes de emprender marcha nuevamente se disculpo con la ojiperla.

-Hinata, ¿y él que tiene que ver? -cuestiono el pelirrubio-

-les contaré todo, pero primero deberíamos dejar a Sakura...

-claro -el pelinegro asintió y sin mas se encamino hacia la casa, seguido por ambos-

Una vez en esta, procuro no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para despertarla, y guiado por la ojiperla, pues él no sabía cual era el cuarto de Sakura, la llevo hasta el mismo. El pelirrubio abrió la puerta con cuidado, y entonces él entro seguido por los otros dos.

-ten cuidado de despertarla, Sasuke.

-lo se Naruto -musito encaminándose a su estrecha cama-

Sintió como la chica se removía un poco entre sus brazos, acomodándose mejor entre los mismos, y él tuvo el horrible y detestable impulso de dejarla allí, con él, pero se controlo y simplemente suspiro frustrado. Se concentro para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y entonces se inclino un poco y la dejo con suavidad en la cama para después retirar sus brazos lentamente, y finalmente dar media vuelta para salir de allí.

-¡bien echo Sasuke! -bramo su amigo en tono elevado-

-N-Naruto -reclamo la ojiperla al tiempo que tiraba de su brazo para sacarlo del cuarto-

El azabache ladeo el rostro de inmediato para ver si la pelirrosa se despertó, pero ella seguía igual, por lo que no queriendo distraerse mas, salió de allí y cerró la puerta rápidamente, encontrándose con la cara de los otros dos jóvenes.

-t-tal vez deberíamos...-comenzó la ojiperla- colocarle un paño húmedo en la cabeza...

-le diré a...-dudo de entre todas sus opciones, ninguna demasiado prometedora- a Tenten que lo haga -concluyo seriamente-

El pelirrubio asintió con la cabeza, y después de eso los tres se dirigieron al salón, en donde Naruto y Hinata se sentaron, pero el pelinegro, antes de hacerlo, se encamino hacia la cocina para ordenar a Tenten lo que debería hacer, después de eso por fin se sentó frente a ellos.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió Hinata? -cuestiono sin esperar mas-

Saber que era lo que había pasado era algo que lo estaba matando, y para su suerte la peliazul no se hizo esperar y comenzó a relatar lo que sucedió. En todo momento no quito los ojos de ella, procurando no distraerse con nada, pero en un momento dado los poso en su amigo pelirrubio, y entonces noto que el mismo lo miraba fija y detenidamente.

En ese momento supo lo que pasaba, y no le gusto, y aunque intento ocultar aquello que probablemente sus ojos mostraban, estaba seguro que no lo logro, por que el pelirrubio entrecerró sus ojos, y sonrió de manera breve y burlona, para después susurrar algo que solo él comprendió...

_¡Maldito Naruto!_

**... ... ...**

Impaciencia y ansiedad eran las emociones que en aquel momento lo estaban invadiendo, invadiendo y jodiendo, ¿es que acaso no podía siquiera dormir? Rodó una vez mas en su amplia cama, y entonces observo a través de la ventana, el oscuro y estrellado cielo. Ya debía ser pasada la media noche, y él seguía...así, sin poder dormir y sumamente ansioso.

_-''estúpido Naruto, ¿quien demonios se cree?''_

Maldito pelirrubio, y maldita sus ideas erróneas. Él no...él no...

-¡suficiente! -exclamo al tiempo que se sentaba en medio de su cama- iré a ver como esta, y ya.

Ya se había cansado de darle vueltas a aquel asunto, y si no iba de una buena vez estaba seguro que no dormiría en toda la noche, y dormir era algo que necesitaba. No es que Sakura estuviera sumamente mal o algo por el estilo, pero él no había sabido nada de ella desde que la dejo en su cuarto, y aunque sabía que solo estaría descansando, después del fuerte golpe que se llevo por aquel incidente, aun así, necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos.

-todo le sucede por ser una maldita imprudente...-musito molesto mientras salía de su cuarto- si no lo hubiera echo, no estaría en esta ridícula situación.

Se habría ahorrado bastantes problemas si solo hubiera pregunto a Tenten como se encontraba la pelirrosa, pero haberlo echo no estaba entre sus opciones, y es que mostrar interés por ella no era algo que le gustara demasiado, y no es que estuviera interesado en ella, no, claro que no, solo que...Sus piernas se detuvieron cuando llegaron al inicio de las escaleras.

-no tengo por que verla -murmuro frunciendo el ceño-

¡Demonios! ¿que estaba haciendo? Una de sus manos fue hacia sus cabellos y un suspiro escapo de sus labios, entonces sin pensarlo mas, continuo su camino. Definitivamente si no iba a verla no dormiría, y lo bueno allí, era que ahora ya sabía cual era su cuarto.

La casa estaba en completa oscuridad, pues todos ya se encontraban durmiendo, y aquello era mejor para él. Bajó las escaleras de manera rápida, y una vez echo, a paso dudoso se encamino hacia aquel cuarto. Se adentro en el pasillo, en donde estaban todos los cuartos de servicio, y procuro no hacer ruido, pues lo último que quería era que alguien lo viera allí. La puerta de Sakura pronto estuvo frente a él, y entonces con vacilación la llevo a la perilla y la hizo girar lentamente. El cuarto estaba oscuro, y en completo silencio, y sus ojos negros lograron distinguirla en la cama, aun dormida...

Agradeció aquello y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, ingreso al cuarto y cerro la puerta con suavidad para no producir ningún ruido. Después de eso se acerco hacia ella, y quedo parado al costado de la misma.

_-''debió de golperse demasiado fuerte...''_ -pensó frunciendo el ceño al verla aun inconsciente-

La pelirrosa se encontraba en la misma posición que él la había dejado, y la única diferencia que él veía en ese momento, era que en su cabeza, sobre la venda, había un paño, probablemente húmedo. Una de sus manos fue allí, y efectivamente estaba húmedo, y cálido. Era obvio que Tenten solo lo había dejado allí, y se había olvidado de ella.

_-''bien, ya lo hice...''_

Ahora solo debía salir de allí, y listo...solo debía hacer eso y...

Sus ojos observaron a la chica con cuidado, y lentitud, y entonces la molestia lo inundo con rapidez, ¿como había podido lanzarse frente a un carruaje? ¿es que acaso ella no pensaba en su seguridad? Él ya sabía como era ella, y cuando Hinata les había relatado lo sucedido, a él y Naruto, él no se había sorprendido, por que ¡dios! ella era así, y de echo que lo hiciera era algo normal, pero aunque no se sorprendió si enfureció por su imprudencia.

Bien, ahí había un punto que aclarar. Ella fuese o no fuese la novia de aquel sujeto, algo que comenzaba a perder fuerzas a medida que pasaban las horas, aun así eso no podía impedir que el pelinegro se preocupara por ella.

_-¿¡c-como puedo ser su novia si...si apenas lo conozco! -balbuceo- ¿¡como puedo ser su novia si él nos secuestro!_

Cielos, ¿le estaría diciendo la verdad? Ella parecía...parecía en verdad sincera, pero ¿él como demonios podía saber si decía la verdad? Las mujeres tenían una facilidad para mentir que el pelinegro admiraba, y sin embargo, aun así, algo le decía que ella no era así...Él en verdad quería creerle, pero sus miedos no lo dejaban tranquilo, además, ¿que importancia tenía aquello?

La pelirrosa se removió un poco, y el Uchiha se sobresalto. Ella emitió un pequeño jadeo, y sus párpados se apretaron en signo de querer abrirse, pero no lo hicieron. Él supo que debía irse en aquel momento, antes de que ella lo viera allí, pero nublado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y contendiendo el aliento, se sentó al borde de la cama...

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella...

_Y la beso._

Aquel juego de emociones que sentía por la pelirrosa, lo estaba matando. La deseaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero en aquel momento no sabía que era lo que lo estaba conduciendo, si el deseo, si la preocupación, si la furia, o quizás, simplemente el echo de querer besarla, solo eso...

Sus labios encajaban a la perfección con los de ella, y él los dejo allí, sobre los de ella, y quietos por unos breves segundos, pero pasados los mismos y llevando ambas manos a las mejillas de la misma, le abrió los labios y comenzó a mover los suyos. Era normal que ella despertara ante aquel tacto tan abusivo por su parte, y él estaba preparado para ello, pero nada lo había preparado para sentir que ella, de manera lenta y suave, le correspondía, y en vez de detenerse, como se suponía debía hacer, profundizó el beso, y gimió contra su suave y dulce boca.

La cabeza de la pelirrosa le daba demasiadas vueltas, y le dolía. Sus párpados se sentían demasiados pesados, y cansando como para abrirse, y de echo no lo hubiera echo, hubiera continuado descansando por muchas horas mas, pero entonces lo sintió, y la nebulosa de su cabeza desapareció en un dos por tres. Era él, ella lo sabía, e inmediatamente sintió su tacto su cuerpo reaccionó ablandándose ante su presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y entonces vieron su rostro a centímetros de los de ella, tan lindo...tan sereno. Sus labios se movieron sin esperar segundo alguno, y entonces comenzaron a corresponderle, de manera inconsciente, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel momento, por que ella estaba simplemente perdida allí, con él. Solo podía sentir la humedad de sus labios contra los de ella, y aquello le gustaba, pero había algo...

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿que hacía él allí? Su cabeza ya mareada por aquel dolor agudo, ahora se encontraba peor debido a los mareos que le producía aquel cálido beso, y aunque su cuerpo y corazón reaccionaron ante su presencia, su mente la detuvo de repente, procesando todo lo sucedido, intentando entender que estaba pasando, donde estaba, y...y...¡Un momento! Era él, el joven Sasuke. Los echos sucedidos aquel día y el anterior, la golpearon con fuerza y entonces reaccionó por completo.

-¡n-no! -jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que lo empujaba con ambas manos-

Logro alejarlo lo suficiente como para ver su rostro con claridad, y aunque estaba oscuro, aun así, logro divisar la sorpresa en sus oscuros ojos. Su ceño se frunció, y toda la cordura le regresó de repente, devolviéndola a la realidad. El dolor de su cabeza pronto desapareció.

-¿¡q-que esta haciendo! -cuestiono antes de empujarlo más, logrando sacárselo de encima para después reincorporarse y sentarse-

El pelinegro se alejo de ella, mas no se levanto, y la observo fijamente, notando como ella llevaba sus manos a sus labios para después clavar sus ojos en el lugar, y él noto como ella reconocía su propia habitación en escasos segundos, entonces, recién en ese momento, los clavo en él, con molestia, y confusión.

-¿que...que hace...? -su vos sonaba apagada y temblorosa-

-¿no habías dicho que te daba asco? -pregunto seriamente...y se arrepintió al siguiente segundo, no había querido decir eso, ni siquiera había pensado en decir algo-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, y de inmediato la humillación y vergüenza la invadieron. Él se estaba burlando de ella, otra vez, ¿como había dejado que la besara después de todo lo que le dijo? Sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato, y ella se odió por ello, y se odió aun mas cuando sus labios se abrieron para gritarle, y solo salió el comienzo de un humillante sollozo.

Noto como él solo se limitaba a observarla con detenimiento, y aquello no hizo mas que aumentar sus nervios, y el ya acelerado latido de su corazón. ¿Acaso siempre se pondría así con él? ¿por que con él? ¿por que?

_-m-mi corazón se acelera, y siento que en cualquier momento me desmayaré..._

Las palabras de la ojiperla resonaron en su cabeza, y su corazón se detuvo de golpe.

_-y con el solo simple echo de mirarlo, me pongo nerviosa y mi estomago se revuelve produciéndome...algo -murmuro- algo agradable, y me gusta mucho._

No era lo que sentía en ese momento, pero si lo había sentido...Ella se ponía nerviosa frente a su presencia, nerviosa e intimidad, su corazón siempre se aceleraba, y su estomago, cada vez que lo tenía cerca, algo sucedía allí...algo que no podía explicar, algo que no sabía que era, pero ahora...

_La respuesta estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, y esta vez ella fue capaz de comprenderla._

Su descubrimiento hizo que se quedara sin aliento, y que la sangre se le helara de manera rápida y dolorosa. No le podía estar sucediendo eso a ella, no a ella, y mucho menos de alguien como él...

-vine por que Hinata me pidió que viera tu estado -mintió el pelinegro sin percatarse del estado de la chica-

No quería que ella pensara que él estaba preocupado por ella, por que no era así. Ella lo acaba de rechazar, y aquello le había molestado demasiado, demasiado...Sin esperar mas se puso de pie.

- y no...

-¡q-quiero que se vaya! -exclamo la pelirrosa alterada, y con la voz quebrada-

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera fuerte, y la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. No quería verlo, ¡dios! no quería verlo, no en un momento como ese.

-¡váyase joven! -continuo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo empujaba-

-¿que demonios crees que haces? -cuestiono tomándola de ambas manos, y entonces ella levanto el rostro, y él lo noto-

La ojijade estaba llorando, otra vez, y también por su culpa, ademas de que temblaba...temblaba demasiado.

-¿y ahora por que lloras? -musito frunciendo el ceño-

Sakura lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, y aquello lo inquieto, ¿que le estaba sucediendo?

-v-váyase por favor...-murmuro al borde de los nervios-

Algo la había alterado de manera abrupta, y el Uchiha se sorprendió al saber que probablemente había sido él quien la puso así, pero había algo diferente en ella...La pelirrosa parecía asustada, y atemorizada.

-n-no...no puedo...-murmuro la pelirrosa de manera incomprensible-

-¿por que lloras? -repitió de manera lenta y clara-

Sus ojos jade se encontraron con los de él, y su cuerpo se estremeció con aquella corriente eléctrica que él le producía con tan solo mirarla. Dios santo, ¿como no lo había notado antes? Había estado tan claro desde el principio, tan claro y tan puro, pero ella ¿como hubiera podido saber que se trataba de eso? Ahora lo sabía.

_Ella...ella se había enamorado de él._

-¡demonios! dime ¿por que lloras Sakura? -cuestiono molesto-

-por que lo quiero -murmuro suavemente- lo quiero...-repitió aun pérdida en ese descubrimiento-

Tal vez alguien sensato no hubiera dicho aquello, y se habría guardado aquel sentimiento para si mismo, pero ella...ella no pudo hacerlo, y arrepentirse ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo retrocedió un paso y las manos del pelinegro soltaron sus brazos de manera lenta.

-¿q-que...que dijiste? -cuestiono el Uchiha aun metido en su asombro-

Su mirada se nublo aun más, y sus fuerzas volvieron a flaquear. Tal vez si no habría descubierto que era aquello que sentía por él, podría haber guardado ese sentimiento en lo mas hondo de su ser, pero ahora que sabía que era, ahora que lo veía con claridad, mentir sería imposible, y menos con algo tan fuerte como ese sentimiento. Lo quería, se había enamorado de él, y no podría negarlo, ella no podría hacerlo.

-¡lo quiero! ¡lo quiero joven! -repitió en tono elevado, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que así todas aquellas emociones en su interior se calmaran un poco-

Hinata le había mentido. El amor no era algo lindo, no lo era, por que el dolor que sentía no se comparaba con aquellas bonitas palabras que la ojiperla le había dicho. Su patrón no dijo nada por los siguientes segundos, y ella no lo soporto mas.

-¡quiero que se vaya! -mascullo alterada y sin mas lo empujo hacia la puerta, hacia la salida-

El pelinegro no opuso resistencia, aun sorprendido y aturdido, y entonces una vez fuera, ella le cerro la puerta en sus narices, y sin poder aguantar mas se deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar, finalmente, arrodillada en el suelo, acurrucada en su propio cuerpo y llorando con fuerza y angustia.

_El amor si era único, y especial, pero definitivamente no era maravilloso ni fantástico._

_El amor dolía, y mucho._

Y él se quedo parado en frente de su puerta, sin poder moverse ni siquiera un poco, sin poder hablar, completamente perplejo ante lo que la pelirrosa le había confesado, le había gritado.

-me quiere...-susurro sin voz- ella me quiere...


	21. Miedo y rechazo

_**Hola gentee lindaa ! ¿como estan?**_

_**ahi amigos por fin pude terminar la contii, y si, se que tarde demasiadoo, pero a partir de ahora ya no tendrán que esperar demasiadoo xD creanme que a mi tmp me gusta hacerlos esperar pero a veces no se puedeee, sin embargo, como dije creo que apartir de ahora tendran la cotni dentro de diez dias o menossss, hare todo lo posible por que sea menoooss ! ^^ **_

_**y amigoss muchisimasss graciass por todos sus comentariossssss ! hay que feliz me puse cuando vi que había llegado a los 40 xD y es que eso nos ayuda muchisimoo a los autoresssss ^^ asi que en verdad se los re agradezcooo!**_

_**bueno espero que este capi tmb les gustee, y tmb espero sus valiosos reviewsss ;O **_

_**se cuidan, y espero que les vaya bien en todo !**_

_**besitossss!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 21: miedo y rechazo**

_¿Lo quería? _

Eso era lo que ella había dicho, eso era lo que sus labios habían pronunciado hace menos de un minuto, hace menos de treinta segundos, y él aun seguía parado allí, sin poder articular algo, y sin poder pensar en algo que no fueran aquellas dos palabras, dos simples y cortas palabras, que sin embargo, decían demasiado, mas de lo que él estaba preparado de asimilar y escuchar.

Una de sus manos se apoyo en la puerta que se había cerrado frente a sus narices, y su respiración se agito, al igual que su corazón. Ella lo quería. Aquella frase se repitió en su cabeza, y se sintió un verdadero estúpido por no poder reaccionar, pero es que ¿como reaccionar frente a algo así? Su corazón se agalopo contra su pecho, y un sentimiento, o sensación, comenzó a expandirse por su pecho, y él...él sintió...

_-el amor no existe Sasuke, solo es algo irreal y en lo que los estúpidos niños creen, pero..._

_-lo se papá -corto fastidiado de aquella conversación-_

_-siento cansarte con esto, pero es necesario que lo entiendas._

_-tengo quince años papá, ya no necesito tus consejos, soy lo suficientemente grande para..._

_-eres apenas un impulsivo adolescente hijo, no quiero que caigas en la misma trampa en la que caí yo -interrumpió de manera severa-_

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño, pues aquel tema no era algo de lo que solían hablar con frecuencia._

_-no te enamores hijo, solo sufrirás, y yo no quiero que sufras..._

No te enamores. Tres letales palabras que retumbaron en su cabeza de manera lenta, y profunda, llegando hasta lo mas hondo de su ser, pero, ¿por que estaba pensando en eso? No tenía sentido, considerando la situación en la que se encontraba no lo tenía. Aquel recuerdo no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando, por que él no...

¡Él no estaba enamorado de ella!

El solo echo de pensar aquello, de pensar en la mínima y posible posibilidad de eso, le hizo reaccionar de golpe. ¿¡Que estaba pensando! Aquello era absurdo, y ridículo, aquello no era posible. Sus piernas retrocedieron un paso, y entonces recién en ese momento escucho los sollozos de ella. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-_''esta llorando...''_ -pensó aun aturdido-

¿Que debía hacer? ¿Como debía reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo? Sus sentimientos se entremezclaron entre sí, la sorpresa, la ilusión, el miedo, y la duda, todos y cada uno de ellos inundaron su ser, y él se dio cuenta de que aquello solo le pasaba con ella, solo con ella...

-deja de llorar...-susurro en tono sumamente bajo- deja de llorar Sakura -repitió acercándose a su puerta-

Ella pareció ni siquiera escucharlo, pues no dijo nada, y él pudo continuar escuchando sus sollozos con la misma intensidad, ¿es que acaso siempre lloraría en su presencia?

-¡deja de llorar!

-¡v-váyase! -su voz quebrada y apagada hizo que el pecho se le oprimiera con fuerza-

No supo que hacer en ese momento, no supo si prestar atención a las palabras de la pelirrosa, a sus sollozos, o a sus propios sentimientos, los cuales le decían que debía salir de allí antes de que su mente, descubriera algo que él no quería entender, algo que no quería escuchar, y ni siquiera pensar.

-abre la puerta -ordeno en tono severo pero no elevado-

Ahora que su cabeza comenzaba a funcionar de mejor manera, caía en cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del pasillo de la servidumbre, y que para colmo, era pasada la media noche, por lo que si producía mucho ruido estaba seguro que alguien saldría a ver que es lo que sucedía, y lo último que quería era ser visto allí.

-Sakura -llamo al tiempo que tomaba la perilla de la puerta e intentaba abrirla-

La puerta no cedió a su insistencia, pues al parecer, la pelirrosa la había cerrado con llave, y aquello lo enfureció.

-¡maldita sea! -gruño separandose de la misma- tendrás que salir de allí algún día -advirtió furioso-

Ella no dijo nada, y él se sintió un verdadero idiota parado allí, esperando que ella se dignara en escucharlo.

-no digas cosas que no sientes -murmuro para si mismo-

Y sin esperar más, retrocedió un paso, dos, y finalmente dio media vuelta y se fue. Se fue sin decir nada más. Él ni siquiera debería haber ido allí, y mucho menos debería estar rogándole a ella, a su sirvienta.

_¿Cuando es que había caído tan bajo?_

Sus pasos era titubeantes y lentos, por que mientras mas caminaba y se alejaba de ella, mas rara era la sensación de su pecho. No supo ni como ni en cuanto tiempo, pero de un momento a otro, ya estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, y con la mirada fija en el techo, y con sus pensamientos en una sola frase, y en un solo echo.

_-¡lo quiero! ¡lo quiero joven! -exclamo en tono elevado, y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-_

Su ceño se frunció, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, ¿por que tenía que importarle tanto aquella...aquella estúpida frase que le dijo la pelirrosa? No era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, no, claro que no. Recordaba que ya varias chicas se lo habían dicho, mujeres sin importancia y de las cuales ni recordaba su nombre, también lo había echo Karin, e incluso Ino se lo decía a cada momento, a cada rato, pero eso no producía nada en él, absolutamente nada, quizás fastidio o molestia, pero en este caso, definitivamente no era ninguna de aquellas dos sensaciones. Era una cosa completamente nueva, y abrasadora, y él estaba cansado de pensar que demonios podía ser.

_-ella te importa, ¿no Sasuke? -susurro el pelirrubio con una sonrisa-_

Las palabras dichas por su amigo aquella tarde, comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez por su cabeza, atormentándolo y fastidiándolo de manera inigualable. Ella no le importaba. Ella no le importaba. Ella no...bueno, tal vez si lo hacía, pero solo un poco, y nada por lo que preocuparse, al menos él quería creer que era así, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si fuera de...de otra manera.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle demasiado, y el tuvo unas inmensas ganas de dormir, de dormir y no pensar más, por aquello no le estaba sirviendo de nada, de absolutamente nada. Jamás pensó que un simple asunto pudiera atormentarlo tanto, jamás pensó estar tan confundido, y abatido, por que era así como se sentía en ese momento.

_-¡lo quiero! ¡lo quiero joven!_

Ella lo quería, ella se le había declarado, y él...

_-ella te importa, ¿no Sasuke?_

Sí, maldita sea sí, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo ella le importaba, le importaba demasiado.

_-no te enamores hijo, solo sufrirás, y yo no quiero que sufras..._

Él no estaba enamorado de ella, había una gran abismo entre lo que sentía y lo que era el amor, y por dios, el amor ni siquiera existía, solo era algo en lo que las personas querían creer, en lo que deseaban creer. El amor no...el amor no...

_Dios, él no podía estar enamorado..._

**... ... ...**

Los sonidos en su puerta, hicieron que se levantara de manera sobresaltada y asustada, pues los mismos eran fuertes y alterados, y cada uno de ellos le retumbaba en su pobre y adolorida cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿¡que mierda piensas que estas haciendo!

La voz de Kasa se escuchaba mas molesta que lo normal, y aquello hizo que saliera de su total ensoñación, aunque aun continuaba algo aturdida. Miro el reloj, y entonces noto que ya era hora de trabajar, de echo ya era bastante tarde.

-y-ya voy Kasa -balbuceo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Procurando no tardar más, fue corriendo a la puerta y entonces la abrió, para encontrarse allí a la pelinegra, la cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-lo siento Kasa, n-no me di...

-lávate la cara y vete a trabajar -ordeno furiosa- aquí no te levantarás a la hora que se te de la gana.

-¡claro! -asintió de inmediato y sin más corrió hacia el baño-

EL agua fresca en su cara hizo que el sueño desapareciera casi en su totalidad, aunque no la fatiga. Sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sobre todo la cabeza, y es que haber pasado media noche en el suelo no había sido muy buena idea que digamos.

_-por que lo quiero -murmuro suavemente- lo quiero..._

Un respingo escapó de sus labios al recordar sus estúpidas pero sinceras palabras, y no es que se hubiera olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle, claro que no, pero repetir en su cabeza lo que había dicho, lo que le había dicho a él, le hacía ver hasta donde había llegado su sinceridad. Su corazón aun se encontraba oprimido, y sus ojos le ardían por haber llorado durante tanto tiempo, sin embargo, se sentía diferente...El haber descubierto aquel sentimiento no había sido ni era nada agradable, por el contrario, era doloroso, y era aun mas doloroso el echo de saber que su patrón ni siquiera se había inmutado ante su patética declaración.

-_''me enamore de él...''_ -pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Ella que nunca había podido comprender aquello del amor, ella que pensó que aquello jamás sería para ella, ahora entendía por que le pasaba eso...Siempre había pensado que el amor sería algo lindo y agradable, y es por eso que pensó que aquello no era algo para ella, pero le había sucedido, y la razón era cruel y simple, el amor era doloroso, muy doloroso...

_Y a ella siempre le tocaba lo doloroso._

Unas diminutas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero las mimas se camuflaron con el agua que resbalaba por todo su rostro. Ya era suficiente. Había llorado toda la noche, lo había echo por él, había pensado toda la noche en él, y había intentado entender mejor aquel sentimiento, pero la respuesta era siempre...siempre la misma. Creía que ahora que ya había analizado, por así decirlo, todo lo que ello acontecía, ya podría verlo a la cara, por que ese era su sentimiento, y ella se haría cargo de él.

Sí, ella estaba lista y preparada para...

-¡apúrate Sakura! -la voz de Kasa hizo que saliera de todos sus pensamientos- vamos que el señor quiere verte -mascullo entre dientes-

Sus manos se detuvieron en seco, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿q-que...que señor? -balbuceo con la voz temblorosa-

La pelinegro la miro de manera despectiva.

-¿cual va a ser? -cuestiono secamente-

Y es que la respuesta era obvia, pues el señor Fugaku estaba de viaje.

-no se que habrás echo, pero lo que sea espero que te castigue como se debe -bramo en tono elevado- vamos que se pondrá furioso conmigo si no vas ya -insto al tiempo que le tiraba la toalla para que se secara la cara-

Sus manos lograron atrapar aquel trapo, pero sin embargo, no pudieron moverse por unos buenos segundos, pues la estupefacción, y...y el miedo hicieron que se quedara paralizada, miedo a enfrentarlo, miedo a llorar nuevamente frente a él, miedo a ver a la persona de la cual estaba...

-apúrate mocosa -gruño la pelinegra, y sin esperar mas tiempo se acerco a ella y le paso el trapo de manera brusca y tosca por el rostro-

-¡no, Kasa! -se quejo empujándola con sus manos-

Su tía tiro el trapo al suelo, y sin esperar mas, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastró detrás de sí. Ambas mujeres avanzaron primero por el pasillo, después por la sala, y por fin ella comprendió hacia donde la llevaba. Su corazón se atasco en su garganta, y aunque sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, cualquier cosa, nada salió de allí.

-cuando termines de hablar con él quiero que me busques, hoy hay mucho que hacer -gruño empujándola hacia el pasillo en donde estaba la puerta del despacho del pelinegro-

-p-pero yo...-balbuceo con la respiración agitada-

Sus uñas se incrustaron en la palma de sus manos, y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás, no la había...Se acerco a paso lento hacia aquella puerta, consciente de la mirada de Kasa clavada en su espalda, y entonces estuvo frente a ella.

-_''es mi sentimiento y me haré cargo de él...'' _-se repitió una y otra vez aquella frase que venía repitiéndosala desde esa noche-

Y entonces levanto la mano dispuesta a tocar, pero ante su sorpresa y exaltación, la puerta se abrió de manera brusca y rápida frente a sus ojos. Su cuerpo no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, y sus ojos de inmediato encontraron los de él, él cual, a propósito, parecía igual de sorprendido que ella. Su pulso de inmediato corrió a mayor velocidad por sus venas, y en los siguientes segundos ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

-aquí la traje señor, siento haber demorado -se disculpa la pelinegro que aun seguía parada allí-

Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue a paso apresurado, probablemente oliendo lo que sucedería allí.

-tenemos que hablar -musito el pelinegro al tiempo que abría la puerta en su totalidad para que ella entrará-

Sus ojos jade bajaron, cortando aquella tonta guerra de miradas, y entonces entró sin esperar más. Si el tenía que decir algo, que se lo dijera, ella no haría nada para evitarlo, después de todo solo sería retrasar las cosas. El sonido de la puerta le indico que su patrón ya la había cerrado, sin embargo ella no volteo y ni siquiera se movió, era incapaz de hacer algo.

-¿por que dijiste eso? -cuestiono el chico caminándose hacia ella, para finamente ponerse en su frente-

-s-sabe por que...-murmuro de manera temblorosa y sin clavar su mirada en él-

Sintió que él daba un suspiro de frustración, probablemente esperaba que su respuesta fuera otra, pero la verdad era que la respuesta era demasiado obvia para que ella se la dijera otra vez. Su sola presencia siempre la abrumaba, pero ahora era incluso mas que eso, por que ahora por fin sabía por que él producía tanto en ella.

-dijiste...dijiste que me quieres...-murmuro con el ceño fruncido- quiero saber por que lo hiciste -instó nuevamente-

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en aquellas malditas palabras de su sirvienta, y apenas y había logrado dormir un par de horas, no mas. Necesitaba que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran claras, aunque la realidad es que no había nada que aclarar, ella había sido clara, pero aun así...

-¿por que lo hiciste? -repitió al tiempo que tomaba su quijada para que lo viera a los ojos-

Ella no hizo nada para impedirlo, y él noto, sorprendido, que en su mirada había resignación, y a su vez, tristeza.

-p-por que es...-musito la ojijade nerviosa- por que es lo que siento.

No dio su bazo a torcer, y no lo haría. Ella no mentiría con algo así, ella no podría hacerlo, y él parecía sorprendido ante su respuesta.

-¿es lo que sientes? -musito soltando su quijada-

No creía que la aceptación de ella lo alteraría tanto, no otra vez...

-no puedes sentir eso -mascullo entre dientes y sin mas retrocedió un paso-

Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharlo, no había esperado para nada aquella respuesta, había estado preparada para cualquier cosa menos para eso. Permaneció en silencio por unos buenos segundos sin saber que decir.

-no puedes hacerlo, así que no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir -ordenó apretando los puños-

Los nervios, el dolor, y todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pronto se trasformaron en sorpresa, y después en molestia ¿Como era posible que le dijera eso después de lo que ella le estaba diciendo? Y no es que esperara una declaración por su parte, aquello era absurdo y ridículo, pero...¿eso?

-¿q-que? -balbuceo incrédula-

-lo que oíste, no vuelvas a decirlo -repitió molesto-

No quería escuchar otra vez aquellas palabras, no quería hacerlo por que no sabía como reaccionaría ante las mimas. La noche anterior se había controlado, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo otra vez, y la realidad era que no sabía que es lo que podía llegar a hacer, y aquello...lo asustaba.

-usted...-las palabras murieron en su garganta-

Él no podía estar hablando enserio, ¿cierto?

-¿c-como puede decirme eso? -cuestiono de manera temblorosa- ¡usted no puede decirme eso!

El pelinegro vio como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban, y estuvo seguro que ella lloraría, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo, y solo se limito a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-ya te lo dije, y quiero que lo cumplas -bramo alterado-

-son mis sentimientos joven...-musito lentamente- yo no...no dejaré que usted...

-te lo estoy ordenando Sakura -interrumpió rápidamente-

-¡usted no me dirá que decir o que no! -exclamo aun son poder creer lo que escuchaba-

Aquello era absurdo, mientras ella intentaba controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él, por que por dios, apenas y podía mantenerse firme ante su presencia, sus piernas le flaqueaban y sus temblorosas manos se apretaban entre sí para mantenerse quietas, todo...todo eso solo por él, solo por su presencia, y él...él le decía aquello.

-deja de desafiarme, deja de hacerlo -bramo furioso-

No sabía si era con ella o con él mismo toda aquella molestia que sentía, pero la sentía, en el fondo de su ser la sentía, y la misma estaba mas viva que nunca. Ella siempre lograba alterarlo, y sorprenderlo, pero esta vez era mas, mucho más que siempre.

-se lo dije una vez, y se lo diré las veces que yo quiera -exclamo la chica con voz firme-

-bien, maldita sea bien -mascullo- ¿y que mierda quieres que haga yo con eso? -cuestiono de manera fría-

-¿que?

-¿que pretendes que te diga?

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante las cortantes palabras de su patrón, y el dolor que parecía haber desaparecido por un momento, solo un momento, volvió a aparecer, y de manera mas fuerte e intensa.

-n-no...n-no pretendo nada...-tartamudeo con la voz quebrada-

-pues mejor, por que no pienso hacer nada -soltó tajantemente-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, otra vez, pero no, no lloraría, y menos frente a él. Ya había llorado toda la noche por aquel pelinegro, y si volvía a hacerlo, sería en cualquier lugar, menos frente a él. Su dignidad y orgullo habían quedado pisoteados cuando le confeso sus sentimientos, y ahora mas, mucho mas ante aquel comentario de él.

-¿lo escuchas? no esperes nada de mi, Sakura -repitió pasando una mano por sus alborotados cabellos-

-no espero nada de usted -logró decir de inmediato, mas su voz salió sumamente débil-

-bien, por que si lo haces solo te llevarás una decepción -sentenció-

Ella frunció el ceño, pero aquello no fue mas que un vano intento por detener las lágrimas que ya hace rato amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿e-eso es todo? -balbuceo sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar-

Lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí de inmediato.

-hablo en serio Sakura, no quiero malentendidos -farfullo seriamente-

-siempre...siempre habla en serio joven Sasuke -exclamo mirándolo fijamente-

Él entendió de inmediato por que le decía aquello, es por eso que desvío su mirada, y suspiro cansado y abatido, y aunque supo que debía decir algo, ella esperaba que dijera algo, aun así, no lo hizo. Le había dicho demasiadas cosas en su conversación pasada, pero aun así no creía que fuera necesario...él pensaba que aquello no era...

-¿eso es todo? -repitió con aquel tono de voz que no era propio de ella-

El pelinegro la miro fijamente, y entonces noto como sus ojos, siempre llenos de entusiasmo, ternura, y algo mas que siempre le llegaba a lo mas hondo de su alma, ahora se encontraban bañados por una nebulosa opaca y apagada.

-eso...-dudo sin saber que mas podía decir, algo...algo para mantenerla un rato mas allí, junto a él- es todo -finalizó-

Y cuando la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta, él sintió que algo de sí se iba con ella, y aunque quiso detenerla, quiso decirle algo más, no se movió, y no dijo nada, dejando que ella saliera de allí a paso apresurado, y nervioso.

Trago en seco una vez solo, y algo dentro de sí, rezo y rogó por que ella no cambiara sus sentimientos, por que aun a pesar de haberle dicho todo eso, él...él quería que ella siguiera sintiendo eso por él, por que lo hacía sentirse dichoso, dichoso y feliz, y sin embargo...

_Tenía miedo...miedo de equivocarse como su padre._

**... ... ...**

Miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje de su alrededor, o al menos intentaba hacerlo, pero la verdad es que su mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar completamente diferente, y con una única persona rondando por su cabeza. El vienta le chocaba con suavidad y frescura, y ella intento tomar de allí las fuerzas y valor para lo que pretendía hacerlo, para lo que necesitaba hacer, por que lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba...

-Sasuke, ¿por que no me quieres?

Había echo todo, todo para complacerlo, y aun seguía haciéndolo, pero cada día que pasaba lo notaba mas lejano a ella, y aquello le destrozaba su pobre y frágil corazón. No le bastaba con que él se casara con ella, aquello era algo sin sentido si tenía en cuenta que él no la quería. Quería que la apreciara, que la quisiera, que la amara...¿Que es lo que tenía mal? ¿Cual era el error en ella?

_-''¿por que? ¿por que?'' _-se repitió una y otra vez mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, arrugando la tela de su vestido entre los mismos, y una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, una que fue seguida por otra, y luego otra. Nunca encontraba la respuesta a sus preguntas, a su única pregunta, ¿que era lo que Sasuke quería? Deseaba con todo su corazón saberlo, saberlo y entenderlo para poder hacer o cambiar en ella, lo que él tanto quería.

El pelinegro estaba siempre tan distante, y la trataba como si fuera una mas. No era una mas, era su prometida, su novia, se conocían hace años y por el amor a dios, solo pedía un poco de su cariño, de su respeto, solo un poco...Su cabeza se apoyo contra el marco de la ventanilla, y dejo que el sollozo la inundara mientras recordaba su último encuentro con él que era su prometido...

_Sus ojos celeste vieron como el pelinegro miraba a todos lados, a todos lados menos a donde estaba ella. Aquel día era precioso y ella en verdad pensó, que pasando un rato allí, ellos lograrían acercarse aunque sea un poco mas, y es que ella se conformaba con aquellos pocos minutos que él le dedicaba, de manera forzosa quizás, pero aun así lo hacía. _

_-el día esta precioso...-murmuro tratando de llamar su atención-_

_Él suspiró y miro hacia el cielo, pero de repente, la risa de Sakura, la cual estaba detrás de ellos y en compañía de uno de los cabellos, hizo que él viera hacia allí. Ella también lo hizo, y entonces noto como la pelirrosa reía por algo...algo que ella no supo que era, pero que tampoco dio mucha importancia. Sus ojos celeste se posaron entonces nuevamente en el pelinegro, y noto como el mismo continuaba viendo hacia allí, hacia Sakura y el caballo. Espero paciente a que él notara que ella seguía allí, pero cuando pasaron unos pocos minutos, que para ella fueran interminables, entonces decidió que ella debería hacerse ver por sí mismo._

_-Sasuke -llamo suavemente pero no recibió su respuesta- Sasuke -repitió en tono mas elevado-_

_Su prometido ni siquiera parecía estar escuchándola y aquello la entristeció. Se inclino hacia él y entonces coloco una de sus manos en su hombro, logrando de esta manera, llamar por fin su atención._

_-¿que sucede Ino? -pregunto de manera cansada-_

_-te estaba llamando -susurro con una sonrisa nerviosa- Sasuke yo se que te gustan muchos los caballos -apunto indicando al animal- pero, ¿no podrías prestarme un poco mas de atención a mi? _

_-¿acaso te paso algo? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño molesto-_

_-no, pero yo...-balbuceo nerviosa- ¿cuando podremos llevar esta relación adelante? -pregunto con la mirada gacha-_

_-no empieces Ino -corto de inmediato-_

_-no estoy empezando Sasuke, pero es algo que quiero que suceda, y yo...yo estoy aquí, tratando de que tu me notes, pero ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de ello..._

_-se que estas aquí Ino _

_-no hablo de eso -exclamo en tono mas elevado- siempre andas haciendo otras cosas, siempre estas en todos lados menos conmigo, con tu prometida._

_-estoy aquí contigo -apunto dando un sorbo a su bebida-_

_-pero esto...esto no es lo que yo esperaba de esta salida -reclamo apretando los puños-_

_-si no te gusta, entonces puedes irte -mascullo molesto- nadie te esta obligando a quedarte aquí._

_La pelirrubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante tal despliegue de sinceridad._

_-¡no me puedes decir eso Sasuke! -exclamo en tono elevado-_

_-Ino...-advirtió-_

_-no puedo creer que me digas eso, no lo puedo creer -repitió incrédula-_

_-si estas incómoda o de mal humor prefiero que te vayas, no quiero tenerte aquí de esa manera..._

_-¿quieres que me vaya? -cuestiono con los ojos cristalizados- pues bien, me iré -apunto poniéndose de pie- _

_Su prometido la imito, y ella tuvo la vaga esperanza de que la detendría, o haría algo, cualquier cosa, pero él se mantuvo estático en su lugar, y ella, indignada y herida, dio media vuelta y se encamino al carruaje. Incluso paso a paso que se acercaba al mismo, continuo con la esperanza de que el la llamara, pero cuando llego al mismo se dio cuenta de que era una estúpida por creer aquello, y cuando sus ojos vieron que su prometido ya estaba junto a su caballo, y Sakura, entonces no aguanto mas y se puso a llorar. _

_Para su suerte, Sai puso el carro en marcha, y ella los perdió de vista en unos pocos minutos, y es que en ese momento, no quería estar cerca de él, no quería hacerlo por que Sasuke la lastimaba, y sin embargo, aun así, ella continuaba amándolo._

El pelinegro no había hablado con ella desde aquel incidente de hace cuatro días, y ella decidió esperar durante los mismos, pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado, estaba decidida a dar el gran paso...el gran paso que estaba segura los acercaría. Sus manos fueron a sus ojos, y entonces secaron sus lágrimas con rapidez al ya ver frente a ella, la casa de su prometido.

-vamos Ino -susurro intentando ganar confianza-

El carro se detuvo y el chófer del mismo, se apresuro a abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. Ella inspiro hondo, y entonces se encamino hacia la casa, para después llamar a la misma, y encontrarse en unos segundos con una pelirroja.

-señorita Ino -saludo Karin con una leve inclinación-

-hola Karin -sonrió al tiempo que entraba allí- ¿esta Sasuke? -fue lo primero que pregunto-

-claro, enseguida lo llamo -mascullo la sirvienta de mala gana-

-no, no hace falta -interrumpió de inmediato- dime ¿donde esta?

La pelirrojo frunció el ceño, mas no le dijo nada.

-creo que en su despacho...

-bien, gracias -exclamo al tiempo que se encaminaba allí-

Camino a paso seguro, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues ya estando allí, no había vuelta atrás, y una parte de ella, por no decir todo ella, no quería que lo hubiera.

-¿Sasuke? -llamo al tiempo que tocaba la puerta-

Pero no espero a que él le contestara, si no que abrió la puerta con lentitud, y entró al despacho, topándose con la mirada sorprendida de su prometido.

-Ino, ¿que haces aquí? -cuestiono el pelinegro aun incrédulo-

Y es que ella nunca había ido a su casa sin avisarle con anterioridad.

-hola amor...-susurro juntando sus manos delante de sí-

-¿como...? ¿que haces aquí? -repitió frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie-

-¿es que no puedo venir a visitarte? -cuestiono acercándose al mismo-

El ojinegro frunció el ceño, y dejo de un lado todos los papeles que tenía delante de sí.

-no puedes venir cuando...

-lo se Sasuke, solo que...que pasaba por aquí y yo...-dudo nerviosa ante la mirada del chico-

El pelinegro cerro los ojos e intento controlarse, pues lo menos que había querido en ese momento era toparse con su prometida. Sin embargo ella ya estaba allí, y él, como su prometido, debía atenderla.

-como sea...-mascullo seriamente-

Ella sonrió al ver que ya contaba con su atención, y sonrió aun más al sentirse segura y animada. Ese día lo haría, y esperaba que nada la detuviera en su gran paso, por que lo había pensado mucho, y estaba completamente decidida a ello.

**... ... ...**

Aquel día iba de mal en peor. Ella había creído que con lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya no podría haber nada peor a eso, a aquel desolado sentimiento, pero había estado equivocada. Las duras palabras de su patrón, le habían llegado como duras estacas a su corazón, a su alma, a sus sentimientos...sus tontos sentimientos. Él le había dicho que no esperará nada de él, y ella hacía lo haría, de echo, nunca había esperado nada...

Tenías unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, salir y esconderse, no quería seguir viéndolo, no, sabiendo que él sabía de sus sentimientos, y que mas aun, los rechazaba sin titubear, por que definitivamente su patrón no había dudado ni un segundo frente a ella, no había dudado en rechazarla, ¿por que le dolía tanto si ella ya sabía cual sería la reacción de él? Se había preparado toda la noche anterior para eso, para su rechazo, pero vivirlo fue mucho mas intenso y desgarrador, mucho mas doloroso.

_-''¿como pudo decírmelo así?''_ -pensó al tiempo que secaba sus escasas lágrimas-

Había sido una verdadera bendición no haber llorado frente a él, y estaba feliz de haberlo logrado, pues no quería que él, justamente él, la viera con lástima. Sin embargo ahora, ahora que estaba sola, podía dejarse llevar por toda la tristeza de su alma y corazón.

-Sakura -la voz de cierta ojimiel, llego hacia ella desde el pasillo-

Sus manos se apresuraron a limpiar en su totalidad los rastros de lágrimas, y entonces salió del cuarto, después de todo ya había terminado de limpiarlo.

-aquí estoy -musito a Tenten-

La pelimarrón volteo el rostro hacia ella, y entonces la miro de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que hacía a menudo.

-Kasa me dijo que te encargues de la cocina -exclamo cruzándose de brazos- ahora

-bien -susurro dando media vuelta para encaminarse hacia allí-

No sabía si sus ojos estarían rojos, algo muy probable, pero esperaba que la ojimiel no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Bajo las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, y entonces se dirigió hacia la cocina sin perder tiempo alguno.

-vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí Tayuya -bramo la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida-

Los pasos de la ojijade se detuvieron de golpe, al ver que dentro de la cocina, se encontraban Karin y Tayuya. El estomaga le dio un vuelo de repente, y ella tuvo que llevar una mano a la pared para no perder el equilibrio, y es que ver a Karin no era nada, nada agradable. Su cabeza no podía evitar viajar hacia el momento en el que su patrón, y ella...ellos habían...

-Sakurita -exclamo la otra pelirroja- me contó Karin que la otra vez fuiste espectadora de algo muy interesante, ¿es cierto?

-claro que es cierto Tayuya, pero dime ¿lo disfrutaste Sakura? -cuestiono Karin acercándose a ella-

Su respiración se agito, y su mano se afinco aun mas en la pared.

-¿es que acaso no dirás nada? -cuestiono aun con aquella sonrisa prepotente, la misma que le había mostrado cuando él la metió a su despacho-

-no puede decir nada Karin, mírala -se burlo la otra-

-t-tengo q-que trabajar...-balbuceo intentando pasar por la muralla que era el cuerpo de ambas jóvenes-

-oh pero si es muy interesante lo que te tengo que contar...-exclamo pasando la mano por la punta de sus cabellos-

-no...no quiero...

-él es tan pasional -susurro entrecerrando sus ojos rojos- él es tan salvaje...

-¡n-no quiero escucharte Karin! -exclamo apretando sus puños-

Y sin esperar mas intento atravesar la muralla de sus cuerpo, pero Tayuya se lo impidió empujándola al lado contrario.

-¿sabes lo que hizo? -continuo Karin sonriendo- me tomo de aquí...-exclamo llevando sus manos a su cadera- y después...

-¡basta! -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

-vamos Karin, continua -farfullo la otra pelirroja disfrutando de todo el show-

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta, e intento salir de allí, pero Karin se lo impidió, pues tomo sus cabellos con una de sus manos.

-s-suéltame...-jadeo intentando safarse-

-me tomo de allí, y me cogió como solo él sabe hacerlo...-susurro al tiempo que soltaba su melena rosada-

Ella se tambaleo un par de pasos, pero pasados los mismo, y no aguantando mas aquel dolor y rabia, se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a ambas pelirrojas.

-y me hizo...

La frase de la pelirroja quedo en el aire, e incompleta, pues la cachetada que recibió le hizo detenerse en seco, y girar el rostro levemente hacia la dirección de la misma. Sus ojos rojos miraron incrédulas a la ojijade que se la había propiciado, ella...ella se había atrevido a golpeara...

-¿¡como te atreves! -grito furiosa y sin mas abalanzó hacia ella-

La pelirrosa llevo ambas manos hacia delante para defenderse de la chica, pero la misma parecía dispuesta a golpearla, y derivarla. No había pensado en pegarle, dios ella no era así, pero Karin había producido algo en ella, algo que ella no había podido controlar.

-¡a mi no me golpearas niña estúpida! -rugió la pelirroja y sin perder mas tiempo, le encajo una bofetada que la hizo retroceder-

-enséñale Karin -bramo Tayuya sonriendo-

Sakura en verdad no había querido pelearse con ella, no había querido hacerlo, pero cada una de sus palabras le llegaron de manera certera a su pobre corazón, y entonces, no queriendo continuar mas con eso, la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, y la pelirroja cayo al suelo de manera brusca.

-¡Karin! -exclamo la otra pelirroja-

-¿como...como...? -rugió Karin furiosa y aun tirada en el suelo, mas sus palabras murieron en su boca y su mirada se fijo de repente, en la persona que se encontraba detrás de la pelirrosa- ¿p-por que me pegaste Sakura? -murmuro con la voz temblorosa y llevando una mano a su mejilla-

Y la pelirrosa sorprendida, no comprendió el cambió de actitud de la chica, hasta que sintió su voz, una voz que no deseaba escuchar.

-¿¡que demonios significa esto muchacha!

La voz dura y fría del Uchiha mayor, hizo que se sobresaltará de sobremanera. De inmediato se dio la vuelta, y retrocedió un paso, y entonces su rostro palideció al ver allí al señor Fugaku. No podía ser que estuviera allí tan pronto, no tan pronto, y menos frente a ella, y después de ver lo que había echo.

-habla Sakura, ¿¡por que has echo eso! -rugió con el ceño fruncido-

Y la pelirroja, aun tirada en el suelo, no hizo mas que sonreír de manera victoriosa y maliciosa.

**... ... ...**

Dejo a su prometida abajo, y subió a su cuarto de manera apresurada, pues la presencia de la pelirrubia comenzaba a exasperarlo. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, pero su presencia debía ser por algo, y mientras mas rápido le dijera que era lo que quería, mas rápido se podría marchar.

-era lo que me faltaba, maldición...-mascullo entre dientes una vez que estuvo dentro de su cuarto-

Llevo ambas manos a los botones de su camisa, y comenzó a desabotonarlos uno a uno mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana. El día era precioso, y sin embargo él sentía que apestaba. La camisa quedo abierta y el se la saco de una y la tiro con fuerza contra el piso, necesitaba hacer algo con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, por que si continuaba así...El ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de sí, hizo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran, y entonces volteo el cuerpo de inmediato.

-Ino, ¿que haces aquí? -cuestiono sorprendido al verla recargada en su puerta-

La pelirrubia nunca se presentaría en su alcoba si no fuera por algo importante.

-tengo...tengo algo para ti Sasuke.

-espera que me cambie, y bajo -farfullo sin moverse, y molesto ante su presencia-

-no Sasuke, tengo algo...-continuo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia él- algo para ti, y quiero dártelo ahora...

La pelirrubia camino unos pasos mas, y entonces quedo a solo un metro de su prometido, el cual la veía lleno de curiosidad y expectación. Ella llevo ambas manos hacia atrás, y los ojos de él se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vieron como ella bajaba el cierre.

-¿que estas haciendo? -cuestiono tomándola de ambas manos para detener su acto-

Pero su cercanía solo sirvió para que ella se lanzará en contra de él, y...y uniera sus labios con los suyos. La sorpresa e impresión de aquel acto, hizo que se quedara en blanco por unos buenos segundos, pero por fin reacciono cuando sintió como caía en su cama, con ella sobre él. Sus ojos negros subieron buscando su mirada celeste, pues ella se había enderezado, pero los mismos se detuvieron mas abajo, pues el vestido de ella se había deslizado hasta su cintura, dejando todo su torso al descubierto, dejando sus pechos expuestos ante él.

-quiero darte mi virginidad Sasuke -murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas- tómala, tómame...

-Ino...-susurro aun perplejo-

-tómame amor -susurro bajando el rostro y haciendo que sus cabellos largos y rubios cubrieran el rostro de él-

El pelinegro se quedo quieto debajo de ella, quieto y aturdido. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no ahora y mucho menos en ese momento, pero cuando ella volvió a besarlo y cuando tomo sus manos para colocarlas en su espalda, sus pensamientos comenzaron a chocar entre sí, y aunque no debía, él...él...

_Por dios, él era hombre._


	22. Fuertes sentimientos

_**Hola mi queridoo publicooo! aquí esta karynita reportandose con el nuevo capi de la historiaa ^^**_

_**esta vez no me tarde demasiado, ¿cierto? ;O, y es que como dijee, las contis vendran mas seguidooo en estos diass ^^ **_

_**como siempre amigos: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSS! saben que eso me pone muy, muyy felizz ^^ **_

_**espero que este capi les guste amigoss, y pues que me dejn muchioss reviews para inspirarmee ;O **_

_**espero esten bien, y les deseo mucha suerte en tdoo!**_

_**sin mas que decir: a leerrrrr !**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 22: fuertes sentimientos**

El pelinegro se quedo quieto debajo de ella, quieto y aturdido. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, no ahora y mucho menos en ese momento, pero cuando ella volvió a besarlo y cuando tomo sus manos para colocarlas en su espalda, sus pensamientos comenzaron a chocar entre sí, y aunque no debía, él...él...

_Por dios, él era hombre._

La pelirrubia disfruto el echo de que por fin, después de tantos años, después de tanto haber esperado, poder besarlo, poder sentir sus cálidos labios contra los suyos, y aunque en verdad hubiera querido que todo eso fuera diferente, aun así, se conforma con lo que estaba sucediendo, y por supuesto que se conformaba aun mas, con lo que pretendía que sucediera.

_-''dios ayúdame, yo... lo amo tanto...''_ -pensó nerviosa mientras continuaba explorando el cuerpo de su prometido con ambas manos-

Pero debía dejar de lado todos sus nervios e inseguridades, pues si no lo hacía todo terminaría, y ella no quería que terminara, al menos no ahora. Jamás se habría comportado de aquella manera tan...tan desvergonzada, pero ella ya no sabía que hacer con él, ya no sabía que hacer para que Sasuke se fijara en ella, ademas de que lo amaba, con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, y entregarse a él sería lo mas maravilloso que le pudiera pasar, aun...

_Aun sabiendo que él no la amaba._

El pelinegro, aun aturdido y sorprendido ante aquel acto tan impropio de la ojiceleste, se quedo quieto, dejando que ella explorara su pecho con sus finos dedos. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó ante sus caricias, por que él no sentía nada...Aun cuando los labios de ella estaban sobre los de él, las sensaciones de su cuerpo eran nulas, y él no pudo evitar comparar aquel echo con el sucedido con ella...con Sakura.

_Sakura._

La fantasía y la ilusión poco le duraron a la pelirrubia, pues de repente, sintió como él le tomaba ambas manos y la apartaba de sí con fuerza y brusquedad. El pelinegro se la saco de encima y entonces se puso de pie, y le clavo sus duros ojos en el rostro de la chica.

-¿¡que piensas que estas haciendo Ino! -rugió molesto-

Dios santo, que había estado tentado a tomarla...Ino era una mujer hermosa, siempre lo supo, y sabía que estar con ella le habría complacido algo, o quizás mas, y sin embargo, no lo haría, no deseaba hacerlo.

-S-Sasuke...-murmuro la chica al tiempo que se subía el vestido para cubrirse los pechos-

El pelinegro la miro de arriba a abajo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que haber estado con ella, no lo habría complacido en nada, en absolutamente nada, por que él no la quería, no la deseaba, y por dios, que ni siquiera su lindo cuerpo, su sedosa cabellera, y sus ojos celestes, lo tentaban a acariciarla, a besarla, a...a nada.

-¿p-por que S-Sasuke? -cuestiono aun tirada en la cama- te estoy...te estoy ofreciendo mi cuerpo, tómalo.

-arregla tus fachas y vete de aquí, Ino -sentenció intentando controlarse-

-¡te amo! ¡te amo Sasuke! -exclamo apretando las sábanas de la cama entre sus dedos- ¿es que no lo entiendes? -cuestiono en medio de un sollozo-

El pelinegro vio como ella llevaba ambas manos a su rostro, y se cubría el mismo, y él estuvo seguro que aquel gesto era mas por tapar su verguenza, que por tapar sus lágrimas.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer? -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

-¡claro que me doy cuenta! -dijo con la voz quebrada- ¡claro que me doy cuenta!

-entonces, ¿por que lo hiciste?

-por que te amo, y estoy tratando de que esta relación avance, p-pero tu no me dejas, tu te quedas estancando allí, y yo...yo...-el sollozo que escapo de sus labios le impidió seguir hablando- ¿tan poca cosa soy? ¿es que ni siquiera puedes desearme?

El rostro del Uchiha no se inmuto ni un poco ante las palabras de su prometida. Ino se había equivocado, y ella sola debía darse cuenta de ello.

-no es así como se maneja esto Ino -sentenció con la voz irritada-

-¿y que es esto, Sasuke? -pregunto indignada- ¿que es esto? esto no es nada, nuestra relación no es nada.

-tu sabes como...

-ni siquiera se podría llamar relación -interrumpió al chico- y-ya no se que hacer, ya no se que hacer...-murmuro llena de verguenza y tristeza- te pasas todo el tiempo metido en tus negocios, ¿y donde quedo yo, Sasuke?

El ceño del pelinegro se frunció aun mas al escucharla. El problema no eran sus negocios, el problema era que él no deseaba pasar tiempo con ella.

-siempre me dejas al final de todas tus ocupaciones, y eso no es así. Soy tu prometida, no soy un deber mas que cumplir, no lo soy -se quejo en tono elevado-

-eso lo tengo bastante en claro.

-pues no se nota Sasuke, no se nota -bramó- cuando estas conmigo, siento que lo haces por deber, no por que en verdad lo desees, y no me lo niegues Sasuke, no lo hagas por que sé que estoy en lo cierto.

Y él no lo hizo, él no negó aquello que era tan obvio a ojos de todos, y aun más a ojos de su prometida.

-eso es lo que soy yo para ti, ¿cierto? -cuestiono- un deber más, uno que ni siquiera te complace hacer.

-Ino -corto ante de que la muchacha continuara con su discurso- arregla tus fachas y vete de aquí -repitió en tono severo-

Ella le venía a reclamar cosas, cuando había sido ella quien acaba de tirarse arriba suyo, cuando había sido ella quien había tenía un comportamiento tan humillante, y bajo.

-ahora Ino -mascullo impaciente-

-Sasuke yo...

-necesitas tiempo a solas, tiempo de pensar en lo que estas haciendo -bramó seriamente- no quiero que vuelvas a esta casa hasta que no estés segura de que es lo que quieres, y como lo quieres.

-¡te quiero a ti! -apunto desesperada ante sus duras palabras- ¿es que no lo entiendes? te quiero a ti.

El azabache no dijo nada más, y ella entendió que todo aquello había terminado allí, sin resultados, o tal vez sí, un resultado para ella: el fracaso, y la humillación ¿Donde había quedado su dignidad? Probablemente estuviera pérdida, y todo por él. Sus temblorosos labios se abrieron para decir algo más, algo para que las cosas no acabaran de esa manera, pero entonces los gritos provenientes de afuera, hicieron que se quedara callada, y que que su mirada se dirigiera allí.

-¿q-que esta pasando? -murmuro arreglando mejor su simple vestido-

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de su padre, y algo le dijo que aquello no era nada bueno. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a su prometida.

-cuando termines de arreglarte, vete de aquí -ordenó aun molesto y sin mas salió de allí-

Escucho que la pelirrubia le decía algo más, pero no llego a entender que era, y tampoco le importo. Una vez fuera, se apresuro a llegar a las escaleras, y efectivamente era su padre, su padre discutiendo con alguien, su padre gritando a alguien, y no le costo demasiado adivinar de quien se trataba...De inmediato bajo las escaleras, mas nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia allí.

-p-pero yo no...-balbuceo la pelirrosa que estaba parada frente al Uchiha mayor-

-maldita mocosa, se ve que a ti nadie te enseño educación, pero en esta casa la aprenderás -gruño furioso-

Y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, levando la mano con la intención de querer pegarle una bofetada a la ojijade, y...y lo hizo. Sus ojos vieron incrédulos aquella escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, y es que no creyó que él, que su padre, lo haría. El cuerpo de la ojijade retrocedió unos pasos ante el golpe, y él...

Sin pensar con claridad, y furioso ante lo que acaba de ver, se acero a su padre y le propicio una fuerte trompada que lo lanzó hacia atrás, pero que no lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¿¡que crees que haces papá! -gruño alterado y furioso-

-j-joven...-balbuceo la pelirrosa que tenía detrás-

Su cuerpo de inmediato volteo y sin esperar mas, se acerco a la pelirrosa, quien retrocedió un paso aun asustada y perturbada, y aquello no hizo mas que aumentar su furia en contra su padre. Sus manos la tomaron de sus hombros, y entonces la acerco hacia sí para verla mejor, y noto que su mejilla, la izquierda, estaba sumamente colorada, y que sus ojos se hallaban cristalizados y temblorosos.

-¿¡por que hiciste eso! -exclamo volteando el rostro hacia su padre, el cual lo miraba aturdido-

Una de sus manos soltó el hombro de la pelirrosa, pero la otra descendió del mismo y la tomo de la muñeca, e incluso un poco mas abajo. Ella, de manera inconsciente, se aferró a él con su otra mano, tomando su brazo entre la misma, y él se sintió feliz de saber que estaba buscando protección en él.

-señor, ¿se encuentra bien? -cuestiono Karin, la cual ya estaba parada al lado del pelinegro mayor, y detrás de ella estaba Tayuya-

-Sasuke...-susurro su padre incrédulo- ¿como te atreviste a...?

-¿como te atreviste tu a golpearla? -interrumpió de manera brusca- ¿como te atreviste a golpear a una mujer?

Los ojos del Uchiha mayor se mantuvieron fijos en los de su hijo, pero pasados unos segundos, se desviaron de allí y se posaron en los jade de la pelirrosa que estaba, prácticamente, detrás del Uchiha menor. Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar aquello, y algo en sí, se removió con fuerza, cuando la pelirrosa bajo su mano y apretó la suya con fuerza. Él invirtió las posiciones de inmediato, y entonces rodeo su mano con la suya, sin importarle estar frente a su padre. Ella estaba asustada, y él no dejaría que su padre se acercará mas a ella.

-esa mocosa es una salvaje, Sasuke -gruño llevando una mano a sus labios, pues de los mismos salían pequeños hilos de sangre- cuando llegue la vi a punto de tirarse sobre Karin.

-e-es cierto señor Sasuke -balbuceo la pelirroja- no se que me hubiera pasado si su padre no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ella...ella estaba...

-e-eso no es cierto j-joven -la voz de la pelirrosa aun seguía temblorosa-

-¿acaso negarás frente a mi que no fue así? yo te vi niña -musito Fugaku-

-yo también estaba presente señor -esta vez hablo Tayuya- Sakura estaba a punto de...

-¿quien pidió tu opinión Tayuya? -cortó el azabache de manera tajante-

-¿es que no escuchas lo que estamos diciendo Sasuke? -su padre estaba sumamente alterado- no quiero tener a personas así en mi casa.

-no me importa que es lo que haya pasado o no, pero tu...-apunto a su padre- tu no debiste golpearla.

-lo hice por que se lo merecía, y lo volvería a hacer -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

El pelinegro tuvo que controlarse para no volver a golpearlo, y no es que golpear a su padre fuera algo normal, claro que no, pero lo que había echo había logrado, en verdad, enfurecerlo. Jamás pensó que se atrevería a golpear a una mujer.

-no es manera papa -musito fríamente- y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-tu, mi propio hijo, no me dirás que es lo que yo debo o no debo hacer -mascullo el Uchiha entre dientes- yo soy el padre aquí Sasuke, no lo olvides.

-me importa una mierda quien es o no el padre, pero que te quede claro que no dejaré que vuelvas a tocarla -exclamo apretando la mano de Sakura-

Su padre lo miró de manera sorprendida, mas la sorpresa pronto paso a la molestia, y la indignación.

-no es algo que debamos hablar en público -exclamo Fugaku relajando sus hombros- y tu mocosa...

-yo me encargaré de ella -interrumpió a su padre-

-Sasuke tu no...

-yo me encargaré de ella -repitió en tono lento y amenazador-

Fugaku apretó los puños, y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, aquello no terminaba allí, pero por el momento, era mejor dejar las cosas de esa manera.

-ustedes largo de aquí -ordeno el azabache a ambas pelirrojas que seguían estupefactas en su lugar-

Ambas sirvientes no dudaron en salir de allí a paso apresurado, y él espero a que desaparecieran de su vista para voltear y ver a Sakura.

-¿estas bien? -cuestiono en un tono completamente diferente al anterior-

La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos, y quiso llorar, quiso hacerlo pero no lo hizo. La verdad era que aun se hallaba confundida, y asustada ante lo que acaba de suceder. El señor Fugaku le había pegado sin dudarlo, otra vez, y ella temía que lo volviera a hacer. Sí, temía a aquel hombre, y aquello la sorprendió. No creyó que él pudiera causar ese efecto en ella, pero la verdad era que lo hacía...

-tienes que ponerte algo frío, ven -musito el pelinegro al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la cocina-

Ella lo siguió sin decir nada, y se sintió en verdad reconfortada de que él aun no soltara su mano. El joven Sasuke la había defendido, aquella frase se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, y cada que lo hacía sentía una agradable sensación, en contraste con todas las demás, las cuales obviamente no tenían nada de agradable.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, y el azabache recién en ese momento soltó su mano, y fue en busca de un trapo. Ella sintió que se tambaleaba al ya no sentir su tacto, es por eso, que apoyo su espalda en la mesada, y sin esperar mas, llevo una de sus manos a su adolorida mejilla, la cual estaba sumamente caliente.

-esto...-musito el chico al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella- esto tendría que ayudar -concluyo mientras elevaba un trapo húmedo en su mano-

Ella creyó que se lo daría, pero él no hizo aquello, y simplemente se acerco a ella, se paro frente a ella, y con suma delicadeza, le acerco el trapo a su mejilla hasta que el frío de la tela choco contra la misma. El cuerpo de la chica, aun tembloroso por lo recién sucedido, se estremeció ante aquel acto.

-¿te duele?

-g-gracias joven -balbuceo por fin, lo que desde hace rato intentaba decirle-

El ojinegro la observo fijamente, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-dime, ¿te duele? -cuestiono nuevamente y en tono bajo-

Ella tardo mas de lo necesario en responder, y es que su cercanía la abrumaba, y él estaba muy cerca de ella.

-un poco...-murmuro sin ser capaz de despegar sus ojos de los de él-

Su patrón era tan...tan difícil de comprender, que ella ya no sabía como comportarse frente a él. Él siempre parecía tan distante, tan autoritario y serio, pero eran momentos como ese que lograban confundirla, y era tal vez por aquello, por esos momentos en los que él parecía preocuparse por ella, que ella se había enamorado de él.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió? -cuestiono por fin, y sin sacar aquel trapo húmedo de su mejilla-

-n-no es como ellos dijeron joven, y-yo no...

-lo se Sakura -asintió interrumpiéndola, y se quedo sorprendido ante sus propias palabras-

Y es que lo sabía, sabía que no era como su padre había dicho, y la confianza que tenía en ella realmente lo desconcertó.

-Karin -comenzó de manera dudosa- ella me dijo algo que...que...

-¿que fue lo que te dijo?

La mirada de la chica se desvío, y él supo que ella no quería decírselo.

-ella me dijo algo que me molesto...-susurro con la voz temblorosa-

Recordar lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, le producía una desagradable y dolorosa sensación en todo su ser, y era mas desagradable aun, estar cerca de su patrón e imaginarse aquellas cosas.

-no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres -susurro al ver el semblante de la muchacha-

Ella llevo de inmediato una mano a sus ojos para impedir que sus lágrimas salieran.

-yo...yo no quise hacerlo, pero...-exclamo bajando la mirada- yo le dí una bofetada -confeso apenada-

Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera al oírla, pues en verdad que no la creía capaz de eso. Claro que ella ya le había pegado a él, y no una sola vez, pero ella, y era algo que había notado con el paso de las semanas, se comportaba de manera muy diferente frente a los hombres, que frente a las mujeres...

-¿lo hiciste?

-s-sí, pero no...no quise hacerlo -musito aun con la mirada hacia abajo-

-¿que paso después?

-ella me la devolvió, y se lanzó contra mí -continuo- después de eso, yo la empuje y cayó al suelo, y entonces apareció su padre joven, pero yo ya no iba a hacer más...

-esta bien Sakura -exclamo de manera suave al ver el semblante de la chica-

Ella no dijo más, pero tampoco levanto la mirada, y él continuo con el trapo contra su mejilla.

-mi padre, no...no se por que reaccionó así, él no...-musito con la voz llena de culpa-

Recién en ese momento la mirada jade de ella se levanto y se poso en él, con intensidad y fuerza.

-siento que te haya esto esto Sakura -continuo seriamente- él no es así...

_Sí, sí es así._

-él jamás había echo algo así, y no se...

-esta bien joven -exclamo la pelirrosa de inmediato, no quería seguir escuchando mas cosas de aquel sujeto-

El pelinegro retiro el trapo de la mejilla de la chica, y lo dejo detrás de ella, en la mesada, pero no se apartó ni un solo centímetro. La miro de manera penetrante por unos segundos, y entonces, sin poder contenerse más, elevo la mano hacia su rostro.

-¿te duele? -cuestiono al tiempo que pasaba el revés de sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica-

La pelirrosa se estremeció de inmediato ante su suave tacto, y sus ojos, sus traicioneros ojos, se cerraron de manera inconsciente, intentando sentir mas a fondo aquel contacto. Él no dijo nada, pero sus dedos continuaron deslizándose por allí, y pasados unos segundos, ella lo sintió mas cerca, mucho mas cerca...Su aliento choco contra su rostro, y ella no supo si él pretendía besarla, o si simplemente, era el echo de que estaban demasiado cerca, y dios que quería que lo hiciera, pero aquel pensamientos solo duro unos escasos segundos, pues, de repente, reaccionó.

Su cuerpo de inmediato se aparto de él, rompiendo el escaso contacto que compartían, y dando dos pasos hacia el costado. No quería confundir las cosas, él se lo había dicho claramente, y ella ya no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Solo se decepcionaría.

-n-no haga eso -balbuceo de manera temblorosa-

Y agradeció que él no preguntara el echo, pues el mismo era demasiado obvio. Su cercanía la abrumaba, la hipnotizaba, la llenada de dicha, y ella no podía evitar detener todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior, sentimientos que querían parecer escapar de su cuerpo, y corazón, sentimientos que solo eran por, y para él.

-deberías ponerte esto -exclamo el Uchiha pasados unos buenos segundos-

-n-no, estoy bien -murmuro retrocediendo aun más, hacia la salida, hacia su salvación-

El pelinegro entendió de inmediato que ella quería irse, y se maldijo una y otra vez por su comportamiento. Sabía que la ojijade ya no quería que él se acercara a ella, y la razón era simple: él mismo se lo había dicho así. Él mismo la estaba alejando de sí.

-de verdad Sakura, mi padre no...no es...-exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Ella también frunció el ceño.

-joven, usted...¿usted quiere a su padre? -cuestiono suavemente-

El Uchiha la miro sorprendido ante su pregunta.

-es mi único familiar -exclamo seriamente- es mi padre, creo que la respuesta es obvia -mascullo-

Y ella se quedo en silencio al escucharlo, se quedo en silencio por que comprendió que la verdad a los ojos de su patrón, le dolería, le dolería demasiado. Él ya daba por echo que su madre no existía, su hermano había muerto, y lo único que le quedaba era él, él señor Fugaku, y ella no quería ser la causante de que también lo perdiera a él, aunque el mismo no valiera nada.

_Pero la verdad tarde o temprano se sabría, y sabía que si no lo hacía ella, nadie lo haría._

-entiendo -murmuro apretando su vestido entre sus dedos- y joven de verdad...gracias -exclamo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí-

Su mejillas le dolía, su corazón le dolía, pero como si todo eso fuera poco, ahora su mente...su mente estaba confundida, por que ella en verdad no sabía que hacer con lo que sabía. No quería lastimarlo, y no quería arriesgarse a que algo le sucediera a su patrona, Kasa le había advertido sobre aquello, pero ella sabía que las cosas no podían quedar así, además...

_Además no sabía de lo que era capaz el señor Fugaku, y aquello la aterraba._

**... ... ...**

Aquel día definitivamente no sería bueno. Esa fecha nunca era buena, y él no podía evitar sentir aquella nostalgia que año a año crecía, mezclándose con la rabia de saber que él no había podido hacer nada, mezclándose con la rabia de saber que aquella mujer estaba tan cerca de él.

Su mano tomo su copa, y entonces bebió todo el contenido de la misma de un solo sorbo, intentando no pensar mas en aquello, pues aunque aun era temprano, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, lo traicionaban una y otra vez.

_El sol iluminaba todo el lugar, absolutamente todo, y él aprovecho aquel momento para ir con Itachi, sabía que ese día no podría negárselo, y tal y como lo pensó, su hermano se hallaba en los establos, sentado entre dos caballos y con la mirada clavada en el cielo. _

_-Itachi -exclamó corriendo hacia el chico-_

_-eh Sasuke, ¿que haces? -cuestiono el pelinegro de tan solo trece años-_

_-es hoy Itachi -aviso con una sonrisa emocionada-_

_-¿que cosa es hoy? _

_-hoy debes enseñarme a cabalgar -exclamo viendo a los caballos-_

_Su hermano suspiro cansado, y se encogió de hombros._

_-¿yo debo? _

_-sí, debes hacerlo, lo prometiste -farfullo- _

_-¿eso hice? _

_-si Itachi, vamos, aprenderé rápido -insistió al tiempo que lo jalaba de su brazo-_

_-dios, tu eres insoportable -mascullo poniéndose de pie-_

_Y el pelinegro menor sonrió al ver que ya lo había conseguido, él debería enseñarle._

_-bueno, primero deberás elegir tu caballo Sasuke_

_-elige tu Itachi._

_-bien, veamos...-murmuro el pelinegro mirando a todos los caballos- ¿que tal Altai? _

_-¿tu crees que este bien para mi?_

_-claro, aun es joven, al igual que tu, así que sera perfecto para ti._

_-¡de acuerdo! -asintió el chico con una enorme sonrisa-_

_Y su hermano, de manera paciente, comenzó a explicarle aquello de montar. Lo primordial era tener una buena postura, seguridad, y confianza con el animal. Lo último era lo más fácil de cumplir, pues Altai estaba con ellos desde hace ya un par de años, por lo que el pelinegro lo conocía muy bien. Su postura no era muy buena, pero Itachi le dijo que aquello era algo normal al principio, y pues la seguridad...aquello era aun mas difícil. _

_-pero es muy alto -exclamo el pequeño de tan solo ocho años-_

_-bueno, si no te animas tendremos que dejarlo para otro día Sasuke. _

_-¡claro que no! ¡yo quiero ahora! -se quejo al tiempo que se acercaba al animal-_

_Y sin esperar las indicaciones de su hermano, intento montar al animal._

_-¡así no Sasuke! -exclamo Itachi asustado ante su imprudencia-_

_Pero la advertencia de su hermano llego tarde a él, y entonces..._

-¡no Karin, devuélvemelo!

-¡quitamelo si puedes!

Las voces de afuera de su despacho, hicieron que parpadeara desconcertado y que sus recuerdos se esfumaran en un dos por tres. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y entonces miro a su alrededor.

-pero, ¿que demonios...? -murmuro poniéndose de pie-

Y sin esperar más, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de una, para así ver como una pelirrosa corría detrás de una pelirroja por aquel estrecho pasillo.

-¿que demonios creen que hacen? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, pero ninguna de las dos pareció escucharlo-

Salió de allí a paso apresurado, y entonces llego a la sala, en donde la pelirrosa pasaba sobre el sillón, siguiendo a Karin que sonreía divertida. Ambas jóvenes entraron a la cocina de manera apresurada.

-¡devuelmelo! -la voz de la pelirrosa sonaba angustiada, y él supo que aquello no era un tonto juego-

-sacamelo -reto la ojiroja con el ceño fruncido-

El Uchiha camino hacia la cocina a paso decidido, y cuando entro en ella, vio como ambas jóvenes estaban enfrentadas.

-¿¡que estaba pasando aquí! -esta vez empleo un tono mas elevado y autoritario-

La pelirroja clavo sus ojos en él sobresaltada, pero Sakura no lo hizo, y él siguió el curso de su mirada jade, y entonce vio un libro, un libro que estaba en la mano derecha de la pelirroja, un libro que le parecía bastante familiar, y no tardo mas de unos segundos en reconocer que aquel era el libro de Sakura, el que había usado cuando él le enseño el abecedario.

-s-señor Sasuke -balbuceo la pelirroja llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda en un intento por ocultar el libro- ¿q-que...? -susurro nerviosa-

-¿que estas haciendo Karin?

-nada -exclamo de inmediato-

-dame mi libro Karin -exigió la pelirrosa desesperada-

-este no es...-comenzó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido-

-devuélveselo Karin -ordeno el pelinegro-

-p-pero señor, ella...

-ahora -advirtió amenazadoramente-

Y fue recién en ese momento que el pelinegro ganó la mirada de la ojijade, pues al parecer la misma había estado demasiada concentrada intentando recuperar su libro como para notarlo a él.

-Karin -exclamo al ver que la pelirroja no quería ceder-

Karin miro a ambos, primero a él, y luego, llena de odio y desprecio, a ella. Había querido vengarse de Sakura por lo del día anterior, pues le había desgradado completamente ver como el pelinegro se preocupaba por ella, y ahora...ahora nuevamente sucedía lo mismo. Sus manos se retiraron de detrás de su espalda, y su ceño su frunció cuando vio como la ojijade clavaba su mirada aliviada en aquel estúpido libro.

-_''pero esto no quedara así'' -_pensó sumamente molesta-

Dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesta a darle aquel libro a la maldita, pero entonces, sus ojos rojos lograron divisar algo de sumo interés detrás de ella. Una sonrisa estuvo apunto de escapar de sus labios, pero la retuvo y se mantuvo seria.

-como quiera señor -exclamo extendiendo la mano- toma Sakura -y sin decir mas , arrojo con fuerza el libro hacia la ojijade-

Pero no se lo arrojó a ella, si no que lo tiro detrás de ella, y antes de que la misma, o incluso el pelinegro pudieran reaccionar, el libro cayó detrás de ellos, justo dentro de un balde, un balde lleno de agua. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver aquello.

-¡no! -exclamo al tiempo que corría hacia allí-

Su mano se metió de inmediato en aquel balde lleno de agua sucia, y entonces saco su preciado libro, el cual se encontraba completamente empapado.

-cuanto lo siento Sakura -comenzó la pelirroja fingiendo tristeza-

-¿por que hiciste eso Karin? -exclamo el pelinegro acercándose a la chica-

-pero señor, yo...-mascullo retrocediendo un paso ante la imponente presencia de su patrón- yo solo quise dárselo, no creí que caería allí, no fue mi intención...

-lo hiciste apropósito Karin -gruño molesto-

-no es así señor, y además, por favor, es solo un libro -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¡n-no es solo un libro! -exclamo la pelirrosa con la voz quebrada-

Rema se lo había dado, y aquello hacía aquel libro mas que especial, mucho más. Sus ojos observaron al libro, y entonces se cristalizaron, para finalmente dar paso a sus lagrimas.

-esto no quedará así Karin -exclamo el azabache- lo pagarás con tu sueldo -ordeno frunciendo el ceño-

-¡pero eso no es justo! -reclamo indignada- no lo hice apropósito señor.

No, no era eso lo que quería. No importaba que Karin le comprará otro libro, no importaba que le diera la plata o no, pero ese libro...ese libro era lo que le quedaba de Rema, lo único que le quedaba para recordarla. Sin querer estar mas tiempo allí, frente a ellos dos, apretó aquel objeto contra sí y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Sakura!

Aun cuando su patrón la llamó, ella no se detuvo, y sabiendo que él era capaz de seguirla hasta su cuarto, decidió ir a donde él no iría jamás, al cuarto de la señora Mikoto. Subió las escaleras de manera apresurada, y en poco más de un minuto llego a aquel cuarto, y una vez dentro se recargó en la puerta, y lloró.

-oh S-Sakura, e-eres tu...-balbuceo la pelinegra que estaba recostada en la cama-

Una de sus manos fue de inmediato a sus ojos, para que la señora no la viera llorar, y entonces recién en ese momento levanto la mirada, y le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

-b-buenos días señora -susurro acercándose a ella-

Y fue recién en ese momento que notó que su patrona lloraba.

-q-que bueno que e-eres tu -susurro la pelinegra de manera entrecortada-

-señora, ¿que le sucede? -cuestiono sumamente preocupada al tiempo que se acercaba a ella a paso apresurado-

Sus manos soltaron el libro de inmediato, y entonces se posaron en su patrona de manera temblorosa.

-¿que le paso? -cuestiono intentando calmarla-

Por favor, que no haya sido Fugaku, que no...

-Fugaku estuvo... aquí -aviso aumentando su llanto-

Las manos de la pelirrosa se apretaron con fuerza contra el brazo de la pelinegra, y su mente ya comenzó a jugarle malas jugadas. Había estado tan pérdida aquellos días, tan pérdida por culpa de su patrón, de Kasa, de Karin, que había olvidado cerrar la puerta de aquel cuarto, y es que no creyó que estando ella en la casa, algo le podría pasar a su patrona.

-¿él...él...? -tartamudeo temiendo lo peor-

-n-no me hizo nada -informó la pelinegra sin dejar de llorar-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se destensó de manera increíble al oírla.

-_''dios, gracias...''_ -pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza- y entonces, ¿que le sucede? -cuestiono mas calmada-

-é-él me dijo...él me dijo...-balbuceo nerviosa, mas el llanto le impidió continuar-

-señora por favor, cálmese -pidió de manera suave, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos-

-hoy es...hoy es...-balbuceo- e-en esta fecha, hacia diez año, mi Itachi murió -concluyo llevando lentamente una mano a sus ojos-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, y entonces comprendió por que ella estaba así,

Fugaku m-me dijo que yo...que yo lo mate.

-no, usted no lo mató -exclamo la pelirrosa tomando una de sus manos con la suya- usted no fue señora.

-n-no lo sé, yo no lo sé -murmuro llena de dolor- n-no recuerdo...yo no recuerdo...

-usted me lo dijo señora, usted me contó lo que sucedió.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron en sus jades llenos de confusión y esperanza.

-usted no lo hizo, todo fue...fue un accidente -exclamo suavemente-

-¿un accidente?

-un accidente señora, no fue su culpa...-susurro lentamente- no lo fue.

-s-sí, yo...el caballo perdió el control...y yo...yo...

-usted no lo hizo señora -repitió intentando calmarla-

La pelinegra cerró los ojos de inmediato, y continuo llorando, pero no dijo más, y ella supo que estaba intentando recordar lo sucedido aquel día que le había cambiado día, no solo a ella, si no a todos los Uchiha.

-m-mi Itachi -murmuro apretando la mano de la chica-

-todo esta bien señora, nadie puedo cambiar lo que sucedió ese día...

-no pude hacer nada por Itachi, no pude conocerlo, no supe nada de él -exclamo en pleno llanto- no...no q-quiero que suceda la mismo con S-Sasuke, mi pequeño Sasuke.

-el joven Sasuke -repitió bajando la mirada-

-¿él...él vendrá a verme?

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron lentamente y se enfocaron en ella.

-¿él vendrá?

-n-no señora -murmuro apenada-

-¿p-por que no? -exclamo débilmente- ¿t-tu...tu no hablaste con él?

Sakura se quedo en silencio al oírla, y es que la verdad era que había echo muy poco por la señora, prácticamente nada. No había hablado con el joven Sasuke respecto a eso, no había logrado nada, solo se había concentrado en aquello que estaba sintiendo por él, y en tratar de sobrellevarlo. La culpa de inmediato se apoderó de ella al ver los ojos esperanzados de su patrona. La señora Mikoto estaba confiando en ella.

-n-no aun -informó bajando nuevamente la mirada- p-pero lo haré -aseguro frunciendo el ceño-

No sabía como lograría hacerlo estando la situación como estaba, pero tendría que hacerlo, debía y quería hacerlo.

-q-quiero ver a m-mi hijo Sakura -susurro volviendo a cerrar los ojos- quiero verlo.

-lo verá señora, yo se lo prometo.

-p-por favor...

Y aquello fue lo último que la pelirrosa escuchó de su patrona, pues la misma poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormida, y ella no la dejó, se quedo allí junto a ella incluso cuando el sueño ya la había vencido. Después de eso, y cansada mentalmente, ella la acompaño en su sueño y se recostó a su lado, procurando que un poco de su débil fortaleza, pasará a su patrona...

**... ... ...**

Se sentó en el sillón, ya mareado de tanto tomar, pero aun así no estaba borracho, no lo estaba, y eso era lo peor de todo. Quería dejar de pensar por un segundo, por un minuto, quería deshacerse de esa fea sensación que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba a su hermano, una sensación de que aun a pesar de tantos años lo seguía y lo atormentaba.

-_''otro año más...'' _-pensó viendo fijamente el contenido de su copa-

Su padre no había salido en todo el día de su cuarto, y él supo que el Uchiha estaría en la misma situación que él. El pelinegro no habría salido de la casa en todo el día, jamás lo hacía en esa fecha, pero es día lo hizo, y aquello lo hacía sentirse patético, por que la razón de su salida había sido...patética, y sin embargo sabía que no podría haberlo evitado. Ahora solo debía recuperar el tiempo perdido en esa salida, tiempo perdido por que no había bebido en esas horas, pero ahora por fin estaba en casa, su casa...

_El pequeño pelinegro comenzó a llorar tirado en el suelo, y su hermano, Itachi, corrió de inmediato hacia él, con el semblante lleno de preocupación y miedo._

_-¿¡es que acaso no piensas, Sasuke! -exclamo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a sentarse-_

_Y es que la conducta de su hermano no había sido para nada apropiada._

_-no debiste lanzarte así contra Altai, el caballo no estaba preparado, tu no...-continuo retándolo mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o algo-_

_El azabache comenzó a calmarse a medida que los segundos pasaban, pero aun así, sentía su cuerpo adolorido debido a la caída. Sus ojos negros vieron primero a Itachi, quien continuaba revisándolo preocupado, y después a Altai, el cual lo miraba fijamente._

_-m-me dolió -murmuro llevando una de sus manitos a sus ojos- _

_-claro que te dolió, los caballos pueden ser muy rudos cuando se lo proponen, y tu fuiste muy brusco con él -apunto furioso-_

_-no te enojes conmigo Itachi, fue Altai quien lo hizo _

_-Sasuke esto no es así, ¿o es que acaso pensabas que Altai se dejaría montar así por que sí? _

_El ceño del Uchiha menor se frunció de inmediato, mas sus ojitos aun continuaban cristalizados._

_-n-no volveré a montar un c-caballo -balbuceo desviando la mirada-_

_Su hermano guardo silencio por un buen tiempo cuando lo escucho, mas pasado el mismo, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie._

_-siento que haya echo eso, Sasuke -exclamo en tono mas calmado- pero, ¿lo haremos otra vez quieres? _

_-no. _

_-vamos Sasuke, un tropezón no es caída._

_-yo si me caí -exclamo terco-_

_-mira haremos esto...-exclamo acercándose a Altai- me subiré primero yo, te enseñaré como es, y después tu lo repetirás con mi ayuda._

_-pero...pero Itachi..._

_-¿es que acaso le tienes miedo a un pequeño caballo? -cuestiono con una sonrisa, y sin mas se subió al animal de manera hábil-_

_Los ojos del Uchiha menos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver eso._

_-¿como lo hiciste? -pregunto entusiasmado-_

_-mmm...no sirve que te lo diga si no lo intentarás -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-_

_Sasuke permaneció en silencio._

_-vamos Sasuke, ¿no quieres saberlo? _

_-esta...esta bien Itachi, pero si me caigo una solo vez mas, no lo haré nunca, nunca más._

_-como quieras Sasuke -exclamo Itachi victorioso- ahora solo mírame. _

_Y así lo había echo, durante toda la tarde, e incluso mas, pero en ningún momento se había aburrido, o cansado, por que su mente intentaba gravar todo lo que su hermano le estaba enseñando. Itachi siempre le enseñaba cosas._

El eco de unos pasos en la escalera, hizo que su mirada se dirigiera allí, y entonces vio a lo que inconscientemente estaba esperando ver.

-Sakura -exclamo al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

La mirada jade de ella se poso en él, pero a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez notó algo diferente en la misma. La pelirrosa termino de bajar las escaleras y entonces se detuvo, viéndolo fijamente pero sin decir nada.

-joven Sasuke -exclamo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza-

Y sin esperar a que su patrón dijera algo, intento seguir con su camino: llegar a su cuarto y descansar por el resto de la noche. No quería verlo, no ahora y menos después de lo que había sucedido con su patrona, y es que aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo, no podía evitar pensar que ella estaba así por culpa del pelinegro que tenía delante. Una mezcla de sentimientos la había inundado durante toda la tarde, los suyos propios, y también los de su patrona.

Si el joven Sasuke fuera mas...mas comprensivo, si él en verdad estuviera interesado en saber más de su madre. Ella sabía que el señor Fugaku le había llenado la cabeza de mentiras respecto a la señora, algunas ciertas, otras no, pero aun así, ella creía que él tendría que ser capaz de ver la verdad con sus ojos, con los suyos propios.

-Sakura quiero...hablar contigo.

-no...no quiero hablar con usted joven -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

No solo era lo de la señora, ella en verdad sentía que todo lo que le estaba pasando era su culpa, solo su culpa, por que la mayoría de su dolor era por él, y el resto, el pequeño resto en comparación con eso, tenía relación con él. Su patrón no dijo nada por unos buenos segundos, y ella estaba segura que él se había sorprendido por sus palabras.

-es sobre lo de esta tarde, se que...

-joven Sasuke no quiero escucharlo -murmuro dando media vuelta para verlo de frente-

El efecto que su sola visión producía en ella era devastadora, pero se obligo a usar sus pocas fuerzas y hacerle frente, siento consciente de sus sentimientos, y siendo consciente también, de que el los conocía.

-¿que sucede contigo? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño-

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió, y la molesto, ¿es que acaso no era obvio lo que allí sucedía? Al menos a ella le sucedía demasiado con el solo simple echo de verlo, pero al parecer a él ni siquiera le importaba aquello, y eso si, no la sorprendió. El joven Sasuke era un ser egoísta, y ella sintió que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. Él solo se preocupaba por él, por nadie más, y aquellos pensamientos hicieron que su ceño se frunciera. No sabía por que, tal vez el estado de la señora Mikoto, tal vez el echo de la suma de lo sucedido aquel día mas lo del anterior, pero estaba cansada de soportar todo aquello.

-no es nada que a usted le importe -contesto de la manera mas distante que pudo, y sin embargo ni siquiera pudo lograr eso- nada de lo que me pasa le debería importar -continuo- así que deje...deje de meterse en mis cosas -finalizó con la voz quebrada y dando media vuelta-

-¿como te atreves a hablarme así? -cuestiono el chico completamente molesto-

-¿como se atreve usted a hablarme después...? -la voz se le quebró, y ella decidió no continuar-

El día anterior, después de su altercado con el señor Fugaku, había estado demasiado alterada para pensar con claridad, pero eso día, ese día recordaba claramente todas las palabras que él le había dicho sin reparo alguno. Desde llamarla...llamarla puta, hasta prohibirle recitar sus sentimientos.

-¿después de que? -cuestiono en tono elevado, y ya sabiendo la respuesta-

-sabe de lo que habló -exclamo molesta- y si...si no lo sabe, es su problema, no el mió.

Ya bastante humillación, y dolor se había ganado por confesarle sus tontos pero reales sentimientos, y hacerlo otra vez, sería una dura punzada a su corazón.

-usted...usted es...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa- usted no es una buena persona joven Sasuke.

Y sin decir más, se fue de allí, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se había liberado, casi nada, y probablemente no había sido nada, pero quería creer que había logrado algo, en la medida que fuera, pero algo...aunque sea algo. Camino a su cuarto, y una vez frente a este, y tonta y estúpidamente quiso llorar, quiso llorar al sentir aquel dolor al que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Entro a su cuarto, y cerró la puerta con llave, como todas las noches lo hacía, para después caminar hacia su cama mientras desataba su delantal blanco, mas algo hizo que se detuviera.

-¿y eso? -murmuro acercándose de manera apresurada a su cama-

Sus manos tomaron aquel objeto que había allí, y sorprendida y desconcertada, notó que era un libro, un libro grande y grueso. Sus dedos lo abrieron de inmediato, y entonces su sorpresa aumento aun mas, por que notó y observó, que era un libro del abecedario. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la extensión del mismo, notando que debía ser nuevo, y de calidad.

-pero, ¿que...? -murmuro aun confundida, y entonces lo comprendió-

Su corazón le dijo de inmediato que debió ser así, pero su mente no quería creer aquello, no quería hacerlo, y sin embargo...sin embargo no había otra explicación, otra persona que pudiera haberlo echo...

_Había sido él, el joven Sasuke._

-n-no puede ser -balbuceo aturdida, y emocionada-

Los sentimientos que a lo largo de todo el día se habían alojado en su interior, desaparecieron de manera rápida, y entonces sintió, sintió algo agradable, mas que agradable. Él se había preocupado por ella, lo había echo, y el saberlo no hacía mas que agrandar su dicha por aquel gesto...aquel gesto tan...

-joven Sasuke -murmuro apretando el libro contra su pecho y cerrando sus ojos-

Y hubiera continuado así por un buen tiempo más, por mucho tiempo más, pero entonces recordó lo sucedido hace minutos, y sobre todo recordó su comportamiento. Dios, se había portado sumamente mal con el pelinegro, muy mal teniendo en cuenta lo que él había echo, y no es que todo lo anterior se hubiera borrado, pero en ese momento y con lo que él había echo su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa, y su corazón no paraba de pedirle que fuera con él. Sus ojos se abrieron, y entonces la culpa la inundó por segunda vez en el día, y sin pesarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de su cuarto.

-_''no esta...'' _-pensó cuando llego a la sala y no lo vio-

Supo que él debía estar en su cuarto, a esas horas no tenía demasiadas opciones de adonde ir, así que nuevamente corrió, esta vez, escaleras arriba, y cuando estuvo frente a su cuarto, entró sin siquiera tocar, exaltada, y aun sumamente emocionada, por aquello.

-joven Sasuke -exclamo una vez dentro-

El pelinegro, que había estado sentado en su cama, se puso de pie de inmediato cuando la vio entrar de aquella manera abrupta a su dormitorio. Primero se sorprendió, y después frunció el ceño molesto ante su impertinencia.

-¿que demonios crees...?

-¿fue usted? -la pelirrosa lo interrumpió sin dejarlo acabar-

No hizo falta que ella dijera más, pues los ojos del pelinegro pronto se posaron en lo que ella llevaba abrazado contra el pecho, y la pelirrosa, no supo si sería su imaginación o no, pero casi estuvo segura de que él se sentía avergonzado de aquel acto, pues su mirada se desvió de manera rápida de allí.

-creí que...-exclamo el pelinegro nervioso- Karin tiró tu libro, y yo...-dudo inseguro- como ella...ella y tu...entonces yo...

-gracias joven -interrumpió cortando aquella penosa frase del pelinegro-

-no fue nada, es decir, no es...-continuo de manera nerviosa, y se odio por aquella estupidez-

Dios, el casi nunca se ponía nervioso, por no decir que nunca, pero ahora inevitablemente lo estaba, y la razón era simple: jamás había echo algo así, algo como lo que había echo con ella. Aquella actitud en verdad no era propia de él, pero esa tarde, cuando vio lo sucedido entre Karin y Sakura, supo que debía hacer algo. Hace ya varias semanas, la pelirrosa le había dicho que aquel libro era muy preciado para ella, pues se lo había regalado una tal Rema, por lo que supuso que la ojijade se habría puesto mal con el incidente provocado por la pelirroja.

De repente, la ojijade le sonrió de manera sincera y feliz, y lo miro de manera tierna y llena de amor, y él, anonado, no pudo continuar diciendo ni una palabra más por varios segundos, hasta que por fin reaccionó e intento no seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a ella.

-si vienes a darme las gracias, ya lo hiciste -mascullo intentando retomar su actitud normal-

-y-yo...-la pelirrosa no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento, aun cuando él le había dado la espalda para llenar su copa de vino- s-siento lo que...lo que le dije hace un momento -murmuro suavemente-

-¿lo sientes ahora? -cuestiono bebiendo su trago- ahora que viste el libro -concluyo seriamente-

-no, b-bueno...-dijo nerviosa- lo que dije...

-olvídalo Sakura -corto apretando la copa entre su mano- ya puedes irte.

-pero yo...

-¿tu que? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, y por fin dignándose en mirarla-

Ella no supo que decir, por que lo que le había dicho antes había sido cierto, y no sabía como explicarle...como explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por su gesto. Su mirada se clavo en el suelo, y resignada, decidió que era suficiente por ese día.

-puedes irte Sakura -repitió volviendo a llenar su copa-

Fue recién en ese momento, que Sakura se percato que él no estaba parando de beber.

-no bebe mas joven -musito viendo las dos botellas que habían en la mesa de su patrón-

No le costo demasiado comprender por que su patrón estaba haciendo eso, pues las palabras, e información, que la señora Mikoto le había dicho aquella tarde, no tardaron en conectarse con la actitud del pelinegro. Su mirada de pronto se entristeció al pensar en aquello, si ese día le afectaba a su patrona, entonces era normal que también le afectará al pelinegro.

-es mi problema si bebo o no, ahora vete -ordeno molesto-

-ya bebió demasiado joven, no debería...

-¿y como sabes tu, si yo bebí demasiado o no? -cuestiono en tono elevado-

La verdad era que recién en ese momento se daba cuenta de que lo había echo, pues el tono de su voz era diferente, y el olor a alcohol inundaba todo el lugar.

-no sacará nada bebiendo joven -murmuro acercándose lentamente a él-

El pelinegro no la escucho, y sin mas volvió a beber un trago largo, el alcohol comenzaba a causar efecto, solo un poco y de manera lenta, pero lo hacía.

-¿sabes por que estoy así?

-l-lo sé...

Él no se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

-¿sabes como me siento sabiendo que la culpable de todo esta a unos metros de mi? -cuestiono dando otro trago-

-basta joven -exclamo tomándolo del brazo en un intento por detener sus movimientos-

-¿lo sabes, Sakura?

La pelirrosa no respondió.

-siento que...siento que le estoy fallando a Itachi, siento que al no hacer nada con ella, no estoy haciendo nada por vengar su muerte.

-usted no debe vengar nada -musito apretando su mano en su brazo-

-debería hacerlo, pero no lo hago, por que jodidamente ella es mi maldita madre.

-no hable así de la señora.

-me importa una mierda hablar de ella así, por que ella no es nada para mi -concluyo estirando su brazo para beber otro trago, pero la pelirrosa se lo impidió, arrancándole la copa de entre sus manos-

-es suficiente joven -dijo retrocediendo unos pasos-

-llévate la copa si quieres -mascullo con una sonrisa- no la necesito.

Y sin esperar mas, llevo la boca de la botella a su boca para beber grandes tragos de allí.

-¡no haga eso! -reclamó de inmediato, al tiempo que intentaba sacarle aquel envase-

Pero en el intento, tanto la copa como la botella cayeron al suelo, produciendo un ruido sonoro en todo el cuarto al romperse en varios pedazos.

-¡mira lo que hiciste! -exclamo el azabache furioso- ¡maldita sea!

Los ojos jades de Sakura, vieron como el líquido se esparcía por todo el suelo, pero no siento remordimiento ni mucho menos ante el accidente que provocó, si no mas bien satisfacción al saber que ya no podría beber eso.

-no beba más joven Sasuke -repitió sin dar importancia a la molestia del mismo-

Y cuando el azabache clavo su mirada en ella, la pelirrosa pudo ver, e incluso sentir, todo su dolor, todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que no podía dejar escapar de su cuerpo, de su alma.

-no necesita eso -añadió en tono suave-

El azabache la miro de manera detenida. No, no necesitaba eso, por que eso no estaba haciendo efecto, pero si necesitaba algo, y ese algo estaba en ella, solo en ella. Aquellos días habían sido un infierno para él, y ya no sabía que hacer con todo lo que sentía, era una mezcla de confusión, de bronca, de tristeza, y de miedo, y todos aquellos sentimientos lo estaban atormentando día y noche. Su mirada se oscureció, y Sakura asustada, retrocedió un paso, y fue lo mas lejos que pudo llegar, pues él la tomo del brazo de manera firme y segura.

-me dijiste que me quieres -murmuro lentamente-

Ni siquiera él supo por que había dicho eso, pero el echo allí, era que su cuerpo se acerco al de ella, intentando robarle toda su calidez para guardarla en su interior, para intentar aliviar el tormento de su alma.

-j-joven...

-q-quédate conmigo esta noche si me quieres -murmuro deslizando sus manos por su pequeña cintura-

Sintió de inmediato, como ella se estremeció y tembló por aquel simple roce. Su rostro se acercó al de la chica, de manera lenta y viendo fijamente a sus temblorosos ojos jade, pero no la besó, si no que simplemente deslizó sus labios por sobre los de ella, para después llegar a su mejilla, a su quijada, al inició de su cuello...

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se cerraron, y no supo que hacer con todo aquello que estaba sintiendo al tenerlo tan cerca. Antes habría atribuido todo eso a su cercanía, a su escaso contacto con los hombres, pero ahora sabía que no era solo eso, era él, todo de él la aturdía, y la vencía. Lo quería, dios, lo quería de una manera sorprendente. No quería verlo triste, no le gustaba verlo así, no le gustaba que se comportara de aquella manera distante con ella, y mucho menos le gustaba saber que él...que él no la quería.

Una parte de sí, le dijo que aquello estaba mal, por que ella no sabía por que su patrón actuaba así. El joven Sasuke le había dicho claramente que se olvidara de sus sentimientos, sabiendo que eso era imposible para ella. El joven Sasuke le había insultado y humillado, pero ella...

_-vamos dime, ¿cuanto quieres por tus...tus servicios? -pregunto sin remordimiento alguno-_

_Ella, con los ojos llenos de dolor y llenos de lágrimas, intento darle otra bofetada pero él sujeto su muñeca antes de que llegara a su rostro, mas aun así, su otra mano lo empujo, llena de repulsión hacia él, hacia sus hirientes palabras._

_-¿eres cara Sakura? -continuo de manera fría- _

Su pecho se oprimió con fuerza cuando recordó aquel incidente, y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, pero lo hicieron solo para encontrarse con los de él. Su aliento pareció escapar de sus labios, cuando vio en los ojos del pelinegro, algo completamente diferente a lo que había visto en los últimos días, algo que le llego al corazón, y que le hizo comprender que estaba perdida, completamente perdida.

-quédate conmigo esta noche, Sakura -pronunció de manera suave-

La respiración de la muchacha se agitó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando él volvió a acercarse a su rostro, pero tal y como lo había echo hace un momento, solo deslizo sus labios por su suave piel, mientras que sus manos, de manera lenta, le desataron aquel delantal blanco que era parte de su uniforme. Una vez echo, el mismo resbaló hasta el suelo, produciendo un imperceptible ruido que ninguno de los dos escucho.

-q-quédate aquí -continuo murmurando suavemente-

Y sin poder aguantar más, la besó, y en ese mismo instante ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la cama, el azabache sobre ella, pero aquello no impidió que él continuara besándola de manera desesperada, y ansiosa, por que ella tenía lo que él tanto necesitaba, y estaba dispuesto a saber que era, que era lo que Sakura Haruno tenía.

-lo q-quiero -murmuro sin siquiera pensarlo mientras apretaba la camisa del pelinegro-

-l-lo sé...

Lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería que ella cambiara aquel sentimiento, es por eso que la beso con mas fuerza y demanda, intentando que nada cortara aquel momento que estaban viviendo, que él estaba viviendo. Su cuerpo se aplasto contra el de la ojijade, y sus brazos se enredaron con los de ella, al igual que sus piernas, y al igual que sus sentimientos...

_Sakura lo quería, y él estaba dispuesto a que ella le demostrará hasta que punto lo hacía._


	23. Descubrimiento

_**Hola mi querido publicooo ! ¿como estan? ^^**_

_**amigos siento haberme demorado mas de lo predicho, pero pues tenía una entrega el martes y me llevo mas tiempo del que pense u.u, pero gracias a dios ya pude terminar la contiii ! :D y espero que les gusteee xD **_

_**y pues como siempre: ¡MUCHISIMASS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSSS! ^^ de verdad que me animan muchiooo xD**_

_**uf bueno, es todo amigos, espero esten bienn, y nos vemos en la conti de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? :O **_

_**espero muchios reviewsss ;O **_

_**besotes y se cuidannn amigos!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 23: descubrimiento**

Y sin poder aguantar más, la besó, y en ese mismo instante ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la cama, el azabache sobre ella, pero aquello no impidió que él continuara besándola de manera desesperada, y ansiosa, por que ella tenía lo que él tanto necesitaba, y estaba dispuesto a saber que era, que era lo que Sakura Haruno tenía.

-lo q-quiero -murmuro sin siquiera pensarlo mientras apretaba la camisa del pelinegro-

-l-lo sé...

Lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería que ella cambiara aquel sentimiento, es por eso que la beso con mas fuerza y demanda, intentando que nada cortara aquel momento que estaban viviendo, que él estaba viviendo. Su cuerpo se aplasto contra el de la ojijade, y sus brazos se enredaron con los de ella, al igual que sus piernas, y al igual que sus sentimientos...

_Sakura lo quería, y él estaba dispuesto a que ella le demostrará hasta que punto lo hacía._

El pelinegro la besó con mas demanda, y la obligo a abrir los labios para hundir su ansiosa lengua allí, en su cálida cavidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas, y él no supo si era debido al alcohol, o si era debido a Sakura, pero aquello no era lo importante...Lo importante en ese momento, era que la necesitaba, lo hacía de una manera abrasadora y descontrolada. Jamás había estado tan cerca de ella, pero ahora que sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, solo con la ropa de por medio, podía sentir la delicadeza de su cuerpo, sus bonitas curvas, su calidez, su aroma, su suavidad, su ternura...

Sus manos comenzaron a tomar vida propia, y se pasearon por su cuerpo como nunca antes lo habían echo. Sus dedos rozaron sus pechos, y de inmediato sintió como ella se estremecía, pero no por aquello se detuvo, si no que por el contrario, continuo contorneando aquellas cimas, cada vez de manera mas intensa, y cuando ella lanzó un pequeño y suave gemido producto de su tacto, él se sintió en el cielo. Su voz eran tan dulce y suave, que simplemente lo transportaba a la locura y ansiedad. Después de un buen tiempo, sus manos por fin se alejaron de allí, de sus pechos, y continuaron bajando, llegando a su pequeña cintura que ya con anterioridad había estrechado entre sus brazos, pero no se detuvieron allí, si no que siguieron bajando hasta sus caderas, y finalmente se posaron en sus glúteos.

-j-joven...-suspiró y gimió nerviosa ante su tacto-

Él volvió a atrapar sus labios que habían escapado momentáneamente de los suyos, y entonces continuo besándola y dominándola en aquel acto. Sus manos contornearon aquella parte del cuerpo de la ojijade, y no pudo evitar apretar allí para hacerla encajar contra sus caderas. Sus labios se separaron de los de la chica, y entonces un suspiro tembloroso escapo de sus labios al sentirla tan cerca, tan pegada a él, y fue recién en ese momento, que el azabache notó, que su cuerpo estaba temblando, el de él.

-e-eres preciosa Sakura -susurró viendo su hermoso rostro debajo del de él-

Dios santo, ella era mas que preciosa. Sakura aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sus labios seguían entreabiertos, incitándolo a que la besase otra vez. Una de sus manos se mantuvo en el trasero de la chica, pero la otra subió de manera lenta hasta llegar al rostro de la misma, en donde deslizó sus dedos por su suave y caliente mejillas, y entonces finalmente enredó los mismos en su cabello, y la jaló hacia él, obligandola a levantar levemente la cabeza, para así unir sus labios otra vez. Su boca se abrió y atrapó completamente los labios de la chica, robándole mucho mas que el aliento, mucho más...

La pelirrosa sintió que se quedaba sin oxigeno, en verdad sintió aquello, y sin embargo, aun así, no le importó que él continuara besándola, por que ella en verdad disfrutaba aquello. Sus manos, que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido quietas, y apretando la camisa de su patrón, soltaron a la misma, y entonces se enroscaron con timidez y duda en el cuello del chico, atrayéndolo de manera inconsciente hacia ella, provocando que su cabeza nuevamente se hundiera en el colchón, con la de él sobre la misma. Ella solo se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

El cuerpo del joven cubría todo su cuerpo, y en verdad le hacía sentirse pequeña y débil frente a él, pero mas allá de eso, le hacía sentir toda su fuerza y protección rodeándola y protegiéndola de todo lo demás, absolutamente de todo. Toda su calidez pasaba a ella, y aunque se sentía nerviosa por aquella posición tan...tan íntima, no tenía miedo, no demasiado. Los labios de él, de repente, se separaron de los suyos, y entonces bajaron a su mejilla, y ella nuevamente se estremeció.

-joven S-Sasuke -murmuro cerrando sus manos en puños, y atrapando los cabellos del pelinegro entre los mismos-

Su patrón se movió sobre ella, y Sakura notó que estaban mas juntos, y aquello no hizo mas que aumentar sus nervios, y algo mas... La verdad era que no podía pensar con claridad, nunca podía hacerlo cuando estaba con él, y mucho menos si estaban...si estaban así, sin embargo, aun a pesar de toda aquella situación, algo de sí no la dejaba continuar, algo que comenzaba a salir de lo mas hondo de su interior, y era algo que ella conocía muy bien.

El peso del joven comenzó a ser cada vez mayor, y aunque sabía que él seguía igual, aun así aquella sensación no desapareció, si no que por el contrario comenzó a crecer segundo a segundo. De un momento a otro, sintió que se quedaba sin aire, sintió que se asfixiaba ante su peso, ante su cercanía, es por eso que sus ojos se abrieron, y de inmediato, se asustó al notar la oscuridad de la habitación, se asustó al no ver claridad allí. Sus temblorosas manos, cambiaron su posición y entonces se colocaron en el pecho del pelinegro para, con suavidad, alejarlo de sí, a lo que él no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Debía controlarse, debía hacerlo por que sabía que estaba con el joven Sasuke, no había nadie, nadie mas allí, ¿cierto?

-¿joven...? -balbuceó al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban-

Quería escuchar su voz para saber que era él quien estaba allí, para saber que todo eso solo era parte de su imaginación, como siempre.

-¿q-que te sucede? -murmuró el pelinegro al notar la angustia en la voz de la chica-

Todo el ambiente pareció romperse en mil pedazos cuando escuchó su voz, y cuando sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba debajo del suyo. No le fue difícil darse cuenta, aun en su estado, que algo le esta sucediendo a la pelirrosa. Su mirada negra, hace unos segundos llena de deseo, se clavó en los ojos de ella con fuerza y preocupación, y entonces notó que los mismos estaban cristalizados.

Escuchar su voz, y sentirlo mas lejos de ella, había echo que el aire entrara nuevamente a sus pulmones, y que su cuerpo se destensara un poco, solo un poco pero lo necesario para que sus recuerdos y miedos se alejaran de allí, y se escondieran en su interior.

No, ella no podía hacerlo, ella jamás podría superar aquello, y el echo de saberlo, hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta, y que tuviera unos enormes ganas de llorar, y abrazarse a él, pero controló aquellas sensaciones, y se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento, era él quien necesitaba su atención, y no al revés, es por eso que rápidamente llevo sus manos a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos.

-n-necesita descansar j-joven -murmuro suavemente y aun con la voz temblorosa-

Y esa era la verdad. Ahora que tenía la mente un poco mas despejada, se daba cuenta de que aquello estaba mal. Su patrón no esta bien, no se encontraba con sus cinco sentidos, y probablemente el día siguiente, los recuerdos en su memoria serían borrosos, pues el alcohol que había tomado debía causar algún efecto. Él pareció dudar antes sus palabras, y ante su actitud tan repentina, es por eso que se quedo callado y en la misma posición por un buen tiempo, pero de repente, una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de la chica, y aunque ella se sorprendió ante aquel gesto, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta por que lo había echo.

-estas llorando...-susurró tocando la humedad de sus mejillas- ¿por...por que? -cuestiono confundido-

¿Por que? Dios, había tantas razones por las cuales llorar, que enumerarlas y decírselas sería algo que no terminaría más. Quería llorar...quería llorar por que lo quería, por que lo quería y no podía demostrárselo, quería llorar por que él no la quería, quería llorar por sus malditos recuerdos, quería llorar por él, por él y su dolor, quería llorar...

_Quería llorar por su pasado, el de ella, y el de él._

Y sin embargo no lloró, si no que por el contrario le sonrió levemente y retiró su mano de su mejilla.

-estoy bien joven -murmuro lentamente- p-pero usted necesita descansar.

-n-no quiero descansar -balbuceó el Uchiha desconcertado ante el giro de las cosas-

¿Que acaso ellos dos no estaban a punto de...de hacerlo? ¿Había echo algo mal? El pelinegro frunció el ceño molesto y confundido, molesto por pensar aquellas estupideces, y confundido por el cambio en la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-descanse joven -repitió la chica en aquel tono tan suave y relajador-

Y su cuerpo, no pudo hacer más que ablandarse ante el tono de voz que empleo Sakura. Se elevo un poco, para verla desde mas arriba, y entonces ella de inmediato lo imitó, y colocando sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, lo hizo recostarse nuevamente, esta vez con la mirada fija en el techo.

-no quiero descansar -repitió con la voz ronca-

Y viendo que ella no pretendía acostarse, pues estaba arrodillada frente a él, le paso el brazo por la cintura y la jaló contra sí. Dios, en verdad que no quería dormir, no ahora, y menos después de lo que ella acaba de interrumpir, por que acaba de interrumpir algo. La sangre aun corría velozmente por su cuerpo, y su corazón latía de manera acelerada, sin contar otras cosas que lo molestan aun más.

La ojijade se sobresaltó cuando él la jaló contra sí, pero aunque ya no quería seguir con..._con eso_, aun así, su cercanía era algo de lo que no quería privarse, al menos no esa noche. Sus brazos de inmediato se colocaron entre su cuerpo y el pecho de su patrón, pues estaba prácticamente sobre él, y entonces se levantó y se puso a un costado, aun con el brazo de él en su cintura.

-joven descanse -repitió en el mismo tono-

-pero...creí que...-balbuceó molesto y sin saber que mas decir- creí que...que nosotros...

Las palabras morían en su boca al tenerla tan cerca de él, al aspirar su deliciosa aroma que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-necesita descansar joven, m-mañana será otro día -murmuro lentamente-

Ahora que tenía su cabeza recargada en el colchón, ahora que la esencia del momento anterior se desvanecía segundo a segundo, y ahora que sabía que ella ya no quería continuar con lo anterior, el cansancio, y la frustración, la total frustración, se apoderaron de su ser. Su mirada se clavo con fuerza en ella, y entonces un suspiró escapo de sus labios.

-¿por que? -cuestiono en tono molesto-

La pelirrosa observo fijamente el rostro de su patrón, y aunque no podía verlo con claridad, pues todo se encontraba iluminado únicamente por la luna, aun así, pudo deducir que él estaría sumamente molesto, y al igual que él estaba molesto, ella estaba apenada por su comportamiento anterior.

-¿por que no quieres? -volvió a preguntar el pelinegro sin pudor alguno-

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron de sobremanera al escucharlo, pero aquella vergüenza se mezclo con la tristeza y el dolor.

-s-será mejor...-tartamudeo nerviosa y sentándose de manera torpe, haciendo que el brazo de él resbalara de su posición antigua- sera mejor q-que me vaya joven Sasuke.

-no -exclamo sujetando su brazo-

Y ahora que todo había pasado, se avergonzó de su comportamiento para con la chica, pero esa era la verdad...Quería que ella se quedara junto a él, aunque sea solo esa noche. No quería estar solo, no en ese momento, y sabía que su compañía era lo que necesitaba. Sí, no era tener relaciones lo único que quería de ella, quería simplemente que se quedara allí, con él.

-p-pero...

-solo quédate aquí -murmuro en un tono muy diferente al anterior-

Y ella, no fue capaz de decir nada más, y su cuerpo, jalado por la mano del pelinegro, nuevamente se recostó en el colchón, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera acomodarse, él volvió a pasar su brazo por su cintura, y entonces la atrajo contra sí. Ella no hizo nada por impedirlo, y sus rostros quedaron enfrentados entre sí, solo separados por unos pocos centímetros, con sus agitados alientos mezclándose entre sí. Los nervios la invadieron a medida que los segundos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada, solo se observaban, pero de repente, y sin siquiera previo aviso, el pelinegro se acerco a su rostro, y la besó. No lo hizo como hace unos momentos, si no que la besó de manera suave y lenta, y ella no pudo hacer mas que derretirse frente a él.

Sus bocas realmente parecía diseñadas para encajar entre sí, por que él sintió que aquello que estaba haciendo...estaba bien. Sus labios estaban calientes, y los de ella también, y ambos se movían a un mismo ritmo, en una misma sincronía. Su brazo en la cintura de ella, se ajusto mas, e inevitablemente el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quedo envuelto por el de él. Su rostro se inclino levemente hacia un costado, y ella, ya sabiendo lo que venía, entreabrió los labios para él...Y él no se hizo esperar, y de manera suave, deslizó su lengua dentro su boca, y la saboreo con paciencia y ternura, mientras que su mano libre acariciaba su suave mejilla.

Ellos se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo más, solo besándose y disfrutando el uno del otro, separándose por breves momentos para respirar, y volviendo a unirse por iniciativa de él, en besos cada vez mas lentos, y mas tranquilos, hasta que finalmente se transformaron simplemente en roces, roces suaves y largos que los hacían suspirar y estremecerse.

Y cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y ninguno de los dos abría los ojos, la muchacha pudo sentir como la respiración de su patrón se hacía cada vez mas lenta, y pausada, por lo que supo que él se estaba quedando dormido. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y entonces notó que efectivamente él estaba dormido.

-joven Sasuke -murmuro suavemente-

Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al verlo tan inofensivo, y calmado, y entonces supo que aunque hubiera querido evitar enamorarse de él, aquello habría sido imposible, realmente imposible. Sus ojos jade lo observaron detalladamente, y de un momento a otro, y sin pensarlo, se estiro un poco, y le dio un rápido y suave beso en los labios, a lo que él, de inmediato, recito su nombre en un murmullo, y el corazón de la chica se aceleró al escucharlo.

Su rostro volvió a su posición anterior, temiendo que él despertará, y entonces suspiró y simplemente se quedo observándolo, disfrutando el echo de sentirse tan cerca de él, tan pegada a él, y fue así como, poco a poco, y sin dejar de mirarlo, que el sueño se apoderó de ella, y finalmente y dándose por vencida, se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo, entre sueños, y no sabiendo si era la realidad o no, sintió como su patrón, la atraía mas hacia él, y la acunaba entre sus brazos, a lo que ella, de manera mecánica e imitándolo, también lo abrazó, con suavidad y ternura, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, que aquel era el lugar en el cual debía, y quería estar...

_Entre sus brazos..._

**... ... ...**

_La vio bajar las escaleras con rapidez y entusiasmo, algo no raro en ella, para finalmente llegar a suelo firme y entonces correr quien sabe a donde. Mikoto siempre irradiaba mucha energía en todo lo que hacía, y también, siempre portaba aquella hermosa sonrisa coqueta que a él lo enloquecía. Esa mujer realmente lo estaba volviendo loco. _

_-Mikoto...-suspiró aun viendo la puerta por el cual la pelinegra había desaparecido- _

_Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de manera inconsciente, y entonces bajo las escaleras y repitió el camino que había echo la muchacha de diecinueve años. Siempre era igual, y aunque él intentaba mantenerse aunque sea un rato alejado de ella, aquello era imposible, él siempre terminaba detrás de ella, como si fuera un maldito imán a su belleza y espíritu. _

_-señor Fugaku -la voz de la pelinegra le hizo reaccionar-_

_Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, sin siquiera darse cuenta, al lugar en donde estaba ella. _

_-buenos días señor -saludo con su tan familiar sonrisa-_

_-hola Mikoto -exclamo con su voz seria-_

_Pero aunque él intentará mostrarse duro y frío ante ella, ella jamás se intimidaba ante eso, y de echo, era aquello una mas de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de ella. Sus ojos negros no pudieron evitar pasearse por el cuerpo de aquella esplendida mujer, e inmediatamente notó como la misma se removía incomoda. _

_-¿n-necesita algo señor? -cuestiono la sirvienta al tiempo que jugaba con un mecho de su larga cabellera- _

_-nada -respondió el Uchiha recostando su espalda en el marco de la puerta- _

_-entonces ¿que hace aquí? -cuestiono cruzándose de brazos- _

_-sabes lo que estoy haciendo aquí, Mikoto -respondió seriamente-_

_Ella se sonrojo ante su respuesta, y es que ya hace varios días, o semanas, ¿quien lleva la cuenta?, él y ella habían comenzado un juego que comenzaba a matarlo. Deseaba a Mikoto con todo su ser, y aunque al principió se había sorprendido por la intensidad de aquel sentimiento, pues nunca antes había sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra mujer, ahora ya se había acostumbrado al mismo. _

_-¿cuanto tendré que esperar? -cuestiono acercándose peligrosamente a la chica-_

_Mikoto se rió fuertemente, y entonces lo esquivó, moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual, al igual que su espeso cabello. _

_-señor Fugaku, ¿acaso me esta acosando? -cuestiono aun con aquella sonrisa que en aquel momento le parecía coqueta-_

_Él se rió ante su comentario, y después suspiró y la observó de manera detenida, a lo que ella le sostuvo la mirada de manera segura y retadora. _

_-Mikoto...-comenzó sin saber como continuar- _

_-¿si señor? -cuestionó de manera inocente, y parpadeando lentamente- ¿es que acaso necesita algo? -continuo aun con su sonrisa-_

_-necesito muchas cosas para ser sincero -farfullo siguiéndole el juego- algunas de ellas las tienen tu -apunto acercándose a ella-_

_Y esta vez, Mikoto no escapó de él, si no que se mantuvo quieta y estática en su lugar. _

_-¿como cual señor? -pregunto al tiempo que lanzaba una pequeña risa divertida- _

_El pelinegro termino de acercarse a ella, y entonces pudo sentir toda la energía rodear su cuerpo. Mikoto en verdad tenía algo que a él lo atraía, lo enloquecía, lo volvía estúpido e inconsciente...Era su energía, su fuerza y determinación, era eso lo que la hacía brillar con tanta fuerza, y era eso lo que a él lo hechizaba._

_-dentro de unos días me iré de viaje Mikoto -comenzó seriamente y acercándose aun más a ella- _

_-¿y por cuanto tiempo? -cuestionó en tono mas apagado- ¿será mucho? -pregunto bajando la mirada-_

_El Uchiha se sintió feliz de escuchar aquel tono de voz, pues el mismo revelaba que ella no se sentía nada feliz de que se fuera. Mikoto y él, en verdad, habían establecido una relación bastante estrecha. _

_-sera unos días, tal vez una semana._

_-oh, ya veo señor -murmuro lentamente- _

_-bien, y como será un viaje de negocios bastante ocupado, y yo necesitaré ayuda... -exclamo seriamente-_

_Y pudo jurar que ella sonrió al escucharlo, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en su perfecto rostro, ella estaba igual de seria que hace unos segundos._

_-necesito que vengas conmigo -anunció- _

_-¿yo? -la incredulidad en su voz, mostraba que en verdad ella no espera aquello- _

_-claro, necesito que me organices los papeles, y todo eso._

_Eso era mentira, y aunque él sabía que solo se podría arreglar perfectamente, aun así, la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir de que ella fuera con él, era la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Pasar un tiempo a solas con Mikoto tal vez mejorará las cosas para él. _

_-así que ten todo listo para el momento, por que..._

_-¡oh muchas gracias señor! -interrumpió la ojinegra entusiasmada-_

_Y como siempre solía hacerlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, y sin discreción alguna, y él disfrutó el momento. _

_-no se arrepentirá de llevarme señor -musito separandose un poco de él, solo un poco-_

_Sus rostros quedaron prácticamente a centímetros, y él tuvo unas inmensas ganas de besarla, y estrecharla entre sus brazos. _

_-eso espero -logró farfullar en tono no muy elevado- _

_-habló enserio señor -exclamo acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro- le tendré todo listo y ordenado a su debido momento. _

_-bien. _

_-bien -repitió ella con una sonrisa-_

_El Uchiha se la quedo observando fijamente, como casi siempre lo hacía, y entonces comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica, pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran siquiera, ella se alejo de él, y lanzó una risa bastante divertida, y...y burlona. Mikoto siempre hacía lo mismo, y él siempre tenía que aguantarse las ganas._

_-¿que esta haciendo señor? -cuestiono alejándose paso a paso- _

_Ella de verdad lo enloquecía._

_-sabes lo que hago -exclamo siguiéndola- _

_-no dejaré que me bese señor, así que lo siento por usted -exclamo entre risas-_

_-tu también quieres Mikoto. _

_Ya en bastantes ocasiones había visto como la pelinegra se quedaba viéndolo de manera coqueta, y como le sonreía de manera coqueta. Aquel juego que había entre ambos comenzaba a arder mas y mas a medida que los días pasaban._

_-no sea engreído señor, no estaré con usted solo por que me parezca atractivo -informó viéndolo de arriba a abajo-_

_-¿y que mas pides mujer? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño-_

_-eso tendrá que descubrirlo usted -apunto decidida- _

_Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí a paso apresurado y feliz, y él...él simplemente se quedo observándola hasta que la misma desapareció de su visión, y entonces recién suspiró y sonrió. _

_Su corazón se lo decía, su cuerpo y mente se lo decían, Mikoto era la mujer que él tanto había estado esperando. Era ella...ella era la mujer de sus sueños, y al diablo con que no fuera de su mismo nivel social, si las cosas seguían así, y si su corazón le seguía dictando que hacía lo correcto, él ya sabía que hacer. _

_Mikoto, sin lugar a dudas, era una mujer diferente. _

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, y su cuerpo de inmediato se removió en aquella cama. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y él no pudo evitar achinar los ojos para acostumbrarse a la misma, y una vez echo se sentó, de manera precipitada, y se dio cuenta de que respiraba de manera agitada, y que estaba completamente tenso.

-¿que...? -murmuro llevando una mano a su cabeza-

¡Malditos recuerdos! Malditos fueran por que no lo dejaban en paz, no lo hacían. Su boca comenzó a soltar una y mil maldiciones en contra de aquella mujer que le había sacado la felicidad, que le había sacada la dicha, y le había roto los sueños de un amor puro y limpio. Pero ya hace mucho tiempo que había pasado eso, por lo que él no continuaría lamentándose por lo sucedido, lamentándose por su idiotez, y estupidez, ahora solo le quedaba la furia, y el sentimiento de la venganza, el dolor y la tristeza eran cosas a los que uno se acostumbraba con los años.

-maldita seas Mikoto -mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza-

Sin esperar más, y ya sabiendo que era tarde, se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse para comenzar otro día más. Había sido un estúpido enamoradizo, él lo aceptaba, pero jamás volvería a equivocarse, ni dejaría que Sasuke se equivoque. Sasuke era el único hijo que le quedaba, y él lo cuidaría, él lo protegería para que su hijo no sufriera como sufrió él, por que las mujeres eran el peor castigo para los hombres. El amor no existía, y no dejaría que su hijo creyera en esas estúpidas cosas, es por eso que lo había convencido de que se comprometiera con Ino...

Ino, esa muchacha sumisa, y de buena posición, esa muchacha que no podría ambicionar la plata Uchiha, pues contaba con su propia fortuna. Sí, esa muchacha era la perfecta para él, y no solo por lo anterior, si no que por que sabía que su hijo no buscaría en ella el amor, él simplemente la vería como la mujer que lo esperaría en su casa, en su cama, y la mujer que le daría sus hijos, solo eso, nada de ilusiones o esperanzas amorosas.

-¡Tenten! -llamó una vez que estuvo fuera de su cuarto-

La ojimiel no tardó demasiado en aparecer, e inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-preparame un café y llévalo a mi despacho -ordenó seriamente-

-enseguida señor -se apresuró a decir, para después dar media vuelta-

-y también llama a mi hijo, quiero hablar con él -añadió en tono mordaz-

Sasuke y él tenía una conversación pendiente.

-el señor Sasuke aun no despertó -avisó la pelimarrón-

-¿como que aun no despertó? -cuestiono molesto-

-no señor.

-pero si ya es demasiado tarde -gruñó molesto- esta bien, si vez que no despierta en un rato, quiero que lo despiertes.

-claro señor -exclamo rápidamente-

-es todo, ve a hacer mi café -mascullo antes de encaminarse a su despacho-

Le daría un rato mas a Sasuke, pues ahora que lo pensaba, era normal que aun estuviera durmiendo, después de todo el día anterior...Su cabeza se agito levemente para alejar aquellos pensamientos que sabía lo pondrían mal, el pasado nadie podría cambiarlo, y seguir aferrado a aquella perdida, no lo llevaría a nada bueno, y sin embargo, era tan difícil sobrellevar todo eso.

Una vez que llego a su despacho, se desplomó en su silla, y comenzó a organizar sus papeles. Cuando Sasuke despertará, tendrían que hablar seriamente respecto a lo del otro día. Él era su padre y no toleraría que su propio hijo le faltara el respeto, y mucho menos si era por una estúpida sirvienta...Sakura.

-_''esa mocosa...'' _-pensó al tiempo que dejaba los papeles a un lado-

Kasa tenía razón, aquella muchacha era muy problemática, demasiado, y lo peor de todo, era que se estaba metiendo en la cabeza de su hijo. Él no era ningún estúpido como para no darse cuenta la influencia que tenía la pelirrosa en el Uchiha menor...Su hijo aun era un tonto adolescente que se dejaba llevar por las hormonas, y mierda, que incluso él debía aceptar que aquella chiquilla era demasiado linda como para pasar desapercibida.

Pero era una maldita sirvienta, una que probablemente buscaba lo mismo que Mikoto en su momento: riqueza a costa de su hijo, y él...él no lo permitiría, él no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie, manejara a su hijo.

_Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. _

**... ... ...**

_Ya era demasiado tarde..._

Miro la luz que entraba por la ventana, y dedujo que en verdad ya debía ser tarde, pero aun así, no era hora de levantarse, no quería levantarse, al menos no por el momento. Sus ojos negros continuaron observando _aquello_ que tenía entre sus brazos, procurando no perder ningún detalle de sus perfectas facciones, y aun ahora, después de tanto tiempo, él continuaba fascinándose por ella.

Ella de verdad era una reliquia, un tesoro, pero aquello era algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, sentía que en ese momento había algo diferente, algo incluso que la hacía mas especial, y mas hermosa. Sí, ella era especial, especial y hermosa, pero no por su cabello rosa, suave y sedoso, no por sus ojos verdes, inigualables, preciosos y únicos, no por su piel, tan blanca, lisa, y sin ningún imperfección, no, ella era especial por lo que era...

Sakura tenía algo, algo que a él comenzaba a hechizarlo sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Era su forma de ser, su sonrisa, su ternura. Sí, ella en verdad tenía muchas cosas, y a él, le gustaban cada una de ellas, una mas que la anterior.

Su mano, hasta ese momento afincada en la cintura de la pelirrosa, se movió con suavidad, procurando no despertarla, y entonces la retiro de allí, y la poso en su rostro. Era algo de lo que recién en ese momento se daba cuenta, pero acariciar su rostro le gustaba demasiado. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla hasta llegar a su quijada, y entonces ella suspiró y se removió levemente, pero él supo que aun no despertaría, por lo que continuo con aquella distracción por unos segundos mas, hasta que finalmente apoyo la palma allí, y le retiro de manera suave, todos los mechones que se escabullían por su rostro.

_-ella te importa, ¿no Sasuke? _

Mucho, muchísimo. Ella en verdad le importaba, mas de lo que había imaginado, y aunque aquel sentimiento de protección hacia ella lo debería haber molestado, no lo hizo, y la razón era simple, y es que él, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al mismo. Sus ojos negros continuaron recorriendo su rostro, y se detuvieron en sus labios, levemente entreabiertos, e incitándolo a muchas cosas. Realmente tenía unas inmensas ganas de inclinar la cabeza y atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, pero ella estaba dormida, y la verdad era que prefería dejarla descansar.

Esa noche se había quedado con él, y en verdad que su presencia no era algo que pasara desapercibida. Jamás pensó que el dolor que sentía siempre que recordaba la muerte de Itachi pudiera ser remediado por algo, pero la noche anterior su presencia lo había eliminado todo, y él solo pudo pensar en ella, en su cercanía, en su calidez, y por sobre todo, en tenerla entre sus brazos mientras la poseía, algo que no había sucedido. Ella lo había detenido, y él...él no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Era raro el saber, que recordaba todo lo sucedido con la ojijade a la perfección, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada suspiro, aun a pesar del alcohol, recordaba todo, todo lo sucedido con ella, por que lo demás eran recuerdos vagos y sin importancia que se disipaban segundo a segundo. Ella le había correspondido, y él realmente había sentido su entrega, había sentido su cariño para con él, y aquello lo había dejado sin aliento, y lo había llenado de una enorme dicha. Sabía que debía sentirse frustrado por no haber concluido su acto la noche anterior, y la verdad era que en su momento lo había estado, pero ahora...ahora no lo hacía, por que ella seguía allí, junto a él. Sakura había estado toda la noche junto a él, y aquello era suficiente.

-Sakura -suspiró sin siquiera darse cuenta-

Su cuerpo se movió, y entones por primera vez desde que la pelirrosa se acostó a su lado, se alejo un poco, lo necesario para voltear y ver la ventana. Ya debía ser pasado el mediodía, y él ya debería haberse levantado, no así ella, pues aquel era su día libre. Y no es que estuviera controlando cual era su día libre, pero ella ya llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando allí como para no saberlo.

Un suspiró escapo de sus labios, y ante de que pudiera volver a su posición antigua, los pasos de afuera, le hicieron desviar su mirada allí. Después de eso sintió los golpes en la puerta.

-¿señor Sasuke? -cuestionó el tono elevado Tenten-

-maldición -mascullo por lo bajo y sin mas desvío su mirada a la pelirrosa-

Ella seguía sin inmutarse, y él decidió dejarla tranquila, así que con sumo cuidado retiró sus manos de su pequeño cuerpo, y se sentó en la cama, provocando que el brazo de ella resbalara por su torso.

-¿señor Sasuke? -insistió la ojimiel-

-_''¿que mierda quiere?'' _-pensó al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Pero antes de caminar a la puerta, le dedicó una última mirada a la pelirrosa, que aun continuaba durmiendo, y entonces por fin se encamino hacia la ojimiel.

-¿señor...?

-¿que quieres? -cuestionó abriendo la puerta solo lo necesario para verla-

-eh...b-buenos días señor -exclamo bajando la cabeza- su padre lo esta esperando en su despacho -anunció-

-de acuerdo, dile que ya voy -ordenó ante de cerrar la puerta en sus narices-

Aquello no era algo de lo que se había olvidado, pues su padre y él tendrían que hablar seriamente respecto a lo sucedido hace ya dos días. Así que arreglando lo mejor posible sus fachas, pues se había quedado dormido con su ropa, salió de su cuarto sin querer distraerse más con la persona que había dejado allí, y solo bastó un momento para que llegará al despacho de su padre.

Pero no importaba lo que su padre le dijera, por que ese día, él...él se sentía realmente bien.

-hola papá -saludo seriamente una vez que estuvo dentro-

Los ojos del Uchiha mayor se despegaron de sus papeles, y entonces se clavaron en el pelinegro que tenía delante.

-siéntate hijo -mascullo enderezando su postura-

Sasuke no se hizo esperar, y a paso tranquilo camino hasta quedar frente a su padre, separado por el escritorio de por medio, y entonces se sentó.

-creo que sabes de que tenemos que hablar.

-por supuesto -asintió con el ceño fruncido-

-nunca pensé que tu me golpearías Sasuke -exclamo bajando la mirada-

-lo siento papá, tal vez si lo hubiera pensado mejor no lo hubiera echo -se excuso de inmediato- pero tu no debiste levantar tu mano contra Sakura.

-esa mocosa Sasuke -comenzó en tono mas severo- estaba por lanzarse contra Karin si yo no la detenía.

-eso no es así -exclamo en tono elevado- fue Karin quien provocó a Sakura, ella solo se defendió.

-¿y quien te dijo eso? ¿ella? -cuestiono rodando los ojos- no creerás en las palabras de la mocosa, ¿cierto?

-por supuesto que lo hago -asintió sin titubear-

Y el Uchiha mayor se sorprendió ante aquella reacción.

-Sasuke por favor, ella no te dirá lo que sucedió en verdad, lo importante aquí es que yo se lo que vi, y...

-esta conversación no tiene sentido -farfullo el azabache molesto- no llegaremos a ningún lado, y ya te dije que siento el haberte golpeado.

-claro que tiene sentido Sasuke -exclamo molesto- por que yo no quiero que ella siga trabajando aquí.

-no exageres papá -musito frunciendo el ceño- Sakura desempeña bien su trabajo.

-esa mocosa nos esta trayendo demasiados problemas Sasuke.

-¿como cuales? -cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos-

Fugaku se puso de pie de inmediato, y frunció el ceño. No podía decirle a su hijo los problemas que traía aquella muchacha, al menos no algunos, pero otros...

-¿como cuales preguntas? -cuestiono con una sonrisa irónica- como tu Sasuke -sentenció molesto-

-¿yo? ¿de que hablas? -escupió también molesto-

-por favor hijo, ¿crees que no vi como la miras? -musito lentamente-

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido al escucharlo, y no pudo hacer mas que quedarse en silencio ante aquella verdad.

-¿no me dirás nada? -pregunto el mayor furioso-

-no se de que hablas -se defendió aun aturdido-

-sabes perfectamente de lo que habló Sasuke -mascullo seriamente- pero como te dije una vez, sería un tonto si no me diera cuenta de que esa muchacha es muy atractiva a ojos de cualquier hombre, así que no me molesta que decidas usarla por unos días, pero...

-¿¡de que mierda hablas! -cuestionó furioso ante las palabras de su padre, y sin mas se puso de pie- ¡Sakura no...!

-no te exaltes Sasuke, no estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo -interrumpió al azabache- no me molesta que estés con ella, pero si me molesta que comiences a desvariar por ella, ¿lo entiendes?

-no hables así de ella -mascullo furioso-

Sakura no era ese tipo de mujer, ella no lo era.

-es lo que es Sasuke, no te dejes engatusar por ella -habló en tono mordaz- todas las mujeres usan las mismas tácticas, y mas aun, las que están en su insignificante nivel social.

El Uchiha menor solo lo miraba furioso.

-es solo una sirvienta Sasuke, no te confundas -sentenció-

-creo que eres tu quien este confundiendo las cosas papá -mascullo por fin- no vinimos aquí para hablar de estas estupideces, si no de lo que tu hiciste.

-lo que yo hice nada lo cambiará, y si veo a esa mocosa comportándose otra vez así, no dudes en que volveré a hacerlo.

-no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer papá -mascullo furioso-

-Sasuke tu no...

Fugaku se interrumpió cuando el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan en aquella dirección.

-¿señor Fugaku? -habló Kasa desde afuera-

-adelante Kasa.

-permiso señor -exclamo la pelinegra entrando al lugar- oh bueno días señor Sasuke -saludo al ver al azabache-

El pelinegro ni siquiera se digno en mirarla, pues su mirada seguía fija en su padre.

-¿que sucede Kasa? -cuestionó Fugaku-

-es...es sobre eso, señor -habló de manera cautelosa-

-oh sí -asintió el pelinegro mayor-

-¿que sucede? -cuestionó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos-

-Sasuke me desapareció una cosa -informó su padre frunciendo el ceño-

-¿que? -cuestionó confundido y sorprendido- ¿cuando?

-hoy -informó mirando a Kasa- es el reloj de Meru, y no pudo haber sido nadie mas que los que habitan esta casa.

-pudiste perderlo fuera de aquí...

-no, sabes que ese reloj me los saco solo cuando duermo -anunció- ayer estaba junto a mi cuando me acosté, y hoy ya no -exclamo molesto- quien quiera que haya sido no se saldrá con la suya.

-yo ya busque en la mayor parte de la casa señor, y no encontré nada -informó la pelinegra seriamente-

-sigue buscando Kasa, tiene que estar aquí -mascullo furioso-

-¡c-claro señor! -exclamo la pelinegra de manera apresurada y sin mas salió de allí-

El Uchiha menor frunció el ceño confundido, y después de eso miró a su padre.

-vete si quieres Sasuke, ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar -sentenció sentándose en su lugar-

-como quieras -mascullo dando media vuelta-

-Sasuke, hijo -llamó antes de que el mismo saliera de allí- todo esto te lo digo por tu bien, no quiero...no quiero...

-lo entiendo papá, pero estas confundido.

-eso espero hijo, eso espero -murmuró lentamente-

El azabache salió del lugar dando un fuerte portazo, y una vez fuera cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su padre estaba muy equivocado, y lo peor de todo es que se estaba desquitando con Sakura, con ella que no tenía nada que ver con todo aquel asunto.

¡Maldición! Él también sabía que las cosas habían cambiado desde su llegada, y de echo los problemas habían llegado desde que ella puso su presencia en la casa, pero no por eso...no por eso dejaría que su padre la insultará, o maltratara de aquella manera. No, él no dejaría que nadie la tocará.

_Solo rogaba...solo rogaba no estar equivocado respecto a ella._

**... ... ...**

Cuando ya no se sintió rodeada de aquel calor que tanto le gustaba, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar la comodidad que se había escapado hace unos minutos, pero aquello resultó imposible, por lo que pasado un momento más, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y se volvieron a cerrar por la cegante luz del sol. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios, y rodando una vez mas, esta vez para el lado contrario de aquella ventana, abrió sus ojos con cautela, y se estiró.

Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz, se sentó de manera torpe, pues aun estaba media dormida, y entonces observó el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Al principió la inundó la confusión, después la comprensión, y por último la sorpresa. Su cabeza volteo de inmediato a su costado, en busca de la persona que debería estar allí, pero entonces notó que estaba sola.

-¿joven Sasuke? -murmuró viendo a todos lados-

Pero efectivamente, ella estaba sola en el cuarto del azabache. Su cuerpo reaccionó de manera veloz, y entonces se puso de pie, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien entrara, y la viera tendida en la cama del pelinegro. Sus ojos parpadearon desconcertados, y su mente se pregunto una y otra vez, ¿por que él la habría dejado allí?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rojo, al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior en aquella cama que ahora tenía delante de ella, y no solo lo ocurrido, si no que también, lo que él quería que ocurriese. Una de sus manos, de manera lenta, fue hacia sus labios, y los posó allí, aun rememorando los momentos en los que su patrón la había besado, pero eso...

-debo salir de aquí -murmuró de repente-

Y sin esperar más, tomó su delantal blanco, que aun seguía tirado en el suelo, y camino hacia la puerta, y la abrió con cautela para ver si había alguien allí, y grande fue su alivió al ver que el pasillo estaba vació. No es que estuviera robando o algo por estilo como para salir a escondidas, pero la verdad, era que no quería que la vieran en esas condiciones. Su cuerpo, una vez fuera, se deslizó por los pasillos a paso apresurado y entusiasmado, realmente ese día estaba sumamente emocionada, y...y feliz.

-es un lindo día -susurró con una sonrisa mientras bajando las escaleras, para después dirigirse a su cuarto-

Sí, ese día estaba feliz, muy feliz. Era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y esperaba que durase al menos unos cuantos días. Una vez en su cuarto, tomo un vestido, pues ese día era su día libre y no tenía por que usar el uniforme, y salió nuevamente de allí para encaminarse al baño, en donde tomo una refrescante ducha de unos pocos minutos.

El día era caluroso, por lo que la pelirrosa, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, tomo un pañuelo y lo colocó alrededor de su cabeza, escondiendo sus cabellos en el mismo. Hacía tanto no usaba el mismo, que había olvidado lo cómodo que era. Un nuevo bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, pues en verdad tenía hambre.

-_''espero que el joven este bien...''_ -pensó mientras tomaba una manzana y apoyaba su espalda contra la mesada-

Aun ahora, que ya se había despertado y que su mente trabajaba de manera normal, no podía evitar perderse en lo sucedido la noche anterior, en el comportamiento del azabache. Dios, él era tan cambiante e impredecible que ella no sabía como actuar frente a él, ya no sabía que esperar de él, pero de algo si estaba segura, y es que su mente guardaría lo sucedido la noche anterior en lo mas hondo de la misma, para intentar jamás olvidarla.

_-e-eres preciosa Sakura -susurró-_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato, y su mano apretó con fuerza la manzana que estaba en la misma, ¿él...él realmente pensaba eso? Sus ojos no pudieron evitar deslizarse por su cuerpo, y una de sus manos se estiro hacia delante para observar a la misma. Ella en verdad deseaba que pensase aquello, pero una parte de sí, le decía que era imposible, ¿que podía tener ella de lindo? Miro nuevamente su cuerpo, y notó que era común y corriente, no tenía nada de grandioso ni nada por el estilo, ademas estaban sus cabellos, y es que era normal que la gente se burlara de los mismos, ¿quien alguna vez había visto semejante color?, ademas también estaba el echo de que...

-¿que tanto te miras?

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios al escuchar aquella voz, y es que había estado tan concentrada que no había notado su presencia allí. Su cuerpo se tambaleo aun aturdido, y su rostro volteo en aquella dirección.

-j-joven -balbuceó nerviosa- no haga eso -reclamó al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior-

-¿te asuste? -cuestiono divertido y sin moverse de su lugar, pues se hallaba cómodamente recargado en el marco de la puerta-

-lo hizo -asintió intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón-

-¿en que pensabas? -preguntó arqueando una ceja-

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez, pues estaba justamente pensando en él, y es que ¿como no hacerlo?

-e-en nada -mintió desviando la mirada-

El azabache la observó detenidamente, como lo venía haciendo desde hace un buen par de minutos, y nuevamente llego a la conclusión de que ella, ese día, estaba mas linda que de costumbre, ademas de que aquel simple vestido blanco, dejaba mucho mas a la vista que su uniforme.

-¿dormiste bien? -habló seriamente-

-s-sí joven -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo detener- ¿y usted?

Él le hubiera dicho que aquella había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero la verdad era que su agradable compañía se contraponía con el acontecimiento de lo que significaba aquella fecha.

-también -se limitó a contestar, y sin esperar más, o no pudiendo aguantar más, se acercó a ella-

Sakura no se movió de su lugar, y mientras él se acercaba intentó controlar los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía. No sabía como actuar, y la verdad, es que no sabía siquiera que decir, aun no se había preparado para verlo.

-¿quiera algo de tomar joven? -cuestionó sin saber que más decir-

El abrió los labios para decir lo que deseaba, pero ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, provocando que los mismos volvieran a cerrarse.

-algo que no sea café -añadió la chica de inmediato-

-¿y por que no? -exclamo sorprendido-

-le vendría mejor...-habló de manera pensativa- ¿no quiere alguna infusión?

-no me gusta...

-le hará bien -informó seriamente- ayer...ayer tomó mucho y...-calló nerviosa al hablar de la noche anterior-

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de sus nervios, y no pudo hacer mas que sonreír. La verdad era que él tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en aquel acontecimiento.

-¿ta avergüenzas de lo que paso ayer?

-n-no paso nada ayer, joven -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-por que tu no quisiste -apuntó en el mismo tono que la chica-

Ella no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse, otra vez, pero la verdad era esa.

-sin embargo, si dejaste que te besara -musito lentamente-

-eso fue...fue por que...-balbuceó nerviosa-

Por que lo quería, esa era la respuesta mas apropiada, pero también había sido por el estado de su patrón, ella en verdad había sentido que él la necesitaba, mas no así ese día.

-no volverá a suceder -finalizó la pelirrosa segura-

El Uchiha se sorprendió de sobremanera al oírla, pues no entendía su reacción.

-¿por que no? -cuestionó sumamente molesto-

-p-por que no, joven Sasuke.

Él pelinegro la miró fijamente y notó que ella hablaba en serio. Dios, ¿quien mierda podía entender a aquella pelirrosa? ¿Es que acaso no lo quería? Aquello debería ser suficiente.

-tu me quieres -apunto seguro de aquello-

Sakura se sobresaltó al oírlo, y no pudo decir nada contra aquello, en parte por que era verdad, y en parte por que él era muy directo, y ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso.

-tu me quieres, ¿cierto? -cuestiono llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica-

Y cuando vio que ella se rendía ante él, acercó su rostro al suyo dispuesto a besarla, y entonces recibió un empujón por su parte.

-¡n-no! -exclamó la chica retrocediendo un paso- no crea...no crea que por eso, y-yo...yo...-balbuceó aun nerviosa- no por eso haré lo que usted quiera -sentenció molesta-

Una cosa era que lo quisiera, y otra muy diferente era que por eso, se dejara besar por él. No, él aun tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

-además, usted...-continuó con el ceño fruncido- u-usted me dijo...me dijo m-muchas cosas -añadió sin querer recordar sus palabras-

El pelinegro también frunció el ceño al escucharla, y no le costó demasiado entender de lo que ella hablaba. Su pecho se oprimió al recordar lo que le había dicho, y más aun al recordar lo que había echo. Mierda que se había comportado como un verdadero estúpido, pero eso...¡eso era culpa de Sakura! Cuando estaba frente a ella no podía hacer mas que eso: comportarse como un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido.

-yo...-comenzó el pelinegro indeciso-

-¡Sakura aquí estas! -bramó cierta ojiperla que acaba de entrar al lugar-

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante aquella interrupción, y fue la pelirrosa la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Hinata? -cuestionó sorprendida-

-oh, este...-balbuceó la peliazul nerviosa al ver que Sakura no estaba sola- hola S-Sasuke -saludó de manera educada-

-¿Hinata? -el pelinegro estaba igual de confundido que la pelirrosa-

-lo siento, c-creí que Sakura estaba sola -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿que haces aquí? -tal vez no era la mejor manera de recibirla, pero la pregunta escapó de los labios del Uchiha-

-oh, b-bueno yo...-tartamudeo la chica nerviosa- Naruto te esta buscando, Sasuke.

-¿Naruto? -musito confundido-

-acabamos de llegar, y él pensó que estarías en tu despacho.

-ya veo -murmuró de manera pensativa- bien, yo...-su mirada se dirigió a la pelirrosa que tenía a lado- yo iré a ver que quiere Naruto -finalizó ante de dar media vuelta y salir de allí-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar que su mirada lo siguiera hasta que el mismo salió de allí. Después de eso, la clavó en la peliazul.

-es bueno verte Hinata -exclamó por fin, y más relajada al estar solo ellas dos-

Cielos, realmente era bueno verla. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al tiempo que se acercaba a la ojiperla.

-bueno, Naruto iba a venir así que decidí acompañarlo -exclamo Hinata también con una sonrisa- pero, solo será un rato -añadió poniéndose seria-

-¿sucedió algo? -cuestionó la pelirrosa preocupada-

-no, bueno sí -exclamo seriamente- ayer Naruto se encontró con Ino, y ella estaba sumamente mal -comenzó preocupada- por Sasuke.

-¿el joven Sasuke? -cuestionó confundida mientras que, sin saber muy bien por que, una extraña y fea sensación se apoderaba de ella de manera lenta pero eficaz-

La ojiperla asintió, y antes incluso de que dijera algo sobre la pelirrubia, la pelirrosa supo que aquello que diría no le agradaría en lo absoluto, es por eso que llevo una mano a su pecho y trago en seco, sintiendo, por más de que resultará extraño, que sea lo que sea que dijera Hinata, ella era la culpable.

**... ... ...**

La pelinegra bajó las escaleras de manera rápida. Aquel día estaba sumamente emocionada, y la razón era que había logrado hacer lo que el señor Fugaku le había pedido, es por eso que portaba aquella sonrisa que no era común en ella. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la cocina, y antes siquiera que pudiera pensar en cierta persona, la misma apareció delante de sus ojos.

-oh Sakura -exclamó al ver a la dichosa pelirrosa allí-

La ojinegra termino de entrar en la cocina, y entonces observó a la ojijade que le daba la espalda.

-K-Kasa -incluso su voz era apestosa para ella-

-justo pensaba en ti.

Sus ojos negros vieron como la muchacha llevaba ambas manos a su rostro en un intento por secar ¿sus lagrimas?

-¿otra vez llorando? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño- ¿es que no sabes hacer nada mejor?

-¿q-que es lo que quieres Kasa? -exclamo la pelirrosa al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su tía-

Sus ojos aun se encontraban cristalizados, pero la verdad es que no le importaba que ella la viera en ese estado, además de que no podía evitar estar así, no después de lo que Hinata le había contado.

-es bueno que ya no muestres tu cabellos -apuntó la pelinegra con una sonrisa-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -repitió frunciendo el ceño-

-tal vez por que no te gusta el corte que te hice, ¿cierto? -bramó llena de autosuficiencia-

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero entonces su tía se apresuró a ponerse delante de ella.

-ayer no estabas en tu cuarto Sakura, ¿donde estabas? -cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos-

La ojijade se sorprendió ante el echo de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, y sin más, los nervios la invadieron.

-y-yo...

-como sea, cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo no me importa -informó borrando su sonrisa- tal vez estabas paseando por allí con alguna compañía, ¿no? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza al oírla, Kasa siempre era igual, y la verdad es que ella ya se había cansado de escucharla, ya estaba cansada de ella, y de sus insultos, y sin embargo, aun así, y aun a pesar de todo lo que le había echo, y le seguía haciendo, ella...

_Ella no podía hacer nada._

**... ... ...**

El azabache suspiró aliviado una vez que el pelirrubio partió de allí. La verdad era que el chico lo había estresado de sobremanera con todas sus tontas palabras. Naruto no tenía por que venir a reclamarle nada, nada de nada. Su relación con Ino, era algo de lo que él se encargaría, nadie más tenía por que meterse en ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, el pelirrubio realmente tenía suerte de ser su amigo, pues de otra manera no le habría permitido que le hablara así.

-maldición -masculló molesto mientras se ponía de pie, y salía de su despacho-

Y Sakura que ni siquiera le había llevado su café, o infusión, lo que sea, él necesitaba algo de inmediato. Camino hacia la cocina, y justo cuando estaba por entrar, escuchó las voces de Sakura, y...y Kasa.

-es bueno que ya no muestres tus cabellos -la pelinegra habló de manera burlona-

-¿que es lo que quieres Kasa? -la voz de la pelirrosa se escuchaba angustiada-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño molesto ante el comentario de Kasa, y preocupado ante la voz de la pelirrosa, y aunque quisiera haber entrado en ese mismo momento, algo lo hizo detener, algo que no supo que era. Una de sus manos se apoyó en la pared, y entonces permaneció en silenció mientras aquellas dos mujeres continuaban hablando...

-tal vez por que no te gusta el corte que te hice, ¿cierto? -bramó Kasa con autosuficiencia-

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el comentario de la pelinegra.

-¿que demonios...? -susurró confundido-

-ayer no estabas en tu cuarto Sakura, ¿donde estabas? -continuó Kasa-

-y-yo...

-como sea, cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo no me importa -informó- tal vez estabas paseando por allí con alguna compañía, ¿no?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño aun más ante aquel estúpido comentario. Sakura no había estado con nadie mas que con él.

-¡claro que no!

-no finjas delante de mi Sakura, se que clase de mujer eres, ¡tu eres como tu madre!

-¡no! ¡yo no soy como ella! -su voz sonaba temblorosa-

-¿no? ¿estas segura de eso? -cuestiono la pelinegra- Sania era una prostituta, y tu seguiste su camino.

-¡yo no soy como mi madre!

El pelinegro retrocedió un paso al escuchar aquello, y mas aun al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-_''su madre...''_ -pensó sorprendido- _''su madre era una prostituta...''_

El estomago se le removió con fuerza, y una sensación para nada agradable lo invadió rápidamente. Ella jamás le había dicho demasiado de su madre, y ahora él entendía el motivo de eso.

-_''una prostituta''_ -se repitió mentalmente-

-yo...yo n-no soy c-como ella -susurró la pelirrosa con la voz débil-

-¿y que me dices de Kensu? -cuestionó la pelinegra llena de odio-

El azabache escucho el respingo de sorpresa que soltó Sakura, y sintió también, como su propia respiración se hacía mas pesada ¿Quien era Kensu?

-n-no lo nombres t-tía -gimió en pleno sollozo- n-no lo nombres -repitió con la voz quebrada-

-¡no me llames tía! ¡sabes que no me gusta! -bramó la pelinegra en tono elevado-

-_''¿tía?'' _-pensó aturdido ante todo lo que estaba escuchando- _''¿de que demonios hablan?''_

-¡tu me sacaste lo que era mio Sakura! -exclamo furiosa- ¡y jamás te lo perdonaré!

-¡no, yo no...! -el pelinegro escucho claramente como la ojijade se atoraba en sus propias palabras-

El pecho se lo oprimió al escuchar el dolor en su voz, y decidió que aquel era el momento de entrar. Kasa ya había dicho suficiente.

-¡tu te revolcaste con él! -mascullo la pelinegra-

El paso del pelinegro se detuvo de golpe al escuchar a Kasa, y aquella sensación desagradable en su pecho, se transformó en algo aun mas intenso, algo mas fuerte, y algo que hizo que contuviera el aliento.

-¡tu sabías mocosa del infierno que yo lo quería! ¡tu lo sabías!

_-''no, ella no pudo...'' _-pensó desesperado-

-¡n-no! ¡yo no quise, y-yo no quise...!

El sonido llego hasta su lugar, fuera de la cocina, y él supo que Kasa la había golpeado, y aunque una parte de sí quiso que se moviera y entrará allí de inmediato, él no pudo hacerlo, por que aun seguía consternado ante lo que acaba de escuchar. Después de eso sintió el sollozo de Sakura, aun más fuerte y mas agitado.

-yo no...-sollozó la pelirrosa-

-¡yo amaba a Kensu! -la voz le temblaba de los nervios y la ira-

-¡Kensu m-me violó Kasa! ¡é-él me violó y tu lo sabes! -gimió casi sin voz- ¡t-tu lo s-sabes! ¡tu lo sabes!

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de la impresión, y su mente trató de procesar aquello que acaba de escuchar, pero no, no podía...eso no podía...

-¡no! ¡él no...! -Kasa parecía igual de agitada que la pelirrosa- ¡no! ¡no!

El sonido de algo rompiéndose sonó de repente, y después de eso los pasos de Kasa saliendo de allí, por la otra puerta, pero nada de aquello hizo que el azabache reaccionará, nada lo hizo. Solo pudo continuar escuchando los sollozos de ella allí dentro, mientras que sentía como algo en su interior se rompía con fuerza y brusquedad.

-él m-me violó, él lo hizo -continuó gimiendo la pelirrosa de allí dentro-

-n-no pude ser...-susurró impactado- no...no puede ser...

Todo su cuerpo flaqueó mientras la escuchaba, y su mente, solo pudiendo escuchar las palabras y sollozos de la chica, no pudo salir de ese círculo negro que se había formado en su interior. Sin saber que hacer, dejó que su peso lo venciera, y entonces su cuerpo resbalo por la pared, hasta finalmente dar con el suelo, sintiendo una dolorosa y amarga sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

_La habían violado..._

_Habían violado a Sakura._


	24. Inesperada propuesta

_**Hola genteee lindaaaa ! ¿como estan? :D **_

_**uff pues yo estoyy con sueño, enferma, con dolor de panza, y ojos rojos jajajaj, pero buenoo eso es lo de menos contando que pude terminarles la contiiii XD siii, por fin pude hacerloo, y pues ahora se las subo y a dormirr para miii, tengo tres hora de sueño nada mas o.O, ay pero no quería hacerlos esperar más así que me esforza y lo termineee ^^**_

_**amigos como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSSS! la verdad es que me emociona mucho leer sus opiniones, y saber que la historia les gustaa, eso me sube muchisimo los animos y me anima a continuarrr ^^ **_

_**bueno a ver una cosa: con este capi se cumpliria la primera estancia del ficc, así que estoy muy feliz de haber llegado hasta aqui jejej, ahora faltan 2 o 3 mas, aun no lo see, pero tenemos para ratooo jjoojojo**_

_**es todo amigoss, espero estes biennn, y espero q les guste y me dejen sus hermosos reviewsss ;O **_

_**se los quiere muchiooo! **_

_**besitosss, y se cuidannn XD**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 24: inesperada propuesta**

Todo su cuerpo flaqueó mientras la escuchaba, y su mente, solo pudiendo escuchar las palabras y sollozos de la chica, no pudo salir de ese círculo negro que se había formado en su interior. Sin saber que hacer, dejó que su peso lo venciera, y entonces su cuerpo resbalo por la pared, hasta finalmente dar con el suelo, sintiendo una dolorosa y amarga sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

_La habían violado..._

_Habían violado a Sakura._

Aquella frase se repitió en su cabeza, una y otra vez, de manera lenta, y certera, pero él, aun así, no cabía en aquella verdad que acaba de escuchar, es que eso no..eso no..._La habían violado._ Aquella terrible sensación que estaba sintiendo, se transformó en algo mas desagradable, en algo asfixiante, y doloroso, y él no supo que hacer con ello. Los sollozos de la pelirrosa aun llegaban hacia él, pero mas lentos y mas calmados, sin embargo, a diferencia de ella, él no podía calmarse, si no que todo lo contrario.

Eso no podía haber pasado.

Su mente le decía que aquello debía ser solo un malentendido, por que eso...eso no era posible, a ella no le pudo haber pasado eso, no a ella, y sin embargo, su corazón le decía que así había sido, por que él había logrado distinguir el dolor en las palabras de la pelirrosa ¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que justo a ella? Su mano derecha fue hacia su pecho, y entonces, arrugó su camisa entre sus dedos, intentando que aquello que estaba sintiendo no terminara de desarmarlo.

_-¡no! -grito al tiempo que empujaba al pelinegro- ¡no! ¡no!_

_La miro sumamente sorprendido ante aquella reaccion, y mas aun cuando vio sus bonitos ojos cristalizados y llenos de una rabia que no supo comprender. _

_-¿q-que? -logro articular antes de que la pelirrosa cayera arodillada al suelo-_

_Su sorpresa aumento aun mas al ver como la chica tomaba sus piernas con ambas manos y las apretaba contra su cuerpo, en un claro signo de protección. _

_-¡no me toque! -exclamo la pelirrosa cerrando los ojos con fuerza-_

_-¿Sakura...?_

_-maldito...maldito desgraciado..._

_-¿q-que sucede? -pregunto despues de bastante segundos en los que no dijo nada-_

_No era tan estupido para no darse cuenta de que algo iba mal con aquella muchacha. _

_-Sakura...-llamo antes de colocar una mano en su hombro y hacer que la misma se sobresaltara-_

_-¿por que lo hizo? _

_-¿que hice? -pregunto el pelinegro en tono bajo y aun confundido-_

_-¿por que? ¿por que me hizo eso? -murmuro destrozada y con la voz temblorosa-_

_-¿¡q-que hice! -pregunto alterado- ¿de que hablas Sakura? -pregunto impaciente al no recibir respuesta-_

_-a-ayudeme...-balbuceo desesperada- por favor ayúdeme señor! -pidió entre la angustia y la tristeza-_

Dios, ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía el comportamiento de la pelirrosa, y el hacerlo, no hacía mas que empeorar las cosas. Ella le había pedido ayuda, ella había pedido su ayuda, y él...¿él que había echo? La sensación en su interior se acrecentaba segundo a segundo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-disculpa...-mascullo el azabache de repente- n-no debi...-continuo Sasuke sintiendo la culpa dentro de él- no debi hacerlo...-finalizo seriamente-_

_-n-no, yo...-balbuceo la ojijade- e-es que yo...-murmuro con la voz tan quebrada que él sintio un estremecimiento en todo su interior-_

_Y después de eso ella busco protección allí, en él. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo pegarse a él, y su cabeza hundirse en su pecho, al tiempo que sus manos arrugaban su camisa entre sus dedos. Y él se quedo estatico en su lugar ante la reacción de la chica, realmente se quedo estático. _

_-''¿que es esto?'' -penso aterrado cuando sintio su pecho oprimirse-_

_Sentía un dolor alli, un fuerte dolor que no fue capaz de entender, sin embargo algo le decia que lo que él sentia alli era lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Era como si el dolor de la chica lo atravesara a él. De un momento a otro se sintio asfixiarse ante aquella horrible sensacion y sin pensarlo mas paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la pelirrosa. Debia calmar aquella sensación._

_-todo esta bien Sakura -susurró tratando de calmarla, tratando de calmarse a si mismo-_

Él no la había ayudado. Él ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella, pero es que ¿como pudo saber eso? ¿como saber que era lo que le pasaba?

_-¿joven...? -balbuceó al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban-_

_-¿q-que te sucede? -murmuró el pelinegro al notar la angustia en la voz de la chica-_

_Todo el ambiente pareció romperse en mil pedazos cuando escuchó su voz, y cuando sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba debajo del suyo. No le fue difícil darse cuenta, aun en su estado, que algo le esta sucediendo a la pelirrosa. Su mirada negra, hace unos segundos llena de deseo, se clavó en los ojos de ella con fuerza y preocupación, y entonces notó que los mismos estaban cristalizados._

_-n-necesita descansar j-joven -murmuró suavemente y aun con la voz temblorosa-_

_-estas llorando...-susurró tocando la humedad de sus mejillas- ¿por...por que? -cuestiono confundido-_

Ella había llorado la noche anterior, y él no había podido comprender la causa de eso, pero ahora...ahora que lo hacía, ahora que comprendía la causa de su llanto y su dolor, prefería no hacerlo, hubiera preferido seguir en la ignorancia de aquel echo, antes que saber aquella terrible verdad.

El dolor de su pecho aumentó de manera brusca, y en su cabeza no podía entrar la idea, de que a Sakura, de que a ella, la hubieran violado. No quería siquiera imaginarse aquel acontecimiento, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar imaginar aquel horroroso echo. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Sakura, a aquella pelirrosa que siempre le sonreía con ternura y amor, en una situación tan...en un situación tan horrible.

-S-Sakura...-susurró suavemente-

Su mirada bajo de la pared al suelo, y se quedó posada allí por un buen tiempo, mientras que su respiración se hacía mas pesada a medida que el tiempo pasaba. El pelinegro no podía escuchar nada más a su alrededor, solo a ella, y a los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón. Sakura comenzaba a tranquilizarse más y más, y sin embargo, aun así, él quiso entrar allí y estrecharla entre sus brazos, quiso entrar y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él haría que todo estuviese bien, pero su cuerpo no respondía, y su mente aun no lograba reaccionar del todo.

Ella lo necesitaba en ese momento, e incluso antes, y el azabache no había echo nada, y ahora...ahora tampoco lo hacía. _La habían violado_. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y aquella sensación desagradable de su interior se trasformó en otro cosa, otra cosa que no supo distinguir, pero que era incluso mas desagradable. Por dios, habían millones de estúpidas mujeres en el mundo, una más inservible que la otra, y entonces...entonces, ¿por que a Sakura?

Él había creído que ella era especial, él había pensado que ella era diferente, en lo mas hondo de su ser lo había pensado, él...él no se había equivocado, y sin embargo, aquel echo aparecía como una terrible mancha en la imagen que él tenía de Sakura. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse al sentir todo aquello, al ya no poder distinguir que más sentía allí dentro, que más aparte del dolor...

-Sakura -volvió a susurrar consternado-

Y después de eso ya no la escuchó más. Sus sentidos se agudizaron un poco para intentar oírla, pero su llanto ya no llegaba hacia él, y asustado de que ella pudiera salir en cualquier momento, se puso de pie torpemente, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, y finalmente logró la estabilidad, pero el echo de estar parado, no hizo mas que empeorar la sensación nauseabunda que sentía.

Sí, era eso lo que sentía...Sentía nauseas, sentía asco, sentía dolor, y por sobre todo sentía furia y bronca contra todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Nunca había estado así, o tal vez sí, pero no eran las mismas situaciones ni las mismas sensaciones. Quería entrar allí dentro y encarar a la pelirrosa, quería gritarle o preguntarle, si lo que acaba de escuchar era cierto, quería que le contará todo aquello, y sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo.

Ella no se lo había contado, y él no podría soportar ver el dolor o vergüenza en sus ojos jades ante sus preguntas, ademas de que...¿que derecho tenía él sobre ella? Aquella pregunta lo dejó absorto por bastante tiempo, y lo dejó aun mas absorto, la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

_Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre Sakura._

Algo de sí, le decía que si lo tenía, que él tenía derecho a entrar allí dentro, y preguntar por la verdad, pero la realidad era que no era así. Sakura le había confesado sus sentimientos, aquello era verdad, pero la verdad no iba mas allá de eso, la verdad era solo eso. Él...él no tenía ningún, absolutamente ningún derecho sobre ella. Solo era su sirvienta, una a la que le había tomado un cierto aprecio, pero no mas allá de eso, y el pelinegro se lamento por aquello.

_Por que él...él quería tener más derechos sobre ella..._

Su mente nuevamente volvió a deambular en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en todo lo que acaba de escuchar, y su corazón volvió a oprimirse con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. _La habían violado, la había violado..._Dios, ni siquiera en ese momento podía caer en la realidad, en lo que había sucedido, pero es que él...él lo veía tan lejano, tan imposible, que su mente no terminaba de asimilarlo.

-maldito...-masculló con la voz temblorosa, y sin siquiera darse cuenta-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza, y su ceño se frunció. _Kensu..._ Aquel era el nombre que ella había dicho, y que Kasa había gritado. Aquel era el nombre que estaba odiando en esos momentos, aquel era el nombre del hombre que...que la había violado.

-e-ese maldito...-continuó lleno impotencia y furia-

Impotencia. Impotencia de no poder hacer nada respecto a eso, impotencia de no poder entrar y preguntar si lo que acaba de escuchar era verdad, impotencia ante su propia estupidez, impotencia...impotencia por todo. Él jamás hubiera dejado que algo así le pasará, si él...si él hubiera podido haber estado con ella, él la habría protegido, él habría...pero no fue así, y el pasado era algo que nadie podía cambiar, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera alguien como él, ni siquiera con todo su dinero.

Sus oídos lograron captar el sonido producido dentro de la cocina, y supo con certeza, que Sakura ya estaba de pie. Ella probablemente ya estaba mejor, y aquello lo sorprendió de sobremanera ¿Como podía mantenerse de pie después de lo que le pasó? ¿Como hacía para sonreír de aquella manera tan feliz? ¿Como...Como ella...?

-j-joven...

El susurró de la pelirrosa fue como un grito en su oído, y él no pudo hacer más que sobresaltarse y mirar en aquella dirección, para así, encontrar sus dos bonitos ojos llenos de lagrimas, y un tanto rojos. Sakura se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia del pelinegro, parada justo en el marco de la puerta, y su estomago y pecho se contrajeron al verla allí. Él la observó con detenimiento, notando lo frágil que era, lo...lo inocente que era, ¿como pudo hacerle eso? ¿como alguien podía hacer eso?

-Sakura -susurró aun ensimismado-

Ella de inmediato volteo el rostro para el lado contrario, procurando que él no la viera llorar, pero dios, él ya sabía que ella estaba llorando, aquello era inútil y aquel gesto por parte de la pelirrosa solo logró enfurecerlo. Él había escuchado todo, y quiso decircelo en ese momento, quiso decirle que era absurdo que ocultará sus lagrimas, por que él sabía por que lloraba, por primera vez desde que se conocieron...él lo sabía.

-c-con permiso j-joven -balbuceó la ojijade aun con la voz quebrada-

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, se fue de allí a paso torpe, y apresurado, y sus ojos negros no pudieron hacer más que observarla mientras se alejaba de él. Sus labios se entreabrieron queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió del los mismos, algo que no le sorprendió. Una parte de sí, agradeció que ella desapareciera de su alcance, por que él necesitaba estar a solas, él quería estar a solas para pensar en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Su interior era un remolino de sensaciones, una mas desagradable que la anterior, y él, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia quien eran todas esas sensaciones. Sentía que quería gritar, sentía que quería golpear a algo o a alguien, pero no podía hacer aquello. Su mirada, aun seguía clavada en el lugar en el cual la pelirrosa desapareció, y el nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba cada vez más y más.

-¡oh Sasuke!

El grito de Karin, seguido de su abrazo descarado, hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara y que su mirada se desviará hacia aquella pelirroja, y verla allí, pegada a él, no hizo mas que aumentar su furia, y sus nauseas. Karin era una mujer más, Karin era una mujer regalada, y sucia, ¿por que no le pudo haber pasado a ella en vez de a Sakura? Su ceño se frunció y la molestia de su interior se hizo insoportable.

-aparta -ordenó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente duro para que la pelirroja entendiera que ese no era un momento adecuado-

Karin se apartó de él, confundida y sorprendida al oírlo de aquella manera tan severa, y él no hizo mas que dar media vuelta, y salir de allí, camino a...camino a algún lugar en donde pudiera estar solo.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar todas sus emociones e ideas, necesitaba procesar lo que había escuchado, pero sobre todo, necesitaba llegar a un final, a una conclusión respecto de _eso_, respecto de Sakura, por que él...él no sabía que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por ella...

**... ... ...**

Salió de la casa, y rodeo a la misma para ir hacia los establos, a ese lugar en el cual estaría sola, y en el cual, se sentía protegida. Sus ojos aun se encontraban vidriosos, y su cuerpo aun temblaba, sin embargo, ya estaba fuera de allí, ya estaba lejos del alcance de Kasa, y sus duras palabras. Sakura jamás hubiera pensado que Kasa se atrevería gritarle ese nombre, ese maldito nombre.

_Kensu_

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y su mente intento borrar aquel nombre, por que ella ya no debería pensar en él. Ella debía olvidar eso, por que si no jamás lo superaría, y sin embargo, era tan...tan difícil, e incluso imposible. En esos años había eliminado aquel nombre, y solo había recordado ese horrible echo, con un hombre, solo eso, un hombre sin rostro, sin nombre, y apellido, simplemente un maldito hombre.

Sus pasos se desaceleraron una vez que estuvo cerca del establo, y finalmente, pasados unos segundos más, llego allí. Dos de los caballos estaban sueltos, y aun inmersa en su dolor, logró distinguir que se trataba de Altai y Luna. Los animales de inmediato se acercaron a ella, y ambos chocaron sus hocicos en su cuerpo, a lo que la pelirrosa, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-u-ustedes no deberían estar sueltos -murmuró con la voz quebrada-

Y su mente, intento concentrarse solo en ellos, y olvidarse del resto... Los caballos siempre lograban tranquilizarla, los caballos le hacían sentirse protegida, y aunque intentó no pensar en ello, y no adentrarse a sus recuerdos, no lo logró, y sus ojos se cerraron para dar paso nuevamente a sus lágrimas.

_Sus pasos eran disparejos, torpes, y temblorosos, y la realidad era que aun no entendía como es que podía mantenerse de pie después...después de lo asqueroso que le había echo, que ambos le habían echo, por que su madre, había sido parte de eso. Su madre la había vendido. Su madre..._

_-¡maldita seas mocosa del demonio! -el gritó de Sania le hizo ecos en sus oídos-_

_Su cuerpo, ya tembloroso de por sí, tembló más al oír la voz de aquella mujer que era su madre, y el miedo no pudo evitar extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Ella tenía miedo, ella en verdad tenía miedo, y dolor, tanto físico como emocional. _

_¿Como le pudo pasar eso? ¿Como pudo volver a confiar en esa mujer que la había abandonado sin remordimiento alguno? Un fuerte sollozó escapó de sus labios, y sus temblorosas manos fueron a su rostro, y comenzaron a pasarse por la misma con rapidez y brusquedad. Se sentía sucia, se sentía asquerosa y no sabía que hacer con aquella desagradabñe y dolorosa sensación que sentía._

_-¡Sakura maldita seas! -gritó la pelirrosa que tenía detrás- ¡ven aquí maldita!_

_-¡d-déjame...! -gimió destrozada-_

_El silencio del pueblo contrastaba con sus pasos, pesados y atropellados, y con los de su madre, ágiles y con energía. Sus piernas, sin saber a donde dirigirse, continuaron corriendo por un buen tiempo más, y de un momento a otro, se vio en medio de caballos, caballos atados a postes, los cuales comenzaron a removerse al verla pasar por medio de allí. Sakura se detuvo confundida y aturdida ante aquel muro que formaban los animales, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano la jaló hacia atrás por los cabellos._

_-¡te tengo Sakura! -Sania la tiró contra el suelo-_

_-¡n-no! -gimió la pelirrosa desesperada-_

_-aprenderás a hacer caso a tu madre Sakura -gruño la pelirrosa que tenía delante de ella- Kensu me pagó mucho por ti, no dejaré que lo arruines ahora._

_-d-déjame...-sollozó de manera débil- _

_-la noche aun es larga hija, y no dejaré..._

_-¡déjame! -grito en tono elevado-_

_Y su madre no hizo mas que agacharse y darle una fuerte bofetada, pero no fue aquello lo que le hizo perder el control a Sakura, si no que fue su cercanía, su asfixiante cercanía. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando su madre la tomo por ambos hombres, y sus manos delgadas, se convirtieron en las de aquel maldito sujeto._

_-¡no! ¡no! -comenzó a gritar al tiempo que pataleaba con fuerza-_

_-¡quédate quieta mocosa! -gruño la pelirrosa mayor-_

_-¡suel...suéltame! -jadeó al tiempo que la empujaba desesperada-_

_Los caballos a su alrededor comenzaron a relinchar con fuerza ante el ruido y los movimientos bruscos que ambas estaban produciendo, y por fin, después de unos segundos, la ojijade pudo sacarse de encima a su madre. Inmediatamente se puso de pie de manera torpe e intentó salir corriendo de allí, pero Sania la tomó del tobillo y nuevamente la hizo caer con fuerza._

_-tu no te irás de aquí -gruño furiosa-_

_Y sin perder tiempo alguno volvió a lanzarse en contra de la ojijade, la cual grito nerviosa, y desesperada, ante aquella acción. Sakura golpeo el pecho de su madre con fuerza, pero aquello no servía, pues con tus tan solo trece años no tenía suficiente fuerza, así que no teniendo más opción, y sin saber que mas hacer para sacársela de encima, incrusto sus uñas en el rostro de la mujer, y la misma grito de dolor, y ella aprovechó aquel descuido para empujarla._

_Los caballos comenzaron a removerse más y más detrás de ellas, y Sakura se sobresaltó cuando uno de ellos levantó las patas delanteras y las bajo con brusquedad, pero sabiendo que no tenía más opción, se metió entre medios de ellos, y su madre la siguió de inmediato. El ruido que producían los animales, junto con los gritos de su madre, hicieron que la cabeza le doliera y que todo se moviera con rapidez._

_-¡Sakura! -su rostro volteó en dirección en donde estaba su madre, y entonces vio como la misma se abalanzaba sobre ella- _

_Sus brazos de inmediato se colocaron entre su cuerpo y el de Sania, sin embargo, antes de que su madre pudiera llegar a ella, uno de los caballos relinchó con fuerza, y sin previo aviso, golpeo a la pelirrosa mayor con sus patas delanteras, lanzandola con brusquedad contra el suelo. _

_Su madre gritó y se retorció de dolor, y los caballos no hicieron mas que inquietarse ante el mismo. Sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar, aun sin salir de su asombro y...y miedo. Sus ojos clavados en los de su madre, vieron como la misma la miraba con furia y odio._

_-a-ayúdame -jadeo Sania desde el suelo-_

_Su pecho se oprimió al ver a su madre allí, pero aun así, ella...ella no podía...Sin aun poder reaccionar del todo, solo atinó a quedarse quieta y observar con fijeza a aquella mujer que era su madre. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar algo más, dos de los caballos volvieron a relinchar y levantaron sus patas delanteras, con una solo dirección y objetivo. _

_Los gritos de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, y sus ojos, aun a pesar de que hubiera querido cerrarlos, permanecieron abiertos y observando aquella...escena._

El hocico de Luna la empujó con suavidad, y la hizo reaccionar. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el animal, pero su visión estaba borrosa, demasiado borrosa, y ella se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas. Sus manos fueron a los mismos, y entonces, como siempre hacía, intento borrar aquel rastro de debilidad.

-¿q-que sucede? -susurró viendo que Luna continuaba empujándola con su hocico-

Pero aquella pregunta resulto inútil, pues la yegua continuo haciendo aquello, y la pelirrosa, sin fuerzas para nada, no puedo hacer más que sentarse en la paja, y acariciarle el hocico, a lo que Luna se quedo quieta. El pelo de la yegua era suave y sedoso, y la pelirrosa intentó perderse allí, en el hermoso animal y en la tranquilidad que le brindaba...

_-no finjas delante de mi Sakura, se que clase de mujer eres, ¡tu eres como tu madre!_

Su mano se cerró con fuerza, y formó un puño. No, ella no era como su madre, ella jamás sería así. Su respiración, antes agitada, comenzaba a normalizarse segundo a segundo, y su mano volvió a destensarse pasado un momento, y entonces retomó las caricias en Luna, al tiempo que un suspiro tembloroso escapaba de sus labios.

_La acusación de todas las personas, sin contar con lo que acaba de vivir, hicieron que su cuerpo cayera arrodillado al suelo, y que su mente se desconectará cada vez más de la realidad, en un modo de autodefensa contra aquello que estaba viviendo. _

_-¡fue ella! -el grito de una mujer reavivó a los demás gritos-_

_-¡ella la mató!_

_-¡yo lo vi, Sakura lo hizo!_

_-''yo...yo no...'' -su mente se alejaba cada vez más de la realidad, y una parte de sí agradeció aquel echo-_

_Los gritos de su alrededor comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco, al menos para ella, y el dolor de su cuerpo y alma se fueron haciendo cada vez más tolerables, sin embargo, aun así, sus ojos seguían derramando gruesas lágrimas. _

_-sabía que esa niña tarde o temprano lo haría -el viejo tenía la voz áspera y dura- _

_-¡no queremos asesinos en este pueblo! _

_Después de eso, no supo si en la realidad o imaginación, pero las personas comenzaron a acercarse a ella de manera amenazadora, aun gritando y moviendo sus manos, y entonces, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, una personas se interpuso entre ellos, y aunque Sakura no logró distinguir que fue lo que dijo, un pequeño y casi insignificante alivio se apodero de su ser y finalmente...nada._

Su cuerpo cayo de espaldas contra la paja, y una pequeña nube de polvo se elevo a su alrededor, y la hizo toser, pero aquello no le importó, y su mente, poco a poco, comenzó a distraerse con el presente y no en el pasado, después de todo, el presente era lo que vivía, el pasado era simplemente lo que vivió. Sí, aquel pensamiento poco coherente, hizo que las cosas de su alrededor comenzar a aclararse un poco mas.

Luna, pasados unos segundos, acercó el hocico a su rostro, pero no lo empujó, y pasados otros pocos segundos, inclino sus patas hacia delante, y se recostó en las mismas, quedando al costado de la pelirrosa, la cual la observaba con sorpresa, y curiosidad ante su extraño comportamiento. Sus ojos jade continuaron clavados en el animal por un buen tiempo más, pero notando que la yegua no haría nada más, se clavaron en el techo del lugar, y pronto el silencio de su alrededor, solo turbado por los soplos del viento, hicieron que su alma se relajase de manera considerable.

Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad, y entonces suspiró de manera lenta. Sí, así estaba mejor. Su cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, su cuerpo ya no temblaba, y...y Kasa, Kasa no estaba allí. Las ideas dispersas en su cabeza, comenzaron a salir de su escondite, y entonces su mente se desvió a un lugar completamente diferente al de hace unos segundos, y aunque pensó en muchas cosas, al mismo tiempo, no pensó y nada, y finalmente, dejándose llevar por su armonioso alrededor, se dejó vencer por aquello que le pedía a gritos un descanso.

Y en medio del establo, Sakura se durmió.

**... ... ...**

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, mientras que sus dedos martillaban el mueble que tenía delante, produciendo el único ruido del lugar, su despacho. Su mirada negra recorrió aquel lugar, y después de un buen tiempo, suspiró frustrado. Kasa ya debería estar allí, y él ya debería afrontar las cosas de lo que había echo, y aunque la verdad es que quería que todo pasase de una buen vez, aun así, algo en su interior, muy en el fondo y apenas visible, lo hacía sentirse inquieto.

-_''no es mi problema...''_ -pensó Fugaku arrugando la frente-

Y la verdad era esa: no era su problema, y sin embargo, se estaba haciendo cargo de el, y aquello era culpa de los fantasmas de su pasado. Su pasado había dejado una clara y profunda huella en él, y era demasiado difícil rellenar a la misma, era demasiado difícil no tener los miedos que lo abordaban segundo a segundo. Kasa le había advertido sobre aquella mocosa, Sakura, y aunque al principió no le dio mucha importancia, ahora sabía que aquella pelinegra no se había equivocado.

_Kasa se cruzó de brazos, y esperó a que la última persona de allí saliera para acercarse a él. Fugaku no supo cuales eran sus intenciones en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que algo se traía entre manos, Kasa siempre era así. _

_-¿puedo decirle algo señor? -cuestionó en tono serio-_

_-¿que es lo que quieres? -bramó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño-_

_Ella también frunció el ceño, y entonces se inclinó levemente hacia él, y el tono de su voz se redujo considerablemente._

_-tenga cuidado de mi sobrina._

_-¿a que te refieres? _

_-Sakura es una trepadora señor -comenzó Kasa seriamente- _

_-todas las mujeres lo son -exclamó Fugaku poniéndose de pie-_

_-las mujeres tenemos que tener algo con lo cual poder defendernos -soltó con total tranquilidad-_

_Fugaku sintió como algo comenzaba a arder en su interior. Una cosa era defenderse, y otra muy diferente era atacar._

_-cuida tus palabras Kasa -mascullo el Uchiha molesto-_

_-oh pero si yo cuido lo que digo señor -exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa- de lo contrario, el señor Sasuke ya sabría muchas, muchas cosas -añadió lentamente-_

_-''¡maldita mujer!'' -pensó furioso- no metas a mi hijo en esto Kasa -advirtió-_

_-yo no meto a su hijo en nada señor, de echo no estoy aquí para hablar del señor Sasuke, si no que de otra cosa -masculló- de otra persona._

_-Sakura_

_-habló en serio señor Fugaku, esa mocosa es la peor alimaña que pueda existir -exclamó llena de resentimiento- aquí no tiene ninguna fama, pero eso se debe a que no hace mucho tiempo esta aquí, sin embargo, en nuestro pueblo, Rioda, todas sabían y saben quien es Sakura Haruno._

_La pelinegra se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire._

_-ella tiene una muy mala fama allí señor, o tal vez buena, pero solo con los hombres..._

_-no se por que me dices todo esto Kasa, no me interesa la vida de tu sobrina._

_Las cosas que le estaba diciendo aquella pelinegra, no era sorprendentes ni mucho menos, puesto que la mayoría de las mujeres eran así._

_-la madre de Sakura fue una prostituta -continuó Kasa de manera venenosa- y ella también lo es. _

_-Kasa no..._

_-espere señor -interrumpió levantando una mano- Sakura es un prostituta inteligente, ¿lo entiende? y no quiero..._

_-ya me aburriste Kasa, fuera de aquí -ordenó molesto- _

_-ella es peligrosa señor._

_-si piensas que una tonta jovencita puede hechizarme, estas muy equivocada, y eres mas estúpida de lo que pensé. _

_-yo no habló de usted señor, hablo de su hijo -aclaró con tranquilidad- el señor Sasuke. _

_Esta vez, los sentidos de Fugaku despertaron con fuerza._

_-¡mi hijo no...!_

_-Sakura esta engatusando a su hijo, señor -exclamó la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño- ¿o es que creyó que se quedaría de brazos cruzados viviendo en la misma casa que un joven rico? _

_-Sasuke no se fijaría en una mocosa así -masculló entre dientes-_

_-¿esta seguro de eso, señor? -preguntó lentamente-_

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y aunque quiso decir que sí, que estaba seguro que su hijo no caería tan bajo como para fijarse en una sirvienta, su pasado lo hizo callarse, por que él, él también, ya hace años, había caído ante los estúpidas y malditos encantos de una sirvienta, de una maldita mujer. Su mirada bajó y se enfocó en el suelo, mientras pensaba en lo dicho por aquella pelinegra. _

_Él no era estúpido, y aunque había intentado no prestar atención a ciertas cosas de Sasuke, Kasa lo estaba obligando a hacerlo, y entonces reparó en el echo de que había encontrado a su hijo, varias veces, con la mirada fija en aquella pelirrosa._

_-¿comprende de lo que habló? -cuestionó Kasa al verlo tan pensativo- _

_Sus ojos negros volvieron a enfocarse en la pelinegra. _

_-solo estoy tratando de advertirle señor, no quiero que el señor Sasuke..._

_-así que es una prostituta -murmuró para sí mismo- _

_-lo es, pero créame que no tiene pensado quedarse así por mucho tiempo -avisó de manera amenazadora- yo creo que tiene los mismos planes que...que la señora Mikoto._

_-¡no hables de ella Kasa! -gruñó el pelinegro nervioso y furioso ante la mención de Mikoto-_

_-lo siento señor, pero eso solo para que se de cuenta de lo que habló -masculló como si nada- Sakura es igual a ella, y yo ya la vi varias veces merodeando a su hijo. _

_-esa maldita mocosa -habló al tiempo que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-_

_-tenga cuidado señor, y cuide aun más a su hijo, el señor Sasuke aun es joven y como todos los jóvenes..._

_-¡cierra la boca Kasa! -ordenó dando un golpe a su escritorio-_

_No, él no dejaría que aquella mocosa hiciera lo mismo que Mikoto había echo con él. Él salvaría a su hijo de eso, él...él debía hacer algo. _

_-ya no se estrese más, señor Fugaku -el tono de voz de la pelinegra cambió radicalmente- _

_El Uchiha suspiró y se nuevamente se sentó, y la pelinegra que hasta ese momento había mantenido una distancia prudente, se acercó a él sin titubeo alguno._

_-¿quiere que lo ayude señor? -cuestionó intentado sonar seductora-_

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño, y aunque una parte de sí no necesitaba eso, la otra sí lo hacía. _

_-hazlo._

_Y sin hacerse esperar más, la pelinegra dio un paso hacia él, y lentamente comenzó a arrodillarse frente la atenta mirada del Uchiha, pero su mirada no duró mucho tiempo allí, pues pasados pocos segundos, la desvió hacia el techo, aun sumido en sus pensamientos y en lo que Kasa le acaba de decir. Después de eso, simplemente sintió como Kasa le desabrochaba los pantalones, y finalmente la humedad de sus labios alrededor de su miembro, el cual aun estaba flácido. _

_Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, y un suspiró escapó de sus labios, pero la sensación no llegó mas de allí, pues su mente aun estaba turbada respecto a aquella mocosa y su hijo. Una de sus manos fue hacia la cabeza de Kasa, y la empujó con fuerza y sin delicadeza alguna, contra su miembro, haciendo que toda la longitud del mismo entrara en la boca de aquella mujer._

_-más rápido maldita sea -gruño jalándola de los cabellos-_

_Sakura había llegado hace pocas semanas a la casa, por lo que él, a partir de ese momento, observaría sus movimientos, y si veía que las palabras de Kasa eran ciertas, entonces él mismo se encargaría de deshacerse de ella, por que Sasuke no pasaría lo mismo que él, claro que no. _

Las palabras de Kasa habían resultado ciertas.

Impaciente, y sin saber que hacer, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por su despacho a paso pesado. Él había visto con sus propios ojos, como Sakura engatusaba a su hijo, y con furia e impotencia, también había visto como su hijo caía en las redes de aquella mocosa, pero Sasuke no era tonto, y Fugaku creyó que aquello se le pasaría en un dos por tres. Se equivocó, y lo hizo enormemente. Al contrario de lo que él pensaba, las cosas empeoraron, y él vio como su hijo caía mas y mas ante aquella mujer.

-pero eso no...-sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando sintió unos leves golpes en la puerta- adelante -exclamó enderezando su postura-

-permiso señor Fugaku -Kasa entró allí seguido de Tenten, y Tayuya-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -cuestionó viendo a las tres presentes-

-dáselo Tenten -ordeno la pelinegra-

-señor Fugaku, encontramos esto -informó extendiendo su mano hacia el pelinegro-

Fugaku sonrió para sus adentros al ver su reloj frente a sus ojos, y su mirada se desvió unos breves segundos hacia Kasa, quien le sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-¿donde lo encontraron?

-en el cuarto de Sakura, señor -se apresuró a explicar la pelirroja-

-¿quien lo encontró?

-fui yo, señor -habló Tenten, también complacida ante lo que sucedía-

-así que esa mocosa es una ratera, aparte de otras cosas -gruñó fingiendo indignación-

-nunca pensé que ella sería capaz de algo así -susurró Kasa bajando la mirada-

-pero esto no quedará así.

-claro que no, señor -habló Tayuya- ¿quien sabe que otras cosas puede robarle?

-¿donde esta mi hijo? ¿y donde esta Sakura?

-el señor Sasuke esta en su cuarto, y Sakura...-se interrumpió dudosa- no se donde esta, hoy es su día libre.

-ve a llamar a mi hijo, tiene que saber de esto de inmediato -ordenó saliendo de su despacho, seguido por las tres mujeres-

-¡claro señor! -exclamó Tenten, y sin más desapareció de allí-

El pelinegro mayor se detuvo en la sala, y esperó paciente la llegada de su hijo, mientras escuchaba la actuación de Kasa, y el regocijo de Tayuya. Kasa era la única que sabía de aquellos, las otras dos, simplemente eran parte del decorado, y era mejor así, pues no confiaba en la ''inteligencia'' de aquellas mujeres.

-señor Fugaku -la voz de Tenten hizo que todos desviaran su mirada hacia ella-

-¿donde esta mi hijo? -cuestionó mientras veía como la pelimarrón bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa-

-e-el señor Sasuke no...-exclamo encogiéndose de hombres- no me quiso atender, señor.

-¿que?

-me ordenó que lo dejará en paz, y eso hice -susurró nerviosa ante la reacción de su patrón-

-ese Sasuke -gruñó para después, encaminarse hacia las escaleras-

Quería que su hijo viera lo que estaba sucediendo, y escuchará a ambas sirvientas, así que sin perder tiempo se encaminó a su cuarto, y llegó en unos pocos segundos.

-Sasuke, ¿que mierda piensas que haces? -cuestionó abriendo la puerta de golpe-

Su hijo se encontraba tirado en la cama, con el rostro hacia el techo, y con los ojos abiertos, ojos que de inmediato se posaron en él con molestia ante su irrupción.

-ahora no papá -mascullo el Uchiha menor en un tono bastante...bastante raro-

-¿que estas haciendo? -preguntó Fugaku entrecerrando los ojos-

-ahora no papá -repitió molesto-

El pelinegro mayor frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz de su hijo, y sus ojos lo observaron con cautela por unos buenos segundos. Allí había algo raro, Sasuke parecía mas...mas...

-vete de aquí -exclamó Sasuke al ver que su padre no se movía-

-no se que te pasa hijo, pero lo que te tengo que decir es importante -el pelinegro menor no mostró el menor interés- es sobre Sakura.

Y fue allí donde vio que su hijo se exaltaba ante la simple mención de aquella mujer, y aquello logró enfurecerlo, ¿como era posible que le afectara tanto esa mocosa?

-Sakura -repitió el azabache en un susurró-

-si Sakura, pero si estas ocupado no te molestaré hijo, sigue con lo tuyo -habló antes de dar media vuelta-

-e-espera -exclamó Sasuke poniéndose de pie de manera desequilibrada-

-¿tomaste? -cuestionó Fugaku volviendo a fruncir el ceño-

Vio como su hijo llevaba una mano a su cabeza, y después cerraba los ojos por un momento sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien? -cuestionó preocupado-

-¿que sucede con Sakura? -preguntó el Uchiha menor abriendo sus ojos e ignorando la pregunta de su padre-

-esa mocosa se irá de aquí ahora -exclamo su padre molesto- solo vine para avisarte eso.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Fugaku dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí.

-¿¡que! -el azabache tardó mas de lo necesario en reaccionar-

-Tenten encontró mi reloj en el cuarto de Sakura -informó en tono severo-

-eso no puede ser -exclamó parpadeando confundido-

-Tayuya y Kasa están de testigo Sasuke -añadió sin voltear- es todo.

El Uchiha menor vio como su padre salía del cuarto, y cerraba la puerta de manera lenta y silenciosa, y él...él no hizo nada, y el remolino de confusión que estaba sintiendo desde hace ya bastante, se agrandó en su interior, y aquello lo irritó de sobremanera. Sakura no pudo...ella no pudo...¡dios! era imposible que ella lo hubiera echo, y sin embargo, la seguridad que sentía ante aquella afirmación, se contraponía con lo que estaba sintiendo, por que él, seguía parado allí, sin moverse, y sin la intención de hacerlo.

Debería bajar, debería aclarar las cosas frente a todos, y no dejar que acusarán a Sakura de aquello que no había echo, pero...¿¡pero que! Su ceño se frunció ante su estúpido comportamiento, pero por dios, no era su culpa, y él no podía controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía hacerlo. Es por eso que se sentó nuevamente en su cama, y después se desplomó completamente, prácticamente en la misma posición que hace un momento.

_Por que él...él aun necesitaba pensar...pensar para aclarar sus ideas, y sentimientos..._

_Por que tenía sentimientos...sentimientos hacia ella._

**... ... ...**

El suave soplo del viento, el cual aumentaba segundo a segundo, hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse, y que su cuerpo se moviera, desperezándose de aquel agradable pero corto sueño que había tenido. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios, y una de sus manos fue hacia sus ojos para cubrir a los mismos de la luz. El atardecer ya asomaba por allí, y ella se preguntó cuando habría dormido.

-hace frío -murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados-

Y aunque hubiera querido permanecer un tiempo más así, disfrutando de la soledad y tranquilidad del paisaje, algo la empujo con suavidad y la hizo sobresaltar. Sus ojos jade se abrieron completamente, y entonces, para su alivio, vio que se trataba de Luna, la cual seguía en su misma posición. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y su mano, la que hasta ese momento había estado sobre sus ojos, se estiró hacia ella y la acarició.

Los últimos rayos del sol terminaron de desaparecer en su totalidad, y la oscuridad comenzó a inundar el lugar, por lo que ella decidió que era hora de regresar a la casa, aunque aquello implicará encontrarse con Kasa. Su pecho volvió a oprimirse de solo recordar su conversación de aquella tarde, pero ella se encargó de deshacerse de ese pensamiento, e intento pensar en otras cosas, cosas mas linda y menos complicadas, sin embargo, sus pensamientos la guiaron hacia un lugar en el cual no quería adentrarse...Hinata.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y su mano continuó acariciando el hocico de Luna, pero sus pensamientos ya no estaban allí, si no en lo hablado con aquella ojiperla.

_La ojiperla desvió la mirada, como no sabiendo si contarle aquello que sabía, pero pasados unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que eso no tenía nada de relevante o misterioso como para ocultarlo._

_-parece que Ino y Sasuke tuvieron una discusión -comenzó Hinata en tono grave- en realidad siempre las tiene, pero parece que esta vez fue mas grave que las anteriores. _

_La pelirrosa la escuchaba atentamente, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la acompañaba desde que Hinata mencionó a Ino, se agradaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba._

_-¿discutieron? -repitió en tono débil- ¿por que? _

_-Ino no le quiso decir demasiado a Naruto, pero...estaba muy triste -informó- Naruto la encontró llorando, y estaba sola._

_Después de decir aquello, ambas permanecieron en un silencio incómodo._

_-y-ya veo...-murmuró sin saber que más decir- _

_-siento mucha lástima por Ino -habló la peliazul- no es mi amiga, pero es una buena persona._

_-lo es -los labios de la pelirrosa actuaron antes que sus pensamientos-_

_Se sorprendió un poco ante su rápida respuesta, pero después de eso se dio cuenta de que aquello era normal. La señorita Ino era alguien...ella era buena, y no es que la conociera a la perfección, claro que no, de echo las veces que la vio fueron pocas y breves, pero aun así, en todas ella, la pelirrubia se había portado bien con ella, algo raro en las demás personas, y el haberse dado cuenta de aquel detalle, hizo que a la culpa que sentía, se sumará la tristeza. _

_-ella esta muy enamorada de Sasuke -continuó Hinata-_

_-¿e-esta...esta enamorada? -cuestionó subiendo la mirada a la peliazul-_

_-por supuesto, eso todos lo saben -exclamó con una sonrisa triste- _

_Ino estaba enamorada del joven Sasuke. Aquella frase se repitió en su cabeza, y un nudo se formó en su garganta al darse cuenta de que aquello era obvio, no por algo ellos estaban comprometidos ¿cierto? De un momento a otro se sintió tonta, estúpida y egoísta ante lo que había echo. Ella se había declarado al pelinegro, ella había actuado sin pensar en los demás, y la señorita Ino no se merecía eso, no lo hacía. _

_-esta enamorada de él desde pequeños, y no es secreto para nadie -musito lentamente- recuerdo que cuando se comprometieron no había mujer más feliz que ella._

_-¿y...y él? -balbuceó aun con aquel nudo-_

_-¿Sasuke? claro que no -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- en lo personal, creo que Ino se merece algo mejor que él -habló seriamente- no me malinterpretes Sakura -se apresuró a decir- se que Sasuke, bueno...no es mala persona, pero no aprecia a Ino, y no creo que nunca lo haga._

_Y aunque la pelirrosa intentó no liberar sus sentimientos, los mismos no la obedecieron y el alivio y algo de felicidad la embriagaron rápidamente, pero pronto se vieron sustituidos por el arrepentimiento y...y mas culpa. No debería ponerse feliz por algo así, no a costa de la tristeza de otras personas._

_-pero, ¿por que se comprometieron? -cuestionó juntando sus manos en un gesto nervioso- e-es decir, si el joven Sasuke no...no la quiere, entonces ¿por que se comprometió con ella?_

_La peliazul la miró por un buen tiempo sin decir nada, y aquello logró ponerla nerviosa. _

_-bueno, como sabes los compromisos en la gente de su nivel, no son...-se interrumpió insegura- bueno, la mayoría de veces, no son por amor Sakura. _

_La pelirrosa asintió de manera mecánica, pues eso era verdad. _

_-bueno pues el de ellos no fue la excepción -murmuró en tono suave- es una lástima por Ino, creo que es una buena mujer, y que podría haber encontrado algo mejor._

_-el joven Sasuke no es...-la pelirrosa habló sin siquiera pensarlo- bueno no..._

_Los nervios la invadieron de manera rápida, y es que no quería que Hinata notara su devoción por aquel pelinegro, pero la verdad era que escuchar hablar así a la peliazul no le gustaba para nada. El joven Sasuke no era la peor opción, él tenía muchas, muchas cosas buenas, solo que..._

_-¿que sucede? -cuestionó Hinata confundida-_

_-n-no, nada -balbuceó desviando la mirada- ¿es por eso que Naruto vino a hablar con él? -preguntó de manera atropellada en un intento por cambiar de tema-_

_-sí, Naruto aprecia mucho a Ino, y se enfadó mucho cuando la vio así -exclamó un tanto preocupada- Sasuke no tiene el mejor comportamiento para con ella. _

_Sakura permaneció en silencio. _

_-aunque sea debería respetarla, y...-se interrumpió de repente- lo siento, siento si estoy hablando mucho, pero es que no me gusta su comportamiento -sentenció un tanto nerviosa por su comportamiento-_

_-esta bien Hinata -exclamó con una sonrisa falsa- _

_Y después de eso ambas permanecieron en silencio, Hinata probablemente pensando en Naruto y su conversación con Sasuke, y ella...ella pensando en todo lo escuchado. Recordó, aunque no quiso hacerlo, la vez que el Uchiha había estado con...con Karin, y no pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho, pero mas allá de eso, no pudo evitar la culpa, por que se dio cuenta de que si ella estaba así por aquello, ella que no era nada del joven Sasuke, ella que lo conocía hace unos meses, entonces Ino estaría peor, y no solo por Karin, claro que no, si no que también por ella misma._

_Ella había estado con el joven Sasuke, ella lo había besado, ella no había echo nada por detener aquel avance, y aunque sabía que se debía a sus sentimientos, aun así debió haber podido controlar los mismo, pero que Ino no se lo merecía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar su encuentro la noche anterior, y temió que Hinata se diera cuenta de eso, es por eso que intentó olvidar aquel incidente, intentó olvidar sus besos, sus caricias, su contacto..._

_Sakura intentó olvidarlo, pero aquello resultó imposible._

_Sus ojos se abrieron, y Sakura se sorprendió por dos cosas...La primera es que no se dio cuenta en que momento los había cerrado, y la segunda por que los mismos, estaban cristalizados. Una de sus manos fue de inmediato a los mismo para intentar borrar aquel rastró, y entonces se ganó la mirada de Hinata, quien hasta ese momento, también había estado absorta en sus pensamientos. _

_-iré a ver como van -exclamo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa- espero no estén demasiado...demasiado enojados._

_-c-claro Hinata -asintió al tiempo que daba media vuelta-_

_La ojiperla pareció extrañarse ante su comportamiento, pero no dijo nada, y simplemente se fue, entonces recién en ese momento, Sakura retiró la mano de su rostro, y la apoyo en la mesada, procurando que las piernas no le flaquearan. _

_La señorita Ino._

_El nudo de su garganta se agrandó, y sus ojos continuaron cristalizándose más y más. Ella se había portado mal, ella se había portado igual que Karin, y tal vez peor. Había sido una egoísta, y una mala persona, y el echo de saberlo la hizo llorar, pero no solo lloraba por aquello que había echo, si no que también lloraba por que ahora que su mente captaba aquella parte de que su patrón estaba comprometido, comprometido con una buena persona, sabía que aquellas nulas y casi escasas esperanzas que su tonta cabeza y corazón se había armado, desaparecían. _

_El joven Sasuke no le podía hacer eso a la pelirrubia, y sin embargo se lo hacía, y aunque un parte de sí le decía que él ni siquiera se preocupaba por la misma, la otra parte quería creer que su patrón albergaba algo de remordimiento en su ser por hacer aquello, aunque esa parte tenía menos fuerza que la anterior._

Una de sus manos fue a sus ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que, esta vez, no estaba llorando. Si se sentía mal, y triste, pero sus ojos ni siquiera estaba húmedos, y aquello la alegró. Su mirada se fijó nuevamente en el cielo, y noto que las estrellas, poco a poco, comenzaban a notarse, después de eso la desvío a su costado, y volvió a sonreír al ver a Luna.

Ella no podía cambiar lo que había echo, aunque la realidad era que no había echo demasiado, pero ahora que tenía la cabeza mas despejada, pues en verdad que estar allí le había ayudado muchísimo, ahora sentía que podía ver las cosas con mas calma y claridad, y el dolor de su pecho ya no era el mismo que en su momento. Dar vueltas a aquel asunto no ayudaría demasiado, pues aunque ella quisiera a su patrón, él no la quería, y aquella ''historia'' terminaba allí.

Su patrón estaba comprometido con Ino, ellos se casarían, y punto final, ella no...ella no debía esperar nada de él, y aceptar aquello no fue demasiado difícil. Nunca había esperado nada de nadie, aunque la realidad era que al principio si lo hacía, pero con los años y con las experiencias que había vivido, aprendió a no esperar nada de nadie, por que nadie se fijaría en alguien como ella. Su suerte ya estaba pintada desde el primer momento en el que abrió sus ojos, y aunque aquella resignación, frustración, y dolor eran potentes, ella había aprendido a convivir con los mismos.

Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, y supo con certeza que aunque ahora pensará eso, cuando lo viera las cosas serían muy, muy diferentes, pero aun así, quiso hacerse la ilusión de que podría soportarlo y seguir adelante, y es que ¡por dios! había muchas mujeres, e incluso hombres, que sobrevivían a eso del amor no correspondido.

-n-no creo que t-tu pases por eso Luna -susurró lentamente y con la voz quebrada-

La yegua no se inmutó ante sus palabras, y simplemente continuo observándola como venía haciendo desde hace ya varios minutos.

-creo que...

-con que aquí estás.

Las palabras de Sakura murieron en su boca cuando escuchó la voz de cierta ojimiel. Su mirada jade de inmediato se enfocó allí, y entonces distinguió a Tenten parada en la entrada del establo.

-Tenten -exclamo confundida al tiempo que se sentaba- ¿que...?

-deja de balbucear y ven conmigo -masculló con el ceño fruncido-

-¿que?

-te has metido en un gran lío tonta, y ahora pagarás las consecuencias -masculló con una sonrisa-

-¿de que hablas? -cuestionó completamente confundida-

La ojimiel la miró de manera altanera, y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se fue, y la ojijade, aun confundida y perturbada, se puso de pie, y parpadeo desconcertada.

-_''¿que pasó?'' _-pensó nerviosa-

Y sin perder más tiempo, siguió a la ojimel hasta la casa, ya sabiendo que nada bueno le esperaría allí. Su mente, en el corto trayecto, rebuscó una y otra vez todo lo que había echo esos días, pero no encontró nada comprometedor, ni mucho menos, entonces ¿para que...?

-entra -exclamó la ojimiel en la entrada-

Sakura obedeció, y una vez que entró se sorprendió al ver que allí dentro, estaban el señor Fugaku, Kasa, y Tayuya. Tragó en seco y se paró delante de ellos.

-¿q-que...?

-aquí estas mocosa del demonio -bramó el pelinegro mayor-

-estaba en el establo, señor -exclamó Tenten parándose junto a Tayuya-

-Sakura, ¿como pudiste hacerlo? -Kasa habló al tiempo que fruncía el ceño-

-esto no quedará así -masculló Fugaku dando un paso hacia ella-

Sakura retrocedió un paso al ver eso, pues sabía de lo que era capaz aquel hombre.

-¿d-de que hablan? -balbuceó aun sin entender- señor no...

-deja de hacer la mosca muerta, Tenten y Tayuya encontraron esto en tu cuarto -apuntó levantando el rejo a la altura de su rostro-

Los ojos de la muchacha se posaron en aquel objeto, y pudo distinguir que se trataba de un reloj, ¿un reloj? ¿que tenía de raro ese reloj?

-eso...

-este reloj es mio, y vale una fortuna -continuó el pelinegro mayor furioso- ¿creíste que...?

Su patrón se interrumpió de repente, y sus ojos negros se fijaron en la escalera. La pelirrosa lo imitó, y entonces notó que el joven Sasuke estaba allí, observando todo en silencio. Un gran alivió la inundó, y de repente se sintió mas segura al ver al joven allí, por que sabía que él...

-continua papá -exclamo el azabache en tono duro y sin inmutarse-

Y Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharlo, y no fue la única en hacerlo. Fugaku también se quedó observando al pelinegro por unos buenos segundos, viendo cual era su reacción, pero Sasuke no reaccionó por lo que finalmente desvió su mirada a ella, aun con la duda inundando su ser.

-¿creíste que podrías robarmelo? -su acusación hizo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltará-

-¿que? ¡no! -exclamó desconcertada- ¡yo no...!

-yo lo encontré en tu cuarto Sakura -acusó Tenten firmemente-

-e-eso no puede ser, y-yo no tomé eso -balbuceó con la voz temblorosa-

-también estaba yo, Sakura -masculló Tayuya- no tienes salida querida -habló con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa miró incrédula a ambas, más después de eso, y sin siquiera pensarlo, su mirada se desvió al joven Sasuke, esperando algo de su parte, pero él no se movía ni decía nada, solo la observaba fijamente.

-¡no quiero ladronzuelas en mi casa! -exclamó el Uchiha mayor en tono severo, y sin más dio otro paso hacia la chica-

La pelirrosa volvió a desviar su mirada ante el grito de Fugaku, y se asustó al verlo tan cerca de ella.

-papá -advirtió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al ver las intenciones de su padre, y de una bajó las escaleras para acercarse al mismo-

-lo siento Sasuke, pero es que esta mocosa logró enfurecerme -se excusó entre dientes-

-señor Fugaku, yo n-no robé n-nada -balbuceó llevando ambas manos delante su pecho-

-anoche dejé este reloj juntó a mi cama, y hoy no estaba -continuó el pelinegro- se que te metiste y me lo sacaste, pero debiste ser más inteligente y no dejarlo en tu cuarto mocosa -mascullo agitando aquel objeto de un lado a otro-

-yo se lo advertí señor -musito Kasa después de permanecer bastante tiempo en silencio-

-¿quien encontró eso? -Sasuke miró a todos los presentes-

-fui yo, señor Sasuke -exclamo la pelimarrón cruzándose de brazos-

-esta vez no hay nada que aclarar Sasuke -avisó de manera apresurada Fugaku, pues temía que su hijo dijera algo- las cosas ya están demasiado claras.

-eso veo -murmuró al tiempo que miraba a la pelirrosa-

-p-pero yo no lo hice -continuó la pelirrosa desesperada- no se como...como llego eso a m-mi cuarto.

-suficiente, te pasé varias cosas mocosa, pero esto es algo que no haré -exclamó el pelinegro mayor- debería acusarte con la ley, pero no perderé mi tiempo en eso.

La pelirrosa dio un respingó de la sorpresa al oírlo, y su pecho comenzó a oprimirse con fuerza.

-tu ya no trabajarás más aquí -sentenció furioso-

-¡no! -exclamó de inmediato-

Dios, que la castigará si quería, pero no quería...no quería dejar aquella casa. Era el único lugar con el que contaba, y...y la señora Mikoto, y el joven Sasuke.

-s-señor Fugaku no fui yo -insistió con la voz quebrada-

-¡fuera de esta casa ladronzuela! -gruñó furioso-

-espera papá -el pelinegro menor por fin se dignó en hablar-

Sakura lo miró llena de angustia, esperando algo de su parte, después de todo él tenía que...

-Sasuke ella ya no trabajará aquí -masculló Fugaku entre dientes-

Sakura abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no supo que más decir, además de que la voz le iba a fallar, pues su cuerpo no era lo único que temblaba. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes, notando la satisfacción en Tayuya y Tenten, la arrogancia y entusiasmo en Kasa, y la molestia en el señor Fugaku.

-¿lo oíste mocosa? ya no trabajas para nosotros, así que vete antes de que me arrepienta y llame a los alguaciles.

-bien -asintió Sasuke sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero en especial a Sakura-

Sus ojos jade, intactos hasta ese momento, se cristalizaron al oírlo, y algo dentro de sí se rompió lentamente, ¿por que estaba actuando así? El joven Sasuke debería saber que ella no fue, él debía confiar en ella, por que ella en verdad había esperado algo de él, por mas mínimo que fuera. Su corazón se aceleró, pero no como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba frente al pelinegro menor, si no que lo hizo de manera dolorosa y asfixiante al comprender que el azabache no se preocupaba ni siquiera un poco por ella.

-entonces es todo, márchate de aquí -ordenó el Uchiha-

-p-pero...

-espera papá -el azabache habló seriamente y todos se quedaron en silencio-

Sakura frunció el ceño, e intentó no llorar frente a él, por que él no se lo merecía. Sus ojos jade lo observaron fijamente, aunque de manera borrosa, y se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro camino hacia ella, llegó a su lado, y entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar al resto.

-Sakura ya no trabajará para nosotros, tu lo dijiste -apuntó a su padre- pero eso no quiere decir que se irá de la casa.

-pero ¿que dices? -gruñó a su padre- ¡ella no...!

-ella, papá -interrumpió seriamente- de ahora en adelante trabajará conmigo -sentenció de manera decidida-

-¿que? -susurró Sakura completamente sorprendida-

-¿¡que!

-¿que?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Sasuke, pero sin lugar a dudas quien estaba mas consternado fue el señor Fugaku.

-claro que eso si ella quiere -añadió tranquilamente-

Y sin perder tiempo alguno, volteó su rostro y clavo sus ojos negros en ella con fuerza.

-¿quieres trabajar conmigo, Sakura? -susurró suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Y Sakura sintió que se desvanecería al ver aquello, y mas aun al sentir la intensidad y la ternura de su mirada. El joven sasuke la miraba de una manera...de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar, pero que la dejó sin aliento, y le llego al corazón, a lo más hondo de su corazón.

_¿Él...él hablaba enserio?_


	25. Una verdad no deseada

_**Holaa amigossss! ¿como estan? :D **_

_**uff por fin pude terminarles la contiii genteee, y pues ya mismo se las subooooo ^^ Siento haber demorado tanto, pero pues estoy en mi ultimo mes de clasess, y despues vacionessss! y estoy llena de trabajos y entregasss, apenas y puedo respirarr u.u, pero que le vamos a hacer, lo estudios son lo estudioss ¬¬ aunque toodos lo odiemos jejejej, **_

_**ahora si amigoss: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOSS SUS REVIEWSSS! como siempre les digooo cada uno de ellos me saca una enorme sonrisa, y me sube muchos los animos para subirles mas y mas rapido la contiii XD **_

_**pero bueno, no les hago perder más tiempooo ;O solo espero que me dejenn muchiosss reviewsss, y que el capi les gusteee :)**_

_**y una aclaracion: es que creo que muchos se confundieron respecto a lo que dije en el otro capi, y es que al fic le quedan dos estancias o tres más, no dos capis más. Es decir, la primera estancia me ocupo 24 capis, y las estancias que vienen tambien me ocuparan algo así, mas o menos, quizas mas o menos, pero gira alrededor de esos capis. Asi que amigos aun falta muchiooo para que este ficc concluyaa jejeejej xD**_

_**ah una cosa mas T.T: no se que paso con , la otra pagina en donde subo mis fics, pero hubo un grann, gran problema y todos los fics se ''borraron''. Si alguien que visita esa pagina esta leyendo esto, entonces les digo que yo esperare un poco más para ver como se desenvuelven las cosas, por que puede que sea un problema temporal, pues en la parte de abajo, donde dice la informacion de cada autor, al menos a mi, todavia dice: **__**fanfic hechos: 2,**__** es decir, no se pueden ver los fics, pero aun estan en la memoria de la pagina, así que prefiero esperar un poco mas, una semana com máximo, y se veo que sigue así, entonces recien en ese momento me creare otra cuenta y comenzare a subir ambos fics, capi por capii, hay que tristezaa amigosss, todos los comentarioss ya no podran ser recuperadoss u.u. Solo espero que la persona que se encarga de la pagina, encuentre una solucionnn, de verdad que me siento muy mall por lo sucedido.**_

_**bueno en sí, eso es todo u.u.**_

_**espero que esten bien amigoss, y pues nos leeremos en la conti de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? :D**_

_**se los kiere mucho genteee **_

_**besos y suerte en tdooo!**_

_**Karynita.**_

_**... ... ... ... ... **_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 25: una verdad no deseada**

Y sin perder tiempo alguno, volteó su rostro y clavó sus ojos negros en ella con fuerza.

-¿quieres trabajar conmigo, Sakura? -susurró suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Y Sakura sintió que se desvanecería al ver aquello, y mas aun al sentir la intensidad y la ternura de su mirada. El joven Sasuke la miraba de una manera...de una manera que ella no pudo descifrar, pero que la dejó sin aliento, y le llego al corazón, a lo más hondo de su corazón.

_¿Él...él hablaba en serio?_

Parpadeo desconcertada, y aun aturdida, mientras que todos los presentes permanecían en silencio, probablemente impactados por la propuesta de su patrón, y es que ni siquiera ella creía haber oído bien. Sus labios se entre abrieron, pero nada salía de los mismos, y es que lo que él acaba de decirle no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, no era algo...común, de hecho era algo...

-¡estas loco si crees que te dejaré hacer eso Sasuke! -bramó Fugaku furioso una vez que salió de su trance-

El azabache volteó el rostro hacia su padre, y la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció de inmediato.

-no estoy pidiendo tu permiso papá -aclaró frunciendo el ceño-

Él ya lo había decidido, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía como había llegado aquella idea a su mente, pero había sido perfecta para la ocasión. Había escuchado, en silencio, como su padre y las demás, acusaban a Sakura de algo que él sabía, era inocente. Ella había pasado la noche con él, ella había estado a su lado, y él la había estrechado entre sus brazos hasta ese día, era imposible que Sakura lo hubiera hecho, y aunque las cosas no hubieran sido así, él también estaría seguro que Sakura no fue, porque ella...ella, simplemente, era incapaz de hacer algo así.

_Él lo sabía con una certeza que lo sorprendía, pero no le desagradaba._

-pero Sasuke, ¿¡escuchas lo que dices! -continuó el pelinegro mayor furioso-

-señor Sasuke, no puede hacer eso -intervino Kasa de manera precipitada, aun sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar-

Esa maldita de Sakura no podía salir ilesa de aquello, aquello que ella con tanto empeño y entusiasmo había planeado.

-Sakura hizo algo...-continuó Kasa frunciendo el ceño-

-¡cierra la boca Kasa! -gruñó el azabache molesto-

La pelinegra se sobresaltó ante el tono duro del pelinegro, pero él no pudo evitarlo. Después de escuchar todo...todo lo que escuchó haces apenas unas horas, aquella pelinegra le desagradaba completamente, además de que estaba casi seguro, de que todo ese show estaba armado por ella.

-pero señor -reclamó al pelinegra en un tono diferente- ella...

-¿es que acaso estas sordo, Sasuke? -masculló su padre dando un paso hacia ellos, e interrumpiendo a Kasa- ¡esa mocosa es una ladrona!

-no digas cosas que no son -apuntó Sasuke molesto-

-solo digo lo que es obvio a ojos de todos.

-ella no pudo robarte eso.

-Tenten y Tayuya lo encontraron en su cuarto, ¿que mas necesitas para saber que fue ella? -cuestionó con el ceño fruncido-

-eso...eso es cierto señor -habló la ojimel insegura- yo lo encontré en su cuarto.

-entonces alguien lo habrá metido allí -exclamó Sasuke seguro-

-¿¡pero que demonios dices? -Fugaku comenzaba a perder el control-

Se suponía que eso no debería haber sido así, esa maldita mocosa tendría que haber quedado despedida, y a esas alturas ya no debería estar en su casa, pero no, claro que no, eso no podría suceder si su tonto hijo estaba de por medio.

-Sasuke las cosas están bastantes claras aquí, y...

-suficiente, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso ni mucho menos -gruñó el pelinegro hastiado-

Sabía que todo eso era un plan en contra de Sakura, aunque no creía que su padre fuera el responsable de ello, probablemente todo aquello era un plan de Kasa, Tenten, y Tayuya, sin olvidarse de Karin. Sí, ellas tenía que ser las responsables de aquello, pero no su padre, él no haría algo tan bajo.

-señor yo también estaba cuando Tenten encontró el reloj -apuntó Tayuya-

-¡eso es cierto señor! -bramó Kasa empujando a Tayuya hacia delante- vamos dile -instó desesperada-

-bueno, ambas entramos al cuarto porque ya habíamos buscado en toda la casa -informó la pelirroja-

-era el único lugar que nos faltaba -habló la ojimiel-

-ustedes dos cierren la boca -masculló Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- Sakura trabajará conmigo -sentenció firmemente y viendo a todos los presentes-

-¡hijo no puedes hacer eso!

-ya esta decidido papá -anunció seriamente, y sin mas volteo a ver a la pelirrosa- vamos a mi despacho -ordenó antes de tomarla de la muñeca y arrastrarla detrás de sí-

-¡Sasuke!

Ella se sobresaltó ante su tacto, pues al parecer, aun estaba bastante sorprendida ante lo recientemente sucedido, pero aun así, no evitó que él la arrastrara consigo. Sus ojos negros vieron como su padre, abría los labios una y otra vez, probablemente sin saber que decir, o reclamar, realmente aquello lo había sorprendido, y no solo a él, si no que a todos los presentes.

-j-joven Sasuke, ¿q-que...? -susurró la pelirrosa desconcertada-

El Uchiha no le dijo nada, y simplemente la llevo a su despacho, para una vez dentro de este, cerrar la puerta y dar un suspiro de alivio, y es que no creyó que llegar allí sería tan fácil, pues sabía que su padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, y entonces notó que sus bonitos ojos aun estaban cristalizados.

-¿y bien? -cuestionó en tono suave-

Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de abrir los labios, y...y nada salió de los mismos. Sus ojos jade parecían indecisos, e inseguros.

-¿usted...? -balbuceó la pelirrosa- ¿u-usted lo decía e-en serio?

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante su pregunta, ¿es que acaso él no hablaba claro?

-claro que sí -asintió dando un paso hacia ella-

Su mirada recorrió su bonito rostro, deteniéndose en sus ojos, tan translucidos y hermosos, aun ahora...aun ahora no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Dios, la ojijade era tan pequeña, tan frágil, y tan buena, que él no entendía como ella podía estar allí, parada frente a él, y con la duda cargada en sus ojos ¿Como hacía para mantenerse de pie? ¿Como había podido soportar todo eso?

La pelirrosa bajó la mirada un momento, y entonces sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

-joven Sasuke, usted...usted tiene que creerme, yo no...no robé nada -jadeó llevando una mano a sus ojos-

-lo sé, Sakura -asintió tratando de tranquilizarla-

-yo...yo no se como...-las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta- no se como llego eso a mi cuarto, yo no entiendo...

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando el pelinegro apoyó una de sus manos en su mejilla, con suavidad, mucha suavidad. Sasuke vio como la pelirrosa tragaba en seco, confundida ante su acción, pero él no pudo evitarlo. Dio un paso más hacia ella, y entonces ambos quedaron frente a frente, casi sin nada de distancia. Su mano se deslizó por su mejilla, notando la humedad de las mismas, y él se las limpió, con paciencia y sin dejar de observarla.

_-¡Kensu m-me violó Kasa! ¡é-él me violó y tu lo sabes!_

Su ceño se frunció y su mano se tensó contra la mejilla de la pelirrosa, pero no por eso dejó de acariciarla...¿Como pudieron hacerle eso? ¿Por qué justo a ella? Una y mil preguntas se a galopaban en su cabeza, y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta. Su respiración se agitó, y su mano libre, imitó a la otra y se colocó en la otra mejilla de la pelirrosa, apresando su pequeño rostro entre las mismas.

-joven Sas...

-shh -interrumpió sin dejarla continuar-

Ella tembló ante su cercanía, ante su tacto, ante su comportamiento, pero no se alejó, y sintió como el joven continuaba su labor. Sus dedos eran suaves, y estaban algo fríos, contrastando con el calor de sus mejillas, y aquello le brindó un pequeño alivio. Sakura lo observaba fijamente, notando recién en ese momento, que el azabache la miraba de una manera diferente, de una manera rara, y aquello...la asustó. Sus ojos negros no se posaban en los de ella, si no que recorrían su rostro de manera lenta, como intentando gravar en su memoria cada detalle del mismo, y Sakura no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-no uses esto -murmuró el pelinegro al tiempo que le sacaba el pañuelo de su cabeza-

-p-pero...

-así esta mejor -continuó una vez que los cabellos de la ojijade se deslizaron por su rostro, y entre sus dedos-

A él le encantaba todo de ella, absolutamente todo, y no quería privarse de la visión de sus exóticos cabellos. Sus dedos se escurrieron entre los mismos, y de manera lenta, acomodaron todos ellos detrás de sus orejas, a lo que ella no protestó ni nada por el estilo, sumida ante aquel acto tan íntimo. Su mirada subió por fin a los ojos de la pelirrosa, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella perpleja, y él...él pensando en todo lo sucedido ese día.

-ya te dije que eres preciosa, ¿cierto? -murmuró suavemente-

Sakura dio un respingo de la sorpresa al oírlo, de la sorpresa y la vergüenza, ¿había escuchado bien? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato, y su corazón se aceleró aun más, ¿por qué el joven estaba actuando así?

-¿te lo dije? -susurró al tiempo que colocaba un mechón que se había escapado, detrás de su oreja-

Sentía la necesidad de decirle aquello, sentía la necesidad de decirle muchas, muchísimas cosas, porque ella en verdad lo merecía. Él sentía que de aquella manera, la reconfortaría por aquello que ella ni siquiera sabía que él sabía.

-¿q-que le sucede? -cuestionó Sakura con la voz temblorosa-

Su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía a cada roce que él le daba, y aunque ella quiso que aquello no se notará, pues era demasiado vergonzoso, aun así, no pudo evitarlo. Su cercanía la abrumaba y la aturdía. El joven Sasuke era tan...tan bueno, aunque no sabía si esa era la palabra justa, pero la verdad es que no se lo ocurría otra. Él la había defendido ya varias veces, él se había preocupado por ella, lo había hecho como nunca nadie lo hizo, y aquello...aquello le llegó al corazón.

_Dios santo, ¿como no enamorarse de él?_

Sin saber que hacer, solo atinó a morderse el labio inferior nerviosa, cosa que hacía muy a menudo, pero realmente, no podía hacer nada más. Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, y su cuerpo parecía no obedecer a su cabeza, solo a sus emociones.

-no me pasa nada -habló Sasuke por fin al tiempo que retiraba sus manos del rostro de Sakura- ahora dime, ¿quieres trabajar conmigo? -cuestionó sin levantar el tono de voz-

La ojijade tardó unos segundos en asimilar la perdida de su contacto, y tardó otros más en comprender su pregunta. Las emociones que sentía en su interior, se removieron y se agrandaron al escucharlo. Él hablaba en serio, y aquello la hizo sonreír de manera sincera y espontanea.

-s-sí -susurró con la respiración agitada- sí joven, claro que sí.

Él sonrió de medio lado, y el corazón de la pelirrosa dio un vuelco.

-bien, entonces de ahora en adelante trabajarás conmigo, Sakura -sentenció-

Y ella, sin poder contenerse, y llena de aquella dicha, se lanzó contra el pelinegro y lo abrazó, olvidándose por un momento de su verguenza. Sus brazos pasaron debajo de los de su patrón, y su rostro se hundió en su pecho, amplio y varonil. El suave aroma del azabache, pronto la inundó, y ella lo aspiró de manera suave, disfrutando aquella agradable sensación de sentirse junto a él.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante la acción de Sakura, pero aquello no le desagradó. Su cuerpo se relajó contra el de ella, y sintió la suavidad del mismo con tan claridad, que tuvo unas inmensas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y...y lo hizo. Le pasó, de manera lenta y suave, las manos por su cintura, hasta finalmente cerrarse en torno a ella, sintiendo el acelerado latido de la chica junto al suyo.

-gracias joven -murmuró Sakura lentamente-

No sabía que mas decir ante aquello que él hacía por ella, las palabras no eran suficientes, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-de verdad, muchas gracias -continuó al tiempo que levantaba el rostro para verlo desde abajo-

-no es nada -murmuró él con la mirada clavada en sus bonitos ojos-

-s-sí, sí lo es joven -exclamó aun emocionada- de verdad usted...usted...-se interrumpió sin saber que más decir.

-esta bien Sakura -masculló Sasuke de manera lenta-

Ella abrió los labios para decir algo más, algo más para agradecerle todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, pero nuevamente las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y nada salió de los mismos, así que no sabiendo que más hacer, solo atinó a subir el rostro un poco más hacia él, colocar sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, y atraerlo hacia sí, para darle un corto y suave beso en su mejilla, antes de volver a agradecerle con un simple gracias. Después de eso, se alejó y dio un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo la conexión de sus cuerpos, pero no de sus almas.

El pelinegro se quedo por unos buenos segundos, estático en su lugar, guardando en su memoria aquel suave contacto de la pelirrosa. De un momento a otro, tuvo el enorme impulso de dar un paso hacia ella, el paso que los había separado, tomar su rostro entre sus manos, y besarla como se debía, pero el mismo impulso fue detenido por otro, otro que lo llevo a la duda. Haber descubierto parte del pasado de la pelirrosa, había hecho que algo en él, cambiara la forma en como la miraba. Ahora...ahora la veía incluso más frágil, mas débil, con mas facilidad para romperse, y sentía que si se comportaba de manera brusca ella lo haría, ella se rompería entre sus brazos.

Es por eso que suspiró, y controló aquel intenso impulso de su interior. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero sabía que no debía, en realidad, no sabía como sobrellevar aquel tema, como encarar a la pequeña pelirrosa que tenía delante de él, como hacer para que fuera ella quien le contara la verdad, su verdad, su pasado.

-¿joven Sasuke? -el murmullo de la chica lo hizo parpadear confundido- ¿se encuentra bien?

Recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la había estado observando por demasiado tiempo, al menos más del permitido.

-sí, no es nada -masculló desviando la mirada, aun confundido y lleno de dudas-

Después de eso, vio como ella se removía en su lugar, inquieta y aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-joven -llamó pasados unos pocos segundos- y...¿de que...? -dudó insegura- ¿como...? -nuevamente calló-

Pero no hizo falta que ella dijera más, porque él lo comprendió de inmediato. Ella quería saber en que consistiría su trabajo para él, y la verdad, es que él también quería saberlo.

-¿en que consistirá mi trabajo? -cuestionó por fin-

-no lo sé -confesó de inmediato-

Aquella era la realidad, y es que cuando se lo preguntó, no había pensado con claridad, y aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, aun así, no sabía que podría hacer ella para él.

-¿no lo sabe? -repitió Sakura consternada-

-solo déjame pensarlo por un momento -suspiró al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos-

-pero joven -reclamó ella aun sorprendida- ¿como que no lo sabe? -cuestionó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-solo dame un momento, algo se me ocurrirá -musito lentamente-

Ella esperó a que su patrón pensará en algo, y aunque estaba impaciente por escuchar en que consistiría su trabajo, aun así no dijo nada por los siguientes segundos, aun regocijándose en el hecho de que trabajaría con su patrón, en el hecho de que él se hubiera preocupado por ella.

-p-podría ayudarlo con su trabajo, sus papeles -murmuró de repente y con una sonrisa inocente-

-¿que? -el azabache parpadeo desconcertado-

-siempre esta ocupado en eso joven -continuó intentando no intimidarse ante la mirada del chico-

-no podrías hacer eso -exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que imitaba a la chica y se cruzaba de brazos-

-¿por qué no?

-porque no entenderías que estas haciendo -masculló con total franqueza-

Ella no sabía leer, ella no sabía escribir, y ella, simplemente, no podría ayudarle con eso.

-entonces tendrá que enseñarme, y cumplir su promesa -musitó lentamente, y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-

Y entones, él lo entendió de inmediato. No solo le estaba sugiriendo cual sería un trabajo para ella, si no que le estaba _exigiendo_, a su manera, el cumplimiento de la promesa que él le había hecho ya hace bastante tiempo. La sorpresa lo inundó por un momento, sorpresa de saber que Sakura aun pensaba en aquello, ¿acaso era tan importante para ella?

-por ahí viene la cosa, ¿cierto? -cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos-

Ella se mordió el labio para no sonreír más, pero aquello resultó inútil.

-bueno, serviría de algo, ¿no lo cree?

-lo que creo es que estás aprovechando la situación -bramó con una severidad fingida-

-no lo hago joven -exclamó llevando, esta vez, ambas manos detrás de su espalda- sería algo útil para ambos.

-¿para ambos?

-además, si no es eso ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? -preguntó seriamente-

El frunció el ceño intentando pensar en algo, algo para lo que ella pudiera serle útil, y nada cruzó por su cabeza, al menos nada sano. Así que dando un suspiró se resignó y la observó fijamente.

-bien, no habiendo más salida a esto...-murmuró no de muy buena gana-

-¡muchas gracias joven! -exclamó la pelirrosa llena de entusiasmo- lo haré muy bien, se lo prometo -aseguró de manera decidida-

-eso es lo que espero -masculló todavía no muy convencido de aquello que acaba de hacer-

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos más en lo que implicaba todo eso, pero de repente frunció el ceño, y se acercó a ella.

-esto implica que solo trabajas para mí, ¿lo entiendes? -cuestionó seriamente-

Sakura asintió un tanto insegura ante el tono de voz de su patrón.

-lo que quiere decir que Kasa ya no te da órdenes -continuó seriamente- ni ninguna de las otras.

-p-pero...-comenzó bajando la mirada-

-ahora trabajas para mí, no para mi padre, así que yo soy el único que puedo ordenarte algo Sakura -sentenció de manera decidida-

No dejaría que aquel grupo de personas continuaran tratándola de aquella manera.

-pero su padre...

-él mismo quiso despedirte hace unos momentos -interrumpió a la chica- y no digo que lo provoques ni mucho menos, pero a él ya no debes obedecerlo -sentenció- ¿lo entiendes?

Sakura volvió a asentir.

-¿lo entiendes Sakura?

-s-sí joven -afirmó seriamente-

-bien, y por dios, dime que intentarás no meterte en más problemas -masculló frunciendo el ceño-

-¡pero yo no...!

-solo inténtalo, ¿de acuerdo? -interrumpió de manera severa-

Ella frunció el ceño, y quiso decir algo, pero al ver el semblante de su patrón, no atinó a mas que simplemente encogerse de hombros.

-lo intentaré -murmuró desviando la mirada-

-bien.

-bien -repitió la pelirrosa en el mismo tono-

Y cuando él pensaba decir algo más, ella se adelanto de manera certera.

-y joven, ¿cuando me enseñará? -cuestionó impaciente-

-no lo sé, vamos de a poco ¿quieres? -masculló aun con el ceño fruncido-

-pero yo tengo que trabajar, y si usted no me enseña no podré hacerlo -exclamó frunciendo levemente el ceño-

-lo sé Sakura.

El pelinegro volvió a suspirar y sintiéndose de repente cansado, mas de lo que debería, camino hacia el sillón de su costado y se sentó de una, provocando un pequeño ruido en aquella estancia silenciosa.

-bien, veamos...-murmuró de manera pensativa-

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la estancia, intentando pensar en algo...algo que ella pudiera hacer aun sin saber las cosas básicas, sintiendo la intensa mirada de la misma sobre él. De repente, su mirada se topo con las carpetas que estaban ordenadas en el estante del lugar, carpetas organizadas por colores, fechas, y demás.

-bien, podrías comenzar por eso -apuntó indicándole con la mirada aquel lugar-

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, y después la volvió a posar en él, un tanto dudosa e insegura. Él le sonrió con tranquilidad, y después le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, a lo que ella de inmediato obedeció.

-siéntate -ordenó- esto nos llevará un rato.

El pelinegro vio como la pelirrosa se ruborizaba levemente, pero después de unos pocos segundos, hizo lo que él le dijo y se sentó a su lado, lo bastante lejos como para que no se rozaran, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera aspirar su aroma, dulce, relajador, y completamente embriagador. Sasuke hizo lo posible por concentrarse, y pasado un momento, comenzó a explicar aquella simple pero morosa tarea de la que ella, de ahora en adelante, se encargaría, y mientras lo hacía, notó la mirada de Sakura en todo momento sobre su rostro.

Supo de inmediato, y con certeza, que ella estaba confundiendo las cosas. La manera en como lo miraba lo decía todo, Sakura...Sakura lo miraba llena de ternura, Sakura lo miraba con agradecimiento, con felicidad, pero sobre todo, Sakura lo miraba con amor, y aquello hacía que el corazón se le acelerara, y que la concentración desapareciera de manera brusca, es por eso que mientras hablaba, se interrumpía una y otra vez, confundido respecto a lo que estaba diciendo.

-lo siento -suspiró fastidiado al tiempo que desplomaba su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón-

-esta bien joven -musito ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ignorando el hecho de que era ella por quien él estaba así-

El azabache quiso decírselo, él quiso hacerle saber que él solo estaba siendo generoso con ella porque...porque...Su ceño se frunció, y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Él simplemente lo hacía, porque no quería que ella se fuera de la casa, porque sabía que ella era inocente, solo por eso, no por más, y Sakura debería saberlo, él debía aclararle las cosas pero...pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de sus motivos. Es por eso, que simplemente continuó actuando de la misma manera, sonriendo de la misma manera, y viendo como segundo a segundo, sus bonitos ojos jade se iluminaban más y más...

_Sí, ella definitivamente estaba confundiendo las cosas._

_Y él...él también lo estaba haciendo._

**... ... ...**

Al día siguiente, y tal como se lo había propuesto, se levantó temprano, pero no lo suficiente temprano como para encontrar a su patrón. Se había sorprendido al no verlo en ningún lugar, pues él casi siempre estaba por las mañanas en la casa, pero ese día definitivamente no estaba. Un suspiró de resignación escapó de sus labios, y entonces miró a su alrededor, desganada y sin saber exactamente que hacer.

El día anterior el joven Sasuke le había aclarado los términos de su trabajo, y sin bien, no era mucho lo que debía hacer, esperaba que con el paso de los días, y a medida que él le enseñará, ella podría ayudarlo mucho más, y es que aquello de hacer tan poco, no le agradaba. Otra cosa de lo que habían hablado había sido de la señora Mikoto, y la pelirrosa recordaba a la perfección la mueca de molestia de su patrón. A pesar de trabajar para el joven, Sakura no quería dejar de atender a la pelinegra, es por eso que se lo había pedido, y para su sorpresa, él había aceptado después de una breve discusión.

Ella estaba feliz, realmente feliz de que las cosas hubiera terminado así. Trabajar para el joven era algo que la entusiasmaba, y no por el simple hecho de no tener que seguir obedeciendo a Kasa, si no porque ella realmente deseaba ayudarlo.

-hola Sakura -el saludo de cierto pelinegro hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos-

Sus ojos jade fueron hacia la dirección de donde provino la voz, y entonces vio a Sai, el cual entraba a la casa por la puerta principal.

-Sai -saludó con una sonrisa-

Si bien, ella y Sai no habían compartido muchos momentos, los encuentros que tenían siempre eran agradables, y Sai, era la única persona de la casa, con excepción del joven Sasuke, y la señora Mikoto, que no la deseaban fuera.

-¿que haces tan temprano? -cuestionó el pelinegro de manera tranquila-

-es que...-balbuceó insegura- ahora trabajo para el joven Sasuke, y creí que...

-¡es cierto! -exclamó recordando algo- el señor me dijo que para hoy no tenías nada -informó Sai-

-¿que?

-esta en una reunión ahora, debo ir a buscarlo en unas dos horas, y...

-¿una reunión? -murmuró la pelirrosa de manera pensativa-

El pelinegro asintió.

-bueno, la cuestión es que tienes el día libre -exclamó el chico con una sonrisa- creo que ahora que trabajarás para el señor, tendrás mas tiempo libre.

La pelirrosa asintió, y sonrió.

-eso creo -murmuró, y de repente la curiosidad la asaltó- ¿tiene muchas reuniones en la semana?

-no muchas, es simplemente para asegurarse de que todo marche en orden.

-¿y con quien se reúne? -cuestionó intrigada-

La verdad es que no entendía en que consistía todo el trabajo de su patrón, y ahora que trabajaría para él, al menos debería comprender la punta.

-con socios, por supuesto -informó Sai como si fuera obvio-

-socios -repitió la pelirrosa de manera pensativa-

Sai la observó con extrañeza por un momento, pero pasado unos segundos, comprendió lo que ella pretendía, así que sin molestarse, se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, y sonrió.

-¿quieres que te explique como se maneja el señor? -preguntó de manera amable-

Y ella sonrió de inmediato, feliz de que aquel pelinegro la hubiera comprendido.

-por favor -pidió encogiéndose de hombros-

El pelinegro asintió, y la pelirrosa de inmediato se sentó frente a él, entonces el chico comenzó a hablar. Ambos se mantuvieron allí por unos buen rato, incluso tal vez una hora, él hablando, y ella asintiendo y tratando de guardar en su memoria todo lo que Sai le decía, pero de repente, ambos se interrumpieron al sentir que alguien llegaba a la casa. El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente, y se acercó a la puerta. La pelirrosa lo imitó, y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Sai abrió la puerta y dejó a la vista a Hinata.

-hola, Sai, Sakura -saludó la ojiperla con una sonrisa-

-¡Hinata! -exclamó la pelirrosa alegre-

La peliazul entró, y Sai, sabiendo que ya no debía hacer nada allí, se despidió de ellas, y salió de la casa.

-Sakura, se que trabajas hoy pero...-comenzó la peliazul desviando la mirada-

-no trabajó hoy, Hinata -exclamo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa-

-¿de verdad? -cuestionó emocionada- entonces, ¿estas libre?

-si Hinata, ¿sucedió algo? -cuestionó al ver que la ojiperla fruncía el ceño-

-es que yo...-murmuró tímidamente- me pregunta, ¿no quieres ir al pueblo? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa- es que hoy hay un pequeño festival.

-¿un festival?

-algo así -asintió- ¿quieres...?

-claro Hinata -dijo emocionada-

Hacia un par de semanas que no iba al pueblo, al centro del pueblo, y la verdad es que se moría por hacerlo, por salir de aquellas cuatro paredes para respirar un poco de aire fresco, de libertad.

-solo dame un momento -pidió con una radiante sonrisa-

La ojiperla asintió, y la pelirrosa de inmediato dio media vuelta para correr a su cuarto, y sacarse el uniforme que traía puesto. Después de eso, se aseguró de dejar en buen estado a la señora Mikoto, y como siempre lo hacía cada vez que salía, cerró la puerta desde dentro, y suspiró, rogando porque nada pasará en su ausencia.

Finalmente, y pasados unos segundos, se reunió con Hinata.

-estoy lista, pero...-exclamó con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-¿que sucede?

-¿te importa si como algo antes de ir? -cuestionó con una sonrisa, y al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su vientre- tengo hambre.

La ojiperla sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-claro, no hay prisa -avisó con tranquilidad-

-bien -asintió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina- ¿tu quieres algo?

-b-bueno...

La pelirrosa volvió a asentir, y de manera rápida, y algo nerviosa, comenzó a preparar unos simple sándwich. Sí, nerviosa, nerviosa porque alguien apareciera allí, y estropeará aquel momento, es por eso que ni bien terminó de preparar todo, salió de la casa seguida por Hinata, la cual no preguntó nada al respecto, y Sakura se alivió de que no lo hiciera, tener que explicar las cosas que sucedían allí era bastantes incómodo.

-es un lindo día -comento Hinata al tiempo que se sentaban en las puertas del establo-

-lo es -asintió la pelirrosa para después comenzar a comer su sándwich-

La conversación entre ellas era escasa, pues ambas comían con lentitud, y sin embargo, aun así ambas sonreían a casa rato, y se contaban cosas sin mucho interés. Pasado un buen momento, bastante extenso, el sol comenzó a moverse y el horizonte que tenían delante de ellas comenzó a dibujarse con mayor claridad, por lo que ambas dedujeron que debía ser pasado el mediodía.

-¿vamos? -cuestionó la ojijade-

-vamos -asintió la ojiperla al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Ambos caminaron fuera de la propiedad Uchiha, y unas vez que sus pies tocaron el camino, Sakura sintió un terrible alivio, y es que en todo momento había temido cruzarse con alguien.

-¿y el joven Naruto? -cuestionó de repente al tiempo que caminaban a paso lento-

El rostro de la ojiperla cambió de expresión de repente, y la pelirrosa notó como se tensaba.

-esta...por ahí -contestó sin querer dar mas respuesta-

Los ojos jade de la chica se enfocaron en Hinata, y entonces su ceño se frunció. Bien, había demasiadas cosas de las que ella no podía darse cuenta, pero sin lugar a dudas, esa no era la ocasión, pues de inmediato comprendió que algo había sucedido entre la ojiperla, y el joven Naruto.

-¿sucedió algo? -cuestionó en tono suave-

La peliazul desvió la mirada, y frunció levemente el ceño, en un claro signo de molestia.

-discutimos -confesó en tono bajo-

-¿por qué? -preguntó seriamente, y de inmediato se arrepintió, pues ella sabía por experiencia propia, que había ciertas cosas que era mejor no preguntar-

-n-no es algo...-comenzó la ojiperla-

-lo siento Hinata -interrumpió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva-

-no, yo lo siento, es solo que...no quiero hablar de eso -masculló frunciendo el ceño-

-lo entiendo.

-no es por ti Sakura -se apresuró a decir preocupada- es solo que...

-Hinata esta bien -exclamó la pelirrosa- créeme que...que te entiendo.

La peliazul la miró por un momento, y después sonrió al comprender que ella hablaba en serio. La verdad era que necesitaba esa salida para despejar su cabeza, y que mejor opción que con Sakura. Tal vez unos momentos disfrutando del festival, de la música y el baile, le harían olvidarse, aunque sea por un momento, de cierto pelirrubio.

-bien, entonces vamos -exclamó la peliazul acelerando el paso-

-claro.

Sakura y Hinata mantuvieron un ritmo apresurado, ambas entusiasmadas por llegar al festival y pasar un buen rato. El tramo era bastante largo, y es por eso que tardaron dos horas, e incluso bastante más, para llegar a dicho lugar. La peliazul de inmediato tomó del brazo a la pelirrosa, y la arrastró por medio de la gente, gente que reía y bailaba alegremente.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa, se movían de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que desprendían todas las personas que tenían a su alrededor. Las calles estaban inundadas de personas, y los restaurantes, las tabernas, e incluso los puestos ambulantes, estaban colmados. Había varias luces colgadas en los postes de las calles, a lo largo de los caminos, aun cuando el sol alumbraba con fuerza todo el terreno.

-¿te parece si vamos ahí? -preguntó la peliazul indicando un puesto ambulante-

La pelirrosa asintió y ambas se acercaron a aquel pequeño lugar. Un lugar que consistía en un largo techo con forma rectangular, una pequeña tabla, extendida paralela al techo, y que servía para apoyar los vasos, o copas, y un pequeño mueble detrás que contenía varias bebidas, bebidas que Sakura no conocía siquiera un poco. Una vez frente al lugar, Hinata se apresuró a sentarse en una pequeño banco frente a la tabla que hacía de mostrador, y Sakura la imitó segundos después.

-¿en que les puedo servir señoritas? -cuestionó un chico que acaba de llegar hacia ellas corriendo, pues había estado entre la multitud- ¡oh pero si eres tu! -exclamó con una enorme sonrisa-

La pelirrosa parpadeo desconcertada al ver que se refería a ella, y entonces su rostro le resultó familiar, solo un poco...

-Sakura, ¿cierto? -cuestionó el pelinegro que tenía delante-

-tu eres el del restaurante -apuntó la ojiperla con una sonrisa- no creí que tuvieras doble trabajo.

Sakura lo recordó de inmediato, y no pudo evitar el leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar aquella noche.

-no, no tengo doble trabajó, ahora este es mi trabajo -apuntó orgulloso-

-¿t-trabajas aquí? -cuestionó la pelirrosa-

-trabajo donde se necesita a alguien -musito sin dejar de sonreír- puedo hacer de todo -exclamó- ahora, ¿que pedirán las hermosas damas? -cuestionó inclinando la cabeza-

Hinata lanzó una pequeña risita ante el comentario del chico, y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel muchacho parecía agradable.

-mi nombre es Hinata -anunció la chica- y quiero una cerveza.

No era que estuviese acostumbrada a tomar, de hecho casi siempre prefería evitar el alcohol, pero aquel día, solo quería olvidarse de sus problemas. El pelinegro asintió, para después desviar su mirada a la pelirrosa.

-¿y tu Sakura? -preguntó-

-b-bueno yo...-balbuceó mirando las bebidas que tenía detrás- yo no bebo...-calló insegura-

-Lee, pueden llamarme Lee -informó con tranquilidad- ¿y por qué no bebes nada?

-es cierto Sakura, es un festival -reclamó la ojiperla-

-es que yo...yo no...

-mira, te daré algo que te gustará -anunció el pelinegro al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-

-pero yo...-y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lee se dio la vuelta y comenzó a servirle ''algo'' en un vaso-

-la cerveza para ti Hinata -anunció dejando su bebida frente a ella- puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿cierto?

La ojiperla asintió al tiempo que bebía un largo sorbo de cerveza.

-¿y a ti?

-claro Lee -asintió Sakura-

-bien, entonces esto es para ti, Sakura -anunció depositando un vaso delante de ella-

-pero yo no bebo -repitió seriamente-

-solo prueba esto -instó el chico-

La pelirrosa observó la bebida con cautela, notando que el vaso era demasiado grande para su gusto, y que el contenido era extraño, pues era...rosa, algo que jamás había visto.

-¿que es? -pregunto acercando el vaso hacia ella-

La bebida tenía un color rosa bastante fuerte, con pequeños grumos en su superficie, y también en su interior, y olía...olía, aunque pareciera extraño, bien.

-es algo perfecto para ti, es frutilla, con un poco de cerezas, y un tanto de...de unos bebidas -informó sonriendo- pruebala, no es fuerte.

-p-pero...

-vamos Sakura, si no te gusta la dejas y ya -exclamo Hinata restandole importancia y con una sonrisa-

Sakura lo dudó unos segundos más, y finalmente, levantó el vaso hacia sus labios y probó un pequeño sorbo de aquella bebida. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, es que aquella bebida era...dulce, dulce, rica, y refrescante, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta de que contenía alcohol. Sus ojos parpadearon sorprendidos, aun degustando el sabor en su paladar.

-¿y bien? -cuestionó Lee- ¿no me dirás que no te gusto?

-esto...es muy rico -avisó al tiempo que daba otro pequeño sorbo- ¿que es?

-sorbete de frutilla -informó entusiasmado de que a la pelirrosa le gustará-

-en verdad es rico -repitió dando otro sorbo-

-pues ese lo invita la casa Sakura, y el siguiente también -informó guñandole un ojo-

La pelirrosa sonrió, y sin decir más comenzó a beber su frutilla, mientras que la ojiperla también bebía la suya. Pasados unos pocos minutos, ambas jóvenes, e incluido Lee, se encontraban sonriendo y hablando animadamente, después de todo, aquel era un día de fiesta, y pasarla bien no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto?

**... ... ...**

Llegó cansado a la casa, a su casa, y lo único que deseaba era tener un rato para recostarse, y descansar, pero aun tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, por lo que el descanso debería postergarse para la noche, como casi siempre. Sai le abrió la puerta del carruaje, y él bajó y caminó hacia la casa, seguido por el mismo.

-¿le dijiste a Sakura lo que te dije? -cuestionó de repente cuando ambos entraron a la casa-

-si señor, y no parecía muy conforme -avisó con una sonrisa-

-lo supuse -musitó cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiró-

La verdad es que tenía demasiado que hacer ese día, pero la mayoría de sus tareas consistía en organizar sus papeles, tal vez Sakura podría...

-la señorita Hinata vino hace unas horas, señor -avisó Sai con tranquilidad-

-¿Hinata y Naruto?

-solo Hinata.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pues la ojiperla siempre andaba juntó a Naruto.

-¿dijo algo?

-no señor, solo vino por Sakura -informó- hoy hay un festival en el pueblo y quería que la acompañará.

-¿un festival? -repitió- Sakura...-se aclaró la garganta- ¿Sakura fue con ella? -preguntó intentando ocultar su interés-

-sí señor.

Y la molestia no se hizo esperar en su interior, algo que le pareció ridículo y patético, ¿por qué tendría que molestarse?

-ya veo...-murmuró frunciendo el ceño-

Sai lo miró de manera extraña, pero no dijo nada.

-¿necesitará algo más, señor? -cuestionó pasados unos segundos-

-no, puedes irte.

El pelinegro asintió y sin esperar más salió de allí, entusiasmado de tener el resto de la tarde libre.

-un festival -masculló entre dientes- ¿que tiene de divertido un festival?

Una de sus manos fue hacia su rostro, y un nuevo suspiró escapó de sus labios. Tendría que comenzar ahora y...La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, y entonces, un alborotado pelirrubio entró allí de manera atrevida.

-¿¡Naruto! -exclamo el pelinegro exaltado ante su entrada-

-¡Sasuke, que bueno que estas aquí! -bramó el pelirrubio con una sonrisa-

-¿que...que demonios haces aquí¡ -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño- ¿y es que acaso no sabes tocar?

-no es tiempo para eso Sasuke, además Sai me dejó entrar -aclaró acercándose al chico- ahora tienes que acompañarme a un lugar.

-¿que? -cuestionó confundido-

-hay un festival en el pueblo y...

-no pretenderás que te acompañe a un festival, ¿cierto? -preguntó fastidiado-

-tienes que hacerlo Sasuke.

-¿tengo que hacerlo? -repitió rodando los ojos- hablas como si fuera de vida o muerte.

-es similar Sasuke -reclamó molestó- tuve...tuve un pequeño problema con Hinata y...

-¿discutiste con Hinata? -cuestionó desconcertado-

Aquello si que era algo sorprendente, Naruto jamás discutía con Hinata.

-¡no! bueno sí, el caso es que quiero arreglar las cosas, tienes que ayudarme -pidió desesperado-

-Naruto ve tu solo, yo no tengo que hacer nada allí.

-Sasuke por favor -rogó de una manera que le dio lástima- estoy seguro que fue con Sakura, es por eso...

-sí, fue con ella -informó frunciendo el ceño-

-¡lo ves! tienes que ayudarme -reclamó-

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos, indeciso de que hacer. No quería ir a aquel festival, además de que tenía que encargarse de demasiadas cosas, demasiadas pero...Su ceño se frunció aun más, y entonces observó al desesperado pelirrubio que tenía delante.

-Naruto...

-vamos Sasuke, te divertirás -exclamó intentando convencerlo-

No, claro que no se divertiría, pero también estaba el hecho de que...de que Sakura estaba allí, con Hinata.

-bien, maldición, te acompañaré -masculló cerrando los ojos-

-¡Sasuke eres el mejor! -exclamó el pelirrubio emocionada-

-pero solo por esta vez Naruto -advirtió desviando la mirada- tus problemas con Hinata no son...

-bien, bien, de acuerdo Sasuke -interrumpió al pelinegro- ahora vamos de una ves -ordenó saliendo a paso entusiasmado de la casa-

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, y maldecir en voz baja, después de todo, Naruto era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Para la suerte de ambos, Sai estaba allí, y el pelinegro de inmediato le ordenó que los llevará al pueblo, a lo que Sai no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

El festival no estaba lejos de allí, al menos no, si iban en un carruaje. El azabache observó el paisaje de su alrededor, notando que ya debían ser pasadas las cinco de tarde o algo así, pues el sol comenzaba a esconderse, y unas grandes nubes tapaban sus escasos rayos, por lo que el ambiente era algo...oscuro.

-bien, ya estamos cerca -bramó Naruto pasados unos cuantos minutos-

Y era cierto, pues solo basto un cuarto de hora más para que llegaran a aquel festival. Sasuke bajó del carruaje, seguido por Naruto, y entonces sus ojos observaron el panorama. Había gente por todos lados, la mayoría de ellos ya pasados de copas, y bailando animadamente. Su ceño se frunció al pensar que tendría que pasar por aquella multitud para encontrar a Sakura, ah y claro que también a Hinata.

-¿esto es...? -comenzó molesto-

-por favor Sasuke -interrumpió Naruto al ya prever la reacción del pelinegro- ¿no me dirás que le tienes miedo a la gente?

-sabes que no -farfulló cabreado- es solo que...

-no te pasará nada, Sasuke -apuntó el pelirrubio al tiempo que se adentraba entre la gente, arrastrando al Uchiha junto a él-

Sasuke no dijo nada más, y simplemente, e intentando no prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor, intentó distinguir a las jóvenes subdichosas.

-hola guapo -su pasó se detuvo de golpe, cuando una pelinegra, alta y bastante voluptuosa, se paró delante de él- ¿no quieres pasar un buen rato? -cuestionó guiñándole un ojo-

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar un pelirrubio se adelantó a él.

-tal vez después, ahora esta ocupado conmigo -exclamó con el ceño fruncido, y sin más continuó arrastrando al pelinegro-

-¿¡que! -el pelinegro parpadeo desconcertado- ¡no, yo no...! -exclamó inútilmente, pues el chico no detuvo su andar- -¡Naruto! -gruñó cuando se alejaron de aquella mujer, la cual, los veía de manera sorprendida-

-después podrás hacer lo tuyo Sasuke, ahora...

-¡diste a entender otra cosa idiota! -masculló dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

Maldito pelirrubio, esa ya era la segunda vez que lo comprometía de una manera completamente vergonzosa.

-¿que? ¿de que hablas? -preguntó de manera inocente-

El pelinegro hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no matar a su ''amigo''

-olvídalo idiota, y ahora busca a Hinata que me quiero largar de aquí -bramó seriamente-

-eso es lo que intento -murmuró viendo a todos lados-

Sasuke cerró sus ojos mientras el pelirrubio recorría el lugar con la mirada. Aquello de encontrar a las dos sería algo difícil, pues el lugar estaba inundado de gente, además de que Naruto era demasiado...

-¡allí esta! -chilló el pelirrubio emocionado-

El Uchiha abrió los ojos.

-¿pero que cree que esta haciendo? -gruñó Naruto molesto-

Sasuke siguió la mirada de su amigo, y entonces vio a Hinata, a Hinata bailando con un hombre. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

-creo que por fin Hinata abrió los ojos -musitÓ divertido al ver la cara de molestia de su amigo-

El pelirrubio no dijo nada.

-por favor Naruto, solo están bailando -exclamó de manera tranquila-

-y allí esta Sakura -apuntó Naruto sin dejar de mirar aquella dirección-

La sonrisa del azabache desapareció cuando volvió a mirar a aquel lugar, y vio a cierta pelirrosa allí, a unos metros de Hinata...bailando animadamente con un tipo. Un estúpido tipo que le resultaba bastante familiar. Su ceño se frunció y toda la diversión desapareció de inmediato.

-Hinata me escuchará, vamos Sasuke -habló por fin el ojiceleste, ajeno a la molestia del Uchiha-

El pelinegro no se hizo rogar, y de inmediato, ambos se encaminaron en dirección a aquellas dos mujeres, dos mujeres que sonreían de manera alegre, dos mujeres que los distinguieron rápidamente cuando ellos ya estaban a solo dos metros de ellas.

-Hinata -bramó el pelirrubio-

La peliazul parecía sumamente sorprendida.

-N-Naruto -susurro Hinata al tiempo que dejaba de bailar-

-¿joven Naruto? ¿joven Sasuke? -la pelirrosa también dejó de bailar- ¿que hacen aquí? -cuestionó con una sonrisa alegre-

Los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron al ver el estado de la pelirrosa, pues la misma tenía las mejillas sumamente coloradas, y no creía que se debiera a la cercanía del hombre que bailaba con ella, era mas bien como si ella...como si ella hubiera tomado. Tenía los cabellos un tanto desorganizados, y sus ojos mas brillantes de lo normal, mas brillantes y mas alegres.

-oigan están interrumpiendo -se quejó Lee que aun no soltaba a la pelirrosa-

El azabache apretó los dientes furioso.

-j-joven Sasuke, ¿que hace aquí? -volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa al tiempo que se alejaba de Lee-

Y el pelinegro vio como sus ojos jade se tornaban incluso más hermosos al verlo a él.

-¡Naruto que bueno que viniste! -exclamó la ojiperla lanzándose entre sus brazos- es una hermosa fiesta, ¡vamos a bailar!

-Hinata, ¿que...? -el ojiceleste se interrumpió- ¡tomaste! -apuntó molesto, y sintiendo el olor a alcohol proveniente de su novia-

-s-solo un p-poquito -confesó tambaleándose levemente-

El pelinegro no escuchó más la charla de su amigo, y sin perder más tiempo se acercó a a la ojijade.

-¿tomaste? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

-¿q-que haces aquí joven? -cuestionó emocionada-

-no me respondiste -apuntó seriamente-

-usted tampoco -exclamó lanzando una pequeña risita divertida-

Ella estaba más...más entusiasmada, y alegre que de costumbre, y aquello no hizo más que aumentar su disgusto pues sabía a que se debía ese comportamiento.

-creí que no tomabas -reclamó al tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca-

La pelirrosa no reclamó nada ante su tacto.

-oye ¿que haces? -cuestionó Lee al ver las intenciones del azabache-

-la sacaré de aquí -masculló seriamente y fulminándolo con la mirada-

-p-pero yo quiero quedarme -murmuró Sakura-

-Sakura tu...

-¡Sasuke! -exclamó el pelirrubio acercándose a ellos- ¿a donde crees que vas?

-Naruto nosotros nos largamos de aquí.

-pero yo no quiero irme -reclamó nuevamente la pelirrosa-

-oye ¿por que no te vas tu, y la dejas a ella? -preguntó Lee de repente-

-solo aguanta un poco más Sasuke, Hinata no quiere hacerme caso -farfulló viendo en dirección a la peliazul-

-solo un momento, j-joven -balbuceó Sakura-

El pelinegro lanzó una maldición por lo bajo.

-de acuerdo Naruto, pero apúrate -masculló entre dientes-

El pelirrubio de inmediato dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su novia, la cual seguía bailando.

-y tu...

-quiero sentarme -anunció Sakura de repente y sin dejar de sonreír-

Él frunció el ceño, pero no teniendo otra salida decidió que aquello era mejor que verla bailar con aquel sujeto.

-bien -asintió comenzando a caminar-

-pero Sakura -chilló Lee acercándose a ellos- creí que...

-ve a bailar con otra -exclamó el pelinegro jalando a la ojijade hacia él-

-n-nos veremos después Lee -se despidió la pelirrosa con una radiante sonrisa-

El muchacho completamente decepcionado, solo atinó levantar la mano y sonreír levemente, después de todo, había pasado una tarde agradable junto a la pelirrosa.

-nos veremos después Sakura -murmuró encogiéndose de hombros-

El pelinegro dio media vuelta, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia unos bancos que tenía delante, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-no puedo creer que...-se interrumpió sorprendido cuando sintió que algo se apoyaba en su brazo-

Su mirada de inmediato se posó allí, en su brazo, y entonces vio que Sakura había apoyado su cabeza en el mismo, al tiempo que enredaba uno de sus pequeños brazos con el suyo. La visión, y sensación, de aquel contacto lo estremeció, pero supo con certeza que ella no hubiera hecho aquello si estuviera en un estado...normal.

-¿te sientes mal? -preguntó sin dejar de caminar-

Ella elevó el rostro para mirarlo, y entonces le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por lo que Sasuke decidió no decir nada más, y pasados unos pocos segundos ambos llegaron a unos pequeños bancos, bancos pertenecientes a una taberna.

-¿por que tomaste? -cuestionó en tono serio cuando vio que la chica se sentaba-

-n-no estoy borracha, joven Sasuke -exclamo de manera divertida al saber lo que él pensaba-

-pero estas mareada.

-no joven -negó aun sabiendo que no era del todo cierto-

La verdad es que solo había tomado aquella bebida de frutilla que Lee le había dado, pero al no estar acostumbrada a tomar demasiado, el efecto había sido mayor al que hubiera producido en una persona normal. Además ahora solo estaba confundida y sorprendida, pues no había creído encontrarse con su patrón en un lugar así, pero el simple hecho de verlo, hacía que su corazón se acelerará, y que la felicidad la inundará.

-solo tomé...-dudó- algo de frutilla, y cereza -confesó- estaba muy rico joven.

-debió haberlo estado para que tomarás tanto -exclamó aun molesto-

-no tomé mucho -se defendió frunciendo el ceño- solo...tres vasos, Lee nos invitó -informó con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿Lee?

-sí joven, usted también lo conocía, lo vimos cuando fuimos a comer con el joven Naruto y Hinata.

El pelinegro recordó ese momento, y entonces se acordó de aquel molesto mesero que no había parado de intentar llamar la atención de la pelirrosa. La molestia, junto con algo más, algo que no supo definir, hizo que su mirada recorriera el lugar en busca de aquel sujeto.

-así que estabas con él -bramó en tono elevado-

Ella asintió de manera tranquila, sin ser consiente de la molestia que crecía en el interior del Uchiha.

-¿por que estabas con él? -la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que siquiera pudiera procesarla-

-¿que? -por primera vez desde que la encontró, Sakura dejo de sonreír-

-nada -masculló de manera rápida, y molesto consigo mismo-

La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza de manera pensativa.

-m-me preguntó por que estaba con él -repitió la chica lentamente- ¿p-por que quiere s-saberlo joven?

-¿que? -esta vez fue Sasuke él confundido-

-¿p-por que quiere saberlo? -repitió en tono vacilante-

Y él se sorprendió de que ella le estuviera preguntando aquello, pero nuevamente atribuyó aquel comportamientos a que ella había tomado demasiado. Su mirada se enfocó en Sakura, y entonces notó lo mismo que el día anterior en sus ojos jade, las misma confusión y esperanza ante su comportamiento para con ella.

-estas confundiéndote Sakura -exclamó intentando desviar el tema-

No quería darle falsas ilusiones, no quería lastimarla, realmente no quería hacerlo, y es que lo que ella esperaba de él no...no era algo que pudiera darle. Sakura era tan...tan delicada, que él no quería ser el causante de su dolor. Debían aclarar las cosas.

-¿confundiéndome?

-estoy aquí por que Naruto me pidió que lo acompañara -confesó seriamente-

Ella asintió aun sin comprender a donde quería llegar él.

-y trabajas para mi, por que sé que tu no robaste nada -continuó frunciendo el ceño- mis acciones no van más allá de eso, Sakura.

Y entonces ella entendió a donde quería llegar el azabache, y aunque ella ya lo sabía, aun así escucharlo hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, pero ese dolor, era un dolor al cual ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse, es por eso que solo desvió la mirada, y junto ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-y-yo lo sé, joven -murmuró suavemente, y él apenas llegó a comprenderla, y es que con la música y los gritos de alrededor, era difícil escucharla-

-no, no lo sabes, y te estas confundiendo -apuntó seriamente-

Ella podría decir eso, pero él podía ver la verdad en sus ojos.

-las cosas entre...entre usted y yo quedaron bastantes claras, joven Sasuke -continuó sin atreverse a mirarlo-

De repente, la felicidad, y el entusiasmo que había sentido en aquel festival, desaparecieron y fueron reemplazados por la tristeza y amargura, sensaciones que eran normales y comunes siempre que estaba junto a él.

-además...-continuó con la voz temblorosa- usted esta con la señorita Ino.

No hacía falta que el pelinegro le dijera eso, por que desde que ella habló con Hinata, los límites entre ellos se habían marcado con claridad, aunque eso no quería decir que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharla, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver la decisión en sus hermosos ojos jade.

-u-usted esta c-comprometido con ella, y yo...yo no pretendo meterme joven -continuó en tono apagado-

El pelinegro tragó en seco al oírla, ¿no se suponía que era él quien estaba estableciendo los límites? Al parecer no, por era ella quien se estaba atribuyendo aquel papel.

-si, estoy comprometido con ella -asintió con el ceño fruncido-

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien joven, entonces creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar -musitó lentamente-

Y aunque él sabía que eso era verdad, necesitaba y quería decir algo más, pero no sabía que era. De repente, ella le sonrió de manera leve, y la molestia creció en su interior, ¿es que acaso no le afectaba aquello que estaban hablando?

-lo señorita Ino -comenzó la pelirrosa aun con su pequeña sonrisa, más su tono de voz aun era apagado- ella es muy buena joven...

-suficiente, no tenemos por que hablar de ella -exclamó incomodo ante el rumbo de la conversación-

-y...y lo más importante... -dijo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta-

Sintiendo que las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos en cualquier momento, se puso de pie, intentando que él no la viera en ese estado.

-¿a donde vas? -preguntó el chico de manera brusca-

Y sin esperar más, se puso de pie, y la tomo de la muñeca, intentando que ella no se alejará más de él.

-lo mas importante, es que lo quiere joven -concluyó ella aun sin mirarlo- no debería...

-¿y tu Sakura? -la pregunta escapó de sus labios aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta-

Ella dio un respingo de la sorpresa al escucharlo, y entonces lo miro entre molesta, y sorprendida.

-dime Sakura, ¿tu me quieres igual que ella?

-l-lo que yo sienta p-por usted -balbuceó dolida- es lo de menos, joven.

-no me respondiste.

-sabe la respuesta a su pregunta -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- entonces ¿por que me lo pregunta? -cuestionó soltándose de su agarre-

Él no supo que decir ante su pregunta, pero la verdad era que, simplemente, había querido oír una vez más sus sentimientos por él. La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta, y el pelinegro dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿a donde vas? -repitió su pregunta-

-i-iré a despedirme de Lee -informó sin saber que más decir-

En realidad, lo único que quería era alejarse de él. La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas debido al ruido de su alrededor, el olor al alcohol, a la música, pero en especial, debido a él, siempre, desde que lo conoció, era debido a él.

-Sakura -llamó dando un paso hacia ella-

-esta bien joven Sasuke -musitó con suavidad y sin darse la vuelta-

No quería que él le tuviera lástima ni mucho menos por ella, eso era lo último que necesitaba.

-s-solo iré un momento -anunció para después irse de allí a paso apresurado-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño cuando vio que ella se alejaba de allí, pero no la siguió, pues aun se encontraba confundido respecto a las palabras de la chica, ¿ella...ella había querido decirle que ellos dos no...? Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al analizar las palabras de la pelirrosa, intentado encontrar el significado de las mismas, aunque las cosas estaban más que claras. Él le había dicho que no se confundiera respecto a él, pero jamás hubiera esperado que ella, que Sakura, le marcará los límites de...de aquello.

-¡maldita sea! -masculló intentando no perder de vista a la chica-

Sus ojos se cerraron un momento, y su cabeza intentó organizar todas las ideas que estaban dentro de la misma.

-entonces era cierto, ¿no Sasuke?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de inmediato, sorprendido al escuchar esa voz. Su cuerpo volteó, y su mirada se clavó en el hombre que tenía delante de él.

-Neji -susurró aun sorprendido-

-era verdad, ¿cierto? -el ojiperla tenía el rostro serio-

El pelinegro tardó varios segundos en entender a lo que él se refería, pues lo último que creyó que le pasaría ese día, era ver al ojiperla.

-¿de que hablas? -preguntó haciéndose el desentendido- ¿y que haces aquí? -continuó en el mismo tono que el ojiperla-

-que hago aquí es lo de menos, pero...-su mirada se posó en algo detrás del pelinegro, pero no hizo falta que el mismo volteara a ver lo que Neji miraba, pues sabía a quien estaría viendo- solo respondeme de una vez, lo que dijo aquel sujeto es cierto ¿no?

-Neji no...

-dime la verdad Sasuke -masculló dando un paso hacia el pelinegro, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente-

El azabache quiso negar aquello, de verdad que quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo, y las razones eran simple y sencillas. La primera era que negarlo sería mentir, y la segunda era que Neji...Neji era su amigo.

-¡maldita sea! ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -gruñó el pelimarrón furioso-

-no había nada que decir.

-sabes que Sakura me interesa, y aun así...

-por favor Neji -bramó el pelinegro molesto- Sakura no puede interesarte -sentenció frunciendo el ceño-

-¿¡y tu que sabes! -cuestionó Neji- ¿¡tu que sabes Sasuke!

Neji en verdad estaba molesto.

-realmente creo que es un chica que vale la pena, y tu sabías lo que yo pensaba -reclamó molesto-

-Neji yo no...

-soy tu amigo Sasuke, aunque sea pudiste ser sincero conmigo -bramó en tono elevado-

No podía culpar a Sasuke si estaba interesado en Sakura, no, aquello no era lo que le molesta. Lo que le molestaba era que él no se lo hubiera dicho, lo que le molestaba era que Sasuke estuviera actuando a sus espaldas.

_-no deberías preocuparte por mi, si no por personas como él -exclamo apuntando al furioso Uchiha-_

_-¿de que hablas? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-_

_-hablo de que tal vez sea tu propio amigo...-dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa- quien te traicioné._

Y lo había hecho, Sasuke lo había traicionado.

-después de todo, aquel sujeto, Kasu, tenía razón -exclamó entre dientes-

Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar aquello, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Neji se sentía traicionado, traicionado por él.

-y por dios Sasuke -apunto apretando los puños- ¿tu que quieres de ella?

Muchas cosas, fue lo primero que pensó el Uchiha, pero sus labios no llegaron a expresar nada verbalmente.

-tu solo quieres acostarte con ella -acusó iracundo- te conozco y sé lo que buscas de las mujeres -sentenció-

-¡no digas cosas de las que no estés seguro Neji! -bramó el pelinegro igual de molesto-

-Sasuke por dios, ¿me dirás que tu realmente estas interesado en ella? -el pelinegro se quedó en silencio- ¿me dirás que realmente piensas estar con ella en una relación seria?

El ojiperla sonreía de manera irónica, más la furia que sentía podía notarse a simple vista.

-¿lo ves? -exclamó al ver que el pelinegro se quedaba en silencio- tus intereses y los míos por Sakura, son diferentes, completamente diferentes.

-¡ey Neji! -el bramido de cierto pelirrubio llegó con nitidez hasta donde estaban ellos-

Y en unos segundos el mismo estuvo allí, en medio de los dos, con un gesto de preocupación y cautela, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes se digno en mirarlo.

-¿que esta pasando aquí? -cuestionó seriamente-

-no te metas en esto Naruto -exclamó Sasuke-

-vamos Sasuke dime -instó Neji- ¿realmente buscas algo serio con ella?

-¿de que hablas Neji? -cuestionó Naruto frunciendo el ceño-

-¿irías con ella a los lugares que sueles frecuentar? -continuó- ¿no te avergonzarías de estar con alguien de su clase?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño molesto, y apretó sus puños. Él no...él no se avergonzaría de...Las emociones se arremolinaron en su interior, y la confusión pronto lo embriagó. Él no podría avergonzarse de Sakura...

_¿Cierto?_

-¿tu sabías Naruto que Sasuke anda detrás de Sakura? -bramó Neji seriamente-

El ojiceleste se sorprendió al oírlo, y no pudo hacer más que mirar al pelinegro. La verdad es que ya sabía algo de eso, pero aun así no creía que...

-anda detrás de ella un sabiendo que yo estoy interesado en ella.

-suficiente Neji -masculló el pelinegro furioso-

-no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para que hablen de esto -exclamó Naruto preocupado ante el rumbo de la situación-

-no respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas Sasuke, y tu sabes porqué -anunció- tu solo quieres pasar el rato con ella, mientras que yo buscó algo completamente diferente.

El pelinegro dio un paso hacia Neji, pero el agarre de Naruto hizo que se detuviera.

-basta Sasuke -exclamó el ojiceleste sujetandolo del brazo-

-creí que eramos amigos, creí que había códigos entre nosotros -habló Neji- hay cientos de mujeres y tu te vienes a fijar en la que me gusta a mi, y solo por un estúpido capricho.

-no es un capricho -farfulló lentamente-

-¿y que es entonces? -cuestionó retrocediendo un paso- ¿que es Sasuke?

-Neji basta -musitó Naruto-

-ni siquiera tu lo sabes Sasuke -bramó el pelimarrón ante el silencio de...de su amigo- entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí hablando conmigo?

_Por que no quería que se acercará a Sakura._

-¿por qué seguir con esto cuando sabes que a mi en verdad me gusta? -cuestionó en tono mas bajo- yo en verdad estoy interesado en ella, y tu no, entonces ¿por que lo hiciste? -masculló entre dientes-

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del ojiperla, y Sasuke no supo que decir, es por eso que Neji fue el primero en reaccionar. El pelinegro vio como el ojiperla daba media vuelta, aun molesto y dolido ante su traición, dispuesto a irse de allí. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en su amigo, queriendo decir algo más, sabiendo que debía decir algo más para arreglar todo eso, pero nada salio de sus labios, nada...hasta que la vio.

Su mirada captó, de repente, a Sakura entre la multitud, a Sakura junto a Hinata, sonriendo levemente, acomodando sus cabellos revueltos con una de sus manos, tan linda...tan preciosa como siempre. El corazón se le detuvo, y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el simple hecho de mirarla.

_La respiración de la muchacha se agitó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando él volvió a acercarse a su rostro, pero tal y como lo había echo hace un momento, solo deslizo sus labios por su suave piel, mientras que sus manos, de manera lenta, le desataron aquel delantal blanco que era parte de su uniforme. Una vez echo, el mismo resbaló hasta el suelo, produciendo un imperceptible ruido que ninguno de los dos escucho._

_-q-quédate aquí -continuo murmurando suavemente-_

_Y sin poder aguantar más, la besó, y en ese mismo instante ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en la cama, el azabache sobre ella, pero aquello no impidió que él continuara besándola de manera desesperada, y ansiosa, por que ella tenía lo que él tanto necesitaba, y estaba dispuesto a saber que era, que era lo que Sakura Haruno tenía._

_-lo q-quiero -murmuro sin siquiera pensarlo mientras apretaba la camisa del pelinegro-_

_-l-lo sé..._

_Lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería que ella cambiara aquel sentimiento, es por eso que la beso con mas fuerza y demanda, intentando que nada cortara aquel momento que estaban viviendo, que él estaba viviendo. Su cuerpo se aplasto contra el de la ojijade, y sus brazos se enredaron con los de ella, al igual que sus piernas, y al igual que sus sentimientos..._

Sus piernas se movieron de manera involuntaria, y entonces dio un paso hacia el ojiperla que ya se había alejado de él, solo unos metros, sintiendo que aquello que tenía dentro estaba apunto de estallar, sintiendo...

-¡por que me estoy enamorando de ella, Neji! -soltó en tono elevado y desde el fondo de su corazón-

El paso del ojiperla se detuvo, y la mano del pelirrubio, que hasta ese momento había continuado en su brazo, lo dejó libre de manera lenta. Neji se dio la vuelta y el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver la incredulidad en el rostro del mismo, la completa incredulidad. Fue recién en ese momento que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y la conmoción de entender sus propias palabras le hizo retroceder un paso aturdido.

No, no podía ser...

Su mirada se desvió de manera involuntaria hacia ella, hacia Sakura, y su corazón nuevamente se conmocionó ante su nuevo descubrimiento, ante sus propias palabras, ante sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos por ella...

_Dios, aquella era la verdad, la única verdad, una verdad que él no había querido ver, pero estaba allí, fuerta, clara y pura._

_Porque aunque no quisiera, aunque había querido evitarlo..._

_Él...él se estaba enamorando de Sakura._


	26. Decisión

_**Hola genteeeee, ¿como estannn? XD **_

_**primero que nada y antes de que me maten: PERDONNNNN POR LA TARDANZAAA ! de verdad que no pretendía tardar tantoooo T.T, pero pues siempre pasan cosas que nos retrasannn u.u, en este caso fue mis estudiosss u.u**_

_**para los que quieran saber que me paso: bueno como ya les había dicho estoy en mis ultimas semanas de clases, por lo que estoy llena de trabajos, pero ese no hubiera sido mucho problema, no claro que no, el problema es una maldita profesoraa que me odiaaaa: Silvina! Hay amigos nunca pense que me pasaría algo así, pero pues me paso. La maldita profesora, y relamente es una maldita, no me quería aprobar la materia. Veran, yo ahora estoy cursando el CBC de arquitectura, y me estoy poniendo las re pilas, y todo iba bien. El lunes de la semana anterior no, si no la otra, era firma de libretas, por los trabajos practicos, y a mi, mi otro profesor ya me había dicho que estaba aprobada, pero el día de las libretas no estaba ese profesor, y estaba Silvina. Bueno la cuestión es que les firma a todos, y ami me devuelven la librete sin firmaaarrr! Bueno, pudo haber sido un error así que me acerque a Silvina, sin tenr mas opcion, y le digo que se olvido firmar mi libreta, La mina me mira y se rie y me dice: yo no me olvido de nada, agarra la cartera y se va. Me re quede, y la seguí, porque yo estaba aprobada. La agarró en los pasillos, con mis amigos atrás de mi, y le digo que no esta firmada, se la muestro y todo, y me dice que si, que ya sabe pero que yo no me merezco que me firme la libreta. Esta mujer esta loca gente, y mierda que todavia tengo la re bronca, porque no tengo idea, de verdad que no tenga idea porque no me quería aprobar u.u Bueno la cuestión es que le empeze a re discutir en mitad del pasillo, si no me firman la libreta pierdo medio año no es cualquier cosa. Bueno y la mina al final se termina yendo. Gente no saben el quilombo que tuve que hacer para que alguien me escuchara, tuve que conseguir los telefonos de mis otros profesores, hablar con el decano, con un monton de gente tratando de hacerles entender que la mina no me quería firmar no se por que razon. Bue hubo gente re copada que me escucho, y me dijo que ya veían que podía hacer. La verdad que fueron diasss horribless porque una cosa es que repruebe porque me lo merezco, pero otra es por que una profesora no tenga ganas de aprobarme. No saben como me senti, no quería perder miedo año, y pues así pasaron los días, y yo siempre tenía que ir a la facu a hablar con alguien, hasta que finalmente aparecio Ignacio, un profesor que no era mio pero era de la misma materia. El hombre re bueno y re copado se re jugo por mi y discutio con Silvina de porque no me quería aprobar, y la mina no sabía que decir, al final intervino el decano, y me firmaron la libreeeetaaaa ^^ no silvina, si no mi otro profesor, y el decano un día despues me dijo que lo que hizo esta mujer no iba a quedar así, y que iban a tener una junta de profesoressss :)**_

_**Apenas ayer me enteré de que Silvina quedo suspendida por tiempo indefinido. La verdad es que estoy re feliz de que hagan eso, aunque para mi tendrían que echarla, porque no puede ser que uno tenga a profesores así. Bueno, eso fue todo, ustedes no saben como me sentíaaaa, la impotencia y bronca por no poder hacer nada, pero gracias a dios, y a Ignacio XD, amaré a ese profesor toda mi vida, me aprobaron, y ya puedo estar tranquila. **_

_**Bueno amigos no los entretengo mas, pero la verdad es que me gusta que sepan porque me retraso, y diosss! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! hay que feliz me ponían en medio de todo este problema, y pues es la primera vez que supero los 70 reviews en esta pagina, asi que eso me animoo muchioo masss ^^ consegui 77 para ser exactossss ^^**_

_**Bueno a ver no les entretengó mas, y no aseguro una conti rápida u.u, pondre todo de mi para que así sea, pero en dos semanas tengo dos finales y me tengo que poner las re pilasss XD**_

_**Otra cosa es que vi a muchos de fanfic . es ^^ y pues ya saben que en cualquiera de las dos paginas son bienvenidossss ! ah y una cosa para mi amiga kristinaa: amiga por favorr pasame el nombre real de tu hermosa historiaaaa, moriré si no termino de leerlaaa XD jejjej**_

_**es todo gente, espero el capi les guste y pues q me dejen muchiosss reviewssss!**_

_**besitos y suerte en tdoooo ^^**_

_**nos leeremosss**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 26: decisión**

No, no podía ser...

Su mirada se desvió de manera involuntaria hacia ella, hacia Sakura, y su corazón nuevamente se conmocionó ante su nuevo descubrimiento, ante sus propias palabras, ante sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos por ella...

_Dios, aquella era la verdad, la única verdad, una verdad que él no había querido ver, pero estaba allí, fuerte, clara y pura._

_Porque aunque no quisiera, aunque había querido evitarlo..._

_Él...él se estaba enamorando de Sakura._

Las emociones de su interior lo golpearon con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y él se sintió tambalear en medio de la nada, en medio del vacío, y aunque intento sostenerse de algo, algo que no lo hiciera caer, allí no había nada que sujetar, es por eso que la sensación de vértigo al caer lo dejó sin aliento, y noqueado, completamente noqueado. Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios sin siquiera haberlas pensado, sin siquiera poder procesarlas, o analizarlas para así verificar si debían o no salir.

Sus ojos, incapaces de hacer otra cosa, se quedaron posados en la culpable de todo aquello, en la maldita culpable...Sakura. Él no quería sentir eso, él jamás hubiera querido sentir aquello...aquello, que al parecer, sentía, porque eso solo lo dejaba débil...débil frente a ella. Aun confundido y aturdido por todas sus emociones, no pudo hacer más que parpadear una y otra vez, intentando que aquella nebulosa que se había formado en su mente desapareciera, y lo dejará pensar con claridad.

_-¡porque me estoy enamorando de ella, Neji!_

Las palabras que hace apenas segundos había soltado, hicieron eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez, atormentándolo con la verdad que contenían. Por dios, él no pudo haber dicho eso, él no pudo haber soltado semejante estupidez, él no...pero lo hizo, y el ser consciente de ello le hizo sentirse descubierto, y vulnerable.

La imagen que el pelinegro estaba viendo de Sakura era un contraste con la suya propia, porque mientras ella reía con Hinata, él estaba allí completamente aterrado, mientras ella se movía entusiasmada, él estaba quieto como una estatua, y mientras ella disfrutaba de estar allí, él no quería mas que desaparecer de ese maldito lugar.

De repente, e incluso antes de que pudiera continuar analizando sus estúpidas palabras, el puño de su gran amigo Neji se estrelló contra su mejilla y lo lanzó hacia el suelo con fuerza y brusquedad. Tal vez si hubiera estado en un estado...normal, hubiera podido primero, esquivar el golpe, y si no, por lo menos, segundo, utilizar sus brazos para no caer de lleno en el duro suelo, pero como no estaba en un estado normal, ni lo primero ni lo segundo lo ayudaron en ese momento, y el golpe fue duro y seco.

-¡Neji! -Naruto se interpuso de inmediato entre el ojiperla y el azabache-

-¡aparta Naruto! -gruñó el ojiperla alterado-

Las voces de Neji y Naruto retumbaban en su cabeza, y el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que apretar los párpados entre sí y soltar un leve quejido. Después de eso, y pasados unos escasos segundos, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto intentando detener a Neji, lo segundo, a unas cuantas personas viendo el espectáculo interesados, y lo tercero...a Sakura, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo tan solo a unos cuantos metros de ella. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que verla en un momento así cuando aun tenía a un ojiperla dispuesto a lanzarse en contra de él?

-¡Neji idiota! -gruñó al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo-

Una de sus manos fue a su cabeza, y con la otra se ayudó para ponerse de pie de manera rápida.

-¡Sasuke estúpido, ni creas que saldrás ileso de esto! -bramó el pelimarrón aun alterado-

-suéltalo Naruto -ordenó al pelirrubio-

-¿acaso estas loco? -cuestionó Naruto molesto- no dejaré que se peleen, y menos aquí -masculló frunciendo el ceño-

El pelinegro quiso decir algo más, porque en verdad que estaba molesto por el golpe que le dio Neji, pero entonces, sus ojos, sus traicioneros ojos, volvieron a desviarse hacia aquella maldita mujer. Sakura aun seguía sonriendo, algo que hacía muy a menudo, y él, aun a esa distancia, pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Ella era tan...tan ella, que él no podía evitar pensar que si él estaba sintiendo eso, entonces era culpa de ella, solo de ella.

_¿Como era posible que él hubiera podido evitar eso? _

Como lo hubiera hecho si ella le sonreía todo el tiempo, si ella se preocupaba por él, si ella andaba revoloteando a su alrededor todo el día, todos los días, si ella...si ella lo quería ¿como él hubiera podido resistir todo eso? Su ceño se frunció, y entonces la molestia y furia se apoderaron de su ser, ambas emociones dirigidas a Sakura, porque sí, definitivamente todo eso era culpa de ella.

-Sasuke -llamó el ojiperla en el mismo tono que hace unos segundos-

El pelinegro parpadeo al salir de su ensoñación, y entonces dirigió su mirada a Neji, el cual seguía en las mismas condiciones, con Naruto delante para que no se acercara a él, ¿es que acaso aun continuaba con la intención de golpearlo? ¿que ganaría con eso?

-¡ni creas que por decir esas palabras retrocederé! -bramó molesto-

-no, yo no...-balbuceó Sasuke en un patético intento de negar aquello que ya era tan obvio ante sus ojos- yo no...

-yo la vi primero Sasuke -continuó en el mismo tono- y tu lo sabías.

Las personas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, y Neji vio como Sasuke ni siquiera reparaba en aquello, pues aun continuaba bastantes consternado. Aun en ese momento no podía creer lo que el pelinegro había dicho, y es que jamás, jamás pensó que Sasuke diría aquellas palabras, él realmente no esperaba eso, y escucharlo le produjo sorpresa, y luego molestia, molestia porque se había fijado en Sakura aun sabiendo que él andaba detrás de ella.

Pero no, él no retrocedería ni un solo paso, porque el hecho de que Sasuke dijera eso no significaba nada, nada para él. Aquello se había convertido en una competencia y el ojiperla no abandonaría, claro que no, y si Sasuke en verdad sentía aquello que decía sentir por Sakura, entonces tendría que demostrarlo ante él, y sobre todo, ante ella.

-¿¡es que acaso no piensas decir nada! -cuestionó fuertemente- ¡y tu Naruto suéltame que no haré nada! -añadió exasperado del agarre del ojiceleste-

-pues no estoy seguro de eso Neji -masculló en tono serio, algo no muy común en él-

El Uchiha agitó la cabeza.

-Naruto suéltalo de una vez -ordenó-

-¡vamos Naruto! -instó el ojiperla-

-maldición, de acuerdo pero no me haré cargo de lo que siga -musitó soltando lentamente al pelimarrón-

-te dije que no haré nada -exclamó Neji una vez liberado-

El azabache frunció el ceño al ver que Neji se acercaba hacia él, mas no retrocedió ni mucho menos, si no que por el contrario lo espero quieto y firme en su lugar. Era mejor que eso se aclarará de una buena vez.

-¿y bien? -comenzó Hyuga- ¿es que no piensas decir nada?

¿Que demonios podía decir en una situación así? Él ya había dicho demasiado ese día. La verdad es que quería salir de allí de una buena vez para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, e ideas, y es que abrir su boca era algo demasiado riesgoso, pues no sabía que saldría de la misma.

-Neji suficiente, Sasuke necesita aclarar sus ideas -volvió a hablar Naruto mirando fijamente al pelinegro-

Y Sasuke se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el pelirrubio había dicho lo que él esperaba que dijera, y cuando lo observó, se sorprendió aun más, al distinguir lo que había en su mirada: compresión, y...y tristeza. Genial, eso era lo último que le faltaba, la lástima de Naruto.

-Sasuke -el ojiperla seguía con el ceño fruncido- ¿y que demonios piensas hacer con Ino?

Tanto el pelirrubio como el pelinegro se sorprendieron al oír aquella pregunta, ¿que mierda pintaba Ino en una situación así? Y es que en lo último que pensaría el azabache en ese momento sería Ino, pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en Sakura, y en su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Neji -habló el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño-

-respondeme, ¿que piensa hacer con Ino? -repitió molesto-

-¡Ino no tiene nada que ver aquí! -gruñó también molesto-

-¿a no? pues yo tenía entendido que era tu prometida -apuntó el ojiperla- ¿es que acaso piensas jugar con las dos?

Claro que no. Él no estaba jugando con Ino, ¿cierto? Además Neji hablaba como si él estuviera corriendo hacia Sakura para pedirle que tuviera algo con él, una especie de compromiso, y eso...eso no...Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en aquello, y su mirada nuevamente se dirigió a la pelirrosa, tan tranquila y ajena a lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella, tan culpable de lo que estaba sintiendo. Él no quería un compromiso con ella, claro que no, él solo...él simplemente...

_-¡porque me estoy enamorando de ella, Neji!_

Sus ojos se cerraron y un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios. .Sasuke ni siquiera sabía lo que quería. Él realmente pensó que jamás le pasaría eso, él no había querido enamorarse de alguien, él no quería depender de alguien, él...él simplemente no quería que le pasará lo que le pasó a su padre, y sentía, aterrado y desconcertado, que estaba siguiendo sus malditos pasos.

-n-no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo Neji -susurró al tiempo que abría sus ojos-

Realmente él ya no quería seguir allí, es por eso que sin decir más, y sin querer seguir rodeado de aquella multitud que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse a paso vacilante.

-¡Neji suficiente! -exclamó Naruto a sus espaldas-

Y después de eso sintió el forcejeó de sus amigos detrás de él.

-¿¡a donde crees que vas! -preguntó el pelimarrón en tono elevado-

Y hasta allí fue donde el Uchiha pudo soportar, había intentando no ceder a los instintos de golpear a Neji, a su amiga, pero la sangre le corría con tanta fuerza que realmente necesitaba hacerlo, además de que Neji continuaba insistiendo.

-¡maldita sea Neji! -gruñó el pelinegro furioso antes de dar media vuelta y quedar frente a frente- ¡quieres que nos peleemos, pues bien! -masculló antes de lanzarse contra él-

El ojiperla se deshizo del agarré de Naruto, y entonces ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear. Neji lleno de molestia hacia el azabache, y Sasuke solo queriendo desquitar con alguien aquella frustración y temor que tenía en su interior, y que sentía que crecía segundo a segundo.

-¡oigan deténganse! -exclamó el ojiceleste en tono elevado-

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo escuchó, si no que por el contrario, e incitados por los gritos de su alrededor, continuaron golpeándose por un buen tiempo más, destensando sus músculos en cada golpe, sintiendo que parte de las emociones que sentían disminuían más y más a medida que pasaban los segundos, e incluso los minutos. Ambos jadeaban de cansancio pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de detenerse, por lo que cierto pelirrubio decidió intervenir de una buena vez.

-¡suficiente! -bramó cansado del comportamientos de sus amigos-

Naruto tomó a Neji, que era quien estaba más cerca de él, y lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos, algo que no resultó demasiado fácil, pues el ojiperla aun tenía demasiadas ganas de continuar golpeándose con Sasuke.

Sasuke, por su lado, y de repente, también fue sujeto por alguien desde atrás.

-señor Sasuke cálmese -exclamó Sai que acaba de llegar-

-bien hecho Sai, sujétalo así hasta que se calme -masculló Naruto forcejeando con el pelimarrón-

-¡maldita sea Naruto, suéltame! -gruñó el ojiperla-

-Sai te ordenó que me sueltes -musitó el pelinegro-

-p-pero señor...

-ahora -rugió en tono elevado-

-¡joven Sasuke!

La vos angustiada de cierta pelirrosa, hizo que todo se detuviera para el pelinegro. Su cuerpo se paralizó y su mirada de inmediato se dirigió hacia...hacia Sakura, la cual se acercaba hacia él a paso apresurado y con el rostro surcado por la preocupación.

No, no ahora, él aun no estaba preparado para enfrentarla, para enfrentarse a sí mismo.

-joven ¿esta bien? -cuestionó la ojijade una vez que estuvo delante de él-

Su mano, su pequeña mano, se colocó en su brazo y el azabache sintió que aquel tacto le quemaba, le quemaba completamente por dentro. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mirada no pudo hacer más que quedar clavada en los ojos de ella, sumergiéndose en los mismos con una rapidez que le sorprendió, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reparar en ello, pues en lo único que podía pensar al tenerla allí, frente a él, era en los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

-S-Sakura -susurró consternado-

-¿q-que sucedió joven? -cuestionó la pelirrosa al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la mejilla del pelinegro sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello-

Él se tensó más ante aquel tacto tan suave, tan delicado, pero aquello duró solo unos escasos segundos, pues después de los mismos algo cálido se expandió por todo su pecho, y una agradable sensación lo inundó de manera embriagadora, y por un momento, por solo un escaso momento, se dejó llevar por esa sensación, y quiso, él realmente quiso...

_-no te enamores hijo, solo sufrirás, y yo no quiero que sufras._

Su cuerpo nuevamente volvió a tensarse, y esta vez, sobresaltado y confundido por todas sus emociones, no atinó a hacer más que apartar la mano de la pelirrosa con brusquedad, tal vez más de la que habría deseado, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era que se alejará, porque todo eso...todo eso era culpa de ella.

-estoy bien -masculló frunciendo el ceño-

Y sin decir más, apartó la mirada de Sakura de inmediato, mas aun así, logró ver la sorpresa y desconcierto que apareció en sus bonitos ojos jades, probablemente preguntándose porque le hablaba así, pues bien, ella sola debería descubrirlo.

-j-joven...-murmuró la pelirrosa- ¿que...?

-estoy bien, maldita sea -continuó en el mismo tono- lárgate de aquí.

La pelirrosa dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro.

-señor...señor Sasuke -susurró Sai también sorprendido por su reacción hacia Sakura-

-y tu Sai, ¡suéltame de una vez! -gruñó molesto-

Esta vez, y viendo realmente enfado a su patrón, Sai no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo y dar un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Sakura...Sakura lo miraba aun con la sorpresa gravada en su rostro.

La pelirrosa se quedo estática en su lugar ante las duras palabras de su patrón, y de inmediato una desagradable sensación se expandió por todo su cuerpo. La verdad, es que había estado sumamente preocupada cuando vio que el azabache se estaba peleando, y es por eso que había corrido hacia él, pero realmente no esperaba que él la tratara así.

_¿Había hecho algo?_

Intento pensar, de manera rápida y en poco segundos, si había hecho algo para que su patrón se enfadará así con ella, porque no cabía duda que estaba enfadado, pero aunque rebuscó y rebuscó en su mente, no encontró nada, absolutamente nada que lo incitará a comportarse así.

-¡N-Naruto! -la voz de cierta ojiperla hizo que todos centraran su atención en ella- ¿que...que esta sucediendo?

-¡Naruto suéltame de una vez! -gruñó Neji furioso-

Y fue recién en ese momento que la ojijade vio al ojiperla.

-señor Neji -exclamó sorprendida al tiempo que daba un paso hacia el chico-

Pero entonces se detuvo, y observó a su patrón, él cual la miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-estoy bien Sakura, no te preocupes -masculló el pelimarrón mirando a ambos jóvenes-

Sakura volvió a centrar su atención en Neji, y entonces, ignorando la mirada molesta de su patrón, se acercó al pelimarrón.

-Naruto ¿esta todo bien? -cuestionó Hinata aun confundida y tambaleándose levemente-

El pelirrubio lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y frunció el ceño ante el estado de su novia.

-Neji tu...

-estoy bien Naruto -masculló en tono más calmado-

-Sakura por favor, encárgate de él -pidió el pelirrubio al tiempo que lo soltaba lentamente-

El pelimarrón se quedó quieto en su lugar, y el pelirrubio por fin se alejó y corrió hacia Hinata, a lo que Sakura dio otro paso hacia Neji y quedo frente a él.

-¿esta bien? -cuestionó preocupada-

Y el pelimarrón sonrió al notar aquella pequeña preocupación que mostraba por él, aunque claro que no era la misma que había distinguido cuando se dirigió a Sasuke, pero eso...eso era un comienzo.

-e-estoy bien, Sasuke y yo solo...-se interrumpió para mirar al pelinegro que los observaba desde escasos metros- solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea.

Sakura miro alternativamente a su patrón, y al señor Neji, aun confundida por lo que esta sucediendo, pero ella no era la única, pues Sai tampoco entendía nada.

-p-pero...

-pero ya todo esta arreglado, ¿no es así Sasuke? -bramó Neji en tono elevado-

El ceño del Uchiha se frunció aun más al escucharlo, y por unos segundos permaneció en silencio. Quería decirle que no, que nada estaba arreglado allí, pero con la presencia de Sakura, no podían continuar con aquello, no si él quería mantener aquel sentimiento en secreto, y él quería mantenerlo en secreto, porque ni siquiera en ese momento lograba asimilarlo.

-por supuesto -asintió por fin, más su voz sonaba demasiado tensa-

-¿lo ves? no pasa nada -exclamo el pelimarrón a Sakura con una sonrisa-

Sakura realmente habría querido devolverle la sonrisa, pero aun cargaba con la desagradable sensación de la actitud del pelinegro para con ella.

-pero, ¿p-por que...? -continuó Sakura-

-no es tu problema Sakura -gruñó el pelinegro en el mismo tono que hace un momento-

-j-joven...

-¡cuida como le hablas Sasuke! -masculló Neji molesto-

-¿o si no que Neji? -cuestionó alterado-

-¡suficiente! -bramó el pelirrubio interponiéndose entre ambos- Sai, ¿podrías encargarte de Sakura, Hinata y...Neji? -cuestionó seriamente-

Sai miró primero a su patrón antes de responder algo, pero como el mismo no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

-bien, entonces ustedes se irán con Sai -continuó Naruto- yo me encargaré de Sasuke.

-Naruto yo no necesito que Sai se encargue de mi -apuntó Neji molesto-

-es suficiente por hoy Neji, tu irás con ellas para asegurarte que lleguen bien no para que Sai cuide de ti -masculló el pelirrubio-

El pelimarrón permaneció en silencio, y después de eso, clavó su mirada en Sakura.

-bien, entonces es todo por hoy -murmuró dando un suspiró-

El pelirrubio asintió.

-Sakura ¿podrías...?

La pelirrosa miró a Naruto y entonces lo comprendió. De inmediato se acercó a Hinata, y la tomo del brazo.

-yo...yo me encargaré de Sasuke -murmuró antes de alejarse de ellas para acercarse al pelinegro-

Sakura vio como el pelirrubio colocaba una mano en el hombre del Uchiha, y le decía algo, a lo que el pelinegro asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Después de eso, y antes de que ambos jóvenes se perdieran entre la multitud, Sakura logró ver que su patrón desviaba la mirada hacia ella por un escaso y casi inexistente segundo, pero ella logró verlo, y la sangre se le heló, porque ella...ella logró ver la furia con la que la miraba.

-_''joven Sasuke...''_ -pensó aturdida ante la furia de aquella mirada-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y su cuerpo tembló de manera imperceptible, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar aquel hecho, pues Neji se acercó a ellas, y tomándola de la mano, la encaminó hacia Sai, para que de una buena vez se fueran de allí. Caminaron en silencio, y prácticamente todo el viaje en el carruaje fue en silencio, pues ni ella ni Hinata se atrevían a decir algo, Hinata porque estaba completamente aturdida debido al alcohol, y ella...ella porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su patrón.

Es por eso, que ante aquella tensa situación, agradeció ser la primera en bajar del carruaje, pues la mansión Uchiha estaba antes que la casa de Neji, o Hinata, pero incluso ya recostada en su cama, y en el silencio de la noche, los nervios aun corrían por todo su cuerpo, pues sabía que algo...algo había pasado, y por alguna razón sentía que las consecuencias recaerían en ella. Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le quitó el sueño aquella noche, fue su mirada, la mirada de su patrón...

_Dios, ¿que había hecho para que él la mirara de aquella manera? _

**... ... ...**

_La golpeó, por dios, él por primera vez la había golpeado. No había querido hacerlo, él de verdad que no quiso hacerlo, pero Mikoto lo había provocado, Mikoto lo había traicionado, Mikoto se había burlado de él._

_-¿es esta tu manera de vengarte Fugaku? -cuestionó la mujer con una mano en su hinchada mejilla-_

_-¡cierra la boca! -gruñó temblando de rabio y furia-_

_La pelinegra soltó una risa llena de ironía y sarcasmo. Esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír...así._

_-¿creíste que te amaba? ¿creíste que sin ti me moriría? -masculló Mikoto furiosa- ¿pero quien te crees Fugaku? _

_-¡cierra la boca! -repitió apretando los puños en una intento por no golpearla otra vez-_

_-¡jamás me fijaría en alguien como tu! ¡quería tu dinero estúpido! -continuó Mikoto en el mismo tono- ¿¡lo oyes! ¡solo quería tu dinero!_

_Y el Uchiha no pudo aguantar más, y su mano se estrelló nuevamente contra el rostro de la persona que horas antes había sido el amor de su vida. El dolor de su pecho era horrible, y desesperante, y él...él al principio había querido creer que eso era un mal sueño, que eso no podía estar pasando, que Mikoto jamás le haría eso. Pero verla allí, frente a él y con aquella fría mirada, comprendió que ella...ella lo había engañado todo ese tiempo._

_-maldita arrastrada -gruñó dando un paso hacia la chica-_

_Ella retrocedió otro, mirándolo de la misma manera, pero con los ojos cristalizados._

_-¿estas enamorado de mi Fugaku? -cuestionó con una sonrisa de superioridad- _

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño queriendo negar aquello, pero quisiera o no, aquello era verdad. Estaba enamorado de ella, perdidamente enamorado de ella, y aun ahora el dolor era mas grande que la furia. _

_-Mikoto tu...-masculló con la voz temblorosa, más de repente se interrumpió-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver...al ver que los cabellos de Mikoto se tornaban...rosas, y sus ojos, profundos negros que siempre lo habían hipnotizado, se hacían verdes, verdes fuertes y claros. De repente todo el ambiente se volvió confuso, y en pocos segundos Mikoto desapareció, dando paso a aquella maldita pelirrosa: Sakura._

_La ojijade estaba de espaldas a él, y delante de ella...delante de ella estaba su hijo, su preciado hijo Sasuke._

_-¿de verdad creyó que lo quería joven Sasuke? -habló la pelirrosa lentamente- pobre de usted, es igual de tonto que su padre. _

_Fugaku retrocedió un paso confundido ante lo que estaba sucediendo, ante lo que sus ojos estaba viendo._

_-¿por qué me hiciste esto Sakura? -la voz de su hijo sonaba llena de dolor-_

_-Sasuke -exclamó Fugaku en tono elevado-_

_Pero su hijo ni siquiera reparó en él, pues su mirada, apagada, y triste, estaba fija en la pelirrosa. ¡No! ¡Por dios, no a su hijo! Sus piernas se movieron de inmediato, y entonces comenzó a correr hacia Sakura, pero ella...ella se alejaba más y más de él, y él no podía alcanzarla._

_-¡maldita mocosa! -exclamó lleno de odio- _

_-por favor joven Sasuke, solo quiero su dinero no a usted._

_-¡maldita! ¡maldita cría! -continuó Fugaku en el mismo tono-_

_Sus piernas comenzaron a adquirir mayor velocidad, y entonces, de repente, Sakura ya estaba delante de sí, y él, sin perder tiempo alguno, elevó la mano hacia arriba y entonces golpeó en contra de ella, pero...pero nada sucedió. _

_-Sakura no me hagas esto, n-no me hagas esto por favor -rogó Sasuke cayendo arrodillado al suelo-_

_Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver a su hijo en aquel estado tan...tan patético, tan similar a como él había estado frente a Mikoto ya hace tantos años. _

_-levántate hijo -gruñó furioso-_

_Sasuke no tendría que estar pasando por eso, él debió evitar que sufra aquella humillación que él ya había sufrido._

_-¿lo ve señor? -Sakura volteó el rostro hacia el Uchiha mayor- de tal palo, tal astilla -comentó entre risas burlonas-_

_-¡maldita! ¡no te dejaré! ¡no te dejaré que le hagas nada! -masculló dando golpes a aquella imagen- ¡no te dejaré! ¡yo no te dejaré!_

Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, y su ceño se fruncía una y otra vez, mientras que maldiciones, e insultos escapaban de sus labios, todos dirigidos a dos mujeres: Mikoto y Sakura.

-n-no...no dejaré que le hagas eso -murmuró Fugaku entre sueños-

Sus puños se apretaron y la sabana que lo cubría se hundió en los mismos.

-¡no dejaré que lo hagas! -sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus puños apretaron con más fuerza las sabanas-

Después de eso suspiró y apretó los dientes con fuerza, para con lentitud sentarse en la cama, y mirar a todos lados. La verdad era que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes sueño, o mejor dicho, pesadillas, sin embrago esta...esta había sido diferente.

-m-mi hijo -balbuceó aun consternado por su pesadilla- esa mocosa, yo sé, sé lo que ella quiere de él.

Su cuerpo aun temblaba de la furia y rabia que sentía, pero aun así, él ignoró aquello y se puso de pie, para de inmediato tomar sus prendas y vestirse. Debía hablar con Sasuke, debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Kasa! -llamó una vez que salió de su cuarto-

La pelinegra, como siempre, no tardo más que unos segundos en llegar hacia él. Ella siempre estaba al acecho.

-buenos días señor.

-mi hijo, ¿donde esta? -cuestionó aun exaltado-

-él esta en su despacho señor, hoy se levantó...-comenzó Kasa, más no pudo continuar porque Fugaku ya se había alejado de ella-

Caminó a paso seguro hacia el despacho de su hijo, y una vez frente a este, entró sin siquiera tocar. El Uchiha menor estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con papeles sobre el mismo, sin embargo su mirada no estaba en los papeles, si no que estaba clavada en...en la nada, tenía la mirada perdida, y cuando él entró, tardó un par de segundos en enfocarla en sí.

-papá, ¿que haces? -cuestionó Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-tenemos que hablar hijo -sentencio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí-

Y sin decir más se acercó hacia el escritorio de su hijo, y se mantuvo de pie para mirarlo desde arriba.

-estoy...un tanto ocupado papá -reclamó sin querer adentrarse en el tema que sabía su padre iba a hablar-

-no quiero que esa mocosa trabajé para ti -habló Fugaku de manera firme-

Los puños del Uchiha menor se cerraron, y todos sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato. No, no Sakura otra vez. Llevaba toda la noche pensando en ella, llevaba toda la mañana pensando en ella, y no necesitaba más leña a ese fuego que ardía en su interior, con fuerza y sin descanso. La verdad es que se sentía derrotado, abatido, y cansado, pero sobre todo molesto, y furioso consigo mismo, y por sobre todo, con ella.

_¿Como era posible que hubiera caído tan bajo?_

-papá...

-no quiero que trabaje contigo Sasuke -repitió en el mismo tono-

-eso...eso ya esta decidido, y ahora déjame continuar -masculló de la manera más tranquila que pudo-

-¿es que no lo ves Sasuke? -cuestionó el pelinegro mayor dando un golpe al escritorio- ¡esa chiquilla esta obteniendo lo que quiere!

No, Sakura no estaba obteniendo lo que quería, Sakura había obtenido lo que quería. Porque si lo que ella quería era embrujarlo y hechizarlo con su encanto, pues lo había conseguido en su totalidad. Él había dejado que ella lo consiguiera.

-esta tratando de atraparte hijo -continuó en tono elevado- ¡esta haciendo lo mismo que hizo tu madre!

-¡no la compares con ella! -gruñó el pelinegro furioso-

Sakura y su madre no tenían nada, absolutamente nada, de común. Sakura era pura y transparente, Mikoto era sucia y traicionera. El solo hecho de que su padre las comparará lo ponía furioso, más furioso.

-¡estas ciego Sasuke! ¡estas completamente ciego!

-¡estoy cansado de esta estúpida charla! -exclamó el azabache por fin- ¡estoy cansado de que me sermonees!

-¡lo hago porque eres un crío estúpido que aun no entiende nada!

-por dios papá -gruñó perdiendo la poca paciencia-

-no Sasuke, no dejaré que pases por lo que yo pase, eso jamás -masculló Fugaku- esa muchacha viene quien sabe de donde, y no debe tener un peso encima ni donde caer muerta, pero ¿que crees? ahí aparece tu -apuntó furioso- y ella, como todas las de su clase, solo ven una cosa en ti, y es tu dinero.

-¡suficiente, no quiero escucharte más!

-espera Sasuke porque debes saber todo -continuó el Uchiha mayor- y como tu tienes dinero y eso es lo que ella quiere, ¿que crees que hará?

-papá...-advirtió entre dientes-

-tratará de enredarte, eso es lo que hará Sasuke -habló seguro- y luego quera quedarse con tu dinero.

El azabache estalló, y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡sé lo que hago, se como manejarme, y no soy un estúpido crío que no entiende nada! -masculló furioso-

-¡no, no lo sabes! ¡y yo estoy tratando de abrirte los ojos!

-¿¡abrirme los ojos a que papá!

-a que veas lo que tienes delante de ti -apunto- Sakura no es lo que parece, Kasa me lo dijo -informó en tono severo-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al oírlo.

-es una cualquiera que solo quiere aprovecharse de ti -masculló frunciendo el ceño- Kasa la conoce mejor que nadie, y sé que lo que me dice es cierto.

-pues yo creo más en Sakura que en Kasa -habló firmemente-

-pues haces mal hijo, y quiero decírtelo ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-bien, ya lo dijiste -apuntó Sasuke- ahora puedes retirarte.

-Sasuke, hijo, no quiero verte en mi mismo estado ¿es que no lo entiendes? -cuestionó en tono más bajo- yo...yo no tuve a nadie que me advirtiera, yo creía que nadie podría hacerme algo, pero tu me tienes a mi y tienes que escucharme.

El Uchiha menor inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-la madre de esa mocosa era una prostituta, ¿acaso tu sabías eso?

-lo sabía -asintió de inmediato, aunque claro que no era Sakura quien se lo había dicho-

-bien, entonces ¿que crees que es ella?

-ella es solo una persona papá, una persona que trabaja para mí -suspiró cerrando los ojos- ella es solo eso, solo eso...

-Mikoto también era una persona que solo trabajaba para mí, y mira donde termino y donde termine yo.

-mi madre y Sakura son personas completamente diferentes, y tu y yo también, eso es algo que tienes que entender -apuntó molesto-

-pero Mikoto y Sakura tienen algo en común, y eso es que ambas son, o eran, una muertas de hambre, y nosotros también tenemos algo en común Sasuke, y es que tenemos plata, mucha plata, y la plata atrae a las mujeres.

-no me interesa las mujeres que sean atraídas por mi dinero, yo solo simplemente debo evitarlas.

-pero no lo estas haciendo, no con ella -gruñó Fugaku- Sakura se esta metiendo en tu vida hijo, y tu no estas haciendo nada para evitarlo.

¿¡Y que demonios podía hacer! Él también se sentía completamente frustrado ante sus sentimientos, pero ya estaban en su interior, y sentía...sentía que sería muy difícil sacarlos de allí, si es que lograba hacerlo.

-ella no...

-ella esta repitiendo la historia que Mikoto hizo conmigo -masculló entre dientes-

-no la compares con ella, papá -repitió en el mismo tono-

El pelinegro mayor frunció el ceño con fuerza, y sus labios volvieron a abrirse para continuar con aquel estúpido sermón, pero Sasuke ya tenía suficiente del mismo, y en esos momentos apenas y podía concentrarse en su padre, porque su mente aun continuaba estancada en la noche anterior, mas específicamente en sus palabras, y por sobre todo en sus sentimientos. Aquello era algo completamente nuevo para él, y aun en ese momento, después de que ya hubiera pasado una noche entera, no lograba comprenderlos, no lograba asimilarlos, y es que todo eso era demasiado, demasiado complejo para él.

-hijo solo estoy intentando...

-papá es suficiente -musitó lentamente- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tu me estás atrasando -apuntó al tiempo nuevamente se sentaba-

-pero Sasuke esto es importante.

-más importantes es que termine con todo este papeleo, después hablaremos de tus suposiciones.

El Uchiha mayor no dijo nada, pero aun así, se mantuvo parado frente a él.

-estaba bien Sasuke -exclamó de mala gana- al parecer no estas lo suficientemente despejado como para escuchar mis advertencias, pero yo se lo que digo y porque lo digo.

-de acuerdo, ahora retírate por favor -pidió clavando su mirada en sus papeles-

_-''maldita sea'' _-pensó furioso y sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó de su hijo-

La mirada de Sasuke lo siguió hasta que el mismo salió de allí, y entonces recién en ese momento se destensó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente derrotado, y completamente confundido.

Sakura.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus pensamientos nuevamente volvieron a centrarse en ella, solo en ella. Habría querido creer, con todas sus fuerzas, que sus palabras solo se habían debido a la adrenalina del momento, a su pelea con Neji, a...a todo eso. Pero la verdad, como ya había visto, estaba allí, tan trasparente que solo un verdadero idiota no la habría visto, y él no era un idiota, por lo que darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo había sido bastante rápido, y aterrador, completamente aterrador.

Allí, solo con sus pensamientos y un poco mas despejado, respecto a sus ideas, que la noche anterior, se permitió vagar libremente entre sus sentimientos. La imagen de Sakura se hizo más nítida en su mente, y él...él no pudo hacer más que admirar aquel espectáculo, porque realmente ella era un espectáculo, un hermoso espectáculo que él no podía evitar no contemplar.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, le gustaba sus ojos, le gustaba...simplemente le gustaba ella, pero lo que realmente había logrado cautivarlo había sido su personalidad, y ahí estaba el maldito problema. No quería estar cautivado por ella. No quería sentir eso por ella, no quería hacerlo. Además de que ahora, una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿y ahora que haría? ¿Cómo debía comportarse?

Dios, cuanto la odiaba. Eran sentimientos contradictorios, y sin embargo estaba allí, y ambos dirigidos a Sakura. Tenía una enorme furia hacia la chica, porque por su culpa él estaba así, como un estúpido enamorado, o a punto de enamorarse, ¿que había hecho ella para que él estuviera así? ¿como lo había conseguido? Una de sus manos fue a su rostro y entonces suspiró molesto, pensar en todas esas cosas lo estaba enloqueciendo, y sentía que sus ideas comenzaban a desdibujarse.

Bien, entonces ahora si venía la pregunta que realmente lo estaba atormentando...

_¿Que haría cuando la viera? _

**... ... ... **

Se levantó de manera apresurada, y nerviosa, pues como casi nunca le había pasado se quedó dormida, de hecho se quedo muy, muy dormida, y no hizo falta que se hiciera muchas preguntas de porque había sucedido eso, si no que simplemente recordó la noche anterior, más específicamente recordó que la noche anterior había tomado, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para producirle semejante sueño.

-el joven Sasuke se enojará -balbuceó buscando su uniforme-

Que trabajara con el joven no quería decir que podía levantarse a la hora que quisiera, y no quería que él pensara aquello. Sus ojos jade por fin ubicaron su uniforme y entonces se lo puso de manera apresurada. Después de eso, y viendo que estaba presentable, salió de su cuarto y camino hacia la sala, pero su paso se detuvo de golpe al ver a dos pelirrojas allí. La verdad es que desde el incidente ocurrido con el rejol de su patrón, no se había cruzado con ellas, algo que agradecía, pero algo que sabía no duraria por siempre.

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Tayuya -mascullo Karin con el ceño fruncido-

-oh pero si es la consentida del señor -gruñó la otra entre dientes-

La pelirrosa decidió ignorar aquello, realmente era lo mejor que podía hacer. Su patrón se lo había dicho claramente: _''intenta no meterte en más problemas''_, esas habían sido sus palabras, y ella...ella intentó obedecerlo, por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-pero si ya ni siquiera nos dirige la palabra Karin -continuó Tayuya-

-tal vez porque se creé lo suficientemente importantes para hacerlo -habló de manera sarcástica-

La pelirroja probablemente estaba dispuesta a decir algo más, pero el llamado a la puerta hizo que las tres desviaran su mirada allí. Sakura decidió que aquella era su oportunidad de escapar de ambas jóvenes, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y se encontró con un joven desconcido.

-buenos días señorita -habló el muchacho-

-buenos días -saludó con una sonrisa- ¿necesita algo? -cuestionó viendo el ramo de rosas que el mismo traía entre sus manos-

-a ver, déjame ver...-murmuró el chico leyendo una nota- ¿trabaja aquí Sakura?

-¿Sakura? s-sí, soy yo -exclamó la pelirrosa confundida-

-perfecto, esto es para tí -apuntó al tiempo que le extendía el ramo-

-¿para mi? -habló la pelirrosa sin salir de su asombro-

-sí, te lo manda Neji, Neji Hyuga -aclaró el muchacho al tiempo que hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida-

-oh eh...gracias -balbuceó aun desconcertado-

El chico se fue, y la pelirrosa aun permaneció parada en la puerta observando el bonito ramo de rosas que el pelimarrón le había mandado. Sin darse cuenta, y de manera rápida, una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro.

-eso es algo tan típico de Neji -exclamó una voz detrás de ella con molestia-

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su patrón, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, para verlo parado a unos metros de ella, y apoyado contra la pared de la sala, con la mirada fija en su dirección.

-j-joven -susurró nerviosa-

Y sin esperar más cerró la puerta y apretó el ramo contra de sí. La verdad es que no sabía cual sería la reacción de su patrón ese día, pues la noche anterior no había sido nada agradable.

-buenos días -saludo haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza-

El pelinegro no le respondió, si no que simplemente se dedico a observar con el ceño fruncido el ramo que la chica traía entre sus manos, ramo que le había mandado el estúpido de Neji. Después de eso, y sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-parece que ya se cansó de ti -apunto Karin con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

-¿se cansó de mí? -susurró aun consternada-

-oh por favor, no le ibas a durar por siempre -continuó la pelirroja al tiempo que sacaba una rosa de su ramo-

-Karin -reclamó alejando el ramo de la misma-

-un rosa más o una rosa menos no te modificará demasiado -exclamó con una sonrisa al tiempo que la olía-

-así que Neji ¿eh? -habló Tayuya desde su lugar- a Tenten no le gustará esto.

-bueno lo que fácil viene fácil se va -masculló Karin aun con aquella sonrisa prepotente- tal vez pronto el señor necesite mis servicios, otra vez -graznó llena de altanería-

Sakura frunció el ceño y sintió como su mano se apretaba con más fuerza el ramo. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, y es por eso que dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto para guardar el ramo, escuchando como Karin aun continuaba hablando aquellas...aquellas cosas.

_-''¿por qué me esta tratando así?''_ -pensó dando un suspiró de tristeza-

Llego a su cuarto y dejó el bonito ramo sobre su cama, después se encargaría de ubicarlo en algún lugar, ahora...ahora debía ir a ver a su patrón, pues no sabía que haría ese día, que le daría para hacer. Respirando de manera profunda salió de su cuarto y camino hacia el despacho del pelinegro, quisiera o no debía ir, no tenía opción pues ahora trabajaba para él. Una vez frente a la puerta, y nuevamente respirando profundamente, tocó de manera suave dos veces.

-¿joven Sasuke? -llamó con la voz mas mas temblorosa de lo que hubiera deseado-

Su patrón se tomo un par de segundos en responder.

-pasa.

Sakura abrió la puerta lentamente y entonces entró de manera vacilante, y finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se quedó parada en su lugar, sin saber exactamente que hacer, sabiendo que la mirada del pelinegro esta fija en ella, pero aun así, su patrón no decía nada, y es por eso que sus nervios aumentaron aun más.

-¿c-como esta joven? -cuestionó dando un paso hacia adelante, solo uno-

-te levantaste tarde -masculló frunciendo el ceño y sin más desvió su mirada a los papeles que tenía entre las manos-

No quería verla, no quería seguir viendo a la mujer que comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser, porque si lo hacía...si lo hacía no sabía que podría pasar. Sus puños se tensaron en las hojas que sostenía, y las mismas se arrugaron levemente, pero aquello no le importo en lo absoluto.

-lo...lo siento joven, no me di cuenta de la hora y...

-por supuesto que no te diste cuenta, ayer tomaste -acusó sin mirarla- tomaste con aquel sujeto -concluyó de manera mordaz-

Solo recordar como había estado con ese tal Lee lo ponía furioso, más furioso de lo que había estado en su momento, y aquello tal vez se debía a que ahora que sabía que era ese sentimiento que lo empujaba hacia ella como un imán, se sentía más posesivo, algo que solo lograba enfurecerlo más, mucho más, pues aquel sentimiento era...era estúpido.

-lo siento joven -murmuró la pelirrosa apenada-

El pelinegro no dijo más, y como si nada sucediera, intentó continuar fingiendo que leía el papel que tenía entre sus manos, pero aquello era imposible cuando podía sentir su presencia con tanta intensidad, ¿es que acaso tenía que atraerlo tanto? Su ceño volvió a fruncirse, y la molestia comenzó a crecer en su interior.

_Los ojos de su amigo estaba clavados en su rostro, sin discreción algun, probablemente aun incrédulo ante lo que había dicho, probablemente pensando que él había perdido el juicio como para gritar algo así frente a ellos._

_-así que...te gusta Sakura -farfulló Naruto seriamente-_

_Llevaban sentados en aquella banca unos pocos minutos, minutos en los cuales el rubio había tenido la delicadeza de permanecer en silencio para dejarlo despejar sus ideas, pero él necesitaba más que minutos. Acababa de pelearse con Neji, acaba de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, él definitivamente necesitaba más que unos minutos._

_-Naruto -advirtió aun aturdido por todas sus emociones- _

_-¿estas enamorado de ella Sasuke? -cuestionó mirándolo fijamente- _

_-¡déjame pensar un rato por dios! -pidió llevando una de sus manos a sus cabellos-_

_Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no a él, no a alguien como él._

Sus puños terminaron de apretarse, y entonces la hoja que tenía entre sus manos por fin cedió a la presión y finalmente se dobló.

-¡maldita sea! -masculló tirándolas a un costado-

-jo...joven -balbuceó la pelirrosa que aun tenía delante de manera sorprendida-

Su patrón parecía molesto, no solo con ella, si no que molesto con todo. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Aquella pregunta hizo que de manera inevitable, se preocupara por él.

-demonios, ¿todavía sigues aquí? -cuestionó fríamente-

El Uchiha vio claramente como los bonitos ojos de Sakura se opacaban ante sus palabras. Dios, ¿que mierda estaba haciendo?

-¿s-se siente bien joven Sasuke? -cuestionó frunciendo levemente el ceño-

-estoy perfecto, más que perfecto, ¿es que acaso no lo ves? -preguntó de manera sarcástica-

Lo único que quería era que ella desapareciera de su vista, porque ella solo estaba logrando empeorar las cosas, empeorarlo a él. Sí, definitivamente él no quería verla, al menos, no ahora, ¿es que acaso era tan difícil de cumplir?

-p-pero joven...

-suficiente Sakura -bramó poniéndose de pie- ¿que mierda quieres?

-b-bueno yo...-musitó nerviosa y dolida- yo...¿q-que haré hoy?

El pelinegro parpadeo desconcertado, y tardo bastantes segundos en entender de que hablaba ella. ¡Cierto! Ahora Sakura trabajaba para él, y aquello era lo último que le faltaba.

-¿que harás? -murmuró para si mismo-

Su mirada se paseo de manera rápida por todo el lugar, tratando de organizar sus ideas mientras lo hacía, pero aquello le resultó imposible teniéndola delante de él.

-ordena esas carpetas -ordenó indicando con su mano el estante que la chica tenía a un costado-

-¿todas?

-no, solo...-dudó inseguro, y sin tener más opción camino hacia ella, hacia el estante- comienza por estas de aquí, o no, si no por estas o...-se calló cansado de su propia actitud-

La voz le fallaba, y cuando elevó la mano para tocar una de las tantas carpetas de allí, se dio cuenta, avergonzado y molesto, que la mano le temblaba levemente, y aunque tal vez ella no lo notará, él si lo hacía. Asombrado y atónito notó que él...él estaba nervioso frente a la presencia de la pelirrosa.

-no puede ser -murmuró bajando la mano y apretándola en un puño-

Él estaba nervioso frente a ella. Recordaba que con anterioridad había disfrutado ver que él lograba ponerla nerviosa a ella, de hecho era algo que le encantaba hacer, pero ahora, estar del otro lado, no tenía nada de divertido ni mucho menos.

-¿joven?

-no, hoy no harás nada -exclamo cerrando los ojos y agitando la cabeza- ahora puedes irte -esta vez le indicó la puerta para que saliera de allí-

-¿nada? -repitió Sakura incrédula- pero podría...yo puedo ordenar eso hoy -murmuró desconcertada-

Y sin más se acercó a las carpetas que su patrón había señalado y tomo una entre sus manos, no quería no hacer nada, se suponía que trabajaba para él y debía hacer eso: trabajar.

-no Sakura -masculló de manera mordaz, y sin mas llevo su mano a la carpeta que la muchacha sostenía-

No quiso hacerlo, él solo quiso tomar la carpeta, pero en el intento su mano toco la de ella, y sucedió...sucedió eso que ya había sucedido con anterioridad. Su mano de inmediato se alejó de la de Sakura cuando sintió como una corriente recorría con velocidad toda la extensión de su brazo, y no solo él la sintió, pues Sakura reaccionó de la misma manera que él y también alejó su mano sobresaltada, por lo que la carpeta que traía entre la misma cayó al suelo y las hojas se esparcieron a su alrededor.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos buenos segundos, aun sorprendidos por aquella...aquella sensación, y fue Sakura quien reaccionó primero, arrodillándose de inmediato e intentando levantar todos los papales.

-l-lo siento, yo...yo no...-balbuceó nerviosa y aun desconcertada-

El pelinegro, desde arriba, observaba los torpes movimientos de la pelirrosa por organizar aquellos papeles, pero no era eso lo que a él le importaba en ese momento.

-déjalo ya -masculló arrodillándose frente a ella para juntar los papeles de una, sin siquiera organizarlos-

La pelirrosa suspiró de manera temblorosa.

-lo s-siento, no se porque...-murmuró aun sin levantar la mirada- yo no quise...-se interrumpió nerviosa, aun sintiendo esa extraña sensación en su mano-

-déjalo -repitió frunciendo el ceño y agarrando todo de una para meterlo en la carpeta-

Una vez hecho arrojó la carpeta a un costado, y se quedo quieto con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin saber como continuar, sintiendo la acelerada respiración de la chica a solo centímetros de él.

_Su amigo no lo dejaría en paz, y por dios que él sabía como era Naruto cuando se empecinaba con algo. Sin embargo no era aquello lo que más temía, pues en realidad, lo peor era que él mismo no se dejaría en paz hasta aclarar todo eso._

_-¿estas enamorado de ella, Sasuke? -repitió su pregunta pasados unos buenos minutos- _

_-no...no lo sé, Naruto -suspiró derrotado- _

_Como seguir negando aquello si ya era tan obvio, si él mismo se había encargado de gritarlo y revelarlo. _

_-¿y que piensas hacer? _

_-no lo sé. _

_-¿que harás con Ino?_

_-no lo sé. _

_-¿que harás con Sakura?_

_-no lo sé._

_-¡por favor Sasuke! -exclamó Naruto con el ceño fruncido y cansado de la actitud de su amigo-_

_-Naruto no lo sé, no se que mierda haré porque ni siquiera sé que es...que es esto -masculló cabreado-_

_-si sabes lo que es -apuntó el pelirrubio seguro-_

_-no, no lo sé. _

_-entonces ¿por qué dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella? _

_-yo no dije eso -se defendió de inmediato- _

_-lo dijiste. _

_-no, yo dije...yo dije que me estoy enamorando de ella -murmuró desviando la mirada- _

_-y eso no te gusta ¿cierto? _

_-¡por supuesto que no! _

_-entonces si sabes que es eso que sientes, lo acabas de decir: te estas enamorando de ella -apuntó de manera triunfante- _

_El pelinegro soltó una maldición por lo bajo._

_-¿que harás? _

_-no lo sé, demonios -gruñó hastiado-_

_-Sasuke no es el fin del mundo, solo..._

_-del mundo no, pero sí de mi mundo. _

_-por supuesto que no, yo creo que Sakura es una chica muy, muy especial y buena, hasta tu debes haberte dado cuenta de eso, de hecho estoy feliz de que tu por fin te dignes en sentir algo por alguien -exclamó Naruto-_

_-no quiero sentir nada por nadie, menos por una tonta mujer -habló molesto-_

_Una tonta mujer que para peores males era su sirvienta. Mierda, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera fijado en su sirvienta? En una chica de tan...de tan bajo nivel, en una chica que trabajaba para él, una chica que no tenía donde caer muerta. _

Y mirándola allí, frente a él, se dio cuenta de que aquello era muy posible, tan posible que le había sucedido. Pero antes de que pudiera adentrarse aun más en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta, o notó, que Sakura estaba temblando.

-¿por...por qué me esta tratando así? -murmuró la pelirrosa sin poder aguantar más aquel trato-

Esos días, esos días la había tratado tan bien, que ahora escuchar el tono de voz con el que le hablaba, tan distantes y frío, era demasiado duro. Los días anteriores la había defendido, y había evitado que abandonara la casa poniéndola a trabajar con él, y ella creyó que aunque sea un poquito ella le importaba, pero ahora...El joven realmente se había portado bien, demasiado bien, y entonces ¿que había sucedido para que se comportará de un momento a otro así?

-¿e-es que acaso hice a-algo joven Sasuke? -balbuceó levantando por fin la mirada hacia él-

De verdad que no había querido mostrarse así frente a él, ella en verdad no quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, y ahora se encontraba allí, nuevamente a punto de llorar delante de él.

-¡maldita sea! claro que hiciste, hiciste demasiado -apuntó molesto-

Aunque tal vez ella ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿q-que? -exclamó sorprendida- ¿que fue lo que hice? -cuestionó apretando los puños-

_Me enamoraste. _

-nada, déjalo -masculló sin querer dar mas explicaciones-

El azabache sin esperar más, se puso de pie y decidió dar por finalizada aquella charla, pero Sakura no tenía la misma intención, y es por eso que se puso de pie al segundo siguiente, y lo tomo del brazo, con aquella delicadeza tan característica de ella.

-e-espero joven -murmuró suavemente-

El tacto de ella lo traspasaba y lo aturdía, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le afectaba era su mirada, tan apagada y tan llena de preocupación y tristeza.

-¿que hice? dígame por favor -pidió-

_Una chica que había tenido de madre a una prostituta, una chica que había vivido prácticamente de las sobras de todos, una chica que nadie reconocería en su nivel social._

_-debes pensar bien lo que harás Sasuke -habló su amigo con aquella seriedad tan poco característica de él- no quiero que lastimes a Sakura, y mucho menos a Ino, yo la conozco desde que éramos pequeños, y aunque tal vez no la vea mucho, aun así la apreció y no quiero que tu juegues con ella. _

_El pelinegro asintió, aun cuando había escuchado solo la mitad de lo que su amigo le había dicho. _

_-Sasuke tu...¿tu y Sakura...? -cuestionó mirándolo fijamente-_

_-no Naruto -negó cerrando los ojos al ya comprender lo que su amigo preguntaba-_

_Cuanto habría dado él por acostarse con Sakura, pero el asunto era más complicado de lo que parecía. _

_-¿y la besaste? -continuó el pelirrubio-_

_Muchas veces. Cada beso había sido una sensación única, y cada uno había sido mejor que el anterior. _

_-sí. _

_-ya veo...-murmuró de manera pensativa- ¿y que sentiste? _

_-¡Naruto! -reclamó molesto-_

_No pensaba contarle al pelirrubio sus sentimientos cuando la besaba, dios, incluso cuando solo la veía._

_-vamos Sasuke dime -instó tranquilamente- solo quiero ayudarte. _

_-lo sé pero no vas bien -apuntó con el ceño fruncido-_

_-solo estoy intentando..._

_-Naruto -interrumpió al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, otra vez- ¿tu...tu que sientes cuando...? -se interrumpió avergonzado de su propia pregunta- ¿que sientes cuando estas con Hinata? _

_-¿¡eh! _

_-¡vamos, solo responde! -exigió incómodo-_

_-bien, mira Sasuke -comenzó llevando una mano a su cabeza- _

_El pelinegro lo observó fijamente, interesado en la respuesta que su amigo le daría._

_-pues cuando estoy con ella simplemente me siento feliz, feliz de tenerla junto a mi -comenzó con una enorme sonrisa- siento que soy el hombre mas afortunado de todo el mundo porque Hinata es la mujer más bella, más buena, y mas...mas adecuada para mí. _

_Sasuke asintió concentrado._

_-cuando estoy con ella pues...pues simplemente me pongo nervioso, y torpe, hasta que creo que algo tonto -continuó con aquella sonrisa tan característica de él- pero...pero...-suspiró- ¿por qué te tengo que contar mis sentimientos? -masculló reaccionando por fin-_

_-no lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque te lo pregunto -suspiró de la misma manera que el pelirrubio-_

_-escucha Sasuke, tu tienes que saber que es lo que sientes por ella -habló- entiendo que estés confundido, pero en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarlo y es mejor que sea ahora. _

_El azabache permaneció en silencio, ¿como se suponía que debía hacer eso? _

_-bésala, bésala otra vez, y entonces sabrás si realmente eso que crees sentir por ella es lo que en verdad sientes._

Su mano tomó la mano de la pelirrosa, la cual estaba en su brazo, y la alejó de sí, pero no la soltó. Bien, ella estaba allí, ambos estaban solos, y él...él tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla, pero...dios, estaba cansado de que siempre hubiera un ''pero'', pero siempre lo había. Y en este caso el ''pero'' era simple: él tenía miedo, miedo de que al besarla terminará por fin de aceptar aquello que sentía por ella, porque sabía que si lo hacía las cosas quedaría bastantes claras.

Bésala.

Su cuerpo dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos, provocando que su corazón se acelerara de manera abrupta. Ella retrocedió otro, confundida ante lo que sucedía, pero él no tenía la intención de dejarla escapar, por lo que nuevamente dio otro paso hacia ella, y esta vez la pelirrosa quedó acorralada entre él y la pared.

-¿joven?

-e-escucha -comenzó aun con su mano atrapando la de ella- necesito...necesito hacer algo -avisó en un murmullo-

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró ante su cercanía, pero sobre todo ante la emoción que veía en su mirada, y sin saber que más hacer, solo atinó a retroceder más, algo que fue imposible, pues la pared estaba detrás de ella, y el frío de la misma hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Después de eso, se quedo sin aliento cuando vio como el azabache elevaba su mano, atrapada entre la suya, y le rozaba la palma con sus labios, de manera lenta y suave. El gesto había sido tan repentino, tan extraño, y tan...tan inesperado, que ella quiso alejar su mano de sus labios, pero él se lo impidió.

El pelinegro la sujeto con fuerza, y nuevamente rozó sus labios en contra de su palma, sintiendo la tibieza de las mismas, y sobre todo, sintiendo el temblor de la muchacha. Se estaba derrumbando, lo estaba haciendo allí, frente a ella. Su mirada por fin subió hacia la de Sakura, y entonces acercó su rostro al de ella, sin apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos que ahora se encontraban temblorosos.

Bésala.

Entreabrió los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Esa era la única manera de saber si lo que sentía por ella, era eso. Sus labios se posaron con suavidad sobre los de ella, y ambos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron suavemente, como si aquello hubiera sido algo que estuvieron esperando por mucho tiempo, y por favor que si había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se besaron por última vez: tres días, tres atormentadores y largos días.

_-tratará de enredarte, eso es lo que hará Sasuke -habló Fugaku seguro- y luego quera quedarse con tu dinero._

Su cuerpo se tensó y su mano apretó con más fuerza la muñeca de la pelirrosa. Ella no haría eso.

_-por supuesto que no, yo creo que Sakura es una chica muy, muy especial y buena, hasta tu debes haberte dado cuenta de eso, de hecho estoy feliz de que tu por fin te dignes en sentir algo por alguien -exclamó Naruto_-

Por dios, sí, era eso lo que había estado ansiando con tanta desesperación: besarla. No había sido su intención tratarla mal, solo había querido aclarar sus pensamientos y por sobre todo sus sentimientos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la manera más fácil de hacerlo era esa, la que estaba usando en ese momento. Su mano libre subió, y se colocó en la quijada de la pelirrosa para después comenzar a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, pero poco, y casi nada le duró aquel magnífico momento, pues ella se aparto en cuanto él quiso profundizar el beso.

-¿que...?

-no, no joven -negó Sakura saliendo de su ensoñación-

Sus manos empujaron el pecho de su patrón, y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, lo mas que pudo, para aunque sea, evitar sentir su respiración en contra de su rostro. No, ella no debía dejar que él la besara, y las razones eran muchas, demasiadas, pero había una en especial. En verdad que sentir sus labios sobre los de ella era algo tan...tan maravilloso, tan especial pero no estaba bien, no lo estaba.

-quiero besarte -murmuro el pelinegro volviendo a acercar su rostro-

-¡no joven! -exclamó en tono más elevado-

Intentó escapar de la prisión de su cuerpo y la pared, pero él fue más rápido y la tomo por la cintura con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento de escape.

-j-joven Sasuke suélteme -dijo logrando a duras penas fruncir el ceño-

-no, primero...primero deja que te bese -musitó-

Y sin esperar más acerco su rostro nuevamente al de Sakura, pero ella volteo el rostro de inmediato, y sus labios tocaron su mejilla.

-por favor, tu también lo quieres Sakura -susurró deslizando suavemente sus labios-

Sí, ella quería que él lo besara, siempre quería que lo hiciera, pero él estaba comprometido. La señorita Ino era una buena persona, ella en verdad no se merecía eso, y Sakura no quería hacerlo, de hecho ya se sentía bastantes culpable de no tener las fuerzas suficientes para empujar a su patrón y alejarlo de ella. Sí, eso era lo que ella debería hacer, pero tenerlo tan cerca era algo tan...tan agradable, sin embargo...De repente, todos sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo, y un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando el pelinegro atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes.

-tu también quieres que te bese -repitió con la voz ronca y con los labios pegado en su oreja-

-joven -suspiró cerrando los ojos-

El Uchiha hundió su mano en la cabellera de la chica, y tomándola suavemente de los cabellos jaló su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a merced de sus labios. No se hizo esperar demasiado y la besó a lo largo de toda aquella extensión, notando la indecisión de la pelirrosa con cada beso que daba, pero él no quería que ella estuviera indecisa, él quería que ella estuvieran tan desesperada como estaba él. Sus labios se volvieron mas fieros sobre el cuello de ella, y entonces, finalmente utilizó los dientes y la mordió con suavidad, una y otra vez, haciendo que ella gimiera de manera suave su nombre. Su otra mano mientras tanto, bajo de la cintura de Sakura hasta sus glúteos, ejerciendo una suave presión allí.

-_''dios...dios no...''_ -pensó la pelirrosa aturdida ante sus caricias-

Una parte de sí estaba sumida en aquel trance, pero la otra le gritaba una y otra vez que aquello no estaba bien. No solo era la señorita Ino, aunque eso ya era suficiente, si no que también era ella misma, y él también. Su patrón la acaba de tratar mal, su patrón le había gritado, su patrón...Sus labios nuevamente volvieron a suspirar, y sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza contra sí. Eso no estaba bien. Él venía y la besaba cuando quería, él le gritaba cuando quería, él la trataba mal cuando quería él...él simplemente creía que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y era ella quien le había dado aquel lugar.

No, definitivamente eso no estaba bien, y por primera vez en ese día, sus fuerzas vinieron a ella y entonces lo empujó con fuerza, con toda su fuerza. Su cuerpo protestó de inmediato ante la pérdida de contacto, pero su mente no lo hizo. Su brazo se elevó en un segundo, y entonces le pegó una cachetada, no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado, pero lo suficientemente dura como para que su patrón retrocediera un paso.

-n-no joven -habló con la voz temblorosa-

Todo su cuerpo aun temblaba, y su respiración era sumamente despareja, pero ella intentó recomponerse lo más rápido que pudo, y aquello...aquello fue lento.

-¡no puede besarme cuando le de la gana! -reclamo llevando una mano a su cuello, y después a sus labios- además usted...¡usted esta comprometido joven!

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y aun intentando recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, el cual parecía querer abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¿como le puede hacer esto a la señorita Ino? -continuó molesta-

-¿Ino? ¿Ino es el problema de todo esto? -gruñó dando un paso hacia ella-

-¡n-no, no se acerque! -bramó al tiempo que daba dos pasos a un costado, con ambas manos elevadas para que él no invadiera su espacio-

-responde, ¿Ino es problema?

-no, sí, es decir, yo...-balbuceó insegura- usted debe respetarla joven -apunto aun con las manos elevadas-

-Sakura...

-no joven, habló en serio -musitó bajando lentamente las manos-

-bien pues si Ino es el problema...

-no solo es la señorita es el problema, usted no puede hacer conmigo lo que se le de la gana -habló en tono elevado-

-yo no hago eso -se defendió aun cuando sabía que era cierto-

-si lo hace joven, usted...usted me esta tratando mal desde ayer, y ahora viene...viene y quiere besarme, pues no, no es así -exclamó por fin soltando aquello que sentía y que le estaba agobiando- no, no es así -repitió para sí misma-

Su patrón permaneció un buen tiempo en silencio, y ella también lo hizo.

-bien, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? -cuestionó por fin-

-no, tengo muchas cosas más para decir, pero usted no las escucharía -habló molesta ante la indiferencia de él-

A ella todo eso la perturbaba, y a él...a él parecía no producirle absolutamente nada.

-pues bien -exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y llevaba sus manos al cuello de su camisa- me arrugaste la camisa.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron al escucharlo, pues claramente mientras él la...la besaba, ella lo había agarrado con fuerza de allí, sin embargo, más que vergüenza sintió...sintió molestia, aquello dicho por él en verdad logró enfurecerla, él en verdad no la escuchaba, no daba importancia a lo que le decía.

-joven usted...usted es...-exclamo con los ojos cristalizados de rabia-

-bien Sakura, esos son tus dos únicos puntos ¿cierto? -cuestionó sin mirarla y bastantes entretenido arreglando aun su camisa-

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza, y entonces decidió que ella allí ya no debía hacer más. Dio media vuelta, y se encaminó a la puerta a paso decidido.

-¿y ahora huyes? -continuó de espaldas a ella- como siempre.

-¡joven usted es un estúpido! -bramó antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí-

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, como que él salga y le ordene que se disculpe, o incluso que lance una maldición en contra de su persona, pero no había estado preparada para escuchar su risa, suave y burlona. Escuchar aquel sonido tan poco propio de él, la desconcertó, pero después la enfureció. Su patrón continuaba burlándose de ella, aun cuando ella le hablaba de cosas que en verdad le afectaban.

Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, y ella apretó los puños llena de impotencia y rabia. Después de eso camino a su cuarto, y una vez en este se tiró a la cama. Él definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella, o eso o ya estaba cansado de ella, tal y como lo había dicho Karin. El solo hecho de pensar en eso, hacía que su pecho se oprimiera con fuerza. Pues bien, si él quería que ella ya no trabajará para él que se lo dijera de una vez, no tenía porque seguir tratándola así.

Las lágrimas por fin escaparon de sus ojos, y entonces lloró, lloró por mucho tiempo, preparándose con cada segundo que pasaba para afrontar lo que se vendría. Si él la echaba, ella ya no sabría que hacer.

**... ... ...**

Primero lo primero, después vendría el resto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no se estaba adelantando ni precipitando, es simplemente que ''eso'' ya no daba para más, y él por fin se daba cuenta, además de que...Bien, ¿a quien demonios pretendía engañar? Sabía perfectamente que las razones no eran esas, las razones, mejor dicho la razón era ella, punto final.

Dios, que patético.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el carruaje ya se había detenido, y fue Sai quien lo sacó de su ensoñación, abriéndole la puerta e indicandole la casa...la casa de Ino. Él bajó de inmediato del carro, pero se quedo por unos segundos quieto en su lugar, mirando la bonita casa que tenía delante. Ya había ido hasta allí, así que replantearse las cosas era algo inútil.

-Sai no tardaré así que espera aquí -ordenó antes de encaminarse hacia la casa-

Dios, ese día si que había sido agotador. Primero tener que asimilar sus sentimientos, después su padre, y por último Sakura, pero ahora faltaba una cosa más, una gran cosa más: Ino. Realmente no había pensado en hacer eso, y sabía que no sería tan fácil, pero era lo que debía hacer.

-buenas tardes señor -la puerta de la casa se abrió al segundo siguiente que él toco-

-buenos días -saludo de manera educada a aquella sirvienta- ¿esta Ino?

-sí señor, enseguida la llamó -exclamo la mujer-

El pelinegro entró y se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró.

-¿desea algo de tomar señor?

-no, solo necesito ver a Ino.

-bien, iré a llamarla, con su permiso.

El Uchiha suspiro cansado, y recostó su cabeza una vez que la chica fue a buscar a su prometida. Hacia mucho tiempo no iba a la casa de Ino, pues era siempre la pelirrubia quien lo visitaba a él. Nuevamente suspiró cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar e Ino no aparecía, y por un momento pensó que aquello se debía a su vergüenza, pues su ultimo encuentro no había sido adecuado, y la pelirrubia aun estaría apenada por eso. Sin embargo cuando sintió sus pasos, y elevó el rostro, se dio cuenta de que aquel no había sido el motivo, pues el motivo estaba frente a sus ojos: la pelirrubia se había arreglado lo mejor posible para él.

Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, bastante elegante para una simple visita, con pequeños volados desde la cintura para abajo. Ella estaba...estaba bastante linda, pero eso ni siquiera lo hizo vacilar.

-S-Sasuke hola -saludó con un rubor en sus mejillas-

-buenas tardes Ino -saludo poniéndose de pie-

La ojiceste dudó en como saludarlo, pero finalmente se acercó a él y como siempre lo hacía, le dio un beso en el cachete.

-no esperaba tu visita -murmuró sentándose en el sillón que estaba delante del pelinegro-

-sí, no es algo que estuviera planeado -asintió al tiempo que se sentaba- Ino...

-espera Sasuke, antes de que digas lo que tengas que decir, quiero decirte que estoy muy...muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento -comenzó bajando la mirada- yo no se...no se...

-déjalo Ino, ya paso -masculló seriamente-

-no Sasuke, de verdad que estoy muy apenada -continuó al tiempo que entrecruzaba sus manos- lo siento tanto -se disculpó con los ojos cristalizados- no se que me pasó, no se porque me comporté así, y sé que estuvo mal, muy mal.

-es bueno que lo sepas -apunto seriamente-

-sí, sí, lo sé -exclamo aun con la mirada gacha- ¿me perdonas?

El azabache suspiró cansado.

-Ino eso ya pasó -exclamó como si nada-

-entonces ¿me perdonas?

-sí -asintió-

-muchas gracias amor, ten por seguro que no volverá a suceder -aseguró con una sonrisa-

-Ino -comenzó inseguro- tenemos que hablar.

-¿que...que sucede? -cuestionó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, ¿como debía abordar el tema? No quería ser tan...tan directo, aunque tampoco había demasiadas vueltas que dar al asunto.

-¿Sasuke?

_El pelirrubio frunció el ceño y continuó. _

_-si una vez que la besas no sientes nada, entonces será mejor que acabas con ese jueguito de una buena vez -soltó seriamente- ahora bien, si cuando la besas sientes...bueno tu sabrás lo que sientes, entonces te lo diré desde ahora Sasuke: no lastimes a Ino, y piensa bien en lo que harás._

¿No sentir nada? Aquello era imposible cuando la besaba, y eso que ni siquiera la había besado como se debe. Pero él ya había pensado muy bien lo que debía hacer, demasiado bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía las ideas un poco organizadas.

_-¡no puede besarme cuando le de la gana! -reclamo llevando una mano a su cuello, y después a sus labios- además usted...¡usted esta comprometido joven! -apuntó- ¿como le puede hacer esto a la señorita Ino? -continuó molesta-_

_-¿Ino? ¿Ino es el problema de todo esto? -gruñó dando un paso hacia ella-_

Si ella era el problema, o al menos el problema más grande, él estaba dispuesto a arreglar ese problema, a hacer desaparecer ese problema. Mierda, ¿cuando se había vuelto tan estúpido?

-¿Sasuke? -repitió la pelirrubia preocupada-

-Ino -exclamó en tono elevado- se terminó.

Ino tardó unos segundos en procesar sus dos palabras.

-¿q-que? -cuestionó desconcertada- ¿que...que se terminó?

-lo siento pero esta relación no da para más, este compromiso se cancela ahora -exclamó de manera firme-

Los ojos de su ex prometida se abrieron de la sorpresa e impresión, y él estaba completamente seguro que ella no había esperado eso. Lo sentía por ella, pero no había vuelta atrás. Si ella era un impedimento, él tenía que deshacerse de ella, y eso es lo que pretendía hacer, después de eso vendría el resto.

_Porque ahora que sabía con certeza lo que sentía por Sakura, no pretendía estar lejos de ella._

_De hecho pretendía estar con ella._


	27. Coincidencia

_**Hola genteeee! como estannn? espero que de lo mejorrr :O**_

_**amigoss por fin pude terminar la conti! y es que uff estos dias fueron agitaditos con ciertos finales por aqui, entregas por alla, jejeje pero por finn YA ESTOYYY DE VACACIONESSS! wiii la libertadd es lo mejorr amigosss xD**_

_**y pues se que tarde muchioo en esta conti, pero de verdad que hago lo que puedo en subirles la conti lo más rapido que mis dedos, cabeza, y tiempos pueden :D y como siempre: **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOOO SU APOYOOOOOO! de verdad que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena cuando leo los reviews de cada uno de udss, asi que les agradezcoo muchisimoooo que se tomen unos pocos segundos en darme su opinion respecto a capi xD**_

_**bueno genteee, intentaré terminar la conti de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? antes de las fiestas, pero no aseguró nada jejejej así por las dudas: FELIZZZ NAVIDADDD A TODOSS! ojala que la pasen estupendo amigoss, y que papa noel les traiga sus regalitoss ;O a menos que esten en la lista negraaaa XD jajajaja**_

_**uff bueno es todooo genteee, pasenla lindo n.n**_

_**espero esten todos bienn, y nos leeremos en la contiii**_

_**besitos y mucha suerte en tdoo!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Capitulo 27: coincidencia**

Ino tardó unos segundos en procesar sus dos palabras.

-¿q-que? -cuestionó desconcertada- ¿que...que se terminó?

-lo siento pero esta relación no da para más, este compromiso se cancela ahora -exclamó de manera firme-

Los ojos de su ex prometida se abrieron de la sorpresa e impresión, y él estaba completamente seguro que ella no había esperado eso. Lo sentía por ella, pero no había vuelta atrás. Si ella era un impedimento, él tenía que deshacerse de ella, y eso es lo que pretendía hacer, después de eso vendría el resto.

_Porque ahora que sabía con certeza lo que sentía por Sakura, no pretendía estar lejos de ella._

_De hecho pretendía estar con ella._

-S-Sasuke tu no...-balbuceó la pelirrubia retrocediendo un paso-

Aquello...aquello no podía estar sucediendo, ella no quería que eso estuviera sucediendo. Su mente, completamente aturdida, le hizo retroceder otro paso, y llevar una mano a sus temblorosos labios.

-¿q-que? -cuestionó con el rostro completamente pálido-

-lo que escuchaste, se terminó -repitió Sasuke en el mismo tono-

-¿que...que se terminó? -cuestionó aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta-

-nuestra relación, nuestro compromiso -farfulló con la mirada fija en ella-

-oh no, no Sasuke -balbuceó poniéndose de pie- solo...solo...esto...

-lo siento Ino, pero no hay vuelta atrás -exclamó también poniéndose de pie-

-n-no me puedes hacer esto Sasuke -jadeó desesperada-

-mira Ino, creo que tu también sabes que esto ya no funciona -habló seriamente-

-es por lo que hice ¿cierto? -cuestionó- es por eso, que tonta soy.

-no es por eso, es por todo.

-Sasuke dame una oportunidad más, yo intentaré...intentaré ser mejor prometida, lo haré, te lo aseguro.

-solo vine a decirte eso Ino -exclamó pasando una mano por sus cabellos- mi padre aun no lo sabe pero se lo haré saber, también deberías decírselos a los tuyos, y...y yo también hablaré con ellos.

Era su deber hablar con los padres de la pelirrubia.

-¿hablas en serio Sasuke? -jadeó con la voz quebrada-

El pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir, y la pelirrubia logró detener a duras penas el sollozó que quiso escapar de sus labios.

-p-pero...-las palabras se atragantaban en la boca de la pelirrubia- ¿por que? ¿por que así de repente?

Él no quiso adentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero aun así la imagen de Sakura resaltó entre las demás cosas.

-no es de repente, nuestra relación viene mal desde hace tiempo -se excusó aclarándose la garganta-

La pelirrubia por fin soltó un sollozo, y entonces se dejo caer en el sillón. Él hablaba en serio, y ella lo conocía a la perfección como para no darse cuenta de ello. Siempre había sabido que no la quería como ella lo quería a él, pero jamás creyó que pondría fin a su compromiso, y menos así, tan de repente...

-¿es que ni siquiera me...me quieres un poco? -cuestionó totalmente dolida-

El Uchiha se removió incómodo en su lugar.

-no se trata de eso.

-¿y d-de que se trata entonces? ¿de que? -continuó en pleno llanto-

-Ino tu también sabes que esto no tenía futuro, es mejor que...

-no, no es mejor -negó agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro- creí que...que con el tiempo aprenderías a quererme, yo...yo quise creer eso -balbuceó con la voz quebrada- p-pero tu ni siquiera m-me aprecias un poco.

-yo...yo no te quiero como tu quieres que te quiera, ese es el problema -sentenció seriamente-

La pelirrubia asintió completamente destrozada ante las palabras de su ex prometido. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y la pelirrubia aun era incapaz de decir nada, y él...él simplemente esperó a que ella dijera algo, pues él no tenía nada mas que decir, no a ella.

-s-sabes q-que te amo -balbuceó por fin y con ambas manos en su rostro-

-Ino no...

-l-lo sabes ¿cierto? -cuestionó con la voz temblorosa-

Sasuke asintió. Aquello era algo que no podía no saber, Ino siempre se lo había demostrado.

-¿lo sabes? -repitió la chica con la voz quebrada-

-sí Ino.

La pelirrubia volvió a asentir , y llevo ambas manos a su rostro mientras continuaba sollozando.

-bien, e-entonces es todo -exclamó destrozada- ahora...ahora por favor m-márchate...-susurró- quiero estar sola Sasuke.

El pelinegro lo dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente volvió a asentir.

-te darás cuenta de que esto es lo mejor -masculló dando media vuelta-

-l-lo mejor para ti -apuntó en tono elevado-

-lo mejor para ambos -contradijo rápidamente-

-no, no p-para ambos...

-mañana vendré a hablar con tus padres -avisó sin dar importancia a las palabras de la chica-

-v-vete Sasuke -repitió aun con el rostro hundido entre sus manos-

No quería que él la viera en ese estado.

-adiós Ino -se despidió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta-

La pelirrubia no dijo nada, y él supo entender que ella necesitaba ese tiempo a solas. Tal vez después, cuando estuviera más calmada, hablarían tranquilamente de ello, pero ese día definitivamente no. Salio de la mansión Yamanaka y entonces inspiró con fuerza: libre, ahora estaba libre y había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, de hecho había esperado que la ojiceleste pusiera más resistencia, pero al parecer necesitaba su tiempo para asimilar su noticia.

-señor, eso fue rápido -habló Sai cuando lo vio, y de inmediato le abrió la puerta del carruaje-

El pelinegro asintió y sin decir nada subió al carruaje, y Sai pronto lo puso en marcha. Ino era el primer paso, y sabía que aun faltaba uno mas problemático: su padre. Sabía que su padre no aceptaría eso así porque sí, pero era su vida y sobre ella el único que mandaba era él, aunque claro que su desligue con Ino no sería bien visto, claro que no, pero al diablo con eso.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y en todos ellos él permaneció con los ojos cerrados, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y con los pensamientos difusos entre uno y otro tema ¿Realmente había hecho bien en dejar a Ino? Sí, sí lo había hecho, al menos él quería creer eso, pero aun así las dudas, hundidas detrás de toda la adrenalina del momento, y dudas forjadas en la razón, le decían que aquello no estaba bien, y que él...él se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, como lo había hecho su padre.

-señor Sasuke ya llegamos -avisó Sai de repente y abriendo la puerta-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sobresaltado y entonces notó sorprendido que ya había llegado a su casa. Se aclaró la garganta, aun sumido en sus pensamientos, y entonces bajó del carruaje.

-Sai, tal vez te interese saber que deje a Ino -avisó mirándolo fijamente-

El Uchiha vio como el pelinegro se sobresaltada ante sus palabras, y aunque el mismo intento ocultar sus emociones, Sasuke pudo verlo. Por dios, aquello era tan obvio.

-no se porque lo menciona señor -hablo Sai nervioso-

-¿estas seguro de eso? -cuestionó al tiempo que se alejaba de él y caminaba hacia la casa-

Bien, aquello ya no era asunto suyo. Suspiro cansado mientras entraba a la casa, y entonces recargó su espalda por unos pocos segundos en la puerta, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban

-Sasuke -la voz de su padre hizo que abriera los ojos-

-papá -saludo enderezándose de manera rápida-

-¿de donde vienes? -cuestionó Fugaku seriamente-

El pelinegro carraspeó antes de hablar.

-yo...-dudó inseguro- tuve que hacer algo.

-¿algún problema con los negocios?

-nada de lo que debas preocuparte -masculló desviando la mirada-

Su padre frunció el ceño, y Sasuke intentó parecer normal. Mierda, no podía creer que estuviera nervioso por algo así, pero la patética realidad era que lo estaba. Había dejado a Ino así porque sí, y aquello era algo que enfurecería a su padre, pero ya lo había hecho, y se lo diría, pero...no en ese momento.

-yo tengo que salir por unos negocios Sasuke, Kasa viene conmigo -avisó Fugaku con tranquilidad- volveré tarde.

-de acuerdo -musitó restandole importancia- después...después debo hablar contigo.

Fugaku nuevamente frunció el ceño.

-¿sucedió algo?

-no, bueno sí -asintió seriamente- pero hablaremos después.

-no, si es importantes dímelo ahora -mascullo Fugaku-

-es importantes desde el punto que lo veas, pero ahora debes irte, así que hablaremos después.

Y sin decir nada más, camino hacia las escaleras y camino de largo pasando a su padre, el cual, gracias a dios, no dijo nada más. Lego a su cuarto en unos pocos segundos, y una vez dentro, se recostó en la cama y volvió a suspirar. Por eso día ya había hecho mucho ¿cierto? Es por eso que cerró los ojos y decidió descansar un poco, ya mañana hablaría con su padre, con los padres de Ino, y con Sakura. Cielos, tenía mucho que hacer.

Y aun cuando el sueño comenzó a inundarlo, las dudas siguieron con fuerza allí, en su cabeza, y aunque hizo lo posible por apartarlas, aquello resultó imposible, completamente imposible, y solo cuando logró quedarse dormido, su mente descanso y su cuerpo se relajó.

**... ... ...**

Se levantó mas tarde de lo usual, bastante mas tarde, pues en verdad que su mente se encontraba agotada por todo lo sucedido recientemente, más no así su cuerpo. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su despacho, y esperar, sí, esperar. Él, un Uchiha, esperando por aquella condenada muchacha que se suponía debía aparecer en cualquier momento a preguntar que debía hacer ese día, no por algo trabajaba para él ¿cierto? Sin embargo, la misma parecía no tener interés en hacerlo, pues no apareció por allí en todo lo que quedaba de la mañana.

_-''trabaja para mi, maldita sea''_ -pensó molesto mientras apretaba la copa que tenía entre sus manos-

¿Acaso él tendría que ir a buscarla para decirles cuales serían sus deberes? No, claro que no. Eso debería hacerlo ella, era ella la interesada no él. La verdad era que tal vez en otro momento no le hubiera molestado demasiado aquello, pero ahora...ahora que quería hablar con Sakura, había esperado que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso, por así decirlo.

-¿es que acaso no le gusta la comida señor?

Sasuke parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación, y entonces observó lo que tenía delante de él, su plato, el cual aun estaba lleno. Ni siquiera había probado un poco de aquella comida, ensalada con carne, así que no sabía si estaría rica o no, pero el hecho allí era que no tenía nada de apetito, no en ese momento.

-puedo hacer de inmediato otra señor -continuó Kasa, que estaba parada a un lado de él, de manera servicial-

-no, no quiero nada -masculló apartando el plato de sí-

-pero señor...

-Tenten -llamó a la ojimiel que tenía a su otro lado ignorando completamente a Kasa- ¿has visto...? -se interrumpió inseguro- ¿has visto a Sakura? -preguntó por fin-

De inmediato vio como Kasa fruncía el ceño, y aquello no hizo mas que irritarlo. Él era quien llevaba las riendas allí, y aquellas sirvientas no tenían nada que cuestionarle, y mucho menos Kasa.

-em...-la pelimarrón lo pensó unos segundos- creo que estaba afuera señor, probablemente en los establos, casi siempre esta allí -farfulló encogiéndose de hombros-

El pelinegro asintió y sin más salio de allí, del comedor, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se encamino fuera de la casa, hacia el establo. Era cierto, ella casi siempre estaba allí. Camino a paso lento hacia el lugar, aunque la realidad es que quería llegar allí de inmediato, más aun así se contuvo y pasados unos buenos segundos por fin llegó. Como era de suponerse, o al menos como él esperaba, ella estaba allí, y su cuerpo no pudo evitar estremecerse con solo mirarla.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en medio del heno y la paja, con un vestido que no era el uniforme de la casa, si no uno blanco sencillo, y con la espalda recargada en...en el abdomen de Luna ¿que acaso el animal no debía estar en su compartimiento? Sus cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro, pues tenía el mismo hacia abajo, con la mirada clavada en un libro, más específicamente, en el libro que él le dio hace ya un tiempo. Su cuerpo, sin su permiso, dio un paso hacia adentro del establo, y ella de inmediato levantó su cabeza y clavo sus ojos jade en él. Lo primero que vio en ellos fue la sorpresa, y después, con total claridad, la cautela. Bien, no se sorprendía de ver aquello, pues por su compartimiento en esos días era normal que ella no supiera que esperar de él.

-b-buenos días joven -saludó Sakura al tiempo que cerraba el libro de manera apresurada-

-buenos... -murmuró en tono bajo y sin más camino hacia ella-

El corazón se le aceleró a medida que se acercaba, y él ya no pudo hacer nada por negar el motivo de aquello. Ella parpadeo desconcertada al ver que se acercaba a su lugar, y de inmediato intentó ponerse de pie, a lo que él extendió su mano para ayudarla.

-vamos, no te morderé -bromeó al ver que Sakura dudaba al ver su mano extendida hacia ella-

Ella se sonrojó levemente, y sin mas aceptó su ayuda, y el simple contacto de su mano entre la suya hizo que nuevamente su mundo se tambaleara a merced de ella.

-gracias joven -musitó suavemente y liberando su mano-

Luna se removió en su lugar, y se enderezó ante la ausencia del peso de Sakura, a lo que la pelirrosa de inmediato la tomo de las riendas, probablemente temiendo que la misma diera al trote y se escapará. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta, por lo que ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿que hace Luna suelta? -cuestionó por fin, y soltando lo único que era capaz de decir-

-ah...yo...-balbuceó la chica nerviosa- es solo que...

-¿y por que no fuiste a mi despacho?

-¿q-que?

-no, es decir...-se corrigió un tanto incómodo- ¿es que hoy no piensas trabajar?

Sakura nuevamente se puso nerviosa, y su mirada de inmediato se desvió de la de él.

-sí, sí pienso trabajar, es solo que...

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante el hecho de no saber que decir. Era consciente de que debía haber acudido con el joven Sasuke, pues trabajaba para él, pero la verdad era que ese día, no se había animado a hacerlo, no después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, además de que no sabía con que humor se levantaría su patrón ese día. Aquello era algo que ella ya no podía comprenderlo, y había deseado que él no apareciera hasta pasado el atardecer, pero como siempre, las cosas no salen como uno las desea, al menos no en su mayoría.

-ya iba a ir j-joven -mintió aun con la mirada desviada- y Luna...sola la saque un rato -continuó aun con la mano agarrando las riendas de la misma- no quise...

-puedes sacarla cuando quieras Sakura -interrumpió a la chica-

Sus ojos jades por fin subieron al rostro del pelinegro.

-solo evita que se escape -añadió rápidamente-

-c-claro...-murmuró de inmediato, y aunque no quiso hacerlo, aun así, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro-

Y él sintió que se quedaba sin aliento ante aquella sonrisa, es por eso que agitó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en lo que realmente quería decir, o hacer.

-¿te gusto el libro?

Mierda, esa no era lo que quería decir.

-s-sí joven -asintió viendo aquel regaló que él le había dado-

-¿lograste aprender algo?

-no mucho.

-bien, tal vez debamos retomar nuestras clases ¿cierto? -exclamó con tranquilidad-

Sakura se sorprendió al oírlo, realmente se sorprendió porque no esperaba eso, pero lo que más le sorprendió, y deslumbró, fue ver su pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Dios, el efecto de aquello era devastador en ella, y su corazón respondió de inmediato a aquel gesto, acelerándose de manera abrupta.

-¿quieres que te siga enseñando o no? -cuestionó al ver que la chica no respondía-

-sí, sí quiero -exclamo la pelirrosa de inmediato-

-bien, entonces tal vez hoy pueda...-musitó de manera pensativa- tengo que salir ahora -continuó esta vez frunciendo levemente el ceño-

Ese día tenía algo muy importante que hacer, además de que hablar con los padre de Ino, aunque no sabía si tendría tiempo para eso.

-pero después podré enseñarte algo.

-¿d-de verdad joven? -balbuceó emocionada-

-claro -asintió aun con su sonrisa-

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, feliz ante el rumbo que había tomado aquella conversación, pero por sobre todo, feliz de ver aquella faceta de su patrón, otra vez. Después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, solo observándose fijamente.

-gracias joven -exclamó suavemente-

Él solo se limitó a asentir, y ella vio como abría los labios para decir algo, pero él los volvió a cerrar al siguiente segundo, como si estuviera indeciso respecto de que decir.

-usted es raro joven -murmuró sin siquiera pensarlo-

-¿raro? -el pelinegro parecía sorprendido ante sus palabras-

Sakura se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las mismas, pero en verdad él era raro.

-explícate.

-bueno es que usted...-exclamó encogiéndose de hombros- ya no se que esperar de usted -confesó aun sonrojada-

-¿esperas algo de mi? -cuestionó Sasuke en el mismo tono que ella-

-¡no! e-es solo que me refiero a...-dudó- usted es muy c-cambiante, a veces...a veces me trata bien, y otras me trata mal, es por eso que no se que esperar cuando lo veo -habló nerviosa-

Sasuke la comprendía, y es que esos días ni siquiera él había sabido como comportarse, y ella había sido la ''pobre víctima'' de sus cambios. Bueno, aunque aquello era normal considerando que había estado así justamente por ella.

-Sakura -comenzó por fin y con el corazón en la garganta- tu...tu de verdad...-calló inseguro-

La ojijade lo miro extrañada ante aquel comportamiento tan poco característico de él.

-¿que...que sucede joven?

El pelinegro termino de acercarse a ella. Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil...

-¿me quieres?

¡Dios no, no era eso lo que quería decir! La total y completa frustración se apoderó de él al no poder expresar lo que en verdad quería expresar, ¿¡es que acaso no podía decir unas pocas, simples y sencillas palabras! Pero ya las había soltado, y ahora veía como Sakura se sorprendía ante su pregunta, y también como sus mejillas se tornaban mas rojas.

-b-basta joven -reclamó Sakura a duras penas, y frunciendo el ceño-

¿Es que acaso él quería que se lo repitiera todos los días? ¿Para que? Con ello solo lograba lastimarla más.

-¿basta que? -cuestionó el chico frunciendo el ceño-

Bien, ahora que lo había preguntado quería que ella respondiera, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, pues sus sentimientos no podrían haber cambiado de un día para otro ¿cierto?

-vamos, dime.

-no -bramó retrocediendo un paso y sin soltar las riendas de Luna- usted siempre...siempre me hace lo mismo -musitó molesta-

Sus sentimientos hacia él eran tan fuertes, y al mismo tiempo tan frágiles, que el solo hecho de que él los mencionara le retorcía todo el pecho, y lo hacía con mucha fuerza.

-Sakura...

-no joven, suficiente -exclamo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-¿suficiente que? -bramó comenzando a perder la calma-

-suficiente de usted -apuntó en el mismo tono-

-¿de mi? -bramó incrédulo- ni siquiera empece para que tengas suficiente de mi -gruñó pasandole el brazo por la cintura para apegarla a él en un acto que ya no pudo resistir más-

-¡n-no! ¡suélteme joven! -exclamo ya sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en el estomago ante su cálida cercanía-

Tenía que ser fuerte, ella tenía que se fuerte porque eso no estaba bien.

-¿o que Sakura? -retó lentamente y afincando su mano en aquella estrecha cintura- vamos dime ¿o que? -bramó con sus alientos mezclándose de una manera completamente embriagadora- ¿vas a golpearme?

Inmediatamente termino de decir aquello, vio como en los ojos de Sakura relucía la firmeza de lo que pretendía hacer, y aquel anticipo fue lo que él había estado esperando, es por eso que cuando su pequeña mano quiso golearlo, soltando las riendas de Luna, él ya estaba preparado para ello y sin ningún esfuerzo ni problema, la detuvo con la suya, con la que estaba libre. Y anticipándose al próximo movimiento de la chica, pues no cabía duda que su otra mano ya estaría lista para atacar, subió la suya por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca, y sin ningún miramiento la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, y la besó.

Ella gimió de la sorpresa, y él gimió de placer ante aquel delicioso contacto.

Sus dedos se hundieron en la cabellera de la chica al tiempo que la palma de la misma golpeaba su hombro derecho con algo, solo algo, de fuerza, y el libro que había tenido en la misma hasta ese momento cayó al suelo produciendo un pequeño ruido. El pelinegro sintió, complacido, como Sakura se debatía entre que hacer y que no, pero él tenía tan, pero tan claro que hacer, que simplemente se dejo llevar por esos sentimientos, pero ella, pasados unos segundos, reaccionó, y la mano que estaba en su hombro comenzó a ejercer una leve presión allí, una presión para empujarlo.

Suspirando de frustración en la boca de Sakura, se obligó a sacar la mano de entre sus cabellos, para después llevarla hacia aquella mano que trataba de empujarlo inútilmente, y entonces entrecruzó sus dedos con la misma en un intento por mantenerla quieta. El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensó, pero solo al principió, y cuando él sintió que comenzaba a ablandarse ante él, la hizo retroceder, uno, dos, y tres pasos hasta que la espalda de la misma choco contra las puertas del primer compartimento. Solo entonces, y ya viendo dominada la situación, le liberó ambas manos al mismo tiempo, y de inmediato le pasó una por la cintura, y otra por la espalada.

Ella volvió a gemir con suavidad, y la cordura de Sasuke desapareció en un dos por tres. La beso de manera intensa, moviendo sus labios y manos, obligandola a corresponderle, y ella, indefensa frente a él, abrió sus labios, dándole paso a la humedad de su boca. Su lengua se sumergió allí, entrando y saliendo en movimientos largos, lentos, y profundos, disfrutando cada segundo, cada milésima de segundo de estar fusionado con ella.

Sakura se dejo llevar por aquel enorme mar de sensaciones, y a medida que aquel calor líquido se extendía por todo su cuerpo, también lo hacia la culpa, oculta tras las enormes capas de sus sentimientos, pero una culpa que crecía segundo a segundo, y que finalmente termino por superar a aquellas capas. Sus ojos se entreabrieron, y sus manos, que estaban en los hombros de su patrón, indecisas sobre lo que hacer, por fin reaccionaron y lo empujaron con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento...poca.

-j-joven no...-jadeó con la voz temblorosa-

_La señorita Ino. La señorita Ino. La señorita Ino. _

Su cabeza intentaba pensar en aquella pelirrubia que no se merecía eso, y sin embargo era tan difícil con su patrón cerca de ella. Sus ojos jade observaron con algo de dificultad, pues aun seguía abrumada por aquellas sensaciones, el rostro de su patrón, agitado y con los labios entreabiertos y cubiertos por su propia saliva.

-n-no, esto no...-musitó al tiempo que nuevamente intentaba apartarlo- la s-señorita...

-Sakura he dejado a Ino -confesó Sasuke en un murmullo entrecortado-

Y todos los pensamientos de la pelirrosa se vinieron abajo con una rapidez sorprendente, y su mente trató de procesar lo que él le había dicho.

-¿q-que? -el corazón el martillaba con fuerza en el pecho-

-Ino, ya no estoy con ella -murmuró con la voz ronca al tiempo que volvía a inclinar su rostro hacia el de ella para pegar sus labios con suavidad con los suyos-

-¿usted...? -logró jadear en medió del asombro y con los ojos cerrados-

-yo deje a Ino -repitió lentamente antes de mover sus labios sobre los de ella-

Su patrón ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar, de asimilar lo que había dicho, de entender lo que había dicho, pues sus labios se fusionaron con los de ella con la misma intensidad que hace un momento, y ella, desorientada, desconcertada y aturdida, no hizo nada para impedirlo.

_¿Había dejado a la señorita Ino?_

No entendía como era posible, pero el corazón se le aceleró aun más, mucho más que hace un momento. Cada palabra dicha por su patrón resonó en su cabeza, y todo su cuerpo tembló y se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de su patrón en su boca. Sus manos apretaron los hombros de su patrón, tratando de asimilar todas aquellas emociones que querían escapar de su cuerpo.

_Había dejado a la señorita Ino._

Sus piernas flaquearon, y él, tal vez sintiendo aquello, la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, y ella volvió a jadear. Había dejado a Ino. Eso...¿eso significaba algo? ¿significaría algo? No quiso hacerse falsas esperanzas, ella en verdad no quiso hacerlo, pero aun así, su corazón, traicionero e iluso, se lleno de una esperanza que sabía no tenía fundamentos, y sin embargo, aun a pesar de aquello, decidió dejarse arrastras por aquel cálido sentimiento, y sus manos, hasta el momento en los hombros del pelinegro, subieron y se enroscaron en su cuello con delicadeza. Sus labios se entreabrieron para recibirlo mas profundamente, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones, de aquel momento, ella simplemente quiso disfrutar, y dejarse llevar como nunca ante lo había hecho. Es por eso que cuando su patrón bajo sus manos, pasando por sus caderas, y sus gluteos, para finalmente llegar a sus piernas, ella no hizo nada, nada aparte de sentir a fondo aquellas cálidas caricias.

Sasuke nunca en toda su maldita vida se había sentido tan...tan vivo. Sintió como el calor lo inundaba, como sus sentimientos por ella lo anonaban y lo consumían en su totalidad. Sus manos manos se pasearon por sus piernas, y su boca liberó la de Sakura para bajar por su quijada hasta su cuello. Sus dedos, impacientes y no pudiendo resistir más, comenzaron a arrugar la tela del vestido de la pelirrosa, arrastrándolo hacia arriba, dejando cada vez mas piel descubierta, hasta que finalmente sus manos tocaron la suave piel de sus piernas, y sin esperar más, y consumido por toda la pasión que sentía por ella, aferró sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas y sin ningún problema, la elevó a la altura de sus caderas, dejando sus piernas una a cada lado de la misma.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante...ante lo que él hizo, y un poco de su cordura regresó de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y la verguenza no se hizo esperar. Ella...ella estaba tan expuesta a su patrón en aquella poscición.

-joven n-no...-balbuceó abochornada, y sin esperar más intentó alejarlo de sí, asustada ante lo que estaba sintiendo-

-q-quedate así Sakura...-jadeó el pelinegro con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados-

Dios, sentirla así, tan pegada a él, hizo que su cuerpo temblara de exicitación. Sus manos no soltaron las piernas de la pelirrosa, si no que por el contrario, la sujetaron con mas fuerza, y su cuerpo se aplastó aun mas contra el de ella, obligándola a abrir un poco más sus delgadas piernas.

-n-no...yo no...-jadeó Sakura colocando sus manos nuevamente en los hombros del chico-

Los labios de su patrón por fin se separaron de su cuello, y entonces elevo la cabeza hacia ella, clavando sus bonitos ojos en los suyos.

-¿tu no que Sakura? -cuestionó lentamente y con la respiración agitada-

-j-joven yo...-exclamó completamente sonrojada-

Sentía su cara completamente caliente, probablemente estaba roja, mas que roja, pero como no hacerlo cuando él estaba...así, entre sus piernas. Aquel pensamiento hizo que sus ojos bajaran hacia sus piernas, y entonces gimió avergonzada al ver, y comprobar, que efectivamente ella estaba demasiado expuesta a él. Y...y podía sentir tan claramente a su patrón que...que ella...

-r-rodeame con las piernas -ordenó el azabache en un murmullo-

Y antes de que ella protestará o algo más, volvió a besarla, sin embargo sentía los nervios de Sakura incluso más que antes, y por dios, que él también estaba nervioso. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de la pelirrosa, y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aun confundida y asustada ante aquel contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-joven...

-n-no haremos nada Sakura -aviso intentando calmarla-

Era imposible no notar el desconcierto en su suave voz, pero él no quería asustarla, él no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, él de verdad...

-p-pero...

-solo...solo rodeame con tus piernas -gruñó con los labios pegados en su cuello-

Sus manos aun seguían sujetando sus piernas, pero el no quería sujetar, él quería tocar, y recorrer sus piernas, su cintura, sus pechos, todo, absolutamente todo de ella.

-Sakura...rodeame con tus piernas -repitió besando su quijada y finalmente llegando a sus labios-

Sakura dejó que él la besara mientras que su cabeza intentaba encontrar una salida, una respuesta a todo eso, pero su cuerpo simplemente se ablandaba frente al pelinegro, y sus emociones la obligaban a no pensar. Sus labios por fin se movieron junto a los de su patrón, y sus manos nuevamente se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, y él gimió complacido. Su corazón se desbocó cuando sintió como el joven deslizaba su mano derecha por su pierna, obligandola a que fuera ella quien mantuviera la pierna allí, alrededor de él, pero aquello era tan...tan atrevido, y sin embargo, y sin siquiera ser demasiado consciente de ello, se dio cuenta que sus piernas hacían, lentamente y con algo de torpeza, lo que él le había dicho.

-eso es...-susurró Sasuke separando levemente sus labios de los de ella-

Sus manos se deslizaron, ambas al mismo tiempo, esta vez en dirección a los tobillos de la chica, para así guiarla en lo que debía hacer, y ella finalmente y soltando un suave jadeo lo hizo. La sensación era maravillosa, sus caderas chocaban directamente con las de ella, y él deseo no llevar todas aquellas prendas, él deseo poder hundirse en ella en ese mismo momento, sentir su calor rodeandolo, sentir sus gemidos mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez. Por dios, estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenía. Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los de la pelirrosa, y sus manos por fin y como tanto quería, comenzaron a deslizarse por las piernas de la misma, acariciándola y explorándola.

Sakura se estremeció y sus manos se convirtieron en puños en la espalda del pelinegro. Ella...ella...Dios, ella jamás había sentido algo así. Era una nueva sensación, una completamente nueva, e intensa, tan intensa que la asustaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Era un calor sofocante, era una desesperación por sentirlo cerca, mas cerca de lo que ya estaban, si es que eso era posible. Era algo que necesitaba ser saciado, y la vergüenza que sintió al principio, vergüenza de estar en aquella posición, poco a poco comenzó a esconderse detrás de aquella necesidad. Sus puños se abrieron, y entonces sus dedos se deslizaron por su nuca, y después por el mar de sus cabellos negros, eso era algo que le gustaba hacer.

Su patrón de repente se movió, y Sakura sintió que lo tenía más cerca, pero no se dio cuenta cuanto hasta que sintió como sus caderas chocaban suavemente con las de ella. Se quedo sin aliento al sentir aquel contacto, y de inmediato despegó los labios de los de él para suspirar con fuerza.

-joven...-jadeó entreabriendo los ojos-

Él también la miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, con la respiración agitada, y con los labios entreabiertos. Sus miradas se quedaron fijas entre sí, hasta que Sakura desvió la suya hacia sus piernas al sentir que el acariciaba aquella zona. Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato al ver sus piernas, sus propias piernas descubiertas. El vestido había resbalado, como era normal en aquella posición, hacia arriba, mucho más arriba que sus rodillas, y ella deseo no haberse puesto aquel simple vestido, pues incluso el uniforme de la casa era más...cubierto.

El pelinegro volvió a empujar sus caderas contra las de ella, y lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello, y esta vez Sakura pudo sentir toda...toda su excitación allí abajo. El aliento nuevamente se le escapó de los pulmones, y el calor de hace un momento se duplico, e incluso más. Era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido hasta ese momento, pero la vergüenza y la pena por lo que estaban haciendo se interponían frente a aquella sensación. Sin embargo, cuando el volvió a moverse, de la misma manera, e incluso cuando sus propios ojos se cerraron y sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, los recuerdos la invadieron, y sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltados.

El corazón se le detuvo al recordar, al recordar aquellas amargas y horribles sensaciones que la invadieron aquel día, cuando ese maldito sujeto le había arrebato aquello que jamás podría recuperar, su virginidad. Sus manos se movieron de inmediato a los hombros de su patrón, en un acto de reflejo para empujarlo y alejarlo de sí, pero se quedaron quietas allí cuando el mismo le beso el cuello, con suavidad, con cuidado, mientras que sus manos continuaban explorando sus piernas, pero sin llegar más allá de lo que debería. Sus manos eran cálidas, y se movían de manera lenta, no eran bruscas ni desesperadas como las de él, no pedían mas allá de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, y por alguna extraña razón, Sakura pensó, absurdamente, que él era consciente de sus miedos, aunque aquello era imposible.

Con ese hombre había sido dolor, asco y rabia. Con su patrón era todo lo contrario, y ella estaba experimentando cosas que no sabía que existieran, y que eran las mas agradables que había sentido.

Sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad. El día era precioso, y el lugar se encontraba iluminado por los rayos del sol. Pero más maravilloso que todo eso, era lo que estaba sintiendo, y ella...ella de verdad no quería arruinar aquel momento, además él jamas le haría daño. Sakura confiaba en él, y por sobre todas las cosas, Sakura lo quería, con todo su corazón. El pelinegro nuevamente se movió, y ella, sin poder evitarlo, gimió complacida.

-¿t-te gusta? -cuestionó el Uchiha en el oído de la muchacha-

Ella se estremeció y no atinó a hacer más que abrazarse a su amplia espalda. El corazón le martillaba con fuerza, sus oídos retumbaban, y su cuerpo pedía algo que ella no sabía explicar...

-¿te gusta S-Sakura? -repitió con la voz ronca y con el pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo frenético-

Quería que ella lo dijera, quería que ella dijera que estaba disfrutando aquello tanto como él. La cercanía de su cuerpo, tan delicado y cálido, lo estaba volviendo loco, y sin embargo, la parte razonable de su mente le decía que no debía apresurar las cosas, no con ella, aunque la otra parte, dominada por la pasión, quería descender su mano, bajarse el cierre del pantalón, y entrar en ella de una sola estocada.

-r-respondeme.

Ella no dijo nada, pero él sintió, él percibió el leve y casi imperceptible asentimiento de su cabeza, y aquello fue suficiente. Sus labios viajaron de su oreja a sus labios, no pudiendo aguantar más todo el fuego que le corría por las venas, y la besó, y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Si seguían así él no podría...no podría...

-¿señor Sasuke esta...? -las palabras se interrumpieron bruscamente en la boca del recién llegado-

Ambos jóvenes reaccionaron de manera abrupta al escuchar aquella voz y sus labios se despegaron de inmediato. El Uchiha volteo el rostro, aun desconcertado ante aquella repentina interrupción, y entonces vio a Sai parado en la entrada del establo, con la sorpresa surcada en su rostro.

-oh yo...-Sai parecía apenado y confundido mientras miraba a ambos-

Sasuke también abrió los labios para decir algo, para gritarle que saliera de allí, pero sus palabras no salieron.

-lo...lo siento no quise interrumpir señor -se disculpo desviando la mirada- es hora de irnos, es todo.

Y sin perder más tiempo se fue de allí tal y como llego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dejo a ambos jóvenes completamente confundidos y aturdidos. Sasuke giro el rostro nuevamente hacia Sakura, y entonces notó que la misma aun seguía sorprendida y apenada ante la interrupción de Sai. Maldito fuera, ¿¡no podía elegir un momento mas apropiado para interrumpirlo!

-¡maldición! -masculló entre dientes y aun con la respiración agitada-

Pero sea como sea, Sai había dicho la verdad: ya debía irse. No había pretendido perder tanto tiempo con Sakura, aunque no sabía si perder era la palabra apropiada teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-j-joven Sasuke -murmuró Sakura removiéndose entre los brazos del mismo-

Sakura no podía creer lo que había pasado. Sai los había visto en aquella situación tan comprometedora. La esencia del momento se fue, y ella sintió vergüenza, vergüenza por Sai, y vergüenza por el pelinegro que aun la tenía bien sujeta en contra de él. Sus manos lo empujaron levemente, y él, gracias a dios, la entendió de inmediato, y frunciendo levemente el ceño le deslizó las manos por sus piernas hasta finalmente dejarlas libres. Sus pies por fin tocaron tierra firme, y ella se tambaleo un poco, pero se sujeto de los hombros de él, y desvió la mirada, apenada ante todo lo que había sucedido, y sin saber que hacer en ese momento.

-debo...debo irme -avisó Sasuke aun con la voz ronca y entrecortada-

Le paso un brazo por la cintura, y con su mano libre la tomo del mentón, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Dios, ella se sentía tan apenada, jamás creyó comportarse de aquella manera tan...tan desvergonzada, y el hecho de haberlo hecho le hacía sentirse extraña. Sus ojos jade vieron como su patrón inclinaba la cabeza y después sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, en un beso que fue breve y suave.

-cuando vuelve te enseñaré -anunció sin separarse de su rostro y abriendo los ojos-

-¿que? -cuestionó la pelirrosa desorientada y aun sumida en aquel mar de emociones-

-a leer, cuando vuelva te enseñaré a leer ¿de acuerdo? -cuestionó retirando la mano de su quijada, y ella por fin abrió los ojos-

El pelinegro observó fijamente su rostro, y sus labios, y nuevamente volvió a arder por dentro, y no es que ya estuviera recuperado de lo recientemente sucedido, pues su cuerpo aun temblaba de excitación, su corazón aun bombeaba con fuerza, y él, dios, él simplemente necesitaba alejarse de ella si quería salir de allí en ese momento, es por eso que la soltó y retrocedió un paso para aunque sea dejar unos centímetros entre ellos, pero ella lo siguió, como un imán, y él sonrió al ver aquello.

-debo irme Sakura -repitió lentamente-

-ah...y-yo lo siento -balbuceó apenada al darse cuenta que lo había seguido-

Su cuerpo había reaccionado sin su consentimiento, y temiendo que volviera a traicionarla, esta vez fue ella quien retrocedió un paso sin despegar su mirada de la de él ¿Que hacer en un momento así? ¿Como comportarse después de lo que paso entre ambos?

-joven...-balbuceó con la voz temblorosa-

El pelinegro no la dejo terminar, y tomando su quijada nuevamente entre su mano le dio otro beso, corto y casto.

-guarda a Luna -ordenó antes de dar media vuelta y salir a paso apresurado de allí-

El frescor del aire lo golpeo con fuerza, y el agradeció ese pequeño alivió para su cuerpo. Camino a paso decidido hacia la entrada de la casa, y entonces vio a Sai, parado contra el carruaje, y con los ojos cerrados. Él sabía que ya debían salir de casa, pero antes de eso necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente.

-señor Sasuke -exclamo Sai cuando lo vio-

Pero el pelinegro no detuvo su paso y continuo caminando hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¿señor? -Sai parecía confundido-

-vendré en un momento -gruñó aun molesto con él por aquella interrupción-

Y para su suerte Sai supo guardar silencio, y no cuestionó nada, aunque el Uchiha suponía que él ya sabía a donde iba. Nuevamente volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el palpitar de todo, absolutamente todo su cuerpo.

¡Maldición! Necesitaba un baño...

Un baño urgente de agua fría, muy fría.

**... ... ...**

Camino a paso lento y distraído por las calles del pueblo, y aunque sus ojos veían las tiendas, o puestos, que tenía alrededor, su mente no hacía más que pensar en _otra cosa_. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse al recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unas dos o tres horas, y un nuevo suspiró escapó de sus labios. La verdad era que no quería pensar demasiado en ello, pues se avergonzaba demasiado de su comportamiento, pero hacerlo era imposible.

En el momento que su patrón se fue, y la dejo allí, sola, sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo a duras penas se mantuvo de pie. Le costó un gran, gran trabajo lograr enderezase y respirar con normalidad, pero lo que le costó aun más fue tratar de no revivir a cada segundo lo sucedido allí. Había asegurado a Luna en su compartimiento, había ido a su cuarto, y se había recostado en la cama, con el corazón y la mente hecha un lío, tratando tranquilizarse, pero como aquello no había servido, decidió que lo mejor era salir de la casa, y así lo hizo.

Y ahora se encontraba en el pueblo, caminando sin rumbo por entre medio de los negocios. Llevaba algo de plata con ella, por lo que tal vez...solo tal vez se compraría algo. La realidad era que apenas y había gastado el sueldo de los meses trabajando para los Uchiha, y es que todo lo que necesitaba estaba allí, y ella se sentía feliz de poder, por fin, ahorrar algo. Cuando trabajaba en Rioda, lo que le pagaban no le alcanzaba prácticamente para nada. Debía pagar su habitación, debía pagar su comida, debía pagar...

-¿te gusta muchacha?

La pelirrosa tardo unos segundos en comprender que era ella a quien le hablaban. Parpadeo saliendo de su ensoñación, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada frente a un pequeño puesto, y que detrás del mismo había una anciana que le sonreía.

-¿como?

-te gustó el vestido ¿cierto? -preguntó la mujer-

Sakura bajó los ojos y entonces vio que allí había un vestido precioso. Era rosa, bastante suave y mezclado con blanco, con un bonito bordado en todo el frente, y con bastante volumen en la parte de abajo.

-es una tela maravillosa muchacha -continuó la vieja saliendo de detrás de su puesto para acercarse a ella-

-sí, es bonito -murmuró aun mirándolo-

Era lindo, sí, pero no era para ella, ademas debía costar el doble que los vestidos que ella solía usar.

-toca la tela, vamos -insistió la mujer al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y le jalaba la misma hacia aquella prenda-

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la tela, y en verdad notó la suavidad de la misma, la textura era fina y sedosa, era un tacto agradable, no como aquellos vestidos que ella solía usar.

-¿por que no te lo llevas niñas? te quedará precioso, y además combina con tu pelo.

Podría llevárselo, pero ¿cuando lo usaría? Y no es que fuera un vestido de lo mas elegante, como esos que solía usar la gente que tenía dinero, como la señorita Ino, un sueldo suyo a penas lograría cubrir semejante gasto. De hecho aquel vestido no era elegante, era simplemente mejor que los que ella solía usar, pero dadas las situaciones que ella vivía a menudo, lo veía un gasto innecesario, pues apenas y lograba salir una vez a la semana al pueblo.

-yo...-Sakura dudó-

A pesar de todas las negativas, era un vestido precioso.

-a veces es bueno darse un gusto ¿sabes? -exclamó la anciana- ademas eres una muchacha preciosa y el vestido te quedará perfecto, tal vez consigas que algún galán se fije en ti -bromeó la mujer guiñándole un ojo-

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó, no por el cumplido, si no por lo dicho posteriormente. Algún galán...La única persona en la que ella podía pensar era en el joven Sasuke, y ese vestido...ese vestido no lo deslumbraría ni mucho menos, no a él que estaba acostumbrado a codearse con gente de tan alto nivel. No a él que había estado con aquella bonita pelirrubia que lucía unos vestidos hermosos. No, definitivamente no, y el pensar en ello hizo que una punzada de desilusión se apoderará de ella.

-¿cuanto esta? -preguntó aun deslizando sus dedos por el vestido-

La anciana sonrió al saber que ya había realizado una venta, y minutos más tarde la pelirrosa se alejaba de allí, con una bolsa en su mano y con aquel vestido doblado y guardado allí dentro. Bien, no tenía que comprarse cosas para deslumbrarlo a él, tenía que comprarse cosas para ella, cosas que le gustaran a ella, y ese vestido definitivamente le gustaba, aunque el precio no había sido a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a pagar por un vestido, pero tal y como la mujer lo dijo, uno a veces debe darse unos gustos, aunque sea uno solo.

Camino un poco más, distraída y sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que de repente, alguien choco contra ella. Retrocedió un paso y su mirada se desvió de inmediato hacia abajo, pues había chocado con algo pequeño. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de una pequeña, pero cuando la misma levantó el rostro, pues hasta ese momento lo había tenido hacia bajo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-tu...-exclamó Sakura al reconocer a esa niña-

Era la pequeña que le había robado las bolsas en su anterior visita al pueblo, o que había intentando robar, cuando estaba con Hinata. El semblante de la pequeña también mostró sorpresa al reconocerla, y después miedo, y sin darle tiempo a nada, soltó las bolsas que traía consigo y salió corriendo de allí.

-¡e-espera! -logró articular la pelirrosa-

Vio hacia el suelo, y entonces observó las tres bolsas desparramadas de aquella pequeña, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, se agacho y las recogió, para después levantar la mirada y observar como la misma seguía alejándose de allí. La siguió. No pretendía asustarla, de hecho no pretendía hacer nada mas que devolverle sus bolsas. Bien, aquella niña había intentado robarle, pero era solo una niña, y no es como si hubiera querido matarla, solo quiso sacarle las bolsas.

Al ser mas grande que la pequeña, no tardó mucho en seguirle el paso, y por fin, vio como la misma se detenía frente a una casa, y entraba por el pequeño patio. Aquella debía ser su casa.

-¡espera! -volvió a exclamar-

La pequeña se sobresaltó al escucharla, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta, sin llegar a abrir la puerta de su casa. Su cara palideció en un dos por tres, y Sakura pudo distinguir el miedo en sus ojos.

-tu...¿q-que...? -balbuceó la niña asustada- lo siento, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? -continuó esta vez con los ojos cristalizados- vas a llevarme a la cárcel ¿cierto? -preguntó con la voz quebrada-

Los labios de la pelirrosa se abrieron, pero la niña no le dio tiempo de hablar.

-p-por favor no lo hagas, si quieres yo...-continuaba desesperada- te pagaré lo que intenté robarte, y...y también puedo...

La niña sollozó y no pudo seguir hablando. El cuerpo le temblaba debido a la angustia y miedo, y Sakura sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

-no haré eso -exclamo suavemente-

Pero la pequeña siguió llorando, y no la escuchó.

-no haré eso -repitió acercándose a la niña-

Colocó su mano en el hombro de la misma, y entonces la pequeña levantó el rostro.

-toma, las tiraste cuando me viste -continuó Sakura al tiempo que le extendía sus bolsas-

-¿no...no m-me llevaras a la c-cárcel? -balbuceó angustiada-

-claro que no -negó con una sonrisa-

-¿por que no?

-dime que no volverás a...

Sakura se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y una mujer salió a la vista de ambas.

-Zare allí estas -exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa, pero la misma desapareció al ver que la niña estaba llorando- ¿que sucedió pequeña? -preguntó acercandose de inmediato hacia ellas-

-mamá no es nada -negó la pequeña al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas-

La mujer se agacho a la altura de su hija y después clavó su mirada en Sakura.

-¿tu quien eres? -preguntó de manera desconfiada-

-es una amiga mamá, creí que había perdido las bolsas y por eso me puse a llorar, pero ella las encontró y me las trajo -mintió la pequeña rápidamente-

La mujer asintió, más aun así espero las palabras de Sakura.

-sí, así fue -asintió por fin la ojijade-

Y la pequeña por fin sonrió, probablemente había temido que le contará a su madre respecto a lo que había hecho la vez anterior.

-entonces te doy las gracias muchacha -sonrió la madre-

-no, no es nada -musitó insegura- bueno yo...-comenzó sabiendo que allí ya no debía hacer nada-

-n-no espera -exclamó la pequeña- yo...-dudó insegura- me llamó Zare ¿y tu?

Zare. Era un bonito nombre, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya había oído ese nombre, pero no recordaba donde.

-Sakura -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-entonces ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Sakura? -preguntó la mujer mayor-

-no, no gracias.

-sí, espera por favor no te vayas -pidió la niña- yo...quería agradecerte, ya sabes...-murmuró apenada-

-bien, ¿que tal si hacemos algo? -exclamo la mujer- iré a preparar algo para que tomen mientras ustedes hablan y eso -finalizó dando media vuelta-

-no, espere yo...-balbuceó la pelirrosa-

-¡claro mamá! -gritó la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa-

-pero yo...

-mira, pasa -la pequeña la tomo de la mano y la arrastró consigo hacia dentro-

No la hizo entrar a la casa, si no que la llevo por el costado de la misma, hasta el fondo, en donde había un pequeño jardín, y entonces sin decir nada se sentó, y la jaló de la mano para que se sentará junto a ella, a lo que ella accedió un tanto dudosa.

-gracias, muchas gracias por no decirle nada a mi mamá -comenzó bajando la mirada-

-no creo que lo que hayas hecho este bien, Zare -musitó Sakura sintiéndose un tanto culpable-

-lo sé, sé que lo que hice no estuve bien, y de verdad...de verdad lo siento mucho -se disculpó apenada- y-yo, por favor no vayas a creer...Cielos, tu ya debes creer algo de mi -exclamó tristemente-

-¿cuantos años tienes? -preguntó curiosa-

-nueve, recién cumplidos -sonrió ampliamente-

-Zare, no deberías hacer esas cosas -musitó frunciendo el ceño-

-no es algo que me guste hacer, de verdad -negó con los ojos, de repente, cristalizados- yo...no tuve opción.

-¿por que?

-en casa las cosas no están bien, y mamá no puede mantenernos a los dos -confesó bajando la mirada-

-¿dos?

-tengo un hermano, pero él no cuenta, no mucho -la pequeña se encogió de hombros- yo creí que...que de esa manera estaría ayudando a mamá.

-no, no debes hacer eso -exclamó Sakura seriamente- no esta bien que lo hagas, y así solo lograrás meter en problemas a tu madre Zare.

-lo sé, yo lo sé y no quiero seguir los pasos de mi hermano, pero...-se ruborizó avergonzada- tu te veías tan distraída que se veía fácil -confesó sin mirarla-

-ya veo...-murmuró suavemente- ¿fue...fue la primera vez que lo hiciste?

La pequeña tardo bastantes segundos en responder.

-fue la cuarta vez -informó aun más apenada- pero solo hago eso, Sakura -continuó- puedo llamarte Sakura ¿cierto?

-claro.

-bien, entonces Sakura, debes saber que solo hago eso, es decir, solo arrebato bolsas, solo fueron tres veces, de las cuales dos fallé, y la única que conseguí llegar hasta casa, mamá me hizo muchas preguntas.

-no esta bien Zare -repitió Sakura- tal vez la gente a la que robaste, o pretendías robar, también necesitaba esa comida para alimentar a su familia.

-oh...claro -Zare asintió pensativa, y Sakura supuso que ella no se había puesto a pensar en ello- ¿tu...tu necesitabas esos víveres?

-sí, bueno tal vez...-exclamó de manera pensativa- era para el lugar donde trabajo, y Kasa se enfadó mucho.

-¿donde trabajas? ¿y quien es Kasa?

-trabajó como sirvienta, y Kasa es...-dudó- bueno, Kasa era quien estaba a cargo de mi.

-lo siento -repitió la pequeña nuevamente- no quise meterte en problemas, yo...¿que podría hacer para arreglar mi error?

-esta bien Zare -dijo de manera comprensiva- solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.

-¡lo prometo! -exclamó de inmediato-

La verdad era que aquello de robar no era algo que le agradará a hacer, y las pocas veces que lo hizo habían sido terribles para su consciencia, más aun la última vez, con aquella pelirrosa que tenía delante, pues la misma había salido lastimada.

-¡es cierto! -exclamó Zare de repente- ¿tu...? ¿no te hiciste nada? -preguntó viendo la cabeza de la pelirrosa-

-¿que? -preguntó confundida-

-tu te habías caído por mi culpa...

-ah eso, no fue nada no te preocupes -exclamó llevando su mano al lugar en el cual había tenido su herida-

-lo siento, sé que ya te lo dije muchas veces pero de verdad que lo siento -se disculpó- yo en verdad me asusté cuando vi toda la sangre en tu cabeza, y creí...creí que bueno, que tu...

-¡mamá, Zare ya llegue! -un fuerte voz hizo que la pequeña se interrumpiera-

-es mi hermano, ya llegó -exclamó poniéndose de pie-

-esa voz...-murmuró Sakura confundida, y sin más se puso de pie-

-ven, te lo presentaré -la pequeña nuevamente la tomó de la mano, y entonces la arrastró hacia la entrada de la casa-

-eh Zare con que allí...-el muchacho que acaba de llegar se interrumpió al ver la compañía de su hermana-

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Kasu?

-¿Sakura?

Ambos jóvenes estaban sumamente sorprendidos.

-¿que haces aquí? -cuestionó la pelirrosa-

-¿se conocen? -preguntó Zare confundida- ¿conoces a mi hermano, Sakura?

-¿tu hermano? -Sakura aun no salía de su sorpresa- ¿Kasu es tu hermano?

El pelirrubio que tenía delante de ella salió de su sorpresa, y sonrió abiertamente.

-vaya, que linda coincidencia -exclamó Kasu complacido-

Y sin esperar más, se acercó a la pelirrosa y la saludó con un cálido abrazo y con un beso en la mejilla, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella muestra de cariño, y después, simplemente sonreír, sonreír con alegría al igual que él.

_De verdad que esa..._

_Esa era una linda coincidencia._

**... ... ...**

Él simplemente no podía concentrarse en..._en nada._

Aquella tarde, o mañana, había experimentado una de las sensaciones más maravillosas de su vida. Era algo que no podía explicarse con palabras, era algo que lo había dejado sin aliento, y sabía la razón de todas aquellas sensaciones: Sakura.

Sakura...

Sus manos se movieron impacientes por sobre la mesa, queriendo que aquella maldita reunión se terminara de una vez, así hacía lo último que tenía que hacer aquel día, y después finalmente a su casa, en donde sabía que ella estaría. Estaba ansioso, y se sentía estúpido por sentirse así.

-¿Sasuke tu que opinas?

Los ojos del pelinegro se posaron en el sujeto que le acaba de hablar. Un hombre de apenas unos siete años más que él.

-¿que opino de que? -preguntó parpadeando confundido-

-de la manera de llevar las rentas, ¿por zona, casa, apellido? ya sabes -habló el mismo sujeto con tranquilidad-

-bien, yo...

Mierda, ni siquiera podía concentrarse.

-yo prefiero el primer plan -exclamó uno de los tantos viejos- el segundo es mas problemático.

-yo también el primero -se apresuró a hablar el Uchiha-

El resto de los hombros asintieron, y unos minutos después la reunión dio por terminada. Bien, una cosa menos. Salió de ese lugar, después de despedirse de todos los presentes, y se apresuró a llegar a su carruaje.

-señor ¿continuamos con el recorrido? -preguntó Sai tranquilamente-

-por supuesto.

Había una cosa de suma importancia que debía hacer, y no pretendía posponerlo más. A veces la gente debía entender que meterse con un Uchiha no era algo fácil. Se acomodó en el asiento y el carruaje se puso en movimiento en unos segundos.

Sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos, y el pelinegro suspiró. Sakura se había comportado de una manera que él no había imaginado. Lo había rechazado al principio, como era normal, pero después, cuando le comentó lo de Ino, había cedido con tanta facilidad que él no tuvo dudas de que haber dejado a aquella pelirrubia había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Había dejado que la besara, y que la explorara con las manos, como aquella noche en la que él había bebido, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Ella había estado más suelta, y le había devuelto cada una de sus caricias de la misma manera, al menos con la boca.

Y cuando lo rodeo con las piernas fue el mismísimo cielo, e incluso más, si es que eso era posible. Le había encanto sentir como sus caderas se apegaban entre sí, como sus cuerpos se amoldaban, como ella se había dejado llevar por la pasión...Había mucha pasión entre ellos, y él esperaba poder descubrir pronto la máxima pasión que sus cuerpos podían alcanzar al estar fusionados. Quería hacerla suya, quería que fuera suya, pero no era muy sencillo.

Sus puños se tensaron, pero aun así no abrió los ojos. Antes había atribuido sus dudas a su pasado, ahora atribuía las mismas al de ella. No quería pensar demasiado en ello, no quería crear imágenes desagradables en su cabeza, pero había momentos en los que era imposible no hacerlo. Ella parecía tan feliz todo el tiempo, que a él le costaba asimilar el hecho de que le hubiera sucedido algo así. Sasuke aun no quería creerlo, y esperaba pronto poder saber la verdad, por más dura que fuera.

_Pero entonces, si era así, él...¿él se merecía a alguien así?_

No, no quería seguir pensando en eso, y su mente nuevamente intentó centrarse en lo que había vivido aquel día, en lo que ambos habían vivido, porque él jamás la había visto tan llena de deseo, y eso que solo habían sido unos_ simples roces_. Unos roces que no lo había dejando tranquilo en todo el transcurso de aquellas horas, y que sabía no lo harían hasta que volviera a verla.

Tenían muchas cosas que hablar, y eran tantas que él no sabía por donde comenzar.

El carruaje se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez en todo el viaje. No espero a que Sai le abriera la puerta, y bajo de inmediato, notando para su satisfacción que tres alguaciles ya estaban allí.

-señor Uchiha justo a tiempo -habló uno de ellos-

El pelinegro asintió, y los alguaciles, después de intercambiar un par de palabras los guiaron, a él y Sai, hacia aquella casa. Había esperado bastantes días, por no decir unas semanas por la resolución del caso de de ese sujeto, y ahora que por fin obtenía lo que quería, no por algo era un Uchiha, no esperaría ni un segundo más.

Aquel idiota aprendería la lección. No solo se había metido con él, si no que también con Sakura, aunque claro que de diferente manera.

Bien, pues ese estúpido tenía los minutos de libertad contados...entre otras cosas. Y él estaría personalmente para verlo.

¿Como era? Ah sí, Kasu...

Sí, ese era el nombre de aquel maldito sujeto.


	28. Confianza

_**Primero que nada: Perdon por el retrasoo amigos u.u**_

_**Sí, sí, se que tarde demasiadoooo en subir la conti, pero pues tal como puse en mi perfil no estoy pasando un buen momento, aunque ahora ya estoy mejor :D La verdad es que se me junto todo, primero me echaron de mi trabajoo :S, y en sí eso no hubiera sido mucho como para bajonearme, pero dsp la noticia de que mis papas se quieren ir a vivir a mendoza, y ni yo ni mis hermanas queremoss T.T, y por ultimo y para el broche de oro: situacion amorosa desastroza :S, Ufff realmente se me juntó todo, y pues la realidad es que no tenía animos de escribir la conti, pues mi cabeza estaba pensando en buscar trabajo, convencer amis viejos, y tratar de superar la situación con este chico... :D **_

_**Pero bueno amigoss, ya me tome mis vaciones, no muy placenteras que digamoss jejeje pero aqui estoyy de vuelta xD Y nuevamente pido perdonn gentee, se que fue demasiado tiempo, pero se que sabran entender mis motivoss :D **_

_**Ahora bien pasameos a la historia jajaja, bueno amigos por fin hoy hace minutitos les terminé la conti, y bueno pues espero que les gusteee**_

_**tmb y como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSSS! y muchas gracias a los que me dieron su apoyo, de verdad es muy importante para mi :D**_

_**bueno amigos, no les hago perder mas tiempoo y a leerrrr!**_

_**espero les guste y me sigan apoyandoo :D **_

_**Nos veremos en la conti de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor?**_

_**se cuidann y suerte en todoo, **_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 28: confianza**

Sakura hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. La familia de Kasu, que simplemente consistía en su hermana y su madre, eran realmente agradables. Su madre era bastante divertida, y extrovertida, mientras que Zare era prácticamente igual, solo que con el toque de su pequeñez.

Y Kasu...Kasu era tan agradable, y tan alegre, que parecía que no tenía ninguna preocupación encima, y ella sabía que no era así. En aquella hora y poco más que había estado allí, se había reído como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, y la calidez de ver a una familia así, tan unida, le hizo anhelar haber tenido lo mismo, aunque claro que aquello era algo que ya no se podía cambiar.

-bueno yo ya debería irme -exclamó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa-

-¿tan pronto? -preguntó Zare desilusionada-

-sí, es que yo debo...

-quédate un rato más -pidió la niña-

-Zare ya déjala -reclamó su madre- Sakura debe ir a trabajar ¿no es cierto?

-así es, el joven...-se interrumpió incomoda- mi patrón ya debe estar en la casa, y yo ya debería estar allí.

-esta bien, entonces te acompañare Sakura -exclamó Kasu poniéndose de pie-

-no, no es necesario Kasu -musitó rápidamente-

No quería que su patrón la viera, otra vez, con Kasu. Eso solo lograría traerle más, y más problemas, y ella ya tenía suficientes.

-no importa lo que digas, te acompañaré -dijo el pelirrubio de manera terca-

-¿puedo ir yo también?

-no Zare, tu quédate con mamá -exclamó el pelirrubio de inmediato-

-pero yo...

-Zare tu te quedarás conmigo, ya esta decidido -habló la madre con una sonrisa-

La pequeña dijo un par de cosas por lo bajo, pero finalmente se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada resignada.

-cuando pueda vendré, y te enseñaré lo que sepa ¿de acuerdo Zare? -cuestionó la pelirrosa intentando animarla-

El semblante de la niña cambió de inmediato, y una sonrisa emocionada se instaló en su rostro.

-de acuerdo -asintió emocionada-

-bien -murmuró Sakura antes de dar media vuelta-

-¿vamos? -cuestionó Kasu-

Ella asintió, y sonrió, y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, la puerta de la casa sonó con fuerza.

-¿esperas a alguien Kasu? -preguntó su madre de manera distraída-

-no -negó el chico al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta-

Sakura se quedo en su lugar, y de repente sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano.

-entonces ¿de verdad vendrás a enseñarme? -cuestionó Zare con una sonrisa tímida-

-claro que sí, pero no podrá ser muy seguido -exclamó- solo tengo un día libre y...

-¿¡pero que!

Las tres mujeres dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada al escuchar la exclamación del pelirrubio, y las tres se sorprendieron al ver a Kasu sujeto por dos alguaciles.

-¿¡que están haciendo! -la madre de Kasu fue la primera en reaccionar, y sin esperar segundo alguno se lanzó en contra de su hijo-

-señora tenemos la orden de arrestar a este joven -habló un tercer alguacil-

-¿pero por que? -Kasu aun intentaba liberarse-

-tu sabes porque muchacho -acusó el tercero y sin más les indicó a los otros dos para que sacaran a Kasu de allí-

-Z-Zare será mejor que tu entres -balbuceó Sakura apretando con fuerza la mano de la pequeña-

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, y empujo a la pequeña hacia dentro. No sabía que sucedía allí, pero era mejor que Zare se mantuviera al margen de todo aquello.

-¡no pueden llevarse a mi hijo así! -reclamó la madre-

-claro que pueden señora, y es lo que están haciendo.

El cuerpo de Sakura se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esa...esa voz. No, no podía ser él. Su mano soltó la de Zare, y sin esperar más se dio la vuelta de manera sobresaltada para corroborar que en verdad eso no podía ser...

_Pero allí estaba él._

Sus ojos chocaron con los de su patrón, y no supo con exactitud quien de los dos estaba más sorprendido de encontrarse allí, en la casa de Kasu, pero el hecho fue que ambos se quedaron sin habla. Sakura sintió como todas las miradas se posaban en él, en ella, en ellos, tal vez presintiendo que allí pasaba algo. Sus labios se entreabrieron, y...y no supo que decir, pero la sorpresa que había sentido al ver a su patrón allí, pronto se convirtió en terror.

-¿j-joven...?

-¿¡que estas haciendo aquí! -la pregunta resonó en un tono realmente molesto-

Su cuerpo tembló al escuchar la furia de su voz, y ella parpadeo varias veces, intentando, deseando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya no estuviera allí. Pero el pelinegro seguía parado delante de ella, a unos tres metros, y con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos negros seguían viéndola con sorpresa, pero la pelirrosa notó como la misma, de manera rápida e intensa, daba paso a la furia, la total furia.

-¿¡que haces aquí! -repitió su pregunta de manera mordaz-

Ella quiso decir algo, pero su voz no salió.

-¿la conoce señor? -cuestionó uno de los alguaciles-

-joven no...-Sakura por fin logró hablar, más no sabía que decir-

-¡maldito seas Uchiha! -masculló Kasu furioso y removiéndose de entre los brazos de los alguaciles-

-¡no pueden llevarse a Kasu! -bramó la mujer angustiada-

-¡sáquenlo de aquí! -ordenó el pelinegro sin despegar su mirada de la ojijade-

-¡no! -exclamó Sakura de inmediato- ¡joven no...!

-¡cierra la boca Sakura! -gruñó Sasuke al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos-

Ella no retrocedió ni un solo paso, pero su mirada aun así mostraba que hubiera querido hacerlo.

-¿¡que estas haciendo aquí! -repitió por tercera vez-

Sakura desvió la mirada al ver que los alguaciles sacaban a Kasu de la casa, seguido de su madre, dejándolos solos...No, no solos, pues Zare aun estaba detrás de ella.

-¿que...que esta haciendo usted aquí? -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- ¿y por que se están llevando a K-Kasu?

Le costaba demasiado trabajo que las palabras salieran de su boca, pues aun se hallaba conmocionada, y confundida ante su presencia.

-Sakura, respondeme maldita sea -masculló tomándola del brazo con fuerza- ¿que haces en la casa de este idiota? -cuestionó entre dientes-

No había querido creer que ella estuviera allí, y realmente había sido una sorpresa, pero ahora que la tenía delante, ahora que la tocaba, se daba cuenta de que ella estaba allí, en la casa de Kasu. Él realmente había esperado encontrarse con todo, con todo menos eso.

_¿Que hacía Sakura allí?_

La furia que sentía en su interior lo estaba quemando, pero lo que mas le quemaba no era eso, era otra cosa, completamente diferente, porque él no podía entender porque ella estaba en esa casa.

-¡no insultes a mi hermano! -reclamó de repente Zare-

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se dirigió hacia la pequeña que los veía desde abajo.

-Zare sal de aquí -murmuró la pelirrosa nerviosa-

-pero Sakura él...

-fuera de aquí niña -gruñó el pelinegro irritado-

-ve a ver como...como esta Kasu.

Por un momento, la ojijade creyó que la pequeña se negaría a salir de allí, pero ante la mención de su hermano, bajo la cabeza y corrió hacia afuera, dejándolos, esta vez sí, completamente solos. Su mirada jade nuevamente se posó en su patrón al sentir que este presionaba con mas fuerza su brazo, y un remolino de emociones se instalaron en su pecho, por un lado, miedo y confusión, por el otro y como casi siempre, nervios ante su simple cercanía.

Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones. Se sentía inundado por una furia sin igual, sin embargo, tenerla cerca después de lo que había pasado entre ellos hace apenas unas horas, no era nada, nada fácil, porque su cuerpo y alma, querían rendirse ante su presencia, ante ella.

-¿por que...? ¿p-por que se llevan a Kasu? -logró articular Sakura-

-no me respondiste -masculló él lentamente-

-¿u-usted ordenó que lo hicieran?

-Sakura no me respondiste -musitó de manera cortante-

Ella tragó en seco al escucharlo ¿que podía responderle? Sabía que debía decir algo, era lo más lógico, pero su mente, aun confundida, ni siquiera lograba recordar como había llegado a esa casa, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en él.

-entonces es cierto -exclamó Sasuke entre dientes al ver que ella no pretendía decir nada-

Su mano soltó el brazo de la pelirrosa, y él retrocedió un paso. Sentía su pecho oprimirse mas y mas ante el silencio de la pelirrosa. Solo podía haber una razón para que ella estuviera allí.

-¿q-que?

-estas con ese sujeto -masculló furioso-

Ella parpadeo desconcertada al escucharlo, pero no tardo más de un segundo en comprender lo que él quería decir.

-¡no! -exclamó en tono elevado- yo...¡yo no estoy con Kasu!

-¡deja de mentir!

-¡no e-estoy mintiendo j-joven! -jadeó con la voz temblorosa-

-entonces dime ¿¡que hacías aquí con él!

-no es...no es lo q-que usted piensa -habló aun nerviosa- yo...yo conocía a Zare, la hermana de Kasu, y hoy l-la vi en el pueblo, y yo...-balbuceó- yo no sabía que e-era hermana de Kasu.

El apretó los puños ante su tonta y barata excusa, ante esa ridícula respuesta, ante...ante su mentira.

-estas mintiendo.

-estoy diciendo la verdad -contradijo de inmediato-

Sintió la angustia crecer en su interior ante el hecho de no saber que hacer para convencerlo, y es que ella misma aceptaba que la situación era demasiado comprometedora, y más aun, cuando él ya la había acusado una vez de estar con Kasu.

-vine aquí por Zare, yo no sabía que esta era la casa de Kasu -repitió intentando convencerlo-

-que gran casualidad ¿no lo crees, Sakura? -soltó él de manera irónica-

-usted no me cree -musitó angustiada-

-¿como mierda quieres que te crea? -masculló furioso- te encuentro en la casa de este idiota, y lo único que puede decirme es que conocías a su hermana -reclamó- él fue quien nos secuestro Sakura, e incluso...-dudó inseguro- incluso te acusaron de ser su cómplice -sentenció lentamente- y ahora te encuentro aquí.

Sakura se sorprendió al entender a lo que él quería llegar.

-¿usted...? -balbuceó- ¡usted no p-puede pensar eso!

-no Sakura, yo tengo demasiados motivos para pensar eso -acusó en tono elevado-

-no estoy aquí por Kasu, joven -habló apretando los puños con fuerza- lo que le dije es lo que paso, y si no...si no me cree e-es su problema.

-es tu problema también -apuntó molesto-

-no, porque yo estoy diciendo la verdad -reiteró firmemente- además, aunque...aunque estuviera aquí por Kasu, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-sí que lo tiene -gruñó molesto-

-¿y que es? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño- ¿que es lo malo de que venga aquí?

-él nos secuestro Sakura, no se si lo recuerdas -bramó en tono elevado-

-eso...eso ya paso -murmuró desviando la mirada- Kasu no es una mala persona, joven, y...

-Sakura -interrumpió- suficiente.

Ella se calló al escucharlo, y aunque la realidad es que no habría querido callarse, tuvo el buen sentido de darse cuenta de que el pelinegro se contenía a duras penas.

-le estoy diciendo la verdad -musitó rápidamente-

Él frunció el ceño al escucharla, no hacia ella, si no hacia él mismo, porque no sabía que pensar. La realidad era que estaba furioso de que ella estuviera allí, con ese sujeto, y no podía evitar, aunque quisiera hacerlo, que las dudas agaloparan su mente, pero por otra parte, quería creer en ella, porque veía sinceridad en sus palabras, pero...pero no era tan sencillo.

No le gustaba que ella estuviera con Kasu. El solo hecho de pensar en ellos dos solos lo ponía furioso, porque Sakura...Sakura...Bien, debía aceptar que entre muchas otras cosas, él estaba celoso. Porque él...él sentía _ese algo _por Sakura, _ese algo _que era demasiado molesto, demasiado intenso, y demasiado humillante para alguien como él.

-ese sujeto irá a la cárcel Sakura, ahora -masculló retrocediendo un paso-

-¡n-no puede hacer eso joven!

-es lo que estoy haciendo porque es lo que se merece -continuo molesto- y tu no me harás cambiar de opinión.

-pero joven Sasuke...-balbuceó nerviosa-

No podía dejar que él se llevara a Kasu así porque sí, ella...ella tenía que poder hacer algo, sentía que podía hacerlo. Era absurdo y ridículo, y sin embargo, aun así, sintió que algo se había formado entre ellos, algo importante, una especie de...de confianza, aunque probablemente fuera parte de su imaginación.

Sus ojos jade observaron fijamente los ojos de su patrón, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no, no era su imaginación. Porque en los ojos del pelinegro relucía aquel sentimiento que probablemente también relucía en los suyos. Aquellos minutos en el establo, con él, habían sido mas que un encuentro físico, había sido un encuentro más profundo, ella podía sentirlo, pero tenía miedo de estar haciendo suposiciones tontas, suposiciones que la lastimarían cuando se diera cuenta de que no eran mas que ilusiones.

Además, ¿que podría haberse formado entre ellos?

Y dios, ¿por que pensaba en esas cosas cuando se encontraba en una situación tan comprometedora? Su patrón la había visto con Kasu, y no solo eso, si no que en la casa del mismo, y ella misma debía aceptar, que aquello que era verdad: conocía a Zare, sonaba poco convincente. Pero...pero era la verdad y él debía creerle.

-por favor no lo haga -pidió suavemente-

Sasuke sintió como su interior se removía ante el tono que uso la pelirrosa.

-no me harás cambiar de opinión Sakura -repitió lentamente e ignorando al resto de sus emociones que querían ceder ante aquella petición-

Ella iba a decir algo más, él pudo verlo y el hecho de saber que ella estaba pidiendo por el bienestar del pelirrubio, hizo que la furia se duplicara, sin embargo la chica no alcanzó a decir nada, pues un alguacil entro a la casa e interrumpió...lo que sea que hubiera allí.

-señor ¿hay algún problema? -cuestionó mirando a la pelirrosa-

El azabache también la miro.

-no, ninguno -mascullo dando media vuelta para salir de allí-

-joven Sasuke espere -la pelirrosa dio dos pasos para alcanzarlo-

-Sakura esto no quedará así -musito tomándola del brazo- tu y yo hablaremos seriamente en la casa -añadió lentamente-

Ella se estremeció al escuchar la molestia en su voz, y no atinó a decir mas.

-ahora ve a la casa -ordenó-

-¿q-que?

-vete a casa ahora -repitió furioso-

Sakura estaba segura que ella jamás se hubiera quedado callada ante la orden de él, porque ella debía ayudar a Kasu, y...y sin embargo lo hizo. No dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando él la arrastro hacia afuera, ni siquiera cuando paso frente a Kasu y su familia, ni siquiera cuando la empujo hacia el carruaje.

Ella se quedo callada, y subió al carruaje con ayuda de Sai. Él simplemente observo todo desde dos metros de distancia. Después de eso, el carruaje se puso en marcha, y Sakura no vio como termino aquello, aun sumida en su trance.

Él y ella tenían que hablar, y ella temía por aquella charla.

**... ... ...**

_Nada de eso había resultado como esperaba. _

Había creído que con el encarcelamiento de aquel pelirrubio sentiría una gran satisfacción, y no dudaba de que si las cosas hubiera sucedido de otra manera, lo habría hecho. Pero las cosas resultaron de manera inesperada y su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura...Sakura en la casa de aquel sujeto.

No sentía satisfacción ante lo que acababa de hacer, no podía concentrarse en dicha satisfacción, cuando la furia, los celos, y la confusión lo carcomían por dentro. Aun no podía creer lo que había presenciado, y ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa, y hablar con Sakura para aclarar las cosas, si es que había algo que aclarar.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, mientras que sus manos se cerraban en puños y su ceño se fruncía. Sakura ya debía estar en la casa, hace una hora o dos ya debería haber llegado, y él sabía que ella lo estaría esperando. Lo que no sabía es como lo estaría esperando, sin con miedo, con nervios, o tal vez enojada, pues no cabía duda de que ella no quiso que encerrara a aquel pelirrubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron pasados unos minutos, cuando sintió que el carruaje se detenía, y él, sin perder tiempo, se bajo del mismo, pagó al chófer, y logró dar dos pasos hacia la entrada de su casa antes de detenerse abruptamente.

-te estaba esperando Sasuke -masculló en tono severo el pelirrubio que tenía delante-

-¿Inoichi? -cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos-

-tenemos que hablar -sentencio-

Sasuke nuevamente frunció el ceño. Sabía porque estaba allí Inoichi, y aunque aquella charla era algo inevitable, habría preferido que fuera en otro momento, pues ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-ahora Sasuke -habló el hombre al ver que el pelinegro se quedaba estático en su lugar-

-claro -asintió por fin, y sin más se encamino a su casa-

El pelirrubio lo siguió en todo momento, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al despacho del Uchiha. El pelirrubio entró sin esperar permiso alguno, y después de eso se sentó de mala gana, clavando sus ojos celestes en el azabache.

-ya sabes porque estoy aquí ¿cierto?

-Inoichi, no tuve tiempo de...

-no quiero tus excusas Sasuke -interrumpió Yamanaka- dejaste a mi hija y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de hablar conmigo.

-iba a hablar contigo hoy -masculló molesto-

-¿entonces porque estas aquí y no en mi casa?

-se me complicaron unos asuntos -farfulló al tiempo que se sentaba, quedando enfrentado al pelirrubio y con el escritorio de por medio-

-unos asuntos ¿eh? -repitió molesto- has dejado a mi hija.

El pelinegro inspiró con fuerza, e intento controlar su interior. Tenía muy, muy pocas ganas de hablar con Yamanaka en ese momento.

-lo hice -asintió entrecruzando sus manos por sobre el escritorio-

El pelirrubio permaneció en silencio por unos buenos momentos.

-¿y lo dices así tranquilo?

-no creo haber hecho nada malo -se defendió de inmediato- Ino y yo...lo nuestro ni iba bien, y tu debes saberlo.

-lo único que sé es que mi hija esta profundamente enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuvo y tu lo sabías -masculló molesto- y ahora esta destrozada porque tu la dejaste.

-fue lo mejor Inoichi, nuestra relación no tenía futuro.

-porque tu no quisiste dárselo -contradijo-

-Ino no es la mujer para mi -confesó bajando el tono de voz-

-¿y eso te preocupa? -cuestionó en tono irónico-

El pelinegro se puso tenso al escucharlo. Claro, claro que le preocupaba, al menos ahora.

-siempre supe que los sentimientos de mi hija por ti eran fuertes, así como también siempre supe que los tuyos por ella eran escasos -confesó lentamente- pero tu eras lo que ella quería y es por eso que di mi consentimiento para su compromiso, y tu y tu padre aceptaron.

-así es, pero eso fue el pasado -exclamó- las cosas cambiaron y mi relación con tu hija no avanzo nada.

-habla por ti Sasuke -interrumpió furioso- mi hija se hizo muchas esperanzas contigo, si sabías que no había posibilidad en su relación, entonces no debiste aceptar el compromiso.

-Inoichi no tenía predeterminado esto ni mucho menos -masculló entre dientes- las cosas se dieron así.

-estas exponiendo a mi hija al cuestionamiento público.

-lo sé.

-eso no le hará nada bien en este momento -masculló molesto-

-yo lo se, pero no hay manera de evitarlo -exclamo Sasuke-

Su rompimiento con Ino era algo que pronto se expandiría por todo el pueblo, y aunque él odiaba todo eso, era inevitable. Las cosas saldrían a la luz.

-no quise que esto terminará así -continuó el pelinegro- pero ya no esta en mis manos.

El pelirrubio nuevamente guardo silencio por unos buenos segundos al escuchar al Uchiha.

-veo que estas firme en lo que dices -murmuró lentamente-

-no hay vuelta atrás -aclaró rápidamente-

-¿no la hay?

-no -negó de inmediato-

Aunque en su interior una pequeña duda comenzó a surgir. Ino era una buena, una muy buena candidata, él lo sabía, y romper aquel compromiso lo costaría demasiado, no hablando en el aspecto sentimental claro. El pelinegro se aclaró la garganta e intento no pensar demasiado, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Tal vez si esa tarde no se hubiera encontrado con Sakura en la casa del pelirrubio, no tendría ninguna duda, pero el hecho de haberlo hecho, comenzaba a inquietarlo respecto a sus decisiones y actos.

_¿Había hecho bien en dejar a Ino?_

La pregunta asaltó su mente con rapidez, y él quiso convencerse de que había hecho lo correcto, pero...siempre esta el pero. Maldita sea, ¿por que Sakura tuvo que ir a la casa de ese sujeto? ¿Que hacía allí? ¿Tendría algo con él? Su cabeza se inundo de preguntas, y él intento no enloquecer con las mismas. No, ella no podía estar con ese sujeto, porque ella lo quería, y él podía sentirlo. No podía estar equivocado, no...no podía...¿o si?

-¿estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres Sasuke? -interrogó nuevamente al ver las dudas en el rostro del pelinegro-

-lo estoy -masculló por fin-

No era verdad, no estaba seguro, pero ya después hablaría con Sakura.

-sabes que esto significa el rompimiento de nuestra asociación ¿cierto?

Sasuke tuvo que alejar todas sus dudas para concentrarse en lo que decía Inoichi.

-eso no es necesario Inoichi, podemos...

-no, no podemos -interrumpió bruscamente- me uní a tu padre por el compromiso de mi hija contigo, pero ya que el mismo no se realizará entonces no veo motivo por el cual sigamos juntos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Su unión con los Yamanaka era importante, muy importante para sus negocios. Sin lugar a dudas su padre se pondría furioso cuando se enterara.

-pero...

-no Sasuke -cortó de inmediato- me uniré al próximo candidato de mi hija, que ya no eres tu.

El pelirrubio se puso de pie, y Sasuke lo imitó. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba haciendo lo correcto, se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero aun así, seguía dudando.

-ya hablé con tu padre -avisó Yamanaka-

-¿que?

De acuerdo, no esperaba aquello.

-así es, y como es de esperarse no esta para nada de acuerdo en tu decisión -musitó seriamente- debiste consultarle antes, Sasuke.

-no, no debía hacerlo -musitó aun sin salir de su sorpresa- Ino y yo somos los únicos involucrados en la relación, las decisiones son nuestras.

El pelirrubio negó con la cabeza al escuchar al Uchiha, pero allí ya no había nada que hacer. Su hija era hermosa, y pronto conseguiría un nuevo candidato, uno que tal vez le haría olvidar de el pelinegro que tenía delante.

-es todo Sasuke, tu padre debe querer hablar contigo -masculló caminando hacia la salida del despacho- yo ya arreglaré con él el tema de nuestras asociación.

El pelinegro asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar, y en unos pocos segundos Yamanaka ya no estaba allí. Entonces suspiró y se tiró nuevamente en su silla, pero sabía que aquella paz le duraría poco, y pasados otros escasos segundos, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y entonces entro su padre. Tenía el rostro sumamente transformado por la furia, y la molestia.

-¿¡que demonios piensas que hiciste Sasuke! -gruñó en tono elevado-

-deje a Ino, eso es lo que hice -exclamo sin titubear-

Ya lo había hecho y tal como le había dicho a Inoichi, no había vuelta atrás. Aunque claro que con su padre el asunto sería más difícil.

**... ... ...**

Camino por décima vez, por no decir más, alrededor de aquella cama, impaciente, nerviosa y temerosa. Sabía que su patrón ya estaba en la casa, lo había visto llegar, y su poca resistencia se vino abajo. Aunque claro estaba el hecho de saber, que él jamás iría allí, al cuarto de la señora Mikoto, y eso lograba tranquilizarla un poco, solo un poco.

_¿El joven Sasuke estaría muy enojado?_

Sí, ella sabía la respuesta pero aun así la vaga esperanza de que no lo estuviera, al menos no demasiado, persistía en su ser. Nuevamente recorrió todo el borde de la cama, pues estar quieta no era opción, sin embargo estaba vez se detuvo, al ver que su patrona tenía los ojos abiertos...

-señora Mikoto -exclamó sorprendida-

-¿que...que sucede Sakura? -cuestionó la pelinegra con el ceño levemente fruncido-

La pelirrosa terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellas, y entonces le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

-¿c-como se encuentra s-señora? -cuestionó intentando sonar bien-

La pelinegra le escrutó el rostro por unos buenos segundos.

-¿que te...te sucede?

-n-nada señora -negó con la voz temblorosa-

-estuviste...-se interrumpió para tomar aire- estas d-dando vueltas alrededor de mi c-cama desde hace un b-buen tiempo, ¿que te preocupa Sakura?

La ojijade desvió la mirada de inmediato.

-dime -instó la pelinegra-

-es que...-Sakura dudo-

-F-Fugaku ¿te...? ¿te hizo algo? -cuestionó temerosa-

-no, no señora -masculló de inmediato-

-entonces...

-tuve...bueno yo...-balbuceó nerviosa- tuve una pelea con el joven -confesó en tono bajo-

La pelinegra parpadeo confundida.

-¿con mi hijo? -susurró-

-sí, y estoy...estoy nerviosa -exclamó en el mismo tono-

-¿p-por que...? ¿que sucedió?

La pelirrosa se sentó en el borde de la cama, hablar con alguien le haría bien, y mas si era con la señora Mikoto, aunque claro tampoco debía preocuparla con sus problemas.

-es solo que hice algo que no le agrado -comenzó clavando sus ojos en los de su patrona-

-¿y que hiciste?

-es...es complicado señora -musitó lentamente- y él se enojo mucho.

-¿te despedirá? -preguntó temerosa-

-¡no! -exclamó sobresaltada- b-bueno no lo creo.

-entonces ¿por que estas t-tan nerviosa?

-porque se enojo conmigo -susurró bajando la mirada-

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos, y Mikoto observándola fijamente.

-¿y eso...eso te preocupa? -cuestionó la pelinegra-

-sí señora -murmuró aun sumida en sus pensamientos-

La pelinegra tardo otros segundos más en volver a hablar.

-¿tu...tu quieres a mi hijo Sakura? -preguntó suavemente-

-¿¡q-que! -la pelirrosa se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de su patrona, y su cuerpo de inmediato se puso de pie-

No es que no fuera cierto, pero aun así...no pudo evitar su reacción. Sin embargo la pelinegra no mostraba reacción alguna, solo la miraba de manera seria, esperando su respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-señora yo...-murmuró con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

E incapaz de decir algo, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, después de todo no le serviría de nada ocultar sus sentimientos a la señora Mikoto, y la señora...la señora suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos.

-él...él me vio con alguien que no debía, y entonces...-comenzó a balbucear Sakura-

-e-estoy cansada S-Sakura -interrumpió la pelinegra con la voz apagada-

La ojijade la miró sorprendida, y entonces supo con certeza que aquella revelación de su parte, no había agradado en nada a la pelinegra.

-señora yo...

-si...si de v-verdad quieres a mi hijo, entonces...entonces se sincera con él -murmuró suavemente-

-¿que? -cuestionó confundida-

-e-eres una buena chica Sakura, y quisiera creer que tal vez él...él p-podría llegar a sentir algo por ti -continuó en el mismo tono- pero al fin de cuentas ¿que sabré yo?

La pelirrosa aun seguía confundida.

-Fugaku le lleno l-la cabeza a mi hijo, s-siempre...me lo dice -musitó lentamente- n-no quisiera que tu...que tu lo engañarás.

-¿que? no, yo nunca haría algo así...-exclamó con la voz temblorosa-

-e-eso espero...-susurró en un tono apenas audible- q-quiero ver a mi hijo Sakura.

-señora no...no es fácil, yo...

-me lo prometiste, eso...eso lo recuerdo -continuó cada vez en tono más bajo- m-me prometiste que lo t-traerías...

-lo se señora -suspiró suavemente-

¿Como podría cumplir su promesa cuando las cosas con su patrón no estaban nada bien? Y siendo sincera con ella misma: había sido egoísta. Y es que cuando estaba con su patrón, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y...y él, simplemente en él. Todos sus pensamientos se bloqueaba, y se olvidaba de aquellas cosas importantes que debía decirle, y más aun cuando él la besaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el encuentro de ese día, y por un momento estuvo a punto de olvidar la presencia de su patrona allí, pero entonces reaccionó. Le había hecho una promesa a su patrona, y por dios, que a su patrona le haría muy bien ver a su hijo.

-me lo prometiste...-volvió a susurrar la pelinegra-

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron, y una angustia comenzó a crecer en su interior. Sentía que toda esa situación estaba escapando de sus manos, y ni siquiera lograba comprender con exactitud que era esa _situación_. Primero la señora Mikoto, asunto en el cual no lograba ningún avance, después su encuentro con el joven Sasuke, y aquella sensación de confianza que sentía habían formado, después Kasu, el cual probablemente ya estaba en la cárcel por culpa del joven Sasuke, y...y nuevamente llegaba a su patrón, y su último encuentro, un encuentro para nada agradable.

Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos, y ella la limpió con rapidez con el dorso de su mano. Bien, primero era lo primero y eso era arreglar las cosas con su patrón, aunque eso era lo más difícil.

Lo segundo sería intentar convecerlo de que visitará a las señora Mikoto, si es que lograba arreglar las cosas con él.

Y lo tercero...bueno, eso ya podría pensarlo después.

**... ... ...**

Fugaku no podía aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Acaso su hijo se había vuelto loco? Probablemente, porque él no encontraba otra manera de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al principio, cuando Inoichi le reclamó sobre lo sucedido, no había comprendido nada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el pelirrubio, entonces estalló en furia, y la verdad era que cuando vio llegar a su hijo quiso ir de inmediato a hablar con él, pero el pelirrubio se le había adelantado, y el prefiero esperar...esperar a que estuvieran solos para poder decir todo lo que pensaba frente a aquella actitud tan estúpida.

-¿¡entiendes lo que hiciste Sasuke! -bramó furioso ante la tranquilidad de su hijo-

-claro que lo entiendo papá -musitó mirándolo fijamente-

-Sasuke ni creas que te permitiré hacer esto, no dejaré que rompas tu compromiso con Ino así porque sí.

-ya lo hice papá, y no hay vuelta atrás -exclamó molesto-

Su padre no decidiría con quien estaba, o con quien no. Eso solo era su decisión y él ya la había tomado.

-¡tu no puede hacer eso Sasuke! -gruñó caminando hasta quedar frente a él- Ino es la mejor candidata para ti, ¿¡en que demonios estabas pensando!

-¡suficiente papá! -masculló molesto-

-¡no puedes dejar a Ino!

-ya lo hice -sentenció-

-bien, entonces vuelve con ella -volvió a bramar en tono elevado-

-mi relación con Ino no tenía futuro -repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho al Yamaka-

-claro que tenía futuro hijo -rebatió molesto- Ino es una muchacha preciosa, de buena familia, y su unión agrandaría nuestro patrimonios, además...

-no me interesan los beneficios que me traería casarme con Ino -interrumpió al Uchiha-

-pues deberían interesarte Sasuke -gruñó-

-entiéndelo papá, Ino no era la mujer para mi, ni nunca lo será -exclamó intentando calmarse-

-¿¡y quien es la mujer para ti! -cuestionó iracundo- no me dirás que es Sakura, ¿cierto? -bramó en tono de burla-

Y después de eso se rió de manera desagradable, logrando que el Uchiha menor se incomodará, y frunciera el ceño.

-por favor Sasuke -continuó en aquel tono despectivo y burlón ante el silencio de su hijo- debes estar bromeando.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, incapaz de saber que decir ante aquello que era cierto, pero que aun le costaba revelar frente a todos.

-mira Sasuke, solo estas confundido, no puedes querer algo serio con ella -masculló seriamente-

-¿y si lo quisiera que? -bramó apretando los puños-

-¡no permitiré que lo hagas! ¡no dejaré que andes con una cualquiera!

-no puedes impedírmelo papá -habló el azabache- y Sakura no es una cualquiera, estoy cansado de decírtelo -sentenció molesto-

-abre los ojos Sasuke -instó Fugaku- ¿realmente crees que podrías tener algo serio con ella?

El Uchiha menor quiso decir que sí, que si podría tener algo con ella, pero aun así, permaneció en silencio por una extraña razón.

-¿realmente saldrías con una sirvientucha por todos lados? -continuó en el mismo tono despectivo- piensa en lo que dirán los demás Sasuke, verte a ti, a un Uchiha, enredado con tu propia sirvienta, una cualquiera, hija de una prostituta que ni siquiera sabe quien es su padre ¿realmente quieres que te vean con ese tipo de mujer Sasuke?

Viéndolo desde ese lado las cosas parecían más complicadas de lo que él creyó, pero...pero su padre no le haría cambiar de opinión. No le interesaba lo que dijeran los demás, o al menos...al menos intentaría que no le interesaran.

-no volveré con Ino, y eso todo lo que te debería interesar -farfulló Sasuke por fin-

-¿y que pasará con los negocios Sasuke?

-Inoichi ya no estará asociado con nosotros -habló con tranquilidad-

-maldita sea, ¿y tu entiendes lo que significa eso?

-lo entiendo perfectamente.

Entendía el enojo de su padre respecto a aquel asunto, y no podía negarse a sí mismo que aquella división también lo afectaba a él. Los negocios eran algo importante para él, por no decir lo más importante, pero...no podía seguir con Ino, no podía hacerlo.

-¿¡entonces piensas ir corriendo detrás de las faldas de esa cualquiera!

-¡yo no pienso hacer eso! -negó por instinto, sabiendo que era exactamente eso lo que quería hacer-

-mira Sasuke, yo ya te advertí, y no solo una vez si no que muchísimas veces, tu no me quieres escuchar, esta bien -bramó enfurecido- pero cuando te des cuenta de que yo tenía razón, entonces ahí lamentarás no haberme hecho caso Sasuke -sentenció firmemente-

No era culpa de su hijo, no, claro que no. Era culpa de ella, de esa maldita pelirrosa que no había hecho más que engatusarlo, porque eso es lo que había hecho: lo había engatusado, tal como Mikoto lo había hecho con él en sus tiempos. No, definitivamente no era culpa de Sasuke, él...él solo era una víctima, y Fugaku se encargaría de que aquella pelirrosa no se saliera con la suya.

-te darás cuenta Sasuke, te darás cuenta tarde o temprano de la clase de mujer que es -finalizó antes de salir del lugar-

Eso no podía seguir así, eso no podía seguir así ¡Eso definitivamente no podía seguir así! Sakura no se aprovecharía de su hijo.

-señor ¿que sucedió?

-no molestes Kasa -gruñó fastidiado-

-es por ella señor, se lo dije, yo se lo dije -farfullo la pelinegra llena de irá-

El pelinegro no dijo nada.

-ella terminará con su hijo señor, escuche lo que digo -continuó la pelinegra seriamente-

-esa maldita mocosa ¿¡donde esta! -cuestionó sin dejar de caminar-

La pelinegra sonrió con malicia.

-en el cuarto de la señora Mikoto, señor -informó deteniendo su andar-

-bien -murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras

Él debía alejar a Sakura de su hijo, él como su padre debía cuidarlo y eso es lo que haría. Subió los tramos de las escaleras en unos pocos segundos, y por fin llego al piso en donde estaba Mikoto. No dudó siquiera un segundo, y de una abrió la puerta del cuarto de la subdichosa, y tal y como había dicho Kasa, allí estaba Sakura, sentada en el borde de la cama.

-¡s-señor Fugaku! -exclamó la pelirrosa sobresaltada-

Y de inmediato se puso del pie, al tiempo que el miedo se apoderaba de su ser. Su mirada se dirigió con rapidez a la señora Mikoto, y para su alivio la mismas seguía durmiendo. Entonces nuevamente clavó su mirada en el Uchiha que tenía delante.

-¡maldita mocosa! -gruñó el pelinegro-

Y antes que se pudiera acercar a ella, fue ella quien se acerco a él, probablemente no queriendo que se acercara a la pelinegra que descansaba.

-salga de aquí, señor -habló Sakura en tono firme pero bajo-

El cuerpo le temblaba por el miedo a que él no le hiciera caso, por el miedo a que él le hiciera algo, pero sobre todo por el miedo a que él quisiera hacerle algo a la señora. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el Uchiha mayor no se movió, y se quedo en la entrada, por lo que ella salio a paso apresurado del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Hubiera suspirado del alivio de dejar a la señora Mikoto atrás, pero no pudo hacerlo, no teniendo al pelinegro delante de ella y con el rostro surcado por la furia.

-¿q-que es lo que q-quiere? -balbuceó nerviosa-

-¿¡quieres dinero! eso es lo que quieres ¿¡cierto! -preguntó tomándola del brazo con fuerza-

La pelirrosa quiso retroceder, en verdad quiso hacerlo, pero no quería moverse de allí, pues así estaba entre el cuarto de su patrona, y el señor Fugaku.

-¡suélteme señor! -bramó frunciendo el ceño-

-dime mocosa, ¿¡eso es lo que quieres!

-¿de que...?

-sé que eso es lo que quieres, y te lo daré, te daré una suma bastante elevada con tal de que dejes a mi hijo -sentenció furioso-

-¿¡que! -exclamó sobresaltada-

-lo que escuchaste Sakura, te daré una suma de dinero para que dejes a mi hijo -repitió entre dientes-

-¡no quiere su dinero, señor! -habló molesta-

-¡aléjate de mi hijo! ¡no te quiero cerca de él! -ordenó-

Sakura lo miraba sin salir de su asombro.

-¡no quiero su dinero! -repitió aun consternada-

-podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas mocosa -gruñó el azabache soltándole el brazo-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño nerviosa al escucharlo.

-acepta el dinero y lárgate de aquí -masculló lentamente- y si no lo haces...ten por seguro que quien pagará las consecuencias será Mikoto -finalizo con una sonrisa llena de odio y despreció-

-¡no! -bramó aterrada- ¡no le haga nada señor!

-eso depende de ti niña, así que tu decides -exclamó fríamente- el dinero y te vas, o te quedas y te haces responsable de lo que le suceda a Mikoto.

Y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, y ella creyó que si iría, y se fue, pero antes de hacerlo le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Dolió, sí, dolió como las otras veces, y ella lloró, lloró como siempre, pero no por el golpe, eso era lo de menos, si no que lloró por su amenaza, por lo que él había dicho. Él quería que ella se alejará del joven, ya se lo había dicho antes, pero nunca creyó que le ofreciera dinero para hacerlo, ni mucho menos que la amenazaría con la señora Mikoto.

No, ella no podía irse, no podía dejar a la señora con el señor Fugaku y con Kasa, pero si se quedaba...Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, y ella se apoyó contra la pared ¿que debía hacer? Su interior se encontraba en un peligroso equilibrio, y todo lo que había sucedido ese día a duras penas se mantenía en su interior, y sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar con llave el cuarto de la señora, lo segundo resbalar hasta el suelo y llorar, llorar por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo tercero y pasados unos minutos, limpiar sus lagrimas y ponerse de pie. Debía pensar, pensar que hacer, y todos sus miedos y dudas terminaban yendo a una única solución: el joven Sasuke. Pero el joven...el joven ¿confiaría en ella? Y lo peor de todo, sabía que su patrón estaba furioso con ella, entonces ¿que es lo que haría?

Nuevamente pasó una de sus manos por sus ojos, para terminar de borrar definitivamente los rastros de lagrimas de allí, y entonces por fin se puso en marcha a su cuarto. El cuerpo le temblaba, pero sobre todo las piernas, y ella supo que aquello ya no podía seguir así, ella ya no podía seguir así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y bajo las escaleras, con el corazón martillandole, y con sus pensamientos chocando entre sí.

_¿Que debía hacer?_

Llegó al primer piso, camino un par de pasos y se detuvo al verlo delante de ella. No supo si suspirar, si retroceder, o si lanzarse a llorar. El equilibro en su interior amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Y cualquiera de las cosas que hubiera estado por hacer se detuvieron en seco, cuando fue él quien se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar -masculló Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-

Había querido hablar con ella desde que llego a la casa, pero tanto Inoichi como su padre se lo habían impedido, y después de eso, simplemente se había quedado en su despacho, pensando en lo mucho que había hecho esos días, y en lo arriesgado que era. Y si bien, al principio había pensado que estaba haciendo lo correcto, incluso frente a Inoichi y su padre intento creer que hacía lo correcto, su interior no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto, y menos ahora que la veía y que recordaba que ella estuvo en la casa de aquel pelirrubio.

-joven...-susurró Sakura viendo aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba pero que ahora estaba surcado por la molestia-

Él dijo algo, ella no logro escuchar que fue, pues todos sus sentidos estaban desorientados. Y cuando él la miro con aquella intensidad, el equilibrio de su interior se desarmó, y todas las emociones, buenas y malas, se desencadenaron con fuerza, una tras otra, sin descanso. Y ella pensó que se derrumbaría allí, frente a él, pero no lo hizo y contra todo pronóstico, y sin siquiera ser demasiado consciente de ello, dio un paso hacia él, y de un segundo a otro, sintió su calor contra su cuerpo, porque ella...

_Ella lo abrazó..._

No lo hizo de manera consciente, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, fueron sus emociones, esas emociones que pedían a gritos su contención, aun cuando él estaba furioso y gritándole quien sabe que cosas. Ella solo quiso sentirse rodeada de su calidez, ella simplemente quiso su apoyo, y es por eso que lo abrazó, pasando sus manos por debajo de sus brazos. Y aquel acto tan simple, fue lo que necesitaba, aunque él no la estuviera abrazando.

-Sakura...-murmuró el pelinegro sorprendido-

Toda la furia y molestia que tuvo hacia la ojijade, desapareció en un parpadeo ante aquel acto tan...tan impropio de ella. Sakura lo estaba abrazando, y él...él no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto en su lugar, con la mano aun sujetando el brazo de ella, solo que con menos fuerza. El azabache sintió que ella suspiraba contra su pecho, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquello.

-l-le dije la verdad, joven -murmuró sin apartar el rostro del pecho del pelinegro-

No quería que él siguiera enojado con ella, no quería malentendidos entre ellos, no después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, porque para ella había sido algo importante. Quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien, y entonces ella sentiría como aquella pequeña confianza entre ellos se restablecía, esa confianza que le permitiría hablar de cosas...cosas difíciles. El señor Fugaku no lograría que ella se fuera de la casa, pero tampoco quería quedarse sabiendo que con ello arriesgaba a su patrona. Necesitaba al joven, tanto ella como la señora Mikoto, aunque los motivos fueran completamente diferentes.

Su cuerpo se acerco más hacia el de su patrón al tiempo que su rostro se ahuecaba mejor en la calidez de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, por el temor a que la rechazará, por temor a que la empujará y le recriminará por su comportamiento, pero él...él no hizo eso, de hecho, el joven no se movió, y permaneció en silencio, y ella tampoco se animaba a moverse, temiendo que cualquier movimiento rompiera aquel momento.

-le dije la verdad -repitió con los ojos cerrados-

El suspiró al escucharla, porque una parte de sí quería creerle, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero la otra parte, aquella llena de dudas, le decía que ella solo estaba jugando con él, que aquel abrazo no era más que para confundirlo, y aturdirlo, y por dios, que lo esta consiguiendo. No podía pensar con claridad cuando la tenía cerca, y por un momento estuvo a punto de empujarla, de alejarla de sí, pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo porque ya estaba cansado de aquella lucha interna. No pudo porque ya estaba cansado de las dudas. No pudo porque él simplemente ya no quería luchar más contra aquello que sentía...por ella.

_-te darás cuenta Sasuke, te darás cuenta tarde o temprano de la clase de mujer que es -finalizó antes de salir del lugar-_

No, no quería las dudas ahora, ni ahora ni nunca más. Él simplemente quiso dejar de luchar, y aun en contra de todos sus principios, bajo aquella barrera que siempre tenía delante, y decidió confiar...confiar en una mujer, confiar en Sakura, y toda su mente protesto de inmediato, indicándole que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, que se estaba dejando llevar, pero él ya no la escuchó, no en eso, y entonces sus brazos envolvieron el frágil cuerpo de la chica, y su espalda se recargó en la pared, dejando que el cuerpo de ella se recargará en el suyo, y que el suyo se recargará en la pared.

Ella sintió el estallido de las emociones en su interior cuando sintió que la abrazaba. La sensación era tan maravillosa, que sus manos se convirtieron en puños en la espalda del pelinegro. Por favor, ¿era mucho pedir poder estar así con él por unos minutos más? Y como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, ellos permanecieron así, en silencio y abrazados, solo sintiendo sus respiraciones, y los tranquilos latidos de sus corazones.

-estoy arriesgando demasiado por ti -murmuró el pelinegro lentamente-

Lo dijo tan suavemente que ella apenas lo escuchó, y aun así no se movió, no quería romper aquel momento. Su cabeza intentó entender de lo que él hablaba, y aun así no lo entendió ¿Que estaba arriesgando él por ella?

-¿que...? -susurró contra su pecho-

-¿puedo confiar en ti, Sakura?

La ojijade se sorprendió al oírlo.

-¿joven? -habló confundida e intentado levantar el rostro-

-no, no te muevas -ordenó el pelinegro suavemente, y sin mas hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica-

Todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeció entre sus brazos, y él la atrajo más hacia sí al tiempo que suspiraba. Ella no entendía el comportamiento de su patrón, pero tampoco tenía demasiado concentración como para intentar entenderlo.

-¿puedo confiar en ti?

-sí...-asintió pasados unos escasos segundos-

Eso era lo que mas deseaba, que él confiara en ella, porque ella jamás lo traicionaría, jamás podría hacer algo así, jamás. El joven no dijo nada, y ella dejó que el silencio volviera a inundar el lugar. Aquel momento que estaba teniendo con él, era...era mucho más intimo que todo lo que habían tenido con anterioridad, ella podía sentirlo, pero no podía comprenderlo. No se estaba besando como en muchas otras ocasiones, no se estaban acariciando como aquella tarde, ellos...ellos simplemente se estaban abrazando, pero había algo allí que encajaba perfectamente y que le hacía sentir un sin fin de emociones.

El pelinegro aspiraba su aroma con suavidad, endulzándose con el mismo, envolviéndose más y más en ella. Podía confiar en ella, podía hacerlo...Se repitió una y otra vez, y se convenció, finalmente lo hizo. Al diablo con lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, al diablo con lo que había dicho su padre, confiaba en ella, y...y rogaba, él rogaba de verdad, con todo su alma y corazón, no estar confundiéndose respecto a ella, porque estaba arriesgado algo que nunca antes había arriesgado, y algo que jamás pensó en llegar a arriesgar...

_Su corazón..._

Ella se venció en sus brazos, él lo sintió, y su corazón se acelero allí, dentro de su pecho. Jamás imagino poder a llegar a sentirse así, tan cómodo, tan dichoso con una mujer, pero era así como estaba en ese momento, y los sentimientos de su interior eran tan fuertes y descontrolados, que él supo que no habría mejor lugar que allí, entre los brazos de ella.

-no me traiciones Sakura -murmuró sin siquiera pensarlo-

Ella se sorprendió al oírlo.

-n-no lo haré -habló de manera automática-

No sabía porque le decía eso, no lo entendía, estaba confundida, pero ella jamás lo traicionaría, aquello no entraba en su cabeza, y él no hizo más que estrecharla con mas fuerza entre sus brazos conforme ante su respuesta.

-jamás -exclamó el pelinegro al tiempo que, sin soltarla, se enderezaba-

Ella por fin elevo el rostro, y lo vio. Ambos quietos y simplemente mirándose fijamente.

-jamás joven -susurró lentamente-

Sabía que había muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse en ese momento, cosas en que pensar...pero su mente ya no tenía cabida para nada más. Ambos absortos completa y absolutamente en aquello que había entre ellos.

Después de eso, Sasuke no pudo contenerse y la besó, tierna y suavemente, y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. Ambos sintiendo que por fin todo estaba en perfecto orden, todo estaba donde debía estar. Ambos sintiendo que ya nada ni nadie desarmaría aquello que habían construido con tanto cuidado entra ambos, porque lo que construyeron era puro y sincero.

_Ellos estaban equivocados..._

_Porque su amor era demasiado frágil y vulnerable, porque su amor recién comenzaba..._

_Pero sobre todo, porque jamás...jamás era demasiado tiempo como para no cometer una traición._


	29. Felicidad efímera: primera parte

_**Holaa genteeeeee queridaaaa!**_

_**siii, por fin terminé la contii y pues se las subooo de inmediatooo xD esta vez si que no tarde muchooo cierto? xD bueno, bueno se que fueron 15 diass pero puess es un avance a lo que iba no!**_

_**xD **_

_**bueno amigos como siempre: MUCHISIMASS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIESSS! de verdad que me hacen muy, muy, muyyyyy felizzzz n.n**_

_**y pues NOTICIA: ya se esta acercando lo que tantossss quierennnn, sí, sí, hablo de eso: LEMONNNNNN, wiii que hasta yo me emociono o.O jajajaja. Y sí, ya era hora de que el lemon este por llegar, ojo que dije que se esta acercando, lo que no quiere decir que lo tendremos en el proximo capi, pero faltan poquitos capis, muy poquitos jojojoj**_

_**bueno pues eso es tdooo, y nos leeremos en la conti de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor?**_

_**espero que todos estenn bienn, y les deseo mucha suerte en todoooo**_

_**se los kierreee muchoo amigoss**_

_**besitossss :D**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 29: felicidad efímera: primera parte**

_La mujer la miró molesta, y la pelirrosa supo que aquella molestia era justificable, es por eso que permaneció en silencio y bajo la mirada, apenada ante lo que había hecho, pero sobre todo apenada por lo que le había hecho pasar a Rema. _

_-l-lo siento -murmuró aun con la cabeza gacha-_

_-¡te dije que no lo hicieras más, Sakura! -bramó la morena molesta- ahora él sabrá que alguien se metió en sus establos, y valgame dios que se pondrá furioso._

_-p-pero yo...-balbuceó sin saber exactamente que decir-_

_No podía decirle que había sacado el caballo de su marido porque uno de los niños que siempre la molestaban, le había dicho que Rema era...era una puta. Ella se había puesto furiosa al escucharlo y...y no pudo decir nada, pues el corazón le martillaba con fuerza y le impedía pensar con claridad, pero de una u otra manera había logrado, pasados unos segundos, saltar en defensa de Rema, y de alguna manera ambos habían llegado a una competencia._

_Sakura no sabía montar bien, no demasiado bien, pero aun así había aceptado, y entonces ambos sacaron dos caballos de los establos del marido de Rema. La competencia no duró prácticamente nada, pues entre los nervios y la furia, la pelirrosa no supo conducir al caballo y el mismo cayó y se lastimo una pata. Ella también sufrió uno que otro rasguño pero eso era lo de menos, pues sabía que Rema se daría cuenta de que había utilizado uno de los caballos, una herida así no tenía demasiada explicación. _

_El niño aun sobre el caballo se burló de ella y después de unos segundos bajo del mismo, y ni siquiera la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y antes siquiera que lograra ponerse de pie, vio a Rema, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos cargado de molestia._

_-ahora ve a dejarlo en el establo que iré a traer unos trapos, a ver si podes disimular la herida -gruñó furiosa y viendo la herida del animal-_

_La pelirrosa corrió al establo de inmediato, con la rienda entre sus manos, y una vez en este ató al mismo a uno de los palos y suspiró nerviosa._

_-perdiste Sakura, lo que quiere decir que yo tengo razón -hablo de repente una voz detrás de ella-_

_Su cuerpo se dio vuelta de inmediato y entonces vio al niño allí, con una sonrisa presumida y acercándose a ella._

_-n-no tienes r-razón -balbuceó con los ojos crispados-_

_-claro que la tengo -canturreó el pequeño dando vueltas alrededor de la chica-_

_-¡basta! -exclamó con la voz temblorosa-_

_Pero el pequeño continuó haciendo lo mismo, y finalmente tomó una de sus manos y la hizo girar con él, con el único propósito de hacer que la chica perdiera el equilibrio. Y funcionó, solo que ella no fue la única en hacerlo y detrás de su caída vino la de él, que se estrelló contra su cuerpo y le sacó un gemido de dolor._

_-a-aparta -jadeó intentando desesperadamente sacárselo de encima-_

_El niño, ignorando el estado de la pelirrosa, continuó riendo sobre ella, y Sakura...Sakura no pudo evitar que la desesperación y angustia se apoderaran de ella. Las manos del niño, a su costado, se transformaron en manos de un hombre, y cuando ella abrió los ojos lo vio a él...a Kensu._

_-¡aparta! -gritó desesperada y rasguñando la cara del pequeño- ¡aparta!¡aparta!_

_-¿¡pero que te pasa! -exclamó el pequeño poniéndose de pie de inmediato y llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla-_

_-a-aparta...-continuó la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo y en pleno llanto- d-déjame..._

_-todos tiene razón tu estas loca -bramó el pequeño furioso antes de salir de allí-_

_Y Sakura se quedó llorando en el suelo, aun sintiendo las manos de ese sujeto sobre ella. Habían pasados unos escasos cuatro meses desde que sucedió y sin embargo para ella...para ella el recuerdo era demasiado cercano. _

_Sus asquerosas manos, su piel, su cuerpo...Ella no podría soportar eso, ella no podría hacerlo..._

Su cuerpo se removió en la cama, lanzando uno que otro pequeño gemido de desesperación. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre era el mismo dolor y la misma repugnancia.

Y de repente, todo desapareció.

_Kensu ya no estaba sobre ella, ahora...ahora estaba él, el joven Sasuke. Eran sus manos quienes recorrían su cuerpo, eran sus ojos los que la miraban con...con algo que ella no sabía reconocer, pero era un algo que le gustaba. _

-joven Sasuke -suspiró relajando todo su cuerpo-

Sus labios eran cálidos sobre los suyos, y la sensación de hace un momento terminó por desaparecer en un dos por tres al tener al pelinegro allí, junto a ella. Porque él estaba allí ¿cierto?

Una de sus manos de manera inconsciente se movió hacia un costado, buscando su calor, buscando su presencia, pero...allí no había nada. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y su cuerpo se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-¿joven...? -murmuró aun semidormida-

Llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para mejorar su visión, y pronto se dio cuenta que se hallaba en su cuarto...y sola. No supo porque aquello la sorprendió, ni porque se decepcionó, pero a medida que iba reaccionando más, se daba cuenta de que aquello era normal, después de todo no habían pasado la noche juntos...

Segundos después, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, y entonces suspiró, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. La noche anterior...Aun no podía creer que las cosas hubieran terminado así de fácil, y es que había pensando que...que las cosas serían más complicadas entre ellos, que él dudaría de ella, pero todo se había resuelto con mucha facilidad, y ella aun podía sentir la calidez del abrazó que se habían dado, de los suaves besos que habían compartido, pero sobre todo de aquel magnífico sentimiento que los había inundado, aunque no podía decir con exactitud cual era ese sentimiento, al menos no de parte de él.

No habían dicho mucho después de que él la besara, habían permanecido en silencio, aun sin separarse y besándose con calma y lentitud, y ella había deseado con toda el alma permanecer así para siempre, pero todo tiene un fin, y pasados unos minutos el de ellos llego. El joven le había dado un corto beso antes de por fin alejarla de sí, y aunque ella hubiera deseado que él la condujera a su cuarto y la arropara entre sus brazos por toda la noche, jamás se atrevería a decir algo así, además de que los pasos del señor Fugaku cerca de allí le hicieron despegarse del joven alarmada y asustada, para finalmente irse a paso acelerado, sabiendo que ellos tenía muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

Se estiró en la cama, pensando solo en él y olvidando por completo aquel sueño, o pesadilla, que había estado a punto de asaltarla. Pasados unos minutos se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Era temprano aun, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya hace varios días que no se levantaba temprano, y no es que ahora no tuviera sueño, pero tenía una enorme ansiedad por ver a su patrón. Había algo nuevo entre ellos, y Sakura no quería que desapareciera.

Se cambió y se puso el uniforme para después salir de su cuarto, con cautela y cuidado. Si bien sentía que todo estaba más claro desde un punto de vista, desde el otro todo era negro. Había cosas que no podía olvidar, por más que quisiera hacerlo, y una de ellas era Fugaku. Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en su patrón, y por primera vez ocupó sus pensamientos en comparar al joven con el señor Fugaku. Padre e hijo...eran tan diferentes ¿Como el joven Sasuke podía ser hijo de aquel hombre?

Bien, sabía que el joven también tenía ciertos defectos, pero en aquel momento, en esos momentos de ceguera total, no podía verle ni siquiera el más mínimo defecto.

Llegó al despacho del pelinegro y entonces toco la puerta con suavidad, nadie respondió por lo que volvió a hacerlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Lo más probable era que su patrón aun estuviera durmiendo o que ya hubiera salido a una de sus tantas reuniones. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta, lo primero era el joven, lo segundo la señora Mikoto...Se encaminó al cuarto de la pelinegra, pasando con rapidez el cuarto del Uchiha mayor, temiendo cruzarse con el mismo, y pasando con lentitud por el cuarto del Uchiha menor, sabiendo que cabía la posibilidad de que aun estuviera allí dentro.

-la señora Mikoto -murmuró para sí misma-

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino. Tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y no podía distraerse con él, no ahora. Se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas, aun sumida en sus pensamientos, pero una leve melodía la sacó de los mismos. Agudizó sus sentidos y entonces reconoció que efectivamente se trataba de una melodía. Subió con mas prisa las escaleras, y entonces el sonido se hizo más fuerte. Claramente alguien estaba tocando el piano, por lo que ella no tardó en subir el otro tramo de las escaleras.

No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de donde provenía aquella melodía, pues sabía perfectamente en que cuarto estaba el piano. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta, y entonces dudando, la abrió lentamente. Se sorprendió al reconocer la espalda de su patrón, y luego se emocionó. La melodía era demasiado linda, y él tocaba con una agilidad sorprendente. La realidad era que no había esperado encontrarlo allí, pues desde que había llegado a esa casa nunca lo había escuchado tocar.

Se quedó parada allí, observándolo embelesada, y no hizo ningún ruido que pudiera delatarla, pero aun así y de repente, el joven dejó de tocar y volteó el rostro hacia su dirección. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí, y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta de que lo había estado espiando, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Sakura...

Ella permaneció en silencio, asimilando todas las emociones que se duplicaron en su interior al verlo, al escuchar su voz, ahora...ahora ¿como debía comportarse frente a él después de lo sucedido la noche anterior? Sabía que aun había muchas cosas que aclarar entre ellos.

-l-lo siento joven -comenzó por fin- no q-quise...

-no interrumpes -se anticipó el pelinegro-

Aquella mañana se había levantado sumamente temprano, y no sabiendo que hacer, y también sabiendo que no podría concentrarse en su trabajo, no cuando la tenía a ella en su cabeza, había decidido tocar un poco. Tocar era algo que siempre le había gustado, pero no siempre tenías las ganas para hacerlo, sin embargo esa mañana había sentido que algo se había liberado dentro de él, no del todo pero si bastante, y sabía que, o quien era la causante de aquello.

La miro por largo rato, total y completamente cautivado frente a ella y tratando de reprimir las inmensas ganas de levantarse y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-toca...toca muy bien joven -murmuró la pelirrosa pasados unos segundos-

Él parecía demasiado concentrado en observarla, y aquello logró ponerla sumamente nerviosa.

-¿lo crees? -cuestionó con una media sonrisa-

Ella asintió sin ser capaz de decir nada, con el corazón martillandole fuertemente.

-¿piensas quedarte allí? -cuestionó Sasuke arqueando una ceja-

-no, b-bueno yo...-balbuceó nerviosa ¿por que él tenía que estar tan tranquilo mientras que ella apenas y podía hablar?-

El pelinegro sonrió aun más al ver la actitud de la chica.

-ven -ordenó al tiempo que le extendía la mano-

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero su cuerpo o corazón fue más rápido que su mente y entonces se acercó hacia él de manera precipitada, aun sonrojada y sonriendo. Su mano toco la de él, y entonces el azabache la acercó hacia sí, invitándola a sentarse junto a él pues el banco era lo suficiente grande para ambos. Sakura se sentó, y él por fin soltó su mano y de inmediato la llevo a su quijada para así darle un corto beso.

-lo dejaste muy bien -habló desviando la mirada al piano-

Ella tardó un par de segundos en comprender a lo que se refería, pues aun experimentaba las sensaciones del beso, y tardó otros pocos más en darse cuenta de que él también evitaba hablar de cosas...cosas más serias.

-usted m-me dijo que lo hiciera -susurró lentamente-

Y era verdad. El joven Sasuke le había pedido, u ordenado, ya hace bastante tiempo, que limpiara esa habitación, y ella aunque tardó unas cuantas semanas, lo había logrado y sobretodo se había esforzado muchísimo en limpiar aquel piano, pues el mismo era precioso.

-tu sabías tocar una melodía ¿cierto? -preguntó el Uchiha-

-no joven -negó de inmediato- yo...yo solo sabía el comienzo, solo unas notas...

-tócalo -pidió suavemente-

Sakura se sorprendió al oírlo, pero aun así lo obedeció y llevo sus manos al piano, y tal y como le dijo tocó lo poco y casi nada que sabía.

-otra vez -murmuró el pelinegro concentrado-

Ella obedeció y la melodía que tocaba se apagó en unos pocos segundos, pero la misma reapareció cuando su patrón colocó sus dedos sobre el teclado y la continuó. Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera, pues no esperaba que él supiera las notas de aquella melodía. Lo miro asombrada, y notó que él estaba sumamente concentrado tocando el teclado. La sorpresa pronto pasó a la dicha, pues él tocaba de maravilla y la melodía que escuchaba le hizo recordar a Rema, los buenos momentos que había vivido con ella.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta ante los recuerdos, pero también lo sintió al darse cuenta de que el joven...el joven era tan...

-no me mires así -exclamó el pelinegro de repente al tiempo que paraba de tocar-

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pues había estado demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.

-¿q-que?

-no me mires así -repitió- no dejas que me concentré.

-lo siento joven -musitó viendo esta vez al teclado- es solo que...no imaginé que usted conociera aquella melodía, o que la supiera tocar.

-conozco más cosas de las que crees Sakura -habló orgulloso-

Ella asintió y sonrió, aun mirando el teclado.

-¿podría...? -comenzó nerviosa-

-podría ¿que? -instó aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta-

Ella se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

-quieres que te enseñe a tocarla -dijo desviando su mirada también al teclado- ¿cierto?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa ante la facilidad con la que él predecía lo que deseaba, y él...él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a sus labios ante aquel gesto tan característico de ella.

-¿quieres o no?

-s-sí -balbuceó nerviosa-

-bien -asintió el pelinegro-

Le paso una de sus manos por su cintura, y antes de que ella pudiera protestar o decir algo, la colocó sobre él con una agilidad sorprendente. Dios, sentir su calor y su aroma era tan cerca de él era algo indescriptible.

-¡jo...joven! -reclamó Sakura abochornada-

-shh Sakura, así podre enseñarte -susurró el azabache-

Ella iba a protestar, pero todo pensamiento racional desapareció cuando él coloco su cabeza en su hombro, y cuando sus manos, una de cada lado de su cintura, se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta llegar sus manos.

-así será más fácil para ti -continuó en el mismo tono-

De inmediato sintió como la pelirrosa se estremecía, y aquello le hizo sonreír levemente. Envolvió las pequeñas manos de la chica, y las elevo hasta la altura del piano, del teclado del piano, y las coloco allí, produciendo un ruido al producir un peso en las teclas.

-ahora coloca tus manos sobre las mías -ordenó-

Ella lo obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo como su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el de él. Estar sobre él no era algo que no le produjera vergüenza, pero se dio cuenta de que omitir aquello era más fácil que omitir el hecho del enorme gusto que sentía de estarlo ¿Por que privarse de algo que le gustaba? La pregunta resultó efectiva, pues de inmediato sonrió y se relajo en contra de él.

-un dedo sobre cada uno de los míos Sakura -habló mirándola fijamente, deleitándose con la bonita sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro-

La ojijade nuevamente lo obedeció, y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse en aquello que estaban haciendo.

-relaja tu mano, tiene que moverse junto con la mía -murmuró fijando la vista en el teclado- ¿sabes las notas de cada tecla? -preguntó de repente y olvidando ese pequeño detalle-

-algo...-musitó girando el rostro para verlo-

Él asintió y nuevamente fijo la mirada en el piano, o mejor dicho, en sus manos.

-empezamos por la izquierda.

Y una a una, comenzó a tocar las teclas, con lentitud, mucha lentitud, y suavidad, dándole tiempo a Sakura para que recordara que tecla venía después de la última, o cual era la anterior. Ella mantuvo las manos sobre las suyas, y él apenas lo noto, pues la misma las tenía sumamente relajadas, y sus dedos parecían estar pegado entre sí, pero aquello a esas alturas ya ni siquiera lo sorprendió.

Comenzó por partes, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas notas, hasta que ella lograba aprenderlo. Enseñarle estaba siendo más satisfactorio de lo que hubiera imaginado, y más cuando ella sonreía al haber aprendido algunas notas de memoria. El corazón le latía a un ritmo tan suave, que él sabía que si continuaban a un ritmo así no lo soportaría, pero lo soportó, tragándose todos los sentimientos que desbordaban de su ser y que aun no se anima a dar a conocer.

-no te olvides de los pedales -habló de repente y deteniendo sus dedos-

-no lo hago joven -musitó sin despegar los ojos del piano-

Y él volvió a retomar la melodía, nombrándole una y otra vez las notas de cada tecla para que ella pudiera aprenderlo, y Sakura poco a poco, comenzó a grabarse cada uno de los movimientos de las manos del joven, aunque debía admitir que aquello le estaba llevando más tiempo del necesario, y la razón era simple y sencilla: él. Sentía su respiración en su cuello, lo cual le producía escalofríos, y su aroma, tan suave y la vez tan masculino la estaban adormeciendo, pero hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para escuchar lo que él le decía, para mantener sus dedos sobre los de él, y para grabar en su memoria los movimientos.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que empezaron, pero no le importaba. Estaba absorta en aprender, y sobre todo absorta en la melodía y en él, en su concentración al enseñarle, y en su paciencia.

_¿Era posible enamorarse más de él?_

-¿quieres intentarlo sola? -cuestionó el Uchiha de repente y sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-yo...

-vamos, inténtalo sola -instó-

Y después de eso retiro sus manos, dejando a las de ella solas sobre el teclado. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo allí, y sabía que ella ya debería haberse aprendido algo. Dirigió sus manos, sin siquiera pensarlo, al estomagó de la chica, para deslizarse por allí hasta terminar estrechándola contra sí, y después de eso acomodo mejor su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-n-no haga eso -reclamó de inmediato la pelirrosa y con la voz temblorosa-

-¿el que? -cuestionó distraído-

-no me deja concentrar joven -continuó con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El iba a preguntar nuevamente de que hablaba, pero entonces lo comprendió cuando ella se removió entre sus brazos. Suspiró contra su cuello y sonrió de manera cansada, si ya estaba sobre él ¿cual era el problema en que la abrazara?

-vamos Sakura, concéntrate en tocar -habló sin moverse siquiera un poco-

Ella frunció el ceño, probablemente disgustada, pero aun así se concentró en el piano y comenzó a tocar. Sasuke se sorprendió a medida que los segundos pasaban, pues ella continuaba tocando con bastantes fluidez, aunque aun así veía como su ceño se fruncía de rato en rato, probablemente intentando recordar cada uno de los movimientos, hasta que finalmente se confundió, y él sonrió aun más al ver aquella mueca de molestia en su rostro.

-es la otra tecla Sakura -indicó al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos sobre la derecha de ella-

Le indico lentamente las notas, y nuevamente retiro su mano. La pelirrosa comenzó de inmediato, pero esta vez Sasuke no pudo despegar su mirada de su concentrado rostro. Observó que sus cabellos ya comenzaban a crecer, no demasiado, pero era algo, pues ahora sobrepasaban por solo un poco la altura de sus hombros. Sumergido en aquel agradable momento, entre la música y su presencia, no se dio cuenta en que momento acercó su rostro y poso sus labios sobre su suave cuello.

-¡j-joven! -balbuceó Sakura al tiempo que retiraba sus manos del piano-

-¿um? -exclamó como si nada y deslizando sus labios con suavidad sobre su cuello-

-no...-comenzó nerviosa más se interrumpió de repente y su ceño se frunció aun más- ¡lo esta haciendo apropósito! -acusó-

Él la miro sorprendido, y después de eso, simplemente se rió.

-n-no es justo -continuó ella con el corazón acelerado-

¿Como podía concentrarse cuando él le hacía eso?

-no lo hago apropósito Sakura -negó aun sonriendo- además ibas bien, vamos, continua -exclamó tranquilamente-

-p-pero...no haga eso -murmuró apenada-

-¿el que? -preguntó divertido y al ver que ella no decía nada agregó- ¿esto?

Y nuevamente posó sus labios en el cuello de la chica, y cerró los ojos cuando la oyó suspirar de manera temblorosa, aquello ya había sido suficiente. Elevó una mano hacia la mano de la pelirrosa que aun continuaba en el piano, y la retiró de allí tomándola entre la suya, para así llevarla a su propio hombro.

-suficiente música por hoy -murmuró apenas audible-

-p-pero...-logró protestar ella antes de que él afincara su mano en la cintura-

Después de eso la hizo girar de costado, quedando sus piernas entre las suyas, y entonces por fin la vio de frente.

-pero joven... -continuó la pelirrosa-

-ibas muy bien Sakura -habló con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba- no creí que...-se interrumpió al ver que ella fruncía más el ceño-

-no creía que lo aprendería ¿cierto? -preguntó la chica en un vano intento por parecer enojada, aun cuando su mano aun continuaba descansado en el hombro de él

-no -dijo con tranquilidad-

-¿por que soy mujer? -continuó la chica-

-no es por eso, es simplemente que tocar el piano no es algo fácil de aprender Sakura -musitó lentamente- y no creas que porque te estoy enseñando creo que las mujeres deberían perder su tiempo en esto -acotó de inmediato y sacando aquel lado machista-

-lo se joven, probablemente debería estar perdiendo mi tiempo cocinando, lavando, planchando, o atendiendo a algún hombre ¿no? -exclamó molesta-

-no a algún hombre, si no a mi -exclamó de manera suave-

Ella se sonrojó al escucharlo, pero aun así intento no caer frente a él, no esta vez.

-¿y que hay de lo que nos gusta a nosotras joven?

-creo que ya hemos discutido esto varias veces...

-p-pero usted no logra comprenderlo -se quejó frustrada-

Él ni siquiera lograba comprender como habían llegado a aquel tema.

-te estoy enseñando a tocar ¿cierto? -preguntó mirándola fijamente, y ella asintió- y también te enseñaba a leer -Sakura nuevamente asintió- entonces ¿por que tanto escándalo? -cuestionó al tiempo que retiraba un mechón de su rostro y lo colaba detrás de su oreja, aprovechando el momento para darle un beso en los labios-

-e-esta...esta intentando d-distraerme -balbuceó ante el acto del chico-

-no, simplemente estoy intentando besarte -avisó antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de ella-

Sakura sintió aquel cosquilleo tan familiar cuando sintió que él no despegaba sus labios de los suyos. Dios ¿era posible ser tan débil frente a él? Sí, era muy posible, porque de un momento a otro ya se encontraba correspondiendo, de manera tímida, a aquel suave beso. Tenía la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo, pues al estar sentada sobre él era ella quien estaba más arriba, levemente más arriba.

Entreabrió los labios cuando la lengua del pelinegro participó del beso, y como siempre, él no esperó ni un segundo para sumergirse en ella y profundizar el beso, produciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera entre sus brazos. Su mano que hasta el momento se encontraba en el hombro del pelinegro, se deslizó por su espalda y su cuerpo se acercó aun más hacia él, dejándose vencer sobre su pecho. Dios, lo quería tanto que ella simplemente ya no podía controlarse, es por eso que cuando él se separó levemente de ella, ella, sin pensarlo demasiado y siguiendo su instinto, inclinó el rostro hacia él y lo besó.

Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera ante el acto de la chica, pues ella jamás...jamás había iniciado un beso entre ellos, y la sensación de que lo hiciera fue realmente placentera, mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, es por eso que cuando ella se separó, a los pocos segundos, él la retuvo cerca de su rostro colocando una de sus manos en su nuca.

-hazlo otra vez -habló entreabriendo los ojos- me gusta.

El Uchiha vio claramente como ella titubea.

-hazlo Sakura -pidió con la voz ronca-

Y ella lo hizo, acercando su rostro con lentitud hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Lo besó con suavidad, y lentamente, y él no hizo mas que disfrutar de aquello. Sakura era tan dulce, tan embriagadora, y tan adictiva, que él nuevamente profundizo el beso, perdiendo poco a poco el control, y ella, tal vez sintiendo aquello, se alejó con suavidad y coloco sus manos en su pecho.

-j-joven espere...

Sakura a duras penas logró abrir los ojos, pues aun se encontraba empapaba en sus emociones. Deseaba tanto volver a besarlo, pero había sentido claramente el momento en el que el pelinegro había comenzado a acariciar su espalda y cintura con mas fuerza, y mayor intensidad, y la experiencia de la otra vez, le sirvió para darse cuenta de que las cosas escaparían de sus manos si no lo detenía. Y dios que ella no quería detenerlo, pero...necesitaba hablar con él.

-n-no joven -exclamó en tono suave cuando él intento besarla otra vez-

-¿que s-sucede? -cuestionó con la respiración agitada-

Ella inspiró varias veces, intentando normalizar el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración, aunque aquello ere difícil teniéndolo a él tan cerca.

-es que...-comenzó de manera dudosa- n-nosotros...yo quisiera hablar c-con usted de...

Del señor Fugaku, y de su injusticia, de la señora Mikoto, y de su arrepentimiento...

-¿de? -instó el pelinegro-

-de cosas -se limitó a decir aun temerosa-

Él supo que ella estaba incomoda, es por eso que no la presionó, sin embargo, también había cosas que a él le gustaría hablar con ella. Estaban comenzando algo entre los dos, algo importante para él, y quería creer que para ella también, pero sus bases eran demasiado inestables, y frágiles, y él quería estabilizarlas, quería que entre ellos todo fuera claro, que entre ellos todo fuera puro y transparente, y que entre ellos no existiera lugar para la duda.

Solo entonces podría sentirse seguro, y poner en limpio sus cosas con ella, su_ relación_ con ella. Porque él realmente la quería, y aquel sentimiento era tan desconocido que lo asustaba, y le hacía comportarse de manera precavida.

Él no quería cometer el mismo error que su padre, pero conocía tan poco de Sakura...

-también quiero hablar contigo -exclamó el azabache por fin- quiero saber más de ti Sakura -confesó haciendo uso de toda su voluntad-

Ella se sorprendió, Sasuke pudo verlo, pero cuando quiso decir algo él la interrumpió.

-quiero que salgamos esta noche -comenzó con una sonrisa-

-¿q-que?

-a cenar, quiero salir contigo -continuó- y allí...allí podremos hablar tranquilamente ¿estas de acuerdo?

El corazón de la chica nuevamente se aceleró de manera brusca, y una gran emoción y alegría se expandió por todo su pecho. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero aun continuaba tan sorprendida por la proposición de su patrón, que nada lograba salir de los mismos ¿El joven la estaba invitando a salir? Parecía tan irreal que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver si él de repente desaparecería de allí, pero él seguía allí, observándola con atención.

-¿rechazarás mi invitación? -preguntó suavemente-

-n-no, no joven -hablo de inmediato-

Vio como él asentía y entonces sonrió, y recién en ese momento sus ojos se cristalizaron. Era tanta la felicidad que sentía, una felicidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada, una que nunca había sentido, que ganas de llorar era lo mínimo que podía sentir, pero no quiso hacerlo, no allí.

-continuaremos después con esto ¿te parece? -preguntó mirando al piano-

-c-claro joven -asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

Él la imitó y entonces bajo el bastidor y cerró la tapa, mientras que ella bajaba la tapa del teclado. Después de hacer eso, salieron del cuarto en silencio.

-vamos a almorzar y después a ponernos a trabajar -exclamó el pelinegro-

La pelirrosa asintió, y llevo una mano a su estomago, pues en verdad tenía hambre, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que ellos habían permanecido en aquel cuarto por varias horas, por lo que ya debía ser la hora del almuerzo.

-¿tienes hambre? -cuestionó el pelinegro divertido al ver la actitud de la chica-

-sí -asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-entonces vamos.

Y sin decir más, ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras. Los pasillos ya se encontraban iluminados por los fuertes rayos del sol, y al estar todas las ventanas abiertas, el aire entraba con gran facilidad y se deslizaba por cada uno de los pasillos, dejando un frescor agradable.

-¿en que piensas? -preguntó Sasuke cuando llegaron al primero piso, y sin detener su andar-

-¿que? -exclamó la chica distraída-

-¿en que piensas? -repitió frunciendo levemente el ceño-

Ella se sonrojó aun más, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, las voces de abajo hicieron que permaneciera en silencio. Vio claramente como el joven fruncía el ceño, y entonces avanzaron un poco más, y distinguieron de inmediato a las personas que estaban abajo.

-Naruto -farfulló el Uchiha rodando los ojos-

-¡ey teme con que ahí estabas! -exclamó el pelirrubio en tono elevado-

Y después de eso dirigió su mirada a Sakura, y ella sintió que el pelirrubio la miraba de forma extraña, y aquello logró incomodarla.

-Sakura -saludó finalmente y con una sonrisa sincera-

-hola joven Naruto -saludò la pelirrosa con una sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras- ¡Hinata! -exclamò al ver a la peliazul junto al pelirrubio-

-hola Sakura -exclamò tambièn con una sonrisa- hola Sasuke.

-hola Hinata -musitò el pelinegro que tambièn ya habìa bajado- ¿y que...?

-¡teme vinimos para invitarlos a salir esta noche! -bramò el pelirrubio entusiasmado-

-¿que?

-vamos a cenar a algùn lado -continuò el chico emocionado-

El pelinegro dirigiò su mirada a la pelirrosa, en busca de alguna salida pero ella solo se lìmito a encogerse de hombros nerviosa. Despuès de eso, su mirada volviò hacia su entusiasmado amigo.

-¡vamos Sasuke, no pongas esa cara!

-Naruto -comenzò el pelinegro buscando las palabras adecuadas- yo...yo ya tengo un compromiso para esta noche -farfullò desviando la mirada-

-¿¡que! -cuestionò el pelirrubio en tono elevado- ¿y no puedes cancelarlo Sasuke?

-no, es algo importante -hablò seriamente-

-vaya es una lastima -murmurò el chico decepcionado- ¿y tu Sakura?

-b-bueno yo...-balbuceò nerviosa-

-ella tampoco puede -interrumpiò el azbache de inmediato-

-tampoco puedes -repitiò Naruto en tono bajo-

-¿ya tienes planes para esta noche Sakura? -pregunto Hinata desilusionada-

La pelirrosa se mordiò el labio nerviosa y dirigiò su mirada al pelinegro. Si bien salir a solas con el joven era algo que deseaba muchìsimo, no le gustaba rechazar la invitaciòn del joven Naruto y Hinata, ambos eran muy agradables, y ella los apreciaba.

-¿tienes planes Sakura? -presionò el ojiceleste-

-no, b-bueno sì...-balbuceò sin saber que decir-

-ella tiene planes Naruto, dejalo allì -mascullò Sasuke tambièn incòmodo ante aquel interrogatorio-

El pelirrubio miro a ambos jòvenes por largo rato, y despuès de eso se cruzo de brazos.

-muy bien, ¿que esta pasando aquì? -cuestionò entrecerrando los ojos-

El pelinero lanzò una y mil insultos en su cabeza, pues aquel pelirrubio era el ser mas despitado del mundo, pero no, ese dìa se tuvo que haber levantado con el diez por ciento màs de su inteligencia.

Suspirando lleno de frustraciòn, cerrò los ojos e intento relajarse. No era la ùnica noche para salir con Sakura, habìa muchas noches màs y ellos podrìan salir en cualquiera de ellas.

-bien, creo que podre hacerme un lugar para ti baka -mascullò por fin-

Y de inmediato vio como Sakura sonreìa, feliz de que èl hubiera aceptado aquella invitaciòn.

-¿y tu Sakura? -preguntò la ojiperla-

-sì, yo t-tambièn puedo -asintiò con una sonrisa-

-oh que bueno -exclamo la chica emocionada-

-¡perfecto! ¡entonces esta noche saldremos!

El Uchiha volviò a suspirar frustrado.

-¿y bien?

-y bien ¿que? -preguntò Naruto confundido-

-¿a donde iremos Naruto?

-mmm bien no lo sè aun, pensaba decidirlo contigo -hablò tranquilamente- ¿tu tienes algun lugar de preferencia Sakura?

-no joven Naruto -negò Sakura de inmediato- no conozco mucho, asì que...lo que decidan estarà bien -finalizò suavemente-

-bueno entonces lo pensaremos a lo largo de la tarde ¿no Sasuke?

-¿a lo largo de la tarde? -repitiò el azabache entrecerrando los ojos y ya presintiendo lo que eso significaba-

-claro, vine a visitarme y espero tengas algo rico que invitarme de comer ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! -bramò en tono elevado-

Sasuke frunciò el ceño, e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpear a su escandaloso amigo.

-¿tienes...tienes mucho trabajo hoy Sakura? -cuestionò Hinata-

-bueno...no lo se -murmurò mirando a su patròn-

-no te hagas problema, despuès de todo yo tambièn estarè ocupado -musitò mirando al ojiceleste-

-¡perfecto! eso quiere decir que podremos ir a montar -chillò el rubio emocionado-

-claro -suspirò Sasuke-

-Hinata ¿quiere venir con nosotros? -preguntò Naruto-

-no gracias Naruto, yo...prefiero quedarme con Sakura.

-bien, de acuerdo -exclamò sonriendo ampliamente-

Despuès de eso, y de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras màs, el pelirrubio se fue de allì, arrastrando al pelinegro quien sabe a donde.

-me alegro mucho Hinata -exclamò Sakura una vez que estuvieron solas-

-¿que? -preguntò confundida-

-tu y Naruto ya estan bien -apuntò con una sonrisa-

-ah s-sì -asintiò sonrojadose- ya...ya arreglamos todo, no era la gran c-cosa despuès de todo.

La pelirrosa asintiò, realmente complacida de que su amiga estuviera bien. Despuès de eso y pasados unos minutos fueron a buscar algo de comenr, pues ninguna de las dos lo habìa hecho.

Se sentaron en la cocina para comìan, mientras que la peliazul le contaba cual habìa sido su problemas con el pelirrubio, y como lo habìan solucionado. Se lo contò a grandes rasgos, màs aun asì la pelirrosa lo entendiò y la escuchò con atenciòn, y tal y como habìa dicho Hinata: no habìa sido la gran cosa.

-eso fue todo -finalizò Hinata comiendo el ùltimo trozo de su carne-

-ya veo...-murmurò Sakura apresurandose a comer su comida-

Tardò unos pocos minutos màs, y cuando lo hizo aun permanecieron allì, pero se fueron con la llegada de dos pelirrojas. Hinata las habìa saluda de manera reservada, y ellas le respondieron igual, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo ambas pelirrojas, Karin y Tayuya, no dejaban de mirarlas de manera despectiva, al menos a Sakura, asì que incòmodas frente a ello, decidieron que serìa mejor salir de allì.

-no entiendo porque se comportan asì -murmurò Hinata suavemente y una vez que estuvieron fuerda-

Sakura si lo entendìa, pero prefiero permanecer en silencio.

-siempre me trataron asì, incluso sin llegar a conocernos -continuò la peliazul- no comprendo porque Fugaku, o Sasuke, aun las mantiene -hablò en tono bajo- Naruto tambièn comparte mi idea, y...y no es que me guste hablar mal de las personas, pero...pero creo que ellas no son buenas personas.

No, no lo eran. Sakura sabìa por experiencia propia que aquellas pelirrojas no eran para nada buenas. Sin embargo, no eran las peores, pues aquel puesto se lo llevaban el señor Fugaku y Kasa, su propia tìa.

-entra Hinata -exclamò cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de su cuarto-

Sakura habìa preferido que fueran allì, pues era consciente todo el tiempo de que en cualquier momento podrìa cruzarse con el señor Fugaku, y rogaba con todo el alma retrasar aquel encuentro lo màs posible, pues antes de ello querìa hablar con el joven Sasuke.

-vaya es muy bonito -comentó Hinata viendo el lugar-

Era pequeño y acogedor, al menos así es como lo veía Sakura, y aunque no era la gran cosa, de hecho para algunos debìa ser muy poco cosa, ella estaba conforme con él. Aun recordaba el cuarto de su antiguo trabajo, pequeño, mal oliente, y en muy malas condiciones. Definitivamente el cuarto que tenía ahora era el perfecto para ella.

-lo es -asintió con una sonrisa-

Ambas jóvenes se sentaron en la cama, y permanecieron por unos cuantos segundos en silencio.

-Hinata...-llamó la ojijade nerviosa- ¿que...? ¿que debería ponerme para esta noche? -preguntó tímidamente-

-oh no te preocupes por eso Sakura -musitó Hinata con una sonrisa- yo iré así como estoy -exclamó tranquilamente-

Y ese era el problema. Sakura observó a la peliazul y al bonito vestido que la cubría. No era un vestido elegante, claro que no, pero era mucho mejor que los que ella solìa usar, pues su prendas eran demasiados simples y sosas.

Dirigió su mirada al pequeño armario que tenía delante, pensando en cual de los tres vestidos que tenia debía usar, y...y de repente recordó algo.

-¡es cierto! -exclamó al tiempo que se ponìa de pie-

Se dirigiò al armario de inmediato y en unos segundos sacó una bolsa de allì.

-¿que sucede Sakura? -cuestionó Hinata confundida-

-comprè este vestido hace unos dìas -exclamò volviéndo a caminar hacia la cama- lo había olvidado -confesò apenada-

Nuevamente se sentò en la cama y entonces sacò el vestido, y lo extendiò en la misma. Era rosa, un rosa suave, y también blanco, y el bordado que llevaba delante era muy bonito.

-vaya es muy lindo -comentò la ojiperla con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa tambièn sonriò, pues el vestido en verdad era lindo.

-y es muy suave -continuò la peliazul al pasar sus manos por la sedosa tela- ademàs combinara con tu cabello, es perfecto Sakura -exclamò en tono elevado-

Sakura se quedo observando el vestido, feliz de haber realizado aquella compra, pues de lo contrario tendrìa que haber salido con cualquiera de sus otros tres vestidos tan pobres.

-¿y tienes que ponerte abajo? -preguntò Hinata de repente-

La pelirrosa bajò la mirada hacia sus pies, y entonces suspirò.

-no, no tengo -confesò apenada-

-bien, creo que podemos ir a alguna tienda que este por aca cerca, si vamos hasta el pueblo tardaremos mucho tiempo -hablò emocionada- claro que si tu quieres...

-por supuesto Hinata -asintiò de inmediato-

El vestido que se pondrìa era muy bonito como para estropearlo con aquellas sandalias que portaba, blancas y mus gastadas.

-entonces vamos.

La pelirrosa asintiò y sin màs ambas se pusieron de pie y salieron del cuarto. Tardaron unas dos horas en conseguir lo que buscaban, y por suerte la tienda no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de los Uchiha.

Las sandalias que se habìa comprado eran negras, y bonitas, y Sakura agradeciò que no fueran demasiado caras. Era un negro opaco, y las mismas le cubrìan la parte delantera del pie, excepto sus dedos, y la parte del tobillo. Eran còmodas aunque poco frescas, pero aun asì quedarìan muy bien con el vestido.

Despuès que se las comprò, Hinata le pidiò que le acompañarà a ver un par de cosas màs, y en ello tardaron una horas mas. Finalmente regresaron a la casa, y la pelirrosa se apresurò en llegar a su cuarto, aun cosciente del señor Fugaku.

Una vez dentro ambas suspiraron, la ojiperla porque estaba cansada, y la pelirrosa de alivio. Nuevamente se sentaron en la cama, colocando las bolsas sobre la misma. Sakura se quedo observando el vestido y los zapatos, realmente estaba feliz de poder utilizar aquellas prendas, aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo solo con el joven Sasuke.

Se sonrojò de inmediato y volviò a suspirar. Aunque la cena de esa noche, la que hubiera tenido con el joven, era algo que le hubiera gustado muchisìmo, aun asì, en la misma no pretendìa pasarla bien sin màs, claro que no. Habìa esperado poder hablar con èl. Tenìa que hablar con èl, y creyò que en aquella salida podrìa hacerlo.

El señor Fugaku la habìa amenazado, y Sakura se recriminaba una y otra vez por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, por no haber tratado de hablar con el joven las semanas anteriores, o desde que se lo habìa prometido a la señora. Ahora no le quedaba tiempo, nada de tiempo, y era solo su culpa. Ya no debìa perder màs tiempo, ella lo sabìa, como tambièn sabìa que en la salida de esa noche no podrìa hablar nada con el pelinegro.

-¿que te preocupa Sakura? -preguntò la ojiperla en tono suave-

-¿q-que?

-a-algo te preocupa -exclamò la peliazul frunciendo el ceño-

-no, no es...-dudò al tiempo que mordìa su labio con fuerza- Hinata...

-puedes confiar en mi, Sakura.

La pelirrosa lo sabìa, Hinata jamàs la delatarìa, pero aun asì decir lo que le pasaba no era nada fàcil.

-esta casa no esta bien Hinata -hablò por fin-

-¿que? -cuestionò confundida-

-las...las cosas no estan bien, y yo...-comenzò nerviosa-

-¿a que te refieres a que no estan bien? -susurrò preocupada- ahora...ahora e-estas trabajando con Sasuke ¿cierto? -musitò para sì misma- ¿es por eso Sakura?

-no, no, claro que no -negò de inmediato- el j-joven es muy bueno c-conmigo -confesò apenada-

-entonces...

-es el señor Fugaku, Hinata -exclamò lentamente- èl...èl no es una buena persona.

-pero...-Hinata dudò- yo...yo se que tiene un caràcter bastante particular, pero no creo...

-èl no trata bien a...a la señora Mikoto -confeso seriamente- se a-aprovecha de su estado-

-¿que? ¿a...a que te refieres con eso?

-èl...èl la insulta, y la golpea -hablò bajando la mirada al suelo y apretando sus puños con fuerza-

No se atrevìa a decir la verdad de ello, aquello era algo que no todos debìan enterarse. Y aun ahora sentìa la bronca e impotencia de no poder haber defendido a su patron con anterioridad.

-¿pero que estas diciendo Sakura! -preguntò ponièndose de pie-

-yo...yo soy testigo de eso -continuò en tono apagado- y...y èl me amenazò.

-¿¡te amenazò! -la ojiperla no salìa de su asombro-

-èl n-no quiere q-que el joven se e-entere -murmurò con la voz temblorosa-

-p-pero Sakura...tu debes decirselo -exclamò frunciendo el ceño- yo...yo no p-puedo creerlo-

-pero el joven...el joven no quiere a la señora -exclamò angustiada- ¿y si no me cree?

-p-pero aun asì tu debes hablar.

Las cosas no eran asì de fàciles. No era simplemente el hecho de que el joven no quisiera a la señora Mikoto, si no que tambièn la despreciaba, Sakura lo habìa visto. La despreciaba y la odiaba, porque la creìa culpable de la muerte de Itachi.

Sakura dudaba que èl la escuchara en un tema del que tan poco interès tenìa, es por eso...es por eso que ella querìa hablar con èl antes de confesarle ciertas cosas.

-yo...yo quiero que èl visite a la señora a-antes de...de hablar -continuò suavemente-

-Sakura...-susurrò la ojiperla preocupada- eso...eso es algo imposible.

Los ojos jade de la chica de inmediato se posaron en la peliazul.

-Naruto lo intentò varias veces, màs de las que te puedas imaginar -avisò- cree que todas las personas merecen p-pero èl...èl no quiere escuchar a nadie.

-pero yo...

-Sasuke no tiene madre, èl lo ve asì, y es muy difìcil que cambie de opiniòn...

-yo quiero que lo haga Hinata, quiero que aunque sea la acepte un poco y entonces el señor Fugaku no podra acercarse a la señora, no podra hacerle nada, no podrìa hacerlo.

-claro que no, pero Sasuke...

Los puños de la pelirrosa nuevamente se apretaron entre sì, consciente de lo que decìa la ojiperla era muy cierto.

-si tu crees que...que puedes logralo -farfullò Hinata de inmediato al ver la cara de angustia de su amiga- entonces intentalo, no perderàs nada hacièndolo -finalizò con una pequeña sonrisa-

-yo s-siento que p-puedo lograrlo, pero aun n-no tuve tiempo de hablar c-con el joven -musitò lentamente-

-yo puedo hablar con Naruto, Sakura -exclamò al tiempo que nuevamente volvìa a sentarse- le dirè que intente convencerlo, otra vez, y tal vez entre los dos consigan algo.

-muchas gracias Hinata -susurrò la pelirrosa- y por favor no...no le digas a nadie lo q-que te conte -pidiò-

-claro que no, Sakura -negò de inmediato- puedes confiar en mi -repitiò sus palabras-

Sakura nuevamente bajò la mirada. No querìa que nadie se enterarà de lo que sucedìa allì, nadie excepto el joven. Èl debìa ser el primero en enterarse, le correspondìa ser el primero, y ya despuès...ya despuès las cosas seguirìan su curso.

Despuès de eso la ojiperla comenzò a hablar de varias cosas, intentando que Sakura se olvidara por un momento de ese problema. Le contò sobre el nuevo trabajo que habìa conseguido, y las personas que habìa conocido, tambièn le hablo, o describiò el vestido que el joven Naruto le habìa comprado, y entre una y otra cosa, por fin logrò sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

Ella tambièn le contò cosas, como de sus antiguos trabajos, y las condiciones de los mismos. Tambièn le informò sobre lo desagradable que era para algunas personas, pero jamàs llegò a profundizar aquel tema.

-esas personas no estaban bien, Sakura -hablò la peliazul con una sonrisa divertida- tu no tienes nada de desagradable.

La pelirrosa sonriò, aun sabiendo que lo que decìa no era cierto. Sabìa que algo debìa haber en ella, no por algo la mayorìa de las personas coicidìan en ello ¿cierto?

-tuviste suerte de conseguir este trabajo -exclamò la peliazul-

-sì, la tuve.

Al menos en cierta parte. Pues pese a todo los problemas que habìa ganado allì, aun asì habìa conocido a Hinata y el joven Naruto, a la señora Mikoto, y...y al joven Sasuke. Si Kasa no la hubiera llamado, entonces jamàs lo habrìa conocido, y el solo hecho de pensar en ello le producìa una desagradable sensaciòn en su interior.

-¿vamos a comer algo?

-claro Hinata -asintiò de inmediato-

Ya debìa ser la hora de la merienda, pues en verdad habìan pasado bastante tiempo hablando. Salieron del cuarto, y se encaminaron hacia el salon, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron allì al joven Sasuke y el joven Naruto.

-¡Naruto! -exclamò Hinata al tiempo que se acercaba a èl-

La mirada de los jòvenes se posaron en ellas, y Sakura sonriò a los dos, pero su mirada se quedo posada en su patròn. Èl estaba tan lindo, tan apuesto con aquellas predas de montar, que no verla era algo imposible.

-no creì que llegarìan tan pronto -exclamò la ojiperla tranquilamente-

El pelirrubio se llevo un pedazo de pan a la boca, y la miro confundida.

-¿tan temprano? -repitiò al tiempo que apuntaba el reloj-

Sakura y Hinata se sorprendieron de sobremanera al ver la hora que era, pues faltaban unos pocos minutos para que fueran las ocho. Ambas sabìan que habìan permanecido mucho tiempo hablando, pero no habìan creìdo que tanto.

-¡cielos! debemos cambiarnos Sakura -bramò en tono elevado-

-c-claro -asintiò-

-yo tambièn debo cambiarme -exclamò el pelinegro al tiempo que se ponìa de pie y daba un ùlitmo sorbo a su cafe-

-yo tambièn, estos trajes para montar son muy incòmodos -farfullò frunciendo el ceño-

-vamos Sakura -musitò Hinata-

La pelirrosa la siguiò, y una vez en el cuarto, mientras Hinata se daba uno que otro retoque, la pelirrosa aprovechó para bañarse. Lo hizo lo màs ràpido que pudo, y una vez hecho se puso aquel bonito vestido rosa.

El vestido se encajò a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, y Sakura agradeciò aquello. Los tirantes tenían volados blancos que lo adornaba, mientras que en la parte del pecho , las telas del vestido, al rosa, se entrecruzaba dejando en el medio un blanco de algodón arrugado y bonito. La cintura era ajustada, pues allí era la unión de las dos telas, y de allì para abajo, la caìda era de un volumen al que ella no estaba acostumbrada. En aquella parte, las telas rosas también se cruzaban, dejando en el medio el blanco con un bordado en rosa. Fue al cuarto de inmediato, y una vez dentro Hinata se la quedo observando por unos segundos.

-Sakura te queda m-muy bien -habló aun observandola-

-¿lo crees? -susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-claro que sì, de verdad que estas muy linda -asintiò emocionada-

Sakura tambièn se emocionó, porque en verdad el vestido era precioso. Se miro al espejo una vez más, y se quedo satisfecha con lo que vio. No se engañaría pensado que ponerse un bonito vestido ella sería bonita, pero aun así le ayudaba bastante.

Despuès de eso se coloco sus sandalias, y arreglò su cabello lo mejor que pudo.

-¿tu...tu de verdad c-crees que estoy b-bien? -cuestionò a su amiga.

-sì Sakura -exclamò segura- ahora ¿quieres usar algo de esto? -cuestionò mostrandole una pequeña bolsa-

La pelirrosa se acercò y corroborò que ahì dentro habìa maquillaje.

-no gracias Hinata, no...nunca use -exclamò apenada-

-vaya, ya veo...-murmurò- pero c-creo que esto te quedarà bien -murmurò mostrandole un bonito lapiz labial-

Sakura lo tomò y entonces se acercò al pequeño espejo. Lo destapò y noto que el labial era de un suave rosa, con un pequeño de brillo. Se lo puso con cuidado, y procurando no excederse, y el resulto le gusto.

-es muy bonito, gracias -musitò devolvièndoselo-

-t-te queda muy bien, o-ojala a mi me quedarà asì -suspiró guardando aquel labial-

-tu estas muy bien Hinata -exclamò con una sonrisa.

Era verdad, la peliazul se veìa muy linda.

-gracias Sakura -sonriò complacida- ¿vamos?

-vamos -asintiò al tiempo salìa del cuarto-

Saliò tranquila y feliz, pero a medida que llegaba al comedor los nervios la invadieron, pues pudo ver que el joven Sasuke y joven Naruto ya las estaban esperando allì. El estòmago se le encogiò y ella se obligò a respirar con tranquiladad, pero aun asì su mente rogaba estar por lo menos presentable.

-ya estamos Naruto -anunciò la ojiperla llamando la atenciòn de ambos jòvenes-

El pelirrubio sonriò al ver a su prometida, pero el pelinegro...el pelinegro solo tuvo ojos para Sakura. Dios, ella...ella se veía realmente hermosa, mas que hermosa. Observò el vestido que traìa, y no le cabio la menor duda de que el mismo paracìa diseñado para ella, pues resaltaba de manera sùtil todos sus...sus atributos.

-vaya Sakura estas muy linda -exclamò el pelirrubio en tono elevado- ¿no lo crees Sasuke? -cuestionò con aquella sonrisa zorruna que tanto lo caracterisaba-

El azabache se aclarò la garganta antes de hablar, consciente de que todas las miradas estabas sobre èl.

-sì, esta m-muy bien -farfullò sin dejar de mirarla-

Vio claramente como ella se sonrojaba, y aquello hizo que ardiera por dentro. Tenìa unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a ella, y...

-¡entonces vamos! -chillò el rubio al tiempo que salìa de la casa, tomando el brazo de la ojiperla-

La pelirrosa los siguiò, y por ùltimo salio el pelinegro, quien antes de encaminarse al carruaje inspirò con fuerza, pidiendo fuerza a quien sabe donde.

-¿Sasuke? -cuestionò Naruto al ver a su amigo parado en el umbral de la casa-

-ya voy -mascullò frunciendo el ceño-

Sai los esperaba allì, con el carruaje listo, y en unos pocos segundos los cuatro ya estuvieron en el mismo. Sasuke y Sakura de un lado, y Naruto y Hinata frente a ellos.

-¿y a donde iremos? -cuestionò la ojiperla una vez que el carruaje se puso en marcha-

-es un lugar muy lindo Hinata, te gustarà -graznò el rubio sonriendo- aunque esta un poco lejos.

La pelirrosa sonriò mientras escuchaban lo que hablaba, temas sin importancia pero que aun asì ganaban si interès, sin embargo, lo que màs ganaba si interès era el pelinegro que tenìa a lado.

Èl siempre era apuesto, reconociò para sus adentros, pero sin lugar a dudas aquello era algo que no dejaba de sorprenderla. En esos momento portaba una bonita camisa gris, gris oscura, y llevaba los primeros botonos abiertos, mostrando parte de su pecho. Tambièn llevaba las manas suspendidas hasta centìmetros debajo de su codo, dandole un toque informal, algo que no se veìa muy a menudo en èl. No llevaba saco, y portaba unos pantalones negros, implacablemente planchados.

Sus cabellos aun estaban hùmedos, y ella podìa distinguir los pequeños mechones azulados que sobresalìan. Sakura se mordiò el labio y trago en seco, consciente de que èl estaba demasiado apuesto, y consciente de que ella no estaba a su altura. Pasados unos segundos, desviò la mirada hacìa la ventana, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera èl, e intentando apagar aquella amarga sensaciòn que tenìa en el pecho. Ellos eran tan diferentes, que Sakura ahora se daba cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por parecer mas o menos aceptable eran en vano, lo eran cuando èl vestìa con tanta elegancia y finura.

Pasaron varios minutos màs, en los cuales era el pelirrubio quien màs hablaba. El ambiente poco a poco comenzò a mejorar, y Sakura pronto se sintiò en comodidad. Pasados unos minutos màs, bastantes màs, llegaron al dichoso lugar.

No era como el de la vez anterior, este era màs...mas elegante, pero no demasiado, y la pelirrosa penso que llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos jòvenes tan diferentes, debiò ser algo difìcil.

-¿y bien? ¿que les parece? -cuestionò el rubio bajando del carruaje-

Primero ayudò a bajar a Hinata, y despuès a Sakura, por ùltimo bajo el pelinegro.

-Sai tu puedes irte -exclamò pasando una mano por sus alborotados cabellos-

-de acuerdo señor -asintiò el chico antes de despedirse de todos e irse de allì-

-vamos Hinata -exclamò Naruto tomando la mano de la ojiperla para arrastrarla dentro del lugar-

Sakura sonriò al ver aquella escena, y despuès de eso desviò su mirada hacìa el pelinegro que tenìa a lado. Èl tambièn la observaba, y lo hacìa de una manera que Sakura no supo definir.

-¿vamos? -cuestionò el pelinegro-

-sì j-joven -asintiò de inmediato-

Ambos siguieron al emocionado pelirrubio que tenìan delante, y en unos pocos minutos estuvieron sentados en una mesa cerca de la entrada, algo que la pelirrosa agradecìa pues el clima era demasiado càlido allì dentro.

-¿te gusta el lugar? -preguntò Sasuke de repente y aprovechando que el pelirrubio hablaba con su prometida-

-sì joven -asintiò Sakura- ¿usted...usted lo eligiò?

-algo asì, no es...no es un lugar que me guste frecuetar pero...-murmurò viendo al ojiceleste- diferimos mucho en cuanto a gustos -finalizò con una pequeña sonrisa-

-pero es un l-lindo lugar joven -murmurò suavemente-

-es mejor que el que fuimos la otra vez -apuntò el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarla-

-p-pero aun asì, la p-pasamos bien en el o-otro lugar ¿cierto?

El azabache permaneciò en silencio por unos segundos, màs finalmente asintiò. No es que no le gustara el lugar, pero èl estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de lugares, mas aun asì, en aquel momento aquello no le importaba demasiado, no cuanto tenìa a cierta pelirrosa junto a èl.

-¿que hicieron Hinata y tu? -cuestionò en tono bajo-

-solo...solo hablamos -murmurò recordando lo que habìan hablado-

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron a parar al Uchiha mayor.

-¿que sucede? -cuestionò al ver el semblante de la chica-

-n-no, no es n-nada joven -farfullò con una sonrisa-

Èl la observò por unos segundos màs, logrando que ella se incomodara.

-de verdad joven, no es nada -exclamò nuevamente al ver que èl fruncía el ceño-

-oigan ustedes dos -bramò de repente el pelirubio que tenìa delante- ¿de que tanto hablan? -cuestionò de manera atrevida-

-de cosas que a ti no te importan Naruto -mascullò el pelinegro molesto, y volviendo a centrar su atenciòn en todos los presentes-

-ya pedì las bebidas, y la comida nos llegarà en unos minutos -avisò Naruto recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla-

Pasados unos segundos, un camarero se acerco con cuatro vasos y colocò uno delante de cada uno. La ojijade se sorprendiò al ver la bebida que tenìa delante de ella.

-Hinata me dijo que el otro dìa tomaste una bebida de frutilla que te gusto Sakura, asi que te pedimos eso -anunciò Naruto tomando un sorbò de su cerveza- y para ti teme vino.

-gracias joven -musitò Sakura aun sin probar su bebida que si mal no recordaba se llamaba sorbete de frutilla-

Llevo una mano a su vaso, y entonces por fin lo llevo a sus labios. Habìa olvidado el rico sabor de aquella bebida, pero ahora lo recordaba y lo probaba. En verdad era rica. Dio otro sorbo, y luego otro, degustando el empalagoso sabor.

-de a poco Sakura -musitò el pelinegro que tenìa a lado al tiempo que colocaba su mano en la muñeca de la chica- la otra vez no terminaste muy bien -recordò frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa se sonrojò al oìrlo, pues recordaba "perfectamente" aquel incidente.

-¡Sasuke no seas amargado y deja que tome! -chillò el pelirrubio de inmediato-

-Naruto tu encargate de tu bebida -farfullò Sasuke retirando su mano-

-es muy rica -hablò Hinata de repente-

La ojiperla estaba tomando lo mismo que Sakura.

-lo es -asintió la pelirrosa dando un sorbo más y ganándose la mirada de su patròn-

Pasados unos pocos minutos la comida por fin llegò, y los cuatro jòvenes comenzaron a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa, y Sakura paladeo con deleite el sabor del pescado, pues muy pocas veces en su vida lo habìa probado.

-no es mi favorito pero creo que variar un poco hace bien ¿no lo creen? -cuestionó el pelirrubio con la boca llena-

-dios, que maleducado eres -farfullò Sasuke dando un sorbo a su vino-

El pelirrubio dijo algo, pero al tener la boca llena no se le entendiò prácticamente nada.

-¿por que no tragas y luegos hablas Naruto? -cuestionò el pelinegro arqueando una ceja-

El pelirrubio hizo lo que decía, y despuès de eso dio un sorbo a su bebida-

-siempre tan correcto Sasuke -musitò rodando los ojos- y a ti Sakura ¿te gusta?

-esta delicioso -exclamò sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo-

Los siguientes minutos la conversaciòn comenzò a fluir con una facilidad sorprendente, y en los mismos todos ya habìan terminado sus bebidas, y ahora ya iban por el segundo vaso.

-vaya, no creì que tendrìan un vino bueno -hablò el Uchiha dando otro sorbo a su bebida-

El resto lo imitò con sus propias bebidas, y despuès de eso continuaron comiendo. Poco a poco el lugar comenzò a llenarse, pues las personas seguìan llegando poco a poco, y la mùsica de afuera comenzò a sonar cada vez màs fuerte, pero aquello no pareciò importarle a los jòvenes que continuaban bebiendo.

-oye -llamò Sasuke a uno de los meseros- ¿tiene champagne? -cuestionò-

-eh sì señor -asintiò- ¿quiere que le traiga uno?

-sì, bien frìo -asintiò de inmediato-

El mesero se alejò a paso apresurado, y el pelinegro suspirò complacido.

-¡champagne! ¡me gusta el champagne! -bramò Naruto emocionado-

El pelinegro lo ignorò y terminò de tomar su bebida antes de girar el rostro hacia Sakura.

-¿probaste alguna vez champagne? -cuestionò suavemente-

La chica tenìas las mejillas sonrojadas, y èl supo que la misma ya habìa bebido màs de la cuenta, aunque no era la única.

-n-no joven -sonriò alejando el plato que tenìa delante- ¿es rico?

-es muy rico -asintiò- te gustarà.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el mesero se acerco con una botella en la mano, y la dejò en el centro de la mesa, con un trapo alrededor, pues al parecer la misma habìa estado frìa, y cuatro copas. El pelinegro la tomo de inmediato, ansioso por degustar aquella bebida. Sirviò las cuatro copas, y Naruto de inmediato tomo una para èl y otra para Hinata, mientras que el Uchiha hacìa lo mismo.

-toma -ofreciò a la pelirrosa-

-gracias joven -murmurò viendo aquel burbujeante lìquido de su copa-

Tal vez en otra ocasiòn no habrìa aceptado beber, pues en verdad que jamàs habìa tomado, pero estando allì con ellos, y con el joven Sasuke, no le veìa el problema de hacerlo.

-no lo bebes ràpido Sakura -advirtiò el pelinegro-

La chica asintiò y entonces lentamente llevo la copa a sus labios para asì dar el primero sorbo. Las burbujas le produjeron que frunciera el ceño levemente, pero el sabor...el sabor era exquisito.

-¿te gusta?

-es muy rico joven -exclamò con una sonrisa, y sin màs llevo otra vez la copa a sus labios-

-¡Sasuke sirveme màs! -exclamò Naruto que ya habìa terminado con su champagne-

El pelinegro tomò su copa, y se la terminò tambièn, para despuès servir tanto a la suya como a la de su amigo. Sakura vio como los jovenes tomaban sus bebidas, asì que ella tambièn se apresurò a tomarla, no solo esa, pues aun tenìa en su otro baso el sorbete de frutilla.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir mientras que Sasuke y Naruto continuaban bebiendo, trago tras trago. Sakura solo se aumentò una vez màs champagne, Hinata por el contrario, solo bebiò cerveza, y el alcohol pronto empezó a hacer efecto en todos, pues Hinata ya no estaba tan reservada, Naruto aun más escandaloso, y Sasuke y Sakura mas emocionados.

-cielos, esto esta muy rico -bramò el ojiceleste bebiendo, esta vez, un trago de color rojo-

El pelinegro asintiò y continuò bebiendo el mismo trago que su amigo, observando cada pocos segundos a la pelirrosa que tenìa a lado.

-¿quieres probar? -preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa-

-¿q-que es joven? -balbuceó Sakura abanicandose con una de sus manos-

El ambiente era bastante pesado, y gracias a las bebidas el mismo parecìa que empeoraba a cada segundo.

-solo prueba -instò acercandóse a ella-

Le extendiò la mano con el vaso entre la misma, y lo acercó a sus labios.

-¿e-esta intentado e-emboracharme joven? -cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa-

-jamás haría algo así -exclamó el pelinegro devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Ella aceptó el trago, y él le hizo probar solo un sorbo, pero el sabor resultó completamente desagradable para ella. Es por eso que cerró los ojos con fuerza y alejo el vaso de sí.

-creo que no te gusto -musitó Sasuke divertido-

-es m-muy fuerte -exclamó aun con aquel amargo sabor en la boca-

-no lo es -negó al tiempo que terminaba toda la bebida de una sola-

-¿como le puede gustar algo así? -continuó la chica al tiempo que tomaba champagne para sacarse aquel gusto de la boca-

-entre gustos...-murmuró el azabache dejando su vaso a un lado- no hay disgustos.

Observó a la pelirrosa mientras bebía su champagne, y una vez que lo terminó la misma enfocó su mirada en él, y él, sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su mano para pasar su dedo por el labio inferior de la chica.

-¿q-que hace joven? -babuceó la pelirrosa al tiempo que llevaba su mano para colocarla sobre la de él y retirarla de allí-

-¿que te gusta Sakura? -cuestionó el pelinegro, notando con agrado que ella aun tenía su mano sobre la suya-

-¿que me gusta? -repitió la chica confundida-

-sí ¿hay algo que quieres? -preguntó de inmediato- ¿no tienes hambre? ¿quieres alguna bebida o algo?

-n-no joven, gracias -musitó con un pequeño rubor-

-¿estas segura? -insistió acariciando con suavidad los dedos de su mano-

-¡oye Sasuke! -Naruto hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran- deja un rato a Sakura, y dime ¿quien la termina primero? -cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida al tiempo que elevaba su vaso lleno de aquel trago tan desagradable para cierta pelirroja-

El Uchiha sonrió, y sin mas, lleno su copa de aquella bebida.

-por supuesto que yo -exclamó de manera segura-

-lo veremos, lo veremos pero ¿que apostamos? -habló el rubio con algo de dificultad, pues de todos los presentes era quien más había bebido-

-un trago -soltó el pelinegro con tranquilidad-

-¡perfecto! Hinata ¿tu que quisieras que nos pague el teme?

La ojiperla tardó varios segundos en responder, pues se encontraba un tanto mareada.

-un champagne -balbuceó con una sonrisa-

-¿y tu Sakura? -cuestionó Sasuke- ¿que quieres que nos pague este idiota?

Sakura se rió al escucharlo, ganándose un reproche del pelirrubio.

-un...un champagne estará bien -exclamó aun sonriendo-

-bien, entonces...-Naruto tomó su copa y Sasuke hizo lo mismo- ¡ahora!

Los dos jóvenes tomaron sus tragos de inmediato, frente a la mirada atentan de la pelirrosa y la peliazul, y pasados unos escasos segundos, fue el pelirrubio quien bajo el vaso primero. Dos segundos después Sasuke.

-¡ja, toma eso Sasuke! -bramó Naruto pasando una mano por sus labios húmedos-

-maldición -masculló el azabache de mala gana- tu eres un barril sin fondo Naruto.

-y por eso gane -exclamó tranquilamente- ahora pide el champagne Sasukito -se burló poniendo una mueca-

Sakura y Hinata sonrieron ante ello, pero el pelinegro no hizo más que bufar molesto y llamar al mesero para pedirle otra botella de champagne. Se la terminaron más rápido de lo que deberían, y Sakura comenzó a notar que todo lo que decían le causaba gracia. Realmente estaba con muchas energías y muy, muy feliz.

-t-tu tomaste d-demasiado -habló el pelinegro con dificultad e inclinándose hacia ella-

Sakura se rió al escucharlo, pues su patrón había tomado prácticamente el doble que ella.

-no soy la única -murmuró de manera divertida-

-debo aceptar...d-debo aceptar que tal vez tome u-un poco, solo un poco de más -asintió al tiempo que pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, los cuales ya estaban secos-

-creo que yo...yo también debo a-aceptar que tome u-un poco de más -exclamó Sakura en tono alegre-

Él se rió al escucharla, y ella lo imitó, ambos ignorando a la pareja que tenían delante y que también parecían inmersos en sus propia charla.

-m-me gusta como te q-queda el vestido -confesó el chicó deslizando su mano por su cintura- te ves preciosa.

Ella supo que él no haría ni diría eso si estuviera con todos sus sentidos encendidos, pero aun así se dejo inundar por aquella cálida sensación de satisfacción.

-me gusta c-como le queda esa camisa -confesó Sakura en el mismo tono, y provocando que el pelinegro se riera de nuevo-

Sasuke estaba seguro que la chica jamás le hubiera dicho algo así si no estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¿en serio? tal vez d-debería ponermela mas seguido -murmuró aun con su mano en su cintura-

-debería hacerlo -asintió la pelirrosa sonriendo-

Él se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, y Sakura supo que iba a besarla, o al menos deseo que lo hiciera, pero nuevamente ambos se vieron interrumpido por un escandaloso pelirrubio.

-¡sí, ya c-comenzó el b-baile! -exclamó Naruto en tono elevado y poniéndose de pie de manera torpe-

Sasuke se incorporó de golpe, y miro molesto a su amigo.

-¿de que hablas? -masculló entre dientes-

-¿q-que no escuchaste S-Sasuke? -bramó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- esta e-el baile -apuntó al tiempo que miraba hacia fuera-

-¿que baile idiota? -cuestionó cabreado-

-pues el baile -farfulló tomando la mano de Hinata-

-¿que baile? -Sakura intervinó en la discución interesada-

-es un con...concurso de baile Sakura -habló cierta ojiperla al tiempo que se paraba algo mareada- siempre lo hacen.

-sí, s-siempre lo hacen -repitió el pelirrubio- y mi Hinata y yo s-somos los mejores -chilló orgulloso-

Sasuke bufó a modo de burla.

-¿de...de que t-te ríes Sasuke? -cuestionó Naruto ofendido- ya nos veras bailar.

-n-no me interesa verte bailar baka -masculló mientras se servía vino-

-s-solo lo dices por celoso, siempre estuviste c-celoso de mi -balbuceó de manera incoherente- apuesto a que t-tu ni te acercas a mi modo de b-baile...

-N-Naruto vamos que ya...ya comienza -habló Hinata mas emocionada de lo normal-

-¡oh sí! -bramó el pelirrubio- ¿y b-bien teme?

-n-no me interesa b-bailar -exclamó tomando un trago-

-y-yo si quiero -musitó Sakura con una sonrisa, aun cuando no sabía bailar-

-entonces tu también te anotas Sakura -exclamó la ojiperla contenta-

-Sakura tu no...-comenzó el Uchiha levantando una mano-

-p-pero tendrás que c-conseguir una pareja -interrumpió el rubio ignorando al azabache- no s-sera difícil, mira ese de allí e-esta solo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se dirigieron de allí de inmediato, viendo así a un joven que miraba a todos lados, probablemente buscando una pareja para aquel concurso, pero ella no fue la única que lo vio, pues la mirada oscura de Sasuke también se había posado en aquel sujeto, y de repente el chico miro hacia ellos, y sonrió al ver a Sakura en las mismas condiciones que él.

-ya viene hacia a-aquí -exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño de inmediato, y su mano se poso en el acto en el brazo de la pelirrosa. Ella no bailaría con aquel sujeto.

-oh vamos Sasuke, tu también d-deberías bailar -instó su amigo- ¿o es que acaso t-temes perder nuevamente c-contra mi? -cuestionó divertido- por supuesto, p-porque no lo pense ¡es eso!

Y hasta allí fue donde Sasuke soportó. Se puso de pie de inmediato, y tomo la mano de la pelirrosa entre la suya, satisfecho al ver que aquel chico que se acercaba hacia ellos, hacia ella exactamente, desviaba su camino.

-bien, bailaré con Sakura -anunció como si nada y aceptando el reto de su amigo-

-¿en...en serio? -la ojijade no se molestó en ocultar su alegría-

-perfecto, entonces vamos -masculló el pelirrubio al tiempo que arrastraba a la ojiperla junto a él-

-b-bien, vamos a bailar y a g-ganar ¿de acuerdo? -exclamó el pelinegro con una sonrisa-

Sakura asintió de inmediato, más que feliz por aquella noche, y por fin, y como venía esperando toda la noche, él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. No lo hizo de manera suave ni mucho menos, la besó con pasión y ella le devolvió el besó de la misma manera, y para cuando se separaron, segundos después, ambos respiraban de manera agitada y ambos paladeaban el sabor del otro en sus bocas.

-a ganar -repitió el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras se encamina hacia la salida-

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido así. El azabache sentía que aquella noche todo era perfecto, sentía que nada ni nadie podría arruinarla, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, feliz de verdad, aquella felicidad que sientes cuando sabes que todo lo que tienes es todo lo que quieres, y él tenía todo lo que quería allí...él tenía a Sakura.

Y cuando la escuchó reir, una vez que estuvieron fuera, sintió como el pecho se le inundaba de una paz y una felicidad increíble, y él la acompañó, también sonrió y se rió, consciente de que la mirada de su amigo estaba sobre ellos, pero aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo...

Porque lo único que importaba aquella noche, era que Sakura estaba con él.


	30. Felicidad efímera: segunda parte

_**Hola mi querdioo publicoo! siiii, ya estoy de vuelta y lo primero que quiero decir es: PERDONNN! **_

_**Dios, se que tarde demasiado en la conti, nunca había tardado tanto u.u, pero creanme que no fue por que no quise subirles la conti ni mucho menos, si no porque no puedo mas con mis tiempos ! Estoy a full con los estudios y no tengo tiempo ni de respirar ! De hecho estoy logrando subir la conti hoy porque estamos en feriado de pascuass! wiii! asi que aproveche para terminar este capi q vengo escribiendo hace mas de un mes -.- **_

_**y como siempre: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIWSSS! de verdad que eso es lo que hace que las historias sigan adelante! **_

_**Bueno amigos, pero aun así, no puedo asegurar para cuando tendre la conti u.u, pero como siempre digo: jamas abandonare mis historias ! y me pondre un tope de no superar el mes para la conti :D Se que es muhco tiempo, pero es lo que en este momento me puedo permitir (de hecho ahora deberia estar estudiando para un parcial xD) **_

_**Espero sean pacientes, y pues espero este capi les guste y me dejn muchioss reviewss :D **_

_**Supongo que la siguiente conti sera de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? asi que nos leeremos alli!**_

_**se los kiere y se les agradece muchisimo el apoyo amigoss!**_

_**sin mas que decir me retiro para estudiarr u.u, **_

_**espero esten biennn, nos leeremoss!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 30: Felicidad efímera: segunda parte**

La observó mientras ella observaba a los demás. Se veía feliz, realmente feliz, y Sasuke se alegró de aquello. Ya habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que habían salido del lugar, y ahora un numeroso grupo de parejas estaban allí, en el medio de la calle, escuchando con atención las palabras de quien se supone era quien organizaba todo aquello. El premio era...Bueno, no había escuchado cual era el premio, pues su concentración no estaba demasiado bien, además de que la poca que tenía estaba en Sakura.

-¿y bien? ¿preparado para perder teme? -cuestionó el pelirrubio que tenía a lado-

El pelinegro bufó a modo de burla. No había posibilidad de que Naruto le ganará bailando, aunque...aunque sabía que Sakura no sabía bailar, y aquello era una gran desventaja.

-no molestes baka -masculló apartándolo de sí con una mano-

Y el pelirrubio cayó al suelo, pues no tenía demasiada estabilidad en su pobre cuerpo, y Hinata de inmediato se arrodillo preocupada.

-¿e-el joven Naruto baila bien? -cuestionó Sakura una vez que el "locutor" dejo de hablar, ajena a la caída del nombrado-

-claro que no -musitó con una sonrisa burlona- p-podemos ganar Sakura.

-pero yo...-comenzó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa- yo no se b-bailar.

-lo sé, una cosa más que tendré que enseñarte -musitó lentamente y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Ella sonrió complacida, pues la idea de que su patrón le enseñará no era para nada desagradable.

-¡ahora veras Sasuke! -chilló de repente Naruto que acaba de ponerse de pie-

-N-Naruto basta, el b-baile ya comenzará -musitó Hinata lentamente, y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

El pelirrubio dijo un par de palabrotas más, pero Sasuke no lo escuchó, y dándose la vuelta le extendió su mano a la pelirrosa. Ella la tomo enseguida, y entonces ambos avanzaron unos pasos, seguidos por Naruto y Hinata. Una vez en el medio de la calle, y rodeado de muchas parejas más, Sasuke se acomodo e inspiró de manera profunda, intentando concentrarse en el baile. Él debía guiar a Sakura, y por ello necesitaba toda su concentración.

Dio un paso hacia ella, acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos, y entonces le paso un brazo por la cintura y con el otro tomo su mano. Ella se sonrojó y le sonrió, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, le colocó su delicada mano en el hombro. El resto de las parejas ya habían hecho lo mismo, incluidos Naruto y Hinata.

Todos comenzaron a bailar de manera entusiasmada, y Sasuke comenzó a guiar a la alegre pelirrosa...pelirrosa que no le sacaba la mirada de encima, y pelirrosa que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido debido a la concentración de seguir cada uno de sus pasos.

-gira -susurró cerca de su rostro para después guiarla con su mano-

El baile era básico, por lo que Sakura no tuvo muchos problemas en seguir a su patrón, y pronto pudo disfrutar libremente de ello. Recordaba algunos pasos que el señor Neji le había enseñado ya hace varias semanas atrás, por lo que había cosas que el joven no necesitaba indicarle. Bailar no era algo que le gustara, o al menos había pensado eso, pero ahora que lo hacía con él, le parecía una de las actividades mas agradables que había realizado hasta el momento.

La música dejo de sonar, y entonces todos se detuvieron y aplaudieron, tanto participantes, como espectadores que se habían reunido alrededor de la "_pista de baile_". El hombre que se hallaba sobre una mesa de madera, el "locutor", elevo la voz y felicito a todas las parejas, pero era obvio que no todas podían quedar.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de Sakura mientras ambos esperaban ansiosos el resultado. Sakura no bailaba mal, fue lo primero que había pensado el azabache mientras intentaba guiarla. El locutor, llamado Hiko, apuntó a una pareja de entre todas las que habían, y movió el pulgar hacia abajo. La pareja protesto un poco, pero finalmente se fueron de allí y se sentaron como espectadores. Hiko repitió la operación cuatro veces más, pero en ninguna de ellas los apunto a ellos, ni a Naruto y Hinata.

-¡viste eso teme, y-yo también quede! -bramó el rubio que tenía a un metro-

-es la primera ronda baka -farfulló con una sonrisa de suficiencia-

Hiko felicitó a las parejas que quedaron, alrededor de unas veinte, y Sasuke sintió el entusiasmo de Sakura. Después de eso, anunció la siguiente música y les dio un par de minutos para que recuperaran el aliento.

-lo hiciste bien -exclamó cuando todo el mundo comenzó a moverse, probablemente en busca de algo de tomar-

-¿e-en serio joven? -sonrió ella feliz-

El pelinegro asintió, y en vez de ir por un trago, como lo hacia la mayoría de las parejas, tomo a Sakura de la mano y los alejó unos metros de aquella multitud.

-practicaremos lo que podamos ¿d-de acuerdo? -cuestionó llevando una mano a sus desordenados cabellos-

-claro joven -asintió emocionada-

Él sonrió, y sin más ambos comenzaron a practicar en esos escasos minutos. El Uchiha le hizo dar un par de vueltas, una y otra vez, para que ella aprendiera la manera de finalizarla, pues si bien lo hacía bien, siempre terminaba tambaleándose un poco.

-no mires tus pies -corrigió- tienes que mirarme a mi.

Ella asintió y él nuevamente la hizo girar. Ella mejoró un poco, pero no era suficiente, y no solo era debido a la falta de práctica, si no que también a su propio mareo producto del alcohol.

-eso te pasa por tomar -apuntó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida-

-n-no es cierto -murmuró la ojijade sonrojada- ademas f-fue usted quien me dio -acusó también de manera divertida-

-cierto, yo te obligué a tomar -farfulló burlonamente, y antes de que ella dijera algo volvió a estirar el brazo- hay que seguir practicando.

La hizo girada una vez más, dos, tres...y finalmente ella se mareo y choco contra su pecho, sujetándose de sus hombros para no caer. Él no pudo evitar reírse ante la torpeza de la chica, y ella, sin separarse demasiado de él, levanto la cabeza y también sonrió.

-e-estoy mareada...

-no me había dado cuenta -musitó Sasuke irónicamente-

Y aprovechando aquel momento de_ intimidad_ entre ambos, coloco la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, y retiró unos cuantos cabellos de allí al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro para besarla, pero la fuerte voz de Hiko anunciando el inicio de la segunda ronda, lo hizo alejar de ella.

-¿vamos?

-vamos joven -asintió emocionada-

Caminaron los pocos metros que se habían alejado, y nuevamente se posicionaron en sus antiguos lugares, para segundos después ver llegar a Hinata y Naruto, el último mas sonrojado que hace unos minutos, por lo que dedujeron que, como el resto de las parejas, él había bebido. Después de eso y sin siquiera dejar pasar un minutos más, la música comenzó a sonar.

Esta vez sus pasos coincidieron más con los de la pelirrosa, pues ella comenzaba a moverse con mayor fluidez. Le gustó ver como ambos podían coordinar bien, no perfecto, pero si bien, lo suficientemente bien para que los pasos se lucieran con gran naturalidad. Le hizo girar una vez, no sin antes avisarle, y ella aun no logró terminar de manera correcta, pero eso era lo de menos, porque en ninguno momento ellos dejaron de sonreír.

Las parejas de su alrededor se movían algunas bien, otras simplemente no coincidían un paso, y aquello se debía a que algunas personas ya estaban completamente borrachas, algo que Sasuke notó y agradeció. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los de la pelirrosa, la cual no hacía más que observarlo, tal y como él le había dicho que hiciera.

-siguiente nota un paso atrás -musitó suavemente-

Ella lo obedeció, y ambos lograron coordinar aquel movimiento. Sasuke continuó indicándole cada uno de los pasos, y por fin las música termino pasados unos pocos minutos. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas, tal vez por el baile, tal vez por otra cosa, pero ninguno prestó atención a ello, pues Hiko comenzó a hablar de inmediato, y tal y como había hecho en la ronda anterior, indicó con su mano a un par de parejas y las despidió del baile. Esta vez las protestas fueron menos, y cuando Hiko terminó de señalar a todas las parejas "perdedoras" el gritó de alegría de Naruto resonó en todo el lugar, pero el azabache no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar en ello, pues unos delgados brazos lo rodearon con entusiasmo.

-¡quedamos j-joven! -exclamó Sakura sumamente emocionada-

Él tardó unos segundos en responder, en primer lugar porque aquella acción por parte de la pelirrosa no era propia de ella, y en segundo lugar porque le fascinó que lo hiciera, que lo abrazara, otra vez. Sonrió y le paso los brazos por la cintura en un acto completamente posesivo, y ella...ella simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

-claro que quedamos -asintió sin despegar su mirada de la de ella-

No le importaba demasiado aquel estúpido concurso, pero si le importaba demasiado continuar bailando con ella...La gente de su alrededor comenzó a moverse, tratando de aprovechar aquellos escasos minutos que tenían, y esta vez, por muy raro que fuera, Naruto no se acercó a ellos, y aunque Sasuke intuía el motivo de ello, no quiso adentrarse demasiado en sus pensamientos.

-¿seguimos practicando joven?

Sasuke asintió y entonces ella se separó de él, no sin dejar de sonreír, y ambos caminaron hasta el mismo lugar que hace unos momentos. La música que venía era más complicada, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que iban por la tercera ronda, por lo que las indicaciones de Sasuke fueron muchas más. Le gustaba ver, le encantaba ver, como ella fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior, procurando gravarse cada uno de los pasos que él le indicaba.

Continuaron practicando por los escasos minutos, y antes de finalizar, Sasuke arrastró a Sakura hacia un pequeño puesto de bebidas, en el cual ya habían bastantes personas.

-n-no debería beber más -apuntó la pelirrosa-

-lo necesito -exclamó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa-

Y era la verdad. Estaba demasiado agitado, y con demasiado calor como para no tomar algo refrescante, además de que aun les faltaban un par de rondas mas, o eso esperaba él. Sus ojos negros observaron su alrededor, y por primera vez en la noche se preguntó que hacía allí, en un lugar tan...tan _"bajo"_, rodeado de borrachos y participando en una competencia de baile. Ese no era su lugar, y sin embargo...sin embargo aquella noche estaba a gusto allí.

-¿que va a querer señor? -cuestionó el chico que atendía el lugar-

-¿que quieres tu Sakura? -preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-n-nada joven, gracias.

Él la observó por unos pocos segundos y finalmente pidió dos bebidas, sin escuchar las protestas de su acompañante.

-pero joven...-continuó la chica una vez que se encaminaron de vuelta a su lugar-

-lo necesitas -exclamó de manera divertida- estas agitada, y con sed, tómalo -instó al tiempo que daba un largo trago a su bebida-

Ella tenía sed, no podía negarlo, pero no sabía si tomar sería algo bueno teniendo en cuenta su condición. La cabeza ya le daba un par de vueltas debido al alcohol, y se sentía demasiado...demasiado...

-vamos, toma -susurró el chico llevando el vaso a sus labios-

Si no conociera a su patrón, hubiera jurado que él intentaba emboracharla, pero...pero él no haría una cosa así, no a propósito. Así que sin más, abrió sus labios y colocó una mano alrededor del vaso. Realmente fue algo refrescante teniendo en cuenta que se moría de calor, es por eso que su trago, fue incluso mas largo que el que había dado el azabache.

-tranquilízate, la bebida no se irá a ningún lado -apuntó Sasuke colocando su mano sobre la de ella, la que sostenía el vaso-

-esta m-muy rico -reclamó ella al ver como él le sacaba el vaso-

-suficiente Sakura, tenemos que b-bailar -graznó terminando de beber la bebida de la chica-

-¡joven! -reclamó al ver aquello-

Él no hizo más que sonreír y antes de que alguno lograra decir más, la voz del "locutor" hizo que se reunieran con Naruto y Hinata en sus respectivos lugares. El pelirrubio le dijo un par de cosas, pero como casi siempre, él no lo escuchó y solo se centro en la pelirrosa que tenía delante. La música comenzó a sonar, y como en las anteriores dos veces, fue él quien dio el primer paso. Esta vez sus cuerpos fluyeron sin orden de sus cerebros, sincronizando cada paso con una perfección sorprendente, con una intuición demasiado intensa.

La cabeza del pelinegro daba vueltas, demasiadas vueltas, y lo único que podía ver, era a ella. Sus ojos jades tan brillantes, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello revoloteando de un lado a otro, con pequeños mechones en su frente, entre sus labios...La música resonaba en su cabeza como algo lejano, pero su cuerpo aun así seguía su distorcionado ritmo, mientras que el aroma de la chica lo mareaba todavía más.

-déjate crecer el cabello -soltó sin pensarlo-

-¿que? -ella parecía muy sorprendida, mas aun así no dejo de seguir sus pasos-

-tu cabello...déjalo crecer -masculló observando aquel manto rosa-

Ella parpadeo desconcertada y confundida, más después de eso se sonrojó con suavidad.

-¿a u-usted...? -comenzó de manera vacilante- ¿a usted le gusta mi...mi cabello largo? -finalizó sorprendida-

-muchísimo -confesó sin un atisbo de pudor-

Entonces ella por fin soltó una suave risilla, y asintió sin decir nada mientras daba una vuelta guiada por él. Era el momento perfecto, el momento perfecto para ella, y sabía que también era el momento perfecto para otras cosas.

-¿p-puedo pedir algo yo? -cuestionó pasados unos segundos y mirándolo fijamente-

El Uchiha solo se limitó a asentir.

-¿lo que sea? -continuó en un tono suave, y su patrón se rió de inmediato-

-dios ¿que piensas pedirme? -balbuceó entrecerrando los ojos-

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa, no queriendo opacar aquel momento...Él se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que por un momento estuvo tentada a no decir nada, pero solo fue un momento. Aun con el alcohol nublandole los pensamientos, aun bailando en medio de aquel lugar, aun disfrutando todo aquello, ella...ella no podía olvidar la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿puedo p-pedir lo que sea joven? -repitió lentamente-

El chico la miro por unos buenos segundos, y finalmente asintió, sabiendo que no podría negarle nada.

-entonces...-dudó ella al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás, coordinando sus movimientos con él- quiero...-inspiró con fuerza-

-¿que quieres Sakura? -murmuró en tono bajo-

-y-ya lo he dicho muchas veces -comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa- y...y siempre me lo niega rotundamente -añadió con una suave mueca de disgusto-

Él entrecerró los ojos, y finalmente frunció el ceño.

-¿por que tienes que hablar de eso en este momento? -cuestionó molesto-

La ojijade se encogió de hombros al notar la molestia en su voz, pero esta vez...esta vez sentía mas valor que el de costumbre, y la razón era bastante simple: alcohol.

-porque n-nunca me escucha.

-¿y que...que te hace pensar que ahora lo haré? -preguntó apretando los labios entre sí en una clara muestra de disgusto-

-p-por favor joven, no se enoje -pidió en un tono bastante...sugerente- n-no quiero que se enoje...

-no estoy enojado, simplemente...-dudó hipnotizado por aquello voz tan dulce, por aquellos ojos tan sinceros- no hablemos de eso Sakura ¿de acuerdo? -esta vez fue él quien pidió algo-

Ella sonrió, no de la misma manera que hace un momento, pero aun así ver aquel gesto tan puro hizo que su cuerpo se destensara.

-no joven -negó aun sonriendo- n-no desistiré en esto -sentenció segura-

El azabache prefiero no decir nada, pero su cuerpo volvió a tensarse al escucharla, y para su suerte la música finalizó en unos pocos segundos. Se separó de ella, y suspiró cansado.

-¿s-se enojo? -cuestionó la pelirrosa-

-no.

-esta mintiendo -asintió ella- esta enojado.

-¿por que tenías que sacar ese tema aquí? -exclamó con el ceño fruncido-

Hiko comenzó, como en las dos rondas anteriores, a expulsar a un par de parejas, y esta vez, pudo sentir el reclamo de una voz bastante familiar para él, pero aun así no pudo prestar demasiada atención a ello pues su mirada estaba fija en Sakura.

-porque quiero que lo haga -habló ella segura-

-Sakura no...

-¡no e-es justo Sasuke! -la voz de Naruto hizo que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran- ¡mi Hinata y yo bailamos bien, no deberían habernos expulsado!

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en su amigo, e intento alejar su reciente malestar.

-era hora baka, agradece haber llegado hasta aquí -musitó con una pequeña sonrisa-

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir como casi siempre lo hacían, y Sakura aprovechó aquella distracción para acercarse a la ojiperla.

-bailaste muy bien Sakura -felicitó Hinata-

-g-gracias Hinata, aunque fue el joven quien me guió -sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo-

-quedan pocas parejas -apuntó- tal vez ganen -animó sonriendo-

Sakura observó a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al ver que en verdad habían pocas parejas allí. Una, dos y...seis, en total eran seis incluidos ellos.

-vaya...-sonrió Sakura al notar aquello- n-no pense que...

-¡Hinata! -Naruto se acercó a ellas seguido por el Uchiha- vamos a tomar algo antes de que empiece la próxima ronda.

-¿para que te apuras Naruto? tu ya no estas -masculló Sasuke de manera burlona-

El rubio dijo un par de insultos antes de tomar la mano de su novia e ir por su bendito trago. La pelirrosa sonrió al ver aquello.

-seguiré indicándote un par de pasos más -anunció el pelinegro al tiempo que tomaba su mano-

Y tal y como lo dijo, comenzó a indicarle como en las rondas anteriores, solo que esta vez, no sonreía.

-joven Sasuke -exclamó Sakura al tiempo que dejaba de moverse-

-¿que sucede?

-no haga eso -pidió-

El frunció el ceño.

-¿el que?

-no se enoje -soltó con naturalidad-

-no estoy enojado -musitó lentamente-

Y era la verdad. No estaba enojado, estaba...estaba incómodo, y...Bien, debía admitir que estaba algo disgustado ante las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-por favor -volvió a hablar la pelirrosa con aquel tono tan peculiar-

El chico la observó seriamente.

-y tu deja de hacer eso -apuntó cruzándose de brazos-

-¿que cosa?

El frunció más el ceño, pero finalmente y pasados unos segundos, suspiró y se relajó.

-escucha Sakura, ¿por que no nos concentramos simplemente en bailar?

Ella lo observó fijamente, notando con alivio que el parecía mas relajado.

-esta bien joven -asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- por ahora.

El también sonrió, sabía que ella no abandonaría un tema así porque sí, pero al menos...al menos en ese momento estaría tranquilo, y no tendría que pensar en...en Mikoto.

-bien basta -musitó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Y sin decir mas, continuó explicandole un par de pasos mas, y ella retomó su antiguo entusiasmo y lo escuchó, observó, y siguió con una exactitud cada vez mas sorprendente. Pasados unos pocos minutos, Naruto apareció y les ofreció un sorbo de su cerveza. Sasuke aceptó, pero Sakura no.

-ve...veremos si llegas a la s-siguiente ronda Sasuke -balbuceó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa-

-claro que llegaremos -aseguró el chico ladeando el rostro hacia Sakura-

La ojijade hablaba animadamente con Hinata, quien sabe de que cosas, pero se veía...feliz, y el sonrió al ver aquello. Le gustaba su sonrisa, tan cálida y tan sincera, tan pura y transparente que él jamás podría dudar de ella.

-nunca pensé verte así Sasuke -habló Naruto con una sonrisa divertida-

El azabache fijo su mirada en Naruto.

-¿que? -cuestionó confundido- ¿así como?

-c-con cara de un estúpido enamorado -apuntó burlonamente-

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, soltó una risa totalmente escandalosa y ruidosa.

-¡cállate idiota! -gruñó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

El pelirrubio en vez de quejarse, como siempre solía hacerlo, no reaccionó ante el golpe de su amigo, y contra todo pronóstico comenzó a reír con mas fuerza, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas de su alrededor.

-ya no puedes negarlo ¿no Sasuke? -continuó con aquella actitud tan avergonzante-

Y aunque el azabache quiso evitarlo, aun así su cuerpo lo traicionó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un levo rojo que no hizo mas que se hundirlo en su verguenza.

-suficiente Naruto -farfulló molesto-

Pero el ojiceleste no lo escuchó y continuó riendo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, y para suerte del Uchiha, el locutor anunció el comienzo de la siguiente ronda. Las parejas corrieron de inmediato hacia el centro de la calle, y los espectadores comenzaron a formar una ronda alrededor de los mismos. El pelinegro suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Hinata alejaba a Naruto de su lado, el pelirrubio realmente podía llegar a ser exasperante si se lo proponía.

-joven d-debemos ir -anunció Sakura que ya estaba a su lado-

Sasuke tardo unos pocos segundos en dirigir su mirada a ella, pues temía que aquella muchacha leyera los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-vamos.

Caminaron hasta situarse entre las escasas parejas, y el pelinegro notó que solo eran seis las que quedaban, incluidos ellos. Después de eso Hiko comenzó a hablar, y todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que esa sería la ultima ronda, pero aun así no hubo protestas. Las parejas que no quedaran, irían saliendo a medida que el baile continuara, hasta que finalmente quedaría la ganadora.

-entonces ¡comiencen!

La música comenzó a sonar, y todos comenzaron a bailar, acompañados por el aplauso inicial de todos los espectadores, espectadores que estaban sumamente emocionados por saber y ver quien sería la pareja ganadora.

Sakura siguió los pasos del pelinegro con naturalidad, como si aquello fuera algo que hubieran venido practicando desde hace semanas, recordando cada movimiento que tenía que hacer, y todo eso sin dejar de sonreír. Él también se concentró en dar lo mejor, y pronto ambos estuvieron disfrutando de aquello, de aquel baile. Lo demás desapareció para ambos, y lo único que podían ver eran sus rostros, sus ojos...

El pelinegro absortó en ello, inclinó su rostro y rozó los labios de la chica con suavidad, para de inmediato escuchar, con sorpresa, el suspiró de varias personas de su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado hace unos segundos, y observó que varios ojos, varias personas, los observaban con atención, con demasiada atención para su gusto, y supo que Sakura también lo notó, pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato.

Continuaron bailando con naturalidad, intentando ignorar la expectación que la gente tenía en ellos, y de repente, ambos vieron como dos parejas se alejaban del resto, quedando solo cuatro, pues las mismas habían sido despedidas por un gesto de mano de Hiko, algo que ninguno de los dos había notado hasta ese momento, como tampoco habían notado que el mismo, no dejaba de hablar dándole mas emoción al baile.

Sasuke ajustó su mano en la cintura de Sakura, y le sonrió, para intentar tranquilizarla, pues había notado como ella se ponía levemente tensa ante la particular atención que de repente, todos parecieron poner en ellos dos, y ella, como siempre lo hacía, le sonrió.

-creo q-que quieren que te bese -murmuró el pelinegro de repente-

Sakura dio un respingo al oírlo, y sus ojos jades de inmediato divagaron entorno a las personas que los rodeaban.

-¿no lo crees? -continuó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el pelinegro, y entonces notó que el mismo observaba con gran detención sus labios, y aquello hizo que el corazón se le acelerara, y que la boca se le secara. Sus mejillas se tiñeron, otra vez, esta vez ante sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones.

-¿no lo crees? -repitió acercando su rostro al de ella-

La pelirrosa no pudo hacer más que asentir con suavidad, y entrecerrar los ojos al verlo tan cerca de ella, esperando aquello que tanto ansiaba, pero su patrón no tenía prisa en aquel asunto, y es por eso que simplemente, y como hace unos momentos, rozó sus labios con suavidad y lentitud, quitandole no solo a ella un suspiro. Y cuando se alejo de ella y le hizo dar una vuelta, rompiendo todo el encanto del momento, ambos pudieron sentir las protestas de su alrededor, a lo que él sonrió complacido.

Una pareja más se retiro de la pista, y solo quedaron tres.

-¿quieres que te bese Sakura? -cuestionó con aquella media sonrisa que lo hacía ver demasiado lindo-

-s-sí -asintió sin pensarlo, guiada solo por sus sentimientos-

Él volvió a acercarse a ella, a su rostro, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-hazlo tu -murmuró sin dejar de guiarla en sus movimientos, y de inmediato vio como la muchacha abría los ojos sorprendida- hazlo, como lo hiciste esta mañana -añadió tan cerca de su rostro que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse-

Lo miro perpleja por unos buenos segundos, sin creerse aquello que acaba de decir, pero aunque su mente, cuerpo e instinto le decían que aquello no es algo que ella haría, en ese momento, embriagada de él y del alcohol, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que su patrón decía no era demasiado...difícil, y el simple pensamiento de ello, por absurdo que fuera, la hizo reír, provocando que el pelinegro la miraba desconcertado.

-¿y bien?

-¿bien que joven? -cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa-

Él frunció el ceño al notar que ella parecía divertirse ante lo dicho por él.

-¿que harás?

-¿que quiere que haga, joven Sasuke? -susurró lentamente-

Y aunque él estuvo seguro que ella no lo hizo a propósito, aun así aquella pregunta parecía venir con doble intención, y él estuvo tentado de decirle exactamente que es lo que quería que haga, pero se contuvo e inspiró con fuerza, agitado no solo por el baile...

-¿que quieres hacer tu? -cuestionó siguiendo aquel _juego_-

-yo pregunte primero, j-joven -recriminó rápidamente-

Una pareja más salió del baile, y solo quedaron ellos y una pareja más. Hiko comenzó a dar emoción a aquel momento, y aunque la pareja "rival" parecía esforzarse en dar lo mejor de sí, ellos...ellos no habían notado nada, nada de nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que aun continuaban en medio de un baile, ni siquiera el hecho de que eran los finalistas, y mucho menos notaron que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, incluida la de sus amigos.

-bien, sí, quiero que me beses -farfulló el pelinegro por fin- en la boca, y con los labios abiertos para que pueda saborarte -añadió con la única intención de intimidarla-

Y lo logró, al menos un poco, pero supo que los efectos de su intento habrían sido mejores si ella no estuviera tan desinhibida gracias al alcohol, y la realidad es que él estaba en las mismas condiciones. La observó fijamente, esperando a ver cual sería su reacción, y ella no tardo en reaccionar, pues elevo su rostro hacia él, en un claro signo de que lo besaría, y hundió su mano en su cabello para atraerlo hacia sí.

Y cuando él contuvo el aliento, y entrecerró los ojos, ella sonrió y se alejó, sin siquiera llegar a rozar sus labios, y entonces soltó una pequeña risita, que fue seguida, para su pesar y verguenza, por muchas mas, incluida la escandalosa de su "querido" amigo pelirrubio. El azabache parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que ella había hecho, y entonces frunció el ceño, y Sakura volvió a sonreír y a reírse ante su molestia.

Eran contadas las veces que el Uchiha había escuchado la risa de la pelirrosa, su risa de verdad, y cada una de ellas eran momento extraordinarios y que le llenaba el pecho de...de algo. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, y su mano en su cintura la apretó aun mas contra sí. Después de eso, simplemente la besó, y de inmediato sintió el estallido de sus emociones, así como también el suspiró, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior, de varias de las mujeres de su alrededor.

Ella rió debajo de sus labios, y el sonrió sobre los de ella. Continuaron bailando varios pasos más, dándose besos cortos y furtivos comenzados por el azabache, y en ningún momento dejaron de sonreír, pero pasados unos segundos más, aquellos pequeños besos comenzaron a ser algo más, y es que los labios de Sakura eran tan suaves, que aunque él quiso permanecer así, no pudo hacerlo, porque aquello era mas de lo que él podía soportar, es por eso que deteniendo su paso junto a ella, soltó su mano, y de inmediato la colocó en su cintura para atraerla hacia sí, y profundizar el beso.

Su boca era deliciosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado suave, demasiado inocente...

Hiko comenzó a decir algo de inmediato, y aunque Sasuke no pudo comprenderlo con exactitud, aun así intuyó que quería decir, pues tanto él como Sakura habían dejado de bailar, por lo que...por lo que ya habrían perdido, pero aquello no le importó en lo absoluto, y a ella tampoco, pues pasados unos segundos enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y abrió sus labios en un claro signo de ofrecimiento.

Sintió el grito, o los gritos de su amigo pelirrubio, pero no logró comprender lo que decía, ni tampoco le interesó, también escuchó, con algo de dificultad, las palabras incoherentes de Hinata, probablemente sorprendida ante lo que veía.

Su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de la ojijade, y sintió como las manos de ella se convertían en puños alrededor de sus cabellos, después de eso, inclinó y ladeo su rostro para...

-¡Sasuke!

El grito ensordecedor de Naruto hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran sobresaltados, y la mirada fulminante del Uchiha de inmediato se poso en el pelirrubio, quien ya estaba junto a ellos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿q-que piensas que...que estas haciendo? -recriminó el ojiceleste en un tono bastante serio-

-N-Naruto déjalos -la voz de Hinata, quien sostenía el brazo de su novio, sonó bastante avergonzada-

-¿que estas haciendo dobe? -cuestionó sin soltar a Sakura-

-¡p-perdiste el baile Sasuke! -bramó Naruto indignado-

Y era cierto. Al ver a su costado, puedo observar que la pareja contraria sonreía de manera triunfal, y con señas de Hiko era invitada a subir a aquel escenario provisorio. La gente los aplaudió una vez que estuvieron arriba, y por petición de Hiko, también los aplaudieron a ellos, que aun permanecían inmóviles en medio de la calle.

-perdimos...-susurro la pelirrosa bien bajito-

-¡el...el premio era una cena e-en un restaurante! -chilló el rubio de manera molesta- en un restaurante ¿e-escuchas? Uno de los mejores -sentenció con pésame-

Sasuke soltó a Sakura al ver que la gente comenzaba a movilizarse a su alrededor.

-p-pero tu tenías que perder a último momento -continuo su amigo-

-cállate Naruto -masculló por fin- si ganaba, el premio era mio no tuyo -apunto con el ceño fruncido al ver que el Uzumaki continuaba su largo discurso-

El rubio aun así continuo diciendo unas cosas más sobre invitación, esperanza, y comidas ricas, pero el decidió no escucharlo mas. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que se quedaron allí, y finalmente se movilizaron hacia unos bancos que estaban a unos metros de ellos. Hinata en un extremo, y Sakura en el otro, con ellos de por medio. Naruto continuó hablando y el pelinegro suspiró cansado mientras observaba como todo volvía a la normalidad en la calle. Después de eso, sintió el leve peso de la cabeza de Sakura en su hombro.

-¿te sientes mal? -cuestionó al verla con los ojos cerrados-

Era probable que lo hiciera, pues incluso él se sentía fatal debido a todo lo que tomó.

-s-solo estoy cansada, joven Sasuke -avisó en un suave murmullo-

El azabache la observó fijamente, y notó que ella en verdad debía estar cansada, pues su respiración era demasiado tranquila y suave, es por eso que decidió que era hora de regresar. Naruto se quejó, recriminándole que aun era muy temprano, aunque la realidad es que no era así. Finalmente aceptó, y el pelinegro ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie, pues la misma se hallaba demasiado somnolienta y mareada.

Después de eso, los jóvenes se despidieron, y Sasuke y Sakura subieron a un carruaje que los conduciría hasta la mansión Uchiha. Una vez en marcha, Sakura volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro sin decir absolutamente nada, y pasados unos escasos minutos se durmió allí. El pelinegro sintió el momento en el que lo hizo, y entonces suspiró y cerró los ojos, completamente satisfecho y feliz con los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

Pasados unos momentos, también comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero entonces el carruaje se detuvo, y el chófer anunció la llegada a su destino. Con cuidado despertó a la pelirrosa, quien pareció bastantes confundida al principio, y finalmente ambos bajaron del carruaje y se encaminaron a la casa.

-creo que necesitas descansar -apuntó el azabache al ver el paso desganado de la chica-

Ella levanto el rostro para verlo, y entonces sonrió levemente.

-tengo m-mucho sueño -confesó en un murmulló-

El Uchiha asintió mientras abría la puerta de la mansión, después de eso ambos entraron. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, y reinaba un absoluto silencio.

-ve a dormir -ordenó el pelinegro-

Ella asintió y antes de encaminarse a su cuarto, se acercó a él y con algo de duda le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Un pequeño beso que terminó con el autocontrol que el azabache había ejercido durante toda la noche. La retuvo junto a él con un brazo en su cintura, y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su dulce y embriagador aroma, inundándose de la calidez de aquel lugar.

-comienzas a desesperarme -murmuró de manera ronca-

Ella suspiró contra su cuello, y el Uchiha cerró los ojos.

-quiero tenerte Sakura -avisó deslizando su mano libre por los glúteos de la chica-

No hizo falta más explicaciones para que ella entendiera de lo que hablaba, es por eso que su cuerpo se ablandó un instante, y se tensó al siguiente.

-¿cuando podré hacerte mía? -cuestionó deslizando sus labios por aquel delicado cuello-

-j-joven Sasuke -exclamó ella sobresaltada, y sin mas se alejó de él empujándolo con sus manos-

Él sonrió al ver aquella reacción, pero su sonrisa estaba lejos de mostrar lo que sentía en realidad...Frustración y resignación.

-creo que aun falta mucho ¿no? -habló de manera indiferente- ve a dormir Sakura, antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepienta -musitó inspirando con fuerza-

Y ella obedeció, de manera nerviosa y sonrojada se fue de allí, y lo dejó solo. Sasuke volvió a inspirar, y pasando una mano por sus cabellos suspiró. En el medio del silencio de la casa, lograba escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, así como también su respiración agitada. Después de unos segundos, se encaminó a su cuarto, intentando no pensar en aquella muchacha que lo volvía loco, aquella muchacha que lo desesperaba completamente, y aquella muchacha que deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Sakura sería suya, de eso no había duda porque él se encargaría de que así fuera, pero...¿cuanto tendría que esperar? La sola pregunta lo asustaba, porque la respuesta era incierta, y él...él ya no podía esperar más para sentirla debajo de él, pegada a él, piel contra piel, mientras se unían una y otra vez...

_Aquel deseo ya se había convertido en algo doloroso._

**... ... ...**

¿¡Quien demonios molestaba a esas horas!

-señor Sasuke.

Otra vez gruñó entre sueños, molesto ante aquella voz que no dejaba de llamarlo una y otra vez.

-señor Sasuke, despierte -exclamó la voz- ¡señor Sasuke!

El dolor de su cabeza era insoportable, y sentía que la misma retumbaba una y otra vez debido a aquella voz.

-¡señor Sasuke!

Sus ojos por fin se abrieron, y otro gruñido escapó de sus labios. Una de sus manos fue a su cabeza al sentir terribles punzadas allí.

-señor Sa...

-¿¡que mierda quieres Kasa! -cuestionó al reconocer la voz de aquella mujer-

-s-señor lo están esperando -avisó en tono elevado-

-¿que? -exclamó confundido al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, notando que los fuertes rayos del sol entraban por la misma- ¿quien me esta esperando?

-el señor Hushima esta abajo desde hace varios minutos señor, esta esperando por usted.

-¿eh?

Su aturdida y somnolienta mente, intentó comprender lo que aquella pelinegra le decía, y pasados unos segundos logró recordar quien era Hushima: un importante socio de su padre.

-es mi padre quien se encarga de él -masculló volviendo a recostarse en la cama-

-señor su padre no esta -informó Kasa-

-¿que?

-ayer tuvo que partir de urgencia por un problema en Runi, creo que tiene algo que ver con su desvinculación con Inoichi...

-¿Runi? ¡maldición! -gruñó volviendo a sentarse en la amplia cama- ¿y quien esta abajo?

-Hushima señor -habló Kasa de manera lenta- el señor Fugaku dijo que usted lo atendiera.

El pelinegro volvió a maldecir, y sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie. Hushima no era alguien a quien le convenía dejar esperando.

-dile que en un momento bajo, Kasa -ordenó al tiempo que caminaba al baño-

-¡claro señor!

El azabache entró al baño, y se mojó la cara con agua bien fría, intentando así bajar el dolor que sentía. Después de eso se puso algo decente, y salió del cuarto a paso apresurado. Kasa estaba abajo, ofreciéndole una taza de café a Hushima.

-oh señor Sasuke -exclamó con una sonrisa al verlo-

-Hushima -saludó el pelinegro terminando de bajar las escaleras- -¿que...? -se interrumpió abruptamente-

Su mirada notó que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban allí. Detrás de Hushima y de Kasa, estaba...Neji, su "gran" amigo Neji ¿Como se atrevía a ir allí después de la pelea que tuvieron haces días? Pelea en la cual él no había salido muy bien parado que digamos, y pelea que aun no había concluido. Sin embargo lo peor de todo no era su presencia allí, si no que junto a él y sentada en un sillón estaba Sakura.

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato al ver lo cerca que estaba el pelimarrón de la ojijade, y ella...ella le sonreía, al parece aun ajena a su presencia.

-hola Sasuke, tiempo sin vernos -habló Hushima aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención del pelinegro-

Y fue recién en ese momento que ambos jóvenes, tanto Neji como Sakura, se dieron cuenta de su presencia allí.

-joven Sasuke -susurró la ojijade a modo de saludo-

-¿que hay, Sasuke? -Neji parecía bastantes tranquilo dado las circunstancias-

-Neji ¿que haces aquí? -bramó sin poder ocultar su molestia-

Y el ojiperla, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió divertido ante su pregunta.

-creo que después podré contarte el porque de mi visita, puesto que ahora tienes asuntos mas importantes -habló lentamente y mirando a Hushima-

-señor ¿les llevo un café a su despacho? -cuestionó Kasa nerviosa-

El Uchiha no tuvo más opción que desviar su mirada de Neji y Sakura, y concentrarse en Hushima, que ya lo miraba molesto ante su falta de interés.

-siento la demora -comenzó aun perturbado por la presencia de Neji- vamos a mi despacho para hablar mejor.

-creo que ya era hora de eso -masculló el hombre de mala gana-

Sasuke se encaminó hacia dicho lugar, pasando junto a Hyuga.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar Neji -musitó sin detener su paso-

-claro, pero mientras estés ocupado...-exclamó acomodándose mejor en el sillón- Sakura me mantendrá entretenido -sonrió ampliamente-

Y el azabache tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no detener su paso y encarar a Hyuga. Hushima no era alguien que toleraría algo así, es por eso que inspiró con fuerza y continuó su recorrido. Una vez en el despacho se sentó en su lugar, y frente a él aquel pelirrubio.

-me gustaría hablar con tu padre, de hecho tenía que hablar con él pero me enteré que tuvo un importante asunto que atender -habló el hombre de manera lenta- no me extrañaría que fuera por tu separación con esa joven...Ino -continuó- tu padre debe estar furioso con tu decisión ¿cierto? -cuestionó-

-seguro que lo esta -habló de manera distraída y con la mirada pérdida-

¿Que demonios pretendía Neji yendo allí? ¿Acaso...acaso habría ido para "conquistar" a Sakura? Sí, era mas que obvio que estaba allí por eso, y la sola idea, o certeza de eso lo ponía furioso, mas que furioso.

-se esta armando un gran revuelo por eso Sasuke, casi todos pensábamos que estaban a un paso del gran compromiso y boda, pero en fin, tu vida personal es algo tuyo, sin embargo tu separación también afecto ciertas cosas...

-seguro que sí...-continuó distraído-

Si Neji pensaba que conseguiría algo yendo allí, estaba muy, muy equivocado, porque Sakura era suya, y de nadie más. Neji solo perdía el tiempo, era ridículo pensar que ella podría darle algo de su atención, era ridículo pensar eso, sí, sí lo era...¿o no?

-¿me estas escuchando Sasuke? -preguntó el hombro molesto-

¿O no? ¿O no lo era? Sí, sí lo era ¡maldición! Sakura no vería a nadie más que a él, no podría hacerlo. Ella lo quería. Neji no era ningún obstáculo entre ellos, jamás podría hacerlo, y él solo era un estúpido por estar dándole vueltas a un asunto sin importancia.

-creo que comienzo a cansarme de esto -bramó Hushima al tiempo que se ponía del pie-

Sasuke reaccionó de repente, y lo miro confundido.

-¿que sucede? -preguntó también poniéndose de pie-

-parece que tu cabeza esta en otras cosas mas importantes que el negocio de tu familia -masculló el pelirrubio molesto-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y entonces agitó la cabeza a modo de negación.

-disculpa mi distracción Hushima -farfulló al tiempo que volvía a sentarse- ahora continua hablando por favor.

El hombre permaneció unos segundos más de pie, pero finalmente, y para alivio de Sasuke, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

-_"vamos Sasuke, concéntrate_" -pensó molesto consigo mismo-

Hushima no se hizo esperar más y de mala gana comenzó a hablar sobre los negocios. El problema que representaba su separación con Yamanaka, la protesta de varios hombres, y varias cosas más. También le habló sobre un zona de un pueblo que no era habitada, y del grandioso plan de su padre de ocupar dicha zona.

-creo que es algo interesante, además de que la mayoría esta de acuerdo.

-por supuesto -asintió con el ceño fruncido- _"Neji todavía debe estar aquí..._" -pensó impaciente- bien, si eso es todo...

-no es todo Sasuke -interrumpió el hombre, y el pelinegro no tuvo mas remedio que permanecer quieto y ansioso porque aquella estúpida charla terminará de una buena vez-

Hushima comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero esta vez, la atención del azabache fue peor que hace un momento, pues sus nervios y ansias comenzaban a desesperarlo. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y él se limitó a asentir o a hacer breves comentarios respecto a los discursos del hombre.

-es todo, hay un tema más que quisiera hablar, pero...supongo que lo haré con tu padre -masculló pasado un buen tiempo-

-de acuerdo -se apresuró a decir- leeré los papeles que me diste, y le comentaré a mi padre lo que opino de eso -exclamó poniéndose de pie-

El pelirrubio lo imitó, y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza dio media vuelta para salir de allí. Sasuke espero unos pocos segundos después de que Hushima saliera de allí, calculando el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a la salida, y una vez hecho, arrojó los papeles contra el escritorio y se apresuró a salir de allí, sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Kasa, detrás de la cual había un hombre.

-señor Sasuke, este hombre lo lleva esperando un buen tiempo -informó de manera serena-

-buenos días Uchiha, soy el inquilino de...

-sí, se quien eres -interrumpió impaciente- ¿y que es lo que quieres aquí?

-solo pido unos minutos de su tiempo Uchiha -habló el hombre de manera lenta-

-¿les preparo algo para tomar señor? -cuestionó Kasa-

Sasuke apretó los puños molesto, mas no tuvo mas remedio que asentir y hacer pasar a aquel sujeto a su despacho.

-Kasa -llamó antes de que la misma se fuera- ¿Neji sigue aquí?

-sí señor, pero no se preocupe, Sakura le esta haciendo muy buena compañía mientras lo espera a usted -escupió las palabras, y sin mas se fue-

El ceño del chico se frunció, y de una cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

-bien ¿que es lo que quieres? -preguntó yendo al grano y no queriendo perder más tiempo-

-b-bueno yo...-comenzó el hombre nervioso y dudoso-

-habla de una vez -graznó en tono serio-

Y después de eso comenzó el bendito discurso de dicha persona. Sasuke espero impaciente a que terminará, escuchando solo unas partes de lo que decía, y sin siquiera tomar asiento. El discurso siempre era el mismo, no tenían plata, no conseguían trabajo, entre otras cosas que no hacían mas que exasperarlo e irritarlo.

-entonces Uchiha...-continuó el sujeto-

-lo que quieres es más tiempo -lo interrumpió-

-sí, bueno no dema...

-pues lo tienes, dos meses más -interrumpió de manera brusca y con el deseo de que aquel hombre se fuera de una buena vez- ahora retírate -pidió impaciente-

-¿habla en serio? -el hombre parecía sumamente sorprendido-

-claro que sí, ahora si me disculpas...-musitó abriendo la puerta del despacho para que saliera-

-c-claro, no le robaré mas tiempo -se apresuró a hablar- y yo...-parecía aun sorprendido- bueno pues muchas gracias, no le haremos...-se interrumpió al ver la cara de impaciencia del pelinegro- nos vemos Uchiha.

Y para alivio del pelinegro, salió de allí en ese mismo momento, no sin antes darle nuevamente las gracias. Sasuke esperó, como hace un rato, solo unos segundos más para salir, y una vez fuera se encaminó hacia el salón, donde sabía estaba Sakura y Neji.

-¡señor Sasuke!

Una pelirroja se paró delante de él ni bien puso un pie en el salón.

-¿que es lo quieres Karin? -cuestionó exasperado-

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el sillón donde se suponía estaba Neji, pero allí ya no estaba él, ni Sakura. Su ceño nuevamente se frunció al pensar que tal vez ella...

-señor Sasuke...-comenzó la pelirroja en un tono bastante sugerente-

-¿donde esta Neji? -preguntó rápidamente-

-eh...no lo sé -se apresuró a contestar- pero yo...

-¡quítate Karin! -bramó molesto e intentando saber donde demonios se había metido el ojiperla-

-espere señor -exclamó Karin al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo-

-¿que crees que haces? -cuestionó en tono frío ante el atrevimiento de su sirvienta-

-es que señor...-musitó relamiéndose los labios- yo me preguntaba -continuó de manera lenta mientras daba un paso hacia él, acortando toda la distancia-

-no estoy para tus juegos Karin -bramó sin siquiera inmutarse un poco-

-pero Sasuke...-murmuró suavemente, y antes de que él pudiera impedirlo, le pasó los brazos por el cuello en un acto demasiada íntimo-

-no me hagas repetirlo Karin, aparta -ordenó al tiempo que tomaba su brazo con fuerza-

Ella sonrió complacida, y Sasuke no logró comprender aquello.

-sí señor, lo dejaremos para después -exclamó antes de alejarse de él a paso rápido-

El Uchiha masculló una maldición por lo bajo mientras daba un paso más dentro del salón, y entonces...entonces vio a Sakura. La pelirrosa se encontraba parada justo frente a la puerta de salida, y su rostro no se mostraba justamente alegre, por lo que él dedujo lo que ella estaría pensando.

-¿donde esta Neji? -fue lo primero que logro preguntar-

Vio como ella desviaba la mirada, y permanecía en silencio.

-¿que te sucede? -cuestionó aun cuando la respuesta era obvia-

-e-el joven Neji acaba de irse -habló aun sin mirarlo, y después de eso caminó hacia el pasillo de su cuarto-

El pelinegro apretó los labios entre sí, y de manera rápida se acerco hasta ella para tomarla de la muñeca.

-espera Sakura -farfulló en tono serió-

Ella se soltó de su agarré de inmediato, y aquello no hizo mas que molestarlo.

-va...vaya con Karin, joven Sasuke -farfulló con la voz temblorosa-

-no seas tonta, Karin y yo no tenemos nada -masculló cabreado por aquella "discusión" estúpida-

-no le pedí explicaciones joven -graznó frunciendo el ceño-

Había visto claramente la cercanía en la que se encontraban su patrón y Karin, y aquello le había producido aquella desagradable sensación que sentía cada vez que veía aquello. Su pecho se había oprimido, sobre todo al recordar una escena bastante desagradable entre ellos hace ya... hace ya unas semanas. Escuchó el resoplido de cansancio de él, y después simplemente se vio arrastrada a su despacho.

-¿que hace? -exclamó intentando soltarse de su su agarre-

El pelinegro no respondió, si no que terminó de arrastrarla hasta su despacho, y la metió dentro.

-¡joven Sasuke no...!

-cállate Sakura -ordenó pasando una mano por su cabello- y ahora dime ¿que hacía Neji aquí? -cuestionó molesto-

-¿que? -ella parecía sorprendida-

-¿que hacías con Neji en el salón? -preguntó en el mismo tono-

Ella frunció el ceño confundida, mas la confusión pronto paso a la molestia.

-¿que hacía usted con Karin en el salón? -cuestionó en el mismo tono-

Y él se sorprendió ante la pregunta de ella, porque la realidad era que no lo esperaba, y no estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuestionaran, ni de esa ni de otra manera.

-dime que hacía Neji aquí.

-dígame que hacía con Karin usted joven -musitó lentamente-

-no hacía nada con Karin, Sakura -murmuró entre dientes- no tengo nada con ella, y no tendría porque mentirte.

Sus ojos jade lo observaron por un buen tiempo, y finalmente desvío la mirada molesta.

-n-no le creo -farfulló nuevamente con la voz temblorosa-

No había tenido tiempo hasta ese momento de pensar en ello, pero ahora que lo hacía la duda y el temor la carcomían ¿El joven...el joven seguiría con Karin? El solo hecho de pensar en ello la llenaba de aquella amarga sensación.

-esta discusión es ridícula -masculló el pelinegro molesto- si...-dudó- si estoy contigo no estaré con ella -exclamó en tono bajo- y ahora dime ¿que hacia Neji aquí?

_Si estoy contigo..._

La frase resonó en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, y sus ojos nuevamente se posaron en él ¿Realmente él estaba con ella? ¿Realmente estaban...juntos? Las dudas la asaltaron de inmediato porque ella no sabía que había entre ellos, porque allí había algo ¿cierto? Sin embargo...sin embargo ¿él estaría con Karin?

-u-usted estaba con...con Karin en el salón...-comenzó de manera dudosa-

-yo no estoy con ella, nunca tuve nada con Karin -aclaró nuevamente- ahora dime ¿que hacías Neji aquí?

Él parecía tan despreocupado por el tema Karin, que Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que debía estar diciendo la verdad, además de que...de que quería creer que decía la verdad, su corazón quería creerlo.

-¿que te dijo Neji? -instó el pelinegro ansioso al ver que ella permanecía en silencio-

-¿usted...? -se interrumpió nerviosa- ¿usted no esta con Karin?

Él volvió a inspirar con fuerza, intentando controlar su molestia.

-no estoy con ella maldita sea -masculló entre dientes-

Y esperó en silencio para ver la reacción de ella. Si antes le dolía la cabeza, ahora era mucho peor, y Sakura seguía sin decir nada.

-Sakura no...

-esta bien joven -habló ella por fin y con las mejillas sonrojadas, extrañamente sonrojadas- entonces...

Él la miro extrañado, pues ella se traía algo entre manos, así de repente, pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de una chispa que no supo a que se debía.

-entonces ¿que? -habló lentamente pero ella no respondió- al diablo con eso Sakura, dime que hacía Neji aquí.

-¿el señor Neji? -repitió confundida y saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-¿a que vino aquí? porque a verme a mi seguro que no -musitó intentando controlarse-

Y ella de repente y por primera vez logró entender aquel cuestionamiento de su patrón, y lo primero que la inundó fue la sorpresa, y luego una enorme dicha a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

-solo...-comenzó aun con la sorpresa y dicha- solo v-vino a visitarme -informó encogiéndose de hombros-

Y aunque fuese raro...era cierto, al menos eso le había dicho el señor Neji. Había llegado esa mañana, bastantes temprano, y simplemente...simplemente había estado con ella. Le había llevado un bonito ramo de rosas, como solía hacerlo, y había conversado con ella. Su compañía, debía admitir, era bastante agradable, y aunque el señor era serio, aun así no dejaba de tener ese algo que le producía una agradable sensación.

-¿a visitarte? -repitió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño-

Y la pelirrosa sintió aun más alegría al darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Él, su patrón, estaba...estaba celoso ¿Era eso posible?

-así es joven -asintió con una sonrisa-

-¿que fue lo que vino a decirte? -cuestionó en el mismo tono-

-nada joven, solo...estuvo conmigo -musitó sin dejar de sonreír-

-Sakura no quiero...-se interrumpió incomodo ante lo que él mismo iba a decir-

La miro a los ojos, intentando que ella diera el primer paso en aquel asunto, pero ella no hizo nada, y él, por primera vez, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

-no quiero que estés con Neji -escupió por fin-

La ojijade dejo de sonreír y lo miro unos buenos segundos, con el corazón latiendole de manera acelerada.

-¿por que no, joven Sasuke?

-pues porque no -sentenció molesto-

-pero el joven Neji...-comenzó despacio-

-Sakura habló en serio -interrumpió furioso- no quiero verte cerca de Neji.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-no es justo joven, entonces yo...

-si me dirás que no quieres que este cerca de Karin, es inútil y estúpido -bramó en tono elevado- ya te dije...

-no iba a decir eso -habló la chica de inmediato y él se quedo en silencio-

-entonces ¿que?

-usted me pide algo y yo...yo tengo que hacerlo ¿cierto? -murmuró en tono bajo-

-por supuesto -asintió él sin titubear-

-entonces y-yo lo quiero pedir algo a usted -soltó lentamente- y quiero que lo haga.

-¿que es lo que quieres Sakura?

-quiero que visite a su madre -sentenció sin titubear-

Si el tiempo se le acaba, ella ya no debía desperdiciarlo...

Su corazón se aceleró de los nervios, y casi al siguiente segundo que soltó eso, el ceño de su patrón se frunció, y aquella mirada dura que no le gustaba apareció de inmediato.

-termina con eso -gruñó completamente molesto- termina con eso, Sakura.

-no -ella sonó firme, más firme de lo que hubiera pensando- no joven, quiero que lo haga.

-no me interesa lo que quieres, maldita sea -farfulló molesto-

-bien, si a usted no le interesa lo que yo quiero, pues a mi no me interesa lo que usted quiera -la firmeza en su voz le sorprendió a ella misma-

No estaba dispuesta a ceder, esta vez no, es por eso que dicho eso, dio media vuelta en un intento por salir de allí.

-¿por que siempre tienes que arruinar todo con ella? -preguntó Sasuke tomándola del brazo-

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos mostraban todo lo que sentía.

-no quiero que sigas hablando de ella, no la menciones nunca más en mi presencia y es una orden -habló de manera dura-

Ella sintió como el peso de la desilusión golpeaba con fuerza contra ella. Él...él de verdad estaba decidido a no ir con su madre, él de verdad no la quería. Sakura quiso llorar, de verdad que quiso hacerlo porque sintió que su última esperanza, que era él, se iba abajo.

-bien joven -la tristeza se mezcló con la molestia-

Se estaba esforzando tanto porque él la visitara, había insistido tanto, y la señora sufría tanto, que la negación tan limpia de él la desesperaba, y molestaba.

-si...si usted quiero eso entonces esta bien -farfulló frunciendo el ceño-

-y ahora te enojarás por eso ¿cierto?

-no joven, y ahora si me permite me voy a cumplir con mis quehaceres.

El inspiró con fuerza.

-sabes que no me gusta hablar de...de mi madre, lo sabes muy bien, y aun así sigues insistiendo -continuó Sasuke al ver la actitud de la pelirrosa-

-me quedo muy claro eso joven Sasuke, sé que no cambiara de idea solo porque yo se lo pida, es todo -habló sin titubear-

Él la miro por largo rato, y soltó su brazo lentamente.

-tendré que esperar a que esa loca idea salga de tu cabeza, mientras tanto será mejor que me concentre en mi trabajo, mi padre se fue por unos dias y yo debo encargarme de todos los negocios.

-¿su...su padre no esta? -preguntó con sorpresa-

-no, ahora ve a hacer tus quehaceres y después hablaremos.

-creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar -musitó intentado sonar firme, mas la sorpresa de descubrir que el señor Fugaku no estaba no se lo permitió-

-Sakura no empieces otra vez -masculló furioso- no visitaré a Mikoto, ni ahora ni nunca -sentenció firmemente-

Y las emociones de la pelirrosa, desilusión y tristeza, explotaron en su interior.

-¡n-no estoy empezando nada! -exclamó con la voz temblorosa- p-peor le vengo pidiendo esta hace tiempo, y usted...-balbuceó con los ojos repentinamente cristalizados- ¡a usted no le importa, y yo...! -jadeo- yo ya me cansé joven -finalizó con pequeñas líneas de lágrimas en sus mejillas-

-basta, no llores maldita sea -gruñó furioso-

No le gustaba verla llorar, no le gustaba para nada.

-no puede llorar por eso Sakura.

-no lloro por eso -jadeó llevando ambas manos a su mejillas-

Él no lograba comprender la complejidad de todo el asunto, él estaba tan cerrado en si mismo que no veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El no veía el sufrimiento de la señora, no veía su arrepentimiento, no veía la falsedad y maldad de su padre, la complicidad de Kasa, él no veía nada.

-no llores Sakura -pidió esta vez con voz mas suave mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla-

-¡n-no joven! -habló apartándose de él- yo no...-las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca- n-no puedo estar con usted si...si usted tiene ese mentalidad t-tan cerrada, tan egoísta...yo no puedo...

-¿que? -jadeó el azabache completamente sorprendido-

-no me g-gusta que sea así -continuó la chica negando con la cabeza-

No solo era así con su madre, él era así en todos los aspectos de su vida, y ella en ese momento, y de manera repentina, se dio cuenta de que ella no podía estar con el joven así, no así.

-¿de que hablas? -cuestionó el chico lentamente-

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó por unos buenos segundos antes de hablar.

-n-no voy a seguir con u-usted si sigue con esa actitud joven -habló lo mas firme que pudo-

Sasuke apretó los puños al escucharla, ya sabía que ella diría algo así, pero aun así dolió que lo hiciera. Él era así, y que Sakura no lo aceptará como era, era algo que en verdad le molestaba. Él no pedía que ella cambiara, él la...la quería así como era, ¿por que ella no podía hacer lo mismo?

-¿y que pretendes que haga yo? -cuestionó en tono duró-

-que cambie joven, q-quiero que cambie o que al menos considere hacerlo -musitó despacio- hay...hay algunas cosas en las que debería tener más consideración, y no habló solo de su madre -se apresuró a exclamar-

-¿quieres que cambie?

-no, sí...-ella se interrumpió nerviosa- solo q-quiero que cambie ciertas...cosas.

-tu quieres que cambie mi visión acerca de mi madre...

-no solo de su madre -interrumpió rápidamente- no...no esta bien como ve ciertas cosas joven.

-¿como que Sakura? -bramó cada vez mas molesto-

¿Como era posible que las cosas entre ellos pasaran de estar tan bien a estar pésimo?

-tal vez hablas de Kasu -masculló entre dientes-

-¡no joven! -negó rápidamente- es decir...

-mi madre y Kasu ¿algo más que no te guste de mi?

-joven no...no es que no me guste...-Sakura se interrumpió nerviosa- a mi...-dudó- a mi me gusta como es usted, s-solo estoy diciendo que hay ciertos aspectos de usted que...que no esta bien, nada bien.

-olvídalo Sakura -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- soy lo que soy, y si no te gusta...-se interrumpió unos buenos segundos mientras que ella solo lo miraba de manera expectante- si no te gusta tu sabrás que hacer.

-p-pero joven...

-yo no pido que cambies -sentenció retrocediendo un paso-

-¿usted...? ¿hay algo que q-quiere que cambie?

Claro que no. Le gustaba como era ella, le encantaba, y él jamás le pediría que cambiara algo de su personalidad, de su forma de ser, porque ella era perfecta así, tal cual era, y el hecho de que ella le pidiera que cambiará le hacía sentirse frustrado, pues la visión que él tenía de ella no era la misma que ella tenía de él.

-soy así desde que tengo uso de razón, veo las cosas de la manera que considero esta bien, y no cambiaré ahora.

-es eso a lo que me refiero -apuntó Sakura- usted...usted es muy cerrado joven, tal vez haya cosas...

-Sakura -habló molesto- no quiero volver a hablar de esto.

Y la desilusión nuevamente apareció en ella, pero si él estaba tan decidido, ella también podía estarlo.

-bien, entonces yo no quiero volver a hablar con usted -sentenció y mintió al mismo tiempo-

Y de una sola, dio media vuelta, y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y más triste y decepcionada de lo que creyó estar jamás, y él se quedo quieto en su lugar, asimilando aquella pelea que habían tenido.

Paso una mano por sus cabellos, y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que Sakura pronto cedería ante aquel asunto, quería creer que lo haría porque él no sería quien se doblegara, no en eso. Mikoto era un tema tabu para él, y él no quería saber nada de ella, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera por el hecho de que Sakura...de que Sakura se lo pidiera. Su ceño se frunció y su mano se deslizo por su propia mejilla.

¿Por que a Sakura le importaba tanto el asunto de su madre?

Él de verdad que ya había olvidado aquel tema, ya ni siquiera le importaba, y habían sido pocas las ocasiones que recordaba que tenía una madre, al menos había sido así antes de que Sakura apareciera. Ahora...ahora recordaba con mayor frecuencia a su madre, y todo por su culpa, porque ella exponía aquel tema en cuanto tenía posibilidad, y a él no le gustaba eso, porque el hecho de pensar en aquella mujer le producía una desagradable sensación.

Sasuke camino hacia su escritorio y de manera pesada se sentó ¿Su madre...? ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Estaría arrepentida de todo lo que hizo? ¿Pensaría en...en él?

-¡maldición! -gruñó frustrado al darse cuenta de las estupideces que pensaba-

Había necesitado una madre cuando era chico, no ahora, ahora ya no la necesitaba, y no debería importarle si ella pensaba o no en él. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, Sakura le había dicho que Mikoto preguntaba todo el tiempo por él, Sakura le había dicho que su madre lo quería...Su pecho se oprimió y él quiso alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo, porque cada palabra dicha por Sakura a lo largo de todas aquellas semanas resonaron en su cabeza.

Él jamás se había permitido pensar en su madre mas de unos buenos segundos, no había querido hacerlo, aunque muy, muy en el fondo, era algo inevitable. Pero ahora, aquello que debería estar en el fondo estaba allí, en la superficie de todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y todo por culpa de Sakura.

Y él por primera vez desde hacia años, se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien, si ignorar a su madre era algo que ella se merecía...

_Él por primera vez en años...comenzó a dudar..._

_A dudar de sus decisiones._

**... ... ...**

Un día, un día y él no había dado ningún indicio de querer cambiar de opinión. Sakura suspiró triste, y cerró los ojos. Tal vez...tal vez se había apresurado a los hechos, tal vez había dado por sobreentendido que si ella persistía en aquel asunto, entonces él cedería, pero había estado equivocada. El joven no se mostraba molesto con ella, si no que simplemente...indiferente, o al menos intentaba estarlo, pero ella no podía mostrarse así.

-_"¿y si nunca cambia de parecer?_" -pensó preocupada- _"el joven jamás me creería si le cuento la verdad..."_

Apretó la manzana que tenía entre sus manos mientras volvía a suspirar, algo que comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. Lo único bueno en aquel momento, eral el hecho de saber que el señor Fugaku no estaba allí, y no lo estaría por unos días más, pero de nada servía aquello si el joven Sasuke no cooperaba con ella, y estaba casi segura que él no lo haría.

-oh S-Sakura aquí estas.

La pelirrosa se exalto del susto ante aquella interrupción a sus pensamientos, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Kasa a unos metros de ella.

-oh Sakura por fin te encuentro -habló la pelinegra con la voz quebrada-

Y antes de que la ojijade pudiera reaccionar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El impacto de aquel gesto tan inesperado la dejo quieta y dura en su lugar, asimilando lo que allí estaba pasando. No estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran, o al menos no lo había estado hasta que conoció al joven Sasuke, pero aun así, que Kasa lo estuviera haciendo la hizo parpadear un par de veces, intentado saber si aquello era verdad o no.

-e-estoy en problemas Sakura -balbuceó la pelinegra sin soltarla-

-¿que...? -comenzó impactada- ¿que estas haciendo Kasa?

Sakura de inmediato intentó alejarla de sí, sintiendo repulsión hacía aquella mujer que era su tía, pero Kasa era mas fuerte que ella, por lo que escapar de su agarre, o abrazo, fue algo imposible.

-¡suéltame! -jadeó nerviosa-

-espera Sakura, no te alejes de tu tía -habló la pelinegra lentamente- se lo que piensas y sientes por mi, l-lo se muy bien y no sabes cuanto me duele, pero...

-¿q-que quieres Kasa? -cuestionó rápidamente-

La pelinegra se alejó levemente de ella, y Sakura se sorprendió al notar las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero aquello no impidió que ella la empujará y retrocediera un paso.

-¿que...que sucede Kasa? -cuestionó algo, solo algo, preocupada-

-S-Sakura nada es lo que parece, yo...yo se que piensas de mi, p-pero estas equivocada -balbuceó acercándose a la pelirrosa-

-¿d-de que hablas?

-el señor Fugaku es una...una mala persona, y él...-calló unos segundos-

-¿él que?

-él me obligo a hacer t-todo...

-¿el te obligo? -repitió incrédula-

Retrocedió otro paso, intentando mantener una distancia prudente con Kasa, mientras que sus ojos jade mostraban toda la confusión y desconfianza que sentían.

-e-estas mintiendo -exclamó con la voz temblorosa-

¿Por que debería creer en Kasa? Ella...ella siempre la había tratado mal, ella siempre la había despreciado y humillado, entonces ella no debería...Pero cuando escuchó los sollozos de su tía algo dentro de sí se removió.

-n-no lo entiendes, él señor m-me obligó a todo, yo...yo jamás hubiera q-querido hacerle algo así a la señora Mikoto -musitó de manera entrecortada-

-¡m-mientes!

-n-no estoy mintiendo Sakura, n-no tengo porque hacerlo...

-¿como pudo obligarte? ¿como el señor pudo obligarte a hacer todo lo que haces?

-¡p-pues lo hizo! ¡él me obligo, S-Sakura! -jadeó aumentando su llanto al tiempo que caía arrodillada al suelo-

-Kasa -exclamó al ver aquello, y de inmediato dio un paso hacia ella, sin siquiera pensarlo, actuando solo por instinto-

-s-solo estoy pidiendo tu apoyo Sakura -continuó desde el suelo- el s-señor Fugaku no estará por estos días, y yo...yo pense en aprovechar esto.

-¿a-aprovechar para que? -cuestionó lentamente-

-n-necesito tu ayuda Sakura, de verdad la necesito -exclamó aun desde el suelo-

-¿mi ayuda? ¿para que?

-el s-señor me amenazó, él me amenaza constantemente para que haga lo que él quiere, y yo y-ya no puedo más con todo esto.

-¿por que debo creerte Kasa?

-porque te e-estoy diciendo la verdad -exclamó en tono firme-

No, ella no le podía estar diciendo la verdad. Sakura frunció el ceño confundida. Conocía a Kasa, y había sentido la satisfacción en la misma por cada cosa que le hacían, ella definitivamente no podía estar diciendo la verdad, no podía hacerlo ¿o si? El señor Fugaku también la había amenazado a ella, por lo que no sería extraño que hubiera hecho lo mismo con su tía, pero aun así, eso no justificaba todo lo que Kasa hacía.

-y además...-continuó la pelinegra- porque tu también quieres ayudar a la señora Mikoto.

Los pensamientos de la ojijade se desvanecieron en un dos por tres al escuchar esa última frase de su tía.

-¿tu...tu quieres ayudar a la señora Mikoto? -preguntó sorprendida-

-por supuesto que sí, Sakura -exclamó bajando la mirada- yo...-llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por allí- yo siempre quise ayudarla p-pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, y él siempre me amenazaba, pero ahora...

La duda comenzaba a aflorar en la mente de Sakura, aquella duda surgida por la debilidad de sus emociones y sentimientos.

-ahora estas tu, y yo c-creo que entre las dos podremos hacer algo.

-¿tu de verdad quieres ayudarla Kasa? -cuestionó nerviosa-

-sí Sakura, q-quiero ayudarla.

Y tras decir eso, extendió una mano hacia la pelirrosa, para que la misma la ayudarla a ponerse de pie, y Sakura...Sakura lo hizo. Extendió su mano hacia Kasa y la misma se puso de pie, aun llorando y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-pero antes de hacerlo, a-antes de que ayudemos a la señora, tienes que ayudarme a mi Sakura -murmuró lentamente-

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa, consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo no era del todo seguro. Sabía que no podía confiar en Kasa, no del todo, pero aun así, una parte de ella quería creerle, porque tal vez junto a Kasa lograrían ayudar a la señora.

-el señor Sasuke jamás creerá lo que tu le digas Sakura, eres consciente de ello ¿no? -habló al ver las dudas en la cara de su sobrina-

-s-si -asintió con pesadumbre-

El joven Sasuke no le creería, el joven Sasuke ni siquiera quería a su madre como para intentar escucharla.

-entonces solo nosotras dos podemos hacerlo, y Sakura...-exclamó tomando su mano nuevamente- créeme que de verdad quiero ayudarla.

-yo...-la pelirrosa se atraganto con sus palabras-

¿Que podía hacer en una situación así? No contaba con nadie más, y aunque Kasa no era la mejor opción, de hecho era una opción completamente inaceptable, aun así, la misma parecía sincera. Tal vez Kasa no era la mejor persona, de hecho no podía encontrarse entre esa lista, tal vez Kasa no la había tratado de la mejor manera posible, pero Kasa...Kasa era su tía, una tía que parecía arrepentida, una tía que había sido amenazada, y una tía que...que podía ayudarla, y que a su vez necesitaba su ayuda.

-tal vez no fui la mejor tía, pero siempre...siempre me importaste Sakura, si no fuera así, no te habría traído para trabajar aquí ¿por que crees que lo hice?

Sakura parpadeo desconcertada ante aquella pregunta. Era cierto que Kasa la había llevado allí, y era gracia a ella que ahora se encontraba en mejores condiciones, y sobre todo, era gracias a ella que había conocido al joven Sasuke.

-sabía que no estabas bien allí, y por eso quise traerte aquí, pero yo soy como soy, y para mi es muy difícil tratarte bien, pero se que habría logrado hacerlo si el señor Fugaku no me estaría presionando constantemente para que hiciera lo que él quería.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir, sin saber como actuar.

-no te pido que me quieras Sakura, eso es algo que llevará su tiempo, pero si te pido que confíes en mi, al menos un poco...

-¿q-que es lo que quieres Kasa?

-quiero y necesito tu ayuda, y después podremos ayudar a la señora Mikoto -murmuró suavemente-

Y después de eso la abrazó, otra vez, y ella no pudo evitar sentir aquel pinchazo de rechazo, pero aun así...aun así no la apartó, pero tampoco la abrazo.

-¿m-me ayudarás Sakura?

¿La ayudaría? Kasa podía ser muchas, muchísimas cosas, pero irremediablemente era su tía, su única tía, y ahora le pedía ayuda, ayuda a cambio de otra ayuda. Y ahora le decía que estaba arrepentida. Y ahora ella...ella no podía negarle algo, porque ella era así.

-sí tía, te ayudaré -asintió suavemente-

_Ella era así. Ella era así. Ella siempre fue así. Y ese era su gran defecto entre todas sus virtudes... Porque Sakura no aprendía de sus errores, porque Sakura era demasiado ingenua, y aquella ingenuidad era algo que Kasa decidió aprovechar._

_Porque Kasa haría todo lo que fuera para ayudar al señor Fugaku. Es por eso que mientras la abrazaba, sonrió con malicia, y con satisfacción._

_Sakura siempre sería una tonta._


	31. Consecuencias

_**HOLAAAA MI QUERIDO PUBLICOO ! **_

_**Siii, por fin pude terminar la contiii, y ya se las subooo !**_

_**y lo se, se merecen una enorme DISCULPAAA por mi parte :( Tarde tanto en subir la conti, meses, que de verdad siento que defraude a muchos de uds, y tmb a mi misma. Jamas pense que tardaría tanto en una conti, de hecho les dije que trataria de no tardar mas de un mes, pero no pude cumplir con mi palabra, y me siento de verdad muy frustrada por eso. Les pido de verdad perdonn por semejante espera, y tan solo por un capi, pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo :( **_

_**Nunca pense que la facu pudiera absorberme tanto tiempo, pero lo hace, y no se asustennn! eso no kiere decir que a todos les sucedera igual que a mi en la facu, pero yo no soy para nada buena en los estudios, y debo esforzarme el triple que todos para lograr una buena nota, y aun asi, no me esta yendo bien :8 y eso me frustra todavia mas ! Y cuando me frustro en la facu, me frustro en todo, y cada vez que intentaba escrbir el capi no me gustaba lo que ponia, porque me daba cuenta de que escribia sin sentirlo, y la verdad que subir algo que no me gusta no es opcion. Todo lo que yo subo, cada capi que escribo, yo lo siento, no se si me estare explicando bien, pero si yo no "siento" el capi, siento que me queda cualkier cosa :S **_

_**Bueno pero pues se que nada recompensara mi tardanza, y esta vez no puedo prometer nada en cuanto a la siguiente conti, pero solo puedo decir que en dos mese entro en vacacionesss ! asi que hay si podre actualizarme con TODOOOO, pues quiero ya terminar de subirles los capis de Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? Quiero concentrarme mas en esta historia, y quiero subir mi tercer historiaaa! que en realidad aun no tengo decidido de que se tratara, pues tengo dos ideas totalmente diferentes en mi cabeza, dos historias que no se cual subir primero jeje, pero llegado el momento les cometare de que se tratan ambas y les hare elegir cual quieren que empieze primero :O**_

_**Pero bueno, como siempre: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS reviews ! De verdad lo valor muchoo :) **_

_**Y pues espero que este capi les guste, y ya lo dije hace mucho, pero nos acercamos al lemon jojojo**_

_**Espero todos estennn super biennn! y disfruten la vida amigossss ! no sigan mi ejemploo jajaja**_

_**Nos leeremos en la contii genteee ! **_

_**besotessssss :D **_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 31: consecuencias**

_¿Que haría con ella? _

Sus ojos negros no dejaban de observar a aquella pelirrosa que se paseaba frente a sus ojos, pelirrosa que no tenía idea que él la observaba desde...desde allí. Las ventanas de su cuarto tenían una espléndida vista del horizonte, que en ese momento mostraba un paisaje espectacular, con un cielo azul puro, y con los arboles en su mejor momento del año, mostrando un verde cegador y formando una pequeña línea de división con el cielo a lo lejos, las ventanas también le permitían la visión de su establo, y con ello la visión de Sakura, que en esos momentos no hacía mas que distraerse con los caballos, los cuales estaban sueltos, cosa que él se suponía no tenía permitido, pero mierda que si los había soltado ella no importaba.

Ya había pasado un día desde que discutieron, y ni él ni ella parecían dispuestos a ceder, pero ¡mierda! ¿como se suponía que él debía ceder en un tema tan importante como ese? No, definitivamente él no cedería, no lo haría, claro que no, porque...porque...

-Sakura... -suspiró su nombre, otra vez-

Y su mano volvió a sus cabellos mientras que sus ojos no se despegaban de los de ella. Sakura llevaba el uniforme de la casa otra vez, y él entendía aquello. Ese día y la mitad del anterior, la ojijade no había aparecido por su despacho, aun cuando su obligación era hacerlo, pues ella trabaja con él, para él, pero al parecer Sakura ya no lo consideraba así, pues se había puesto el uniforme y había realizado las tareas que realizaba antes de trabajar con él, y aquello logro cabrearlo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

De un momento a otro era ella quien parecía llevar las riendas de todo _eso_, y él no debería dejar que fuera así pero...¿que podía hacer? No podía siquiera despegar los ojos de ella en ese momento, embelesado por su belleza, por su delicadeza y naturalidad. Dios, era tan difícil pensar cualquier cosa cuando tenía a Sakura frente a sus ojos, y era algo molesto debía aceptar, pero también debía aceptar que era algo difícil de evitar, muy, muy difícil.

-señor Sasuke -la llamada a su puerta lo hizo reaccionar- señor Sasuke.

-¿que pasa Tayuya?

-Sai ya esta listo, señor -avisó la pelirroja-

-bien -asintió al tiempo que echaba una última mirada a Sakura-

Después de eso tomo su saco y salió de su cuarto. Era la segunda reunión que tenía en ese día, y la verdad es que se sentía cansado, cansado de tener que lidiar con todo los negocios en ausencia de su padre, cansado cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, o en las cuales pensar.

-¿quiero algo de tomar antes de irse, señor? -cuestionó la misma pelirroja que bajaba las escaleras junto a él-

-no -masculló sin desviar su mirada-

Y sin decir más y por fin dejando de ser seguido por aquella pelirroja, salió de la casa, lo hizo justo en el momento en que Sakura entraba. Se paró en seco en su lugar, y ella también lo hizo, con solo centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

-b-bueno días joven Sasuke -saludó la pelirrosa de manera respetuosa-

Y él pudo ver lo apagado que se veían sus ojos jade, y aquello le produjo una desagradable inquietud en su pecho. Frunció el ceño molesto, y aunque quiso decir mas de una cosa, se limitó a desviar la mirada y a pasar de largo, sin siquiera _desperdiciar_ más de su valioso tiempo con ella, porque por dios, Sakura era solo una mujer, solo eso, y a él comenzaba a fastidiarlo de sobremanera el hecho de estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, absolutamente todo el tiempo, cuando ella solo estaba pendiente de Mikoto, de aquella maldita mujer.

Continuó su camino como si nada, y una vez arriba del carruaje suspiró irritado ¿Cuanto tiempo se suponía que iba a durar todo eso? ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a tener que soportar aquella presión? Las preguntas inundaron su mente, y cada una de ellas lo exasperó y desesperó, porque de verdad que deseaba que todo ello terminará, deseaba que Sakura se olvidara del estúpido asunto de su madre, así podrían volver a... ¿estar juntos?

Y si eso sucedía entonces ¿que? ¿que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento? Probablemente todo volvería a ser como antes, pero él sabía que eso no podía continuar así, y realmente, una parte de sí no quería que eso continuara así. Su vida había sido tranquila, y era la que a él le gustaba. Tenía dinero, tenía una prometida, tenía a su padre, y... y simplemente tenía todo lo que consideraba necesario, pero entonces había llegado Sakura, y él se sorprendió al darse cuenta, recién en ese momento, como había cambiado su vida con su presencia. Seguía teniendo dinero, sí, pero ya no tenía una prometida, y las cosas con su padre nunca habían estado tan tensas como lo estaban en ese momento, además, también estaba el hecho de que aunque él no quisiera prestar demasiado atención a ello, aun así era imposible no notarlo, y eso era que cada día pensaba mas seguido, unas dos o tres veces, en su madre. Antes no lo hacía, antes ni siquiera pensaba en ella en días, o semanas, pero ahora era imposible no pensar en el hecho de que tenía una madre, enferma y probablemente igual de maldita que siempre, pero era consciente que la tenía, y aquello lo fastidiaba de sobremanera.

Y le fastidiaba aun más, saber el desencadenante de todos aquellos acontencimientos: Sakura ¿Como esa pelirosa podía provocar semejantes cosas? Sin lugar a dudas todo eso era molesto, mas que molesto, y la impaciencia, y los nervios de su interior eran cada vez mas insoportables. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Si Sakura no hubiera aparecido en su vida, nada de todo eso hubiera sucedido, y él no se sentiría como se sentía en esos momentos. Entonces, era allí donde venía la pregunta que tan intraquilo lo tenía...

_¿Que debía hacer con ella?_

Cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños con fuerza, definitivamente él no podía seguir sin una respuesta a ello.

**... ... ...**

Ya era bastante tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y Sakura sabía que debía volver, lo sabía pero no quería hacerlo, no aun. Volver a la casa Uchiha sería enfrentarse al joven Sasuke, y a Kasa, y ella no se sentía lista para ello, al menos no en ese momento.

Había visto partir al joven ese dia dos veces, y ella sabía la razón: ahora que el señor Fugaku no estaba, el joven debía encargarse de todo, y eso...eso era un respiro para ella. Después de la discusión que tuvieron el día anterior, el joven no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez, y ella... ella tampoco lo había hecho, y no pensaba hacerlo. Había sido bastante clara con el joven Sasuke, le había pedido algo, se lo había pedido de verdad, y él ni siquiera le había dado importancia.

Ademas, si no era suficiente con la discusión con su patrón, ahora también estaba Kasa.

El corazón se le oprimió al pensar en aquella pelinegra, y la angustia y desesperación se apoderaron de su ser. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y suspiró de manera temblorosa. El día anterior Kasa había pedido su ayuda, el dia anterior ella había aceptado ayudarla, pero... ya no estaba segura de ello ¿Podía confiar realmente en su tía? Todos sus instintos decían que no, que no lo hiciera porque Kasa debía estar tramando algo, pero... pero era su tía, y aunque hasta el momento la misma no había hecho mas que cultivar malos sentimientos en su interior, tal vez no había tenido opción, tal vez y tal como ella le dijo, el señor Fugaku la había obligado a todo.

_-é-él es un hombre rico y poderoso, y nosotras no somos nada en comparación con él... tu debes entender eso Sakura._

_-soy consciente de eso tía -musitó lentamente, aun sintiendo la desagradable sensación de ser abrazada por Kasa- _

_Lentamente dio un paso hacia atrás, deshaciendo el contacto que había entre ellas, y su tía pareció comprender aquello. Bajó la mirada y Sakura permaneció en silencio, sin saber muy bien como continuar. _

_-¿con que te amenaza tía? -preguntó al ver que la pelinegra parecía dispuesta a no hablar-_

_-él dice que me meterá en la cárcel si yo llego a hablar, dice que puede hacerlo y... -dudó al tiempo que levantaba la mirada- y se que puede hacerlo._

_-no puede encarcelarte tía -habló frunciendo levemente el ceño- _

_-no lo entiendes, aunque no fuera cierto es su palabra contra la mía, ¿a quien crees que escucharán? _

_-pero... -se interrumpió abruptamente- ¿aunque no fuera cierto? -repitió Sakura lentamente-_

_-oh Sakura, se que hice mal, muy, muy mal, pero creí que así podría largarme de aquí. _

Sus ojos jade se abrieron y un leve aire removió sus cabellos. Su mano fue a los mismos en un intento por acomodarlos, pero los mismo eran demasiados rebeldes en ese momento, y finalmente ella se rindió en aquel intento. Se encontraba en medio de unas tiendas del pueblo, con las personas pasando a su alrededor cada segundo, sonriendo, discutiendo, hablando, jugando, y tan, tan ajenas a lo que ella le estaba pasando, que Sakura se sintió sola, realmente sola.

Apreto sus puños y continuó caminando de manera distraída, después de todo, ya había realizado las compras necesarias para la casa Uchiha, ahora solo debía retroceder el camino realizado, y volver a sus quehaceres, pero un poco de aire fresco para pensar no le haría mal. Su cuerpo continuó caminando, pero su mente ya se encontraba nuevamente en la charla que tuvo con Kasa el día anterior.

No, ella no podría hacer aquello que le pedía Kasa, simplemente sentía que no podría hacerlo.

_-¿tu... tu intentaste robarle? -preguntó sorprendida- _

_-n-no, no intente, yo le robé, pero él me descubrió -musitó aun con los ojos cristalizados- _

_-¿p-por que lo hiciste? _

_-quería irme de aquí Sakura, quiero irme de aquí, pero no tengo plata, no tengo nada, y si me voy sé que terminaré en la nada -habló lentamente- se donde guarda, o guardaba, su dinero, no pensaba llevarme todo, solo algo para poder subsistir mientras conseguía otro trabajo, pero bien, bien lejos de aquí. _

_-no debiste hacerlo...-murmuró la pelirrosa apretando los puños-_

_-se que no debí, pero lo hice y él me descubrió, y ahora estoy en un aprieto. _

_-¿él... él te denunciará? _

_-¡no! dios quiera que no Sakura -exclamó nerviosa- pero lo hará si no le devuelvo su plata._

_-¿¡que! -exclamó confundida- p-pero... ¿que hiciste con su dinero tía? Creí que él había evitado que tu te lo llevarás. _

_-oh, cuando él lo descubrió yo ya había gastado la plata en el alquiler de una casita lejos de aquí, yo... pagué el alquiler por adelantado, yo pagué un pasaje para ir a Teyo, y pague a un muchacho para que me arreglara todo..._

_-¿Teyo? -dijo despacito- eso es... lejos. _

_-lejos de él, lejos de aquí, pero como ves, nada funcionó, y ahora él... él me exige que le devuelva su dinero, y yo no puedo hacer eso Sakura ¿de donde sacaré todo el dinero?_

Kasa había hecho mal, Kasa había hecho muy mal, y mientras más lo pensaba, mas cuenta se daba de que ella realmente no podía ayudarla. Kasa le había robado al señor Fugaku, el señor Fugaku la tenía amenazada, pero eso... eso no justificaba todo lo que su tía había hecho. No quería engañarse a ella misma, pero era difícil hacerlo, era difícil cuando su tía parecía la única dispuesta a ayudarla a ayudar a la señora Mikoto, aunque claro que Sakura sabía que no era por la señora en sí, Kasa simplemente pensaba en ella, de eso no había duda.

La pelirrosa recordó las veces que Kasa la había tratado mal, no solo en esa casa, si no también antes... Kasa nunca la había querido, eso ella lo sabía, la pelinegra se lo había demostrado de mil maneras, pero aquello no era lo importante, lo importante allí era que Kasa había hecho sufrir a la señora Mikoto, obligada o no, aquello... aquello no tenía justificación. Sakura jamás habría hecho algo así, jamás.

_-S-Sakura por favor, ayudame -súplico Kasa tomando su mano entre las suyas-_

_-Kasa... yo, sí... -balbuceó Sakura confundida- ¿que es...? ¿como puedo ayudarte? _

_Sus ojos jade vieron como Kasa sonreía levemente, y aquello le produjo una desagradable sensación. _

_-yo... -comenzó de manera dudosa- yo n-necesito recuperar ese dinero, es la única manera que el señor Fugaku me... me deje en paz -finalizó m¡rando hacia abajo- _

_Sakura permaneció en silencio unos buenos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que Kasa le había dicho, tratando de entender a donde quería llegar._

_-no entiendo... -soltó la ojijade por fin- ¿que...?_

_-se que... se que el señor Sasuke te tiene mucha confianza... -interrumpió bruscamente-_

_-¿que? _

_-todos... todos lo saben, y eso es algo que molesta mucho al señor Fugaku, pero eso..._

_-el joven Sasuke no... -comenzó Sakura, más se interrumpió a media frase-_

_¿El joven Sasuke le tenía mucha confianza? ¿De verdad le tenía confianza? _

_-sabes que es como lo digo Sakura -musitó Kasa pasando una mano por sus ojos- _

_Y aunque Sakura por alguna razón quiso negarlo, aun así no lo hizo, porque lo que Kasa decía era cierto. _

_-¿que es lo que quieres Kasa? -preguntó lentamente- _

_Los ojos negros de su tía se posaron en ella con fuerza._

_-quiero que le pidas dinero -sentenció lentamente- _

De repente, su cuerpo choco con algo, o alguien, y sus pensamientos se disolvieron en un dos por tres. Parpadeo desconcertada, intentado recordar en donde se encontraba, y entonces sus ojos distinguieron a una pelirrubia delante de ella. Una pelirrubia con la que había chocado.

-s-señorita Ino -musitó sorprendida-

Y los ojos celestes de la pelirruba se posaron en ella con rapidez, primero con sorpresa, después con... ¿con tristeza?, y finalmente con total y absoluta furia, y aquello hizo que Sakura retrocediera un paso desconcertada y confundida.

-tu... -exclamó Ino con la voz temblorosa-

-¿señorita...?

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera continuar hablando, e incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la palma de la ojiceleste se estrelló contra su mejilla. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que produjo un fuerte ruido, y su rostro giro a un costado.

-¿¡como pudiste!

Ambas manos de la pelirrosa fueron a su mejilla de manera rápida ante el golpe de la chica, y su cuerpo retrocedió varios pasos de manera torpe.

-¿p-por que...? -balbuceó Sakura con la voz temblorosa-

La pelirrubia la observó un buen par de segundos sin decir nada, mientras que alrededor de ambas, algunos curiosos comenzaban a observar el espectáculo. Y mientras Ino fruncía cada vez mas el ceño, Sakura no hacía mas que observarla desconcertada, confundida, y...

-creí que eras diferente a las demás, pero debí imaginarme que las de tu clase solos saben hacer una cosa bien -exclamó Ino furiosa- no puedo... -se interrumpió con los ojos cristalizados- no puedo creer como no me di cuenta antes, pero yo... yo realmente pensé que eras diferente.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, aun sintiendo la mejillas caliente, y sintiendo también como el corazón le galopaba con fuerza en el pecho ¿Que estaba pasado allí?

-dios, si incluso hice que nos acompañaras a nuestras salidas -farfulló la rubia aun con la voz temblorosa- debí darme cuenta, debí darme cuenta, si tu siempre estabas a su alrededor, incluso peor que las demás.

Los labios de la pelirrosa se abrieron para decir algo, para preguntar a que se debía todo eso, pero nada salió de los mismos, pues la sorpresa aun la inundaba.

-¿no tienes verguenza Sakura? -pregunto completamente exaltada- dime ¿desde cuando? ¿desde cuando estas con Sasuke?

Y entonces Sakura comprendió, aterrada, comprendió de lo que hablaba Ino, y no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de sus labios al oírla.

-él era mi prometido, mi prometido -masculló con la vos temblorosa- pero tu... tu no tuviste ningún reparo en estar con él ¿cierto?

-n-no... -jadeó al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-

_Se estremecio al sentir nuevamente los labios de su patron sobre los de ella. Se habia alejado de él cuando sintio como la lengua calida y humeda de él se adentraba en el interior de su boca, aquella sensacion la asusto, pero ahora al tener nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella sus ideas comenzaban a dispersarse. Sintio como la besaba nuevamente de manera suave, solo moviendo los labios y acariciando su mejilla con los dedos. Su mano izquierda dejo de apretar la camisa de su patron para apoyar en su totalidad la palma contra el pecho de él y entonces se deslizo timidamente hasta el inicio del cuello del mismo._

-no, y-yo no...-continuó negando, aun... aun cuando sabía que lo que la rubia decía era cierto-

_-¿quieres que te bese Sakura? -cuestionó con aquella media sonrisa que lo hacía ver demasiado lindo-_

-s-sí -asintió sin pensarlo, guiada solo por sus sentimientos-

Él volvió a acercarse a ella, a su rostro, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

-hazlo tu -murmuró sin dejar de guiarla en sus movimientos- hazlo, como lo hiciste esta mañana -añadió tan cerca de su rostro que ella no pudo evitar estremecerse-

Dios, ¿como había podido hacer eso?

Fue un golpe terriblemente fuerte darse cuenta de ello, de lo que realmente había estado haciendo. Una inspiración temblorosa salió de sus labios, la señorita Ino tenía razon, ella tenía razón. Había estado con el joven Sasuke aun siendo consiente de que él estaba comprometido con Ino. Se había dejado besar por él, lo había besado ella, había dejado que... que la tocara, que la acariciara, y todo eso sabiendo que estaba comprometido con ella, con aquella pelirrubia que tenía delante, con aquella pelirrubia que tan bien la había tratado.

-¿piensas negarlo? -pregunto Ino en todo elevado-

¿Como pudo hacerlo? ¿Como pudo hacer aquello?

-t-te acostabas con él, y aun así te atrevías a...

-¡no! -esta vez la voz le salió fuerte- ¡no, yo no...! -se interrumpió nerviosa- yo no... -las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta-

Ella nunca se había acostado con el joven Sasuke.

-¿¡tu no que!

-yo no... yo nunca estuve... ¡yo no me acosté c-con el joven S-Sasuke! -soltó por fin-

-¿¡y crees que yo te creeré! -exclamó la ojiceleste- ¿tan estúpida crees que soy?

-s-señorita Ino, yo no...

-y la noche anterior la pasaste bien con él ¿c-cierto? -pregunto con la voz quebrada, y con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

Sakura recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando. No era justo, aquello no era justo. Ella no había sido justa.

-e-el joven Sasuke y yo, n-no..-balbuceó Sakura con la voz quebrada-

-no p-puedes negarmelo, no puedes hacerlo -farfulló débilmente- se que la otra n-noche salieron, lo sé ¿acaso vas a negarmelo? -preguntó levantando la mirada-

Sakura guardó silencio por unos buenos segundos...

-no... -soltó en un susurro, no podía negar aquello que era cierto-

Y vio como la pelirrubia tragaba con fuerza, y como sus ojos se cristalizaban aun más.

-fue mi padre quien los vio, fue él quien me dijo q-que Sasuke... -la voz se le quebró-

Los puños de la pelirrubia se apretaron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Había sido una terrible, o una afortunada casualidad que su padre hubiera visto aquello, y aunque el mismo quiso decírselo de la manera mas sutil posible, aun así le había producido un gran dolor. Su familia realizaba pequeñas pero reconfortantes donaciones a la zona mas pobre del pueblo, a su padre le gustaba hacerlo, y fue justamente por aquello que pudo ver a Sasuke.

Su padre se había quedado hasta tarde ese día, y por su seguridad había hecho esperar a un carruaje para que lo llevara de vuelta a su casa después de ver los últimos detalles de para lo que se invertiría su dinero, pero mientras lo hacía, mientras salía de aquella zona que tan poco frecuentaba, había lograda divisar al pelinegro, a su ex prometido, besandose con ella, con Sakura, en público, sin un atisbo de verguenza, sin un atisbo de remordimiento ni nada parecido.

Después de que Sasuke la hubiera dejado, después de que todos se enterasen de que el compromiso Uchiha y Yamanaka estaba roto, Sasuke por lo menos debió esperar unos semanas para mostrarse en público con alguien, aunque sea solo una estúpida aventura con una de sus criadas. Debió haberlo hecho para aunque sea salvar un poco de la dignidad que a ella le quedaba, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera le importo aquello, y eso hizo que se le rompiera el corazón.

No era tonta dios, no lo era, y sabía que Sasuke nunca la había querido como ella quería, pero pensaba, ella estúpidamente pensaba que un poco, solo un poquitito de aprecio le tenía...Se había equivocado. Ino también sabía, ella sabía que Sasuke estaba con otras mujeres, los hombres eran así, y no podían estar demasiado tiempo sin una mujer, ella lo comprendía y lo aceptaba, al menos lo había hecho mientras Sasuke actuaba de manera discreta, pero eso... lo que su padre le había dicho, no podía tolerarlo. Y no solo porque no la hubiera respetado, si no porque había sido con Sakura.

La muchacha era una preciosidad, uno debería estar ciego para no notarlo, pero Ino no había sentido el menor atisbo de temor una vez que la había "conocido". Había pensado que era diferente, que ella no era un peligro o una posible tentación como lo era Karin, otra cosa en la que se había equivocado ¡Dios, que tonta había sido! Si ella mismo había visto como Sasuke la miraba en algunas ocasiones, pero había querido ignorar aquello, lo había ignorado completamente y había continuado en su delicada burbuja.

-que tonta fui... -tragó saliva-

Había guardado tanto tiempo su impotencia, su incapacidad de no poder hacer ni decir nada, solo esperando a que Sasuke fijara sus ojos completamente en ella, que ahora que tenía alguien con quien desquitarla, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacar aquello que tenía dentro.

-se rieron de mi ¿cierto? se burlaron de mi estupidez -habló duramente- eras una sinvergüenza Sakura, una mujerzuela -comenzó a mascullar llena de furia-

Sakura se quedo sin aliento al escucharla, mientras que la gente de su alrededor comenzaba a murmurar una que otra cosa nada agradables.

-pues bien, ya debes saber que S-Sasuke ya no esta conmigo, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia ¿cierto Sakura? -habló lentamente y la furia relampageo en sus ojos celestes- ¡no te importó antes, no te importa ahora y...!

-¡suficiente Ino!

El fuerte bramido hizo que tanto la pelirrosa como la pelirrubia se sobresaltaran abruptamente, y ambas jóvenes miraron de inmediato al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, reconociendo así, a un pelimarrón.

**... ... ...**

Muy bien, debía prepararse para aquella reunión, pues era una de las mas importantes.

Neji Hyuga se puso un saco, se lo acomodó, se lo alisó, y al segundo siguiente se lo sacó. Era un día agradable, y con su simple camisa blanca de mangas largas sería suficiente. Lo importante de tener su casa en medio del pueblo, era que todo lo quedaba cerca. Bueno, no exactamente todo, pero algunas cosas le quedaban cerca, y las reuniones que tenían con la familia Zukomo, definitivamente le quedaban cerca.

-señor Neji ¿ya se va?

-si Kouso, regresaré en dos horas, tenme preparado un té para cuando regrese -habló tranquilamente-

-claro señor -asintió la criada de manera respetuosa- ¿quiere que llame...?

-no hace falta, voy con los Zukomo -sonrió desechando el tema de inmediato- iré caminando.

-claro señor -volvió a asentir la mujer-

Después de eso el ojiperla salio de la casa, bajando la pequeña escalinata que tenía delante, y finalmente se encaminó a su destino. El pueblo estaba bastante lleno, y aquello lo entusiasmó, le gustaba el movimiento. La casa de Zukomo quedaba a pocos minutos de allí, y de hecho si doblaba a la izquierda y tomaba la calle...

Un alborotó a su izquierda hizo que toda su atención se centrará allí. La gente comenzó a parar su caminata, viendo algún espectáculo que se desarrollaba a unos cuantos metros de allí. Él resopló cansado, aquellos escándalos no eran de su interés, así que pretendía continuar con su camino, pero entonces la distinguió. En realidad, distinguió una cabellera rosa, y no le cupo la menor duda de quien era.

-¿Sakura?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a caminar hacia allí, pues era obvio que Sakura era parte del espectáculo...

-y la noche anterior la pasaste bien con él ¿c-cierto?

El paso del pelimarrón se detuvo de golpe al reconocer aquella voz... ¿Ino? Dando dos pasos mas, logro divisar a la pelirrubia, que estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia de Sakura ¿Que demonios estaba pasando allí?

-e-el joven Sasuke y yo, n-no... -la voz de Sakura sonaba quebrada-

Neji dio unos pasos mas, saliendo por fin de entre la multitud, pero ninguna de las jóvenes noto su presencia allí.

-no p-puedes negarmelo, no puedes hacerlo, se que la otra n-noche salieron, lo sé ¿acaso vas a negarmelo?

Por dios, ahora entendía lo que sucedía allí, y lo sintió mucho por Ino... y por Sakura. Él mismo sabía que entre Sasuke y Sakura había... había algo, fue él mismo Uchiha quien le hizo notar aquello, pero no lograba comprender como fue que Ino logró darse cuenta de ello.

-no... -el susurro de Sakura apenas llego a sus oídos-

-fue mi padre quien los vio, fue él quien me dijo q-que Sasuke... -la voz se le quebró-

El ceño de Neji se frunció al escuchar aquello ¿Donde se supone que había estado Sasuke con Sakura para que Inoichi los viera? Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, sin embargo, no llego a formular ninguna más, pues su mirada captó, o notó recién en ese momento, que Sakura temblaba, temblaba demasiado, y aquello le produjo una desagradable sensación en el pecho.

-que tonta fui... Se rieron de mi ¿cierto? se burlaron de mi estupidez.

Neji dio un paso más al notar el sollozo de Sakura.

-eras una sinvergüenza Sakura, una mujerzuela -exclamó Ino en voz tremendamente alta, y Neji supo que no podía dejar que continuara insultando a Sakura- pues bien, ya debes saber que S-Sasuke ya no esta conmigo, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia ¿cierto Sakura? ¡no te importó antes, no te importa ahora y...!

-¡suficiente Ino!

La voz le había salido demasiado fuerte, pero eso no le importó. Sus ojos se posaron primero en la pelirrubia con molestia, pero después de eso se transladaron a la pelirrosa que lo observaba aturdida, con las mejillas surcadas de lagrimas, y con los ojos cristalizados. Algo en él dio un vuelco al ver aquello, y la molestia que sintió hacia la rubia aumento incluso al doble.

-N-Neji -Ino parecía sumamente sorprendida-

-¿que piensas que estas haciendo al armar un revuelo aquí? -cuestionó de manera abrupta-

Y sin perder mas tiempo se encaminó hacia Sakura, y se colocó delante de ella, en un gesto protector que sorprendió a mas de uno.

-tu... tu no sabes nada Neji -la pelirrubia frunció el ceño levemente- ella y...

-claro que lo sé -interrumpió fuertemente-

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, y se sintió... avergonzada, pero aun así no se movió, ni habló, aun demasiado aterrada ante lo que sucedía.

-¿tu... tu lo sabías? -la pelirrubia apenas y podía hablar-

-si quieres hablar de ello lo haremos Ino -continuó de manera dura- pero no aquí, y no en presencia de todos.

Fue recién en ese momento que los ojos celestes de la pelirrubia se posaron en lo que había a su alrededor, en las personas que habían a su alrededor, y entonces su rostro palideció de inmediato.

-yo... -balbuceó completamente avergonzada-

-sera mejor que te vayas de aquí Ino, no quedrás que tu padre se entere del escándalo que estar armando.

Y aunque creía que no podía ser posible, Ino palideció aun más, y él sintió que se estaba excediendo con ella, y ¡mierda que lo estaba haciendo! Ino tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle a Sakura, pero Sakura... Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pelirrosa que tenía atrás, y el revuelo de su interior nuevamente apareció.

-Ino vamos -instó volviendo a clavar sus ojos en ella- después hablaremos.

La ojicelestes no asintió, ni se movió por unos buenos segundos, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, y de manera vacilante se alejo de allí, y Neji sintió pena por ella.

-s-señor Neji...

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura? -pregunto dando media vuelta para verla de frente-

Ella aun lo miraba confundida, y varias lagrimas continuaban surcando su rostro. Dios ¿y ahora que? Neji miro a su alrededor, algunas personas ya se habían ido, otras continuaba observando las escena sin nada de disimulo.

-y-yo...

-no digas nada Sakura -la interrumpió rápidamente-

Y sin tener más opción, y queriendo ayudar a Sakura, la tomo de la mano y la alejo de allí, con paso decidido y firme, después de todo no la podía dejar allí ¿cierto? Además de que tener una discusión en plena calle no era algo que le agradase demasiado.

-señor Neji no... -comenzó Sakura deteniendo su paso-

-vamos Sakura -instó jalandola con suavidad de la mano- necesitas tranquilizarte.

-p-pero...

-mi casa esta cerca de aquí Sakura, vamos.

Y sin esperar respuesta de la chica volvió a retomar su caminata, y esta vez ella no dijo nada, y él entendió aquello. Probablemente aun se hallaba demasiado confundida y aturdida ante todo lo sucedido, probablemente aun... Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella, y vio que aun lloraba, en silencio pero lo hacía. No sabiendo bien como reaccionar ante aquello, simplemente se apresuró a caminar mas rápido, y a llevarla a la seguridad de su casa.

**... ... ...**

Sasuke estaba aburrido.

Mientras todas los hombres que estaban allí hablaban de las mejoras que podrían realizar en sus negocios, él no hacía mas que asentir y soltar una que otra palabra, y es que últimamente no tenía demasiado interés en aquellos asuntos, sus intereses eran mas personales, y mas inestables.

-bien, entonces creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión ¿no lo creen? -cuestionó el hombre mas grande del lugar-

Todos asintieron, incluso Sasuke que se sentía aliviado de por fin poder ir a su casa. Fue el primero en levantarse, y se ganó la mirada de todos los presentes, pero eso ya no le importaba, pues de hecho las miradas ese día estuvieron sobre él todo el tiempo por su extraño compartimiento.

-si me disculpan yo...

La puerta del salón se abrió de repente, y todos se sobresaltaron ante aquello abrupta irrupción. Los ojos negros del azabache también se posaron allí, para ver quien era el estúpido que interrumpía una reunión de aquella manera, y entonces se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Yamanaka -uno de los hombres se puso de pie- esas no son maneras de entrar a...

-siento la irrupción, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer -interrumpió el pelirrubio-

Y sin más sus ojos celestes se posaron en el Uchiha, y este supo al instante que algo no iba bien.

-Sasuke Uchiha -pronunció lentamente-

-¿que pasa Inoichi? -cuestionó Sasuke con cautela-

El pelirrubio se acerco hasta él, y se paro frente a él, y Sasuke pudo notar la furia en su mirada.

-¿que...? -comenzó otro vez, pero entonces vio las intenciones de Inoichi demasiado tarde-

Lo golpeo con una fuerza sorprendente, y lo tomo tan desprevenido que lo hizo chocar contra la silla y caer al suelo.

-Inoichi ¿que estas haciendo? -exclamó en voz alta uno de los hombres-

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, sorprendidos ante el comportamiento de Yamanaka. Sasuke tardó solo unos pocos segundos en ponerse de pie, con la ayuda de un hombre.

-¿por que hiciste eso? -bramó Sasuke furioso-

Su instinto había sido pararse y abalanzarse contra aquel pelirrubio, pero se detuvo de inmediato. No podía pelear contra Inoichi, aquello sería terriblemente irrespetuoso.

-eso es por la verguenza que haces pasar a mi hija -bramó Yamanaka aun furioso- aun no puedo creer como acepte que se comprometiera contigo.

-bien, pues ya no estamos comprometidos -masculló Sasuke llevando una mano a su mejilla-

El lugar le dolía, pero no demasiado, ademas no sentía sangre en la boca por lo que prácticamente se encontraba bien. Iba a decir algo, cuando de repente entendió las palabras del pelirrubio. Él no le había hecho pasar verguenza a Ino ¿cierto?

-no entiendo por que...

-¡la otra noche te vi! -bramó Inoichi en el mismo tono- vi como le faltabas el respeto a mi hija después de tan solo unos días de romper el compromiso -masculló con el ceño fruncido-

El azabache lo miro confundido, aun intentando aplacar las furia de su interior por aquel golpe.

-¿de que hablas? -cuestionó por fin-

El resto de los del salón permanecían en silencio, en completo silencio, probablemente llenos de curiosidad ante lo que sucedía.

-hablo de tu falta de decoro como para mostrarte en público con una de tus mujerzuelas -masculló lentamente-

Y como Sasuke no dijo nada, continuó.

-te vi en una zona para nada respetable -masculló de manera despectiva- en un estado lamentable, bailando en medio de borachos, y vagabundos, con una jovencita que a propósito es tu sirvienta -finalizó en tono elevado-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido, incapaz de comprender como demonios Inoichi lo había visto aquella noche, y aunque quiso parecer indiferente y calmado , aun así sintió algo desagradable en su interior, quizas ¿verguenza? El resto de los hombres que estaba allí, comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que una que otra mirada se dirigía a él primero con sorpresa, y después con reprobación.

-¿no dirás nada?

-no se que es lo que viste, o lo que no viste, pero no tengo nada que decirte, no a ti -masculló entre dientes-

-estuviste prometido a mi hija, Sasuke, estuviste...

-ya no lo estoy -interrumpió bruscamente-

-porque ella te dejó -farfulló viendo a todos los presentes-

Sasuke lo miró furioso, Ino no lo había dejando, él la había dejando a ella e Inoichi lo sabía muy bien. Abrió los labios para rebatir aquello, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, Ino no merecía eso. Había escuchado como las personas hablaba de la ruptura de aquel compromiso, y aunque nadie decía nada de frente, él sabía que todos sabía que quien había roto el compromiso había sido él, y si no lo sabían al menos lo sospechaban.

-eso ya paso Inoicho -dijo por fin- y no entiendo porque vienes aquí de esta manera, Ino y yo ya no tenemos nada que nos una, lo que hago con mi vida no es asunto tuyo -exclamó frunciendo el ceño-

-pero si de tu padre, y creeme que cuando regrese le haré saber de tu vergonzo comportamiento.

Sasuke quiso golpear a ese hombre, de verdad que quiso hacerlo ¿Por que mierda tenía que meterse en su vida? Su vida era de él, y solo él podía recriminarse lo que hacía. Sin embargo ahí venía aquel pelirrubio, hablando de su "mala conducta" frente a todos, frente a todos sus socios, y entonces Sasuke comprendió por fin que Inoichi lo había hecho a propósito. Miró a su alrededor de manera rápida, notando aun mas que antes la mirada desaprobadora de todos.

Aquello no era bueno, él debía mantener una imagen frente a sus socios, de lo contrario nadie lo respetaría, y mierda que ya había sido difícil ganarse el respeto de aquellos hombres con su edad, pues muchos consideraban que dieciocho años eran demasiado pocos para asumir alguna responsabilidad.

-haz lo que quieras -masculló furioso-

Ya no podía hacer nada allí, así que guardando la furia dentro de sí se acomodo la camisa, y salió de allí, para de inmediato escuchar como todos comenzaban a hablar en su ausencia.

maldita sea -susurró apretando los puños con fuerza-

Sai lo esperaba afuera, con el carruaje listo para partir, y al ver su semblante no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a abrirle la puerta. Subió allí y cerró los ojos mientras maldecía una y otra vez. Maldita fuera la hora que había aceptado ir con Naruto a aquel lugar tan... tan bajo. Maldita fuera la hora que había aceptado solo por Sakura, por salir con ella, por estar con ella.

_Sakura..._

Maldita fuera también ella por todos los problemas que le estaba trayendo.

**... ... ...**

Naruto nunca había estado más confundido, y mas enfadado.

El atardecer ya desaparecía sobre él, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que llegar a la casa de Sasuke, tenía que hablar con él. Caminó por medio de las calles, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo concentrado en llegar a su destino, y es que aun no podía creer todo lo que Hinata le había contado, pero ella jamás le mentiría, y quería creer que Sakura tampoco mentiría a Hinata, sin embargo, aun así era difícil aceptar todo ello.

Hinata había estado muy nerviosa esos días, y había sacado varias veces el tema de Mikoto, algo que a él le había resultado extraño al principio, pero finalmente y de manera dudosa y vacilante, sin ya no poder contener ese secreto, Hinata se lo contó, le contó lo que le venía molestado desde el día que habían salido con Sasuke y Sakura. La ojiperla le había dicho que le diera su palabra de no decir nada, y él lo había hecho, preocupado ante aquello que tenía que decirle, entonces ella por fin le soltó todo aquello que le había contado Sakura, y Naruto no pudo estar mas sorprendido...

De hecho no había creído en ello, pero... pero Hinata no mentía, y aunque Naruto aun conservaba sus dudas, lo mejor de todo era ir y hablar con Sasuke, él probablemente sabría que hacer, pero aun así, pensar en el hecho de que Sakura dijera la verdad era terriblemente horroroso. Por dios, el conocía a Fugaku desde hace muchísimos años, prácticamente desde que era un niño, y aunque Fugaku al principio no lo había aceptado debido a su no condición de clase alta, aun así, con el paso del tiempo, él y Sasuke se hicieron muy amigos, y finalmente Fugaku se resignó a aquella amistad, aunque debía aceptar que había tardado años en ello. Aun así, eso no importaba, Naruto no le guardaba rencor alguno a aquel pelinegro.

Y si debía aceptar para sí mismo, Fugaku nunca le había caído del todo, su manera de pensar las cosas no eran las correctas, al menos no para Naruto, y aunque tenía bastantes defectos Naruto quería creer que jamás le había hecho algo a Mikoto, no en el aspecto fisico, pero también debía reconocer que Fugaku tenía un temperamento bastante inestable. Pero aun así, con todos aquellos defectos, Naruto le tenía cierto afecto, después de todo era el padre de Sasuke.

Solo quedaban unas pocas calles para llegar a la casa de su amigo, y el pelirrubio sintió que los nervios aumentaban en él.

**-**_"esto es lo mejor, aunque Hinata..."_ -pensó frunciendo el ceño-

Le había dado su palabra a Hinata, era consiente de ello, como también era consiente de que la estaba rompiendo, pero por favor ¿se suponía que no debía hacer nada? Aquello era algo imposible de hacer, y aunque Hinata en ese momento esta molesta con él, aun así, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Si lo que la ojijade le contó a Hinata era cierto, entonces Sasuke debía saberlo, él no le ocultaría a su amigo algo tan importante, no podía hacerlo. El hecho de quedarse callado era lo mismo que ser complice, y Naruto así se lo había dicho a Hinata.

_-p-pero me diste tu palabra._

Las palabras de la peliazul resonaron en su cabeza, y aun así él no dudó. Jamás le escondería algo así a Sasuke, y lo sentía también por Sakura, pues él sabía que Sasuke la interrogaría, pero Sakura también debería haber hablando desde el primer momento, y de hecho, el hecho de que la pelirrosa no lo hubiera hecho le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Finalmente y pasados unos pocos minutos, Naruto se encontró frente a la puerta de los Uchiha, y antes de que pudiera llamar a la misma, el ruido de un carruaje detrás de él hizo que se detuviera. Giro el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, y entonces vio a Sasuke. El pelinegro bajó del carruaje, y por su cara Naruto supo al instante que algo iba mal.

-Sasuke -saludó con una sonrisa pequeña-

El azabache pareció verlo recién en ese momento, a tres metros de él.

-Naruto -dijo sorprendido-

-tenemos que hablar Sasuke -exclamó de manera seria-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, en ese momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, necesitaba tiempo a solas para dejar pasar su furia, para aclarar sus pensamientos. Y es que su enfrentamiento con Inoichi había logrado romper el frágil equilibrio que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

-no es el momento adecuado Naruto -farfulló en el tono frío-

-necesito hablar contigo Sasuke, ahora -repitió el ojiceleste-

Sasuke lo miro con atención al advertir recién en ese momento el tono de su voz, cualquier cosa fuera lo que Naruto debía decirle, parecía ser sumamente importante.

-bien, pero creeme que hoy no fue mi mejor día -masculló mientras abría la puerta de su casa-

Naruto lo siguió en silencio, y después de eso ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, uno frente a otro.

-¿que sucedió? -preguntó Naruto-

Al principio creyó que el Uchiha no le respondería, pero finalmente su amigo habló.

-Inoichi fue a buscarme cuando estaba en medio de una reunión -farfulló- y no solo iba a hablar...

-¿te peleaste con Inoichi? -preguntó incrédulo- Sasuke no puedes...

-claro que no lo hice, solo logró golpearme una vez -aclaró rápidamente- el hecho es que me dejo mal parado frente a todos.

-¿por que? -cuestionó sorprendido- es decir, se que debe estar enojado contigo por el rompimiento con Ino, pero creí que ya habían hablado de ello...

-ya habíamos hablado de ello, ya me había recriminado por eso, pero ahora estaba furioso por otra cosa... -murmuró al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón-

-¿por que cosa?

-el otra día me vio con Sakura -suspiró de manera pesada-

Naruto guardo silencio por unos segundos.

-y eso... -comenzó de manera cuidadosa-

-me vio la noche que salimos contigo y Hinata -aclaró lentamente-

-aun no entiendo cual es el problema de ello Sasuke -masculló Naruto frunciendo el ceño-

-cree que es una falta de respeto de mi parte para con Ino mostrarme en público con mi criada, y después de pasado tan poco tiempo desde que ella me dejo.

-tu la dejaste -apuntó Naruto de inmediato-

-pues al parecer a Inoichi le gusta mas la idea de que Ino me haya dejado, al menos frente a los demás.

-¿y tu no lo contradijiste?

-claro que no Naruto -masculló de inmediato- no haría eso.

-pues me alegró, si no te hubiera golpeado -sonrió el pelirrubio- Ino no se merece eso.

-claro que no -aceptó de manera indiferente-

-y después de eso ¿que?

-dijo que me vio en un estado deplorable, borracho y en una zona de los mas baja.

-todo lo cual es cierto -dijo Naruto-

-se que es cierto maldita sea -masculló frunciendo el ceño- pero lo dijo frente a todos los presentes.

-ya veo, probablemente lo hizo a propósito.

-claro que lo hizo a propósito, quería dejarme mal parado y lo consiguió, pero al diablo con eso, no debería importarme y sin embargo estoy muy molesto, además de que mi padre no tardara en enterarse...

-Fugaku... -murmuró Naruto de manera penstiva-

-en fin, eso fue lo que sucedió, creo que lo hizo mas como un desquite que por el hecho de "faltarle el respeto a su hija" -masculló dando otro suspiro-

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio por un momento, cada uno cavilando en sus propios problemas.

-Sasuke... -comenzó el Uzumaki-

Los ojos negros del chico se posaron en su amigo, viendo la indecisión en su rostro, y también la preocupación.

-¿que sucede Naruto? -preguntó en tono cauteloso-

-Sasuke... -se interrumpió nervioso-

-vamos Naruto, no tengo demasiada paciencia -masculló nervioso-

-bien, Sasuke... -y nuevamente se interrumpió-

-si Naruto, así es como me llamo "Sasuke" -exclamó completamente irritado- ¿hablarás o no?

-sí, sí, solo que... -vaciló durante un momento- Hinata me contó algo...

-aja... -los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con fuerza por la impaciencia-

-algo que le contó Sakura -dijo con cuidado, y entonces notó el interés en la mirada de su amigo-

-¿y que? -preguntó el pelinegro fingiendo indiferencia-

-es sobre Fugaku, Sasuke.

-¿sobre mi padre? -preguntó al tiempo que se enderezaba- ¿que tiene...? -sacudió la cabeza confundido- ¿Sakura dijo algo sobre mi padre?

El pelirrubio asintió lentamente.

-¿que te dijo?

-no a mi, a Hinata -explicó rápidamente-

-me importa una mierda a quien Naruto -masculló completamente molesto- ¿que fue lo que dijo?

-bien Sasuke, mira no se... no se como lo tomarás, pero el hecho es que Sakura le contó esto a Hinata, y le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, pero Hinata no pudo ocultármelo, y me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie, pero yo... yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, y no decirte nada, así que aquí estoy -finalizo dando un suspiró-

-así que todos somos personas de palabra ¿eh? -soltó de manera irónica- ¿y se supone que yo debo darte mi palabra de silencio o algo?

-no Sasuke, se supone que tu debes hacer algo -exclamó completamente serio-

Y aquello hizo que Sasuke volviera a fruncir el ceño preocupado.

-deja de dar vueltas en círculo Naruto y dime que es lo que dijo Sakura.

-bien veras... -comenzó al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en él- Fugaku amenazó a Sakura...

-¿que? -la pregunta sonó mas fuerte de lo que quiso- ¿de que demonios hablas, Naruto?

-al menos eso es lo que le dijo Sakura a Hinata -murmuró lentamente-

-¿Sakura le dijo eso a Hinata? -preguntó incrédulo-

-sí Sasuke, y no solo eso -musitó-

-mi padre jamás amenazaría a Sakura -farfulló molesto- ¿por que lo haría?

Sabía que a su padre no le agradaba Sakura, de hecho la detestaba, pero de eso a amenzarla había una enorme diferencia, su padre jamás haría algo así.

-según se... Sasuke tómatelo con calma ¿de acuerdo?

-habla Naruto -ordenó molesto-

-bien, pues creo que... que Fugaku golpea a tu... a Mikoto, Sasuke.

Esperó escuchar un grito de inmediato, Naruto de verdad lo espero, pero lo que siguió a su confesión fue un silencio, un total silencio. Busco en los ojos de su amigo, intentando ver que era lo que estaba pensando, entonces de inmediato distinguió la furia allí.

-¿que estas diciendo Naruto? -el tono de Sasuke fue amenazante mientras realizaba la pregunta-

Naruto supo al instante que lo que había dicho había afectado a Sasuke mas de lo que este quería demostrar.

-lo que escuchaste Sasuke, y creo que tu... -se interrumpió cuando vio que su amigo se ponía de pie-

-¿escuchas lo que dices Naruto? -pregunto sumamente molesto-

-claro que sí, y creeme que yo no... -vaciló- no se que pensar Sasuke, cuando Hinata me contó esto... bueno, yo creí que lo mejor seria decírtelo, pero aun así...

-esto es una locura -masculló entre dientes- ¿por que Sakura...?

Y entonces guardo silencio.

_Sakura..._

¿Por que ella diría algo así de su padre?

-¿Sakura dijo eso? -cuestionó confundido-

-se lo dijo a Hinata -asintió preocupado- ¿que piensas de esto Sasuke?

El pelinegro llevo una mano a sus cabellos, y suspiró ¿Por que Sakura dijo eso? ¿Por que lo dijo? Se quedo callado por un buen tiempo, sintiendo como se formaba una desagradable sensación en su pecho al analizar mas y mas eso. Sakura había hablado mal de su padre, y él entendía porque aquello le molestaba tanto, pero no entendía porque también... le dolía.

-¿Sasuke?

¿Que su padre golpeaba a Mikoto? Por dios, eso era imposible. Fugaku jamás se acercaría al cuarto de su madre, jamás se acercó, y él tampoco lo había hecho. Mikoto estaba muerta para ellos, y su padre apenas y recordaba que estaba allí, en su casa, incluso mucho menos que Sasuke. Así que llegado a ese punto, era imposible que se hubiera acercado a su madre, y mucho menos que la hubiera golpeado ¿con que sentido lo haría?

-Naruto... -comenzó apretando los puños con fuerza-

Todo eso solo quería decir una cosa: Sakura estaba mintiendo ¿Como demonios se atrevía a decir semejantes cosas de su padre? ¿Por que lo había hecho? Intento alejar la molestia de su interior, pero no lo logró. Él no dejaría que nadie hablara así de su padre, ni siquiera Sakura.

-Sasuke -su amigo se acercó a él- ¿que...?

-¿que mas dijo Sakura? -preguntó fríamente-

Y Naruto tal vez advirtiendo el tono de su voz, aguardo unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Fugaku le dijo que si decía algo lo lamentaría -habló en tono elevado-

Y nuevamente ambos permanecieron en silencio, esta vez mas prologando que el anterior.

-¿y tu crees lo que dice Sakura?

-no lo se -contesto con siceridad- Sakura... bien, tu sabes que me cae muy bien, es una chica agradable y buena, y no veo razón por la que mintiera, pero... pero no creo que... -se interrumpió al tiempo que bajaba la mirada-

-no crees que mi padre haga semejante cosa -terminó la frase de su amigo- lo que nos lleva a una sola cosa Naruto -sentenció seriamente-

-tampoco creo que Sakura mintiera -exclamó rápidamente- ¿por que lo haría?

-no puedes creerle o no creerle Naruto, es una u otra cosa.

-¿y tu Sasuke? -cuestionó frunciendo el ceño- ¿que es lo que piensas?

-mi padre jamás haría algo así -exclamó de manera firme-

-entonces ¿que piensas de Sakura?

-lo que pienso es que esta mintiendo.

Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿piensas eso de ella? -pregunto en un tono un tanto molesto-

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron aun más. Notaba el tono acusador de su amigo, y lo entendía. Él mismo se sentía culpable al pensar así de ella, pero no veía otra salida.

-es lo que pienso, y no entiendo porque esta diciendo esas cosas, pero lo averiguaré -exclamó en tono elevado-

-no, no quiero que digas nada Sasuke -masculló Naruto- si lo dices Sakura sabrá que Hinata me...

-¿y quieres que me quede sin hacer nada? -farfulló molesto-

-no, pero quiero que observes Sasuke, si tu padre esta haciendo algo a Mikoto entonces tu...

-¡mi padre jamás haría algo así! -bramó- ¿como puedes pensar siquiera eso?

-tampoco quiero creerlo Sasuke, conozco a tu padre desde hace años, pero también se que Sakura no mentiría, y menos con algo así.

-¿entonces que demonios piensas Naruto?

-no lo se, creí que tal vez tu notaste algo... extraño.

-no note nada extraño -masculló- todo esta normal, o al menos todo era normal antes de que llegara Sakura -farfulló furioso-

-¿que intentas...?

-nada Naruto -cortó rápidamente- gracias por avisarme de esto, ahora necesito estar solo.

-pero Sasuke...

-no tuve un buen día Naruto, necesito pensar.

Parecía que el pelirrubio iba a decir algo mas, pero finalmente y para suerte de Sasuke, asintió.

-esta bien Sasuke, pero cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-claro...

-entonces nos veremos -dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba a la puerta-

-Naruto -llamó antes de que saliera-

-¿que?

-yo... -dudó- nada.

-¿Sasuke que...?

-nada, solo... necesito pensar.

El pelirrubio volvió a asentir, y entonces finalmente se fue, y Sasuke por fin se quedo solo. Se dejo caer sobre el sillón de manera pesada, cansado y aturdido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Cuando fue que las cosas se volvieron tan complicadas? ¿Como era posible que todo cambiara tan rápidamente?

-maldita sea...

¿Por que Sakura tenía que salir a hablar de su padre? Porque simplemente no se ocupaba de ella en vez de ir metiendose en la vida de todos. La furia y molestia volvió a renacer en su interior al imaginar a Sakura diciendo esas cosas de su padre, diciendoselas a Hinata. Sus puños volvieron a apretarse con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos por la fuerza con que lo hacían.

-maldita sea, Sakura -gruñó dando un golpe al sillón-

Primero Inoichi, ahora Naruto, y ambos por el mismo motivo: Sakura...

Sakura se estaba conviertiendo en un problema, en un verdadero problema, y a él no le gustaba nada aquello. Sabía que la noche que habían salido con Naruto y Hinata, la culpa de ser vistos no había sido de ella, pero el hecho de pensar que fue allí justamente por ella, le producía cierta molestia hacia la pelirrosa, y ahora... ahora esto. Sus ojos se cerraron y la furia inundó su ser. Sakura podía ser muchas cosas buenas, él antes había notado todas sus virtudes, pero en ese momento las mismas parecían desaparecer frente a él, porque sus defectos comenzaban a saltar uno a uno. Primero con Mikoto, insistiendo en ello como si de ello dependiera su vida, no entendiendo ni por un momento como se sentía él frente a aquella mujer que había matado a su hermano. Y ahora Fugaku, su padre, él podía perdonar muchas cosas, muchísimas, pero sin lugar a dudas no eso, no que mintiera y calumniara a su padre de aquella manera.

-maldita seas Sakura, pero no dejare que sigas insultando a mi padre.

Dio otro golpe al sillón, lleno de frustración. Sakura estaba pasando los límites, Sakura estaba pasando sus límites, y él no la dejaría avanzar más, y mucho menos a costa de su padre. Sin embargo, aun así, no entendía el sentido de todo ello...

_¿Con que propósito Sakura había dicho eso? ¿Con que propósito mentiría?_

_Porque algo era seguro, y eso era que Sakura mentía._

**... ... ...**

Sakura estaba llorando, aun después de pasados varios minutos ella seguía llorando, llorando en los brazos de Neji, quien no había hecho otra cosa que abrazarla con suavidad, intentando consolarla con aquel simple gesto, y lo estaba logrando, con lentitud lo estaba haciendo.

A Sakura no le gustaba llorar frente a los demas, y mucho menos frente al señor Neji, pero era imposible evitarlo. Las palabras de la señorita Ino aun resonaban en su cabeza, y la culpa la hacía sentir terriblemente mal por su comportamiento, y terriblemente confundida ¿Como era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía? ¿Como había podido sonreír a aquella pelirrubia mientras estaba con el joven Sasuke?

-¿ya estas mejor?

La voz del señor Neji le llego con suavidad y lentitud, y ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Sí, ya estaba mejor, pero no estaba bien, sin embargo aun así, y de manera torpe se alejó del señor Neji de manera apresurada, reaccionando por fin ante la situación. Parpadeo un par de veces, confundida y aturdida de estar allí...

-¿señor N-Neji? -susurró lentamente-

-¿te sientes mejor Sakura?

-oh... yo... -balbuceó llevando sus manos a los ojos-

No respondió de inmediato, y Neji no la presionó. Vio como ella intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, como fruncía el ceño, y como sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse.

-l-lo siento -fue lo primero que logró decir, y finalmente se puso de pie de manera apresurada-

Él la imitó de inmediato, temiendo que ella volviera a desestabilizarse.

-Sakura, esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte, no fue...

-señor Neji lo siento m-mucho, yo... yo no debería e-estar aquí -exclamó sin escucharlo-

Paso nuevamente una mano por sus ojos, en un intento por hacer que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

-no te preocupes, estabas... estabas muy alterada y yo no podía dejarte allí.

Sakura trago saliva, y junto las manos entre sí de manera nerviosa.

-p-pero usted...

-¿yo que?

-u-usted no debería... -balbuceó de manera torpe-

-suficiente Sakura, no tienes porque disculparte ni mucho menos -bramó frunciendo el ceño-

Ella no dijo nada más, o no se animó a hacerlo, y Neji supuso que aquello era lo mejor.

-¿que sucedió con Ino? -cuestionó pasados unos buenos segundos-

Sakura volvió a tensarse al escuchar su pregunta, y es que la respuesta era demasiado comprometedora, y...

-lo siento, no debí preguntar ello -farfulló el pelimarrón al ver la cara de la pelirrosa-

Él ya sabía perfectamente de que había ido toda aquella discusión, y si era sincero consigo mismo, debía aceptar que Ino tenía todo el derecho a enfrentar de aquella manera a Sakura. Neji ya sabía que entre Sasuke y Sakura pasaba algo, incluso cuando el pelinegro aun continuaba con Ino, pero aun así, no podía haber dejado que la pelirrubia continuara atacando verbalmente a Sakura... Sakura parecía demasiado frágil, demasiado vulnerable, demasiado...

-yo... -comenzó Sakura de manera dudosa-

-no digas nada, no tienes porque hacerlo, después de todo se porque discutían -exclamó lentamente-

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo.

-¿usted...?

-se que entre tu y Sasuke... -se interrumpió incómodo- hay algo...

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban en puños.

-¡no, entre el joven Sasuke y yo no hay nada! -sentenció exaltada y molesta-

El ojiperla se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica, e incluso ella mismo lo hizo, pues de manera inconsciente retrocedió un paso y llevo una mano a su boca.

-Sakura... -susurró dando un paso hacia ella-

-e-entre el joven Sasuke y... y yo no hay n-nada -repitió lentamente, como intentando convencerse de ello-

¿Como podía haber algo cuando él se comportaba de aquella manera con ella? ¿Como podía haber algo cuando ambos eran tan diferentes?

-entre él y yo... -continuó balbuceando con los ojos cristalizados-

Y de repente se puso a llorar, otra vez, y Neji no dudo ni un segundo en acudir a ella y abrazarla, otra vez...

-no hay nada -susurró lentamente-

-esta bien, Sakura -murmuró suavemente-

Y ella continuó llorando, y dejó que él la abrazara, que él la consolara. Y aunque no conocía muy bien al señor Neji, aunque lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, por alguna extraña razón se sintió bien entre sus brazos, se sintió segura, y por sobre todo, se sintió feliz de que alguien se preocupara por ella.

-gracias... -susurró en medio de las lagrimas-

Y Neji sonrió levemente cuando sintió que ella lo rodeaba con sus delicados brazos.

**... ... ... **

Toda la tarde, toda la maldita tarde esperando por ella, porque le diera explicaciones, porque justificará su maldito comportamiento, porque le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, y entonces ella llegaba.

Con Neji...

Había estado furioso, dando vueltas en el sala, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de su amigo pelirrubio, en las palabras que había dicho Sakura, y aunque había intentado entender porque ella había dicho eso, no había logrado hacerlo. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las horas, un poco de su furia había comenzado a desaparecer, y él pensó que quizás su discusión con Sakura no terminaría demasiado mal, pero entonces...

-¡maldita sea! -gruñó entre dientes-

Había visto llegar el carruaje de Neji, y había pensado que tendría que soportar su presencia por unos buenos minutos, pero no había imaginado que de allí bajaría Sakura ¿¡Que demonios hacia con Neji! ¿Por que estaba con él?

Vio como ella sonreía levemente ante algo que había dicho el ojiperla, y después de eso, y de que intercambiaran un par de palabras, vio también como ella se despedía con un beso, un beso en la mejilla de Neji, como si fueran amigos de hace años, como si entre ellos hubiera aquella confianza.

La furia que creía haber sentido esa tarde, no tenía comparación con lo que sentía en esos momentos, una furia que le surgía desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Sentía que ya había soportado demasiado por parte de ella, sentía que Sakura no tenía derecho a hacer... a hacer aquello. Y cuando finalmente sintió que no aguantaría mas allí, y que saldría a repartir un par de puñetazos, Neji se fue... y Sakura se encamino a la casa.

Sasuke se alejó de la ventana, y se colocó a unos metros de la puerta, recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, y cerrando los ojos en un intento por calmarse aunque sea un poco, solo un poco. Y por fin Sakura entró, dio unos pasos y se detuvo en seco al verlo allí.

-¿que hacías con Neji? -preguntó sin rodeo alguno al tiempo que abría los ojos-

Sakura se sobresaltó ante el tono de su patrón, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le afectó fue su mirada. Sin embargo, nada de ello logró retener su atención, pues sus pensamientos de inmediato la condujeron a cierta pelirrubia.

_-él era mi prometido, mi prometido -masculló con la vos temblorosa- pero tu... tu no tuviste ningún reparo en estar con él ¿cierto? _

Sus ojos jade observaron con fijeza al pelinegro que tenía delante, sintiendo como el peso de su consciencia se hacía cada vez mas y mas pesado.

-¡respondeme! -exigió el azabache-

-j-joven yo... -balbuceó en tono sumamente bajo, y después se calló, porque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que él había preguntado-

-¿que hacías con Neji? -repitió dando un paso hacia ella-

¿Con Neji? Sakura parpadeo confundida, aun con la mente nublada, y con las palabras de la señorita Ino resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_-se rieron de mi ¿cierto? se burlaron de mi estupidez -habló duramente- eras una sinvergüenza Sakura, una mujerzuela -comenzó a mascullar llena de furia-_

-no -exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás-

-no ¿que? -bramó furioso-

Ella no le respondió, y pasados unos segundos Sasuke perdió la paciencia. Se acercó a ella de manera rápida, y la sujetó por ambos brazos con fuerza, a lo que ella soltó una jadeó de la sorpresa.

-respondeme ahora Sakura -recitó lentamente-

-s-suélteme joven -pidió perturbada ante el comportamiento del pelinegro-

-respondeme -repitió sin soltarla-

-nada, n-no hacía nada -musitó de manera torpe-

-¿por que estabas con él? -preguntó en el mismo tono-

Ella intentó soltarse de él, pero no lo consiguió, y aquello logró desesperarla.

-¡suélteme! -exclamó alterada-

-¿por que estas con él? -repitió en tono elevado-

-¡no le importa! -contestó furiosa- ¡no le importa joven Sasuke! -repitió bruscamente, y sin mas lo empujó con ambas manos, pero no consiguió nada-

-¿no me importa? -repitió el azabache mas que furioso-

Apretó sus brazos con mas fuerza, y estuvo a punto de soltar un par de palabras, él de verdad que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero gracias a dios, su razón logró detenerlo, y a último momento cerró la boca nuevamente. Maldita fuera Sakura por provocarle todo aquello.

El azabache retrocedió un paso y la soltó de golpe, como si el simple hecho de tocarla lo transtornara y perturbara.

-al diablo con Neji -farfulló apretando los puños con fuerza- puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con él...

Sakura se encogió ante sus duras palabras.

-tengo cosas más importantes que hablar contigo -farfulló- dime por qué estas hablando cosas de mi padre -exigió frunciendo el ceño-

-¿q-que? -murmuró confundida ante la mención del señor Fugaku-

-sabes de lo que hablo-

-¿de... de su padre?

-de mi padre maldita sea Sakura -exclamó hastiado- no toleraré que hagas.

Sakura retrocedió un paso ante la fríaldad de sus palabras, al tiempo que sentía que un temor horrible se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Él no... el joven Sasuke no podía saber...

-Naruto vino hoy -continuó el Uchiha- y me contó tus malditos chismes de mi padre, chismes que le cuentas a Hinata -a medida que hablaba, la furia comenzaba a crecer aun mas en su interior- ¿quien demonios crees que eres para hablar de mi padre de esa manera?

Al diablo lo que estuviera haciendo con Neji, en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para recordar las palabras de su amigo pelirrubio, palabras que había dicho aquella pelirrosa que tenía delante.

-¿q-que le dijo el... el joven Naruto? -susurró consternada-

Hinata no podría haberla traicionado. Sakura le había pedido que no dijera nada, se lo había rogado, y Hinata no lo haría, ella no pudo haber dicho nada.

-me dijo exactamente lo que tu le dijiste a Hinata -acusó fuertemente-

Sakura sintió un terrible malestar en su interior, y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, pero aun así, sintió que algo se había removido en su interior y unas terribles nauseas la invadieron. Por dios ¿no había sido suficiente ya por un día?

_-muchas gracias Hinata -susurró Sakura- y por favor no...no le digas a nadie lo q-que te conte -pidió-_

_-claro que no, Sakura -negó de inmediato- puedes confiar en mi._

Puedes confiar en mi. Las palabras de la peliazul resonaron en su cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban.

-Hinata... -susurró apretando los puños con fuerza-

-¿por que lo hiciste Sakura? -pregunto seriamente-

Ella abrió los ojos y los posó en él con fuerza.

-porque es la verdad -soltó con la voz temblorosa-

-¡dijiste que mi padre golpea a mi...! -se interrumpió abruptamente- a Mikoto, ¿como te atreves a decir eso?

-j-joven Sasuke -la voz le falló- joven lo que yo... lo que dije es...

-¡ni se te ocurra decirlo! -bramó furioso- ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

-¡pero es cierto! -rebatió rápidamente-

-¡no lo es! ¡maldita sea, no lo es! -exclamó- mi padre jamás haría algo así.

Ella abrió los labios para decir algo, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ello no serviría de nada. Lo vio en sus ojos, en su mirada, su mirada que mostraba una increíble determinación en sus propias palabras... Él confiaba en su padre, lo hacía ciegamente, y Sakura comprendió, que jamás podría hacer pasar su palabra por sobre la del señor Fugaku.

Era lo normal ¿cierto? ¿Por que él debería creer en ella, su simple sirviente, en lugar de a su propio padre?

El hecho de saber, de entender aquello que era tan obvio, le produjo un dolor inmenso en el pecho, es por eso que una de sus manos fue allí, intentando controlar el dolor con su propio tacto, pero eso no funcionó, nunca funcionaba. Su respiración se hizo mas pesada, y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿por que dijiste todo eso? ¿que pensabas conseguir con ello? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

-su padre...

-trabajas para mi padre Sakura -interrumpió de manera cortante- trabajas para él, y para mi, y aun así te atreves a hablar de esa manera.

La mano que tenía sobre su pecho se transformó en un puño al escucharlo, y el malestar de su interior aumentó de manera considerable.

-no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, no te lo permitiré...

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y Sakura supo que necesitaba salir de allí. Habían sido demasiadas cosas para un día, para un solo día... Ya había sido demasiado.

-si vuelves a hacerlo Sakura... -se interrumpió para mirarla fijamente, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, intentando controlar sus sentimientos- si vuelves a hacerlo no dudaré ni un segundo en despedirte -sentenció de manera firme- no lo dudaré -repitió mas para si mismo que para ella. Y después de eso se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí-

Y Sakura supo que estaba hablando enserio, y su cuerpo reaccionó dando un paso hacia él, no queriendo que se fuera, no así.

-j-joven... -la voz le salió sumamente débil-

_-¡aléjate de mi hijo! ¡no te quiero cerca de él! -ordenó-_

El pelinegro detuvo su paso, mas no se dio la vuelta.

_-S-Sakura por favor, ayudame -súplico Kasa tomando su mano entre las suyas-_

-n-no puedo... -una de sus manos fue a su cabeza-

Sasuke dio media vuelta para verla de frente.

_-creí que eras diferente a las demás, pero debí imaginarme que las de tu clase solos saben hacer una cosa bien._

-¿no puedes que Sakura?

Ella dio otro paso hacia él.

_-acepta el dinero y lárgate de aquí -masculló Fugaku lentamente- y si no lo haces...ten por seguro que quien pagará las consecuencias será Mikoto._

-no...no puedo... -susurró con la respiración agitada-

-no puedes ¿que? -volvió a cuestionar Sasuke molesto-

_-olvídalo Sakura -exclamó frunciendo el ceño- soy lo que soy. Soy así desde que tengo uso de razón, veo las cosas de la manera que considero esta bien, y no cambiaré ahora._

Ella dio un último paso hacia él, y entonces sintió que pisaba el vació, porque sus piernas, de un momento a otro, ya no sintieron nada debajo de ellas.

_-quiero que le pidas dinero -sentenció Kasa lentamente- _

-¡Sakura! -los brazos de él la sujetaron antes de que chocara contra el suelo-

_-¿no tienes verguenza Sakura?_

-¡Sakura! ¿me escuchas?

Ella lo escuchó, pero no pudo decir nada, y de un momento a otro el dolor se agrandó en su pecho, y fue insoportable, verdaderamente insoportable.

_-q-quiero ver a mi hijo Sakura, me lo prometiste... tu me lo prometiste._

Y cuando ya no vio nada más, cuando todo se puso negro y en silencio, ella aun sintió.

Sintió mucho dolor.


End file.
